THE ILLUSION OF TRUTH
by Reditus Mortis
Summary: Lord Voldemort erstarkt immer mehr, nur noch wenige widersetzen sich ihm. Darunter auch James Potter und seine Freunde. Doch was geschieht mit denen, die unentrinnbar zwischen den Fronten gefangen sind? SLAVE SLASH LEMON RAPE DARK STORY!
1. Kapitel 0 Mitschreiber gesucht

**Ich suche für eine Gemeinschafts FF einen, oder mehrere Mitschreiber / innen**

WER NUR DIE GESCHICHTE LESEN WILL – BRAUCHT HIER NICHT WEITER LESEN UND KANN DIREKT IN DAS NÄCHTE KAPITEL SPRINGEN!

**ACHTUNG: IN DIESER FF WIRD ES EINDEUTIGE SLASH / RAPE / LEMON / GEWALT / FOLTERSZENEN GEBEN!**

Wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte diese FF lieber nicht lesen! Auch Minderjährige sollten diesen Hinweis beachten und hier nicht weiter lesen! 

**Rechtliches: **

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Und nochmal auf Deutsch:

Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charaktären und Situation die durch JK Rowling kreiert wurden, und sich im Besitz von JK Rowling, verschiedenen Herausgebern einschließlich aber nicht beschränkt auf, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books und Raincoast Books, und Warner Bros, Inc. befinden. Es wird kein Geld durch diese Geschichte erwirtschaftet und es ist keine Copyright- oder Markenschutzverletzung beabsichtigt.

**Inspiration: **  
mazipaan mit ihrer genialen Story: „Mein fremdes Kind" Gerade diese Geschichte hat mich sehr inspiriert und von der Darstellung des Lord Voldemort beeindruckt. Mögliche Ähnlichkeiten zu dieser Story können daher vorkommen.

**Einteilung: **  
Die Gesamte FF ist in mindestens sechs bisher feststehende Haupt Plots unterteilt.  
Bereits fest stehende Titel der ersten Jahre:

**Teil 1 - THE ILLUSION OF TRUTH  
Log Kapitel: 73  
gebetate Kapitel: 63   
Status: wird veröffentlicht**

Teil 2 - SECRETS OF THE SOUL  
Log Kapitel: 119  
gebetate Kapitel: 0  
Status: in Entstehung  


**Teil 3 – POINT OF NO RETURN  
Log Kapitel: 39  
gebetate Kapitel: 0  
Status: in Entstehung**

Teil 4 - AND ALL MY DREAMS, TORN ASSUNDER  
Log Kapitel: 21  
gebetate Kapitel: 0  
Status: in Entstehung

Teil 5 - ALL ALONE IN THE NIGHT  
Log Kapitel: 60  
gebetate Kapitel: 0  
Status: in Entstehung

Teil 6 – THE RETURN OF THE SHADOWS  
Log Kapitel: 16  
gebetate Kapitel: 0  
Status: in Entstehung 

**Die Zeitspanne: **  
Es beginnt im Juni 1979  
(Die Handlung ist bis auf 1-2 vorgezogene Jahre Canonconform)  
Die Rumtreiber haben ihre jeweiligen Ausbildungen abgeschlossen. Lily Evans und James Potter wohnen bereits in GH. Sirius Black jobbt als Kellner. Remus Lupin arbeitet für den Orden des Phönix zwischen allen Fronten und Peter ist Buchverkäufer. Voldemort ist an der Macht und nur noch Dumbledore, der Orden des Phönix und das Ministerium leisten ihm nennenswerten Widerstand.

**Allgemeine Grundstimmung der Story: **  
Dark / Slash / Folter & Mehr!

**Rating:** M / NC-17 (und das ist ernst gemeint!)

**SLASH** wird in späteren Kapiteln eindeutig vorkommen! Allerdings muss nicht jeder der mit schreiben möchte, auch Slash schreiben – das hängt ganz von den jeweiligen Autoren / und deren gewählten Charakteren ab.

**Von Mitautor/in/en geschriebene Charaktere:  
**_(angegebene Namen sind wenn möglich, die aus den jeweiligen Accounts) _  
**Bisher aufgetauchte Charaktere sind:**

Letzte Aktualisierung am: Donnerstag, 19. Oktober 2006  


**Reditus Mortis: **

Alastor Moody – Stellvertretender Leiter der Aurorenabteilung

Albus Dumbledore – Schulleiter von Hogwarts, Leiter des Orden des Phönix

Celine Dumont / O'Shae, Auror Ausbildung, OdP (nach Todesserangriff verschollen) -

Eamon Moody - Ministeriumsmitarbeiter / Unsäglicher, Alastor Moodys Neffe

Gorden Travers, Todesser _(äußerer Kreis)_ – spioniert in Hogsmeade als Einwohner für Voldemort

Sasch – Sklave von Walden Macnair, Freund von Berry, früherer Straßenfreund von Vor  
Vor - / Vorlost Salazar Slytherin Riddle

**  
Tiyome:  
**Lucius Malfoy, Todesser _(innerer Kreis)_– Erster Berater von Lord Voldemort

Jeniffer Bress – Psychologin im Ministerium

**  
Mazipaan: **

Berry – langjähriges Spielzeug von Walden Macnair

Charles Odgen, Todesser _(äußerer Kreis) _– tot da er beim Verhör redete  
Cyril Odgen – nach Frankreich geflohen mit seinem kleinen Bruder  
Dobby - Hauselfe der Malfoy Familie -

Giles Avery (Senior), Todesser _(innerer Kreis) _-

Lord Voldemort -

Mike Avery (Junior), Todesser _(äußerer Kreis) _-

Minze - Hauselfe bei LV -  
Mortimer Odgen – kleiner Bruder von Cyril Odgen

Mrs. Odgen – tot starb bei der Flucht nach Frankreich  
Narzissa Malfoy  
Regulus Black, Todesser _(äußerer Kreis) _  
Severus Snape, Todesser _(äußerer Kreis) _-  
Walden Macnair, Todesser _(innerer Kreis) _– hat die Kerkeraufsicht, bildet Spielzeuge aus

**  
Imobilus: **

James Potter – Auror

Joe Finnes, Ministeriums Mitarbeiter – Auror

Lily Evans – Medi Hexe im St. Mungos  
Matthew Potter – pensionierter Auror  
Peter Pettigrew -

Remus Lupin -  
Samantha Halliwell - Todesser, arbeitet in der Magischen Abteilung von Harods, Peters Freundin, soll ihn zu Voldy bringen

Sirius Black -

Andere / Vorschläge / Wünsche / eigene eingebrachte Chars – noch offen

u.s.w. (freie Auswahl, wenn noch verfügbar - einfach per Eule an: lantashgmx.de anfragen)

Sobald sich jemand für einen Charakter (durch eine mind 1 Seitige Schreibprobe, oder eine FF in der dieser Char vorkommt) qualifiziert hat und diesen fest von mir zugesprochen bekommt, trage ich ihn die obige Liste als Mitschreiber / in mit ein.

**Qualifikation: **  
Eine Testszene per Eule an mich senden, mit dem zu schreiben gewünschtem Charakter.  
Bei den Todessern z. B. ein Auftrag vom Meister.  
Bei den Auroren ein Kampf mit Todessern … u.s.w.

Somit kann ich die Schreibstile besser vergleichen und in die Gemeinschafts FF einordnen und erkennen, ob der gewünschte Charakter auch zu dem passt, was ich als Storyverlauf geplant habe.

**Der Ablauf: **  
**- am besten per Chat (meine ICQ Nummer: 304519271) **  
Auf die Art und Weise kann man am besten direkt besprechen, was anfällt und die Handlung im Chat Szene für Szene zusammen schreiben 

**Schreib Spielweise: **  
Es soll so geschrieben - interagiert werden, das es sich hinterher wie eine Geschichte liest. Also keine Ich-Perspektive, sondern z.B.

Aufmerksam beobachtete Lucius Malfoy, wie der fast schon geisterhaft blass scheinende Junge ... 

Ich bin quasi die Spiel / Storyleiterin  
Ideen der Mitschreibenden werden gerne jederzeit entgegen genommen  
Sobald ein Kapitel fertig geschrieben ist, wird es auf von mir auf meinen dortigen Account hochgeladen.  
Mein Name: Reditus Mortis

**Wer kann alles mitmachen? **  
JEDER der Lust hat

**Sonstige Vorgaben: - _ältere Informationen, teils nicht mehr aktuell, aber dennoch für den ein oder anderen vielleicht ja interessant zu lesen, auch wenn manche Charaktere bereits besetzt sind. _  
Severus Snape**: ist zwar schon Tränkemeister / Lehrer in Hogwarts, (die Stelle als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, für die er sich ursprünglich bewarb, bekam er aus ihm unverständlichen Gründen nicht) aber er spioniert noch vollkommen loyal FÜR seinen Meister Lord Voldemort. Der Dunkle Lord hat Snape mit Absicht in die Nähe Albus Dumbledores eingeschleust. Sein treuer Diener soll Dumbledore im Auge behalten und sich diesem wenn möglich, unter realistischen Umständen als „Spion gegen seinen Meister" anbieten. So das LV Einblick in die Pläne seines Gegners bekommt und – einen stets bereiten Todesfluch in dessen Rücken platzieren kann.

Snapes Übertritt auf die Seite Dumbledores kann im Laufe der geschriebenen FF Handlung ausgearbeitet werden. Aber nicht zu früh! Erst einmal muss er sowohl vom Wesen, als auch von seinen Gedanken her vollkommen treu auf der dunklen Seite bei seinem Meister Lord Voldemort bleiben.

Wie er dann schlussendlich – und wodurch – mit LV bricht, sich Dumbledore offenbart (oder von diesem enttarnt und zur Rede gestellt wird) – kann dann mit demjenigen / oder denjenigen ausgeschrieben / handelt werden, der die Szenen mit Snape schreiben wird.

**_Also noch einmal ganz deutlich: _**  
Severus Snape ist Lord Voldemort mit Leib und Seele verschrieben. Er hegt keinerlei Zweifel an seinem Meister, an seiner eigenen Entscheidung Todesser zu sein, an seinen Aufträgen u.s.w. Er wollte Macht, er wollte Respekt, er wollte niemals wieder „Schniefelus" sein – all das hat er bekommen, durch seinen Herrn, dem Dunklen Lord und Snape gedenkt, weiter in dessen Gunst zu bleiben und aufzusteigen.

**Lucius Malfoy:** ein Todesser wie aus dem Canon der HP Bücher bekannt. Er ist Snapes „Freund" hat ihn damals zu LV gebracht und von dessen Zielen „überzeugt" 

**Lord Voldemort:** ist auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Macht – und sie steigt Nacht um Nacht weiter an. Nennenswerter und von ihm gefürchteter Widerstand ist nur noch um Albus Dumbledore und in dessen Reihen zu finden.

**Die Rumtreiber**: haben die Schule und 3 Jährige Ausbildung abgeschlossen und gehen ihren jeweiligen Berufungen nach.

**James Potter** / **Prongs aka Krone:** ist Auror geworden und wie früher in Hogwarts, sehr gut in dem was er tut

**Lily Evans** **/ Potter**: hat sich zur Heilerin ausbilden lassen und bereitet sich auf die Hochzeit mit James vor. (Schwanger ist sie noch lange nicht) 

**Remus Lupin** /** Moony**: würde gerne als Auror kämpfen, darf dies aber wegen seines Werwolfdaseins nicht. Unterstützt aber dennoch vom Ministerium geduldet, aber nicht unterstützt seine Freunde und insbesondere James bei seinen Aufgaben.

**Ansicht des Ministerium:** Lord Voldemort ist einfach zu mächtig geworden, als das das Ministerium selbst die Hilfe eines Werwolfs ablehnen könnte, dem sie jedoch nicht wirklich trauen können. Schließlich ist es en offenes Geheimnis, das auch Werwölfe für „den sie wissen schon" tätig sind. Entspricht es doch gänzlich ihrem räuberischen Wesen.

**Sirius Black** / **Padfoot aka Tatze:** hält sich als Kellner über Wasser und hilft Lily und James wenn er kann und versucht den seiner Meinung nach viel zu Lebensnah gewordenen James, sowie Remus mit seinem ewig nicht erwachsen werden wollendem Verhalten auf Trab und andere Gedanken, als die sich immer weiter verdüsternde Finsternis um sie alle herum, zu bringen. 

**Peter die Ratte**: beginnt einen Weg zu suchen, sich in die Reihen der Todesser einzugliedern.

**Weitere wichtige Anmerkungen:  
**

Hier noch ein Einblick in den geplanten Plot, so das ihr euch schon mal überlegen könnt - wer Interesse hat - wer wen übernehmen möchte. Storybeispiele in denen die gewünschten Chars bereits vorkommen, wären super - so kann ich besser entscheiden, ob diese dann auch wirklich wie von mir geplant in die Handlung einfließen können.

Als Beispiel wäre da eben, dass auch wirklich Dark geschrieben wird und Snape nicht von Anfang an - sondern erst im Verlauf der Handlungszeitspanne im zweiten Teil - zu Dumbledore überläuft. 

Ich selbst werde mich hauptsächlich um meinen ooc Char kümmern, mit dem die Geschichte quasi beginnt und dessen Eintreten in die Zaubererwelt, seine Schulzeit und die Ereignisse in der Zaubererwelt darum herum gemeinsam durchgeschrieben werden soll. (und mittlerweile wie jede der bisherigen Mitschreiberinnen, um viele weiter Charaktere) Zudem kümmere ich mich um die Koordination, die Zuteilung der Mitschreibwilligen und deren Charaktere, die Kapitelanordnung, das Hochladen der fertigen Kapitel, den Storybogen und schau ganz allgemein, dass alles wie erhofft verläuft. 

Dann wäre da noch Lucius Malfoy - der wird von Tiyome geschrieben. Der eindeutig ein loyaler Todesser ist, aber / und auch Severus Freund ist.

**Zum von mir geschriebenem oc Charakter: **  
Vor ist in der Muggelwelt aufgewachsen - ein Waisenkind - ein Straßenkind. Ein typischer Albino – also keinerlei Pigmentierung in Haut, Augen und Haaren, für den – nach einer bestimmten Begegnung (siehe Kapitel 1) – ein ganz neues Leben beginnt.

Sasch ist das genaue Gegenstück, sowohl vom Charakter als auch vom Hauttyp her. Wo Vor Hellhäutig ist, ist Sasch dunkel. Wo Vor mutig ist, ist Sasch ängstlich, wo Vor böse ist, ist Sasch gut … u.s.w.

**Eigene in die Geschichte eingebrachte Charaktere: **  
Jeder bei mir angemeldete und bestätigte Mitschreiber, kann jederzeit einen eigenen Charakter entwerfen, ihn vorschlagen und in die Handlung mit einbringen. 

**Abschließende Worte: **  
So ihr willigen Mitschreiber – schwingt die Feder und lasst die Eulen fliegen! Voller Spannung erwarte ich eure Testszenen mit den von euch zu schreiben gewünschten Charakteren.

**Morti**


	2. Kapitel 1 – Pizza und Telefonzellen

**Kapitel 1 – Pizza und Telefonzellen05.02.2006 15:05**

Den Oberkörper halb im Dunkel des Containers verschwunden, hing Vor tief in den allabendlichen Überresten der umseitig befindlichen Pizzeria wühlend, zwischen den teils bereits verrotteten und teils frischen Essensresten und sonstigen Abfällen, um wenigstens für diesen Abend etwas Genießbares zu finden.

In der rechten Hand die spärliche Beute haltend, wühlte der Albinohäutige Junge mit der linken im stinkendem Müll, ohne sich des Geruchs, oder auch nur des Gefühls des Ekels gewahr zu werden, den jeder andere Mensch wohl empfunden hätte. Über solcherlei Empfindlichkeiten war er, und was dies betraf auch sein am Straßeneck aufpassender Freund Sasch, schon längst hinaus. Wichtig war allein das Ziel und nicht die Methoden, mit denen man dieses erreichte.

Das war etwas, das er als Erstes auf der Straße gelernt hatte. Nicht zögern, handeln, immer bereit die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen, oder sich dem Unvermeintlichen zu stellen, wenn es keinen anderen Ausweg mehr gab. ‚Angriff war im Zweifelsfall doch immer noch die beste Verteidigung.', dachte der Junge sich, als er gezielt einen weiteren, bereits leicht angeschimmelten und von allerlei Insekten bevölkerten Pizzabehälter aus den unteren Abfallschichten hervorfischte, voller Vorfreude, da die Anwesenheit des Ungeziefers immer ein Indiz dafür war, das sich noch etwas Essbares darin befand.

„Hast du schon was ge … Oh verdammt!", drang Sasch's leicht panische Stimme nun etwas lauter an sein Ohr und erschrocken zog Vor sich aus dem Container zurück, dabei den gefundenen Karton fest umklammernd und die über seine Hand krabbelnden Kakerlaken und sonstiges Getier nicht weiter beachtend.

Mit einem lautem Scheppern krachte der Deckel des Müllcontainers herab. Vor hatte ihn nicht mehr festhalten können, da er nun beide Hände mit ihrem heutigem Abendessen – und vielleicht auch dem morgigen – gefüllt hatte.

Beide Jungen erstarrten für Augenblicke, ehe sie sich angrinsten – mit den Gedanken beim heutigen Festmahl – und dann, so schnell sie ihre dünnen Beine trugen, davonrannten.

Keine Sekunde zu früh, da einer der Angestellten sie bemerkt und nun laut schreiend und zeternd hinter ihnen her rannte. Doch nicht lang – sie wurden fast nie lang verfolgt, es sei denn, sie gerieten an wirklich übel gelaunte Gesellen.

Lachend und den allabendlichen Passanten ausweichend, rannten sie durch die Straßen Londons ihrem derzeitigen Unterschlupf entgegen. Diesmal war es eine kaputte Telefonzelle in einer Straße, in welcher sich außer einem kaum besuchtem Modegeschäft nur noch meist unbewohnte und abrissfällige Gebäude befanden, in denen kaum mehr jemand lebte, außer den Ratten und gelegentlichen Gästen, wie sie selbst hie und da welche waren.

Doch zogen die beiden auf der Straße lebenden Jungen es vor, wenn irgend möglich, nicht innerhalb von Gebäuden zu übernachten, da sie dort viel zu einfach in Ausweglose Situationen geraten konnten. Ein zwar kälteres und oft auch nässeres, aber weitaus sichereres Plätzchen im Schatten einer Mauer, unter einer Brücke, oder in einem verlassenem Hauseingang, war den anderen beretis erlebten Möglichkeiten bei weitem vorzuziehen.

Heute hatten sie mit ihren dies nächtlichem Quartier einen richtigen Glückstreffer gelandet.

Eine alte – außer betrieb befindliche – Telefonzelle, die sie bei ihren Streifzügen durch den ihnen noch unbekannten Stadtteil entdeckt hatten.

Kaum an ihrem Ziel angekommen, drückten sich die zwei ungleichen Kinder in das Innere des nicht mehr funktionsfähigen Fernsprechkastens und ließen sich breit über ihren heutigen erfolgreichen Beutezug grinsend, einander gegenüber nieder.

Während Vor sowohl die Schachtel, als auch die anderen bereits zuvor gefundenen Essensreste in die Mitte zwischen ihnen auf den Boden legte, warf er seinem Freund einen durchaus mit dem heutigen Tag zufriedenem Blick zu. Dieser – so ganz anders als er selbst – dunkelhäutige und mit schwarzem Kraushaar bedachte Junge, griff sich eines der noch relativ frischen Pizzaränder die neben der Schachtel lagen und heißhungrig zu essen.

Beide Kinder – der eine hell und der andere dunkel – genossen die gemeinsame Stille im Inneren der Telefonzelle und auch der einsetzende Regen konnte ihre gute Laune nicht trüben. Schließlich hatten sie für heute ein trockenes, wenn auch kaltes Plätzchen und nicht zu vergessen etwas zu Essen gefunden. Umstände, die sie nicht jeden Tag und schon gar nicht jede Nacht ihr eigen nennen konnten.

Gerade etwas Essbares zu finden, wurde immer schwerer und dies, obwohl die zwei Jungen schon seit Jahren nicht gerade hohe Ansprüche an die Lebensmittel stellten, die sie zu sich nahmen.

Beide betrachteten im gegenseitigen Schweigen die immer noch zwischen ihnen liegende Pizzaschachtel. Auf den möglichen Inhalt hoffend, aber sich nicht dazu entschließen könnend, dem erbeutetem Schatz nun gänzlich zu enthüllen. 

Ihre Vorstellungen über den Zustand und die Menge des möglichen Inhalts ließen sie zögern – hoffen – den Hunger in ihren stets schmerzenden Eingeweiden beinahe ins Unerträgliche steigen.

Gemeinsam streckten sie schließlich ihre Hände aus – kakaobraun und farblos bleich – und hoben den Pizzadeckel an.

Mit einem leichtem zischen entwich Vor der bis jetzt unbewusst angehaltene Atem, als er mit glänzenden Augen zu dem ebenfalls übers ganze Gesicht strahlendem Sasch blickte, welcher mit offenem Mund auf den Inhalt des Pappkartons starrte.

„Das nenn ich ein Abendessen!", stieß der krausköpfige Sasch mit vor Begeisterung deutlich in seinen Tonhöhen schwankender Stimme hervor, seinen Blick nicht von den drei Pizzaecken abwenden könnend, die zwar schon leicht mit bläulich und weißlichem Schimmel bedeckt, aber immer noch erkennbar mit Schinken und Ananas belegt, vor ihnen lagen. Den in und um ihrem Abendessen krabbeln und kriechendem Getier schenkte weder der eine, noch der andere der beiden seine Aufmerksamkeit. Es war mit Sicherheit nicht das erste und gewiss auch nicht das letzte Mal, das sie diese als zusätzliche Fleischbeilage einfach mitaßen.

Ein plötzliches Kichern ließ Vor von dem zwischen ihnen liegendem Angebot zu seinem Freund aufblicken, der sich nun nicht mehr zurückhaltend, lauthals zu lachen begann. „Was?", fragte der blasshäutige Junge leicht verwirrt, grinste jedoch ebenfalls, da man sich über solch einen seltenen Fund einfach nicht anders, als nur freuen konnte.

Mit einem ausgestrecktem Finger auf Vor's Gesicht weisend erwiderte Sasch, sich immer noch vor Heiterkeit ausschüttend: „Du sabberst Bruder!"

Erschrocken fuhr Vor's Hand zu seinem Kinn und seinem Mund und tatsächlich – konnte er eine aus seinen Mundwinkeln laufende Flüssigkeit erspüren. Hörbar klappte er seinen Kiefer zusammen, was Sasch nur zu weiteren Lachattacken veranlasste und schließlich konnte sich auch Vor der Situationskomik nicht mehr entziehen und stimmte zuerst leise kichernd, dann ebenfalls immer lauter werdend mit ein.

Die pure Freude über ihren Fund und über die Aussicht, endlich einmal etwas gefülltere Mägen zu haben, ließ sich die zwei Kinder innerhalb der Telefonzelle beinahe kugeln vor umherschwirrender Heiterkeit – nur unterbrochen, von einem plötzlich ihre Unterkunft ausfüllenden Helligkeit und einem Knall, das sich verdächtig nach einem lautem Plopp anhörte. 

-------------  
TBC

**Jetzt seit IHR gefragt – wer möchte mitschreiben?  
Bitte lest dazu unbedingt das Vorwort durch.**

Reviews sind immer Willkommen J Gerade was diese Projektidee betrifft. J 

Aber am meisten würde ich mich über willige Mitschreiber freuen!

Denn weiter kann es nur gehen, wenn ich jemanden gefunden habe, der denjenigen schreibt, der mit dem „Plopp" ankam. J

Wer da aus dem Ministerium kam?

Einzige Vorgaben: Ein Todesser muss es sein  
bevorzugte Besetzung: Lucius Malfoy  
Merkmale: Jeder der das Dunkle Mal trägt, spürt sofort etwas „Vertrautes" aus Richtung des blasshäutigen Jungen Vor. 

Also Leute – schreibt los – und schickt mir die Szene EURER Ankunft in der besetzten Telefonzelle! Die Beste wird dann ins nächste Kapitel übernommen – und wenn ihr euch fest um ein Mitschreiberecht und einen Charakter bewerbt – seit ihr mit im Team. J

Morti 


	3. Kapitel 2 Mitgerissen

**Mein erster Dank geht an meine beiden Mitschreiberinnen, durch die dieses Projekt so richtig an Leben und Substanz gewonnen hat.  
Es ist immer noch jedem der Lust hat - und den Slash und detaillierte Gewaltszenen nicht stören - möglich, nach Absprache mit mir an dieser groß angelegten Trilogie mitzuwirken.**

Ich kann nur noch einmal auf das Vorwort verweisen.

Zwar noch nicht in diesem Kapitel, aber durchaus explizit in späteren, wird es Slash (also Sex zwischen Gleichgeschlechtlichen) Gewalt- und Folterszenen geben.

Das Rating habe ich daher mit Absicht auf das höchst mögliche gestellt und kann nur jedem empfehlen, der schwache Nerven hat und mit obigen Handlungen nichts am Hut hat, dieseGeschichte lieber nicht zu lesen.

Kinder und Jugendliche sind ausdrücklich gewarnt und mögen doch bitte auch nicht weiter lesen.

Allen anderen wünsche ich mindestens genau so viel Spaß am lesen und - hoffentlich auch reviewen - wie wir beim schreiben der Szenen hatten. :-) 

**Morti **

**Kapitel 2 – Mitgerissen**

Diese Trottel im Ministerium wurden doch wirklich mit jedem Tag dekadenter und von sich selbst eingenommener. Es war so verdammt leicht, sich bei ihnen einzuschleichen und an Informationen zu kommen, dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war, bis die dunkle Seite endlich ihren rechtmäßigen Platz einnehmen und die gesamte Zaubererwelt beherrschen würde.

Mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen auf den falschen, durch simplen Vielsafttrank veränderten Zügen erschien Lord Voldemort mit einem leisen Plopp in der Telefonzelle, die der Zugang zum Ministerium von der Muggelwelt aus war.

Doch das Gefühl, diesen letzten und wichtigsten Coup endlich erfolgreich erledigt zu haben, wich zuerst einem für ihn doch recht untypischen Staunen. Irgendetwas war verdammt weich unter seinen teuren Schuhen und dieses etwas sollte sich nicht hier befinden. Langsam sah er hinunter.

Die Ursache war ebenso schnell gefunden, wie sie abstoßend war, als er sich in einer Schachtel mit offensichtlich schon gammelndem Muggelessen stehend fand.

Als nächstes blickte er in die schmutzigen Gesichter zweier Gossenjungen, die ihn vollkommen verdutzt anstarrten. Mit einem Geräusch, das an das wütende Knurren eines Wolfes erinnerte, zog er seinen Zauberstab aus der abgenutzten Robe und richtete ihn auf die beiden Knaben, die sicher nicht einmal zehn Jahre alt sein konnten.

Doch bevor er in seiner Wut den tödlichsten aller Sprüche auf sie jagen konnte, spürte er etwas, das ihn zögern ließ. Etwas Vertrautes streifte seinen Geist und sein Blick verschmolz mit dem des hellhäutigen Knaben.

Konnte es sein?

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde gingen ihm so viele Gedanken und Möglichkeiten durch den Kopf, dass es kaum auszuhalten war. Darüber musste er erst einmal nachdenken.

Da der Vielsafttrank bald seine Wirkung verlieren würde, griff er nun blitzschnell zu und packte beide Jungen bei den Haaren. Es scherte ihn wenig, dass er ihnen damit Schmerzen zufügte.

Nach einer kurzen Konzentration spürte er wieder dieses Gefühl des Zusammen-gedrückt-werdens, als er mit den beiden Kindern apparierte. Im nächsten Moment standen sie in der Eingangshalle seines Hauptquartiers.

„McNair!", donnerte seine Stimme durch die leere Halle, was ihr einen schaurigen Hall verlieh. Innerhalb von Sekunden erschien wie aus dem Nichts ein Todesser. Dieser wirkte zwar verdutzt über das Aussehen des Mannes vor sich, erkannte aber zu seinem Glück die Stimme seines Meisters und sank sofort auf die Knie.

„Wirf die zwei bis auf weiteres in den Kerker."

Damit ließ Voldemort die Haarschöpfe der zwei Jungs los und verschwand in seinem Arbeitszimmer, da er schon spüren konnte, wie der Trank nachließ und er dafür keine Zuschauer haben wollte. Außerdem würde keiner seiner Anhänger wagen, ihn irgendwie zu enttäuschen oder seine Befehle nicht nach besten Kräften zu befolgen.

Die Schmerzen der Rückverwandlung ertrug Voldemort dann mit einem Grinsen, das nichts Gutes verhieß, weil er bereits wieder an all die Möglichkeiten dachte, die sich ihm nun eröffneten. Er konnte sich zwar noch nicht wirklich sicher sein... aber wenn ihn sein Sinn nicht täuschte, hatte er wohl gerade seinen wahren Stellvertreter gefunden.

Die Frage war nur, woher kam der Junge und wie kam er zu Slytherins Erbe.

Immer noch vollkommen fassungslos und nicht begreifen könnend, was soeben mit ihnen geschehen war, starrten Sasch und Vor dem davoneilendem Mann hinterher, welcher sie mitgerissen und dann einfach inmitten einer großen Halle hatte stehen lassen. Wie sie so plötzlich hier her gelangt waren, daran dachte in diesem Moment weder der eine, noch der andere Junge. Zu viel war zu plötzlich in den vergangenen Minuten geschehen.

Während Vor reflexartig mit einer Hand zu der Stelle an seinem Kopf fuhr, an der er nun sicherlich einige Haare weniger besaß, starrte Sasch mit einem Ausdruck wachsendem Entsetzens auf seinem unnatürlich grau gewordenem Gesicht auf den Mann, der kurz zuvor noch am Boden gekniet hatte. Dieser Typ entsprach eindeutig dem Schlag Mensch, dem er und Vor bisher immer ausgewichen waren. Groß, sichtlich muskulös und ein Nacken wie ein Stier.

Vor hingegen war immer noch damit beschäftigt, dem schon längst verschwundenen Mann nachzusehen, der – obwohl er eindeutig in einem Kleid zwischen ihm und Sasch erschienen war – in dem Jungen keineswegs das Gefühl hinterlassen hatte, dass dies irgendwie komisch zu bewerten wäre.

Nein – was er von dem Augenblick an, an dem er diesem Mann in die Augen gesehen hatte, empfunden hatte, war alles andere als lustig. Es war weder Angst, noch Entsetzen, wie er es von Sasch's Gesicht hatte ablesen können. Nein – Vor fühlte sich merkwürdig angezogen. Fasziniert … so als müsste er wissen, wer das war, auch wenn er sich sicher war, so jemanden noch nie zuvor gesehen zu haben.

Nur kurz glitt sein Blick über den Hallenboden, an welchem ab und zu einige Reste ihres Abendessens klebten, welches nun leider nicht mehr stattgefunden hatte. Nur kurz überlegte Vor, ob er das, was herumlag, aufsammeln sollte. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass er so etwas getan hatte. Doch nun lenkte ihn ein entsetztes Aufkeuchen Saschs von diesem Vorhaben ab.

Sich zu seinem Freund umdrehend, erblickte nun auch Vor den auf sie zukommenden Hünen, welcher in eine schwarze Hose und etwas Sack- oder Kleidähnlichem bekleidet war, das an ihm ebenso wenig komisch wirkte, wie an dem Mann zuvor. Fast schon instinktiv trat er schützend vor den, immer noch am Boden kauernden Sasch, auch wenn alles in ihm schrie, sich sofort umzudrehen und so schnell wie irgend möglich zu verschwinden.

McNair stand wieder auf, als sein Lord die Halle verlassen hatte. Mit einem Blick, der eindeutig Abscheu, ob des Zustandes der beiden Jungen, beinhaltete, kam er sofort auf sie zu. Dass der eine sich schützend vor den anderen stellte, war ihm völlig gleichgültig. Der Todesser wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen einen der beiden zu berühren. Wer wusste schon, was er sich da für Ungeziefer einfing, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass die beiden so dreckig waren, wie eine ganze Hundemeute.

Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, holte McNair seinen Zauberstab unter der Robe hervor und richtete ihn auf die beiden Jungen. „Stupor!", rief er und schon erstarrte der Hellheutige und Mutigere der beiden. „Imperio, sagte er als nächstes zwei Mal und schwang den Stab jeweils kurz.

Dann drehte er sich einfach um und ging in Richtung einer Tür, die zu den Kerkern und der Folterkammer hinunter führte.

„Folgt mir beide!"

Die zwei Jungen konnten nichts dagegen tun, dass sich ihre Füße fast von allein bewegten und sie die Treppe hinunter folgten, die nur von einer Fackel in McNairs Hand erhellt wurde. Doch der Fluch sorgte dafür, dass sie nicht daneben traten und sich womöglich die dürren Hälse brachen.

Am Fuß der Treppe angekommen folgten sie einem düsteren Gang, der rechts und links von schweren Türen gesäumt war, hinter denen zum Teil Stille, zum Teil aber auch klagende Laute zu hören waren.

Es war feucht hier unten und man hörte hin und wieder das Quieken von Mäusen oder Ratten. Ganz am Ende des Ganges, direkt neben der Tür zur Folterkammer, öffnete McNair eine der wenigen freien Zellen.

„Hier hinein!", befahl er kalt und knallte, als die beiden willenlosen Kreaturen eingetreten waren, die Tür hinter ihnen zu. „Amüsiert euch gut..."

Sasch und Vor befanden sich in fast absoluter Dunkelheit, als sie der Fluch endlich freigab und mit ihren Ängsten allein ließ.

Voldemort saß derweil noch immer in seinem Büro und grübelte nach, während er auf das Eintreffen seines inneren Kreises wartete.

Doch dann sah er an sich herab und verzog das Gesicht beim Anblick der verschlissenen Kleider, die ihm als Maskierung gedient hatten. Ein kurzer Schlenker mit dem Zauberstab reinigte ihn und versorgte ihn mit Kleidern, wie er sie gewohnt war. Nur das Beste vom Besten war gut genug.

Im Gegensatz zu vorher unter dem Einfluss des Vielsafttranks war sein Haar nun wieder lang und seidig, wie er es immer trug.

Mit einem deutlichem ‚Plumps' landete Sasch auf seinem Hinterteil, den kurzen Schmerz ob des harten Aufpralls gar nicht erst beachtend. „H …. Ha … hast d … du das …eben mm … mit gekriegt?", stammelte der nun durch und durch entsetzte, mehr grau- als dunkelhäutige Junge voller in seiner Stimme mitschwingender Panik.

Vor, der sich beinahe ebenso geschockt, aber keineswegs in Panik versetzt fühlte, konnte nur stumm nicken, ehe ihm einfiel, dass sein Freund dies in der Dunkelheit um sie herum, gar nicht würde sehen können und so nuschelte er schließlich das einzige, was ihn gerade am meisten bewegte: „Das … das war … beeindruckend."

„Beeindruckend?", kiekte Saschs Stimme, im Gegensatz zu der von Vor, alles andere als ‚beeindruckt' wirkend.

Wieder nickte Vor – diesmal um einiges heftiger - und versuchte den Grund seiner Empfindung mit fast schon verträumtem Tonfall zu erklären: „Hast du das denn nicht gespürt?"

Sich hastig aufrappelnd entgegnete Sasch heftig: „Vor! Das war … das war … einfach nur schrecklich!", brach es schließlich aus dem deutlich zitternden Jungen hervor, der einfach nicht begreifen konnte, wie sein Freund so etwas auch noch gut finden konnte.

Als dieser nicht reagierte, sondern weiterhin völlig in sich gekehrt, mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen dastand, was Sasch natürlich nicht erkennen konnte, versuchte er es erneut: „Ich … ich hab .. hab gedacht, der … der tut uns sonst was an!"

Das wiederum brachte Vor schlagartig wieder zurück und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Mir hat es auch nicht gerade gefallen, einfach so … so …", er brach ab, weil ihm nicht einfallen wollte, wie er die letzten Ereignisse hätte umschreiben können.

„Willenlos?", half Sasch auch gleich aus, der in solchen Dingen einfach eine weitaus stärkere Vorstellungskraft besaß, das Zittern in seiner Stimme aber nicht wirklich unter Kontrolle bringen konnte.

Seufzend stimmte Vor dem zu: „Ja – willenlos. Aber … da war noch mehr."

Sichtlich beunruhigt rückte Sasch näher zu seinem Freund, bis er diesen schließlich berührte. „Da war überhaupt nichts.", erklärte er fest, überzeugt von dem, was er sagte. Er würde seinem Freund nicht gerade auf die Nase binden, dass er nur den Wunsch verspürt hatte, alles zu tun, was dieser Riese von ihm verlangt hätte. Dass eben dieses bereit sein, alles zu tun, ihn vor Entsetzen kaum richtig atmen ließ.

Schweigend, da er wusste, dass Sasch ihn nicht verstehen würde, – nicht bei dem, wie er sich jetzt verhielt, nicht wenn er weiter so voller Furcht war – löste Vor den Kontakt zu ihm und begann sich an den feucht glitschigen Steinen des Raumes, in den sie gebracht worden waren, entlang zu tasten. Vier Schritte gerade aus an der Türe entlang. Sechs Schritte nach hinten und zwei Schritte gegenüber der Türe war er bereits gegangen, ehe seine tastenden und sich vor dem, was immer die Wände bedeckte, nicht zurückhalten lassenden Hände auf etwas anderes, als hastig von seinen Berührungen davon krabbelnden Spinnen stieß. Eisen – oder ein anderes Metall, schwer und an einem Ring in der Mauer eingelassen, erkundete er mit einer Mischung aus Schrecken und langsam immer stärker werdendem Unbehagen.

Die Faszination, die zuerst von dem Mann ausgegangen war, der sie aus ihrem Unterschlupf hinfort gerissen hatte, und dann anschließend von dem, was der Andere mit seinem … was auch immer er getan hatte … Gefühlen gemacht hatte, verschwand langsam, aber sicher vor dem Bewusstsein, hier in einem Zimmer eingesperrt zu sein, in welchem es offenbar notwendig war, eiserne Ketten an den Wänden zu befestigen.

Das Gefühl der Bedrohung nahm immer weiter zu und ließ alles, was er zuvor empfunden hatte, nur umso unwirklicher erscheinen. Langsam beendete er seinen Rundgang. Zwei, dann wieder vier Schritte und .. er stand wieder bei Sasch, der ihn wortlos packte und zu sich nach unten zog. Schweigend kauerten die beiden Jungen sich dicht an eine der Wände gedrängt zusammen. Wartend und bangend, was als nächstes geschehen würde.

-----------

TBC

An dieser Stelle ein weiterer Aufruf:  
Auroren und Todesserzwecks Mitwirkung gesucht! Obim Canon vorkommend, oder eigens entworfene Charaktere - alles ist erlaubt. Bei Interesse bitte eine Eule an mich (Morti - lantashgmx.de ) senden.

**Jeder angemeldet oder nicht, kann ein Review hinterlassen - wir würden uns sehr darüber freuen:-) **


	4. Kapitel 3 Im Dunkel der Zelle

**Kapitel 3 – Im Dunkel der Zelle**

McNair verließ den Kerker nicht sofort wieder. Es machte ihm Spaß immer mal wieder einigen der hier festgehaltenen Muggel oder Weißmagier einen Besuch abzustatten. Mit einem fiesen Grinsen schloss er eine der Türen auf und trat ein, wobei er die Fackel dabei in einen Halter an der Wand steckte.

Abfällig betrachtete der Todesser das Häufchen Elend in einer Ecke der Zelle, das einmal eine nicht gerade hässliche Frau gewesen war. Sie hatte rotblonde, lockige Haare, die nun völlig farblos und verfilzt waren. Ihre grünen Augen waren stumpf und leer. Sie war nur noch Dreck, der von den niederen Todessern beliebig ‚benutzt' werden durfte.

McNair würde sich nicht an ihr vergreifen... dazu hatte er andere Neigungen. Außerdem hasste er den Dreck und das Ungeziefer hier. Und er hasste es, dass er für diesen Saustall hier unten auch noch die Oberaufsicht führen musste.

Mit einem kalten, nur Abscheu und Verachtung enthaltenden Blick zog er seinen Zauberstab und folterte die Frau eine Weile. Immer wieder drang ihr Schreien und Stöhnen durch die Tür und hallte in dem düsteren Kerker wider.

Als er vorerst genug hatte, nahm McNair einfach seine Fackel und verließ die Zelle, knallte die Tür mit einem lauten Krachen zu und schloss ab. In den anderen, dunklen Zellen war es nun absolut still, weil keiner der Insassen seine Aufmerksamkeit erregen wollte. Jeder Einzelne fürchtete der nächste zu sein, der Gefoltert wurde.

Doch McNair hatte jetzt keine Zeit. Zuerst musste er zu seinem Meister und ihm berichten, dass der Auftrag bezüglich der Straßenkinder ausgeführt war. Der Todesser konnte nicht verhehlen, dass er neugierig war, weshalb Lord Voldemort diese beiden mit hierher gebracht hatte.

Einige Minuten später klopfte er an die Tür des Büros und trat auf ein gedämpftes Herein ein. Demütig kniete er erneut vor dem Sessel des Lords.

„Die beiden sind in einer Zelle, My Lord. Darf ich erfahren, was weiter mit ihnen geschehen soll?"

Die Stimme des Mannes zitterte leicht und Voldemort lächelte kalt und selbstzufrieden. „Sie bleiben vorerst dort! Ich kümmere mich später um sie. Aber keine Spielchen. Klar?"

„Nein, My Lord... Wie Ihr wünscht.", versicherte McNair sofort leise und auf einen Wink des dunklen Lords stand er auf und verließ den Raum.

Die Schmerzensschreie, die durch die Kerker hallten, erreichten auch Sasch und Vor, welche sich nur noch enger aneinander drängten. Vergeblich suchten sie im Körperkontakt zum jeweils anderen, den sie nun beide übermannenden Schrecken zu verdrängen. Doch gelang es ihnen nicht.

Zu schrecklich waren die Schreie und das pure Leid, das zu ihnen herüberzufluten begann, ihren Geist lähmte und sie Bilder sehen ließ, welche die Ursache für derartiges Grauen sein konnten.

Weder Sasch noch Vor konnten sich dem Entsetzen entziehen.

Leise wimmernd krallten sich Sasch's Finger fest in das zerschlissene und mehr wegen des an ihm haftenden Schmutzes, als des noch vorhandenen Stoffes, an seinem Körper befindliche Hemd und als die Laute ebenso plötzlich, wie sie begonnen hatten, wieder verstummten und auch nach mehreren voller atemlosen Entsetzens verharrten Minuten nichts Anderes mehr zu hören war, steigerte sich das bisher nur mühsam zurückgehaltene Jammern zu einem hilflosen Schluchzen.

Vor hingegen verschloss sich währenddessen immer mehr. Zog sich an den Ort in seinem Innersten zurück, der ihm alle äußeren Einflüsse zum Trotz, ruhig und friedlich empfing, mit dem stummen Versprechen, dass er sich nur ‚fallen' lassen müsste, um dieses Gefühl der inneren Stärke auch nach außen tragen zu können. Doch beachtete der gerade einmal Neunjährige diese lockende Empfindung nicht mehr. Zu hoch war der Preis, würde er ihr nachgeben. Denn immer, wenn er es tat, geschah etwas in ihm, oder noch schlimmer, um ihn herum, das zu Bruch ging.

Ja – einmal hatte er sich dieser Verlockung hingegeben, hatte dem Flüstern nach innerer Kraft gelauscht – und sich vollkommen hinein sinken lassen. Etwas, das er niemals wieder tun konnte. Das hatte er sich damals geschworen.

- Rückblick -

Sasch hatte sich in eine der städtischen Auffangstationen begeben müssen, da er krank, wie er war, draußen nicht auch nur eine weitere Nacht überstanden hätte. Das war etwas, das die beiden Jungs schon lange mieden, wie der Teufel das Weihwasser. Da die Erwachsenen wegen ihres geringen Alters, immer gleich versuchten, sie festzuhalten, in ein Heim zu stecken, oder schlimmer noch – sie anderweitig zu benutzen. Von derlei Behandlungen hatten sowohl der eine, wie auch der andere Junge schon zu viel mit ansehen müssen. Besonders Sasch war, was diesen Punkt betraf, voller nächtlich erlebter Albträume, da er früher, als er noch in einem Heim gewesen war, so einiges mit hatte anhören- und sehen müssen. Er war geflohen, bevor er das richtige Alter erreicht hatte, für das sich mindestens zwei der dort stationierten Pfleger interessierten.

Doch nun war Vor einfach keine andere Wahl geblieben, wollte er, dass sein Freund wieder genas. So war er seit zwei Tagen nun schon alleine in den Straßen unterwegs und die Nacht war noch lange nicht zu Ende, als ihm zwei grobschlächtige Männer den Weg versperrten. Männer, die er ihres Verhaltens und ihrer auf ihm ruhenden Blicke wegen, nur zu gut einschätzen konnte.

Vor dachte nicht einmal daran, sich umzudrehen und davon zu laufen. Nur zu gut wusste er, dass es dazu bereits zu spät war. Wollte er hier mit heiler Haut heraus kommen, gab es nur einen Weg und der war mitzuspielen und zu hoffen, dass es schnell vorüber war. Wehrte er sich, das hatte ihm Sasch in ihren nächtlichen Gesprächen nach den häufig wiederkehrenden, schlimmen Albträumen eindrücklich klar gemacht, war die Chance mehr als groß, dass er diese Nacht nicht mehr überlebte.

Dennoch konnte Vor nicht anders, als voller Angst zurückzuweichen, Bilder dessen vor Augen, was ihm sein Freund wieder und wieder an Widerwärtigkeiten ausgemalt hatte. Weiter wich er zurück, direkt in die Arme eines weiteren Mannes hinein, den er zuvor nicht einmal bemerkt hatte.

Voller Panik und nun auch einen entsetzten Schrei nicht verhindern könnend versuchte Vor, sich aus dem ihn festhaltenden Griff zu befreien. Doch wusste der Erwachsene, der sich ihn nun fest gegen seinen Körper presste, offensichtlich, was er tat. Denn anstatt ihn loszulassen, griff er ihm an die Schulter und wirbelte Vor herum und gegen die nächste Hauswand. An welcher der blasshäutige Junge vor Schmerz aufschreiend in sich zusammen sank. Unwillkürlich umklammerte Vor sein rechtes Handgelenk, das mit voller Wucht und einem übelkeitserregenden Geräusch gegen die Betonmauer gekracht war. Anschließend öffnete der nach Alkohol und fauligen Zähnen riechende Mann mit einem unverkennbarem ‚ratsch' den Reißverschluss seiner Hose.

Das war der Moment, wo Vor sich fallen ließ – sich dem Locken in seinem Inneren ergab.

Als er wieder begriff, was um ihn herum geschah, stand er über den blutigen Überresten eines menschlichen Körpers und er konnte gerade noch erkennen, wie die beiden anderen Schläger laut schreiend um die nächste Ecke verschwanden.

- Rückblick Ende -

Es war nicht so, als ob Vor nichts empfinden würde, wenn er sich an diesen Ort des Wartens zurückzog. Nein – er bekam alles sogar noch deutlicher mit. Doch schien es so, als konnte es ihn einfach nicht mehr emotional berühren, ihn nicht in seinem Innersten, seinem Kern verletzen. Die schmerzgepeinigten Schreie der Frau trafen ihn genau so wie Sasch, doch ließ er sie an dem harten Kristall, den er sich selbst in seinem Innersten geschaffen hatte, abprallen. Der Junge verschloss sich immer mehr, um wenn schon nicht für sich selbst dann doch für Sasch stark zu sein. Diesem würde es nichts nützen, wenn auch er nun die Selbstbeherrschung verlor und tat, was er am liebsten in diesem Moment getan hätte - ebenso haltlos zu weinen, wie sein Freund. Doch durfte er es nicht – für Sasch.

So legte Vor schützend und leise, unsinnige Worte murmelnd, seinen Arm um die Schultern seines weinenden Freundes und hoffte, dass auch dieser irgendwann einmal einen Ort der Ruhe finden konnte.

Nachdem McNair das Büro wieder verlassen hatte, musste er erst einmal seinen Pflichten nachgehen. Es war später Abend und keiner der Gefangenen hatte an diesem Tag bisher etwas zu essen bekommen.

Grinsend ging er hinunter in den Kerker, öffnete nacheinander die Türen und zauberte den jeweiligen Insassen ein Tablett mit einem eklig aussehenden Schleim vor die Füße. Das Zeug schmeckte zudem auch grausig. Aber es hielt die Leute am Leben, damit sie weiter gequält und bestraft werden konnten.

Als er bei der Tür der beiden Jungs ankam, lauschte er erst einen Moment und grinste hämisch, als er das leise Schluchzen hörte. „Haben die beiden Süßen Angst?", wisperte er hinter der Tür. Dann schloss er auf und ließ vor Vor und Sasch ebenfalls ein Tablett erscheinen. Allerdings war hierauf Brot und Fleisch und sogar zwei Äpfel und nicht das, was die anderen bekamen.

„Esst!"

In seinem Büro ahnte Voldemort nichts von den Ängsten und Qualen der beiden Jungen. Mehr noch, es war ihm verdammt egal. Nichtsdestotrotz bevölkerte einer der beiden die ganze Zeit seine Gedanken.

Dieser weißhaarige Bengel hatte Slytherinblut in sich, dessen war der eigentlich letzte Erbe Slytherins, wie er bisher geglaubt hatte, sicher.

Also wer war dieser dreckige Gossenjunge? Und WO zum Teufel blieben Snape und Malfoy?

Voldemorts Zorn ließ schier die Luft um ihn herum knistern, als er daran dachte, dass es jemand wagte ihn warten zu lassen. Keine Entschuldigung würde er dabei gelten lassen.

Er hatte die beiden, die zu seinem innersten Todesserkreis gehörten, schon vor einer Stunde herbestellt, um die folgenden Aktionen zu besprechen. Immerhin hatte er selbst das letzte Puzzlestück aus dem Hirn dieses wertlosen Aurors geholt, der wirklich geglaubt hatte, er hätte einen verängstigten Zauberer vor sich.

Ein kurzes Lachen ertönte im Raum. Aber so schnell es kam, war es wieder verschwunden und Wut machte sich wieder breit. Ungeduldig, wie er nun einmal war, trommelte Voldemort mit den Fingern auf die Lehne seines Sessels.

Doch schließlich reichte es ihm. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und schwang ihn zweimal kurz. Wo immer Snape und Malfoy sich gerade befinden mochten. Ihre dunklen Male brannten gerade wie Feuer. Das würde ihnen schon zeigen, dass sie etwas Entscheidendes vergessen hatten.

Entsetzt aufschreiend und sich noch enger an Vor klammernd, starrte Sasch auf das plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts vor ihren Köpfen aufgetauchte Tablett. Wenn möglich hätte er sich am liebsten in die hinterste Ecke des Raumes verzogen – so weit weg von diesem bulligen Typen, wie nur irgend möglich. Doch hätte er dazu aufstehen und an Vor vorbei gehen müssen. Etwas, das für ihn trotz seiner Panik schlicht und ergreifend nicht in Frage kam.

Vor indessen hielt sich nicht lange mit Wundern auf, wieso es möglich war, dass ein Tablett einfach so erscheinen und vor ihnen in der Luft schweben konnte. Das einzige, was er in diesem Moment sah und was für ihn zählte, war das, was sich auf dem Tablett befand. Schnell und mit in jahrelanger Übung geschulten Reflexen, die nur jemand, der auf der Straße aufgewachsen war, jemals derart perfektioniert ausführen konnte, schnappte er sich zuerst das Brot, dann das Fleisch und anschließend – als das Tablett immer noch wartend vor ihren Köpfen schwebte und keine Anstalten machte, wieder zu verschwinden – auch die beiden Äpfel. Alles sicher in seinem Hemd und der ebenso, wenn nicht gar noch schlimmer, vor Schmutz starrenden Hose versteckend.

Erst dann sah er zu demjenigen auf, der in der Tür stand. Seine hellen Augen dabei keinen Moment von dem Mann abwendend, der sie in diesen Raum gesperrt hatte. Da er nur zu gut wusste, dass nichts, was von anderen kam, geschenkt war, fragte Vor mit, wie er hoffte, einigermaßen fester Stimme: „Was wollen Sie?"

Das ihm dabei wieder der Speichel vor lauter Vorfreude auf das, was er nun an seinem Körper barg, aus dem Mund lief, merkte er weder, noch kümmerte es ihn. Diese Sachen waren eindeutig besser – noch viel besser – als die Pizza, die er im Müllcontainer gefunden hatte.

McNair hatte das Schauspiel nur mit einem mehr als angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck beobachtet. Das war ja wohl die Höhe.

"Dass du dich in meiner Gegenwart nicht wie ein Schwein aufführst.", knurrte er den Jungen an und schwenkte seinen Zauberstab. Sofort verschwanden die soeben noch sicher geglaubten Nahrungsmittel aus Vors Hemd und Hose, nur um erneut sauber auf dem Tablett zu landen. Dieses schwebte dann langsam nach unten und blieb auf dem Boden vor den beiden Jungen liegen.

"Erleb ich das noch einmal, kann es vorkommen, dass ich euch bei meiner nächsten Runde vergesse...", setzte er hinzu und sein Blick wanderte von einem zum anderen, blieb dann auf Sasch hängen, der sich ängstlich an seinen Freund drückte. Nett, dachte McNair nur.

"Jetzt ESST!"

Damit wurde die Tür ins Schloss geworfen und die beiden Kinder blieben erneut in der Dunkelheit zurück.

Beinahe hätte Vor, kaum dass er sah wie die Gegenstände, die er soeben noch sicher in seiner Kleidung geglaubt hatte, wieder auf dem Tablett landeten, erneut zugegriffen und sie versteckt. Doch unterdrückte er diesen Reflex und legte das Brot, was bereits wieder halb in seinem Hemd gesteckt hatte, vorsichtig wieder zurück. Der Blick dieses Menschen war einfach zu deutlich gewesen, als dass er dessen Worte hätte einfach ignorieren können.

Sasch hingegen drückte sich nur noch enger an Vor heran.

--------------

TBC

Reviews wären spitze! Wir würden uns alle sehr darüber freuen. Auch nicht auf angemeldete Leser können eines hinterlassen.  
Besonders möchte ich in diesem Kapitel unsere neueste Mitschreiberin Imobilus im Team begrüßen. Ich kann Euch ihre FF "**Rettung aus der Zukunft**" nur empfehlen. So wie auch diewunderbaren Gedichtevon mazipaan.

Also Leute, schreibt bitte eure Meinungen! Denn je mehr Reviews wir erhalten, desto schneller gibt es neuen Lesestoff. Und dieser ihr Lieben, geht so schnell nicht aus. Das kann ich euch versprechen. :-)

Morti


	5. Kapitel 4 Zusammenkunft

**Und es sei serviert - das nächste Kapitel von IoT!  
Auch wenn wir leider für das Letzte noch kein einzigesReview erhalten haben. Hier sei noch einmal gesagt, das auch Leser die nicht angemeldet sind, ihre Meinung mit einem Review kund tun können! Ich kann versichern, das wir uns alle sehr darüber freuen würden. Es macht eher traurig nicht lesen zu dürfen, was ihr von der Geschichte haltet. Geben wir Schreiber uns doch so viel Mühe, etwas Großes zu erschaffen.  
Ich kann nur noch einmal betonen - es wird und es ist eine sehr lange FF. Eigentlich sogar drei sehr lange FFs die aufeinander aufgebaut sein werden.**

WARNUNG: Dieses Kapitel beinhaltet eine detailierte Bestrafungsszene eines Minderjährigen. Wer so etwas nicht lesen will, bitte wegbleiben!

Und nun wünschen viel Spaß beim lesen,  
Imobilus, Mazipaan, Tiyome und meinereiner - Morti alias Reditus Mortis

**Kapitel 4 – Zusammenkunft **

Die beiden Jungen mit ihrem sicher für sie fürstlichen Mahl allein lassend, machte Macnair sich wieder auf den Weg zurück nach oben. Gott... wie er diesen stinkenden Kerker hasste. Und dabei waren es nicht einmal die Ratten oder der Geruch an sich, was er so verabscheute. Es war der Gestank der Menschen, ihre Angst, so sehr er sie auch genoss, war einfach nur widerlich.

Wieder oben in der Halle angekommen, drehte der Todesser sich Richtung Küche und betrat sie Augenblicke später. Zuerst schien er nur daran interessiert zu sein, sich einen Apfel aus einem der Obstkörbe zu nehmen, doch dann griff er blitzschnell in eine Ecke und zog einen erstarrten Jungen hervor, von dem man nicht sagen konnte, ob er nun zehn oder fünfzehn Jahre alt war. Obwohl er an den Haaren festgehalten wurde, hing der Junge einfach nur da, hatte die Hände in einer flehenden Geste erhoben und sah mit panischem Blick in die Augen des Todessers.

"Was habe ich dir gesagt, Junge.", zischte Macnair kalt und warf den Jungen Richtung Tür. "Zurück ins Zimmer und gnade Gott ich finde dich nicht in der richtigen Position."

Sofort stolperte der kleine, dürre Kerl davon und zog sich schon auf dem Weg zu seinem Zimmer halb aus. Kaum war er drinnen, war er auch schon nackt und kniete sich in der demütigsten Haltung, die ihm beigebracht worden war, auf den Boden neben dem großen Bett. Sein schmaler, blasser, aber makelloser Körper zitterte, seine Hände, die mit den Handflächen nach oben neben ihm lagen, waren schweißnass. Seine blonden Locken, die ihn, wenn er richtig hergerichtet war, wie einen Engel wirken ließen, klebten an seinem Kopf.

Angst zerfraß seine Eingeweide. An diese Angst würde er sich vermutlich niemals gewöhnen. Die Strafe an sich, weil er ohne Erlaubnis das Zimmer verlassen hatte, würde er ertragen wie all die anderen zuvor, aber die Angst im Vorfeld blieb.

Er wusste nicht zu sagen, wie lange er schon hier war und von Macnair 'erzogen' wurde. Er wusste auch nicht, weshalb er überhaupt an diesem Ort gelandet war. Manchmal stellte er sogar mit Schrecken fest, dass er seinen eigenen Namen nicht mehr kannte, denn er wurde niemals so angesprochen. Er war einfach nur 'Junge'... namenlos, bedeutungslos.

Das Zittern erstarb jäh, als sich die Tür hinter ihm öffnete und jemand ins Zimmer trat. Es war Macnair... niemand sonst kam hier herein.

"Wie oft müssen wir diese Lektion noch durchgehen, Junge?", drang die kalte Stimme seines Peinigers und Meisters an sein Ohr und der Junge schluchzte lautlos.

Er wusste, was jetzt folgen würde. Schmerzen... unsagbare Schmerzen von Schlägen, die es nur in seinem Geist gab, die aber noch weit schlimmer waren, als die der Realität es sein könnten. Aber sein Körper musste so makellos rein bleiben, dass es eine Wonne war ihn anzusehen. Denn nur deswegen lebte er überhaupt noch.

In einem lautlosen Schrei bäumte sich der kleine Körper auf, als ein Schmerz ihn durchfuhr, als hätte eine Peitsche ihn quer über den Rücken getroffen.

Nur langsam gelang es Vor den durch und durch verängstigten Sasch zu beruhigen. Doch schließlich trieb diesen – so wie auch Vor selbst – das einzige Bedürfnis ihrer beider jungen Leben an: Überleben – und überleben bedeutete Essen.

Essen – das etwas war, das auf so unverhoffte Weise plötzlich vor ihnen auf dem Boden, auf einem Tablett lag. So reichlich und in solch gutem Zustand, dass beide Jungen es kaum glauben konnten.

Erst zögernd griff Sasch nach dem Brot, brach ein Stück ab und biss hinein. Beinahe erwartete er, dass es ebenso schnell wieder verschwand wie es gekommen war. Doch – es blieb – es schmeckte, wie frisch aus dem Ofen. Kaum das Sasch heruntergeschluckt hatte, beendete auch Vor seinen ersten Bissen von dem Fleisch.

Sie sahen sich an: Dunkelbraune in fast farblos helle Augen.

"Was … was wenn es wieder verschwindet?", fragte Vor plötzlich besorgt, sich auf einmal alles andere als so selbstsicher fühlend, wie er es nach außen hin gern zeigte.

Das Grinsen, das plötzlich über beider Gesichter huschte, war Antwort genug.

Ohne nun noch lange zu zögern, stürzten sich die zwei auf das Angebot. Mit vom Fleisch fettigen Fingern stopften sie sich abwechselnd sowohl dieses, als auch das Brot in den Mund und ließen sich kaum Zeit, zu kauen, sondern schluckten herunter, um auch schon den nächsten Bissen zu nehmen.

Erst als sie fertig waren – ja selbst die Apfelstutzen verputzt hatten – und nicht einmal mehr auch nur ein Brotkrümel auf die Anwesenheit etwas Essbarem hinwies, kuschelten sich die beiden Jungs so satt wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben zusammen und streckten sich auf dem Boden aus. Weder die Kälte, noch der steinerne Untergrund störten sie dabei. Auch das Quieken der Ratten interessierte sie nicht. Hatten sie doch schon an manch Orten geschlafen, an denen es von dieser Art Getier nur so wimmelte und dort hatten sie kein derartiges Festmahl vorgesetzt bekommen.

Mit den Gedanken an dunkle von Wasser, Müll und Gestank erfüllte Tunnel, trappelnden Füßen und quiekenden Ratten drifteten sie in den Schlaf.

Der Schmerz schien ewig anzudauern und selbst als der blondgelockte Junge schon nur noch weinend und sich krümmend am Boden lag, war es noch nicht zu Ende. Diesmal sollte die Lektion endlich tief genug eingebrannt werden, dass kein noch so starker Hunger oder Durst den Jungen dazu brachte, unerlaubt aus dem Zimmer zu gehen. "Ich denke, das genügt...", erklang Macnairs noch immer gefühllose Stimme und der Kleine nickte schnell. "Komm her, Junge."

Obwohl er eben noch so sehr von diesem Mann gequält worden war, krabbelte der Junge nun sofort zu ihm hinüber und lehnte sich an die Beine Macnairs. Denn trotz der Strafen und Qualen war er auch der einzige Kontakt, den der Junge hatte. Der einzige, der überhaupt mit ihm sprach und ihn hin und wieder, wenn auch selten sanft, im Arm hielt. Macnair bückte sich und zog den noch immer zitternden, nackten Jungen auf die Füße und in seine Arme.  
"Der dunkle Lord hat heute ein Treffen anberaumt... es könnte also sein, dass er nach dir verlangt, Junge. Geh dich baden und bereite dich gut vor." Mit einem flehenden Blick sah der Junge auf und hielt sich an den Roben des anderen fest.  
"Bitte, Meister.", erklang nun zum ersten Mal heute die ängstliche Stimme des Jungen und sie war so hell und klar, wie die eines Engels. Dieser Umstand war keinesfalls Zufall. Zwar wuchs der Junge noch etwas, aber sein Körper würde immer schmächtig bleiben und seine Entwicklung blieb in dem jetzigen vorpubertären Stadium stehen, sodass er immer zwischen einem Knaben und einem Mann verbleiben würde.  
Seine Stimme würde nie brechen und dunkel werden und er würde niemals irgendwo Haare bekommen, außer den goldenen Locken auf seinem Kopf. "Füge dich!", befahl Macnair einfach nur und ignorierte, wie eigentlich immer, die bettelnden Blicke des Jungen. Dieser nickte nur leicht und löste sich langsam, um nach nebenan ins Badezimmer zu gehen und sich zu baden und vorzubereiten.  
Vielleicht - so hoffte er - würde der Lord heute nicht nach ihm schicken, um seine Versammlung aufzulockern.

Voldemort saß noch immer in seinem Büro und wartete auf Lucius und dessen neues Protegé Snape. Der junge Mann hatte Talent und war damit sehr schnell aufgestiegen. Aber dass die beiden sich derart verspäteten, würde er nicht dulden, nicht einmal bei seinem engsten Mitarbeiter.

Mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der Lava zu Eis erstarren lassen würde, stand der dunkle Lord auf und verließ den Raum.

"Macnair!", hallte dann erneut seine dunkle und deutlich ungehaltene Stimme durch die Gemäuer. Nur Augenblicke später erschien der Gerufene. Doch noch während sich der Mann auf die Knie nieder ließ, war Voldemort bei ihm und griff dessen linken Arm, um seinen Zauberstab in das dunkle Mal zu drücken.

Schmerz durchflutete Macnair und er musste sich beherrschen, um sich nicht die Blöße zu geben und zu schreien. Immerhin war dies keine Strafe. Augenblicke später waren wiederholte leise Plopp-Geräusche aus dem Saal zu hören, in dem die Treffen des inneren Todesserkreises stattfanden.

"Hinein mit dir!", knurrte Voldemort nur und Macnair beeilte sich auch zu gehorchen.

Gorden Travers schreckte aus seinem sowieso nur kurz währendem, von vollkommener Erschöpfung herrührendem Schlaf auf, als ihn das unverkennbare, aber nicht wirklich schmerzhafte, Brennen an seinem Unterarm darauf aufmerksam machte, dass seine Anwesenheit gewünscht war.

Die Müdigkeit in seinen Knochen und seinem Geist bekämpfend, stand er schnell auf und zog sich an. Wenn er etwas überhaupt nicht gebrauchen konnte, dann war dies seine momentane Erschöpfung – nicht wenn es zu einem Treffen bei Ihm ging. Unaufmerksamkeit war schon so manchem Seinesgleichen zum Verhängnis geworden.

So griff er sich – bereits im Hinausgehen und die Kapuze seines Todessermantels über seinen Kopf ziehend – einen kleinen Erfrischungstrank aus dem Regal gleich neben der Türe und nahm einen Schluck. Dann stellte er das nun wieder sicher verstöpselte, filigrane Gefäß zurück an seinen Platz.

Er hoffte nur, das was immer geplant sein mochte, ihn dieses eine Mal nicht mit einschloss, da die Wirkung nur wenige Stunden anhalten würde und wenn sie versiegte, ihn das was er gerade noch als ausgelaugt sein empfunden hatte, dann wie eine kalte Dusche erscheinen mochte. Hörte der Trank auf zu wirken, konnte er froh sein, nicht mitten in dem was er gerade tat, einfach vor lauter Erschöpfung plötzlich und dreifach so stark wie zuvor, zusammen zu brechen, oder noch schlimmer – einzuschlafen.

Kaum das er seine Wohnung in Hogsmeade verlassen und sich etwas außerhalb des kleinen Ortes in der Nähe Hogwarts befand, apparierte er auch schon zu dem Anwesen seines Herrn und begab sich umgehend, nun wieder ob der einsetzenden Wirkung des Trankes in seinen Adern, hellwach und voller Aufmerksamkeit in den üblichen Versammlungsraum.

Stumm reihte er sich unter die bereits anwesenden Todesser, seinen ihm zustehenden Platz in den unteren Rängen einnehmend und wartete wie alle anderen auch, auf das Erscheinen ihres Meisters.

Nach einigen Minuten, die seine Gefolgsleute warten mussten, trat Lord Voldemort dann durch die hohen Flügeltüren und ging durch den Raum, während die anwesenden Todesser nieder knieten.

Es war soweit! Kaum dass sich die Türen in den Raum hinein erneut öffneten, sank er auch schon als einer der ersten anwesenden Todesser zu Boden, kniete sich nieder im Angesicht seines Herrn. Dabei lauschte er nun auf jeden Schritt, jedes Rascheln seiner Roben, um ja nichts von dem zu verpassen, was von seinem Meister kam.

Gorden Travers war sich seiner derzeitigen Nutzlosigkeit für seinen Herrn sehr wohl bewusst. Seit dieser Neue – Snape – aufgetaucht war, war seine Gordens Tätigkeit kaum mehr als bloßer Schein. Denn wozu brauchte man noch ihn, wenn man doch viel eher jemanden innerhalb der Mauern Hogwarts hatte? Jemanden, der kein pupertierender Jüngling mehr war? Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann sich sein Nutzen für den Dunklen Lord vollends aufgebraucht haben würde und Gorden fürchtete nichts mehr, als eben diesen, nicht mehr allzu fern sein könnenden Zeitpunkt - fast mehr, als er seinen Herrn selbst fürchtete.

Langsam ging Voldemort durch den Raum und betrachtete die knienden Gestalten. Normalerweise ließ er seine Leute, sobald er sich auf seinen Thron gesetzt hatte, wieder aufstehen. Doch seine gute Laune war verflogen und deswegen schwieg er nun, nachdem er sich nieder gelassen hatte.

Nachdenklich betrachtete er die Todesser - seine treuesten Gefolgsleute, sein innerer Kreis. Immer wieder blieb sein Blick auf einem geneigten Haupt hängen und der beste Legilimens, den es gab, forschte in den obersten Gedanken desjenigen. So blieben Voldemort auch die Zweifel und Ängste eines seiner Leute nicht verborgen.

"Ich habe den letzten fehlenden Puzzlestein heute erlangt. Jetzt werden wir endlich den Anfang machen und diesen lächerlichen Haufen Weißmagier zerschlagen, der sich der Orden des Phönix schimpft. Ich kenne ihren Aufenthaltsort in vier Tagen. Ich erwarte, dass jeder von euch mit seinen Truppen einsatzbereit ist."

Voldemorts Stimme war kalt wie Eis, als sie durch den Saal hallte und jeder der Anwesenden fröstelte ein wenig.

"Sammelt eure Leute am Sonntag vor Sonnenaufgang außerhalb von Canterbury. Dann werden wir Albus Dumbledore und die meisten seiner Anhänger vernichten."

Endlich! Es war soweit – er würde wieder in einen Kampf geschickt werden. Fürchteten sich einige der anderen auch vor einer direkten Konfrontation mit den Ordensmitgliedern, so war dies bei Gorden Travers ganz und gar nicht der Fall. Er hasste es nichts tun zu können und noch mehr hasste er es, dieses nichts auch noch in der Nähe von diesen so genannten Weißmagiern tun zu müssen, wo er jeden einzelnen von ihnen doch viel lieber mit dem letzten der Unverzeihlichen verfluchen würde.

Denn gab es etwas, das er noch weitaus mehr hasste als das Ministerium, oder gar – bis auf einen bestimmten – die Auroren, so waren es die Mitglieder dieses verfluchten Phönixordens, die er besonders gern am Boden zerschmettert sehen wollte. Waren es doch Mitglieder dieses Ordens gewesen, die damals seine Eltern, loyale Anhänger des Dunklen Lords, nach Askaban zum Sterben geschickt hatten.

Aber nun war es soweit. Bald – in nur vier Tagen würde er kämpfen dürfen. Die Worte seines Meisters jagten Gorden eine Mischung aus heißen und kalten Schauern über den immer noch gebeugten Rücken. Doch kümmerte es ihn nicht, dass er noch kniete – nein. Im Gegenteil – konnte er das, was vor ihm lag, doch in der Anonymität dieser Haltung weitaus offener auskosten, als wenn sie sein in dieser Halle unverhülltes Gesicht gesehen hätten.

So lauschte er gebannt weiter, was sein Herr noch zu sagen haben würde.

Die anwesenden Todesser gaben zustimmendes Gemurmel von sich.

Voldemort hatte die Reaktionen genau verfolgt und nickte nun leicht. Langsam stand er auf und ging durch den Saal, direkt zwischen den wartenden Männern und Frauen hindurch. Vor dem bei weitem jüngsten blieb er stehen.  
"Geht nun zurück auf eure Posten und haltet weiter die Augen und Ohren auf. Nichts soll unseren Triumph stören.", entließ er seine Getreuen dann verfrüht, während er auf Travers herab sah. "Macnair." Sofort kam Macnair zum Lord geeilt und fiel erneut auf die Knie. "Ihr wünscht, my Lord?" "Geh und hol dein Spielzeug!", verlangte Voldemort, während er weiter auf den jungen Mann vor sich herab sah. "Sieh mich an!" Macnair verließ sofort den Saal, um den Jungen zu holen. Dabei fragte er sich, was der Lord wohl diesmal vor hatte und ob, der junge Todesser, den er nur vom Namen her kannte, irgendetwas angestellt hatte.

Gerade als der Meister befahl, dass sie gehen sollten, hatte auch Gorden sich erheben wollen, stockte jedoch, ehe er sich mehr als ein paar Zentimeter aufgerichtet hatte und erstarrte weiter in seiner knienden Haltung, als er hörte, wie Voldemort vor ihm zu stehen kam.

Den Geräuschen der aufbrechenden Todesser schenkte er keinerlei Beachtung. Allein zählte, dass sein Meister nun vor ihm stand und er den Saum seiner Robe fast berühren konnte, so nah war er und dann – wurde er direkt von seinem Herrn angesprochen.

Was immer Macnair zu hohlen befohlen war, auch das interessierte Gorden in diesem Moment reichlich wenig. So hob er wie befohlen seinen Kopf und richtete sich insoweit auf, dass er dem Dunklen Lord ins Gesicht blicken konnte.

--------  
TBC

Glückliche Autoren gibt es wenn ihr die Review Funktion nutzt:-)

Morti


	6. Kapitel 5 Eine unvergessliche Lektion

**WARNUNG:  
Dieses Kapitel enthält Slash, gezwungene sexuelle Handlungen und nicht **

**einvernehmlichen Sex. Wer soetwas nicht lesen will, bitte wegbleiben und nicht **

**hinterher beschweren.**

**An unseren lieben und bisher einizigen anonymen Reviewer :-) DANKE!  
****Es freut mich sehr das dir die Kapitel gefallen hat und schon alleine deswegen macht das uppen weiterer Chaps gleich viel mehr Spaß. Einfach weil ich weiß, das es gelesen und vor allem auch mit einer Meinung deinerseits versehen wird. Anders und Düster - das ist genau das, was ich mit dieser Story beabsichtigt habe und daher freut es mich umso mehr, das es dir aufgefallen ist.  
Ich hoffe nur, das du mit dem lesen des folgenden Kapitels nicht abgeschreckt wirst. **

**Ich kann JEDEM versichern, das dies das bisher detaillieteste Kapitel ist, auch wenn weitere Slash & Co Szenen auf jeden Fall auch in späteren Kapiteln vorkommen werden. **

**Da ich erfahren habe das man angeblich innnerhalb der Kapitel nicht mehr auf Reviews antworten darf, (weiß einer der Leser da was genaueres, ob das wirklich stimmt oder nicht?) wäre es nett wenn ich irgendwie wüsste, an wen ich Rückantworten und bei möglichen Fragen auch direkt antworten kann.EineMailadresse wäre da zum Beispiel super. Oder einfach doch einloggen. :-)**

Morti

**Kapitel 5 - Eine unvergessliche Lektion**

"Du findest die Aufgabe, die ich dir gestellt habe, also überflüssig?", fragte Voldemort mit kalter Stimme und sah dem jungen Mann in die Augen, der kaum älter als 20 sein konnte. Langsam hob er eine Augenbraue und erwartete eine Antwort. Macnair betrat das Zimmer und fand den Jungen neben dem Bett kniend vor.  
"Lord Voldemort hat nach dir verlangt, Junge.", meinte Macnair nur ungerührt und sah zu, wie der Knabe erst zusammen zuckte und sich dann zitternd erhob. Er war nun in eine weiße, halb durchsichtige Seidentunika gekleidet. Sonst trug er nichts, wie man durchaus deutlich sehen konnte. An seinem rechten Fußgelenk befand sich eine goldene Kette und um seinen Hals ein ebenfalls goldener Reif, der nicht nur den Status des Jungen zeigte, sondern auch effektiv dessen Magie unterdrückte. Kurz, der Junge sah nun mit seiner hellen Haut und den blonden Locken tatsächlich einem Engel ähnlicher als einem Menschen.

Macnair griff ihn am Oberarm und führte den Jungen in den Audienzsaal, wo sie sich beide wieder hinknieten. Der Junge kauerte sich allerdings mehr zusammen, legte die Stirn auf den Boden.

Gorden konnte gerade noch ein Zusammenzucken verhindern, doch das seine zuvor vor Begeisterung ob des kommenden Kampfes rot verfärbten Wangen nun plötzlich alle Farbe verloren, konnte er beim besten Willen nicht mehr beeinflussen.

"Nein, My Lord!", stieß er mit vor Überzeugung harter Stimme hervor, "ich …", konnte er es wagen und seine Empfindung beschreiben? Emotionen zu zeigen, war nie besonders gut, doch … glaubte sein Herr offenbar, dass er die ihnen gestellte Aufgabe nicht erfüllen wollte und daher entschied Gorden sich, dieses Mal auszusprechen, was er fühlte, "...freue mich darauf, diesen Abschaum der Zaubererwelt auszulöschen!" Pure Begeisterung glänzte dabei in seinen Augen und die Blässe verschwand wieder ebenso schnell, wie sie gekommen war.

Ohne Vorwarnung schlug Voldemort dem jungen Mann ins Gesicht, sodass dieser fast zur Seite umkippte. "Das habe ich nicht gemeint, Dummkopf.", knurrte er abfällig. Jeder Idiot konnte sehen, dass Travers sich auf das Kommende freute.  
"Du hast in Hogsmeade eine Aufgabe, die dir nicht zusagt... ist es nicht so?"

Macnair sah zu Boden. Der Dunkle Lord schien wirklich verdammt wütend zu sein, weswegen auch immer. Der Junge neben ihm rutschte dichter heran, um etwas Körperkontakt zu haben, während sie warteten, doch der Todesser ignorierte das völlig.

Aschfahl werdend und sich nach dem durchaus schmerzhaftem Schlag ins Gesicht hastig wieder in seine vorherige Position zu Füßen seines Lords kniend, flüsterte Gorden, der sich schlagartig wieder an seine Gedanken zu Beginn des Treffens erinnerte: "Ja, mein Lord …", fieberhaft suchte sein Verstand nach den richtigen Worten, einer Erklärung, doch gab es nichts zu erklären, oder gar zu entschuldigen. Sein Meister hatte vollkommen Recht. Wie immer.

"Und meinst du nicht, dass ich entscheiden sollte, welche Aufgaben von Wert sind und welche nicht?", fragte Voldemort nun mit trügerisch sanfter Stimme, während er mit einer Hand über Gordons Hals strich.

Ob der direkten Berührung des Dunklen Lords an seinem Hals erschauernd, versagte Gorden sich ein hastiges Nicken und brachte mit nun etwas deutlicherer Stimme als das vorherige Flüstern hervor: "Ihr allein entscheidet, My Lord. Niemand würde es wagen …", abrupt stockte der junge Todesser, als ihm klar wurde, dass seine zu Anfang des Treffens gedachten Gedanken, durchaus die Kriterien erfüllten, die der Dunkle Lord gerade anprangerte.

Wäre nicht die Hand seines Herrn an seinem Hals gewesen, so hätte er sich ihm gänzlich zu Füßen geworfen, so wagte Gorden es allerdings nicht, sich auch nur einen Millimeter weit zu rühren. ‚Wenn ich mich durch meine frevelhaften Zweifel nun um den Kampf gebracht habe!', schoss es ihm, vor Schreck abermals um noch eine Nuance blasser werdend, durch den Kopf.

An die Möglichkeit, dass er diesen Raum nicht mehr würde verlassen können und er sich um weit mehr als nur um einen Kampf gebracht hatte, dachte er nicht einmal für eine Sekunde. Denn wäre es so und der Dunkle Lord würde sein Leben als Bezahlung für seinen Frevel fordern, würde er es ihm mit Freuden geben. Denn alles was er tat – bis auf das warten – tat er mit Leib und Seele für die Ziele Lord Voldemorts. Gleich ob ihm diese nun bekannt waren, oder nicht.

Voldemort sah einen Moment auf den jungen Mann hinab und verfolgte dessen Gedanken. Er hatte mit diesem hier offenbar wirklich einen loyalen Gefolgsmann gefunden, auch wenn er noch jung war und viel zu lernen hatte.  
"Eine kleine Lektion in Gehorsam, Travers.", murmelte der Lord, als wäre es das Normalste überhaupt. "Macnair... Bring ihn."

Sofort erhob Macnair sich und zog auch den Jungen auf die Füße. Gemeinsam gingen sie zu Voldemort hinüber und es war deutlich zu sehen, dass der Junge bleich war und zitterte. Es war ihm nicht erlaubt den Blick zu heben, um irgendjemandem ins Gesicht zu schauen. Aber als sie dicht genug herangekommen waren, war es dem Jungen gar nicht mehr wirklich möglich Gorden nicht anzusehen.  
"Wie kann ich euch dienen, My Lord?", fragte er mit klarer, heller Stimme, während er die Augen schloss, um den Todesser vor sich nicht mehr anzusehen.

Voldemort machte sich nicht die Mühe dem Jungen zu antworten, sondern zog ihn einfach vor sich und strich ihm über die Tunika.  
"Ein hübscher Knabe, findest du nicht, Travers?", fragte Voldemort spöttisch, da er natürlich wusste, dass der junge Todesser keinerlei Gelüste in dieser Richtung hatte, es im Gegenteil sogar verabscheute.  
Der Junge schmiegte sich mit dem Rücken in einer lasziven Art und Weise gegen den Lord und stöhnte leise, als dessen heute so sanfte Hände über seine Brust strichen. Das allein erregte seinen Körper bereits, der darauf trainiert war, immer willig zu reagieren, egal wer ihn berührte.

Langsam hob Voldemort die Tunika an, sodass das halb erigierte Glied des Jungen direkt vor Travers Gesicht war. Dann trat er mit dem Jungen, der nichts um sich herum mehr mitzubekommen schien, einen Schritt näher.  
"Blas ihm einen... und gut!"

Als die Hand Lord Voldemorts von seinem Hals wich und er den kaum bekleideten Knaben zu sich befahl, verknoteten sich bereits einige von Gordens Eingeweiden. Nicht dass er Mitleid mit dem halben Hemd gehabt hätte – niemals. Auch war er nie besonders zimperlich mit den Muggeln und Schlammblütern gewesen, die er bei dem ein, oder anderem Überfall erbeutet hatte. Auch zögerte er niemals, wenn es darum ging, seinen Spaß zu haben. Doch immer nur mit dem weiblichen Geschlecht. Die Anderen tötete er meist schneller, oder ließ sie zusehen, wie er sich mit deren Frauen und Töchtern vergnügte, ehe er nicht selten diese darüber entscheiden ließ, wen er zuerst nehmen, wen zuerst verstümmeln, foltern, oder töten sollte. Denn sterben taten sie am Ende ohnehin alle.

So starrte er mit leicht geweiteten Augen auf das sich nun direkt vor seinem Gesicht befindliche und bereits leicht angeschwollene Glied des Jungen, in diesem Moment schlichtweg nicht wissend, was und vor allem wie er dem Befehl seines Herrn nachkommen sollte.

Noch nie zuvor hatte er – oder hätte es auch nur in Erwägung gezogen – bei einem anderen Mann, oder Jungen, oder Kind seines eigenen Geschlechts auch nur ansatzweise derartige Gedanken gehabt. Ja – es widerte ihn an, ließ sich sein Innerstes vor Abscheu zusammenziehen und dennoch hob er seine rechte Hand, umschloss mit seinen Fingern fest das erigierte Glied des Knaben, da ihm nur eines noch unmöglicher schien, als das geforderte zu tun. Nämlich einem Befehl des Dunklen Lords nicht nachzukommen.

Nein niemals würde er die Wünsche seines Herrn missachten. Während sich seine linke Hand unbewusst in den schwarzen Stoff seines Umhangs krallte und die Knöchel an seinen Gelenken weiß hervortraten, verfestigte sich auch der Griff seiner anderen Hand immer mehr, um das leicht in seine Handinnenfläche hinein pulsierende Glied des Jungen.

Voldemort beobachtete die widerstreitenden Gefühle des Mannes auf dessen Gesicht und wartete ab. Der Junge stöhnte sofort auf, als die Hand sich dermaßen fest um sein Glied schloss, und bewegte sich leicht.  
"Ich sagte BLASEN!", knurrte der Lord ungehalten und griff in Travers Haare, zwang ihn aufzusehen. "Das bedeutet mit deinem Mund... Sicher hast du es dir doch selbst schon mal so machen lassen... wenn nicht, hast du etwas verpasst. Jetzt los... ich warte nicht ewig!"

Macnair stand daneben und wartete ab. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass der Anblick, den die drei im Moment boten, äußerst erregend auf ihn wirkte, was man auch durchaus an seiner Hose sehen konnte.

Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte Gorden bisher auf diese ganz spezielle Art des Vergnügens, an dem so viele zu hängen schienen, noch nie zurückgegriffen. Das Risiko war ihm bisher eindeutig zu hoch gewesen. Denn was sollte seine Opfer daran hindern, einfach zuzubeißen? Sicher – nichts war unheilbar – aber auf diese Art des Schmerzes konnte der Todesser durchaus verzichten.

Die Worte des Dunklen Lords hingegen ließen ihm keine andere Möglichkeit und keinen Raum für weitere diesbezügliche Überlegungen. Die Hand seines Herrn in seinen Haaren, atmete Gorden tief ein, öffnete seinen Mund und überwand die wenigen ihn noch vom Glied des Jungen trennenden Zentimeter.

Fest schlossen sich seine Lippen um das zuvor fast von seiner rechten Hand zerdrückte Geschlechtsteil, welche er nun – erst zögernd, doch dann eingedenk der sich in seinem Haar befindlichen Hand – ein Stück nach unten und zwischen den Beinen des Knaben hindurch an dessen Hinterteil gleiten ließ, um ihn so noch dichter an sich heran ziehen zu können.

Doch als er dabei erst mit seinen Fingern und dann mit seinem Handrücken anderes als nackte Haut berührte und ihm bewusst wurde, dass es die Robe seines Meisters war, erstarrte Gorden mitten in seiner Bewegung, zu entsetzt, um auch nur einen einzigen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können und zu erstarrt in seinen Bewegungen und dem sich zwischen seinen Lippen bewegenden Schaft, um daran zu denken, seine Hand zurückzureißen.

Der Junge konnte nicht verhindern, dass er immer wieder in den heißen Mund stieß. So etwas bekam er normalerweise nicht oder nur sehr selten und dann eher als Qual. Leise stöhnte er immer wieder auf und wartete, dass der Mann endlich etwas anderes tat, als nur seine Lippen um die Erektion zu legen.

"Bist du darauf aus, dich einzuschleimen?", fragte Voldemort, als er die Hand Travers unter seiner Robe spürte. Langsam hob der Lord eine Augenbraue, trat einen Schritt zurück und schlug heftig auf die Hand des jungen Mannes. "Macnair... offensichtlich scheinen unseren jungen Gefolgsmann plötzlich Schwänze zu interessieren. Wie wäre es, wenn du ihn deinen spüren lässt..." Trotz der Formulierung machte der Ton Voldemorts klar, dass es ein Befehl und keine Frage war.

Entsetzt ob seiner Tat sog Gorden Luft in seine Lungen. Nur hatte er vergessen, dass dies nicht so ohne weiteres ging und so war das Ergebnis, dass er stattdessen heftig an dem sich in seinem Mund befindlichen Glied saugte.

Sofort stöhnte der Junge auf und bekam verdammt weiche Knie, sodass der Lord ihn mit einem Arm aufrecht halten musste, damit er nicht den Boden unter den Füßen verlor. Langsam fing er an, heftiger in den Mund vor sich zu stoßen und da Voldemort Travers mit der anderen Hand noch immer an den Haaren fest hielt, konnte dieser dem auch nicht ausweichen.

Macnair trat hinter den knienden Mann. "Natürlich, My Lord.", erwiderte er mit weicher, eindeutig gieriger Stimme. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs war Travers vom Bauch abwärts nackt und ein weiterer sorgte dafür, dass er vorbereitet war, sodass er möglichst keine Verletzungen davon trug. Dann kniete Macnair sich hinter ihn und schob die Knie des jungen Mannes auseinander. "Jungfrauen sind mir doch immer noch die Liebsten.", raunte er in Travers Ohr, während er mit einer Hand dessen Bauch umschlang. Augenblicke später konnte Travers das erste Mal das Glied eines Anderen spüren, wie es sich in ihn schob. Macnair stöhnte laut auf, ob der exquisiten Enge.

Instinktiv versuchte Gorden sich vor dem plötzlich wilder gebärdenden Knaben zurückzuziehen, was ihm allerdings durch der Hand in seinen Haaren nicht gelang. Aufkeuchend und reflexartig schluckend, da das Glied des Jungen nun noch weiter angeschwollen war und Gorden schlichtweg nicht wusste, wohin mit dieser Fülle in seinem Mund, keuchte er unwillkürlich mit sich weitenden Augen auf, als er plötzlich den Sinn der zuvor vom Lord geäußerten Worte erfasste und Macnairs Hände an seinem durch Zauberei entblößten Körperstellen fühlte.

Bisher hatte sich nicht das Geringste an Lust, oder gar Erregung in ihm geregt, empfand er doch nur eines für das was er tat. Abgrundtiefen Ekel und Abscheu vor sich selbst und der Handlung an sich. Doch war es der Wunsch Voldemorts, dass er so handelte – und da es zumal eine Strafe und keine Belohnung sein sollte, war es Gorden nur Recht, dass er so empfand. Ja – in gewisser Weise genoss er es, sich dieser widerwärtigen Handlung zu bedienen, verstärkte es doch nur umso mehr die Tatsache, dass er einen Fehler begangen hatte und nun dafür büßen sollte.

So war es nur Recht und Billig wenn er tat, was ihm zuwider war, Ja dieses Empfinden noch steigerte, indem er das, was ihm am meisten Ekel erzeugte, noch verstärkte. Also saugte er nun noch heftiger an dem sich in seinem Mund befindlichem Glied, bearbeitete es zugleich mit der Zunge und tat ganz allgemein alles, um seine eigene Abscheu noch um ein Vielfaches zu steigern.

So schluckte er gerade wieder, dabei das in ihm aufbrechende Übelkeitsgefühl nur mühsam unterdrücken könnend, als er plötzlich mehr als nur Macnairs Hand um seinen Bauch herum spürte.

Mit sich schlagartig weitenden Augen verlor er das Gleichgewicht und wäre wohl in dem Versuch fort von dem zu kommen, was sich hinter ihm tat, vollends nach vorne gefallen, hätte der Dunkle Lord ihn nicht noch bei den Haaren gehalten.

Der Junge stieß und stieß, bis er endlich, nur Sekunden nachdem Travers nur noch an den Haaren aufrechtgehalten wurde, tief im Rachen des Mannes vor sich kam. Keuchend hing er im Arm des Lords und wurde im nächsten Moment von diesem losgelassen, woraufhin er sich sofort auf den Boden kniete. Es war weniger eine überlegte oder antrainierte Reaktion, sondern pure Erschöpfung so kurz nach einem Höhepunkt.

Voldemort hielt Travers weiter fest und zog ihm den Kopf nun etwas in den Nacken, damit er ihm in die Augen sehen konnte.  
"Ich entscheide und du gehorchst! Gleichgültig um was es sich auch immer handeln mag!", murmelte der Lord mit einer sanften, schon fast väterlichen Stimme, die allerdings absolut keinen Widerspruch duldete.

Macnair befand sich nun vollständig in dem Mann vor sich und fing an, mit einem harten Tempo in ihn zu stoßen.

Die ihn fast übermannen wollende Übelkeit ob des plötzlich durch seinen Mund in seinen Hals hinein schießenden bitteren Schwalls, drohte Gorden zusammen mit dem Gefühl dessen, was Macnair in seinem Rücken hinter und ‚in' ihm tat, regelrecht zu überwältigen, als er um Selbstbeherrschung ringend, in das Antlitz seines Meisters starrte und dessen ja fast schon sanft tönende Worte hörte.

Krampfhaft herunterschluckend, was da unwiderstehlich seine Kehle wieder hinauf zu kriechen versuchte, konnte Gorden nichts anderes tun, als so gut es ging im Griff Macnairs und seines Herrn nicken. Er wagte es einfach nicht den Mund auch nur für einen Augenblick lang zu öffnen aus Angst, er könne sein Innerstes auch schon in der nächsten Sekunde vor Voldemorts Füße ergießen.

"Wenn du jetzt kotzt... bist du tot.", murmelte Voldemort eiskalt und sah weiter zu, wie sich sein Sicherheitschef an dem jungen Mann verging.

Macnair brauchte bei diesem Tempo nicht besonders lange. Schon wenige Minuten später ergoss er sich in Travers. Schwer atmend zog er sich zurück und richtete seine Roben. Dann stand er auf und wartete ab. Die Kleidung des anderen lagen neben ihm.

"Ich hoffe, du nimmst es dir zu Herzen, Travers. Zweifelst du nochmals, wird dein Arsch eine Runde durch sämtliche Reihen des inneren Kreises drehen.", murmelte Voldemort noch immer sanft aber eiskalt, ehe er Travers Haare los ließ.  
"Du wirst zurück nach Hogsmeade gehen und weiter versuchen die Lehrer dort auszuhorchen. Finde heraus, was sie von Severus denken... ob sie ihm trauen oder nicht. Enttäusche mich nicht!"

Nicht wissend ob er vor Angst blass, oder vor Scham rot werden sollte, wechselte Gorden Travers Gesichtsfarbe ebenso rasch wie seine Empfindungen, die ob des Tuns Macnairs, aber vor allem der Worte seines Meisters durch seinen Körper, als auch seinen Verstand rasten. Er war sich absolut sicher, dass, wenn er jetzt tat, was sein Mageninhalt von ihm verlangte, er sterben würde.

Gorden wurde im nächsten Augenblick auch schon von heftigen seinen Körper erfassenden Schaudern ergriffen, als Macnair zum Höhepunkt kam und sich wieder aus ihm zurückzog.

Wieder schluckte er, würgte, da er zu wissen glaubte, das eine Antwort von ihm erwünscht war, er jedoch unbedingt vermeiden musste, dass der Lord ihn ob einer rein körperlichen Abwehrreaktion, die er einfach nicht in den Griff zu bekommen schien, hier und jetzt tötete.

Gleichzeitig heiß und kalt durchlief es den jungen Todesser, Panik in den Augen, da er unbedingt bestätigen wollte, dass er verstanden hatte, dass er gehorchen würde und seine ihm aufgegebene Aufgabe mit aller Pflichterfüllung zu der er sich in der Lage fand, nachgehen würde, doch – konnte er einfach nicht.

Voldemort wartete nicht lange auf eine Antwort. Ihm war klar, dass es Travers nun sehr schlecht ging und er wollte den jungen Mann nicht töten, der loyaler zu sein schien, als manch anderes Mitglied des inneren Kreises.  
"Kleide dich an und dann begib dich zurück auf deinen Posten.", befahl er deshalb, drehte sich um und verließ mit langsamen Schritten den Raum.

Macnair wartete, dass der dunkle Lord weg war und säuberte Travers mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes.  
"Nimm deine Sachen, Gorden... wenn du hier raus kommst, ist die nächste Tür rechts ein Badezimmer.", murmelte er nur, da er keine Lust hatte, zu entfernen, was Travers jeden Moment auf dem Fußboden zurücklassen konnte.

Kaum dass die Schritte des Dunklen Lords verklangen, sackte Gorden leicht in sich zusammen. Dabei griff er auch schon mit zitternden Fingern nach seinem Zauberstab und brachte mit einem Schlenker desselbigen, seine Kleider wieder an seinen Körper.

Hastig rappelte er sich auf, schwankte leicht mit wackligen Knien, dabei Macnair im hinauseilen einen Blick zu werfend, in dem sich die für Gorden verwirrendsten Emotionen widerspiegelten. Abscheu und Ekel, gepaart mit etwas, das er sich selbst nicht eingestehen wollte und auf das er auch jetzt nicht näher – nicht einmal gedanklich – eingehen würde.

Kurz überlegte er, ob er das Angebot des Baderaums nutzen sollte. Doch – hatte sein Lord ihm befohlen, sich nicht zu übergeben. Es musste doch etwas geben, das seine Gedanken von diesem verfluchten Würgereiz ablenken konnte?

Er hatte überlebt – und er konnte Voldemort weiter dienen.

Ja – das war schon einmal ein sehr guter, ein erhabener Gedanke, den es unbedingt festzuhalten galt. Zusammen mit dem Bewusstsein, niemals wieder etwas zu tun, das seinen Herrn erneut enttäuschen könnte. Er würde nun noch mehr Anstrengung darin legen, sich an den Hogsmeadewochenenden unter die Lehrer zu mischen und so an die gewünschten Informationen zu kommen.

Doch reichten diese Gedankengänge alleine noch nicht aus, um das stete Brennen in seinen Eingeweiden zu lindern.

Es musste doch etwas geben, das ihn weitaus mehr beschäftigte und all seine Sinne auf ein neues Ziel lenken konnte und plötzlich verzogen sich Gorden Travers Lippen zu einem schmalen, fest zusammengepresstem Strich.

Es gab da tatsächlich etwas – in nicht einmal vier Tagen.

Nun wieder etwas aufrechter gehend, die Gedanken auf den kommenden Kampf gerichtet haltend und sich zwingend, langsam aber regelmäßig tief ein- und auszuatmen, verließ Gorden Travers das Anwesen Lord Voldemorts und disapparierte zurück in die Nähe von Hogsmeade. Sofort begab er sich nach Hause, um alles für das kommende Wochenende vorzubereiten, an denen sowohl Schüler als auch Lehrer wieder in das kleine, von Hexen und Zauberern bewohnte Dorf in der Nähe Hogwarts einfallen würden.

Macnair sah Travers noch einen Moment nach. Dann drehte er sich zu dem Jungen, der noch immer am Boden zusammen gesunken dalag.  
"Wag es nicht jetzt zu pennen!", knurrte der Todesser nur und griff in die blonden Locken. Doch noch ehe er ziehen konnte, stand der Junge schnell auf. Etwas unsicher blickte er durch halb geschlossene Lider durch den Saal und merkte erstaunt und erleichtert, dass sie allein waren. Dann folgte er Macnair zurück zu seinem Zimmer.

Voldemort dagegen war zurück in sein Büro gegangen, wo er auf die Ankunft von Malfoy und Snape wartete. Egal welche noch so plausible Erklärung die beiden bringen würden, sie würden sich für diese Verspätung am Boden winden.

----------------

TBC


	7. Kapitel 6 Einstellungsgespräch

**Juchuuu wir haben eine neue Review Posterin - ganze Zwei Stück mitterweile, die uns ihre treue Leserschaft mit einer Meinung kund tun, die alle an diesem Projekt beteiligten sehr freuen!**

Als kleine Anregung für die anderen - laut Statistik (ja ich spicke da ab und an hinein) da sind, folgendes:

Es kommt in der Regel alle 7 Tage ein neues Kapitel. (mehr oder weniger im Durchschnitt)  
Ab zwei Rewies wird es schon nach 6 Tagen ein neues Kapitel geben.  
Ab drei - schon nach 5 Tagen - ab vier, schon nach 4 Tagen ...

Ihr selbst habt es also in der Hand, wie schnell ihr weiterlesen könnt. :)

Reviews bei denen ein reply möglich ist, werden spätestens nach 24h von mindestens mir beantwortet.

Diesmal ein Chap das denke ich ohne jede Warnung auskommt. :)

Wir sind sehr auf Eure Meinungen gespannt und denkt dran - ihr tut euch selbst damit was Gutes!

**Morti**

**Kapitel 4 – Einstellungsgespräch**

Albus Dumbledore saß in seinem Büro, dabei mit der Dose Zitronenbonbons in seiner linken Hand spielend, als er auf das Eintreffen zweier Besucher wartete. Auf die Begegnung mit dem Einen freute er sich nicht gerade, bereitete ihm dieser Lucius Malfoy, von dem er nur zu gut wusste, was er war, es ihm aber einfach noch nicht nachweisen konnte, schon genügend Probleme im Schulbeirat.

Doch der Andere. Nun das war etwas ganz anderes. Albus hoffte, diesen jungen Mann aus dem Schatten Malfoys zu hohlen und auf die richtige Seite zu bringen, ehe er vollends in den Einfluss des Dunklen geraten würde.

So war das Lächeln mit dem der Schuldirektor die zwei nun eintretenden Personen bedachte, offen und ehrlich und er bedeutete ihnen, auf den Stühlen vor seinem Schreibtisch Platz zu nehmen.

Als sich die Tür zu Dumbledores Büro öffnete, scheuchte Lucius Severus in den Raum. Mit leichten Bewegungen folgte Lucius ihm. Auf eine gewisse Art und Weise wirkte sein ganzes Auftreten mehr als arrogant. Aber so war er eben. Und Lucius war der festen Überzeugung, dass gerade ER es sich erlauben konnte. Schließlich gehörte er ja zu einer reinrassigen Familie von Zauberern. Vielleicht der reinste Stammbaum überhaupt. Allein der Gedanke daran, dass er sich nun mit diesem Muggelfreund Albus Dumbledore in einem Raum befand, ließ in Lucius eine dermaßen starke Abneigung aufsteigen, dass es kaum zu beschreiben war.  
Mehr oder weniger freiwillig ließ er sich auf einen der Stühle nieder.  
Aber schließlich tat er es ja für den dunklen Lord und das allein rechtfertigte diese unwürdige Handlung.

Schweigend beobachtete Albus Dumbledore, wie die zwei von ihm erwarteten Menschen eintraten und sich schließlich auf jeweils einen der beiden Stühle setzten. Dass diese über keinerlei Polsterung verfügten, lag durchaus in der Absicht des Direktors.

Mit einer geschickten Drehung seiner linken Hand ließ er die Zitronenbonbondose aufspringen und fragte freundlich lächelnd, das Behältnis dabei seinen beiden Gästen entgegenhaltend: "Zitronendrops gefällig?"

Lucius hoffte wirklich, dass er nicht besonders lange hier verweilen musste. Jetzt, wo er den Direktor dieser Schule für, mitunter Schlammblüter - Lucius fragte sich wie so was überhaupt erlaubt werden durfte - direkt vor sich sah, baute sich der Hass erst recht auf. Gekonnt wusste er dies aber zu überspielen und hatte lediglich den gewohnt gehobenen Blick aufgesetzt. Dieser Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich auch nicht, als Dumbledore auch noch Zitronenbonbons anbot. Und das, obwohl sich in Lucius alles umdrehte.  
Mit einem autoritären Ton, der vor allem Dumbledore daran erinnern sollte, dass er, Lucius Malfoy, niemals auch nur eines dieser schäbigen Zitronenbonbons anrühren würde, lehnte er dankend ab.

"Nun", fuhr Albus von der Ablehnung Malfoys unbeeindruckt bleibend fort. Dabei steckte er sich selbst eines der sauren Bonbons in den Mund und schob die Dose in Richtung des, sich für die freie Professur vorstellenden jungen, schwarzhaarigen Mannes. "Wieso denken Sie, sollte ich ausgerechnet Sie für die vakante Stelle einstellen?"

Dabei musterte er nicht nur den Angesprochenen, sondern auch den hellhaarigen Aristokraten, um zu verdeutlichen, dass die Frage nicht nur an den Bewerber gestellt worden war.

Severus Snape war gerade erst zwanzig Jahre alt und etwas nervös, was er aber durchaus zu verstecken wusste. Er war bereits heimlich Mitglied der Todesser geworden, als er noch hier zur Schule gegangen war, hatte damals aber nichts weiter getan und war auch nur in den niedersten Rängen gewesen. Erst als er Lucius Malfoy kennen lernte, für den er etwas mehr als nur Respekt und Bewunderung verspürte, war er weiter aufgestiegen und das war auch der Grund, weshalb er hier war.  
Doch diesen Grund musste er vor dem Mann vor sich, der auch schon zu seiner Schulzeit hier Direktor gewesen war, verbergen. Auch seine Wut darauf, dass Dumbledore bereits vor diesem Gespräch zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass die Stelle als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bereits anderweitig besetzt war, verbarg er geschickt.

"Ich bin ein hervorragender Trankmischer, wie Sie schon an meinem Ohnegleichen als Abschlussnote an dieser Schule sehen können, Herr Direktor. Und ich habe mein Wissen in den letzten drei Jahren weiter vertieft. Ich denke, dass ich ein passabler Lehrer sein werde."  
Er durfte nicht zu sehr übertreiben. Immerhin hatte er keinerlei Erfahrung als Lehrer und er musste diese Stelle unbedingt bekommen, um die Ansprüche des Lords zu erfüllen. Nichts lag ihm mehr am Herzen, als den Lord und nicht weniger Lucius zufrieden zu sehen.  
Unbewusst rieb er sich den linken Arm, als sein Mal unangenehm zu jucken und zu brennen begann. Das Brennen wurde zu einem Ziehen und dann zu einem stechenden Schmerz. Aber er ließ sich nichts anmerken. Der Meister rief nach ihnen, doch sie konnten jetzt nicht einfach hier weg, mal abgesehen davon, dass es hier sowieso unmöglich war zu apparieren. Dazu mussten sie erst das Schulgelände verlassen.

Aufmerksam hatte Albus den ehemaligen Slytherin Schüler beobachtet. Er konnte gerade noch ein Stirnrunzeln verhindern, als er sah, wie dieser sich an den linken Arm griff. ‚Konnte es etwa sein, das es für diesen Jungen Mann bereits zu spät war?', dachte er sich beunruhigt.

Doch nein, Severus Snape war nie irgendwo aufgefallen. Außer durch seine Leistungen – wie er soeben sehr richtig klargestellt hatte – als Trankmischer. Albus würde sich nicht einmal wundern, wenn sein Gegenüber es schaffen würde, als einer der jüngsten Zauberer in der bisherigen Zaubereigeschichte den Titel eines Trankmeisters zu erhalten. Es gab wirklich niemanden, der mehr über dieses Fach wusste und dazu auch noch bereit war, es zu unterrichten.

Sicher – da war die auffallende Jugend. Konnte es der gerade drei Jahre aus Hogwarts entlassene Mann schaffen, sich den Respekt der Schüler zu erringen? Albus beschloss in diesem Moment zweierlei. Er würde den jungen Mann beobachten lassen. Noch stärker als zuvor – und er würde ihm eine Chance geben. Eigentlich sogar zwei – wenn er bedachte, dass er ihm einen Weg fern aller Schatten bot.

Schweigend beobachtete er weiter. Was würde sowohl der eine, als auch der andere als nächstes tun? Würde sie sein Schweigen verunsichern? Malfoy gewiss nicht, aber was war mit dem so ambitioniertem Severus Snape?

Auch ohne einen Blick auf Severus zu werfen, hatte Lucius mitbekommen, dass dieser sich an den linken Arm fasste. Wenn Snape auch nur eine falsche Bewegung machte, würde vielleicht alles auffliegen. Und das war das, was Lucius am wenigsten wollte. Dann würde diese Sitzung hier geplatzt sein und allein die Tatsache, dass sie hier saßen, obwohl der dunkle Lord rief, würde schon Probleme geben. Ganz besonders, wenn die Operation scheiterte, wegen Severus' Unfähigkeit. Dann würde es nicht nur Probleme von Seiten des dunklen Lords geben, nein, Severus würde auch noch verstärkte Probleme mit ihm, Lucius, bekommen.  
Er konnte beinahe schon riechen, dass Dumbledore Verdacht zu schöpfen schien.  
Wenn dem so war, wäre das gar nicht gut. Dieser verdammte Knilch war so oder so ein Fuchs, wie er im Buche stand. Einfach nicht zu unterschätzen. Lucius ließ sich seine aufsteigende Wut nicht anmerken, behielt den kühlen Blick bei.  
"Was sagen Sie, Dumbledore? Wollen Sie nicht Ihre eigene Meinung preisgeben?"

Als Antwort lächelte Albus nur, sich von den Worten Malfoys jedoch nicht weiter aus der Reserve locken lassend. Wieder richtete er seinen Blick auf den Dunkelhaarigen. "Warum", begann er schließlich doch wieder zu sprechen, "haben Sie sich ausgerechnet für diese Stelle hier beworben? Mit ihren zugegebenermaßen ausgezeichneten Zeugnissen, hätten sie ohne Probleme im Ministerium selbst anfangen können."

Severus überlegte einen Moment sorgfältig, ehe er antwortete.  
"Ich habe mich gegen das Ministerium entschieden, weil meine Aufgabe dort... zu einem großen Teil einfach nur das Herstellen von Veritaserum und anderen solchen Tränken wäre, welche die Auroren benötigen. Vielleicht noch einige Gegengifte... Hier hingegen kann ich im Unterricht weit komplexere Tränke brauen und vor allem auch weiter forschen.", erklärte er dann.  
Diese Worte waren nicht einmal eine Lüge. Severus wollte tatsächlich forschen, allerdings mehr auf der dunklen Seite seines Fachgebietes.

Verstehend nickte der Schuldirektor darauf. Sicher, an diesem Argument war etwas dran, wenn ihm auch die Formulierung, der ersten Begründungshälfte des Schwarzhaarigen nicht wirklich gefallen mochte. Beinahe konnte man glauben, er würde die Arbeit, die darin lag, für die Auroren die benötigten Tränke herzustellen, nicht nur wegen des geringeren Leistungsanspruchs seinerseits ablehnen. Wieder fragte sich Albus, wie weit die Bekanntschaft zwischen dem Malfoy Erben und Severus Snape wirklich ging.

Ein leichtes Glitzern trat in des Direktors blaue Augen, als er sich mit täuschend ruhiger Miene erkundigte: "Glauben sie wirklich, dass ihre Fähigkeiten im Ministerium und im Dienste für die Auroren derart Fehl am Platze wären?"

Aber Severus war so nicht dumm. Er merkte gleich, dass diese Frage eine Falle war. Trotz seiner Jugend war er jedoch ein recht passabler Schauspieler.  
"Nein, das denke ich nicht... aber.. wie soll ich sagen. Ich denke, dass ich für diese Aufgabe... überqualifiziert bin.", antwortete er und lächelte traurig, als täte es ihm fast leid. "Ich würde mich schnell langweilen und das sollte doch bei einem solchen Job nicht passieren. Hier hingegen kann ich junge Schüler ausbilden, die dann diese Stellen im Ministerium bekleiden könnten."

Sichtlich zufrieden mit dieser Antwort nickte Albus Dumbledore zustimmend. Ja – daran gab es nun wirklich nichts auszusetzen. "Also gut Mister Snape, ich werde Ihnen eine Chance geben und Sie können mir die nächsten beiden Monate vor Beginn der diesjährigen Sommerferien beweisen, ob Sie für den Lehrerposten wirklich geeignet sind. Anschließend werde ich entscheiden, ob Sie auch nach den großen Ferien weiter unterrichten dürfen – als Professor im Fachbereich Zaubertränke."

Severus fing bei diesen Worten an zu lächeln.  
"Vielen Dank, Direktor... Sie werden es sicherlich nicht bereuen.", versicherte er.  
Seine Freude war wirklich echt, allerdings ging es Severus mehr darum, dass er den Lord nicht enttäuschte.

"Gut!", nickte Albus zustimmend und lächelte nun auch ganz entspannt. "ich kann Sie gleich den anderen Lehrkräften beim Abendessen vorstellen." Damit erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch und nickte in Richtung Türe.

Anschließend wanderte Dumbledores Blick zu Lucius Malfoy und sah ihn leicht abwartend an. "Sie können ebenfalls zum Abendessen bleiben, Mr. Malfoy.", lud er das Schulbeiratsmitglied mit ausgesuchter Höflichkeit ein. Nebenbei fischte er die von Severus Snape unangetastet gelassene Dose mit Zitronendrops vom Schreibtisch und ließ sie in einer der vielen Taschen seiner Robe verschwinden.

Malfoy hatte die gesamte Zeit nur schweigend gelauscht. Es hatte nicht wirklich danach ausgesehen, dass Severus die Sache nicht selber meistern konnte, auch wenn er am Anfang noch recht nervös gewirkt hatte.  
Als das Gespräch nun anscheinend abgeschlossen war, stand Lucius auf und musste einen Moment nachdenken. Einerseits durften sie, Severus und er, nicht die geringste Zeit verlieren. Der dunkle Lord war sicher schon sehr ungehalten, dass sie ihn so lange warten ließen. Aber andererseits würde es vielleicht merkwürdig erscheinen, wenn er jetzt gehen würde. Ehrlich gesagt, verspürte er allerdings auch nicht die geringste Lust, mit den Gefolgsleuten Dumbledores zu Abend zu essen.  
"Severus, hast du nicht vorhin noch erwähnt, dass du dringend etwas zu erledigen hast...?", fragte Lucius den Anderen mit einem gespielt freundlichen Ton, der trotzdem darauf aufmerksam machte, dass nun wirklich keine Zeit dafür war, irgendwelche Höflichkeitsformen auszutauschen. Und Severus wusste ganz genau, warum.

Der Angesprochene nickte gleich, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, was er nun vorhaben sollte.  
"Es tut mir wirklich leid, Herr Direktor... aber ich bin schon durch die kurzfristige Verschiebung des Gesprächs in Zeitnot gekommen. Ich habe noch eine Verabredung.", erklärte er nun und dachte kurz nach. "Ich werde gleich morgen früh vor der ersten Stunde da sein. Sie können sich darauf verlassen."

Sowohl Malfoy als auch Snape mit einem nun nicht mehr ganz verborgenem Stirnrunzeln musternd, konnte Albus Dumbledore jedoch nichts anderes tun, als leicht zu nicken und den beiden Zauberern noch einen angenehmen Abend zu wünschen.

"Wir sehen uns dann morgen früh, Mr. Snape.", meinte er noch, ehe er die Türe hinter dem Aristokraten und dem Lehrer auf Probe schloss.

Gemeinsam verließen die Beiden nun das Schloss und machten sich auf den Weg Richtung Hogsmeade. Erst wenn sie sich außerhalb des Schulgeländes und somit der Schutzbanne befanden, konnten sie apparieren. Hinter dem großen eisernen Tor verschwanden sie sofort.  
"Was... Was wird der Lord ... sagen?", murmelte Severus sehr leise und sah Lucius fragend an, nachdem sie auf dem Anwesen des dunklen Lords angekommen waren und ihrem Schicksal entgegen gingen.

----------

TBC


	8. Kapitel 7 – Aussprache

**Wie angekündgit gibt es - dank zwei eingetroffener Reviews - nicht am Montag sondern schon einen Tag früher ein neues Kapitel. Wie davor gilt auch bei diesem. Ab zwei Reviews einen Tag früher u.s.w u.s.w. Ihr selbst bestimmt also, wie schnell ihr weiterlesen dürft. **

Meinen herzlichen Dank an die zwei treuen Leserinnen die ihre Meinung geschrieben haben und die ich auch soweit möglich mit dem Reply beantwortet habe.

**Auch allen anderen Lesern die ich doch ebenfalls dazu einladen möchte, ihre Meinungen zu äußern, kann ich versichern, das diese Geschichte bereits in ihrem ersten Teil einen gewaltigen Umfang angenommen hat. Und damit meine ich auch wirklich gewaltig, (weit über 70 Kapitel bisher) was allein dem unermüdlichem Einsatz aller beteiligten Schreiberinnen zu verdanken ist. **

**Hiermit möchte ich mal wieder auf die genialen Storys von mazipaan "Mein fremdes Kind" und von Imobilus "Rettung aus der Zukunft" hinweisen, zweier meiner Mitautorinnen die sich auch jedesmal über ein abgegebenes Review freuen! **

es grüßt, auf bald,  
Morti

**WARNUNG: Folter, sprachliche Andeutung von Slash in einer Unterhaltung**

**Kapitel 7 – Aussprache**

Voldemort saß in seinem Büro und wartete darauf, dass Severus Snape und Lucius Malfoy es endlich für nötig hielten hier aufzutauchen. Sie waren bereits über eine Stunde überfällig und Unpünktlichkeit war etwas, das der dunkle Lord bei niemandem duldete, auch nicht bei seinem ersten Berater.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck verhieß schon jetzt, wo die beiden noch nicht einmal anwesend waren, das allerschlimmste.

Es war nun wirklich höchste Zeit, dass Severus und Lucius vor ihrem Meister erschienen. Kaum ein Gesichtszug von Malfoy ließ vermuten, dass er ob der Tatsache, dass sie bereits eine Stunde zu spät dran waren, bis aufs Äußerste angespannt war. Er hoffte allerdings, dass der dunkle Lord es ihnen in anbetracht der doch erfolgreichen Mission nicht ganz so übel nahm.

Severus hielt sich leicht hinter Malfoy und schluckte unsicher. Dass der Ältere seine Frage bezüglich des Kommenden nicht beantworte, ja ignoriert hatte, ließ ihn schon das schlimmste ahnen.  
Bisher hatte er sich nichts zu Schulden kommen lassen und somit immer nur zugeschaut, wenn einer der anderen bestraft worden war.

Sie standen vor der Tür des Büros und Severus wartete, dass sein Mentor und Beschützer klopfte. Mühsam behielt der junge Mann seine kalte unbeteiligte Maske oben, wie Lucius es ihm immer wieder erklärt hatte. Der Lord mochte keine Schwächlinge.

Nach einigen wenigen Momenten klopfte Lucius dann an der Tür, um sich der gewiss nicht ausbleibenden Strafe, wie gering oder auch nicht sie war, zu stellen. Seine Gesichtszüge waren nun wieder wie gewohnt lässig. Doch innerlich mehr oder weniger nervös betrat er mit Snape das Büro und verneigte sich auch sofort vor dem dunklen Lord.  
"Mein Lord, ich bitte um Entschuldigung für das verspätete erscheinen...", sagte er klar, aber dennoch demütig.

Keine Sekunde nach Lucius' Entschuldigung traf die beiden Männer ein lautloser Fluch, der heftige Schmerzen durch ihre Körper jagte. Es handelte sich um eine Abwandlung des Crutiatus, die Voldemort selbst entwickelt hatte. Es war genauso schmerzhaft, konnte aber von einer einzelnen Person auf mehrere Andere zugleich angewandt werden.

Severus schaffte es einige Sekunden lang die Schmerzen zu ertragen, hatte er doch früher in der Schule auch einiges zu ertragen gehabt. Doch dann sank er stöhnend auf die Knie, krallte seine Finger in den dicken Teppich unter sich.

Erst als auch Lucius nicht mehr aufrecht stehen konnte, löste Voldemort den Fluch und sah die beiden kalt an.  
"Jetzt will ich eine Erklärung... und sie sollte gut sein, wenn ich die Strafe nicht wiederholen soll!"

Er gab einen unterdrückten Schmerzenslaut von sich und musste sich auch einigermaßen zusammenreißen, vor Überraschung nicht auch sofort gänzlich zu Boden zu gehen. Bisher hatte Lucius noch nicht das Vergnügen mit diesem Fluch gehabt und deshalb war er umso überraschter gewesen.

"Es tut uns Leid, Herr.", murmelte Lucius ergeben und richtete schwerfällig den Blick auf Voldemort. "Aber der Plan Severus nach Hogwarts zu bringen und ihn dort als Lehrer anfangen zu lassen, war ein voller Erfolg..."

Severus kniete schwer atmend am Boden und sah dabei nicht mehr auf. Die Schmerzen waren verdammt heftig gewesen, was allein schon an Lucius' Reaktion zu sehen war.

"Ich... ich fange gleich morgen früh an... die restlichen zwei Monate auf Probe und .. wenn das gut läuft, ab nächstem Schuljahr richtig. Aber Dumbledore hat... das Treffen verschoben, Meister. deswegen konnten wir nicht früher kommen."

Voldemort spielte mit seinem Zauberstab, als würde er überlegen, ob ihm diese Erklärungen reichen sollten. Dann nickte er jedoch.  
"Steh auf, Lucius und setz dich.", meinte er und deutete auf den anderen Sessel. Dieses Privileg, in seiner Gegenwart während eines Gesprächs zu sitzen, kam wirklich ausschließlich seinem Berater zu.

Nun doch erleichtert über das schnelle Abklingen der Wut von Voldemort erhob Lucius sich und ließ sich auf dem Sessel gegenüber des Lords nieder.

"Dumbeldore schien erst seine Zweifel gehabt zu haben.", begann er zu berichten. "Aber die Argumente sprechen wirklich für sich. Severus hat seine Sache ziemlich gut gemacht.", fügte er noch hinzu und warf dem Genannten kurz einen anerkennenden Blick zu, den man bei Lucius nur sehr selten zu sehen bekam.

Severus kniete noch immer am Boden und sah nicht auf. Für ihn würde es sicher nie die Aufforderung geben, sich in Anwesenheit des Lords zu setzen. Bei Lucius' lobenden Worten lächelte er dann aber ein wenig und warf diesem kurz einen dankbaren Blick zu.

"Gut... Du wirst dich unauffällig verhalten, Snape.", wandte sich nun Voldemort direkt an den jungen Mann, der sich zu Lucius Rechten gekniet hatte. "Sei immer korrekt... kein wie auch immer geartetes, feindseliges Verhalten ... auch nicht gegenüber den schlimmsten und aufdringlichsten Schlammblütern. Dumbledore darf keinerlei Verdacht schöpfen oder bestätigt finden. Außerdem wirst du keinen direkten Kontakt zu uns aufnehmen,... auch nicht per Eule. In Hogsmeade ist ein junger Todesser, über den der Kontakt ablaufen wird."

"Ja, My Lord.", erwiderte Severus sofort. Anschließend lauschte er fast schon andächtig, als der dunkle Lord ihnen berichtete, was der restliche innere Kreis bereits erfahren hatte.

"Ihr beiden werdet jedoch nicht an diesem Überfall teilnehmen... ich habe andere Aufgaben für euch.", schloss Voldemort seine Erklärungen.

Dabei war Lucius die Vorfreude zumindest andeutungsweise schon ins Gesicht gestiegen. Aber als der dunkle Lord meinte, dass ihnen eine andere Aufgabe zuteil wurde, hob Lucius den Kopf und sah seinen Gebieter fragend an. "Wie lautet euer Wunsch, My Lord."

"Zuerst einmal will ich eure jeweiligen Positionen nicht gefährden. Es mag durchaus sein, dass einige dieser Mistkerle entkommen... und selbst wenn wir Dumbledore vernichten, wird er einen Nachfolger haben und dann wird deine Stelle in Hogwarts und auch deine im Ministerium, Lucius, weiter wichtig für uns sein.", erklärte Voldemort, wie es eigentlich nicht seine Art war. "Im Kerker befinden sich zwei ziemlich dreckige Bengel und du wirst ihr Blut, ihre Magie.. einfach alles.. untersuchen, Snape! Ich will alles wissen, was es zu wissen gibt. Einer ist vermutlich ein Muggel, der andere ist eventuell mehr als wichtig."

Mehr wollte er dazu noch nicht enthüllen. Severus sollte ruhig selber erstmal forschen. Das würde auch zeigen, wie gut er wirklich war.

Schweigend saß Lucius weiterhin da und lauschte Voldemorts Worten, ließ Severus aber auch keinen Moment wirklich aus den Augen. Aber dieser machte seine Sache bisher wirklich gut. So hoffte er für den jungen Mann, dass dem auch so blieb. Und er hoffte genauso, dass dieser die Aufgabe auch gründlich erledigen würde.

Severus hatte genau zugehört und nickte nun schnell.  
"Ich werde Euch nicht enttäuschen, My Lord.", versicherte er mit gedämpfter Stimme. "Darf ich... erfahren, wie viel Zeit ich für diese Aufgabe habe?", wollte er dann noch etwas leiser wissen. "Ich muss morgen früh in Hogwarts erscheinen."

Voldemorts Gesicht versteinerte sich etwas.  
"Eine Nacht sollte doch wohl für die wichtigsten Erkenntnisse ausreichen!", knurrte er nur. "Macnair!"

Der Todesser erschien sofort, kniete gleich neben der Tür und sah zu Boden. "Meister?"

"Hol die beiden Bengel her!"

"Sofort, My Lord." So schnell er gekommen war, verschwand Macnair wieder, um seinen Auftrag zu erfüllen.

"Ihr werdet sicher nicht enttäuscht von Severus' Arbeit sein, my Lord.", meinte Lucius und verzog das Gesicht zu einem angedeuteten Lächeln, was trotz allem kalt wirkte.  
Lucius war sich der Sache ebenfalls sehr sicher, schließlich hatte Severus wirklich das Potenzial dazu.

Voldemort hob eine Augenbraue und nickte leicht, weil er sich selbst auch sehr sicher war. Normalerweise umgab er sich nicht mit Schwächlingen beziehungsweise übertrug ihnen keine wichtigen Aufgaben.  
"Hattest du ihn schon im Bett?", wollte er dann jedoch spöttisch wissen.

Severus wurde etwas bleich und schluckte unsicher, rührte sich sonst aber nicht weiter.

Im Gegensatz zu Snape zeigte Lucius keinerlei Unsicherheit, oder ähnliches. Er wirkte weiterhin gefasst und sah für wenige Sekundenbruchteile zu seinem Schützling. Dann hob er den Kopf, um erneut Vodelmort anzusehen. Während Lucius sprach, umspielte ein höhnisches Grinsen seine Lippen.

"Bisher hat er es sich noch nicht verdient...", meinte er nur und machte somit Andeutungen, dass er längst mitbekommen hatte, dass Severus mehr wollte, als ihm lediglich nur 'die Füsse zu küssen'.

Severus keuchte leise und schluckte dann so heftig, dass er etwas in den falschen Hals bekam und zu husten begann. Dann sah er mit großen Augen zu Lucius auf. Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, dass dieser nicht interessiert war und es deswegen auch nicht wusste.  
"Wie...", fing Severus an, stockte dann aber wieder und senkte den Blick.

Voldemort fing bei diesem Anblick doch tatsächlich an zu lachen. Dann sah er Lucius in die Augen und lächelte wissend und auch verlangend.

Lucius war sichtlich amüsiert von Severus' Reaktion, sagte aber nichts weiter dergleichen und strich sich mit einer kurzen Bewegung die Haare hinter die Schulter. Voldemorts Blick erwiderte er nur kurz und fragte sich für einen Moment, was in dessen Kopf nun grad vorging.

-----------

TBC


	9. Kapitel 8 Vorgeführt

**Da wir so begeistert von dem Review von Fenrirs Slave sind, hier auch gleich das nächste Kapitel. Als kleines Dankeschön für die schön lange Review. Deine Anmerkung zu den Gefühlen während des abgeänderten Cruciatus Fluches sind auf jeden Fall angekommen und werden besprochen. - Morti**

Ich freu mich, dass meine Version von Voldemort und Severus so gut ankommt und ich werde auf jeden Fall versuchen, sie weiter so zu schreiben. Bin auch immer für Kritik offen, wenn es mal unrealistisch oder zu OOC werden sollte. - mazipaan.

**Warnung: hmm .. Angst würd ich sagen **

**Kapitel 8 – Vorgeführt **

Nachdem er den Auftrag, die beiden Kinder zu holen, erhalten hatte, stieg Macnair eilig in den Kerker hinunter. Mit einer Fackel in der Hand, um in der Schwärze hier unten auch etwas sehen zu können, schloss er die Zelle der Kinder auf und trat ein.

Der Anblick, der sich ihm jetzt bot, ließ sogar ihn schmunzeln. Vor und Sasch lagen eng aneinander geschmiegt an einer Wand und schliefen.  
"Hoch mit euch!", donnerte der Todesser dann jedoch.

Da die beiden Straßenkinder seit jeher nur über einen leichten Schlaf verfügten und all ihre Sinne ohnehin darauf trainiert waren, auf mögliche Bedrohungen auch während ihrer Ruhephasen zu reagieren, schossen sowohl Sasch als auch Vor abrupt in die Höhe. Der eine einen leisen Entsetzenslaut von sich gebend, der andere in der nun plötzlich vom Fackelschein erhellten Zelle blinzelnd.

Vor fing sich als erster wieder. Sofort erkannte er den Mann, der sie sowohl hier herunter gebracht, als ihnen auch etwas zu essen gegeben hatte. Dann bückte er sich und half seinem schon lange zum Blutsbruder gewordenem Freund auf die Beine.

Sasch, der nur ein wenig langsamer wach wurde und immer noch mit den Resten des in seinem Geist verbleibenden Alptraumes kämpfte, konnte ein heftiges Zusammenzucken nicht verbergen, als er den Hünen mit dem Stiernacken in der Türe stehen sah.

Macnair betrachtete die beiden Kinder einen Moment nachdenklich, dann zückte er seinen Zauberstab.  
"Nur ein Schritt in die falsche Richtung und ich benutze den Imperius wieder.", knurrte er und funkelte die beiden an. "Jetzt raus hier. Der Lord will euch sehen!"  
Es war Macnair unbegreiflich, was Voldemort mit diesen beiden Gossenkindern wollte, aber es gehörte nun mal nicht zu seinen Aufgaben, Fragen zu stellen.

Sasch konnte ein entsetztes Aufkeuchen nicht unterdrücken und wich bis an die rückwärtige Wand der Zelle zurück, als der Hüne plötzlich etwas, das verdächtig nach einem seltsam glatten Ast aussah, hervorzog und auf sie richtete. ‚Würde er sie jetzt damit schlagen?', fragte er sich voller Panik, dabei ein leises, ängstliches: "Bitte nicht, Mister!", von sich gebend.

Vor hingegen erinnerte sich in diesem Moment wieder an die Begebenheit in der Halle zurück, in welcher sie angekommen waren. Auch dort hatte der Mann diesen Stock in der Hand gehalten und er hatte irgendetwas getan … etwas … das in ihm ein Gefühl von … Sehnsucht hervorrief. Sehnsucht, nach der Kraft, die er von diesem Stab hatte ausgehen spüren und die etwas tief in seinem Innersten angesprochen hatte.

Sicher, da war der Umstand, dass er kurz darauf willen- und widerstandslos mit dem Mann mitgegangen war. Doch änderte diese beunruhigende Tatsache dennoch nichts an dem Fakt, dass Vor es als seltsam berauschend empfunden hatte.

So rührte auch er sich nicht. Doch im Gegensatz zu Sasch nicht aus Angst vor Schlägen, sondern aus dem tief in ihm brodelnden Wunsch danach, diese Kraft erneut spüren zu wollen. Derart von Sehnsucht geprägt, war so auch sein Blick, welchen er dem Mann vor sich schenkte.

Als die zwei überhaupt nicht reagierten, wollte Macnair schon ausholen und ihnen einen mentalen Hieb verpassen, wie er sie auch dem blondgelockten Spielzeug häufig gab, das der Lord ihm gegeben hatte. Doch dann erinnerte sich der Todesser an Voldemorts Worte bezüglich seiner Spielchen. Knurrend schwenkte er den Zauberstab und murmelte zweimal 'Imperio'.  
"Folgt mir!", befahl er den beiden Kindern dann und verließ die Zelle und dann den Kerker.

Sasch folgte mit glasigem Blick dem Befehl, abermals einzig von dem Wunsch erfüllt, zu tun, was ihm geheißen worden war. Was konnte es besseres geben, als einen klaren Befehl, den er befolgen durfte? So trat er ohne Zögern und diesmal auch ohne Angst sofort an dem weiterhin wie erstarrt dastehenden Freund vorbei und hinaus in den Gang.

Vor hingegen hatte gewusst was kam. Hatte es erwartet – es ersehnt und mit offenem Geist willkommen geheißen. Kurz verspürte er das Bedürfnis die Zelle zu verlassen und hinaus zu gehen. War da nicht eine Stimme, die ihm befohlen hatte, zu folgen?

Während dieser Gedanken trat er langsam erst einen, dann einen zweiten Schritt vor die Zelle, blieb dann jedoch wieder stehen, als er sich erneut rein auf die diesen Wunsch verursachende Kraft in seinem Inneren konzentrierte, die von außen gekommen und ihm dennoch so verlockend vertraut erschien.

Vorsichtig wie damals, als er im Park einen der wenigen in der Stadt vorkommenden Schmetterlinge entdeckt hatte, streckte er sich nach der Ursache dieser Kraft aus, wollte nach ihr greifen und …

…. Blinzelte schlagartig wieder bei vollem Bewusstsein in den Kerkergang hinein.

Macnair drehte sich wieder um, als er merkte, dass nur einer der beiden Knaben direkt bei ihm war.

"Das gibts doch nicht...", murmelte er nur und kam nun mit so schnellen Schritten zurück, dass Vor gar nicht reagieren konnte. Zumal der Junge sehr verträumt und neben der Spur zu sein schien.

Der Todesser ekelte sich so sehr, dass er den Jungen jetzt auch noch anfassen musste, dass er sehr fest zupackte. Dann zog er Vor hinter sich her die Treppe hinauf.

"Los komm mit!", rief er dem zweiten Bengel wütend zu.

Erst der Schmerz durch den doch recht harschen Griff brachte Vor wieder vollends zu sich und so musste er sich beeilen, dem vorgegebenem Tempo zu folgen, ohne dabei zu stürzen.

"Wo …?", murmelte er dabei leise, sich fragend, wo das, was er eben noch empfunden hatte, die Kraft, die er eben gespürt und beinahe berührt zu haben glaubte, so plötzlich wieder hin verschwunden war.

Tränen stiegen dem albinohäutigen Jungen in die Augen. Jedoch nicht vom körperlichem Schmerz verursacht, sondern von dem Gefühl der Leere und des Verlustes, das er tief in seinem Innersten spürte, mehr als er es jemals zuvor wahrgenommen hatte.

Sasch hingegen folgte gehorsam, mit weiterhin ausdruckslosem Gesicht und glasigem Blick dem gegebenen Befehl die Kerkertreppe hinauf. Nichts konnte ihn glücklicher machen, als zu gehorchen.

Macnair zog Vor mit sich zur Bürotür und klopfte an. Auf ein Herein des Lords öffnete er die Tür und trat ein, sorgte dafür, dass auch Sasch mitkam. Vor Voldemort sank der Todesser auf die Knie und zerrte auch Vor herunter. Sasch befahl er es nur.

Voldemort betrachtete die beiden Kinder, die, wenn es möglich war, noch schmutziger wirkten, als vor einigen Stunden.  
"Das sind deine Versuchskaninchen für heute Nacht, Snape... oder zumindest irgendwo unter dem ganzen Dreck."

Severus, der noch immer neben Lucius auf dem Boden kniete, betrachtete die beiden Jungs und schluckte. Die zwei sahen wirklich verdammt jung und verwahrlost aus.  
"Ich werde mich sofort darum kümmern, My Lord.", erwiderte er und wartete, dass er entlassen wurde.

"Gut... dann raus mit euch."

Severus stand auf, nickte Lucius nochmals zu, ehe er zu den Jungen trat. Dann griff er jeden an einem Arm und zog sie mit sich. Macnair folgte den dreien und nahm noch den Fluch von Sasch, ehe Severus mit ihnen verschwand.

In einem Moment noch in dem von Fackellicht plötzlich erhelltem Raum, den Hünen vor sich in der Türe stehen sehend und im nächsten durch eine Sasch bereits bekannt vorkommende Halle stolpernd, von einem Mann mit sich gezogen, der ihm nun wirklich vollends unbekannt war, stolperte der neunjährige Junge von einer Sekunde zur anderen und schrie erschrocken auf.

Vor, der ebenfalls mehr strauchelte, als das er lief, jedoch aus gänzlich anderen Gründen, wollte als er seinen Freund aufschreien hörte, automatisch stehen bleiben und nach ihm sehen, wurde jedoch einfach weiter mit gerissen. Der Griff um seinen Arm war fest und unnachgiebig – nicht so hart wie der des Hünen, aber dennoch deutlich genug, dass er begriff, dass es kein Entkommen geben würde.

Sein Verstand versuchte immer noch zu begreifen, was da soeben geschehen war. Doch fand er sich dazu einfach nicht in der Lage. Zu viel war einfach in viel zu kurzer Zeit dicht auf dicht folgend, hintereinander geschehen.

Da war ein .. nein mehrere andere Männer in einem Raum gewesen und ehe Vor noch wirklich realisieren konnte, dass er sich auf dem Boden auf seinen Knien befand, wurde er auch schon wieder gepackt und hinausgezogen.

Vollkommen überfordert mit sich und den ständig wechselnden Eindrücken hatte der Junge die größte Mühe, nicht einfach an Ort und Stelle umzukippen.

TBC


	10. Kapitel 9 Säuberung

**Ok ok wir sind weich - wir sind schlapp - wir sind vollkommen in EUREN Bann ihr lieben Reviewer!  
Wollte eigentlich Morgen Mittag das nächte Kapitel uppen, aber ... wir können uns Eurem Charme und den vielen einfach nur genialen Reviews nicht entziehen und - TADAA! - hier ist das nächste Kapitel. **

Dieses ist ganz besondersLatriviatagewidmet. Als Dankeschön für die einfach nur wahnsinns Reviews die quasi für jedes einzelne Kapitel heute in meinen Eulenturm geflattert kamen.

kalisti - wie gewünschst und es der Zufall der Kapitelanordnung so will, ist dieses fast oder genau doppelt so lang wie das voran gegangene. Es komen kommer mal wieder längere, aber auch hie und da kürzere Kapitel. Aber es werden noch viele, sehr viele weitere kommen. :) Oh und was es mit dem Namen Vor auf sich hat, wird sich im Verlauf späterer Kapitel klären.

Drei Sternchen - Auch dir herzlichst Danke für deine treuen Reviews! Deine Wünsche das doch mehr Leute schreiben, sind sich gerade am erfüllen!

Hmm an Warnungen ... vielleicht Andeutungen von allem ein wenig ... aber auch nicht mehr. Naja ihr kennt mich ja, lieber einmal zu viel als einmal zu wenig warnen.

aber nun viel Spaß beim lesen und Reviewen - eure euch dankbare und ob der Zusprache überglückliche,  
Morti alias Reditus Mortis

Hmm an Warnungen ... vielleicht Andeutungen von allem ein wenig ... aber auch nicht mehr. Naja ihr kennt mich ja, lieber einmal zu viel als einmal zu wenig warnen. aber nun viel Spaß beim lesen und Reviewen - eure euch dankbare und ob der Zusprache überglückliche,

Morti alias Reditus Mortis

Wow. Ich bin begeistert von so vielen positiven Reviews. Das haut einen echt um und regt die Fingerchen an ganz schnell noch viel mehr zu tippen. Außerdem bin ich schon neugierig darauf wie euch die Rumtreiber gefallen werden. gar nicht eigennützig bin

Liebe Grüße

Imobilus

**Kapitel 9 - Säuberung**

Severus zog die beiden Jungen einfach mit sich. Zuerst einmal in ein Badezimmer. In diesem Zustand konnte er ihnen ja nicht einmal Blut abnehmen, ohne die Probe zu verunreinigen. Aber Saschs Gezappel störte ziemlich und so hielt Snape nochmals an, schüttelte den Jungen durch.  
"Schluss damit! Oder willst du eine Tracht Prügel.. oder schlimmeres?", drohte er dem verängstigten Kind.

Dann ging es weiter und sie betraten ein Badezimmer, das in seinen Ausmaßen schon fast ein Schwimmbad war.  
"Zieht euch aus!"

Mit einem ersticktem Aufschrei wich Sasch, kaum dass er losgelassen worden war, nun hemmungslos schluchzend so weit von dem wie alle anscheinend hier, schwarz gekleideten Mann zurück. Offene Panik in seinen stark geweiteten Augen.

Vor hingegen erstarrte regelrecht, als er die Worte des Mannes vernahm und drehte sich schnell so, dass er zwischen diesem und seinem Freund stand. Zwar begriff er immer noch nicht, was eigentlich geschehen war, aber er wusste, dass er es nicht einfach zulassen durfte, dass man Sasch weh tat. Auch wenn Vor sich schmerzhaft der Tatsache bewusst war, dass er nicht fiel würde ausrichten können, käme es zu dem angedrohtem – oder mehr.

So fasste er also all seinen Mut zusammen und fuhr den hoch gewachsenen, schwarzhaarigen Mann an: "Lass ihn gefälligst in Ruhe!"

So wie er es selbst bei solchen Worten von seinem Großvater erfahren hätte, holte Severus aus und schlug Vor ins Gesicht.  
"Ich sagte: Ausziehen! Und dann ab in die Wanne!", zischte er leise, während er mit seinem Zauberstab die Wanne, in der auch fünf oder sechs Kinder bequem Platz gehabt hätten, mit heißem Wasser füllte.

Hin und her gerissen zwischen Wut, Verwirrung, der Sorge um seinen Freund und dem plötzlich in seinem Gesicht aufflammendem Schmerz, taumelte Vor mehrere Schritte zurück, ehe er sein Gleichgewicht wieder fand und mit brennendem Blick beobachtete, was als nächstes geschah.

Diesmal konnte ihn die Faszination einer sich von alleine füllenden Wanne nicht erreichen, ebenso wenig wie er die dazu nötige Energie des Zaubers aufflackern spürte.

Es war einfach zu viel. "Sie wollen also gar nicht … ich dachte …", stammelte er nur, immer noch keinerlei Anstalten machend, der Aufforderung sich seiner Kleider zu entledigen, nachzukommen.

Sasch hingegen zog sich noch weiter zurück, sich in die entfernteste Ecke zusammenkauernd, die er nur irgend finden konnte.

Als Severus klar wurde, was die beiden Jungen gedacht hatten, platzte ihm fast der Kragen.  
"Seh ich vielleicht pädophil aus?", knurrte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu den Knaben und winkte mit dem Zauberstab in Richtung der beiden. Sofort flogen deren verdreckte Sachen in eine Ecke und die zwei hockten nackt da.  
"Und jetzt in die Wanne.. oder ich helf nach!"

Ein erstickter Aufschrei aus Saschs Richtung bestätigte Vor, dass auch dieser – wie er selbst – plötzlich unbekleidet war. Mit durch dem Raum irrendem Blick suchte er nach den einzigen Kleidungsstücken, die er sich – ebenso wie Sasch - im Laufe der Zeit zusammengeschnorrt, oder auch gestohlen hatte und entdeckte beide Haufen schließlich in einer der Raumecken. Sein erster Gedanke war, in Richtung der Kleiderbündel zu hechten, doch riss er sich gerade noch zusammen, als ihn die plötzliche Kälte auf seiner Haut daran erinnerte, dass dieses Unterfangen wohl ebenso sinn- und zwecklos sein würde, wie vor einiger Zeit das Essen, das er sich vorsichtshalber hatte einstecken wollen und das mit unsichtbaren Händen wieder aus seinem Hemd und seiner Hose verschwunden war.

Mit brennenden Wangen – diesmal ebenso vor Scham als auch von dem immer noch schmerzenden Schlag ins Gesicht - trat Vor auf die Wanne zu und starrte in das leicht dampfende Innere. Offene Skepsis in seinem Blick. "So viel Wasser macht krank ….", murmelte er leise, seinen unsicheren Blick zwischen dem Fremden und Sasch, der einfach zu entsetzt war, um sich vom Fleck zu rühren, hin und her wandern ließ.

Und wirklich – in ihrer Welt bedeutete Nässe aller Art und erst recht wenn sie so stark war, dass man sie auf der bloßen Haut fühlen konnte, nichts anderes als Kälte, Krankheit und Fieber, wenn nicht gar schlimmeres.

Das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein, dachte Severus und seufzte tief. Diese beiden Bengel hatten scheinbar wirklich noch nie gebadet. Nun doch langsamer und weniger wütend kam er zu Vor und hob den Jungen einfach in die Wanne.  
"Hier nicht, Kleiner... weil du dich hinterher trocknen kannst.", knurrte er leise.  
Dann ging er zu Sasch hinüber und sah auf ihn hinunter.  
"Ich steh nicht auf halbe Männer, Junge... also los in die Wanne!"

Der junge Albino konnte schließlich ein leises, überraschtes Aufseufzen nicht unterdrücken, als er in das unerwartet angenehm warme und seinen Körper sofort umschmeichelnde Wasser eintauchte. Das war wirklich ganz anders als das, was er bisher an eher unfreiwillig, oder auch unvermeidlich genommenen Wasserbädern hatte erfahren dürfen. Ganz anders, als das sich in eine möglichst trockene Ecke unter einer Brücke zu kauern und dennoch vollkommen durchnässt zu werden. Ebenso anders, als auf der Suche nach einem Unterschlupf in den Kanälen auszurutschen und in die stinkende Brühe zu stürzen, um hinterher halb erstickt und von Fieber geschüttelt die nächsten Tage und Wochen wie durch einen Nebel wahrzunehmen.

Nein – das hier war vollkommen anders. Außerdem hatte der Schwarzhaarige etwas von abtrocknen gesagt und es stimmte ja sogar. Ihre Kleider waren nicht feucht geworden und so würden sie, zogen sie diese nachher wieder an, mit Sicherheit wieder ganz schnell trocken werden.

Mit einem Ausdruck kindlichen Staunens blickte Vor auf und sah zu Sasch hinüber, der sich vor dem Erwachsenen zusammenduckte. "Komm schon, Sasch!", rief Vor mit nur vage erhobener Stimme zu seinem Bruder hinüber, da er nicht wusste, wie der Fremde auf einen lauteren Ausruf reagieren würde. Erwachsene mochten es schließlich nicht, wenn Kinder laut wurden.

Durch die Stimme Vors kurz von dem über ihm aufragenden, schwarz gewandeten Mann abgelenkt, blinzelte Sasch heftig, um zwischen den aus seinen Augen quellenden Tränen seinen Freund zu suchen. Als er diesen schließlich entdeckte, klappte ihm vor Unglauben der Kiefer nach unten.

"Du … du b … bist im Wasser!", stieß er mit heller, sich halb überschlagender Stimme erschrocken und verblüfft zu gleich hervor.

Niemals hätte er auch nur gedacht, dass sein Freund freiwillig auch nur in etwas trat, das tiefer war als eine Pfütze, seit seinem Erlebnis im letzten Jahr in der Kanalisation, in welcher er beinahe ertrunken und hinterher fast am Fieber gestorben wäre.

Severus wartete noch einen Moment ab, dann wurde es ihm einfach zu bunt. Angst hin oder her, Ungehorsam konnte er nicht leiden. Und so ging es Sasch nun nicht anders als seinem Freund, als Severus ihn einfach unter den Armen griff und den zappelnden Jungen in die Wanne verfrachtete.  
"Wascht euch jetzt... dort sind Lappen und jede Menge Seife.", knurrte Severus und drehte sich zur Tür. "Wagt es nicht, euch vom Fleck zu rühren!"

Damit verließ er das Bad und rief nach einem der Diener. Kurz darauf betrat er mit einer jungen Frau erneut den Raum, die sich um die sicherlich verlausten Haare der Kinder kümmern sollte.

Was dann geschah, war derart schnell wieder vorüber, das Sasch gar nicht dazu kam, sich gegen den plötzlichen Griff des Schwarzhaarigen mehr als mit instinktivem Gezappel zu wehren und ehe er es sich versah, befand er sich auch schon bei Vor in der Wanne.

Beide Jungen blickten dem das Zimmer verlassenden Mann hinterher.

"Alles ok mit dir, Sasch?", erkundigte sich der farblose Vor mit leiser, fragender Stimme, jederzeit bereit, seinen Freund in eine tröstende Umarmung zu schließen. Eine, die er, wie er sich eingestand, auch selbst ganz gut gebrauchen konnte.

Seinen Blick nur langsam von der Türe lösend, wandte Sasch sich Vor zu und nickte leicht, sich schließlich als erster von ihnen einen der am Wannenrand bereit liegenden Lappen greifend und damit beginnend, sich erst zögernd, doch dann mit wachsender Begeisterung die Haut zu schrubben. Das Gefühl, das der leicht raue Lappen auf seinen Armen und schließlich auch seiner Brust und allem anderen, an das er heran kam, hinterließ, war einfach zu gut, um es nicht genießen zu können.

Auch Vor folgte, diesmal jedoch etwas zögernder dem Beispiel seines Bruders, wurde dann jedoch fast ebenso schnell wie dieser, von dem neu auf ihrer Haut erwachendem Wohlbefinden mitgerissen und bald schrubbten, spritzten und kicherten die zwei Neunjährigen um die Wette.

Da jedoch beide nicht sicher wussten, was genau die Seife sein sollte und was sie damit anfangen konnten, hielten sie sich an die ausgelegten Lappen. Schließlich wollte keiner von ihnen den Erwachsenen einen Grund geben noch zorniger als ohnehin schon zu werden, wenn sie etwas kaputt machten, oder sonst wie beschädigten.

Sasch war gerade untergetaucht und kam prustend und Wasser spuckend wieder an die Oberfläche, dabei ein heiteres: "Das ist einfach herrlich!", ausrufend, als die Türe in den Raum sich abermals öffnete und der zuvor gegangene Mann diesmal in Begleitung einer Frau erneut bei ihnen erschien.

Augenblicklich erlosch das Strahlen auf den Gesichtern der beiden Jungen.

Severus blieb bei der Tür stehen, um zu warten, dass seine beiden Versuchskaninchen endlich benutzbar waren.

Die Dienerin kam langsam näher und betrachtete die beiden dürren Jungen, die in einer verdammt dreckigen Brühe saßen. Seufzend kniete sie sich daneben und betrachtete sich Vors Haare.  
"Habt ihr die eigentlich jemals gekämmt?", wollte sie Stirn runzelnd wissen. "Ich werde sie abschneiden müssen... sie sind total verfilzt und ganz sicher voller Tiere.", wandte sie sich an Severus, der daraufhin nur nickte.

Beinahe synchron schüttelten Sasch und Vor ihre Köpfe ob der Frage, ob sie ihre Haare gekämmt hätten. Sie hatten sowieso noch nie verstanden, wozu man etwas so Unnützes wie einen Kamm brauchte, waren die Haare doch spätestens einige Stunden später wieder genauso verstrubbelt und verknotet wie zuvor – von anderen darin klebenden Dingen mal ganz zu schweigen.

Als dann jedoch die Sprache davon war, ihnen die Haare abzuschneiden, schrieen beide gleichzeitig erschrocken und verneinend auf und Sasch ging sogar soweit, dass er abrupt wieder unter die Wasseroberfläche tauchte. Vor, der zu viel Angst davor hatte, den Kopf unter Wasser zu bekommen – zu eindrücklich waren seine Erinnerungen mit Derartigem verbunden – blieb dieser Ausweg nicht und so schüttelte er nur ablehnend seinen Kopf.

"Das … das können sie nicht tun!", stammelte er mit einer Mischung aus Schrecken und Entschlossenheit, seine Haare notfalls auch zu verteidigen, hervor und als er erkannte, dass die Erwachsenen das so nicht einfach akzeptieren würden – Erwachsene akzeptierten oder verstanden ja schließlich niemals etwas, das mit den Sorgen und Ängsten der Kinder zu tun hatte – versuchte er noch erklärend hinzuzufügen: "Wir frieren uns die Ohren ab … und wenn es regnet, sind die", er griff sich in die weißen, verfilzten Haare und schüttelte sie leicht in Richtung der Frau, "der einzige dauerhafte Schutz den wir haben und den uns niemand streitig machen kann."

Fast schon flehend ruhte Vors Blick auf der Frau und schließlich auch auf dem Mann. Sie mussten doch einfach verstehen!

"Nur der Lord entscheidet, was mit euch geschieht... und so bald wird er euch nicht wieder gehen lassen. Also habt ihr es zumindest trocken und halbwegs warm.", erwiderte Severus nur kalt, dass die beiden vielleicht wieder in den Kerker kommen würden, einfach außer Acht lassend. "Die Haare kommen AB!"

"Ja, Sir.", erwiderte die Dienerin nur und stand auf, um sich eine große Schere zu holen.

Sasch, der kurz aufgetaucht war, um einen Mund voll Luft zu schnappen, verschwand gleich wieder, leise Luftblasen von sich gebend, als er die Worte des Mannes hörte.

Vors Gedanken hingegen begannen regelrecht ob der soeben neu gewonnenen Informationen zu rasen und dann, plötzlich leuchteten seine Augen auf, als er einen Ausweg gefunden zu haben glaubte: "Und was ist, wenn der … der Lord, nicht will, das wir ohne Haare herumlaufen?", verlangte er mit stetem Blick auf den Mann gerichtet zu wissen, mittlerweile sehr wohl begreifend, dass dieser hier offenbar das Sagen hatte und die Frau nur tat, was man ihr auftrug.

"Was der Lord auf keinen Fall will, sind zwei Ungeziefer verseuchte Bengel auf seinem Manor!", erwiderte Severus lediglich und sah in Vors Augen.

In dem Moment kam die Dienerin zurück und kniete erneut neben der Wanne. Sie breitete noch ein Tuch auf dem Boden aus, auf dem sie die Haare ablegen wollte.

"Und jetzt halte still! Oder sie schneidet dir vielleicht versehentlich die Ohren ab!" Mit diesen Worten zog Severus wieder seinen Zauberstab hervor und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Vor fragte sich zwar, was ein ‚Manor' sein sollte, doch war anderes im Moment weitaus wichtiger. Zum Beispiel eines der Dinge, die der Schwarzhaarige kurz zuvor auch noch gesagt hatte, dem Vor aber erst jetzt richtige Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. "Sie glauben also, dass … dass wir lange genug hier bleiben dürfen, um unsere Haare wieder nachwachsen zu lassen?", fragte er mit leiser, staunender und zugleich ungläubiger Stimme. Er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, wieso das ein Erwachsener für sie tun sollte.

Kurz einen Blick auf dem immer noch unter Wasser die Luft anhaltendem Sasch werfend, wurde Vors Aufmerksamkeit jedoch sofort wieder auf den nun an der Türe stehenden Mann gelenkt, der etwas aus seinem Kleid hervorzog, das eindeutig wie das aussah, was er bereits zuvor bei ihm gesehen hatte und was das anging, auch bei dem anderem, dem Hünen.

Vors Neugier war nun unwiderruflich geweckt und so hielt er gerade einmal eine Minute still, als die Frau damit begann, ihm die ersten Strähnen mit der Schere zu entfernen, ehe er es einfach nicht länger aushielt und den Mann mit weiteren Fragen bestürmte, ohne auf eine Antwort der ersten zu waren.

"Dieses Ding … das Stück Holz, das sie da ständig herumtragen … das … mit dem haben sie und … der Hüne das alles gemacht oder? Das Wasser … und … naja .. ", Vor errötete heftig, ehe er weitersprechen konnte, "mit unseren Kleidern und der Hüne davor das … das mit dem Essen?"

Voll von kaum unterdrücktem Wissensdurst ruhten Vors Augen fest auf dem schwarzhaarigen Mann an der Tür, der sie die ganze Zeit betrachtete, ehe er mit schnellen Schritten zur Wanne kam, hinein griff und Sasch am Arm nach oben zog.  
"Willst du dich vielleicht umbringen?", zischte Severus den Jungen an.

Hustend, nach Luft ringend und heftig Wasser in alle Richtungen schüttelnd, kam Sasch wieder an die Oberfläche, vor Schreck darüber, dass er so abrupt nach oben gezogen worden war und ob der in seine Richtung gezischten Worte, beinahe wieder untergehend. Doch fasste er schnell nach dem Erstbesten, um sich festzuhalten und über Wasser zu bleiben.

Das was er mit seinen - vom schon längst schmutzig braun gewordenen Wasser - nassen Händen umklammert hielt, war dabei nichts anderes als eine großzügige Falte des schwarzen Kleides des ihn nach oben gezogen habenden Mannes.

Severus verdrehte die Augen und bekam kaum mit, was Sasch tat, erst als dieser heftig an seiner Robe zog, um nicht wieder unter zu gehen, funkelte er den Jungen wütend an. Dann trocknete er den nassen Fleck, der sich gleich ausbreiten wollte, mit einem Stabschwenken.

Dann wandte er sich allerdings wieder Vor zu, der ihn noch immer mit großen, fragenden Augen ansah.  
"Ja... Mit diesem Stab zaubert man.", erklärte er lediglich, während er die erste Frage überging.  
Denn Severus war sich verdammt sicher, dass die beiden höchstens tot dieses Gebäude verlassen würden, wenn Voldemort sie nicht irgendwie behalten wollte.

Die Dienerin hatte währenddessen Vors Haare bis auf wenige Millimeter abgeschnitten.  
"So... nun zu dir.", meinte sie und wandte sich Sasch zu.

Vor schenkte dem Erwachsenen einen fast schon beleidigten Blick. "Ich bin kein Kind mehr, dem man erzählen kann, dass ein aus dem Hut gezogenes Kaninchen und das herum Gefuchtel mit einem Stück Holz Zauberei wäre.", klärte er den schwarzhaarigen daher auf, das Gefühl des sich plötzlich viel leichter anfühlenden von den Haaren nun beraubten Kopfes nur nebenbei wahrnehmend.

"Achja?", meinte Severus spöttisch. "Accio, Eimer!", rief er dann aus und ein Blecheimer torkelte durch die Luft auf ihn zu, sodass deutlich war, dass er leer sein musste. Mit einem weiteren Spruch füllte Severus ihn dann mit kaltem Wasser und schüttete dieses über Vors Kopf aus.  
"Wenn du meinst..."

Die Dienerin hatte sich an Saschs Haaren zu schaffen gemacht, die noch weitaus verfilzter waren, als die Vors. Doch schließlich lagen auch die dunklen Haare neben den weißen auf dem Tuch und sie band es zusammen.  
"Kann ich noch weiter behilflich sein, Sir?", fragte sie und ging dann sofort, als Severus verneinte.

Mit einem mehr überraschten, als wirklich erschrockenen Aufschrei schoss Vor in die Höhe und sprang auch schon im nächsten Moment aus der Wanne, sich dabei die ob des kalten Wassergusses schlagartig auf seiner Haut gebildet habende Gänsehaut an Armen und Oberkörper reibend.

"Das … das …", brachte er mit bibbernder Stimme hervor, es zugleich immer noch fertig bringend, nun fast noch beleidigter als vorher schon auszusehen, als der Schwarzhaarige ihm weismachen wollte, dass es Zauberei tatsächlich gab, "ist keine Zauberei, sondern … einfach … .. einfach nur …", sein Blick zuckte kurz suchend durch den Raum, doch fand er nichts, das seine Erklärung verdeutlichen könnte und so versuchte er es halt ohne zeigbares Beispiel, "… Farben!", beendete er schlussendlich seinen Satz und funkelte den Mann vor sich an. Oh wie er es hasste, wie ein Kind behandelt zu werden! Erst recht, wenn er dazu auch noch für ein dummes Kind gehalten wurde, ärgerte es Vor ganz besonders.

Er mochte vielleicht nicht so aussehen, aber er war davon überzeugt, dass er und auch Sasch bereits weit Erwachsener waren, als andere so genannte Erwachsene, die er bisher kennen gelernt hatte.

Nun schüttelte Severus nur noch den Kopf und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.  
"Mir doch egal, was du darüber denkst...", knurrte er nur und schnappte sich ein riesiges Handtuch, was er um Vor wickelte. "Alles, was ich von dir erwarte, ist, dass du gehorchst... ansonsten setzt es eine Tracht Prügel."  
Dann drehte er sich auch Sasch zu, der noch immer in der Wanne hockte.  
"Kannst du auch irgendetwas allein? Raus aus der Wanne und abtrocknen!"

Mit sich immer weiter verfinsternder Miene starrte Vor den Schwarzhaarigen an, der nun dabei war, Sasch anzufahren. Doch war ausnahmsweise nicht das der Grund für seinen in ihm aufkochenden Zorn und ein Blick in Saschs erschrockene Augen, welche dieser auf ihn und nicht auf den Erwachsenen und dessen Anweisungen gerichtet hatte, bestätigte dem Albino auch, das sein Freund sehr wohl zu begreifen begann, in welch mieser Stimmung sich Vor gerade befand.

Mit leicht bläulichen Lippen flüsterte Sasch leise, aber eindringlich: "Vor – bitte nicht …!"

Doch hörte der Gemeinte nicht auf seinen Freund. Oh nein – diesmal nicht. Er hatte endgültig davon genug, behandelt zu werden, als wüsste er nicht, wovon er sprach und dann auch noch bei den Farben und das von einem Mann, der eigentlich wissen müsste, wovon Vor sprach.

Mit sich deutlich verfinsterndem Blick und Augen die langsam aber sicher ihre bisherige Farblosigkeit verloren, stieß Vor wütend hervor: "Sie! Sie sind ja noch schlimmer, als .. als die anderen Erwachsenen!"

Wütend schoss seine Hand vor – so schnell wie nur ein Straßenkind, dessen tagtägliches Überleben oft von seiner Geschicklichkeit abhing - und schloss seine Finger um das Stück Holz, mit dem der Schwarzhaarige die Farben und damit die anderen Resultate hervorgerufen hatte.

"Als sie den Eimer gerufen haben, war es gelb, auch als sie ihn mit Wasser gefüllt hatten! Als sie ihn dann über meinen Kopf auskippten, verfärbte sich der Strahl in ein helles Orange und als ..", fieberhaft suchte sein Verstand nach weiteren Beispielen, die er nennen konnte und mit einem fast schon triumphierendem Lächeln nannte er das, was er meinte, den anderen nun endgültig davon überzeugen zu können, dass er wusste, wovon er sprach: "… als der Hüne das erste Mal Sasch und mir befahl mit ihm zu kommen, da war es ein schwarzer Nebel, der … der von dem Stab ausging und uns einhüllte … und beim zweiten mal war es fast das selbe, nur dass der schwarze Nebel auf einmal rot wurde und dann zerplatzte und ich wieder selbst denken und mich bewegen konnte!"

Severus hörte mit Erstaunen, was der Junge erzählte. Dennoch war er auch verdammt wütend und griff nach seinem Zauberstab, ehe er dem Jungen erneut eine Ohrfeige gab.  
"Fass ihn nicht wieder an!", zischte er leise. "´Was du beschreibst... klingt, als würdest du die Magie sehen können. Egal, was du glaubst... es ist Magie!  
Und jetzt kommt beide mit... und wagt es nicht diese dreckigen Fetzen wieder anzurühren!"

"Aber das sind unsere einzigen Anziehsachen!", rief Sasch, den nichts anderes schneller als eben die zuletzt geäußerten Worte des Schwarzhaarigen, aus der Wanne gebracht hätte. Hastig sprang er – sich das zweite bereit liegende große Handtuch greifend – nun ebenfalls aus der schmutzig braunen Brühe und war schon auf halbem Weg zu den Kleiderbündeln, als er Vor leise lachen hörte. Das wiederum erstaunte Sasch so sehr, dass er die schon fast allein in der Ecke stehenden Sachen vergaß und sich sofort seinem Freund zuwandte.

Vor lachte einfach nur triumphierend, woran auch die erneute Ohrfeige, die er erhalten hatte, nichts ändern konnte. Endlich – er konnte es selbst noch kaum fassen – aber es glaubte ihm jemand! Nun gut – auch Sasch hatte ihm immer geglaubt, aber das war schließlich etwas anderes.

"Magie vielleicht … weil es echt ist und nicht nur irgendein Trick …", stimmte er grinsend zu, nun nicht einmal mehr daran denkend, erneut nach dem Stab zu greifen.

Severus betrachtete Vor einen Moment nachdenklich. Also hatte er mehr durch Zufall schon die erste Erkenntnis heute Nacht errungen. Dieser kleine weißehaarige Bengel war ein Zauberer.  
"Kommt... Das dort zieht ihr nicht wieder an!", knurrte Severus und schnappte sich auch gleich Saschs Arm, damit dieser nicht wieder ungehorsam sein konnte. "Von mir aus lasst das Handtuch um..."

Nickend und immer noch grinsend folgte Vor dem Mann nun ohne weitere Verzögerung und auch Sasch, der einen letzten bedauernden Blick zu ihrer Kleidung warf, gab sich schließlich einen Ruck und folgte, das Handtuch fest um seinen Körper geschlungen, seinem Freund und dem Schwarzhaarigen nach.

Vielleicht, dachte er sich, war es hier doch nicht so schlecht und erschreckend, wie er zu Beginn gedacht und befürchtet hatte. Schließlich hatten sie hier bereits etwas besseres zu essen bekommen, als seit … Sasch wusste nicht einmal, seit wie langer Zeit und sie hatten einen Platz zum Schlafen, der weit weniger nass und abstoßend war, als zum Beispiel die Kanalisation, in der sie oft den Winter über blieben, weil es dort einfach immer noch wärmer war, als draußen im Freien.

Ja, vielleicht würde doch alles gut werden.

----------

TBC


	11. Kapitel 10 Der erste Diener

strega79 - Hey noch jemand Neues der Reviewt - Willkommen im Kreise derer die sich ein neues Kapitel verdient haben! Zu der Frage was aus Sasch wird, nuuuun ... er hat einen langen Weg vor sich. So viel kann ich schon einmalverraten.

dreiSternchen - deineVermutungen sindeinmal wieder mehr als gut!

Latriviata - dir ein gant besonderer Dank für die tollen langen Reviews. Auch deshalb gibt es jetzt das nächste Kapitel.

Dieses Kapitel ist von mazipaan und Tiyome

viel Spaß wünscht euch,  
Morti

Warnung: Diesmal ist eine eindeutige Slash-Szene enthalten. Wer sich also zwei Männer beim Matratzensport ( gg) nicht antun möchte, sollte dieses Kapitel nicht lesen.

**Kapitel 8 – Der erste Diener**

Lucius sah Severus nach, bis die Tür des Büros von außen geschlossen wurde. Dann wanderte sein Blick wieder zu Voldemort.

"Was hofft Ihr herauszufinden, mein Lord?", fragte Lucius, den das wirklich interessierte.

Einen Moment sah der dunkle Lord seinen ersten Berater nachdenklich an.  
"Ich will wissen, wie stark der Albino ist... wer er ist. Woher er kommt.", erwiderte er dann und betrachtete Lucius wieder ziemlich eindeutig.  
"Komm her, blonde Schönheit...", murmelte er leise und machte eine Handbewegung, um Lucius anzudeuten, dass er direkt vor ihm knien sollte.

Dieser nickte nur leicht bei der Aussage Voldemorts und stand auf dessen Befehl hin auf. Dann ließ er sich vor ihm auf den Knien nieder und sah auch kurz zu seinem Herrn, ehe er loyal, wie auch demütig, den Blick zu Boden senkte.

Voldemort hob langsam eine Hand und strich durch Lucius' seidiges, weiß-blondes Haar. Nach einem Moment beugte er sich langsam zu ihm herunter und küsste ihn verlangend, eroberte den willig geöffneten Mund.

Der Blonde ließ die Tat wohlwollend über sich ergehen. Schließlich war er seinem Lord mit Leib und Seele verschrieben. Egal, was dieser von ihm verlangte, er würde es tun. Deshalb hob er seinen Kopf wieder etwas an, um für den Lord leichter zugänglich zu sein. Von den Knien würde er sich erst erheben, wenn dieser es verlangte.

Voldemort streichelte noch einige Zeit weiter über die Roben des Anderen, während er ihn verlangend küsste. Dann zog er Lucius fester an sich und apparierte mit ihm in sein Schlafzimmer.

Dieser Raum war fast ganz in schwarz und silber gehalten, selbst die Bettwäsche des riesigen Himmelbettes bestand aus schwarzer Seide. Voldemort erschien auf seinem Bett sitzend und Lucius kniete noch immer vor ihm auf dem Boden.  
"Mit Leib und Seele, Lucius?", wisperte der dunkle Lord mit ebenso dunkler Stimme. "Heute Nacht wirst du ganz mir gehören... endlich wieder."

"Mit Leib und Seele, My Lord...", sagte er leise, aber mit klarer Stimme, nachdem er sich in Voldemorts Schlafzimmer wiederfand. Er hatte seinen Kopf noch gehoben, sah seinen Meister an und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln, was nur erneut zum Ausdruck brachte, dass der dunkle Lord mit seinem, Lucius', Körper machen konnte, was er wollte. Lucius würde sich ihm nicht verwehren. Außerdem war es ja auch nicht das erste Mal.

Langsam begann Voldemort nun Lucius von dessen Kleidung zu befreien, streichelte ihn dabei immer wieder über die gerade frei gelegte Haut, küsste den Mann vor sich wiederholt verlangend.  
Erst als Lucius völlig nackt und schon deutlich erregt vor ihm kniete, setzte sich der Lord wieder aufrecht hin.  
"Entkleide mich.", verlangte er mit fast schon unnatürlich sanfter Stimme, die so gar nicht zu seinem sonstigen Auftreten passte.

Lucius hielt die Augen geöffnet, während der Lord ihm seiner Kleidung entledigte und bemerkte die Erregung, die sich sacht und irgendwie hinterrücks immer weiter in ihm aufbaute. Erst als er nun völlig entkleidet vor Voldemort kniete und dieser ihm auftrug ihm die Kleidung auszuziehen, regte Lucius sich wieder. Wenn man von seinem vor Erregung bebendem Brustkorb absah, der bereits die ganze Zeit mehr oder weniger in Bewegung gewesen war, hatte Lucius die gesamte Zeit bewegungslos die Sache über sich ergehen lassen.  
So begann er dann dem Lord die Kleidung abzustreifen, mit langsamen Bewegungen, aber immer gefolgt von seinem vor Erregung schneller gehenden Atem.

Voldemort war ebenfalls schon deutlich erregt, als er nun nackt vor Lucius saß. Wieder beugte er sich herab und küsste den anderen gierig, während seine Hand in Lucius' langem weichen Haar vergraben war.  
"Dein Körper scheint sich ja sehr darüber zu freuen, wieder hier zu sein... wie sieht es mit dem Rest aus?", wisperte der Lord, als er sich wieder aufgesetzt hatte und zog leicht am Kopf des Anderen, um anzudeuten, dass nun erstmal sein Mund eine Weile etwas zu tun bekam.

"Alles in mir verzehrt sich nach Euch, Herr...", murmelte Lucius demütig, hatte aber weiterhin diesen gewissen Klang von Stolz in der Stimme.  
Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, er wusste ja, was der Lord von ihm wollte, fuhr er mit der Zunge vorerst über die Erregung seines Herrn, ehe er das Glied in den Mund nahm und daran zu saugen begann.

"So, so...", murmelte Voldemort und schmunzelte leicht, ehe er seinen Körper nach hinten durchbog und einfach nur noch genoss. Lucius' Stolz, den dieser in keiner Situation zu verlieren schien, selbst wenn er sich vor Schmerzen am Boden wand, war das, was der dunkle Lord so anziehen an ihm fand.

"Genug!", befahl er endlich mit rauer Stimme. "Komm ins Bett..."

Lucius ließ von Voldemorts Erregung ab, sah zu ihm hoch und fuhr sich kurz mit dem Handrücken über die Lippen, ehe er dem Befehl folge leistete und in das Bett stieg. So war er nun da und sah seinen Herrn an.

Voldemort wartete nicht mehr so lange, da er nun doch verdammt erregt war und in diesem Zustand noch weit weniger Geduld hatte als sonst. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes, der auf dem Nachtschrank gelegen hatte, war Lucius vorbereitet. Mit einem verheißungsvollen Grinsen drehte er dann Lucius auf den Bauch und drang anschließend mit einer schnellen Bewegung in ihn ein. Anschließend wartete er allerdings einen Augenblick, bis Lucius sich daran gewöhnt hatte, bevor er sich langsam in seinem ersten Berater bewegte.

Dadurch, dass das letzte Mal doch nun ziemlich lange her war, hatte Lucius nicht mehr dran gedacht, wie ungeduldig der dunkle Lord war, was das anging. Überrascht keuchte er auf, als Voldemort in ihn eindrang, ließ sich aber sogleich von diesem berauschenden Gefühl übermannen, welches er so lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Erregt stöhnte er einmal auf, als Voldemort begann sich in ihm zu bewegen.

"Das Warten hat sich gelohnt.", raunte Voldemort ob der herrlichen Enge, die ihn umschloss. Seine Bewegungen blieben langsam genießend, als gäbe es kein Ziel, dem es zuzustreben galt. Doch als sich auch Lucius mit erregtem Stöhnen gegen ihn zu bewegen begann, beschleunigte Voldemort seine Stöße, bis sie schließlich zu einem gemeinsamen Höhepunkt gelangten.

Anschließend legte der dunkle Lord sich zur Seite und zog Lucius mit dem Rücken gegen sich, um ihm wieder über die Brust zu streicheln.

Unter einem unterdrückten Aufstöhnen ergoss Lucius sich und ließ sich dann, schwer atmend, zu seinem Herrn ziehen. Dort genoss er das Streicheln und schloss erst einmal die Augen, um selbst wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen.

Voldemort hielt Lucius weiter im Arm und knabberte etwas an dessen Hals herum. Einige Zeit schwiegen sie dann, damit sie sich beide beruhigen konnten.

"Ich habe dir eine Frau ausgesucht, Lucius.", murmelte der Lord endlich. "Reinblütig und schön... sie wird dir mit Sicherheit einen starken, gutaussehenden Sohn gebären."

Mit dieser Aussage hatte er nun gar nicht gerechnet und mit einem leicht erstaunten Blick sah Lucius Voldemort an. "Eine Frau? Ich ... fühle mich geehrt, My Lord, aber wie seid Ihr auf die Idee gekommen?", fragte er immer noch ein wenig überrumpelt.

"Du bist Ende zwanzig... da wird es langsam Zeit an einen Erben zu denken.", erwiderte Voldemort nur und küsste Lucius erneut gierig.  
"Narzissa Black... sie wird in zwei Tagen auf deinem Manor eintreffen, damit ihr euch kennen lernen könnt."

Eigentlich hatte der Lord ja recht, Lucius hatte bisher noch gar nicht in diese Richtung gedacht. Bisher standen diese Gedanken bei ihm immer im Hintergrund. Nicht umsonst hatte er gesagt, dass er dem dunklen Lord mit Leib und Seele verschrieben war.  
Aber der Gedanke an einen Erben war ziemlich verlockend. Ja, seine Linie durfte schließlich nicht aussterben. Das arrogante Lächeln hatte sich wieder auf seinem Gesicht gebildet.

Voldemort schmunzelte, als er das beginnende Grinsen auf Lucius' Gesicht sah.  
"Gut, dass du verstehst.", murmelte er nur und zog die Bettdecke über ihre Körper. Heute Nacht wollte er seine blonde Schönheit hier behalten, was bisher nicht so oft vorgekommen war.

Der Gedanke gefiel Lucius dermaßen gut, dass er noch eine ganze Weile, auf dem Rücken da lag. Die Arme hinterm Kopf verschränkt ging er seinen Gedanken nach und fand eine ganze Zeit lang noch keinen Schlaf.

Der dunkle Lord hingegen musste nur die Augen schließen und schon schlief er ein. Das war für ihn noch nie ein Problem gewesen. Dennoch war ein Teil seines Geistes immer wach, sodass er eine Gefahr jederzeit irgendwie erkennen würde, wenn sie auftauchte.

Sehr früh am nächsten Morgen erwachte er wieder und streckte sich kurz.

Im Laufe der Zeit war Lucius ebenfalls eingeschlafen und lag nun, am Morgen mit dem Rücken zu Voldemort. Das ruhige und gleichmäßige Atmen gab Aufschluss darüber, dass er noch tief schlief.

Eine Weile betrachtete er den bleichen, aber wohlgeformten Rücken neben sich. Dann stand er jedoch auf und kleidete sich wieder an, bevor er sich zurück an den Bettrand setzte und Lucius erneut betrachtete.  
"Am liebsten würde ich dich an mein Bett ketten und nie wieder aufstehen lassen.", murmelte der dunkle Lord schmunzelnd, während er eine der weichen, weißen Strähnen zwischen die Finger nahm.

Sobald Voldemorts Stimme erklang, öffnete Lucius langsam seine Augen und bemerkte, wie dieser an seinen Haaren herumspielte. Er hatte die Worte vernommen und setzte sich langsam auf.  
"Ihr wisst, dass es einzig Eure Entscheidung ist, My Lord.", meinte Lucius und sah seinen Herrn dann an.

Zwar hatte Lucius sich mit dem Gedanken an einen Nachfolger im Laufe der Nacht mehr als angefreundet, aber es lag immer noch alles in der Hand Voldemorts. Wie immer stand der Befehl des Lords über seinen, Lucius' Bedürfnissen. Und er hatte keine Probleme damit.

Manchmal wünschte Voldemort sich fast, dass Lucius auch mal eine andere Meinung hatte. Aber diese Augenblicke gingen doch immer recht schnell vorbei. Immerhin wusste er selbst am besten, wie er mit solch einer Situation umgehen würde.  
"Nein... ich habe bereits einen blonden Sklaven... und der ist sogar noch hübscher anzusehen als du.", murmelte der dunkle Lord schließlich. "Macnair hat ganze Arbeit geleistet. Mittlerweile bin ich fast sicher, dass der Junge nicht mehr weiß, wer er selbst ist, geschweige denn, dass er eigentlich dein Neffe ist."

Einen Moment lang dachte Voldemort daran, was damals geschehen war. Er war mit Lucius zusammen in das Manor dessen Vaters gekommen, damit auch der Rest der Malfoys ihm die Treue schwor, wie Lucius es bereits getan hatte. Das war vor vier Jahren gewesen und er stand noch ziemlich am Anfang seiner Macht als dunkler Lord. Aber Lucius' älterer Bruder hatte doch tatsächlich die Stirn gehabt, abzulehnen. Die Wut Voldemorts kannte in dem Moment keine Grenzen. Er hatte von Lucius verlangt seinen Bruder und dessen Frau zu töten und dieser hatte sich nach kurzem Zögern doch für die richtige Seite entschieden und gehorcht. Vielleicht war auch die Chance, vom zweiten Sohn zum Erben aufzusteigen, Teil der Entscheidung gewesen.

Der noch nicht zehnjährige Neffe sollte weiter leben, damit sich Lucius Eltern nicht rächten oder sonst etwas Dummes taten. Nur deswegen war der Junge mit hier her gekommen und Macnair war sehr erfreut gewesen, endlich ein Spielzeug für seine Gelüste zu erhalten, an dem er seine Erziehungsmethoden ausprobieren konnte.

Irgendwie traf Lucius es ja schon, dass der dunkle Lord nun mehr oder weniger abfällig über ihn sprach. Aber das ließ er sich nicht anmerken.  
Wenn Lucius gewusst hätte was Voldemort dachte, woran er dachte, dann würde er sich daran erinnern, dass es doch eine ziemlich harte Zeit gewesen war. Aber das lag in der Vergangenheit, hatte heute nicht mehr zu interessieren.  
"Braucht Ihr mich noch für irgendetwas, My Lord...?", fragte Lucius und war daran aufzustehen.

Voldemort stand auf und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch hinüber.  
"Ja... zieh dich an und such deinen süßen Betthasen in spe! Bevor er nach Hogwarts verschwindet, will ich einen Bericht von ihm...", murmelte er und betrachtete ein Pergament mit einigen Namen. Diese Leute, alles Auroren und Phönix-Mitglieder, würden, wenn am Wochenende alles glatt lief, endlich sterben.

---------

TBC


	12. Kapitel 11 Erkenntnisse

**Kapitel 11 – Erkenntnisse**

Severus führte die beiden Jungen in sein Labor, welches ihm allerdings erst seit wenigen Monaten gehörte. Die Ausstattung enthielt alles, was man sich als Trankmischer nur wünschen konnte. In Regalen an jeder Wand lagen alle möglichen legalen und illegalen Zaubertrankzutaten und dazwischen standen Dutzende von Büchern. Die Mitte des Raumes nahm ein riesiger Arbeitstisch ein, auf dem ein Kessel leise vor sich hin brodelte und allerlei Gerätschaften nach einem exakten Plan verteilt lagen.

"Setzt euch!", befahl er und deutete auf zwei Stühle, die gerade eben noch nicht dagestanden hatte. Dann schloss er die Tür und begab sich zu einem Regal, aus dem er ein Buch entnahm.

Sich neugierig in dem mit allerlei Unbekanntem gefüllten Raum umblickend, setzten sich Sasch und Vor auf die wie aus dem Nichts erschienen Stühle, während Vor mit einem schelmischem Grinsen so laut flüsterte, dass es mit Sicherheit im ganzen Raum zu hören war: "Eindeutig Gelb!"

Severus verdrehte leicht die Augen, während er zu den beiden Jungen hinüber sah, die noch immer in die Handtücher gewickelt auf den Stühlen saßen.  
"Was ist gelb?", fragte er dann doch Interesse halber nach, während er das Rezept für den Trank las, den er gleich brauen würde.

Vor schenkte dem schwarzhaarigen und nun irgendwelche Sachen zusammen suchenden Mann einen Blick, der besagte, dass er nicht wirklich glaubte, dass der Andere nicht wusste, wovon er, Vor, gerade gesprochen hatte: "Natürlich das Leuchten, als die beiden Stühle erschienen." 

Dann deutete er auf den Kessel, der ohne irgendwelche Hitzeeinwirkung zu brodeln schien, von dem Umstand einmal ganz abgesehen, dass er einige Zentimeter in der Luft über dem großen Tisch schwebte. "Und die Flammen unter dem Topf da sind blau – ein helles, flackerndes blau."

Dann ließ er seinen Blick abermals durch den Raum schweifen und deutete nacheinander auf einige Gläser, Dosen und andere Dinge und sagte, während sein Finger auf selbige deutete, jeweils zugleich: "Orange, Rot, gelb …", kurz stockte er, nun doch ein wenig unsicher wirkend, als er auf eine der eben erst bereit gelegten Sachen auf dem Schreibtisch wies und meinte abschließend, "… und ein dunkles grau, fast schwarz."

Dabei war es mehr als deutlich, dass er damit weder die Farbe der Gläser, noch die einiger der Zutaten meinte, denn wo er zum Beispiel gelb genannt hatte, war das lose, im Regal liegende Kraut von einem leichten Gelbschimmer umgeben und das zuletzt als grau, oder beinahe schwarz bezeichnete, war etwas, das eher eine feuerrote Schale besaß.

"Das ist eine interessante Fähigkeit... aber ich kann nichts davon sehen.", erwiderte Severus nur und legte das Buch auf den Tisch, um die Knolle zu nehmen, auf die Vor gerade gedeutet hatte. "Für mich ist das einfach eine rote Knolle, die man Merane nennt.", erklärte er und verfiel, ohne es zu merken schon in den Lehrerton, während er fast ohne hinzusehen die Zutaten zerkleinerte und in der angegebenen Reihenfolge in den Kessel warf.

Mit deutlich interessiertem Blick verfolgte Vor, was als nächstes geschah. Aber dass der Schwarzhaarige die Farben nicht sehen konnte, war für ihn mehr als überraschend.

"Aber … wieso können sie sie dann benutzen, wenn sie sie nicht sehen können?", fragte er sichtlich auf eine Antwort gespannt nach, dabei unentwegt genauestens beobachtend, was der Erwachsene mit der als Merane bezeichneten Knolle machte.

Sasch hingegen interessierte weder das Gespräch über Farben – ob nun sichtbar oder nicht – noch über Knollen mit seltsamen Namen. Er genoss einfach nur das Gefühl im Trockenen zu sitzen und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit, keine Angst mehr haben zu müssen. Denn dass er sich nicht mehr zu fürchten brauchte, war ihm klar, wenn sich Vor derart ungezwungen verhielt.

"Ich habe es gelernt... in Hogwarts.", erwiderte Severus und sah nun doch konzentrierter auf die Knolle. Er hatte ihr bereits die scharlachrote Haut abgezogen und hielt nun eine weiße Frucht in der Hand. Diese musste nun vorsichtig aufgeschnitten und von den Kernen befreit werden. Wurde nur einer der Kerne verletzt, würde sich das in ihm enthaltene Sekret auf der Frucht ausbreiten und sie verderben, sodass sie nicht mehr verwendet werden konnte.

Doch Severus war mehr als geschickt und zerschnitt kurz darauf die gereinigte Frucht und warf die Stücke in den Kessel.  
"Wie lange lebt ihr beide schon allein draußen?", wollte er dabei wissen. Immerhin sollte er alles herausfinden, was es zu wissen gab und sicher würde den Lord auch das interessieren, obwohl er es natürlich auch mit Leichtigkeit aus den Köpfen der beiden Jungen heraus holen konnte.

‚Muss wohl eine Schule sein …', dachte sich Vor und konnte ein leises Aufseufzen bei dem Gedanken an Schulen nicht unterdrücken. Wie gerne er doch gelernt hätte. Doch hatte er nie das nötige Geld gehabt, um auf eine der Schulen in London zugelassen zu werden und in denjenigen in denen es nichts kostete, wollte man ihn nicht nehmen, es sei denn, seine Eltern hätten sein Alter und seine reine Existenz bestätigt. 

So war sein Blick auch entsprechend traurig, als er leise flüsterte: "Es muss ein schönes Gefühl sein, lernen zu dürfen."

Sasch hingegen beantwortete die gestellte Frage des Schwarzhaarigen: "Vor schon immer und ich … seit drei Jahren."

"Schon immer?", fragte Severus nach und hob langsam eine Augenbraue. "Das stelle ich mir schwierig vor bei einem Baby.", setzte er nur hinzu. Dann nahm er zwei kleine Röhrchen und kam zu den Jungs herüber.  
"Ich brauche ein wenig Blut von jedem von euch.", erklärte er nur.

Vor nickte leicht, doch Sasch war es wiederum, der die Frage beantwortete. Der dunkelhäutige wusste nur zu gut um die Scheu seines Freundes ob dieses ganz speziellen Themas.

"Ja Mister …", bestätigte Sasch also und lächelte zögernd und nach einem kurzem Blickaustausch mit Vor, der ihm bestätigte, dass er – wenn es denn schon sein musste – auch weiter erzählen konnte, fuhr er fort zu sprechen: "… Vor hat es mir einmal erzählt und einige der Anderen wie wir auf der Straße lebenden haben es bestätigt, dass er von allen zusammen quasi aufgezogen wurde. Immer wenn …", hier stockte Sasch jedoch und warf seinem Freund einen sichtlich unsicheren Blick zu, der seinen Blick abwendend jedoch nur knapp nickte.

"Naja … wenn er als … als …", doch Sasch konnte es einfach nicht aussprechen, gleich ob Vor es ihm nun erlaubt hatte, oder auch nicht.

"Wenn mein Körper nicht mehr von nutzen war", warf der, um den es hier eigentlich ging, nun mit deutlich zynischer Stimme ein und half seinem Freund somit wieder in den Erzählfluss hinein.

Mit einem deutlich unglücklichen Blick nickte Sasch. "Sehen sie", versuchte er zu erklären, "es ist immer nützlich ein Baby dabei zu haben, wenn man um etwas Geld schnorrt … und später, wenn man älter wird, … naja … dann … dann ist … dann sind …"

"Andere eher an einem selbst interessiert, als Ware", Vor spuckte das letzte Wort regelrecht aus, "zumindest so lange, bis man auf die eine oder andere Weise entkommt." Plötzlich veränderten sich seine Augen erneut, wurden dunkler, intensiver, als der Albino mit für sein Alter harter Stimme hinzufügte, "Ich bin entkommen. Aber nicht so, wie die Typen es sich gewünscht hätten. Ich habe sie vorher bezahlen lassen." Ein kaltes Feuer brannte in seinem Blick, als er sich daran zurück erinnerte, wie er das zweite Mal seit er sich erinnern konnte, der Energie in seinem Inneren nachgegeben hatte.

"Und danach dann hat er mich getroffen, oder ich ihn", beendete Sasch mit einem kleinen, traurigen Lächeln das Erzählte.

Severus hatte mit ziemlich ungläubigem Blick zugehört und schüttelte dann leicht den Kopf. Er würde nie verstehen, wie sich jemand mit dem Körper eines Kindes vergnügen konnte. Aber Macnair war ja auch so einer. Leise seufzend kniete Severus schließlich vor den beiden Jungen und suchte zuerst Vors Arm unter dem großen Handtuch heraus und band ihm den dürren Oberarm ab.  
"Es wird nicht sehr wehtun... aber halt still.", murmelte er lediglich, weil er das eben gehörte erst verarbeiten musste, ehe er vielleicht darauf einging.

Immer noch in Erinnerungen versunken nickte Vor nur stumm. Zu deutlich war die eigentlich noch sehr junge Vergangenheit wieder lebendig geworden. 

Severus klopfte ein wenig auf der Innenseite von Vors Arm herum, bis eine der Venen hervor trat. Dann stach er mit einer dünnen Nadel hinein und ließ das Blut in eines der Röhrchen fließen. Erst als er genug hatte, nahm er die Gummischnur weg und drückte ein kleines Stück Stoff auf die Wunde, zog die Nadel wieder heraus.  
Anschließend wandte er sich Sasch zu. "Du bist dran..."

Sasch, der den Vorgang bei Vor genau beobachtet hatte, nickte ebenfalls nur, doch sein zaghaftes Lächeln geriet leicht ins Schwanken, als er die Nadel betrachtete.

Genauso langsam wie bei Vor schnürte Severus Saschs Oberarm ab und wartete darauf, dass die Vene sichtbar wurde. Dann stach er mit einer neuen Nadel zu und ließ Blut in das zweite Röhrchen laufen. Wortlos drückte er auch diesem Jungen ein Stück Stoff auf die Einstichstelle und stand dann auf, um zu seinem Tisch zurück zu gehen.

Der Inhalt des Kessels hatte genau die richtige Farbe und Severus füllte etwas davon in zwei Becher. Dann goss er zuerst Saschs Blut dazu, woraufhin sich das Gebrau zuerst schwarz und dann grau färbte. Der Junge war eindeutig ein Muggel und musste somit nicht weiter untersucht werden.

Nun machte Severus dasselbe mit Vors Blut und sah sichtlich erstaunt zu, wie sich die Flüssigkeit erst schwarz, dann blau färbte und schließlich völlig klar wurde, sodass man sie für Wasser halten konnte.  
"Interessant...", hauchte er nur. 

Durch die Tätigkeit des Schwarzhaarigen wieder auf das aktuelle Geschehen aufmerksam werdend, erhob sich Vor von dem Stuhl und blickte neugierig und mit fragendem Blick in die zwei Becher. "Warum sind sie verschieden und was bedeuten sie?", fragte er, auf eine Antwort gespannt, nach.

Severus sah auf und betrachtete Vor nachdenklich.  
"Nun... das Graue hier ist dein kleiner Freund und es zeigt, dass er nicht wie wir ist.", erklärte er und schüttete den Becher aus. Dann wandte er sich wieder Vors Becher zu und schwenkte seinen Zauberstab darüber. Das war wirklich eine ziemlich heftige und vor allem schnelle Reaktion gewesen und Severus war sich nicht sicher, wie er es interpretieren sollte.

Nachdenklich nahm er einen anderen sauberen Becher und füllte zwei Schluck des Trankes hinein.   
"Trink das.. es schmeckt etwas seltsam...", meinte er nur und hielt Vor den Becher hin.

Einfach zu neugierig auf das, was er noch alles erfahren könnte, zögerte Vor nicht eine Sekunde lang. Mit vor Wissbegierde leuchtenden Augen nahm er den Becher entgegen, setzte ihn an die Lippen und schluckte die – zugegebenermaßen alles andere als angenehm schmeckende – Flüssigkeit herunter. Das leicht faulige Gebräu krampfhaft herunterschluckend, durchlief Vors Körper kurz darauf ein heftiges Schaudern, ehe er ‚etwas' anderes in sich erwachen fühlte. Etwas, das er hier und jetzt weder brauchte, noch wollte, waren die beiden Ergebnisse, die er, wenn er sich so zu fühlen begann, doch nie besonders angenehm für die anderen, sich in seiner Nähe befindlichen Personen gewesen.

"Nein – nicht das!", keuchte der Albino mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen, den Becher einfach an Ort und Stelle fallen lassend und so weit wie möglich von dem Schwarzhaarigen zurückweichend, wie es der Raum in dem sie sich befanden, zuließ.

Panik kroch durch seine Adern, als er ‚fühlte' wie sich seine Sicht zu verändern begann, wie sie klarer und schärfer wurde und alles um sich herum sich in einem kaum zu beschreibendem Energiemuster auflöste. Die Nerven auf seiner Zunge explodierten regelrecht vor auf sie eindringenden Gerüchen und Empfindungen und die schiere Vielfalt dessen, was er wahrnahm, ließ den Jungen schwindeln.

"Nicht ihn!", versuchte er es erneut sich selbst und dem was in ihm erwachte und so sehr Teil von ihm war, wie alles andere, das er normalerweise von sich wahrnahm zu erklären, sich nicht bewusst, dass es keine richtigen Worte waren, die aus seinem Mund drangen, sondern Laute, die mehr an das zischeln einer Schlange erinnerten.

Prüfend, tastend, schmeckend zuckte seine veränderte Zunge kurz zwischen seinen sich blau verfärbenden Lippen hindurch, nahm die von Sasch ausgehende Angst war, ebenso wie das, was von dem ihm den Trank gegebenen Mann ausging und …

… fand sich im nächsten Moment wieder leicht zitternd und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an das hinterste Regal gepresst wieder, erst erleichtert aufatmend, als sein nun wieder alles als Gegenstände wahrnehmender Blick zuerst auf Sasch und anschließend auf den Schwarzhaarigen viel.

Severus hatte mit zwar passivem Gesichtsausdruck aber doch etwas unsicherem Blick beobachtete, was mit dem Kleinen geschah.  
"Interessant.", murmelte er anschließend und trat mit gezücktem Zauberstab an Vor heran, nahm ihm das Handtuch weg, was der Junge noch immer mit einer Hand fest hielt. Langsam ließ er nun den Stab über den Körper des Jungen gleiten und murmelte dabei leise vor sich hin. "Erstaunlich..."

Dieser Junge war kein normaler Mensch, nicht einmal ein normaler Zauberer. Er war trotz seiner Jugend schon sehr stark. Nun hatte Severus wirklich etwas, was er ergründen musste.  
"Legt euch dort auf den Teppich.", meinte er und zeigte auf einen Teppich bei der Tür. "Schlaft etwas... ich brauche euch erst einmal nicht mehr."  
Bei diesen Worten hatte er noch nicht einmal hinüber gesehen, sondern sich schon wieder der restlichen, farblosen Flüssigkeit zugewandt.

Sasch sprang sofort auf und eilte auf seinen Freund zu, der sich mit vor Erleichterung schwachen Knien kommentarlos von dem Dunkelhäutigen stützen ließ. 

"D … das … wollte ich … nicht …", stammelte Vor leise, nicht wissend ob er weinen, oder einfach nur umfallen und schlafen sollte. Derart erschöpft und ausgelaugt hatte er sich bisher nur zweimal – und nun ein drittes Mal gefühlt. Nur das er diesmal nicht gewollt hatte, das ‚es' passierte. Es war einfach passiert, ohne dass er vorher gewarnt gewesen wäre, oder sich diesem Gefühl mit Absicht hingegeben hatte und das war etwas, das ihm eine wahnsinnige Angst vor sich selbst einflößte. 

"Schht ist gut Vor … ich weiß … alles in Ordnung …", raunte Sasch, dem immer noch leicht benommenen Jungen zu, ihn schließlich bei dem ihnen zugewiesenem Teppich mit sich nach unten ziehend. Vorsichtig breitete er das Handtuch, das dieser fast fallen gelassen hatte, über ihn aus, bettete Vors Kopf auf seine Knie und flüsterte ihm wieder und wieder zu, dass alles in Ordnung war und er einfach schlafen und sich ausruhen sollte. Dass er schon aufpassen würde.

Immer wieder murmelte Sasch leise auf den Albino ein, auch wenn er sich selbst bei weitem nicht so fühlte, wie er durch seine Worte glauben zu machen suchte. Eigentlich war es immer umgekehrt – Vor war der Starke, der ihn beschützte. Doch nun brauchte dieser ihn und Sasch dachte nicht einmal daran, nicht für seinen Freund da zu sein, wenn dieser in Not war.

Severus kümmerte sich nur noch um seine Aufgabe. Immer wieder nahm er eine Probe der Flüssigkeit aus dem Becher und führte daran andere Experimente durch. Die Nacht verging wie im Flug und er war sichtlich erschöpft. Es würde Dumbledore sicher gar nicht gefallen, wenn er zu seinem ersten Probetag schon zu spät kam.

Irgendwann war aber auch Severus über den Tisch gebeugt eingeschlafen und lag nun ziemlich verquer und unbequem da. Irgendwie schaffte er es aber, nicht zu Boden zu rutschen oder sich selbst durch das Einatmen giftiger Zutaten zu töten.

---------

TBC


	13. Kapitel 12 Vergangenheit und Zukunft

**Latriviata - erst einmal. WOW Was für ein Review! Wir sind durch die Bank weg total beeindruckt und ganz ehrlich, richtig sprachlos vor Freude. Bin gerade vom WE nach Hause und an den PC gekommen und las als allerertes dein Review und - einfach nur DANKE!  
Was als Ergebnis herauskommt - jedenfalls zum Teil - wird in diesem folgenden Kapitel beantwortet. Auch welchen Weg Sasch nun gehen wird, wird nun offenbart. Ich bin wirklich außerordentlich gespannt wie euch dieses neue Kapitel gefällt. Mit dem schreiben an sich kommen wir auch wunderbar voran - der Spaß hört besonders bei so motivierenden Reviews gar nicht auf und die Motivation schießt nur so in die Höhe. Bin BEGEISTERT! Und sehr, sehr dankbar! -- Morti **

Also erstmal danke für das laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaange Review! Hab mich tierisch gefreut.  
Zu deinen Fragen zum Alter: Sev ist etwa 20 Jahre alt... Lucius Ende 20 .. also so 28... und Voldi ist Mitte 40  
Ich kann dich beruhigen. Sev ist nicht mitten in der Arbeit eingeschlafen gg gegen Morgen und da war er schon fertig.  
Über Sevs Kindheit waren ja schon einige Andeutungen dabei und es kommt auch noch etwas.  
Zu deinen anderen Fragen will ich jetzt lieber nichts sagen, weil ich da zu viel vorweg nehmen würde ... aber sie werden auf jeden Fall in den nächsten Kaps beantwortet. (einiges vielleicht auch erst später.)  
Also auf jeden Fall weiter lesen - mazipaan

**Drei Sternchen - auch dir unseren Dank für dein Review. War schon ganz geknickt gewesen das für das letzte Kapitel kaum eine Reaktion kam und habe daher auch kein neues gepostet, bevor ich ins Wochenende fuhr. Wären es mehr gewesen, hätte es schon am Samstag ein neeus Kapitel gegeben.**

ALL - Wie gesagt ihr lieben Leser - IHR BESTIMMT WIE SCHNELL IHR WEITER LESEN KÖNNT! Einfach indem ihr Reviews schreibt.

Oh übrigens - ich hoffe die Nachricht freut euch! - ist aus dem Dreiteiler mittlerweile ein 100 Vierteiler geworden. ("flüster" oder gar mehr, aber der Storybogen ist jetzt auf 4 Teile schon einmal fest gelegt) 

**So nun will ich aber nicht länger aufhalten - VIEL SPASS BEIM LESEN! Und vergesst nicht uns zu schreiben!**

Morti

**Kapitel 13 - Vergangenheit und Zukunft**

Lucius hatte sich angezogen und ging dem Auftrag Voldemorts nach, machte sich auf den Weg in das Labor, wo sich Snape mit den Kindern aufhalten sollte.  
Er war noch immer etwas gereizt und öffnete deshalb schwungvoll die massive Tür. Sein Blick fiel zuerst auf den hellhäutigen Jungen, den Albino, an dem der dunkle Lord so interessiert war. Er schlief. Genauso wie der andere Junge. Gemeinsam lagen sie da am Boden, fast schon zusammengekauert, umwickelt von lediglich Badetüchern. Lucius ging zu Severus, der halb über den Tisch liegend am schlafen war.  
Mit wenigen Schritten befand er sich neben seinem Schützling und sagte einige Worte wie: "Ich glaub nicht, dass du hier zum Schlafen bist.", in einem recht unfreundlichen, lauteren Ton.

Severus zuckte derart zusammen, dass er den Halt verlor und vom Tisch rutschte. Stöhnend landete er auf den Knien und sah mit einem ängstlichen Blick zu Lucius auf.  
"Es.. es tut mir ...leid...", stammelte er herum und wagte es nicht einmal aufzustehen. Wieso nur schaffte Lucius es immer ihn zu diesem weichen Ding zu reduzieren? Tief durchatmend stand der junge Mann dann doch wieder auf und räumte seine Pergamentrollen zusammen, welche die Ergebnisse der Arbeit der vergangenen Nacht enthielten.  
"Ich bin bereits fertig mit der Untersuchung...", erklärte er nun wieder ruhiger und sah Lucius gefasst an. Immerhin hatte dieser ihm beigebracht, möglichst niemals schwach zu sein.

Sasch der ob des plötzlichen Lärms schlagartig erwachte, ließ vor Schreck beinahe das Handtuch fallen, in das er gewickelt war und starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf die zwei Männer.

Vor hingegen blinzelte nur leicht, immer noch zu erschöpft von dem ihn mitgenommen habenden Trank vom Vortag.

"Sehr gut...", murmelte Lucius und sah Severus auffordernd an. "Der Lord möchte nämlich gerne die Ergebnisse sehen."  
Mit diesen Worten drehte Lucius sich um und verschwand auch schon wieder aus dem Labor, um schon mal ein wenig vor zu gehen.

"Kommt hoch los... ihr kommt auch mit.", meinte Severus schneidend zu den beiden Jungen, die er garantiert nicht alleine hier lassen würde. Durch den Rüffel von Lucius war nun auch Severus ziemlich übel gelaunt.

Im Gegensatz zu Vor, der einfach liegen blieb und seine Lider wieder über seine fiebrig glänzenden Augen schloss, stand Sasch sofort auf, tat aber keinen weiteren Schritt, sondern deutete nur auf seinen zusammengerollt daliegenden Freund und meinte mit vor Sorge belegter Stimme: "Er kann nicht, Mister."

Severus stand schon in der Tür, doch nun kam er wieder zurück und hockte sich zu Vor, fühlte ihn sanft an der Wange.  
"Scheiße!", knurrte er nur und stürzte zum Tisch. "Der Lord wartet und nun das..."

Hektisch machte er sich daran einen Trank zusammen zu mischen, der Vors Fieber senken und die Reste des anderen Tranks entfernen würde. Die Reaktion war so heftig gewesen, dass er hätte damit rechnen müssen. Nach wenigen Minuten war er wieder bei den Jungen und flößte Vor das Röhrchen voll Zaubertrank ein.  
"Trink das... dann gehts gleich wieder." Dann sah er zu Sasch auf und zischte ihn an: "Wieso hast du nicht Bescheid gesagt, dass er Fieber hat?"

"Ich … ich …", stammelte der Angefahrene sichtlich eingeschüchtert, "ich … wusste nicht, dass sie … ich meine … sie haben ihm das andre schließlich auch gegeben und …", stockend und mit unsicherem Blick verstummte Sasch, Furcht in seinen Augen, die er auf den Schwarzhaarigen gerichtet hielt.

Mit leicht flatternden Lidern sah Vor zu dem Mann auf, der vor ihm saß und als er erkannte, dass dieser ihm erneut etwas zu trinken geben wollte – die Worte die gewechselt wurden, bekam er nur verschwommen und für ihn ohne Sinn mit – presste er fest seine Lippen zusammen und wandte seinen Kopf ab.

"Gehorche!", zischte Snape nun Vor an und drehte ihm den Kopf wieder zurück. "Du reagierst zu heftig auf den Enthüllungstrank. Jetzt trink das, bevor du noch stirbst und der Lord anschließend mich gleich hinterher schickt."

Sasch, der ob der Worte heftig zusammengezuckt war, kniete augenblicklich wieder neben seinem Freund nieder beschwor diesen ebenfalls: "Bitte Vor – tu was er sagt!"

Dieser jedoch stöhnte nur leise und versuchte abermals seinen Kopf außer Reichweite des Trankes zu drehen.

"Na warte...", knurrte Severus und zog seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Vor. "Imperio!"  
"Jetzt trink endlich!"  
Wieder hielt er dem Jungen das Röhrchen an die Lippen und drehte sich dabei halb zur Tür, wo Lucius immer noch wartete.

Wieder einmal hüllte ihn schwarzer Nebel ein, kroch auch durch die kleinste Ritze seines Verstandes, als Vor seine Hand ausstreckte, den Trank nahm und ihn ohne ein Anzeichen weiteren Zögerns herunterschluckte. Der Gedanke, dass er bereits einmal zuvor gegen diese alles umfassende Dunkelheit angekommen war, kam ihm in diesem Moment überhaupt nicht. Zu groß waren die Schmerzen, die seinen Kopf marterten und sein Denken behinderten.

Als Vor endlich gehorcht hatte, nahm Severus den Fluch von ihm und stand auf.  
"Jetzt kommt... der Lord wartet sicher schon und er ist nicht geduldig.", murrte er immer noch genervt und ging zur Tür, wo er auf die beiden, noch immer nur in Handtücher gewickelten Kinder wartete.

Mit immer noch leicht verschleiertem Blick stand Vor mit Saschs Hilfe auf. Gemeinsam folgten sie den beiden Erwachsenen, der Albino mehr als nur ein wenig von seinem Freund gestützt.

Auf halbem Weg musste Severus noch mal zurück laufen, weil ihm eingefallen war, dass er seine Ergebnisse auf den Tisch gelegt hatte, um den Trank zu brauen. Und dort lagen sie noch immer.

Lucius stand nun wieder vor dem Büro des dunklen Lord und wartete darauf, dass Severus mit den beiden Kindern dazu kam. Die Wut ließ langsam nach, aber es wäre eine Lüge, wenn er sagen würde, er wäre wieder vollkommen ruhig.

Aber schließlich kamen sie doch am Büro Voldemorts an und traten nach kurzem Klopfen und einem 'Herein' von drinnen ein. Severus und Lucius sanken sofort auf die Knie und der jüngere der beiden gab den zwei Jungen ein Zeichen sich auch hinzuknien.

Voldemort sah auf die Gruppe und wartete darauf, dass die Kinder gehorchten. Sonst würde er es sie lehren. Aber auf jeden Fall sahen sie jetzt schon nicht mehr ganz so ekelerregend aus, obwohl die Haare nun abstoßend kurz waren.

Zögernd und mit deutlich verwirrtem Blick folgte Sasch dem Beispiel der beiden Erwachsenen, dabei Vor, der für einen Moment wirkte, als würde er stehen bleiben wollen, nachdrücklich mit sich zu Boden ziehend, sodass dieser mehr hinfiel, als sich niederkniete.

"Also Trankmischer... was hast du herausgefunden?", wollte Voldemort wissen, als endlich alle dort waren, wo sie in seiner Gegenwart hingehörten - auf ihren Knien.

Severus räusperte sich leise und rutschte auf den Knien etwas dichter zu seinem Meister, um ihm die Pergamente zu reichen.  
"Der dunklere ist ein Muggel, My Lord... keinerlei magische Eigenschaften. Doch der Helle... der ist nicht nur ein Zauberer.. sondern auch noch ein Mischling mit einer Art ... Dämon. Das konnte ich nicht so genau bestimmen.", erklärte er leise und sah dabei die ganze Zeit zu Boden, wie es sich gehörte. Allerdings wollte er zu gerne sehen, wie der Lord reagierte.

"Ein Dämon...", wiederholte Voldemort nachdenklich und betrachtete den Jungen, der neugierig zuhörte und die Stirn besaß ihn dabei direkt anzuschauen.

"Ja, My Lord. Ich habe einen Enthüllungstrank gebraut und es hat für einen kurzen Moment den Dämon in ihm erweckt... er zischelte etwas, das sich für mich nach Parsel anhörte."

Nun war Voldemort sofort wieder aufmerksam und sah auf Severus herab.  
"Kannst du herausfinden, wer sein Vater ist? Wie lange dauert es?"

"Der Trank ist sehr aufwendig, My Lord und es dauert einen Monat, um ihn zu brauen.", wisperte Severus und duckte sich etwas. Es war nicht unmöglich, dass der Lord ihn für diese Antwort bestrafte, auch wenn er nicht ändern konnte, dass es so lange dauerte.

"Dann tu es! Du kannst ihn in Hogwarts brauen... immerhin bist du der neue Zaubertranklehrer.  
Lucius... du wirst dich vorerst um die beiden kümmern, oder nein. Nur um den Dämon. Den anderen übergibst du Macnair... er soll ihn gut erziehen!"

Nun riss auch Sasch seinen Kopf hoch und starrte den Mann, der ihn – soviel hatte der nun mehr grau- als dunkelhäutige auf jeden Fall begriffen – von Vor zu trennen befohlen hatte. "Nein bitte! Das … Vor braucht mich doch!", rief er mit sich vor Schrecken fast überschlagender Stimme.

Der ‚Dämon' hingegen musterte den vor ihnen sitzenden Mann unterdessen mit einem Blick, aus dem sowohl Zorn, als auch Verwirrung sprachen. Zorn, weil er wütend darüber war, dass er abermals wie ‚Ware' behandelt wurde und Verwirrung, weil er irgendwie wusste, dass dieser Mann derselbe war, der sie aus ihrem Unterschlupf hier her gebracht hatte, auch wenn er nun vollkommen anders aussah. Doch was ihn daran am meisten verstörte, war nicht das Wissen, dass er um die Doppeldeutigkeit der Person selbst hatte, sondern dass er sich in dessen Gegenwart noch mehr als zuvor schon merkwürdig aufgehoben und ‚sicher' fühlte. Fast so, als wäre es kein Fremder, der ihn einfach an einen anderen Mann weiterreichte und ihn von Sasch zu trennen gedachte, sondern jemand, den er kennen und – noch verrückter unter diesen Umständen – vertrauen konnte.

Interessiert hörte er dem Ganzen zu und war doch Überrascht, als auf einmal von 'Dämon' die Rede war. Ein Dämon? Dass er nicht lachte. Dieser Albinojunge war alles aber bestimmt kein Dämon...  
Lucius sah seinen Herrn kurz an. Zwar war er nicht begeistert, sich um ein Kind zu kümmern, aber er würde natürlich dem Auftrag folge leisten.

Voldemort ignorierte Saschs Ausbruch einfach, wie er es mit jedem Muggel getan hätte.  
"Besorg ihm Kleidung und alles, was erst einmal sonst noch nötig ist, Lucius... und du bist mit deinem Leben verantwortlich, dass er nicht verschwindet.", murmelte der Lord leise und sah Vor an.

Severus kniete noch immer vor dem dunklen Lord und wartete. Allerdings sah er auch eine Uhr in der Nähe und erschrak regelrecht. Leise räusperte er sich, um darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass er ab heute einen Job hatte und nun gehen musste.

Sasch, der es nun wirklich mit der Angst zu tun bekam, streckte seine linke Hand zu Vor hin aus und dieser ergriff sie ebenso selbstverständlich, wie sich ihre Finger fest ineinander verschlangen. Ohne auch nur einen Blick miteinander zu wechseln, rutschten sie auf dem Boden näher zueinander zusammen.

Vor, der sich regelrecht dazu zwingen musste, etwas in Gegenwart dieses ihn vollkommen verwirrenden Mannes zu sagen, presste leise, aber durchaus entschlossen hervor: "Ohne Sasch gehe ich nirgendwohin."

Voldemort nahm eine Rolle Pergament vom Tisch und hielt sie Severus hin.  
"Wenn du die Gelegenheit hast, triff dich dort mit einem Gefolgsmann namens Travers. Er ist dein Kontakt zu mir. Aber unauffällig... Jetzt geh!"

"Ja, My Lord.", wisperte der Angesprochene und erhob sich, um noch einmal kurz nach Hause zu gehen und dann nach Hogwarts zu apparieren.

Der dunkle Lord stand auf und kam zu den beiden Jungen hinüber.  
"Du wirst ohne ihn gehen... dein Muggelfreund wird eine gute Erziehung bekommen. Es ist von deinem Gehorsam abhängig, wie ausgeprägt sie sein wird."  
Die Stimme des Lords war regelrecht sanft, so als würde er von etwas völlig natürlichem sprechen.  
"Macnair!"

Als der Todesser erschien, zeigte Voldemort auf den dunkleren Jungen.  
"Er gehört dir... erzieh ihn gut, aber erst einmal keine Spielchen."

Sasch, der sich beim Erscheinen des neu herein gekommenen Mannes kurz zur Türe hin umgeblickt hatte, keuchte regelrecht vor Entsetzen auf und sein zuvor schon fester Griff um Vors Finger verkrampfte sich so sehr, dass dieser ob des dadurch entstehenden Schmerzes für wenige Momente sein Gesicht verzog.

Vor hingegen löste den Augenkontakt nicht zu dem nun vor ihm stehenden Mann. Selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, er glaubte nicht, dass er es gekonnt hätte und – er wollte es ganz und gar nicht. "Ihm wird nichts geschehen?", fragte er mit leicht angespannter Stimme, dabei das hastig und halb erstickt eingeworfene: ‚Nicht …!", seines Freundes ignorierend.

"Nein... ihm wird nichts geschehen. Jeder von euch wird lernen, sich seinem Stand gemäß zu benehmen.", erwiderte Voldemort und betrachtete Vor noch immer eindringlich. Könnte es wirklich sein?  
"Ich werde vorerst gestatten, dass ihr im selben Zimmer schlaft... Sollte sich das als Fehler herausstellen, trenne ich euch ganz. Verstanden? Dann lass ihn jetzt los!"

Macnair stand bereits hinter Sasch, bereit ihn sofort einzufangen, sollte er weglaufen wollen.

"Nicht … Bitte!", flehte Sasch, der sich ängstlich vor dem nun hinter ihm stehenden Mann zusammenduckte und seinen Griff um die Hand seines Freundes nur noch mehr verstärkte. "Das … das darfst du nicht zulassen, Vor!", flehte Sasch, dem die Angst, die er empfand, mehr als deutlich anzumerken war.

Vor hingegen – der zwar nicht wirklich verstand, was der Mann mit ‚ihrem jeweiligen Stand entsprechend' meinte, aber nur zu gut wusste, das jedwedes Widerwort ihre Lage nur noch verschlechtern und nicht verbessern könnte, nickte zustimmend. Auch wenn er nicht wusste, was ihn oder Sasch die nächste Zeit erwarten würde, so war ihm doch vollkommen klar, dass es kein Entkommen für sie beide geben konnte.

Nicht an einem Ort, an dem fast jeder, den er bisher getroffen hatte, über die ‚Farben' Bescheid und diese – im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst – auch anzuwenden wusste.

Mit sanfter Gewalt versuchte er seine Hand aus dem schmerzhaft festen Griff seines Freundes zu lösen, doch gelang es ihm einfach nicht. So musste er sich notgedrungen doch von den ihn weiterhin musternden Augen des Mannes lösen und begann eindringlich auf Sasch einzuflüstern: "Du hast doch gehört, was er gesagt hat! Wir können uns jeden Abend sehen und zusammenbleiben …", und sich näher zum Ohr seines Freundes und Blutsbruders beugend, raunte er diesem zu, "und wenn dieser Stiernacken es wagen sollte, dich zu verletzten, dann schwöre ich dir bei meinem Blut, dass er es eines Tages bereuen wird, dich jemals auch nur angesehen zu haben."

Vor war sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass er zwar leise gesprochen, aber nicht so leise gewesen war, dass die Anderen im Raum nicht auch gehört hatten, was er als letztes gesagt hatte. Wessen er sich in diesem Moment allerdings nicht bewusst war, war dass seine Augen bei seinem Schwur leicht rötlich aufglimmten.

Macnair spürte den Blick seines Meisters auf sich und packte Sasch am Arm.  
"Lass jetzt los, Junge!", befahl er kalt und zog seinen Zauberstab, um den Bengel, der es wagte einen Befehl Voldemorts zu missachten, notfalls mit Gewalt und einem Imperius zum Gehorsam zu zwingen.

Voldemort beobachtete die beiden Kinder und bemerkte so auch das rote Aufglimmen der Augen. Eindeutig etwas dämonisches. Zumindest damit hatte sein Trankmischer recht gehabt.

Es war nicht der feste Griff um seinen Arm der Sasch schließlich dazu veranlasste, der Aufforderung zu folgen. Nein – dieser war im Gegenteil nur dazu angetan, dass er sich noch mehr an seinen Freund geklammert hätte. Doch war es eben dieser, der ihm mit seinem Versprechen zumindest so viel Mut und einigermaßen klares Denken wiedergab, dass er die aussichtslose Situation, in welcher sie sich befanden, erkannte. Sich weiter zu widersetzen würde ihm hier nichts helfen und so löste er schließlich seine Hand aus der Vors.

Sobald Sasch losgelassen hatte, zog Macnair ihn auf die Füße und entfernte sich nach einer Verbeugung in Richtung Voldemort aus dem Raum. Wortlos zog er den nackten, nur mit einem Handtuch bedeckten Jungen mit sich zu dem Zimmer, in dem auch sein anderes Spielzeug untergebracht war. Es war sicherlich hilfreich, wenn der Kleine immer sah, was richtiges Benehmen war.

Voldemort drehte sich nun zu Lucius um und sah ihn an.  
"Besorg ihm zuerst anständige Kleidung.", verlangte er und sah wieder auf Vor hinunter. "Und anschließend wird er lernen. Ich denke nicht, dass er auch nur lesen kann..."

Im Gegensatz zu Sasch, der in einem anderen Raum gebracht, vor Furcht fast mit den Zähnen klapperte, leuchteten Vors Augen vor Begeisterung regelrecht auf: "Ich darf lesen lernen?", stieß er mit einem Ausdruck purer Freude hervor.

Dann erlosch das auf seinem Gesicht erschiene Lächeln allerdings beinahe genauso schnell, wie es gekommen war, als er mit vor Scham leicht zu Boden gesenktem Blick und herabsinkenden Schultern hinzufügte: "Ich . ich habe kein Geld mit dem ich … und …", das folgende auszusprechen fiel ihm am schwersten von allem, "ich habe… keine Eltern, die … mich auf eine Schule einschreiben würden." Und etwas lauter, sich fast schon verteidigend, aber zugleich auch seine Resignation ausdrückend, fügte er bei: "Ich habe es die letzten Jahre immer wieder vergeblich versucht."

"Du bist zu jung für eine Schule und hier musst du außerdem bereits lesen und schreiben können, um überhaupt zugelassen zu werden. Du wirst alles hier lernen... mit eigenen Lehrern, die nur für dich da sind.", erwiderte Voldemort kalt und fügte in Gedanken hinzu, dass Vor vielleicht sehr wohl, zumindest einen Vater hatte. "Lucius wird dein erster Lehrer sein und dir lesen und schreiben beibringen. Ich erwarte, dass du dich anstrengst und schnell Fortschritte machst!"

Vors weit aufgerissene Augen konnten weder seine Überraschung, dass er für eine Schule, in der bereits Sechsjährige lernen durften, noch zu jung gehalten wurde, noch dass er egal ob nun zu jung oder nicht sogar Privatlehrer haben sollte, um das bisher versäumte nachzuholen. "Ich darf lernen …!", wiederholte er nur glücklich und mit vor Begeisterung strahlendem Blick.

Voldemort nickte nur leicht und wandte sich dann Lucius zu.  
"Begib dich gleich mit ihm in die Winkelgasse und besorg alles, was ihr braucht.", verlangte er und begab sich an seinen Schreibtisch, womit die beiden entlassen waren.

"Sicher, My Lord...", murmelte Lucius, als das Gespräch beendet war und sah Vor auffordernd an. "Na los, geh schon.", sagte er, in diesem 'warum-muss-ich-mich-darum-kümmern'-Ton, und hatte dabei diesen kalten Gesichtsausdruck drauf, ehe er den Jungen aus dem Büro scheuchte.

---------

TBC


	14. Kapitel 13 Ein neues Leben

Drei Sternchen - mach dir keine Sorgen, wenn du mal nicht antworten kannst. Bei dir und Latriviata wissen wir ja jetzt, das ihr uns treu ergebene Leser seit. "schmunzel Da überleben wir es wenn auch mal ein Chap lang keine Reaktion kommt - nur wenn das über zwei Chaps geht fang zumindest ich (Morti) mir an Gedanken zu machen. "augen aufschlag und verlegen lächel" Die schnellen Updates habt ihr euch selbst verdient, eben durch die tollen Reviews. - Morti

strega79 - auch dir Danke für dein Review! Es freut mich das die Überraschung mit Vor gelungen ist. - Morti

Latriviata - ich lieg für meinen Teil wieder flach vor Staunen wie du das schaffst jedesmal eine so wunderbar langes Review zu schreiben. Ich persönlich könnte das niemals schaffen und bewundere dich dafür umso mehr. Was bin ich glücklich das dir die Geschichte gefällt und wir somit in den Genuss deiner Reviews kommen dürfen. (das ganz ehrlich und überglücklich mein!) Ich habe da enormen Respekt vor allen die Reviews schreiben können und du kannst das zu 100. Es ist immer wieder ein enormer Ansporn und für meinen Teil ein regelrechter Energieauschwung, der direkt in die Ideen und Finger fließt, so das sie Story weiter wächst und wächst und wächst und ... naja sie hat schon enormae Ausmaße angenommen. Ich denke, ich übertreibe nicht, wenn ich sage, das ich persönlich nur einen anderen deutschsprachigen Dreiteiler hier auf kenne (und das hier ist ja mind. ein Vierteiler) der ähnliche Ausmaße angenommen hat, wobei wir bei Teil Eins schon den Umfang von etwa zwei der drei Teile haben ... (ok sogar noch mehr)Wir vier Schreiberinnen sind einfach dermaßen motiviert durch solche Reviews, haben so viel Spaß an der Geschichte und am schreiben daran, das ein Ende noch nicht abzusehen ist und wenn ihr uns weiter derart motiviert - nun dann kann es ja nur weiter gehen. :-)

Dennoch kann ich da nur empfehlen die Geschichten von "Werinaya" zu lesen. "Misstrauen, Vertrauen, Geheimnisse" - eine meiner absoluten Lieblings abgeschlossenen Mehrteiler. Wobe ich "Schatten der Wahl - Teil 1 und 2" ebenso genial finde und diese Geschichte ja noch fortgeführt wird. - Morti

Danke (mal wieder ) für das tolle Review. Da deine Fragen diesmal alle ziemlich tief rein gehen und auch in den nächsten Kaps beantwortet werden, sag ich diesmal nichts dazu. Aber du bist mit einigen deiner Vermutungen, doch ziemlich dicht an der Wahrheit. - Mazi

Warnung: Diesmal ist es auch nicht besonders viel. Ein klein wenig Gewalt. Allerdings Sklaverei! Wer solcherlei Demütigung nicht mag, sollte dieses Chap nicht lesen.

**Kapitel 13 – Ein neues Leben**

Als die beiden das Zimmer betraten, schlief der Blonde noch immer zusammen gerollt unter der Decke. Doch in den vier Jahren, die er hier war, hatte er einen sechsten Sinn entwickelt und so war er sofort wach, setzte sich auf und rutschte aus dem Bett.  
"Guten Morgen, Meister.", wisperte er mit gesenktem Kopf.

"Du wirst dich um den Jungen hier kümmern. Gib ihm etwas zum Anziehen und erkläre ihm schon einmal die wichtigsten Regeln!", meinte Macnair schneidend und ließ Sasch dabei los. Doch er kam nicht einmal dazu sich umzudrehen, als der blonde Sklave auch schon vor ihm kniete und sich an seiner Robe klammerte.

"Bitte, Meister... tauscht mich nicht aus.", wimmerte der Junge verstört, wofür er sich im nächsten Moment eine Ohrfeige einhandelte, die ihn zu Boden warf. Dann verschwand Macnair aus dem Zimmer und verschloss deutlich hörbar die Tür.

Sasch hatte das Geschehen mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und einem ängstlichen und kaum unterdrückten Aufschrei beobachtet. Mit Panik in seinen Augen wich er bis ans andere Ende des Zimmers zurück und kauerte sich dort zitternd zusammen.

Erst als die Tür verschlossen war, stand der Blonde wieder auf und rieb sich kurz leicht die leuchtend rote Wange. Dann sah er sich suchend nach dem Kleinen um.  
"Du musst... keine Angst haben.", murmelte er leise und kam auf Sasch zu, wobei der seidige Stoff seiner Schlafhose raschelte. "Ich geb dir eine Hose... dann brauchst du das Handtuch nicht mehr."  
Er versuchte wirklich nett zu sein, auch wenn er innerlich noch immer vor Angst bebte, dass der kleinere Junge ihn ersetzen würde.

"Wie kannst du diesen schrecklichen Menschen nur mögen!", stieß Sasch fast schon anklagend hervor, da er sich einfach keinen anderen Grund für das Verhalten des anderen Jungen denken konnte und ihm genau dieses vollkommen unverständlich schien.

"Wer sagt, dass ich ihn mag?", erwiderte der Angesprochene nur leise und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. "Er ist alles, was ich habe... Jetzt komm, wenn du immer noch dort sitzt, wenn er zurück kommt, bestraft er uns beide."  
Damit ging er einfach aus dem Zimmer in einen kleinen Nebenraum, der mit zwei Schränken völlig ausgefüllt war. Sofort begann er in einem nach einer Hose zu suchen, die dem Kleinen nebenan passen würde.

Zu überrascht um zu fragen, wie sich der andere Junge dann dem Mann derart zu Füßen werfen konnte, stand Sasch zögernd auf und folgte diesem. Mit vor Überraschung großen Augen blieb er, kaum dass er das andere Zimmer betreten hatte, abrupt stehen, dabei die unglaubliche Menge an verschiedenster Kleidung anstarrend.

"Hier... probier die mal an und... die hier.", murmelte er leise und hielt Sasch zwei Hosen hin, die ziemlich klein, aber vermutlich viel zu weit waren. Deswegen suchte er noch weiter.  
"Die wichtigsten Regeln... schau ihm niemals in die Augen, wenn er es nicht verlangt oder dir das Kinn anhebt. Sollte er es verlangen, darfst du den Blick nicht abwenden. Soweit klar?"

Zögernd nahm der Dunkelhäutige die beiden Hosen entgegen und zog erst die eine an und die andere dann ohne zu zögern ebenfalls über die bereits vorhandene drüber. Sie waren wirklich etwas weit und der Stoff war – obwohl er ihn nun zweilagig trug – immer noch so dünn, dass er eine Nacht draußen nur schwer überstehen würde.

Schaudernd und mit blassem Gesicht nickte Sasch. Es schüttelte ihn regelrecht bei dem Gedanken daran, diesem Riesen ins Gesicht, geschweige denn in die Augen sehen zu müssen. Gleich ob dieser es wollte oder nicht. Das sagte er dem Anderen dann auch: "Ich … ich hab viel zu viel Angst um … um ‚den' auch noch freiwillig anzugucken."

"Das ist gut... aber wenn er es verlangt, musst du ihn ansehen.", murmelte der Blonde und sah Sasch an. "Doch nicht gleichzeitig... zieh sie wieder aus, sie sind eh zu weit."  
Und schon verschwand er wieder halb in dem Schrank, um weiter hinten noch nach einer kleineren Hose zu suchen, die er dann auch gegen alle Erwartung wirklich fand.  
"Die hier müsste passen.", meinte er triumphierend.

Verwirrt, aber im Moment einfach zu neugierig auf das Kommende und zu erleichtert, dass der Hüne nicht hier war, zog Sasch die Sachen wieder aus und die andere Hose an. Ja – diese passte tatsächlich, auch wenn sie Sasch schon fast etwas zu eng auf der Haut anliegend schien. Aber vielleicht war das ja eh als Unterwäsche gedacht? Derlei grübelnd griff er abermals nach den zuvor wieder ausgezogenen Hosen, um sie sich erneut überzustreifen.

"Hey...", mischte sich der Blonde sofort ein und nahm Sasch die Hosen weg. "Eine reicht völlig."  
Damit packte er die restlichen Hose und auch das, was er aus dem Schrank geräumt hatte, wieder ordentlich weg und schloss die Türen. Nachdem er sich selbst auch die Schlafhose aus und eine enge angezogen hatte, schob er Sasch aus dem Zimmer und zu einem weichen Teppich, auf den er sich setzte.  
"Also... weißt du schon irgendetwas, wie du dich benehmen musst?"

Mit leicht roten Wangen, ob der dürftigen Bekleidung, was man bei seiner dunklen Hautfarbe allerdings nicht so schnell erkennen konnte, schüttelte der sich auf den Teppich dirigiert sehende Sasch leicht seinen Kopf. "Nein ich … wir dachten wir hätten einen sicheren Platz zum Schlafen gefunden", begann er zögernd zu erzählen, "als plötzlich .. wie aus dem Nichts auf einmal ein Mann genau in unserem Unterschlupf erschien und ehe Vor und ich noch begreifen konnten, woher der Typ kam, packte er uns auch schon und … dann waren wir hier."

"Aha...", kam erst einmal nur von dem Sklaven und er betrachtete den wirklich erschreckend dürren Jungen vor sich genauer. Die kaum noch vorhandenen Haare ließen auf erst kürzliche Bekanntschaft mit einer Schere schließen.  
"Und jetzt musst du wohl hier bleiben.", murmelte er leise und seufzte dann. "Hier gibt es dieses Zimmer, das Kleidungszimmer und das Badezimmer. Diese Räume dürfen wir ohne seine Erlaubnis nicht verlassen. Niemals."  
Ein Zittern durchlief seinen Körper, als er an den gestrigen Tag und die Strafe dachte.  
"Wenn er herein kommt und dich zu sich ruft, gehst du sofort hin und kniest vor ihm."

Sasch hatte den anderen Jungen aufmerksam beobachtet, um auch ja nichts von dem zu verpassen, was dieser ihm sagte und so übersah er auch dessen körperliche Reaktion nicht, als dieser ihm davon abriet, das Zimmer zu verlassen. "Aber was ist wenn ich zu Vor will? Ich meine … da muss ich dann doch hier raus."

"Wer soll das sein?", fragte der andere Stirn runzelnd, aber sichtlich neugierig. "Wird er von jemand anders erzogen?"  
Einen Moment schwieg er wieder, dann nahm er Saschs Hand und sah ihm in die Augen.  
"Du darfst hier nur mit Erlaubnis des Meisters raus. Was du willst... ist hier nicht mehr wichtig. Nur seine Wünsche und Befehle zählen... das musst du als erstes lernen."

"Vor ist mein Bruder – naja nicht wirklich, aber … seit er mich vor drei Jahren getroffen hat, waren wir immer füreinander da. Haben uns gegenseitig beschützt, weißt du?", vertraute Sasch dem anderen Jungen mit sichtlich bemühter Miene an, das soeben gehörte in irgend einer Art und Weise zu verstehen. Etwas, das ihm einfach nicht gelingen wollte. "Wer soll dieser … dieser Meister sein? Meinst du den Schwarzhaarigen aus dem … dem Zimmer mit dem Büro? Derjenige der gesagt hat, das Vor bei dem Mann mit den weißblonden Haaren lernen soll?"

Auf das andere ging er vorerst nicht ein. Sich hinknien? Sasch schauderte leicht, als er sich die plötzlich auf seinem Oberkörper gebildet habende Gänsehaut weg zu reiben versuchte.

"Büro? Nein.. das ist der dunkle Lord.", wisperte der Blonde sehr leise. "Der Meister hat dich her gebracht. Er wird solange dein Meister sein, bis der Lord vielleicht entscheidet, dass du jemand anderem gegeben wirst oder was sonst noch mit dir passieren soll."

Er hätte den Kleinen gern in den Arm genommen. Aber deswegen würde er vermutlich nur Ärger bekommen.

Bei den Worten ‚was sonst noch' zuckte Sasch heftig zusammen, sich nur zu deutlich an die Furcht erinnernd, die er gegenüber des Hünen empfunden hatte: "Du … du meinst ich soll mich vor Stiernacken hinknien?", fragte er das Gehörte einfach nicht glauben könnend, mit großen Augen nach. "Und was meinst du mit … mit weitergeben? Ich bin doch kein Gegenstand, den man einfach so an den nächsten weiterreichen kann? Und … und wofür eigentlich?"

"Nenn ihn nie wieder so! Hast du verstanden?", erwiderte der Blonde heftig und sein Blick huschte zur Tür. "Er ist der Meister und genauso wirst du ihn auch nennen."

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis der Junge sich wieder halbwegs beruhigt hatte und weiter sprechen konnte.  
"Akzeptiere, dass alles, was mit dir geschieht, von anderen entschieden wird... du bist vielleicht kein Gegenstand, aber so dicht dran wie ein Mensch es nur sein kann."

Lautlos erschien auf dem Tisch in der Nähe der Jungen ein großes Tablett mit dem Frühstück. Sofort verbreitete sich der Duft von Brötchen und Kaffee im Raum. Aber der Blonde machte keinerlei Anstalten aufzustehen.

Kopfschüttelnd stand Sasch auf und ging auf das Tablett zu, dessen unnatürliches Erscheinen ihn zwar immer noch leicht zusammenfahren ließ, ihn aber dank seines Erlebnisses im unteren Bereich des Hauses nicht mehr wirklich in Schrecken versetzen konnte. ‚Oder', dachte er bei sich mit leisem Spott, ‚ich bin einfach schon zu abgestumpft, um mich über aus dem Nichts auftauchendes Essen noch groß zu wundern.'

Was er auf die Eröffnungen des anderen Jungen sagen sollte, wusste Sasch im Moment nicht. Es war einfach etwas, das für seinen gestressten Verstand viel zu hoch, zu unbegreiflich war, als dass er es verstehen könnte. Außerdem war da nun dieses verlockend riechende Essen, das ihm mehr als nur ein wenig Wasser im Munde zusammenlaufen ließ, als er seine Hand nach einem der dort liegenden Brötchen hin ausstreckte.

Einen Moment sah er Sasch nach, wie dieser zum Tisch ging, dann war er aber auch schon bei ihm und riss dem Jungen die Hand zurück.  
"Niemals... Solange der Meister nicht da ist, wird nicht gegessen, es sei denn, er hat es gestattet.", erklärte er und ließ Saschs Hand wieder los. Dann sank er neben dem einzigen Stuhl am Tisch auf die Knie. "Komm runter..."

Verblüfft auf den anderen Jungen starrend, meinte Sasch nur: "Aber ich hab Hunger."

"Ich auch.", erwiderte der Blonde lediglich und zog an Saschs Arm, damit dieser sich endlich zu ihm auf den Boden kniete. "Du willst doch nicht gleich in der ersten Stunde hier bestraft werden, oder?", wisperte er warnend, als er auch schon den Schlüssel im Schloss hörte. Sofort verspannte er sich und wartete.

"Wieso denn bestraft? Ich verstehe nicht …", meinte Sasch nur unglücklich, von dem Geräusch der sich öffnenden Türe und dem offen verspanntem Verhalten des Anderen derart beunruhigt, dass er sich zögernd neben diesem auf den Boden setzte, den Blick jedoch weiterhin auf das Tablett mit Essen gerichtet haltend.

Macnair trat ein und schmunzelte bei dem gierigen Blick, den Sasch auf das Tablett gerichtet hielt, als würde es sich jeden Moment wieder in Luft auflösen. Auch entging ihm nicht, dass der Junge noch immer von dem anderen festgehalten wurde.  
"Gut, dass du auf ihn gehört hast.", murmelte er nur und kam zum Tisch, setzte sich hin. "Zeig ihm, wie er sich richtig hinzuknien hat, Junge!"

Der Blonde schluckte nur. "Ja, Meister.", wisperte er und drehte sich zu Sasch. "Knie dich hin.. so wie ich. Nicht setzen... und lass die Arme neben dir."

Vor dem näher kommenden Hünen am liebsten zurückweichend, es aber nicht mehr als ein paar Zentimeter könnend, da der Blonde, dessen Namen er immer noch nicht kannte, ihn weiterhin festhielt, fragte Sasch, seine Verwirrung und Unsicherheit nicht verbergen könnend: "Aber … wenn ich mich so … so …", er suchte nach einem Wort für die Haltung, die der Junge eingenommen hatte, fand aber keine und sprach daher hastig weiter, "… hinsetze", nein er würde knien nicht einmal denken, nahm er sich vor, "wie sollen wir denn dann essen können?"

Wohlweißlich richtete Sasch seine Frage mehr an den Jungen, als an den Mann, vor dem er mehr als nur ein wenig Angst hatte, eingedenk der Worte, die der Andere ihm zuvor gesagt hatte, dass er diesem nicht von sich aus ins Gesicht blicken durfte. Ob das dann auch dafür galt, ihn nicht von sich aus anzusprechen, wusste Sasch nicht, wollte aber lieber kein Risiko eingehen.

Außerdem fühlte er sich mehr als nur unwohl in seiner hautengen neuen Hose, die, wie er fand, mehr enthüllte als verbarg und so versuchte er automatisch während er sprach, noch ein weiteres Stück zurück zu rutschen.

Macnair ignorierte die beiden im Moment, oder tat zumindest so. Nebenbei schmierte er sich eines der Brötchen mit viel Butter und legte eine Scheibe Käse darauf, um es dann genüsslich zu essen.

"Wir bekommen zu essen... aber du musst dich richtig hinknien, Kleiner.", wisperte der Blonde beschwörend. Er hatte auch Hunger und wenn Sasch so weiter machte, bekamen sie nichts mehr ab, weil der Meister fertig gegessen haben würde.  
"Komm... knie dich hin."

"Aber…", wollte Sasch abermals widersprechen, schwieg dann aber doch lieber kurz, ehe er zögernd seine Beine unter seinen Körper schob, den Rest aber so ließ wie er war, dabei mit vor Hitze brennenden Wangen nuschelnd, "das ist so … unwürdig …"

Als ihn der Geruch der frisch verteilten Butter erreichte, zuckte sein Blick automatisch sofort zum Tisch zurück und verfolgte wie gebannt den Weg des Brötchens.

"Nichts ist unwürdig... soetwas wie Scham existiert nicht!", wisperte der Blonde sofort und legte seine Hand in Saschs Nacken. "Schau nach unten... Warte, bis du etwas kriegst und bettel nicht darum."  
Nun kniete er sich selbst wieder richtig hin und wartete darauf, dass er etwas abbekam.

Macnair aß das Brötchen fertig und schmierte ein zweites. Dann sah er zu den beiden Jungen hinunter, während er zwei Mund große Stücke abschnitt.

Es kostete Sasch alle ihm noch zur Verfügung stehende Selbstbeherrschung, nicht gegen die Hand in seinem Nacken – so kurz die Berührung auch war – anzukämpfen. Da war der Umstand, dass er seinen Blick auf den Teppich zwang, fast schon einfacher zu ertragen.

Dass er dabei heftig über die letzten Worte des Blonden ins Grübeln geriet, half ihm ebenso dabei, wenigstens für die nächsten beiden Minuten einigermaßen still zu halten. Wieder spürte Sasch ein Gefühl von tief in sein Innerstes gebrannter Panik aufsteigen, als ihm diese Worte ‚das es keine Scham gäbe und nichts unwürdig sei' fast schon dazu zwangen, sich an einige seiner schlimmsten Alpträume zu erinnern.

Gegen seinen Willen dachte er zurück an die Nächte im Weisenheim, in dem er untergebracht worden war. Dachte zurück an das raue Lachen einiger der Nachtdienst habenden Pfleger. Dachte an das verzweifelte Weinen und Schreien und ‚die anderen Geräusche', die aus den Zimmern der etwas älteren Jungs zu ihm herüber gedrungen waren und schließlich dachte er an die Nacht zurück, in welcher zwei der drei Männer zu ihm gekommen waren, ihn gezwungen hatten sich vor ihnen auszuziehen und an die Worte, die sie ihm unauslöschlich ins Gehirn gebrannt hatten. Dass er ein wirklich hübscher Bub war, der sich die besondere Aufmerksamkeit, die ihm ab der nächsten Nacht zuteil werden würde, mehr als verdient hatte. Dass er ruhig schreien sollte, denn es würde niemanden interessieren, wenn er sich wehrte.

Sasch hatte die nächste Nacht nicht abgewartet – er war noch innerhalb der nächsten Stunden beim Wachwechsel geflohen. Beinahe hätten sie ihn wieder eingefangen, doch Vor war damals aufgetaucht, hatte ihn in Sicherheit gebracht und seit diesem Zeitpunkt waren sie zusammen geblieben.

Das ihm Tränen in die Augen gestiegen waren und er vor Angst zu zittern begonnen hatte, war Sasch nicht bewusst, da er mit seinen Gedanken immer noch zu sehr in der Vergangenheit festsaß.

Macnair beobachtete den Jungen genau und konnte sich fast schon denken, was der Kleine gerade dachte. Auch wenn er nicht wusste, was es genau war und ob er schon Erfahrungen in diesem Bereich hatte. Langsam nahm er ein Stückchen Brötchen und hielt es unter den Kopf des Kleinen, sodass dieser es sehen konnte.  
"Der Lord sagte, keine Spiele.", murmelte er nur. Mehr würde er dem Jungen an Hinweisen erst einmal nicht geben.

Mit Tränenverschleiertem Blick brauchte Sasch mehrere Atemzüge lang, um zu erkennen, was ihm da unter die Nase gehalten wurde. Doch fühlte er sich derart von allem erschlagen, dass er einfach nicht wusste, was tun und was nicht und so warf er einen zögernd fragenden Blick auf den blonden Jungen neben sich.

Mit den Worten des Hünen konnte er nicht wirklich etwas anfangen.

"Wenn du nicht magst.", murmelte Macnair nur nach einem Moment und hielt den Bissen nun dem Blonden hin, der auch sofort den Mund öffnete und sich füttern ließ. Genüsslich kaute er das frische Brötchen und wartete, dass er noch etwas bekam. Dabei schielte er wieder zu Sasch hinüber und runzelte leicht die Stirn. 'Nimm es!', formte er lautlos mit den Lippen, als Macnair Sasch ein zweites Stück vor den Mund hielt.

Nachdem Sasch beobachtet hatte, wie der Blonde mit sichtlichem Genuss das ihm gereichte Stück gegessen hatte, zögerte auch er selbst nicht mehr, als sich ihm eine zweite Gelegenheit bot, etwas von dem ihn mit seinem Duft in der Nase kitzelndem Brötchen abzubekommen.

Immer noch zitternd öffnete er also seinen Mund.

Macnair schob das Stück in den Mund des Jungen und so ging es weiter, bis beide jeder zwei Brötchenhälften gegessen hatten und auch Macnair ein zweites gehabt hatte. Das restliche Essen verschwand und der Mann drehte sich auf dem Stuhl um, damit er die beiden Knaben besser sehen konnte.  
"Hast du ihm schon die verschiedenen Positionen gezeigt, Junge?"

"Nein, Meister... ich hab zuerst einige... Regeln erklärt.", wisperte der Blonde leise. Ohne weitere Aufforderung zeigte er Sasch die verschiedenen Positionen, in denen er sich hinzuknien lernen musste. Die letzte war die Bestrafungsposition, die von allen am demütigsten war.  
Die Beine waren weit gespreizt und der Kopf lag mit der Stirn auf dem Boden, sodass der Hintern der höchste Punkt des Körpers war.

Mit jeder der neu gezeigten Positionen immer grauer im Gesicht werdend, konnte Sasch zum Schluss ein wimmerndes Aufschluchzen einfach nicht mehr unterdrücken.

Der Blonde erhob sich wieder und nahm Sasch bei der Hand.  
"Probier es...", wisperte er dringlich und nahm wieder die erste Position ein. Er fühlte sich verantwortlich dafür, dass der Junge schnell lernte, und er wollte vor allem, dass Sasch nicht so oft bestraft wurde.

Am ganzen Körper zitternd konnte Sasch nur wieder und wieder abwehrend den Kopf schütteln, vor Augen immer noch die vergangenen Ereignisse vor seiner Flucht aus dem Weisenhaus. Als er spürte dass jemand ihn an der Hand griff, rollte er sich leise wimmernd so eng wie möglich zusammen.

Mit Panik in den Augen sah der Blonde kurz zu Macnair, ehe er Sasch sanft in den Arm nahm.  
"Kleiner... beruhig dich... es ist doch nicht so schlimm.", wisperte er leise. "Bitte... versuch es."

Von Macnair war nur ein leises Trommeln zu hören, als dessen Finger immer wieder auf die Tischplatte trafen.

Als Sasch spürte wie er von jemanden umarmt wurde – schon längst wusste er nicht mehr, wo und mit wem er sich eigentlich an einem ganz anderen Ort, als dem in seiner Erinnerung neu aufgelebtem befand – verkrampfte sich jeder einzelne seiner Muskeln in seinem Körper und selbst das leise schluchzende Wimmern verstummte schlagartig, ehe eine nun viel kleiner und verhärmter klingende Stimme als seine zuvorige immer wieder und wieder die selben Worte zu stammeln begann: "Nicht sagen … ganz still … weh tun … nicht sagen … ganz still … weh …"

Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte und fing an Sasch zu schütteln.  
"Hör auf!", rief er verzweifelt. Doch im nächsten Moment befand Sasch sich nicht mehr in seinem Arm.

Macnair war schlicht der Geduldsfaden gerissen und er schleppte Sasch ins Badezimmer, stellte ihn unter die Dusche und drehte das kalte Wasser auf. So würde der Bengel sicher wieder zu Vernunft kommen.

Japsend und nach Luft schnappend wurde sich Sasch schlagartig wieder seiner Umgebung bewusst – und des Hünen, der ihn gepackt hielt. Ihm drohten fast die Augen aus dem Kopf zu fallen, derart entsetzt war er. Hastig versuchte er sowohl dem Griff, als auch dem eisigkaltem Wasser, das auf ihn herunterprasselte zu entkommen, glitt jedoch auf dem nun rutschig gewordenem Duschbeckenboden aus und verlor nun vollends den Halt unter seinen Füßen. Eng und durchscheinend klebte die erst vor kurzem angezogene Hose an seinen dürren Beinen.

Als Macnair zufrieden sein konnte, dass der Bengel wieder bei sich war, stellte er das Wasser ab und zog ihn heraus. Sofort wickelte er das zitternde Kind in ein Handtuch.  
"Zieh die nasse Hose aus und dann komm wieder raus. Die heutige Lektion ist noch lange nicht zu Ende...", knurrte er nur und ließ Sasch stehen, um wieder nach draußen zu gehen. "Besorg ihm noch eine Hose, Junge..."

"Ja, Meister.", war nur noch zu hören, als der andere im Ankleidezimmer verschwand und erneut den Schrank durchwühlte. Vielleicht hatte Sasch ja Glück, dass sich doch noch eine weitere Hose fand.

Zitternd, nun jedoch vor Kälte und nicht mehr so sehr vor Angst, da er glaubte, über diese simple Empfindung schon längst hinaus zu sein und nun etwas fühlte, das weit tiefer ging, als bloße Furcht, starrte Sasch mit einer Mischung aus sich in seinem Körper sammelnder Kälte und langsam wachsendem Unglauben dem nun wieder aus dem Badezimmer hinaus verschwindenden Mann hinterher.

Warum hatte dieser erneut die Gelegenheit ausgelassen, die dieser zweifelsohne herbeiwünschte? Sasch waren die Blicke, die der Mann ihm von Anfang an zugeworfen hatte, keineswegs entgangen und er wusste sie sehr wohl zu deuten. Gerade deshalb – weil er zu wissen glaubte, was kommen würde, ja kommen musste – entsetzte ihn dessen bloße Anwesenheit bereits derartig.

Warum brachte er es nicht endlich hinter sich? Machte es dem Stiernacken etwa Spaß ihn zu foppen, zu quälen. Ihm das falsche Gefühl von Hoffnung zu geben, doch noch unversehrt bleiben zu können, nur um es im nächsten Moment durch sein Verhalten ihm und des blonden Jungen gegenüber erneut zu erschüttern? Zweifelsohne ergötzte es diesen.

Doch wo blieb er selbst bei dem Ganzen? Wo sollte es ihn – Sasch – hinführen, wenn diese Spielchen noch länger andauerten? Oder war es tatsächlich die Absicht des Hünen, ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben?

Wenn ja- dann hatte er dies bereits fast geschafft. Sasch war sich der Tatsache nur zu bewusst, dass er die letzten Minuten kaum mehr als ein Bündel wimmernder Erinnerungen gewesen war und es hätte nicht – nein es würde nicht viel mehr fehlen, um ihn wieder an diesen dunklen, finsteren Ort zurückzustoßen. Ob er noch öfter aus dem Gefängnis das seine eigene Seele ihm stellte entkommen würde können, das wusste der Neunjährige nicht und es graute ihm davor, es herausfinden zu müssen.

Bisher war immer Vor für ihn da gewesen. Hatte ihn gehalten, ihn beschützt und ihm gezeigt, dass das Leben weiter ging. Dass es trotz des Umstandes, dass sie immer halb vorm Verhungern standen und kaum eine Nacht wussten, ob sie einen trockenen, oder zumindest einigermaßen warmen Schlafplatz finden würden, noch vieles gab, für das sich das weiter kämpfen lohnen würde. Tag um Tag der vergangenen drei Jahre, hatte sich Sasch immer mehr auf Vor verlassen – doch Vor war nun nicht da.

Sasch war alleine. Vollkommen alleine.

Einmal hatte ihm Vor gesagt, dass, wenn er alleine wäre, er sich dem, was ihm Angst machte, stellen musste, um sie zu besiegen und Sasch hatte es geglaubt, wenn auch nicht verstanden. Sasch glaubte immer alles, was Vor ihm sagte, auch wenn es oft Dinge waren, die so weit mehr zu bedeuten schienen, als dass sie ein Gleichaltriger, ja selbst ein Erwachsener würde sagen können.

Doch nun begann Sasch zumindest den Sinn dieses einen Satzes zu verstehen.

Er wollte nicht noch weiter gefoppt und gequält werden.

Er musste sich dem stellen, was er fürchtete und es dadurch besiegen, dass er es hinter sich brachte. Es war die Ungewissheit, die ihn derart quälte. Wenn er es schlussendlich erfuhr, die Berührungen und mehr ertrug und das, was die Einen immer so zum schreien und die Anderen zum - ihm selbst in seiner verworrenen Erinnerung noch vor Ekel kaum zu übertreffender Genauigkeit - Stöhnen gebracht hatte, dann wüsste er zumindest, was genau es war, das er fürchtete und der namenlose Schrecken des Unbekannten wäre endlich überwunden.

So sehr seine Gedanken auch in diese Richtung gingen und einen Entschluss gefasst zu haben schienen, so sehr verweigerte ihm sein durch die letzten Ereignisse und die kalte Dusche immer noch geschockter Körper den Dienst und mit einem unbeholfenem ‚Plumps' kippte er einfach dort, wo er zuvor noch bebend gestanden hatte, mit sich zum Weißen hin verdrehten Augäpfeln um.

Das um in herum geschlungene Handtuch unbewusst weiter mit seiner kleinen, rechten Hand umfasst haltend und die immer noch an seinen Beinen nass klebende Hose an habend.

-------

TBC


	15. Kapitel 14 Was war, was ist und was se

**Und hier kommt es - das nächste Kapitel von IoT!  
Ein herzliches Danke an die Review Schreiber und Schreiberinnen - wir freuen uns über jedes Einzelne und sind schon auf eure Meinungen zu diesem neuen Kapitel gespannt. - Morti  
**

**WARNUNG: Dieselbe wie im Kapitel davor. **

**Kapitel 14 - Was war, was ist und was sein wird...**

--------------  
Macnair hatte dem Blonden nachgesehen und wollte gerade zurück zum Tisch gehen, als er den Jungen hinter sich fallen hörte. Das musste es sein, weil nichts sonst derartige Geräusche machte. Sofort drehte Macnair also um und kam ins Badezimmer zurück, wo er das kleine Bündel Mensch liegen sah.

"Du bist wirklich schneller zu brechen, als es den Anschein hat.", murmelte der Große nur und hockte sich neben Sasch. Als erstes trocknete er ihn und die nasse Hose mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes. Anschließend nahm er den leichten Körper auf seine Arme und trug ihn ins Zimmer zurück, wo er ihn auf dem Bett ablegte.

Der Blonde zuckte zusammen, als Macnair kurz darauf im Zimmer erschien. Schon wollte er ansetzen und erklären, dass es keine weitere Hose für Sasch gab, aber der Andere winkte ab.

"Er ist zusammen geklappt... Ich will, dass du ihn beruhigst. Erkläre ihm, dass er ein Sklave ist und hier lernt sich zu benehmen. Er hält sich wohl für ein Spielzeug ... du kannst ihm sagen, dass der Lord das ausgeschlossen hat. Wenn ich wieder komme, hast du ihn so weit, dass er neben dem Bett kniet und auf seine Strafe wartet... oder du kniest dort. Und jetzt geh zu ihm...ich weck ihn gleich auf. Du hast zwei Stunden."

Sofort lief der Junge los und setzte sich zu Sasch aufs Bett, berührte ihn jedoch nicht. Der Kleine sah so verdammt bleich und zerbrechlich aus. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er den Meister zur Tür gehen und den Zauberstab ziehen, um einen Aufwachzauber auf Sasch zu sprechen, sodass dieser auf der Stelle mit einem ziemlichen Schock erwachte. Dann war er auch schon verschwunden.

Mit einem Schrei, rasendem Herzen und fliegendem Puls schoss Sasch – schlagartig wieder zu sich kommend – in die Höhe. Das Echo des von ihm hervorgestoßenen Lautes war noch nicht einmal verklungen, als er auch schon wieder in das seltsam weiche Material zurücksank, auf dem er lag.

Nur flüchtig fragte er sich wie er von dem kalten, befliesten Badezimmerboden auf einen sich alles andere als unangenehm anfühlenden Untergrund gelandet war.

Langsam und allmählich beruhigte sich sein wild pochender Herzschlag und auch sein ihm erst jetzt bewusst werdendes, keuchendes Ein- und Ausatmen nahm wieder normale Ausmaße an.

"Es ist alles in Ordnung, Kleiner.", wisperte der Blonde sanft, berührte Sasch aber noch immer nicht, da dieser das offensichtlich nicht vertrug. "Hab keine Angst mehr.. .er ist erst einmal weg. Soll ich dich etwas halten?"

Mit panisch umherzuckendem Blick durchsuchte Sasch den Raum, in welchem er sich allem Anschein nach wirklich allein mit dem blonden Jungen befand.

Als dieser ihn dann fragte, ob er ihn halten sollte, konnte Sasch ein heftiges Zusammenzucken nicht verhindern. Doch gleich darauf schämte er sich für sein Verhalten und Tränen stiegen ihm an diesem Tag wie schon so oft zuvor, erneut in die immer noch weit aufgerissenen Augen. Schließlich hatte er sich auch nie davor gefürchtet, von Vor gehalten zu werden. Im Gegenteil – er hatte die Sicherheit, die in dessen steter Umarmung lag, immer genossen und herbeigesehnt.

So nickte er also schließlich zaghaft, denn irgendwie erinnerte ihn der Blonde doch zu sehr an seinen Freund, seinen Blutsbruder, der nun nicht bei ihm war, um ihn zu beschützen, dass er damit einverstanden war, dass dieser ihn hielt.

Denn Sasch war sich darüber im Klaren, dass er nun jemanden brauchte, dem er vertrauen konnte. Jemanden – auch wenn es nicht Vor war – der für ihn da wäre und ihm ein Gefühl von Sicherheit in dieser vollkommen verrückt gewordenen Welt gab.

Ganz vorsichtig zog er den Kleinen nun in seine Arme und hielt ihn einfach nur sanft fest, sodass Sasch sich sicher fühlen konnte und hoffentlich keine Angst haben musste. Ein wenig wiegte er ihn auch noch hin und her, so wie er sich ganz dunkel erinnerte, dass es jemand irgendwann einmal bei ihm gemacht hatte. Aber alles, was vor seinem Eintreffen hier lag, war nur eine dunkle Masse, die der Junge kaum noch jemals durchdringen konnte und es auch gar nicht mehr wollte.

Allmählich beruhigte sich der erst Neunjährige, auch wenn er sich nicht wirklich zu entspannen vermochte. Zu groß war die Furcht – vor dem was noch kam, als auch vor dem, zu was er sich entschlossen hatte. Beinahe ohne sein Zutun legten sich Saschs Arme um den ihn haltenden Blondhaarigen und als dieser ihn auch noch zu wiegen begann, brachen die letzten noch vorhandenen Reste von Zurückhaltung zusammen und den Blonden nun regelrecht umklammernd schluchzte er hervor: "Wieso quält er mich nur so? Wieso t… t … tut er es nicht einfach endlich? Ich … ich ertrage diese Ungewissheit einfach nicht länger!"

Der Andere sah etwas unsicher auf Sasch herab und streichelte ihm sanft über den Arm. Er verstand gerade nicht, was der Junge überhaupt von ihm wollte.  
"Shshhh... weine nicht, Kleiner.", wisperte er sanft. "Was meinst du? Was soll er tun?"

Sich bei der Frage des Anderen wieder leicht verkrampfend, flüsterte Sasch nur leise: "I… ich … ha … habe doch s … seine Blicke ge … gesehen …", begann er stockend und sein Gesicht in der Schulter des Anderen verbergend, "genau w… wie d … damals im … im Heim und … habe gehört … die anderen Pfleger … immer N … Nachts … bei … und … die Schreie … und … die … dieses … Stöhnen …!"

Sasch konnte ein heftiges, seinen ganzen Körper erfassendes Schaudern nun nicht mehr unterdrücken.

Der Blonde brauchte einige Zeit, ehe er begriff, was Sasch versuchte zu sagen. Dann drückte er den Kleinen aber fester an sich und wiegte ihn wieder.  
"Nein... Der Lord hat gesagt, dass es keine Spiele geben soll. Der Meister darf so etwas nicht tun.", erklärte er und streichelte über Saschs Rücken. "Es wird keine sexuellen Spielchen geben... du sollst nur lernen, wie du dich verhalten musst."

Wenn der Andere geglaubt hatte, dass dies Sasch beruhigen würde, so war dies ganz und gar nicht der Fall. Im Gegenteil: Bedeutete es doch nur, dass das Nichtwissen weiter ginge, um ihn weiter damit quälen zu können. Wieder dachte Sasch an die Worte seines Freundes Vor.

Doch hatte der Blondhaarige noch etwas anderes gesagt. Etwas das er heute nicht zum ersten Mal gehört hatte und so fragte er leise nach: "Und … du … du glaubst das … das Stie … ich meine d … der Große", Sasch konnte sich einfach nicht dazu durchringen den Hünen ‚Meister' zu nennen, "si … sich daran ha … halten wird? Und … w … wer ist … d.. dieser Lord eigentlich? Und … was … was m… meinst du mit … verhalten? D… das di … diese … Po … Positionen … ist sind … so … so … unwürdig …"

"Hast du den Meister beim Lord gesehen?", wisperte er leise und sah Sasch in die Augen. "Er muss vor ihm knien, genau wie wir. Der Meister wird nichts tun, was der Lord verboten hat, weil er sonst - genau wie wir - bestraft wird. Verstehst du?"  
Einen Moment schwieg er und streichelte den Kleinen nur sanft.  
"Die Positionen gehören dazu... Du musst lernen, dass du nur noch ein Sklave bist... Du bist kein Spielzeug, so wie ich... aber trotzdem ein Sklave."  
Es erstaunte ihn selbst, wie fest seine Stimme bei diesen Worten war. Offensichtlich hatte er sich nach vier Jahren wirklich damit abgefunden, dass er nichts als ein Spielzeug war.

Gerade hatte Sasch auf den ersten Teil der ihm gegebenen Antwort etwas erwidern wollen, doch ließen ihn die letzten Worte des Blonden was immer es auch gewesen war, das er hatte sagen, wollen, schlagartig wieder vergessen. Mit einem Ruck riss er seinen Kopf nach oben, so dass er dem Anderen ins Gesicht sehen konnte und stieß entsetzt und energisch zugleich hervor: "Du bist kein Spielzeug – und auch kein Sklave! Genauso wenig wie ich! Du bist ein Mensch – wir sind Menschen und … und keine … keine …"

Zu aufgewühlt, um weiter sprechen zu können, schlossen sich Saschs Arme nur noch fester um den Körper des anderen Jungen. Dieses Mal nicht um Trost bei ihm zu finden, oder ihn zu bitten bei ihm zu bleiben, sondern weil er ihm durch den reinen Körperkontakt versichern wollte, dass er meinte, was er sagte. Dass er daran glaubte, war das erste und auch das schwerste gewesen, was Vor ihm im Laufe der vergangen drei Jahre beigebracht und ja, ihn wenn nicht schon an Selbstbewusstsein, dann doch an Selbsterkenntnis geschenkt hatte.

"Jeder Mensch ist frei!", versuchte Sasch es noch deutlicher zu machen, zog seine rechte Hand zögernd von der Taille des anderen Jungen zurück und legte sie erst sich selbst und dann ihm auf die Brust, an der Stelle wo das Herz unter der angespannten Brust klopfte. Auch das war etwas, das Vor ihm gezeigt hatte und so konnte es nicht falsch sein, wenn nun er – Sasch – es ebenso zu erklären versuchte, wie auch er es schlussendlich verstanden hatte.

Der Blonde seufzte nur leise und drückte Sasch fester an sich.  
"Hier aber nicht.", wisperte er sehr sanft. "Hier sind nur solche Menschen frei, denen der dunkle Lord es gestattet. Und Muggel... sind für ihn sowieso niedere Wesen.", versuchte er zu erklären.

Eine ganze Weile schwieg er dann und hing seinen Erinnerungen nach, rang regelrecht mit sich.  
"Ich... ich war einmal ein Zauberer.", hauchte er dann so leise, dass es kaum zu verstehen war. Seine Augen leuchteten dabei, als wäre diese Erinnerung sein größter Schatz ... und dem war auch so. Zwar glaubte er manchmal, dass dies keine Erinnerung sondern nur ein Wunschtraum war, aber er hielt sich immer wieder daran fest.

Beinahe hätte Sasch laut aufgelacht. Beinahe – wäre die Stimme, der Blick und einfach die ganze Haltung des anderen Jungen nicht plötzlich derart anders, irgendwie natürlicher geworden, als alles, was er zuvor von ihm mitbekommen hatte.

So sagte er nur leise, bittend, kaum mehr als ein Hauch und ihm dennoch mit seinen Blicken seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit versichernd: "Erzähl …"

Der Junge schwieg lange und versuchte sich mit aller Macht zu erinnern.  
"Ich... ich war.. so alt wie du...", hauchte er dann leise. "Ich... ich wäre bald.. in die Schule gekommen. Ich...ich glaube, dass es ein Traum ist... ein schöner Traum, in dem ich fliegen konnte... und... und in dem ich sogar... einen Namen hatte."

Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen und er völlig lautlos weinte. Sein Name... er wusste ihn nicht mehr.

Erschrocken und entsetzt zugleich über die neue Information, dass sich sein Gegenüber nicht einmal mehr an seinen eigenen Namen erinnern konnte, war es nun Sasch, der den Anderen fest in seine Arme schloss, zu sich heranzog, sanft über dessen Rücken streichelte und langsam vor und zurück wiegte.

"Schon gut … erzähl mir einfach … an was du dich erinnern kannst … ich bin da … ich höre dir zu … versprochen."

"Ich... Ich... es ... es war ein sehr großes Haus und... und... ein Garten und...", stammelte er und atmete ziemlich hektisch. Dann fing er plötzlich an sich an die Schläfe zu schlagen. "Ich..ich kann nicht... ich kann mich nicht.. erinnern."

Schluchzend rollte sich der blonde, jetzt so jung wirkende Knabe zusammen.  
"Ich kann mich nicht erinnern... ich habe keinen Namen mehr... ich bin Niemand... Nichts... nur das Spielzeug meines Meisters und... und des dunklen Lords."  
Bei diesen Worten fing er an langsam hin und her zu schaukeln.

Nicht wissend was er sonst tun konnte, hielt Sasch den anderen Jungen einfach nur weiter fest und als dieser hin und her zu schaukeln begann, hielt er ihn sogar noch fester.

Es war bestimmt eine halbe Stunde vergangen, oder noch mehr, so genau konnte Sasch die vergangene Zeitspanne nicht einschätzen, als ihm schließlich ein Gedanke kam, der ihn lächeln ließ: "Weißt du … das ist nicht so schlimm, wie du jetzt glaubst. Ich … meine das mit dem Namen."

Sanft, tröstend strich er durch das nun nicht mehr federleichte, sondern eher verstrubbelt wirkende Haar. "Auch Vor heißt nicht wirklich Vor weißt du? Und auch ich nicht … nicht Sasch. Eigentlich heiß ich Sascha … jedenfalls sagten das … na ja … und Vor … der hat sogar zwei Vornamen und zwei Nachnamen."

Da sich Sasch nicht sicher war, ob er genug gesagt hatte, dass der andere verstand, was er meinte, fügte er noch bei: "Also such dir doch einfach einen neuen eigenen Namen aus!"

"Einen...einen neuen Namen?", wisperte er leise und schluckte unsicher. Mit vor Tränen blinden Augen sah er zu dem Jüngeren auf und schniefte leise. "Ich...ich weiß nicht... was... was gibt es.. es denn für welche?"

Eine Weile war er völlig still und schniefte nur immer wieder leise.  
"Gib... gib du mir einen.", hauchte er dann und sah Sasch mit großen Augen an.

Im ersten Moment sprachlos, konnte Sasch nur seinen Kopf schütteln: "Das geht doch nicht!", widersprach er auch sogleich und fügte erklärend hinzu: "Schließlich soll das dein Name sein. Etwas das nur Dir alleine gehört und das dir niemand wegnehmen kann."

Doch irgendwie glaubte Sasch zu spüren, dass das dem Anderen nicht unbedingt weiterhalf bei seinem Problem, einen neuen Namen zu finden. Doch aussuchen musste dieser ihn sich auf jeden Fall selbst. Fieberhaft überlegte der Dunkelhäutige und nun überhaupt nicht mehr grau im Gesicht wirkende Junge, was Vor in dieser Situation wohl getan hätte und tatsächlich fiel ihm sogar etwas ein, das dieser zu ihm gesagt hatte, das hier ganz gut passen konnte: "Weißt du: Vor hat einmal gesagt, man sollte immer einen Namen haben, mit dem man all das schöne in seinem Leben verbindet."

Der Blonde schniefte wieder etwas mehr.  
"Aber... sie können ihn mir doch wegnehmen... sie haben es doch schon einmal getan.", wisperte er leise, versuchte aber an etwas schönes in seinem Leben zu denken.

"Wenn... Wenn der Meister mich sanft hält... das ist schön. Oder wenn... wenn ich neben ihm sein darf, während er im Kaminzimmer ist. Ich muss dann ganz still knien und keinen Pieps machen, sonst muss ich ins Zimmer zurück... Oder ... Erdbeermarmelade zum Frühstück... manchmal bekomm ich welche...  
Was für ein Name würde zu so schönen Dingen dazu passen?"

Sasch lächelte. Auch er mochte Erdbeermarmelade. Nur Honig war ihm noch lieber.

Doch dann erlosch sein Lächeln schlagartig wieder.

Was hatte der Andere gerade noch alles als seine ‚schönsten' Erinnerungen preisgegeben?

Sasch fror plötzlich. Tief von innen heraus. Er glaubte, würde er nur noch ein klein wenig mehr frieren, müsste man es an seinem Zähneklappern hören können.

Verzweifelt versuchte er sich an das zuletzt genannte zu klammern. "Erdbeermarmelade …", murmelte er leise, überlegend und plötzlich, als ihm trotz der in ihm herrschenden Kälte, ein rettender Gedanke kam, breit grinsend und seinen Blick fest in den des blonden Jungen versenkend: "Was hältst du von … Berry?"

"Berry...", testete der Blonde seinen neuen Namen und lächelte dann glücklich. "Das klingt schön... Danke, für den Namen. Ich.. ich werde versuchen ihn nicht wieder zu vergessen.", versprach er ernst und drückte Sasch an sich. "Sasch... das ist auch ein schöner Name..."

Strahlend und diesmal vor Glück die ein oder andere Träne aus seinen Augen entlassend, erwiderte Sasch die Umarmung Berrys mit gleicher Intensität und flüsterte ihm leise, aber bestimmt ins Ohr: "Und selbst wenn du ihn vergessen solltest, ich werde dich an ihn erinnern. Das verspreche ich dir bei meinem Namen."

Sich seit ihrer plötzlichen Ankunft in diesem Gebäude nicht mehr so glücklich gefühlt habend, hielt Sasch den blonden Berry einfach weiter fest. Einfach nur froh, trotz das er Vor tagsüber nicht sehen durfte, nun doch nicht ganz allein zu sein.

Der Junge, der bis eben keinen Namen gehabt hatte, war nun wirklich mehr als glücklich und lag an den anderen gedrückt da. So gut hatte er sich wirklich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt.  
"Berry...", wisperte er immer mal wieder, um sich selbst zu vergewissern, dass er seinen neuen Namen auch noch wusste.

So waren die beiden viel zu sehr mit sich selbst und einander beschäftigt, um zu hören, wie sich der Schlüssel im Schloss herum drehte...

--------

TBC


	16. Kapitel 15 Winkelgasse

**Huhu, bin aus dem WE wieder zurück - wahhnsinn was für ein Schnee hier wieder liegt! Und kann euch eurer nächstes wohl verdientes Kapitel geben. :-)  
Vielen, vielen lieben Dank für die klasse Reviews!**

Diesmal gehts ohne Warnung denke ich - da bleibt noch - VIEL SPASS BEIM LESEN! - zu wünschen,  
- Morti

**Kapitel 15 - Winkelgasse**

Nachdem Lucius Vor vernünftige Kleidung besorgt und der Junge diese auch angezogen hatte, fehlten also nur noch die Sachen zum Lernen. Vor hatte nun relativ normale Kleidung an, nichts weltbewegendes aber dennoch außergewöhnlich genug, dass Lucius nicht in den Verruf kommen würde, sich mit einem x-beliebigen Kind in der Winkelgasse sehen zu lassen.  
Es war stilvoll, aber nicht zu Aufsehen erregend.

So schritt Lucius mit Vor durch die Winkelgasse, in die er sich und den Jungen appariert hatte.

Die Straße war, wie eigentlich immer, voll und Lucius musste verstärkt darauf achten, dass Vor nicht auf einmal in einer Ansammlung von Hexen oder Zauberern unterging, da dieser immer wieder Dinge in den voll gestellten Geschäftsfenstern anstarrte.

Sich in der seltsamen, aber durchaus warmen Kleidung nun doch etwas unwohl fühlend, folgte Vor dem großen Mann durch eine Einkaufsstraße, wie er sie zuvor in seinem ganzen Leben noch nicht gesehen hatte. Ein Umstand, der nicht nur an den seltsamsten Auslagen in und außerhalb der Geschäfte lag, sondern auch und vor allem, an den anderen Menschen, die sich dort aufhielten.

Fast jeder schien es normal zu finden, dass Männer mit Kleidern herumliefen!

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, er konnte gar nicht genug auf einmal der auf ihn einstürmenden Eindrücke, Gerüche und Geräusche in sich aufnehmen, blieb Vor immer wieder stehen, um zum Beispiel in einem Schaufenster befindliche Käfige anzustarren, in denen sich seltsame Vögel mit riesigen Augen und hoch stehenden Ohren befanden und dabei hatte Vor in seinem ganzen Leben noch keinen Vogel mit Ohren gesehen, oder sich gar vorstellen können, dass es so etwas geben konnte.

Auch Ratten und anderes Getier befand sich in den Käfigen – doch Vor wurde von etwas angezogen, das sich da und doch nicht dort zu befinden schien. Es rief ihn, es lockte ihn, es flüsterte ihm zu, dass er es nur innerhalb des Geschäfts finden konnte und so schlüpfte der junge Albino auch schon im nächsten Moment – seinen Aufpasser hatte er zu diesem Zeitpunkt vollkommen vergessen – durch den Vorhang in das Dunkel des von allerlei Tiergeräuschen und Gerüchen erfüllten Raumes ein.

Zielstrebig und ohne auf den alten, grauhaarigen Mann im grünen Kleid, hinter der Theke zu achten, der bei seinem Eintreten mit freundlicher Miene auf ihn zugeeilt kam, lief Vor an diesem vorbei, schlüpfte durch einen schmalen Gang und befand sich wenige Augenblicke später in einem weiteren, von einem schwarzen Vorhang abgetrennten Zimmer, in dem es vollkommen Dunkel zu sein schien.

Vor jedoch hatte keinerlei Probleme damit sein Ziel zu finden. Ohne nachzudenken bleib er vor einem besonders finsterem Fleck stehen, streckte seine Hand aus und …

… wurde auch schon im nächsten Moment von dem nun alles andere als freundlich aussehendem Alten zurückgehalten, indem dieser mit einem unglaublichen und diesem nicht wirklich zuzutrauenden starken Griff Vors Handgelenk ergriff und dieses wie in einem Schraubstock an Ort und Stelle festhielt.

"Wenn du da hineinlangst Junge", begann der grün gekleidete Mann mit deutlich angespannter Stimme zu fauchen, "bist du tot!"

Lucius' Geduld war ja bei weitem nicht die Beste, so war es doch sehr erstaunlich, dass er nicht schon längst den Jungen angefahren hatte, dass dieser nicht immer an jeder Ecke stehen blieb. Aber als Vor dann auch noch in dem Laden verschwand, konnte Lucius sich ein Fluchen nicht mehr verkneifen, drehte sich um und betrat den Raum, der über und über mit Tieren in Käfigen gefüllt war.

Da niemand hinter der Theke stand und anscheinend auch niemand auftauchen wollte, nachdem ein Glockenklirren erklungen war, war Lucius sich sicher, dass der Bengel wohl in diesem anderen Raum war. Der Raum war unscheinbar und vom Rest des Ladens abgetrennt, aber er war definitiv da. Lucius bezweifelte, dass jeder diesen Raum wahrnehmen könnte, denn die Schwarzmagie schien förmlich unter dem Vorhang hervorzukriechen und würde, unter Umständen, potenzielle Kunden verschrecken.

Es war ihm auch egal, er ging mit schnellen Schritten zu diesem Raum, strich den Umhang zur Seite und erblickte sogleich Vor, der da stand und anscheinend grad in eins der Terrarien greifen wollte. Definitiv befand sich dort eine Schlange drinnen, vielleicht eins der wenigen Tiere hier in diesem Raum, die man noch am ehesten als Haustier halten konnte, aber Lucius erkannte nicht was für eine Schlange es war. Dafür erkannte er mehr oder weniger die anderen Wesen, die da in der Dunkelheit in den Käfigen und Terrarien saßen. Die Gestalten waren mehr oder weniger ansehnlich. Mischwesen, halb Vogel, halb Kröte. Oder auch wurmähnliche Wesen, unförmige schleimige Wesen, die aber das fauchen von Katzen von sich gaben. Hier und da meinte Lucius sogar Drachenähnliche Wesen zu sehen.  
"Was machst du hier?", fragte Lucius kalt und stand mit einem mal dann bei Vor.

Seinen Blick nicht für die für ihn trotz der Dunkelheit sichtbaren, schwarzgrauen Schlange wendend, deren schuppiger schlanker Körper gerade einmal zwei Finger dick und etwa Unterarmlang war, erwiderte Vor einfach: "Ich habe nur auf ihr rufen reagiert."

Skeptisch hob er eine Augenbraue. "Und? Was hat es dir gebracht, ihren Rufen zu folgen? Ich glaube du vergisst, weshalb wir hier sind."  
Auffordernd sah Lucius Vor an. "Raus hier jetzt!"

"Das habe ich nicht vergessen, aber …", widersprach Vor leise, seine Hand aus dem Griff des ihn immer noch fest haltenden Mannes zu lösen versuchend, was ihm allerdings nicht gelang, "… sie", er nickte zu der sich nun mit aufgerissenem Maul aufrichtenden Schlange im Terrarium hin, "hat beschlossen mich zu begleiten. Sie meinte, sie habe schon viel zu lange auf mich gewartet."

Das ungläubige Schnauben des grün gewandeten Zauberers durchbrach die bis auf die seltsamen Tiergeräusche fast greifbare Ruhe des dunklen Raumes: "Junge – es ist zwar erstaunlich, dass du überhaupt hier herein gekommen bist, aber das ist ganz gewiss kein Haustier – für niemanden!"

Und an den Mann, den er sehr wohl als Lucius Malfoy erkannt hatte, fügte der Geschäftsinhaber mit respektvoller Stimme hinzu: "Diese Schlange ist eines der tödlichsten und aggressivsten Wesen in diesem Raum. Noch keiner hat es gewagt, ihr zu nahe zu kommen und die Reste derjenigen, die es dennoch gewagt hatten, brauchte ich kaum mehr entsorgen."

"Das ist mir relativ egal, was die Schlange sagt oder auch nicht.", meinte Lucius nur barsch. "Setz dich damit nicht mir aus. Ich werde dir das Tier garantiert nicht kaufen, und ich nehme mal an, du hast auch kein Geld dabei, oder?"  
Lucius klang nun wirklich etwas gereizt.

"Nein – natürlich nicht", murmelte Vor leise. Am liebsten hätte er sich selbst geohrfeigt. Was hatte er sich eigentlich dabei gedacht, einfach … aber Vor wusste nur zu genau, was er sich gedacht hatte. Da war jemand, etwas das ihn gerufen hatte und dem hatte er einfach nicht widerstehen können.

Bedauernd wandte er seinen Kopf abermals zu dem Terrarium und zischelte der Schlange leise zu: "Tut mir leid, aber ich kann dich nicht mitnehmen." Dass er dabei eine andere Sprache benutzte, eine die den Geschäftsinhaber sichtlich erblassen ließ, war ihm dabei jedoch nicht klar.

Lucius nickte dem Ladenbesitzer nur einmal kurz zu, ignorierte dessen erbleichte Gesichtsfarbe und scheuchte Vor raus, damit nicht noch irgendwelche unangenehmen Fragen gestellt wurden.

Draußen fuhr er den Jungen erst einmal an. "Was denkst du dir eigentlich dabei? Das nächste Mal, wobei ich hoffe, dass es kein nächstes Mal gibt, will ich, dass du mich fragst, ehe du auch nur einen Schritt in einen Laden setzt, der keine Bücher beinhaltet!"  
Lucius war dermaßen geladen, dass er dem Jungen am liebsten eine hinter die Ohren gegeben hätte.

Immer noch einen Blick in Richtung des Ladens mit der schwarzgrauen Schlange werfend, nickte Vor nur. Es kostete ihn einiges an Mühe sich auf das zu konzentrieren was, der auf ihn aufpassende Mann sagte, doch als er sich daran erinnerte, dass sein Verhalten auch auf Sasch Auswirkungen haben konnte, riss er sich zusammen und nickte bestätigend. Doch entschuldigen würde er sich nicht. Dafür war ihm die Begegnung und das kleine Gespräch mit der Schlange – so kurz es auch gewesen war – zu wichtig.

Er bemerkte, dass Vor den Rest des Weges nicht mehr ganz bei der Sache war, sagte aber nichts dazu. zumindest kam er jetzt hinterher und blieb nicht mehr an jeder Ecke stehen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie endlich vor Flourish & Blotts standen. Hier würde man Bücher finden, die Vor zum Lernen benötigte.

Lucius ließ den Jungen zuerst hineingehen und folgte dann. Wie immer war der an sich kleine Laden bis zur Decke voll gestopft mit Büchern, die man teilweise auch einfach nur verbrennen konnte, so war zumindest Lucius' Meinung.

Kaum im Laden angekommen, lebte Vor sichtlich wieder auf. Er konnte zwar nichts von dem lesen, was da herumlag – nicht einmal die für ihn in faszinierenden goldenen und silbernen Buchstaben geprägten Titel einiger Bücher – aber alleine schon das Wissen, dass diese Geheimnisse bald keine mehr sein würden, ließ ihn vor Begeisterung strahlen.

"Freu dich nicht zu früh...", meinte Lucius, als er sah, wie Vor zu einigen Büchern sah, die der Junge garantiert nicht in all zu naher Zukunft lesen würde. "Wir fangen klein an."  
Lucius hatte zwar keine Ahnung, was für Bücher am besten passen könnten, aber am Ende hatte er einige Bücher zur Hand, die unter anderem auch mit dem Schreiben zu tun hatten.

An sich mochte Malfoy diesen Laden nicht. Er pflegte es, sich in spezifischeren Läden, vor allem in der Nocturngasse, aufzuhalten, aber Lucius bezweifelte, dass er dort passende Bücher für Vor bekommen konnte. Zumindest noch nicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt.  
Er drehte sich zu dem Jungen und beobachtete ihn eine Weile, bevor er die Bücher zahlte und dann mit dem Jungen wieder nach draußen ging.

Seinen Blick nicht auch nur einen Augenblick von den verpackten Büchern wendend, folgte Vor dem großen, weißblonden Mann ohne zu zögern hinaus aus dem Buchladen. Er hoffte nur, dass er diesem noch viele weitere Besuche würde abstatten können. Schon alleine um das, was er bald lernen würde, an den vielen verschiedenen Möglichkeiten austesten zu können.

Nun fehlte an sich nur noch Pergament und Feder. Auch wenn soetwas auch im Quartier zu finden war, der Junge sollte eigenes Schreibmaterial haben.  
Dieser Laden befand sich nicht weit entfernt und so ging es auch dorthinein.  
"Sieh dich um und such dir eine Feder und Tinte aus.", forderte Lucius Vor auf, damit dieser mal eine Weile beschäftigt war.

Eine solche Aufforderung ließ sich der Albino nicht zweimal geben, auch wenn es ihn doch sehr verwunderte, warum er Feder und Tinte, statt eines Bleistiftes, oder eines Kugelschreibers heraussuchen sollte. Doch wollte er sich nicht erneut die Missbilligung des Weißblonden zuziehen – die Sorge, was dies für Sasch bedeuten könnte, war dafür noch zu groß.

So strich er also durch den Laden und blieb schließlich vor einer Feder stehen, deren Grundfarbe ein tiefes, rotschwarzes Schimmern war. Sich zögernd zu dem Man umblickend, mit dem er hereingekommen war, deutete er auf die ausgesuchte Feder und das darunter stehende kleine Behältnis, das wie er hoffte, die dazu passende Tinte enthalten würde.

Er fragte sich zwar, warum der Junge nicht einfach den Mund aufmachte und mit ihm redete, anstatt dazustehen, als sei er stumm und lediglich mit Gesten zu reden. Aber das war nun auch egal.  
Lucius ging zu Vor und nahm die Feder und die Tinte, um sie zu bezahlen.  
"Also, fürs erste haben wir alles, was du brauchst.", meinte Lucius, nachdem sie wieder draußen waren.  
"Dann können wir ja wieder.", fügte er hinzu und war an sich ganz froh, die Winkelgasse wieder zu verlassen.

Sie befanden sich schon einige Minuten auf dem Rückweg, als Vor ein etwas für sich stehendes Haus ganz besonders auffiel. Warum – das wusste er nicht wirklich, da es sich durch nichts, außer durch seine Schlichtheit, von den umliegenden Geschäften abhob.

Dennoch fühlte er sich regelrecht magisch von der etwas verzogenen Holztüre des Ladeneingangs angezogen.

Das große Schild über dem Eingang konnte er natürlich noch nicht lesen, doch als er durch die Glasscheibe des Eingangs blickte, wusste er, wieso dieser Laden ihm aufgefallen war. Reihe um Reihe konnte er Dutzende der hölzernen Stäbe an Wänden und in Regalen hängend und liegend sehen.

Genervt blieb Lucius stehen und sah Vor auffordernd an. Nein, er würde nicht hineingehen mit dem Jungen.

Außerdem würde der Junge wahrscheinlich noch nicht mal mit einem Zauberstab umgehen können. Er konnte weder lesen noch schreiben. Besaß eigentlich kein Wissen darüber, was das Zaubern anging. Jetzt würde er keinen Zauberstab bekommen. Bald, wenn er nach Hogwarts kommen würde, aber noch nicht jetzt.  
"Pass auf, dass du nicht im Stehen noch einschläfst oder Wurzeln schlägst! Los, beweg dich!", fauchte Lucius in einem mehr als barschen Ton.

"So viele Farben …", antwortete Vor nur, mit vor Sehnsucht glänzendem Blick, den er auch nicht nur für einen Moment von dem Spektakel innerhalb des Ladens abwandte und sich auch nicht zu dem weißblonden Mann hin umdrehte.

Vergessen war für den Moment seine vorherige Sorge um Sasch und dass dieser es zu spüren bekommen würde, wenn er – Vor – sich nicht richtig anstrengte zu lernen.

Vors Ignorieren brachte Lucius nur noch mehr zur Weißglut. Er hielt sich aber zurück, nun doch noch lauter zu werden, schließlich schickte es sich nicht wirklich. Auch wenn er sich mit seinem Rang als Aristokrat mehr leisten konnte, als manch anderer...

Kurzerhand stellte er sich neben Vor und sah zu diesem herab. "Bist du taub, oder warum reagierst du rein gar nicht, wenn man nach dir ruft?", knurrte Lucius.

Leicht zusammenzuckend schrak Vor über die plötzlich neben ihm erklingende Stimme des weißblonden Mannes zusammen. Er hatte tatsächlich nicht mitbekommen, dass dieser ihn gerufen hatte, oder gar zu ihm heran getreten war.

"Ich … war .. abgelenkt!", brachte der Junge schließlich als Entschuldigung hervor, nicht auch nur einen Augenblick daran denkend, etwas anderes als die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Wieder wanderte sein Blick zu den hölzernen Stäben zurück, welche er durch die Scheiben erkennen konnte.

"Bist du so einen benutzen kannst und darfst, wird noch ein wenig Zeit vergehen.", meinte Lucius. "Als erstes wirst du lesen und schreiben lernen. Du wirst früher oder später schon noch in den Genuss des Zauberns kommen, aber noch ist es nicht an der Zeit." fügte er noch hinzu.  
"Es wird dir also nichts nützen noch länger hier zu stehen. Los jetzt!"  
Auffordernd sah Lucius den Jungen an.

"Das ‚dürfen' mag vielleicht stimmen", murmelte Vor leise vor sich hin, "aber das ‚nicht können' bezweifle ich doch sehr."

Damit wandte er sich schließlich von der Türe des Geschäfts mit den Zauberstäben ab.

Auf diese recht respektlose Antwort gab Lucius nur einige grummelnde Laute von sich.  
Er hatte nicht das Recht dem Jungen Manieren beizubringen und ihn zu erziehen, wie es sich gehörte, und er wollte nicht den Zorn des dunklen Lords auf sich ziehen.

-------

TBC


	17. Kapitel 16 Bericht

**Kapitel 16 - Bericht**

-------

Als er mit Vor die Winkelgasse verlassen hatte, apperierte er direkt wieder zurück zum Hauptquartier.  
Lucius hatte vor, dem dunklen Lord erst einmal Bericht zu erstatten. Schließlich war es doch zumindest erwähnenswert, was sich bei der Natter ereignet hatte. Er scheuchte Vor ebenfalls in die Richtung des Büro von Voldemort. Der Junge sollte ruhig dabei sein und gegebenenfalls etwas dazu sagen.  
Vor der Tür angekommen, klopfte Lucius dort an und bat um Einlass.

Voldemort war gerade dabei einige Nachrichten zu lesen, was er als besonders lästig empfand, als es an seiner Tür klopfte.  
„Herein!", rief er deshalb auch etwas ungehalten.

Vor war sichtlich enttäuscht, als sie weiter gingen. Doch hielt dieses Gefühl nicht wirklich lange an, als sein Blick auch nur kurz über die verpackten Bücher und sonstigen Dinge schweifte, welche der Erwachsene bei sich trug.

Dass an diesem Tag bereits mehrmals stattgefundene Apparieren war etwas, das ihm nur einmal mehr das Gefühl gab, sich am liebsten am Zielort übergeben zu wollen, alsderart unangenehm empfand er es, doch beherrschte der Albino sich gerade noch so eben.

Mit einer Miene, welche die Vorfreude deutlich ausdrückte, die Vor dabei empfand, nun sicherlich bald mit dem Lernen beginnen zu dürfen, stand er mit dem Weißblonden schließlich wieder vor der Türe, an der sein Ausflug in die Winkelgasse begonnen hatte. Der ihnen aus dem Raum entgegenhallenden Stimme nach, würde er nun wohl auch wieder dem Mann gegenüber treten, der ihn trotz aller schier überwältigender Erfahrungen, die er bisher gemacht hatte, allein durch die Vertrautheit die er diesem gegenüber empfand, immer noch am meisten verwirrte.

Er bemerkte an dem Tonfall, dass es wohl ein unpassender Zeitpunkt war, aber Lucius wollte, dass der Lord davon erfuhr und öffnete die Tür.  
„Entschuldigt, My Lord, wenn ich Euch störe, aber ich wollte Euch berichten, dass die Einkäufe abgeschlossen sind. Es gab aber einige unerwartete Vorkommnisse."

Lucius trat in den Raum und schob den Jungen vor sich. „Erzähl dem dunklen Lord von deiner Unterhaltung mit der Todessernatter!", forderte Lucius Vor auf.

Voldemort betrachtete die beiden Eingetretenen und legte die Pergamente zur Seite. Erst einmal betrachtete er den Jungen, der ziemlich unbeholfen herein stolperte. Zumindest hatte er jetzt anständige Kleidung an.  
„Also... ich höre! Was hast du zu beichten, Junge?", fragte er kalt.

Eigentlich hatte sich Vor auf die erneute Begegnung mit dem Mann, den hier alle nur My Lord, oder Meister zu nennen schienen, gefreut.

Eigentlich – bis zu dem Zeitpunkt als dieser ihn derart anblaffte.

Mit wie er hoffte nicht minder wütendem Blick begegnete er dem des hinter einem Schreibtisch sitzenden Mannes und erwiderte eisig: „Ich habe nichts zu beichten, weil ich nichts angestellt habe. Ich habe nur auf einen Ruf reagiert und bin in ein … eine Art Zooladen gegangen und in einem dunkeln Raum weiter hinten, habe ich dann diese Schlange gefunden, die mich gebeten hat, sie mit zu nehmen, weil sie bei mir bleiben wollte. Sie meinte, ich wäre …", hier stockte Vor dann doch, etwas unsicher werdend, sprach dann aber entschlossen weiter, da er sich so wie er bereits angefangen hatte, keine Schwäche anmerken lassen wollte, „… lange genug fort gewesen."

Nach letzteren Worten warf Vor nur kurz einen nun doch etwas unsicheren Blick auf den Mann neben sich, da er ihm diese ganz speziellen Worte verschwiegen hatte. Der war ohnehin schon wütend genug gewesen und Vor hatte ihn nicht noch mehr reizen wollen und ihm so nur einen Teil dessen gesagt, was die Schlange zu ihm gesprochen hatte.

Doch dem Anderen – dem Mann hinter dem Schreibtisch, verschwieg er nichts.

Dass Lucius überrascht war, überspielte er gekonnt und verschwendete keinen Blick an Vor. Nur kam ihm die ganze Sache von mal zu mal suspekter vor...  
Gespannt wartete er auf die Reaktion des dunklen Lord.

Nachdem Vor zu Ende gesprochen hatte, stand Voldemort langsam auf und kam um den Tisch herum.  
„Achte darauf, wie du mit mir sprichst, Junge.", zischte er leise und schlug Vor einmal ins Gesicht. Allerdings war es so, dass der Junge es zwar heftig spürte, aber nicht gleich weggeschleudert wurde. „Zusätzlich zum Lesen und Schreiben sollte er das auch noch lernen.", meinte er dann zu Lucius und fixierte diesen mit einem harten Blick. Dann wandte der Lord sich wieder dem Jungen zu, dessen Wange nun dunkelrot war.  
#Du hast also mit der Schlange geredet?#, fragte Voldemort und bediente sich dabei Parsel.

#Naja ich …#, begann Vor, durch den schmerzenden und für ihn vollends unerwartet gekommenen Schlag ins Gesicht mehr als nur ein wenig verunsichert, da er glaubte, dass auch dieser ihm nicht glauben würde, oder denken könnte, er habe gelogen und da dies etwas war, das er unter keinen Umständen wollte, #habe zuerst nur auf ihr Rufen reagiert und dann mit ihr gesprochen. Ja.#

Dass er dabei abermals in eine andere Sprache gewechselt war, war ihm ebenso wenig bewusst wie die Male zuvor. Auch hörte er keinen Unterschied bei den Worten des vor ihm stehenden Mannes, zu denen die er zu dem Weißblonden gesprochen hatte. Für ihn war es ein und dasselbe. Ebenso natürlich wie das Atmen.

#Sag mir nochmals, was sie genau gesagt hat.#, verlangte Voldemort. Es war das erste Mal, dass er eine andere Person traf, die die Sprache der Schlangen beherrschte. Immer mehr verdichtete sich sein Verdacht, dass dieser Junge nicht irgendjemand war.

Lucius stand schweigend da, nahm mit einem Nicken zur Notiz, dass er sich auch um die Erziehung des Jungen kümmern sollte. Dann lauschte er der Schlangensprache, die er zu seinem Bedauern nicht verstand. Mehr und mehr fragte er sich, wer oder was dieser Albino war.

Mit einem Gefühl unglaublicher Erleichterung erwiderte Vor den intensiven Blick seines Gegenübers, tauchte ganz in dessen dunkle Augen ein, ehe er in derselben Sprache, wie dieser fragte, antwortete: #Sie rief#, begann er zu wiederholen, #Der Heimat entrissen und nun wiedergegeben – Der Erbe erwacht zu gleitendem Leben – zu reinigen das Blut von allem was Unrein nach Hause gekehrt.#

Kurz unterbrach Vor sich in seiner Erzählung, da ihm die Worte erst jetzt, als er sie wiederholte, derart deutlich überhaupt bewusst wurden. Er verstand zwar nicht was sie zu bedeuten hatten, doch hatte er sie vorher zwar auch wahrgenommen, nur nicht – direkt in Worte gefasst, die er in der Winkelgasse hätte aufsagen können. Da und bis eben noch, war ihm nur bewusst gewesen, dass er einem Ruf gefolgt war.

Da Vor noch nicht ganz fertig war mit dem was Geschehen war, beendete er den Bericht der Ereignisse in dem Zoogeschäft schließlich mit den Worten: #Und den Rest wissen sie schon. Sie bat mich mit zu kommen und#, ein kurzer Blick zum Weißblonden Mann folgte, ehe Vor seine Augen wieder auf den Lord richtete, #weiter nichts, da ich dann gehen musste.#

Voldemort hörte genau zu und betrachtete den Jungen dabei intensiv, während er in Gedanken die Worte wiederholte, die Vor gerade von sich gegeben hatte. Nach einer Weile nickte er nur.  
„Gut... geht jetzt und beginnt mit dem Unterricht. Ich erwarte, dass du spätestens heute Abend alle Buchstaben kannst und die ersten Worte zu lesen vermagst."

Vors Augen strahlten in einer Begeisterung auf, die nicht nur auf seinen Blick beschränkt blieb, sondern auch sein Gesicht in ein breites Lächeln spaltete. „Das werde ich ganz bestimmt!", versprach er mit vor Aufregung um einige Tonhöhen hellerer Stimme, auch wenn er nicht einmal ansatzweise wusste, was und wie viel ‚alle Buchstaben' bedeuteten. Doch er war davon überzeugt, zu lernen und nicht eher aufzuhören, bis er es konnte.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, trat er den letzten ihn von dem dunkelhaarigen Mann trennenden Schritt auf diesen zu und umarmte ihn heftig mit einem glücklichen: „Danke!"

Voldemort war dermaßen verdutzt, dass er gar nichts machte, sondern nur mit einem völlig untypischen Gesichtsausdruck auf den Jungen herab sah. Allerdings dauerte das nur eine Sekunde lang.  
„Ist ja gut, Junge... jetzt lass sofort wieder los und sorge lieber dafür, dass du mich nicht enttäuschst.", knurrte der dunkle Lord und befreite sich aus der Umarmung. „Raus jetzt, bevor ich die Geduld verliere!"

Lucius meinte sich verguckt zu haben, als er Vor gesehen hatte, wie dieser den dunklen Lord umarmte, wie... wie einen Freund oder ähnliches. In Gedanken schnaubte er einmal kurz auf und öffnete dann die Tür des Büros, wartete bis der Junge draußen war und schloss anschließend die Tür von außen, nachdem er sich noch einmal kurz verbeugt hatte.

Lucius fragte auch nicht, was das nun sollte mit der Umarmung. Er ging einfach mit versteinertem Gesichtsausdruck durch den Gang in einen Raum, der auch Ähnlichkeit mit einer Bibliothek hatte.  
Zumindest befanden sich auch dort viele Bücher. Keine Unmengen, aber genug.  
„Setz dich...", murmelte Lucius und bedeutete Vor sich auf einen Stuhl, an einen der Tische zu setzen.

Fast schon hüpfend vor Freude und Glück war Vor dem anderen Mann aus dem Büro gefolgt und sah sich nun mit staunendem Blick in der Bibliothek um. Denn nichts anderes konnte dieser Raum voller Bücher sein.

Ehrfürchtig wanderten seine Augen von einem Buch zum nächsten, ehe der Junge von der Stimme seines Begleiters abgelenkt, nun diesem wieder seine volle Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Kurz überlegte er, ob er auch ihn mal umarmen sollte. Einfach nur um zu zeigen, dass er auch ihm dankbar für das war, was er für ihn tat. Doch verwarf Vor diesen Gedanken ganz schnell wieder, als er die regelrecht versteinert wirkende Miene des weißblonden Mannes sah.

Gut, auch der in dem Büro hatte nicht gerade freundlich dreingeblickt. Eher – streng – und unnachgiebig – und fordernd und … Vor wollten keine weiteren Begriffe einfallen, oder zumindest wollte er sich nicht jetzt über weitere den Kopf zerbrechen. Fakt war: Er hatte den Anderen umarmt – aus dem selben Grund, aus dem er ihm einfach alles erzählte.

Er fühlte, dass sie etwas verband, das über reines Vertrauen hinaus ging. Zumindest von seiner – Vors – Seite aus. Was der Andere dachte oder fühlte, wusste Vor nicht, doch hatte es ihm schon genügt – fürs erste zumindest – dass dieser ihm die Möglichkeit gab zu lernen und dass er offenbar von ihm erwartete, das geforderte auch erfüllen zu können.

Vor hatte nicht vor, ihn zu enttäuschen.

So saß er also nur mühsam ruhig bleibend in dem Sitzmöbel am Tisch und wartete auf die erste Lektion.

---------

TBC


	18. Kapitel 17 Eine mehr als dumme Reaktion

**Ein riesen Danke an alle die ein Review hinterlassen haben. :) Leider kann ich aus Zeitmangel diesmal nicht näher darauf eingehen, aber ich wollte euch nicht noch länger auf ein neues Kapitel warten lassen. Beim nächsten Kapitel werde ich auf jedes einzelne Review das hier für dieses hierschreibt eingehen. Ehrenwort!- Morti**

**Warnung: Eindeutige Gewaltanwendung gegenüber Minderjährigen. Wer so etwas nicht lesen möchte, sollte dieses Kapitel übrspringen! **

**Kapitel 17 – Eine mehr als dumme Reaktion**

Macnair betrat nach exakt zwei Stunden erneut das Zimmer und rechnete mit allem möglichen, aber nicht mit dem, was er nun sah. Er hätte, wenn schon nicht den Kleinen, doch zumindest seinen Sklaven auf dem Boden neben dem Bett erwartet. Aber dass die zwei eng aneinander gekuschelt dalagen und ihn nicht einmal zu bemerken schienen, war ja wohl eine bodenlose Frechheit.

"Wie ich sehe, amüsiert ihr euch gut..."

Sasch hatte nicht wirklich mitbekommen, wie jemand das Zimmer betrat und so wollte er im ersten Moment, den herein gekommenen Bitten doch wieder zu gehen und sie noch eine Weile alleine zu lassen. Da er die Stimme, die er hörte und den Sprecher schlichtweg nicht erkannte, weil er immer noch zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, Berry fest zu umarmen und sich so eng wie möglich an ihn zu drücken. Doch langsam wurde ihm bewusst, wo er sich hier befand und wer laut Berry der einzig andere Mensch war, der diese Räume außer ihnen – und später am Abend auch Vor sicherlich – betrat.

Seinen Mund bereits halb zu der zuvor gedachten Bitte geöffnet, blickte er auf – in das Gesicht – des Hünen. Dieser stand noch in der Tür und betrachtete Berry und ihn mit einem für Sasch unleserlichen Gesichtsausdruck.

Sasch war einfach zu erschrocken und mit Berrys Gliedern viel zu viel ineinander verheddert, als dass er sich weiter als die zuvor getätigte Kopfbewegung rühren konnte, geschweige denn seinen Blick von dem Gesicht und den Augen des Hünen abwenden.

Einen Moment starrte auch Berry einfach nur mit halb geöffnetem Mund und schreckgeweiteten Augen zur Tür.  
"M.M.Mei..Meister.", stammelte er und fing an zu zittern, als ihm seine eigentliche Aufgabe wieder in den Sinn kam.

Wissend, dass eine Entschuldigung völlig nutzlos und noch dazu sehr wahrscheinlich unerwünscht wäre, versuchte er sich, so schnell es ging, aus der Umarmung mit Sasch zu befreien.  
"Hin...Hinknien.", hauchte er nur fast lautlos und rollte auch schon aus dem Bett, um fast perfekt auf den Knien zu landen. Auch wenn es dafür schon viel zu spät war, nahm er die Bestrafungsposition ein.

Macnair hatte noch immer nichts gesagt und sah in Saschs Augen, darauf wartend, dass der Junge sich wieder einbekam und dem Beispiel des anderen folgte.

Erst das gehauchte Wort und Berrys Verhalten brachte Sasch dazu, wieder an das zu denken, was sie eigentlich hatten tun sollen. Oder besser, was er hätte lernen sollen.

Wieder dachte er daran, wie Berry ihm erzählt hatte, so selbstverständlich als spräche er davon, dass die Sonne auch am nächsten Tag aufgehen würde, dass ‚er' Berry nur ein Spielzeug wäre und kein fühlendes, atmendes, menschliches Wesen.

Den Zorn den der Dunkelhäutige bei dieser Erinnerung abermals empfand, konnte er weder aus seinem Blick, noch aus seinem Gesichtsausdruck heraushalten. Selbst wenn er es gekonnt hätte – in diesem Moment hätte er es nicht einmal gewollt.

So funkelte er den Mann nur voller kaum unterdrückter Wut an, ohne sich auch nur einen Zentimeter weit zu bewegen.

Der Blick des Großen hing noch eine Weile auf Sasch, dann senkte er ihn zu dem blonden Sklaven.  
"Ich dachte, ich hätte mich klar genug ausgedrückt, Junge... Du solltest...", begann Macnair und hielt inne, um zuzusehen, wie sich der am Boden kniende Junge vor Schmerzen krümmte. "..diesem Bengel..." Wieder zuckte der Blonde vor Schmerzen, aber noch immer lautlos. ".. die Regeln beibringen."

Nach diesen Worten waren die Schmerzen so stark, dass der Junge sie nicht mehr lautlos ertragen konnte, und so füllten markerschütternde Schreie den Raum.  
"Vergebt mir, Meister... ich.. ich bring es ihm.. bei...", schluchzte Berry und schrie immer wieder auf.

Wie erstarrt saß Sasch da, das nun vor Entsetzen gezeichnete Gesicht seinem neuen Freund zugewandt, der sich aus ihm unerfindlichen Gründen vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden wand. Das ‚Warum' und das ‚Wie' verstand er dabei nicht, doch spielten diese Fragen auch schon keine Rolle mehr, als er dessen erste gepeinigte Schreie hörte.

Ohne überhaupt nachzudenken, sprang das Straßenkind auf, ergriff das Erstbeste, was er zwischen die Finger bekam, – ein großes Kissen – und warf es auf den Hünen. Ohne abzuwarten, ob er getroffen hatte, stürzte er sich mit einem lauten: "Lass ihn in Ruhe, du Monster!", auch schon auf den großen und sich bisher nicht weiter in den Raum hinein bewegt habenden Mann.

Das fliegende Kissen nahm Berry gar nicht wahr, während er sich vor Schmerz am Boden wand. Doch dann sah er fast wie in Zeitlupe, wie Sasch aufsprang und auf ihren Meister zulief.  
"Sasch... NEIN!", schrie er entsetzt auf, die Schmerzen im Moment der Panik völlig vergessend, und streckte eine Hand nach dem Jungen aus, als könne er ihn so einfach aufhalten.

Macnair bewegte sich nicht im Geringsten und wartete einfach ab, was der Bengel tun würde.

Der Gerufene hörte die beiden Worte eben gerade noch, als er auch schon das Ziel seines in ihm aufflammenden Zornes erreicht hatte.

Er hatte bereits zu viel Schwung, um noch anhalten zu können, hätte er dies denn gewollt und auf die kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf gehört, die ihm fast schon panisch dazu riet, sich JETZT SOFORT in dieselbe Position wie Berry auf den Boden zu werfen. Doch war Sasch noch nie besonders darauf aus, auf Stimmen, die aus seinem Kopf kamen, zu hören. Er verdrängte sie meist und das tat er dann auch mit dieser.

Im nächsten Augenblick hatte er den Mann auch schon angesprungen, sich mit all der Kraft seines kleinen, dürren Körpers gegen den Hünen geworfen, umklammerte mit seinen Armen dessen Körper, soweit er es vermochte, und tat das Einzige, was ihm als wirklich wirksame Methode einfallen wollte, um die Aufmerksamkeit von Berry abzulenken:

Er biss ihn mit aller Entschlossenheit und all seiner Wut, die er in diesem Moment empfand, in den auf Berry gerichteten Arm – und hatte nicht die Absicht, wieder loszulassen.

Macnair schaffte es zwar, den Jungen abzufangen und nicht einmal ansatzweise aus dem Gleichgewicht zu geraten, aber dass der Bengel gleich beißen würde, damit rechnete er nicht. Deswegen schrie er auch auf und ließ seinen Zauberstab fallen, sodass der Bestrafungsfluch von Berry genommen wurde.  
"Na warte...", drohte der Hüne mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen. Trotz der Schmerzen holte er mit der anderen Hand aus und schlug heftig auf Saschs Hintern ein, damit dieser los ließ.

Als der Schmerz nachließ, sank Berry schluchzend zusammen und konnte nur aus Tränen gefüllten Augen zuschauen, was Sasch anrichtete.  
"Bitte... Bitte, Kleiner...", wimmerte er nur immer wieder leise.

Trotz der seinen Hintern und sein Rückrat regelrecht erschütternden Schläge biss Sasch nur noch fester zu, anstatt loszulassen.

Immer tiefer gruben sich seine Zähne in die behaarte Haut, dabei das in ihm aufsteigende Übelkeitsgefühl und den ihn zu ergreifen drohenden Würgereiz heftig bekämpfend.

Sasch keuchte, so gut es eben ging mit einem Mundvoll des Hünen zwischen seinen Zähnen und irgendwie entrangen sich seiner Kehle auch seltsam halb erstickte Schmerzenslaute, doch dachte er nicht einmal eine Sekunde daran loszulassen.

Im Gegenteil – der Umstand das Berry zu schreien aufgehört hatte, ließ ihn nur noch verbissener in seinem Entschluss werden und so begann er auch mit seinen halb in der Luft hängenden Beinen überall hin zu treten, wo immer er den Mann auch nur zu treffen vermochte.

Leise grunzend schlug Macnair noch heftiger zu. Doch dann reichte es ihm endgültig. Dieser verlauste Bengel würde schon noch merken, dass er sich mit dem Falschen angelegt hatte.

Mit einem Knurren, das jedem Wolf Ehre gemacht hätte, hielt der Riese den kleinen Jungen am Rücken und schwenkte beide Arme nach rechts. Dadurch knallten Saschs Beine und unterer Körper heftig gegen die Wand und ein hässliches Knirschen war zu hören, als eine Kniescheibe splitterte.

Das was als nächstes geschah vermochte Sasch nicht wirklich zu begreifen. Er spürte nur wie er plötzlich durch die Luft gewirbelt wurde und im nächsten Augenblick explodierte zuerst ein noch nie gekannter Schmerz, von einem seltsam laut in seinen Ohren klingendem Knirschen begleitet, in seinen Beinen, der ihm schier die Sinne raubte, ehe er auch schon, begleitet von weiterem in ihm aufflammenden Schmerzen auf dem Boden aufkam.

Im nächsten Moment fand er sich seltsam verdreht an einer der Wände liegend vor, seinen Schmerz hinausschreien wollend, es aber nicht könnend, da ‚Etwas' seinen Mund verstopfte, zumal ihm das Atmen ohnehin nicht wirklich zu gelingen schien.

Zu groß war dieser Schmerz … zu grell die vor seinen Augen explodierenden Sonnen …

Macnair schrie dermaßen laut, dass es vermutlich im ganzen Manor zu hören war. Seinen Blut überströmten Arm an sich drückend, tastete er nach seinem Zauberstab und sprach einen Zauber, der die riesige Wunde schloss. Allerdings würde man die Narbe nicht wieder weg bekommen.  
"Du kleine Ratte.", knurrte er und ging langsam auf den Bengel zu.

Doch plötzlich war Berry da und kniete sich flehend vor ihn.  
"Bitte, Meister... Er wird es schnell lernen... ganz sicher.", flehte er leise und kniete voller Demut vor Macnair, einfach darauf hoffend, dass er Sasch nicht noch weiter bestrafen oder gar töten würde.

Der Hüne trat an dem blonden Sklaven vorbei und kniete neben Sasch, sah diesem in die Augen und griff plötzlich an das deutlich sichtbar verletzte Knie.

Hatte er vorher geglaubt den größten Schmerz bereits zu erleben, so explodierte nun die ganze Welt.

Sasch schoss in die Höhe …

Er schrie …

Irgendetwas blutiges fiel aus seinem Mund …

Und dann … eine Stimme die schrie … und schrie …

‚Wieso hört sie nicht endlich auf zu schreien …', glitt ein Gedanke, irgendwie fern und dennoch seltsam real erscheinend durch den Rest seines sich langsam aufzulösen scheinenden Verstandes.

‚Hör auf … hör auf ... hör auf …', versuchte er der in seltsamen Höhen durch seinen schmerzenden Körper jagenden Stimme zu sagen … schrie sie zuletzt an, endlich aufzuhören … als sie zu einem kaum mehr menschlich zu nennendem Kreischen wurde …

‚Ich will schlafen ….', wieder ein Gedanke, seltsam losgelöst von allem Anderen.

Dunkelheit umfing ihn – und die Stimme verstummte auch endlich.

Als der Junge ohnmächtig geworden war, grinste Macnair nur mit einer grimmigen Genugtuung.  
"Ich werde dich schon gehorchen lehren!", knurrte er nur und machte sich daran, erst einmal Saschs Knie zu heilen. Immerhin sollte der Bengel doch knien können.

Anschließend schleifte er ihn zum Fußende des Bettes, wo er Sasch mit einem Halsband ausstattete und ihn wie einen Hund ankettete.

Berry sah dem nur mit schreckgeweiteten Augen zu und rührte sich nicht mehr vom Fleck. Als Macnair dann das Zimmer wieder verließ und sie einschloss – vermutlich, um die Bisswunde doch noch mal untersuchen und desinfizieren zu lassen - krabbelte der Blonde zum Bett.  
"Sasch... Sascha.", wisperte er und nahm den jetzt völlig schlaffen Körper in den Arm, streichelte den Jungen sehr sanft. "Warum hast du das nur getan? Das war so unglaublich dumm..."

------------  
TBC


	19. Kapitel 18 Zukunftsaussicht

**3 Sternchen - na dann will ich dich mal nicht länger auf die Fortsetzung warten lassen. Stimmt - Sachs's Aktion war wirklich mehr als dumm. Aber ich denke zu ihm und zu der Situation passend. Da hat er einfach nicht nachgedacht, sondern nur gehandelt. - Morti**

**WARNUNG: Wie zuvor**

**Kapitel 18 - Zukunftsaussicht **  
----------------------

Er schwebte ….

Er fiel ….

Dunkelheit ….

Schwere …

…. Ein Schrei …

Mit weit aufgerissenen und unfokussiert durch den Raum irrenden Augen fuhr der kleine Körper des Neunjährigen in die Höhe, wurde jedoch abrupt von ‚etwas', das sich würgend um seinen Hals zu legen schien, zurückgerissen und fiel unsanft wieder zurück.

Er versuchte sich zur Seite fort zu rollen, einfach nur fort … fort von … er wusste es nicht einmal selbst in diesem Moment. Nur das er hier weg musste. Weit … weit weg!

Der Griff um seinen Hals wurde fester, stärker, zog sich weiter zusammen und gestattete ihm an Lauten nur ein leises, ersticktes Wimmern, während er sich weiterhin gegen diesen Druck zu stemmen versuchte.

"Nicht... Sasch..", wisperte Berry beschwörend und versuchte den Jungen davon abzuhalten, sich selbst zu erwürgen.  
"Sasch... ich bin es... Berry. Bitte hör auf dich zu wehren.", versuchte er etwas lauter zu dem anderen durchzudringen. Er machte sich wirklich schreckliche Vorwürfe, dass er einfach seine Aufgabe vergessen hatte und Sasch nun deswegen hier angekettet war. "Es tut mir leid..."

Wie durch einen dicken Nebel drangen Laute an sein Ohr, die er nur allmählich als so etwas wie Worte identifizieren konnte.

Worte die nicht laut waren, nicht knurrten und ihm drohten … ihm Dinge versprachen, die ihn bis ins Innerste erschreckten …

Sondern beruhigend, flehend, bittend …

Nur langsam klärte sich sein Blick und erst als er schließlich erkannte, wer da bei ihm war, sank er leise schluchzend zurück, rollte sich soweit ihm möglich zusammen und versuchte gegen den Druck der zwar nicht mehr so stark, aber immer noch vorhanden war, an seinem Hals anzuatmen.

Schnell … hastig … jeden Atemzug tief in sich hineinziehend ….

Er war so froh, als Sasch ihn endlich hörte, dass er fast weinen wollte.  
"So ist gut... beruhig dich wieder.", wisperte Berry immer weiter und streichelte sanft über den Rücken des Anderen.

Mit seinen Vorwürfen hielt er sich zurück. Sasch würde es nicht verstehen und es würde an der jetzigen Situation auch nichts mehr ändern.

Nur langsam entspannte sich auch der Rest seines Körpers unter den sanften, ihm den Rücken entlang streichenden Händen. Doch sagte er nichts.

Es gab nichts, das er hätte sagen können. Er war einfach nur froh, dass der Andere für ihn da war und so beruhigte sich schließlich auch seine Atmung wieder.

Einige Zeit blieb auch Berry völlig still sitzen, streichelte Sasch einfach nur weiter. Dann sah er dem Anderen jedoch in die Augen.  
"Wir... sollten ihm zeigen, dass wir aus dem Fehler gelernt haben.", wisperte er eindringlich. "Lass uns die Positionen üben, damit der Meister nicht gleich wieder wütend wird. Ja?"  
Das letzte Wort klang mehr als flehend und wurde von einem bittenden Blick begleitet.

Langsam, mit Tränen in den Augen nickte Sasch nur. Er wollte nicht, das der Hüne Berry noch einmal weh tat.

Er verstand nicht, wieso dieser dem Anderen überhaupt wehgetan hatte, schließlich war es doch er - Sasch, der nicht gelernt hatte, was er hatte lernen sollen.

Langsam ließ Berry den kleineren Jungen los und kniete sich in der ersten der Positionen hin.  
"Du musst dir genau die Reihenfolge merken, Sasch...", wisperte er leise. "Manchmal sagt der Meister auch nur eine Nummer und du musst dann wissen, wie du dich hinknien musst. Das hier ist die eins..."  
Nach einem Moment sah Berry auf, um vielleicht Saschs Haltung zu kontrollieren und um erst einmal zu sehen, ob der Junge überhaupt mitmachte.

Leise schniefend versuchte Sasch so gut wie möglich die erste der Positionen nachzumachen. Die Schmerzen, die ihm dabei durch seinen sich immer noch wie zerschlagen an fühlenden Körper zogen, dabei so gut wie er es vermochte ignorierend. Sein Knie schien zwar wie durch ein Wunder nicht mehr kaputt zu sein …

Sein Knie … ein Knirschen und unglaublicher, nie gekannter Schmerz, der nach dem er gegen die Wand geknallt war, in ihm explodierte …

Sasch wurde schlecht. So schlecht wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben.

Zitternd und von kaltem Schweiß auf seiner Haut frierend, kniete er in der ersten der Positionen, das Würgen, das tief aus seiner Kehle kam, nun nicht mehr unterdrücken könnend.

Dieses Würgen riss Berry dann auch aus seiner Betrachtung von Saschs Position, die er gerade etwas korrigieren wollte.  
"Warte... nicht...", keuchte er geschockt und flitzte sofort ins Badezimmer, um einen Eimer zu holen, damit Sasch sich nicht neben das Bett erbrach. Hektisch kam er zurück ins Zimmer gerannt.

Tränen liefen dem Neunjährigen über die vor Anstrengung geröteten Wangen, als er mit aller Kraft versuchte, den Mund geschlossen zu halten.

Wieder überkam ihm ein Würgen, schnürte ihm zusammen mit dem Anderen die Kehle erneut zu, als er aus den Augenwinkeln Berry mit einem Eimer zu zurückeilen sah.

So schnell er konnte, war Berry wieder bei Sasch und stellte ihm den Eimer hin. Dann schlang er seine Arme um ihn und hielt ihn fest, um ihn zu stützen.  
"Alles wird wieder gut...", wisperte er leise vor sich hin.

Kaum den Bruchteil einer Sekunde nachdem der Eimer sich vor seinem Gesicht befand, öffnete Sasch seinen Mund und erbrach sich keuchend und unter erneuten Übelkeitskrämpfen heftig zitternd in das hingestellte Behältnis.

Wie lange wusste er später nicht mehr zu sagen.

Irgendwann war alles, was sich in seinem Magen befunden hatte heraus und so meinte er, noch einiges mehr. Zitternd und mit einem Geschmack im Mund, der ihn abermals die Galle hochzutreiben drohte, ließ er sich gänzlich in die Umarmung Berrys sinken.

Als Sasch sich erbrach, kämpfte Berry ziemlich heftig dagegen an, es dem Jüngeren gleich zu tun, konnte sich aber zusammen reißen. Einige Minuten hielt er Sasch weiter fest.  
"Warte kurz.", wisperte er dann und stand auf, um ein Glas Wasser zu besorgen, was er Sasch an die Lippen hielt. "Spül dir den Mund aus... dann geht es sicher gleich besser."

Schniefend und immer noch zitternd tat Sasch, was Berry ihm riet. Kurz darauf fühlte sich sein Mund und seine Kehle tatsächlich um einiges besser an.

"D … danke …", flüsterte er leise, nun das erste Mal seit seinem Erwachen wieder ein Wort sprechend.

"Ich bin gleich wieder bei dir.", wisperte Berry noch immer so sanft, als könnte Sasch von einem harschen Wort zerbrechen. Schnell, aber mit verzogenem Gesicht nahm er den Eimer hoch, um ihn im Badezimmer zu säubern. Dann kam er sofort zu dem Kleinen zurück und nahm ihn wieder in den Arm.  
"Besser?", wollte er sanft wissen.

Leicht nickte der Gefragte und als er abermals Berrys Umarmung um seinen schmerzenden Körper fühlte, konnte er sich nicht länger zurückhalten und drehte sich in dessen Armen so, dass er ihm direkt in die Augen sehen konnte. Auch wenn das bedeutete, dass sich erneut dieses ‚etwas' fester um seinen Hals legte.

Doch wollte Sasch mit Absicht nicht genauer über den Grund für dieses Gefühl nachdenken und schob daher alle Gedanken, die in diese Richtung gehen wollten, beiseite. Ebenso wie er sich dazu zwang, sich nicht mit den Händen an die Kehle zu fassen, um auf diese Art und Weise herauszufinden, was los war.

Sein Blick war immer noch verschwommen und seine Umgebung ein Chaos aus ineinander fließenden Farben und Formen. Nur was sich direkt vor ihm befand, so wie jetzt Berrys Gesicht, konnte er einigermaßen klar erkennen.

"Es … es … es tut mir leid!", stammelte Sasch schließlich leise weinend, "ich … ich wollte nicht, dass dieses …. Dieses Monster dir weiter weh tut!"

Berrys Gesichtsausdruck wurde mehr als traurig und er drückte Sasch ein wenig fester an sich.  
"Ich weiß... aber... aber das darfst du nicht wieder tun. Bitte versprich es mir.", wisperte er leise. "Du darfst niemals... nie, niemals dem Meister in irgendeiner Form weh tun... nicht einmal die Hand erheben. Er könnte dich dafür ohne zu zögern töten... oder schlimmeres."

Sasch lachte leise. Er wollte es nicht – schließlich war das, was Berry ihm gerade gesagt hatte und auch ihre ganze Situation, alles andere als komisch. Doch konnte er es einfach nicht verhindern und lachte weiter.

"Was … was kann denn … schlimmer als … als der Tod sein Berry?", brachte er schließlich, sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischend, hervor.

Der Junge wurde sichtlich bleich und schluckte schwer.  
"Das hier zum Beispiel.", wisperte er dann und griff nach der Kette, die Sasch ans Bettende band. "Und... und das was sicher dafür noch kommt.", setzte er noch leiser hinzu.

"Wa …", wollte Sasch fragen, als er seinen Kopf in die Richtung drehte, in der er glaubte, dass Berry deutete, doch erkannte er nicht was dieser meinte. Da war nur ein Gemisch aus verschieden dunklen Farben und … etwas das golden schimmerte.

Konzentriert kniff Sasch seine Augen fest zusammen, blinzelte mehrmals heftig und versuchte sich weiter zu diesem Schimmer zu beugen und tatsächlich wurde aus dem unförmigem, lang gezogenem Schimmern plötzlich etwas, das er nun zwar als eine Art Kette erkannte, er damit aber wiederum nun auch nicht wirklich etwas anzufangen wusste.

So wandte er nur fragend seinen Kopf wieder Berry zu und erkundigte sich fast ebenso leise wie dieser zuvor gesprochen hatte, mit einer sich seltsam belegt anfühlenden Zunge: "Was … meinst … du … wird … wird Er tun?"

"Er...", begann Berry und schluckte heftig. "Ich denke, er wird dich wie das behandeln, als das du dich vorhin... benommen hast.", setzte er flüsternd hinzu.

Dann schloss er die Augen, weil er es sich nicht vorstellen und Saschs Blick nicht sehen wollte.  
"Er wird dich, wie einen Hund behandeln... mit Kette und... und Maulkorb."

Ein Zittern durchlief seinen Körper, weil er sich an seine eigene Erfahrung damit zurück erinnerte.

Nun nur noch mehr verwirrt als zuvor, sagte Sasch dies auch: "Ich … verstehe nicht?"

Dass der Blonde die Augen geschlossen hatte, erkannte er in diesem Moment nicht. Er konzentrierte sich nur auf den hellen Fleck, den dessen Gesicht für ihn darstellte.

"Was gibt es da nicht zu verstehen?", wisperte Berry noch immer sehr leise zurück und drehte den Kopf zur Seite. "Du hast den Meister gebissen... so sehr, dass sein ganzer Arm geblutet hat."

"Hat er wirklich so stark geblutet?", erkundigte Sasch sich mit einem Hauch grimmiger Befriedigung in seiner kindlichen Stimme und konnte ein schmales, zufriedenes Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, ehe ihm wieder einfiel, was ‚danach' geschehen war.

Schlagartig erlosch das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, doch fragte er sich noch immer, was genau Berry damit meinte, was ihn erwarten sollte.

So sah er den Blonden nur weiter fragend und unsicher an.

Berry wusste ziemlich genau, dass er das Stück Fleisch sehen würde, wenn er jetzt die Augen aufmachte. Deswegen ließ er es erst einmal bleiben.  
"Er hat es gleich geheilt...", wispert er leise und sah Sasch nun wieder an, betrachtete etwas irritiert die leicht unfokussiert wirkenden Augen.  
"Verstehst du immer noch nicht? Du hast ein Halsband um und... liegst an der Kette, wie ein Hund.. und wenn er wieder kommt, wird er dir einen Maulkorb verpassen, sodass du garantiert nicht mehr beißen kannst... und... und wenn du Pech hast, musst du dich auch wie ein Hund verhalten..."

Bemüht versuchte Sasch einen Sinn hinter den Worten Berrys zu verstehen. Er bemühte sich wirklich. Doch konnte er dessen Angst, die dieser offenbar empfand, einfach nicht nachempfinden. Was sollte bitte daran so schlimm sein, sich wie ein Hund benehmen zu müssen?

Schließlich wäre es nicht das erste Mal für ihn. Früher, im Weisenhaus, hatte es den Pflegern Spaß gemacht, diejenigen unter den Jüngeren, die selbst für ihre Geschmäcker noch zu jung für andere Dinge waren, wie kleine Hunde zu behandeln und – es war gar nicht einmal so schlecht gewesen.

Schließlich war dass eine Zeit, fast die einzige im Heim, ehe er älter wurde, die er mehr als die anderen zu essen bekommen hatte.

Diese Zeit war eines der wenigen Dinge, die er Vor niemals erzählt hatte. Nicht weil er sich dafür schämte, sondern einfach, weil Vor es niemals verstehen würde, wie beruhigend es sein konnte, sich in die Anonymität eines Verhaltens zurück ziehen zu können, das andere nicht nur erwarteten, sondern auch belohnten. Und was war daran bitte sehr schlecht, belohnt zu werden?

Wenn er sich wie ein Hund benehmen sollte – bitte – dann war er eben ein Hund. Damit hatte Sasch keinerlei Probleme. Im Gegenteil, er empfand es sogar als seltsam befreiend, sich in etwas flüchten zu können, das er kannte und im Laufe seiner frühesten Kindheit, auch zu schätzen gelernt hatte.

Das war nicht zu vergleichen mit dem, was Berry ihm beibringen sollte. Diese Positionen und das sonstige Verhalten war einfach nur unwürdig – weil es den Teil in ihm ansprach, der sich Stück für Stück mit Vors Hilfe seine Freiheit erkämpft hatte.

Doch wenn er einen Hund spielte, war er kein Mensch und so konnte es diesen kleinen geschützten Teil in seinem Innersten auch nicht verletzten, oder entwürdigen.

Um Berry zu zeigen, das es ihn nicht störte und wie er empfand, versuchte er es auf dem einzigen Weg, der ihm dazu einfallen wollte. Er legte sich auf den Rücken, ignorierte das Ziehen um seinen Hals so gut wie möglich, zog Arme und Beine an und bellte mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht und einem heiterem Funkeln in den Augen.

Mit vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen starrte Berry den Anderen an. Im nächsten Moment schlug er sich die Hände vor sein Gesicht und brach in Tränen aus.  
"Hör auf...", wimmerte er nur schluchzend.

Wie konnte Sasch das nur tun? Und es vor allem so leicht nehmen?

Als Sasch das Schluchzen des anderen Jungen hörte, verstummte er sofort, rollte sich wieder herum und sah ihn nur verwundert und sich nun doch wieder unsicher werdend an. Langsam streckte er seine rechte Hand aus und berührte Berry sanft an der Schulter: "Da ist doch nichts dabei. Es ist schließlich nur ein Spiel, Berry.", versuchte er dem anderen zu erklären.

Einen Moment schluchzte Berry noch, ehe er die Hände wegnahm und Sasch nur mitleidig ansah, hilflos immer wieder leise aufschluchzte.  
"Wenn du das so siehst... ist alles nur ein Spiel.", wisperte er nur. "Ich bin ein Sklave... ein Spielzeug... aber ich bin ein Mensch und kein Tier."

Tief durchatmend riss er sich dann aber zusammen, da Sasch wohl nicht verstand, wie wichtig ihm das letzte bisschen Menschlichkeit war, und kniete sich wieder auf den Boden.  
"Die zweite Position...", murmelte er nur und nahm sie auch gleich ein.

Sasch konnte seinen neuen Freund nur verwirrt ansehen. Er begriff einfach nicht, wo dieser das Problem sah, wenn er in die Rolle eines Hundes schlüpfte. Sah er denn nicht die Freiheit, die sich darin befand, alles Denken, alles Empfinden, alles Menschliche einfach ablegen zu können?

Abermals öffnete er seinen Mund, um zu erklären, doch schloss er ihn dann wieder. Berry hatte recht. Er musste lernen – und das möglichst schnell. Wer wusste schon, wann der Hüne wieder zurückkommen würde?

So rutschte er so eng wie möglich an den Blonden heran und versuchte aus dem, was er erkennen konnte, und dem, was er durch den dichten Körperkontakt erspürte, die gewünschte zweite Position nachzuahmen.

Doch konnte er das von Berry gesagte nicht doch ganz ohne Kommentar belassen und so flüsterte er ihm währenddessen zu: "Du bist kein Spielzeug – du bist Berry."

"Das ist falsch... du musst die Hände anders herum halten.", murmelte Berry leise und drehte Saschs Hände mit den Handflächen nach außen. Dabei überging er Saschs Worte einfach. Er hatte sich nach der Zeit damit abgefunden und auch wenn er jetzt wieder einen Namen hatte, änderte das doch nichts an seinem Status.

"Sag mal... kannst du.. nicht richtig sehen?", wollte er dann leise wissen, weil Sasch so offensichtliche Dinge, wie den Abstand seiner Knie nicht richtig nachahmen konnte.

Sasch wollte seine eigene Unsicherheit schon mit einem Kommentar ala, ‚das macht nichts, Hunde sehen schließlich auch nicht allzu gut.' Überspielen, hielt sich aber gerade noch davon ab, als er sich an Berrys Reaktion auf sein Bellen erinnerte.

So nickte er nur leicht und flüsterte zurück: "Seit … nach … ich wieder wach bin, ist alles irgendwie … verschwommen und … ähm … nicht wirklich erkennbar.", versuchte also ehrlich zu erklären.

"Hast du das öfter?", wollte Berry sofort entsetzt wissen, weil das sich doch nicht so plötzlich verschlechtern konnte. "Du konntest doch gut sehen und... und der Meister hat doch... nichts mit deinen Augen gemacht."

Sasch nickte nur: "Früher öfter mal … aber die letzten Jahre über kaum. Ich … ich hatte es bis heute fast vergessen." Langsam ließ er seinen Kopf herabsinken, abermals die sich in seinen Augen sammelnden Tränen bekämpfend.

Das konnte doch nicht war sein. Er ging einfach nicht, dass er den ganzen Tag nur heulte, schimpfte er sich selbst voller innerem Zorn aus. Ein Zorn, der seine Angst nur unzureichend überspielte.

"Es wird wieder weg gehen?", wollte Berry erleichtert wissen, zog Sasch dann allerdings in seine Arme, als der Kleine wieder weinte. "Ist doch alles gut...", wisperte er, ihn sanft streichelnd. "Vielleicht kann es sogar geheilt werden... Zauberer haben viel bessere Ärzte, als die Muggelkrankenhäuser."

Sie mussten den Meister nur dazu bringen, dass er es als wichtig ansah, dass Sasch weiter sehen konnte.

"M … meinst du wirklich?", flüsterte Sasch mit vom Weinen heiserer Stimme seinem Freund zu. Hoffnung – unerwartet – begann sich in einem Winkel seines Denkens festzusetzen. Hoffnung, von der er nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass er sie brauchte und die ihm daher umso willkommener war.

Nach einigen Augenblicken, in denen er es einfach nur genoss, von Berry gehalten zu werden, zog er sich von ihm zurück und versuchte abermals die zweite Position einzunehmen, dabei unsicher zu dem blonden Jungen blinzelnd.

Einen Moment lang war Berry sichtlich erstaunt, dass Sasch von sich aus weiter machte. Dann lächelte er ihn an.  
"Das sieht gut aus... Nimm die Beine noch etwas mehr auseinander, dann ist es perfekt.", erklärte er ruhig. "Für Position drei schließt du die Beine, beugst du dich ganz nach vorn, verschränkst die Arme vor den Knien und legst die Stirn auf den Boden, sodass du eine ganz kleine Kugel wirst.", erklärte er diesmal die Position, anstatt sie vorzuführen, was ja sinnlos war, wenn Sasch es eh nicht richtig sehen konnte.

In dem Moment, als Sasch die Position wechselte, drehte sich erneut der Schlüssel im Schloss und Macnair öffnete die Tür. In der Hand hielt er etwas aus schwarzem Gummi, eine silbern schimmernde Kette und etwas, das verdächtig nach einem Bündel Haaren aussah.

--------

TBC


	20. Kapitel 19 Braves Hündchen

**WARNUNGEN: Sklaverei von / mit Minderjährigen, Gewaltszenen - Wer so etwas nicht lesen möchte, sollte dieses Kapitel überspringen. **

**Danke an alle für ihre Reviews :)  
Es freut mich das euch die Story bisher gefallen hat und hoffe das sie auch weiterhin so gut gefällt. - Morti**

**Kapitel 19 - Braves Hündchen...**

Erleichtert das Berry ihm die dritte Position so genau erklärt hatte, nahm er diese, dessen Anweisungen so genau wie möglich folgend, ein.

Als er hörte wie die Türe geöffnet wurde, war sein erster Instinkt hochzublicken, doch beherrschte er sich gerade noch so. Er würde eh nicht wirklich viel erkennen, redete er sich ein und so verharrte er, wie er war, an Ort und Stelle.

Nur das erst leichte und langsam stärker werdende Zittern seines Körpers verriet seine innere Anspannung.

"Das sieht doch schon viel besser aus.", murmelte Macnair kalt, während er langsam näher kam. Den ängstlichen Blick seines Spielzeugs ignorierend, mit dem Berry vor sich hin starrte. Langsam kniete er sich neben Sasch, griff ihm ins Genick und zog ihm den Kopf nach oben.  
"Jetzt wollen wir dir doch mal die schlechten Manieren abgewöhnen.", meinte er lediglich und machte sich daran, dem Jungen eine Art Gummimaske über zu ziehen, die diesem nur die Augen, die Nase und etwas zurück gesetzt den Mund frei ließen. So würde der Bengel niemanden mehr beißen.

Sasch hatte sich ganz fest vorgenommen, sich möglichst nicht mehr zu bewegen. Denn er wollte auf jeden Fall vermeiden, dass der Hüne Berry weh tat, nur weil er - Sasch - nicht gehorsam genug wäre. Denn was Sasch zuvor nicht begriffen hatte, verstand er nun umso besser. Der Hüne hatte Berry bestraft, weil Sasch nicht genug gelernt hatte.

Es gelang ihm auch noch, als er die Hand in seinem Nacken spürte, auch wenn er sich, als sein Kopf nach oben gezogen wurde, einmal heftig auf die Unterlippe biss, so fest, dass sie zu bluten begann.

Doch als dann plötzlich etwas enges, nach Gummi riechendes über seinen Kopf gezogen wurde, war es mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung nun endgültig vorbei und instinktiv hoben sich seine Hände, griffen nach denen seines Gegenübers und versuchten sie von sich und dem, was sie taten, weg zu drücken.

Sofort, als Sasch sich zu wehren begann, griff Macnair fester in dessen dürres Genick.  
"Pfoten runter!", zischte er ungehalten. "Sonst hast du gleich keine mehr!"

Berry zitterte neben Sasch um so heftiger, je mehr der Jüngere sich zur Wehr setzte. Ganz sanft legte er seine Hand gegen Saschs Oberschenkel, um diesem zu helfen, ruhiger zu werden. Es hatte schließlich doch keinen Sinn sich zu wehren.

Sasch wehrte sich im ersten Augenblick noch mehr, da Panik in ihm aufstieg, doch dann spürte er plötzlich eine Hand an seinem Oberschenkel und indem er sich auf diese sanfte, nur von Berry kommen könnende Berührung konzentrierte, schaffte er es schließlich, seinen Griff um des Hünen Handgelenke erst zu lockern und diesen dann schlussendlich auch loszulassen.

Angespannt und am ganzen Körper zitternd wartete er auf das, was als nächstes geschah.

Sofort schloss Macnair die Maske hinter Saschs Kopf und versiegelte sie, sodass der Junge sie nicht abnehmen konnte. Niemand konnte das, solange Macnair es nicht wollte. Nun nahm er die Haare zur Hand, die sich bei näherem Hinsehen als echt erwiesen. Es waren Saschs eigene Haare, die noch nicht vernichtet worden waren. Er hatte sie von allem Getier befreit und zauberte sie nun an Saschs Hose, sodass dieser bei jeder Bewegungen merken würde, dass er nun einen zusätzlichen Schwanz hatte.

Lachend betrachtete Macnair sein Werk und fing an Sasch an der Gummischnauze zu kraulen.  
"Braves Hundchen... Jetzt zeig mir die Positionen, die du gelernt hast... und zwar etwas zackig! Und du kommst zu mir, Junge!"

Sofort stand Berry auf, ging zu Macnair, der sich an den Tisch gesetzt hatte, hinüber und kniete sich neben ihn.

Zuerst kurz zögernd, blickte sich Sasch suchend nach Berry um und fand diesen schließlich ein ganzes Stück vor sich, als großen hellen Fleck. Seinen Blick fest auf den Blonden konzentrierend, rief er sich die erste Position in Erinnerung und führte sie aus. Zitternd vor Angst, dass er etwas falsch machen könnte.

Anschließend die zweite und nachdem er mehrere Atemzüge in ihr verharrt war, die dritte, an welche er sich am besten erinnerte, da Berry ihm diese mit seinen Umschreibungen am genauesten erklärt hatte.

"Zumindest ein Anfang.", murrte Macnair nicht wirklich zufrieden, da die ersten beiden doch ziemliche Mängel aufgewiesen hatten. Die nächste Stunde verbrachte Macnair damit, Sasch immer wieder durch die ersten drei Positionen zu jagen, die Fehler zu korrigieren und ihn anzutreiben, wenn es zu langsam ging.

Mittlerweile ging es bereits auf Mittag zu und Berry merkte, wie er Hunger bekam. Wie schlimm musste es dann erst für Sasch sein, der ja auch sein Frühstück nicht mehr im Magen hatte?

Schwitzend und zitternd befolgte Sasch jede der ihm gegebenen Anweisungen, immer und immer wieder von einer, in die nächste der drei ihm bekannten Positionen gleitend.

Schon längst hatte er sein Zeitgefühl verloren und so erinnerte ihn nur sein vor Hunger knurrender Magen mit aller Deutlichkeit daran, dass ihm dieser schon halb an den Schuhsolen hing, hätte er denn solche angehabt.

Doch trotz dieses nagenden und seinen Magen verkrampfenden Gefühls, war Sasch froh, dass er nichts essen musste. Er hatte einfach zu viel Angst, es wieder ausspucken zu müssen und bei der Maske, die er trug, würde er wohl eher ersticken, als seinen Mund weit genug aufbekommen, um … nun … auch an die Einzelheiten wollte Sasch lieber nicht allzu genau erinnert werden.

Erst als Macnair mit den ersten drei Positionen wirklich zufrieden war, hörte er auf.  
"Hast du fein gelernt... Jetzt mach Platz und ruh dich aus.", murmelte er nur und sah dann den Blonden neben sich an, der noch immer völlig still kniete und abwartete. Dies war noch anstrengender als Saschs Beschäftigung, weil er sich absolut nicht bewegen durfte. "Geh und hol unserem Hundchen etwas Wasser."

"Ja, Meister.", wisperte Berry nur und stand langsam auf, da seine Beine doch ziemlich schmerzten. Dann lief er jedoch sofort ins Badezimmer, nahm eine Schüssel aus einem der Schränke und füllte Wasser hinein, sodass es tief genug war, dass Sasch es trotz der Maske erreichen konnte. Langsam kam er zurück und stellte die Schüssel vor seinen neuen Freund, wobei er fast wieder in Tränen ausbrach.

Sasch zögerte nicht, sich einfach an Ort und Stelle fallen zu lassen. Zu sehr schmerzten ihn die Knochen und Muskeln seines Körpers ob der für ihn ungewohnt langen Tätigkeit.

Reglos und hastig ein- und ausatmend lag er sich leicht zusammenrollend auf dem Boden. Erst durch das Plätschern der neben ihm abgestellten Schüssel mit Wasser wurde er wieder soweit klar in seinem Denken, dass er sich etwas herum drehte. Verwundert schaute er dann allerdings auf die Schüssel.

Macnair beobachtete den Jungen nur und zog sich Berry, als dieser wieder neben ihm war und sich hinknien wollte, auf den Schoß. Als der Junge sich sofort anspannte und ihn bettelnd ansah, weil er ihn doch bitte nicht vor dem Kleinen benutzen wollte, schlang Macnair nur seine Arme um ihn. Er hatte im Moment nichts dergleichen vor.  
"Trink, Hundchen..."

Berry konnte es nicht so ganz glauben, doch dann schmiegte er sich fast wie ein Ertrinkender in die Umarmung. Es war so verdammt lange her, dass er das bekommen hatte und er verstand nicht wirklich wofür es sein sollte. Aber warum sollte er nachfragen?

Suchend huschte Saschs Blick zu der Stelle, an welcher er Berry während seiner Übungen gesehen hatte, doch fand er ihn dort nicht. Eigentlich hätte er ihn sofort sehen müssen, da sich sein Sehfeld langsam aber sicher wieder anfing zu bessern.

Erschrocken richtete er sich auf und – entdeckte ihn schließlich auf dem Schoß des Hünen, mehr an diesen geschmiegt liegend, als sitzend.

Purer Unglauben huschte über sein Gesicht und zum ersten Mal war Sasch froh über das Ding, das ihm über den Kopf gestülpt war. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er auf das sich ihm bietende Bild, dabei die Worte des Hünen schlichtweg überhörend.

Macnair ließ Sasch nicht aus den Augen und fing an zu lachen, als er dessen Entsetzen sah.  
"Irgendwann wirst du dich genauso danach sehnen.", meinte er nur spöttisch.

Bei dem Geräusch und den Worten hob Berry langsam den Kopf und sah zu Sasch hinüber. Im nächsten Moment wurde er mehr als rot, als er den Blick des anderen bemerkte. Einfach nur gehalten zu werden, war für ihn nun einmal eines der wenigen schönen Dinge und er bekam es so verdammt selten. Ohne etwas zu sagen, legte er den Kopf wieder an Macnairs Schulter und schloss die Augen.

"Niemals!", zischte Sasch, dabei all seinen Ekel, den er empfand, in dieses eine Wort und in seinen Blick legend, ehe er erschrocken ob seiner Reaktion zusammenfuhr und sich – eingedenk der Tatsache, dass es Berry war, der sich im Griff des Hünen befand – umgehend in die dritte der gelernten Positionen begab.

Macnair hob langsam eine Augenbraue und wollte schon etwas erwidern, als er Saschs Reaktion auf seine eigenen Worte sah. In sich rein grinsend streichelte der Todesser den Jungen in seinen Armen etwas, allerdings im Gegensatz zu sonst ohne jegliche sexuelle Absichten.  
"Da das Hundchen offensichtlich nicht durstig ist und noch verdammt viel Luft zum Schreien hat, machen wir einfach weiter... erste Position!"

Wenn er es gekonnt hätte, so hätte sich Sasch nun am liebsten selbst getreten, oder noch viel lieber irgendwohin gebissen. Er musste doch mittlerweile wissen, dass alles, was er sagen, oder tun konnte, wenn überhaupt, nur auf ihn, oder schlimmer noch, auf Berry zurückfallen würde.

Nun hatte er den Salat – und den Durst, den er durchaus empfunden hatte, hatte er trotz des bereit stehenden Wassers nun auch nicht löschen können. Bei Wasser war er sich zumindest sicher, dass er es nicht gleich wieder ausspucken würde. Doch nun war es zu spät.

Oder vielleicht doch nicht? Ein sehnsüchtiger Blick streifte die Schüssel und kurz überlegte er, ob er nicht schnell einfach doch etwas zu trinken versuchen sollte.

"EINS hab ich gesagt!", donnerte Macnairs Stimme durch den Raum, sodass Berry in dessen Arm sofort hektisch zusammenzuckte und fast aufgeschrieen hätte. Ohne zu überlegen, rutschte er vom Schoß seines Meisters herunter, nicht merkend, dass er sich aus dessen Armen wand, und kniete sich in der ersten Position hin.

Auch Sasch fuhr unter dem Schrei heftig zusammen und befand sich in der nächsten Sekunde auch schon in der gewünschten Position.

"Es geht doch...", murmelte Macnair mit deutlich zufriedener Stimme und fuhr durch die blonden Locken des Jungen vor sich. "Zeig ihm jetzt noch die letzten beiden Positionen, Junge, und wenn er die gut kann, gibt es vielleicht Mittagessen."

Berry schluckte heftig, nickte dann aber schnell. "Ja, Meister.", hauchte er und krabbelte hastig zu Sasch hinüber, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. "Kannst du wieder besser sehen?", wollte er sehr leise wissen. Wenn nicht, musste er wieder erklären, wie Sasch sich hinzuknien hatte und das war bei den letzten beiden Positionen schwierig.

"Besser als vorher ja", erwiderte Sasch ebenso leise und mit sich halb überschlagender Stimme, derart erschrocken war er noch immer über den Schrei des Hünen. Schreien, brachte ihn wie nichts anderes aus der Fassung, da der Straßenjunge schon sehr früh gelernt hatte, dass schreiende Erwachsene niemals etwas Gutes bedeuteten und erst recht nicht für diejenigen, die Ziel dieses Schreiens wurden.

"Gut... dann schau genau zu.", wisperte Berry leise und streichelte Sasch kurz über die Hand. Dann kniete er sich in der vierten Position hin und wartete darauf, dass Sasch es ihm nachmachte und er ihn korrigieren konnte.

Macnair beobachtete die beiden genauestens, mischte sich aber nicht weiter ein.

Sasch gab sich alle Mühe und konzentrierte sich auf das ihm gezeigte, auch wenn er immer wieder dabei versuchte, rein zufällig wirkend, Berry zu berühren. Sei es ein Streifen mit der Hand, oder der kurze Kontakt zwischen ihren Beinen, als er dichter zu ihm rutschte und so seine Haltung die der von Berry noch weiter anglich.

Der Andere merkte sehr wohl, dass Sasch den Kontakt sehr brauchte und so korrigierte er ihn dann auch, indem er sanft eine Hand auf Saschs Oberschenkel legte, damit dieser sie etwas weiter spreizte. Kurz, er berührte ihn, so oft es ging.

"Die letzte Position.", wisperte er schließlich und nahm die Bestrafungsposition ein. Diese war schwer länger auszuhalten und gerade das war wohl auch der Punkt. Schon die Position an sich stellte eine Strafe dar, nicht nur, weil sie demütigender war als alle anderen, sondern eben auch, weil es nach spätestens einer Viertelstunde schmerzhaft wurde, in ihr zu verharren.

Diese letzte Position war es auch, die Sasch am schwersten fiel. Immer wieder wenn er seinen Hintern nach oben strecken sollte, begann er mehr als nur ein wenig zu zittern und er hatte das Gefühl, als würden sich all seine Muskeln einfach nur in Pudding verwandeln, ehe er wieder in sich zusammensank.

Berry richtete sich langsam wieder auf und beobachtete Sasch unsicher. Nach einigen Fehlversuchen des Anderen kniete er sich hinter ihn und legte seine Hände an Saschs Oberschenkel, sodass dieser nicht wieder nach unten sinken konnte.  
"Du schaffst es...", wisperte er leise.

"Geh und hol den Stock, Junge.", war plötzlich Macnairs kalte Stimme zu hören, die Berry heftig zusammenzucken ließ. Seit mehreren Jahren war er nicht mehr tatsächlich geschlagen worden. Mit rasendem Herzen rappelte er sich auf und ging mit sichtlich weichen Knien zu einem Schrank hinüber, um einen Rohrstock heraus zu nehmen, den er dann zu seinem Meister brachte. Vor ihm kniend hielt der Junge den Stock hoch.

Wortlos nahm Macnair ihn entgegen, stand auf und ging zu Sasch hinüber, der schon wieder etwas in sich zusammen gesunken war.  
"Arsch hoch!", verlangte er und tippte sacht mit der Spitze des Stockes gegen Saschs Hintern.

Tatsächlich hatte es Sasch für mehrere Sekunden ausgehalten, in dieser letzten Position zu verweilen, als er spürte, wie Berry hinter ihm gewesen war und ihn fest gehalten hatte. Doch kaum dass dieser um etwas ‚einen Stock?' zu hohlen geschickt worden war, sank er erneut in sich zusammen.

Plötzlich, irgendwie hatte er nicht mitbekommen, was während seiner Grübelei passiert war, spürte er den Hünen neben sich und wie dieser ihn, etwas auf seinen Hintern tippend, anfuhr.

Sasch versuchte es. Er gab sich wirklich Mühe, doch egal wie sehr er seinen Körper innerlich antrieb, doch endlich zu tun, was er von ihm wollte, was er tun musste, gehorchte dieser ihm einfach nicht.

Immer wieder fiel er in sich zusammen, bis er am Ende das Gefühl hatte, nicht einmal mehr einen Finger rühren zu können, derart erschlafft fühlte sich sein Körper an.

Einige Meter entfernt musste Berry sich arg zusammen reißen, um nicht zu Sasch zu rutschen und ihm zu helfen. 'Komm schon... du kannst es.', flehte er in Gedanken, während er mit ansehen musste, wie Sasch immer wieder zusammen sank. Die Geduld des Meister würde sicher nicht mehr lange andauern.

Genau in dem Moment, als Berry dieser Gedanke durch den Kopf ging, holte Macnair aus und ließ den Stock auf Saschs rechte Pobacke nieder sausen.  
"Hoch damit!"

Mit einem Schrei, der sowohl Schmerz als auch Schrecken ausdrückte, schoss Sasch in die Höhe, wollte instinktiv an die schmerzende Stelle fassen.

"Die Pfoten doch nicht, Idiot.", zischte Macnair und schlug auf die Hände, die über die brennende Backe reiben wollten.

Erneut schrie Sasch auf, diesmal lauter und eindeutig schmerzvoller als zuvor, Abrupt riss er seine Hände wieder nach vorne, ließ sich abermals zu Boden fallen, vor Angst und Verwirrung, seine langsam anschwellenden Finger vor seinen tränenden Augen schützend unter sich zusammenziehend, die dritte, zusammen gekugelte Position einnehmend.

"Fünf, nicht drei, Junge.", knurrte Macnair gnadenlos und schlug erneut auf den Hintern des Jungen - diesmal auf die andere Backe. "Dass du die drei kannst, hast du schon genügend gezeigt!"

Nun ungehemmt durch die Maske schluchzend begann Sasch damit, langsam und um jeden Zentimeter kämpfend, zuerst seine Beine zu spreizen und dann erneut seinen Hintern in die Höhe zu recken, so wie es ihm Berry zuvor immer wieder und wieder gezeigt hatte.

Auch der andere Junge schluchzte nun, allerdings so lautlos wie immer. "Die Arme noch, Sasch... die Arme zur Seite...", hauchte er nur für sich und kaum wahrnehmbar. Beinahe seufzte er erleichtert, als Sasch sich auch daran erinnerte und die Arme neben sich nach hinten streckte.

"Besser... Jetzt bleib so!", knurrte Macnair und drehte sich weg, setzte sich wieder an den Tisch, auf dem in diesem Moment das Mittagessen erschien.

Zitternd und weiter ungehemmt schluchzend verharrte Sasch in der eingenommenen Stellung, auch wenn ihm nun nicht nur jeder Muskel von den ungewohnten Anstrengungen fürchterlich schmerzte, sondern auch die Stellen, an denen er mit dem Stock geschlagen worden war.

Derart mit sich, den Schmerzen und dem Bemühen beschäftigt, dass er weiter die Position hielt, bekam er erst durch den durch das Zimmer ziehenden Geruch mit, dass es offenbar Essenszeit war. Doch wagte Sasch es diesmal nicht, sich auch nur ein klein wenig zu bewegen, oder auch nur in Richtung des Tisches zu blinzeln, an dem der Hüne nun wieder Platz genommen hatte.

Macnair fing an zu essen und fütterte auch den, wie immer neben ihm knienden Sklaven, während er Sasch genau beobachtete. Nach fast zehn Minuten, als schon so ziemlich jeder Muskel von Sasch zitterte, war er endlich zufrieden.  
"Die drei, Junge!", meinte er und sah dabei wieder zu Sasch. "Und dann warte, bis du dran bist..."

Berry konnte sich jetzt nicht einmal zu Sasch umdrehen, da das schon ein Grund wäre, das Essen für ihn für beendet zu erklären. Und dafür war er einfach zu hungrig.

Mit einem mehr als nur ein wenig erleichterten Keuchen brach Sasch zuerst einfach nur auf dem Boden zusammen, ehe er sich dazu aufraffte, in die dritte Position zurückzukehren. Auch wenn diese nicht die entspannteste war, dazu musste man zu sehr eingekugelt liegen, so fühlte sich das Straßenkind doch gerade wegen der Möglichkeit, sich so eng zusammenkauern zu dürfen, in ihr geschützter, als in jeder anderen ihm heute bekannt gegebenen Position.

Erst als Macnair satt war, bereitete er einen tiefen Teller für Sasch zu, zerkleinerte das Essen darauf. Dann stand er auf und ging zu dem Jungen hinüber.  
"Hundchen haben keine Hände, denk daran...", murmelte er nur und stellte den Teller neben Sasch ab, schob auch noch die Schüssel Wasser näher zu ihm, damit er trinken konnte.

Dann wurden die beiden Jungen wieder allein gelassen, da Macnair sich um seine sonstigen Aufgaben kümmern musste. Sofort krabbelte Berry zu Sasch hinüber und schlang erst einmal seine Arme um ihn.

Kaum dass Sasch Berrys Arme um sich geschlungen spürte, ließ er sich erst einmal einfach nur weinend in dessen Umarmung fallen.

Erst als sein Hunger und vor allem sein Durst nicht mehr zu ignorieren war, raffte er sich dazu auf, die beiden bereit gestellten Schüsseln genauer zu betrachten.

Sein erster Gedanke war, sich die Maske abzunehmen, um so besser an das Essen heran kommen zu können und so hob er seine Hände und versuchte sie abzustreifen. Das ihm dies gar nicht gelingen konnte, wusste er nicht.

Berry wiegte den Jungen erneut sanft und ließ erst wieder los, als Sasch sich seinem Essen widmen wollte. Unsicher schluckend ergriff der Blonde die Hände, die vergeblich versuchten, die Maske zu entfernen.  
"Das kann nur er.", wisperte er leise. "Die Schüssel ist tief genug, dass du trinken kannst... bei.. bei dem Essen musst du dich etwas anstrengen."

Als hätte er es geahnt, nickte Sasch nur, ein leises Seufzen dabei jedoch nicht vermeiden könnend.

Da er bereits früher in die Rolle eines Hundes geschlüpft war und dies nicht als allzu schlimm empfunden hatte, wusste Sasch, wie er sich über die Schüssel stellen musste, um so seinen Kopf möglichst weit in selbige hineinstecken zu können. Doch hatte er früher niemals eine Maske aus eng an seinem Kopf liegendem Gummi tragen müssen. Auch hatte er früher niemals solch starke Schmerzen in Muskeln, Händen und Po gehabt.

Mit zitternden Armen stützte er sich seitlich der Schüssel ab, senkte seinen Kopf und hielt ihn so tief in die Wasserschüssel, bis er das kühle Nass seine Lippen berühren fühlte. Dann steckte er seine Zunge zwischen dem runden Loch der Maske heraus und begann mit deren Hilfe so viel wie möglich von dem Wasser einfach durch die Öffnung in den Mund zu saugen, als auch mit der Zunge in seine ausgetrocknete Mundhöhle zu bringen.

Wie er das allerdings mit dem Essen schaffen sollte, wusste der Junge nicht. Ohne Maske wäre es gegangen, aber mit? Er konnte seinen Kiefer zwar gerade genug öffnen, doch wie sollte er mit der Maske, welche ihm nun noch unüberwindbarer als zuvor erschien, die Entfernung zwischen seinen Lippen und dem Rand des Gummis und damit dem Essen überwinden?

Wie also sollte er also das Essen in seinen Mund bekommen?

So kam es, dass er, nachdem er fast die ganze Wasserschüssel ausgetrunken hatte – er hatte wirklich sehr großen Durst gehabt – verlegen und unsicher über dem tiefen Teller mit dem zerkleinertem Essen kauerte.

Berry beobachtete Sasch, während er ihm sanft über den Rücken streichelte. Es tat ihm sogar weh nur zuzusehen.  
"Ich zeig es dir.", wisperte er nur und schob das Essen mit den Fingern auf einem kleinen Haufen zusammen. "Das musst du mit der Maske machen und dann einfach... lass ganz locker."  
Sanft drückte er Saschs Kopf nach unten, sodass die Öffnung sich in den kleinen Berg Essen drückte.  
"Jetzt hol es mit der Zunge in den Mund."

Zuerst verspannte sich Saschs ganzer Körper so sehr, dass er zuerst nur hastig Luft hohlen wollte, was jedoch nicht wirklich gut ging, da sein Gesicht mit der Maske nun in das zusammen geschobene Essen gedrückt war. Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte er Berry sagen, dass er mit der Zunge versuchen sollte, das Essen in den Mund zu bekommen und da er sowohl wieder richtig atmen können wollte, als auch immer noch einen ihn mit seinen Düften, die vom Teller aufstiegen und nun direkt in seiner Nase kitzelten, fast wahnsinnig machenden Hunger hatte, streckte er seine Zunge aus.

Zuerst funktionierte es nicht. Er hatte sie zu wenig in das Essen hinein geschoben, um mehr als nur einige ihm den Speichel aus dem Mund tretende Reste an seinem Gaumen zu spüren. Entschlossen und da er einfach nur ‚essen' wollte, strengte er sich bei seinem nächsten Versuch noch mehr an. Er stieß seine Zunge, so weit er konnte, in den zerkleinerten Haufen und bekam tatsächlich eines der Stücke zu fassen. Hastig wollte er es nun in seinen Mund ziehen, doch gelang es ihm auch diesmal nicht. Es fiel einfach kurz vor seinem Ziel von seiner Zunge und rollte wieder zurück in die Schüssel.

Ein Laut, halb Winseln halb verzweifeltes Schluchzen entrang sich seiner Kehle. Doch dachte Sasch nicht auch nur eine Sekunde lang daran, aufzugeben und es sein zu lassen. Dafür war der Hunger in ihm einfach viel zu groß.

Der nächste Versuch begann wie der davor. Wieder gelang es ihm, ein Stück auf seine Zunge zu manövrieren, doch diesmal zog er sie nicht einfach wieder leicht nach oben gewinkelt zurück, sondern drückte seinen Kopf noch enger an die den Rand des Tellers, um so zusätzlichen Halt zu erlangen und – tatsächlich landete das, wie er nun erkannte, Stück Fleisch – in seinem Mund.

Mit einem Gefühl unglaublicher Erleichterung kaute Sasch es länger als für ihn sonst üblich, genoss jeden einzelnen seinen Gaumen anregenden Geschmack und schluckte es schließlich, als es fast nur noch ein mit seinem Speichel vermischter Brei in seinem Mund war, herunter.

Berry beobachtete den Jungen nur traurig und hoffte für diesen, dass die Strafe nicht allzu lange andauern würde, sonst würde Sasch sicher schnell noch weiter abmagern, anstatt etwas zuzunehmen.  
"Versuch noch einen höheren Haufen aufzutürmen, dann schaffst du es vielleicht, dass er gleich bis zu deinen Lippen kommt.", teilte er seine eigenen Erfahrungen mit den Schwierigkeiten dieser Strafe.

Nickend befolgte Sasch Berrys Rat und tatsächlich... diesmal ging es leichter und er erwischte beinahe sofort das nächste Stück.

Fast zehn Minuten konzentrierten Aufhäufens und mit der Zunge Angelns später, hatte er so viel des Essens wie ihm möglich war heruntergeschluckt. Das, was jetzt noch übrig war, war einfach zu wenig, um damit einen für ihn erreichbaren Haufen bilden zu können.

Erschöpft wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben, wischte sich Sasch mit dem Handrücken seiner linken Hand über den Mund, oder eher die Maske, um sie zumindest ein wenig von dem an ihr klebenden Essensresten zu säubern und ließ sich anschließend einfach nur vollkommen erschöpft zu Boden sinken, wo er sich auf den Rücken rollend hinlegte. Selbst die Augenlider waren ihm zu schwer geworden, als dass er sie länger aufhalten konnte.

Sanft streichelte er Sasch noch kurz über den Arm, dann stand Berry auf und brachte den Teller zum Tisch. Anschließend füllte er die Wasserschüssel noch einmal und brachte noch eine kleine, etwas seltsam geformte Flasche mit zurück, in der sich Öl befand.  
"Ich massier dich ein bisschen... dann bist du morgen nicht halb tot vor Muskelkater.", murmelte er leise und kniete sich neben Sasch.

Dankbar für das Wasser, rappelte Sasch sich soweit auf, dass er einige Schlucke aus der Schüssel trinken konnte. Dies ging erstaunlich einfach nach dem Kampf, den er mit dem Essen gehabt hatte.

Anschließend ließ er sich mit einem leise gemurmelten: "Danke Berry – für alles.", wieder zurück auf den Teppich sinken.

"Schon gut..", wisperte der Blonde nur und machte sich daran, zuerst Saschs Arme mit dem Öl einzureiben und zu massieren, bis die Muskeln sich langsam wieder richtig entspannten. Danach folgten auch gleich die Beine.

"Jetzt dreh dich auf den Bauch.. Ich will noch deinen Rücken und die Schultern versorgen.", murmelte er sanft und betrachtete die noch immer roten Hände des Jüngeren. "Kannst du deine Hose etwas herunter ziehen? Dann reibe ich zuerst deinen Po etwas ein... die Striemen tun sicher weh."

Eigentlich hätte er von Anfang an in dieser eher bequemeren und vor allem für sein geschlagenes Hinterteil schmerzloseren Lage liegen können, doch war Sasch gerade jetzt wichtig, dass er sah, was um ihn herum geschah und das konnte er nicht, wenn er auf dem Bauch lag.

Tränen in den Augen flüsterte Sasch nur ein: "Und wie …", eh er sich mit einem leisem Seufzer umdrehte und auf den Bauch rollte.

Berry streichelte Sasch sanft.  
"Nicht weinen...", hauchte er mit belegter Stimme, ehe er vorsichtig die hautenge Hose herunter zog und die beiden dunkelroten Striemen entblößte, die der Meister hinterlassen hatte. Ganz sanft begann er sie mit Öl einzureiben.

So sehr Sasch sich auch bemühte sich zusammenzureißen. Er schaffte es einfach nicht, als er die zwar sanften, aber dennoch seine Schmerzen nur noch bewusster werdenden Berührungen Berrys an seinem Hinterteil spürte.

So lag er zitternd und sich immer wieder auf die Unterlippe beißend da, hoffend, dass es – einfach alles – bald vorüber sein würde. Er aufwachen und feststellen würde, dass all das hier nur ein dunkler, böser Albtraum war.

Da Berry spüren konnte, dass es Sasch mehr als schwer fiel, zog er ihm schnell die Hose wieder hoch und machte sich nun daran, dem Jungen die Schultern und den Rücken zu massieren.  
"Ich würde dich niemals berühren, wenn du es nicht willst.", wisperte er dabei sanft, weil er glaubte, dass dies Saschs Problem war. Die Berührung an seinen intimsten Körperstellen durch einen sicher noch immer Fremden.

Sasch verstand nicht, wieso Berry das sagte, und so rückte er, soweit es seine Kette zuließ, wieder enger zu diesem hin. "Ich … ich .. finde es gut wenn … wenn du mich hältst.", flüsterte er dann schließlich und fügte, nun zu dem Blonden aufblickend noch hinzu, "es … es hat nur … so weh getan."

Froh, dass es ein Missverständnis gewesen war, schlang Berry seine Arme um Sasch und drückte ihn an sich.  
"Hast du...noch starke Schmerzen? Ich meine außer im Po?", wollte er dann wissen, weil verkrampfte Muskeln wirklich schrecklich waren, das wusste er selbst am besten. Immerhin hatte er selbst damals niemanden gehabt, der ihm diese Schmerzen nahm.

Sofort erwiderte Sasch die Umarmung, bei Berrys Frage dann leise in dessen Ohr raunend: "N … nur … weiter oberhalb meines rechten Knies … das … das … kaputt war."

Sasch brachte es einfach nicht über sich, zu sagen, dass er das meinte, dass der Hüne ihm zuerst zertrümmert und dann seltsamerweise wieder geheilt hatte. Auch wenn er sich nicht daran erinnern konnte, wie Letzteres geschehen war.

Berry nickte leicht und gab erneut etwas Öl in eine Hand. Dann begann er sehr sanft den rechten Oberschenkel zu massieren.  
"Die Muskeln hatten sich wahrscheinlich verkrampft und deswegen tut es jetzt so weh.", versuchte er zu erklären. Besser verstand er es selbst nicht, denn er hatte seit Jahren kein Buch mehr in die Hand nehmen dürfen und Erklärungen gab ihm natürlich auch niemand.

Dankbar und erleichtert über die Hilfe kuschelte sich der Jüngere nur noch enger an Berry und genoss einfach die Nähe des anderen Jungen, der nichts von ihm forderte und ihm beistand. Nicht lange und er war in einen leichten Schlummer verfallen.

Als der Andere merkte, dass Sasch eingeschlafen war, hielt er ihn einfach nur noch sanft im Arm und streichelte ihn leicht. Berry wusste sehr gut, wie anstrengend das alles war - sowohl körperlich wie auch seelisch.  
"Ruh dich aus, Kleiner.", wisperte er leise.

--------

TBC


	21. Kapitel 20 Von A bis Z

**Kapitel 20 - Von A bis Z**

Lucius wartete, bis der Junge sich gesetzt hatte und reichte ihm dann die Feder und das Pergament.  
"Als erstes...", begann er und legte die Bücher auf dem Tisch ab. "... will ich wissen ob du überhaupt nicht schreiben oder lesen kannst. Wie sieht es mit deinem Namen aus? Kannst du den lesen oder schreiben?"  
Fragend sah Lucius den Jungen an. Vielleicht würde der Junge ja zumindest das können. 

Leicht schüttelte Vor seinen Kopf: "Ich kann weder das Eine noch das Andere, Mister."

Kurz verdüsterte ein trauriger Ausdruck sein zuvor noch strahlendes Gesicht, doch verschwand dieses Gefühl beinahe ebenso schnell wieder, wie es gekommen war. Nun würde er ja lernen – endlich!

Lucius überlegte eine Weile. Der Junge hatte also noch überhaupt keine Kenntnisse. Dann musste er eben von ganz Vorne anfangen.  
"Dann müssen wir eben von vorne anfangen... Wie ist dein Name?"   
Lucius sah den Albino vor sich fragend an und erwartete eine Antwort.

"Vor.", antwortete Vor prompt und ohne zu zögern, begierig mit der ersten Lektion zu beginnen.

"Vor? Und das ist dein ganzer Name?" Lucius hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue. "Na ja, ist ja auch egal.", fügte er am Ende noch hinzu.  
Dann nahm er ein eigenes Stück Pergament und eine eigene Feder, schrieb den Namen des Jungen auf, achtete darauf in einer feinsäuberlichen Schrift zu schreiben, die der Junge auch zu lesen lernen würde.

Das Papier legte er zu dem Jungen. "So. Das ist dein Name." meinte Lucius nur. "Schau dir die Buchstaben an! V, O und R.", erklärte er und zeigte dabei auch auf den jeweiligen Buchstaben. Dann sah er den Jungen an, um zu sehen, wie dieser reagierte.

"Na ja – nicht wirklich, aber so rufen mich jedenfalls alle.", murmelte Vor, ganz konzentriert auf die drei Buchstaben blickend und sie sich, so gut er es vermochte, einprägend.

Leise murmelte er dabei immer wieder die genannten Zeichen wiederholend und mit dem rechten Zeigefinger von einem zum anderen fahrend: "V. O. R … V. O. R …" 

"Und wie ist dein richtiger Name?", fragte Lucius, den das mal wirklich interessierte. Bevor der Junge aber darauf antworten konnte, drückte er diesem die Feder in die Hand.   
"Vielleicht solltest du versuchen die Buchstaben nachzuschreiben, dann prägt es sich vielleicht eher ein." 

Vor wollte gerade auf die gestellte Frage antworten, als der Erwachsene, von dem er eigentlich immer noch nicht wusste, wie ihn genau ansprechen, auch schon weiterredete und ihm dann etwas zu tun anbot, über das er die Kleinigkeit seiner Namensnennung vollkommen vergaß.

"Gerne!", strahlte Vor glücklich, dann jedoch unsicher zwischen dem Pergament, der Feder und dem Behältnis hin und her blickend, was auf dem Tisch zwischen ihm und dem Weißblonden standen.

Abwartend sah Lucius Vor an.  
"Worauf wartest du? Das hier ist keine magische Feder, also wirst du wohl alleine schreiben müssen. Es wird ja wohl nicht so schwer sein, die Feder in die Tinte zu tunken und dann deinen Namen zu schreiben?"

Erleichtert, dass dieser ihm nun doch verraten hatte, was er tun sollte, nahm Vor die Feder erneut in die Hand, sie dabei mit krampfhaft festem Griff umklammernd und steckte sie senkrecht in das Behältnis mit der Tinte. Als er sie wieder zu sich zurückzog, verlief eine tropfende Spur vom Tintenfass aus über den Tisch bis hinüber auf das Pergament, auf dem er nun langsam und konzentriert, mit bemüht angestrengten Bewegungen zuerst zwei Striche, die wie ein V. aussehen sollten, dann einen Kreis und anschließend einen geraden hohen Strich, der rechts einen Kreis und darunter einen Querstrich hatte, zeichnete.

"Geht doch.", murmelte Lucius mehr oder weniger zufrieden. "Weißt du jetzt auch noch, wie jeder der Buchstaben heißt?" Abwartend sah Lucius den Jungen an.

Da Vor mit dem Ergebnis nicht ganz so zufrieden war, wie es der Erwachsene zu sein schien, blickte er lieber auf die schön geschriebenen Zeichen, die dieser ihm vorgegeben hatte und wiederholte dabei abermals von einem zum anderen zeigend: "V. O. R."

"Sehr gut.", murmelte er. Auch wenn Vors Handschrift bei Weitem nicht wirklich ansehnlich war.   
"Nun, das Alphabet besteht natürlich nicht aus diesen drei Buchstaben, also fangen wir jetzt mal mit dem Ganzen an. Das Alphabet hat 26 Buchstaben, da liegt eine Menge Arbeit vor dir. Der erste Buchstabe ist das A."  
Lucius schrieb das A auf das Pergamentpapier, direkt unter den Namen des Jungen.  
Neben dem Großbuchstaben setzte er den kleinen Buchstaben.  
"Das ist der große und das der kleine Buchstabe. Also wirst du das Vergnügen haben dich mit 52 Buchstaben auseinander zu setzen. Und selbst das sind noch nicht alle. Ich will, dass du das große und das kleine A jetzt fünfmal schreibst. Und gib dir ein bisschen mehr Mühe."

Mit vor Wissbegierde glänzenden Augen hatte Vor jedes einzelne Wort wie ein lange ausgetrockneter Schwamm in sich aufgenommen, wissend, dass er diese Informationen niemals wieder vergessen würde. Mit konzentrierter Miene nickte er, dabei murmelnd das ‚A' wiederholend und es dann, nachdem er seine Feder abermals in die Tinte getaucht hatte, diesmal ein wenig vorsichtiger als zuvor, aber dennoch mit einigen daneben gehenden und den Tisch weiter beklecksenden Spritzern, nun auch das große und das kleine ‚a' wie auf dem vorgezeichnetem Pergament, unter den ersten drei Buchstaben seines Namens schreibend. Wieder war das, was dabei herauskam, mehr als holprig, doch konnte man zumindest erkennen, welche Form sie einmal haben sollten. 

Lucius sah zwar, dass der Junge sich Mühe gab, aber dieser sollte am Abend wenigstens ein wenig schreiben und lesen können, also reichte das, was Vor da schrieb, bei weitem noch nicht.  
Trotzdem machte er erst einmal mit dem nächsten Buchstaben weiter. Er schrieb das B auf, wieder einmal groß und einmal klein, nannte es beim Namen und forderte Vor auf nun das A und das B zu schreiben, jeweils fünfmal.  
Dies wiederholte er, immer wieder, mit jedem Buchstaben des Alphabets. Vor sollte sich die Buchstaben merken und diese auch als solche erkennen

Langsam aber sicher begann Vor Kopfschmerzen von der ständigen Konzentration zu bekommen und sein schon seit einer ganzen Weile knurrender Magen und das Gefühl, fast schon auf seinen Schuhsohlen zu kauen, half ihm auch nicht gerade dabei, sich besser konzentrieren zu können.

Immerhin hatten sie endlich zumindest den Buchstaben Z erreicht, als Vor vor Erschöpfung die Feder nun schon zum zweiten Mal aus der Hand fiel.

"Sag bloß, du kannst schon nicht mehr? Ich dachte du seiest so begierig drauf zu lernen? Hast doch so voller Energie gesteckt?" Es war nicht zu ignorieren, dass da ein starker Ton von Genugtuung in Lucius' Stimme klang.  
"Jetzt sagst du mir das Alphabet auf, ohne auf das Pergament zu sehen!"

"Das bin ich immer noch", knurrte Vor fast schon ungehalten ob des Tonfalls des Anderen zurück, ehe er sich daran erinnerte, dass dies nicht gerade dazu angetan war, diesen nur nicht zu reizen. Doch hatte Vor das, was da in dessen Worten mitgeschwungen war, so ganz und gar nicht gefallen.

Dann konzentrierte er sich aber auf die Aufgabe und begann ohne auf eines der beiden Pergamente zu blicken, das Alphabet aufzusagen. Dabei geriet er zu seinem eigenen Ärger zweimal kurz ins Stocken, meinte aber, alles korrekt aufgezählt zu haben.

"Achte auf deinen Ton, Junge.", gab Lucius in einem etwas giftigeren Ton zurück. "Ich erinnere mich daran, dass ich nun sowohl für deine Lehrstunden, als auch für deine Erziehung verantwortlich bin..." Nun klang seine Stimme auch etwas drohend. Lucius sah Vor kalt dabei an und ließ die Pergamentrollen verschwinden.  
"So, du glaubst, du kannst das Alphabet. Dann wollen wir das doch mal testen."  
Lucius legte ein neues, kleineres Stück Pergament auf den Tisch und tippte mit seinem Zauberstab einige Male darauf.  
Nun erschienen verschiedene Buchstaben, in unterschiedlicher Reihenfolge und in verschiedenen Größen, auf dem Pergament. Als erstes war es ein großes y. "Welcher Buchstabe ist das?"

Vor lächelte nur. Diesen Buchstaben hatte er als einen der letzten gelernt und so sagte er ohne zögern: "Ein großes Y." 

"Gut. Weiter!"  
Nun folgten andere Buchstaben, immer wieder gemischt. B, a, c, X und so weiter.  
Als Lucius der Meinung war, dass Vor es nun wirklich langsam verstanden hatte, schrieb er einige Wörter auf. Es waren belanglose Dinge, wie Bäume, Straße - Lucius war gespannt ob der Junge diese Buchstaben, die er ja eigentlich nicht gelernt hatte, ohne Probleme in das gelernte integrieren konnte - oder aber auch Haus, oder ähnliches. "Lies es vor.", meinte Lucius.

Es verging bestimmt eine ganze Minute, ehe Vor von dem ihm gezeigten Blatt aufsah und seinen nun wieder deutlich hungrigen Blick über die Reihen der Bücher schweifen ließ. Denn plötzlich hatte er verstanden, wie diese zuvor einzeln bestehenden Buchstaben etwas Ganzes bilden konnten.

Nur die seltsamen Zwischenräume irritierten ihn und wollten einfach keinen Sinn ergeben. Dann waren da auch noch andere Dinge die ihn an einer schnellen Antwort hinderten. Dass sich der ihn Lehrende verschrieben hatte, daran mochte Vor nicht auch nur einen Moment lang glauben. Doch – vielleicht waren ja zumindest diese seltsamen Punkte über dem kleinen a nach dem großen B genau das, was auch Vor immer wieder passierte. Nur in weitaus größerem Ausmaß – Spritzer und Kleckse der genutzten Tinte.

Nur hatte der Weißblonde keine Feder zum Schreiben genutzt. Er hatte mit seinem hölzernen Stock auf das Pergament geklopft. Konnte es sich also doch um etwas Anderes als einfache Kleckse handeln? 

Zuerst überlegte Vor sich, die Worte vorzulesen, die er zu erkennen glaubte, entschied sich dann jedoch dagegen und versuchte sie in der richtigen Reihenfolge auszusprechen: "Ba ..", stockte dann und runzelte abermals nachdenklich seine Stirn. Es gab einfach kein Wort, das Baume hieß – und da er sich sicher war, dass sein Lehrer sich nicht verschrieben hatte und es Baum hätte heißen sollen, musste es einfach das nächst gelegene sein, indem er mehrere Bäume meinte.

So schluckte er leicht, sich nun doch wieder unsicher fühlend, da er fürchtete mit seiner Interpretation vollkommen falsch zu liegen und so nur zu zeigen, dass er nichts in den letzten Stunden gelernt hatte und begann von Neuem: "Bäume", er zeigte mit dem Finger der anderen Hand, die nicht die Feder hielt, auf das gemeinte Wort, "Haus, Hund, Zaun …", dann kehrte sein Finger zu dem zuvor übersprungenem Wort zurück und nun noch mehr zögernd, als bei dem Wort ‚Bäume' sich aber daran erinnernd, dass es noch mehr als die 52 kleinen und großen Buchstaben geben sollte und es nur eine wirklich sinnvolle Bedeutung für diese Buchstabenfolge geben konnte und sprach fast flüsternd aus: "Straße."

"Sehr gut, sehr gut!", gab Lucius anerkennend von sich. "Das mit dem Lesen scheint dir ja nicht sehr schwer zu fallen."

Lucius war positiv überrascht. Der Junge lernte verdammt schnell. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und er könnte sogar das erste Buch lesen. Ein einfaches, keine Frage. aber er würde lesen können.   
"Dann wollen wir mal sehen, ob du das, was du liest, auch schreiben kannst... Fangen wir klein an."  
Lucius schlug ein Buch auf, natürlich für jüngere Kinder gedacht, aber bestens geeignet für Vor, der grad erst lesen und schreiben lernen sollte.

Das Buch hatte innen viele illustrierte Seiten. Auf der einen Seite sah man einen Baum der sich leicht im Wind hin und her wiegte oder einen Vogel, der durch die Luft flog. Wichtiger waren aber die Aufgaben, die Vor damit erledigen sollte. Unter den magischen Bildern befanden sich immer wieder kleine Texte. Der Haken an der Sache war, dass in den Worten Buchstaben fehlten, die quieklebendig von einer Stelle zur anderen wanderten und auch hin und wieder einfach mal ihren Platz wechselten. So wurde aus 'Baum', manchmal ein 'Zaum' und ähnliches.

Vor sollte nun die Aufgaben bekommen, die Buchstaben in das richtige Wort zu schreiben.   
Lucius demonstrierte es, indem er beim ersten Satz das Anfangswort vervollständigte. Er hatte ebenfalls eine Feder zur Hand und fügte bei 'A s' das fehlende 'l' hinzu. Daraufhin machte sich dieses, was sich grad zwischen einigen 'r' und 'o' tummelte selbstständig auf den Weg, zu seinem eigentlichen Stammplatz.  
"Verstanden, was du tun musst?" fragte Lucius und sah Vor fragend an.  
Diese Aufgabe war nun etwas schwerer. Zum Einen weil er nicht glaubte, dass Vor je gesehen hatte dass sich Buchstaben frei bewegten und zum Anderen, weil er lesen und schreiben auf einmal musste.

Vor versuchte es. Versuchte wirklich, einen Sinn hinter den tanzenden Bildern, den herumfliegenden Buchstaben und allem anderen zu finden. Er glaubte zu begreifen, was von ihm zu tun erwartet wurde, doch waren diese vielen, sich bewegenden, herumwirbelnden und durcheinander gleitenden Buchstaben und Bilder einfach zu viel für seinen ohnehin schon überstrapazierten Verstand.

Nachdem er seine Feder abermals in das Tintenfass getaucht und wieder hervorgeholt hatte – mittlerweile verstand er, dass er sie nur ganz leicht eintunken und dann am Rand des Behältnisses abstreifen musste, um so die größten Kleckse und Spritzer zu umgehend – versuchte er bei einem M t ein ‚i' einzufügen. Doch gelang es ihn nicht. Noch ehe er die Feder zu dem für das ‚i' benötigten Strich auch nur ansetzten konnte, verschwand das Wort plötzlich und wurde durch ein anderes ersetzt, das er nach einigem überlegen als ein ‚Bo t' identifizierte, bei dem das zweite ‚o' fehlte. Wieso dafür zwei ‚o' vonnöten waren, verstand der Albino zwar nicht, aber auch hierfür war er zu langsam, als er sich endlich dazu durchgerungen hatte, das es ein ‚o' sein musste, das an dieser Stelle fehlte, war das Wort schon wieder verschwunden.

Seufzend und mit einer Miene, die widerspiegelte, wie sehr er sich für sein Versagen schämte, blickte Vor schließlich zu dem weißblondem Lehrer auf. 

Entschuldigen tat er sich nicht – da es nichts zu entschuldigen gab, wenn er einfach zu dumm, zu begriffsstutzig, zu langsam, zu … und noch viele weitere zu mehr in Gedanken sich selbst gegenüber hinzufügend, sah er zwischen dem Buch und dem bloßen Tisch hin und her. Da sein Lehrer die Pergamente bereits eingesteckt und ihm kein neues zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, machte Vor das Einzige, was er glaubte, das ihm helfen würde, zumindest das gelernte besser zu beherrschen.

So begann er die Worte, die er herausfand, für die er aber allesamt viel zu langsam war, um sie innerhalb des Buches ergänzen zu können, mit so deutlicher Schrift wie nur möglich, auf die Tischplatte zu schreiben.

Lucius musste unweigerlich lachen, wie der Junge hilflos die Worte auf den Tisch schrieb.  
"Nein, hör auf." meinte er daraufhin und ließ die Worte vom Tisch verschwinden.  
"Du scheinst es ja verstanden zu haben.", meinte er nur und gab Vor einige neue Pergamentpapiere. "Schreib es da drauf. Und wenn du schneller im Schreiben und lesen bist, dann machst du die Aufgaben, in diesem Buch. Verstanden?"  
Er hatte sich den Unterricht mit dem Jungen wesentlich schwieriger vorgestellt, aber seine Befürchtungen hatten sich nicht bestätigt. Der Junge lernte schnell und das war auch gut so. 

Erleichtert und glücklich, dass er nun wieder etwas tun konnte, bei dem er nicht versagte, schob Vor den immer quälender werdenden Hunger und den sich noch viel schlimmer in seiner Kehle und seinen Mund breit machenden Durst beiseite und konzentrierte sich abermals auf die Aufgabe, die Worte aus dem Buch zu ergänzen und untereinander auf das ihm gereichte Pergament zu schreiben.

Wäre da nicht dieser permanente Reiz, am liebsten gestern als heute etwas – zumindest einen kleinen Schluck Wasser zu trinken, oder noch besser, etwas zu essen, hätte die Welt für Vor nicht perfekter sein können.

Hier saß er – mit knurrendem Magen und ausgetrocknetem Mund – und durfte lesen und schreiben lernen und in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft, das schwor sich der Albino, würde er alle hier stehenden Bücher gelesen haben.

"Du siehst aus, als könntest du eine Pause vertragen...", meinte Lucius. Vor hatte sich diese wirklich verdient. Außerdem war es auch fast Abend, was zum Einen hieß, dass der Junge schon stundenlang am Lernen war und zum Anderen, dass es bald an der Zeit war, den Fortschritt dem Lord unter Beweis zu stellen.  
"Leg die Feder Weg. Fürs Erste hast du genug gemacht."

Wieder nur mit einer knappen Bewegung des Zauberstabs erschien ein Tablett mit einigen belegten Broten und einem Glas, was noch beliebig aufgefüllt werden konnte.  
"Nach dem Essen wirst du noch einige Sätze aufschreiben und dann ist für heute genug gelernt."

Vor lächelte und zum ersten Mal überhaupt schenkte er seinem Lehrer einen dankbaren Blick. Mit feuereifer und tintenbefleckten Händen machte er sich über die belegten Brote her, stoppte jedoch bereits nach einem halben, das er fast am Stück heruntergeschluckt hatte und sah mit leicht verwirrt gerunzelter Stirn auf das leere Glas. Suchend huschte sein Blick durch den Raum, ob er irgendwo eine Flasche, oder ein Waschbecken sah, mit dem er das Glas mit Wasser hätte auffüllen können, fand aber nichts dergleichen.

"Wasser, oder etwas anderes?", fragte Lucius, als er die suchenden Blicke des Jungen gesehen hatte.

"Wasser …", erwiderte Vor, da ihm nichts anderes einfallen wollte, das er wirklich als trinkbar und durstlöschend kannte.

Lucius zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern und ließ das Glas sich mit Wasser füllen.  
Dann setzte er sich auf einen Stuhl und betrachtete noch einmal die geschriebenen Buchstaben von Vor. Der Junge musste wirklich noch etwas mit seiner Handschrift machen, aber das würde wohl kommen, wenn dieser sich an das Schreiben gewöhnt hatte.

Kaum zehn Minuten später war sowohl das Glas mit Wasser, als auch jeder noch so kleine Krümel der belegten Brote in Vors Magen verschwunden.

Nachdem er das Glas auf das Tablett gestellt und beides an den äußersten Rand des Tisches verschoben hatte, nahm sich der Albino, ohne lange zu fragen, einen weiteren Bogen Pergament, griff sich die Feder, tauchte sie in das Tintenfässchen und wartete gespannt darauf, was er nun würde schreiben sollen.

Lucius war geradezu überrascht, dass Vor sofort wieder nach der Feder griff und ihn erwartungsvoll ansah.   
"Nun gut... fangen wir also mit dem Sätze schreiben an. Als erstes...", murmelte er und dachte kurz nach, ehe er Vor einen einfachen Satz nannte: "Der Hund ist am essen."  
Für das erste Mal sollte Vor noch relativ einfache Sätze bekommen. In der nächsten Unterrichtsstunde, würde er dem Jungen beibringen, wie man erkannte, wenn sich ein 'h' in einem Wort befand. Oder ähnliches.  
Zumal er bezweifelte, dass Vor den Satz richtig schreiben würde, wegen 'essen'.

Konzentriert begann Vor zu schreiben:

Der hund ist am esen

Und blickte anschließend zu seinem Lehrer auf. Hatte er alles richtig gemacht?

Damit hatte er gerechnet.  
"Nein, das ist falsch.", meinte Lucius und tippte mit dem Zauberstab auf das 'esen' was auch sofort verschwand.  
"Das werde ich dir später beibringen. Essen schreibt man nämlich mit einem doppelten s." Das Wort begann sich von neuem auf dem Pergament zu bilden, diesmal aber ohne Rechtschreibfehler. "Außerdem wird Hund groß geschrieben, also der erste Buchstabe. Dann schreib doch einfach mal irgendwas auf, was dir grad in den Sinn kommt. Irgendwelche Wörter."  
Lucius wollte lediglich, dass Vor etwas fitter im Schreiben wurde, ehe er zum dunklen Lord gehen sollte und die Ergebnisse vorführte.

Fast eine weitere halbe Stunde schrieb Vor Wörter und Sätze bunt gemischt auf. Wobei er sich sicher war, das mindesten die Hälfte von dem, was er schrieb, verkehrt sein musste. Doch dachte er nicht daran, einfach aufzugeben. Wenn er Fehler machte, dann würde sein Lehrer ihm dies sicherlich hinterher sagen und er würde daraus lernen, sie nicht noch einmal zu wiederholen.

Da waren wirklich eine Menge Rechtschreibfehler in den Worten, aber Lucius zeigte Vor immer wieder, wo er Fehler machte. Manchmal lag es an doppelten Buchstaben, manchmal einfach an der Groß- und Kleinschreibung. So konnte Lucius sich aber gleichzeitig ein Bild davon machen, wie der nächste Unterricht aussehen würde. An sich war er ja auch ziemlich erstaunt, denn für einen Anfänger war Vor doch ziemlich gut im Schreiben.

Irgendwann, als Lucius es wirklich für genug hielt, ließ er Vor aufhören.   
"Wir sollten nun wieder zurückgehen. Ich denke, der Lord wird zufrieden sein, mit deinen Leistungen..."

"Ich weiß nicht", murmelte Vor bedrückt, "… ich mache einfach noch viel zu viel falsch …"

Doch widersprach er nicht, als Feder, Tintenfass und Pergament vom Tisch verschwanden und sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Büro des Mannes machten, der Vor diese Möglichkeit zu lernen überhaupt erst gegeben hatte. Nur kurz fragte er sich, ob auch Sasch so viel Freude bei dem hatte, was er lernte.

Doch ehe er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, befanden sie sich bereits an ihrem Ziel und sein Lehrer klopfte an die hölzerne Bürotüre. 

Im Büro war es bis auf das leichte Glühen das Kamins dunkel. Voldemort saß in einem Sessel am Fenster und sah in die Glut, während er über den Überfall am Wochenende nachgrübelte.  
"Herein!", rief er dann aber, als es klopfte, und sah zur Tür hinüber.

Vor, dem sein Lehrer plötzlich einen Stapel Pergamente in die Hände drückte und ihn dann einfach stehen ließ, zögerte erst, ehe er sich schließlich sammelte und die Bürotüre öffnete.

Mit Staunen ruhte sein Blick auf dem Kamin und dem darin knisternden Feuer, das Wärme und Behaglichkeit versprach und in seinen Erinnerungen sah er sich zusammen mit Sasch in besonders kalten Winternächten, wenn ihnen das Glück hold war, vor einer Mülltonne mit brennendem Inhalt stehen, die Hände und Gesichter so dicht wie möglich an die Flammen haltend, damit ihnen zumindest etwas warm werden würde und nicht die Glieder abfroren, wie es schon manchem auf der Straße lebendem geschehen war.

Derart in Erinnerungen versunken, stand Vor da, die geöffnete Türe mit der rechten Hand haltend, während er mit der Linken versuchte, den Stapel an Rollen nicht fallen zu lassen. Den Mann der sich im Raum befand, hatte er noch nicht entdeckt und wäre seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht derart mit dem Feuer und dem, was es für ihn bedeutete, verknüpft, hätte er ihn schon längst gespürt. 

Einige Augenblicke blieb Voldemort ruhig sitzen und betrachtete den Jungen, der völlig fasziniert von dem Feuer zu sein schien.  
"Bist du dort angewachsen?", knurrte er ihn dann allerdings an und mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes wurde es heller im Zimmer. "Komm herein und schließ die Tür hinter dir!"

Die an ihn gerichteten Worte, als auch die plötzliche Helligkeit erinnerten Vor daran, dass er nicht hier war, um das prasselnde Feuer zu genießen, sondern … ja um was eigentlich? Sein Lehrer hatte ihm zwar gesagt, dass der Lord seine Fortschritte sehen wollte, doch wusste Vor nicht wirklich, ob er solche denn überhaupt gemacht hatte. Sicher, er kannte nun das Alphabet – zumindest die ersten 52 Buchstaben – die Großen und die Kleinen. Aber da gab es noch mehr und diese kannte er noch immer nicht. Einfach weil er viel zu langsam war.

Mit nun leicht betrübtem Blick, da er einfach wusste, dass er die Erwartungen, die der Mann in diesem Raum an ihn hatte, nicht hatte erfüllen können, schloss Vor die Türe hinter sich und blieb unsicher stehen. Es war derselbe Mann, der Sasch und ihn hierher gebracht und ihnen diese Chance gegeben hatte und er hatte versagt.

Wieder wartete Voldemort einige Momente darauf, dass der Junge näher kam und endlich anfing zu reden.  
"Hat dir jemand den Mund zugeklebt?", wollte er wissen und deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf Vor. "Accio, Pergamentrollen!", sagte er nur und schon rutschten die Rollen unter Vors Arm hervor und schwebten zum dunklen Lord, der sie auch gleich nacheinander entrollte und ansah. "Sag das Alphabet auf, Junge!" 

Einmal tief einatmend, nachdem er den durch den Raum fliegenden Rollen mit faszinierten Blicken und einem leise gemurmelten: "Gelb …", zugesehen hatte, begann er das Gewünschte aufzuzählen. Als er beim ersten Z angekommen war, begann er dasselbe von vorne.

"Ich meinte nur einmal...", brummte Voldemort, während er die nächste Rolle öffnete, und Vors krakelige Schrift zu entziffern versuchte. "Auf dem Schreibtisch liegt ein Buch... Schlag es auf und lies etwas vor."  
Er war erstaunt darüber, was der Junge an einem Tag alles gelernt hatte. Das deutete wirklich auf ziemliche ausgeprägte Intelligenz hin.

Hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Wunsch, neues zu lernen und dem Verlangen, das ihm aufgegebene auch wirklich korrekt zu erfüllen, tat der Albino erst zwei Schritte in Richtung des genannten Buches, ehe er dann wieder stehen blieb und den in einem einfach nur gemütlich aussehendem Sessel sitzenden Mann fragend ansah: "Aber das war nur das halbe Alf ..- Alphabet.", sagte er schließlich zögernd und unsicher zwischen dem Mann und dem Buch, das ihn reizte es aufzuschlagen, hin und her blickend.

Bei dieser Antwort hob Voldemort langsam den Kopf und sah den Jungen stirnrunzelnd an.  
"Das Alphabet hat 26 Buchstaben... A bis Z und die hast du schon genannt. Wieso willst du sie noch mal wiederholen?", verlangte er zu wissen und musterte Vor genau.

Vor atmete erst einmal tief durch und versuchte das plötzlich in seinen Gedanken ausgebrochene Chaos in zumindest einigermaßen sinnvolle Bahnen zu lenken. Als es ihm schließlich gelungen war, glaubte er zu verstehen, dass der Mann ihn einfach nur testen wollte und so entspannte sich sein zuvor konzentriert verzogenes Gesicht wieder zu einem kleinem, selbstbewusstem Lächeln, als er erwiderte: "Das stimmt nicht ganz, Mister. Es sind 52 Buchstaben – die von A – Z gehen. Jeweils groß und jeweils klein. Dann gibt es noch mehr, aber", beschämt senkte sich sein Blick gen Boden und alle zuvor in ihm befindliche Selbstsicherheit verschwand schlagartig wieder, da er nun sein Versagen auch noch offen aussprechen musste, "die habe ich noch nicht gelernt."

Letztere Worte waren kaum mehr als ein verschüchtertes Flüstern.

"Es sind 52 verschiedene Zeichen.. aber nur 26 Buchstaben. Ob groß oder klein.. A bleibt A.", knurrte Voldemort, der es ganz und gar nicht mochte, verbessert zu werden - noch dazu von so einem kleinen Bengel!  
"Und jetzt geh zum Tisch und lies aus dem Buch vor!"

Vor wollte bereits widersprechen, denn da gab es doch noch weitere Zeichen, wie sein Lehrer gemeint hatte, doch konnte er dies auch später noch einmal ansprechen, wenn er getan hatte, was der Mann von ihm verlangte und in dem Buch gelesen hatte. 

Dem Buch!

Als Vor an dieses herantrat und seine Finger behutsam den Buchdeckel aufklappten, vergaß er für den Moment alle Fragen und strich mit vor Faszination leuchtendem Blick über die erste Seite.

Langsam und für seinen Geschmack viel zu zögerlich begann Vor erst den Titel und dann, eine Seite später, aus dem Buch selbst vorzulesen. Es ging ihm einfach viel zu langsam. Er hätte sicherlich etwas schneller lesen können, doch hätte er sich dann bestimmt mehr als einmal versprochen, oder ein Wort mehrmals lesen müssen und er wollte von Anfang an jedes Wort, das er aussprach, auch korrekt wiedergeben.

Ein weiterer Punkt, der ihn zu größerer Eile antreiben wollte, war der Inhalt dessen, was er da las. Es war einfach zu spannend, ja _‚fühlte'_ sich einfach nur gut an und er glaubte ein leichtes Kribbeln in den Fingerspitzen zu spüren.

Voldemort beobachtete den Jungen und konnte dessen Faszination spüren, das hastige Klopfen des kleinen Herzens fast selbst fühlen. Nach einigen Sätzen stand er auf und ging zu Vor hinüber. Langsam griff er nach dem Deckel und klappte das Buch vor der Nase des Jungen zu.  
"Wenn du weiter lernst und mich nicht enttäuschst, gebe ich dir das Buch vielleicht irgendwann zu lesen."

Die Stimme des Lords war kühl wie immer, aber seine Augen deuteten an, dass er doch zumindest ansatzweise zufriedengestellt war, auch wenn er es nicht sagen würde.

Vor zuckte fast schon erschrocken zusammen, als sich der Buchdeckel plötzlich schloss. Fast wollte er schon protestieren. Er war weder müde – ok er wollte weder müde sein – noch erschöpft. Auch wenn er gerade jetzt ein ihn bei diesen Gedanken überkommen wollendes Gähnen gereizt unterdrückte.

Doch dann hörte er, was der Mann sagte und ein Strahlen ging über sein Gesicht. Er würde das Buch zum Lesen bekommen? Oh ja – er würde noch viel mehr lernen.  
"Ich werde alles lernen, Mister …", antwortete Vor mit vor Wissensdurst glänzenden Augen und fügte dann fragend hinzu: "Wie … wie heißen sie eigentlich? Ich meine … ich habe bis auf den Stier … ähm .. den großen Mann, den sie Macnair nannten, noch von keinem anderen hier den Namen erfahren und ich kann mich nicht richtig bedanken, wenn ich nicht weiß, wie diejenigen heißen, die mir was beibringen und … Sie … der mir das überhaupt erst ermöglicht."

Mit großen Augen und trockener Kehle ob der schnell hervorgestoßenen Wortflut hielt Vor inne und blickte dem schwarzhaarigen Mann fast schon erwartungsvoll an.

Voldemort sah auf den Jungen herab und hob langsam eine Augenbraue.  
"Hast du nicht gehört, wie die anderen mich angesprochen haben?", wollte er leise knurrend wissen. "Dann solltest du in Zukunft besser aufpassen!  
Minze!"

Die gerufene Hauselfe erschien auch sofort und verneigte sich so tief, dass ihre unheimlich große Nase den Teppichboden beinahe berührte. "Master Lord?"

"Ich hoffe für euch, das Zimmer ist fertig... Bring den Jungen hin und sorg dafür, dass er alles hat, was er braucht!"

Natürlich hatte er gehört, was die andern sagten. My Lord, oder Meister, oder Herr – aber das war doch kein Name? Gerade wollte er es dem Mann sagen, als dieser plötzlich nach Minze rief. Verwundert fragte sich Vor, was denn dieses Gewürz auf einmal … oder … konnte es sein, dass er damit seinen Namen meinte? Wenn ja, dann konnte Vor gut verstehen, warum er wollte, dass die anderen ihn Meister, oder dergleichen mehr nannten und ihn nicht bei seinem echten Namen ansprechen sollten. 

Doch dann verblassten all diese Überlegungen schlagartig, als plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts mit einem eindeutig weißen Farbfunkeln ein Wesen im Raum erschien, das wie eine zu dürre, faltig gewordene Holzpuppe aussah, die einen zu langen Hals und zu lange Ohren hatte und – die SPRECHEN konnte? 

Mit deutlich heruntergeklapptem Kinn starrte der Junge auf das mit heller Stimme quiekende ‚Etwas' und brachte keinen einzigen Ton mehr hervor.

Er wusste, dass da etwas war. Etwas wichtiges, das mit dem heutigen – mit allen Abenden zu tun hatte, doch waren diese Gedanken wie weggewischt, als er das seltsame Ding zwischen sich und dem Mann anstierte.

"Minze sich darum kümmern, Master Lord.", piepste die Elfe und wandte sich dem Jungen zu, der völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht zu sein schien. "Junger Master Minze folgen... Minze bringen ins Bett!"   
Ohne darauf zu warten, dass Vor sich wieder einbekam, griff die Hauselfe nach dessen Hand und zog ihn sanft mit sich.

Sie verließen das Büro und gingen durch einen langen Gang, bevor die Elfe eine Tür öffnete, die in ein großes Zimmer führte. Dieses war mit einem großen Himmelbett, einem Schrank, sowie einem Schreibtisch mit Stuhl ausgestattet. Alles war in dunkelgrüner Farbe gehalten - die Vorhänge des Bettes, die Übergardinen, sogar die Wände waren mit einem etwas dezenteren Grünton gestrichen.

"Möchten junger Master noch etwas? Minze alles besorgen können..." 

"Ich .. ähm …", stammelte Vor, immer noch vollkommen durcheinander, wozu der Raum, in dem er scheinbar schlafen sollte, nur noch weiter beitrug, "… etwas … zu trinken vielleicht?", brachte er schließlich zögernd hervor, seinen Blick einfach nicht von dem kleinen Wesen abwenden könnend. 

"Was genau trinken möchten? Milch, Saft, Limonade?", piepste die Elfe sofort weiter und sah zu Vor auf. Es war ihr mehr als egal, dass sie so angestarrt wurde.

"Saft", sagte Vor zuerst, da er sich gar nicht mehr daran zurück erinnern konnte, wann er einen richtigen Saft getrunken hatte, dachte dann aber an den Geschmack von noch ungesäuerter Milch, die nicht schon verklumpt in irgendwelchen fortgeworfenen Flaschen vor sich hingärte und fügte an, "oder Milch …?"

Die Elfe legte den Kopf etwas schief und betrachtete den Jungen vor sich einen Moment. Dann verschwand sie mit einem leisen Plopp, nur um Augenblicke später mit einem Tablett, auf dem zwei Gläser und ein Teller standen, wieder zurück zu kommen.  
"Saft.. oder Milch... und Plätzchen.", piepste die Elfe aufgeregt und brachte das Tablett zum Schreibtisch, stellte es dort ab. "Wünsche jungem Master gute Nacht!" Damit verschwand die Elfe erneut. 

Mit einem immer ungläubiger werdendem Blick hatte Vor einfach nur dagestanden und sich bis auf heftiges Blinzeln nicht vom Fleck bewegt, als dieses ‚Ding' das Tablett abstellte und dann abermals mit einem Funkenstieben weißer Farbe verschwand. 

Langsam ging er zu dem Tablett, streckte seine Hand aus und berührte zuerst das Glas mit der Milch und als es nicht verschwand, oder seine Hand einfach hindurch glitt, hob er es an seine Lippen und begann erst einen Schluck zu nehmen, dann trank er, als er diese unvergleichlich frische kühlende Flüssigkeit in seinem Mund und seiner ausgedörrten Kehle herab rinnen spürte, das ganze Glas leer.

Mit dem Saft geschah das Gleiche nur kurze Zeit darauf, ehe er sich über die Kekse hermachte und sich dann, müde und erschöpft wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben, noch komplett angezogen, ins Bett fallen ließ. Keine Minute später war er eingeschlafen, nur dumpf daran denkend, dass er irgendetwas Wichtiges vergessen hatte.

TBC


	22. Kapitel 21 Widersehen

**Kapitel 21 - Wiedersehen**

Macnair war mittlerweile schon längst wieder bei seinen beiden Jungs und ging mit Sasch vor und nach dem Abendessen unaufhörlich die verschiedenen Positionen durch. Doch schließlich hatte er ein Einsehen und stand auf, um zu dem Jungen hinüber zu kommen. Er entfernte die Kette von Saschs Halsband und befestigte stattdessen die Führungskette, die er schon mittags mitgebracht hatte.  
"Bettzeit!"

Berry hockte müde neben dem Bett und sah Sasch verwundert an, weil er nicht ganz verstand, wohin der andere zu Bett gehen sollte, wenn nicht hier.  
"Bis morgen...", wisperte er nur, ehe er mit langsamen Schritten im Badezimmer verschwand.

Sasch, der einfach nur noch erschöpft war und zum Schluss nicht einmal mehr Tränen übrig gehabt hatte, schenkte Berry ein kurzes Lächeln, auch wenn sich der Neunjährige nicht wirklich sicher war, ob das kurze Zucken um seine Mundwinkel herum als solches aufgefasst werden konnte.

Müde und in sich zusammengesunken folgte er dem Hünen nach, als dieser ihn an der ‚Leine' aus dem Raum zog.

Er wagte einfach nicht zu fragen, ob er bei Berry bleiben durfte.

Macnair drehte sich nicht einmal um, sondern führte Sasch durch die Gänge des Manor bis zu einer Tür.  
"Du wirst dich nicht aus diesem Zimmer heraus bewegen, Hundchen... Oder ich verpass dir die Tracht Prügel deines Lebens und du wirst in Zukunft auf deinem Platz neben dem Bett schlafen!", knurrte er den Jungen an, ehe er die Tür öffnete und hinein sah. Als er Vor auf dem Bett entdeckte, schob er Sasch einfach hinein und schloss die Tür hinter ihm.

Sasch, der, kaum dass sich die Türe des Zimmers geöffnet hatte, Vor auf dem Bett liegen sah, bekam nur die erste Hälfte der Drohungen des Hünens mit, als dieser ihn auch schon weiter schob und die Türe hinter sich schloss. 

Wie er die Entfernung zwischen der Türe und dem Bett überwunden hatte, daran konnte sich Sasch hinterher nicht einmal erinnern. Er wusste nur, dass er auf einmal neben seinem Freund war, die Bettdecke aufschlug und sich die eine Hälfte über Vor legend, unter der anderen ausstreckte und im nächsten Moment gerade noch ein: "Nacht, Vor …", nuschelnd, auch schon eingeschlafen war.

Vor, der ob der Bewegungen neben sich und der plötzlichen Wärme kurz aufgewacht war, hörte gerade noch wie Sasch ihm eine gute Nacht wünschte, als er selbst auch schon wieder satt und zufrieden zurück ins Reich der Träume kehrte.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Vor und als er merkte, dass sein Freund noch tief und fest am schlafen war – nur ein paar zerzauste und wie seine eigenen kurz geschorene Haare lugten unter dem einzig freiem Zipfel der sich über den Kopf gezogenen Bettdecke und des großen, dicken Kissens hervor – schlich er sich angezogen, wie er vom Vortag noch war, mit einem leise gemurmeltem: "Wir können ja heut Abend reden, Kumpel…", aus dem Zimmer.

Zufrieden, da er nun sicher wusste, dass es Sasch gut ging, da dieser von ihnen Beiden sonst immer der Erste war, der erwachte und sein Freund nur so fest schlief, wenn er sich wirklich sicher fühlte, machte sich Vor auf in Richtung Bibliothek, um dort ein wenig an den vielen herum stehenden Büchern das Lesen zu üben. Er hoffte nur, dass er sie wiederfand, da er gestern doch viel zu müde gewesen war, um sich den Weg zu merken.

Dass er alleine nicht durchs Haus gehen dürfte, oder ohne seinen weißblonden Lehrer, der den heutigen Tag nicht da sein würde, wie er gestern hatte fallen lassen, daran dachte Vor nicht auch nur eine Sekunde lang, als er entschlossen einfach die nächst beste Türe öffnete, die der zu der kleinen Bibliothek ähnelte.

Macnair hatte, was nicht so häufig vorkam, wie man vielleicht annehmen würde, in dieser Nacht bei seinem Sklaven geschlafen. Das Training mit dem Neuen hatte ihn einfach zu scharf gemacht, als dass er sich eine Nacht mit seinem Spielzeug anschließend nicht genehmigen müsste.

Es war recht früh am nächsten Morgen, als Macnair durch eine ziemlich schnell aufgerissene Tür wach wurde. Den blonden Sklaven fest im Arm hob er langsam den Kopf.  
"Was gibt es denn?", zischte er leise, als er den anderen Bengel im schwachen Licht des Morgens erkannte.

Vor, einfach zu überrascht von dem Umstand, dass er offenbar nicht die Bibliothek, sondern das Schlafzimmer eines anderen – des Hünen – gefunden hatte, blinzelte erst einmal heftig, ehe er auch wirklich verstand, was ihm seine Augen dort zeigten. Lag der Mann doch mit einem anderen Jungen im Bett, diesen fest in seinen Armen haltend.

So sehr er sich auch zusammenzureißen versuchte, konnte es Vor einfach nicht verhindern, dass sich ein immer breiter werdendes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. Da hatten Sasch und er sich wohl mehr als nur ein wenig von dem brutalen Äußeren des Hünen beeinflussen lassen. In Wirklichkeit war das wie er nun selbst sehen konnte, ein ganz harmloser Typ, der seinen weichen Kern nur hinter einer harten Schale verbarg.

So wie der Mann da lag, den blonden Jungen in seinen Armen und wie dieser Junge sich eng an den Hünen kuschelte, hatte Vor nun überhaupt keinen Zweifel mehr daran, dass es Sasch bei ihm gut ging. Auch der letzte Rest an Sorge um seinen Freund verblasste nun und so meinte Vor nur mit einem strahlenden Lächeln in Richtung des Hünen, der ihn in diesem Moment fragte, was es denn gäbe: "Ich war auf der Suche nach der Bibliothek …", hielt dann kurz inne und nachdem er abermals zwischen dem blonden Jungen, der die Nähe des Hünen offenbar zu genießen schien, und dem Mann hin und her blickte, fügte er noch bei, "aber wenn ich schon hier bin. Danke, dass sie sich um Sasch kümmern. Wenn sie genauso zu ihm sind wie zu", ein weiterer kurzer Blick zu dem Blondschopf, "diesem, dann brauch ich mir ja keine Sorgen zu machen."

Macnair sah auf den Jungen in seinen Armen hinunter, der sich diese seltene Situation genießend noch dichter ankuschelte. Dann hob er den Blick wieder und sah Vor etwas überrascht an. Der Junge schien sich nichts weiter daraus zu machen, wie sein Freund behandelt wurde. Oder er hatte es noch nicht einmal wirklich bemerkt.  
"Ich bevorzuge keinen meiner Jungs.", erwiderte der Todesser nur und verkniff sich ein Lachen. "Die Bibliothek ist am anderen Ende des Ganges.. links. Allerdings wirst du da nicht rein kommen. Die ist immer abgeschlossen."

"Oh …", meinte Vor daraufhin nur und verzog missmutig sein Gesicht, "wann wird sie denn aufgesperrt? Ich … ich wollte nur etwas weiter üben und Sasch nicht aufwecken."

"In der Bibliothek sicher nicht.. da darf außer dem Lord und Lucius Malfoy niemand hinein.", meinte Macnair nur und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es gibt noch einen kleinen, öffentlichen Leseraum... der ist in der anderen Richtung..."

Der große Mann löste sich von dem Blonden und setzte sich auf. Nachdem er sich mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes angezogen hatte, stand er auf und kam auf Vor zu.   
"Darfst du alleine rumlaufen?", wollte er etwas misstrauisch wissen. Aber immerhin war der Bengel nicht seine Verantwortlichkeit. Deswegen würde er ihn jetzt auch hinbringen und dann gleich Sasch abholen.

Vors Augen leuchteten vor Begeisterung auf. War er gestern dann etwa in diesem Leseraum gewesen? Und wenn ja – wie viele Bücher, wie viel Wissen stand dann erst in der richtigen Bibliothek?

Dann erinnerte er sich an die Frage des sich mit einem schnellen, gelben Funkelns angezogenen Mannes und erwiderte: "Da ich noch nicht vor habe hier fort zu gehen, so lange es so viel zu lernen gibt, warum sollte ich nicht durchs Haus laufen dürfen?"

"Wenn Malfoy es dir nicht verbieten will, ist es mir egal.", murmelte Macnair grummelnd. Es dauerte einige Minuten, da Vor von seinem Zimmer aus genau in die falsche Richtung gegangen war. Endlich standen sie dann aber vor der richtigen Tür. Macnair öffnete sie und ließ den Jungen dann wortlos stehen, um wieder zu dessen Zimmer zurück zu gehen. Dabei holte er schon einmal die Kette aus der Hosentasche. Ohne anzuklopfen, betrat er das Zimmer.

Dem Mann mehr als nur ein wenig verwundert nachblickend – wieso sollte Malfoy? – es ihm verbieten, weiter zu üben? Und wer war Malfoy – der Mann aus dem Kaminzimmer, oder sein Lehrer? Denn das Ersterer ‚Minze' hieß, diesen Gedanken hatte Vor bereits gestern nach dem verschwinden dieser seltsamen, aber liebenswürdigen Kreatur verworfen, auch wenn es ihm erst jetzt richtig bewusst wurde.

Dann jedoch wandte er sich dem Lesezimmer zu und die nächsten zwanzig Minuten konnte er nichts anderes tun, als von einem Buch zum Anderen zu wandern und zu versuchen, die Titel auf den sichtbaren Einbandrückseiten zu lesen. Bei einigen gelang es ihm, die meisten blieben ihm jedoch ein Rätsel, was seine Entschlossenheit, noch härter und besser zu lernen, nur weiter anstachelte.

Sasch, der immer noch vor Erschöpfung tief schlafend im Bett lag, bekam weder etwas von Vors Verschwinden mit, noch dass die Türe sich nach einiger Zeit wieder öffnete und jemand darinnen stand, den er gestern mehr als nur ein wenig zu fürchten gelernt hatte.

Als Sasch nach einigen Augenblicken, die Macnair gewartet hatte, nicht von allein aufwachte, zog dieser seinen Zauberstab und weckte den Jungen mit einem Spruch so abrupt auf, dass Sasch keuchend und hellwach im Bett saß.   
"Raus aus dem Bett und in die erste Position!", donnerte der wie immer schwarz gekleidete Hüne.

Sasch, der von einer Sekunde auf die Andere hellwach war, schnappte erschrocken nach Luft und als er die Stimme, die ihn nicht nur gestern, sondern auch in seinen bereits langsam wieder verblassenden Albträumen verfolgt hatte, hörte, fiel er mehr, als dass er richtig aufstand, aus dem Bett und kniete in der nächsten Sekunde auch schon in der gewünschten Position auf dem Boden neben dem Bett.

Mit rasendem Herzen und weit offenen Augen verharrte der Junge.

Wortlos trat Macnair an Sasch heran und klinkte die Kette an dessen Halsband, bevor er dem Jungen in einer anerkennenden Geste sanft den Kopf tätschelte.  
"Jetzt komm! Diesmal auf allen Vieren!", befahl er anschließend und machte einen Schritt Richtung Tür, sodass sich die Kette zu Saschs Halsband spannte.

Als Sasch statt der fast schon erwarteten Rüge, oder noch schlimmer, Schläge, ein sanftes Tätscheln auf seinem kurz geschorenem Kopf spürte, wäre er vor Erleichterung beinahe in sich zusammen gesunken. Gerade noch rechtzeitig gelang es ihm sich zusammenzureißen und sich daran erinnernd, dass es bereits früher eine Zeit gegeben hatte, in der er dafür gelobt worden war, auf allen Vieren zu laufen, fiel es ihm nicht allzu schwer, diesem ganz speziellem Wunsch nachzukommen.

Es gab sicher ein ziemlich lustiges Bild ab, wie die beiden sich nun durch den Gang in Richtung von Berrys Zimmer bewegten. Macnair ging zwar nicht besonders langsam, immerhin sollte Sasch schon etwas zu tun haben, aber er rannte auch nicht gerade.   
Als sie dann eintraten und der Große nur ein recht normales "Aufwachen, Junge." gemurmelt hatte, saß Berry auch sofort aufrecht im Bett und stand sogleich auf.

"Guten Morgen, Meister.", murmelte er mit gesenktem Kopf. Dies war zwar auch verlangt, aber diesmal war Berry sogar froh darüber, weil er Sasch nicht ansehen musste, wie dieser auf allen Vieren ins Zimmer krabbelte.

Sasch, der sich nur ein klein wenig außer Atem fühlte, ob der für ihn nach so vielen Jahren wieder ungewohnten Anstrengung derart lange auf allen Vieren zu laufen, blickte, als er Berrys Stimme hörte, schnell zu diesem auf und lächelte erleichtert, als er sah, dass es dem Blonden gut zu gehen schien.

Macnair beabsichtigte, Sasch nur noch heute wie einen Hund zu halten, das Ganze aber noch etwas zu verschärfen. Deswegen zog er jetzt, nachdem er die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte, seinen Zauberstab und entledigte den Jungen zuerst einmal der Hose, die ein Hund schließlich nicht brauchte. Anschließend belegte er ihn mit einem Fluch, der ihn immer mal wieder an den verschiedensten Stellen beißen und kneifen würde, als hätte er jede Menge Flöhe.

Sasch, der plötzlich merkte, dass er keine Hose mehr anhatte und Unterwäsche hatte er am Vortag nicht erhalten, kauerte sich kaum, dass er dieses gewahr wurde, am Boden zusammen. Beine und Knie so fest an seinen Körper gezogen, wie er es nur irgend möglich vermochte.

Gerade hatte er seine Arme zusätzlich schützend um seine Knie geschlungen, als ihm plötzlich ‚etwas' mit solcher Intensität zu zwicken begann, dass er leise aufschrie, den rechten Arm von seinen Beinen fort riss und sich heftig im Nacken zu kratzen begann.

"Schön vorsichtig kratzen, Hundchen... Ich will kein Blut oder Hautfetzen sehen.", murmelte Macnair grinsend und machte einen Schritt Richtung Tisch, wobei sich die Kette wieder spannte. "Jetzt komm mit!"

Berry stand noch immer unsicher neben dem Bett. Im Moment fühlte er sich, als würde er jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen. Doch er riss sich zusammen. Er musste zumindest für Sasch versuchen stark zu bleiben. Deswegen lief er jetzt los und holte dem Jungen die Wasserschüssel, stellte sie neben den Stuhl und kniete sich dort hin, um zu warten, was als nächstes geschehen sollte.

Sich nur widerwillig und zögernd auf alle Viere erhebend – Sasch war klar, dass er nicht aufstehen durfte – folgte er der sich immer wieder leicht spannenden Leine und dem Mann, der diese hielt. Immer wieder verharrte der Junge, um sich an einer anderen Körperstelle heftig zu kratzen. Die ihn zu piesacken scheinenden Stiche und Bisse schienen an immer anderen Stellen aufzutauchen, gerade wenn er glaubte, dass es endlich vorüber war.

So bemerkte er die vor ihm stehende Wasserschüssel nicht einmal.

Macnair setzte sich und wuschelte durch die Haare des Blonden neben sich, während er Sasch weiter beobachtete. Nach einiger Zeit machte er sich daran, beide Jungen durch die verschiedenen Positionen zu jagen, sodass sie, bis endlich das Frühstück auf dem Tisch erschien, beide ziemlich fertig aussahen.  
"Zeig mir, wie schön du betteln kannst... Mach Männchen, Kleiner!", verlangte Macnair und hielt eine Traube in der Luft über Sasch. 

Mit vor Anstrengung zitternden Muskeln und durch das immer wieder kehrende Jucken und Beißen an seinem Körper zusätzlich mit den Nerven so ziemlich am Ende, rappelte Sasch sich mit einem leisen Stöhnen auf, setzte sich auf seine Unterschenkel und legte seinen Kopf, den Mund hinter der Maske so weit wie möglich geöffnet haltend, in den Nacken. 

Zitternd, dem Drang sich diesmal unter der rechten Achselhöhle zu kratzen nur mühsam widerstehen könnend, wartete Sasch ab. Nicht wissend, wie lange er diese zumindest einigermaßen aufrechte Haltung seines Körpers noch bewahren konnte.

Über das, was er da tat, dachte der Junge schon lange nicht mehr nach. Er handelte einfach – rein instinktiv. Sein Verstand immer noch und trotz des erhaltenen Schlafes zu müde. Auch durch die letzten Stunden und Übungen hindurch war sein Denken wie in Watte gepackt gewesen. In diesem Moment dachte er nicht einmal mehr daran, seine Blöße mit seinen Händen zu bedecken. Er war einfach viel zu erschöpft … und müde … er wollte sich einfach nur noch hinlegen und schlafen.

"Junge..", murmelte Macnair nur und nickte Berry zu. Der Angesprochene rutschte auch sofort näher zu Sasch und hob dessen Hände so an, dass sie angewinkelt vor der Brust hingen.

"So ist brav...", meinte der Todesser daraufhin und ließ die Traube in Saschs Mund fallen. "Wieder runter..." Sanft tätschelte er wieder den Kopf des Jungen. 

Sich an der in seinen Mund fallenden Traube verschluckend, war durch das, was Berry da so dich an ihn heranrückend mit seinen Händen tat, einfach zu abgelenkt, um noch auf die über seinen Mund schwebende Traube zu achten, war er schneller wieder in einer zusammengekauerten Stellung, als er oben gewesen war. Heftiges Husten und zugleich krampfhaftes Schlucken, da er die in seiner Kehle steckende Traube nicht wieder hergeben wollte, trieben ihm nicht nur die Tränen in die Augen, sondern ließen ihn sich auch weit nach vorne gen Boden beugen.

Macnair beugte sich sofort nach unten und schlug Sasch einmal kräftig auf den Rücken, sodass die Traube aus der falschen Röhre heraus kam.  
"Behalt deine Gedanken zusammen!", knurrte der Mann nur, ehe er sich daran machte, erst einmal selbst zu frühstücken.

Berry streichelte Sasch sanft über den Rücken, ehe er sich richtig in der ersten Position hinkniete und wartete, dass er etwas zu essen bekam.

Leicht japsend nickte Sasch nur, den Mund jedoch fest geschlossen haltend, damit er die Traube, die nun wieder richtig auf seiner Zunge lang, nun doch endlich erst zerkauen und dann ordentlich herunterschlucken konnte.

Anschließend nahm er nach einem kurzen Blick zu Berry dieselbe Position wie dieser ein, da er sich nicht wirklich sicher war, was er nun tun sollte und da lieber einfach dem Beispiel des anderen Jungen folgte, was er als sicherer empfand. Wusste dieser anscheinend, wie sich in jedweder Situation richtig zu verhalten war.

Berrys Blick huschte wieder zu Sasch hinüber und er deutete kurz an, dass dieser die Hände wieder hoch nehmen sollte, wie zuvor bei der Traube, hoffte dabei, dass der andere es auch sah. Für diese Hilfe bekam er einen kurzen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.

"Mittlerweile sollte er doch wissen, dass er ein Hündchen ist...", murmelte Macnair nur und aß weiter. Er ließ sich diesmal Zeit, bevor er auch dem blonden Sklaven endlich ein Stück Brötchen an die Lippen hielt.

Den Wink hatte Sasch zwar nicht mitbekommen, doch wurde er durch die Worte des Hünen daran erinnert, dass er wohl immer noch wie zuvor aufrecht und wie dieser es genannt hatte, bettelnd zu sitzen hatte und so brachte er sich hastig in die gewünschte Stellung zurück. Den Kopf abermals zurückgelegt und den Mund geöffnet. Diesmal mehr darauf achtend, was sich direkt über ihm tat.

Nach und nach fütterte Macnair die beiden Jungen nun langsam und aß selbst auch noch etwas. Als die Reste des Frühstücks wieder verschwunden waren, betrachtete der Todesser seine beiden Sklaven und schmunzelte. Er würde die Lektion für Sasch noch einmal verschärfen und dann war es erst einmal genug. Wortlos zog er seinen Zauberstab und sprach einige Worte.

Langsam wuchsen aus Saschs Hinterteil einige Haare, da der Junge ja die Hose mit dem improvisierten Schwanz nicht mehr an hatte, und kurz darauf hatte der Junge einen echten, beständig wedelnden Schwanz, den er auch selbst spüren konnte.  
"Lasst uns etwas spielen." 

Mit sichtlich geschockter Miene fuhr Sasch herum, so dass er das ‚Ding', das ihm aus seinem Po gewachsen war, besser sehen, oder zu fassen bekommen würde.

Dass er dadurch genau das machte, was andere ‚Hunde' so gern taten, nämlich ihrem eigenen ‚Schwanz nachjagen' war ihm dabei nicht wirklich bewusst. 

Macnair fing an zu lachen und bekam sich kaum wieder ein, als er sah, wie der Junge seinen Schwanz jagte.

Berry war sofort aufgestanden und zu einem der Schränke gelaufen, um einen Ball und andere Sachen zu holen. Sein kleiner Freund tat ihm so unendlich leid und er wollte das nicht mit ansehen. aber es blieb ihm nun mal keine andere Wahl.

Sichtlich außer Atem ließ Sasch erst nach einigen Minuten von seinem Handeln ab, als ihm die Sinnlosigkeit eines solchen Unterfangens bewusst wurde. Mit Tränen tiefster Scham in den Augen und stark gerötetem Gesicht unter der Gummimaske, ließ er sich schließlich zu Boden fallen, drückte sich so nah wie möglich an den Stuhl des Mannes heran, der wie er nun langsam wirklich zu begreifen begann, vollkommen über ihn verfügte und flehte mit tränenerstickter Stimme: "Bitte … bitte … mach das weg … bitte … Herr!"

Macnair sah auf den Jungen herab, mehr als zufrieden lächelnd. Sanft griff er an Saschs Kinn und hob ihm den Kopf an, um ihm in die Augen zu schauen.  
"Herr... ist die falsche Anrede, Kleiner.", murmelte er nur. Saschs Schwanz schien ein absolutes Eigenleben zu führen und wedelte noch immer wild, schlug dabei immer wieder gegen den Stuhl.

Fast schon instinktiv abermals nach diesem Ding greifen wollend, es machte ihn schier wahnsinnig, hob Sasch erneut seine Hand in Richtung des ihm gewachsenen Schwanzes, ließ sie dann aber sofort wieder sinken, als er auch nur den leisesten Druck an seinem Kinn spürte und begriff, dass der Mann ihn immer noch fest hielt. "Bitte …", ein zitterndes, seinen ganzen Körper erschüttern wollendes Schluchzen entrang sich seiner Kehle, selbst der Hundeschwanz schien noch eine Spur heftiger zu wedeln, was Sasch noch mehr verzweifeln ließ, "bitte …"

Tränen liefen ihm nun ungehemmt übers Gesicht und sammelten sich in der Gummimaske, was seine Schluchzer nur noch verzweifelter werden ließ. "Ich tue alles … sage alles … nur bitte … nimm das … das weg …" 

Macnairs Blick wurde härter.  
"Wir spielen eine Weile... mal sehen, ob dir dann einfällt, wie du mich anzusprechen hast.", knurrte er nur und nahm einen Ball aus den Händen des Blonden, der so aus sah, als würde er ebenfalls gleich anfangen zu heulen.  
"Los hol ihn!"  
Damit warf der Todesser den Ball quer durch den Raum, sodass er langsam davon hüpfte.

-----  
TBC


	23. Kapitel 22 Ein Spiel zum Ziel

Ok...

kalisti: Severus geht es gut... Er darf unterrichten und stellt sich  
dabei gar nicht mal so dumm an Direkt vorkommen wird er allerdings  
erst in den Ferien wieder, wenn ich mich recht erinnere...

3Sternchen: zu der Augenkrankheit .. da wird es auf jedenfall noch etwas geben, wo Sasch davon #befreit# wird. Nur kann das noch einige Kapitel dauern. Hatte das im Schreibeifer total vergessen und wir werden da was zwischentippen. Es ist so das seine Sehschwäche je nach Stress/Angst/ und sonstigen Faktoren mal stärker und mal gar nicht vorhanden ist. Es ist also nicht immer störend. Aber es kommt auf jeden Fall noch etwas dazu in Zukunft. :)

SchwarzeKatze: Sasch ist neun und Macnair ist eindeutig ein  
sadistischer Pädophiler. Berry ist 14 wurde irgendwo erwähnt. Er ist bei  
Macnair seit er 10 war und ja, sein Name und seine Identität werden noch  
genauer erwähnt!  
Es werden noch einige..um nicht zu sagen viele () Originalcharaktere  
auftauchen. (ich glaub mittlerweile sogar fast alle hüstel)

Warnungen wie gehabt!

**Kapitel 22 - Ein Spiel zum Ziel  
**

Mit vor Tränen blindem Blick starrte Sasch dem davon springendem Ball hinterher. Er spürte, dass alles Bitten und Flehen nichts bringen würde. Eher im Gegenteil ihm, wenn er jetzt damit weitermachte, nur noch größeren Ärger einbringen könnte.

So setzte er sich, immer noch von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt, auf allen Vieren dem Ball hinterher kriechend, in Bewegung, bis er diesen schließlich mit einer Hand erwischte und ihn zum Stuhl und dem darauf sitzendem Bann zurückbrachte.

Sobald Sasch wieder da war, bekam er ein Paar hinter die Ohren.  
"Seit wann benutzen Hunde ihre Hände?", knurrte er den Jungen an. Dann griff er ihm an die Gummischnauze. "Roll ihn her!"  
Und schon hüpfte der Ball wieder davon.

Abermals drehte sich Sasch um, um dem Ball zu folgen. Sein Schluchzen war mittlerweile in ein zu einem unverständlichem, aber keine bestimmte Worte formendem Gestammel geworden, als er seinen Kopf vor dem nun vor ihm liegendem Ball senkte und ihn mit der Gummimaske anstieß.

Er merkte gleich, dass er einen Fehler begangen hatte.

Zu fest!

Der Ball sprang davon – und dann auch noch in die falsche Richtung.

Hastig, um seinen Fehler wieder gut zu machen und nicht erneut was hinter die nun brennenden Ohren zu bekommen, sprang er dem hüpfendem Objekt regelrecht nach und bekam es gerade noch mit beiden Händen zu fassen, ehe es ins Badezimmer rollen konnte.

Den Ball wieder loslassend, krabbelte Sasch einmal um diesen herum, bis er sich in der richtigen Richtung zu dem Stuhl und dem Mann befand und stupste ihn diesmal, ganz leicht und vorsichtig mit der Gummischnauze an. Den immer noch wild wedelnden Schwanz dabei, so gut er es vermochte – und das gelang ihm so gut wie gar nicht – ignorierend.

Nach fast fünf Minuten hatte er den Ball schließlich vor den Stuhl gerollt.

Diesmal tätschelte Macnair dem Jungen anerkennend sanft den Kopf. Doch sofort flog der Ball erneut durchs Zimmer und das wiederholte sich auch noch einige Male.

Berry saß stocksteif da und biss sich auf Lippen. Er wusste sehr gut, dass er diesmal bestraft werden würde, wenn er Sasch ohne Erlaubnis half. Gleichzeitig verstand er nicht, wieso Sasch nicht einfach die korrekte Anrede benutzte. Immerhin hatte er sie doch schon oft genug gehört.

Wie oft er den Ball wieder zurückgebracht und ihm erneut hinterher gejagt war, wusste Sasch nicht mehr. Er wusste nur, dass er nun bereits das zweite Mal einfach bei dem Versuch den Ball ordentlich zurückzurollen, vor Erschöpfung zusammengebrochen war und sich das wieder auf alle Viere hoch kämpfen, jedes Mal als schwerer als zuvor herausgestellt hatte.

Als er diesmal den Ball vor den Stuhl rollte, sank er einfach in sich zusammen. Sasch konnte das wilde, pochende Schlagen seines Herzens spüren und meinte sogar das Rauschen seines Blutes durch seine Adern hören zu können. Sein Atem ging unregelmäßig und viel zu schnell. Fast schon wie ein wirklicher Hund hechelnd lag er da, dem dumpfem Rauschen in seinen Ohren lauschend.

Erst als er sich in Erinnerung rief, dass er nicht einfach liegen bleiben konnte. Nicht hier – nicht vor dem Stuhl des Mannes, der ihm diesen Schwanz hatte anwachsen lassen, rappelte er sich mühsam, mit hängendem Kopf und schweißfeuchtem Haar wieder auf.

Sein Blick irrte haltlos durchs Zimmer, als er sich auf einmal der Anwesenheit Berrys bewusst wurde. Dann, plötzlich fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Der Mann hatte gemeint, dass er die falsche Anrede genutzt hatte und Berry hatte auch nicht ‚Herr' gesagt, sondern …: "Meister ..", flüsterte Sasch, mit vom Weinen rauer Stimme und von vor Erschöpfung bebendem Körper.

Dann fiel ihm ein, dass er sich entschuldigen musste. Dafür dass er zusammengebrochen war, dafür dass er ihn falsch angeredet hatte: "Es … es tut mir ... leid … Meister.", flüsterte Sasch nur, mit mattem Blick und langsam brechender Stimme.

Macnair lächelte und diesmal war es nicht kalt oder grausam sondern wirklich zufrieden. Er zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und ließ als erstes den Schwanz und den Flohfluch verschwinden. Anschließend nahm er Sasch die Gummimaske und abschließend sogar das Halsband ab. Mit einem weiteren Schlenker seines Zauberstabes hatte Sasch die Hose wieder an, an der nun keine Haare mehr waren.

"Jetzt hast du es begriffen, Kleiner.", murmelte Macnair und griff Sasch unter die Arme, zog sich den Jungen auf den Schoß und schlang einfach die Arme um ihn. "Ruh dich etwas aus...", meinte er nur erstaunlich sanft und hielt den Jungen einfach.

Sasch war einfach viel zu erleichtert.

Darüber, dass der wedelnde Schwanz fort war.  
Darüber, dass es ihn nicht mehr biss und juckte, schlimmer als jemals zuvor in seinem Leben und er war einiges gewohnt gewesen.  
Darüber, dass er die Maske nicht mehr trug, dass er das erste Mal seit scheinbar so langer Zeit wieder frei ein und aus atmen konnte, ohne den ständigen Geruch nach Gummi in der Nase.  
Darüber, dass er wieder eine Hose anhatte.  
Darüber, dass der Mann ... nein der Meister, nicht mehr zornig, oder enttäuscht über ihn war.

Erleichtert und - dankbar. Das waren die beiden Gefühle, die in Sasch neben der abgrundtiefen Erschöpfung, der Müdigkeit und den ihn wieder schmerzenden Muskeln vorherrschten und so ließ er es einfach geschehen. Ließ sich hochziehen, sank in die ihn fest haltenden Arme, die ihn hielten und ihm Sicherheit versprachen.

Berry lächelte und rutschte etwas dichter heran, um seinen Kopf neben Saschs Beine gegen den Meister zu lehnen. Sanft streichelte er Sasch über den Oberschenkel und lächelte ihn weiter an.

Macnair hielt den Jungen weiter fest und ließ ihm die Zeit sich erst einmal zu erholen.

Sasch wusste nicht wie viel Zeit verstrich, in der er einfach nur dalag, sich von starken Armen halten ließ und die sanften Berührungen seines Freundes an seinem Bein spürte.

Nur langsam begannen sich seine Gedanken wieder zu klären, wurde sein Atem ruhiger und sein Herzschlag regelmäßiger.

Er lag einfach nur da – wurde gehalten und …

Gehalten?

Mit einem Ruck öffneten sich seine Augen, von denen er gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass er sie zuvor überhaupt geschlossen hatte.

Sein Blick fiel zuerst auf Berry, der dicht bei ihm – nein bei dem Hü … bei dem Meister saß, welcher auf einem Stuhl saß und …

Ihn hielt – ihn mit seinen Armen umschlungen hatte – mit denselben Armen, die ihn gepackt hatten, ihn gegen die Wand gewirbelt, ihn mit dem Stock geschlagen hatten.

Zuerst unmerklich, dann immer stärker begann der schmale Körper zu zittern. Muskeln, die zuvor locker und entspannt gewesen waren, verkrampften sich nun, drohten Knoten zu bilden, an Stellen, die Sasch nicht für möglich gehalten hatte.

Vollkommen erstarrt und mit angehaltenem Atem wagte der Junge nicht einmal mehr zu blinzeln, aus Angst dann bemerkt zu werden. Dass gerade dieses Verhalten Aufmerksamkeit erregte, wusste er nicht.

"Nicht, Kleiner...", murmelte Macnair nur und hielt Sasch weiter fest. "Es ist alles in Ordnung. Wenn du gehorchst und tust, was ich verlange, werde ich dich nicht bestrafen. Aber dazu gehört auch jetzt nicht in Panik zu geraten und ruhig sitzen zu bleiben."

Auch Berry streichelte Sasch nun noch etwas mehr und sah zu ihm auf.

Nun noch etwas mehr zitternd, mit stark geweiteten Augen und immer noch angehaltenem Atem zwang sich Sasch zu einem ruckartigen Nicken.

Er würde ganz brav sein.

… Sein Körper zitterte erbärmlich. …

Er würde nicht in Panik geraten.

… So langsam wurde ihm die Luft knapp …

Er würde gehorchen.

… Seine Finger schlossen sich zu Fäusten und die Fingernägel gruben sich in seine Handballen, dass es schmerzte …

"Junge...", mahnte Macnair und drehte Sasch nun so, dass er ihn ansehen konnte. "Atme weiter und krieg dich wieder ein. Ich werde nicht einfach verschwinden, so sehr du dir das auch wünschst. Schau mich an..."

Saschs Gedanken rasten. Er musste es wissen.

Er _musste _es einfach wissen!

Doch dazu musste er erst einmal Luft hohlen.

… Ein tiefer, zittriger Atemzug … dann ein zweiter … und ein dritter folgten…

Er musste ihn fragen. Musste den ‚Meister' fragen – es musste doch einfach einen Grund für all das geben?

… Sein Kopf drehte sich, sah in das Gesicht des Mannes, der ihn weiterhin hielt, der ihm sagte, dass er nicht verschwinden würde, egal wie sehr er es sich auch wünschte und … Sasch glaubte ihm …  
_  
_"W.. w … warum ..?", brachte er schließlich über die bebenden Lippen, "w.. warum … all das .. M … Meister?"

… Da war es … es war heraus … er hatte _gefragt!  
_  
Macnair hob langsam eine Augenbraue. Aber da Sasch die richtige Anrede gebraucht hatte, entschied sich der Todesser auch zu antworten.  
"Du bist nichts... ein Muggel. Du bist ein Mensch ohne jede magische Begabung und deswegen ist das hier dein Platz.", erklärte er langsam und streichelte dem Jungen über den Rücken. "Finde dich damit ab und vieles wird leichter werden."

Sasch schloss seine Augen.

Er hatte gefragt – und er hatte sogar eine Antwort bekommen.

Muggel – er war also ein Muggel. Er war ein Muggel, weil er keine …

Plötzlich riss er seine Augen wieder auf und blickte direkt in das Gesicht des Mannes, der ihn immer noch in seinen Armen hielt, der ihm seine Frage beantwortet hatte.

"Vor ist kein … kein Muggel … Meister ..?", stammelte Sasch, da er sich nicht nur dank des verschiedenfarbigen Trankes des Schwarzhaarigen, sondern auch wegen der vielen anderen Dinge, die er mit ihm bereits erlebt hatte, dessen sicher war, sondern auch, weil Vor schon immer Farben gesehen hatte. Farben, wo Sasch keine, oder wenn, dann etwas vollkommen Anderes sehen konnte.

"Nein... Dein Freund ist ein Zauberer.", erwiderte Macnair ruhig.  
Er verstand zwar nicht, weswegen der andere Bengel - auch wenn er ein Zauberer war - hier leben und lernen durfte. Aber es war eine Entscheidung des Lords und die würde niemand anzweifeln.

Wieder nickte Sasch, fieberhaft überlegend wie und ob er seine nächste Frage stellen sollte, oder auch nur durfte. Doch noch hatte der Meister kein Zeichen von Unwillen gezeigt. Jedenfalls keines, das Sasch erkannt hätte.

"Kann … kann ich … lernen ein ... ein .. Zauberer zu .. zu sein?", brachte er schließlich über die immer noch vor Furcht, aber auch Erschöpfung bebenden Lippen.

Macnair fing an zu lachen.  
"Nein, Kleiner... Muggel bleibt Muggel. Du kannst mit einem Zauberstab nichts anfangen... du kannst keine magischen Dinge sehen.", erklärte er weiter und strich über die stoppeligen Haare. "Du kannst deinem Stand nicht entfliehen... Versteh das endlich, Kleiner."

Saschs Kopf sank herab, Tränen sammelten sich erneut hinter seinen Augen, doch kämpfte er sie diesmal erfolgreich herunter, was ihn selbst ein klein wenig erstaunte: "Meister …", flüsterte er beinahe, "… was .. was genau ist .. wird ..", mit einer schnellen Bewegung seines linken Handgelenks, wischte er sich nun doch eine aus seinem rechten Augenwinkel entkommen wollende Träne fort und sprach fast schon hastig mit zitternder Stimme weiter, ".. . was wird aus … aus mir? Zu … zu was .. bin ich nütze?"

"Ich weiß nur, dass ich dich zu einem gehorsamen Sklaven erziehen soll. Was später aus dir werden wird, entscheidet allein der dunkle Lord.", erklärte Macnair ungerührt, aber doch sanft. Dann zog er den Jungen wieder etwas zu sich heran. "Entspann dich..."

Diesmal widerstandslos ließ sich Sasch dichter an den Meister heranziehen. Er war einfach zu müde. Zu müde um noch zu kämpfen, zu müde um Angst zu haben, zu müde um mehr zu begreifen, als das, was nun wohl sein Leben sein würde.

Tränen liefen ihm übers Gesicht, still und leise und er versuchte sie immer wieder mit einer zittrigen Bewegung fortzuwischen.

Auch Berry weinte still vor sich hin. Er hatte zugehört und es zerriss ihn fast, Saschs Leid bei dieser Sache zu spüren. Gleichzeitig war er aber auch irgendwie erleichtert, dass der Jüngere so langsam einsah, dass kämpfen keinen Sinn hatte.

So weinten beide Sklaven still vor sich hin und Macnair tat nichts, um sie davon abzubringen. Erst als die Tränen nach langer Zeit versiegt waren, streichelte er Sasch, der sich wohl fast in den Schlaf geweint hatte.  
"Geht jetzt duschen, damit ihr wieder vorzeigbar seid.", verlangte er und nickte, als der Blonde sofort aufstand.

Benommen, mehr von dem Schoß des Mannes herunterrutschend, als alles andere, war Sasch auch schon auf dem Boden und begann auf allen Vieren in Richtung Bad zu krabbeln.

"Die Hundezeit ist vorbei, Kleiner.", rief Macnair schmunzelnd hinterher und lachte leise.

Berry blieb stehen und drehte sich um, starrte Sasch dann regelrecht entgeistert an. Schnell war er wieder bei ihm, nahm die Hand des Jungen und zog ihn auf die Füße.  
"Komm... eine schöne warme Dusche wird dir gut tun.", wisperte er sanft.

Stolpernd und unsicher – durfte er wirklich aufstehen? – blickte sich Sasch zu dem Mann auf dem Stuhl um. Doch dieser schien nur amüsiert und nicht verärgert und so folgte er mit wackligen Knien Berry in den Baderaum.

Als sie im Badezimmer endlich relativ allein waren, zog Berry den Jüngeren erst einmal in seine Arme und drückte ihn an sich. Sasch war noch immer völlig durch den Wind und sollte sich zuerst etwas beruhigen.

Fast schon instinktiv erwiderte Sasch die Umarmung des anderen Jungen. Zitternd, mit schnell klopfendem Herzen stand er da, lehnte sich an ihn, an Berry und wusste nicht, was er sagen, oder was er nun tun sollte, oder überhaupt durfte.

Einige Minuten standen sie so da und Berry streichelte dem Jüngeren die ganze Zeit über den Rücken.  
"Komm... duschen wir. Das wird deine Muskeln entspannen... ich massier dich dabei auch etwas.", murmelte er dann und ließ Sasch los, um schon mal das Wasser in der Kabine aufzudrehen und die richtige Temperatur einzustellen. Dann zog er sich die Hose aus und wartete auf Sasch.

Gerade eben wollte auch Sasch unter das fließende Wasser treten, als ihm bei Berrys Anblick einfiel, dass er ja nun auch wieder eine Hose trug. So bückte er sich – fiel beinahe einfach um und fing sich gerade noch rechtzeitig im letzt möglichen Moment – setzte sich dann lieber gleich auf den Boden und zog nun auch seine Hose mit langsamen, unsicheren Bewegungen aus.

Nach einem Moment kniete Berry sich vor den anderen und half ihm schnell sich die Hose abzustreifen. Dann nahm er wieder Saschs Hand, zog ihn auf die Füße und auch gleich in die Duschkabine.

Das Wasser war angenehm warm und Berry nahm sofort einen Schwamm und fing an den Jungen zu waschen. Vielleicht würde Sasch sich ja dadurch wieder etwas mehr beruhigen.

Das warme Wasser, der Schwamm auf seiner Haut, die Nähe eines Freundes, dem er vertraute – all das brachten Sasch schließlich dazu, sich endlich, Stück für Stück zu entspannen. Wieder schlossen sich seine Augen, sein Kopf sank gegen eine der Fliesenwände und im nächsten Augenblick war er trotz des auf ihn herunterprasselnden Wassers einfach eingeschlafen.

Berry merkte erst recht spät, was passiert war, und schaffte es gerade noch so, Sasch daran zu hindern, auf dem Rand der Duscheinfassung zwischen Duschgel und Shampoo aufzuschlagen.  
"Sasch?", fragte er erschrocken nach, merkte aber schnell, dass der andere noch lebte und scheinbar nur schlief. "Das ist ein ungünstiger Zeitpunkt.", murmelte er nur, legte Sasch aber sanft auf dem Boden der Dusche ab. Dann wusch Berry sich schnell selbst und reinigte auch Sasch fertig, bevor er versuchte ihn wieder zu wecken.  
"Sasch... komm, wach wieder auf.", wisperte er leise, damit der Meister es nicht hörte.

Sich das Wasser aus den Augen blinzelnd _‚Wann hatte es angefangen zu regnen?'_, blickte Sasch in ein ihn besorgt musterndes Gesicht. "Lasch misch noch schlafen Vor …", nuschelte er leise, drehte sich auf dem harten, aber ihm nicht ungewohnten Untergrund um und versuchte sich so klein wie möglich zusammen zu kugeln, damit die Kälte des Regens und die Nässe des Bodens ihn nicht wieder wecken konnten.

"Sasch... Wach jetzt auf. Der Meister wird ungehalten, wenn wir so lange brauchen.", wisperte Berry eindringlich und rüttelte leicht an der Schulter des Anderen, bevor er erst einmal schnell das Wasser abdrehte. Er wollte nicht bestraft werden und auch Sasch hatte in den letzten beiden Tagen genug an Strafen gehabt für eine Weile.

Sich den warmen Regen erneut aus dem Gesicht streifend … _‚Seit wann war Regen warm?'_, schaffte es sein Verstand endlich doch noch aus den Gefilden des ihn einfach nicht loslassen wollenden Schlafes herauszuziehen und so erkannte Sasch schnell, dass es keineswegs Regen war, der nun ohnehin auf einmal aufgehört hatte, und dass er auch nicht auf dem Boden, sondern auf den Fliesen einer Duschkabine lag.

Benommen richtete sich der Junge auf und erkannte schließlich einen mehr als besorgt wirkenden Berry über sich gebeugt. "Bin wach, Berry …", versuchte Sasch zu versichern, krabbelte im nächsten Moment aus der Dusche zu der am Boden liegenden Hose und versuchte sie sich anzuziehen. Ein Unterfangen, das von vornherein zum Scheitern verurteilt war, weil ein so dünner, feiner Stoff einfach nicht über nasse und feuchte Haut gleiten wollte.

Berry konnte es nicht wirklich glauben und starrte Sasch hinterher. Sofort krabbelte er allerdings auch heraus und nahm ihm die Hose wieder weg.  
"Du machst sie ja ganz nass.", schalt er leise und holte ein Handtuch, um den Jüngeren schnell trocken zu reiben. "Jetzt versuch sie anzuziehen.", wisperte er und stand auf, um sich selbst anzuziehen. Doch dabei bekam er fast einen Herzinfarkt, als er ihren Meister in der Tür stehen sah.

"Ich wollte nur mal schauen, ob ihr versehentlich mit in den Abfluss gerutscht seid...", murmelte der Todesser und betrachtete die zwei mit erhobener Augenbraue.

Sasch, der gerade dabei war, das rechte Hosenbein erneut anzuziehen, hatte gerade die Hälfte geschafft, als er die Stimme des Meisters hörte und mit einem leisen, erschrockenen Aufschrei gleichzeitig aufzuspringen, sich in die erste Position hinzuknien, oder auf alle Viere zu erheben versuchte.

Erst das ziemlich hässliche Geräusch reißenden Stoffs brachte ihn wieder zur Besinnung – doch er wünschte, dem wäre nicht so. Das rechte Hosenbein war von der Mitte an bis nach unten hin aufgerissen und klaffte in hässlichen Fetzen auseinander.

Hätte er es gekonnt, so wäre er jetzt gewiss in Ohnmacht gefallen, aber selbst dazu fehlte dem Jungen im Moment die Kraft.

Berry wurde bleich, rührte sich nun aber nicht mehr vom Fleck. Dabei sah er nun die ganze Zeit auf Sasch herab, weil er sich erschrocken in diese Richtung gedreht hatte.

"Kannst du mir mal sagen, was das soll?", knurrte Macnair leise.

"Ich .. ich ..", kiekte Sasch mit vor Panik heller Stimme, "habe .. hab … mich … er … er … schreckt!"

"Warum erschreckst du, wenn du nichts angestellt hast?", knurrte Macnair nur weiter und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor. Mit einem Schlenker war die Hose repariert und befand sich in der Hand des Todessers. "Du wirst nichts beschädigen... absolut nichts, nicht einmal deinen eigenen Körper. Denn nichts gehört dir. Jetzt komm heraus und knie dich in der fünften neben das Bett!" Damit verschwand der Todesser nach draußen und ließ die beiden Jungen alleine.

Berry hatte sich schnell fertig abgetrocknet und angezogen. Dann kniete er neben Sasch und zog ihn auf die Füße.  
"Denk immer daran, dass die Strafe irgendwann vorbei sein wird, dass er dich dann wieder sanft halten wird. Dann kannst du alles überstehen.", wisperte er den anderen drückend. Doch Sasch schien ihn gar nicht zu hören oder zu sehen.

Mit deutlich panischem Blick und heftig zitternd stolperte der Neunjährige aus dem Bad zum Bett und ließ sich dort in der befohlenen Position zu Boden sinken. Er musste seine Zähne fest aufeinander pressen, damit sie nicht vor Angst aufeinander schlugen, oder er sich noch selbst die Zunge abbiss.

Der Junge war bereits jetzt - kurz vor Mittag - mehr als erschöpft und total panisch. Macnair ließ ihn in dieser anstrengenden Position einige Minuten lang knien, bis der kleine Körper schon so sehr zitterte, dass er jeden Moment zusammen klappen würde. Mit einem leise gemurmelten Spruch ließ er den Jungen einen Hieb spüren, der einer Peitsche glich.

So sehr er es sich auch das Gegenteil vorgenommen hatte, Sasch schrie. Er konnte einfach nicht anders. Der schier explosionsartige Schmerz, der quer über seinen Rücken und seinen Po verlief, schien jeden einzelnen, seiner zitternden Muskel, zu erneuten Krämpfen veranlassen zu wollen.

Daran, die fünfte Position weiter einzuhalten, war nicht einmal ansatzweise zu denken. Er fiel, brach einfach zusammen und versuchte sich ob der sich verkrampfenden Muskeln und Sehnen nicht zu sehr zusammenzukrümmen und vor allem sich nicht auf den Rücken zu legen, oder gegen irgend etwas zu stoßen, weil er glaubte, dass sich dort eine einzige lange Wunde befinden musste, so sehr wie es schmerzte.

Macnair senkte den Zauberstab und betrachtete den Jungen.  
"Du hattest die Strafe verdient, Kleiner... ich hoffe, das weißt du inzwischen. Jetzt komm her.", verlangte er mit ruhiger Stimme, die nicht mehr ungehalten oder dergleichen klang.

In der Tür zum Badezimmer stand immer noch Berry und beobachtete, was geschah. Dabei fragte er sich, ob es bei ihm auch so gewesen war. Eine Strafe und anschließend gleich Ruhe und Sicherheit, sodass man spürte, dass wieder alles an Ordnung war.

Mehr kriechend als alles andere krabbelte Sasch zu dem ihn bestraft habenden Mann. Als er bei ihm angekommen war, ihn aber nicht von sich aus zu berühren wagte und auch sein Körper vom Rücken ausgehend, immer noch der Meinung war regelrecht in Flammen zu stehen, schluchzte er nur: "Ja Meister .. ich habe … habe .. die Strafe verdient … Meister … ich bin nichts … ich habe nichts …", eigentlich hatte er etwas anderes sagen wollen, doch rutschte es Sasch zu seinem eigenen großen Entsetzen einfach raus, "… und niemanden …"

"Das stimmt nicht ganz, Kleiner... du hast mich.", murmelte Macnair leise und hob sich den Jungen wieder auf den Schoß, schlang seine Arme um ihn. "Auch wenn ich streng bin und dich bestrafe, bin ich immer da."  
Einen Moment schwieg er und wartete, dass Sasch sich von sich aus etwas in die Umarmung lehnte.  
"Du hast sehr gute Fortschritte gemacht...", lobte er das erste Mal.

Sasch widersetzte sich nicht. Nicht mit Absicht zumindest. Einzig die immer noch krampfenden Muskeln ließen sich seinen Körper versteifen, als er dichter zu und an den Mann … den Meister herangedrückt wurde und dieser ihn hielt. Ihm versicherte, dass er nicht alleine war. Das er immer da wäre und auch wenn Sasch das Gefühl hatte, sich am liebsten vor Furcht und Entsetzen zu übergeben, so war an diesem Gedanken, dass der Meister immer da sein würde, doch etwas merkwürdig beruhigendes.

------  
TBC


	24. Kapitel 23 Eine etwas andere Lektion

**Kapitel 23 - Eine etwas andere Lektion**

So saßen sie einige Zeit einfach nur still da. Macnair hielt den erschöpften Jungen in seinen Armen und streichelte ihn sanft und beruhigend, während Berry weiter Abstand hielt, um nicht zu stören.

Dann erschien plötzlich das Mittagessen auf dem Tisch.  
"Ich hoffe, du bist hungrig, Kleiner.", murmelte Macnair schmunzelnd und drehte sich mit dem Jungen so, dass dieser auf den Tisch sehen konnte. Dann zog er einen Teller heran und legte Sasch einiges von den Köstlichkeiten darauf, weil er ihn nach der Tortur der letzten Stunden hier oben essen lassen wollte.

Berry war sofort beim Tisch, als das Essen ankam, und kniete neben seinem Meister.

Hunger war gar kein Ausdruck für das, was Sasch empfand. Doch durfte er es wirklich wagen? Mit ängstlichem Blick zu den ihm anscheinend weiter oben behalten wollendem Meister fragte er stumm um Erlaubnis.

"Iss.", bestätigte Macnair mit einem leichten Nicken und begann selbst auch zu essen, Berry neben sich ignorierend. "Gib dem süßen Blonden auch etwas ab...", setzte er dann aber doch hinzu.

Berry bekam rote Ohren, da er noch nie von jemand anders gefüttert worden war. Es war ihm plötzlich peinlich, obwohl er geglaubt hatte, dass er solche Gefühle gar nicht mehr empfinden konnte. Aber mit Sasch war so vieles anders.

Sasch, der nichts Schlimmes dabei fand einem, seinem Freund etwas zu essen abzugeben – war es doch ohnehin nicht ihres, auch nicht seines, sondern nur das ihres Meisters – und so verstand er nicht, wieso Berry plötzlich rote Ohren bekam.

Nachdem er heruntergeschluckt hatte, nahm er das nächste Stück – diesmal wohl eine Kartoffel – vom Teller und reichte es dem wie sonst auch er, neben dem Stuhl knienden Jungen.

Wie sonst auch, öffnete Berry sofort den Mund nahm die Kartoffeln von Saschs Fingern entgegen. Langsam und genüsslich kaute er sie. Es war zwar etwas trocken, aber das war er ja gewöhnt, da er immer die Kartoffeln so bekam - ohne Soße oder dergleichen.

In sich rein grinsend beobachtete Macnair die beiden und überlegte dabei, was er heute noch alles machen würde. Der Kleine brauchte eine Pause, ehe er noch tatsächlich zusammenbrach. Deswegen würde er sich mit dem Blonden beschäftigen, der auch mal wieder eine kleine Lektion brauchte. 

Viel zu schnell war das, was der Meister ihm und Berry auf den Teller gelegt hatte, verschwunden. Sasch hatte immer abwechselnd ein Stück für seinen Freund und eines für sich selbst genommen. Nicht wirklich satt, aber das nagende Hungergefühl in seinem Magen nun nicht mehr spürend, seufzte der dunkelhäutige Junge leise und ließ sich nach kurzem Zögern wieder mehr gegen den Oberkörper seines Meisters sinken.

Er war einfach so müde – so unendlich müde. Langsam und gegen seinen Willen fielen ihm die Augenlider immer wieder von Neuem zu. 

Auf dem Tablett stand ein kleiner Teller, der im Gegensatz zu den anderen einen Deckel hatte. Langsam nahm Macnair den kleinen Deckel herunter, nahm eines der beiden braunen Stückchen und hielt es Sasch an die Lippen.  
"Öffne den Mund, Kleiner.", murmelte er und schob das Stück Schokolade in Saschs Mund, nachdem dieser gehorcht hatte. Auch Berry bekam ein Stück, dessen glückliches Strahlen, das Zimmer zu erhellen schien.

Der Ausdruck, der, kaum dass sich sein Mund um das Stück Schokolade geschlossen hatte, nun auf Sasch seinem Gesicht erschien, war am ehesten noch mit absoluter Hingabe zu vergleichen. 

Schokolade – er wusste gar nicht mehr, wann er das letzte mal etwas von dieser Süßigkeit gegessen hatte. Gewiss nicht in den letzten drei Jahren, die er auf der Straße lebend verbracht hatte.

Mit einem Blick, der die Dankbarkeit die er in diesem Moment seinem Herrn gegenüber empfand, nur unzureichend ausdrückte, schmiegte er sich das erste Mal vollkommen bewusst in die starken, ihn nun immer mehr beschützend vorkommenden Arme seines Meisters.

Mit etwas in der Art hatte Macnair gerechnet. Eigentlich tat er so gut wie nichts ohne Berechnung. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit war viel zu groß, dass er die Sklaven dadurch wieder aus ihrer Sicherheit riss.  
"Du darfst dich jetzt ausruhen. Versuch zu schlafen und ignoriere, was du hörst.", murmelte er leise. Dann sah er zu dem anderen Sklaven herab.  
"Leg die Bettdecke auf den Boden, Junge und dann zieh dich aus."

"Ja, Meister.", wisperte Berry leise und stand auf, um sofort das Gewünschte zu tun. 

Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln, immer noch den Geschmack der Schokolade im Mund, rutschte Sasch vom Schoss seines Meisters, ging zum Fußende des Bettes und legte sich dort auf den Teppich. Die Augen bereits geschlossen, noch ehe er richtig zu liegen kam. Nur flüchtig fragte er sich, was er denn zu hören bekommen würde, das er zu ignorieren angewiesen war.

Als Sasch sich auf den Teppich anstatt auf die Decke legte, die ganz sicher für ihn war, nahm Berry sie und deckte den Kleinen damit sanft zu. Dann zog er sich aus und setzte sich aufs Bett, um auf seinen Meister zu warten. Doch als er Macnair auf sich zukommen sah und die Phiole in dessen Hand bemerkte, wurde der Jungen bleich und hob einen bettelnden Blick, auch wenn dies absolut sinnlos war, wie er sehr wohl wusste. Gehorsam öffnete er den Mund und ließ sich den Trank geben, schluckte ihn herunter. Es war absolut geschmacklos, aber dennoch schüttelte Berry sich kurz heftig. 

Sofort fühlte er Hitze in seinem Körper aufwallen. Es war, als würde er viel sensibler werden, als würde er viel deutlicher spüren. Ein leiser Windhauch, als der Meister sich neben ihn setzte, war wie eine Liebkosung und ohne dass er überhaupt berührt worden war, richtete sich sein Glied auch schon langsam auf.

Bebend vor Erregung ließ er sich hinlegen und ein leises Wimmern entschlüpfte ihm, als sein Meister begann langsam und nur mit zwei Fingern über seinen Handrücken zu streicheln. Sonst berührte er ihn nicht und der Junge wusste, dass er trotz dieser heftigen Erregung, die seinen Körper ergriffen hatte, dennoch nicht früher zum Höhepunkt kommen würde. Seine Sinne waren erweitert und nahmen viel mehr Stimulans auf, aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass er einfach durch diese geringe Berührung kommen konnte.  
"Mehr... bitte Meister..", hauchte er auch schon, weil es genau das war, was sein Meister wollte.

Schon halb schlafend blinzelte Sasch irritiert von den Lauten, die vom Bett aus zu ihm wehten. Doch war er einfach so müde. Außerdem hatte er immer noch den süßen Geschmack der Schokolade im Mund, auch wenn er sie schon längst heruntergeschluckt hatte.

Vielleicht war es ja auch nur Einbildung? Diese Geräusche, die er gehört zu haben glaubte, sie passten so gar nicht zu dem Glücksgefühl in seinem Inneren. Der Geborgenheit, die er auf einmal empfand und dem Bedürfnis, einfach wieder einzuschlafen und sich auszuruhen. 

Gähnend räkelte Sasch sich unter der Decke, die auf ihm gelegt worden war. Kuschelte sich noch tiefer in sie hinein und schloss erneut seine Augen.

Dieser so unschuldig wirkende, hellrosa Trank war einfach nur die Hölle für Berry. Es waren keine Schmerzen, aber die würde er jetzt dieser ständigen Qual vorziehen. Der Junge konnte schon nicht mehr sagen, wie oft er bereits an diesem Tag zum Höhepunkt gekommen war. Doch sein Körper reagierte immer wieder und wieder auf die leiseste Berührung, auf jeden Lufthauch.

Doch endlich schien der Meister zufrieden zu sein. Endlich, endlich zog er sich wieder an.   
"Jetzt schlaf, Junge...", hörte Berry noch und schloss auch sofort die Augen. Dass sein Körper schon wieder erregt war und der Trank auch noch einige Stunden wirken würde, war ihm zwar klar, störte ihn aber im Moment nicht.

Wie lange er geschlafen hatte und wann er überhaupt richtig eingeschlafen war, das wusste Sasch, als er wieder erwachte, nicht zu sagen.

Sich langsam aufsetzend rieb er sich über die immer noch vom vielen Weinen geschwollenen Augen, ehe er sich zuerst mit gesenktem, und dann, als er nichts entdecken konnte, immer weiter hebendem Kopf im Raum umblickte.

Vom Meister war weit und breit keine Spur.

Hatte er sie wieder verlassen? Oder hatte er Berry mitgenommen, den er auch nicht bei seinem durchs Zimmer schweifenden Blick entdeckt hatte?

Dann, ein Geräusch, das leichte Rascheln von Stoff hinter seinem Rücken, ließ Sasch blitzschnell in die erste der ihm beigebrachten Positionen fallen, in welcher er sich herumrobbte und mit ängstlichem Blick nach oben schielte.

War der Meister im Bett?  
Hatte er ihn etwa - Sasch Herz schien ihm schier aus der Kehle springen zu wollen, so hoch hüpfte es - geweckt?

Ein erneutes Rascheln war zu hören und dann stöhnte Berry leise. Er war noch immer unendlich erschöpft. Doch sein Körper war auch weiter erregt und der Junge musste all seine Willenskraft aufbringen, um sich nicht selbst zu berühren und sich, wenn auch nur kurz, Erleichterung zu verschaffen.  
Ein leises Wimmern entschlüpfte ihm, als er sich wieder zusammen rollte und versuchte weiter zu schlafen.

Sasch hörte ein Wimmern …

Sofort hob er seinen Kopf. War Berry verletzt?

Nachdem er auch nach einem vorsichtigen Blick über den Bettrand nichts vom Meister entdecken konnte, fasste sich Sasch und richtete sich weiter auf, sodass er nun auf das zerwühlte Bett blicken konnte, in welchem Berry halb zugedeckt lag. .

"Berry?", flüsterte Sasch leise, kaum mehr als ein Hauch.

Ging es ihm gut? Offenbar schlief er. Aber er hatte eben noch gewimmert. Man wimmerte nicht, wenn es einem gut ging. Hatte er einen Albtraum?

Sasch hasste Albträume und oft wünschte er sich, dass man ihn draus weckte.

Bisher hatte Vor das getan, aber Vor war nicht hier.

Nur er war hier – und Berry, der einen schlimmen Traum hatte.

Langsam streckte Sasch seinen linken Arm aus und berührte den blonden Jungen, der an diesem Ort zu seinem Freund geworden war, behutsam an dessen einer, ihm in der Nähe liegender Hand.

Bei der Berührung atmete Berry sofort tief ein, rührte sich aber nicht. Sein Körper brannte vor Verlangen und diese kleine Berührung heizte es gleich noch mehr ein. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und blickte in die dunklen und deutlich besorgten von Sasch.  
"Ist... alles ... alles in Ordnung.", wisperte er und zog das kühle Laken, mit dem er zugedeckt war, da Sasch ja die Bettdecke hatte, etwas höher. Aber auch das ließ ihn wieder leise aufstöhnen.

"Gar nichts ist in Ordnung!", platzte es aus Sasch heraus, als er seinen Freund erneut aufstöhnen hörte, sprang auf und setzte sich nach kurzem Zögern neben ihn.

Vorsichtig berührte er zuerst mit der Unterseite seiner Finger dessen Stirn. "Fieber hast du nicht …", stellte er erleichtert fest, als er die zwar schweißfeuchte, aber dennoch nicht allzu überhitzte Haut berührte.

"Nicht...nicht anfassen.", wisperte Berry leise und sah Sasch mit vernebeltem Blick an. "Das.. das macht es nur schlimmer..."

Der Blonde hatte keine Ahnung, wie er dem Jüngeren erklären sollte, was los war. Vor allem, da es ja zu Saschs schlimmsten Alpträumen gehörte, wenn jemand seinen Körper wollte.  
"Es.. es geht bald weg."

Das eben noch da gewesene Glücksgefühl verschwand mit jedem Wort Berrys immer mehr, bis einzig Sorge um seinen Freund zurückblieb. "Ich … ich werde Hilfe holen …", sagte er leise und machte Anstalten, sich aus dem Bett zu erheben. 

Sofort schoss allerdings Berrys Hand unter dem Laken hervor und schloss sich um Saschs Handgelenk.  
"Nicht... du darfst nicht raus.", wisperte er und rutschte etwas dichter an den anderen heran. "Es.. es war ein Trank und.. und es geht bald von allein weg.", erklärte er dann, während er sich unruhig bewegte.

Mit sorgenvollem Blick und sich unsicher auf der Unterlippe herumkauend, widersprach Sasch zögernd: "Aber ich sehe doch, dass es dir nicht gut geht, Berry …", so langsam bekam er wirklich Angst, so wie sich der andere verhielt, "und wenn du solche Schmerzen hast", er versuchte sein Handgelenk aus Berrys Griff zu ziehen, "dann … ich … ich .. werde den Meister suchen gehen und … wenn .. wenn er mich dafür bestraft ok, aber … aber er wird dir bestimmt helfen können!"

"Sasch... ich hab keine Schmerzen... und der Meister weiß, was mit mir ist.", erklärte Berry und versuchte endlich wieder still zu liegen, um Sasch nicht noch mehr Angst zu machen.  
"Bleib bitte hier... ja? Vielleicht.. kannst du mir ein Glas Wasser holen." 

Sasch sprang sofort auf. "Natürlich hohl ich dir ein Glas Wasser, Berry!", versicherte er dem blonden Jungen, dem er immer noch nicht so ganz glaubte, dass dieser keine Schmerzen hatte. Aber wenn der Meister darum wusste … nein dann war es wirklich keine gute Idee, ihn suchen zu gehen.

Sich nach einem Glas umsehend, entdeckte er es schließlich auf dem Tisch, auf dem sie zuvor zu Mittag gegessen hatten. Sofort war er am Tisch, nahm das Glas, rannte in den Baderaum und füllte es mit kaltem Wasser. 

Vorsichtig, aber auch nicht zu langsam, kehrte er zu seinem immer noch wie zuvor im Bett liegenden Freund zurück und versuchte ihm stützend unter den Kopf ins Genick zu fassen, sodass er ihm aufhelfen konnte, damit dieser trinken könnte. 

Berry schloss kurz die Augen, als er Saschs Hand in seinem Nacken spürte. Langsam und das Stöhnen unterdrückend setzte er sich auf und lächelte den Jüngeren sanft an.   
"Danke...", hauchte er und nahm das Glas mit zittrigen Fingern entgegen. Langsam und genüsslich trank er dann das kalte Wasser.

Als Sasch sah wie zittrig und vorsichtig Berry in seinen Bewegungen war, musste er hart darum kämpfen, nicht doch noch loszulaufen und um Hilfe für seinen Freund zu bitten. So entschied er sich einfach das zu tun, was dieser auch zuvor schon für ihn getan hatte, als er sich so schlecht gefühlt hatte.

Näher an den Blonden heranrutschend schlang Sasch seine Arme um dessen Taille und hielt ihn ganz fest, dabei diesem versichernd: "Du … du hast auf mich aufgepasst und … und ich pass jetzt auf … auf dich auf Berry."

Berry hatte gerade alles ausgetrunken, als Sasch ihn umarmte. Ein Zittern durchlief seinen Körper und er konnte nicht anders als sich in die Umarmung zu schmiegen, sodass Sasch sicher nicht mehr darum herum kam zu spüren, was sich unter dem Laken verbarg. Auch wenn er für sein Alter ein viel zu kleines Glied hatte, war es doch deutlich spürbar mehr als hart.   
"Bitte...", wimmerte er nur leise.

Mit langsam immer größer werdenden Augen starrte Sasch auf die Stelle der Decke, die sich deutlich von dem Rest abhob. Und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Fast schon reflexartig schlossen sich seine Arme noch fester um den Körper seines Freundes und er versuchte ein Stück mit ihm nach hinten zu robben und ihn dabei mit sich zu ziehen, von dem, was immer da unter der Decke lauerte, fort. 

Durch die Bewegung nach oben, wurde das Laken weiter nach unten gezogen und Berry lag von den Oberschenkeln an nackt neben Sasch. Stöhnend und leise wimmernd klammerte er sich an den Jüngeren.  
"Bitte...", wimmerte er wieder.

Auf einmal begriff Sasch. Das war gar keine Schlange, oder was auch immer, was da unter dem Laken gewesen war und seinen Freund quälte, sondern … etwas ganz anderes.

Mit Augen, die ihm fast aus den Höhlen zu fallen drohten, starrte Sasch zwischen dem sich an ihn klammernden Berry und dem, was nun zu Tage getreten war, hin und her. "Wa … was …", stammelte er einfach nur, nicht fähig mehr zu sagen, zu fragen, oder gar zu verstehen.

Loslassen tat er ihn aber trotzdem nicht. Was immer da mit Berrys Körper geschah – es tat ihm weh und wenn ihm etwas weh tat, dann konnte Sasch zumindest da sein und ihn halten und mit ihm zusammen hoffen, dass es ganz schnell wieder vorüber ging und besser wurde. 

Berry schluchzte leise. "Das… das ist nicht wegen dir.", hauchte er und sah in Saschs entsetzte Augen. Er schwankte zwischen dem Wunsch, sich von Sasch halten und trösten zu lassen und dem Bedürfnis ihn wegzustoßen, damit die Erregung nicht immer mehr angeheizt wurde.  
"W. Warte.. ku.. kurz.", keuchte er leise und angelte nach dem Laken. "Es... Es ist besser wenn... wenn ...wir das um mich...wickeln und ... dann...dann kannst du mich halten. Ja?", wisperte er und sein Körper zitterte immer mehr.

Nun ebenfalls zitternd nickte Sasch, seinen einen Arm noch fester um Berry schließend und mit dem anderen ihm helfend, die Decke wieder über ihn zu ziehen.

Als dieser schließlich fest eingewickelt war und Sasch nun wieder beide Arme fest um den Oberkörper und den Bauch seines Freundes legen konnte und ihn einfach nur an sich heranzog und festhielt, fragte er leise: "G … g .. geht es … dir jetzt ... b ..besser?"

Die Berührung war ja dennoch da. Aber er spürte zumindest nicht Haut auf Haut und so war es halbwegs erträglich, auch wenn die Erregung noch immer nicht abflauen wollte.  
Unendlich erschöpft schloss Berry die Augen und versuchte sich auf Sasch zu konzentrieren und nicht auf seinen Körper.  
"Ja.. etwas", wisperte er, auch wenn es eine Lüge war. Sasch sollte sich einfach nicht mehr so sehr sorgen. "Bald ist es vorbei..."

Sasch seufzte leise vor Erleichterung auf.

Bestimmt eine Viertel Stunde später fragte er erneut an Berrys rechtem Ohr wispernd: "Tut … tut .. es sehr weh?"

Und wieder konnte Berry das leise Wimmern nicht unterdrücken, als er den Atem um sein Ohr schmeicheln spürte. Immer wieder sagte er sich, dass Sasch es nur gut meinte und dass er ihn nicht verängstigen durfte.   
"Es... Es... geht bald...", stammelte er leise und rieb sich unbewusst an dem Laken. Als er es merkte, versteifte er sich sofort und wiederholte in Gedanken immer wieder, dass er das nicht tun durfte.

Mit feucht schimmernden Augen nickte Sasch nur. Doch hielt er das still sein, wenn schon das still sitzen, nicht lange aus und stellte eine weitere Frage: "Willst du lieber liegen? Oder dich umdrehen?"

"Sasch... Bitte... du darfst mich nicht anatmen, ja?", wisperte Berry und schluchzte leise. Aber er hatte auch das Gefühl, dass es so langsam besser wurde. Müde schloss er die Augen.

Erschrocken zusammenfahrend, _‚Hatte jetzt er selbst seinem Freund etwa weh getan?'_, nickte der Neunjährige nur und rutschte noch etwas dichter an den Älteren heran, um ihn so besser halten und an sich lehnen zu lassen.

Der Trank ließ nun endgültig nach und Berry schlief nach wenigen Minuten in Saschs Armen ein. Er war einfach viel zu erschöpft von dieser Tortur.

Nach einer guten Stunde kam Macnair dann auch wieder und betrachtete die beiden Jungs im Bett schmunzelnd. 

-----  
TBC


	25. Kapitel 24 Enthüllung

schwarzeKatze - hey danke für dein Review - und auch dir Danke DreiSternchen!

Diesmal geht es mit Vor weiter und - bin sehr auf eure Meinungen gespannt liebe Leser! Denn wie der Titel schon sagt, wird einiges enthüllt und anderes in Gange gebracht.

**Kapitel 24 - Enthüllung**

Die zu erledigenden Dinge waren schneller beendet, als Lucius gedacht hatte. Es war an sich auch nichts sonderlich wichtiges gewesen, aber im vergleich zu den Anweisungen des dunklen Lord war eigentlich alles nicht sonderlich wichtig und dieser hatte Lucius schließlich aufgetragen Vor Unterricht zu geben, was lesen, schreiben und Manieren anging.  
Außerdem war er doch ziemlich gespannt darauf, ob Voldemort mit den Fortschritten des Jungen zufrieden gewesen war.  
Also war Lucius wieder im Hauptquartier aufgetaucht, nachdem er einen kurzen Abstecher in die Nocturngasse gemacht hatte, wo man sich einfach am besten auf dem Laufenden halten konnte, was Schwarzmagisches anging.  
Sein erster Weg endete im Leseraum, wo er zu seinem Erstaunen Vor vorfand.  
"Was machst du hier? Ich glaube nicht dass irgendjemand dir gesagt hat, dass du dich einfach dort aufhalten darfst, wo du willst!"

Vor der gerade bei einem besonders interessanten, kleinen, in schwarzes Leder gehüllten Buch verharrte, dessen Titel irgend etwas mit Halb- und Schlammblütern und Muggeln zu tun hatte, bemerkte das Eintreffen seines Lehrers erst, als dieser ihn ansprach. Erschrocken aufblickend, das bereits aus dem Regal herausgezogene Buch in Händen – er hatte es gerade aufschlagen wollen, da er wissen wollte, was Halb-, Schlammblüter und Muggel sein sollten – blickte er zu dem großen, weißblonden Mann auf.

"Ich wollte weiter lernen.", sagte er nur, sich wie bei dem anderen, Macnair, glaubte er, hieß dieser, wundernd, warum er nicht durch das Haus laufen sollte. Was war daran so schlimm? Oder befürchteten sie wirklich, er würde davonlaufen wollen?

Um diese Angst nun ein für alle Mal auszuräumen, fügte er mit einem Blick auf das Buch und die Regale mit den vielen, weiteren Büchern hinzu: "Ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht versuchen wegzulaufen. Es gibt noch so viel, das ich nicht weiß."

"Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich nicht glaube, dass du es schaffen wirst, wegzulaufen, geht es nicht darum.", meinte Lucius. "Nimm es einfach so hin." Es ging den Jungen einfach nichts an, was sich hinter manchen Türen hier befand.  
"Wenn ich dich je dabei erwische, wie du unerlaubt hier herumschleichst, dann Gnade dir Gott.", sagte er lediglich drohend. "Wegen mir kannst du dich hier im Leseraum aufhalten, aber wehe ich erwische dich woanders, als in dem Zimmer, wo du schläfst."  
Wenn Voldemort irgendwann etwas erwähnte, dass Vor sich frei durch das Hauptquartier bewegen durfte, würde es etwas anderes sein, aber jetzt musste er, Lucius, dafür gerade stehen, wenn der Junge etwas verbotenes tat.

Sich über das Verbot ärgernd, war er doch kein kleines Kind mehr und hatte bereits mehr gesehen als manch Erwachsener, dann aber aufhorchend wiederholte Vor sicherheitshalber: "Aber hier darf ich sein? Hier und in … in dem Zimmer?"

Wenn es wirklich so war, dass er hier auch alleine rein durfte, wenn sein Lehrer keine Zeit hatte, dann wusste Vor, dass er keine Schwierigkeiten damit haben würde, seine Neugier im Zaum zu halten. Was konnten ihm andere Zimmer denn schon verraten, was er nicht hier – in so vielen Büchern – in Erfahrung bringen konnte? Zumal er sich einfach bessern musste, sowohl im Lesen, als auch im Schreiben. Er musste besser und schneller werden, damit er noch mehr Wissen in kürzerer Zeit sammeln konnte.

"Red ich irgendwie falsch?", fragte Lucius leicht genervt. "Das hab ich doch grad gesagt."  
So wie es aussah, würde er den Jungen nun eine ganze Zeit am Hals haben, wenn er sich hier befand, und das schmeckte Lucius nicht sehr.  
"Das Buch, was du da grad in der Hand hältst, ist auch nicht grad die passende Lektüre, für einen Jungen mit deinen Kenntnissen vom Lesen und der Magierwelt...", fügte Lucius nebenbei hinzu, auch wenn er eigentlich nichts dagegen hatte, wenn jemand eventuell etwas, über die einzig richtige Philosophie des Lebens und was wirklich wichtig war, herausfinden wollte. Dieses Buch beherbergte einige sehr lehrreiche Theorien über die niedere Schicht der Muggel und der, wenn nicht weitaus schlimmeren, Schlammblüter. In Lucius stiegen etwas wie Mordgedanken auf. Dieser Abschaum sollte wirklich auf der Stelle vernichtet werden unter größten Qualen, die sich beschwören ließen.

Nun ja, dass es nicht das richtige für seine derzeitigen Kenntnisse war, sah Vor durchaus ein. Aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er es nicht versuchen konnte. Langsam und ein wenig enttäuscht, wollte er das Buch bereits wieder zurückstellen, als ihm etwas einfiel: "Darf ich es auf das Zimmer mitnehmen, wenn wir mit Lernen fertig sind? Ich … könnte es nach dem Unterricht ja lesen."

Es interessierte ihn einfach wirklich, was diese Worte zu bedeuten hatten, die da in silberner Schrift auf dem Deckel prangten.

"Wegen mir...", murmelte Lucius und nickte einmal kurz.  
"Also, wo du schon mal hier bist... wollen wir also gleich weitermachen mit dem Lernen?"  
Lucius sah es in den Augen des Jungen. Diese Wissbegierige war einfach unübersehbar.

Vor grinste nur glücklich: "Nichts lieber als das!", freute er sich.

"Dann setz dich!", forderte Lucius den Jungen auf. "Wie ist eigentlich das Vorführen deiner Leistungen geworden?", fragte er vorher noch.

Gerade hatte sich Vor hinter einen der Tische gesetzt, als ihn die Frage seines Lehrers erreichte und an den gestrigen Abend zurückdenkend, errötete der junge Albino heftig vor plötzlich wieder in ihm erwachter Scham: "Ich … ich ..", begann er, schwieg dann aber mit unglücklicher Miene. Wie sollte er sagen, was in dem Büro geschehen war? Wie beschreiben, wie sehr er sich geschämt hatte, weil er nicht genug wusste? Sicher, der Mann, den alle My Lord, oder Herr, oder Meister nannten und dessen Namen er immer noch nicht wusste, schien am Ende nicht allzu enttäuscht gewesen zu sein. Aber er selbst – Vor – fand einfach, dass er noch viel zu wenig wusste. Dass er noch mehr hätte lernen können.

Er wartete eine Weile, als dann aber keine konkrete Antwort kam, verfinsterte sich seine Miene etwas. "Bist du taub? Los erzähl schon. Hat der Lord irgendetwas erwähnt? Dann können wir den heutigen Unterricht danach richten."

"Ich … ähm .. also …", begann Vor unsicher zu stammeln, fasste sich dann aber ein Herz, blickte in die ihn wütend anfunkelnden Augen und die finstere Miene seines Gegenübers und erwiderte nun weniger stotternd: "Er meinte es gibt nur 26 Buchstaben und keine 52. Dafür gäbe es aber 52 Zeichen und … er ... war glaube ich .. zufrieden."

"Geht doch...", murmelte Lucius. "Der dunkle Lord hat Recht. Es gibt auch nur 26 Buchstaben. Ich wollte dir nur begreiflich machen, dass du mehr als 26 ursprüngliche Buchstaben zu lernen hast."  
Lucius ließ das Lernbuch wieder erscheinen und legte es geöffnet vor Vor auf den Tisch. "Ich denke, heute ist es Zeit, dass du dich den ersten Aufgaben in dem Buch widmest. Nur die ersten zwei Aufgaben und danach werden wir ein paar Leseübungen machen."  
Auch Feder und Tinte erschien vor dem Jungen. "Ich denke mal, du wirst es diesmal schaffen, die Buchstaben schnell genug einzutragen. Und wenn nicht, bleibst du so lange da sitzen, bis du es schaffst."  
Abwartend sah Lucius Vor an.

Nickend nahm sich Vor die Feder, tunkte sie vorsichtig in das Tintenfässchen ein, strich sie behutsam am Rand entlang von allzu viel der Flüssigkeit ab und konzentrierte sich auf das vor ihm liegende Buch mit den tanzenden Bildern, Wörtern und Buchstaben.

Diesmal konzentrierte er sich aber weder auf die Bilder, noch auf die immer woanders scheinenden Buchstaben, sondern rein auf die Wörter und – nach dem zweiten Anlauf schaffte er es auch, ein ‚u' in Za.n einzusetzen.

Entschlossen, da es nun ja bereits einmal geklappt hatte, machte Vor mit konzentrierter Miene weiter und tatsächlich, jetzt wo er wusste, auf was es ankam und was er unbeachtet lassen musste, viel es ihm immer leichter, die passenden Buchstaben rechtzeitig in die Lücken zu schreiben.

Interessiert beobachtete Lucius den Jungen. Er lernte wirklich schnell und das gefiel dem Erwachsenen. Es würde nicht sehr lange dauern und der Unterricht würde abgeschlossen sein. Das perfekte Lesen und das perfekte Schreiben konnte man sich nur selber beibringen. "Das machst du gut.", meinte Lucius und sah weiter zu, bis Vor die Aufgaben erledigt hatte. "Und? War es sehr schwer?"

War es schwer gewesen? Vor überlegte, schüttelte dann jedoch mit dem Kopf.  
"Nein – nicht wirklich schwer, aber ich war Anfangs einfach zu langsam und habe auf die falschen Dinge geachtet. Habe mich von den Bilden und den herumschwirrenden Buchstaben ablenken lassen.", gab der blasshäutige Junge mit ruhiger Stimme, seine Fehler erkennend und aufzählend wieder.

Lucius nickte. "Es ist immer das Beste die Fehler einzusehen, daraus kann man lernen."  
Er schenkte Vor ein anerkennendes Lächeln. "Mit den Schreibübungen sollte es für heute reichen. Wir werden uns heute auf das Lesen konzentrieren."  
Er ließ das Buch einige Seiten umschlagen, wo nun ein relativ fließender Text auftauchte. diesmal wanderten die Buchstaben nicht. Der Text stand still da, nur die Bilder bewegten sich, wie kleine Filme, je nach Art, wie vorgelesen wurde.  
So konnte es auch sein, dass die Figuren auf den Bildern, bei zu langsamen lesen, verärgert drein schauten und einen gereizten Ausdruck im Gesicht hatten. Schließlich konnten sie beim zu langsamen Lesen nicht alle Aktionen vorführen die sie zu tun hatten.  
Lucius sah Vor erwartungsvoll an: "Los, fang an laut zu lesen..."

Vor fand es mehr als nur ein wenig verwirrend, dass die Bilder sich zu bewegen anfingen, als er mit dem Vorlesen begann, und ihn immer wieder vom Text ablenkten, mit ihren grimmigen Blicken, den lang wachsenden Nasen, den hervorquellenden Augen und den herausgestreckten Zungen, die sie ihm zeigten.

Doch dann erinnerte er sich an das Buch, das er gerade eben erst im Schreibunterricht gemeistert hatte und kam zu dem Schluss, dass es sich hierbei wohl um das selbe Prinzip handeln musste. So ignorierte er, so gut es eben ging, die weiter Grimassen schneidenden Gestalten und konzentrierte sich rein aufs Lesen. Und tatsächlich – begann es langsam, für Vors Geschmack immer noch zu langsam, besser zu werden.

Erst das heftige Rumoren in seinem Magen ließ Vor mehr durch Zufall als denn durch Absicht von dem Text aufblicken und mit Erstaunen erkannte er, dass eine der Figuren gerade dabei war, genau das zu tun, was er eben noch gelesen hatte. Sie hielt einen Stock, der wie Vor mittlerweile wusste, ein Zauberstab war, auf eine am Boden liegende Figur gerichtet und funkelte ‚ihn' grimmig aus der Buchseite heraus an, da er gerade jetzt zu lesen aufgehört hatte.

Während Vor mehr und mehr zu begreifen schien, schmunzelte Lucus.  
Aus einer Laune heraus sagte er: "Lies es schnell, wenn du die Figuren ärgern willst, so wie sie es grad mit dir tun."  
Lucius wusste dass die Bilder gar nicht mehr mit den Taten nachkamen, wenn man sehr schnell las. Er selber hatte das viele Jahre zuvor herausgefunden, als er selber zu lesen begonnen hatte.  
Es war ein erheiternder Anblick, wie die Figuren irgendwann anfingen in ihren Bewegungen zu straucheln.  
Mit einer knappen Bewegung ließ er wieder ein Tablett mit Essen und Trinken bei Vor erscheinen.

Dankbar lächelnd ergriff Vor die Chance, nahm sich das Glas, das diesmal bereits mit Fruchtsaft gefüllt war, und leerte es zur Hälfte, ehe er sich dazu entschloss, vor dem Essen erst noch weiter zu lesen. Vielleicht würde er es ja schaffen den Tipp seines Lehrers befolgen zu können und dann selbst zu sehen, wie sich die Figuren wegen und nicht über ihn ärgerten.

Lucius fand, dass Vor nun erstmal keine Probleme haben dürfte beim Lesen. Dieser Tipp würde den Jungen vielleicht sogar animieren schneller zu lesen und somit seine Fähigkeiten auszubauen. Unterbewusste Suggestion war immer noch eine der besten Lehrmittel.  
Lucius stand von dem Stuhl auf, auf dem er bisher gesessen hatte, ging zu den Bücherregalen und nahm sich von dort ein Buch heraus. Das Buch handelte von nichts anderem als 'Muggel und ihre Fähigkeiten'. Er benutzte solche Bücher meist, um die Schwächen der Muggel und Schlammblüter herauszufinden. "Immer schön weiter lesen...", meinte er, noch während er nach dem Buch suchte, zu Vor.

Vor sah nicht einmal von dem Buch auf, an dem er weiter am vorlesen war. Doch als ihn dann ein noch ärgeres Magengrummeln packte und ihm auf einmal der Duft des Essens in die Nase stieg, ließ er Buch erstmal Buch sein und machte sich über das Essen her.

Erst als auch der letzte Rest an Essbarem verschwunden war, begann er erneut vorzulesen und als hätte ihm das Essen und der Saft und die kleine Pause tatsächlich mehr als nur Nährstoffreich gestärkt, ging es nun noch besser und flüssiger als zuvor.

Lucius ließ Vor solange den Text vorlesen, bis die Figuren in den Bildern wirklich anfingen zu straucheln. Dabei erklärte er dem Jungen immer wieder dass das Wort mit einem 'H' in der Mitte etwas länger gesprochen wurde als das Wort ohne 'H'. Genauso wie ein Wort abgehakter gesprochen wurde, sobald ein doppelter Buchstabe auftauchte.  
Er erklärte Vor, dass ein Komma immer eine kleine Pause in einem Text bedeutete und der Punkt, eine größere.  
Einige Stunden später, als die Figuren nicht mehr vor Resignierung reagierten, sondern vor Erschöpfung ließ Lucius Vor eine erneute Pause machen.

Auch wenn er es nicht zugegeben hätte, so freute sich Vor doch etwas über die Pause. Seine Augen begannen ob der Anstrengung nun doch langsam, aber sicher zu schmerzen.

Die Fortschritte des Jungen stellten Lucius wirklich zufrieden.  
"Wenn du weiterhin so pflichtbewusst lernst, dann kannst du bald beginnen die Bücher, die hier stehen zu lesen...!", meinte er irgendwann, nachdem er von dem Buch aufsah, das er selber gerade studierte. Ab und an dachte er noch an Voldemorts Worte, von wegen der Frau, die dieser für ihn ausgesucht hatte. Aber momentan hatte er nur den relativ eigennützigen Gedanken im Kopf, vom dunklen Lord gelobt zu werden, wenn er Vor alles Wichtige beigebracht hatte.  
Irgendwann, während der Pause sah Lucius Vor an. "Hast du irgendwelche Erinnerungen an deine Eltern?", fragte er,

Vor, der bei den ersten Worten seines Lehrers mit begeistertem Blick die vielen Bücher in den Regalen gemustert hatte, fuhr bei der nun an ihn gerichteten Frage nur leicht zusammen: "Nein.", war seine kurze Antwort, ehe jedoch inne hielt und leiser hinzufügte: "nur meinen Namen. Nichts sonst."

Er merkte gar nicht wie sich seine Finger langsam zu Fäusten ballten und sich seine Fingernägel in die Handballen gruben, so dass die Haut aufriss und die ersten Blutstropfen aus den kleinen Wunden traten. In seinen sonst vor Wissensdurst schimmernden Augen, brannte nun kalte Wut. "Sie hielten es offenbar nicht für nötig", fügte er mit leiser, bitterer Stimme hinzu, während sich seine eigentlich blassen Augen erst in ein mattes gelb und dann ein leichtes orange verfärbten, "sich um ihr Kind zu kümmern und setzten mich auf die Straße. Als wäre ich Müll, den man einfach fortwerfen kann, wenn man ihn nicht mehr mag."

Bei Vors Aussage zog Lucius eine Augenbraue hoch.  
"Wie lautet dein Name...?", fragte er, hatte aber keinen besonderen Klang von Interesse in seiner Stimme, aber auch kein Desinteresse. Erneut kam ihm in den Sinn, das nur Muggel auf die Idee kamen, das eigene Kind auszusetzen...

"Vor ..", knurrte der junge Albino leise, stand abrupt auf, als würde er es nicht mehr aushalten sitzen zu müssen, ging zu dem großen Fenster hinter den Stühlen und dem Tisch, welches das Lesezimmer tagsüber gut erhellte und fügte, sich erst am Fenster wieder umdrehend, hinzu: "Vorlost Salazar Slytherin Riddle."

Für eine Sekunde schien es so, als würde der letzte Rest Farbe, aus dem eh schon blassen Gesicht von Lucius Malfoy verschwinden. Mit einem undefinierbaren Blick starrte er Vor eine ganze Zeit lang an, war nicht in der Lage etwas zu sagen, oder sich auch nur zu rühren.  
Konnte das wahr sein?  
Oder machte der Junge ihm etwas vor? Hatte er vielleicht schon in einigen Büchern gestöbert...?  
"Lüg mich nicht an, Junge...", gab er in einem leisen Ton von sich.  
Hatte der dunkle Lord etwa damit gerechnet, mit irgendetwas in dieser Richtung? Das würde das Interesse erklären.

Das leichte Orange begann sich ob der Anschuldigung langsam, aber sicher zu verdunkeln, bis es mehr rot als Orange wirkte, was ob des hinter ihm in den Leseraum fallenden Lichtes jedoch nicht so leicht auffiel. "Ich lüge nicht!", zischte Vor mit nun unverkennbarer Wut in der Stimme, "wer immer sie waren, das war das Einzige, was sie mir hinterließen. Namen, nichts weiter! Sie hätten sie ebenso gut behalten können! Mich haben sie ja schließlich auch nicht gewollt!" Letzteren Satz schrie der Junge regelrecht seinem Lehrer entgegen.

"Zügel deine Zunge!", gab Malfoy dem Jungen lautstark zurück und stand nun selber auf. Auch wenn Vor wirklich das war, was sein Name aussagte, hatte der Junge nicht das Recht ihn, Lucius Malfoy, anzuschreien. Auch wenn Vor sich nur über die beschwerte, die er seine Eltern schimpfen konnte.  
"Setz dich hin und sei still!", fuhr er den Jungen an und überlegte, was er nun tun musste. Ohne Zweifel dem Lord Bericht erstatten. Ja. Das musste er tun. "Du bleibst hier und wehe dir, du kommst auf die Idee, dich irgendwohin zu verdrücken!"  
Mit diesen Worten drehte der Erwachsene sich um und verschwand aus dem Lesezimmer, um auf schnellstem Weg zu Voldemort zu gelangen. Vor der Tür fasste er sich wieder etwas und klopfte auch sogleich an.

Vor, der zu überrascht über die Reaktion seines Lehrers war, ging zum Lesestuhl zurück, nahm das Buch, aus dem er hatte vorlesen sollen, in die Hand und versuchte sich auf die Buchstaben zu konzentrieren. Doch gelang es ihm nicht. Er war einfach viel zu aufgewühlt, um die vor seinen Augen zu tanzen scheinenden Zeichen zu zueinander passenden Wörtern formen zu können.

"Ja!", donnerte Voldemorts Stimme ungehalten durch die Tür, als es klopfte.. Er war gerade mehr als beschäftigt. Einer seiner Untergebenen, der sich gerade stöhnend am Boden wand, hatte einen Bericht abgeliefert, der absolut unverzeihlich war.  
Das brachte alle seine Pläne völlig durcheinander.

"Es tut mir leid, My Lord...", nuschelte Lucius und nahm gar keine Notiz von der Person am Boden, als er in den Raum eintrat.  
"Aber, der Name des Jungen..." Lucius verstummte, konnte es einfach immer noch nicht glauben. "Er sagt sein wahrer Name sei Vorlost Salazar Slytherin Riddle..."  
Er hob den Kopf und sah Voldemort an.

Voldemort war eine Sekunde so geschockt, dass er den Fluch von dem sich am Boden krümmenden Avery nahm und nur noch Lucius anstarrte. Er hatte also tatsächlich recht gehabt. Das Kind hatte damals überlebt und war nicht geopfert worden. Andererseits konnte es ein Trick sein. Er würde abwarten, was der Trank des Giftmischers herausbrachte, wenn dieser in einem Monat fertig war.  
"Darum kümmern wir uns später. Jetzt geht es um diesen Versager.", knurrte der dunkle Lord und zeigte auf Avery. "Dieser Idiot sollte seine Ex beschatten und hat sich entdecken lassen... jetzt ist sie in Canterbury! Also stimmt der vage Verdacht, dass sie zum Orden gehört..."

"My Lord... wenn wir gleich...", versuchte Avery mit weinerlicher Stimme anzufügen, schrie aber sofort wieder auf, als ihn ein erneuter Cruciatus traf. Er war im Foltern von Menschen eindeutig weitaus besser, als im Einstecken von Qualen.

Lucius hielt inne und sah zu Avery hinunter, dessen vor Qualen gekrümmter Körper doch für leichte Erheiterung sorgte. Auf seinem Gesicht bildete sich ein hämisches Grinsen. Lucius war eh der Meinung dass Avery eher ein unnützer Schleimscheißer war. Abschaum, der es eigentlich nicht verdiente, zum inneren Kreis zu gehören.  
Es bestätigte sich also jetzt auch noch, da er ja noch nicht einmal in der Lage war einen Auftrag ordnungsgemäß auszuführen. "Mit Verlaub, My Lord. Glaubt Ihr, dass nun irgendwer des Ordens Verdacht schöpfen könnte, wo unser Stützpunkt ist...?"

"Nein...das ist unwahrscheinlich. Es sei denn dieser Idiot hat sich verfolgen lassen.", erwiderte Voldemort und trat Avery kurz in den Magen. "Allerdings ist sie nach Canterbury und das wird wahrscheinlich bedeuten, dass Sonntag der Angriff zu spät sein wird... Nein, wir greifen morgen früh bei Sonnenaufgang an. Verschwinde, Avery... und wenn du Morgen das Weib nicht erwischst - tot oder lebendig - kannst du dich gleich selbst erledigen."

Der Angesprochene wimmerte einige Versicherungen, dass er alles tun würde, was der Lord befahl und stahl sich dann rückwärts aus dem Büro.

Mit einem argwöhnischen Blick sah Lucius Avery noch hinterher, ehe er wieder zu Voldemort sah.  
Noch immer war er ein wenig wütend darüber, dass er an dem Angriff nicht teilhaben durfte. Zu gerne würde er wieder einigen dieser Muggelfreunde zeigen, dass die Verbindung, die sie geschlossen hatten, und all ihre Unterfangen einfach nur lachhaft und Unnütz waren.  
"Morgen also.", meinte er nur und ging einige Schritte, dachte anscheinend nach. "Wir müssen damit rechnen, dass, wenn dieser Abschaum nicht schon sofort die Sachen gepackt hat, zumindest die Abwehrzauber verstärkt worden sind. Das Problem daran ist einfach, dass sie ab jetzt wahrscheinlich jeden Tag damit rechnen, dass es einen Angriff geben wird."

"Ich werde damit schon fertig werden... Du!.. Wirst dich morgen mit Narzissa Black treffen.", erwiderte Voldemort und ging zu einem der Sessel am Kamin, um sich zu setzen.  
"Ich will, dass du dich mit jedem aus dem inneren Kreis in Verbindung setzt und mitteilst, dass der Angriff morgen bereits stattfindet. Der Treffpunkt bleibt der gleiche."  
Einen Moment schwieg der dunkle Lord dann und sah ins Kaminfeuer.  
"Wie macht sich der Junge? Übrigens... er widerspricht zu oft!"

"Natürlich, My Lord...", meinte Lucius, verbarg den Missmut in seiner Stimme gekonnt. Er würde so schnell wie möglich allen Bescheid geben.  
Dann fiel das Gespräch wieder auf Vor.  
"Nun, er lernt schnell. Sehr vorbildlich. Als ich vorhin in den Lesesaal kam, war er schon drauf und dran ein Buch lesen zu wollen. Ich werde mich natürlich um die Manieren des Jungen kümmern..."

"Das will ich sehr hoffen, sonst kümmere ich mich um deinen Gehorsam.", murmelte Voldemort und drehte den Kopf, sodass er Lucius anfunkeln konnte.  
"Geh! Kümmere dich zuerst um die Nachrichten..."

Die Wut, die für einen kurzen Moment in Lucius aufstieg, verebbte schnell wieder. Schließlich hatte der Lord jedes Recht dazu ihn, Lucius, zu bestrafen wenn er die Aufträge nicht gut genug ausführte. Aber das würde er. Egal wer oder was der Junge war...  
Lucius verbeugte sich leicht und verschwand dann aus dem Raum, um als erstes Macnair aufzusuchen, der sich garantiert wieder mit einem seiner so genannten Spielzeuge vergnügte...

--------  
TBC


	26. Kapitel 25 Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

Kalisti: Voldy wollte nur gleich jede Idee von Lucius abwürgen, dass er beim Angriff dabei sein will. Dass er sich an dem Tag mit Narzissa trifft, hat er ihm ja schon in 'Der erste Diener' gesagt... hier war es nur die Erinnerung.

Sternchen: Warum sollten wir böse sein? 'Unbewusste Suggestion' gibt es aber denk ich mal. Das andere war mein Fehler, hab ich beim betan übersehen. Aber das sind so viele Kapitel... #sich rausredet# -- mazi

An die beiden anderen - danke für eure Reviews! Da es so schnell vier Stück waren bekommt ihr bereits jetzt als Belohnung das nächste Kapitel. -- Morti

Ps. schaut doch mal wenn ihr Lust habt in meine neue Story "Ein schmaler Grat" Wäre auch dort gespannt auf eure Meinungen.

Warnungen wie gehabt.

**Kapitel 25 - Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm**

Lucius hatte mehrere Räume geöffnet und nach Macnair gesucht, fand diesen aber nicht in den oberen Geschossen. Stattdessen fand er so ziemlich alle anderen der zu benachrichtigenden Todesser. Rookwood, Rudolphus Lestrange und Andere.

Dann machte Lucius sich auf den Weg in den Kerker, wo er dann auch, endlich, Macnair vorfand. Dieser befand sich hier unten, um den Gefangenen ihre Mahlzeit zu geben, die sie einmal am Tag bekamen. Da er heute so zufrieden mit sich war, quälte er zur Abwechslung auch mal niemanden. Als er sich gerade an der letzten Zelle wieder umdrehte, sah er Malfoy die Treppe herab kommen.

"Es gibt eine Planänderung, was den Angriff angeht", meinte Lucius, "Avery hat es versaut. Der Angriff findet Morgen bei Sonnenaufgang statt."

"Was verschafft mir denn die Ehre, Malfoy...", murmelte der Todesser mehr zu sich selber, hörte dann aber genau zu. "Gut...", meinte er nur. Er war froh, benachrichtigt worden zu sein, auch wenn er sehr wahrscheinlich nicht dabei sein würde.

Lucius ging nicht sofort wieder, nachdem er die Nachricht überbracht hatte, sondern sah sich kurz um. Die Gefangenen sahen schon so ziemlich danach aus, als seien sie mehr tot als lebendig. Macnair tat seine Aufgabe immer mehr als gründlich. Ein schwaches Grinsen umspielte Lucius' Lippen. "Ich suche noch einige der Anderen...", begann er. "Dolohow zum Beispiel. Du weißt nicht zufällig wo man sie finden könnte...?"  
Lucius hatte nicht vor eine halbe Weltreise zu starten und dachte, dass Macnair vielleicht genaures wusste.

"Keine Ahnung... ich weiß nur, dass Travers in Hogsmeade ist.", erwiderte Macnair, während er die letzte Tür wieder verschloss. Dann wandte er sich zur Treppe, um aus diesem stinkenden Loch heraus zu kommen.

Lucius nickte und machte sich dann ebenfalls daran aus dem Keller zu verschwinden.  
Dann müsste er also noch weiter bis Hogsmeade. Das passte ihm zwar nicht, aber es blieb Lucius ja nichts anderes übrig.

Ohne eine weitere Bemerkung ging Lucius an Macnair vorbei. Als er an der Tür zum Leseraum vorbeikam, blieb er erst stehen und überlegte, ob er nicht vielleicht dem Jungen bescheid geben sollte, dass es länger dauern würde. Aber den Gedanken verwarf er schnell wieder. Das war eine gute Übung, um zu testen, ob Vor den Anweisungen nachging.

Wenig später war er dann auch in Hogsmeade und sein erster Weg führte in die Drei Besen.  
Er dachte zwar, dass er Travers eher im Eberkopf antreffen würde, aber Lucius würde diesen Pub erst dann betreten, wenn nichts anderes übrig blieb. Er konnte diesen verdreckten Laden nicht leiden. Entgegen seiner Vermutung, war Travers diesmal tatsächlich nicht im Eberkopf sondern in den Drei Besen...

Sich wie üblich an einem der hintersten Tische einquartiert habend, saß Gorden Travers gerade entspannt vor einem Butterbier – der Tag war ja noch jung – und lauschte den anderen Gästen. Viel Nützliches war allerdings nicht zu erfahren. Oder wen interessierte es schon, dass die Katze von Ollivanders neun Junge geboren hatte, all schwarz wie die Nacht, obwohl der verantwortliche Kater, als auch die Katze schneeweiß waren?

Als sich die Türe der Wirtschaft öffnete, bemerkte er aus den Augenwinkeln einen neuen Gast, den er – wenn überhaupt in Hogsmeade und dann auch noch in einer Wirtschaft – auch am ehesten hier erwartet hätte. Sich jedoch nicht anmerken lassend, dass er den weißblonden Mann kannte, erging er sich dem Anschein nach in der Lektüre des neuesten Tagespropheten.

Eher unauffällig begab Lucius sich zu Travers und setzte sich zu ihm, schwieg eine Weile. Unauffällig war gut, stellte gedanklich fest. Nur die wenigsten erkannten nicht Lucius Malfoy.  
"Scheinst ja schwer in Arbeit zu stecken, Travers...", gab er eher abfällig von sich.

Nicht von dem Klatschblatt aufblickend erwiderte Gorden mit gesenkter Stimme, kaum mehr als ein murmeln: "Im Gegensatz zu manch Anderem versuche ich nicht jedem zu verkünden, in wessen Gesellschaft ich mich gerne befinde. Das wäre so ziemlich das Letzte, was meiner Aufgabe zugunsten kommen würde."

Lucius konnte ein kurzes, aber leises Lachen nicht unterdrücken.  
"Ich hatte auch nicht vor dich lange mit meiner Anwesenheit zu belasten.", meinte er kaum hörbar, wispernd. "Der Übergriff wird morgen bei Sonnenaufgang stattfinden und nicht wie geplant.", fügte er nach einer Weile im selben kaum hörbaren Ton wie der vorige Satz hinzu.  
"Aber du wirst wohl eh hier beschäftigt sein...?"

Gordens Finger schlossen sich so fest um das vom Ministerium autorisierte Schmierblatt, das von sich selbst behauptete der Tagesprophet zu sein, dass er, hätte er nur ein klein wenig fester zugegriffen, die Zeitung sicherlich entzwei gerissen hätte.

Tatsächlich war er bis Sonnenaufgang noch in seiner Spitzeltätigkeit unterwegs und fand der Angriff sogar noch vor Sonnenaufgang statt, dann war seine Teilnahme an dem Angriff auf das Ordensquartier bereits beendet, noch ehe er überhaupt begonnen hatte. Oder besser, genau weil er eher beginnen würde.

Seine Züge wie zu einer Maske erstarrt stierte Gorden auf ein Foto, das eine fröhlich winkende Familie zeigte, die ihr neuntes Kind, das wild mit den Armen fuchtelte, in die magische Kamera hielt.

"Verstehe ...und bedauerlicherweise – ja.", presste Gorden zwischen deutlich knirschenden Zähnen hervor und tatsächlich begannen sich langsam Risse in der Zeitungsmitte auszubreiten.

"Das ist bedauerlich...", murmelte Lucius, hatte aber nicht die geringste Spur des Bedauerns in seiner Stimme.  
"Nun ja... dann hat sich die Sache ja erledigt...", fügte er nach einer Weile hinzu, nachdem er die unübersehbare Wut des jungen Mannes ausgekostet hatte.

Mit einem undefinierbarem Knurren knüllte Gorden Travers den Tagespropheten langsam und genüsslich mit beiden Händen zusammen, ehe er ihn – seinen Zauberstab ziehend – in Flammen aufgehen ließ und nur noch kleine Ascheflocken auf den Tisch herunterrieselten.

Die Gäste, die ihn ob dieses Verhaltens strafend bis milde belustigt anblickten, funkelte er so lange nieder, bis sie sich achselzuckend wieder ihren eigenen Geschäften zuwandten.

Eigentlich fühlte sich Gorden im Eberkopf, unter ‚Seinesgleichen', wie er oft scherzhaft meinte, weitaus wohler, als in einer solch geschniegelten Umgebung wie den Drei Besen. Doch waren die Polsterungen der Sitzmöbel, im Vergleich zu denen des Eberkopfes weitaus besser, die, so vermutete Gorden, das Wort ‚Polsterung' nur am Körper gewisser Rundungen anerkannten und nicht für die teils schon maroden und wurmstichigen Holzbänke und Hocker gedacht waren.

Sich einige Ascheflöckchen von seinem Umhang wischend, bestellte der Todesser beim Wirt einen Feuerwhisky. Es war heute wohl doch nicht zu früh dafür.

"Betrink dich nicht zu stark...", meinte Lucius nur, ehe mit einem wohlgefälligen Grinsen aufstand und die Drei Besen mit wenigen Schritten verließ.  
Travers würde sich garantiert noch ziemlich lange über die Tatsache, dass er nicht an dem Angriff teilhaben würde, aufregen. Lucius wollte ihm dabei nicht unnötig im Weg stehen.

----

TBC


	27. Kapitel 26 Angriff

**Kapitel 26 - Angriff**

Eine Stunde vor Sonnenaufgang war es in der eher ländlichen Gegend von Canterbury noch fast stockdunkel und so kalt, dass man seine eigene Atemluft vor sich kondensieren sah. In einem kleinen Birkenwäldchen drängten sich schwarz gekleidete, weiß maskierte Männer und warteten.

Aber es war noch nicht so weit. Lord Voldemort stand am Rand des Wäldchens und beobachtete das einzeln stehende Haus. Eben war noch jemand angekommen, der sich ruhig erst einmal irgendwo nieder lassen sollte. Außerdem war der Lord noch damit beschäftigt, die Sicherungen des Hauses zu testen. Aber so viele waren es gar nicht, da dies nur ein Ausweichquartier des Phönixordens war, wurde offensichtlich nicht so viel Aufwand getrieben, es zu schützen.

Der Dunkle Lord drehte sich zu seinem inneren Kreis um und nickte leicht. Das genügte schon als Signal, dass es losgehen konnte. Sofort liefen die Todesser zu ihren jeweiligen Leuten. Kurz darauf schlichen sich auch schon schwarze Gestalten von allen Seiten an das Haus heran und drangen lautlos ein, als ihr Anführer das Zeichen gab.

Avery rannte sofort durch das Haus und tötete jeden, der sich ihm in den Weg stellte. Normalerweise war er mehr der Typ für langsam Foltern und einen qualvollen Tod seiner Opfer. Aber er hatte einen Auftrag. Er musste Celine finden, sonst würde der Dunkle Lord ihn töten.

Um sich herum bekam der schon ältere, blonde Todesser nichts mehr mit. Ordensmitglieder starben und der ein oder andere Gefolgsmann Voldemorts ging wohl auch zu Boden. Doch Avery kannte nur ein Ziel. Celine... die Frau, die er mit solch einer Hingabe gequält hatte und von der er wusste, dass sie ihn noch immer nicht töten konnte. Bei diesem Gedanken grinste er in sich hinein. Sie hatte die Chance gehabt und war geflohen, anstatt ihn für den Tod ihrer Familie büßen zu lassen.

Endlich stand er vor ihr. Sie war so unendlich bleich und zitterte, zog aber ohne zu zögern ihren Zauberstab, um sich zu verteidigen. Doch als Avery sich seine Maske vom Gesicht riss, sah er sie zögern und ergriff seine Chance.

Der Lord sagte tot oder lebendig. Aber Avery glaubte, dass sein Meister lebendig lieber sein würde, wenn Celine wirklich im Orden war.

Schreie und Flüche hallten durchs Haus, als Celine gerade eine Handvoll Flohpulver in den Kamin hatte werfen wollen, um auch die anderen Ordensmitglieder zu informieren, das ein ihr bekannter Todesser – ein ihr einst vertrauter – im St. Mungo aufgetaucht war. Nicht als Patient, sondern in anderer Funktion. Was er dort gewollt hatte wusste sie nicht. Sie wollte es eigentlich auch nicht wissen. Wollte nur noch fort. Fort von _Ihm! _

Sie war nicht geblieben und hatte gekämpft, hatte nicht einmal versucht, ihn zu fassen zu bekommen, wie es eigentlich ihre Pflicht gewesen wäre und was sie bei jedem, bei _jedem_ Anderen auch ohne zu zögern, ohne überhaupt nachzudenken, ohne auch nur den Hauch eines Gefühls getan hätte.

Doch war Er nicht irgendjemand. Niemals gewesen. Ihn hatte sie nicht bekämpfen können. Früher nicht und auch heute nicht. Trotz allem was sie inzwischen geworden, was sie im Namen der Rache getan hatte. Ohne Skrupel, oder auch nur den Hauch von Mitleid oder Gefühl einem _Seiner_ Diener gegenüber.

Sie hatte gelebt und gekämpft – überlebt und weiter gekämpft, um zu verhindern, dass Andere dasselbe erlitten, wie sie damals. Dies zumindest gab sie als Grund an, als sie ihre Ausbildung beim Aurorentraining begonnen hatte. Man hatte ihr geglaubt, da sie alle Tests bestanden hatte.

Drei Jahre hatte sie das härteste Training absolviert, welches das Zaubereiministerium überhaupt bieten konnte. Drei Jahre Schweiß, Kampf und Lernen. Drei Jahre in denen sie nicht hatte denken müssen, sondern einfach nur funktionieren und handeln, wie es von ihr erwartet worden war und da sie derart ihre Rache ausleben konnte, sich darauf vorbereiten konnte, war sie gut. Sehr gut sogar. Sie war Jahrgangsbeste gewesen – und hatte am Ende, nach ihrem Aurorendiplom, als sie hatte, was sie wollte, das Angebot, als solche nun auch für das Ministerium zu arbeiten, abgelehnt.

Stattdessen hatte sie sich auf ein anderes Spiel, eine andere Gruppe eingelassen, von der sie bisher nur gerüchteweise gehört hatte und die an sie am Ende ihres dritten und letzten Ausbildungsjahres herangetreten war. Der Orden des Phönix. Eine Vereinigung, die ausschließlich dazu diente, das zu bekämpfen, was sie so sehr zu hassen gelernt hatte.

Sie verschwieg ihre Vergangenheit. Verschwieg _Ihn, _der in ihr Leben getreten, es in seiner Hand gehalten und schließlich zerstört hatte!

Niemand wusste davon - wusste von ihrer Vergangenheit – wusste, wer sie wirklich war und niemals sollte es jemand erfahren. Besonders nicht diejenigen, mit denen sie im Orden, in dem sie ob ihrer Fähigkeiten und ihres Einsatzes sehr schnell aufstieg, Kontakt hatte.

Niemand, bis er kam. Remus Lupin – der erst ein Anwärter war und dann zum Freund wurde. Dem einzigen Menschen, den sie jemals näher an sch heran gelassen hatte. Der sie in einem Moment ihrer Rache gesehen und erlebt hatte. Der sein eigenes dunkles Geheimnis wie einen Mantel um sich geschlungen trug und den sie daher verstand. Und immer mehr zu schätzen und zu bewundern lernte.

Sie hatte versucht immer Abstand zu halten. Doch zu dem Mann, der wie sie in einer Seiner dunkelsten Stunden erfahren hatte, ein Werwolf war, konnte sie diesen einfach nicht aufrechterhalten. Zu viel verband sie – auf unterschiedliche Weise, aber dennoch verbunden. In der selben Dunkelheit, demselben Schmerz, oder zumindest einem, den jeder vom anderen verstehen, nachvollziehen, erfühlen konnte.

Mit der Zeit, als sein Status innerhalb des Ordens immer fester wurde, sie aber auch merkte, dass die anderen ihm nicht wirklich vertrauten, hatte sie immer mehr Einsätze mit ihm zusammen absolviert. Einfach um in seiner Nähe zu sein, seine Dunkelheit zu spüren, zu fühlen, sie mit ihrer eigenen in ihr herrschenden Finsternis zu umschmeicheln, in der Hoffnung, dass sich beides vielleicht irgendwann gegenseitig aufheben könnte und tatsächlich hatte es funktioniert.

Nicht so wie sie geplant hatte. Ihrer beider Schatten blieb wo er war, wurde nicht verändert, aber vom jeweils anderen zumindest akzeptiert und respektiert. Aus der anfänglichen Achtung dem Werwolf gegenüber war schnell mehr geworden. Freundschaft und Nähe, aber ohne jemals auszusprechen, oder zu leben, was allen anderen, die sie immer häufiger gemeinsam sahen, so deutlich schien.

Es war Freundschaft, die sie verband. Eine tiefe, ja sie auch emotional verbindende, aber dennoch Freundschaft und ein Gefühl tiefsten Verstehens und Verbundenheit dem jeweils anderen gegenüber, und noch mehr, das sie zusammenschweißte.

Remus Lupin, er war es auch, den sie mit dem Flohpulver hatte erreichen wollen, als der Angriff begann und sie nun keine Zeit mehr fand.

Denn sie stand _Ihm_ gegenüber. Ihm, der Teil einer Vergangenheit war, die sie hinter sich gelassen zu haben glaubte und die sie nun wieder eingeholt hatte.

Ihm, dem sie nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte, außer dem Hass, den sie empfand. Hass – und andere Dinge, die sie zu verdrängen gesucht hatte.

Sie hielt ihren Zauberstab, fest und ohne zittern – doch zögerte sie, als sie Ihn erkannte.

Ein zögern, das ihr teuer zustehen kam, als sie der Betäubungszauber aus seinem Stab traf und sie nur noch spürte, wie sie zu Boden ging. Die andere Hand die immer noch das Flohpulver hielt, öffnete sich und entließ den körnigen Staub, als Celine auf dem Boden aufschlug.

"JA!", schallte Giles Averys Schrei durch das sowieso von Schreien und Fluchgeräuschen erfüllte Haus. Er hatte Celine tatsächlich beim ersten Versuch sofort erwischt. Sie hatte überhaupt nicht reagiert, nicht einmal den Versuch gemacht, dem Fluch auszuweichen. Gleich ging er zu ihr hinüber und beugte sich über die junge Frau, um ihren Zauberstab fort zustoßen. Sie würde ihn so schnell nicht mehr brauchen.

"Hab ich dich wieder, mein schönes Miststück.", wisperte er leise und strich in einer langsamen Bewegung über ihre Wange. Es sah fast zärtlich aus, wenn man dazu sein Gesicht außer Acht ließ. Dieses zeigte jedoch ein so fieses Grinsen, dass es die zärtliche Berührung Lügen strafte.

Schnell nahm er die Frau hoch, der er schon so viel angetan hatte, warf sie sich über die Schulter und machte sich auch schon daran, mit ihr das Kampfgeschehen zu verlassen. Niemand sollte ihm diese Gefangene streitig machen. Immerhin hing sein Leben davon ab, dass er sie gefangen hatte und dem dunklen Lord zu Füßen legen konnte.

_Gut trainiert_, dachte der Todesser sich, als er beim Tragen spürte, dass da kein Gramm Fett sondern nur Muskeln und Sehnen am Körper der einst schwachen Frau zu spüren waren.

Auf dem Weg nach draußen stellte er fest, dass es sowieso schon fast vorüber war. Zwei Zauberer ergaben sich gerade und sonst waren alle tot oder so stark verwundet, dass sie sich nicht mehr wehren konnten.

Allerdings waren durch den vorgezogenen Angriff, der durch Averys Schuld nicht zu vermeiden gewesen war, keiner der Anführer des Ordens hier gewesen und der Meister würde dementsprechend wütend sein. Deswegen beeilte Avery sich, sobald er aus dem Gebäude heraus war, welches noch immer unter einem Apparierschutz stand, mit seiner Beute zum Hauptquartier zu kommen.

Mit Macnairs Hilfe brachte er die Frau, die sich Celine Dumont nannte, in den Kerker und warf sie nackt in eine stinkende, feuchte Zelle, wo sie auf ihr neues Leben und auf die Qualen der Zukunft warten würde.

Das erste was Celine spürte, als sie erwachte, war Kälte.

Das zweite, was sie sah, als sie ihre Augen öffnete, war Dunkelheit.

Das dritte, als sie sich bewegte, war, dass sie keine Kleider mehr trug. Weder die der Muggel, die sie unter ihrer Schwesterntracht getragen hatte, noch ihre Robe und den Umhang, den sie sich vor ihrer Flucht aus dem St. Mungo übergeworfen hatte.

Langsam stand sie auf. Sie wusste in ‚wessen' Händen sie sich befand. Wusste von den wenigen anderen, die sie in ihrer Tätigkeit für den Orden befreien konnte, was diese durchgemacht hatten.

Wusste aber auch, dass es noch weitaus schlimmeres gab. Ja – hatte es bereits einmal erlebt – durchlebt – überlebt!

Sie hatte sich geschworen sich niemals wieder in eine solche Lage bringen zu lassen. Hatte sich selbst ein Versprechen gegeben, sich lieber selbst zu töten, als zuzulassen, dass sie zu dem wurde, was sie einst einmal bereits gewesen war.

Sie hätte sich gewehrt – bis zum bitteren Ende. Hätte gekämpft und sich niemals lebendig fangen lassen.

Doch hatte sie nichts tun können. Nichts!

Denn derjenige, der ihr im entscheidenden Moment gegenüber gestanden hatte, war derjenige, der sie zu dem gemacht hatte, was sie heute war. Der sie dazu angetrieben hatte, zu werden, was sie wurde und zu sein, was sie niemals hatte sein wollen. Sie hatte einfach nur Leben wollen – aber Er hatte es ihr verwehrt.

Damals – und auch heute wieder.

Sich mitten in den Raum setzend – hinzustellen würde zu viel der Energie verschwenden, die sie sicherlich noch benötigte – wartete sie. Aufstehen konnte sie immer noch, wenn sie Sie kommen hörte. Aufstehen, und sich wehren.

Gegen das, wovon sie zu wissen glaubte, das es auf sie zukam.

-----  
TBC


	28. Kapitel 27 Arrangiert

phoenixTV - hey hallo und willkommen in den Reihen der Mutigen die ein Review schreiben :) Das freut uns alle immer sehr und macht das Weiterschreiben dann umso schöner. :)

strega79 - und hier ist das nächte Kapitel, ich hoffe du hast nicht zu lange auf der Folterbank liegen müssen. :)

3Sternchen - sie arbeitet in St. Mungos als Medi Hexe und daher der Begriff Schwesterntracht / Arbeitskleidung

An alle - danke das ihr diese Geschichte weiter mit lest. Sind sehr gespannt wie euch das folgende Kapitel gefällt, da es wieder mit der Hilfe unserer dritten Mitschreiberin entstanden ist, die Lucius Malfoy schreibt. (kurz zu Tiyome wink)

Ich hoffe bald mehr von euren Meinungen lesen zu können :) -- Morti

**Kapitel 27 - Arrangiert **

Das Anwesen war wirklich riesig. Das Manor allein musste viermal so groß sein wie ihr Elternhaus oder das ihres Onkels am Grimmould Platz. Es war schneeweiß und hob sich von den dunklen Bäumen ringsum fast schon blendend ab. Und dann erst das Grundstück dazu.

Mit ihrem jüngeren Cousin Regulus war sie gerade vor das Malfoysche Anwesen appariert, da man aufgrund verschiedener Schutzbanne natürlich nicht direkt drinnen erscheinen konnte. Unsicher sah sie den jüngeren Black an und umarmte ihn kurz. Woraufhin dieser sie fest hielt und sanft zuredete.

Narzissa Black war nicht wirklich glücklich hier zu sein. Um ehrlich zu sein, würde sie lieber weglaufen. Und das war garantiert auch der wahre Grund, weswegen ihr Vater auch darauf bestanden hatte, dass Regulus sie begleitete. Anstandsperson... lächerlich. Sie wusste genau, dass Regulus das dunkle Mal trug und sofort kuschen würde, wenn Lucius Malfoy auch nur eine Augenbraue hob.

Diese ganze Sache gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht. Auf Befehl des dunklen Lords sollte sie dessen ersten Berater ehelichen. Klasse... Einen Mann ,den sie bisher nicht ein einziges Mal gesehen hatte, außer vielleicht im Tagespropheten.

Ihre Schultern straffend und sich zu ihrer vollen Größe aufrichtend betrat sie endlich das Gelände. Ihre blonden Haare waren aufwendig frisiert und leuchteten im frühen Sonnenlicht. Sie trug ein blaues, modisch geschnittenes Kostüm, zu dem ein fließender, Silber durchwirkter Seidenschal gehörte, den sie sich nun in einer selbstsicheren Geste über die Schulter warf.

Undeutlich war sie sich bewusst, dass Regulus ihr wie ein Hündchen gefolgt war, als sie an die große Eingangstür klopfte. Eigentlich mochte sie ihren Cousin nicht besonders, was aber an dem Altersunterschied von fast fünf Jahren und den Streichen lag, die sie sich als Kinder gespielt hatten.

Dobby, der Hauself, der schon seit kaum zählbarer Zeit im Hause Malfoy seine Dienste tat, öffnete die große Eingangstür, hatte dabei sichtlich ein wenig Probleme.  
"Ah, Miss Black...!", nuschelte der kleine Hauself und verbeugte sich übereifrig. "Der Herr Sie schon erwartet, Dobby Sie führen herein!", quiekte er und ließ Narzissa in das Gebäude eintreten. "Und Mister Black auch anwesend sein? Herzlich willkommen, Sie auch eintreten!"  
Obwohl seine Aussprache doch sehr dürftig war, brachte er die Worte fließend hervor und schloss anschließend die Tür wieder, wobei er sich erneut ziemlich abrackern musste.

Lucius hatte bis jetzt in dem mehr als großzügigen, fast schon Saal-ähnlichen Wohnzimmer gesessen und darüber nachgedacht, wie wohl der Angriff auf dieses Ordensquartier, der heute Morgen stattfinden sollte, gelaufen war.  
Doch nun stand er auf, als er hörte, wie die Tür geöffnet und geschlossen wurde und Dobby mit seiner quiekenden Stimme die Gäste hereinführte.  
Erst fiel sein Blick auf Regulus, da er nicht wirklich mitbekommen hatte, dass dieser Narzissa Black begleiten würde.  
Er wandte seinen Blick aber schnell ab und trat dann auf Narzissa zu.  
Er begrüßte sie mit einer leichten Verbeugung und einem angedeuteten Handkuss, so hatte man es ihm von klein auf beigebrach. Frauen gegenüber Höflichkeit wahren, war oberstes Gebot.  
"Herzlich Willkommen, verehrteste Narzissa..."

Der Hauself, der ihnen so mühsam die Tür öffnete, trug lediglich einen Kopfkissenbezug als Kleidung und hatte überall an seinen Händen Pflaster kleben. Aber das störte die junge Frau nicht weiter. Immerhin gab es in ihrem Elternhaus auch Hauselfen und Kreacher, der Elf ihres Onkels, sah noch weitaus schlimmer aus als dieser hier.

Narzissa zwang sich dazu, sich nicht umzuschauen, wie ein neugieriges Kind. Aber was sie dennoch sah, beeindruckte sie ebenso wie zuvor der Anblick des Manor von außen.

Dann stand sie dem Mann gegenüber, den sie würde heiraten müssen, ob sie es nun wollte oder nicht. Aber zu ihrem eigenen Erstaunen sah er doch besser aus, als die Bilder.  
"Guten Morgen, Lucius...", erwiderte sie mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns. "Meinen Cousin Regulus kennst du sicher."

"Natürlich...", antwortete Lucius. "Setzt euch doch...", fügte er hinzu und man wusste nicht wirklich, ob er mit dem 'euch' wirklich beide, Narzissa und Regulus, meinte oder aber nur Narzissa.  
Auf jeden fall führte er junge Frau zu dem übergroßen Sofa.

Lucius hatte ein charmantes Lächeln aufgelegt, wobei auch sein Tonfall diesem gleichkam.  
"Wollt Ihr etwas trinken, Narzissa?" Er sah sie eine Weile an, musterte sie unauffällig.  
Sie sah wirklich nicht schlecht aus, der Lord hatte nicht zuviel versprochen...  
Kurz sah er auch zu Regulus, fragte diesen ebenfalls, ob er etwas trinken wollte.

Dobby stand bereits da. Bereit irgendwelche Aufgaben zu erledigen.

Ein sanftes Rot stieg in Narzissas sonst bleiche Wangen, als er ihr mit ausgesuchter Höflichkeit, aber dennoch unmissverständlich, wie sie fand, andeutete, dass man sich nicht einfach so duzte.  
"Sehr gern.", erwiderte sie etwas verlegen, während sie versuchte sich wieder zu fassen. "Die Bilder in den Zeitungen werden Euch nicht gerecht, Lucius.", versuchte sie dann irgendetwas Nettes zu sagen, um ein Gespräch ins Rollen zu bringen.

Regulus blieb in der Nähe der Tür stehen, da er annahm, dass der Platz ihm nicht angeboten worden war. Er war nur ein niederer Todesser und Lucius Malfoy war immerhin der Berater des Meisters.  
"Danke, Sir.. aber nein.", erwiderte er mit einem unsicheren Blick und sah anschließend zu Boden.

Wie auf Kommando kam Dobby herangewuselt und machte mit überhöflichen, andauernden Verbeugungen bekannt, dass er Miss Black jegliches Getränk bringen würde, was sie wünschte. Vorher fragte er aber noch, was sie trinken wollte...

Im Gegensatz zu Narzissa blieb Lucius gelassen und behielt auch denselben, charmanten, Gesichtsausdruck.  
Auch wenn er meinte, dass die Fotografen des Tagespropheten ziemliche Stümper waren, sagte er dies nicht. "Ich bezweifle sehr stark, dass das Bild minderwertig aussehe, wenn Ihr Bild daneben stehen würde.", meinte er stattdessen.  
Das hörte sich vielleicht ziemlich weit hergeholt an, aber Lucius fand wirklich, dass Narzissa eine ausgesprochene Schönheit war.

"Eine Tasse Tee...", murmelte die junge Frau etwas abwesend und sah Lucius dabei die ganze Zeit an. Bei seinen Worten wurde sie sogar rot und senkte verlegen den Blick. Sie war mit ihren 22 Jahren noch sehr behütet worden und solche Komplimente nicht gewöhnt.

Als sie ihre Tasse Tee einige Minuten später in der Hand hielt, wurde sie wieder etwas ruhiger.  
"Es ist... eine etwas seltsame Situation, findet Ihr nicht, Lucius?", murmelte sie dann und lächelte ihn etwas unsicher an. "Keiner von uns hat eine Wahl... alles steht schon fest. Als wären wir..."  
Sie schluckte heftig und verstummte.

Lucius nickte verstehend. Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen, ehe er Narzissa wieder ansah.  
"Es ist seltsam, in der Tat, aber trotzdem ist es wohl unwiderrufbar. Der Dunkle Lord zieht seine Vorteile aus dem Gegebenen. Und ich finde, dass wir es nicht als Nachteil sehen sollten."  
Lucius musste zugeben, dass er von dem Beschluss selber ja überrascht gewesen war. Aber trotzdem hatte er nicht das Recht Widerspruch einzulegen. Mal abgesehen davon dass es ihn, in Bezug auf Narzissa, wirklich schlimmer hätte treffen können.

Doch für die jungen Frau war es nicht ganz so leicht. Sie fühlte sich wie eine Zuchtstute, die ausgewählt worden war, sich mit des Meisters Lieblingshengst zu paaren. Der Lord fand sie gut genug aussehend, intelligent genug und schon war sie verheiratet.

Ihre wütenden Gedanken wieder verdrängend nickte sie nur leicht. Natürlich hätte sie es schlechter treffen können. Lucius Malfoy sah gut aus und war noch dazu verdammt reich.

"Sicher werden wir lernen können einander zu ... lieben.", murmelte sie und lächelte ihn scheu an.

Lucius bemerkte die plötzlich angespannte Atmosphäre und strich sich einmal kurz durch die langen, blonden Haare.  
"Da sehe ich wirklich kein Problem...", sagte er und erwiderte Narzissas Lächeln offen.

Darauf lächelte auch Narzissa wieder und nippte an ihrem Tee.  
"Steht... denn schon ein Termin fest?", wollte sie leise wissen. "Mein Vater ist nicht wirklich sehr gesprächig gewesen... er meinte nur, dass ich herkommen soll, um meinen zukünftigen Mann kennen zu lernen und dass Regulus den Aufpasser spielen soll."  
Bei diesen Worten warf sie ihrem jüngsten Cousin einen Blick zu, der diesen unsicher schlucken ließ.  
"Es ging nur darum, dass ich auch herkomme. Ich weiß genau, dass Ihr nur schnippen müsstet und der Kleine würde freiwillig am Boden herum kriechen."

Regulus wurde mehr als bleich, sagte aber nichts dazu.

Lucius dachte kurz nach, aber der Dunkle Lord hatte nichts der gleichen gesagt.  
"Nein, ich weiß nichts von einem Termin."

Die Annahme von Narzissa, die durchaus der Wahrheit entsprechen durfte, entlockte Lucius ein kurzes Auflachen.  
"Wollt Ihr es vielleicht einmal testen, Narzissa?", fragte Lucius und verkniff sich ein weiteres Grinsen, er sah aber zu Regulus, dem anscheinend gar nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken war.

"Zissa...", wisperte Regulus in einem beinahe beschwörenden Tonfall und sah sie fast schon flehend an.

Narzissa lachte leise.  
"Mich würde schon interessieren... was Ihr alles von ihm verlangen könntet.", erwiderte sie dann und sah Lucius in die Augen. Dieser grinste darauf kalt und sah Regulus an.

"Regulus, du solltest nicht in so einem beschwörenden Ton mit deiner Cousine sprechen... sie könnte sich sonst unter Druck gesetzt fühlen. Komm her und entschuldige dich erst einmal bei ihr...", sagte Lucius, aber allein der Tonfall versprach, dass dies nicht das einzige war, auf was sich der junge Black einstellen konnte.

Regulus Black hatte wie alle Blacks schwarze Haare, nur seine Cousine bildete die eine große Ausnahme, welche die Regel ja bekanntlich nur bestätigte. Mit seinen 18 Jahren wirkte sein Gesicht noch immer kindlich und irgendwie unschuldig.

Bei Lucius Malfoys Worten und dem Tonfall wurde er mehr als bleich, sodass er mehr der Wand hinter sich als einem gesunden Menschen glich. Zögerlich schob er sich von der Wand, an der er lehnte, weg und kam zu den beiden herüber. Ihm schwante bereits nichts Gutes, was hier noch geschehen würde.  
"Verzeih mir, Zissa...", wisperte er leise und sah ihr bettelnd in die Augen. Sie könnte diesem Spuk mit einem Wort ein Ende bereiten. Doch seine Cousine reagierte gar nicht weiter.

"War das schon alles, Regulus? Ich glaube, du vergisst, dass du es hier mit der zukünftigen Mrs Malfoy zu tun hast."  
Auffordernd sah Lucius den Black-Spross an. "Oder wäre das auch eine Entschuldigung, die du mir zu Teil lassen würdest...?"

Regulus bekam weiche Knie und schluckte heftig, während er Lucius einen Moment anstarrte, als hätte er zwei Köpfe. Immerhin blieb Zissa doch seine Cousine, selbst wenn sie dann Malfoy hieß. Mit einem ergebenen Seufzen und irgendwie hoffend, dass dies bereits alles war, drehte er sich wieder zu der blonden jungen Frau um.  
"Ich bitte ergebenst um Verzeihung, Madam.", murmelte er und neigte den Kopf.

Narzissa musste sich ein Kichern verkneifen. Es war einfach zu süß, wie Regulus bei diesen Worten rot anlief.

"So ist es schon gleich viel besser...", meinte Lucius.  
"Du gibst schon ein gutes, schnurrendes Kätzchen ab, Regulus. Willst du uns nicht zeigen, wie sehr du noch Kätzchen bist...? Setz dich hin, Regulus und schnurr uns noch eine Weile etwas vor.."  
Abwartend sah Lucius den anderen an und grinste höhnisch.

"Ich.. Ich soll was?", wisperte Regulus und wurde nun wieder bleich. Diese schnellen Farbwechsel ließen ihn schon Sterne sehen.

In seine Angst vor einer Strafe, die der Berater des dunklen Lords durchaus jederzeit aussprechen durfte, mischte sich nun auch Wut über die Demütigung vor den Augen seiner Verwandten. Diese Wut weitete sich auch auf Narzissa aus, die das Ganze auch noch äußerst amüsant zu finden schien.

"Bist du festgewachsen, oder warum setzt du dich nicht endlich auf den Boden?", fragte Lucius und klang nun etwas lauter, auch wenn er weiterhin in einem freundlichen Ton sprach.  
"Ich erkläre es dir aber gerne noch einmal...", fügte er hinzu. "Setz dich auf den Boden und schnurr ein wenig rum, wie es sich für ein zahmes Kätzchen gehört!"

Bei diesem Tonfall hätte Regulus sich beinahe einfach fallen gelassen, schaffte es dann aber doch sich halbwegs langsam hinzusetzen. Dann schluckte er unsicher, zog die Beine an und schlang seine Arme darum. Etwas Peinlicheres gab es ja wohl kaum.

Sein Gesicht versteckend versuchte er irgendwie die geforderten Laute zu erzeugen, bekam aber nichts halbwegs annehmbares hin.

Narzissa hob langsam eine Augenbraue.  
"Wenn dein Vater dich jetzt sehen könnte, Regulus...", spottete sie nur, ehe sie zu Lucius sah. "Was kann er noch?"

"Alles was Ihr wollt, Narzissa. Sagt was Ihr wollt. Ich hoffe für ihn, dass er es tut. Sonst wird er sehen, was er davon hat..."  
Der Anblick von Regulus hatte wirklich schon etwas Reizvolles. Es war wirklich amüsant.  
Lucius hatte aber noch andere Aufforderungen im Kopf, die er gerne an Regulus testen würde.  
Fürs erste aber, war dieses kleine Rollenspiel doch wirklich erheiternd.

Narzissa sah von Lucius zu Regulus und fing an zu grinsen.  
"Du würdest also endlich einmal tun, was ich sage, Regulus?", wollte sie wissen.

"Ja, Madam...", erwiderte der junge Todesser nur mit deutlich zittriger Stimme und blinzelte zwischen seinen Haaren hindurch zu seiner Cousine auf. Wenn sie hier raus waren, würde sie aber was hören bekommen!

"Das ist interessant. Deine Katze ist ja nicht ganz so gut... kannst du vielleicht besser bellen?", wollte sie wissen und lachte, als ein "Wuff" von ihrem Cousin kam.

Es amüsierte ihn wirklich köstlich, wie Narzissa tatsächlich Gefallen an Regulus' Demütigung fand.  
Er konnte sich aber auch genau denken, was in Regulus vorging.  
Bevor seine Zukünftige und Black wieder verschwanden, würde Lucius noch ein ernstes Gespräch mit Regulus führen...  
"Tatsächlich. du scheinst viel besser einen räudigen Hund imitieren zu können...", grinste Lucius und sah den jungen Mann an. "Na los, Regulus. Wenn du Männchen machst, bekommst du vielleicht auch gleich ein Leckerchen..."

Auf diese Worte hin regte Regulus sich erst überhaupt nicht, zitterte dafür aber umso stärker. Sein Geist wollte gehorchen, aber sein Körper rührte sich nicht im mindesten.  
"Ich...ich kann...nicht...", hauchte er fast lautlos.

Lucius' Blick wandelte sich wieder zu einem mehr als kalten.  
"Was heißt, du kannst nicht?", wollte er wissen und sah Regulus weiterhin an.  
"Soll ich erst nachhelfen? Und glaub mir, danach wirst du denken, du bist wirklich ein Hund!"  
Ungeduldig tippte er mit seinen Fingern auf die Sofalehne. Er würde sich garantiert nicht von Regulus Black auf der Nase herumtanzen lassen.

Der junge Mann schluckte heftig. Für solche Spiele war er nicht zu den Todessern gegangen. Er wollte helfen die Welt der Zauberer zu verändern, damit sie endlich einsahen, dass schwarze Magie nicht schlecht und verdammenswert war. Dass das, womit er aufgewachsen war, was ihn sein Vater gelehrt hatte, richtig war.

Doch ihm blieb keine Wahl. Langsam, sich zu jeder kleinen Bewegung zwingend begab er sich zuerst auf alle Viere, sodass er direkt vor Lucius war und hob dann langsam die Hände, richtete sich dabei auf die Knie auf. Eine einzelne Träne lief ihm über die Wange ob dieser Demütigung.

Wieder fing Narzissa an zu kichern. Irgendwie tat ihr der Junge nicht leid und sie konnte nicht einmal sagen weshalb genau. Immerhin hatte er sich dieses Schicksal doch selbst ausgesucht.

Schmunzelnd betrachtete Lucius den vermeintlichen Hund und als bei diesem auch noch eine Träne herunter lief, grinste er noch mehr. Für einen Moment fragte er sich, ob es nicht langsam genug war, mit dieser Demütigung, aber entschied sich dagegen. Stattdessen strich er Regulus durch die Haare, als sei er tatsächlich ein Hund und sagte:  
"Nana, du weißt doch dass Hunde nicht weinen können. Hunde winseln und jaulen, aber weinen tun sie nicht..."  
Soweit Regulus sich jetzt richtig verhielt, würde es dann genügen...

Die Augen des jungen Mannes weiteten sich kurz und er starrte den weiß-blonden vor sich an. Immer mehr Tränen begannen zu fließen, während Regulus versuchte irgendwie ein hundeähnliches Jaulen von sich zu geben. Dann verbarg er sein Gesicht schluchzend in seinen Händen.  
"Bitte... Bitte, Sir, genug..."

"Du bist wirklich ein sehr guter Hund...", sagte Lucius herablassend, ungeachtet der Tränen.  
"Jetzt steh auf und setz dich ordentlich hin."  
Lucius fand dass die Demütigung fürs erste genug war. "Reicht Euch die Vorstellung, Narzissa?", fragte er aber dennoch nach.

Sofort stand Regulus auf und setzte sich an den äußersten Rand des Sofas, möglichst weit weg von den beiden. Weiter schluchzend versuchte er sich wieder zu beruhigen. Dass Lucius Malfoy so ein Arsch war, wusste er ja schon länger. Aber dass seine eigene Cousine mit machte und sich auch noch köstlich amüsierte, war einfach unfassbar. Offensichtlich kannte er Narzissa überhaupt nicht.

"Ich denke schon, Lucius. Ich wusste ja schon immer, dass er ein Waschlappen ist... Sein Vater hätte ihn besser erziehen können.", meinte Narzissa lächelnd zu Lucius und sah dann kurz zu Regulus, der selbst jetzt noch wie ein geprügelter Hund wirkte. "Nun krieg dich wieder ein, Regi... du hast es dir selbst eingebrockt!"

Es gefiel Lucius, dass Narzissa anscheinend ziemlich skrupellos war.  
Allein wie sie mit ihrem Cousin umging. Sie hatte ihn sozusagen ins offene Messer laufen lassen.  
Das würde garantiert noch vorteilhaft werden.  
"Regi?", fragte er dann grinsend. Das klang einfach lächerlich. Lucius würde seinen Spaß haben Regulus ab und an mit diesem Spitznamen zu triezen.

Sofort schoss Regulus' Kopf herum und er starrte Narzissa an. Wieso musste sie ihn jetzt auch noch so nennen? Er musste nicht mal zu Malfoy hinschauen, um zu wissen, dass er den Namen nicht wieder los werden würde.

"Ich finde Regulus klingt viel zu erwachsen und stark für so einen kleinen Bengel.", murmelte Narzissa grinsend, während sie nun wieder an ihrem zuvor vergessenen Tee nippte.

Lucius sah Narzissa mit einem leicht erstaunten Blick an. Sie schien ja wirklich nicht grad eine hohe Meinung von ihrem Cousin zu haben. Vielleicht dachte sie sich auch nur die Situation zu Nutzen?  
Eigentlich war es Lucius egal. Die junge Black schien zu wissen, was Spaß machte, und den passenden Charakter schien sie dazu auch zu haben.  
"Das ist nicht grad die Meinung, die man einem Verwandten gegenüber hat...", stellte Lucius fest, machte mit seinem Ton aber klar, dass es ihm nicht viel ausmachte.

"Habt Ihr einen jüngeren Cousin oder Bruder, Lucius, auf den Ihr früher aufpassen musstet?", fragte Narzissa nach, obwohl sie wusste, dass er nur einen älteren gehabt hatte, der allerdings nicht mehr lebte. "Das sind die lästigsten kleinen Insekten, die es gibt! Und ich habe noch einen Cousin und eine Schwester..."

"Nein, ich habe keinen jüngeren Bruder.", meinte Lucius und seine Stimme klang verbittert, wenn er an seinen älteren dachte.  
Aber das gehörte nun zur Vergangenheit. Es hatte ihn damals zwar einige kurze Überlegungen gekostet, aber schließlich hatte er seinen Bruder doch getötet. Zusammen mit dessen Frau.  
"Na, aber zumindest weiß ich jetzt wie mein Bruder über mich gedacht hatte.", sagte er und lachte leise.

"Sehr wahrscheinlich hat er so gedacht.", meinte Narzissa schmunzelnd und sah wieder zu Regulus hinüber, der sich so langsam wieder beruhigt zu haben schien. Lächelnd stellte sie ihre leere Tasse neben das Sofa auf einen kleinen Tisch, von wo sie Dobby sofort wegholte.  
"Ich bin wirklich froh, dass wir uns so verstehen, Lucius. Ich habe ehrlich gesagt damit gerechnet, dass wir einander nicht leiden können würden..."

Lucius schenkte ihr ein kurzes Lächeln.  
"Da habt Ihr recht, Narzissa...", meinte Lucius und sah kurz dem kleinen Hauself hinterher, der förmlich darauf gebrannt hatte, wieder bedienen oder irgendetwas vom Tisch räumen zu können.  
Nun, wo er sich doch ziemlich sicher war, dass Narzissa keine schlechte Wahl war, mal abgesehen davon dass er es eh nicht zu entscheiden hatte, nahm Lucius sich vor das Treffen auch angemessen abzurunden.

"Nun, Narzissa. Da sich alles ins Positive entwickelt hat..."  
Wie aus dem Nichts hervorgezaubert, hatte Narzissa auch schon am linken Ringfinger einen goldenen Verlobungsring. Es war hochkarätiges Gold, nicht zu protzig, aber sehr wertvoll. Der richtige Ring würde dann sowieso erst zur Hochzeit geliefert.  
Lucius war auch der Meinung, dass er sich unter den Umständen den Antrag sparen konnte. Es ließ sich ja so oder so nicht ändern, auch wenn er nun wirklich nicht mehr abgeneigt, der Heirat gegenüber war.

Lucius selber hatte das passende Gegenstück des Ringes an seinem Finger.  
"Er steht Euch wirklich ausgezeichnet, Narzissa...", sagte er, nachdem er ihre Hand genommen, sie etwas angehoben und das Schmuckstück betrachtet hatte.  
Diesmal gab er ihr sogar einen echten Handkuss, keinen Angedeuteten.

Narzissa sah auf ihre Hand herab und staunte nicht schlecht, als sie einen Ring am Finger hatte. Bevor sie etwas dazu sagen konnte, nahm Lucius ihre Hand und küsste sie nach kurzem betrachten. Mit leicht geröteten Wangen, die durch ihre Blässe noch mehr auffielen, lächelte sie scheu.  
"Vielen Dank, Lucius.", murmelte sie leise und sah ihm in die Augen. Dieser Mann mit seinen perfekten Manieren gefiel ihr immer mehr.

Regulus sah zur Seite. Er hätte kotzen können. Wie sie sich anhimmelten. Zumindest seine Cousine benahm sich gerade mehr wie eine Hure. Fehlte nur noch, dass sie sich Malfoy an den Hals warf und ihm dankte, ihn heiraten zu dürfen.

Lucius erwiderte den Blick, ehe er sich wieder aufrecht setzte.

Die Personen, in den Bildern die an der Wand hingen, waren untereinander am Tuscheln.  
Wahrscheinlich hatten sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass es doch soweit kommen würde. Sie hatten zwar gehört, dass der Dunkle Lord da seine Pläne gehabt hatte, es aber wohl erst nur für ein Gerücht gehalten.

"Da gibt es nichts zu danken.", meinte Lucius, sah prüfend zu Regulus, welchem er auch kurz einen höhnischen Blick zuwarf. ‚_Da hast du es, Regulus und ab jetzt würde ich mir an deiner Stelle sehr stark überlegen, wie du mit deiner Cousine umspringst, nach diesem Tag...'  
_  
Der junge Black schluckte unsicher, als er Lucius' Augen auf sich spürte. Schnell sah er wieder weg.

Narzissa Black lächelte sanft.  
"Werden wir uns bald wieder sehen, Lucius?", fragte sie mit einem mehr als santen Lächeln, die Blicke der beiden Männer ignorierend.

"Natürlich, Verehrteste. Sobald Ihr wollt...", antwortete er und lächelte sie freundlich an.  
"Wir werden uns sehr bald wieder sehen, das verspreche ich."  
Als ob man es umgehen könnte. Spätestens auf der Hochzeit würden sie sich wieder sehen, soviel war klar.  
Lucius stand auf und zog Narzissa ebenfalls sanft auf die Beine, betrachtete die junge Frau noch einmal.

Langsam hob Narzissa eine Hand, während sie erneut in Lucius' Augen zu versinken schien. Sanft legte sie einen Finger gegen die Lippen des anderen und lächelte ihn an.  
"Ich freue mich schon darauf.", wisperte sie und sah dann spöttisch zu ihrem Cousin hinüber, der nun auch aufgestanden war. "Und beim nächsten Mal vielleicht auch mit etwas besserer Unterhaltung.", setzte sie hinzu.

Sanft küsste er die Fingerkuppe Narzissas, ehe er wisperte: "Und ich ebenfalls..."  
Dann ließ er von ihr ab und geleitete sie zur Tür, sah sich erst dann wieder nach Regulus um.  
Dobby kam heran getapst und öffnete ächzend die Tür. "Ich freue mich, auf ein baldiges Wiedersehen, Narzissa..."

Ehe Regulus aber an ihm vorbei gehen konnte, hielt er den jungen Black fest.

Draußen drehte Narzissa sich nochmals um und lächelte ihren zukünftigen Mann an.  
"Bis bald.", erwiderte sie auf Regulus wartend. Als sie dann aber sah, dass Lucius ihn fest hielt, grinste sie ein wenig und nickte leicht. Dann drehte sie sich einfach um und ging durch den herrlichen Garten zurück zur Auffahrt, von wo aus sie nach Hause apparieren konnte.

Regulus sah seiner Cousine völlig perplex nach. Dann blickte er total unsicher zu Malfoy auf und sah ihm in die Augen.  
"Was... Was möchten Sie noch, Sir?", wollte er mit leiser, leicht quiekender Stimme wissen.

Kurz sah Lucius noch Narzissa nach. Dann wandte er seinen Blick zu Regulus. "Nicht viel...", meinte er katzenfreundlich, sah ihn auch genauso an. "... ich wollte dich lediglich darauf aufmerksam machen, dass du gut darauf acht geben solltest, wen du gleich für dein kleines Rollenspiel von gerade verantwortlich machst..."  
Leicht strich er Regulus über die Wange. Aber es hatte nichts Sanftes an sich. Es wirkte nur umso bedrohlicher.

Die Augen des jungen Black weiteten sich und er trat erschrocken einen Schritt zurück, um aus der Reichweite Malfoys zu gelangen, damit dieser ihn nicht mehr berührte.  
"Ich...", fing er an und verstummte wieder, weil er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. Natürlich war es alles Zissas Schuld. Wessen denn sonst? Vielleicht noch ihres Vaters Schuld, weil er auf diesen idiotischen Einfall gekommen war, ihn mitzuschicken. Als wenn Narzissa es gewagt hätte, wegzulaufen, anstatt ihrem Schicksal zu begegnen. Unsicher sah er den Mann vor sich an, ehe er langsam den Blick senkte.

"Ich werde Acht geben, Regulus...", meinte Malfoy noch androhend, bevor er ihn gehen ließ.  
"Bis bald Regi, und pass gut auf deine Cousine auf..."  
Mit diesen Worten drehte Lucius sich um und ging wieder in Richtung des Wohnzimmers.

Dobby stand noch an der Tür und wartete darauf, dass der letzte Gast nach Draußen ging, damit er die Tür schließen konnte. "Einen angenehmen Tag Dobby wünschen, Sir Black!", fiepte der Hauself.

Regulus nickte nur leicht. Alles was er wollte, war hier endlich weg zu kommen und möglichst nie wieder einen Fuß auf dieses verfluchte Grundstück zu setzen.  
"Der ist sowieso im Arsch.", knurrte der junge Mann nur und als er merkte, dass er mit einer Hauselfe sprach, kickte er Dobby in die Seite und stürmte aus dem Haus.

-----  
TBC


	29. Kapitel 28 Treffen

**Danke an alle die ein Review geschrieben haben, wir haben uns riesig darüber gefreut!  
Das das Update so spät kommt liegt leider daran, das das hochladen aus mir unverständlichen Gründen nicht funktionieren wollte.  
Dieses Mal haben nicht nur weitere Charaktere ihren ersten Auftritt, sondern auch eine unserer fleißigsten Schreiberinnen Imobilus, welche die Rumtreiber schreibt und die auch eigene Geschichten hier auf ffnet geuppt hat und die ich jedem nur empfehlen kann. :) **

**Und weil es diesmal etwas länger gedauert hat mit dem Update, bekommt ihr auch ein längeres Kapitel zum Ausgleich zum lesen. **

**Gerade wegen den obigen Gründen sind wir dieses Mal ganz besonders auf eure Meinungen gespannt!**

**Es können auch nicht angemeldete ein Review hinterlassen!**

**Morti**

**Kapitel 28 - Treffen**

Remus Lupin stieß als letzter, aber immer noch pünktlich zu einer eilig einberufenen Sitzung des Orden des Phönix. Er hatte sich erst selbst ein Bild machen wollen von dem Massaker, das die Todesser angerichtet hatten und er hatte wissen wollen, ob seine Ordensfreunde auch alles gefunden hatten. Gut, James Potter und Alastor Moody waren Auroren, dafür ausgebildet, alles zu finden, was es zu finden gab und auch die anderen Mitglieder wussten, was sie taten. Aber er war nun mal ein Werwolf und hatte sich erst gestern das letzte Mal gewandelt. Seine Sinne waren immer noch Messerscharf und damit sehr viel empfindlicher. Doch auch er hatte nichts mehr gefunden. Rein gar nichts mehr, außer dem scharfen Geruch von Blut und verbranntem Fleisch.

Sich zwischen James Potter und Peter Pettigrew, zwei seiner besten Freunde aus der Schule, auf seinem obligatorischen Platz fallen lassend, schüttelte er auf James fragenden Blick den Kopf.

James Potter, oder Krone, wie seine Freunde ihn oft nannten, nickte nur leicht. Er wusste, dass Remus am überfallenen Nebenquartier gewesen war, um sich selbst zu überzeugen, dass sie alles entdeckt hatten. Immerhin waren Remus (Moony) und Celine Dumont gute, sehr gute Freunde und ausgerechnet sie gehörte zu einer der drei entführten.

Insgeheim hatte James gehofft, dass aus seinem Freund und der sehr attraktiven Frau Mal etwas werden würde, mit einer der Gründe warum er dafür gesorgt hatte, dass sie ihn in den Orden und dessen Tätigkeiten einführte. Und zumindest waren die beiden schon mal sehr gute Freunde, was es nur all zu verständlich machte, dass Remus den Ort des Geschehens selbst auch in Augenschein hatte nehmen wollen.

Da nun alle eingetroffen waren, konnte Albus Dumbledore mit dem Bericht über die Erkenntnisse, die sie nach dem Überfall auf ihr Ausweichquartier gesammelt hatten, beginnen:

"Nachdem alle Fakten zusammengetragen wurden, können wir nun mit Sicherheit sagen, dass nicht nur Celine, sondern auch noch zwei weitere von uns entführt wurden. Genauso wie ihr möchte ich, dass unsere drei Mitstreiter befreit werden. Doch wissen wir alle, wie die Chancen stehen, sie ... in einem Zustand wieder zu finden, der ..."

Der Ordensleiter schwieg abrupt, was einer der seltenen Fälle war, wo er schlichtweg um Worte verlegen war. Schließlich raffte er sich auf und fragte mit vor Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung der letzten Tage gezeichneter Stimme: "Gibt es Vorschläge, die Suche über unsere üblichen Quellen hinaus zu gestalten?"

Remus wartete erst gar nicht bis irgendjemand anders etwas sagen konnte. "Die Werwölfe in der Nokturngasse. Sie sind leicht zu beeinflussen. Es dürfte nicht schwer sein, dort jemanden zu finden, der Voldemort folgt und dumm genug ist, mit anderen darüber zu reden. Ich finde sicher einen Weg ihn auszuquetschen über das, was er weiß", erklärte er.

"Bist du verrückt? Allein in die Nokturngasse?", zischte James leise, der darüber ziemlich entsetzt war. "Das ist gefährlich."

"Ich werde schon auf mich aufpassen, James. So schnell passiert mir da nichts. Schon gar nicht unter meines gleichen", konterte Remus.

Auch Albus erster Gedanke war es, diesem Vorschlag zu widersprechen, doch nicht aus Sorge um die Sicherheit von Remus Lupin innerhalb der Nokturngasse, sondern weil er es gar nicht gerne sah, wenn dieser sich mit Seinesgleichen mehr als unbedingt notwendig abgab.

"James hat recht Remus", mischte er sich daher ein, "es wäre viel zu gefährlich."

Remus sah den Mann verdutzt an. "Wie sollen wir denn sonst an Ergebnisse kommen? Bei Lucius Malfoy an die Tür klopfen, ihn bitten das Versteck von Voldemort zu verraten? Glauben sie, auch nur einer der höherrangigen Todesser ist so bescheuert und sagt ein Wort über irgendwas, was mit diesem Angriff zu tun hat? Sicher nicht.  
Aber die Werwölfe bekommen häufig mehr mit, als man ihnen zutraut. Und die richtigen zu finden, dürfte nicht all zu schwer werden. Ich weiß, wo ich suchen muss", konterte er dann, während Peter neben ihm leicht zusammenzuckte. James dagegen seufzte nur. Er wusste, dass sein Freund Recht hatte und das stank ihm gewaltig. Er sah seine Freunde nicht gern in Gefahr.

'Genau das bereitet mir ja Sorgen ...', dachte sich Albus, sagte jedoch laut: "Es könnte funktionieren, aber ebenso gut ist es möglich, dass wir dann statt der drei, vier verschleppte Ordensmitglieder haben."

"Ich würde eher sterben, als mich diesem Monster anzuschließen, egal was sie mit mir machen.", knurrte Remus und fragte sich ernsthaft, was das sollte. "Wenn es Ihnen nicht passt, dass ich einen Vorschlag habe, wie man die Verschwundenen finden kann, dann sagen Sie es gleich und ich halte meinen Mund.", setzte er noch dazu.

James legte Remus kurz seine Hand auf die Schulter, um ihn wieder zu beruhigen. "Professor, so gefährlich es auch sein mag, es ist eine Chance. Eine reelle Chance, wenn nicht sogar die einzige, die wir haben. Ich hab auch hier und da ein paar Kontakte, die ich natürlich drauf ansetzen werde, etwas herauszufinden und ich werde Lily bitten, sich mal bei Celines Kollegen umzuhören. Vielleicht hat sie da ja was gesagt, warum sie weg musste. Oder irgendwer hat was bemerkt. Aber Remus' Idee ist auch eine viel versprechende Möglichkeit, die wir nicht außer Acht lassen sollten, auch wenn sie riskant ist", erklärte er dann dem Ordensleiter.

"Sicher ist die Idee gut, aber ganz ohne Rückendeckung einfach zu gefährlich. Ich habe genug Leute diesen Monat verloren - wir alle haben schon zu viel verloren, als das wir uns einen weiteren Verlust leisten könnten.", entgegnete Albus Dumbledore bestimmt.

Einen Moment lang ehrte es Remus, dass Dumbledore von einem Verlust sprach, wenn ihm etwas passierte, aber auch nur für einen Moment. "Wenn sie mir einen Babysitter mitschicken, brauch ich erst gar nicht zu gehen. Dann bin nicht nur ich sondern auch mein angeblicher Beschützer tot. Außerdem bilde ich mir ein, sehr gut allein auf mich aufpassen zu können", zischte er. "Und ich werde gehen und versuchen etwas herauszufinden, ob Ihnen das in den Kram passt oder nicht."

Peter musterte seinen Freund entsetzt. Er wusste, dass Remus um Vollmond immer etwas gereizt war, aber meist äußerte sich das nur in Sarkasmus, nur sehr selten wurde er aggressiv und gegenüber einem Mann wie Dumbledore war das ganz sicher keine gute Idee.

James dagegen nickte. "So gefährlich Remus' Idee auch sein mag, er hat recht. Von uns können sich nur wenige in der Nokturngasse bewegen ohne Aufsehen zu erregen und nicht jeder von diesen wenigen ist bereit, dort freiwillig hinzugehen. Und die, die es könnten und die Remus vertrauen, gehören leider nicht zum Orden, was ich einfach nicht begreife, da Sie wissen müssten auf welcher Seite sie stehen." Dass James damit indirekt Sirius und Lily meinte, würde Albus schon verstehen. Vor allem Lily hatte schon mal eine erstaunliche Wandlungsfähigkeit an den Tag gelegt und sich von einer liebreizenden Schönheit in eine Frau verwandelt, deren Anblick allein schon sagte, Finger weg oder es gibt Ärger.

Albus' Augen verengten sich leicht, als er die aggressive Antwort des jungen Mannes hörte. Doch wusste er, dass dies zum einen an dem eben erst zurückliegenden Vollmondnächten lag und zum anderen, dass besonders eine der Verschleppten dem Werwolf ganz besonders am Herzen lag.

Celine Dumont ... eine ihrer Begabtesten, wenn auch manchmal etwas zu Entschlossensten Mitglieder, die er direkt nach dem Ende ihrer Aurorenausbildung für den Orden rekrutiert hatte.

Auch worauf James Potter da gerade anspielte, war ihm nur zu bewusst. Dass dieser für seinen Freund Sirius Black eintrat, ehrte ihn zwar, doch hatte er seine Gründe diesen nicht im Orden aufzunehmen.

James konnte die Wut in Dumbledores Augen lesen und wunderte sich, dass Dumbledore ihn nicht gleich in die Schranken wies. _Vielleicht tut er das nur, um ihn irgendwann doch bei den Werwölfen unter zu bringen_, dachte er und verschloss sofort seinen Geist.

"Also", begann Benji Fenwick, "Ich kann nicht sagen, dass es wirklich klug ist, was Remus da vor hat, aber mehr als unsere Kontakte ausquetschen und sie bitten sich umzuhören und uns Bescheid zu geben, können wir nicht. Und wenn Remus sich das zutraut,... ich mein... er ist ein Werwolf, er ist einer von ihnen... irgendwo zumindest und je mehr Zeit verstreicht, umso gefährlicher wird es für die Entführten."

"Professor Dumbledore,", begann Remus wieder etwas ruhiger, "es ehrt mich, dass Sie in mir mehr sehen, als eine mordende Bestie, die nicht all zu großen Wert hat, aber ich bin der festen Überzeugung, dass ich etwas erreichen kann. Oder haben Sie Celine und die anderen schon aufgegeben?"

_'Nein nicht aufgegeben . .das niemals .. aber der Realität bereits zu oft ins Auge geblickt.',_ dachte der alte Zauberer und seufzte schließlich leise: "Also gut ... um Merlins Willen geh. aber gib auf dich acht."

"Ich pass schon mein ganzes Leben lang auf mich auf", erklärte Remus und lehnte sich zurück, verbiss sich aber ein zufriedenes Lächeln. Immerhin hatte er sich gegen Dumbledore durchgesetzt. Aber seine Gedanken waren bei Celine. Bei Celine und der Frage was sie alles erdulden musste, ob sie überhaupt noch lebte. Und was in Merlins Namen sie überhaupt dort zu suchen gehabt hatte.

"Noch weitere ... Vorschläge?", erkundigte sich Dumbledore bei den anderen anwesenden Ordensmitgliedern.

Zumindest bei denen, die noch verblieben waren.

"James hat es schon gesagt", meinte Benji. "Unsere Kontakte aushorchen und ihnen sagen die Ohren offen zu halten. Was tut das Ministerium?" Dabei sah der junge Mann Alastor Moody als den ältesten der Auroren an.

Alastor, der eine solche Frage bereits erwartet hatte, schüttelte nur frustriert den Kopf: "Natürlich tun die Beamten alles, was bei einem Überfall von Todessern üblich ist, aber da wir ja nicht offen sagen können, um was für ein Gebäude es sich gehandelt hat, oder welchen Status die Verschleppten für uns haben .., wird es beim Üblichen bleiben."

James grummelte tief in sich hinein. Das Übliche. Spuren sichern, eine Akte schreiben, drei vier Tage etwas schnüffeln und dann sagen der Fall sei, wie leider so viele in letzter Zeit, unlösbar. Manchmal war sein Job echt zum Kotzen. Die tollen Zeiten, in denen die Beamten auf den Putz hauten und jeden Fall knackten, waren vorbei. Lange. Seit Voldemort begonnen hatte, die Welt zu tyrannisieren. Nun, er für seinen Teil würde versuchen mehr als das Übliche zu tun. Hier ging es immerhin um eine Freundin. Zwischen ihnen mochte keine so enge Beziehung bestehen wie zwischen Remus und Celine, aber sie waren befreundet und das machte die Sache für ihn noch wichtiger. .

"Ich denke, wir sind uns alle darüber einig, dass jeder Einzelne von uns mehr tun wird, als ... nun ... das Übliche.", versuchte Dumbledore die sichtlich gedrückter gewordene Stimmung ein wenig zu heben.

Alastor konnte dem nur zustimmen: "Natürlich werde ich so viel internen Druck machen, wie mir möglich. Aber solange ich nichts genaueres ..."

"Du kennst die Gründe, Alastor!", fiel Albus dem Auror ins Wort, der daraufhin nur verärgert, aber ebenso frustriert die Hände in die Luft warf, aber schlussendlich dennoch nur nicken konnte.

Nachdem keiner mehr etwas hinzuzufügen hatte und sowieso alle wussten, was nun ihre Aufgaben waren, beendete Albus Dumbledore das Treffen mit den Worten, dass sie jede Möglichkeit ausschöpfen sollten, aber wenn irgend möglich, ohne weitere Verluste hinnehmen zu müssen.

Kurz bevor James und Remus den Versammlungsort verließen, bedeutete Albus ihnen, mit einer leichten Geste noch ein wenig zu bleiben.

Alastor, der dies sehr wohl bemerkte, runzelte kurz die Stirn, sagte jedoch nichts. Er hatte jetzt mehr als genug im Ministerium zu tun.

Erst als sie alleine waren, begann der Ordensleiter mit ungewohnt ernster Miene: "Es gibt noch eine weitere Möglichkeit, wie ihr vielleicht ein wenig ... mehr herausfinden könnt, wo am besten mit der Suche, oder den Fragen beginnen."

Die beiden Freunde sahen sich verwundert an und James ergriff das Wort. "Und die wäre?"

Remus hielt sich zurück. Er hatte für seinen Teil heute schon genug Ausfälle gehabt. Nicht, dass er sich dafür schämte und entschuldigen würde er sich schon gar nicht.

Albus zögerte kurz, ehe er sich erst mit einem Zauber versicherte, dass sie nicht belauscht werden konnten. Auch nicht innerhalb ihrer eigenen Reihen. Erst dann ging er auf die Frage von James Potter ein: "Nicht nur wir haben bei dem Überfall Verluste erlitten ..."

James wurde langsam ungeduldig. Warum konnte dieser alte Kauz nicht mal zum Punkt kommen? "Das war mir irgendwie klar, denn wir haben auch einige fähige Kämpfer in unseren Reihen", meinte er aber nur.

Der weißhaarige Zauberer lächelte daraufhin nur flüchtig: "Dessen bin ich mir mehr als bewusst."

Wieder zögerte er, entschied sich dann jedoch dazu, nicht länger um den heißen Brei herumzureden, wie ein Muggelsprichwort lautete.

"Remus, wie wäre es, wenn du James einmal zeigst, wo du den ein oder anderen Vollmond hier verbringst? Ich bin mir sicher, dass ... die daraus folgenden Erkenntnisse bei eurer Suche helfen könnten."

Nun runzelte Remus die Stirn doch recht tief. James wusste, wo er die Nächte verbrachte. Er selbst sperrte ihn dort unten ein, oder ließ ihn raus und auch der Gesichtsausdruck von James sagte, dass er das Gleiche dachte.

Kurz sahen sie sich in die Augen und James nickte. Sie würden runter gehen und nachsehen. Warum auch immer. Dumbledore zu sagen, er sollte einfach sagen, was los war, würde er beim nächsten Mal. So stiegen die beiden also in den Keller und warfen dort einen Blick in den für Remus vorbereiteten Keller.

"Das glaub ich nicht", brummte James, als der die beiden Gestalten sah. Einer saß auf dem Boden, die andere lag auf Remus Pritsche. Beide trugen sie Todesserroben, die nicht mehr ganz so frisch waren.

Remus konnte es ebenfalls nicht fassen. Und das Blut, das er roch, ließ ihn leicht erschaudern. Und der Werwolf, der immer noch recht aktiv war, auch wenn der Vollmond vorüber war, riss an seinen Ketten, wollte Blut lecken.

Die beiden Freunde traten ein und James versiegelte die Tür hinter sich. Dann ließ er das Licht aufflammen. Einer der beiden sah gar nicht gut aus, wie er fand, aber das konnte unter Umständen vielleicht seine Zunge lockern.

"Eure Namen", fragte er ruhig, den Todesser, der auf dem Boden saß und etwas orientierungslos umher sah, ansehend.

"Odgen.", murmelte der Angesprochene, ohne darüber nachzudenken. Wer der andere war, wusste er nicht wirklich. "Wo bin ich?", fragte er die beiden Fremden, die da in die umgebende Dunkelheit getreten waren und endlich Licht hierher gebracht hatten.

Remus trat an den Mann auf der, wie er selbst nur zu gut wusste, doch recht unbequemen Pritsche und zog dessen Umhang bei Seite. "Nett. Das tut weh", meinte er den Mann ansehend. "Und ihr Name?", fragte er dann. Es fiel ihm nicht leicht ruhig zu bleiben und er hoffte inständig, dass die Kerle keine Mätzchen machten und redeten. Ansonsten hatte James ein anderes Problem, als zwei Todesser zu verhören.

Es brauchte eine Weile bis Terry nicht mehr nur damit beschäftigt war, zu realisieren, dass es plötzlich hell geworden war, sondern auch, dass man ihn etwas gefragt hatte.

Wenn es ihm nur nicht so schwer fallen würde, sich zu konzentrieren.

Langsam blinzelte er zu dem braunhaarigen Mann hoch, der gerade seinen Umhang beiseite gezogen hatte und ... ja genau ... er hatte gesagt, dass das bestimmt sehr unangenehm war. Wie sehr dieser damit Recht hatte, brauchte er ihm ja nicht unbedingt bestätigen.

Das noch eine weitere Frage gestellt worden war, hatte er nicht wirklich mitbekommen.

Remus besah sich den Mann noch mal etwas genauer und entdeckte auch eine große Platzwunde am Kopf, die man ebenfalls nur notdürftig versorgt hatte. Kurz wühlte er in seinen Taschen. Lily hatte ihm doch erst heute Morgen noch einen Trank zugesteckt. Etwas gegen die Schmerzen der Wunden, die er sich während der letzten Verwandlungsnacht selbst zugefügt hatte. Aber der Junge hier würde das besser brauchen können, vor allem würde er so besser antworten können. Außerdem war es harmlos. es war ein Standardtrank den jeder bei einer Verletzung bekam. "Trink das", meinte er, ihm die Phiole an die Lippen haltend. „Das wird die Schmerzen lindern."

James unterdessen behielt den anderen Todesser genau im Auge. "Wo du bist, hat dich nicht zu interessieren. Was sollte der Angriff?", fragte er.

Während Terry versuchte mitzubekommen, was da nicht weit von ihm geschah und er gerade zu begreifen glaubte, dass sein Mitgefangener gerade seinen Namen verraten hatte, wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Braunhaarigen vor ihm gelenkt, der ihm nun eine Phiole hinhielt und meinte, dass diese gegen die Schmerzen helfen würde.

Terry überlegte nur kurz, dass es ein Trick sein konnte. Dass es Gift oder eine Droge oder etwas gänzlich Anderes sein könnte, dass man ihm da verabreichen wollte. Doch dann überlegte er, dass - wer immer diese Männer waren - sie ihm sicherlich auch den Trank verabreichen konnten, ob er nun wollte oder nicht und wenn es sich dabei wirklich um das Genannte handelte, dann waren seine Chancen zu verschwinden weit größer, wenn er in einer besseren Verfassung als der jetzigen wäre.

So öffnete er schließlich seine Lippen und ließ sich das bitter schmeckende Mittel einflößen, das er sowohl vom Geruch, als auch vom Geschmack her als normales Schmerzmittel erkannte. Eines das die Eigenschaft hatte, recht schnell zu wirken und so dauerte es nicht lange, bis seine Kopfschmerzen auf ein erträgliches Maß gesunken waren und sich auch sein Blick langsam zu klären begann.

Sich umsehend erkannte er, dass sie offensichtlich Gefangene waren und die zwei Männer - wovon einer einen Aurorenumhang trug - nun wohl geschickt worden waren, um sie zu verhören.

Terry hätte lautstark geflucht, wäre er alleine gewesen. Das war ganz und gar nicht so verlaufen, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte und dabei hatte er so sehr gehofft, sich bei diesem Auftrag durch etwas hervorzutun, das seinen Aufstieg innerhalb der unteren Reihen von Seinen Dienern ein wenig beschleunigen könnte.

Doch hatte er wohl das genaue Gegenteil erreicht.

"Angriff?", murmelte Odgen und sah nun zum ersten Mal richtig auf. Der Mann vor ihm hatte schwarze Haare und braune Augen funkelten hinter im Licht blitzenden Brillengläsern. Als er tiefer blickte, entdeckte er das Aurorenabzeichen und stockte.  
"Ich...weiß nicht.", setzte er deswegen hinzu.

Remus' Blick fuhr zu dem Mann an der Wand rüber. "Hören Sie auf, sich dumm zu stellen!", knurrte er. "Sie wissen genau, wovon wir reden. Also, packen Sie aus. Was habt ihr mit diesem Angriff bezweckt?"

James beobachtete das gelassen. Remus hatte sich sicher voll unter Kontrolle und wenn nicht... nun vielleicht würde das die Jungen ja zum Reden bringen.

Odgen drehte den Kopf und musterte nun den zweiten Mann. Braune Haare, irgendwie sehr helle, seltsame braune Augen und abgetragene Kleidung.  
"Sehe ich so aus, als würde der Dunkle Lord sich die Mühe machen, mir irgendetwas zu sagen?", erwiderte er schließlich. "Ich bekomme einen Ort genannt und erscheine... und tu, was man mir sagt."

James nickte nur und wandte sich erstmal an den anderen Mann. "Und wie ist Ihr Name?"

Terry konnte sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Ja ... genau so sah der übliche Ablauf es vor. Er kannte Odgen zwar nicht, aber dieser schien wohl denselben Höhen und Tiefen ausgeliefert zu sein wie er selbst.

Auf die Frage des Auroren jedoch hatte er nur einen verächtlichen und dank des Schmerzmittels nun auch wieder etwas klareren Blick über.

James zögerte noch etwas und trat dann näher. "Raus damit! Ihren Namen", sagte er etwas strenger und auch Remus spannte sich an.

"Seh ich aus, als wär ich so dumm, euch meine Familie in die Hände zu spielen? Nie und nimmer!", schnaubte der Todesser fast schon angewidert ob so viel vor ihm stehender Dummheit.

James rollte nur mit den Augen. "Hätte ja sein können, dass du mir ne Menge Papierkram ersparen willst, so wie dein Kumpel, aber gut", sagte er und fragte dann: "Aber vielleicht seid ihr ja so klug und packt aus, wer euch gesagt hat, wo ihr hin sollt und was ihr tun sollt. Könnte euch ein paar Jährchen Kerker ersparen."

Odgen fing an zu lachen. "Ach ja? Es würde uns nur den sicheren Tod bringen.", meinte er und musterte den Mann nur.

Terry konnte der Äußerung von Odgen nur voll und ganz beipflichten. So sah er auch keinerlei Notwendigkeit überhaupt auf diese Frage einzugehen.

"Nun, das klingt doch ganz danach, dass unsere zwei Freunde hier weitaus mehr wissen, als sie zugeben, oder Moony?", fragte James und Remus nickte. "Auf jeden Fall. Und da niemand von ihnen weiß, haben wir Zeit genug, es aus ihnen rauszuquetschen." Dann sah er die beiden nacheinander an. "Also, packt besser jetzt aus, denn wir haben alle Zeit der Welt."

"Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass irgendetwas, was ein Auror tun kann, schlimmer ist, als ein paar Nächte im Kerker des Dunklen Lords.", murmelte Odgen nur und zuckte mit den Schultern. Er war schon einige Male bestraft worden und das war jeweils eine kleine Hölle gewesen.

Terry der sich ein wenig weiter aufrichtete und seinen Rücken gegen die kalte Wand der Zelle lehnte, lächelte nur höhnisch, ehe er meinte: "Leere Worte - nichts weiter. Ihr seid Auroren und an eure ach so tollen Ministeriumsgesetze gebunden."

Remus lächelte süffisant, ehe er aufstand und Odgen am Umhang auf die Füße zog und dann gegen die Wand drückte. "Ich bin kein Auror und an irgendwelche Gesetze gebunden", erklärte er noch freundlich, ehe er einen recht düsteren Gesichtsausdruck auflegte, der ihm beim Gedanken an Celine nicht mal schwer fiel. "Und ich an eurer Stelle würde ganz schnell anfangen auszupacken, es sei denn ihr seid scharf darauf euch mit mir anzulegen." Bewusst ließ Remus die beiden spüren, dass er kein Schwächling war.

James war ebenfalls etwas näher getreten, aber nur um den anderen Todesser im Notfall davon abzuhalten, Remus hinterrücks anzugreifen. Dass er das guthieß, was sein Freund da tat, konnte er nicht unbedingt behaupten, aber vielleicht half es ja, die Zungen der beiden etwas zu lockern.

Odgens Augen flackerten kurz zu dem Auror hinüber, ehe er in die seltsamen Augen des Mannes direkt vor sich sah.  
"Nichts, was du tust, wird etwas ändern. Ihr tötet uns oder sperrt uns ein...wenn wir reden, sind wir in jedem Fall tot. Und eure Leute werdet ihr doch nicht wieder sehen... darum geht es doch, oder?"

Terry wurde nun doch etwas hellhörig. Natürlich konnte er davon ausgehen, dass es Gefangene gegeben hatte - auf beiden Seiten, wie er missmutig feststellte - aber das hatte er nicht wirklich mehr mitbekommen, da er bereits ziemlich zu Beginn des Kampfes gegen die Wand geflogen war und daraufhin das Bewusstsein verloren hatte.

"Was soll das hießen?", fauchte Remus wütend, sehr wohl den Blick von James in seinem Rücken spürend. Aber er hatte nicht vor, diesem Ekel wirklich eine Rein zu hauen. So weit hatte er sich noch unter Kontrolle.

"Ist sie deine Freundin?", wollte Odgen fies grinsend wissen, als der Kerl derart ungehalten wurde.

Ziemlich zu Anfang hatte er gesehen, wie einer aus dem Inneren Kreis eine bewusstlose Frau aus dem Haus geschleppt hatte. Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung, weswegen es gerade diese gewesen war, aber das ging ihn ja auch nichts an.

Terry schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. "Es bedeutet genau das, was Odgen gesagt hat ... und ihr solltet froh darum sein.", fügte er am Schluss noch ein wenig leiser sprechend hinzu.

Remus' Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Dass seine Augen dabei einen zunehmend gelben Stich bekamen, ahnte er nicht einmal. "Was habt ihr mit ihr gemacht? Wer hat sie mitgenommen?", fragte er bedrohlich knurrend.

"Remus! Ruhig", bat James, der es schon kommen sah, dass sein Freund die Beherrschung verlor.

"Also doch Freund.", meinte Odgen amüsiert. "Aber sie hat bestimmt schon viele neue Freunde... sie braucht dich sicher nicht mehr. Der Innere wird sich mit Freuden um sie kümmern... wie schade, dass ich hier bin. Sonst hätte ich vielleicht auch mal eine Belohung bekommen."

Terry konnte einfach nicht anders, sondern lachte bei Odgens Worten schallend los. Oh ja, dieser Gedanke war sogar die ein, oder andere Unannehmlichkeit wert.

In Remus brodelte es gewaltig und sein Blick schnellte zu dem Todesser rum, der ihn hier auslachte.

James brauchte Remus nur eine Sekunde lang in die Augen zu sehen, um den anderen mit einem Schweigezauber zur Ruhe zu bringen, ehe Remus wirklich ausrastete. "Ich an Ihrer Stelle würde auspacken, was ich weiß Odgen. Mein Freund kann mehr als ungemütlich werden und Vollmond war erst vorgestern. Und ich wage zu behaupten, dass das weitaus unangenehmer werden kann, als ein paar Nächte in den Kerkern Voldemorts."

Terry schoss dem Auroren einen wütenden Blick zu. Sagen brachte nichts mit dem Zauber, der über ihn gesprochen worden war und so begnügte er sich damit, diesen finster anzustarren.

"Vollmond?", erwiderte Odgen verblüfft, sodass er gar nicht mitbekam, dass der Name seines Herrn ausgesprochen worden war, und konnte nun auch die jetzt eher gelb aus hellbraun wirkenden Augen zuordnen. "Ein Werwolf, der gegen den Dunklen Lord arbeitet? Dreckiger Verräter."

"Lieber ein Dreckiger Verräter als ein arrogantes Arschloch, dass in einem Kerker in Askaban sitzt", knurrte Remus dunkel. "Und nun rück raus, was du weißt, oder ich werde dafür sorgen, dass alles, was meiner Freundin passiert, dir auch widerfahren wird." Und wie er das würde. Totschlagen würde er diesen Bastard, wenn er nicht endlich auspackte.

Terry war froh, dass er bereits gegen eine Wand gelehnt war, sonst hätte man gesehen wie er vor Schreck zurückgewichen wäre. Oh wie er diese Halbwesen verabscheute! Er hatte noch nie verstanden, wieso der Dunkle Lord diese derart bei sich halten konnte. Allen voran diesen Greyback.

Das einzig Gute an ihnen war, dass sie alle für denselben Meister arbeiteten. Jedenfalls hatte Terry dies bisher immer angenommen.

Aber dass dieser spezielle Werwolf hier dann auch noch die Frechheit besaß, gegen ihren Herrn tätig zu sein, das schlug dem Fass echt den Boden aus.

"Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich nichts weiß!", zischte Odgen und versuchte den Werwolf wegzudrücken. "Der Lord sagte, dass wir das Haus angreifen, sobald er die Sicherungen ausgeschaltet hat... und das war es auch schon. Mehr weiß ich nicht! Deine Freundin wurde bewusstlos an mir vorbei weggebracht und kurz darauf, wurde ich geschockt."

Remus packte den Mann noch etwas fester. "Namen!", knurrte er, während James von dem zweiten den Schweigezauber wieder aufhob. "Richtig. Namen. Ihr kennt bestimmt welche. Und es wäre besser, ihr sagt sie jetzt. damit erspart ihr euch eine Menge Unannehmlichkeiten."

"Ich kenne keine Namen! Ich weiß ja nicht einmal wer er ist!", keuchte Odgen, was im Prinzip auch stimmte. Den einzigen Namen, den er noch kannte, konnte er unmöglich nennen. Immerhin war das sein Vorgesetzter aus dem Inneren Kreis. Den zu verraten würde ihm den Tod bringen, egal, was diese beiden mit ihm machten.

Terry der spürte, dass der Fluch von ihm genommen worden war, presste seine Lippen so fest zusammen, dass sie nur noch einen dünnen blassen Strich bildeten.

"Na kommt schon. Erspart euch die Tortour bei den Verhörspezialisten", meinte James. "Redet jetzt. Nennt uns ein paar Namen und ich werde einen netten kleinen Bericht schreiben. Der andere Weg ist der sehr viel härtete."

Remus schnaubte nur. "Ihr spuckt beide jetzt die Namen aus, die ihr habt. Vor allem will ich einen Namen, der mit dem Überfall zu tun hatte", knurrte er und sah dabei besonders den Todesser an der auf der Pritsche saß. Der Geruch der von ihm ausging, zeigte dem Werwolf deutlich, dass er etwas gegen seinesgleichen hatte.

"Ihr seid wirklich Narren, wenn ihr glaubt, wir würden etwas sagen!", spie Terry dem Werwolf und dem Auror verächtlich entgegen, "nur weil ihr ein wenig mit Folter droht! Nichts was einer eurer Knechte tun kann, käme auch nur annähernd daran heran, was mit deiner Freundin bereits geschehen ist und wohl auch gerade jetzt", ein dreckiges Grinsen zeigt sich auf seinem Gesicht, "geschieht."

Remus fuhr blitzschnell herum und schlug ohne Vorwarnung dem Mann mitten ins Gesicht, so dass seine Nase gefährlich knackte. Die Bemerkung vorhin hatte ihn schon an den Rand der Kontrolle gebracht.

James schaffte es erst zuzupacken, als Remus bereits zugeschlagen hatte. Von hinten griff er ihn an beiden Ellenbogen und zog ihn ein Stück weg. "Beruhig dich. Wenn du ihn totschlägst, bringt das auch nichts", zischte er ihm zu und da Remus sich entspannte, ließ er ihn auch wieder los, aber nicht aus den Augen.

Schmerz explodierte in Terrys Nase und für einen Augenblick konnte er nichts außer tanzende dunkle Flecken vor den Augen sehen. Nur mühsam beherrschte er sich soweit, sich nicht an die, wie er wusste, nun wohl gebrochene Nase zu fassen und so vergruben sich seine Hände in den dunklen, nun verschmutzten Roben.

Dennoch kehrte, als der erste Schmerz erfolgreich ausgeblendet war, was man zwangsläufig in Seinen Diensten und denen Seiner oberen Todesser, die allesamt über einem standen, lernte, kehrte das zuvor den Werwolf erst zu diesem Angriff verleitet hebende Grinsen auf Terrys Gesicht zurück.

Wenn es ihm gelang diesen so sehr zu reizen, dass er ihn umbrachte, lief er wenigstens nicht mehr Gefahr, etwas von dem wenigen, was er wusste, auszuplaudern und schon gar nicht, den einzig wichtigen Namen zu verraten, den er kannte. Nämlich den seines Vorgesetzten und des vom Auror in Schach gehaltenen Kollegen neben ihm.

Außerdem wäre jeder Tod, den er durch den Werwolf erleiden müsste, all dem vorzuziehen, was ihn erwartete, würde er zu singen anfangen. So fügte er mit nun deutlich nasal klingender Stimme noch hinzu: "Und ich bin mir sicher, sie wird es genießen ... es ist eine ganz eigene ekstatische Erfahrung gefoltert und genommen zu werden, bis man das eine nicht mehr vom anderen unterscheiden kann."

James packte noch etwas fester zu und zog Remus von dem Todesser weg, da sein Freund versuchte sich loszureißen. Er drückte ihn gegen die Wand und sah ihm fest in die Augen, die zu seinem leichten Schrecken mehr gelb als braun waren. "Nun komm runter Moony. Beruhig dich. Ausflippen bringt gar nichts und ihn halb totschlagen auch nicht. Denn kann er nämlich nicht mehr reden."

Remus knurrte missmutig. In ihm schrie alles danach, diesem Lackaffen jeden Knochen einzeln zu brechen, aber er musste James auch Recht geben und so langsam fing sein Verstand auch wieder an zu arbeiten. Kurz sah er James an und nickte.

James ließ auf dieses Zeichen Remus los, aber keinesfalls aus den Augen, denn dass der mit einem gezogenen Stab auf den Todesser zuging, schmeckte ihm nicht. Allerdings schien Remus nur die Nase zu heilen.

"Nun hört mal ihr zwei. Ihr seid noch jung, habt euer Leben noch vor euch. Wollt doch sicher heiraten und eine Familie gründen. Ich könnte ein gutes Wort für euch einlegen, wenn ihr mir ein paar Namen nennt. Namen, die mich weiter bringen, diesen Angriff aufzuklären. Es würde sich durchaus strafmildernd auswirken", schlug James vor.

Nachdem man seine Nase tatsächlich wieder geheilt hatte, murmelte Terry nur ein leises "Schwächling ..." in Richtung Werwolf, ehe er der kleinen Ansprache des Auroren lauschte. Glaubte dieser tatsächlich, sie würden auf ein derart offenkundig unwahrscheinliches Angebot eingehen?

Nicht nur, dass das Ministerium dem wohl kaum zustimmen würde, hatten sie doch mal die Chance, zwei Todesser als gefasst und verurteilt der Zaubererwelt zu melden, nein sie würden ihre Freiheit auch nicht lange genießen können. Wäre der Dunkle Lord doch alles andere als bereit, welcher Lüge auch immer zu glauben, die sie erzählen könnten, dass sie früher frei gelassen worden wären.

So hielt er es nicht einmal für nötig etwas darauf zu erwidern.

Auch Odgen sagte nichts weiter dazu, während er den Auroren und den Werwolf musterte. Die zwei schienen ziemlich verzweifelt nach Antworten zu suchen, für das es wahrscheinlich nur eine Antwort gab: Der Dunkle Lord hatte einfach Lust gehabt, diesem dämlichen Orden eins auszuwischen.

Remus war innerlich am Verzweifeln. Das Ganze brachte doch nichts. Nicht mal im Entferntesten. Es wäre sinnvoller, die beiden hier verrotten zu lassen und nach Hause zu gehen, um sich für eine lange Nacht auszuruhen. Doch James schien anderer Meinung zu sein.

"Kein Interesse?", fragte James spöttisch. Nicht dass er etwas anderes erwartet hätte. Selbst bei den Todessern musste inzwischen angekommen sein, dass solche Zusagen nur sehr schwer einzuhalten waren. Aber er hatte noch eine andere Idee. "Weißt du, Remus... ich würde gern mal sehen wie diese beiden Kanallien mit einem Werwolf fertig werden."

Remus sah sich zu seinem Freund um, der ihn kurz eindringlich ansah. Sein Blick brüllte grade zu danach, er sollte mitmachen. Wie oft hatte er in der Schule diesen Blick gesehen, wenn es darum ging, sich aus einem Streich herauszureden. Und nie hatten die Lehrer diesen Blick durchschaut. Er war immer viel zu kurz gehalten. Man musste James schon sehr genau kennen. _O.k. mein Freund. Ich vertrau dir._, dachte Remus und setzte ein leichtes Grinsen auf. "Dürfte interessant werden. Hatte schon lange kein Spielzeug mehr."

"Deswegen", ging James auf Remus Bemerkung ein, froh dass diese wortlose Kommunikation immer noch so gut klappte. "Und wenn das nicht reicht, seine Adresse bekommen wir schon irgendwie raus. Dann kannst du auch mal wieder auf die Jagd gehen."

Davon war Remus für einen Moment überrascht und fragte sich, ob das wirklich der richtige Weg war. _Einen Versuch ist es wert_, schloss er dann und sah die beiden an. "Ihr wisst sicher, dass ein Werwolf seine Beute niemals mit Absicht tötet. Ein Werwolf ist nur drauf aus zu verletzten. Blut zu schmecken. Sicher gehen oft genug Leute dabei drauf, weil der Werwolf die ein oder andere Arterie verletzt, aber meine Freunde haben ihre Mittel und Wege zu verhindern, das ihr euer Leben lasst."

War Terry anfangs noch relativ gefasst gewesen, wurde er bei der Erwähnung, dass sie seine Adresse schon herauskriegen würden, kalkweiß und ehe er es sich versah fauchte er mühsam aufspringend, was ob seiner Verletzungen nicht wirklich einfach war: "Wage es ja nicht meine Familie anzurühren!"

Odgen wurde mehr als bleich. Immerhin war er schon so neben sich gewesen, seinen Namen zu nennen, auch wenn es noch mehr davon gab. Aber jeder mit dem Namen Odgen war immerhin irgendwie mit ihm verwandt. Sie waren reinblütig und dass er noch keine eigene Familie hatte, war dabei irrelevant. Seine Mutter und seine Brüder waren immerhin auch Familie.

Er machte sich so klein neben der Pritsche wie möglich, in der blödsinnigen Hoffnung, dass sie ihn nicht mehr beachteten. Dass er sich dabei einen tiefen Holzsplitter einzog, merkte er nicht wirklich.

James husche ein Lächeln übers Gesicht. Hatte er also doch den richtigen Riecher gehabt. Dem Todesser bedeutete seine Familie genau so viel, wie ihm Lily bedeutete. Und Remus schien das auch zu wittern, so wie er jetzt drein schaute.

Der Geruch von Angst war all gegenwärtig und reizte den Werwolf in ihm. Odgen vorerst aus den Augen lassend richtete er seinen Blick auf den aufgestanden, aber nicht wirklich sicher stehenden zweiten Todesser. "Darüber ließe sich nachdenken, wenn du mir das gibst, was ich will."

James dagegen behielt diesen Odgen im Auge. "Das gleiche gilt auch für dich. Eine Zelle im Ministerium weit weg von einem Werwolf, im Tausch für ein paar Namen, die uns helfen den Übergriff zu klären."

"Was mit mir passiert, ist mir so was von egal.", knurrte Odgen mit leicht bebender Stimme. "Ich will, dass dieser Hurensohn meine Familie in Ruhe lässt!"

Seine Brüder waren zum Teil noch klein und völlig wehrlos. Deutlich sichtbar kämpfte Odgen mit sich und sah dabei auch zu dem anderen Todesser auf, dessen Namen er nicht kannte.

Es kostete Terry wirklich alle Kraft auf den Beinen zu bleiben und er wusste, dass man ihm das auch ansah, aber er dachte nicht einmal daran sich wieder hinzusetzen, solange er auch nur ein klein wenig stehen konnte: "Bastarde!", zischte er voller deutlich hörbarem Hass in seiner Stimme, "nicht einmal Er würde eine solche Bestie", ein hasserfüllter Blick zum Werwolf folgte, "auf die Familien seiner Anhänger hetzen!" _'Zumindest nicht ohne Grund ...'_, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

"Nun, wir sind nicht Voldemort, wie ihr wohl unschwer erkennen könnt", erklärte James. "Und wenn ihr endlich mit Namen rausrückt, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass mein Freund hier, den Vollmond sicher eingeschlossen verbringt, weit weg von euren Familien. Solltet ihr aber weiter schweigen... Er war wirklich lang nicht mehr draußen."

Remus schwieg dazu, und begnügte sich damit, die Beiden finster anzusehen, um James Worten etwas mehr Wahrheitsgehalt zu verleihen.

Bei der Nennung des Namens des Dunklen Lords zuckte Odgen zusammen, als wäre er geschlagen worden. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper. _Ich werde sterben. bei nächster Gelegenheit bringt der Meister mich um... aber lieber ich, als Mortimer und Cyril..._  
"Avery.", hauchte er kaum hörbar.

"Avery?", fragte Remus noch mal nach, um sicher zu gehen, dass ihm sein Gehör keinen Streich gespielt hatte.

"Vorname wäre auch hilfreich", meinte James, der sich mental schon mal auf ein Verhör mit Mr. Avery vorbereitete, den er aus der Flohnetzwerkaufsicht kannte, wenn auch nur flüchtig.

"Ich... bin nicht sicher... Giles... glaub ich.", kam es von dem Mann, der gerade mit seinem Leben abschloss. Odgen hatte die Beine angezogen, die Arme um seine Knie geschlungen und versteckte sein Gesicht dazwischen.

Terry, der glaubte nicht richtig gehört zu haben, starrte den anderen Todesser für einen Augenblick nur schockiert an, ehe er sich mit einem Wutschrei auf diesen stürzte, oder dies zumindest versuchte.

Der noch immer zusammen gekrümmt am Boden sitzende Mann tat nichts, um den Angriff abzuwehren.  
"Lieber lass ich den Meister mich und meine Familie auslöschen, als meine Brüder... diesem Monster zu überlassen.", wisperte er und funkelte zu dem Werwolf hinüber.

Sofort stürzten sich Remus und James auf den Todesser, um ihn wegzuziehen, was James schließlich gelang. "Also so gern ich auch zusehen würde, wie ihr zwei euch gegenseitig umbringt, kann ich das doch nicht erlauben", stellte James fest und sprach dann einen Fesselzauber über den noch immer namenlosen, während Remus dem anderen ebenfalls einen verachtenden Blick zuwarf. Von einem Todesser als Monster bezeichnet zu werden, war wirklich absurd.

"Was ist mit dir? Keine Namen um deine Familie zu schützen, vor einer Werwolfsattacke?", fragte James dann.

Sich gegen den Fesselzauber wehrend, auch wenn er wusste, dass es sinnlos war, fauchte Terry wutentbrannt: "Wüsste der Dunkle Lord, dass ich einen Verrat beging um meine Familie zu schützen, würde er sie tausendmal mehr leiden lassen, als es dein Freund hier zustande brächte!"

"Aber sie würden sterben... und nicht als Monster weiter leben.", wisperte Odgen leise. Er wehrte sich nicht gegen die Fesseln. Sie würden sowieso bald sterben.

"Monster? Kehr erstmal vor deiner eigenen Tür. Ihr seid doch nicht besser. Vergreift euch an Muggeln, die euch nichts getan haben", zischte Remus ungehalten und musste sich ernsthaft zusammennehmen. Vor zwei Wochen hatte der Orden eine kleine Familie ermordet aufgefunden. Zwei sechs Wochen alte Säuglinge getötet, nur weil die Eltern mit einem alten Zaubererehepaar befreundet waren, die sich offen gegen Voldemort stellten und seine Taten verurteilten.

Terry schnaubte fast schon: "Muggel!", spuckte er regelrecht aus, "sind doch sowieso nur gut, um sich ein wenig mit ihnen zu amüsieren! Zu was sonst sollten diese Dinger schon nutze sein?"

"Bringen wir sie ins Ministerium, ehe ich einen Aussetzer habe", knurrte James und verband den beiden Männern mit einem weiteren Spruch die Augen. Dann führte er sie aus dem Keller ins Freie, um von dort mit ihnen ins Ministerium zu apparieren. "Wir treffen uns im Eden", meinte er zu Remus, ehe er mit den beiden Verschwand.

Remus, leicht verwundert darüber, was das werden sollte, apparierte zu dem genannten Lokal und hielt dort einen Platz frei.

TBC


	30. Kapitel 29 Fragen

kalisti - hey endlich ein Review für das letzte Kapitel! Riesen Danke an kalisti dafür! Wäre noch länger keins gekommen, hättet ihr noch länger warten müssen .. aber je mehr Reviews kommen, desto schneller könnt ihr ein weiteres Kapitel lesen. - Morti

**Kapitel 29 - Fragen**

Nachdem James die beiden Todesser ordnungsgemäß übergeben und die Unterlagen ausgefüllt hatte, warf er im Archiv der aktuellen Mitarbeiter kurz einen Blick in Averys Akte. Erstens, um sich zu versichern, dass er auch wirklich in Betracht kam und zweitens, um ein wenig über den Mann zu wissen. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg in die Flohnetzwerkaufsicht, welche im sechsten Stock lag.

Er nahm allerdings schon im Fahrstuhl sein Abzeichen vorübergehend ab. Er wollte Getuschel vermeiden, da sich so was oft schlecht auswirkte. Sogar die Unterhaltung würde er in einem Cafe einige Straßen weiter führen, damit niemand auf dumme Ideen kam. Offizielle Unterredungen wurden in die Personalakte eingetragen und so ein Verdacht blieb an einem haften, egal wie unschuldig man war. Und er würde niemandem die Karriere ruinieren.

Die Flohnetzwerkaufsicht war ein großer Raum, der nur durch dünne, grade mal mannshohe Wände in zehn kleinere Räume unterteilt war. In jedem dieser Bereiche gab es einen Kamin, aus dem ständig Zettel geflogen kamen, da jeder Mitarbeiter für einen bestimmten Bereich verantwortlich war.

Avery selbst kannte James Potter jedoch nur vom Sehen her, da das Büro für seinen Wohnort nur zwei Büros weiter lag und er zu beginn des Jahres einige Probleme mit der dort sitzenden Frau gehabt hatte. Erst wollten sie ihm so gar nicht helfen, dann gab es Kompetenzschwierigkeiten, weil er in einem Grenzgebiet wohnte und dann hatte man ihm auch noch erzählen wollen, dass seine Schutzzauber einen Verbindungsaufbau blockierten. Und dann, nach einem Ausraster seinerseits und einem Auftauchen des Abteilungsleiters, war die Sache aber innerhalb von fünf Minuten erledigt gewesen, ohne dass er auch nur einen Zauber hatte ändern müssen. So waren seine Erfahrungen mit der Abteilung alles andere als gut. Mit einem knappen Räuspern und sich auf so ziemlich alles vorbereitend, betrat er Averys Büro, der grade einige Zettel studierte.

Avery – oder, um es genau zu sagen, Michael Giles Avery Junior - war ein groß gewachsener, hübscher junger Mann, dessen einziger Makel darin bestand, dass seine Augen nicht die gleiche Farbe hatten. Sein linkes Auge war von einem so dunklen Blau, dass man meinen könnte, man schaue in den tiefsten Ozean. Das rechte dagegen leuchtete hellgrün, wie das Auge einer Katze.

Um diesen Umstand nicht allzu sehr auffallen zu lassen, trug er eigentlich immer eine Sonnenbrille. So auch jetzt, obwohl er mitten in einem fensterlosen Büro saß. Seine Kleidung war in einem so dunklen blau gehalten, dass es fast schwarz wirkte und der Unterschied nur im richtigen Licht zu sehen war.

Als er das Räuspern hörte, drehte er sich leicht und sah den schwarzhaarigen Zauberer fragend an.  
"Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", wollte er wissen, da er den Besucher nicht kannte oder er zumindest nicht zu seinen bisherigen Kunden gehörte.

"James Potter", stellte sich der Auror vor und erklärte dann auch gleich sein Anliegen. "Ich würde mich gern mit Ihnen ungestört unerhalten."

Averys Gesicht zeigte Überraschung, während sein Blick zu der Stelle huschte, wo eigentlich ein Aurorenabzeichen sein sollte. Jeder kannte den Namen Potter. Doch da war nichts.  
"Wenn Sie möchten.", murmelte er und verbarg das Unbehagen, das er gerade fühlte. "Wo sollen wir hingehen?"

"Ich kenne ein nettes Lokal ganz in der Nähe. Sie sind selbstverständlich eingeladen.", erklärte James und ließ Avery den Vortritt. Im Stillen wunderte er sich, dass der Mann hier im Haus eine Sonnenbrille trug. Denn auch wenn das Ministerium das Wetter vor den Fenstern bestimmte, so grell schien die Sonne nie, dass man eine Sonnenbrille brauchte.

Sie verließen das Ministerium und Avery ließ sich von Potter durch die Straßen zu dem Lokal führen. Dabei sah er immer wieder kurz zu ihm.  
"Worum geht es also?", wollte der junge Mann wissen, der nur ein Jahr über den Rumtreibern in Hogwarts gewesen war.

James lächelte flüchtig. "Es geht um die Aussage zweier kürzlich festgenommener Todesser. Ich hab diesbezüglich ein paar Fragen an Sie.", erklärte er und hielt dem jungen Mann die Tür zu dem Lokal auf, in dem Remus schon wartete.

"Tod...esser?", fragte Avery etwas bleich werdend. "Was soll ich mit zwei Todessern zu tun haben?"

James schob den Mann behutsam weiter zu dem Tisch, wo Remus sie schon erwartete. "Setzen wir uns erstmal.", erklärte James und stellte kurz Remus vor, auch wenn er ahnte das Avery Remus sehr wohl erkannte, so wie er ihn auch mittlerweile erkannte hatte.

Remus nickte dem ehemaligen Slytherin nur knapp zu und beobachtete den Mann dann eingehend. Die Sonnenbrille störte ihn ungemein. Er sah den Menschen, mit denen er sprach, lieber in die Augen. Und auch James schien ebenso zu denken, denn er äußerte die Bitte, sie doch abzunehmen.

Langsam senkte Avery den Blick auf die Tischplatte, ehe er jedoch mit den Schultern zuckte, die Brille abnahm und dann langsam den Blick wieder hob, um die beiden anzusehen.  
"Zufrieden? Ich mag es nicht, angestarrt zu werden...", murmelte er nur.

"Niemand wird Sie anstarren.", meinte Remus knapp, nur kurz die verschiedenfarbigen Augen musternd und auch James störte sich nicht weiter daran. Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich wieder auf seine Aufgabe. "Kennen Sie jemanden mit dem Namen Odgen, Mr. Avery?"

"Odgen... arbeitet der im Ministerium?", wollte er wissen und überlegte nachdenklich, zuckte dann allerdings mit den Schultern. "Ich glaube nicht, dass ich den kenne." Und das stimmte wirklich. Immerhin gehörte er nicht zur Gruppe seines Vaters, sondern zu Malfoy persönlich, warum auch immer der Dunkle Lord das so entschieden hatte. Wahrscheinlich weil Lucius Malfoy alle Leute im Ministerium unter sich haben sollte.

"Nein, er arbeitet nicht im Ministerium.", meinte James. "Er ist ein Todesser, der Ihren Namen im Zusammenhang mit einem brutalen Überfall genannt hat. Und dem muss ich natürlich nachgehen. Wenn Sie mir also bitte sagen würden, wo sie in der Nacht von gestern auf heute waren."

Remus beschränkte sich darauf, den jungen Mann nur zu beobachten. Noch hatte er nicht den Eindruck, dass der Mann log oder etwas verschwieg. Deswegen überließ er James das Stellen der Fragen.

"Er hat... meinen Namen genannt?", wollte er verblüfft wissen. Allein die Tatsache, dass ein Todesser überhaupt etwas sagte, nachdem er gefangen genommen worden war, empfand er als ungeheuerlich. Zugleich überprüfte er, ob seine Magie - oder zumindest die dunkle Seite davon - weiter unterdrückt war.

Sein Chef, Malfoy - den er eigentlich gar nicht leiden konnte - bestand darauf, dass alle seine Leute, solange sie nicht ausschließlich von anderen Todessern umgeben waren, ihre dunkle Aura unterdrückten, damit nicht ein besonders feinfühliger Ministeriumsmitarbeiter sie entdecken und enttarnen konnte. Es war manchmal schwierig, aber Avery hatte sich daran gewöhnt.

"Nun... ich war gestern Abend auf einer Feier. meiner Abteilung ... das ging bis ziemlich spät in der Nacht und danach war ich noch mit zwei Kollegen in einer Bar.", beantwortete er dann die Frage.

"Er hat eine Namenskombination genannt, die in unserer Welt nur sehr selten vorkommt", erklärte James. "Wenn Sie mir bitte die Namen Ihrer beiden Kollegen nennen würden. Ich muss das überprüfen."

"Montgomery Alberts und David Russel.", erwiderte Avery ohne zu zögern und sah die beiden fragend an. "Wie war die Namenskombination? Mein Vorname ist recht gewöhnlich."

"Tut mir leid, Mr. Avery, das darf ich Ihnen nicht sagen.", erklärte James ruhig. "Aber was meinen Sie mit gewöhnlichem Namen?", hakte James nun doch verwundert nach.

Die verschiedenfarbigen Augen musterten Potter einen Moment irritiert.  
"Ich dachte, Sie wüssten es... nun ja. Michael Avery... klingt für mich nicht nach einer außergewöhnlichen Kombination.", murmelte er.

Allerdings hatte er einen Verdacht, wen Potter eigentlich jagte und das gefiel dem jungen Mann nicht sonderlich. _Was willst du von meinem Vater, Potter?_

James schaffte es, seine Überraschung zu verbergen. _O.k. das hat einen Punkt bei der Auswahl würde ich auch Michael bevorzugen_, stellte James fest, zog es allerdings auch in Betracht, dass er, wenn der junge Mann doch ein Todesser war, dort einfach den Vornamen Giles benutzte.

"Dem kann ich nur zustimmen.", sagte er dann laut. "Ich werde ihr Alibi dennoch überprüfen müssen. Außerdem muss ich sie bitten, sich zur Verfügung zu halten, falls ich noch ein paar Fragen haben sollte."

"Kein Problem. Ich habe auch morgen Dienst.", erklärte Avery und sah noch einmal zu Lupin. "Sie haben sich nicht verändert... immer noch der stille Zuschauer.", murmelte er beim Aufstehen. "Auf Wiedersehen."

Remus schlich ein Grinsen übers Gesicht. "Beim Zusehen lernt man eine Menge und sieht viel mehr als die meisten glauben, Mr. Avery.", erklärte er laut genug, damit der Mann es hörte.

Erst dann wandte er sich James zu. "Was ist da schief gegangen?"

Avery drehte sich noch einmal um und schob sich seine Sonnenbrille wieder auf die Nase. Aber er sagte nichts dazu, sondern verließ einfach das Lokal, um zurück an seinen Arbeitsplatz zu gehen. Doch zuvor apparierte er aus einer Seitengasse vor seine Wohnung und schickte seinem Vater eine Eule.

James sah ebenso wie Remus, dass der Mann sich ihnen noch einmal zudrehte, ehe er ging. Und erst dann antwortete er seinem Freund. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich hab da einen vagen Verdacht. Komm mit, wir gehen Mr. Odgen noch Mal einen Besuch abstatten.", erklärte James und stand dann ebenfalls auf, um mit Remus ins Ministerium zu gehen.

Dort angekommen betraten sie die Zelle von Odgen, der auf einer Pritsche saß. "Ich hab da noch eine Frage", begann James ohne Umschweife. "Wie alt ist Giles Avery etwa?"

Remus sah seinen Freund verwundert an, da dieser auf dem ganzen Weg hierher nichts gesagt hatte, aber so langsam kam auch ihm eine Idee, was schief gegangen sein könnte, wusste er doch dass Kinder von Reinblütern den Namen des Vaters als Mittelnamen bekamen, was ja auch bei James der Fall war. Nur von seinen Freunden wagte keiner ihn Matthew oder gar Mat zu nennen. James hasste das. Jamie war das höchste der Gefühle, das er zuließ und das auch nur von seinen engen Freunden und Lily.

Als jemand die enge, nur gering ausgeleuchtete Zelle betrat, dachte Charles Odgen zuerst, dass es bereits ein Diener des Dunklen Lords war, um ihn zu töten. Doch dann erkannte er diesen Auroren, der ihn hergebracht hatte.

Was nützte es jetzt wieder zu schweigen? Er war sowieso so gut wie tot.  
"Keine Ahnung...Mitte. .bis Ende 40?", murmelte er nur leise.

James nickte und beschloss, gleich erstmal rauf zu gehen und sich alle Zauberer mit dem Namen Giles Avery geben zu lassen. Auf den Zahn fühlen musste er jetzt ja eh allen. Merlin musste es ja mal wieder kompliziert machen. "Danke Mr. Odgen. Sollen wir Ihre Familie benachrichtigen, was passiert ist, damit sie sich keine Sorgen machen?", fragte James dann höflich und fügte mit einem Seitenblick auf Remus hinzu: "Sie haben mein Wort darauf, dass mein Freund niemandem etwas antun wird."

Odgen hob langsam den Blick und sah in James' Augen.  
"Wie naiv sind Sie eigentlich?", wollte er von ihm wissen. "Ich hatte die Wahl zwischen Tod und Verderben... Ihr Schoßwolf wird meine kleinen Brüder nicht zu seinesgleichen machen. Mit meinem Verrat habe ich ihren Tod gewählt. Hätte ich nichts gesagt. wäre nur ich gestorben... doch so wird mein Lord meine gesamte Familie dafür büßen lassen."

"Ich werde ihre Familie nicht anrühren. Immerhin haben sie uns geholfen.", knurrte Remus, verstummte aber auf James Handzeichen.

"Ich sagte doch, dass mein Freund Ihrer Familie kein Leid zufügen wird. Es geht mir um die Mitteilung über ihre Verhaftung und ich muss Ihnen ein paar Fragen stellen. Das ist mein Job", erklärte er. "Aber wenn Sie nicht wollen... Komm, wir gehen", erklärte James, ließ aber seinem Freund den Vortritt für den Fall, dass Odgen es sich noch anders überlegte. Denn immerhin konnte sein Besuch bei dessen Familie auch eine Warnung sein, dass sie bald einen sehr viel gefährlicheren Besuch bekommen würden, wenn sie denn Bescheid wussten.

"Ich glaube Ihnen sehr wohl, dass Sie Ihr Wort halten... aber Sie können den Tod meiner Familie nicht verhindern. niemand kann das.", murmelte Odgen lediglich. "Sie können Ihnen jedoch sagen, dass es mir Leid tut."

Seine Worte waren vollkommen ruhig, als würde er von einem Sonntagsspaziergang sprechen, auf den er bald mit seiner Familie gehen würde.

James sah sich noch einmal um und hatte das Gefühl, das Leid des Mannes praktisch spüren zu können. Und das war etwas, dass er hasste. Unglücke im Voraus zu wissen und nichts dagegen tun zu können. Auch wenn es Todesser waren, diese Leute waren auch nur Menschen.

"Ich bin gern bereit diese Nachricht zu überbringen, aber dazu brauch ich die Adresse.", sagte er dennoch ruhig.

Odgen starrte in eine Ecke und rang sichtlich mit sich.  
"Unter einer Bedingung... meine Familie weiß sowieso gar nichts... Aber Sie geben mir Ihr Ehrenwort, dass Sie meiner Mutter nicht einreden, dass Sie sie oder meine Brüder retten könnten. Sie würde vielleicht nach diesem Strohhalm greifen und am Ende nur noch mehr leiden müssen. Niemand entzieht sich Ihm."  
Wieder hob er den Blick und sah in die braunen Augen des Auroren.  
"Schwören Sie es..."

James hasste sich nun schon selbst dafür, dass er dieses Versprechen geben würde. Denn so wie Mr. Odgen, wusste auch James, dass es ziemlich aussichtslos war, jemanden vor Voldemort schützen zu wollen. "Sie haben mein Wort. Ich werde Ihrer Mutter nichts einreden."

Langsam nickte der Todesser.  
"Ich glaube Ihnen...", murmelte er nur und nannte dann die Adresse, die sich in einem sehr guten Londoner Viertel befand.

James nickte und verabschiedete sich dann von dem Todesser.

"Glaubst du ihm, dass seine Familie nichts weiß?", fragte Remus auf dem Weg aus den Kerkern heraus.

"Na ja... schwer zu sagen. Das weiß man bei diesen Leuten nie wirklich. Ich werde wohl abwarten müssen.", meinte James. "Und am Besten erledige ich das erst. Nicht das Voldemort schneller ist. Und es fuchst mich nun schon, dass ich ihnen wirklich nicht helfen kann."

"Was wenn sie schuldig sind?", fragte Remus. "Verhaftest du sie?"

"Wenn sie mir eindeutige Beweise liefern, dass sie ebenfalls Todesser sind, selbstverständlich. Und du wirst auch mitkommen. Wenn rauskommt, dass ich allein zu der Familie eines Todessers gehe, macht Moody aus mir Hackfleisch. Und ihn mitnehmen kann ich schlecht", meinte James und Remus schluckte.

Er trug nur eine alte, verwaschene Jeans ein Hemd und darüber einen Umhang der irgendwann mal tiefblau gewesen war, aber jetzt mehr grau aussah. "Also.. ich weiß nicht..."

"Hör auf dich zu zieren. Ich hab in meinem Büro noch einen zweiten Umhang. Den hol ich unter dem Vorwand, dass er gewaschen werden muss und dann gehen wir.", meinte James und machte sich auf in den zweiten Stock. Seine Ausrede brauchte er aber nicht mal, da Alastor Moody, sein Ausbilder und Kollege, gar nicht anwesend war.

Remus fühlte sich alles andere als wohl in dem Umhang von James. Er passte nach einem kleinen Zauber zwar wie angegossen, aber er schämte sich mal wieder unendlich dafür nicht genug Geld für vernünftige Kleidung zu haben, auch wenn man meinen sollte er hätte sich nach 6 Jahren auf sich allein gestellt daran gewöhnt.

An der angegebenen Adresse angekommen läutete James, straffte die Schultern und machte sofort den Eindruck einer Respektspeson.

"Ich will!", war die Stimme eines Kindes zu hören und ein etwa neunjähriger Junge mit schwarzen Locken riss die Tür auf. "Charlie..." Als er merkte, dass es nicht sein großer Bruder war, der endlich wieder kam, starrte er die beiden Männer nur mit großen Augen an und wich zurück.

"Mortimer! Es ziemt sich nicht, selbst die Tür zu öffnen.", war die strenge Stimme einer älteren Frau zu hören, die auch gleich aus einem Zimmer auf der rechten Seite der Eingangshalle kam. "Wer sind Sie?", wollte sie wissen, während sie den Jungen von der Tür wegzog und neben sich festhielt.

"Mein Name ist James Potter.", stellte James sich vor, ohne groß einen Blick auf den Jungen zu werfen, der ihm grade geöffnet hatte. Er hatte nicht wirklich damit gerechnet dass die Brüder noch so jung waren. Und er verfluchte sich jetzt schon für sein Versprechen. „Sind Sie Mrs. Odgen?"

Remus hielt sich im Hintergrund. James war hier der Beamte, er nur der Aufpasser. Schwarze Magie war da, aber nicht in dem Maße, wie sie von den Todessern ausging.

"Ja...", murmelte die Frau und musterte die beiden kurz."Kommen Sie rein." Damit trat sie zur Seite und drehte ihren Sohn zu sich herum. "Geh zu deinem Bruder, Mortimer. Er soll dir noch einmal die Benimmregeln erklären!"

"Aber... Aber ich wollte doch nur...", stammelte der Junge. Doch nach einem strengen Blick seiner Mutter ging er mit hängenden Schultern Richtung Treppe und verschwand nach oben.

Als das Kind gehorcht hatte, bat die Hausherrin die beiden Männer in den Salon.

Remus staunte nicht schlecht. Er kannte zwar große Herrenhäuser, war er doch bei James' Vater ein gerngesehener Gast und auch Horatio Portune, ein guter Freund von ihm, bewohnte eine Villa dieser Größenordnung, aber es war immer wieder faszinierend.

James folgte der Frau, sah sich aber auch unauffällig um. Das Haus war groß, gemütlich eingerichtet, vermittelte aber auch den Eindruck von Stil, aber auf keinen Fall übertriebenen Protz. Im Salon angekommen, nahm James neben Remus auf einer Couch Platz.

"Mrs. Odgen,... ich muss Ihnen leider Mitteilen, dass ihr Sohn gestern Morgen festgenommen wurde."

Die einzige Reaktion waren kurz etwas größer werdende Augen und ein Zucken der Mundwinkel.  
"Ich rechne es Ihnen an, dass Sie hergekommen sind, um mir den ... Verlust meines Ältesten zu melden. Kann ich noch etwas für Sie tun?" Sie versuchte kalt und unberührt zu wirken und schaffte es auch ziemlich gut.

"Mutter...", war die Stimme eines jungen Mannes von der Tür her zu hören. Cyril Odgen war groß gewachsen, aber schmächtig und hatte ebenfalls schwarze Haare. Vom Alter her war er vielleicht etwa 15 oder 16 Jahre alt. Sein Blick huschte nur kurz über die beiden fremden Männer und er musterte sie skeptisch, ehe er wieder fragend auf seine Mutter sah.

James sah zu dem grade ins Zimmer gekommenen jungen Mann auf und war leicht verwundert. Vom geschätzten Alter her müsste der Junge eigentlich in der Schule sein. Allerdings war er sehr blass im Gesicht, tiefe Augenringe zeugten von Schlafmangel und er wirkte geschwächt.

Auch Remus nahm den Jungen in Augenschein und kam zu den gleichen Erkenntnissen wie James. Allerdings sein fein ausgeprägtes Gehör nahm auch den unregelmäßigen Herzschlag des Jungen wahr. Etwas dass das Erscheinungsbild des Jungen erklärte.

"Ich müsste ihnen noch ein paar Fragen stellen, Mrs. Odgen. Reine Routine.", erklärte James, vermutend, dass der Junge wohl krank war und hier unterrichtet wurde. Außerdem war es nicht sein Problem, wohin Eltern ihre Kinder schickten, oder von wem sie unterrichtet wurden.

Ein weiches Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht der Frau, während ihre Augen sichtlich traurig auf dem Jungen lagen.  
"Es ist alles in Ordnung, mein Junge. Geh und kümmere dich um Mortimer... "

"Ja, Mutter.", erwiderte der Jugendliche und verließ, die Tür hinter sich schließend, langsam den Salon.

"Stellen Sie Ihre Fragen. Auch wenn ich keine Ahnung habe, was mein Sohn tut...", murmelte die Frau und sah die zwei Männer wieder ernst an. Dabei wunderte sie sich, was die zwei überhaupt hier taten, hatte Charles doch immer versichert, dass sie nicht einmal seinen Namen aus ihm herausbekommen würden.

"Sie hatten keine Ahnung davon, dass Ihr Sohn sich Lord Voldemort angeschlossen hat?", fragte James ruhig, so bescheuert er diese Frage auch fand.

"Nein... auch wenn ich es vermutet habe.", erwiderte Cecilia Odgen ruhig, während sie darüber nachdachte, ob sie ihren Sohn bald beerdigen musste. Sie verbarg das Entsetzen über den kommenden Verlust, so wie sie es schon als Kind gelernt hatte.

"Es ist leider eine erwiesene Tatsache. Er wurde gestern in den frühen Morgenstunden festgenommen, als einige Anhänger Lord Voldemorts ein Haus in Canterbury überfallen haben. Aber warum haben sie es vermutet? Hat er mal was erwähnt? Oder angedeutet?", fragte James weiter.

"Das hätte er nie getan... aber ich konnte die wachsende Dunkelheit spüren.", murmelte sie leise. Immerhin hatte ihr Mann vor seinem Tod für den Dunklen Lord auch eben diese Dunkelheit um sich und seine magische Aura gesammelt.

Remus nickte leicht, um James zu zeigen, dass so was durchaus möglich war und dieser zeigte ihm mit einem kaum zu sehenden Nicken, dass er verstanden hatte und seufzte dann leise, ehe er sich erhob. "Das war es auch schon fast.", erkläre er und trat zur Tür. "Ihr Sohn hat mich gebeten Ihnen zu sagen, dass es ihm Leid tut. Und er meinte das aus tiefstem Herzen."

"Was ... hat er getan?", hauchte Cecilia und diesmal war das Entsetzen deutlich hörbar. Sie wusste, dass es ihrem Sohn niemals Leid getan hätte, für seine Ideale und Ihn zu sterben.

James sah leicht betrübt zu Boden, ehe er Remus mit einem Flehen anblickte.

"Er hat uns einige Dinge verraten, die Voldemort gar nicht gefallen dürften, sobald er sie erfährt und das ist leider nur eine Frage der Zeit", erklärte dieser und trat auf die Frau zu. "Das Ministerium kann sie nicht schützen, Mrs. Odgen. Dazu hat es viel zu viele Probleme. Ihre größte Chance zu überleben ist, das Land zu verlassen, und das auf dem schnellsten Wege." Er hatte keine Probleme dies auszusprechen. Er hatte Odgen nichts geschworen und auch dem Ministerium nicht. Zudem entsprach es der Wahrheit, die fast alle Bürger der Zauberwelt schon erkannt hatten, wenn sie sich nicht vom Tagespropheten einlullen ließen.

"Sie... Sie haben meinen Sohn zum. Verräter gemacht?", keuchte sie und betrachtete die beiden angewidert, ehe sie verzweifelt den Kopf senkte. Konnte sie es wagen?  
"Ich kann mit Cyril nicht apparieren... das würde er nicht überstehen.", wisperte Cecilia mehr zu sich, als zu den beiden.

James sah sie kurz verwundert an, aber Remus kam ihr zuvor. "Herzprobleme", sagte der Werwolf nur und seufzte dann. "Mrs. Odgen... es gäbe auch andere Wege, Sie aus dem Land zu bringen. Muggelwege, wenn keine magischen in Frage kommen", erklärte Remus, ohne auf James zu achten. Er wusste, dass sein Freund nicht zuhörte. Er durfte nicht zuhören, geschweige denn mitmachen.

Der Blick der Frau war kurz wirklich flehend, bevor sie die Emotion versteckte.  
"Was.. hätten Sie davon? Es ist nicht zu übersehen, dass Sie...unsere Lebensart verabscheuen... Warum wollen Sie uns helfen?"

Remus sah kurz zu James, der daraufhin nickte und in den Flur trat, die Tür hinter sich zuziehend. Nur für den Fall, dass Remus jetzt Dinge sagte, von denen das Ministerium besser nichts erfuhr.

"Mrs Odgen... weder ich noch mein Freund verabscheuen ihre Lebensart. Das einzige, was wir verabscheuen, sind die Taten von Voldemort. Morde an Muggeln oder Muggelgeborenen. Jeder Mensch hat das Recht zu leben. Egal als was er geboren wurde. Solange das die Schwarzmagier beachten, habe ich absolut kein Problem mit ihnen. Aber die zu ermorden, sie zu quälen geht mir zu weit.  
Und jedes Leben, das vor Voldemort geschützt ist, ist ein Sieg für die Weiße Seite... entmachtet ihn ein klein wenig mehr. Und das ist es, was ich will. Voldemort stürzten, um den Frieden wieder herzustellen. Indem ich Ihnen helfe, schlage ich gleichzeitig Voldemort ein Schnippchen.  
Es ist Ihre Entscheidung. Ich biete Ihnen die Möglichkeit zu entkommen. Keine garantierte. Es kann genauso gut schief gehen und wir sterben alle. Das muss ihnen klar sein. Aber es wäre eine Alternative, als tatenlos hier zu warten, bis die Todesser kommen und Sie ermorden", erkläre Remus ruhig aber fest.

Einen Moment überlegte sie noch, allerdings nur sehr kurz.  
"Wir versuchen es.", stimmte sie dann zu und der verzweifelte Ausdruck in ihren Augen war zurück. "Würden Sie auf die Jungs achten, während ich in die Winkelgasse gehe?" Immerhin brauchte sie ihr Geld, um auch in Europa zu Recht zu kommen. Und Muggelgeld tauschen musste sie auch, womit sie sich allerdings überhaupt nicht auskannte.

Remus seufzte leise. "Meinetwegen. Aber Sie werden nicht allein gehen.", erklärte Remus und zog die Tür auf. "Krone. Ich werde bleiben. Kannst du Tatze vorbei schicken?"

James sah sich etwas überrascht um. Sicher waren ihre Spitznamen schon lange kein Geheimnis mehr für Fremde. Und wie sie zu ihnen gekommen waren, war unmöglich zu entschlüsseln. Aber sie nannten sich selten vor Fremden so. Doch dann nickte er. "Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann. Gib ihm ne Stunde."

Remus nickte und sah sich dann wieder um zu Mrs. Odgen, während James das Haus verließ. "Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Mr. Potter holt einen gemeinsamen Schulfreund von uns. Jemandem dem ich absolut vertraue."

Cecilia Odgen nickte nur leicht und rief dann nach einer Hauselfe, um schon einmal das wichtigste packen zu lassen. In dem Moment kam ihr jüngster Sohn ziemlich geknickt die Treppe herunter.  
"Mortimer... ich möchte, dass du deine Sachen packen gehst und dann auch Cyril hilfst... wir werden verreisen. ziemlich lange, also nimm alles mit, was wichtig ist."

Der Junge starrte seine Mutter mit riesigen Augen an. Wegen Cyril waren sie noch nie irgendwo hingegangen.  
"Wir fahren in Ferien?", fragte er aufgeregt und rannte, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, strahlend die Treppe hinauf.

"Nicht ganz, mein Junge.", murmelte die Mutter nur und ging seufzend in den Salon zurück.

---

TBC


	31. Kapitel 30 Fluchtversuche

**3Sternchen - huhu freut mich das du wieder nen Review geschrieben hast und besonders, das dir das Kapitel gefallen hat. Es folgen noch ein paar mit dem Fluchtgeschehen. Zum einen um die Arebeit einiger Ordensmitglieder ein wenig zu beleuchten und zum anderen, um die Rumtreiber besser einzuführen. **

strega79 - K**eine Angst - mit Vor, Sasch, Celine, Voldyund den anderen gehts danach dann weiter. :) **

Minza - dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl - und hier ist das neue Kapitel. Hoffe es gefällt dir wie die anderen zuvor auch. :)

Und nun viel Spaß beim lesen und hoffentlich auch Review schreiben - Morti

**Kapitel 30 - Fluchtversuche**

Sirius Black, oder auch Tatze, wie seine engsten Freunde ihn nannten, schloss grade die Tür zu seiner zwei Zimmer Wohnung auf. Vor einer Halben Stunde hatte er Schichtende gehabt. Und nun ließ er sich völlig erschlagen und mit schmerzenden Beinen auf die Couch fallen und streifte dort liegend seine Schuhe ab, als sei er ein altes Weib. ‚_Gott bin ich tief gesunken_', schoss es ihm dabei durch den Kopf. Aber er hatte keine andere Wahl. Er brauchte das Geld, um seine Wohnung bezahlen zu können, sonst würde er bald auf der Straße sitzen. Und er wollte nicht auch noch seinem Freund James auf die Pelle rücken, um es mit den Worten von Remus Lupin auszudrücken. Nicht dass der, der ebenfalls sein bester Freund war, das James gegenüber absichtlich tat und Sirius schwor auch jedem jederzeit mit Brief und Siegel, dass es dem Mann unendlich peinlich war. Aber da sein Freund ein Werwolf war und allein deswegen schon nur schwer eine Stelle fand, war es für James selbstverständlich, seinen Freund bei sich aufzunehmen, wenn er dann mal wieder völlig abgebrannt war.

Remus versank dabei jedes Mal im Boden vor Scham, aber James weigerte sich den Werwolf im Hauptquartier des Ordens schlafen zu lassen. Er beharrte darauf, dass es bei ihm viel gemütlicher war und er dort auch seine Freunde um sich hatte und Remus wusste aus Erfahrung, dass man sich mit dem Dickschädel der Potters nicht anzulegen brauchte. Der erreichte immer das, was er wollte. ‚_Und das galt auch schon mal für die Blacks_', dachte Sirius seufzend. Und was tat er jetzt? Er schuftete sich in einem Pub die Füße wund. Einem Muggelpub wohlgemerkt.

Zehn Stunden Schicht hatte er heute hinter sich gebracht. Zehn Stunden lang, Pausen inbegriffen, hatte er Muggel bedient, sich die absurdesten Beschwerden angehört und war dabei immer freundlich geblieben. Zwangsläufig wenn er nicht im hohen Bogen gefeuert werden wollte. Und das war nicht grade leicht für einen temperamentvollen jungen Mann, der eigentlich ein Zauberer war und doch etwas Besseres verdient hatte als diesen Job. Nicht dass er etwas gegen die Muggel hätte. Sie waren schon in Ordnung. Was ihn störte, war die Tatsache, dass seine Welt, die Welt der Magier, im Chaos versank, tyrannisiert von einem größenwahninnigen Zauberer, der sich Voldemort nannte und ihm verwehrte man die Ausbildung zum Auror, weil seine Familie zu jenen gehörte, die mit diesem Irren sympathisierte. Keiner von ihnen, bis auf seinen Bruder Regulus ging so weit, sich ihm anzuschließen, aber sie waren mit ihm einer Meinung. Nur seine Methoden waren ihnen wohl etwas zu suspekt.

Dabei hatte er sich schon lang von seiner Familie losgesagt. Er hasste sie, es ekelte ihn an, mit diesen Menschen in einem Atemzug genannt zu werden. Er war sogar mit Sechzehn von zu Hause abgehauen, doch das alles zählte nicht. Für das Ministerium galt, einmal Schwarzmagier immer Schwarzmagier und die waren alles potentielle Anhänger. ‚Einfältige Idioten!' Das war alles was Sirius dazu einfiel.

Das allein war der Grund, warum man ihm den Zutritt zu den Auroren verwehrt hatte und für ihn kam einfach kein anderer Beruf in der magischen Welt in Frage. Alles andere war sinnlos. Und deswegen hatte er sich auch einen Job unter den Muggeln besorgt. Merlin, wie oft war er nur eine Handbreit davon entfernt gewesen seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen und einige der Gäste ordentlich durchzuhexen, weil sie einfach so furchtbar einfältig waren. Vor allem sein Stammgast. Ein Schrank von einem Kerl, ebenso groß wie breit, aber eine totale Heulsuse. Der Typ hatte ihn heut doch tatsächlich zwei Stunden lang von seiner Frau erzählt, die ihn betrogen hatte, weil er so selten zu Hause war. Er hatte sie heute Morgen Inflagranti im gemeinsamen Ehebett erwischt, als er von der Nachtschicht als Wachmann nach Hause gekommen war. Seine Frau hatte Sirius nur zwei Mal gesehen und auch er würde diese Frau nicht von der Bettkante schubsen. Eher im Gegenteil. Er würde sie liebend gern durch die Laken schubsen. Sie war groß, schlanke Beine und Taille, volle Brüste. Ihre blonden Haare waren schulterlang und ihre Lippen blutrot. Der Traum eines jeden Mannes. _Fast jeden Mannes. Für James gibt es immerhin nur Lily. Lily hier, Lily da. Lily wartet zu Hause. Also manchmal…_

Doch weiter kam er in seinem Gedankengang nicht, da es an der Tür klopfte. "Wer da?", rief er. "Ein verirrtes Reh, das Hilfe bei dem verzauberten Bären sucht.", kam die Antwort, die Sirius auflachen ließ. Mit einem knappen Wink seines Stabs öffnete er die Tür. "Komm rein Krone.", meinte er.

James betrat die kleine Wohnung, ohne sich groß umzusehen. Er kannte sie in und auswendig. "Moony bittet dich hier her zu kommen. Frag lieber nicht warum.", erklärte er und reichte ihm einen kleinen Zettel. "Ich bin im Büro, wenn was sein sollte."

"Alles klar. Da ist wohl umziehen angesagt, meinte der schwarzhaarige, wild gelockte Mann und zog sich das Hemd über den Kopf. "Du solltest vielleicht noch folgendes Wissen.", meinte James und erzählte ihm dann die Sache mit dem Nebenquartier, die erwischten Todesser und was es mit den Leuten auf sich hatte. Sirius hörte dem schweigend zu. "Dann kann ich mir vorstellen, was Moony will. Und es schmeckt mir nicht wirklich", erklärte er anschließend.

"Ich weiß von nichts Tatze. Mach das mit Moony aus. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er weiß, was er tut", erklärte James und verabschiedete sich dann, um endlich ins Büro zu gehen.

Sirius hatte sich aus der Jeans und Hemd geschält und sich eine schwarze Hose, weißes Hemd angezogen. Darüber, würde er einen marineblauen Umhang tragen. Seine Haare brachte er auch etwas mehr in Ordnung und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu der angegebenen Adresse, wo er höflich anklopfte.

"CHARLIE!", brüllte von oben sofort wieder der jüngste Odgen. Doch diesmal war seine Mutter schneller, versperrte ihm den Weg. "In dein Zimmer zurück!" Der wütende Tonfall seiner Mutter schockte den Jungen so sehr, dass er ohne zu protestieren gehorchte.

Währenddessen öffnete eine Hauselfe die Tür und sah zu dem fremden Mann auf.  
"Was wünschen?", wollte die nur mit einem Kopfkissenbezug bekleidete Elfe wissen.

"Mein Name ist Sirius Black. Ich würde gern mit Mrs. Odgen sprechen", erkläre der Schwarzhaarige und versuchte durch die halb geöffnete Tür einen Blick ins Haus zu werden, was aber gründlich misslang.

"Sarah fragen.", erwiderte die Elfe und schloss die Tür erst einmal wieder, um ihrer Herrin auszurichten, wer vor der Tür stand.

Cecilia stand in der Tür zum Salon, wo noch immer ihr Besucher saß.  
"Sirius Black?", fragte sie ihn Stirn runzelnd. Die Blacks waren schwarzmagisch, wie sie sehr wohl wusste.

Remus erhob sich von dem Sessel in dem er Platz genommen hatte und ging rüber zur Tür und sah Sirius kurz fragen an.

Der seinerseits sah rüber zu der Frau und meinte dann leise: "Das Rehkitz schickt den Bären zum Bösen Wolf." Remus nickte und trat zur Seite und schloss die Tür. "Darf ich vorstellen Sirius Black. Sirius, Mrs Odgen", machte er die beiden miteinander bekannt. "Ich nehme an James hat dich aufgeklärt?"

"Soweit er konnte", erwiderte Sirius mit Unbehagen.

"Du sollst Mrs. Odgen zu Gringotts begleiten. Sie braucht Geld. Wir werden sie auf Muggelwegen aus dem Land schaffen müssen. Ihr Sohn ist schwer krank", erkläre Remus knapp und Sirius nickte. "Dann wollen wir mal, Mrs. Odgen", meinte Sirius gezwungen lächelnd. Er vertraute seinen Freunden. Wenn Remus jemandem helfen wollte, dann nur, weil er nichts mit den Todessern zu tun hatte.

Sie musterte den Neuankömmling kurz und nickte dann leicht. Dann rief sie jedoch erst einmal nach den beiden Jungs, die auch gleich kamen. Cyril war bleicher als noch vor einer Stunde.  
"Ich gehe zu Gringotts... Ihr beide bleibt bei Mister Lupin und du wirst deinem Bruder gehorchen, Mortimer. Hast du verstanden?"

Der Junge nickte leicht. "Ja, Mutter. Kann ich nicht lieber mitkommen?", fragte er aber gleich darauf und hüpfte aufgeregt.

"Nein... wir kommen gleich zurück. Und du regst Cyril nicht auf."

"Ich werde schon mit ihm fertig", meinte Remus und klopfte Sirius auf die Schulter. "Pass bloß auf dich auf", murmelte er ihm zu und Sirius nickte, um dann mit der Frau das Haus zu verlassen und zur Winkelgasse zu apparieren.

In der Winkelgasse angekommen, ging Cecilia Odgen sofort zielsicher auf die weiße Zaubererbank zu. Dort hob sie das gesamte Gold ab, das sie besaß. Immerhin würden sie sehr wahrscheinlich nicht wieder nach England zurückkommen können. Magisch verkleinert, hatte sie kein Problem das gesamte Vermögen in einen kleinen Beutel zu bekommen.  
"Warum helfen Sie uns... Wo Sie doch ein Black sind?", murmelte sie auf dem Weg nach draußen.

"Nur weil meine... Familie zu den schwarzmagischen gehört, heißt das nicht, dass ich an die Einstellung der Schwarzmagier glaube. Für mich ist das der größte Schwachsinn, den es gibt. Und was Voldemort abzieht, ist noch viel größerer Mist. Und somit tue ich alles, was ich kann, um ihm eins auszuwischen", erklärte Sirius knapp. Er hasste es, über seine Blutlinienfamilie zu reden. Seine wahre Familie waren seine Freunde, schon seit langem.

Bei diesen Worten verhärtete sich der Gesichtsausdruck der Frau und als sie in eine Nische traten, um von dort zu apparieren, sah sie dem jungen Mann in die Augen.  
"Sorgen Sie dafür, dass Sie diese Ansichten für sich behalten und nicht an meine Söhne weitergeben.", murmelte Cecilia Odgen leise, ehe sie zurück apparierte.

"Dann sollen sie nicht weiter fragen", meinte Sirius, nachdem sie ihren den Zielort erreicht hatten.

In der knappen Stunde, die Remus allein in dem Haus verbracht hatte, hatte ihn der jüngste Sohn grade zu mit Fragen löchern wollen, und sein Bruder hatte ihn immer wieder zur Vernunft rufen müssen. Und immer wieder hatte er nach einem Charles gefragt, was wohl ihr gefangener Todesser sein musste. Allerdings hatte Remus sich darüber ausgeschwiegen, was mit ihm war. Das war die Aufgabe der Mutter, ihren Kindern das zu erklären.

"Mortimer, setz dich wieder.", war die immer leise und außer Atem klingende Stimme von Cyril Odgen zu hören, als seine Mutter gerade wieder das Haus betrat. Im Eingangsbereich stapelten sich Koffer und Kisten, die bereits mit allem gefüllt waren, was sie mitnehmen konnten.

Doch der jüngste Odgen gehorchte offensichtlich nicht, denn er kam aus dem Salon, um zu sehen, wer herein kam.  
"Wird Charlie nicht mit uns fahren, Mutter?", wollte er wissen und stand deutlich zerknirscht vor den beiden Neuankömmlingen.

Cecilia schob den Jungen in den Salon und bat Remus Lupin kurz hinaus zu gehen, damit sie sich mit den beiden unterhalten konnte. Als dieser die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, setzte sie sich.  
"Es... Euer Bruder wird nicht mit uns kommen. Charles wird sehr bald. bei eurem Vater sein.", erklärte sie ruhig.

Cyril schnappte nach Luft und hielt sich sofort die Brust, als ihm klar wurde, was das bedeutete. Bei Mortimer dauerte es einen Moment länger.  
"Aber Vater ist doch... tot.", wisperte er leise und bekam riesig große Augen, ehe er sich seiner Mutter in die Arme warf.

"Deswegen werden uns die beiden Männer helfen das Land zu verlassen. Ich will nicht, dass euch etwas passiert."

"Jetzt nimm dich zusammen, Mortimer.", murmelte Cyril, der sich wieder gefasst hatte, aber sehr viel bleicher als sonst war. Langsam legte er seine Hand auf die Schulter seines Bruders. "Du musst immer daran denken, Haltung zu wahren... erinnerst du dich?"

Der Kleine nickte nur leicht und wischte sich die Tränen weg. Dann löste er sich von seiner Mutter und stand wieder vor ihr. Doch auch Cecilia Odgen hatte Tränen in den Augen.  
"Gehen wir.", murmelte sie und verließ mit den beiden Jungen den Salon.

Remus hatte sich leise mit Sirius unterhalten und ihm seinen Plan untergejubelt. Und dann hatten sie auch schon begonnen die Koffer zu schrumpfen, damit sie diese in eine einzige kleine Tasche stecken konnten.

Als die Salontür sich wieder öffnete, sah Remus sich um und ging langsam auf die Familie zu. "Sind sie soweit?", fragte Remus und bemerkte sehr wohl dass Cyril reichlich schlecht aussah. Was genau sie vorhatten würde er ihnen jetzt noch nicht erzählen. Dazu war es hier zu gefährlich.

Anstatt zu antworten, winkte Cecilia kurz mit ihrem Zauberstab, sodass beide Jungen Ausgehsachen anhatten. Zwei Hauselfen kamen ebenfalls angesaust, um mit dem geschrumpften Gepäck zu helfen.  
"Wir sind bereit.", erklärte sie dann und ging zur Tür.

"Sarah sich kümmern.", piepste eine Elfe, drehte sich um und schnippte mit den Fingern. Sofort waren alle Möbel mit weißen Tüchern verhangen, sodass nichts zu sehr einstauben würde. Dann verließen sie zum wahrscheinlich letzten Mal ihr Zuhause.

Remus nickte und führte die kleine Familie zur nächsten U-Bahnstation, wo er ihnen ein paar Karten kaufte, wachsam beobachtet von Mrs. Odgen. Sirius blieb dicht bei ihnen, behielt vor allem die beiden Kinder im Auge. Das der eine krank war, war alles andere als schwer zu erraten. Er lief rum wie eine wandelnde Leiche. Wie der Junge eine Flucht überstehen sollte, war ihm schleierhaft.

Nach fast einer halben Stunde in der stickigen U-Bahn, traten sie in der Nähe von Remus' Wohnung aus dem Untergrund. Der Werwolf wollte die kleine Familie für einige Stunden bei sich unterbringen, um Peter holen zu gehen. Je mehr sie waren desto besser.

"Sehen Sie sich bitte nicht all zu genau um. Meine Wohnung ist in einem wesentlich besseren Zustand, als der Rest des Hauses.", sagte Remus und schloss die Tür auf, um sie durch ein schmutziges Treppenhaus in seine Zwei-Zimmer-Wohnung im zweiten Stock zu führen.

Der Hauptraum war recht groß. Hier drin standen eine Couch, zwei Sessel und ein Tisch. Es gab zudem ein Bücherregal und in einer Ecke waren ein alter Ofen und ein Waschbecken untergebracht.

"Setzen Sie sich bitte", bat er und beschwor dann für alle etwas Tee herauf. "Ich werde gleich gehen und noch einen weiteren Freund dazu holen. So wird das Ganze noch etwas sicherer. Außerdem werde ich uns Zugtickets besorgen, damit wir nach Dover kommen. Dort werden wir die Nacht verbringen und dann die erste Fähre nach Frankreich nehmen", begann er dann zu erklären und warf kurz einen Blick auf Cyril. Eigentlich wäre es ihm lieber der Junge würde sich jetzt schon mal eine Weile ausruhen, aber das war nur schwer möglich. Ein Bett besaß er nicht. Er verbrachte die Nächte auf dem Sofa.

"Geh und sag Peter bescheid. Wir kommen hier klar", versicherte Sirius und Remus nickte leicht, ehe er sich verabschiedete. Sirius selbst legte seinen Umhang ab. "Mag jemand was essen? Ich könnte eine Kleinigkeit kochen. Die Elfen hier hantieren zu lassen, ist keine gute Idee, ist ne reine Muggelgegend. Das könnte uns das Ministerium übel nehmen", verkündete er.

Cecilia hatte bei Gringotts noch einen Teil ihrer Galeonen in Muggelgeld getauscht und dieses Lupin gegeben, damit er die Karten und so weiter bezahlen konnte. Es widerstrebte ihr auf Muggelart zu reisen. Aber selbst eine Fahrt im Fahrenden Ritter würde für Cyril zu aufregend sein.

Schweigend saß sie mit ihren beiden verbliebenen Kindern auf dem Sofa und beobachtete, wie der Ältere den Jüngeren im Arm hielt. Dann hob sie ihren Blick und sah den abtrünnigen Black-Spross an.  
_Wie habt ihr es geschafft, ihn zum Verräter an seinem Meister zu machen?_, schienen diese Augen zu fragen.  
"Cyril braucht eine salzlose Suppe und etwas Brot.", erklärte sie ruhig, während sie den beiden Hauselfen, die noch immer unter einem Zauber standen, damit kein Muggel sie sehen konnte, bedeutete, dass sie nichts tun sollten.

Sirius nickte und durchsuchte kurz die recht karg befüllten Schränke, fand dann aber ein paar Tüten Suppe. "Wird Zeit, dass du ne Frau kriegst", murmelte Sirius und setze einen Topf mit Wasser auf. Mit einem knappen: "Eleminate Natriumchlorid", sorgte er dafür, dass die Suppe salzlos war, auch wenn sich allein bei dem Gedanken an die geschmacklose Brühe der Magen umdrehte.

Dann durchsuchte er den Kühlschrank, musste aber erst einmal ein einem Glas rote Paste schnuppern, das im unteren Teil sicher verschlossen aufbewahrt wurde. Zudem weit weg von den Lebensmitteln. Sie roch allerdings abartig, und konnte damit nur eine Heilpaste sein. Und wenn er so darüber nachdachte… vermutlich eine von Lily.

Das wenige Brot, was Remus besaß, legte er schon mal auf den Tisch, den er mit einem Wink seines Stabes eindeckte. Als letztes kam die fertige Suppe hinzu. "Wird sicher nicht so schmecken, wie du es gewohnt bist, aber trotzdem. Guten Appetit", meinte Sirius und setze sich wieder.

Remus war es nicht weiter schwer gefallen, Peter davon zu überzeugen, ihm zu helfen. Allerdings mussten sie warten, da Peters Chef, Peter arbeitete in einer Buchhandlung, seinem Freund nicht hatte frei geben wollen. So würden sie bis heute Abend warten müssen.

Am Bahnhof besorgte Remus noch schnell Karten für den letzen Zug nach Dover, ehe er nach Hause apparierte, wo es nach einer leckeren Suppe roch.

Sirius zog sofort seinen Zauberstab, als die Tür aufging, doch entspannte sich ein wenig, als er seinen Freund erkannte.

"Der böse Wolf will das Rotkäppchen nicht fressen", meinte Remus leicht überrascht, in seiner eigenen Wohnung bedroht zu werden. Aber das sprach auch dafür, dass Sirius sich der Gefahr voll bewusst war.

Leise stöhnend ließ sich Remus in den freien Sessel fallen. "Ich hab die Karten. Unser Freund kommt aber erst heute Abend", erklärte er und sah dann noch mal Cyril an. "Du solltest dich vielleicht gleich ausruhen. Die Nacht könnte anstrengend werden."

Cyril legte den Löffel beiseite, auch wenn er nicht besonders viel gegessen hatte, und nickte gehorsam.  
"Ja, Sir... Wo kann ich mich hinlegen?", wollte er leise und deutlich erschöpft wissen.

Remus sah sich kurz um und seufzte leise. "Ich mach dir im Bad ein Bett zurecht. Was anderes kann ich leider nicht anbieten", meinte er und stand auf. "Iss aber ruhig erst zu Ende, wenn du noch hungrig bist." Im Stillen hasste Remus sich selbst dafür, dass er so wenig besaß. Immer diese Peinlichkeiten.

Im Bad sorgte er mit ein paar Sprüchen dafür, dass die Duschwanne sich nur noch als eine Art Zeichnung an der Wand befand, und dann beschwor er ein einfaches Bett herauf. Es war wirklich nicht viel, aber für ein paar Stunden würde es reichen. Zurück im Wohnzimmer schenkte er dm kranken Jungen ein Lächeln, das aber wegen seiner Scham eher kläglich ausfiel.

"Ich hatte genug.", murmelte Cyril und stand auf, als Remus aus dem Bad zurückkam. Er sagte nichts dazu, dass es hier so klein und. irgendwie ärmlich war. Immerhin konnte nicht jeder so reich sein, wie seine Familie.  
"Danke, Sir.. für das Bett." Damit schob er sich an Lupin vorbei und verschwand im Badezimmer.

Remus sah dem Jungen kurz nach, ehe er sich setzte. "Wie krank ist Ihr Sohn, Mrs. Odgen?", fragte er dann. Er musste abschätzen, wie weit der Junge belastbar war, um im Notfall nicht Entscheidungen zu treffen, die Cyril nicht überlebte.

"Sehr... Jede Art von Aufregung greift Cyril sofort an. Er kann nicht rennen oder auch nur längere Zeit schnell gehen.", antwortete sie und musterte die beiden Männer nacheinander. "Wenn es dazu kommt, müsste er am Besten mit einem Zauber oder einem Trank sanft zum Einschlafen gebracht und dann getragen werden. Aber selbst das würde ihn schwächen."

Genau das hatte Remus befürchtet. "Wie steht es bei ihm mit dem Zaubern? Sich gegen einen Angriff verteidigen?", fragte er weiter, mit einem doch recht unguten Gefühl im Bauch.

"Cyril kann sehr wohl zaubern. Er ist sogar recht stark.", versicherte Cecilia und sah wieder kurz zu Black. "Er hat gelernt ruhig zu bleiben, selbst wenn er sehr mächtige Zauber spricht. Das wird ihn also nur wenig angreifen, wenn nichts Unvorhergesehenes dabei passiert."

"O.K. Das macht die Sache einfacher", stellte Remus fest und sah dann kurz zu Sirius. "Du bleibt am besten in der Nähe von Mortimer und seiner Mutter. Peter hilft dir. Ich bleibe in der Nähe von Cyril. Wenn wir angegriffen werden, müssen wir drauf achten zusammen zu bleiben. Gemeinsam sind wir am stärksten."

Sirius nickte leicht, fragte sich aber ob sie ohne Peter nicht besser dran wären. Ihr Freund beherrschte zwar auch das Duell, aber er geriet auch leicht in Panik und das war eine Schwäche, die man sich bei einem Duell mit einem Todesser nicht leisten konnte.

Remus sah kurz von einem zum anderen und erhob sich dann. Er musste seine Wunden noch versorgen, wenn er sich keine schmerzhafte Entzündung zuziehen wollte. Und das würde gleichzeitig auch eine gewaltige Portion ärger mit einer Hexe bedeuten, die ein Temperament hatte, das ihrer Haarfarbe glich. Und die war feuerrot.

Etwas mühsam krempelte er sich die Ärmel seines Hemdes hoch und bestrich dann die langen und mal wieder sehr tiefen Narben, dünn mit der roten Paste.

"Warum bist du verletzt?", wollte Mortimer wissen, der Remus zum Kühlschrank gefolgt war und ihn nun beobachtete, wie er sich dieses rote Zeug auf die Arme schmierte.

Remus sah leicht verwundert auf und schluckte dann. "Ich... hatte eine unangenehme Begegnung mit einem... Wolf. Ich hab wirklich Glück gehabt, dass mir nicht mehr passiert ist", sagte er dann. Die Wahrheit würde das Kind nur zu Tode erschrecken, andererseits, er war ja tatsächlich einem Wolf begegnet. Gelogen war es also noch nicht mal wirklich. Er verschweigt nur, dass er selbst dieser Wolf gewesen war.

"Das sieht wirklich böse aus.", murmelte Mortimer und setzte schon zur nächsten Frage an, als seine Mutter ihn zu sich zurück rief. Mit einem leisen Schnauben und einem versteckten Augenrollen gehorchte der Junge.

"Sarah. Gib Mortimer eines seiner Bücher, damit er beschäftigt ist.", verlangte Cecilia und schon erschien direkt vor dem Jungen ein Buch, das die Elfe aus einem seiner Koffer hervorgezaubert hatte.

Nun wirklich grummelnd nahm der jüngste Odgen das Buch und blätterte missmutig darin, ehe er langsam zu lesen begann.

Remus sah dem kleinen einem Moment zu, ehe er seine Arbeit fortsetzte. Er verkniff sich jede Art von Kommentar zu diesem Verhalten. Er wusste von Sirius, dass dies durchaus zu einer schwarzmagischen Erziehung gehörte.

Sirius musste sich ernsthaft eine Einmischung verkneifen. Kindern verbieten Fragen zu stellen, fand er einfach unerhört.

Die nächsten Stunden saßen sie friedlich beisammen, bis es an der Tür klopfte und Remus Peter einließ, nachdem dieser sich als gestiefelter Kater zu erkennen gegeben hatte.

Kurz darauf kam auch Cyril aus dem Bad. Er sah etwas besser aus, wie Remus erleichtert feststellte. Kurz machte er noch alle mit einander bekannt und erklärte Peter dann, was sie vorhatten.

Dem war ziemlich unwohl zu Mute. Sicher hatte der kleine und etwas fülligere junge Mann schon für den Orden gekämpft, aber sich so bewusst mit den Todessen anzulegen... einen Angriff auf sie grade zu provozieren, war etwas ganz anderes. Das er trotzdem zugesagt hatte, lag einzig und allein an ihrer Freundschaft.

"O.k", sagte Remus schließlich und drückte Mrs. Odgen zwei Tickets für den Zug in die Hand. Cyril bekam seines selbst ebenso wie Peter und Sirius.

"Sollten wir getrennt werden, treffen wir uns morgen um fünf bei den Fähren nach Frankreich. Auf keinen Fall vorher. Wir dürfen die Todesser keinesfalls auf unsere Fährte bringen, so dass sie erraten, was wir vorhaben. Auch wenn sie von Mortimer getrennt werden, Mrs. Odgen. Sirius wird auf den Kleinen aufpassen", erklärte Remus streng, mit einem kurzen Blick auf den jüngsten.

"Ja.. Mortimer.. Du wirst Mr. Black gehorchen, als wäre er einer deiner Brüder. Hast du verstanden?"

Der Junge sah von seiner Mutter zu dem Mann, der genauso schwarze Haare hatte, wie er selbst.  
"Ja, ich werde ihm folgen.", murmelte er dann leise, weil er sich gerade daran erinnerte, dass er Charlie nie wieder sehen würde.

"Gehen wir also...", meinte Cecilia Odgen und legte sich ihren Umhang um.

Remus nickte und ließ alle voran gehen. Sirius war der erste, der die Wohnung und auch das Haus verließ, seinen Stab in der Tasche fest umklammernd und immer darauf gefasst, sich zu verteidigen. Remus bildete mit Cyril den Schluss und sah sich ebenfalls unauffällig aber gründlich um. Nicht nur mit den Augen sondern auch mit den Ohren, die deutlich das Geräusch von Cyrils unregelmäßig schlagendem Herzen aufnahmen.

In der U-Bahn wurde Remus Anspannung deutlich größer. Hier war eine Menge los. Überall konnten Angreifer herkommen. Erst als sie den Bahnhof erreichten, wurde das etwas besser. Hier war das Gedränge nicht ganz so groß.

Auch Cyrils Hand, der den Ernst der Lage durchaus verstand, lag an seinem Zauberstab, während sie zuerst erneut U-Bahn fuhren, die ihm verdammt stickig erschien, und anschließend in Kings Cross über einen Bahnsteig gingen, um in einen Regionalzug zu steigen.  
Neugierig sah er sich hier jedoch um, da er nur sehr selten überhaupt außerhalb des elterlichen Hauses gewesen war.

"Kann ich ein Eis bekommen?", hörte er Mortimer betteln, der vor ihm an der Hand seiner Mutter ging. "Nein, Mortimer.", kam auch sofort die vorhersehbare Antwort.

Sie mussten noch fast zehn Minuten warten, bis der Zug endlich einfuhr und sie einsteigen konnten. "Wir gehen irgendwo in die Mitte", meinte Remus zu seinen Begleitern. Er wollte einen Fluchtweg in beide Richtungen haben.

Im Abteil entspannte Remus sich dann wieder etwas mehr. "Soweit wären wir", murmelte er leise.

Sirius und er hatten sich an die Tür gesetzt, während Peter am Fenster saß und nervös draußen alles beobachtete. Die beiden Todesser, welche die kleine Gruppe aus einiger Entfernung beobachtet hatten, übersah er aber trotzdem vollkommen.

--------------

TBC


	32. Kapitel 31 Erfolglos

**Hi zusammen, sorry das es noch nicht mit den andren weitergeht, aber es fehlen noch zwei Kapitel aus dieser Storyline, um mögliche Zeitliche Probleme und Komplikationen innerhalb der Geschichte zu vermeiden. **

Also noch dieses ... dann das danach und dann schließlichgeht es mit Celine und Voldy weiter. :)

Ich hoffe aber das Kapitel gefällt auch weiterhin, so wie die davor. Ich weiß jeder hat seine Lieblingschars - ich auch (Voldy! Snape!) - und man kann kaum erwarten wie es weiter geht, aber die Storyline ist so groß und komplex, das wenn man da was durcheinanderhaut, es nur zu Chaos kommen würde. Hoffe ihr versteht das und habt trotzdem Spaß an dem folgendem Kapitel.

**Morti**

**Kapitel 31 - Erfolglos**

James hatte sich nach seinem Besuch bei den Odgens darum gekümmert, alle anderen Personen mit dem Namen Giles Avery ausfindig zu machen. All zu viele waren das nicht, aber dennoch war er den ganzen Rest des Tages damit beschäftigt gewesen, diese alle zu befragen. Und nun, am späten Nachmittag war nur noch ein Giles Avery übrig. Und das war der Vater des Ministeriumsangestellten und seines ersten Verdächtigen. Im Grunde wusste James nun schon, dass auch der ein Alibi haben würde, unabhängig davon, ob er mit der Sache zu tun hatte oder nicht. Sein Sohn hatte ihn sicher gewarnt. Aber es war seine Pflicht, auch ihn zu befragen. Nur das einzige Problem war, die Adresse, die noch im Register stand, war nicht mehr aktuell. Also hatte er keine andere Wahl, als noch mal zu Michael Giles Avery zu gehen. Und so machte er sich erneut auf den Weg in das Flohnetzwerkkontrollbüro.

Dort machte Michael Avery gerade Feierabend. Alle noch fälligen Akten waren bearbeitet und er würde hoffentlich nicht so schnell wieder an einem Samstag Dienst machen müssen. Es war einfach nur langweilig. Vielleicht sollte er doch versuchen, sich versetzen zu lassen.

Gerade, als er zur Tür hinausgehen wollte, trat James Potter ein.  
"Oh... ich hätte nicht gedacht, Sie so schnell wieder zu sehen.", murmelte er nur und sah den Mann durch seine Sonnenbrille an.

"Ich hab auch nicht damit gerechnet, dass die Adresse ihres Vaters nicht mehr aktuell ist. Aber ich denke doch, dass sie mir sagen können, wo ich ihn finden kann, nicht wahr?", meinte James ruhig und besonnen, sich die Frustration nicht anmerken lassend.

"Natürlich kann ich das. Wenn Sie wollen, bringe ich Sie sogar hin.", bot Mike an und wartete, wie der Auror reagieren würde. "Ist es mittlerweile eine offizielle Untersuchung?", wollte er neugierig wissen.

Dieses Angebot stank für James zum Himmel. Irgendwas an dem Tonfall des Mannes gefiel ihm nicht und ließ sämtliche Alarmglocken schrillen und Warnlampen angehen. "Es ist noch keine offizielle Untersuchung, aber ich kann sehr schnell eine daraus machen, sollte ich es für nötig befinden"; erklärte er fest. "Und danke für das Angebot, ich würde ihren Vater gerne hier sprechen. Er sollte sich so schnell wie möglich einfinden. Wir wissen doch alle, wie schnell das Volk Unschuldige verurteilt. Und er möchte doch sicher nicht zur Fahndung ausgeschrieben werden." Nun war es an James zu warten, wie sein Gegenüber reagierte. Dass er zu allem bereit war, hatte er nun wohl nachdrücklich signalisiert.

"Ich werd es ihm ausrichten... vielleicht hat er sofort Zeit?", murmelte Mike und zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann ging er zu seinem Kamin zurück, über den er seine Nachrichten erhielt und bestimmte Kamine überwachte. Schnell warf er eine handvoll Flohpulver hinein. "Malfoy Manor." Ein Grinsen unterdrückend, steckte er den Kopf hinein und sprach mit jemandem auf der anderen Seite: "Ich möchte meinen Vater sprechen. ... Ja, ich warte..."

Nach einigen Minuten sprach er weiter: "Hast du kurz Zeit, Vater? Hier möchte dich jemand sprechen... Ja, Sir. Das wäre sicher sehr erfreulich. Ja..." Langsam zog Mike sich zurück und sah Potter an. "Er verabschiedet sich nur kurz von seinem Gastgeber. Dann kommt er gleich her."

"Danke.", sagte James betont höflich. _Malfoy. Dann kann ich das gleich abhaken_, stellte er stumm aber nun mehr als frustriert fest. Wieder eine Sache die ins Leere lief. In solchen Situationen hasste er seinen Job. Zu wissen, dass es da einen Schweinehund gab, aber nicht an ihn ran zu kommen.

"Wir sollten nach unten gehen. Mein Vater war noch nie hier.", murmelte Michael und wandte sich zur Tür. Als er merkte, dass Potter ihm folgte, ging er zu den Aufzügen und fuhr mit dem Auror ins Atrium.

Einige Minuten später kam die Telefonzelle herunter und eine Person in einer dunkelblauen Robe trat heraus. Die blonden Haare aus der Stirn streichend, sah er sich kurz um, musterte seinen Sohn und wandte sich dann an Potter.  
"Giles Avery... Was kann ich für Sie tun?", wollte er wissen.

"Mir in mein Büro folgen, Mr. Avery. Dort können wir uns ungestört unterhalten.", erklärte James. "Und vielen Dank, dass Sie so schnell gekommen sind.", fügte er noch hinzu, ehe er sich wieder zu den Aufzügen begab. Er hatte keinesfalls vor, dieses Gespräch im Atrium zu führen.

"Nun.. ich hoffe, es dauert nicht zu lange. Ich bin zum Essen verabredet.", murmelte Giles Avery und nickte seinem Sohn kurz zu, der sich daraufhin auf den Heimweg machte.

_Vermutlich keine fünf Minuten_, grummelte James, der es schon fast roch, dass dieser Typ etwas damit zu tun hatte. In seinem Büro angekommen, bot er Giles Avery einen Stuhl an und versiegelte die Tür.

"Ich will auch gleich zur Sache kommen. Es gab gestern Morgen einen Überfall, bei dem wir einige Todesser fassen konnten. Und von einem haben wir einen Namen bekommen. Ihren Namen. Und nun möchte ich von Ihnen wissen, wo Sie gestern um den Sonnenaufgang herum waren.", erklärte James geschäftsmäßig gespannt darauf, welche Ausrede der Mann wohl erfinden würde.

"Ich bin momentan zu Gast bei Lucius Malfoy und wie es der Zufall will, war ich mit ihm zusammen. Er war sehr nervös, da er gestern zum ersten Mal seine zukünftige Frau kennen gelernt hat. Eine arrangierte Hochzeit,.. Sie verstehen.", erklärte Giles und sah den Auror neugierig an. "Und dieser... Todesser hat meinen Namen genannt?"

"Wenn er nicht einen Namen genannt hätte, durch den ich auf Sie gekommen wäre, wären Sie wohl kaum hier, Mr. Avery. Aber eine andere Frage… kennen Sie jemanden mit dem Namen Odgen?"

Giles Avery legte den Kopf zur Seite und schien kurz zu überlegen.  
"Ich wüsste es nicht... Zumindest sagt mir der Name nichts.", meinte er dann nachdenklich.

"Verstehe.", erklärte James. "Dann… verzeihen Sie die Unannehmlichkeiten, aber Sie verstehen, dass wir so etwas umgehend nachgehen müssen." Innerlich bereitete er sich schon auf einen Besuch bei Lucius Malfoy vor. Er konnte diesen aufgeblasenen Schnösel einfach nicht leiden. Und es würde ihn noch mehr in den Fingern jucken, graden diesen nach Askaban zu schicken. Persönlich würde er ihn auf die Insel bringen.

"Natürlich verstehe ich das.", murmelte Avery und erhob sich wieder. "Ich wünsche Ihnen noch ein schönes Wochenende. Hoffentlich lösen Sie diesen Fall."  
Damit wandte sich der Todesser um und verließ das Büro mit einem, für Potter nicht mehr sichtbaren zufriedenen Grinsen. _Odgen also... du verdammter kleiner Verräter._

Er würde dafür sorgen, dass dieser Mistkerl für diesen Verrat bezahlte.

James verließ ebenfalls, allerdings sichtlich gefrustet, das Ministerium und apparierte aus dem Atrium direkt in die Nähe von Malfoy Manor. Dort ordnete er kurz seinen Umhang richtete seine Frisur etwas und machte sich dann auf, das Alibi zu überprüfen, wobei er jetzt schon davon ausging, das Malfoy den Mann decken würde.

Lucius erwartete das Eintreffen von Potter schon seit geraumer Zeit, aber diese Parasiten vom Ministerium hatten ja sowieso alle Zeit der Welt und Verlass war auf sie auch nicht. Noch nicht einmal dann tauchten sie frühzeitig auf, wenn es für sie etwas zu holen geben könnte, auch wenn Lucius diesem Potter schon klar machen würde, dass es nichts zu holen gab.

Mit gestraften Schultern betätigte James die Klingel und wartete. _Das ist lächerlich. Das ist absolut lächerlich. Ein Todesser pinkelt keinem anderen ans Bein._

Dobby öffnete die Tür, brachte die normale unterwürfige Begrüßung hervor, auch wenn man eine Art Missgunst heraushören konnte.  
Lucius Malfoy stand nicht weit entfernt und hatte das normale, höhnische und überlegene Grinsen auf den Lippen. "James Potter Was verschafft mir die Ehre?"

"Einen schönen Guten Abend, Mr. Malfoy. Ich hab eine oder vielleicht auch ein paar Fragen an Sie, bezüglich Giles Avery.", erklärte James, sich ernsthaft zusammen nehmen müssend, um nicht bei diesem Grinsen schon das Gesicht zu verziehen. _Ich werde hier definitiv nichts finden, verfluchte Scheiße!_, dachte James frustriert. Wie gern würde er diesen Bastard in eine Zelle bringen. Am liebsten nach Askaban. Er würde ihn persönlich überführen und dann den Schlüssel der Zelle in der Nordsee versenken.

Und wie gerne würde Lucius seinem Gegenüber einen Fluch auf den Hals schicken, aber das bliebe nicht unbemerkt. Nicht bei James Potter. "Kommen Sie doch herein", sagte Lucius überfreundlich und trat zur Seite, um James Platz zu machen.

James trat, auf so ziemlich alles gefasst über die Türschwelle. Seiner Umgebung einen kurzen durchaus aufmerksamen Blick schenkend meinte er: "Danke. Ich werde Sie auch nicht lang belästigen. Sie kennen Giles Avery?"

_Das will ich dir auch geraten haben... ist schon schlimm genug, solch Abschaum in den eigenen vier Wänden zu haben..._  
"Ja, ich kenne ihn.", sagte Lucius knapp und wartete erst einmal darauf, wie Potter vor ging.

"Darf ich auch erfahren in welcher Beziehung sie zueinander stehen?", fragte James weiter, vollkommen ruhig bleibend, auch wenn er liebend gern die Wahrheit aus diesem aufgeblasenen Ekel rausgeprügelt hätte.

"Nun. Wir kennen uns sehr gut.", sagte Lucius mit einem überlegenen Ton. "Wir kennen uns sehr gut, durch die Familie. Wir reinblütigen Familien kennen uns untereinander eigentlich alle sehr gut. Gleich und Gleich gesellt sich gern, nicht wahr?"

"Sicher", antwortete James ruhig. _Sag doch gleich, wir schwarzmagischen Familien, du schleimiger Bastard_. "War Giles Avery gestern in den frühen Morgenstunden Ihr Gast?"

Lucius nickte und sah eher flüchtig durch den Raum. Wenn er jetzt noch gegähnt hätte, würde es noch deutlicher werden, dass ihn die gesamte Situation langweilte und er wirklich besseres zu tun hatte.  
"Ja, er war ab frühmorgens hier. Ich hatte ein Treffen mit meiner zukünftigen...", begann er andeutend.

"Verstehe. Und er war die ganze Zeit mit Ihnen zusammen?", erkundigte James sich noch als letztes, um seiner Pflicht auch wirklich nachzukommen, so bescheuert er es in diesem Moment auch fand.

"Ja, war er. Ich weiß nicht mehr genau, wann er gegangen ist, aber es dürfte am Nachmittag gewesen sein.", sagte Lucius nach einigen Sekunden nachdenken. "Ja, es dürfte nachmittags gewesen. Kurz bevor ich mich mit Narzissa Black getroffen habe." Lucius war ziemlich klar, dass dieser Potter ein ziemlich guter Freund von Sirius Black war, Narzissas Cousin. Es würde ihn brennend interessieren was Potter dazu sagte...

_Narzissa Black? Sirius… Cousine? Ach du gütiger Merlin_. "Danke Mr. Malfoy. Das war auch schon alles. Einen schönen Abend noch.", erklärte James betont höflich, ehe er das Manor verließ und nach Hause apparierte. Einen Bericht konnte er auch dort schreiben.

TBC


	33. Kapitel 32 Verluste

**Vielen Dank für eure Reviews! Es freut mich das euch so viele Handlungsstränge gefallen. Und ja, die Story wird dadurch wirklich viel, viel länger, obwohl trotz der vielen verschiedenen Charaktere und Handlungsebenen ein großes Ganzes bleibt. Als kleine Aussicht: Im Moment sind aus den ursprünglich drei Teilen schon sechs! geworden und die Geschichte wächst und gedeiht weiter, dank der fleißigen Mitschreiberinnen Mazipaan und Imobilus, deren einzel Storys ihr auch hier auf finden könnt. **

Kleiner Anreiz- wenn ihr es schafft 5 Reviews bis Freitag zu schreiben, dann bekommt ihr schon da dann das nächste Kapitel. :)

Morti

**Kapitel 32 - Verluste**

**--------------**

Cecilia Odgen setzte sich mit Mortimer auf dieselbe Seite wie Sirius und Peter, sodass sich Cyril neben Remus hinlegen konnte. Der Junge sah erneut sehr erschöpft aus und atmete deutlich zu flach. Die Sorgen, die sie sich um ihren Sohn machte, zeigte sie allerdings nicht.

Remus' Platz war gegenüber Sirius ebenfalls dicht bei der Tür. Auch er sah und vor allem hörte deutlich dass Cyril ziemlich am Ende war. "Ruh dich aus. Wir haben jetzt fast zwei Stunden", meinte er leise. _Und ich Dover bestimmst du das Tempo_, fügte er noch gedanklich hinzu. Das würde er aber erst Morgen erwähnen.

"Ja, Sir.", hauchte Cyril nur leise, ehe er die Augen schloss und auch schon nach wenigen Minuten eingeschlafen war. Er brauchte diese Pause unbedingt. Die Sorgen um seinen, vielleicht schon toten Bruder und diese Flucht, auch wenn sie im Moment nur in normaler Geschwindigkeit gingen, nahmen ihn sehr mit, da er solche Anstrengungen nicht gewöhnt war.

Remus beobachtete den Jungen eine Weile, ehe er kaum hörbar seufzte und auch die Augen schloss. Auch er war erschöpft. Zwar hatte er sich gestern ausgeruht, aber in der Regel brauchte er zwei bis drei Tage nach einem Vollmond, bis er wieder voll belastbar war. Und er brauchte auch keinen Spiegel, um das zu sehen. Aber er schlief keineswegs ein. Er hatte seine Sinne auf die Geräusche vor der Tür fixiert.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde waren Schritte und Stimmen auf dem Gang zu hören und schließlich wurde auch die Tür zu ihrem Abteil mit einem Ruck aufgezogen, sodass Cyril aus dem Schlaf schreckte.  
"Fahrkarten, bitte.", verlangte der Schaffner.

Remus holte mit links seine Fahrkarte aus der Tasche, hatte aber ebenso wie Sirius mit der rechten seinen Zauberstab fest umklammert. Doch ohne dass etwas geschah, verschwand der Mann wieder und alle entspannten sich merklich.

Remus stellte mit Sorge fest das Cyril einen leichten Schlaf hatte. "Brauchst du eigentlich irgendwelche Medizin? Tränke oder so?", erkundigte er sich, besorgt, dass eben diese ihnen in einem ungünstigen Moment ausgehen könnten.

"Ich habe Medizin im Koffer.", murmelte Cyril leise, während er seine Karte wieder wegsteckte und sich erneut hinlegte. Sein Herz beruhigte sich wieder von dem vorherigen Schreck. "Ich brauche sie nur, wenn ... ich Schmerzen in der Brust bekomme... wenn es gar zu unregelmäßig schlägt.", erklärte er weiter.

"Dann würde sich vorschlagen du steckst sie in die Tasche. Das ist besser, wenn wir getrennt werden", meinte Sirius und sprach damit auch Remus' Gedanken aus. Der nickte und schloss dann abermals die Augen, um seine Sinne schweifen zu lassen.

"Sarah...", murmelte der Junge nur leise und streckte eine Hand aus. Die angesprochene Hauselfe legte ihm nach einer kurzen Bewegung mit der Hand zwei verschiedenfarbige Phiolen in die Hand. Sofort steckte Cyril sie vorsichtig weg, ehe er versuchte erneut zu schlafen.  
"Wird er. noch mal kommen?", wollte er leise wissen.

"Ja. Aber erst in einer guten Stunde, wenn wir in Canterbury gehalten haben", meinte Remus ebenfalls leise. "Du kannst also beruhigt schlafen."

Cyril nickte nur leicht, da er bereits wieder halb schlief.

Sirius sah runter zu dem Jungen neben ihm. "Du solltest auch versuchen zu schlafen. Der Tag wird noch lang genug."

"Ich bin aber gar nicht müde.", beschwerte Mortimer sich sofort. Doch ein Blick in das ungehaltene Gesicht seiner Mutter, ließ ihn verstummen. Leicht mürrisch lehnte er sich an Sirius und schloss ebenfalls die Augen. Innerhalb weniger Minuten war er eingeschlafen.

Sirius lächelte leicht und legte einen Arm um den kleinen Jungen. Und auch Remus dämmerte immer wieder weg, während Peter einfach nur aus dem Fester starrte und stumm betete, dass nicht schief ging. Dass sie nicht verfolgt würden.

Mehr als eine Stunde zuckelte der Zug so vor sich hin, bis er dann mit quietschenden Bremsen langsamer wurde und im Bahnhof von Canterbury zum Halten kam. Remus war sofort hellwach.

Bei dem Quietschen wurde Cyril wieder wach, erschreckte sich diesmal aber nicht so sehr. Langsam setzte er sich auf und sah aus dem Fenster, um sich auf dem Bahnhof umzuschauen. Plötzlich wurden seine Augen riesig und er duckte sich zur Seite weg.  
"Da!", hauchte er und zeigte nach draußen, wo er zwei Männer in langen schwarzen Roben kommen sah, die verdammt nach denen aussahen, in der er seinen Bruder einmal gesehen hatte.

"Scheiße!", fluchte Remus und auch Sirius hatte die Gefahr entdeckt. Peter lief es sofort eiskalt den Rücken runter. "Was… machen wir?", fragte er leise. "Verstecken", entschied Remus. "Einen Kampf hier im Zug verlieren wir. Sirius verschwindet mit dem Kleinen aufs Klo. Wir bleiben hier", sagte Remus und sah Cyril an. "Du versteckst dich unter dem Sitz mit einem Desillusionszauber. Mrs. Odgen das gleiche. Peter und ich verziehen und auf die Gepäckablage", erklärte Remus und half dann erst Peter auf die Gepäckablage, ehe er selbst raufklettere. Sirius und der Jüngste waren schon verschwunden.

Cyril hatte seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und wisperte den Desillusionierungszauber. Dabei atmete er ganz langsam und konzentrierte sich, um sich nicht zu sehr aufzuregen. Gegenüber sah er, wie seine Mutter ebenfalls verschwand.

Ängstlich drückte Mortimer sich an Sirius, während sie sich auf der Toilette versteckten. Der Zug fuhr langsam an.

"Ganz ruhig.", wisperte Sirius und sprach ebenfalls einen Desillusionszauber über sie. "Du musst ganz leise sein", sagte er dann leise, den Jungen fest an sich drückend. "Uns kann nichts passieren."

Remus dagegen war einfach nur still. Er war sich sicher, dass alle hier im Abteil wussten, was auf dem Spiel stand, wenn sie entdeckt würden. Unter sich hörte er Cyrils betont ruhiges atmen, aber auch den leicht beschleunigen Puls. Peters Herzklopfen entging ihm aber auch nicht.

Vier Todesser je zwei in jede Richtung gingen langsam durch den Zug und öffneten jedes Abteil.  
"Sie sind in diesem Zug.", raunte einer, bevor sie eine weitere Tür öffneten und in ein scheinbar leeres Abteil blickten.

Cyrils Herz setzte einen Schlag lang aus, als er die Stiefel und langen Roben neben sich sah.

Remus hielt die Luft an und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm sein Herz bis zum Hals schlug. Dennoch zwang er sich zur Bewegungslosigkeit.

Peter trat kalter Schweiß auf die Stirn und Panik machte sich in ihm breit. Seine Hände fingen tatsächlich an zu zittern, aber irgendwie schaffte er es, sich nicht zu bewegen.

Cyril hielt sich selbst den Mund zu und sein krankes Herz hämmerte ihm schmerzhaft gegen die Brust, als einer der Männer herein trat und unter seine Sitzbank und ihm direkt ins Gesicht blickte.  
_Geh weg!_, schrie er in Gedanken und hoffte, dass ihm nicht gleich schwarz vor Augen wurde und sich somit der Zauber auflöste.

Doch der Todesser trat, da nichts zu sehen war, tatsächlich wieder zurück und schloss die Tür.

Remus atmete erleichtert aus, blieb aber, wo der war. Die Todesser waren noch nicht weit weg. "Nicht bewegen", zischte er grade laut genug, dass es alle andern auch hören konnten.

"Cyril.", keuchte Cecilia Odgen und kam unter dem Sitz hervor. Ihr war egal, was Lupin sagte. Der Junge war gerade bewusstlos geworden und sie musste ihm helfen. Schnell zog sie ihn hervor und spürte sofort den kalten Schweiß und die klamme Haut. Hektisch suchte sie nach den Phiolen, die der Junge in die Tasche gesteckt hatte und flößte ihm einen Schluck aus jeder ein, bevor sie mit zittrigen Fingern nach dem Puls fühlte.

Auf der Toilette drückte Sirius Mortimer fest an sich, um den Jungen zu beruhigen und ihm ein Gefühl von Sicherheit zu geben.

Mortimer klammerte sich mit einer Hand an Sirius fest, während er sich fest in die andere biss, um nur ja keinen Laut von sich zu geben. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und jemand kam herein. Allerdings war es kein Todesser, sondern ein normaler Passagier.

Sirius hätte am liebsten laut geflucht. Warum mussten die Leute immer in den ungünstigen Momenten zur Toilette. Vorsichtig schob er seine Hand über den Mund des Jungen damit dieser auch ja still war.

Mortimer kniff sofort die Augen zu, weil er garantiert nicht sehen wollte, was jetzt kam. _Gott, ist das eklig..._

Auch Sirius schloss die Augen. Die Geräusche reichten ihm völlig, um sich bildlich vorzustellen, was der Passagier tat.

Als der Mann endlich fertig war, spülte und wieder ging - ohne sich die Hände zu waschen, wie Mortimer angeekelt feststellte - standen draußen zwei Todesser, die ihn erwarteten. Sofort drückte sich der Junge fester an Sirius.

Sirius war unendlich erleichtert, dass der Kerl wieder weg war, so dass ihm das fehlende Wasserrauschen gar nicht auffiel. Dafür aber die beiden Todesser vor der Tür, die sich kurz in der Toilette umsahen und dann weiter gingen. Aber Sirius war keineswegs erleichtert. Weiterhin hielt er Mortimer fest und wartete noch einige Minuten, um sicher zu gehen, dass die Todesser weg waren. Vorsichtig, immer noch unsichtbar lugte er aus der Tür und schob dann Mortimer vor sich her zu ihrem Abteil.

Remus glitt nahezu lautlos von der Gepäckablage. "Bleib wo du bist, Peter", zischt er und orientiere sich am Geruch, um Mrs. Odgen zu finden. Behutsam legte er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Was ist mit ihm?", fragte er leise.

"Er ist bewusstlos. Aber.. lebt noch.", murmelte die Frau, während sie den blassen Jungen sanft streichelte. Nach einigen Minuten wirkten die Tränke und Cyrils Herz beruhigte sich langsam wieder. Dann flatterten seine Lider und er blickte sich suchend um.  
"Ich bin da. Bleib ruhig und ruh dich aus.", murmelte die deutlich erleichtert klingende Mutter.

Remus lauschte kurz, konnte aber nichts Verdächtiges ausmachen. Aber Sicherheitshalber verriegelte er die Tür mit einem Zauber, ehe er die Zauber von allen aufhob und Cyril dann auf die Sitze half, damit er sich dort hinlegen konnte.

Cecilia setzte sich neben ihren Sohn, sodass er den Kopf auf ihren Schoß legen konnte.  
"Ruh dich aus...", murmelte sie und streichelte durch Cyrils Haare. Dann blickte sie Remus an. "Wie lange noch?", wollte sie leise wissen.

Remus warf kurz einen Blick auf seine Uhr. "Eine halbe Stunde noch. Aber wir müssen uns noch eine Bleibe suchen", erklärte er und sah kurz auf Cyril runter. "Wir nehmen das erste Hotel, was wir finden können", fügte er dann noch hinzu.

"Es ging nur darum, wie lange Cyril jetzt schlafen kann.", murmelte Cecilia lediglich und lehnte sich an. Doch um nächsten Moment zuckte sie erschrocken zusammen, als es klopfte.

Draußen stand Mortimer dicht bei Sirius und sah sich da ganze Zeit hektisch nach rechts und links um.

Remus stand auf und fragte leise: "Ja bitte?"

"Der verzauberte Bär mit seinem Schützling bittet den Bösen Wolf dringend um Einlass. Rote und Weiße Rosen sind ausverkauft", zischte Sirius zurück. Im Moment fand er diesen Code ziemlich hinderlich, aber nur so konnten sie sicher sein, dass jeder auch der war, für den er sich ausgab.

Remus öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und ließ die beiden eintreten, wo sie dann endlich ihre Tarnzauber aufhoben.

"Das war scheiße knapp", stellte Sirius fest. "Wir müssen in Dover höllisch aufpassen."

"Müssen wir. Aber wir können den Zug nicht unsichtbar verlassen. Dann verlieren wir uns", meinte Remus und nickte kurz in Cyrils Richtung, der leichenblass im Schoß seiner Mutter lag. Sirius nickte nur leicht.

Peter starrte aus dem Fenster und dachte nur darüber nach, wie knapp es gewesen war und was wohl noch alles passierten würde. Ob sie wohl noch würden kämpfen müssen.

Sofort setzte Mortimer sich neben seine Mutter und lehnte sich an sie, um auch etwas festgehalten zu werden.  
"Woher wissen die, wohin wir wollen?", murmelte Cecilia leise, während sie in einer doch recht selten gewordenen Geste auch einen Arm um ihren Jüngsten legte.

Remus seufzte. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich vermute aber ihr Sohn Charles hat gegenüber einem seiner… Freunde Cyrils Krankheit erwähnt. Und Voldemort hat sich zusammengereimt, dass wenn sie fliehen es auf Muggelwegen tun, um ihren Sohn nicht zu gefährden. Und dafür kamen nur Bus, Bahn und Flugzeug in Frage. Außerdem haben sie wahrscheinlich ihr Haus beobachtet, um zu sehen ob sie den fahrenden Ritter benutzen."

"Das heißt aber nicht, dass wir es nicht schaffen", erklärte Sirius. "Es macht es nur etwas schwerer. Aber nicht unmöglich. Wir müssen nur alle die Augen offen halten."

"Aber dann müssen sie gesehen haben, wie wir eingestiegen sind. Und sie werden uns auch beim Aussteigen sehen.", murmelte Cecilia, die plötzlich arge Zweifel hatte, ob es so eine gute Idee gewesen war, einen Fluchtversuch zu starten. Wenn Charles tatsächlich zum Verräter geworden war... hatte sein Meister dann nicht das Recht ihn zu strafen? Und jeder kannte die Strafe für Verrat.

"Der Zug ist ziemlich gut besetzt", meinte Sirius. "Wir müssen nur in der Menge untertauchen. Dann haben sie es schwerer. Es wäre vielleicht sogar sinnvoll, wenn wir nicht alle zusammen aussteigen."

Remus stimmte dem zu. "Sirius und Mortimer gehen zuerst. Dann sie mit Peter und ich mit Cyril als letztes. Wir treffen uns am Haupteingang."

"Sollten… Sollten wir nicht unser Aussehen etwas verändern? Ich mein… wenn sie uns beobachtet haben…", sagte Peter leise und Remus nickte. "Gute Idee, Peter", stimmte Remus zu und veränderte seine Kleidung und sein Aussehen ein wenig. Die braunen Haare wurden schwarz, der Umhang, er trug immer noch James', färbte er um in einen sattes Blau.

Sirius schwarze im Moment sehr kurze Mähne wurde blond und der blaue Umhang grasgrün, während sie Peter ein dunkles Braun als Haarfarbe verpassten und den Umhang Bordeaux färbten.

Cecilia nickte leicht und änderte dann zuerst Mortimers Haarfarbe, um der von Sirius zu ähneln, sodass er als dessen Sohn durchgehen würde, da der Junge sicher wieder bei Black blieb. Ihre eigenen Haare wurden zu einem etwas helleren braun mit einem rötlichen Stich. Ihre schwarzen Roben wurden auch farbenfroher, obwohl Cecilia Odgen ganz offensichtlich nicht froh darüber war.

Cyril würde sich selbst verändern, wenn er erneut aufgewacht war.

So warten sie dann darauf, dass der Zug in Dover im Bahnhof einlief.

Cyril wachte endlich auf, als der Zug bereits langsam zu bremsen begann, und sah sich müde um. Dann erinnerte er sich daran, was geschehen war und bekam große Augen.  
"Hab. ich uns in Gefahr gebracht?", wollte er leise wissen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Gleichzeitig bemerkte er das veränderte Aussehen der Anderen und grinste kurz leicht.

"Nein", erklärte Remus beruhigend. "Alles in Ordnung. Aber leider werden wir wohl verfolgt. Deswegen haben wir uns getarnt und werden auch getrennt den Zug verlassen und uns erst am Eingang treffen. So ist Chance, nicht entdeckt zu werden, größer, leider aber auch keine Garantie", meinte der Werwolf dann. Und bat Cyril sich auch ein wenig zu tarnen und informierte ihn darüber, dass sie als letzte gehen würden.

Nickend zog der Junge seinen Zauberstab heraus, der so hell war, dass man den Übergang von seiner bleichen Hand zum Holz kaum sehen konnte. Dann änderte er seine Haarfarbe ebenfalls mehr nach braun und auch sein Gesicht wurde zumindest etwas dunkler, auch wenn der kränkliche Ausdruck nicht wirklich verschwand.  
"Mehr.. geht leider nicht.", murmelte er leise.

Remus lächelte mild und zog dann seinen Stab hervor. Der türkise Umhang war nun wirklich zu auffällig. "Ich mach das auch nachher wieder rückgängig", meinte er und Färbe ihn schließlich in deinem dunklen violett. Zwar fiel dadurch die Blässe des Jungen noch mehr auf, aber darauf konnten sie jetzt nicht auch noch Rücksicht nehmen. Dann kam der Zug zum Stehen und Sirius erhob sich um den jüngsten bei der Hand zu nehmen.  
"Wir sehen uns", meinte er nur und verließ das Abteil, nachdem sich der Junge von seiner Mutter kurz verabschiedet hatte. Remus gab ihnen zwei Minuten Vorsprung. Der Zug war sowieso an seiner Endstation angekommen und würde sich vor morgen nicht mehr rühren.

Peter war übernervös, als sie aus dem Zug stiegen und musste sich ernsthaft zusammennehmen, um sich nicht ständig nervös umzusehen. Und immer wieder fragte er sich, was wohl passieren würde, wenn sie jetzt mitten unter Muggeln angegriffen würden. Waren die Todesser überhaupt so dumm, das zu tun?

"Seien Sie doch ruhiger.", murmelte Cecilia Odgen, während sie zusammen mit Peter durch den Bahnhof lief, um sich davor wieder mit den anderen zu treffen. "So fallen wir erst recht auf!"

Peter sagte nichts dazu, versuchte sich zu beruhigen, auch wenn das nicht wirklich gelang. Überall sah er Leute mit schwarzen Umhängen, oder glaubte es zumindest.

Remus gab auch ihm einen kurzen Vorsprung. Aber nur eine Minute. Er wollte Peter nicht all zu lang auf sich selbst gestellt lassen, falls es zu einem Überfall kam. "Komm wir gehen", meinte er zu Cyril. "Und keine Panik. Ich hab mich schon mehr als einmal mit Todessern angelegt. Konzentrier dich nur darauf selbst nicht verletzt zu werden", sagte er ihm leise und stieg dann als erster aus dem Zug und sah sich wachsam um.

Seine Hand in der Tasche umklammerte fest seinen Zauberstab. Er wollte garantiert nicht wieder zusammen klappen, nahm sich Cyril vor, während seine Augen die Menschenmenge absuchte, um vielleicht erneut die Todesser zu sehen.

Mortimer sah sich neugierig um, während er mit Sirius Black über den Bahnsteig und dann durch die Bahnhofshalle ging. Es war alles so aufregend, dass der Junge im Moment sogar vergessen hatte, dass sie sich in Gefahr befanden.

Sirius hielt den Jungen weiterhin fest an der Hand, damit er nicht im Gewühl verloren ging. Was Schlimmeres konnte es nicht geben und Remus war bereit, sowohl Cyril und sein Leben zu verteidigen, als auch den Jungen zu stützten. "Bleib ganz ruhig. Wir schaffen das", sagte er leise zu ihm, um ihm Mut zu machen.

"Ich versuch es, Sir.", erwiderte der Junge. Als sie nach draußen traten, sah er seine Mutter und diesen Peter gerade auf Mortimer und Sirius zutreten. Im gleichen Moment sah er aber auch wie von zwei Seiten erneut Todesser kamen. Sie machten sich nicht einmal die Mühe sich zu verbergen. "Dort.", keuchte der Junge und machte Lupin auf die Gestalten aufmerksam.

"Scheiße", fluchte Remus und packte Cyril fest am Umhang, damit er bleib, wo er war, und rief: "TATZE LINKS!" Dann tauchte er mit Cyril hinter eine Mauer ab, wo sie dann ebenfalls einen Fluchtweg suchten

Sirius der seinen Kosenamen deutlich gehört hatte fuhr herum und stieß ebenfalls einen ungehaltenen Fluch aus. "Weg hier", zischte er dann, schnappte sich Mortimer und ergriff die Flucht in die Menge hinein, während Peter sich umsah und dann in die Gegenrichtung davon stürzte, so weit weg von den Todessern wie möglich. Mrs Odgen zog er dabei hinter sich her.

Mortimer klammerte sich an Sirius' Hand fest und konnte dadurch schneller rennen als sonst, weil der Mann ihn so mitzog.

Die Todesser trennten sich und folgten den vier Personen, die sich schon als Gruppe zusammen gefunden hatten. Den Rufer, der sie wohl gewarnt hatte, konnten sie nicht mehr identifizieren.

Während des kurzen Rennens versuchte Cyril seine Atmung ruhig zu halten, schaffte es aber nicht. Hinter der Mauer hockte er sich erstmal aschfahl hin und hielt sich den Kopf.  
"Ein... einen Moment, bitte.", wisperte er leise.

Remus nickte nur und sah vorsichtig um die Ecke. Es waren nur wenige Schritte gewesen, die sie gerannt waren, aber das schien den Jungen vollkommen auszulaugen. Aber wie es aussah wurden sie nicht verfolgt. Trotzdem war er vorsichtig. "Wir machen jetzt langsam", meinte Remus eine Hand auf die Schulter des Jungen legend.

Langsam nickte Cyril. "Mo...Moment noch.", hauchte er jedoch, als Lupin ihn weiter schieben wollte. Erneut zog er die beiden Phiolen aus der Tasche und entkorkte sie nacheinander mit zitternden Händen, um je einen Schluck daraus zu trinken. Langsam spürte er, wie sich sein Herz wieder etwas beruhigte und regelmäßiger zu schlagen begann.

Remus warf noch mal vorsichtig einen Blick um die Ecke, doch zu sehen war niemand. "Sie scheinen uns nicht entdeckt zu haben", meinte er leise. _Hoffentlich schaffen die anderen es_, bat er stumm, wollte er den Jungen doch nicht verunsichern und ihm ernsthafte Sorgen bereiten.

Sirius brauchte sich nur kurz umzusehen, um zu wissen, dass sie verfolgt wurden. "Wenn die uns angreifen, versteckst du dich irgendwo und bleibst da, egal was passiert", sagte Sirius grade so laut, dass der Junge ihn verstehen konnte.

Peter hastete weiter. Er war noch nie besonders gut gewesen im Rennen. Deswegen rannte Mrs. Odgen auch vor ihm, und er sah sich immer wieder nach den Todessern um, die sie verfolgten.

Cecilia rannte um ihr Leben und war erstaunt, dass sie um einiges schneller war, als der junge Mann, der sie eigentlich schützen sollte. Doch die Verfolger holten sehr schnell auf und in ihrer langsam aufsteigenden Panik bog sie links ab und fand sich in einer dunklen Gasse wieder, die sich nach einer Biegung als Sackgasse herausstellte. Da sie nicht zurück konnte, verschwand sie hinter einem Stapel Müll und den übervollen Mülltonnen.

Peter rannte um sein Leben, folgte blindlings der Frau und kam schlitternd vor der Mauer zum Stehen. Panisch sah er sich um. Das einzige Versteck war bereits besetzt. "Seien... Sie... leise", meinte er und verwandelte sich. Mülltonnen, vor allem übervolle zogen Ratten magisch an. Er würde keinen Verdacht erregen.

Erschrocken keuchend presste Cecilia Odgen eine Hand vor den Mund, während sie ungläubig zusah, wie der junge Mann, den sie für einen nicht besonders begabten Zauberer gehalten hatte, sich als Animagus entpuppte.

Doch schon im nächsten Moment kamen zwei Todesser schlitternd bei der Ecke zum Stehen und sahen sich um.  
"Es hat keinen Sinn! Gebt auf!", rief einer und erzeugte dann ein magisches Licht, um in der immer stärker werdenden Dunkelheit genug sehen zu können.

Sirius floh mit dem Jungen in eine Seitenstraße und verschwand in einen nahen Hauseingang, um anschließend die Treppe hinunter in den Keller zu fliehen. Leicht keuchend lauschte er einen Moment, ehe er Mortimer ansah. "Können wir zwei apparieren?", fragte er dann, nur um sicher zu gehen, dem Jungen nicht zu schaden.

"Ja.. ich bin nicht krank.", erklärte Mortimer sofort und sah sich unsicher um. Draußen konnte er Schritte hören.

Sirius nickte dem Jungen zu und disapparierte dann mit ihm in eine dunkle Ecke des Hafens, wo sie niemand sehen würde. Dennoch ergriffen sie von dort auch gleich die Flucht, falls man sie verfolgen würde.

Sie rannten weiter und als sie plötzlich um die nächste Ecke kamen, sah Mortimer auf der anderen Straßenseite, wie Cyril dicht an einer Mauer entlang ging, so langsam wie immer.  
"Dort.", hauchte er leise.

Sirius hielt den Jungen fest. "Das könnte eine Falle sein", meinte er leise, da der Junge allein war. "Wir tun erstmal so als hätten wir ihn nicht gesehen, bis mein Freund auftaucht. Nur dann können wir uns sicher sein."

Peter beschloss die Todesser etwas abzulenken und rannte so schnell ihn seine kurzen Beinchen tragen konnten um die Füße der Todesser herum hinter eine andere Mülltonne in der Hoffnung, das würde Mrs. Odgen Zeit geben zu disapparieren.

Cecilia versuchte genau in dem Moment zu apparieren, als einer der beiden Todesser einen Schild dagegen errichtete. Sie wurde zurück geschleudert und ihr Fuß knallte schmerzhaft gegen die blecherne Mülltonne.  
"Expelliarmus!", donnerte eine Stimme viel zu laut in ihrem Kopf und sie spürte ihren Zauberstab wegfliegen. "Passt auf meine Jungs auf.", wisperte sie noch, ihre Augen auf die Ratte gegenüber gerichtet, als plötzlich einer der beiden zu ihr trat und sie packte. Dann verschwand der Apparationsschild und sie wurde mitgerissen, ehe sie reagieren konnte.

Peter schluckte heftig und ergriff dann die Flucht. Er konnte nichts tun. Er war nicht in der Lage, sie zu verfolgen. Er kannte weder den Zauber, mit dem das möglich war, noch war er imstande dazu, sich gegen zwei Todesser allein zu verteidigen und wer wusste schon, ob da nicht noch mehr waren.

Der Werwolf hatte sich hinter Cyril zurückfallen lassen. Es war zwar riskant, aber er hatte sicher gehen wollen dass sie nicht verfolgt wurden. Deswegen hatte er Cyril allein vorausgeschickt zum Hafen, mit der Bitte sich so unauffällig wie möglich zu verhalten. Doch verfolgt wurden sie nicht. deswegen beeilte er sich ebenfalls zum Hafen zu kommen.

Mortimer gehorchte Sirius aufs Wort, als er Cyril nicht anrufen sollte, und hielt sich an Blacks Hand fest, während sie langsam weiter gingen. Plötzlich kam von hinten ein Mann mit schnellen Schritten und der Junge sah auf.  
"Ist. er es nun?", wollte er leise wissen.

Cyril hörte die schnellen Schritte hinter sich und sein Herz krampfte sich etwas zusammen, als er sich langsam umdrehte. Doch es war Lupin. Ausatmend wartete der Junge darauf, dass sein Begleiter bei ihm war, als er plötzlich blonde Haare im Licht einer Laterne bemerkte.

Sirius musterte den nahenden Mann mit fest umklammertem Zauberstab, doch dann erkannte er seinen Freund. "Ich denke schon", sagte er leise und pfiff einmal leise, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Wenn es ein Todesser war, würde er es nicht hören. Der Vielsafttrank verlieh einem Menschen zwar das Aussehen, aber nicht Remus überempfindliches Gehör am Tag nach Vollmond.

"Wir werden nicht verfolgt. Alles klar"; meinte Remus und folgte dann dem Blick, den der Junge auf die andere Straßenseite warf, zeitgleich mit einem seine Ohren erreichenden leisen Pfiff. "Sirius und dein Bruder", sagte er zu Cyril.

Sie waren allein und gingen über die Straße, wo Cyril sanft Mortimer auf die Schulter klopfte.  
"Wo gehen wir jetzt hin?", wollte er leise wissen und sah zu Lupin auf. "Wo werden wir Mutter wieder treffen?"

Remus wollte grade antworten als ihm ein vertrauter Geruch in die Nase stieg. Der Geruch einer ganz bestimmten Ratte. Allerdings beruhigte ihn das nicht sonderlich. Denn das Mrs. Odgen ein Animagus war, war doch sehr unwahrscheinlich. Und wenn Peter hier in seiner Animagusform herumschlich, konnte das nichts Gutes heißen.

Suchend ließ er seine Augen über den Boden wandern, was auch Sirius nicht entging. "Alles klar Remus?", erkundigte er sich. Remus aber reagierte nicht. "Zeig dich, Wurmschwanz", meinte er nur und im nächsten Moment tauchte Peter abgehetzt neben ihnen auf.

"Todesser… sie haben uns erwischt. Ich konnte nichts tun. Sie… sie sind mit ihr… disappariert", keuchte er. Er hatte es nicht gewagt, als Mensch nach seinen Freunden zu suchen. Als Ratte war er viel unauffälliger.

"WAS?", keuchte Cyril so laut, dass es ein Echo in der leeren Straße gab. Hektisch sah er sich um. "Wir... wir... bitte... wir müssen sie suchen."

Mortimer sah seinen Bruder an und konnte noch nicht fassen, was er sah. Cyril hatte Tränen in den Augen. Sein immer gefasster, fast schon emotionsloser Bruder weinte beinahe und während sich die Brüder in die Augen sahen, wurde Cyril plötzlich so bleich, als wäre er bereits tot, und klappte in sich zusammen.  
"Nein!"

Remus war ziemlich erschrocken über das, was Peter ihnen dann mitteilte und musste dann mit ziemlichem Schrecken erkennen, dass sich Mortimers Haarfarbe wieder zu dem ursprünglichen schwarz änderte, ebenso wie der Umhang. Und so grade bekam er noch den in sich zusammensackenden Cyril zu fassen. Vorsichtig legte er ihn auf den Gehweg und tastete nach dessen Puls, der sich fast überschlug, so sehr raste das Herz. Behutsam aber auch bestimmt flößte er Cyril etwas von den beiden Tränken ein und brachte den bewusstlosen Jungen dazu diese auch zu schlucken.

"Alles in Ordnung, Mortimer", meinte er. "Peter. Such uns ein Zimmer. Cyril braucht Ruhe, wir bleiben hier in der Gegend. Du kennst meine Witterung ja."

Der Rattenanimagus nickte und machte sich dann auf den Weg, während Remus sich umsah ob es irgendwo eine Bank gab.

"Was ist mit Mutter? Wo ist sie?", wollte der jüngste Odgen wissen und sah mit großen Augen die beiden verbliebenen Erwachsenen an, während sein Bruder langsam wieder ein klein wenig Farbe annahm und nicht mehr ganz so tot wirkte.

Remus seufze leise. Er hasste es solche Nachrichten überbringen zu müssen. Vor allem bei dem Gedanken, was Celine alles zustoßen konnte.

Sirius der ebenfalls die Veränderung von Mortimer gesehen hatte, kniete sich zu dem Jungen und sah ihm in die Augen. "Deine Ma ist… also die Todesser…", stammelte Sirius auch nicht wissend, wie er einem kleinen Jungen so was beibringen sollte.

"Deine Mutter ist da bei deinem Vater und deinem Bruder", meinte Remus leise, da er im Manor der Odgens deutlich gehört hatte, was die Frau ihren Kindern gesagt hatte, auch wenn er es niemals zugegeben hätte, würde es doch bedeuten, dass er diesen Umstand hätte erklären müssen.

Mortimers Augen wurden groß, während sich sofort Tränen darin sammelten. Doch dann fiel sein Blick auf seinen Bruder und all die Gespräche über Benehmen kamen ihm in den Sinn und auch die Strafen. Sicher... Cyril hatte ihn nie geschlagen. Das wäre auch viel zu anstrengend für ihn gewesen. Aber er durfte ihn bestrafen. Er war der ältere Bruder und hatte die Verantwortung, so wie Charlie sie für ihn gehabt hatte. Und weil Cyril jetzt hier lag, immer noch bewusstlos und fast auch tot wirkend, versuchte der gerade Neunjährige stark zu sein... und jetzt nicht zu weinen. Er wollte es wert sein... wollte seinem reinen Blut Ehre erweisen und nicht schwach weinen, wie ein Baby.

Sirius tat es in der Seele weh zu sehen, wie der Junge jetzt mit sich kämpfte und er schmiss jedes Versprechen der Mutter gegenüber über Bord. Stattdessen zog er den Jungen einfach in den Arm. "Tränen helfen damit fertig zu werden.", sagte er leise. "Auch wenn es sich nicht gehört, manchmal ist es gut zu weinen", flüsterte er ihm zu.

Remus sagte darauf nichts, achtete mehr auf Cyril, der immer noch nicht wieder zu sich gekommen war, sah sich dann aber um nach der kleinen Ratte, die zu ihm kam und sich im nächsten Moment in Peter verwandelte. "Zwei Straßen weiter. Ist zwar etwas schäbig, aber die stellen sicher keine Fragen", erklärte er.

Remus nickte und hob Cyril vorsichtig hoch, Was Sirius mit einem leicht verwunderten Blick quittierte. Aber da der Junge sehr blass war, und er selbst ja auch wusste das Remus nicht ganz so schwach war, wie es den Anschein hatte, sagte er nichts weiter.

Langsam schmiegte Mortimer sich in die Umarmung. Er war lange nicht mehr so umarmt worden.  
"Aber... ich bin schon groß. Nur Babys weinen.", wisperte er sehr leise. "Ich will kein Baby sein..."

Als er hochgehoben wurde, blinzelte Cyril in die Dunkelheit, bis er fast direkt über sich ein helles Gesicht ausmachte, was er dann als Lupin identifizierte. Müde legte er den Kopf an dessen Schulter.

Remus lächelte den Jungen nur an. "Bleib einfach ganz ruhig", murmelte er ihm zu und machte sich daran Peter zu folgen.

Sirius seufzte leise und strich dem Jungen dann durchs Haar. "Nicht nur Babys weinen. Auch große Kinder weinen. Selbst Erwachsene tun es manchmal. Und ab und zu weinen, ist wirklich nicht schlimm", sagte er, den Jungen dann bei der Hand nehmend. "Und wir werden das sicher niemandem erzählen."

Remus musste sich ernsthaft zusammennehmen, um sich nicht gleich zu übergeben, als sie die schäbige Absteige betraten, in der er eher ein Freudenhaus vermutet hätte, aber ganz sicher kein Hotel. Es roch nach Alkohol, Zigarettenqualm, nicht funktionierende Toiletten, Schweiß, feuchten Wänden und morschem Holz. Zum Glück hatte er sich über die Jahre daran gewöhnt, Gerüche einfach auszublenden. Sonst hätte er Hogwarts um den nahenden Vollmond wohl nicht überstanden. Über 200 Kinder zusammengepfercht in einem großen Raum, war so ziemlich die schwerste Prüfung, die man einem jungen Werwolf auferlegen konnte.

Im Zimmer legte er Cyril auf eines der beiden Betten, das er mit einem Zauber aufgefrischt hatte, und deckte ihn dann zu, während Sirius sich auf das andere Bett setze, Mortimer wieder in den Arm nehmend, um den Jungen zu trösten, auch wenn der nicht weinen wollte.

Mortimer sah sich angewidert um und rümpfte die Nase, während sie durch den Schankraum gingen. Es war wirklich Ekel erregend. Dieser Anblick hielt seine Gefühle erstaunlicherweise dann doch sehr im Zaum, sodass er recht gefasst wirkte, als Sirius ihn zu sich aufs Bett zog.  
"Aber zu weinen ist schwach... ich bin nicht schwach. Ich bin stark und reinblütig.", erklärte der Junge.

Cyril fühlte sich unendlich erschöpfte und wusste im Moment nicht einmal weshalb. Er wollte nur schlafen und vorerst nicht wieder aufwachen. Neben ihm auf der Bettkante saß Remus und beobachtete ihn genau. "Schlaf, das wird dir gut tun. Wir passen auf euch auf", versicherte er ihm und warf einen Blick auf Peter. "Geh und sag James, was passiert ist. Wir kommen hier zu Recht."

Der Rattenanimagus nickte leicht und verschwand, während Sirius Mortimer erklärte, er sei auch reinblütig und es müsste ja niemand wissen, dass er geweint hätte. "Wir werden das sicher keinem sagen. Außerdem sind Gefühle wichtig. Sie machen uns zu dem was wir sind. Gefühle zu zeigen, bedarf sehr viel mehr Stärke und Mut, als sie zu verbergen.", erklärte er, sich dabei über sich selbst wundernd, solch philosophisch angehauchte Worte zu benutzen. Das war eigentlich mehr Moonys Part.

Cyril wollte eigentlich gerade die Augen schließen und etwas schlafen. Doch dadurch hörte er die Worte auf dem Bett gegenüber nur noch deutlicher. Sofort öffnete er die Augen wieder und funkelte Sirius so böse an, wie es sein Zustand zuließ.  
"Hör...Hören Sie... auf.", keuchte er und streckte vorsichtig eine Hand über die Bettdecke nach seinem Bruder aus. "Komm her, Mortimer!"

Unsicher sah der Jüngste erst zu Sirius auf, dem er irgendwie gerade hatte glauben wollen. Doch dann löste er sich von ihm, um seinem Bruder zu gehorchen.

Sirius sah sich leise seufzend um, sagte aber nichts. Was hätte er auch sagen sollen?

Remus zuckte auch nur mit den Schultern. "Schlaft. Das wird euch beiden gut tun", meinte er leise und setze sich selbst auf einen beschworenen Sessel.

Erst als Mortimer bei ihm lag, schloss Cyril wieder die Augen. Doch schlief er nicht... vielmehr erinnerte er den Neunjährigen mit leisen Worten an die Regeln, die sie beide gelernt hatten und dass sie sie weiter befolgen mussten.

"Cyril", sagte Remus leise. "Schlaf bitte. Ihr habt morgen noch einen harten Tag vor euch. Sirius wird auch ruhig sein. Genau wie ich auch."

"Ich verspreche es", stimmte Sirius zu und machte es sich auch in einem selbst beschworenen Sessel bequem. "Ich halte die erste Wache, Remus. Schlaf du etwas. Du siehst fix und fertig aus", meinte er dann seinem Freund zunickend.

Remus seufzte leise und nickte dann. "Weck mich um Mitternacht", meinte er nur und mummelte sich dann in seinen Umhang ein.

Blinzelnd sah Cyril kurz die beiden Männer nacheinander an, nickte dann jedoch, zufrieden mit Sirius' Versprechen. Tief in sich schmerzte ihm das Herz, doch wusste er, dass es dieses eine Mal nicht von seiner Krankheit kam. Nun war er mit Mortimer alleine...

Wie sollte es weiter gehen? Hatten sie überhaupt eine Chance zu entkommen? Und wenn ja... wie sollten sie allein in Frankreich überleben?

---

TBC


	34. Kapitel 33 Trick oder Wahrheit?

**Danke für eure Reviews! Endlich werden sich einige denken, es geht weiter mit Voldy! O.k. eher mit Celine, aber da spielt unser allseits geliebt und gefürchteter Voldemort auch seine ureigene Rolle. **

**Gerade bei diesem Kapitel würden uns eure Meinungen sehr interessieren. - Morti**

Warnung: In diesem Chap gibt es extreme, traumatisierende Gewalt - körperlich und psychisch... bis hin zu gezwungenem Sex zwischen einer Frau und mehreren Männern. Wem das nicht zusagt oder zu weit geht, bitte nicht lesen.

**Kapitel 33 - Trick oder Wahrheit?**

Zwei Tage lang kümmerte sich niemand um Celine. Sie bekam jeden Tag einmal, genau wie alle anderen Gefangenen, ein Tablett mit einer übel riechenden, jedoch nährreichen Masse, das sich immer vor ihr materialisierte und wieder verschwand, wenn eine vorgegebene Zeit verstrichen war. Diese Zeitspanne änderte sich, je nach Macnairs Laune und so hatten sich die meisten Gefangenen angewöhnt, so schnell wie möglich alles herunter zu schlingen, was ihnen gegeben wurde.

Giles Avery kam zusammen mit Macnair nach unten und rümpfte, so wie eigentlich immer, die Nase bei dem Gestank, der ihm sofort entgegen schlug. Doch sagte er nichts dazu. Allerdings bedauerte er den Mann schon fast, dass er jeden Tag hier herunter musste.

Die Tür zu Celines Zelle wurde aufgeschlossen und Avery trat in die Öffnung hinein.  
"Hallo... so sieht man sich wieder, Schöne.", murmelte er mit der Stimme, die sie von ihm kannte und der sie noch nie hatte widerstehen können. "Hast du dich schon eingelebt?"

Celine hatte gewartet. Das Essen das sich wirklich nur mit allergrößter Anstrengung herunterwürgen ließ, hatte sie trotz allen Ekels, den sie empfand, angenommen und nicht verschmäht. Sie wusste, dass sie jedes bisschen Kraft brauchen würde, wollte sie das Kommende nicht nur überstehen, sondern die nächstmögliche Gelegenheit, die sich ihr bot, auch zu einer Flucht nutzen.

So hatte sie auch ihre ansonsten täglichen Übungen nicht aufgegeben. War inmitten der Zelle gestanden und hatte ihren Körper in den Ablauf der schweißtreibenden Ertüchtigung getrieben. So lange, bis sie kurz vor dem Punkt ankam, an dem sie zu müde für eine angemessene Reaktion wurde.

Schließlich wollte sie bereit sein.

Bereit wenn die Anderen kommen würden – wenn die Folter beginnen würde.

Und irgendwann, kamen sie tatsächlich. Zwei Stück – beide kannte sie.

Den einen, ein wahrer Hüne von Mann, ein Schläger dem äußeren nach, doch weitaus grausamer, wie sie aus Berichten des Ordens wusste, mit einer Vorliebe für kleine Jungen, die ihr bei seinem Anblick, als er nun vor ihr stand, erneut die Zornesröte ins Gesicht trieb und ihren Blick vor Hass und Abscheu funkeln ließ.

Und der Zweite – den sie sich in der vergangen Zeit im Dunkeln der Zelle geschworen hatte zu ignorieren – nun aber, als er sie ansprach, wie er es früher schon so oft getan hatte, ihren Entschluss wie ein Kartenhaus der Muggel in sich zusammenbrechen sah.

Beinahe zwanghaft wandte sich ihr Blick Ihm zu. Ihm, der sie und alles was sie einst gewesen war, zerstört hatte.

Er hatte ihr alles genommen. Alles – bis auf das, was sie sich in der Zeit ‚nach' ihm zurück erkämpft hatte. Stolz stand sie da.

Stolz – ihre Blößen nicht verbergend – wohl wissend, das ein solch ängstliches Verhalten die beiden Männer nur weiter angestachelt hätte.

Doch war sie kein kleines Muggelmädchen – nie gewesen. Auch kein verhätscheltes, verwöhntes Kind, das mit einer rosaroten Brille durchs Leben lief und alles nur in Schwarz und Weiß sah.

Sie wusste, was sie erwartete. Sie würde es hinnehmen – und auf ihre Chance zur Flucht warten.

So erwiderte Celine, mit von neuem ungebrochenem Blick den des Todessers neben dem Hünen, der allein mit seiner Stimme ihr Herz auch heute noch zum Flattern brachte und ihren Puls rasen ließ.

Doch antwortete sie ihm nicht.

Im Gegenteil. Celine lächelte. Dieses Lächeln war ihr erster, wenn auch kleiner Sieg ihm gegenüber.

Avery betrachtete die junge Frau vor sich. So stolz und schön.  
"Selbst hier im Dreck bist du noch wunderschön.", murmelte er und trat nun ein. Macnair steckte die Fackel in einen Halter hoch an der Wand und schloss anschließend die leise quietschende Tür, damit die beiden allein sein konnten.

Langsam trat Giles näher, sein helles Haar funkelte im flackernden Licht und hob sich dadurch von seiner schwarzen Robe und der Dunkelheit um ihn herum so deutlich ab, wie der Mond vom Nachthimmel.

Als er direkt vor Celine stand, hob er langsam eine Hand und streichelte ihr mit zwei Fingern über den Hals.

Gegen ihren Willen spürte Celine, wie sich ihr Puls zu beschleunigen begann. Doch wich sie weder zurück, noch wandte sie ihren Blick aus seinen, immer noch wie früher, scheinenden Augen ab.

"Ich kann nicht verhindern, was passieren wird, Schöne.", wisperte er in ihr Ohr und es klang wirklich mehr als bedauernd. Er hatte ihr niemals weh getan. Gut ihrer Familie - ja - und damit natürlich ihr, weil sie zugesehen hatte. Aber ihr persönlich nie.  
"Du musst versuchen stark zu sein..."  
Bei diesen Worten stand er direkt vor ihr und sah ihr in die Augen. Plötzlich konnte sie sehen, wie sich seine Augen trübten, durch sie hindurch zu sehen schienen. Ein deutliches Zeichen des Imperius-Fluches.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drückte er sie gegen die Wand und schlug ihr heftig ins Gesicht.

Celine war einfach zu überrascht, um überhaupt daran zu denken, eine Hand schützend vor ihr Gesicht zu heben und ließ den Schlag einfach kommen.

Sie glaubte einfach nicht was sie eben gehört hatte.

Wollte er ihr tatsächlich erzählen, das er unter Zwang stand?

_‚Alle Anzeichen sprechen dafür …'_, wisperte eine kleine Stimme in ihren nach kühler Logik strebenden Gedanken. Oder waren das nicht doch eher die Wünsche eines kleinen, verliebten Mädchens?

Celine wusste es nicht. Wusste nur, dass sie das, was auf sie zu kommen würde, mit so viel Stolz wie möglich ertragen würde, um dann später, wenn es denn ein später gab, weitermachen zu können.

Schließlich war sie sich sicher, dass die Anderen sie suchen würden. Der Orden gab seine Mitglieder nicht so einfach auf und selbst wenn. Da gab es immer noch einen gewissen Werwolf. _‚Ja – Remus würde mich niemals aufgeben.'_, dachte sie sich, dabei dem Mann ihrer Albträume und heimlichen Träume offen und ohne zu zeigen, dass ihr der Schlag ins Gesicht auch nur das Geringste ausgemacht hätte, weiter ins Gesicht blickend.

Aber es war kein Trick. Avery stand tatsächlich unter dem Imperius. Voldemort persönlich, mächtig genug durch die Schichten aus Stein zu kommen, hatte ihn damit belegt. Wieder und wieder schlug der Todesser mechanisch auf sie ein, ins Gesicht auf den Oberkörper, die empfindlichen Brüste, Bauch, Beine... Keine Stelle war sicher vor den heftigen Schlägen.

Als Celine am Boden lag, ließ er endlich von ihr ab, drehte sich einfach um und ging zur Tür, die auch sofort geöffnet wurde. Bevor Avery nach draußen trat, drehte er den Kopf und sah sie mit nun wieder klaren Augen an. Ein Schatten huschte über sein Gesicht, als er die zerschlagene Gestalt am Boden der Zelle liegen sah.

Doch dann wurde er von kräftigen Händen herausgezogen, sodass er beinahe gegen die Wand gegenüber prallte. Macnair nahm die Fackel und knallte die Tür ins Schloss, sodass der winzige Raum wieder in Dunkelheit ertrank.

Celines Ausbilder wären sicherlich stolz auf sie gewesen. Kein unnötiger Laut war ihr entschlüpft, während er mit glasigem Blick wieder und wieder auf sie einschlug. Augen, die ihr deutlich zeigte, dass es nicht er selbst war, nicht wirklich jedenfalls, der ihr gerade die schlimmsten Prügel seit langer Zeit verabreichte.

Diese Augen waren es auch, an denen sie sich festzuhalten suchte. Sie wollte Beweise, ob es nicht doch ein Trick war, auch wenn alle Anzeichen dagegen sprachen.

Dann, irgendwann, als sie nicht mehr stehen konnte und zu Boden stürzte und es auch nicht mehr schaffte, aufzustehen, hörte er auf. Drehte sich einfach um und ging aus der Zelle.

Doch nicht, ohne sich noch einmal zu ihr umzudrehen, als sie es schon gar nicht mehr erwartet und sich die Theorie das es ein Trick war, einfach um seine kranken Gelüste an ihr ausleben zu können, oder zumindest ihr einen Vorgeschmack von ihnen zu geben, sah sie erneut seinen Blick. Sah den Schatten, der über sein Gesicht huschte und sah, wie er von jemanden, der draußen offenbar gewartet hatte, gepackt und aus ihrer Zelle hinausgezerrt wurde.

Stumm sah sie ihm nach. Während in ihren Gedanken Überzeugungen mit nicht verschwinden wollendem, leisen Zweifel rangen.

Wiederum vergingen Tage, ehe sich die Tür zu Celines Zelle erneut öffnete. Doch diesmal kam nicht Avery, sondern es trat Macnair ein und mit ihm ein weiterer riesiger Todesser. Sie schnappten sich die junge Frau, noch bevor diese sich, gegen das für sie nach all der Dunkelheit grelle Licht der Fackel anblinzelnd, überhaupt rühren konnte.

Brutal öffneten sie ihr den Mund und füllten den Inhalt einer Phiole hinein. Anschließend hielten sie ihr den Mund zu und Macnair massierte ihr die Kehle, um den unvermeidlichen Schluckreflex anzuregen.  
"Schöne Träume...", höhnte Macnair, als er mit dem anderen wieder hinaus ging und Celine mit dem, was durch den Trank folgen würde, allein ließ.

-

Celine lag regungslos in der Zelle. Die Dunkelheit um sie herum störte sie schon lange nicht mehr. Vielmehr fühlte sie sich in ihr geborgen, beschützt, brauchte sie so doch wenigstens ihren zerschlagenen Körper nicht sehen.

Sie spürte immer noch ihren rasenden Herzschlag, hörte noch das Keuchen ihres sich nur langsam beruhigen wollenden Atems.

Mit einem Hauch Ironie dachte sie daran zurück, was nach dem Besuch der zwei Todesser geschehen war, welche ihr diesen Trank eingeflößt hatten und sie erinnerte sich an die Worte, welche der eine, Macnair glaubte sie zu wissen, ihr noch Schöne Träume gewünscht hatte.

Oh wie hatte sie doch gegen den Schlafreiz angekämpft. Wie sehr hatte sie sich gewehrt, dem Gefühl der selbst in ihren Knochen lastenden Müdigkeit nicht doch noch nachzugeben.

Drei weitere Mahlzeiten lang hatte sie es dank ihres eisernen Willens geschafft, wach zu bleiben. Doch irgendwann zwischen der dritten und der vierten war sie dann doch eingeschlafen. Unbemerkt und ungewollt.

Ein kurzes Grinsen huschte über Celines Gesicht, als sie sich daran zurückerinnerte, welch große Furcht sie vor dem Einschlafen gehabt hatte. Hätte sie geahnt, dass die Worte des Todessers wortwörtlich gemeint gewesen waren, hätte sie sich vielleicht nicht so gegen den Schlaf gesträubt.

Denn das. was sie träumend erlebte, oder eher wieder erlebte, waren die schönsten, erotischsten Momente ihres Lebens.

Das einzige was daran den wahren Alptraum ausmachte, war der Umstand, dass sie eben diese ausschließlich mit einem einzigen Mann erlebt hatte.

Sicher, da waren auch andere Bekanntschaften gewesen. Doch hatte kein einziger Ihn ersetzen können. Geschweige denn überhaupt erreichen.

So war sie, nachdem sie jede einzelne zärtliche Begebenheit mit Ihm erneut durchträumt hatte, schließlich aufgewacht. Vielleicht eine halbe Stunde, schätzte sie, war es her, dass sie ihre Augen in die Dunkelheit der Zelle hinein geöffnet hatte.

Eine halbe Ewigkeit – und sie spürte immer noch die Feuchtigkeit auf ihrem Körper und in ihrem Schoß.

Plötzlich wurde die Zellentür aufgerissen und wieder kam Macnair mit einem weiteren Todesser herein. Doch diesmal flößten sie ihr keinen Trank ein. Sie griffen sich die junge Frau und schleiften sie, sie immer wieder schlagend und tretend, aus dem Kerker und nach oben. In der Eingangshalle angekommen, schlug Macnair sie nieder und machte sich dann daran, sie an ein Gestell zu fesseln.

Als Celine wieder halbwegs klar denken konnte, befand sie sich mit dem Oberkörper nach vorn gebeugt auf einer Art Gestell. Ihre Beine waren weit gespreizt und sie war so fest gebunden, dass sie sich unmöglich befreien konnte.  
"Das wird dir sicher gefallen, nach dem hübschen Traum.", murmelte Macnair, während er sie an den Haaren hielt, damit sie ihn ansah.

Langsam schwebte das Gestell mit Celine auf die Tür des Saales zu. Dahinter waren deutlich jede Menge Stimmen zu hören, die verstummten, als sich die Türen öffneten und das Gestell mit der nackten Frau herein schwebte.  
"Viel Spaß, meine Treuen.", war Voldemorts Stimme noch zuhören und dann waren auch schon die ersten Schritte zu hören, als sich die Todesser hinter ihr aufreiten.

Celine keuchte auf vor Entsetzen. So sehr sie es auch zu verbergen suchte, das, was sich nun hier und jetzt anzubahnen drohte, war mehr als ein Bericht oder eine fiktive Vorstellung oder gar Illusion der Ausbilder im Aurorentrainingslager, um sie auf mögliche Situationen wie diese vorzubereiten.

Nein – das war die Wirklichkeit. Keine Illusion vermittelte ihr das Gefühl wirklicher Berührung und das heftige Schaudern, das durch ihren Körper lief, der trotz allem immer noch von dem Traum erregt war ebenso sehr real, wie die Männer, die sie sich hinter sich aufstellen hörte. Oder jene, die sie im Raum stehen sah und die einfach nur – vorerst zumindest – den Anschein erweckten, als würden sie nur beobachten wollen.

Einige von ihnen kannte sie aus Berichten des Ordens. Andere waren ihr gänzlich unbekannt und so versuchte sie sich darauf zu konzentrieren, sich die Gesichter zu merken, um wenn sie – sollte sie denn je wieder hier heraus kommen – wieder im Hauptquartier war, über jeden einzelnen von ihnen eine ausführliche Beschreibung abgeben konnte.

So versuchte sie sich zu konzentrieren. Ließ ihren Blick an denjenigen, die sie sah, von Gesicht zu Gesicht wandern. Musternd, studierend, einprägend – das was hinter ihr seine Vorbereitungen traf, dabei möglichst ignorierend. Noch hatten sie keiner angefasst. Auch wenn das nur eine Frage von Minuten sein würde. Oder weniger.

Als der erste Mann - Dolohow - nach Celines Hüften griff, schrie Giles Avery von der Seite her auf.  
‚_Du Misstkerl! Sie gehört mir! Mir allein!... Ich habe sie zu dem gemacht, was sie ist!',_ seine Gedanken überschlugen sich fast. Bis zu diesem Moment hatte er nur mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen dagestanden und zugesehen. Doch jetzt wollte er zu ihr, schmiss zwei andere Todesser zur Seite, ehe ihn ein heftiger Schmerz zerriss.  
"NEIIIIIN!", schrie er auf, während er zu Boden ging und sich unter dem Cruciatus wand.

Voldemort kam näher, den Zauberstab auf Avery gerichtet.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte dieser zu Celine, während er sich weiter unter dem Fluch zuckend am Boden wand. Er sah unter grausamen Schmerzen zu, als Dolohow mit einem hässlichen Grunzen in sie eindrang und sie heftig nahm.

Auch Celine schrie. Weniger vor Schmerz – oh nein – es schmerzte, aber es war zugleich genau das, nach dem ihr verräterischer Körper, den sie in diesem Moment mehr als verfluchte, verlangte.

Sie wollte sich losreißen und zuckte zugleich vor nicht kontrollierbarer Lust, ein Stöhnen, das sich in ihre Schreie mischte, nicht mehr unterdrücken könnend.

Ihr Gesicht lief ob der Scham und anderer Dinge puterrot an und ein Laut, halb keuchen, halb verlangendes Wimmern, entrang sich ihrer trockenen Kehle.

"Giles!", brachte sie zwischen dem nächsten aus Schmerz und Lust geborenen Schrei beinahe schon flehend hervor, während ihr vor Hass, Wut und Erregung zugleich erhitzter Blick fest auf dem sich am Boden windenden Mann klebte.

Dolohow war endlich fertig, beugte sich aber noch mal über Celine. "Dreckige Hure.", wisperte er ihr ins Ohr und ließ seine Hand klatschend auf ihre Pobacke fallen. Dann trat er zur Seite und ließ den nächsten heran.

Der Cruciatus war mittlerweile zu Ende, aber Avery lag noch immer am Boden und sah zu Celine hin. Noch immer war er rasend vor Wut, während sein Körper sich von den Nachwirkungen des Fluches immer wieder zuckend verkrampfte. Eifersucht breitete sich in ihm aus. Niemand außer ihm sollte Celine haben können und niemand sollte ihr wehtun.

Als sie endlich alle fertig waren, stand der Dunkle Lord wieder vor seinem verräterischen Diener.  
"Du bist dran, Avery. Wir wollen sehen, wie du deine Hure besteigst... ob sie bei dir noch lauter stöhnt als bei den anderen.", höhnte er und sah kalt auf den Todesser herab.

Celine keuchte auf. Ihr Herz drohte ihr stehen zu bleiben. Das konnte nicht wahr sein – das durfte nicht war sein!

Alles an ihr – alles in ihr schmerzte.

Die Worte, die von einzelnen Todessern während oder nach ihrer Befriedigung, die sie sich an ihr geholt hatten, geäußert wurden, berührten sie nicht. Aber dass sie dabei Lust empfand, war etwas, das sie sehr wohl berührte. Sie beschämte! Ihren Stolz verletzte!

Wenigstens hatte der Dunkle Lord, der Meister des Abschaums, wie sie in Gedanken immer wieder und wieder hasserfüllt wiederholte, irgendwann damit aufgehört, Ihn zu foltern.

Dass dies ganze ein Trick war, daran glaubte sie nun nicht mehr. Zumindest im Moment – denn sie hatte den Zorn gesehen, hatte ihn in Seinen Augen gesehen, während er sich am Boden wand und sie vor Schmerz und Lust schrie.

Mit brennendem Blick starrte sie voller Hass und Ekel auf den Mann, der sich selbst als Lord Voldemort betitelte und der dennoch nicht mehr wert war, als der Dreck unter ihren Fingernägeln. Eher wohl noch weniger. Ja – noch weniger. Viel weniger, als der Ausfluss der Männer, den sie immer noch ihre Schenkel kalt, nass und klebrig, herab rinnen spürte.

"Meister...", wisperte Avery und warf sich vor Voldemort auf den Boden. Doch noch ehe er ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte, wurde er erneut gefoltert. Der Fluch dauerte sogar noch an, als er sich aufrappelte und zu Celine kroch. Erst in dem Moment, als er seine Robe öffnete, hörte der Schmerz auf durch seinen Körper zu jagen.

Giles Avery sah an sich herab und schluckte kurz heftig. Wie sollte er nach diesem Fluch den Befehl ausführen? Er legte eine Hand auf Celines Rücken, um sie kurz sanft, verstohlen zu streicheln, während er mit der anderen Hand zwischen seine Beine griff und sein schlaffes Glied massierte. Er musste gehorchen, musste dem Dunklen Lord zeigen, dass er nur ihm diente.

Während sie zusah wie der Mann, den sie nach all den Qualen noch immer im Herzen trug, auch wenn sie es sich nicht eingestand, sich am Boden wand und dann, immer noch weiter gefoltert werdend, schließlich zu ihr stolperte, sich hinter sie stellte und dann, ob des endenden Cruciatus Fluches leise erleichtert aufstöhnte, hätte sie am liebsten all das, was sie die ganze Zeit über dachte, dem sie nun beide beobachtenden, selbsternannten Dunklen Lord an den Kopf geworfen.

Doch schwieg sie, sich denken könnend, dass nicht sie es wäre, oder nicht nur sie, die dafür bestraft werden würde. Doch seit wann bitte kümmerte es sie, wenn ein Todesser litt? Sie selbst hatte oft genug alle drei der Unverzeihlichen benutzt, um sich dieses Unrates mit den schwarzen Roben und den weißen, oder silbernen Masken zu entledigen und was sie am liebsten mit deren Anführer machen würde …

… ja alleine die Vorstellung ließ ein grimmig entschlossenes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht erscheinen, das – kaum das sie plötzlich Seine Hand auf ihrem Rücken spürte, so … sanft .. nicht wie die der Anderen, die sie zuvor genommen hatten, sondern behutsam, fast schon als wage er es nicht, sie zu berühren .. flammten all die im Traum erlebten Gefühle und Erinnerungen erneut in ihr auf und so konnte Celine ein nun eindeutig lustvolles Aufstöhnen und den Versuch, sich ihm entgegenzurecken, nicht verhindern.

Es dauerte einige Zeit, doch dann hatte Avery sich endlich so weit erregt - was nicht ganz ohne den Anblick Celines geschah - dass er in sie eindringen konnte. Leise stöhnend fing er an, heftig in sie zu stoßen, nutzte dabei das Wissen, was er über sie hatte, sodass es ihr auch Lust brachte.

"Seht euch diesen Abschaum an...", höhnte ein Todesser.  
"Ja, die dreckige, kleine Hure geht voll darauf ab.", sprang ein anderer ein.

Celine konnte einen weiteren lustvollen Aufschrei nicht mehr unterdrücken, als sie spürte wie Seine Hände über ihren Körper strichen, Stellen berührten die nur Er kannte und von denen er genau wusste, dass es sie noch mehr als ohnehin schon erregte. Dazu das Gefühl Ihn in sich zu spüren, zu fühlen, wie er immer wieder einen gewissen Punkt traf, der die Welt um sie herum zum Flimmern brachte und ihr Laute entlockte, die sie das letzte Mal in Seinen Armen von sich gegeben hatte und niemals mehr danach.

Sie versuchte die Augen zu schließen, wollte die Anderen nicht mehr sehen, wollte diesen Lord nicht mehr sehen müssen, als ein fast schon als winseln zu bezeichnendes Geräusch ihrer Kehle entschlüpfte und sie sich in einem heftigen Orgasmus zu winden begann.

Im selben Moment kam auch Avery zu seinem Höhepunkt und schrie dabei laut auf. Leicht zitternd löste er sich von Celine und richtete seine Kleidung, ehe er sich zum Dunklen Lord umdrehte und sich auf die Knie fallen ließ.

Voldemort kam näher und streichelte durch Averys Haar, der nicht wagte wegzuzucken, obwohl er einen Schlag befürchtet hatte.  
"Gut, dass du noch weißt, wem deine Loyalität zu gelten hat, alter Freund.", murmelte er und spielte damit auf ihre gemeinsame Schulzeit an. Allerdings waren sie nie Freunde gewesen, wie sein Tonfall deutlich zeigte.  
"Macnair... bring unsere läufige Hündin in ihre Hütte zurück. Für heute brauchen wir sie nicht mehr."

"Ja, My Lord.", erwiderte der Angesprochene sofort und sorgte dafür, dass das Gestell wieder aus dem Saal schwebte. Dabei drehte es sich so, dass Celine noch einmal alle anwesenden Todesser sehen konnte.

Doch sie sah die anderen nicht, sah nicht einmal zu Avery, als dieser sich aus ihr zurückgezogen hatte. Sie hatte ihre Augen fest geschlossen und das vor Erregung und nun auch gleichermaßen vor Scham brennende Gesicht so weit als möglich gesenkt, während ihr Körper noch in den letzten Nachwirkungen des vorangegangenen leicht zuckte und zitterte.

Sie glaubte einfach nicht, was da eben mit ihr geschehen war. Nicht die Vergewaltigungen – mit denen hatte sie seit dem Zeitpunkt ihrer Gefangennahme gerechnet. Oder sogar schon davor, wusste sie doch, was von Todessern zu erwarten war und was diese ihren Opfern antun konnten. Oft genug hatte sie die Ergebnisse, oder oft vielmehr deren Reste gesehen, wenn sie zu spät an den Ort eines Todesserangriffs kamen und nur noch das fanden, was diese zurückgelassen hatten.

Sie hatte alles bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem Er sie berührte, mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit, es einfach hinzunehmen und dann zu vergessen und Hass in ihren Augen ertragen, auch wenn sie die Reaktionen ihres Körpers insgeheim verflucht hatte.

Was sie jedoch am liebsten vor Scham im Boden versinken ließ, war die Tatsache, dass als Er sie berührte, in ihren bereits wunden und schmerzenden Schoß eindrang, sich in ihr bewegte, es trotz der Schmerzen und dem Wissen, was er getan hatte, immer noch genossen hatte. Ja, sie sich ihm vor aller Augen, vor den Augen des Dunklen Lords hingegeben hatte.

So versuchte sie ihr Gesicht zu verbergen, wandte ihren Kopf ab, so weit es das Gestell und ihre Lage es zuließen, und hielt ihre Augen krampfhaft geschlossen. Was musste Er nur von ihr halten? Dachte auch Er so wie die anderen, deren Stimmen sie sehr wohl gehört hatte? Hielt auch er sie für Abschaum?

Hätte sie es gekonnt, hätte Celine sich jetzt ärgerlich übers Gesicht gestrichen. Was kümmerte sie bitte schön, was ein verdammter Todesser von ihr hielt? Was sollte es sie kümmern, was der Mann dachte, der ihr so viel Leid zugefügt hatte? Der ihr alles genommen hatte, was sie zu einem glücklichen Leben gehabt hatte. Alles – sogar Seine Berührungen, als er sie auf dem Scherbenhaufen ihrer zerstören Existenz hatte fallen lassen.

Doch konnte sie es nicht, konnte sich nicht einreden, dass es ihr egal war, dass es sie nicht kümmerte und so konnte sie – gefesselt, wie sie immer noch war, - auch nicht die einzelne Träne fortwischen, die nun ungehindert auf den Boden tropfte.

------

TBC


	35. Kapitel 34 Frankreich

**Huhu, da ich nur ganz kurz am PC meines Freundesbin, hier schnell das neue Kapitel - das vorletzte dieser Szenerie. - Morti**

**Kapitel 34 - Frankreich**

Auch wenn Remus ihn darum gebeten hatte, Sirius weckte seinen Freund nicht. Der brauchte die Ruhe sehr viel dringender, als er selbst. Remus war aber, als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, gar nicht begeistert von Sirius' Eigenmächtigkeit. Aber vor den Kindern wollte er sich darüber nicht beschweren. Sie hatten heute noch eine anstrengende Reise vor sich. Sie mussten die Kinder nach Frankreich schaffen. Möglichst unerkannt und dann mussten sie auch noch vom Hafen weg. Zum Glück kannte er ein paar Leute dort. Freunde seiner Mutter. Zwar keine Zauberer, aber sie würden die Kinder sicher bei sich aufnehmen und sich um sie kümmern. Aber sie mussten dazu bis nach Paris durchkommen. Also vom Hafen zum Bahnhof und dort in einen Zug nach Paris.

Langsam wachte Cyril auf und blinzelte irritiert, als er einen warmen Körper neben seinem spürte. Doch dann erinnerte er sich und sah zu Mortimer, der neben ihm noch friedlich schlief.  
"Wie... wie spät ist es?", murmelte er leise, um den Jüngeren nicht zu wecken.

"Halb acht. Die nächste Fähre geht um 9. Wir haben also noch Zeit.", meinte Remus leise. "Wie geht es dir?"

"Besser...", antwortete Cyril leise und sah sich in dem Raum um. "Sarah?"

Sofort erschien die Hauselfe, die die ganze Zeit über unsichtbar bei Cyril geblieben war, während die zweite Elfe der Odgens - Kasimir, in Mortimers Nähe verblieb. Sie hatten sich die Nacht über still in eine Ecke verkrochen und sich stumm Vorwürfe gemacht, dass keine von ihnen bei ihrer Herrin gewesen war, um ihr zu helfen.

"Ich habe Hunger.", murmelte Cyril und sofort sorgte die Elfe für ein Frühstück für ihre beiden verbliebenen Herren.

"Gute Idee.", meinte Remus. "Wenn wir in Frankreich sind, dürfen wir uns auf keinen Fall anmerken lassen, dass wir Zauberer sind. Wir müssen uns wie Muggel verhalten. Sonst gibt's ziemliche Probleme.  
Wir werden euch nach Paris bringen. Zu Freunden meiner Mutter. Sie sind auch Muggel, aber sie wissen Bescheid und werden euch bestimmt helfen, zurecht zu kommen. Sie haben mehrere Freunde, die ebenfalls Zauberer sind, und die helfen euch sicher, nur… ihr solltet nicht unbedingt erwähnen, welchen Weg euer Bruder gegangen ist. Sie sind dort etwas skeptisch, was Schwarzmagier angeht, die aus England kommen."

Sirius saß einfach nur da und hörte schweigend zu. Ohne Remus würde auch er nicht weit kommen, kannte er Frankreich doch nicht wirklich gut und diese Freunde schon gar nicht. Also mussten sie sehen, dass sie so durchkamen, ohne die Genehmigung für einen Werwolf.

"Werden sie versuchen mir meinen Bruder zu entziehen?", wollte Cyril wissen, während er sich langsam aufsetzte, da nun auch Mortimer sich bewegte und wach wurde. "Ich bin der älteste Überlebende meiner Familie... und damit das Familienoberhaupt. Wird mein Recht darauf, als solches über meinem Bruder zu stehen und ihn zu lenken, als wäre er mein Sohn, auch in Frankreich akzeptiert? Oder werden sie sagen, ich bin ein Kind und noch dazu krank und darf deswegen gar nichts entscheiden?"

"Was die magischen Gesetze angeht, sind sie in Frankreich ähnlich wie hier. Auch dort gibt es alte, teilweise reinblütige Familien mit Traditionen. Daher glaube ich nicht, dass sie euch trennen werden. Vielleicht werden sie euch einen Erwachsenen an die Seite stellen, der euch hilft zurecht zu kommen, vor allem weil du krank bist, aber trennen bestimmt nicht.", erklärte Remus. "Und wegen dem Verschweigen… es geht nur darum, dass dort drüben die Angehörigen von Todessern, egal ob sie nun davon wussten oder nicht, nicht gern gesehen werden. Die Franzosen wollen unsere… Probleme aus ihrem Land fernhalten. Deswegen sollt ihr das nicht erwähnen. Zumindest nicht dieses Detail. Dass ihr auf der Flucht vor den Todessern seid, eure Mutter bereits… getötet wurde, dürft ihr erzählen. Nur die Gründe dafür solltet ihr verschweigen.", fügte er dann noch an.

Cyril nickte leicht und sah auch gleich erleichtert aus. "Ich hätte mein Recht auch nicht kampflos aufgegeben, selbst wenn ich dabei sterben müsste.", murmelte er und sah zu Mortimer, der neben ihm saß und auf seine Hände starrte. Mit einem sanften Lächeln hob der Ältere das Kinn des Jungen an. "Ich bin trotzdem dein Bruder... oder musstest du Charlie je mit Sir ansprechen?"

Erleichtert hob Mortimer den Kopf und lächelte Cyril an. Einen Moment lang hatte er wirklich befürchtet, dass Cyril - genau wie ihr Vater früher - darauf bestehen würde, immer mit dem Respekt angesprochen zu werden, der seiner Stellung nun gebührte.

Remus lächelte bei diesem Anblick leicht und sah dann Sirius an, der sich erhob. "Ich geh uns mal die Fahrkarten holen, damit wir nicht anstehen müssen.", erklärte dieser, um nicht länger diesem, in seinen Augen unsinnigen Geschwätz über Reinblütigkeit zuhören zu müssen. Er verließ ihre Unterkunft, verwandelte sich in einer düsteren Ecke in einen Hund und wetzte so durch die Straßen.

Cyril sah dem Schwarzhaarigen nach und wandte sich dann Remus zu.  
"Warum ist er so?", wollte er wissen, während vor ihm ein kleiner Tisch über seinen Beinen erschien, sodass er im Bett essen konnte. Darauf erschien ein reichliches Frühstück und Mortimer stürzte sich regelrecht darauf, da er verdammt großen Hunger hatte.

"Das ist eine ziemlich komplizierte Geschichte.", seufzte Remus leise. "Sagen wir einfach seine Eltern haben sehr viel mehr als die üblichen Maßnahmen ergriffen, um Sirius zu einem Vorzeigereinblüter zu erziehen. Und je strenger sie das versuchten, desto mehr hat er sich dagegen aufgelehnt, weil es ihm nicht gefiel im Gegensatz zur anderen Seite. Frei von Zwängen der Gesellschaft und der Verantwortung. Das was verboten ist, ist nun mal viel interessanter für ein Kind, als das was es darf."

"Deswegen hat er... gestern versucht auf Mortimer einzureden? Weil er an seine Familie gedacht hat?", fragte Cyril und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Dann fing er auch an zu essen und nahm sich dabei vor aufzupassen, was Sirius seinem Bruder noch alles erzählte.

"Sirius hat das nicht böse gemeint, Cyril. Und manchmal sollte es auch erlaubt sein zu weinen. Wenn man immer nur Trauer in sich hinein frisst, verbittert man irgendwann und wird nicht mehr wirklich glücklich. Ab und zu, wenn man allein ist, sollte man sich auch mal gehen lassen dürften. Seinen Gefühlen mal freien Lauf lassen. Schreien, weinen und toben kann auch helfen, dass man lernt mit seinen Gefühlen umzugehen. Aber das ist meine Ansicht. Und ich bin nicht mal reinblütig. Also habe ich wohl in deinen Augen noch weniger Recht mich darin einzumischen.", meinte Remus und seufzte. Auch er könnte was zu essen vertragen. Zumindest eine Kleinigkeit.

Cyril beschränkte sich auf den Teil des Essens auf dem Tisch, das fast vollkommen ungewürzt war. Dabei sah er Mortimer kurz an und lächelte leicht.  
"Vielleicht haben Sie recht... Aber trotzdem sollte man nie Schwäche zeigen, wenn jemand anders es sehen kann... zumindest niemand außerhalb der Familie. Haben Sie keinen Hunger?"

"Danke, aber… du hast es nötiger. Ich bin es gewohnt hier und da mal ein paar Tage ohne Essen auszukommen, das macht mir nichts.", erklärte Remus und fuhr blitzartig herum, als die Tür auf ging, aber es war nur Sirius, der herein kam. "Ganz ruhig, Moony. Der Gestiefelte Kater bringt nur die Tickets für die Fähre.", meinte der mit einem Zauberstab bedrohte und reichte die Fahrkarten seinem Freund, ehe er sich selbst auch wieder hinsetzte.

"Ich kann eh nur das hier essen.", meinte Cyril und zeigte auf seine kleine Ecke des Tisches, wo sich das ungewürzte Frühstück befand. Dann sah auch er erschrocken zur Tür und atmete anschließend tief durch, als es doch keine Gefahr gab.

"Außerdem müsst ihr uns doch beschützen und deswegen auch stark sein.", sagte Mortimer nun zum ersten Mal wieder etwas, während er Remus sein mit Marmelade beschmiertes Brötchen hinhielt.

Remus schluckte leicht. "O.k. Aber das isst du. Du musst immerhin noch groß und stark werden.", erklärte Remus und butterte sich eine Scheibe Toast. Mehr würde ihm sowieso noch nicht bekommen. Nicht bei dem Stress, den er heute noch haben würde.

Mortimer wurde rot, nickte aber leicht und aß nun selber endlich etwas. Immerhin hatten sie am Abend nichts mehr gegessen, als sie hier angekommen waren.

"Wir sollten so gegen halb Neun an der Fähre sein. Dann ist da am meisten los und wir könnten in der Masse untertauchen.", erklärte Sirius.

Schmunzelnd sah Cyril zu Sirius. "Sie können auch mitessen. Wenn es nicht reicht oder Sie etwas anderes wollen... Sarah kann es sofort besorgen."

"Keine Umstände wegen mir. Ich nehme das, was da ist.", wiegelte Sirius ab und machte sich auch einen Toast. "Ihr beide solltet euch nach dem Frühstück noch etwas ausruhen. Wer weiß, was noch alles passiert.", erklärte er dann zwischen den Bissen.

"Ich ruhe mich doch immer nur aus.", murmelte Cyril und trank etwas Saft, wobei er leicht das Gesicht verzog. Tomatensaft war ihm lieber als dieses Gemüsezeug. Aber immer dasselbe konnte er ja auch nicht trinken. Verstohlen schielte er kurz zu der Tasse Kakao, die vor Mortimer stand. Jetzt wäre niemand mehr da, der es ihm verbot... Doch sofort rief er sich selbst zur Ordnung. Was nützte es, wenn er sich jetzt Süßes gönnte und Mortimer in ein paar Wochen dafür zahlte, weil er vollkommen allein wäre?

"Entschuldige. Es steht mir nicht zu, dich zu bevormunden.", entschuldigte sich Sirius. Remus verhielt sich still. Cyril war in seinen Augen alt genug zu wissen, was er tat und da es ihm jetzt auch wieder besser ging als gestern, sprach er ihm dieses Recht auch nicht ab. Der kurze Blick entging ihm aber nicht. Und er fragte sich ernsthaft, was ein Kind getan hatte, um so ein Schicksal erleiden zu müssen.

Cyril lächelte Sirius überrascht an und nickte dankbar. Allerdings war er sich nicht sicher, ob der Mann sein Alter oder seinen Status meinte. Wahrscheinlich machte er sich überhaupt nichts aus Traditionen.

Gegen halb neun machten sie sich dann auf den Weg zur Fähre. Remus hatte vorher Umhänge und Haarfarbe der Kinder verändert und auch ihre eigenen Sachen hatten eine andere Farbe bekommen. Alles Weitere blieb wohl oder übel dem Schicksal überlassen.

Cyril hatte nichts dagegen gehabt, dass Remus ihm diesmal das Aussehen verändert hatte. Es strengte ihn nur unnötig an, es selbst zu machen, auch wenn er das nicht gerne zugab. Normal gehend machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Fähre und er hoffte sehr, dass sie diesmal in Ruhe gelassen wurden oder zumindest unerkannt blieben.

Remus sperrte Augen und Ohren auf, genau wie Sirius. Hier und da entdeckten sie tatsächlich Todesser, aber keiner schien sie zu erkennen. "Bleibt ganz ruhig. Am Besten so tun, als würden wir sie nicht bemerken.", murmelte Remus Cyril zu.

"Ja...", erwiderte Cyril und versuchte enthusiastisch das Schiff zu betrachten, wie ein jugendlicher Muggel in seiner Nähe es auch tat. Außerdem war es sowieso nicht besonders schwer, hatte er so ein riesiges Ding doch noch nie gesehen.

Sie schafften es tatsächlich, unbemerkt das Schiff zu betreten, obwohl sie ziemlich dicht an einem Todesser vorbei mussten. Doch dann hatten sie es geschafft und ließen sich auf ein paar Plätze im ersten Zwischendeck nieder.

Cyril lehnte sich gegen die Reling neben sich und schloss die Augen. Selbst dieser kurze Weg hatte ihn doch ziemlich erschöpft und so war er froh, sich erst einmal ausruhen zu können. Mit einem leichten Lächeln legte er einen Arm um Mortimer, der sich vorsichtig an ihn lehnte.  
"Wie lange dauert die Überfahrt?", wollte er leise wissen.

"Nicht lang. Etwa ne halbe Stunde.", antwortete Remus und lehnte sich ebenfalls zurück. Sirius dagegen sah ziemlich nervös aus und murmelte ständig, er hätte besser nicht gefrühstückt.

"Wird Ihnen schlecht?", wollte Mortimer grinsend wissen und kicherte dann leise. Doch ein warnender Blick seines Bruders genügte, dass er wieder ruhig wurde und lieber aufs Wasser und die im Moment noch vorbei ziehende Landschaft blickte, ehe die Fähre sich langsam abwandte und über den Kanal Richtung Festland fuhr.

"Ich hab lieber die Kontrolle über die Gefährte, die ich benutze. Sei es ein Motorrad oder etwas anderes.", murmelte Sirius leise auf den Tisch starrend, um das Schaukeln des Schiffes zu ignorieren. Remus grinste nur verschmitzt. "Dann weißt du ja jetzt endlich, wie ich mich gefühlt habe, wenn ihr mich auf einen Besen gezerrt habt. Das war auch nicht besser."

Mortimer grinste zwar immer noch etwas, reagierte sonst aber nicht weiter auf das Geplänkel der beiden Erwachsenen. In ihm tobte ein lautloser Kampf. Einerseits war er aufgeregt, da er noch nie wirklich weit von Zuhause weg gewesen war. Doch andererseits... verließen sie gerade England... allein... und konnten vielleicht niemals wieder hierher zurückkommen.

Die nächsten zwanzig Minuten schweigen sie und Remus dachte über das weitere Vorgehen nach. "Wir suchen uns gleich erst einmal eine Toilette und Sirius spricht einen Übersetzungszauber über uns. Dann haben wir keine Probleme. Mein Französisch ist leider schon ziemlich eingerostet. Und dann suchen wir uns den Weg zum Bahnhof.", meinte er dann, kurz bevor die Fähre anlegte und sie ausstiegen.

Cyril nickte nur leicht. Nach dem Ausruhen bei der Überfahrt und der frischen Luft über dem Kanal fühlte er sich mehr als gut und würde die Anstrengung, zum Bahnhof zu gelangen, sicherlich unbeschadet und besser als sonst überstehen.

Als sie alle auch Französisch verstanden - er hatte sich den Zauber vorsichtshalber gleich gemerkt - machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Bahnhof. Diesmal bemerkte er nirgendwo irgendwelche Todesser und war auch mehr als froh darüber.

Vielleicht hatten sie die Suche ja aufgegeben, nachdem sie die Gruppe am Hafen nicht bemerkt hatten und somit nicht wussten, auf welche Fähre sie gegangen waren.

Nach einer guten halben Stunde saßen die vier Flüchtlinge in einem überregionalen Zug und warteten, dass er in Richtung Paris abfuhr.

Remus war erleichtert, dass sie es geschafft hatten und dazu noch einen einigermaßen bequemen Platz erwischten. "Knapp drei Stunden dann haben wir es soweit geschafft.", sagte er leise. "Am Bahnhof nehmen wir uns dann ein Taxi. Ich kenn zwar die Adresse, aber wir sind immer zu ihnen appariert, wenn wir den Kanal hinter uns gelassen haben. Wir finden das sonst nie.", fügte er noch hinzu.

Wieder nickte Cyril nur leicht und sah weiter aus dem Fenster. Er fühlte sich mehr als unsicher, doch wagte er nicht mehr, es zu zeigen. Er musste für Mortimer stark sein, damit der Jüngere sich nicht noch unsicherer und schlechter fühlte.  
"Was sind das für Leute?", wollte er leise wissen.

"Ein Ehepaar, müssten jetzt Anfang der 40 sein. Ich hab sie eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen. Aber meine Eltern haben sie oft besucht. Sie haben drei Kinder. Nathalie lebt aber nicht mehr zu Hause. Fredrik ist 15 und Louis 12. Sie sind ganz nette Leute. Echte Franzosen. Meine Mutter und Emily waren zu ihrer Zeit Austauschschüler. So haben sie sich kennen gelernt und sind in Kontakt geblieben. Antoine arbeitet irgendwas in der Stadtverwaltung.  
Die Zauberer, die sie kennen, kenn ich selbst nicht, aber die sollen auch ganz o.k. sein. Ihr werdet sicher mit ihnen zurecht kommen.", meinte Remus aufmunternd.

"Solange sie mich nicht wie ein Kind behandeln, ist sicher alles in Ordnung.", murmelte Cyril leise. "Und in ihrer Gegenwart kann ich zaubern, ohne dass die hiesige Version des Ministeriums auftaucht?", fragte er nach einem Moment weiter. Er musste einfach genau wissen, wie er sich zu verhalten hatte.

"Sie sind eingeweihte und du kannst zaubern, soviel du magst.", bestätigte Remus.

"Gut... ", meinte der nun älteste Odgen nur und schloss dann die Augen. Er wollte sich noch etwas ausruhen, ehe sie in Paris wieder in Hektik herumliefen. "Ich versuch zu schlafen..."

"Tu das.", erwiderte der Werwolf leise und lehnte sich auch zurück, ebenso wie Sirius. Keiner von ihnen wagte es zu sprechen. Keiner von beiden traute der Ruhe so ganz.

So verbrachten sie die restliche Fahrt schweigend. Auch Mortimer war eingeschlafen - dicht bei seinem Bruder zusammen gerollt. Die weiten Felder und kleinen Orte, durch die sie nun fuhren, verpassten die beiden Jungen vollkommen.

Erst als sie in den ersten Ausläufern von Paris waren, wachte der Jüngste wieder auf und sah staunend aus dem Fenster.

"Ganz anders als England, nicht wahr?", meinte Sirius leise, der auch schon seit geraumer Zeit die Landschaft bewunderte.

"Ja...", stimmte Mortimer zu und beugte sich vor, um an dem noch immer schlafenden Cyril vorbei aus dem Fenster sehen zu können. "Ist es noch weit?", wollte er neugierig wissen.

"Ich schätze etwa noch eine halbe Stunde.", erklärte Remus. "Dann sind wir am Bahnhof. Dort bleiben wir aber alle zusammen. Sich zu trennen ist zu riskant.", fügte er hinzu. Wenn sie angegriffen wurden und zauberten, kam er in Teufels Küche.

"Ja...", murmelte Cyril und setzte sich langsam auf. Er war schon ein paar Minuten lang wach, aber hatte keine Lust gehabt, die Augen zu öffnen.

Auch die letzte halbe Stunde verging. Draußen wurden die Häuser dichter und höher, die Straßen breiter und schließlich fuhren sie in den Bahnhof ein.  
"Gare ...du... Nord.", entzifferte Mortimer auf einem Schild. "Heißt das Bahnhof?", wollte er wissen, da der Übersetzungszauber nur auf das Gesprochene und nicht auf das Gelesene reagierte. Doch im selben Moment wusste er es auch.

"Es heißt Nordbahnhof", erklärte Remus dennoch. "Gare heißt Bahnhof."

Nachdem der Zug gehalten hatte stiegen sie aus, immer noch darauf achtend, ob sie verfolgt wurden. Doch sie schienen Glück zu haben. Es war niemand zu sehen. Trotzdem beeilten sie sich, zu einem Taxistand zu kommen, dem Remus dann die Adresse nannte und der Mann hinter dem Steuer irgendwie doch sehr erfreut wirkte.

Sie quetschten sich in das Taxi und Mortimer biss sich auf die Lippe, um nicht zu fragen, ob man das nicht vergrößern konnte. Aber der Fahrer war sicher ein Muggel. Außerdem war der Junge jetzt viel zu aufgeregt, in einem Muggelauto zu fahren, auch wenn er versuchte, es nicht zu sehr zu zeigen.

Cyril saß am Rand und lehnte sich an die Scheibe, um die Augen erneut zu schließen. Er war ziemlich hungrig und hoffte einfach nur, dass sie bald da sein würden.

Nach einer dreiviertel Stunde waren sie dann endlich am Zielort. Die Gerad besaßen ein kleines Einfamilienhaus am Stadtrand von Paris. Es war ein einfaches Backsteinhaus, mit einem kleinen Garten davor.

Remus bezahlte noch schnell den Taxifahrer, ehe er an der Haustür klingelte. Eine lächelnde Emily öffnete ihnen die Tür und begrüßte ihn, nachdem sie ihn kurz gemustert hatte, mit einem Küsschen links und rechts auf die Wange.

"Emily, darf ich dir einen meiner Freunde vorstellen... Sirius Black. Sirius, Emily Gerad. Und die beiden hinter ihm sind Cyril und Mortimer Odgen."

Emily begrüßte alle höflich und bat sie dann auch rein zukommen, aber Remus lehnte das dankend ab und erklärte Emily die Situation. Und wie erwartet war sie sofort bereit zu helfen. Allerdings hatte Remus auch ihnen verschwiegen, warum genau Cyril und Mortimer hatten fliehen müssen.

Zurück auf der Straße sah Remus Sirius nachdenklich an. "Wir werden wohl den Muggelweg zurück nehmen müssen. Aber wir können ja mit der Metro fahren. Geht schneller, als mit dem Taxi.", erklärte Remus und Sirius stimmte dem zu. Autofahren war wirklich nicht sein Ding. Er fuhr lieber Motorrad.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg in Richtung Metrohaltestelle. Sie wussten irgendwie schon jetzt, dass sie die beiden Jungen, die sie trotz der schwierigen Situation lieb gewonnen hatten, für einige Zeit nicht wieder sehen würden.

---

TBC


	36. Kapitel 35 Zurück in England

**Hier das letzte Stück dieser Zwischenhandlung, danach geht es mit Sasch, Berry und Macnair weiter ... **

**Kapitel 35 - Zurück in England**

Der nächste Morgen kam für James' Geschmack viel zu schnell. Er hatte am Abend zuvor noch zwei Stunden an diesem bescheuerten Bericht gesessen, der im Endeffekt nur aussagte, dass er nichts gefunden hatte. Drei Blatt Pergament verschwendet für etwas, das man auf einem hätte erklären können. Aber der Boss wollte genaue Berichte, also schrieb James sie, so lästig sie auch waren. Und der Mist hatte ihn zwei Stunden gekostet, die er hätte neben seiner bezaubernden Verlobten verbringen können.  
_O.k. Du bist mal wieder notgeil_, stellte er jetzt fest, während er im Fahrstuhl des Ministeriums stand. _Also denk an was anders. Am Besten an Sirius und Remus, und daran, dass sie hoffentlich beide gesund wieder auftauchen_.

Peters Erscheinen mitten in der Nacht hatte er bereits wieder verdrängt. Genau so wie dessen schlechte Nachrichten. Mrs. Odgen war tot. Vor Peters Nase entführt worden. Na ja... er konnte es seinem Freund nicht verübeln, dass der sich nicht mit zwei Todessern gleichzeitig anlegen wollte. Es war schlicht Irrsinn, so was zu tun. Und dass sie verfolgt worden waren, konnte nur mit seiner Befragung zusammenhängen. Nur ohne die Leiche der Frau konnte er nicht weiter ermitteln, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sich wohl keiner der Verdächtigen selbst die Hände schmutzig gemacht haben würde. Dafür gab es die niederen Todesser. Die Außenstehenden. Den Äußeren Kreis. Die verrichteten die Drecksarbeit. Es war wirklich frustrierend. _Irgendwann erwischen wir aber einen. Irgendwann macht einer von den großen einen Fehler und dann sind wir da_, nahm sich James grimmig vor.

Im Büro war er tatsächlich mal der erste. Etwas, dass nur sehr selten vorkam, auch wenn er noch nie zu spät gekommen war. Moody war meistens weit vor Arbeitsbeginn schon hier, da war es einfach schwer vor ihm hier zu sein, wenn man nicht eine Stunde früher aus dem Haus ging.

Nach dem ordnungsgemäßen Verstauen des Berichts besorgte James sich erstmal einen Kaffee. "Wollen wir mal hoffen, dass Moody was hat und wir nicht bei Null anfangen müssen. Oder ich muss mir diesen anderen Todesser noch mal zur Brust nehmen.", seufzte er.

Vollkommen übernächtigt betrat Alastor Moody das Büro, das er sich mit James Potter teilte, welcher zu seiner nicht geringen Überraschung bereits da war. Aber ... nun eigentlich war es doch keine so große Überraschung, bedachte man, dass er zwar noch pünktlich, aber nicht weit davon entfernt war, das erste Mal in seinem Leben zu spät zum Dienst zu erscheinen, ohne dass ihn seine Pflichten davon abgehalten hätten.

Sofort stieg ihm der schwere Kaffeegeruch in die Nase und mit einem unterdrückten Gähnen, ein kurzes: "Was gefunden, James?", dabei seinen Blick zu dem abgelegten Bericht schweifen lassend, schenkte er sich ebenfalls eine Tasse voll des schwarzen Gebräus ein.

Nur wenige Augenblicke später kam Jake Ciesten ebenfalls in das Büro. Er hatte einen Bericht dabei. Er sollte James Potter erzählen, dass die beiden Todesser, die unmittelbar mit dem Fall zu tun hatten, nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilten.  
Jake kannte Potter nur flüchtig. Er hatte ihn ein paar Mal auf dem Flur gesehen, aber Worte hatten sie noch nie richtig miteinander gewechselt. Das fand Jake schon irgendwo komisch, da er ja James Vater näher gekannt hatte.  
So stand der Auror dann also in dem Büro und räusperte sich einmal kurz, um die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. Er fand, dass die Ähnlichkeit zwischen James und Matthew Potter doch vorhanden war und musste etwas lächeln.  
Jake hatte ein freundliches Lächeln. Seine Augen waren grau, wirkten je nach Lichteinfall aber grün. Dies wirkte bei seinen relativ kurzen, hellbraunen Haaren irgendwie... bestechend. Die Augen stachen regelrecht hervor.

James sah auf, da er eigentlich gerade Moody hatte antworten wollen. Wobei er für diese Störung nicht gerade undankbar war, immerhin musste er ihm jetzt wohl oder übel von Dumbledores kleinem Geheimnis ihm gegenüber berichten. "Guten Morgen, Ciesten.", grüßte er den hereingekommenen Kollegen. "Was gibt's?" Es war klar, dass der Mann, der schon mit seinem Vater gearbeitet hatte, nicht einfach so reinschneite.

"Guten Morgen.", grüßte er, gefolgt von einem Nicken an James und Moody gerichtet. Doch anstatt sofort mit der Neuigkeit herauszurücken, fragte Jake erst einmal: "Und wie läuft es so, bei der Arbeit?"

"Geht so.", meinte James nur. Er wollte jetzt nicht mehr auspacken als nötig. Moody würde vermutlich sowieso ziemlich wütend werden.

"Tut es das?" Jake ließ die Worte erst einmal im Raum stehen und konnte sich ein leichtes Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, ehe er dann das aussprach, wofür er eigentlich gekommen war.  
"Nun, es geht um die beiden Todesser... Odgen und... na ja, der Name ist ja noch unbekannt. Nun... sie weilen nicht mehr unter den Lebenden"

James stöhnte auf und fuhr sich durch die Haare: "Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein. Wie ist denn das passiert?"

Alastor, der dem herein gekommenen Auroren ebenfalls kurz zunickte und dem sich anschließenden Gespräch mit halbem Ohr gelauscht hatte, verschluckte sich an dem brühend heißen Kaffee, von welchem er gerade einen Schluck getrunken hatte und ehe ihm die Tasse aus der verbrannten Hand fallen konnte, verbannte er sie mit einer wütenden Geste samt des restlichen Inhalts zurück in die Etage, in denen die Ministeriumshauselfen ihrer Arbeit nachgingen.

"Bitte was?", brachte er schließlich mit grollender Stimme hervor, sich aus seiner müden Haltung heraus aufrichtend und Jake Ciesten einen durchdringenden Blick zuwerfend. Wieso bei Merlin wusste er als stellvertretender Leiter dieser Abteilung nichts von zwei ermordeten Todessern – in ihren Zellen? Soweit er wusste sollte sich derzeit nicht einmal ein Einziger hier befinden.

Waren sie doch niemals sehr lange hier … sondern wurden nach ihrer Verhandlung nach Askaban gebracht, oder gleich den Dementoren überlassen.

"Es war wohl kein schöner Anblick...", begann Jake und warf den beiden anderen einen Blick zu. Vor allem Moody schien doch so ziemlich aus der Fassung gebracht zu sein.  
"Ich weiß selber nicht sonderlich viel. Aber man vermutet, dass die beiden Selbstmord begangen haben." Er seufzte einmal, kaum merklich, auf. "Anscheinend haben sie... Messer zugesteckt bekommen. Wahrscheinlich bei einem Besuch."

"Der Tag wird ja nun wirklich immer besser … nicht nur dass sich zwei Todesser, die gar nicht da sein sollten, in meinen Zellen unter unserer Aufsicht befinden, nein sie sind nun auch noch tot … von dem Umstand, dass sie noch keine zwölf Stunden hier sein können, da ich bis dahin hier war und in dieser Zeit keine Gefangenen gebracht wurden, einmal ganz abgesehen …!" Mit jedem Wort war Alastors Stimme im Gegensatz zu manch anderem nicht lauter, sondern eher im Gegenteil, bei gleich bleibender Tonlage eher noch leiser und zorniger geworden.

"Also... sagen wir mal so... sie waren seit... 22 Stunden hier!", gestand nun James leise, ja schon fast den Kopf einziehend.

Der ältere Auror fuhr zu dem Schwarzhaarigen herum: "Und warum … Mr. Potter … erfahre ich davon erst jetzt? Sie oder jeder andere, der für diesen … diesen Zustand verantwortlich ist, hätte mir sofort Bericht erstatten müssen!"

"Es ist eingetragen und ich denke Mr. Crouch weiß Bescheid, Mr. Moody. Außerdem waren Sie zu dem Zeitpunkt gar nicht im Büro.", konterte James ebenfalls fest.

Schweigend hatte er der Sache gelauscht und irgendwie verstand Jake ja auch, warum Moody ungehalten war. Aber das war nicht sein Brot. "Crouch weiß Bescheid.", sagte er dann nach einer Weile unverbunden. Manchmal hatte Jake das Gefühl, dass Moody meinte, das gesamte Ministerium müsste nach seiner Nase tanzen und das machte ihn bei Jake Ciesten nicht gerade sympathisch.

"Tatsächlich …", antwortete Moody kalt, "… also … was bei Merlin hat es mit den beiden – nun Toten – auf sich?"

James seufzte leise und warf Ciesten einen kurzen Blick zu. "Sie... waren Verdächtige in unserem aktuellen Fall. Du weißt schon. Dieser Überfall auf das Haus in der Pampa, mit den ganzen Toten.", erklärte James wage und hoffte das Moody begriff.

"Natürlich …", murmelte Alastor und schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf. Dann musterte er Ciesten durchdringend und fragte scharf: "Und was haben Sie mit diesem Fall zu tun?"

Jake sprach mit dem ruhigen, gelassenen Ton, der für ihn typisch war. Aber innerlich ging ihm Moody mehr und mehr auf die Nerven. Mit einem scheinheiligen Lächeln sagte Jake dann: "Nicht viel, Alastor Moody, aber da Sie ja leider nicht auf dem Laufenden waren, musste irgendwer anderes ja Bescheid geben. Und in diesem Fall war ich der Glückliche." Ein Hauch von Spott schwankte in seiner Stimme. "Man sieht sich und viel Glück noch..."  
Mit diesen Worten verschwand Jake dann aus dem Büro...

Alastors Miene verdüsterte sich – wenn überhaupt möglich – nur noch mehr. Er würde mit diesem von sich selbst eingenommenen Ciesten wohl mal eine extra Übungsrunde einlegen müssen, um ihn daran zu erinnern, dass er hier – nach Crouch – dessen unmittelbarer Vorgesetzter war.

James seufzte und versiegelte dann das Büro: "Du warst nicht da, als ich sie hergebracht habe. Das große A hat mich und Moony zu ihnen gebracht, als ihr weg wart. Warum du nichts weißt, frag mich nicht, frag ihn."

"Glaub mir, das werde ich auch tun. Nachdem diese Schweinerei hier restlos aufgeklärt ist – was du tun wirst, da ich ja annehmen kann, dass du auch für die Verlegung der beiden jetzt Leichen hier her verantwortlich bist." Damit schnappte sich Alastor seinen zuvor abgelegten Mantel und rauschte nach einem "Ich erwarte einen vollständigen Bericht!" aus dem Büro, um mit einem gewissen Schulleiter das ein oder andere Wort zu wechseln.

"Na toll. Papierkram!"; brummte James und erhob sich, um sich selbst die Sauerei auch einmal anzusehen und dann einen Bericht zu schreiben, nachdem er für die Überführung gesorgt hatte.

Der Tag verflog dann recht schnell, auch wenn es James fuchste, dass diese Idioten im Kerker so leichtsinnig gewesen waren und sie deswegen wieder am Anfang standen bei Null. Denn Averys Alibi zu knacken war unmöglich, so genau James auch wusste, dass es erstunken und erlogen war. Einem Malfoy ans Bein zu pinkeln, war genau so gefährlich, wie einen Hippogreifen zu beleidigen. Es blieb also nur zu hoffen, dass Moody was gefunden und es ihm noch nicht mitgeteilt hatte, oder dass Remus Erfolg hatte. Wobei James es Moody ganz sicher nicht verübeln würde, wenn der ihm keine Infos zukommen ließ. Er hatte es ja auch nicht getan. Und dabei stellte sich ihm auch wieder die Frage was Dumbledore damit bezweckt hatte, Moody nichts von den Gefangenen zu sagen. _Sollen die das unter sich ausmachen_, beschloss er schließlich.

Als er dann nach Dienstende nach Hause kam, erwarteten ihn schon seine Freunde und er war erleichtert sie wieder zu sehen. Vor allem gesund wieder zu sehen!

TBC

... und weil ich jetzt dann zwei Wochen in Urlaub bin ... TADA! Gibts auch gleich das nächste Chap :)

- Morti

ps. bitte um vieele Reviews! Das macht das weiterschreiben nach dem Urlaub umso schöner


	37. Kapitel 36 Obligation des Meisters

**Hier wie versprochen - da die nächsten beiden Wochen kein Update kommt wegen Urlaubsunterbrechung - gleich das neue Kapitel :) Sind auf eure Meinungen mehr als gespannt! - Morti**

**WARNUNG: Sklaverei - und allgemein alles was bei den vorherigen Chaps bei Sasch und Co ebenfalls als Warnung stand. **

**Kapitel 36 - Obligation des Meisters**

Mit gesenktem Kopf ging Berry auf dem Weg zurück in ihr Zimmer neben Sasch her. Dabei wagte er es nur hin und wieder, zu ihm hinüber zu blinzeln.

Ihr Meister war der Ansicht gewesen, dass sie etwas sportliche Betätigung brauchten und war deshalb mit ihnen in ein großes Badezimmer gegangen, dessen Wanne mehr die Ausmaße eines Swimmingpools hatte und auch sehr tief war. Berry hatte sich, ohne groß zu zögern, ausgezogen und war hinein gesprungen, um sofort loszuschwimmen. Doch schon auf halbem Weg hörte er Saschs leise Stimme durch das ansonsten leere Bad hallen.

Offensichtlich konnte der Junge nicht schwimmen und Berry drehte schnell um, da er wusste, wie die Methode ihres Meisters aussah, jemandem das Schwimmen beizubringen. Schon im nächsten Moment flog Sasch ins Wasser und strampelte wild und viel zu hektisch herum. Der Meister hatte verlangt, dass er (Berry) ihn wieder raus brachte, nur um Sasch solange erneut ins Wasser hinein zu werfen, bis der Neunjährige von allein oben blieb und schwamm.

Jetzt - etwa drei Stunden später - konnte Sasch schwimmen, auch wenn er sehr viel Wasser im Bauch haben dürfte. Allerdings wirkte er fahrig und hielt sich dicht an seinem Freund und Berry hatte einen Verdacht, was der Grund war, wusste aber nicht, wie er Sasch helfen sollte. Der Meister lief hinter ihnen und deswegen wagte Berry nicht, auch nur einen Ton zu sagen.

"Geh gleich in die Küche, Kleiner. Essenszeit.", murmelte Macnair, der war mehr als zufrieden mit dem Verlauf des Vormittags war.

Seit einigen Tagen war es Saschs Aufgabe, das Essen aus der Küche zu holen, damit er sich an regelmäßige Aufgaben gewöhnte. Noch musste er nicht bei Tisch bedienen, aber auch das würde er bald lernen.

Sasch, der sich mehr als nur ein wenig wacklig auf den Beinen fühlte, sich aber nicht deshalb so dicht bei Berry hielt, zuckte ob des soeben erhaltenen Befehls - denn alles, was der Hü .. nein der Meister, wie er sich selbst in Gedanken hastig verbesserte, sagte, war ein solcher - leicht zusammen.

Fast schon ängstlich schielte er in Richtung Berry, den er in diesem Moment - so wie auch den Rest seiner Umgebung - nur verschwommen wahrnahm. Die letzten Stunden waren einfach zu viel für ihn gewesen. Sowohl für seinen Geist, als auch für seinen Körper und letzterer war es auch, der ihm wieder einmal zeigte, dass er die Grenze seiner physischen Belastbarkeit überschritten hatte.

Nicht immer, aber immer öfter zeigte sich dies darin, dass seine Sicht verschwamm und sich sein Gesichtsfeld zusammenzog. So dass er nur noch undeutlich wahrnahm, was ansonsten klar zu erkennen gewesen war.

Berry hatte er davon erzählt, oder zumindest angedeutet was los war. Aber ...

Sasch schluckte, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er statt sofort zu gehorchen, eher noch näher an Berry herangerückt war und nachgedacht anstatt gehandelt hatte.

Macnairs Hand zuckte nach vorn und packte Sasch im Genick.  
"Hörst du schwer oder was, Kleiner?", knurrte er ihn an und sah dann zu dem Blonden, der mehr als bleich geworden war. "Ins Zimmer, Junge!"

Doch Berry zögerte sofort zu gehorchen. Er musste Sasch doch irgendwie helfen, wenn er nicht sehen konnte. Der Meister wusste das noch nicht. "Bitte, Meister...", begann er deswegen, fing sich dafür aber gleich eine Ohrfeige ein. Nach einem weiteren Befehl wagte er es dann nicht mehr zu zögern. Mit einem entschuldigenden Blick zu Sasch drehte er sich um und verschwand in der nahen Tür.

"Und du verschwindest in die Küche und besorgst mir mein Mittagessen! Sonst setzt es was.", zischte Macnair, sich wieder dem dunkleren Jungen zuwendend. Dann schubste er ihn in Richtung Küche und folgte dem Blonden, der offensichtlich auch eine kleine Lektion brauchte.

Sasch stolperte nach vorne, einfach zu viel Angst vor den Konsequenzen habend, als dass er noch einmal zu zögern wagte. Doch war seine Sicht derart verschwommen, dass er im nächsten Augenblick auch schon mit jemandem zusammenstieß.

"Hey! Pass doch auf!", beschwerte sich der Angerempelte und sah auf den Jungen, der dabei sicher recht schmerzhaft auf dem Hintern gelandet war, herab. "Hast du keine Augen im Kopf?", schimpfte er weiter und baute sich über dem Kind auf. Allerdings schlug er ihn nicht, sondern zog ihn nur zurück auf die Füße.

Sasch hatte sich gerade in die dritte Position ducken wollen, als er einfach wieder auf die Füße gezogen wurde: "T ... t .. tut mir leid, Sir ..!", stammelte schreckensbleich, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, die jedoch völlig unfokussiert zu demjenigen aufblickten, der ihn da hielt.

Noch während der Mann langsam seine Hand vor Saschs Gesicht bewegte, um zu testen, ob der Junge überhaupt etwas sehen konnte, kam eine weitere Person hinzu.

Im Zimmer der beiden Sklaven lag Berry leise schluchzend am Boden. Der Meister hatte ihn dafür bestraft, dass er widersprochen hatte. Trotzdem hatte der Junge es noch fertig gebracht, ihm stammelnd zu berichten, dass Sasch nur sehr schlecht sehen konnte.

Bei dieser Nachricht hatte Macnair sofort von dem blonden Sklaven abgelassen und war aus dem Zimmer gestürmt, nur um Sasch bereits bei jemand anderem zu sehen. Giles Avery, wie sich herausstellte.  
"Ich nehm ihn wieder, Avery.", murmelte der Todesser und griff nach Saschs Oberarm.

Sasch fragte sich gerade, warum der andere mit seiner Hand vor seinem Gesicht herumwischte, denn dass es sich um eine solche handelte, konnte er trotz allem noch erkennen, wenn auch ziemlich verschwommen und undeutlich. Aber nah genug war sie ja nun auch, als er plötzlich die Stimme seines Meisters hörte.

Dass dieser nach seinem Arm griff bekam er gar nicht mehr mit, sondern stieß nur einen undefinierbaren Entsetzenslaut aus und schoss vorwärts, an dem anderen Avery genannten Mann vorbei.

Er hatte nur noch eines im Sinn. Er musste das Mittagessen für den Meister und Berry holen. Dass er heute etwas abbekam, damit rechnete er schon gar nicht mehr. Dazu hatte der Meister schon viel zu viel Grund gehabt, sich über ihn zu ärgern.

Sasch war nur froh, dass er an dem anderen Zauberer vorbeigekommen und nicht erneut in diesen hineingelaufen war. Dass er sich dabei von diesem losgerissen hatte, war ihm vollkommen egal. Es zählte nur, dass er den ihm gegebenen Befehl ausführte und in die Küche hinunterlief.

Er wusste, dass er einfach nur geradeaus laufen musste ... so weit war er doch gar nicht mehr von den Treppen entfernt, dachte er noch, als er auch schon im nächsten Moment den Boden unter den Füßen verlor.

Vollkommen verdutzt sahen die beiden Männer dem Jungen hinterher und Macnair sah es bereits kommen, noch während Sasch auf die Treppe, die hinunter in die Küche führte, zurannte. Doch sein Warnruf kam zu spät, als der Junge auch schon hinunter flog. Zum Glück waren es nur wenige Stufen, sodass er sich nicht das Genick brechen würde. Hoffte Macnair zumindest.

Mit schnellen Schritten war er dort und stieg zu Sasch hinunter.  
"Hast du das letzte bisschen Verstand verloren?", schimpfte er dabei.

Sasch wurde regelrecht schlecht vor Angst, als er seinen Meister über sich stehen sah: "Euer ... Essen ... ich .. ich hohle es gleich!", stammelte er, vor Angst nun ganz offen zitternd.

"Und wie oft willst du dabei auf die Nase fliegen?", wollte Macnair sofort wissen und hockte sich neben den Jungen, um zu schauen, ob er sich bei dem Sturz etwas schwerwiegendes getan hatte. Aber dem war nicht so.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung schnappte er sich Sasch und warf ihn sich einfach über die Schulter. Dann ging er wieder die Treppe hinauf und zurück zu seinem Zimmer. Avery war bereits wieder verschwunden.

Im Zimmer angekommen, setzte er Sasch ab und sah ihn an. "Wie schlimm sind deine Augen?", wollte er wissen und musterte den verschwommenen, unfokussierten Blick.

Sasch, der seinen Blick hastig auf den Flecken Boden richtete, schluckte sichtlich und musste sich regelrecht dazu zwingen zu antworten: "Meistens ni .. nicht so ... so schlimm ..", flüsterte er mit belegter, vor Unsicherheit schwankender Stimme.

Den Jungen am Arm greifend, zog Macnair ihn mit sich zum Stuhl und setzte sich, sodass Sasch vor ihm stand und etwa auf Augenhöhe war.  
"Schau mich an.", verlangte er nun wieder ruhiger. "Wann passiert es? Und wodurch?"

Sasch zitterte nur noch heftiger. Er konnte doch nicht sagen, dass er immer mal wieder schlechter sah, wenn ihm alles einfach zu viel wurde. Wenn er über die Grenzen hinaus erschöpft, verängstigt, oder unter Stress war.

Es passierte nicht immer. Aber jetzt hatte er es bereits zweimal innerhalb so kurzer Zeit, was ihn zwar nicht wirklich überraschte bei dem, was er die letzte Zeit erlebt hatte, aber dennoch ... es wurde auch immer schlimmer. Er sah jetzt bereits schlechter als beim letzten Mal und da war auch immer die Angst, dass es nicht wieder weggehen würde. Sondern bleiben ... dass er von nun an immer so schlecht sehen musste.

Sasch fürchtete sich. Er wusste, dass er hier nicht fortkäme. Soweit hatte er seine Situation bereits akzeptiert. Aber was, wenn der Meister beschloss, ihn nicht mehr zu brauchen? Dass er für ihn nutzlos geworden war, durch seine immer wiederkehrende Sehschwäche?

Der Neunjährige war sich vollkommen darüber im Klaren, dass man ihn nicht einfach wieder zurückschicken würde.

So schwieg er, zitternd und das Gefühl habend, gleich einfach umzufallen. Dennoch kam er wenigstens einem der Befehle nach und richtete seinen Blick auf das Gesicht des Meisters, das er als hellen Fleck vor sich erkennen konnte.

Einen Moment wartete Macnair noch, während er den Jungen beobachtete. Dann zog er Sasch zuerst kurz quer über die Oberschenkel und schlug ihm einige Male heftig auf den Hintern, ehe er ihn sich auf den Schoß zog und die Arme um ihn schlang.  
"Ganz egal, was deine Antwort für dich bedeuten mag, du wirst mir immer.. IMMER antworten! Hast du verstanden?"

Kaum traf ihn der erste Hieb, brachen alle Dämme und Sasch konnte einfach nicht mehr. Er schluchzte hemmungslos auf und dann das Gefühl plötzlich fest umschlungen zu werden, brachte ihn nur noch mehr zum Weinen.

Aus Angst ... vor dem, was geschähe, wenn er antwortete.  
Aus Angst vor dem, was passierte, wenn er es nicht tat.  
Aus Angst vor der Nähe, in welcher er gehalten wurde und die in ihm ein Gefühl namenlosen Entsetzens wachrief, das ihn regelrecht in den ihn haltenden Armen erstarren ließ.

Dennoch er musste antworten. Musste es sagen.

Nun nicht mehr nur, um zu gehorchen, sondern um dann wieder losgelassen zu werden. Nicht mehr so fest gehalten zu werden, wie ... wie eben gerade in diesem Moment.

"J ... ja Meister!", brachte er schließlich zwischen den Schluchzern hervor.

"Gut.", murmelte Macnair wieder sanfter und ließ ihn etwas lockerer, behielt ihn aber weiter auf seinem Schoß. "Jetzt erklär es mir... Wann passiert es.. und wieso?"

Berry hatte neben dem Bett gekniet und lediglich zusehen können. Nun rutschte er sehr langsam dichter zu den beiden. Er wollte Sasch irgendwie helfen und berührte ihn nun sanft am Knöchel, streichelte ihn ein wenig.

Sasch, der verzweifelt versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen, fuhr heftig zusammen, als er eine plötzliche Berührung an seinem Knöchel spürte. Doch als er begriff, dass das nur Berry sein konnte und auch die feste Umarmung etwas nachgelassen hatte, gelang es ihm schließlich, sich ein klein wenig zu beruhigen.

Wenigstens soweit, dass er mit leiser, zitternder Stimme zu sprechen begann, während ihm immer noch die Tränen übers Gesicht liefen und hie und da ein leises Aufschluchzen entkam.

"Ich ... ich seh schlechter, wenn ... wenn ich zu .. zu viel Angst habe oder ...", hastig - beinahe überstürzt haspelte er weiter, "oder zu sehr unter ... unter Druck stehe, oder ... einfach nicht .. nicht mehr kann ... wenn ... Vor meinte einmal, dass ... das immer kommt, wenn.. wenn mein Körper mir sagt, dass .. dass es nicht mehr weiter geht!"

Ja .. so war es leichter. Er konnte viel besser darüber reden, was Vor ihm erzählt hatte, als darüber, was er selbst wusste, oder zu wissen glaubte.

Als der Junge fertig war, nickte Macnair leicht und überlegte dann einen Augenblick, während er Sasch sanft streichelte.  
"Ich möchte, dass du dich jetzt beruhigst und entspannst. Leg dich auf deinen Platz, deck dich zu.", murmelte er leise. Langsam ließ er Sasch los, sodass dieser aufstehen konnte. "Hol ihm eine Decke, Junge und bleib bei ihm."

"Ja, Meister.", bestätigte Berry sofort und sprang auf, um zu gehorchen, während der Meister sie allein ließ.

Sasch blieb für einen Moment unsicher stehen, nicht wissend in welche Richtung er gehen sollte. Doch dann hörte er, wie Berry zum Schrank lief und wusste dadurch genau, wo sein Platz war und wie er zu diesem stand.

Mit tränenblinden Augen stolperte er zu seinem Schlafplatz, an dem er tagsüber oft ausharrte, wenn der Meister mit Berry beschäftigt war, und legte sich hin, sich dabei so eng wie möglich zusammenrollend.

Warum nur war ihm so kalt? Warum konnte er nicht einfach zu flennen aufhören?

War der Meister gegangen, weil er ihn nun nicht mehr bei sich behalten wollte? Um ihn fortzuschicken ... oder wurde er einfach nur einem anderen gegeben?

Berry kam mit der weichsten Decke, die er finden konnte, zurück zu Sasch und kniete sich neben ihn. Vorsichtig legte er sie über den zitternden Jungen und rutschte dann mit unter die Decke, um ihn in den Arm zu nehmen.  
"Nicht mehr weinen... ist doch alles wieder gut.", wisperte er beruhigend, wie er hoffte.

"N ... nichts ist gut!", schluchzte Sasch nun nur wieder heftiger, als er spürte wie Berry ihn tröstend in den Arm nahm. Eine Zuwendung, die ihm im Gegensatz zu der festen Umarmung des Meisters nichts ausmachte. War Berry doch wie er selbst - und Vor.

Oh wie er seinen Freund vermisste! Würde er ihn jetzt vielleicht nie wieder sehen, wenn der Meister ihn fortschickte?

"Der Meister wird dir bestimmt helfen.", wisperte Berry leise. Er wusste nicht, wieso Sasch nicht froh war, dass der Meister endlich Bescheid wusste. "Er hat.. dir doch auch geholfen, als dein Bein kaputt war."

Nachdem Macnair das Zimmer der beiden Sklaven verlassen hatte, ging er als erstes in den Leseraum, der jedem im Hauptquartier zur Verfügung stand, der ihn nutzen wollte. Aus welchem Grund auch immer war dieser Albino-Bengel heute nicht hier, was dem Todesser aber nur recht war, da er in Ruhe suchen wollte.  
Nachdenklich schritt er die Regalreihen ab und betrachtete die verschiedenen Buchrücken, die teils mit goldenen oder silbernen Lettern bestickt, teils aber auch einfach nur farbig bedruckt waren. Endlich kam ein Regal, das mehr medizinische Bücher enthielt, wie schon auf den ersten Blick zu erkennen war. Hoffnungsvoll nahm Macnair eines nach dem anderen heraus und blätterte im Inhaltsverzeichnis, um herauszufinden, welche Themen behandelt wurden.

Nach gut zehn Minuten gab er frustriert auf. In all den Büchern ging es um blutende Wunden oder Knochenbrüche, Vergiftungen oder andere Fluchschäden. Doch über Augenkrankheiten war nichts zu finden.  
"Zum Mäusemelken!", fluchte er halblaut.

Eigentlich hatte er sich selbst um Saschs Augen kümmern und keinen Arzt einschalten wollen. Doch wenn er nicht einmal einen Hinweis hatte, wo er suchen könnte, blieb ihm wohl doch nichts anderes übrig. Unwillig stellte er das letzte Buch wieder zurück und verließ den Raum, um sich auf die Suche nach dem Heiler zu machen, der normalerweise immer im Hauptquartier war.

Diese Suche gestaltete sich im Endeffekt nicht als so aufwendig, wie Macnair gedacht hatte. Der Gesuchte kam ihm in einem der Korridore plötzlich entgegen.

_Nicht schon wieder irgendein halb toter Gefangener_, dachte sich Morgan Davies, als er den Kerkermeister des Dunklen Lords auf sich zukommen sah. Doch er hütete sich, seine Abscheu vor dem Mann offen zu zeigen. Ehe er es sich dann versah, wurde er von Macnair mitgeschleift und zu seinem Erstaunen nicht zu den Kerkern, worauf er eigentlich jede Wette eingegangen wäre.

Berry sah auf, als er hörte, wie sich der Schlüssel im Schloss drehte.

Sasch wusste einfach nicht, wie er auf Berrys Worte reagieren sollte. War es doch der Meister gewesen, der ihm das Bein überhaupt erst verletzt hatte. So schwieg er, hin und wieder ein leises Schniefen entlassend, aber sich ansonsten bemühend, nicht mehr ganz so doll zu weinen.

Als er dann wie Berry, der ihn immer noch umarmt hielt, hörte wie die Türe aufgeschlossen wurde, schreckte er mit einem leisem Entsetzenslaut zusammen und verkroch sich so gut wie irgend möglich nur noch weiter unter der großen, weichen Decke, unter welcher er mit Berry halb gelegen und halb gesessen war.

Als Berry durch seine halblangen blonden Haarsträhnen hindurch sah, wer da mit ihrem Meister herein kam, schluckte er kurz und rutschte etwas zur Seite. Einerseits freute er sich, dass Sasch jetzt sicher geholfen werden würde. Andererseits hatte er vor dem Arzt auch etwas Angst.

"Nicht verstecken, Kleiner! Komm raus und lass dich ansehen!", befahl Macnair und ließ die Decke mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes zur Seite fliegen.

Morgan Davies trat näher und musterte zuerst den Blonden, weil er dachte, dass er seinetwegen hier war. Doch dann sah er, dass Macnair neuerdings noch ein Spielzeug hatte.

Kaum dass die Decke wie durch Zauberei - und es handelte sich dabei ja sogar tatsächlich um solche, wie Sasch inzwischen gelernt hatte - verschwunden war, verfiel er sogleich in eine der gelernten Positionen.

"Steh auf und schau mich an!", befahl der Arzt und trat an den Jungen heran. Er war es gewöhnt mit Sklaven umzugehen, auch wenn sie selten so jung waren. Nur schien dieser hier noch nicht besonders gut erzogen zu sein, was ihn bei Macnair wunderte.

Saschs Augen weiteten sich, als er die fremde und ihm vollends unbekannte Stimme hörte. Am liebsten hätte er jetzt zu seinem Meister geblickt, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er wirklich tun durfte, was der fremde Mann sagte, doch konnte er alle beide nur vage erkennen.

Langsam und zögernd, jederzeit auf eine Bestrafung gefasst, erhob er sich schließlich, als ihm plötzlich ein ganz schrecklicher Gedanke kam:  
War das vielleicht der Mann, der ihn nun mitnehmen .. von Vor ... von Berry und ... vom Meister wegbringen würde?

Erneut schwammen seine Augen in Tränen und er wäre am liebsten sofort wieder zu Boden gegangen, wäre da nicht das Wissen, damit gegen einen ausdrücklichen Befehl zu handeln.

"Und hör auf zu heulen! So kann ich gar nichts sehen.", tadelte der Arzt und wischte die Tränen erstmal weg. In der rechten Hand hatte er eine Lupe, mit der er jetzt in die Augen des Jungen sah. Als er keine physische Ursache finden konnte, trat er einen Schritt zurück und sprach einen Diagnosezauber.

Sofort erschienen leuchtende Zeichen über Saschs Kopf, die Davies genau betrachtete und miteinander verglich.  
"Interessant... hmhm..", murmelte er vor sich hin, während er die Ergebnisse noch einmal verglich.

"Also?", fragte Macnair ungeduldig nach, da ihm die ganze Prozedur entschieden zu lange dauerte.

"Immer mit der Ruhe. Das Problem ist deutlich und leicht zu erkennen. Die Lösung allerdings ist nicht so einfach. Ich werde einige Stunden brauchen, um eine passende Therapie zu entwickeln.", murmelte der Arzt und packte die Lupe wieder in eine der vielen Taschen seiner Robe.

Sasch blinzelte verwirrt und mit einem leisen Schniefen wischte er sich hastig die nachlaufenden Tränen fort. Es war gar nicht so einfach mit dem Weinen aufzuhören, wenn man derart durcheinander war wie er jetzt gerade.

Als der Arzt gegangen war, setzte Macnair sich auf die Bettkante und zog Sasch etwas zu sich heran.  
"Wird es schon besser?", wollte er wissen und strich die Tränen weg. "Hör auf zu weinen... du hast gar keinen Grund."

"Bitte schickt mich nicht weg!", platzte es schließlich regelrecht aus dem Jungen heraus, die Angst die ihn beherrschte, einfach nicht mehr für sich behalten könnend.

Auch wenn er furchtbare Angst vor dem Mann vor sich hatte, so wollte er nicht fort. Hatte man ihm doch deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass wenn er nicht gehorsam war, nicht schnell genug lernte, er seinen Freund Vor nicht mehr wiedersehen würde.

Und dann war da auch Berry, den er in sein Herz geschlossen hatte und zu dem er gerade durch die Umstände, die sie gemeinsam teilten, ein fast so tiefes Freundschaftsgefühl wie zu Vor empfand.

Er war derart mit seinen Ängsten beschäftigt, dass es ihn in diesem Moment nicht einmal störte, oder er dem Umstand, dass er wieder näher herangezogen wurde, keine Beachtung schenkte.

Macnairs Gesichtsausdruck zeigte einen Moment lang sein Erstaunen. Dann setzte er sich Sasch auf den Schoß und schlang erneut, wenn auch locker, seine Arme um ihn.  
"Wie kommst du denn auf so etwas?", wollte er ruhig wissen. "Du gehörst mir und ich werde dich ganz sicher nicht wegschicken. Dann wäre die ganze Erziehung ja umsonst. Ich bin immer da... Du gehörst mir.. alles an dir gehört mir und deswegen darfst du mir nie wieder verheimlichen, wenn du irgendeine Krankheit hast. Verstanden?"

Sasch fühlte sich derart erleichtert, dass es ihn für einen kurzen Moment nicht einmal störte, dass er wieder auf dem Schoß des Meisters gezogen worden war. "Ich ... ich dachte. ... weil ich schlecht sehe und ... dann meine ... meine Aufgaben nicht genau ausführen kann ..", versuchte er zu erklären, ohne zu sagen, dass er am meisten Angst davor gehabt hatte, dann nicht mehr Vor sehen zu dürfen, oder selbst von Berry getrennt zu werden.

"Dann würde ich dir beibringen, sie trotzdem zu erfüllen. Selbst wenn du blind wärst, könntest du lernen.", meinte Macnair und fuhr durch die noch immer recht kurzen Haare das Jungen. "Wenn du mir noch einmal etwas verschweigst, werde ich dich hart dafür bestrafen. Hast du verstanden?"

Sasch, der sich mehr als nur ein wenig eingeschüchtert fühlte, brachte nur ein stummes Nicken zustande, während er darum kämpfte, der Berührung auf seinem Kopf nicht auszuweichen.

"Gut.. dann leg dich jetzt wieder hin und ruh dich aus.", verlangte Macnair und ließ den Jungen wieder los. "Und du holst das Mittagessen, Junge, und zwar etwas plötzlich!"

"Ja, Meister.", erwiderte Berry sofort, erhob sich aus seiner knienden Stellung und ging zügig zur Tür hinaus.

Sasch, der mehr als erleichtert war, dem Schoß des Mannes zu entkommen, beeilte sich dessen Forderung nachzukommen. Kurz darauf lag er wieder auf seinem Platz am Boden und hatte sich fest in die weiche Decke eingewickelt, die Berry ihm zuvor gebracht hatte.

Den Gedanken, dass er etwas zu essen bekommen würde, hatte er schon längst aufgegeben und das obwohl er großen Hunger hatte. Nicht so doll, wie er ihn auf der Straße gehabt hatte, aber dennoch stets vorhanden.

Nur fünf Minuten später betrat Berry mit einem Tablett das Zimmer wieder und deckte für den Meister den Tisch. Dabei sah er kurz unsicher zu Sasch hinüber, der scheinbar schlief. Als alles bereit war, sank der blonde Sklave neben dem Stuhl seines Meisters auf die Knie und wartete, darauf hoffend, auch etwas abzubekommen.

Macnair setzte sich und begann seinen knurrenden Magen zu füllen. Normalerweise hätten beide Jungen nach dem ganzen Stress nun nichts zu essen bekommen. Aber der Todesser war zum Einen sogar froh, dass der Blonde es gewagt hatte, zu widersprechen und ihm von den Problemen des Jüngeren zu erzählen, zum Anderen brauchte der dunklere Junge Nahrung, um schnell wieder auf den Beinen zu sein.

So fütterte er den neben ihm knienden wie sonst auch von seinem Teller. Anschließend, als er selbst satt war, legte er erneut einiges auf und hielt den Teller herunter.  
"Fütter den Kleinen und dann bring den Rest weg.", murmelte Macnair und stand auf, als Berry zugegriffen hatte.

"Ja, Meister.", wisperte Berry sofort und rutschte zu Sasch hinüber.

Sasch, der sein Gesicht in den Decken vergraben hatte, ließ doch allein der Duft des vom Tisch herüberwehenden Essens ihm bereits das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen, war so damit beschäftigt, alles um ihn herum zu ignorieren, dass er tatsächlich erst merkte, dass sich etwas verändert hatte, als er verschwommen Berry neben sich erkannte.

Langsam und unsicher richtete er sich etwas auf.

"Das ist für dich.", murmelte Berry lächelnd und hielt Sasch den Teller hin. Dass er selbst noch nicht ganz satt war, war normal. Sasch hatte noch weit mehr Hunger, da er seit heute Morgen nichts mehr gegessen hatte.

Sasch starrte für einen kurzen Moment einfach nur verblüfft auf den Teller, auf dem er zwar nicht genau erkennen konnte, was darauf war, aber genug sah, um zu wissen, dass doch einiges drauflag.

Zögernd streckte er seine rechte Hand aus, hielt dann aber dennoch inne und sah unsicher zu Berry, während seine Lippen beinahe lautlos eine Frage formten: "Darf ich ...?"

Er wusste einfach nicht ob er sich wirklich selbst etwas nehmen durfte. Die letzte Zeit war er immer gefüttert worden und er hatte schon länger kein Essen mehr angerührt, es sei denn er hatte Berry etwas geben dürfen.

Berry schluckte unsicher und wurde etwas bleich, weil ihm gerade die Worte des Meisters einfielen. Beinahe hätte er einen Fehler gemacht.  
"Er hat.. füttern gesagt.", wisperte er und nahm schnell ein Stück, um es Sasch an die Lippen zu halten, während er sich verstohlen umdrehte. Aber der Meister war nicht mehr im Zimmer.

Sasch lächelte schwach, ehe er ohne zu zögern seinen Mund öffnete und das ihm vorgehaltene Stück entgegennahm. Langsam begann er zu kauen, genoss jeden einzelnen Bissen, jeden noch so kleinen Happen, den er bekommen würde. Wusste er doch nie, wie viel ihm zu essen erlaubt war.

Dass er sich dafür schämte, gefüttert zu werden, das hatte er mit als Erstes abgelegt. Da dachte er eher praktisch und so scherte es ihn mittlerweile recht wenig.

Es war relativ viel auf dem Teller, mehr als er bekommen hatte, überlegte Berry. Dennoch war er nicht eifersüchtig. Im Gegenteil, er freute sich für Sasch, dass der so viel bekam.

Als der Teller dann schließlich doch leer war, stand Berry auf, um alles zurück in die Küche zu bringen.  
"Ich bin gleich zurück.", versprach er dabei.

Sasch, der sich zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder richtig satt fühlte, rollte sich derweil wieder in seine Decken auf dem Boden zusammen. Als Berry dann meinte, dass er gleich wieder da war, rief er ihm noch ein leises "Danke, Berry!" hinterher.

Müde schloss er seine Augen. Er war wirklich sehr, sehr erschöpft.

Als Berry einige Minuten später zurückkam, schien Sasch eingeschlafen zu sein. Also legte sich der Blonde nicht ganz so dicht zu ihm, wie er es sonst getan hätte, um ihn nicht zu wecken.

**----- TBC – **


	38. Kapitel 37 Aufgaben und Überraschungen

**Huhuu, soo bin aus dem Urlaub zurück - ok so halb, sind gerade angekommen und noch am auspacken e.c.t. ... hab noch nicht einmal was gegessen heut ... aber ich wollt euch liebe Reviewschreiber einfach nicht länger warten lassen. :-) **

**Hier das nächste Kapitel mit Sasch, Berry und Co - Warnungen wie gehabt bei diesen Kapiteln. - Morti**

**Kapitel 37 - Aufgaben und Überraschungen**

Etwa zwei Stunden nachdem er seine beiden Sklaven in ihrem Zimmer allein gelassen hatte, kam Macnair wieder zurück und setzte sich auf die Bettkante, um auf die beiden Jungen herabzusehen, die unter einer Decke auf dem Boden lagen und schliefen.  
"Aufwachen!", murmelte er ruhig und berührte den Jüngeren der beiden zusätzlich leicht, da Sasch noch nicht sofort aufwachen konnte, wenn er so leise angesprochen wurde.

Berry war sofort wach, hatte er doch lediglich etwas gedöst, und kniete sich hin.

Sasch war tatsächlich richtig fest eingeschlafen, waren die Ereignisse dieses Tages doch mehr als anstrengend für ihn gewesen. Als er jedoch eine leichte Berührung an seiner Schulter spürte, schreckte er sofort hoch und sah sich verwirrt blinzelnd erst einmal um.

Das Erste, was ihm auffiel, war, dass er wieder ein wenig klarer sehen konnte. Zwar nicht so gut wie zuvor - lange nicht so gut - aber immerhin besser, als bevor ihn der Schlaf eingeholt hatte.

Das Zweite, was er bemerkte, war die Anwesenheit des Meisters, der auf der Bettkante sitzend ihn wohl gerade geweckt hatte.

Erst als sein Verstand dies registriert hatte, ließ er sich in die gelernte Begrüßungsposition hineinsinken.

"Geh ein Glas Wasser holen, Junge.", verlangte Macnair und sah Berry nach, der sofort gehorchte. "Trink das hier, Kleiner, und danach das Glas Wasser.", murmelte er weiter und hielt Sasch eine geöffnete Phiole mit einer gräulichen Flüssigkeit hin. "Es schmeckt nicht, aber du trinkst es trotzdem vollständig aus."

Sasch wollte erst zögern, doch dann erinnerte er sich an eine der vielen Lektionen, was geschah wenn er nicht sofort gehorchte und so legte er nur seinen Kopf leicht zurück und öffnete seinen Mund.

Innerlich versuchte er sich darauf vorzubereiten, nun etwas ganz ekelhaftes trinken zu müssen. Nun, es wäre nicht das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass er solches tat.

Sofort schüttete Macnair den Trank in den offenen Mund des Jungen und drückte ihm dann das Wasserglas in die Hand, das Berry gerade brachte.  
"Trink das Wasser.", murmelte er.

Sasch würde diesen Trank nun eine Woche lang jeden Tag bekommen und danach gab es das Problem mit seinen Augen hoffentlich nicht mehr. Wenn doch, bekam Davies ein Problem.

So sehr er es sich auch vorgenommen hatte, konnte Sasch nicht verhindern, dass er zu würgen begann. Das schmeckte ... nach ... nach faulen Eiern und ... anderen Dingen, über die er lieber nicht länger nachdenken wollte.

Beinahe schon überstürzt griff er nach dem Glas, das ihm hingehalten wurde - zu hastig, da er dabei die Entfernung verschätzte und so mit der Hand fester als gedacht dagegen stieß.

Ein Teil des überschwappenden Wassers traf daraufhin die Hose seines Meisters, der darüber sofort sichtlich ungehalten wurde. Doch reagierte er sonst erstmal nicht, sondern drückte dem Jungen nur das halb volle Glas in die Hand.  
"Jetzt trink, eh du die Medizin wieder ausspuckst.", murmelte er ruhiger, als er gerade war.

Sasch der wirklich mit sich kämpfen musste, sich nicht einfach zu übergeben, schloss hastig seine Finger fest um das Glas und trank es im nächsten Augeblick auch schon durstig und den widerlichen Geschmack im Mund und Hals loswerden wollend aus.

Als er es geleert hatte, war ihm zwar immer noch flau im Magen, aber er hatte nicht mehr das dringende Bedürfnis sich gleich übergeben zu müssen.

"Geht es deinen Augen schon wieder besser?", wollte Macnair wissen, als Sasch fertig war und auch nicht mehr so grün um die Nase wirkte. Bestrafen wollte er ihn dann doch nicht. Immerhin war es nur Wasser gewesen, was er mit einem kleinen Schlenker seines Zauberstabes auch sofort entfernte.

Sasch schüttelte den Kopf und nickte beinahe zur gleichen Zeit: "Et .. etwas besser ..", murmelte er leise, das nun gelehrte Glas immer noch umklammert haltend.

"Ruh dich weiter aus.", murmelte Macnair, der jetzt sowieso keine Zeit mehr für die beiden hatte. "In einer Woche, bist du die Augenprobleme hoffentlich los."

"Los?", keuchte Sasch mit vor Überraschung für einen Moment aufgeklapptem Mund, ehe er ihn hastig wieder schloss und ein verspätetes, "Meister ..?", hinzufügte.

"Ja.. wenn du die nächsten Tage den Trank nimmst und er so wirkt, wie er soll, kommen keine solchen Anfälle mehr.", bestätigte Macnair und stand auf, um das Zimmer wieder zu verlassen und die beiden bis zum Abend allein zu lassen. "Macht keinen Unsinn."

Als der Meister weg war, rutschte Berry sofort mit einem strahlenden Lächeln an Sasch heran und schlang seine Arme um ihn. "Siehst du? Ich hab doch gesagt, dass der Meister dir helfen kann!"

"Das ... das wäre ... wunderbar!", platzte es aus Sasch heraus, der immer noch nicht so recht glauben konnte, was er da eben erst zu hören bekommen hatte. Fast schon instinktiv erwiderte er die Umarmung des anderen Jungen, einfach weil er sich jetzt danach fühlte, jemanden festzuhalten. Jemanden, der ... der ihm ein Freund sein konnte.

So saßen sie eine ganze Weile da und hielten sich gegenseitig fest. Saschs Freude war so echt, dass sie immer wieder auf Berry übersprang und sie auch nach einer halben Stunde noch immer übers ganze Gesicht strahlten.  
"Du.. solltest dich hinlegen.", murmelte Berry schließlich. Immerhin hatte der Meister gesagt, dass Sasch sich ausruhen sollte.

"Ich bin überhaupt nicht mehr müde ...", erwiderte Sasch, dessen Körper ihm zwar zuschrie noch schlafen zu müssen, aber sein Geist dafür einfach viel zu sehr in Aufruhr war.

"Aber... du sollst ausruhen. Also legen wir uns zumindest hin, ja?", wisperte Berry und zog Sasch einfach mit sich zu Boden, wo er die weiche Decke über ihre halb nackten Körper zog.

Auch wenn sein Verstand raste, er einfach nicht aufhören konnte, an das zu denken, was der Meister gesagt hatte ... dass er bald geheilt sein könnte ... war es doch sein Körper, der sich in der nun wohlig um ihn herum ausbreitenden Wärme zu entspannen begann und so lag er bald ruhig und entspannt zwischen den Decken an Berrys Seite.

Nach einer Weile flüsterte er leise: "Glaubst du wirklich, dass ... dass Er das mit diesem ... diesem Trank machen kann .. meine Augen wieder ganz gesund machen kann?"

"Ja, ich glaube es ganz fest... Er ist ein Zauberer und das ist ein Zaubertrank.", murmelte Berry und lächelte noch immer mehr als zuversichtlich. "Du wirst es sehen, nach dieser Woche werden deine Augen nie mehr so schlecht sein..."

"Das .. das wäre ... unglaublich ...", flüsterte Sasch nun nur noch leiser, der sich daran erinnerte, wie einige ältere, auf der Straße Lebende ihm erzählt hatten, dass sie solche Augenkrankheiten schon bei Anderen mitbekommen hatten und dass fast alle damit endeten, dass die Betroffenen am Ende fast, oder gar ganz erblindeten und viele dann den nächsten Winter nicht überstanden.

Würde er noch auf der Straße leben, hätte man ihn mit dieser Heilung, wenn es denn wirklich klappte, sehr wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet.

Berry lächelte nur vor sich hin und störte Sasch nicht mehr in seinem kindlichen Staunen darüber, was alles möglich war. Sanft streichelte er dem Jüngeren über die Arme und schloss dabei selbst die Augen.

Sasch, der in Gedanken immer noch in seinem früheren Leben verharrte, das er auf der Straße zusammen mit Vor verbracht hatte, glaubte schon fast wieder die beinahe stets vorhandene Kälte und Nässe zu fühlen, die in fast jeder Jahreszeit, außer vielleicht im Hochsommer auf den Straßen, ganz besonders in den Nächten herrschte, und so kuschelte er sich beinahe schon instinktiv näher an den Anderen heran, dessen Wärme und Nähe in der Gewissheit ihrer Freundschaft und des geteilten Schicksals genießend.

Die nächste Woche verlief so wie immer. Saschs Sehfähigkeit hatte sich wieder eingepegelt und er konnte seine Aufgaben wieder erfüllen. Jeden Morgen hatte er diesen eklig schmeckenden Trank nehmen müssen, der ihn immer mehr würgen ließ.

Macnair trat zusammen mit dem Heiler ein und sah auf die beiden Sklaven, die, sich seit Stunden in Geduld übend, neben dem Bett knieten. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als er näher trat und seine Hand leicht auf den Kopf des Jüngeren legte.  
"Steh auf, Kleiner, und schau den Heiler an.", verlangte er.

Sasch, dem immer noch die Knie schmerzten ob der Stundenlangen, immer gleichen Haltung, vom Rücken mal ganz zu schweigen, erhob sich dennoch sofort und es gelang ihm diesmal sogar nicht - wie gering auch immer - zusammenzuzucken, als er die Hand des Meisters auf seinem Kopf spürte, an dem die Haare langsam wieder nachzuwachsen begonnen hatten und dadurch nun etwas ordentlicher wirkten.

Ruhig und nur ein klein wenig ungelenk stand Sasch auf und blickte dem anderen Mann, den er nun als Arzt, oder wie der Meister und Berry sagten, Heiler wiedererkannte, mit offenen Augen und wachem Blick entgehen.

Der ungetrübte Blick fiel Davies als erstes auf und er nickte leicht. Dann sprach er erneut den Diagnosezauber und betrachtete das Ergebnis, das in schimmernden Runen und Zeichen über dem Knaben erschien.  
"Keinerlei Anzeichen mehr.", bestätigte er dann und wandte sich Macnair zu, der sichtlich zufrieden wirkte.

"Sehr gut. Ich hoffe, das bleibt von nunan auch so.", meinte der Todesser, ehe er sich Sasch wieder zuwandte. "Geh das Mittagessen holen!"

Sasch, der zwar gehofft, aber dennoch irgendwie damit gerechnet hatte, dass der Arzt sagen würde, dass es zwar jetzt besser war, aber dennoch nicht geheilt werden konnte, riss voller Staunen seine Augen noch ein Stück weiter auf. Ein Gefühl unbändiger Erleichterung, gemischt mit plötzlicher Dankbarkeit drohte ihn zu überwältigen und ehe er es sich versah, war er die paar Schritte, die ihn vom Meister trennten, zu diesem gelaufen und hatte seine dünnen Arme fest um ihn geschlungen: "Danke ... danke!", nuschelte er dabei gegen dessen obere Bauchgegend, da er mit seinen neun Jahren noch nicht viel höher an ihn heranreichte.

Schmunzelnd und doch auch sichtlich erstaunt sah Macnair an sich herunter. Damit hatte er nun nicht unbedingt gerechnet.  
"Schon gut, Kleiner.", murmelte er leise, ehe er Sasch unter die Arme griff und hochhob, um ihn einmal richtig zu umarmen. "Schließlich gehörst du mir. Und jetzt ab in die Küche!" Damit ließ er ihn wieder auf den Boden und gab ihm einen sanften Klaps auf den Hintern, damit der Junge loslief.

Sasch, der immer noch übers ganze Gesicht strahlte, stieß ein hastiges "Sofort, Meister!" hervor, ehe er auch schon zur Tür lief, sie aufriss, losrannte, plötzlich jedoch wieder stoppte, sich umdrehte, die Türe äußerst behutsam wieder schloss und dann mit einem lauten "Juchuu!" losstürmte, die nahe Treppe hinunter rannte und in die Küche flitzte, wo bereits fleißig gearbeitet wurde.

Im Zimmer hatte Macnair deutlich noch den Jubelschrei gehört und lachte in sich hinein. Dann verabschiedete er den Heiler und dieser ging auch sofort, da er noch andere Dinge zu erledigen hatte, als sich um Macnairs kleine Sklaven zu kümmern.

Berry kniete noch immer mit gesenktem Kopf neben dem Bett, strahlte aber auch übers ganze Gesicht. Er spürte mehr, als dass er sah, wie sich der Meister setzte und im nächsten Moment fand er sich in dessen starken Armen wieder, wo er sich auch sofort ankuschelte.  
"Danke, dass Ihr ihm geholfen habt, Meister.", wisperte er leise und schnurrte schon fast, als er gestreichelt wurde.

Es war das erste Mal, dass Sasch die Hauselfen bat, doch etwas schneller zu machen, da der Meister auf sein Essen wartete, kam ihm die Zusammenstellung der Speisen auf dem Tablett doch arg langsam vor. Was genau darauf war, wusste er nicht, da alles fein säuberlich abgedeckt wurde, aber dieses eine Mal kümmerte es ihn auch nicht. Er hoffte nur, dass es etwas war, das dem Meister schmeckte.

Er fasste es immer noch nicht. Er war tatsächlich geheilt!

Plötzlich kam ihm ein Gedanke und erst zögernd, dann jedoch entschlossen, fragte er die in der Küche tätigen Hauselfen, ob sie etwas auf das Tablett tun könnten, von dem sie wussten, dass der Meister es besonders gern mochte.

Sasch fühlte sich zwar ein wenig mulmig dabei und er war sich auch nicht sicher, ob es erlaubt war, was er da gerade getan hatte, aber er hatte es ja nicht für sich, oder Berry getan, sondern einfach nur, weil er überglücklich und wahnsinnig dankbar war und seine Dankbarkeit einfach zeigen musste. Und wie ging das besser, als wenn man demjenigen, der einem etwas Gutes getan hatte, ebenfalls eine kleine Freude bereitete?

Das Strahlen war immer noch nicht von Saschs Gesicht gewichen, als er wieder in dem Zimmer des Meisters erschien und das schwer beladene Essenstablett ganz vorsichtig mitten auf den Tisch stellte.

Als der Junge wieder da war, schob Macnair den Blonden von seinem Schoß und stand auf.  
"Du wirst ab sofort lernen, bei Tisch zu bedienen, Kleiner.", murmelte er und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. "Stell dich rechts von mir hin und decke als erstes die Schüsseln ab, damit ich sehen kann, was es gibt. Aber geh dir vorher die Finger waschen!"

Berry war dem Meister gefolgt und kniete bereits neben dessen Stuhl. Er fand es merkwürdig, dass Sasch bedienen lernen sollte. Aber vielleicht war der Jüngere ja auch kein Spielzeug, so wie er es war? Oder hatte er auch einmal so etwas gelernt? Er war sich nicht sicher.

Sasch beeilte sich damit, seine Hände zu waschen und als er wieder zurückkam, stellte er sich an die rechte Seite des auf seinem Stuhl sitzenden Mannes und überlegte, welche der Abdeckungen er zuerst hocheben sollte.

Er fühlte sich nun doch etwas mulmig. War es wirklich eine so gute Idee gewesen, die Hauselfen um etwas zu bitten? Durfte er das überhaupt? Oder hatte er damit nur wieder eine Grenze überschritten, die den Meister verärgern, anstatt freuen würde?

Fast schon unsicher sah er zwischen dem Meister, Berry und dem Tablett hin und her, die linke Hand unschlüssig über einem der Abdeckungen verharren lassend.

Schließlich fragte er mit seine Unsicherheit zu Tage tretend lassender Stimme: "W... welche zu erst Meister?"

"Da du normalerweise nicht weißt, was darauf ist, ist es egal, mit welchem du anfängst.", erklärte Macnair geduldig. Immerhin war es heute das erste Mal. "Sei aber vorsichtig. Die Deckel können warm sein. Nicht, dass du dich erschreckst und ihn ins Essen fallen lässt."

Sasch nickte und griff einfach nach dem ersten Deckel, der ihm am nächsten war. Er wusste ja wirklich nicht, was sich alles unter den Hauben befand, da diese alles andere als durchscheinend waren und da er nicht wusste, welche der Speisen diejenige war, die die Hauselfen auf seine Bitte hin dazu getan hatten, ... blieb ihm ohnehin nichts anderes übrig, als zu tun, um was er gebeten worden war.

Vorsichtig hob er den tatsächlich noch warmen Deckel an und legte ihn anschließend auf die Tischdecke beiseite.

Die erste Schüssel enthielt dicke Nudeln, die zweite dazugehörige Soße und eine dritte bereits mundgroße Fleischstücken. Irritiert betrachtete Macnair die vierte kleine Schüssel, die nichts enthalten konnte, was zu diesem Gericht noch dazugehörte. Als Sasch den Deckel hob, bekam der Todesser kurz große Augen und sah dann leicht schmunzelnd neben sich, wo der Junge auf Augenhöhe stand.  
"War das deine Idee?", wollte er wissen. In der Schüssel befanden sich Bananenstückchen mit Schokoladensoße und weißen Schokokrümeln.

Sasch, der bis über beide Ohren hinaus rot anlief, nickte in einer Mischung aus sich halb eingeschüchtert und halb stolz fühlend, da er die Reaktion des ihn nun ansehenden Meisters für erst einmal nicht wirklich ungehalten hielt. Eher im Gegenteil. "Ich ... habe die Hauselfen gebeten, ob … sie etwas dazu tun könnten, wovon sie wissen, dass Ihr es mögt, Meister.", brachte er schließlich nur leicht stockend hervor.

"Eine süße Idee... im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.", murmelte Macnair und wuschelte kurz durch die Haare des Jungen. "Jetzt nimm den Teller und gib zuerst Nudeln und Fleisch und dann Soße darauf.", wies er weiter an, den Nachtisch erst einmal wieder ignorierend.

Sasch lächelte erleichtert und es störte ihn nicht einmal mehr, dass man ihm durch die kurzen Haare strich, sah er es doch als Bestätigung an, das Richtige getan oder zumindest nichts falsch gemacht zu haben. Dann nahm er den Teller und sah sich seinem nächsten Problem gegenüber. Was für Besteck sollte er dafür nutzen?

Es gab mehrere. Einmal eine Schöpfkelle, von der er annahm, dass sie nur für die Soße gedacht sein konnte. Dann aber war da noch etwas mit seltsam nach oben geformten Zinken, eine große Gabel und ein schon allein vom Ansehen bestimmt sehr scharfes Messer.

"Wenn du etwas nicht weißt, oder nicht sicher bist, dann frag.", murmelte Macnair und hielt Sasch die Nudelkelle hin. "Ich werde dir schon sagen, ab wann du es von allein wissen solltest. Damit nimmst du die Nudeln und das Fleisch heraus."

Sasch nuschelte ein leises "Tut mir leid ...", ehe er das ihm hingehaltene Besteckteil nahm und damit erst die Nudeln und dann drei Stücken Fleisch auf den Teller legte, wobei er das Fleisch zuerst auf die Nudeln legen, es sich dann aber anders überlegte und es rechts daneben platzierte.

Danach fragte er schließlich: "Wohin soll ich das Besteck tun, Meister? Oder soll ich es dahin zurücklegen, wo es war? Ich .. meine nur weil .. also .. es ja jetzt .. schmutzig ist."

"Richtig gedacht.. es ist schmutzig und deswegen lässt du es in der Schüssel. Welche von beiden ist egal.", murmelte Macnair. "Jetzt gib Soße dazu. Allerdings an die Seite, sodass sie nicht über alle Nudel oder das ganze Fleisch fließt.", erklärte er weiter. "Ich will ja nicht kleckern, wenn ich den Süßen hier füttere." Dabei wuschelte er durch Berrys blonde Locken.

Sasch legte das benutzte Besteck zur Seite und nahm dann die Soßenkelle zur Hand. Ganz langsam und vorsichtig schöpfte er etwas der braunen Bratensoße aus dem Topf und fast noch vorsichtiger bewegte er sie schließlich in Richtung Teller, während erst einer, dann zwei dicke Soßenkleckse auf der weißen Tischdecke landeten.

Macnairs Lippen wurden schmal, als er die Kleckse sah. Er sagte jedoch nichts, bis Sasch die restliche Soße auf den Teller gab.  
"Das nächste Mal stellst du den Teller neben die Soßenschüssel, bevor du aufschüttest. Dann kleckerst du auch nicht.", murmelte er leise und leicht ungehalten, ehe er die Bescherung mit seinem Zauberstab entfernte.

Wieder färbten sich Saschs Wangen rot, doch diesmal eher vor Scham als vor Freude.

Unsicher, was er nun tun sollte, sah er seinen Meister fragend an.

"Wenn du nicht bedienst, verschränkst du die Arme hinter dem Rücken und wartest darauf, dass du eine weitere Anweisung bekommst.", erklärte Macnair bei dem fragenden Blick, ehe er sich seinem Teller zuwandte und genüsslich zu essen begann. Immer wieder gab er dem Blonden etwas ab und ignorierte Sasch nun vollkommen.

Verwirrt aber gehorchend verschränkte Sasch seine Hände hinter dem Rücken, was sich auf Dauer als gar nicht einmal so einfach herausstellte.

Was ihn dann jedoch hastig zu Boden blicken ließ, war sein Magen der laut und vernehmlich zu knurren begann. Ohne nachzudenken riss er die Hände vor und drückte sie fest gegen den Bauch, in der Hoffnung, dass es damit wenn schon nicht aufhörte, dann doch zumindest leiser werden würde.

"Hände zurück auf den Rücken!", knurrte Macnair ohne hinzusehen, da er die Bewegung mehr gespürt als wirklich gesehen hatte.

Sasch gehorchte, wenn auch eher etwas zögernd. Es war ihm einfach zu peinlich. Nicht die Tatsache, dass sein Magen knurrte, sondern eher - wann und wo er es tat. Musste es denn gerade jetzt sein?

"Noch Nudeln und etwas Fleisch.", verlangte Macnair, während er Berry einmal mehr eine der fingerdicken Nudeln mit etwas Soße in den Mund schob.

Genüsslich kaute Berry und schluckte langsam. Es tat ihm leid, dass Sasch jetzt nichts bekam und er fragte sich, ob sein Freund später etwas bekam oder die Reste in der Küche essen durfte, was heute sicher auch nicht wenig war.

Sasch, der in Gedanken immer noch damit beschäftigt war, seinen knurrenden Magen zu verwünschen, zuckte leicht zusammen, als er durch die Stimme des Meisters wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurückgeholt wurde.

Schnell nahm er das für die Nudeln bestimmte Besteck, tauchte es in die Schüssel und platzierte dann die Nudeln an die Stelle, wo zuvor auch die anderen gelegen hatten. Dann als er das Nudelbesteck wieder in die Schüssel zurückgetan hatte, nahm er die Schöpfkelle und ... zögerte.

Er wollte nicht noch einmal kleckern, doch durfte er einfach den Teller nehmen und zur Soßenschüssel hinschieben? Schließlich war bereits davon gegessen worden und er wollte bestimmt nicht seinem Meister das Essen bzw. den Teller vor der Nase wegschnappen. Ganz egal für wie kurz auch immer.

"Ich sagte Fleisch, keine Soße, Kleiner!", murrte Macnair und fragte sich dabei, ob der Junge sich absichtlich so schusslig anstellte. "Auch wenn es das erste Mal ist, wirst du doch wohl zuhören können."

"T... tschuldigung ...", haspelte Sasch, der einfach geglaubt hatte, dass die Soße zu den Nudeln gehörte und nachdem er den Schöpflöffel wieder zurück in die Schüssel hatte sinken lassen, nahm er die Gabel und legte ein neues Stück Fleisch auf den Teller.

Auf die Entschuldigung reagierte Macnair gar nicht weiter, während er weiter aß und auch Berry fütterte. Als er fertig war, drehte er sich Sasch wieder zu und blitzte ihn kurz an.  
"Erste Position!", befahl er und beobachtete, wie der Junge mit einem leisen Entsetzenslaut sofort auf die Knie fiel, was bei der Geschwindigkeit sicher schmerzhaft gewesen war. "Wie hast du mich anzureden?"

Saschs Augen hatten sich vor Schrecken geweitet, als er abrupt in die gewünschte Position gefallen war. Sein Körper hatte diesmal weitaus schneller reagiert, als es sein Verstand zu registrieren geschafft hatte und dieses mal war Sasch sehr dankbar dafür.

"M... mit Meister ... Meister!", keuchte er leise, aus der ersten Position heraus.

"Stimmt auffallend... irgendwie muss mir das gerade bei der Entschuldigung aber entgangen sein.", knurrte Macnair weiter und schob seinen Stuhl etwas zurück, ehe er dem Jungen in das noch immer sehr dürre Genick griff. "Hose runter!"

Sasch schluckte sichtlich, dennoch zögerte er nicht damit, mit seinen Händen die dünne Hose herunterzuziehen, so dass sie nur noch an seinen Beinen schlackerte.

Er hatte aus Erfahrung gelernt, dass, wenn er nicht schnell genug war, er die Hose so oder so los sein würde und dann nur noch härter bestraft wurde.

Mit einer langsamen präzisen Bewegung griff Macnair dem Jungen unter die Arme und zog ihn sich quer über den Schoß, sodass Sasch mit dem Kopf direkt neben Berry hing. Schwer legte er eine Hand auf den kleinen Hintern, der darunter fast vollständig verschwand.

Die Rötung, die er heute Morgen bei der routinemäßigen 'Erinnerung', die Sasch jeden Tag bekam, hinterlassen hatte, war nach den Stunden natürlich schon verblasst. Aber offensichtlich brauchte der Junge sie häufiger.  
"Du kennst den Ablauf, Kleiner. Zähl mit!", befahl Macnair ruhig, ehe er ausholte und einen sich schnell rot verfärbenden Handabdruck auf Saschs Hinterteil hinterließ.

Sasch zwang sich die Augen geöffnet zu halten und nicht zu schließen, sondern seinen Blick, so fest er konnte, auf Berry zu konzentrieren.

Als der erste Hieb sein Hinterteil traf weiteten sich seine Augen vor Schmerz, doch hatte er tatsächlich gelernt.

Gelernt, nicht gleich zu schreien oder zu weinen.  
Gelernt, die Zähne zusammen zu beißen.  
Gelernt mitzuzählen, da es dann irgendwann enden würde.

So stieß er zwischen fest zusammengepressten Zähnen ein heiseres "Eins!" hervor.

Nach jedem Schlag ließ Macnair seine Hand noch einen Moment auf dem brennenden Hintern liegen und genoss die Hitze, die nun davon auszugehen schien. Doch bereits nach dem Siebten hörte er wieder auf und stellte den Jungen neben sich.

Nachdem er ihm auch noch die Hose hochgezogen hatte, zog er ihn dann überraschenderweise auf seinen Schoß und schlang seine Arme um ihn als Zeichen, dass alles wieder in Ordnung war.  
"Kommen wir zu deiner Nachtischidee.", wisperte er leise und zog die Schüssel mit den Banane her. Schmunzelnd hielt er Sasch einen Löffel voll an die Lippen.

Sasch hatte es diesmal geschafft, nicht zu weinen, auch wenn ihm gerade mehr als nur ein wenig danach war. Nicht nur wegen dem brennenden und schmerzenden Hintern, sondern viel mehr, weil er es wieder einmal geschafft hatte, seinen Meister zu verärgern, so dass dieser gezwungen war, ihn zu bestrafen.

Moment ... Sein ... gezwungen ... ?

Sasch war derart verwirrt von diesen anderen, ihm neuen, aber dennoch sich seltsam richtig anfühlenden Gedankengängen, dass er erst mitbekam, dass er auf dem Schoß des Meisters saß, als dieser ihm einen Löffel mit der Bananennachspeise vor den Mund hielt.

Automatisch öffnete er seine Lippen, während auf seinem Gesicht immer noch die Überraschung und zugleich Verwirrung widergespiegelt wurde, die er ob der eben gewonnenen Selbst-Erkenntnis empfand.

Berry hatte nur still zugesehen, wie Sasch bestraft wurde und ihm durch den Blickkontakt versucht beizustehen. Doch dass sein neuer Freund nun auch noch vom Nachtisch des Meisters abbekam irritierte den Blonden sichtlich, auch wenn er sich freute. Vielleicht war es eine Belohnung, dass er die Strafe so gut ertragen hatte?

Den Jungen genau beobachtend schob Macnair ihm den Löffel in den Mund. Wie würde er reagieren? Süßigkeiten waren etwas, das die beiden nur sehr selten bis gar nicht bekamen.

Kaum hatte sich sein Mund um den Löffel geschlossen, wurde sein Gaumen und alle seine Sinne von dieser süßen Nachspeise fast schon überwältigt. Ein Ausdruck trat auf Saschs Gesicht, der fast schon an Hingabe grenzte, so gut schmeckte das.

Da er den Geschmack so lange wie möglich genießen, wollte, schluckte er jedoch noch nicht herunter, sondern ließ es in seinem Mund schmelzen, bis ihm ein Reflex, der in seiner Kehle kitzelnden Feuchtigkeit, schließlich doch noch zum Schlucken brachte.

"Jetzt bring das andere zurück in die Küche und iss den Rest auf.", murmelte Macnair, nachdem er den schon fast selig zu nennenden Gesichtsausdruck des Jungen eine Weile betrachtet hatte. "Wenn du rechtzeitig zurück kommst, ist sogar noch etwas für dich übrig." Damit schob er auch Berry einen Löffel Nachspeise in den Mund.

Sasch strahlte regelrecht, als er die Teller und Schüsseln wieder auf das Tablett räumte, dabei nur die Nachspeise stehen lassend und eilte schließlich, das beladene Tablett in Händen, aus dem Zimmer in Richtung Küche. Dort angekommen setzte er sich in eine Ecke, um die Hauselfen nicht bei ihrer Arbeit zu stören, und aß das übrig gebliebene Fleisch, die Nudeln und Soße. Es war so viel, dass er nicht einmal alles schaffte und so ließ er noch eine halbe Scheibe Fleisch, zwei Kellen Nudeln und etwas Soße bei den Hauselfen zurück.

Außerdem wollte er sich mit dem Essen beeilen und nicht ganz satt sein, wenn er zurückkam. Vielleicht gab es ja noch etwas von der Süßigkeit.

So war er relativ schnell fertig, hatte sich die Hände gewaschen und wieder auf dem Rückweg in das Zimmer seines Meisters gemacht.

Diesmal erschreckte ihn der Gedanke nicht, dass er so von dem Mann, dem Meister dachte, sondern es gab ihm im Gegenteil ein Gefühl von Sicherheit. Was konnte ihm schon groß passieren, wenn der Meister auf ihn aufpasste und ihn schließlich nur bestrafte, wenn er es auch wirklich verdient hatte und selbst daran schuld war?

Als Sasch das Zimmer wieder betrat, saß Berry auf dem Schoß des Meisters und schmiegte sich in dessen Arme, während er sich genüsslich und mit geschlossenen Augen, den glänzenden Schokomund abwischte. Das war einfach nur herrlich lecker.

Macnairs Hand lag auf der Innenseite des Oberschenkels des Blonden und streichelte ihn sanft, was den Sklaven natürlich wie immer regieren ließ. Doch wollte Macnair jetzt nichts weiter von ihm.  
"Komm!", befahl er sanft und streckte eine Hand nach dem dunkleren Jungen aus, während er Berry zu Boden gleiten ließ.

Nachdem Sasch die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, beeilte er sich zum Stuhl des Meisters zu treten und diesmal ohne dazu aufgefordert zu werden, neben diesem in der ersten Position niederzuknien.

Dabei schenkte er Berry ein kurzes Lächeln, hatte er doch gesehen, wie dieser den Nachtisch genossen hatte, was Sasch einfach nur für ihn freute.

Berry erwiderte das Lächeln sanft und berührte kurz Saschs Hand, die sich direkt neben ihm befand. Immerhin war es der Idee des Jüngeren zu verdanken, dass sie diese Leckerei bekommen hatten.

Nach einem Moment griff Macnair dem Jungen unter die Arme und zog ihn erneut auf seinen Schoß.  
"Etwas ist noch da.", murmelte er leise und machte sich daran die restlichen zwei Löffel voll an Sasch zu verfüttern.

Der Junge entwickelte sich wirklich mehr als gut und der Todesser war mit sich und seinen Erziehungsmethoden zufrieden. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und Sasch war in den Grundzügen fertig ausgebildet.

Wie sehr sich das noch als Irrtum erweisen sollte, konnte Macnair natürlich nicht ahnen.

---

TBC


	39. Kapitel 38 Verführung der Dunklen Seit

**Vielen Dank für eure zwei Reviews **

**Minza - ja nach diesem Kapitel werden sich die nächsten wieder mit den zwei Jungs beschäftigen. Sasch und Vor und auch unser aller geliebter Lord Voldemort wird nicht zu kurz kommen. **

**strega79 - es freut mich sehr, das dir auch das letzte Kapitel gut gefallen hat.  
**

**An all die anderen Leser - bitte hinterlasst doch - egal ob angemeldet oder nicht - auch ein Review. Gerade eure geschriebenen Meinungen beflügeln die imaginären Federn, welche diese Geschichte zu schreiben versuchen. - Morti**

**Kapitel 38 - Verführung der Dunklen Seite**

Remus hatte sich gleich am nächsten Abend, nachdem er aus Frankreich zurückgekehrt war, auf in die Nokturngasse gemacht. Wirklich wohl fühlte er sich dort nicht. Er gehörte einfach nicht hier her. Seine Welt war die Winkelgasse, die helle Seite. Aber was tat man nicht alles, um sie zu retten.

Nun galt es erstmal ein paar Pubs abzuklappern, ein paar Werwölfe zu finden und sich mit ihnen über das Ministerium lustig zu machen. Und das etwas vorsichtig, damit es nicht zu offensichtlich war, was er wollte. Einiges von seinem Gesparten würde dabei wohl drauf gehen. Der Orden sollte auch ein Spesenkonto einrichten, kam ihm in den Sinn. Aber das würde wohl nur ein unausgesprochener Vorschlag von ihm bleiben. So was konnte sich der Orden nicht erlauben, immerhin waren sie geheim.

So zog Remus in dieser Nacht durch die Kneipen der dunklen und schmalen Gasse und musste nach der dritten zugeben, er vertrug nicht allzu viel Alkohol. Noch ein Problem. Betrunken hier liegen bleiben, war alles andere als gesund. Deswegen beschloss er auch heim zu gehen. Passierte ihm hier was, würden James und Dumbledore ihm vermutlich den Kopf abreißen.

Wirklich lange brauchte er nicht, um einen Haufen Werwölfe zu finden, der enger mit Voldemort zu tun hatte, etwa einen knappen Monat. Nur mit ihnen warm zu werden, stellte sich als nicht einfach heraus, die Burschen waren nicht so dumm, wie er es gehofft hatte. Selbst nach ein paar Drinks waren ihre Zungen nicht sonderlich locker, was vermutlich daran lag, dass sie weit mehr vertrugen als er. Und sein Vorsatz hier keinen Mist zu bauen, musste er auch aufgeben, auch wenn er nur zufällig in eine ordentliche Schlägerei geriet. Nur sich da raus zuhalten, hätte sicherlich seinem Ansehen geschadet.

Am Ende stieg er sogar in deren Ansehen und sie wurden offener. Und er bekam sogar ein neues Gesicht vorgestellt. Claw. Und schon beim ersten Händeschütteln hatte er die Dunkelheit gespürt, die von dem Werwolf ausging. Eine Dunkelheit, die größer war als die der anderen. Sie war erdrückender, fesselnder. Hatte etwas Furcht erregendes an sich. Etwas, das ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte und er vermutete, dass der Mann ein Todesser war. Ein richtiger, gezeichneter Todesser. Anders konnte er sich das einfach nicht erklären.

Er und Claw kamen sich näher, unternahmen auch allein Streifzüge und Remus wurde immer sicherer, den richtigen gefunden zu haben. Deswegen offenbarte auch er mehr und mehr. Ließ hier und da fallen, dass seine Freundin verschwunden war, spurlos ohne eine Nachricht. Und auch Claw gab hier und da mal etwas von sich Preis, und so erfuhr Remus auch, dass der Werwolf wohl in Kontakt zu Todessern stand und er mal sehen wollte, was er tun konnte. Allerdings zählte Claw nicht zu den wirklich zuverlässigen Typen und stellte Remus' Geduld einige Male hart auf die Probe. Und nachdem der sich dann einmal um zwei Stunden verspätet hatte, sah Remus sich gezwungen ihm mal zu sagen, was er davon hielt. Als Weichei, das sich alles gefallen ließ, wollte er ja nun wirklich nicht gelten. Bei diesem Treffen ließ Claw dann aber durchblicken, dass er wohl Informationen hätte, er müsste nur noch ein paar Sachen abklären. So verabredeten sie sich für den 30., sich hier wieder zu treffen.

Und so fand sich Remus dann auch in dem Pub ein. Allerdings ließ man ihn mal wieder warten. _Ich werde ihm wohl oder übel auf anderem Weg deutlich machen müssen, dass ich es ernst meine_, grummelte Remus gedanklich. Und das hieß, er würde ernsthaft handgreiflich werden müssen. Etwas, das ihm innerlich zwar widerstrebte, aber dieser Claw wollte es ja nicht anders. Mit einem Wink seiner Hand bestellte er sich beim Wirt noch einen Kaffee. Ihm war zwar nun schon speiübel, weil das Gebräu hier kaum zu genießen war, aber Alkohol wollte er auch nicht trinken, so billig die Drinks auch waren. Immerhin war bekannt, dass der Wirt nur gepanschtes verkaufte. Und dank der zwei bulligen Aufpasser, wagte es auch niemand, etwas dagegen zu sagen.

Etwa eine weitere halbe Stunde später ging die Tür auf und zwei Gestalten betraten den dunklen, ziemlich verrauchten Schankraum. Einer war ein mittelgroßer Mann mit langen, zerzausten blonden Haaren, die einer Löwenmähne glichen. Seine Gesichtszüge waren kalt und immer zu einem fast grausamen Grinsen verzogen. Die Kleidung war abgewrackt, an einigen Stellen gerissen und an sehr vielen geflickt. Claw war wirklich anzusehen, dass er kaum Geld zum Leben hatte. Aber das ging in dieser Gesellschaft allen Werwölfen so.

Der zweite schien das genaue Gegenteil zu sein. Seine Haare waren dunkelbraun, fast schon schwarz und seine Haut von viel Sonne dunkel. Im krassen Gegensatz dazu waren seine Augen von einer fast schon azurblauen Farbe. Seine Kleidung war schwarz und schien von guter Qualität zu sein.

Einen Moment sahen sich die beiden um und dann deutete Claw auf den Gast, der als einziger allein an einem der hinteren Tische saß. Langsam gingen die beiden hinüber.

Remus sah die zwei hereingekommenen sofort. Und es passte ihm gar nicht, dass dieser Wolf nicht allein kam. Seine eigene Kleidung war dunkel und wie immer alles andere als neu, was man vor allem an der verwaschenen Farbe erkennen konnte. Er sah die beiden, die nun langsam auf ihn zukamen, finster an. Doch er verkniff es sich, Claw zu belehren. Als die Beiden an seinem Tisch waren, spürte er die Dunkelheit, die den Mann umgab. Eine Dunkelheit, die er auch schon von Claw kannte. _So, so. Du schleppst also einen deiner Freunde hier an. Na dann bin ich mal gespannt_. "Schon mal auf die Uhr gesehen, Claw?", knurrte Remus schließlich und gebot ihnen mit einem Wink, sich zu setzen.

"Glaubst du, ich kann mir ne Uhr leisten?", knurrte der Angesprochene zurück, ehe er sich setzte. Auch sein Begleiter nahm Platz und musterte den Braunhaarigen. "Das ist Damon."  
"Ich habe schon viel von dir gehört... Remus.", murmelte der Genannte mit einer seidenweichen Stimme. "Und ich glaube, wir sind uns auch schon bei einem gemeinsamen Freund begegnet..."

Remus musterte den Mann noch mal eingehend. "Möglich", meinte er nur, auch wenn er sich an das Gesicht sehr wohl erinnerte. Sie waren sich schon bei Horatio Portune begegnet, einem neutralen Schwarzmagier, mit dem Remus befreundet war. Allerdings hatten sie noch nicht miteinander gesprochen. "Was ist nun, Claw. Du hast gesagt, du hättest was für mich.", sprach er dann den Werwolf direkt an.

"Interessierst du dich tatsächlich so sehr für die Frau?", wollte Damon wissen und legte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, um den Werwolf genauer zu betrachten. "Wir könnten dich näher zu ihr bringen... Wenn sie dir so wichtig ist."

Remus zog verblüfft eine Augenbraue hoch. "Sie ist mir wichtig", meinte er knurrend. "Sehr wichtig sogar. Aber wie wollt ihr mich ihr näher bringen? Und noch viel wichtiger. Was wollt ihr dafür? Mein Geld reicht auch mal grade so zum Leben, wie dir Claw wohl sehr genau berichten kann."

"Wir brauchen kein Geld...", erwiderte Damon sofort und lächelte in sich hinein. "Allerdings... Ich kann dir sagen, was du bekommen würdest... außer der Frau. Freiheit... die Möglichkeit wirklich zu arbeiten. Wie wäre es, wenn dich niemand mehr als Angestellten ablehnen würde, nur weil du einmal im Leben Pech gehabt hast. Das könnte immerhin jedem passieren.  
Nicht mehr melden, sobald du umziehst...  
Dich nicht mehr einschließen lassen, wenn du es nicht willst.  
Heiraten ohne Knüppel in den Weg gelegt zu bekommen...  
Kinder haben.  
Klingt das nicht alles hervorragend?"

"Aufhebung sämtlicher Gesetze?", fragte Remus spöttisch und lachte dann leise. "Wie wollt ihr das bitte erreichen? Das Ministerium ist mächtig. Sehr mächtig. Die erschießen jeden von uns eher mit ner Silberkugel, als uns mehr Freiraum zu geben." Er war allerdings durchaus interessiert an der Antwort und der Groschen, was das hier werden würde, war schon längst gefallen. Aber ihm gefiel es. Er wollte sehen, wie weit der Todesser ging. Was er bereit war, zu offenbaren, denn die Werwölfe waren nicht dumm. So schäbig sie auch herumliefen. Die Meisten hatten durchaus Grips im Kopf. Leider pflegten sie diesen selten zu benutzen.

"Es wird nicht immer so mächtig bleiben. Es verliert jeden Tag an Boden. Kannst du dich erinnern, wann sie zuletzt einen nennenswerten Sieg errungen haben? Haben sie das überhaupt schon einmal?", fragte Damon zurück und sah kurz zu Claw hinüber, der sich aber nicht einmischte. Er hatte sich bereits entschieden und bereute es bisher nicht im Geringsten, auch wenn sich für ihn noch nicht allzu viel geändert hatte.

Remus schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Das Ministerium steht ziemlich allein da und auch sehr verloren, wie es den Anschein hat. Es sei denn, man glaubt dem Tagespropheten jedes Wort." Dann schwieg er einen Moment, in dem er so tat, als würde er nachdenken. "Und wie lautet der Preis für das alles? Was hab ich dafür zu zahlen? Denn ohne eine Gegenleistung tut niemand mehr etwas. Erst recht nicht für einen Werwolf."

"Aber wir tun das doch schon alles... nach und nach werden wir siegen.", murmelte Damon und lehnte sich ein wenig zurück, um sein Gegenüber genauer zu betrachten.

"Was er sagen will, du hast nur Vorteile... und wir helfen dir das Mädchen zu bekommen.", mischte sich Claw nun wieder ein und ignorierte den Blick, den er von seinem Begleiter zugeworfen bekam. "Was hast du davon, diesen Leuten, die uns unterdrücken und am Liebsten alle vernichten wollen, die Treue zuhalten? Stell dich auf die richtige Seite!"

Remus musterte den zwar älteren, aber dafür sehr viel schwächeren Werwolf einen Moment lang. Und er rang mit sich. Er hatte hier direkten Kontakt zu Todessern. Todessern, die ihn wollten. Ihn auf ihre Seite ziehen wollten. Das Problem war, er stand James nah. Verdammt nah. Es war im Ministerium bekannt, dass James Potter einen Werwolf seinen Besten Freund nannte. Und das konnten unter Umständen auch die Todesser wissen. Vielleicht nicht die kleinen Lichter, die er hier vor sich sitzen hatte, aber die höherrangigen sicherlich. Denn das es auch im Ministerium Spitzel gab, stand für ihn schon lange außer Frage.

"Ich sehe die Vorteile sehr wohl, die ich haben würde, solltet ihr siegen und das Angebot ist sehr verlockend. Aber die Frage war, was ich tun kann, was ich tun muss, um ein Stück vom Kuchen abzubekommen? Denn nach allem, was man so hört, ist Ihr-wisst-schon-wer niemand, dem man so einfach um was bitten kann, ohne dafür auch etwas zu tun. Und ich für meinen Teil weiß gern vorher, auf was ich mich einlasse, ehe ich einen Vertrag unterschreibe.", erklärte Remus ruhig und leise. Das er nun durchblicken ließ, nicht zu der verblendeten Sorte der Werwölfe zu gehören, war ihm dabei egal. Zumindest im Moment.

Der schwarzhaarige Todesser runzelte die Stirn.  
"Was du tun musst? Das hat dein Artgenosse doch gerade gesagt. Stell dich auf unsere Seite.", erwiderte er und legte erneut den Kopf etwas zur Seite. "Komm mit uns und schwöre dem Dunklen Lord die Treue."

_O.k. Junge das war ein Schritt zu weit_, stellte Remus für sich selbst fest. Dem Lord die Treue schwören, hieß sicherlich auch das Mal zu bekommen und das war dann doch etwas anderes. Das ging ihm persönlich viel zu weit.

"Nun mal ganz langsam", knurrte er. "Euer Angebot ist verdammt verlockend, das gebe ich ja zu, aber das geht mir etwas zu schnell. So ein Schritt will gut überlegt werden, auch wenn ich mehr als dafür bin, dass man uns mehr Freiheiten einräumt. Immerhin schaut mir das Ministerium ziemlich genau auf die Finger und wenn ich nur einen falschen Schritt tue, sitz ich dauerhaft in einem dieser Kerker, die man uns als Vollmondresidenz zur Verfügung stellt und darauf kann ich auch dankend verzichten. Ich brauch dazu etwas Bedenkzeit. Ein paar Nächte muss ich darüber schon schlafen."

"Gut... denk darüber nach. Vielleicht können wir dir in der Zwischenzeit ein Lebenszeichen von deinem Mädchen besorgen.", murmelte Damon und erhob sich dabei. Er wusste nicht, was er von diesem Werwolf halten sollte. Irgendwie war er seltsam.

"Das würde mir die Entscheidung sicher leichter machen.", meinte Remus, blieb aber sitzen. Er würde noch einen Kaffee trinken. Außerdem machte Claw nicht den Eindruck, als dass er auch gehen wollte.

Als Damon verschwunden war, wandte Claw sich an Lupin.  
"Was gibt es da groß zu überlegen, frag ich mich.", murmelte er leise und bestellte sich einen Whisky. Ihm war egal, ob das Zeug gepanscht war. Zumindest konnte er es sich hier leisten. Jede andere Bar war zu teuer.

"Du bist es gewohnt einen Boss zu haben", brummte Remus. "Ich war immer mein eigener Herr, ich brauche niemandem zu gehorchen und mir passt es auch nicht, herumkommandiert zu werden. Darüber muss ich nachdenken. Und wie gesagt, das Ministerium guckt uns doch ständig auf die Finger. Ich gehe ein verdammt großes Risiko ein, wenn ich bei euch mitmische."

"Lieber Risiko und nen Boss, als permanente Unterdrückung und Bevormundung durch das Aurorenpack.", knurrte Claw zurück und schüttete den Feuerwhisky in einem Zug runter.

Remus verzog angewidert das Gesicht. "Wie kannst du das Zeug nur trinken. Das schmeckt doch mehr nach Wasser als nach Whiskey", brummte er. "Und was das Aurorenpack angeht, gebe ich dir ja im Grunde recht. Nur ich hab keinen Bock drauf, mich abknallen zu lassen, wegen irgendwem. So ne Silberkugel soll verdammt weh tun", fügte er noch an. "Aber wo wir grade so schön beim Thema sind. Was musst du denn so für den Lord erledigen. Wozu braucht er uns? Er hat doch sonst auch gegen alles etwas, das nicht reinblütig ist."

"Das gilt doch nur für Zauberer... wir sind Halbwesen.", erwiderte Claw, als wäre es das normalste überhaupt. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und schüttete einen zweiten Whisky hinter. "Einschüchtern... hauptsächlich. Außerdem... wenn wir für ihn sind, sind wir nicht gegen ihn, oder? "

Remus nickte nur. Ihm fiel einfach keine passende Antwort darauf ein, außerdem sah er das Wort Halbwesen als Beleidigung an. Zumindest für sich. Er war schon immer mehr Zauberer und damit Mensch gewesen als ein Werwolf. Aber laut der Klassifizierung des Ministeriums galt er leider als Halbwesen. "So, so. Einschüchtern. Wir sind also nur Mittel zum Zweck. Er nutzt uns aus, weil die Menschen Angst vor uns haben", knurrte Remus und biss sich dann selbst auf die Zunge. Er war nicht hier um einen Werwolf zu überzeugen, den falschen Weg zu gehen. Er wollte was herausfinden. "Das klingt interessant. Da kann man sich dann ja mal so richtig ausleben", fügte er noch hinzu, um die Situation noch zu retten.

Bei den ersten Worten der Antwort hatte Claw ihn erstaunt angesehen, entspannte sich dann aber wieder.  
"Sicher kann man sich ausleben. Und wenn du es so willst, sind alle seine Diener Mittel zum Zweck, weil jeder etwas für ihn tun muss...", grummelte er und lachte dann dröhnend, sodass einige andere Gäste herüber sahen.

"Mach noch mehr Krach!", zischte Remus ungehalten. "Dann haben wir gleich nen Dutzend Auroren am Hals." Etwas, das ihm ganz und gar nicht passte. Er wollte James' Ruf nicht gefährden. "Ich geh besser, ehe man uns so wegen sonst was, verdächtigt und einsperrt. Ich komm zu dir, wenn ich es mir überlegt habe", knurrte Remus und erhob sich, um dem sofort ankommenden Wirt ein paar Sickel in die Hand zu drücken für die drei Kaffees, die er hier gehabt hatte.

"Klar doch.", erwiderte Claw und bestellte sich gleich noch einen Whisky. Dann würde er auch wieder verschwinden. Es war nie gut, als Werwolf allein irgendwo länger zu sein. Da konnte es immer mal 'Unfälle' geben, wo irgendjemand ein Silbermesser ausprobieren musste.

---  
TBC


	40. Kapitel 39 – Langfinger

**Es ist Montag! Es gibt ein neues Kapitel und hoffentlich viele Reviews auf die wir uns freuen können. An dieser Stelle ein riesen Dankeschön an zwei meiner treuesten Leser und Reviewschreiber kalisti und schwarzeKatze -**

Ich hoffe das auch dieses neue Kapitel Gefallen findet. - Morti

**WARNUNG: Dieses Kapitel beinhaltet eine detailierte Bestrafungsszene eines Minderjährigen. Wer so etwas nicht lesen will, bitte das Kapitel auslassen. **

**Kapitel 39 – Langfinger **

Macnair saß am Tisch im Zimmer der beiden Sklaven und beobachtete Sasch gerade ganz genau.

Der Junge hatte sich wirklich gut entwickelt und mit seinem neuen Leben offensichtlich Frieden geschlossen. Aber noch immer wärmte Macnair ihm jeden Morgen den Hintern etwas an, wie er einige Schläge mit der Hand auf den nackten Hintern spöttisch bezeichnete. Die leichten Schmerzen sollten den Jungen einfach an seinen Platz erinnern, wenn er Morgens aus dem Zimmer seines Freundes wieder her kam.

Nachdem Sasch die Grundregeln gelernt hatte, waren dann die ersten Aufgaben dazu gekommen.

Es war nun seine Verantwortung rechtzeitig vor einer Mahlzeit in die Küche zu gehen und ein Tablett mit Essen zu holen. Dann musste er seinen Meister bei Tisch bedienen und anschließend wieder abräumen. Selbst durfte der Junge erst in der Küche die Reste essen, die sich noch auf dem Tablett befanden.

"Die Hand bleibt auf dem Rücken!", knurrte er den Jungen zum wiederholten Mal innerhalb einer Mahlzeit an. Die Regel war neu. Sasch sollte lernen nur mit der rechten Hand zu bedienen und die linke auf seinem Rücken liegen zu lassen. Aber immer wieder rutschte sie mit nach vorn, um irgendwo mit zuzugreifen oder zu halten.

Hastig zog Sasch die linke Hand wieder zurück und legte sie sich auf den Rücken, während er mit äußerlich ruhiger Miene sowohl den Tisch als auch den Meister, der gerade mit dem Essen beschäftigt war, nicht auch nur für einen Sekundenbruchteil aus seinen Augen ließ. Er wollte schließlich nicht verpassen, wenn er eine Anweisung bekam. Sei es nun mündlich, oder durch eine bloße Handbewegung seines Meisters. Gerade mit Letzterem tat sich Sasch noch mehr als schwer.

"Noch mal und ich binde sie dir für ein paar Tage fest.", setzte Macnair hinzu und sah Sasch einen Moment durchdringend an. Dann machte er sich wieder ans Essen und fütterte auch seinen blonden Engel, der wie immer neben seinem Stuhl kniete. Mit einer kurzen Geste deutete er auf den Fleischteller, damit Sasch ihm noch eine Scheibe auftat.

Sasch hatte mittlerweile gelernt, dass er während der Mahlzeiten – außer er wurde direkt dazu aufgefordert – Berry nicht zu beachten hatte. Nach einigen eindrücklichen Lektionen in Punkto Gehorsam hatte er diese Anweisung, wie viele andere mittlerweile auch, dann schließlich auch verinnerlicht.

Dennoch genoss er jede freie Minute – die ihr Meister nicht anwesend war – mit seinem mittlerweile besten und wie er immer wieder mit Bedauern feststellen musste, hier wohl auch einzigen Freund.

Vor hatte sich immer weiter zurückgezogen. Nicht mit Absicht, da war sich Sasch sicher. Aber – er schien immer so abwesend zu sein. Entweder er las in einem Buch, oder er schlief schon, wenn er in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer kam. Nachdem Vor ihn einmal ziemlich heftig angefahren hatte, ob er denn keine Manieren kenne, jemanden der gerade beschäftigt war, zu stören, hatte Sasch bis jetzt nicht noch einmal versucht, ein Gespräch mit seinem Freund anzufangen, wenn dieser derart vertieft in irgendwelche ihm wohl aufgegebene Übungen war.

So hatte Sasch in Berry immer mehr das gefunden, was er an Vor Stück für Stück verlor, ohne dass der dunkelhäutige Junge hätte sagen können, woran genau es lag, dass sie sich derart voneinander zu entfernen schienen. Es war fast so, als hätten Vor und er nichts mehr miteinander gemein. Als wären die Unterschiede bei dem, was sie lernten, derart groß, dass sie nicht einmal mehr miteinander über ganz alltägliche Dinge wie das Essen zum Beispiel sprechen konnten.

Als Vor einmal nebenbei erwähnte, dass er jetzt Lust auf einen Obstsalat hätte, hatte Sasch nicht lange darüber nachgedacht und ihm angeboten, in die Küche zu gehen und zu fragen, ob er ihm einen bringen dürfte.

Vor hatte ihn dann mit einem äußerst merkwürdigen Blick angesehen, bei dem sich Sasch mehr als nur unwohl gefühlt hatte. Hatte dann seinen Kopf geschüttelt und mit einem Fingerschnippen, auf dem eine sich verbeugende Hauselfe erschien, gemeint: "Du bist ein Muggel und kein Hauself, Sasch."

Die Hauselfe hatte Vor dann einen Obstsalat gebracht. Ob Sasch auch etwas wollte, danach hatte sich sein Albino Freund nicht einmal erkundigt.

Derart in Gedanken hätte Sasch fast den Wink seines Meisters verpasst. Mit nur wenigen Momenten Verzögerung legte er ihm die gewünschte Fleischscheibe auf den Teller, wohl wissend, dass er wenn er aus der Küche zurückkam, eine Strafe zu erwarten hatte. Es sei denn, die Strafe wäre, dass er diesmal die Reste, blieben denn welche über, nicht aufessen durfte.

Aufgrund der Verzögerung merkte Macnair, dass Sasch nicht so ganz bei der Sache war, und warf ihm einen tadelnden Blick zu, der den Jungen unsicher schlucken ließ. Dann kümmerte sich der Todesser wieder darum, weiter zu essen und zu füttern.

"Bring den Rest weg, Kleiner.", murmelte er dann und stand auf, um ins Badezimmer zu gehen und sich die Hände zu waschen.

Berry kaute gerade genüsslich das letzte Stück Fleisch, das er bekommen hatte, und sah etwas missmutig zu Sasch auf. Er war, wie eigentlich immer, nicht wirklich satt. Aber keiner von ihnen wagte, mehr zu nehmen, als sie zugesprochen bekamen. Sasch hatte immerhin das Glück in der Küche den Rest essen zu können, auch wenn das manchmal nicht viel war.

Gehorsam räumte Sasch das benutzte Geschirr zusammen und als er Berrys Blick sah, überlegte er kurz, ob er ihm nicht schnell etwas zustecken konnte. Ein hastiger unter gesenkten Lidern in Richtung Bad gehender Blick bestätigte ihm, dass ihr Meister auch wirklich um die Ecke verschwunden war und so nahm der Junge ein Stück von dem verbliebenem Fleisch und hielt es mit einem unsicher wieder zum Baderaum gerichteten Blick dem immer noch kniendem Jungen hin.

Auch Berrys Blick wurde sofort ängstlich und er drehte den Kopf Richtung Badezimmer. Aber von ihrem Meister war noch nichts zu sehen und das Wasserrauschen zeigte, dass er sich wohl noch die Hände wusch.

Alles in dem blonden Sklaven schrie förmlich danach, abzulehnen und lieber weiter Hunger zu haben. Doch der Duft des Fleisches, der ihn in der Nase kitzelte, brachte dann doch die Vernunft zum Schweigen und er griff schnell zu, steckte das Fleisch in den Mund und kaute schnell, fast schon hastig.

Danach lächelte er Sasch etwas zu und senkte den Kopf wieder, als er hörte, wie das Wasser abgedreht wurde. Einen Moment später kam Macnair ins Zimmer zurück.  
"Wieso bist du noch hier? Trödel nicht so!"

"Ja, Meister …", beeilte Sasch sich zu sagen und musste sich zusammenreißen, nicht aus dem Zimmer zu hasten. Ihr Meister mochte es nicht, wenn seine Sklaven wie ungezogene Welpen herumrannten und so ging er so schnell es der Anstand gerade noch zuließ zur Zimmertüre, öffnete diese und eilte hinunter in die Küche.

Macnair sah den Jungen hinterher und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Dann setzte er sich auf das Bett und sah zu seinem blonden Sklaven.  
"Komm her, Junge...", murmelte er und lächelte etwas, als der Junge sofort aufsprang und mit schnellen Schritten zu ihm herüber kam. Offensichtlich ging er davon aus, dass er so kurz nach dem Abendessen ein paar sanfte Streicheleinheiten bekommen würde. Was auch durchaus stimmte, da Macnair in der Stimmung war.

Mit einem Lächeln, das deutlich zeigte, dass er stolz auf sein Geschöpf war, zog er den Jungen auf seinen Schoß und in seine Arme.

Das Vergehen der beiden wäre wohl unbemerkt geblieben, wenn Berry seine Hände nur genau wie immer passiv auf seinem Schoß gelassen hätte. Doch heute legte er einen Arm um Macnairs Schulter um sich etwas besser anschmiegen zu können. Im nächsten Moment schrie er erschrocken auf, als der Meister sein Handgelenk ergriff und verdrehte, um an den Fingern zu riechen.

Im nächsten Moment fand Berry sich auf dem Fußboden wieder und ein kurzer Blick nach oben zeigte ihm einen wahrhaft wütenden Meister. Er konnte es sich im ersten Moment nicht erklären, bis er sich versuchte hoch zu stemmen und dabei selbst an den Fingern seiner rechten Hand roch. Sofort verlor er das bisschen Farbe, das er noch im Gesicht gehabt hatte.

Seine Finger rochen nach Fleisch, was sie eigentlich nicht tun konnten, da er niemals essen selbst in der Hand hatte. Zitternd lag der Junge am Boden und wartete auf das Kommende.

Sasch saß währenddessen nichts ahnend in der Küche und aß die Reste des verbliebenen Essens auf.

"Wessen Idee war es?", wollte Macnair mit leiser Stimme wissen, die den Jungen sofort noch mehr zittern ließ. "Antworte!", verlangte er und beugte sich nach unten, griff in die blonden Locken und zog den Kopf nach oben, um dem Jungen in die Augen zu sehen.

"Verzeiht, Meister...", wimmerte Berry und Tränen schossen ihm vor Angst und Schmerz in die Augen. Allein für dieses Wimmern würde er härter bestraft werden, wenn er Pech hatte. Er sah seinem Meister in die Augen, sah wie dieser wartete und kämpfte mit sich selbst.

Keinesfalls wollte er Sasch in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Aber er konnte auch nicht lügen. Niemals! Schluchzend hing er da.  
"Ich...ich hab so... so hungrig aufgesehen und... und... da hat er..."  
Weiter kam er nicht, ehe er eine Ohrfeige bekam, die ihn weggeschleudert hätte, würde der Meister ihn nicht noch immer an den Haaren halten. Aufschreiend wollte er eine Hand zu seinem brennenden Haarschopf heben.

"Du hast ihn um Essen angebettelt? Wie ein dreckiger Gossenbengel?"

Sasch beeilte sich mit dem Essen, wusste er doch, da ihr Meister noch im Zimmer gewesen war, als er ging, dass dieser es nicht gerne sah, wenn er herumtrödelte.

So machte er sich mit säuberlich gewaschenen Händen und abgeputztem Mund wieder auf den Weg zurück zum Zimmer des Meisters.

"Da haben wir ja den kleinen Dieb.", knurrte Macnair, als die Tür aufging und Sasch herein getreten war. Noch immer hielt er Berry bei den Haaren gepackt und ignorierte dessen Schluchzen und Wimmern völlig, schüttelte ihn deswegen sogar hin und wieder schmerzhaft, eben weil er so flennte.  
"Wem gehört alles hier im Zimmer? WEM gehört das Essen auf dem Tisch?", verlangte er dann mit dieser ruhigen, seidigen Stimme zu wissen, die für beide Sklaven noch nie etwas Gutes bedeutet hatte.

Aschfahl im Gesicht werdend, was bei Sasch eher einem kränklichen Grau ähnelte, begriff der Junge, dass irgendetwas ihren Meister mehr als nur ein wenig erzürnt hatte und ein eisiger Klumpen in seinem Magen veranlasste ihn auch daran zu denken, was dies wohl gewesen sein könnte.

Sofort, kaum dass er die Türe hinter sich geschlossen hatte, fiel er in die fünfte Position und stieß mit nur mühsam beherrschter Stimme hervor: "Es war mein Fehler, Meister!" Schließlich hatte Berry nur angenommen, was er ihm gegeben hatte.

Mit einem dumpfen Laut und einem Stöhnen fiel Berry zu Boden, weil seine Haare plötzlich losgelassen worden waren. Sofort und ohne nachzudenken begab auch er sich in die fünfte Position und versuchte sein fast schon hysterisches Schluchzen unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Aber aus einem unerfindlichen Grund schaffte er es nicht.

Macnair war mit drei großen, schnellen Schritten bei der Tür, packte den Jungen im Genick und schleiften ihn mit sich zum Bett. Dort ließ er ihn aber nicht los, sondern zog ihn so weit hoch, dass er ihn ansehen konnte.  
"Ich habe nicht nach dem Schuldigen gefragt.", zischte er ihn an. "Ich will wissen, wem das Essen auf dem Tisch gehört und wem du es demzufolge gestohlen hast..."

Sasch vergaß im ersten Moment glatt zu atmen, als er im Genick gepackt und zum Bett geschleift wurde. Die ganze Zeit über hatte er versucht die fünfte Position dennoch weiter einzuhalten, scheiterte jedoch dabei, als der Meister ihn dazu zwang, ihn anzusehen.

Als er dann dessen Worte hörte, schnappte Sasch entsetzt nach Luft. _‚Nein .. das habe ich nicht .. das wollte ich nicht … niemals! Ich wollte doch nur meinem Freund helfen!'_, schrie es entsetzt in seinem Kopf, unfähig auch nur einen Ton hervorzubringen.

Nochmals schüttelte Macnair den Jungen und als immer noch keine Antwort kam, schleuderte er ihn in Richtung der Schränke.  
"Den Stock! Sofort!", zischte er ihm hinterher.

Berry zitterte noch immer erbärmlich. Als er jedoch hörte, was Sasch holen sollte, fing er auf der Stelle an sich die Hose auszuziehen. Allerdings zitterten seine Hände noch immer so schrecklich, dass er kaum die Knöpfe festhalten konnte. Doch dann schaffte er es irgendwie, sodass er nackt wieder die Position einnahm.

Es war so lange her, dass er mit dem Stock geschlagen worden war, dass er sich gar nicht mehr erinnern konnte. Schon viel zu lange, war der Meister zu den Schlägen mittels Zauberstab übergegangen, um seine Haut zu schützen. Diese Schläge waren schlimmer, aber der Schmerz war spätestens eine halbe Stunde später verschwunden.

Nachdem Sasch schmerzhaft auf seinem Ellenbogen auf dem Boden aufgekommen war und sich mit diesem vor dem Sturz abzufangen versucht hatte, hörte er den Befehl des Meisters und wäre beinahe vor Angst wieder zurück auf den Teppich gefallen. Doch wusste er, dass, wenn er jetzt zögerte, oder sich gar verweigerte … nein daran durfte er nicht einmal denken!

Zitternd öffnete er den Schrank, holte den Stock heraus und lief vor Angst schwankend zum Meister zurück, wo er sich hastig ebenfalls die Hose herunterzog und sich erst in der ersten Position hinkniete, um dem Mann vor ihm den gewünschten Stock hinhalten zu können, ehe er sich in die Fünfte zurückbegab.

Macnair nahm den Stock entgegen, trat zur Seite und holte sofort und ohne Vorwarnung aus.

Das Pfeifen des Stocks durch die Luft war die einzige Warnung und Berry griff sich schnell mit den Händen an die direkt daneben liegenden Knöchel. So würde er zumindest nicht in Versuchung kommen, seine Hände in der verzweifelten Hoffnung auf etwas Schutz vor seinen Hintern zu halten.

Und schon trafen die ersten Schläge und die folgenden regneten geradezu auf ihn ein. Nicht nur sein Hintern sondern auch sein Rücken und seine Oberschenkel wurden getroffen und er biss heftig die Zähne zusammen, um nicht zu schreien, was aber nicht besonders lange funktionierte. Aufschreiend und vor Schmerz immer wieder aufheulend versuchte er die Position zu halten.

Als Macnair vorerst mit dem Blonden fertig war, drehte er sich etwas und schlug mit unverminderter Härte auf Sasch ein. Auch bei ihm ging es von den Oberschenkeln über den Hintern und dann den Rücken hinauf und anschließend wieder zurück.

Sasch versuchte gar nicht erst seine Schreie zu unterdrücken, so entsetzt war er bereits, als er aus der fünften Position heraus beobachtete, was mit seinem Freund geschah.

Als der Meister dann bei ihm anfing, konnte er sich nicht so lange beherrschen wie Berry. Schrie und weinte bereits nach den ersten zwei Schlägen und versuchte sich schließlich, irgendwie, von dem auf ihn immer wieder und immer wieder niedersausendem Stock fortzurobben.

Macnair störte sich nicht weiter daran, dass Sasch versuchte wegzukommen, sondern schlug immer wieder zu, bis er der Meinung war, dass der Junge genug hatte. Dann setzte er sich, den Stock neben sich legend, auf das Bett und betrachtete die beiden Jungen, die wie kleine Babies am Weinen waren.  
"Hast du die Strafe verdient, Junge?", wandte er sich an den Blonden und bekam ein deutliches, wenn auch durch Schluckauf verzerrtes "Ja, Meister.", zu hören. "Wofür hast du sie verdient?"

"Ich.. ich hab... Ich war nicht zufrieden.. mit dem, was Ihr mir gegeben habt, Meister.. und... und.. ich.. ich hab ... ge... gestohlenes Essen genommen.", stammelte Berry und versuchte die Tränen wegzublinzeln. Doch sein ganzer Körper brannte vor Schmerz, so als wäre er eine einzige große Wunde.

"Gut.. komm her, Junge.", murmelte Macnair und sofort rutschte Berry heran, küsste im verzweifelten Wunsch sich irgendwie zu entschuldigen Stiefelspitze des Meisters und schmiegte sich dann an dessen Bein. Ein erleichtertes Seufzen entrang sich seiner vom Schreien rauen Kehle, als er die Finger seines Meisters durch seine verschwitzten Locken streichen spürte.

"Und du, Kleiner... Hast du die Strafe verdient?", wandte Macnair sich an Sasch.

Nachdem die Schläge geendet hatten, hatte Sasch damit aufgehört zu versuchen fort zukommen. Es war ohnehin ein sinnloses Unterfangen und wäre er nicht so voller Schmerz, dann hätte er sich dafür am liebsten selbst noch mal einen Schlag versetzt. Schließlich hatte der Meister Recht – er hatte die Strafe verdient, weil er Berry dazu verführt hatte, etwas zu tun, was dieser nicht durfte.

Aber hatte er gestohlen? Nein – eigentlich nicht. Denn der Meister hatte doch bereits aufgehört zu essen und …

Sasch schluchzte haltlos auf. Er wusste, dass an seinen Gedanken etwas nicht stimmte, aber sein Verstand schien die komplizierten Verwicklungen dieser Frage einfach nicht aufklären zu wollen. Er hatte doch nur einem Freund helfen wollen. Teilen, was beide brauchten.

"Ja, Meister!", brachte er schließlich unter ihn schüttelnden und ihm dadurch nur noch mehr Schmerzen verursachenden Schluchzern hervor, "ich … ich habe die Strafe verdient, Meister."

Sasch hoffte, er hoffte wirklich, dass sein Meister es damit bewenden ließ.

Doch Macnair wollte mehr. Langsam nahm er den Stock wieder zur Hand und tippte Sasch damit leicht auf die Schulter.  
"Warum hast du sie verdient?", fragte er ihn ebenfalls. "Und schau mich an..."

Unter der leichten Berührung des Stockes zusammenfahrend, wie als wäre es ein richtiger Hieb gewesen, duckte sich Sasch zuerst, blickte dann aber sofort, als er den Befehl des Meisters hörte, diesen an: "Ich … ich habe ..", er musste sich auf die Zunge beißen, um nicht Berrys Namen aus zusprechen, "habe ihn dazu verführt etwas zu essen, was er nicht … nicht sollte."

"Das ist richtig... und woher hattest du das Essen?", fragte der Meister leise weiter und sah dabei in Saschs Augen, während der Stock noch immer leicht auf dessen Schulter ruhte.

"Von … von … von Euch, Meister!", schluchzte Sasch ihn weiter ansehend mit bebendem Kinn und weit geöffneten Augen.

"Ich habe es dir aber nicht gegeben... und nur, weil ich nicht im Zimmer bin, hast du nicht auf meinen Tisch zu greifen und mein Essen zu stehlen. Egal ob für dich oder jemand anders. Du trägst die Reste in die Küche und erst dort darfst du und NUR du davon essen. Du wirst niemandem sonst davon etwas geben und auch nichts wieder mit hierher bringen. Hast du das jetzt begriffen, Kleiner?... Dann komm her..."

Weiter zu seinem Meister aufblickend schluckte Sasch einen sich in seinem Hals bilden wollenden Klos herunter und flüsterte: "Ja, Meister – ich werde nie wieder jemand anderem etwas von eurem Essen geben, oder wieder hier her zurückbringen und erst in der Küche essen."

Nachdem er dies hervorgestoßen hatte, beeilte sich Sasch zum anderen Bein des Meisters zu krabbeln und sich, ohne es zu berühren, so dicht wie möglich zu ihm zu lehnen.

Langsam legte Macnair eine Hand auf den Kopf des Knaben und streichelte ihm durch die nun schon wieder etwas längeren Haare.  
"Es ist dir nicht verboten dich anzulehnen, Kleiner, wenn ich sage, dass du herkommen darfst...", murmelte er leise.

Mit einem hörbarem Seufzer der Erleichterung rückte Sasch noch ein Stück näher, sodass er sich nun so dicht wie möglich, beinahe ebenso wie Berry, an des Meisters anderes Bein lehnen konnte. "Danke, Meister …", flüsterte der Junge und versuchte dabei die ihm diesmal vor Erleichterung kommenden Tränen wegzublinzeln. Erfolglos allerdings.

Eine Weile ließ er die beiden noch die Sicherheit dieser Position genießen und streichelte ihnen sanft durch die Haare.  
"So... aufs Bett mit euch..", murmelte er dann, was sich Berry spürbar versteifen ließ. "Legt euch auf den Bauch... Sofort!"

Mit einem halb erstickten Stöhnen kämpfte Berry sich auf die Füße und legte sich auf die kühlen Seidenlaken. Sein Rücken brannte wie Feuer und seine Muskeln hatten sich durch die ungewohnte Art der Strafe und das lange reglose knien verhärtet. Ziemlich nervös wartete er, was kommen würde, während der Meiser aufstand und ins Bedazimmer ging.

Einen nun deutlich verunsicherten Blick, das Schluchzen jedoch langsam wieder in den Griff bekommen habend, folgte Sasch zögernd Berrys Beispiel, dabei das ein oder andere schmerzhafte Stöhnen nicht vermeiden könnend. Sein ganzer Körper schien immer noch in Flammen zu stehen und ein Stechen zog sich durch jede seiner Bewegungen nur noch weiter zunehmend, durch seinen zitternden Glieder.

Sasch drehte seinen Kopf so, dass er dabei Berry ansehen konnte und seine Lippen formten lautlos eine stille Frage. ‚Was hatte der Meister vor?' Er hatte sich, seitdem er Berry geholfen hatte, nicht mehr in das Bett des Meisters begeben. Schon gar nicht, wenn dieser anwesend war.

Doch alles, was Berry darauf tun konnte, war leicht mit den Schultern zu zucken, da er auch nicht wusste, was nun kommen sollte. Langsam und unauffällig schob er seine Hand, etwas zu Sasch hinüber und ergriff die des Jüngeren.  
"Verzeih mir..", hauchte er lautlos und blinzelte heftig, da sich schon wieder Tränen in seinen Augen sammelten.

Kurz aber fest schlossen sich Saschs Finger um die von Berry. Wieso sollte er ausgerechnet ihm verzeihen? Schließlich war es sein Fehler gewesen. Er hätte es besser wissen müssen, dass er seinem Freund nichts von dem Essen gab und diesen so dazu in Versuchung brachte. Schnell flüsterte er noch ein: "Mein Fehler … allein meiner …", als auch schon der Meister zurückkam.

Macnair stellte eine Schüssel voll kaltem Wasser auf den Nachtschrank und legte ein Tuch daneben, ehe er sich auf die Seite des jüngeren der beiden setzte. Langsam tupfte er die Striemen mit dem feuchten Tuch ab und heilte dann mit seinem Zauberstab die aufgeplatzten Stellen. Schließlich sollten sie sich nicht entzünden und Fieber verursachen. Außerdem wollte er vermeiden, dass sich hässliche Narben bildeten, was ihm vor allem bei seinem blonden Engel teuer zu stehen kommen konnte, wenn der Dunkle Lord es sah.

Sasch wimmerte ab und zu leise, als das Tuch die teils aufgeplatzten Stellen auf seinem Körper berührte, hielt aber ansonsten so still er nur konnte.

Natürlich wäre er in der Lage, die Striemen komplett zu heilen, sodass die beiden auch keine Schmerzen mehr haben würden. Aber immerhin sollten sie aus dem Fehler lernen und das würden sie eher, wenn sie die Strafe noch einige Zeit in Erinnerung behielten.

Als sämtliche Wunden auf Saschs Körper wieder geschlossen waren, verpasste Macnair ihm einen Klaps auf den von roten Striemen übersäten Hintern.  
"Raus aus dem Bett, Kleiner..."  
Dann wandte er sich dem Blonden zu und wiederholte bei diesem die Prozedur.

Nach knapp einer halben Stunde knieten beide Jungen wieder auf dem Boden neben dem Bett und Macnair betrachtete sie nachdenklich.  
"Morgen Abend wird es ein größeres Abendessen geben und der Dunkle Lord will sich bei dieser Gelegenheit von deinen Fortschritten überzeugen, Kleiner.", begann er leise zu erklären. "Du wirst bei Tisch bedienen und ich rate dir keine Fehler zu machen. Der Lord ist nicht so nachsichtig wie ich... Blamier mich nicht!"

Sasch der den Worten seines Meisters konzentriert gelauscht hatte, um ja nichts von dem, was er sagte, zu verpassen, sank, kaum dass dieser ausgesprochen hatte, zu einem Häuflein Elend zusammen. Angst griff wie mit einer festen Faust nach seinem Herzen und drückte zu – langsam und unaufhaltsam. Panik in seinem Gesicht und in seiner Stimme, als er ein ersticktes "Ja, Meister …!" hervorbrachte.

Er war noch nicht so weit. Er wusste einfach, dass er noch nicht so weit war. Er machte noch zu viele Fehler. Erst heute – vorhin hatte er doch wieder bewiesen, dass er für eine solche Verantwortung vollkommen ungeeignet war.

Macnair stand auf und zog auch den Jungen auf die Füße, schlang sanft seine Arme um ihn.  
"Erinnere dich an die Regeln, die du gelernt hast, mehr wird nicht von dir erwartet.", murmelte er und hob dem Kleinen das Kinn an, um in die vor Panik noch dunkleren Augen zu blicken. "Ich weiß, dass du es kannst...", setzte er noch hinzu, während er durch die Haare des Jungen strich. "Nun zieh dich wieder an und geh zu Bett..."

In die Augen seines Meisters blickend und dessen starke Arme um sich geschlungen spürend, hatte Sasch für einen kurzen Moment das Gefühl, in dessen auf ihm gerichteten Blick regelrecht zu versinken. Ein Umstand, der von der sanften Stimme des Meisters nur weiter verstärkt wurde und ohne nachzudenken lehnte er sich näher an den Meister heran, die Sicherheit, die dessen Nähe versprach, noch weiter in seinen zitternden und schmerzenden Körper aufnehmen wollend.

Fast schon widerwillig löste er sich von ihm, als dieser ihm befahl sich anzuziehen. Erst jetzt wurde Sasch bewusst, dass er vollkommen nackt gewesen war, aber aus irgendeinem Grund störte ihn dieser Gedanke nicht mehr, löste kein Entsetzen in ihm aus, wie früher.

Mit langsamen und durch die Schmerzen verzögerten Bewegungen begann er sich anzuziehen und zog sich schließlich aus dem Zimmer des Meisters zurück. Die Sicherheit, die in der Stimme des Meisters geklungen hatte, als dieser ihm sagte, dass er es schaffen würde, weiter fest in seinen Gedanken haltend.

Einen Moment sah Macnair dem Kleinen noch hinterher. Er hatte sich wirklich gut entwickelt, aber würde der Dunkle Lord es auch so sehen? Oder würden diesem nur die noch unvermeidlichen Fehler auffallen, die ein Sklave in dem Alter nun einmal machte?

Mit einem leisen Seufzen wandte er sich seinem anderen Jungen zu und sah ihm in die ebenfalls ängstlichen Augen.  
"Dein Platz wird morgen Abend zu Füßen des Lords sein.", bestätigte er ihm die Befürchtungen. "Geh dich waschen und dann ab ins Bett."

Heute Nacht würde der Junge allein schlafen. Eigentlich hatte Macnair hier bleiben wollen. Aber durch den Patzer der beiden, war ihm die Lust darauf vergangen.

Sasch öffnete leise die Türe zu dem Zimmer, das er gemeinsam mit Vor teilte. Er atmete erleichtert auf, als er sah, dass dieser noch nicht zurück war, wie er nach einem ersten Blick in den leeren Raum vermutete, wurde jedoch vom leisem Plätschern aus dem Badezimmer sogleich eines Besseren belehrt.

Da er nicht noch länger wach bleiben wollte – nicht bei dem was ihn morgen erwarten würde – ging auch Sasch in das Bad und begann sich dort auszuziehen, während Vor anscheinend gerade mit Duschen beschäftigt war.

Langsam und vorsichtig, begann Sasch sich auszuziehen und seine Hose ordentlich glatt gestrichen und gefaltet über eine für Kleidung bereit seiende Wandhalterung zu hängen, als er hörte wie Vor aus der Dusche trat.

"Hast du Schmerzen?", fragte dieser mit einem für den Angesprochenen undeutbarem Blick, "Was ist passiert, Sasch?"

Sasch zögerte kurz, dann sagte er schließlich: "Ich … bin bestraft worden." Sasch wusste nicht mit was er gerechnet hätte, aber sicherlich nicht mit dem was nun kam.

Vor zuckte nur mit den Schultern und meinte in einem desinteressiertem Tonfall: "Ich bin sicher nicht ohne Grund."

Mit fassungslosem Blick starrte Sasch den an ihm vorüber gehendem Albino hinterher. War das eben wirklich geschehen? Der Vor, den er kannte, wäre spätestens jetzt in die Räume ihres Meisters gestürmt und hätte diesen zur Rede stellen wollen. Ein Unterfangen, das von vorn herein zum Scheitern verurteil wäre und nicht zuletzt für weitere Bestrafung gesorgt hätte. Sowohl für ihn selbst als auch für Vor, da war sich Sasch sicher und Sasch wollte nicht, dass dies geschah. Sicher hatte er es jedes Mal verdient. Sein Meister würde ihn nie ohne Grund bestrafen. Aber das Vor das ebenso sah, entsetzte ihn regelrecht.

Mit langsamen Schritten folgte er seinem Freund in den Schlafraum zurück und legte sich auf seine Seite des Bettes. Ganz im Gegensatz zu seiner sonstigen Gewohnheit suchte er diesmal aber nicht die körperliche Nähe des anderen.

Nicht lange und Sasch war eingeschlafen.

-------

TBC

**Kleiner Anreiz: Sollten vor dem nächsten Montag 5 Revies zusammenkommen, erhaltet ihr das Folgekapitel schon einige Tage früher. Und ihr alle die ihr schwarz mit lest ... denkt daran, auch nicht angemeldete können ein Review hinterlassen. - Morti**


	41. Kapitel 40 Erste Gäste

**Vielen Dank für die drei Reviews, die ich zum Teil per Reply bzw Mail schon beantwortet hatte. Ganz Allgemein kann ich sagen, das es durchaus so gedacht ist das man sich beim Lesen gewisser Szenen nicht wohl fühlen sollte, weil es dort um Dinge geht die in unserer Gesellschaft zum Glück verpönt sind. Doch gibt es sie - Kinderprostitution ...- oder auch in anderen Ländern Sklaverei ganz offen und nur nach außen hin missbilligt. Es soll schockieren, aber es ist ein Teil unserer Gesellschaft. **

Solange man nicht vergisst das was in dieser Geschichte teilweise geschieht ein Unrecht ist, ist es gut. Denn wir wären keine Menschen, würden wir nicht auch die düsteren, verbotenen Seiten suchen und lesen, oder gar selbst schreiben und diese zum Teil sogar erwarten und genießen. Wäre dem nicht so gäbe es keine Horrorfilme, oder andere Dinge, die in einem das gewisse Kribbeln hervorzurufen in der Lage sind.

Eben diese Zwiegespaltenheit ist es doch, die so viele reizt an Dark / Slave Storys.

Morti

**Kapitel 40 - Erste Gäste**

-----

Es war Samstag einen Monat vor den Sommerferien und das letzte Hogsmeade-Wochenende für die älteren Schüler, die meinten für die Prüfungen nicht mehr lernen zu müssen.

Severus stand in seinem kleinen Labor und war damit beschäftigt einige Phiolen des Trankes abzufüllen, den er über den letzten Monat hinweg gebraut hatte. Diese stellte er vorsichtig in eine Halterung und verpackte sie dann in einer Tasche seines Umhangs.

Das Mittagessen war bereits zu Ende und er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er diesen Nachmittag keinerlei Pflichten hatte, die es zu erfüllen gab. Da er freiwillig an den beiden letzten Wochenenden Aufsicht geführt hatte, war niemand auf die Idee gekommen, sie ihm auch an diesem Wochenende aufzudrücken.

Am späten Nachmittag machte er sich mit einem mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck, sodass kein Schüler wagen würde, ihn anzusprechen, auf den Weg in Richtung des kleinen Dorfes. Mit schnellen Schritten schlängelte er sich durch die Schüler und Einwohner und verschwand in der schäbigen Gasse, in der sich der Eberkopf befand. Von dort aus verließ er ungesehen das Dorf und apparierte, als er außer Sichtweite war, zum Hauptquartier des Dunklen Lords. Als erstes machte er sich auf die Suche nach Lucius, da der Lord ihn erst zum Abendessen erwartete und Severus einfach zu jung war, um den Lord von sich aus zu stören, wenn es nicht absolut unumgänglich war.

Lucius befand sich, wie ziemlich oft, in der großen Bibliothek. Sein Blick war unverwandt auf den Text in dem Buch gerichtet, welches er vor sich hielt. Während er am Lesen war, ging er hin und her, schien sich einige Dinge einprägen zu wollen, die in dem Buch standen. Lautlos wisperte er Worte vor sich hin.

Irgendwann klappte er das Buch zu, stellte es wieder an den Platz, woher er es hatte und machte sich mit gemächlichen Schritten auf den Weg aus der Bibliothek raus.  
Die Tür verschloss er hinter sich und sah dann Severus den Gang entlang gehen.  
"Suchst du was bestimmtes, Severus?"

Severus war schon kurz davor aufzugeben, als er Lucius endlich begegnete. In der Bibliothek konnte er natürlich nicht nachsehen, weil er diese nicht betreten durfte.  
"Ich habe dich gesucht, Lucius.", murmelte er und sah den anderen stolz an. Irgendwie hoffte Severus immer, von Lucius ein Lob zu hören, als wäre er noch immer ein Schüler und der andere der Lehrer. Es war schon fast albern, aber er wollte Lucius' Wohlwollen.

Mit einem arroganten Blick, sah Lucius Snape an, so wie man es von ihm gewohnt war.  
"So? Warum hast du mich gesucht...?", fragte er mehr oder weniger interessiert.

"Ich habe den Trank dabei, den unser Meister verlangt hat.", erwiderte Severus sofort und sah Lucius weiter fest an.

"Wirklich?" Es klang so, als wenn Lucius wirklich leicht erfreut war. "Sehr gut.", fügte er noch hinzu und schenkte Severus ein kurzes, anerkennendes Lächeln. "Wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich auch nichts weiteres von dir erwartet, Severus."  
Lucius trat noch einen Schritt auf Snape zu und sah ihn wieder kühl an.

Wie immer in genau dieser Situation, wenn Lucius so dicht vor ihm stand, spürte Severus das Bedürfnis den Blick zu senken. Aber er wollte nicht schwach sein, wollte nicht als potentielle Beute gelten. Stolz auf das Lob sah er dem Größeren weiter in die Augen, auch wenn es mehr als anmaßend war, da Lucius weit über ihm stand.

Lucius belächelte Severus' Unsicherheit, die sich in dessen Augen spiegelte.  
"Wie lange willst du eigentlich noch das Hündchen spielen und mir wie ein solches hinterher rennen?", fragte Lucius gerade heraus, bewegte sich aber nicht von der Stelle.

Sofort schoss Röte in Severus' Wangen, die sich aber sofort wieder verzog, als er Lucius wütend ansah.  
"Ich bin kein Hund.", zischte er ihn an und trat einen Schritt zurück. "Ich kann nur über dich zum Lord, deswegen bin ich hier."  
Er wollte dem Blonden gefallen - ja... er wollte ihn. Aber er wollte sich nicht mehr unterwerfen und darauf warten, dass Lucius ihn irgendwann wie irgendeinen Sklaven nahm und wieder ablegte.  
"Wir sollten deinen Bengel holen und zum Essen gehen."

Severus' Ton gefiel Lucius gar nicht. Niemand, mit Ausnahme des Lords, redete so mit ihm. Schon mal gar nicht Severus Snape!  
"Das sagst du genau richtig, Severus...", meinte Lucius in einem unnatürlich freundlichen Ton.  
"... nur über mich kommst du zum Lord..."  
Er stand wieder direkt vor Severus und hielt ihn am Kragen, schneller als dass Severus hätte reagieren können.  
"... und ich an deiner Stelle würde mir ganz genau überlegen, wie ich rede! Also pass auf, wie du zu mir sprichst!"  
Lucius' Stimme war bedrohlich und lauter geworden.  
"Außerdem ist er nicht MEIN Bengel!", fauchte er hinzufügend und ließ Severus wütend wieder los.

Als er gepackt wurde, erbleichte Severus dann noch mehr und konnte nicht verhindern, dass er nun doch die Augen nieder schlug, um Lucius' Zorn etwas zu besänftigen.  
"Es tut mir leid, Lucius.", murmelte er leise und wartete ab, wie sein Mentor reagieren würde.

"Das sollte es auch.", knurrte Lucius. "Denn sonst sehe ich für deinen Weg zum Lord ziemlich schwarz. Halt es dir schön im Hinterkopf! Und jetzt sollten wir den Jungen holen gehen, bevor wir zum Essen gehen...", sagte er abschließend, klang aber immer noch ziemlich verstimmt. Lucius ging los, um Vor zu suchen, achtete nicht wirklich darauf, ob Severus ihm nun folgte, oder nicht.

Dieser nickte nur leicht und folgte Lucius dann. Er hasste es, so behandelt zu werden. Hasste es wie die Pest. Aber dennoch sehnte er sich nach Lucius... sehnte sich danach nur einmal in seinen Armen zu liegen. Es war regelrecht erbärmlich!

Sein erster Weg führte Lucius zum Leseraum. Innerlich grinste er über Severus' Verhalten. Es war beinahe wie ein Spiel. Es fragte sich nur, wie lange Severus mitspielen würde... Lucius öffnete die Tür zum Leseraum und sah Vor dort sitzen, in einem Buch lesend, in dem es größtenteils um alte Zaubererfamilien ging. Ohne jegliche Begrüßung stand er an der Tür. "Es wird Zeit, essen zu kommen."

Überrascht von dem Buch aufblickend, in dem er gerade die Linie der Black verfolgt hatte, legte Vor schnell ein Stück leeren Pergaments als Lesezeichen zwischen die Seiten, klappte das Buch zu, legte es auf den kleinen Tisch zurück und erhob sich. Er wunderte sich kurz, warum die Hauselfen nicht einfach etwas bringen konnten, wie sonst auch, dachte dann aber daran, dass es eine weitere Unterrichtsstunde in angemessenen Tischmanieren geben könnte und nickte erfreut.

Es machte Vor in letzter Zeit einfach nur noch wütend auf sich selbst, wenn er solch elementare Dinge wie angemessenes Verhalten nicht perfekt beherrschte. Besonders da der Dunkle Lord auf ein stets korrektes Verhalten immer sehr viel Wert zu legen schien. Zu deutlich erinnerte Vor sich an die Strafe, die er erhalten hatte- nicht die letzte der vergangenen Wochen – aber die erste, als er es diesem gegenüber an Respekt hatte mangeln lassen.

Während er neben Vor herging, sah Lucius kurz zu dem Jüngeren herunter.  
"Verhalte dich einfach ruhig. Antworte, wenn man dich etwas fragt und achte auf deine Wortwahl. Und vor allem, gib keine ungehobelten Widerworte.", machte Lucius den Jungen kurz darauf aufmerksam, was er von ihm erwartete.

Vor nickte nur zustimmend und warf einen leicht verwunderten Blick auf den anderen Mann. Er kannte ihn. Das war derjenige, der ihn und Sasch an dem Abend ihrer Ankunft in ein Vor immer noch mit Faszination erfüllendes Labor gebracht hatte und sie etwas hatte trinken lassen. Das Labor und auch den Mann hatte er seit dem nicht mehr wiedergesehen.

Severus erwiderte Vors Blick nicht, sondern ging nur hinter den beiden her.

TBC

**Wieder gilt - wenn ihr liebe Leserinnen und Leser es schafft vor dem nächsten Update das normalerweise immer Montags kommt, insgesammt 5 Reviews zu hinterlassen, bekommt ihr das nächste Update schon Tage früher geschenkt. - Morti**


	42. Kapitel 41 Vorbereitungen

**wowowow Leute das klappte ja nicht nur mit den 5 Reviews, ihr wart auch super schnell! **

**5. Gast - jep eine explosive Mischung, da hast du vollkommen Recht  
****  
4 . schwarzeKatze - na da will ich dich nicht länger warten lassen. Das das neue Kapitel so schnell da ist habt ihr allein euren lieben flotten Reviews zu verdanken. :)**

3. Minza - huhu freu mich sehr das du wieder online und zum lesen / reviewen kommst!

2. Black Zora - Es gibt Hoffnung für Severus, nur ob diese bei Lucius liegt .. abwarten. :)

1. strega79 - hey hey immer wieder schön von dir zu lesen! Das Lob wegen Severus reich ich weiter an mazipaan, da sie ihn schreibt. :)

**Wie versprochen gibts als Belohnung hier also schon das nächste Kapitel. :) **

**Viel Spaß beim lesen wünsch ich euch allen! - Morti**

**WARNUNG: sprachlich und graphisch angedeutete sexuelle Handlungen von Minderjährigen. **

**Kapitel 41 - Vorbereitungen**

------------

Die beiden Sklaven befanden sich in ihrem Zimmer. Sie waren beide gerade frisch gebadet und Berry fing an sich vorzubereiten. Er schminkte sich dezent, richtete seine Haare und nahm dann eine Flasche mit Öl zur Hand. Dabei spürte er Saschs Blicke auf sich ruhen. Aus welchem Grund auch immer war dies seit einem Monat das erste Mal, dass Berry sich vorbereiten musste, und so sah Sasch ihn auch das erste Mal so.  
"Man gewöhnt sich daran...", murmelte der Blonde nur leise, während er sich zwei Finger einölte und dann die Augen schloss, um sich selbst zu weiten. Selbst dabei wurde er schon leicht erregt.

Saschs Augen weiteten sich schockiert, als er sah, was Berry da machte.  
"Was … wieso?", war das einzige was er hervorbringen konnte, für den Moment glatt seine eigene Angst und Sorge vor dem bevorstehendem Abend vergessend.

Leise stöhnend leckte Berry sich über die Lippen und öffnete dann die Augen, um Sasch mit etwas vernebeltem Blick anzusehen.  
"Ich bin ein Spielzeug, schon vergessen, Kleiner?", murmelte er und merkte dann erschrocken, dass er die Anrede benutzt hatte, die auch ihr Meister verwendete. "Sasch... tut mir leid... Du musst dem Lord heute dienen und ich auch... allerdings anders als du. Und da er sehr viel ungeduldiger als der Meister ist, muss ich mich selbst vorbereiten, um nicht verletzt zu werden... Verstehst du?"

Mit einem leisen Stöhnen richtete er sich wieder auf und trat an Sasch heran, nahm ihn sanft in den Arm.  
"Wir können nicht ändern, was wir sind... sondern es nur akzeptieren..."

Sasch zitterte und merkte erst, dass er dies tat, als er Berrys Arme um sich spürte. Instinktiv erwiderte er die Umarmung und drückte den älteren Jungen leicht. "Er … er wird dir nicht wehtun, Berry, oder?", flüsterte er mit leicht erstickter Stimme.

"Das.. das weiß ich nicht... aber wahrscheinlich nicht.", wisperte Berry ebenso leise und streichelte Sasch über die Seiten. Ihrer beider Rücken waren noch viel zu sehr mitgenommen, um auch nur sanfte Berührungen ertragen zu können.

"Versprich mir, mich zu ignorieren... ganz egal was passiert.. was ich tun muss oder wie ich behandelt werde.", wisperte er dann noch leiser und hob Saschs Kopf an, um dem Jüngeren in die Augen sehen zu können.

Die zuvor noch gestaltlose Angst wurde nun noch größer, deutlicher, als er Berrys Bitte hörte: "Aber … aber das kann ich nicht … du bist mein Freund und …" Verzweifelt sah er ihn an, nur zu gut wissend, dass er ihm nicht würde helfen können. Dass es, wenn er etwas tat, nur noch schlimmer werden könnte.

Mit Tränen in den Augen schluckte Sasch: "Ich … ich … was .. was wirst du … du tun müssen?", brachte er schließlich deutlich verunsichert hervor. Vielleicht ja, wenn er wusste, was geschehen würde, dass er dann eher der Bitte seines Freundes entsprechen konnte.

Nun war es an Berry heftig zu schlucken. Wie sollte er das dem noch absolut unschuldigen Jungen erklären?  
"Weißt du noch.. ganz am Anfang, als du mich im Bett gehalten hast? So werde ich mich vermutlich fühlen, weil... weil der Lord mich immer wieder berühren wird.", wisperte er und streichelte durch Saschs Haare. "Vielleicht... wenn nicht so viele Leute da sind.. dann... muss ich auch ihn berühren..."

Sasch starrte seinen Freund regelrecht entsetzt an. Oh und wie er sich an diesen Tag erinnerte. Berry hatte furchtbar gelitten und konnte seine Berührungen kaum ertragen und dennoch schienen sie das einzige gewesen zu sein, das ihm etwas zu helfen schien. "Das … das kann er nicht machen!", stieß er mit vor Schrecken geprägter Stimme hervor.

"Doch natürlich kann er das machen, Sasch... weil ich nunmal ein Spielzeug bin und.. darauf trainiert bin, auf diese Berührungen zu reagieren. Egal wann... egal von wem.", wisperte Berry leise, während sich auch ihm die Kehle zuschnürte. "Nichts wird daran etwas ändern und ich möchte nicht, dass du Schwierigkeiten bekommst."

"Kann ... kann ich denn nichts tun? Dir irgendwie helfen?", brachte Sasch schließlich sich ganz elend vor Sorge um seinen Freund fühlend hervor.

"Doch das kannst du .", wisperte Berry und sah in Saschs hoffnungsvolle Augen. "Versprich mir, mich zu ignorieren und dich nur um dich zu kümmern... Versprich, dass du alles versuchst, um deine Aufgaben zu erfüllen. Damit ich mir nicht um dich Sorgen machen muss."

Mit bebenden Lippen und zitternden Händen und Knien, die sich sicherlich selten weicher angefühlt hatten, nickte Sasch schließlich: "Ich verspreche es ..", flüsterte er leise, mit einem Blick, in dem deutlich stand, dass er alles andere viel lieber versprochen hätte, als gerade dies.

Mit einem sanften Lächeln nickte Berry und streichelte leicht über Saschs Wange. "Danke, mein Freund.", wisperte er. Genau in dem Moment hörte er die Tür aufgehen und zog Sasch schnell aus dem Badezimmer.

"Bist du vorbereitet?", wollte Macnair sofort wissen, als er die beiden Jungen aus dem Badezimmer kommen sah.  
"Ja, Meister."  
"Dann komm her, dreh dich um und bück dich.", verlangte er sofort und sah zu, wie Berry ohne zu zögern gehorchte. Als der Junge ihm seinen Hintern entgegen streckte, hob Macnair die Tunika an und schob die Pobacken auseinander, um den öligen Anus zu betrachten. Dann griff er in die Hosetasche.

Berry erschrak dermaßen, als ein kühles Etwas in ihn geschoben wurde, dass er einen leichten Hüpfer machte und beinahe nach vorn umgefallen wäre. Sofort lief er feuerrot an. Natürlich wusste er, was das war, was er jetzt spüren konnte. Es würde ihn mit jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung erregen. Heftig schluckend stellte er sich wieder aufrecht hin und drehte sich zu seinem Meister um.

Macnair betrachte bereits Sasch, zog seinen Zauberstab und verwandelte die Hose, die der Junge, trug in etwas weitaus kürzeres, glänzendes.

Sasch hatte geglaubt, auf alles vorbereitet zu sein, doch als er sah, was der Meister mit Berry tat, konnte er seinen fassungslosen Blick nicht von seinem Freund wenden.

So bekam er erst mit, dass er etwas anderes trug, als er die zwar kaum vorhandene, aber immerhin doch spürbare Kühle auf seiner plötzlich weitaus weniger bekleideten Haut spürte. Langsam an sich herunterblickend, lief sein Gesicht schließlich feuerrot an vor Scham, als er sah, was er da trug.

Wäre er in diesem Raum geblieben hätte es ihn nicht gestört. Niemals. Aber bei dem Gedanken das er vor so vielen fremden Menschen, die er nicht kannte und … vor dem Dunklen Lord selbst in so etwas gekleidet sein sollte, ließ ihn wünschen, am liebsten im Boden versinken zu können.

Berry war im ersten Moment zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich an den Plug in seinem Hintern zu gewöhnen. Dann sah er jedoch Sasch an und wurde schlagartig wieder bleicher. Es war zwar noch immer besser als seine Tunika, durch die man alles hindurch sehen konnte. Aber dennoch war es für Sasch sicher schwer. Sanft nahm er die Hand des Anderen und streichelte sie etwas.

"Seid ihr jetzt fertig?", fragte Macnair ungeduldig und sah in die erschrockenen Gesichter. "Gehen wir!" Damit führte er die beiden aus dem Zimmer und zu dem Speisesaal, in dem das Abendessen stattfinden würde.

Berrys Hand so lange wie möglich in der seinen behaltend, folgte Sasch ihrem Meister, wie auch sein Freund. Sein Kopf fühlte sich auf einmal ganz leer an und er wollte schon damit beginnen, sich wie früher unruhig auf die Unterlippe zu beißen, als er sich daran erinnerte, dass der Meister ein solches Verhalten ganz und gar nicht mochte. So presste er seine Lippen nur fest zusammen.

Schließlich kamen sie an ihrem Ziel an und Sasch begab sich sofort nach einem kurzen Rundumblick einige Schritte hinter den Meister, dabei jedem seiner Worte lauschend und jeder Bewegung seiner Hände folgend, um auch ja nicht einen an ihn gerichteten Befehl, oder Wink zu verpassen.

Als sie endlich wieder stehen blieben, hatte Berry so weiche Knie, dass er fast zu Boden sank. Seine Erektion pochte zwischen seinen Beinen und war deutlich unter der Tunika zu sehen. Nach einem kurzen Blick in die Runde, stellte er fest, dass sie die Ersten waren und sank einfach zu Boden, kniete sich hin, wie es von ihm erwartet wurde.

"Es ist noch etwas Zeit, konzentriert euch... und versagt nicht.", murmelte Macnair und sah in Saschs Augen. "Das Essen wird durch die Hauselfen auf dem Tisch erscheinen. Du musst nicht nur auf mich und den Lord achten, sondern auf jeden, der dich anspricht. Da die Tafel lang ist, wird deine Hauptaufgabe vermutlich darin bestehen, Teller mit weiter entfernten Speisen zu füllen und zurück zu bringen..."

"Ja, Meister!", brachte Sasch mit zitternder Stimme hervor, seinen Blick sofort auf den noch leeren Tisch richtend.

----------

TBC

Und wieder gilt - nach dem 5. Review bekommt ihr das nächste Kapitelchen, oder aber spätestens Montag, wen bis dahin keine 5 zusammen gekommen sind. - Morti


	43. Kapitel 42 Abendessen mit Folgen

**Und wieder Fünf zusammen - Leute ihr macht mich ja ganz verlegen:) **

Hier also wie versprochen schon das nächste Kapitel, das diesmal auch länger ist als die beiden vorherigen. Ich muss ehrlich sagen das ich wahnsinnig gespannt bin was ihr von dem nun folgenden Ereignissen haltet und von den darin stattfindenden Handlungen und - Enthüllungen. Ich möchte jedoch vorab noch betonen, das weil ich / wir solche Gewalt / Sexszenen schreiben, wir solche Handlungen keinesfalls befürworten, oder gar gutheißen. - Morti

**WARNUNG: Bitte ernst nehmen liebe Leserinnen und Leser. Recht explizite sexuelle Handlungen mit Minderjährigen! **

**Kapitel 42 - Abendessen mit Folgen**  
-----

Gemeinsam betrat Severus mit den anderen beiden den Speisesaal. Doch waren Lucius, er und Vor nicht die ersten. Macnair war mit seinen Spielzeugen bereits da und er erkannte zu seinem nicht gerade geringen Erstaunen den anderen kleinen Bengel. Offensichtlich hatte Macnair ihn bereits so erzogen, wie es erwartet wurde.

Macnair sah die Neuankömmlinge an und nickte den beiden Todessern lediglich zu.

Lucius erwiderte das Nicken und blieb unweit von Macnair stehen.  
Vor machte er deutlich, dass dieser auch stehen bleiben sollte. Es wurde sich nicht eher an den Tisch gesetzt, wie der Dunkle Lord nicht ebenfalls dort saß.  
Mit einem kurzen Blick, sah er zu Macnair und dessen Spielzeugen. Eigentlich konnten diese einem ja Leid tun. Lucius wusste in etwa, wie Macnair diese behandelte. Aber es war nicht seine Sache und es war Lucius so gesehen auch egal, was Macnair mit den beiden tat.  
Er hoffte nur für Vor, dass er im Laufe des Abends nicht irgendeinen Unfug anstellte, je nachdem was Macnair mit diesem Muggelkind tat, welches Vors Freund war...

Als Sasch sah wer da hereinkam, zuckte er leicht zusammen, beherrschte sich dann aber sofort und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit erneut auf die Tische. Sobald diese mit Speisen gefüllt wären, begänne seine eigentliche Aufgabe. So zumindest hatte er seinen Meister verstanden.

Kurz huschte sein Blick zu Berry, wandte sich dann aber gleich wieder ab. Er hatte ihm etwas versprochen – und er würde es halten. Zumindest würde er es versuchen.

Vor verharrte kurz zögernd, als er sah, dass er doch nicht nur mit seinem Lehrer essen würde. Etwas, das er sich, wie er ärgerlich erkannte, nach dessen Worten auch hätte denken können.

Einige Minuten standen sie alle wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt in der Gegend herum. Dann öffneten sich plötzlich die gegenüberliegenden Türen des Saals und der Dunkle Lord kam mit stolzen langsamen Schritten herein.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, sank Macnair auf die Knie und hoffte für Sasch, dass dieser es ebenfalls tat. Auch Severus kniete in einer eleganten Bewegung und wartete, dass er sich wieder erheben durfte.

In der Annahme, dass der Schüler dem Verhalten seines Lehrers folgen würde, ließ Lucius sich ebenfalls auf den Knien nieder, warf Vor aber vorher noch einen auffordernden Blick zu.  
Sollte der Junge zu dumm sein, was Lucius bezweifelte, es den anderen Nachzuahmen, dann würde es für eine Zeit vorbei sein, mit den lockeren Zügeln.

Vor, dem der gleiche Fehler nicht ein weiteres Mal unterlaufen würde, sank wie auch alle anderen sofort auf die Knie. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie ein zu seinem nicht geringem Erstaunen mehr als nur dürftig bekleideter Sasch nicht nur auf die Knie fiel, wie die anderen im Raum auch, sondern sich in einer äußerst demütigenden Position fast schon zu Boden warf.

Doch das was Vor an diesem Anblick eigentlich seinen Blick wie festgefroren hängen ließ, war nicht dessen dürftige Bekleidung, sondern der Gedanke, der sich ihm kurz aufgedrängt hatte. Es war etwas, das ihn mehr erschreckte, als das, was es möglicherweise bedeuten könnte, das Sasch so angezogen hier war. Es war der Gedanke, dass es ein – angemessenes – Verhalten für einen bloßen Muggel war. Besonders in Gegenwart des Dunklen Lords.

Nachdem Voldemort mit einer Handbewegung angedeutet hatte, dass sie sich wieder erheben durften, berührte er den kleinen Blonden nur kurz und begab sich dann zu seinem Platz am Kopfende der Tafel, auf der genau in dem Moment, als er sich setzte, das Essen erschien.

Berry stand sofort auf, um dem Dunklen Lord zu folgen und sich neben dessen Stuhl zu knien. Schon diese kurze Bewegung ließ ihn aufstöhnen und die Erregung, die beim Warten kurz abgeflaut war, wieder aufkommen.

Macnair stand ebenfalls auf und berührte Sasch kurz dabei, da dieser ja in der dritten Position nicht sehen konnte, was um ihn her geschah. Dann ging er zum Tisch und setzte sich auf den letzten Platz am Ende der Tafel, sodass zwischen ihm und dem Lord noch ein Platz frei war.

Sofort erhob sich auch Sasch, stellte sich nach kurzem Zögern aber nicht direkt neben seinen Herrn, sondern an die Wand, sodass er die Mitte des Tisches immer im Blick hatte und sofort sehen konnte, wenn irgendwo irgendetwas fehlen sollte.

Auch Vor stand wieder auf, kurz einen seltsam, halb erstaunten, halb angewiderten Blick auf den blonden Jungen werfend, welcher offenkundig erregt am Stuhl des Dunklen Lords kniete.

Lucius erhob sich wieder und gab Vor mit einem Nicken zu verstehen, dass er bisher richtig gehandelt hatte und er nun mit zum Tisch kommen sollte. Lucius setzte sich neben Voldemort und beobachtete Vor, wie dieser sich verhielt.  
Die Plätze neben ihm, Lucius, waren ja noch frei. Der Junge sollte sich ruhig da hin setzen.

Vor zögerte nur kurz, doch dann folgte er der stillen Aufforderung seines Lehrers. Ihm entgegengebrachte Subtilität zu begreifen – auch das hatte er zu lernen begonnen.

Erst nachdem alle anderen bereits saßen, setzte auch er sich. Schließlich war er sich seines quasi nicht vorhandenen Status unter all den Erwachsenen und insbesondere bei einem solchen Anlass in Gegenwart des Dunklen Lords, mittlerweile sehr wohl bewusst gemacht worden.

Severus hatte sich ebenfalls erhoben und folgte nun als Letzter zum Tisch. Nach kurzem Zögern setzte er sich gegenüber von Lucius neben Macnair und somit auch neben den Dunklen Lord.

Eine Hand Voldemorts streichelte über den Hals des blonden Sklaven, genoss dessen unbewusste Reaktionen darauf. Dabei sah er Lucius an, der den Jungen in den letzten fünf Jahren kaum einmal gesehen hatte.  
"Was sagst du zu ihm, Lucius?", wollte er wissen.

Als Sasch sah, dass sich nun auch Vor gegenüber des Dunklen Lords gesetzt hatte, versuchte er so unauffällig wie möglich sich hinter seinen Meister zustellen. Er hatte gemerkt, dass sein vorheriger Platz an der Wand viel zu weit ab von den Gästen und dem Tisch gewesen war.

Einen kurzen Moment sah Lucius Voldemort an und verstand erst nicht was dieser von ihm wollte. Er hatte seinen Neffen wirklich nicht erkannt. Dann fiel ihm die Ähnlichkeit auf... und es fiel ihm wieder ein.

Für den ersten Moment verschlug es ihm die Sprache, auch wenn Lucius es sich nicht anmerken ließ. die Veränderung war verblüffend, auch wenn er nicht genau wusste, was er nun davon halten sollte. Konnte er es akzeptieren, dass der Lord sich nun seinem, Lucius', Neffen widmete?

"Er hat sich in den Jahren wirklich verändert, My Lord...", murmelte Lucius, nicht wissend, ob er hin oder weg sehen sollte.

Auch Vor hielt seinen Blick möglichst abgewandt von dem knienden blonden Jungen. Das dieser offenbar mit seinem Lehrer verwandt war, schockierte ihn zutiefst. _‚Was'_, fragte er sich, ‚_würde dann wohl erst ihn und Sasch erwarten, wenn bereits ein Verwandter seines, wie er mittlerweile wohl wusste, nicht gerade einflussarmen Lehrers zu ‚so Etwas' gemacht werden konnte?' _

"Allerdings... und nur zum Positiven.", murmelte Voldemort und ließ seine Hand über Berrys Brust nach unten wandern, streichelte kurz dessen Erektion durch die fast durchsichtige Seide der Tunika. Sofort stöhnte der Junge auf und drückte sich gegen die Hand.  
"Essen wir erst einmal, dann haben wir noch für einige Spielchen Zeit.", meinte er dann jedoch und ließ von dem Jungen ab, der daraufhin ein leises Wimmern von sich gab.

"Ich habe von ihm nichts anderes erwartet...", meinte Lucius mit einem Ton, der eine gewisse Gleichgültigkeit ausstrahlte. Aber in Wirklichkeit war es ihm ganz und gar nicht gleichgültig. Nur wusste er es zu verstecken.

Nun wandte Voldemort seine Aufmerksamkeit dem anderen Sklaven zu.  
"Wollen wir doch mal sehen, was du gelernt hast.", murmelte er und zählte dann auf, was er essen wollte.

Die Zähne fest zusammengepresst zwang sich Sasch mit zitternden Händen die gewünschten Sachen hastig, aber nicht zu überstürzt, auf den Teller des Dunklen Lords zu legen.

Vor der dank dessen, da er ohnehin eine farblose Hautfarbe besaß, nicht erbleichen konnte, schloss seine Finger kurz so fest um das Besteck, dass die Knöchel an seiner Hand noch deutlicher hervortraten, da er nicht unbedingt zugenommen hatte. Auch wenn das Essen reichlich und gut war, schien er seine fast schon unnatürliche Schlankheit und den steten Eindruck der Unterernährtheit nicht zu verlieren, egal was er aß.

Im Gegensatz zu Sasch, merkte der Albino, der einige Pfunde zugenommen zu haben schien. Nicht viel, aber dennoch so, dass es auffiel und seine Knochen nicht mehr gar so hervorstachen.

Um seine Gedanken von dem Gespräch abzulenken, welches er mit Voldemort nach der gemeinsamen Nacht geführt hatte, sah Lucius kurz zu Vor, der sich wohl ziemlich zusammen reißen musste.  
_Bleib ruhig, Junge..._ knurrte er in Gedanken und hoffte, dass dieser den Blick verstand.

Sasch, der nicht begriff, wieso Vor derart angespannt war, denn er hatte dessen festen Griff um die Gabel sehr wohl bemerkt, dazu kannte er seinen Freund einfach zu gut und zu lange und dazu hatten sie gemeinsam schon viel zu viel mitgemacht, erinnerte sich plötzlich an seine Aufgabe und mit kaum merklicher Verspätung kam er dieser sogleich nach.

Wie bei seinem Meister gelernt legte er das gewollte auf den leeren Teller vor dem Dunklen Lord, dabei so behutsam mit dem Essen umgehend, als könnte es sich selbständig machen.

Voldemort beobachtete jede Bewegung des Jungen ganz genau, sagte aber nichts weiter zu dessen Tun. "Wein dazu..."

Der Junge wurde auch von Macnair und Severus genau beobachtet. Der junge Lehrer fragte sich, warum einige Schüler sich nicht auch so gut benehmen konnten, und schmunzelte bei diesem Gedanken in sich hinein.

Macnair hingegen achtete mit Argusaugen darauf, was Sasch tat. Immerhin würde Fehlverhalten seitens des Jungen auf ihn zurück fallen.

Als der Dunkle Lord nach Wein verlangte, hatte Sasch das Gefühl regelrecht an Ort und Stelle zu gefrieren.

Kurz zuckte sein Blick zu den Händen des Mannes, suchte, ob diese ihm einen Hinweis gaben, welchen der verschieden, angebotenen Weine er wünschte.

Als der Junge sich nicht mehr rührte, drehte Voldemort den Kopf und sah ihn direkt an.  
"Bist du taub?", wollte er ungehalten wissen und seine Hand zuckte, als würde er jeden Moment zuschlagen wollen.

Vom anderen Tischende beobachtete Macnair die Szene und seine Hände schlossen sich fester um die Serviette, die er hielt. ‚_Nimm eine Flasche und biete sie an... Komm schon, Kleiner. Irgendeine. Er wird dir sagen, ob er sie will...'  
_  
Sasch sein erster Instinkt ob des Zorns des Mannes, den er als erstes zu bedienen hatte, war vor diesem niederzuknien. Doch beherrschte er sich gerade noch, als er sich an eine der vielen Lektionen seines Meisters erinnerte, die ihm sagte, dass, wenn er nicht wusste, was gemeint war, er einfach irgendetwas anbieten sollte, das dem entsprechen konnte.

Wenn es das Falsche war, konnte und würde er immer noch bestraft werden, aber vielleicht hatte er ja Glück. Zumindest hoffte Sasch dies, als er hastig seinen Blick zu den aufgereihten Weinflaschen gleiten ließ und schließlich die wählte, die ihm am prunkvollsten erschien.

Mit nicht ganz so ruhigen Händen, wie sie es hätten sein sollen, bot er dem Dunklen Lord den hell im Kerzenlicht leicht perlig schimmernden Flascheninhalt an.

Nach einem Moment nickte Voldemort leicht und wandte sich dann seinem Essen zu. Dabei beobachtete er genau, was der Junge nun tun würde. Die Flasche war zwar schon geöffnet aber auch voll und somit schwer.

Als das erste Desaster erst einmal abgewendet war, entspannte auch Macnair sich wieder ein wenig. Sasch konnte einschenken, auch wenn er dabei besonders bei schweren Flaschen noch oft Probleme hatte, ging es normalerweise.

Sasch seufzte leise erleichtert auf, dabei die Flasche fest umschließend. Vorsichtig hielt er sie über das Kristallglas des Dunklen Lords und ganz langsam begann er sie zu kippen, bis sich ein glitzernder Strahl der hellen Flüssigkeit in das Gefäß ergoss.

Beim wieder aufrichten der Flasche schien sein Glück jedoch vorüber, denn seine Hand begann ob der Anstrengung und der Nervosität noch mehr als zuvor zu zittern und er stieß leicht mit dem unteren Teil der Flasche gegen das Glas, so dass dieses zwar nicht umkippte und auch nichts verschüttet wurde, es aber einen hellen Klang von sich gab.

"Pass gefälligst auf!", zischte Macnair, ehe er sich davon abhalten konnte. Dann sah er allerdings entschuldigend zum Lord und senkte leicht den Kopf.

Da nichts weiter passiert war, nickte Voldemort lediglich und nahm sein Glas, um einen Schluck daraus zu trinken.  
"Jetzt kümmere dich um die anderen, Sklave...", murmelte er nebenbei.

Sasch zuckte ob dieser Bezeichnung nicht einmal zusammen. Nur seine Finger verkrampften sich leicht um die schwere Flasche, die er schnell an ihren alten Platz zurückstellte und sich dann dem nächsten Gast - einem schwarzhaarigen jungen Mann, der ihm vage vertraut erschien- neben dem Lord zuwandte. Schweigend wartete er, bis dieser ihm sagte, was er wollte.

Severus sah sich lediglich auf dem Tisch kurz um und nannte dem Jungen neben sich dann die Speisen, die er haben wollte. Es wäre zwar vermutlich wesentlich schneller gegangen, sich selbst zu bedienen, aber offensichtlich sollte dies ja eine Art Test für den Jungen sein und deswegen ließ er sich nun auch bedienen.

Berry kniete nun direkt neben Sasch, spürte den anderen dicht bei sich stehen und hätte ihn gerne berührt. Aber natürlich würde er das nicht wagen, da es sie beide nur in Schwierigkeiten bringen würde.

Nachdem Sasch auch diesen bedient hatte, begann er nach und nach sich um den Tisch herum zu bewegen und die Wünsche der Gäste zu erfüllen. Mit jedem gefüllten Teller, mit jedem begossenen Glas fühlte er sich sicherer und ein merkwürdiges Gefühl von Wärme durchfloss ihn, als er an die Worte seines Meisters dachte.

Dieser hatte bereits am gestrigen Abend gewusst, dass er es schaffen könnte.

Macnair ließ sich ebenfalls den Teller füllen und nickte Sasch leicht zu. Er war bisher mehr als zufrieden - mit seinen beiden Jungen.  
Zuerst hatte er ein ungutes Gefühl gehabt, als Lucius Malfoy erschienen war. Aber sein blonder Engel schien sich an den Namen seines Onkels ebenso wenig zu erinnern, wie an dessen Stimme. Deswegen blieb die schon befürchtete Szene aus.

Sasch hatte die Reihe so ab- und dann wieder zurück geschritten, dass er bei Vor nun als letztes ankam, um dessen Teller füllen zu können. Nicht weil er ihn am Geringsten schätzte, sondern weil er befürchtete, dass einer der anderen Erwachsenen es übel nehmen könnten, wenn er einen anderen Jungen vor diesen bediente.  
So schenkte er Vor, als er wartend neben ihm stand, ein kurzes, entschuldigendes Lächeln, dass dieser jedoch kaum erwiderte.

Vor musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, um sich die in seinem Innersten tobenden Gefühle nicht allzu sehr anmerken zu lassen.

Sicher, Sasch war ein Muggel, darum führte kein Weg daran vorbei. Aber ihn gleich als Sklaven zu bezeichnen? Vielleicht ja als Dienstbote, denn anders würde ein Muggel in einer Welt voller Magie kaum existieren können, aber doch nicht als Sklave!

Der dunklere Junge überlegte schon, ob er irgend etwas tun oder sagen konnte, um die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken, als Vor schließlich mit sichtlich gepresster Stimme hervorbrachte: "Bohnen und Steak."

Sasch wagte es nicht, sich Vor gegenüber irgendwie anders als bei den anderen Gästen zu verhalten und so hatte dieser kurz darauf das Gewünschte von ihm serviert bekommen.

Nachdem auch der letzte fürs erste bedient war, zog sich Sasch wieder leicht neben und hinter den Stuhl seines Meisters zurück, um Teller und Gläser im Auge behalten zu können.

So aßen sie erstmal alle in Ruhe und einige ließen sich hin und wieder von Sasch nachlegen. Doch irgendwann waren alle bis auf die beiden Sklaven satt. Mit einem Wink Voldemorts verschwand das restliche Essen und nur noch der Wein blieb übrig.  
"Kommen wir also erstmal zu dir, Snape!"

Severus nickte sofort und stand auf, um die sicher verpackten Phiolen aus seiner Tasche zu holen, stellte sie auf den Tisch. Dann begann er zu erklären, wie die Bestimmung des Vaters von Vor ablaufen würde.  
"Als erstes werde ich einige Haare des Jungen in eine Phiole geben. Danach die des potentiellen Vaters. Die Farbe, die der Trank annimmt, zeigt das Ergebnis."  
Er führte es vor, indem er zuerst Haare von Vor und dann seine eigenen in eine der Phiolen gab. Durch Vors Haare wurde die Flüssigkeit grün, als seine eigenen hinzu kamen, änderte sich die Farbe zu rot.  
"Bei einem Verwandten wird die Farbe gelb und beim Vater bleibt es grün. Mit ... wessen Haaren soll ich es versuchen, My Lord?"

"Mit meinen.", erwiderte Voldemort kalt und sah in Vors Augen.

Severus schluckte heftig, nickte dann jedoch schnell. Wieder gab er zuerst einige Haare von Vor in die Phiole und wartete, dass sich die Flüssigkeit färbte. Dann nahm er vorsichtig ein Haar des Dunklen Lords, darauf achtend, diesem auch ja nicht weh zu tun. Gespannt warteten anschließend alle, auf eine Verfärbung, die aber nicht stattfand. Mit großen Augen sah Severus auf den Jungen...

Auch Vor hatte, von dieser Entwicklung nun vollkommen überrascht, auf den Trank gestarrt, dessen Farbe weiterhin eindeutig Grün blieb.

Mit einem Gefühl als würde ihm sein Herz regelrecht aus der Brust springen wollen und einem plötzlich heftig nach ihm greifen wollenden Schwindel musste er sich regelrecht an der Tischkante festhalten, um nicht einfach vom Stuhl zu fallen. Denn tragen würde ihn seine Beine gerade jetzt ganz und gar nicht.

Alles in ihm schrie, dass das ein übler Scherz sein musste. Doch dass sich jemand mit dem am Kopf des Tisches sitzenden Mann einen Scherz erlauben würde, bezweifelte Vor mittlerweile außerordentlich

Lucius hatte derweil still schweigend dem Ganzen zugeschaut. Irgendwie hatte er mit dieser Nachricht gerechnet, aber jetzt wo sich sein Gedanke bestätigte, verschlug es ihm die Sprache.  
So hatte er also die gesamte Zeit den Sohn des Dunklen Lord Unterricht gegeben? Dies klang unsinnig, völlig grotesk. Der Junge schien selber noch nicht ganz wahr zu haben, was passiert war. Was das bedeutete.

Für Voldemort kam dieses Ergebnis alles andere als überraschend, hatte er doch zumindest ein verwandtschaftliches Verhältnis ohnehin erwartet. Da es aber keine anderen bekannten Nachfahren Slytherins gab, konnte der Junge nur sein eigenes Kind sein.

"Nun, Vorlost, damit wäre endgültig geklärt, was mit dir passiert.", erklärte der Dunkle Lord und sah zu dem geschockten Kind hinüber. "Dein Unterricht wird ab sofort um Zauberei erweitert und du wirst dich noch mehr anstrengen. Als mein Sohn erwarte ich, dass du in allem die besten Leistungen bringst. Mit weniger, gebe ich mich nicht zufrieden!"

"Ja, Sir!", stammelte Vor, froh, dass er nicht mehr als dies sagen brauchte. Hoffend, dass er nicht mehr sagen musste, da er nicht glauben konnte, was er da gerade gesehen hatte. _Unmöglich!_, schoss es ihm nur immer wieder und wieder durch den Kopf.

Seine Eltern hatten ihn ausgesetzt. Hatten ihn einfach fortgeworfen wie ein Stück Müll und sich nicht darum gekümmert, was aus ihm wurde. Und auf einmal tauchte ein Mann auf – einer dem er sich zugegebenermaßen von Anfang an vertraut fühlte, was auch etwas war, dass er nicht verstand, dem er aber nun zumindest einen gewissen Grund geben konnte – und stellte wie nebenbei fest, dass sein Leben zuvor entweder keine Rolle spielte, oder ihn nicht interessierte. Denn sonst hätte er ihn schon früher geholt. _‚Warum hast du mich nicht früher geholt!'_, schrie er innerlich beinahe und eine kleine Stimme fügte hinzu, _‚Als ich noch einen Vater gebraucht habe. Als ich alleine war!'  
_  
Voldemorts Blick verfinsterte sich, da er die Gedanken des Jungen gar nicht ignorieren konnte, so heftig strahlte dieser sie ab. Er würde sich garantiert nicht rechtfertigen und allein die Worte 'Ich dachte du seiest tot.' wären eine Rechtfertigung in seinen Augen.

Wie nebenbei streichelte der Lord schon wieder den blonden Sklaven neben sich. Nach einem Moment zog er ihn sich auf den Schoß, was den Jungen wegen des Plugs in seinem Hintern aufstöhnen ließ. Sofort schmiegte der Blonde sich gegen den Lord, schien sich dessen Händen entgegen zu strecken.

Daneben packte Severus seine Phiolen wieder zusammen und verstaute sie sorgfältig. Dabei achtete er darauf nicht auf das Schauspiel neben sich zu achten. Diese Jungen taten ihm mehr als leid. Es war einfach nicht richtig so junge Knaben für diese Spielchen zu verwenden. Aber natürlich konnte er nichts dergleichen sagen und musste sogar auf seine Gedanken achten, um nicht den Zorn des Lords auf sich zu ziehen.

Auch Vor musste sich arg beherrschen, um seinen Blick nicht abzuwenden. Selbst wenn er es gewagt hätte, er hätte es – trotz des sich ihm bietenden Anblicks – nicht gekonnt. _‚Das ist mein Vater …'_, raste es immer wieder und wieder durch seine chaotisch durcheinander wirbelnden Gedanken.

Und ein wenig später, als er das Stöhnen des blonden Sklaven – den er mit einem Gefühl von Abscheu nun wirklich nur als Sklave ansehen konnte, so wie dieser sich verhielt – hörte, fügte sich ein anderer, bisher zwar vorhandener, aber erst jetzt wirklich begreifender Gedankengang hinzu, der alles in ihm zum Glühen brachte: _Ich habe einen Vater! Einen richtigen, wirklichen Vater! _

Eine plötzliche Wärme breitete sich in Vor aus und all sein zuvor gehegter Zorn schmolz unter den vorherigen Gedanken einfach dahin. _Nie wieder allein … eine Familie …!_ Hastig ihm in die Augen steigen wollende Tränen beiseite blinzelnd schluckte Vor krampfhaft den sich in seiner Kehle gebildet habenden Klos wieder herunter.

Sasch, der während der letzten Ereignisse und seit das Essen und somit seine eigentliche Aufgabe beendet war, wieder hinter seinem Meister stand, hielt sich plötzlich unbewusst an der Rückenlehne dessen Stuhles fest, einfach nicht glaubend, was er da gehört hatte. Sein Gesicht war grau und Nichtverstehen stand in seinen unnatürlich weit aufgerissenen Augen.

Und auch Macnair konnte noch immer nicht so ganz glauben, dass dieser weißhäutige, unterernährte Bengel, der Sohn des Dunklen Lords sein sollte. Während er noch darüber nachdachte, was das für die Zukunft hier bedeuten würde, spürte er deutlich, wie sich der Junge hinter ihm krampfhaft an der Lehne des Stuhls fest klammerte. Das allein war ja nicht schlimm, immerhin saß er fest darauf, aber der spürbare Zug deutete darauf hin, dass der Kleine jeden Moment ob der eben gehörten Neuigkeiten zusammen brechen konnte.  
"Komm her, Kleiner.", murmelte er deswegen und streckte eine Hand nach hinten Richtung Sasch aus, zog den völlig perplexen Jungen neben sich, bedeutete ihm sich hinzuknien und anzulehnen.

Mit einem Gefühl unendlicher Dankbarkeit zögerte Sasch keinen Moment. Konnte es gar nicht, da es ihn nun so oder so zu Boden zwang und seine zitternden Knie ihm nicht weiter zu gestatten schienen, aufrecht stehen zu bleiben.

Sofort sank er auf die Knie in die erste Position und lehnte sich Halt suchend an seinen Meister.

Vor hingegen bekam von dem Verhalten seines Muggelfreundes nichts mit. Zu sehr war er in dem gefangen, was er soeben erfahren hatte und was dies für ihn nun bedeutete. Er hatte eine Familie!

Sanft fing Macnair an, durch die Haare des Jungen zu streicheln, damit dieser sich wieder beruhigte. Es konnte durchaus sein, dass der Lord noch etwas wollte und dann sollte Sasch tunlichst in der Lage sein, dem Befehl auch nachzukommen.

Berry hingegen lehnte in einer mehr als lasziven Art gegen den Lord und stöhnte nun ununterbrochen, da der Lord mit einer Hand den Plug bewegte und mit der anderen unter der Tunika streichelte.  
"My Lord...", hauchte er flehentlich.

Allerdings gingen diese Worte völlig an Voldemort vorbei, da dieser überhaupt nicht darauf achtete, was er mit dem Jungen machte. Stattdessen betrachtete er Vor nachdenklich und beobachtete Lucius' Reaktion auf das Verhalten seines Neffen. Er wusste sehr gut, dass sein Berater sich von dem Bengel verdrängt fühlte und dieser ihm gleichzeitig nicht so egal war, wie es sein sollte.

Lucius hatte eine ganze Zeit lang wie gebannt auf das Geschehen geachtet. Aber je länger er das Treiben zwischen seinem Neffen und seinem Herrn betrachtete, desto unruhiger wurde er. Am liebsten würde er wahrscheinlich aufstehen und aus diesem Raum verschwinden, aber das konnte er nicht tun...

Sich wenn möglich noch enger an seinen Meister drückend, als er das Stöhnen Berrys immer lauter hörte, versuchte Sasch sich krampfhaft dazu zu bringen, sich wieder zu beruhigen. Doch war es einfach zu viel.

Berry der offenbar starke Schmerzen hatte und für den er nichts tun konnte, nichts tun durfte, hatte er es ihm doch versprochen.

Vor der … der …

Der Sohn des Dunklen Lords war – des Mannes, der ihn seinem Meister gegeben hatte …

Sein Zittern wurde noch stärker und in einer unbewussten schutzsuchenden Geste klammerte er sich schon fast an das Bein seines Meisters.

Macnairs Hand rutschte von Saschs Kopf, wo er ihn sanft gestreichelt hatte, in dessen Nacken und griff leicht zu.  
"Du weißt, wie wenig ich es mag, wenn du in Panik gerätst, Kleiner.", murmelte er leise, aber doch mit einer Spur Unwillen in der Stimme. "Finde dich damit ab. Und jetzt nimm deine Hände nach unten. Sie bleiben neben deinem Körper."

Am anderen Ende des Tisches bockte Berry mittlerweile in die seine Erektion umschließende Hand, stimulierte sich dabei unbewusst selbst noch mehr, weil er auf dem Plug ritt. Seine blonden Locken klebten ihm feucht in der Stirn und seine halb geschlossenen Lider verbargen Augen, die nur noch aus Pupillen zu bestehen schienen.  
Als der Lord keine Anstalten machte, es zu verhindern oder zu verbieten, ergoss sich der Junge mit einem erleichterten Aufschrei.

"Ich will mit dir allein sprechen, Lucius.", meinte Voldemort, als wäre nichts geschehen und ließ den Jungen einfach zu Boden sacken, wo dieser keuchend liegen blieb. Aufstehend und sich die Hand an einer Serviette abwischend nickte er in die Runde, dass das Abendessen beendet war und verließ den Saal, wissend, dass Lucius ihm sofort folgen würde, sobald er sich um Vorlost gekümmert hatte.

Tatsächlich hatten sowohl die Hand in seinem Nacken als auch die Worte seines Meisters eine Art beruhigende Wirkung auf Sasch. Erinnerte ihn beides doch an seine Pflichten und Aufgaben und daran, dass er – auch wenn er sich nicht so fühlte – etwas tun konnte. Nämlich gehorchen und damit Berry nicht noch mehr Probleme zu machen. Hatte dieser ihm denn nicht gesagt, dass Sasch ihm nur so würde helfen können?

Als Berry dann jedoch plötzlich aufschrie, war es um Saschs Selbstbeherrschung erneut geschehen.

Ihm war klar, dass er nicht einfach zu Berry stürzen konnte, nicht wenn sein Meister direkt neben ihm war und mit all den anderen fremden Leuten um sich herum. Aber wenn der Meister es erlaubte …

Flehend sah er zu diesem auf und hauchte, so dass er hoffen konnte, dass nur dieser ihn zu hören vermochte: "Bitte, Meister … er hat … hat Schmerzen … darf .. ich … zu ihm? Bitte, Meister …"

Vor spürte leichte Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen, als er das Schauspiel schräg vor sich schweigend weiter beobachtet hatte. Es war offensichtlich, dass der blonde Junge sein Tun auch noch genossen hatte. Etwas, das sich irgendwie falsch anfühlte und das in ihm die Verachtung, die er für diesen empfand, nur noch weiter steigen ließ.

Der Dunkle Lord … sein Vater schien derselben Meinung zu sein, denn er ließ den Jungen einfach fallen und stand auf, um zu gehen. Vor dachte nicht lange nach, als auch er sich erhob, dabei die Abscheu, die er für den schweißbedeckten Körper des Blonden verspürte, nicht ganz aus seinem Blick und seinem Gesicht heraushalten könnend.

Vor kannte Jugendliche wie diesen. Schließlich war er nicht umsonst sein ganzes bisheriges Leben auf der Straße und in den dunklen Winkeln Londons aufgewachsen. Er wusste, dass diese es taten, aber nur um zu überleben, oder weil sie dazu gezwungen wurden und mit Sicherheit wusste er, dass diese jeden Augenblick davon hassten. Der Blonde jedoch stand weder kurz davor zu verhungern, noch schien es ihm an sonst etwas zu mangeln und soweit er verstanden hatte, war er sogar ein Verwandter seines Lehrers. Es hatte diesem offensichtlich großen Spaß gemacht, was er tat. Das, was Vor eben gesehen hatte, ließ nur noch ein Gefühl diesem Ding gegenüber in ihm zu. Abscheu und Verachtung.

Einen Moment sah Macnair in die bettelnden Augen und war versucht es zu unterbinden. Andererseits war der Dunkle Lord bereits gegangen und so würde der Kleine vielleicht lernen, dass sein Sklavenfreund keine Schmerzen hatte - ganz im Gegenteil.  
"Gut, geh zu ihm. Aber verhaltet euch angemessen.", murmelte er leise und ließ den Jungen los. Beim Aufsehen bemerkte der Todesser dann den Blick des anderen Bengels - des Sohn des Lords, wie er sich gedanklich selbst korrigierte. Schmunzelnd erhob auch Macnair sich, nachdem er seinen Wein ausgetrunken hatte.

Sasch ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Ohne zu zögern stand er auf und huschte zu Berry, der immer noch zitternd und keuchend auf dem Boden kauerte. Neben ihm angekommen sank Sasch selbst in die Knie und legte nach einem kurzen, fragenden Blick zu seinem Meister, einen Arm um Berrys Rücken, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er nicht alleine war.  
"Ist gut, Berry …", flüsterte er leise mit belegter und vor unterdrückter Panik zitternder Stimme, "ich helfe dir … sag mir nur, was ich tun kann."

Der Blonde brauchte einige Zeit, um sich wieder halbwegs zu beruhigen und bemerkte erst verspätet, dass Sasch bei ihm war und ihn bereits hielt. Ängstlich sah er ihn an und blinzelte dann in die Runde. Doch offensichtlich wurden sie gerade ignoriert und niemand schien etwas dagegen zu haben.  
"Es... es geht.", hauchte er leise, während er rot anlief.

Bei seinem Blick in die Runde hatte er kurz dem anderen Jungen in die Augen gesehen und dessen Abscheu bemerkt. Das musste Saschs Freund sein, von dem der Kleine so oft erzählt hatte. Unsicher senkte er den Blick wieder und konzentrierte sich auf Sasch.  
"Ich brauch nur einen Moment, dann geht es wieder..."

Sein Körper war eben noch so überhitzt gewesen, dass Berry jetzt leicht zitterte, obwohl es doch recht warm im Saal war.

Als Vor sah, wie Sasch bei dem am Boden befindlichen Blonden kniete, gefroren seine Gedanken für einen Moment, derart tief war der Ekel, den er empfand. Ehe er weiter darüber nachdachte, eilte Vor um den Tisch herum, packte Sasch und zog ihn hoch und von dem noch immer vor Lust zitternden Jungen fort. "Weg von ihm!", zischte er dabei durch zusammengepresste Zähne, "oder willst du dich ernsthaft mit _‚so etwas'_ einlassen?"

Noch ehe Sasch antworten konnte, seinen Freund weiter beruhigen konnte, war plötzlich Vor bei ihm. Überrascht von dem harten Griff, mit dem der andere Junge ihn am Arm packte und von Berry wegzog, schrie Sasch leise auf, ehe er sich beherrschte und erschrocken in die Augen seines besten Freundes blickte. Unter dessen Blick fühlte sich Sasch plötzlich wie etwas, das seine Tage unter einem Stein gekrochen verbrachte und nicht wie ein Mensch. Umso entsetzter war er, als er erkannte, dass dieser Blick nicht wirklich ihm, sondern Berry galt.

"Lass mich los, Vor, siehst du nicht, dass er Schmerzen hat?", fuhr er diesen heftiger an, als beabsichtigt, sich aus dem Griff des Albinos losreißen wollend, der ihm im nächsten Augenblick auch tatsächlich los ließ, so dass Sasch erschrocken und von seinem eigenen Schwung mitgerissen, einige Schritte nach hinten taumelte.

Kaum dass Sasch zum Stehen gekommen war, stand auch Macnair bereits hinter ihm und packte ihn im Genick.  
"Du wirst mit dem Sohn des Dunklen Lords nicht auf diese Art sprechen.", zischte er den Jungen an und sah dann zu Vor. "Ich bitte um Verzeihung, junger Lord. Die Situation ist noch neu für ihn, aber er wird sich schnell daran gewöhnen. Ich sorge dafür..."  
Sich wieder an Sasch wendend und diesen loslassend, fügte er ungehalten hinzu: "Jetzt entschuldige dich angemessen!"

Berry lag einfach nur am Boden und starrte zu der Szene hin, bis er merkte, was er da eigentlich tat. Schnell senkte er den Blick und änderte seine Position, sodass er am Boden kniete.

"Aber er ist nicht ..", begann Sasch zu widersprechen, "er ist mein Freund … wir sind Blutsbrüder …!", versuchte er zu erklären, dabei zwischen seinem Meister und dem wie erstarrt dastehenden Vor hin und herblickend.

Vors Blick flackerte leicht bei den Worten von Sasch und die Überraschung, die er empfunden hatte, als der Hüne, Macnair ihn mit ‚junger Lord' angesprochen hatte, wurde von etwas anderem ersetzt. Etwas, dessen sich Vor selbst noch nicht sicher war, das Saschs Worte bei ihm auslösten.

Sie waren Freunde ja – aber das andere? Nicht mehr und wenn er ehrlich war, niemals wirklich gewesen. Wie konnte er – ein zukünftiger Zauberer – mit einem Muggel, gleich wie sehr er diesen mochte, verbrüdert sein?

Vor merkte, dass ihn alleine schon dieser Gedanke abstieß. Ihn wütend machte, auf eine ihm nicht ganz bebreiflich werdende Art und Weise. Anders konnte er sich seine nächsten Worte an Sasch nicht wirklich erklären: "Wie könntest du … du bist ein Muggel!"

Dann fielen ihm Macnairs Worte ein und Vor wandte seinen Blick wieder diesem zu: "Es wäre sicher von Vorteil, wenn er", ein kurzer Blick zu dem sichtlich ungläubig dreinblickenden Sasch genügte, "diesen Unterschied zu begreifen lernt."

"Ihr könnt Euch darauf verlassen, junger Lord.", murmelte Macnair und sah Sasch an. "Er wird es lernen... zusammen mit einer erneuten Lektion bezüglich Gehorsam und dem Widersprechen von Befehlen."  
Bei diesen Worten packte er Sasch am Ohr und zog ihn zwischen sich und Vor.  
"Jetzt entschuldige dich für dein Verhalten!", zischte er dem Jungen ins Ohr.

Vor nickte nur. Macnair hatte Recht mit seinen Worten. Es war nicht gut Befehlen zu widersprechen. Vor hatte dies am eigenen Leibe bereits erfahren und er glaubte nicht daran, dass dies seine letzte Lektion in diesem Bereich gewesen war.

Sasch, dem endlich bewusst wurde, dass er nicht nur seinem Meister widersprochen hatte, auch wenn er immer noch fest daran glaubte, dass er Recht hatte, schließlich war Vor sein Blutsbruder, wollte alles, nur nicht seinen Meister noch wütender auf sich machen. So begab er sich mit einem halb trotzigen Blick zu Vor und einem halb ängstlichen zu seinem Meister in die erste Position auf den Boden. Dabei an seinen Meister denkend, murmelte er: "Es tut mir leid. Ich entschuldige mich für mein Verhalten und meinen Ungehorsam", ein kurzer Blick zu seinem Meister und er fügte ein an diesen gerichtetes, "Meister.", hinzu.

_Das ist jetzt nicht wahr!_ Vor Wut knirschte Macnair mit den Zähnen. Dann packte er den Jungen am Oberarm und zog ihn zu sich herum.  
"Du sollst dich nicht bei mir entschuldigen!", zischte er den Jungen an und mit einem halb entschuldigenden Blick in Richtung Vor ob der Verzögerung, schnappte er den Jungen und klemmte ihn sich einfach unter den Arm, sodass Saschs Hintern genau in der richtigen Höhe vorne hing. Dann fing er an mit der freien Hand auf den ohnehin noch von den Prügeln am Abend zuvor schmerzenden Hintern des Jungen einzuschlagen.

Berry kniete noch immer in der Nähe und war mehr als bleich. Was dachte Sasch sich denn nur dabei, so trotzig und ungehorsam zu sein? Er konnte es absolut nicht verstehen.

Im ersten Moment zu geschockt, um wie auch immer zu reagieren, schrie Sasch nach den ersten Schlägen schon vor Schmerz auf, auch wenn er sich bemühte, seine Schreie durch fest zusammengebissene Zähne zu dämpfen, was ihm nur schwer gelang. Er verstand einfach nicht, was er falsch gemacht hatte. Er hatte sch doch schließlich entschuldigt.

"Es tut mir leid!", brachte er schließlich zwischen einem erneuten Aufschrei und den in seine Augen schießenden Tränen hervor.

Erst als Macnair mit den Schmerzenslauten des Jungen zufrieden war, hörte er auf und setzte ihn wieder auf die Füße.  
"Jetzt dreh dich um und entschuldige dich angemessen beim jungen Lord!", verlangte er erneut von dem mittlerweile weinenden Jungen. "Die dritte Position ist dafür angemessen..."

Auch wenn Sasch immer noch nicht begriff, wagte er es nicht mehr, dies zu zeigen. Er war sich sicher, dass dies noch nicht alles an Strafe gewesen war, denn so wütend hatte er, wenn er überlegte, seinen Meister bisher nur einmal erlebt, nämlich als er ihn gebissen hatte.

Ein heftiges Schaudern durchlief Sasch und es fiel ihm nicht schwer sich in die dritte Position niederzuknien. Erleichternd kam hinzu, dass er so Vor nicht ansehen musste, wenn er sich bei ihm entschuldigte. Er war sich sicher, dass dieser es wissen würde, dass er es nicht ehrlich meinte: "Es tut mir leid, Vor – ich … ich weiß nicht … wusste nicht", verbesserte er sich schnell, "es kommt nicht wieder vor."

Vor, der nicht wusste, was er denken sollte, zu sehr war er von den Ereignissen der letzten Minuten noch mitgenommen, konnte nur mit einer Mischung aus Empörung und – auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel, dies bei Sasch so zu sehen – Akzeptanz dem Tun Macnairs zusehen. Schließlich hatte sich Sasch daneben benommen, auch wenn er wohl über den Grund dessen Verfehlung etwas anders dachte, als es der Erwachsene wohl zu tun schien.

So schwieg er zu dem, was er sah. Hätte er etwas gesagt, gebracht hätte es ohnehin nichts. Strafe musste sein, dessen war sich Vor bewusst und die Art von Saschs Bestrafung unterschied sich nicht so sehr von der, mit welcher er selbst für ein Vergehen bestraft wurde. Nur dass bei ihm bisher nicht die flache Hand dazu benutzt wurde, um ihm den Hintern zu versohlen.

Als Sasch sich dann in einer mehr als erniedrigenden Position bei ihm zu entschuldigen begann, konnte Vor den Abscheu, den er bei diesem Anblick empfand und der ihn gerade jetzt zu sehr an das Verhalten des Blonden erinnerte, nicht ganz aus seinem Gesicht heraushalten.

So nickte er nur und meinte mit, wie er hoffte, möglichst ruhig gehaltener Stimme: "In Ordnung."

Macnair war noch nicht wirklich zufrieden, ließ es dabei jedoch bewenden. Sasch würde schon noch früh genug lernen, dass er seinen ehemaligen Freund nicht beim Namen zu nennen hatte, zumindest nicht in der Öffentlichkeit.

"Steh auf, geh ins Zimmer und warte dort auf mich, Kleiner.", murmelte er dann leise und mit einem Ton, der Sasch deutlich zum Zittern brachte. Der Junge hatte es wirklich geschafft, ihn wütend zu machen und ihn vor allem vor Lucius Malfoy, der ebenfalls noch anwesend war, zu blamieren.

Kalt sah er auf den Jungen herab. "Du gehst auch mit, Junge!", wandte er sich an den Blonden, der sich mittlerweile wieder etwas beruhigt hatte.

Sofort stand Berry auf und ging mit schnellen Schritten, die aber noch angemessen waren, zu Sasch, um mit diesem das Zimmer zu verlassen.

Sasch zögerte nicht lange. Er war einfach nur froh fort zu kommen – und hatte gleichzeitig Angst vor dem, was ihn erwartete.

------------

TBC

**Und wieder gilt ... abe den Spruch kennt ihr seit den letzten Kapiteln ja schon :)**


	44. Kapitel 43 – Unterricht

**Hier nun das nächste Kapitel :) Dieses ist von Mazipaan (Voldemort) und Tiyome (Lucius) geschrieben.**

WARNUNG: eindeutige Slash Szene zwischen zwei Männern 

**Kapitel 43 – Unterricht**

Lucius sah Voldemort kurz nach, als dieser den Speisesaal verließ, wusste erst nicht, was er davon halten sollte, sagte dann aber: "Ich werde gleich nachkommen, My Lord..."  
Nach dem kleinen Schauspiel, was er zwischen Macnair, dessen Spielzeug und Vor - in Gedanken würde der Junge bei ihm wohl weiter so heißen - zugesehen hatte, stand Lucius auf.  
"Genug jetzt!", meinte er in einem herrischen Ton. "Für Heute ist es genug." Lucius machte Vor darauf aufmerksam ihm zu folgen und ging dann auch schon zu der Tür, welche die Beiden aus diesem Raum führte.  
"Morgen werden wir mit dem Unterricht fortfahren.", sagte Lucius zu Vor. "Aber nun solltest du in das Zimmer gehen, oder wegen mir kannst du auch noch in den Lesesaal gehen."

Nachdem Vor seinem Lehrer schweigend aus dem Esszimmer gefolgt war und dessen Worte hörte, erwiderte er nur: "Ich werde im Lesesaal sein, Sir."

Lucius nickte. "Gut so."  
Er war sich im Klaren darüber, dass er sich noch vor dem Sohn Lord Voldemorts hätte verbeugen sollen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund konnte er es nicht.  
Mit der Zeit würde er sich wohl noch daran gewöhnen, aber momentan war er halt der Lehrer von Vor. Ohne irgendeinen Satz des Abschieds drehte Lucius sich um und ging zu der Tür, hinter der er Voldemort antreffen würde.  
Er klopfte an und trat dann ein, nachdem er eintreten durfte.

Vor zögerte nicht lange und ging, wie zu seinem Lehrer gesagt, in das Lesezimmer. Dort nahm er sich eines der Bücher über die Entwicklung der Reinblutzaubererfamilien und begann in diesem weiter zu lesen. Nur noch einige Seiten und er hätte es beendet.

Dennoch, so sehr er sich auch bemühte, er konnte sich nicht wirklich darauf konzentrieren. Zu sehr zogen ihn seine Gedanken immer wieder zurück zu den letzten Ereignissen. Nicht die mit Sasch, nicht einmal die mit dem Blonden Jungen, sondern zu dem, was davor geschehen war.

Zu dem Moment, wo er erfahren hatte, dass er nicht mehr alleine war.

Einem plötzlichen Gedankenblitz folgend, durchblätterte er die letzten Seiten des Buches, auch wenn er nicht genau wusste, nach was er suchen konnte. Und tatsächlich wurde er fündig.

So erfuhr Vorlost Salatzar Slytherin Riddle, dass der berühmteste aller Slytherin Vorfahren wohl einer der Gründer von Hogwarts war. Nun, was oder wo dieses Hogwarts genau sein sollte, wusste er nicht wirklich. Nur sein Lehrer hatte mal etwas von einer Schule mit selbem Namen erzählt. Doch war das Hogwarts aus dem Buch schon weit über 1000 Jahre alt und konnte folglich nicht mit der gemeinten Schule gleich sein. _‚Vielleicht', _überlegte Vor,_ ‚haben sie die Schule ja nach diesem ursprünglichen Hogwarts benannt.' _

-

Voldemort befand sich in seinem privaten Zimmer und sah nun zu Lucius auf, der ihn auch gleich gefunden hatte.  
"Meinst du, der Junge schafft es?", fragte er ohne Umschweife und deutete Lucius sofort an, sich auf den zweiten Sessel zu setzen, ehe dieser sich hinknien konnte. "Es hat ihn mehr als nur geschockt..."

Lucius ließ es sich nicht zweimal 'sagen' und setzte sich auf den Sessel.  
"Er wird über diesen ersten Schock hinweg kommen.", meinte Lucius in der Annahme, dass der Dunkle Lord Vor meinte. "Er ist viel zu neugierig, was diese Welt angeht. Bereits jetzt, wo er eigentlich noch keine Ahnung hat, liest er die Stammbücher reinrassiger Zaubererfamilien. Und allein die Tatsache, wie er sich dem Muggelkind gegenüber benommen hat, lässt darauf schließen, dass in seinem Innersten die Seele eines Slytherin schlummert...", meinte Lucius und sah seinen Herrn gelassen an.

"So?", fragte Voldemort nach und ließ sich erzählen, was nach seinem Abgang aus dem Speisesaal passiert war. "Sehr gut...versuch noch etwas in der Richtung auf ihn einzuwirken. Er kann den Bengel von mir aus weiter behalten... aber als Sklaven, nicht als Freund oder was auch immer.  
Nun zu dir... Du wirst ihn weiter unterrichten und auch erziehen. Ich gebe dir die komplette Verfügungsgewalt. Wenn er deiner Meinung nach eine Tracht Prügel verdient hat, dann gib sie ihm auch. Ich will keinen Weichling, der sich hinter seinen Fehlern und seiner Abstammung versteckt."

"Natürlich. Ich werde ihn erziehen, so wie Ihr es wünscht, My Lord...", murmelte Lucius ergeben. Eine Weile dachte er, nach der Erzählung über das Geschehen im Speisesaal, nach.  
"Glaubt Ihr, er besitzt bereits Fähigkeiten, die einen Zauberer ausmachen...?", fragte Lucius nach einer Weile nach.

"Kleinigkeiten sicherlich... aber tatsächliche Magie glaube ich nicht.", murmelte Voldemort nachdenklich. "Er braucht jetzt noch keinen Zauberstab... fang mit Theorie und Zaubertränken an."  
Eine Weile schwieg der Dunkle Lord dann und betrachtete Lucius nachdenklich.  
"Du bist wirklich eifersüchtig, nicht wahr?", wechselte er dann das Thema.

Lucius würde lügen, wenn er jetzt verneinte. Er schwieg eine Weile, nickte lediglich als Voldemort ihm auftrug Vor mit der Theorie und den Zaubertränken bekannt zu machen. Natürlich wäre Snape der bessere Lehrer, was das Letztere anging, aber auch Lucius konnte dem Jungen einige Dinge in Sachen Tränke beibringen.  
Nach einer weiteren Weile des Schweigens stand Lucius auf und ging einige Male hin und her.  
Tat ihm sein Neffe, an dessen Namen er sich gerade so eben noch erinnerte, etwa leid, oder war es die Tatsache, dass Vor nun einen gewissen Stand im Leben des Dunklen Lord einnahm?

Einen Moment ließ Voldemort den blonden hochgewachsenen Mann herum laufen, auch wenn sich sein Gesicht dabei etwas verfinsterte.  
"Lucius!", erregte er dann aber doch dessen Aufmerksamkeit. "Du weißt genau, dass ich dieses Herumrennen nicht mag! Komm her zu mir..." Als der Andere nah genug bei ihm war, zog der Lord ihn auf seinen Schoß.  
"Frisst es an dir, dass ich dir den Bengel vorziehen könnte?", fragte er nach und meinte damit durch aus beide Vorlost und das blonde Spielzeug, zu dem Lucius' Neffe geworden war.

Den Lord anzulügen hätte eh keinen Sinn gehabt, also sagte er schlicht und ergreifend: "So ist es, My Lord."  
Lucius konnte sich anscheinend nicht damit abfinden. Seit Jahren war er dem Dunklen Lord direkt unterstellt und nun tauchte dieser Albino auf. Und nicht nur das, das rege Interesse an seinem Neffen schmeckte ihm anscheinend auch nicht besonders.

"Und wäre es dir lieber, wenn du an seiner Stelle gewesen wärst?", murmelte der Lord ins Ohr des Blonden und es war sowohl Belustigung wie auch der Hauch einer Drohung zu hören. "Es hätte deinem kleinen Lieblingsprojekt sicher gefallen, dich so auf meinem Schoß zu sehen... direkt neben sich." Mit Lieblingsprojekt meinte Voldemort Snape.

Die Hand des Lords wanderte zwischen Lucius' Oberschenkel und strich nach oben, bis er das Glied des Mannes unter der dünnen Hose spürte und sofort zugriff.

"So war das nicht gemeint, Herr! Ich meinte..."  
Ja, wie hatte er es gemeint? Lucius wusste es selber nicht genau und führte den Satz deshalb auch nicht weiter. Er keuchte auf, als er Voldemorts Hand, an seiner, fast sofort bestehenden, Erregung spürte.

Ein Schmunzeln huschte über das Gesicht des Lords, als er deutlich spürte, wie Lucius sich unter seiner Hand verhärtete. Langsam öffnete er ihm die Hose und fing an ihn zu streicheln, genoss die sofortige Reaktion.  
"Wärst du gern mein Spielzeug?", raunte er weiter. "Jederzeit... überall... in ein Hauch von Nichts gekleidet und bereit für mich? Willst du mit ihm tauschen?"

Lucius war sprachlos. Nein, so hatte er es wirklich nicht gemeint.  
Er wollte nur nicht, dass irgendeiner dieser kleinen Bengel, ganz besonders Vor, ihm seinen Rang streitig machte.  
Irgendwie ja schon erbärmlich, aber er war halt Lucius Malfoy, der Berater des Dunklen Lords, die Nummer Eis unter allen Todessern.  
"Nein, Herr...", keuchte er erregt, wusste genau wie viel Spaß es dem dunklen Lord bereitete ihn, Lucius, in dieser misslichen Lage zu sehen.

"Ich werde darüber nachdenken.", murmelte Voldemort und nahm seine Hand von der Erektion des anderen weg. "Mach selbst weiter! Massier dich... lass mich sehen, ob du Talent hast."

Lucius brauchte offensichtlich einen kleinen Denkzettel und den würde er jetzt bekommen.

Protestierend sah Lucius Voldemort an. Dann ließ er aber den Blick sinken und tat wie ihm befohlen.  
Er nahm seine Erektion in die Hand und begann diese zu massieren, wobei er kurz aufkeuchte.

Allein für diesen kurzen Blick, aus den grauen Augen, würde das hier noch länger dauern.  
"Du bist mein erster Berater... stehst über allen meinen Gefolgsleuten. Aber dennoch stehst du unter mir, Lucius... und auch wenn du dir viel erlauben kannst, sehe ich nicht über alles hinweg.", murmelte Voldemort dicht am Ohr des Anderen.

"Ja, My Lord...", keuchte Lucius, drehte seinen Kopf in Voldemorts Richtung.  
"Ich bitte um Verzeihung, My Lord..."

"Das solltest du auch...", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige darauf aber nur und sah zwischen Lucius' Beinen hinunter, betrachtete dessen Erektion.  
"Mach weiter... schön langsam. Ich will sehen, dass du auch Talent hast... es liegt ganz sicher in der Familie."

Es machte ihm wirklich Spaß, seinen blonden Berater jetzt so zu sehen. Manchmal brauchte selbst Lucius Malfoy eine Lektion in Demut.

Diese Andeutung brachte ihn fast zur Weißglut, aber er schluckte es gekonnt wieder runter.  
Langsam, sodass er es selbst fast nicht aushielt, machte er in seinen Bewegungen weiter, keuchte dabei immer wieder auf.

Mit einem leichten Zauberstabschlenker war Lucius nackt und die Hände des dunklen Lords streichelten ihm über die Brust, spielten an den Brustwarzen herum, zupfte daran und zwirbelte sie leicht.  
"Du kommst nicht ohne meine Erlaubnis.", murmelte er ins Ohr des Blonden.

"Ich habe verstanden...", stöhnte er und kniff die Augen zu, als er das leicht stechende Ziehen an seiner Brust spürte.  
Ohne darauf zu achten, dass die Situation doch leicht an seinem Stolz kratzte massierte er seine Erregung weiter, die durch die Taten des dunklen Lord noch weiter angestachelt wurde.

"Gut...", murmelte Voldemort nur und machte weiter.

Er wollte Lucius absolut hilflos und wimmernd, vor allem wollte er ihn aber bettelnd. Er hoffte für ihn, dass er lieber bettelte, als die Anweisung nicht zu befolgen. Denn ansonsten würde er ihm beibringen, was es hieß zu betteln.

Alles zusammen führte dazu, dass Lucius seinem Höhepunkt immer näher kam.  
Schwer atmend brachte er ein unvollendetes "Bitte, My Lord..." hervor.

"Bitte... was, mein Hübscher?", fragte Voldemort leise und knabberte am Hals des Blonden, während seine Hände ihn weiter quälend langsam und sanft erregten. Immer wider zupfte er aber auch etwas schmerzhaft, da Lucius das durchaus auch zu gefallen schien.

"Bitte My Lord, ich... ich halte es nicht mehr aus...", keuchte er heiser. Lucius hatte wirklich Probleme damit, diesen beinahe flehenden Ton hervorzubringen.  
Trotzdem sah er Vodemort flehend an, hielt aber kurz inne.

Langsam strich die Hand des Lords weiter nach unten, kraulte durch das Schamhaar und strich über die knallharte Erektion.  
"Was möchtest du... sag mir, was ich gestatten soll?", wisperte er und ertrank fast schon in den lustdurchtränkten grauen Augen.

"Bitte gestattet mir..." Lucius verstummte. Er bekam es einfach nicht über die Lippen. Es war schon eine Prozedur den Anfang des Satzes überhaupt über die Lippen zu bekommen.  
"...bitte gestattet mir... zu kommen..."

"My Lord... hast du vergessen.", wisperte Voldemort und griff fester zu, massierte Lucius nun fordernd und merkte, dass dieser jeden Moment die Kontrolle verlieren würde.  
"Komm jetzt!", befahl er genau im richtigen Moment...

"Verzeiht, My Lord...", keuchte Lucius noch mit zitternder Stimme, ehe er unter einem heiseren Aufschrei kam und sich über die Hand des Lords ergoss. Schwer atmend schloss er die Augen, bemerkte wie sich sein Körper langsam wieder entspannte.

Danach schloss Voldemort seine Arme um den nun entspannten Körper und knabberte sanft an Lucius' Hals herum.  
"Ich finde, du bist nicht annähernd so gut wie dein Neffe.", murmelte er. "Deswegen wirst du auch mein Berater bleiben... und er bleibt das Spielzeug. Und jetzt ab aufs Bett mit dir..."

Unter anderen Umständen, würde Lucius wahrscheinlich wütend darüber sein, einem kleinen Jungen 'unterlegen' zu sein. Aber jetzt war er doch recht froh darum. Schweigend, vielleicht sogar die Lektion gelernt habend, begab er sich auf das Bett.

Als Voldemort folgte, war er bereits nackt und leckte sich bei dem Anblick über die Lippen. Die Lektion war noch nicht ganz zu Ende, wie Lucius gleich merken würde.

---

TBC


	45. Kapitel 44 – Veränderungen

**Dieses Kapitel ist für Taipan und Elize7, die beide so fleißig Reviews schreiben, das alle von uns total begeistert sind. **

Hier ein paar Antworten von mazipaan die in den Reviews zu den vorangegangenen Kapiteln aufkamen.

Ich bedank mich sehr herzlich, dass dir mein Macnair gefällt - zumindest hab ich das so rausgelesen. Auch wenn du seinen Charakter und seine Taten an sich hasst, ist er gut geschrieben, oder?

Es ist nicht leicht ihn immer so gut hinzubekommen und er wird sich auch noch etwas entwickeln. Immerhin soll keine der Figuren zu eindimensional bleiben.

Voldy ist auch von mir und er soll von niemandem so leicht einzuschätzen sein. Aber Angst hat er ganz sicher nicht vor Vor oder dem Dämon in ihm. Und es wird auch später noch besser rauskommen, was er so alles von ihm erwartet.

Mit Berry hast du völlig recht. Eindeutig Stockholm-Syndrom... aber das ist leider so. Und dass er sich noch immer so kindlich, ängstlich benimmt, ist die Unterdrückung. Außerdem wird Sasch ihn auch körperlich bald einholen, weil ja Berrys körperlicher Reifeprozess gestoppt ist.

Mit Lucius hast du auch recht, auch wenn ich ihn nicht schreibe. Aber Narzissa und Regulus sind von mir und er ist total unterschiedlich zu den beiden. Wird aber demnächst dann noch in den neuen Kapiteln krasser. Also immer weiter lesen ° - mazipaan

**Kapitel 44 – Veränderungen**

Am ganzen Körper zitternd lag Sasch eng in den Armen desjenigen geschmiegt, der für ihn im Moment der einzige Halt in dem Chaos dessen war, was er einst als Richtig und Falsch empfunden hatte.

Er wusste das er einen Fehler begangen hatte, auch wenn ihm immer noch nicht wirklich bewusst war, welcher das gewesen sein sollte.

Sicher war er sich nur, dass es nicht der war, von dem er mit Sicherheit _wusste_,das er falsch gehandelt hatte.

Er war ungehorsam gewesen.  
Er hatte nicht zugehört.  
Er hatte ihm gegebenen Anweisungen nicht in dem Maße gehorcht, wie er es hätte tun sollen und als er es dann doch getan hatte, dann um einiges zu spät.  
Er hatte sich seinem Meister widersetzt.

Für all das wusste Sasch, dass er die Strafe, die er – da war er sich sicher – niemals wieder vergessen würde, verdient hatte.

Doch wusste er ebenso sicher, dass es nicht das war, für das er diese ‚Lektion in Gehorsam' erhalten hatte. Nicht vollends zumindest. Da war noch mehr.

Ein _mehr_, dass der Junge einfach nicht verstehen konnte.

Es ging ihm einfach nicht in den Sinn, warum er sich Vor gegenüber auf einmal anders verhalten sollte, als er es immer getan hatte.

Sicher, er hatte verstanden, _dass _er es sollte. Dieses Begreifen war ihm nachdrücklich von seinem Meister verdeutlicht worden. Auf eine Art und Weise, die alles vorhergehende fast schon als Klaps hätte durchgehen lassen. Schon alleine der Gedanke an das vorangegangene ließ ihn zusammenfahren und sich zugleich nach Schutz und Trost suchend, enger in die Umarmung des Meisters schmiegen, auch wenn jede auch noch so kleine Bewegung ihm unsägliche Schmerzen verursachte.

Sowohl körperlich, als auch seelisch – da er immer noch nicht verstand. Nicht wirklich. Einfach nicht begreifen konnte.

Vor war sein Freund. Schon von dem Tag an, als dieser ihn gerettet und unter seinen Schutz gestellt hatte. Sie hatten zusammen gelitten, gekämpft, gehungert, gelacht, geweint. Hatten zusammen Kälte, Hitze und Durst ausgestanden. Waren zusammen vor wütenden Ladenbesitzern geflohen, hatten sich gegenseitig aus Gangs herausgehalten, waren bis auf wenige Ausnahmen Tag und Nacht zusammengeblieben, um sich gegenseitig zu beschützen und sich immer wieder ihrer Freundschaft zu bestätigen.

Nur eines hatten sie nie gehabt. Einen Halt, einen Ort, eine Person, oder eine Gegebenheit, an die sie sich hatten orientieren können.

Bis jetzt. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie eines Abends aus einer als sicherer Unterschlupf geglaubten Telefonzelle herausgerissen worden waren und …

… sich seit diesem Augenblick alles, einfach _ALLES _in ihrer beider Leben verändert hatte.

Sasch wimmerte leise, unbewusst, die Tränen die im über das Gesicht liefen, nicht bemerkend.

Er hatte immer geglaubt, dass Vor dieselbe Erziehung wie er auch bekommen würde. Das dem nicht so sein könnte, daran hatte er nicht einmal im Entferntesten gedacht.

Warum auch, sie hatten immer alles geteilt. Wieso also nicht auch die Behandlung, die sie in ihrem neuen Leben erhielten? Wieso sollte es dort einen Unterschied geben? Es gab nichts das sie voneinander unterschied. Nichts – bis auf die Tatsache, das er keinerlei magische Begabung hatte. Nicht so wie Vor – der wie Sasch nun langsam wirklich zu begreifen begann – _anders _war als er. Der ein Zauberer werden würde. Etwas, das Sasch niemals mit ihm teilen konnte.

Und dennoch – konnte allein das einen derart großen Unterschied machen? Sasch konnte, _wollte _das einfach nicht glauben. Denn es war doch immer noch Vor, sein Freund, sein Blutsbruder, der Junge mit dem er alles geteilt hatte.

Die Strafe war bereits seit mehr als einer Stunde zu Ende und Macnair saß immer noch mit dem schluchzenden Knaben im Arm auf dem Bett. Er konnte fast schon sehen, wie die Gedanken des Jungen immer wieder zu dem Punkt kreisten und durcheinander wirbelten, weil er es noch immer nicht schaffte, zu akzeptieren, dass es keine Freundschaft mehr geben konnte.

Die Beziehung zu seinem ehemaligen Freund hatte sich verändert und würde es weiter tun, bis sie nichts als Herr und Sklave waren.

Heute, mit dieser Strafe, war ein weiterer wichtiger Schritt gegangen und bald würde der Kleine es verstehen.

Der Sohn des Lords hatte heute schon gezeigt und zum Teil sogar durch Worte deutlich gemacht, dass er die Veränderung ebenfalls spürte, dass er sie akzeptierte. Bald schon würde auch er nichts anderes in seinem ehemaligen Freund sehen, als einen Muggel und damit einen geborenen Sklaven.

Sanft fing Macnair an den Jungen zu streicheln, als dieser sich noch dichter anschmiegte, Trost suchte.  
"Wahrscheinlich hast du die Lektion noch immer nicht wirklich gelernt, Kleiner... aber wir werden sehen, wie lange es anhält. Jetzt hör auf zu weinen.", murmelte er und sah zu dem anderen Jungen hin, der bleich, aber vollkommen still neben dem Bett kniete.  
"Geh und hol ein Glas Wasser und einen Lappen, Junge."

"Ja, Meister.", wisperte Berry und sprang auf, um im Bad zu verschwinden und das geforderte zu holen. Er machte sich Sorgen um Sasch. Die Strafe war so hart gewesen, dass der andere mehrfach das Bewusstsein zu verlieren drohte. Zumindest hatte es so ausgesehen.  
Er hoffte wirklich sehr, dass Sasch verstanden hatte... dass er nicht mehr solche Fehler machen würde.

Einen Augenblick später kam der Blonde mit einem Glas kaltem Wasser und einem feuchten Lappen wieder.

Sasch erstarrte, als er die Worte seines Meisters hörte. Fürchtete, dass er noch weiter bestraft würde, da er noch immer nicht begriffen hatte. Einfach nicht begreifen konnte. Er bemühte sich – wirklich. Aber er _konnte_ einfach nicht verstehen.

Er war derart von Furcht erfüllt, von der Erwartung dessen, was kommen würde, das er die nächsten Worte des Meisters gar nicht mitbekam.

"Ruhig, Kleiner... für jetzt ist es genug.", murmelte Macnair, als er spürte, wie der Junge sich in seinen Armen versteifte.

Als Erstes nahm er den Lappen und wusch Sasch damit das Gesicht ab, sodass die Tränenspuren fort waren. Dann hielt er ihm das Glas an die Lippen.  
"Trink... und hör auf zu weinen!"

Es war mühsam, den an ihn gerichteten Wünschen zufolgen. Besonders wenn es darum ging, sich zu beruhigen und erst recht, wenn es darum ging, dass er aufhören sollte zu weinen. Doch schaffte Sasch es schließlich, nach einer ihm schier ewig erscheinenden Zeitspanne.

Langsam und zittrig griff er nach dem ihm hingehaltenem Glas, doch fühlte er sich so schwach, so vollkommen leer, dass seine Finger sich nicht einmal richtig um das kühle Gefäß schließen wollten.

Da es nur zu deutlich war, dass der Junge nicht allein trinken konnte, hielt Macnair ihn wie ein Kleinkind im Arm und half ihm. Langsam sorgte er dafür, dass Sasch das Glas austrank.  
"Jetzt komm... zieh deine Hose an. Ich bring dich heute zu Bett.", murmelte der Todesser dann, weil er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass Sasch nicht allein ankommen würde. Außerdem wollte er sehen, wie der Junge sich dem Sohn des Lords gegenüber benahm.

"Ja, Meister …", flüsterte Sasch, sich kurz noch enger in die ihn haltenden Arme drückend, dann jedoch, kaum einen Atemzug später, mehr von dessen Schoß fallend, als herabrutschend. Am liebsten wäre er bei seinem Meister geblieben. Er fürchtete sich davor, in das andere Zimmer zurückzukehren. Fürchtete sich, wieder Vor zu begegnen. Nicht weil er ihn meiden wollte, sondern weil er Angst davor hatte, wieder falsch zu reagieren. Falsch in den Augen seines Meisters, wenn auch nicht in seinen eigenen.

Mit bebenden Fingern griff er nach der Hose, dabei kaum wagend von dem, was er tun sollte, auch nur aufzublicken. Erneut stiegen ihm Tränen in die Augen.

Er fühlte sich so schwach – so hilflos. Wusste nicht was er tun sollte, wie er sich richtig zu verhalten hatte.

Macnair beobachtete den zitternden Jungen, ohne ihm zu helfen oder zu ermutigen. Er musste endlich allein lernen, wie er sich zu verhalten hatte.

Als Sasch angekleidet vor ihm kniete, stand der Todesser auf und bedeutete auch dem Jungen sich zu erheben. Dann verließ er schweigend mit ihm den Raum.

Berry hatte dicht bei Sasch gekniet, als dieser sich anzog und hätte ihn gern berührt. Aber er wagte es unter dem wachsamen Blick ihres Meisters nicht. Es würde Sasch nur noch mehr belasten, wenn er nun auch noch an einer Strafe Schuld war.

Stolpernd und sich an allem möglichen festhaltend, Wände, Möbelstücke, oder wenn es nicht anders ging, sogar dem Boden selbst, alles außer dem Meister selbst, da Sasch wusste, dass er diesen nicht unaufgefordert berühren durfte. Wenigstens etwas, das er mit Sicherheit wusste. Etwas, an das er sich trotz allen Umständen, festhalten konnte.

Auf dem ganzen Weg hatte Macnair darauf geachtet, dass Sasch nicht vor Schwäche zu Boden ging und sich schwer verletzte. Als sie dann endlich vor der Tür des Zimmers standen, das der junge Lord bewohnte, sah er auf Sasch herab.  
"Jetzt nimm dich zusammen und denk vor allem an deine Lektion!", murmelte er leise, bevor er deutlich anklopfte.

Vor war gerade dabei, in einem aus dem Lesezimmer ausgeliehenen Buch zu lesen, als er das Klopfen an der Türe hörte. Zumindest hatte er versucht, es zu lesen, um sich von den Ereignissen der vergangenen Stunden etwas abzulenken. Doch gelungen war es ihm nicht.

Nun, er hatte auch noch nie zuvor einen Vater gehabt.

_‚Einen Vater!'_ Vor wusste nicht, wie er empfinden sollte. Da war zum einen Stolz. Stolz, dass sein Vater anscheinend jemand war, der etwas zu sagen hatte.

Wie jedes andere vaterlose Kind auch, hatte er sich natürlich die verrücktesten Geschichten ausgedacht. Sein Dad wäre Spion, oder dergleichen mehr. Zumindest, bis er die Realität, dass er niemals einen _‚Dad'_ haben würde, zu akzeptieren begonnen hatte.

Dass dieser Traum nun doch noch Realität geworden war, dass die Menschen um ihn herum seinen Vater respektierten, ihn achteten und seine Wünsche erfüllten, berührte etwas in Vor, dessen er sich selbst niemals eingestanden hätte. Er wollte, dass es so war. Es verlangte ihn danach, dass es nicht anders war. Dass alle ebenso viel Stolz und Respekt für seinen Vater empfanden, wie er selbst. Einfach, weil dieser existierte.

Der Wunsch, dass sein Vater auch stolz auf ihn, seinen Sohn, sein sollte, dass er ihn nicht enttäuschen wollte, war in jedem Moment des Wissens um dessen Existenz gestiegen. Er würde noch mehr lernen. Noch mehr dem Bild eines Zauberers entsprechen. Er wollte, dass sein Dad stolz auf ihn sein konnte.

Dann erinnerte er sich an das Klopfen an der Türe. Seinen Vater stolz auf ihn zu machen, dazu gehörte mit Sicherheit nicht, mögliche Besucher vor der Türe stehen zu lassen.

Verwundert steckte er einen Finger zwischen die Buchseiten und blickte zur Zimmertüre. Noch nie hatte jemand angeklopft.

Zögernd, da er einfach nicht wusste, was das Richtige war, ob er nun einfach ‚Herein' rufen sollte, oder selbst die Türe öffnen, entschied er sich schließlich für den Mittelweg. Das Buch nun endgültig zur Seite legend, stand er auf und wollte schon ein lautes _‚Ja?'_, rufen, als er darüber nachdachte, was wohl sein Vater tun würde. So entschied er sich schließlich für ein: "Ich hoff, es ist wichtig!"

Kaum das er es ausgesprochen hatte, hätte Vor sich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt. Wie konnte er nur derart … schroff sein?

Wieder einmal darüber froh, das sein Albinoäußeres kein erblassen seinerseits sichtbar werden ließ, wartete er angespannt auf das, was nun passieren würde.

Draußen hob Macnair erstaunt eine Augenbraue ob dieser Antwort. Dann schmunzelte er in sich hinein und öffnete die Tür.  
"Junger Lord... Ich bringe Euren... Mitbewohner.", erklärte er deutlich machend, dass das Wort Mitbewohner etwas fehl am Platze war, und trat ein. "Komm, Kleiner!", wandte er sich an Sasch, der fast wie angewurzelt draußen stand.

Vor musste sich arg zusammenreißen um ein Stirnrunzeln zu vermeiden und er glaubte, dass es ihm nicht ganz gelungen war, es zu verhindern.

So gern er Sasch auch um sich haben mochte – zumindest glaubte er, dass er dies noch wollte – so wenig konnte er dessen Gesellschaft gerade jetzt gebrauchen. Er hatte Dinge erfahren, mit denen er erst einmal selbst klar kommen musste. Das war nichts, über das er jetzt reden wollte und wie er Sasch kannte, würde dieser keine Ruhe geben, bis er mit ihm sprach.

So war auch Vors Blick entsprechend begeistert, als er an dem Hünen vorbeiblickte und dort einen wie zur Salzsäule erstarrten Sasch stehen sah, der sich erst auf die Äußerung des neben ihm stehenden Mannes dazu aufzuraffen schien, erst einen, dann einen zweiten Schritt in das Zimmer hinein zu machen, nur um dann wieder stehen zu bleiben.

Ärger blitzte in Vors Augen auf. Für derlei Spielchen hatte er nun wirklich keine Zeit, oder auch nur Geduld. Was immer sein Freund haben mochte, er sollte gefälligst lernen damit klar zu kommen. Schließlich musste auch er, Vor, mit einigem Neuen alleine zurecht kommen.

Auch Macnair runzelte die Stirn. Dann griff er Sasch in den Nacken und zog ihn noch einige Schritte weiter ins Zimmer.  
"Ich denke, er hat jetzt begriffen, worauf es ankommt. Sagt ihm einfach, was er tun soll, junger Lord, und er wird gehorchen.", murmelte er und hob Saschs Kinn an, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. "Ich will keine Klagen hören, Kleiner.", knurrte er ihn an, ehe er sich umdrehte und die beiden allein ließ.

Als Sasch die Hand in seinem Nacken spürte, wäre er beinahe in die Knie gebrochen, doch hielt er sich gerade noch so eben aufrecht, auch wenn er nicht wusste, ob das nun richtig, oder doch wieder falsch war. Schließlich war er mit Vor nun alleine – nun gut, fast alleine. Es waren keine anderen Erwachsenen da, die sich durch sein Benehmen gestört fühlen konnten.

Keine Anderen – außer seinem Meister, der ihm deutlich gezeigt hatte, was er unter einem angemessenen Benehmen verstand.

Gerade als Sasch sich doch hinknien wollte, dabei mit einem Gefühl der Unsicherheit bemerkend, wie sich sein Meister von ihm abwandte, hörte er die Stimme seines Freundes, die ihm mehr als ungewohnt in den Ohren klang. So kalt – so harsch, das hörte sich ganz und gar nicht nach Vor an.

Vor der immer noch mit deutlichem Widerwillen auf Sasch blickte, schenkte dem sich nach seinen Worten abwendenden Mann nur einen überraschten Blick. _‚War das, was er soeben gesagt hatte, dessen Ernst?'_, fragte sich der Junge verwundert, während ein kleiner Teil in ihm beinahe schon wünschte, dass es tatsächlich so sein würde.

_‚Dann hätte ich zumindest meine Ruhe und könnte ungestört nachdenken …'_, sinnierte Vor weiter, schließlich Sasch wieder bewusst wahrnehmend, als dieser Anstalten machte, sich einfach auf den Boden zu setzen.

Sicherlich kein schlechter Einfall, doch nicht gerade hier, vor der Zimmertüre, wo er ihn ständig im Blick haben würde. So brummte er nur kurz angebunden, hoffend damit zu verdeutlichen, das er keine Lust auf eine Unterhaltung hatte: "Von mir aus leg dich in irgendeine Ecke. Ich hab noch zu tun, also bitte –stör mich nicht. Ich bin sicher du bist müde, also solltest du vielleicht etwas schlafen."

Gerade als er die Tür hinter sich zu zog, hörte Macnair noch die Worte Vorlosts. Sofort lächelte er in sich hinein. Dann ging er zu seinem kleinen Spielzeug zurück, um diesem endlich den Plug zu entfernen und die Erregung auch gleich noch auszukosten, in welcher der Junge immer noch gefangen war.

Sasch, der im ersten Moment nicht wusste, ob er überrascht, oder erleichtert sein sollte, konnte den ihm gegenüberstehenden Jungen nur vollkommen überrascht anstarren.

Überrascht, ob dessen an ihn gerichteter Worte, ebenso wie über das, was er dabei empfand.

Da war Erleichterung – weil er nun wusste, was er tun konnte.  
Aber da war auch etwas anderes. Etwas, das Sasch nicht wirklich einzuordnen in der Lage war. Etwas, das sich _falsch_ anfühlte. Oder es zumindest falsch anfühlen _sollte.  
_  
Dass es dies nicht tat, verwirrte den dunkelhäutigen Jungen mehr als alles andere an diesem Tag. Nun gut – beinahe mehr.

Er hatte deutlich zu hören bekommen, was er nicht tun sollte. Nämlich reden. Mittlerweile verstand Sasch auch solche Hinweise.

Ebenso deutlich war, dass er sich am besten schlafen legen sollte.

Was sich dabei so vollkommen falsch anfühlte war, dass er sich durch diese ihm soeben gegebenen Richtlinien so _sicher_ fühlte.

So sollte er sich nicht fühlen. Nicht hier – nicht vor seinem Freund. Das war etwas, das er bei seinem Meister spüren sollte, ja dass es ihn bei diesem sogar danach verlangte, sich derart sicher in dem, was er tun und was er nicht tun durfte, sein zu können. Aber doch nicht in Gegenwart von Vor.

Zu verwirrt um zu widersprechen, oder überhaupt irgendetwas zu sagen, ging er ins Badezimmer und machte sich Bettfertig. Als er wieder daraus hervorkam, fand Sasch das Bett belegt.

Vor lag darin, den Kopf wie fast jeden vorhergehenden Abend in ein Buch gesteckt.

Sasch hatte in den letzten Wochen gelernt, das es niemals gut war, seinen Freund beim Lesen zu stören. Das hatte dieser mehr als deutlich klargestellt. Doch lag Vor genau so auf dem großen Bett, das wenn Sasch sich jetzt hineinlegen würde und sich zudecken wollte, er nicht darum herum käme, eben genau das zu tun. Nämlich Vor beim Lesen zu stören.

Unsicher verharrte Sasch also, bis es Vor dann doch auf einmal aufzufallen schien, dass da jemand bereits Minutenlang vor ihm stand und ihn anstarrte, denn er hob ruckartig seinen Kopf und starrte Sasch mit einem Blick, an, der es dem Jungen eiskalt den Rücken hinunterlaufen ließ.

"Ich … ich … wollte schlafen gehen …", versuchte Sasch halb stotternd, halb erklärend sein Verhalten zu rechtfertigen, wurde aber bereits nach seinen ersten Worten von Vors ihm eiskalt erscheinender Stimme unterbrochen.

Von dem Gefühl ständig angestarrt zu werden aus seinen krampfhaften Versuchen doch noch etwas zu lesen herausgerissen, konnte Vor einfach nicht anders, als den ihn wie ein Kalb seinen Henker angaffenden Sasch abzukanzeln: "Dann mach das auch – aber stör mich gefälligst nicht weiter!"

Als dieser keine Anstalten machte, sich um seine eigenen Angelegenheiten zu kümmern, sondern ihn im Gegenteil nur noch mehr anstarrte, mit einem Blick, den Vor nicht recht einzuordnen wusste, aber er ihm ganz und gar nicht gefallen wollte, reichte es ihm schließlich.

Vollkommen entnervt packte er eines der Kissen die neben ihm lagen und warf es seinem Freund mit den Worten entgegen: "Wenn du schon nichts anderes zu tun hast, als mich anzustarren, dann leg dich von mir aus auf die Couch, aber" und er betonte jedes einzelne Wort überdeutlich, "lass – mich – endlich – in – Ruhe!"

Sasch der kaum wusste wie ihm geschah, hielt plötzlich eines der großen Bettenkissen in Händen, das Vor ihm zugeworfen hatte. Immer noch fassungslos über dessen Verhalten und dessen Worte ihm gegenüber, sagte er nichts. Wagte es nicht – aus Furcht sonst den Rest seiner mühsam aufgebauten Beherrschung zu verlieren und an Ort und Stelle in Tränen auszubrechen.

So drückte er das Kissen eng an seinen Körper und schlich sich so leise wie möglich zur Couch, wo er sich hinlegte und krampfhaft versuchte, einzuschlafen.

Ein Versuch, der ihm natürlich nicht gelang, so sehr Sasch sich auch den Schlaf herbeiwünschte. Es war einfach zu kalt, so ohne Decke und nur mit dem Kissen und der blanken, nicht gerade weichen Couch unter seinem nur mit einer Hose bekleideten Körper.

Er wusste nicht wie lange er wach gelegen hatte, als schließlich das Licht ausging. Sach hatte nicht wirklich mitbekommen, wie genau dies geschah, und er kurze Zeit darauf an den regelmäßiger werdenden Atemzügen seines Freundes erkannte, dass dieser wohl fest eingeschlafen war.

Auch den Rest der Nacht konnte Sasch nicht einschlafen. Zu unsicher, zu verletzlich fühlte er sich einfach. Sollte er es noch einmal versuchen, sich Vor zu nähern? Vielleicht wenn er ihm erklärte, wie er sich fühlte, dass dieser ihn dann verstand?

Langsam stand Sasch auf, schlich zum Bett und erst zögernd, dann aber entschlossen es zu tun, seine Hand ausstreckend, begann er sacht an der Schulter seines hellhäutigen Freundes zu rütteln. "Vor … bitte … lass uns reden ja? So … so wie früher … Vor?"

Vor, der gerade vor seinem Vater stand, der ihm sagte, wie stolz er auf ihn, seinen Sohn sei, wurde abrupt aus diesem wunderbaren Ereignis gerissen, als eine Stimme ihn darum anflehte, mit ihm reden zu wollen.

_‚Ich habe doch wohl deutlich gemacht, dass ich darüber nicht reden will!'_, fluchte er innerlich, Sasch verärgert anstarrend und nebenbei bemerkend, dass es noch immer mitten in der Nacht sein musste, da von Draußen auch nicht den Hauch einer möglichen Morgendämmerung durchs Fenster scheinen wollte.

"Raus!", zischte er schließlich, mit vor Wut funkelnden Augen, von denen er wusste, dass sie gerade jetzt nicht gerade wie sonst üblich, farblos sein würden. Zu aufgebracht war er über das, was er gedacht hatte, ein für alle mal klar gestellt zu haben. Wenn sich sein Freund, wenn sich Sasch, nicht einmal an diese einfache Bitte von ihm halten konnte, dann sollte er am besten wo anders schlafen. Irgendwo, wo er ihn nicht weiter belästigen würde.

Entsetzt stolperte Sasch von seinem Freund zurück, diesen nur fassungslos anstarren könnend. "Was … was …!", stammelte er, geschockt in die sich leicht orange verfärbenden Augen starrend, die das erste Mal ihm – nur ihm allein – zu gelten schienen, einfach nicht fähig seiend, zu erklären, zu fragen … irgendetwas zu sagen.

So schluchzte er nur trocken auf, wandte sich um und floh.

Floh aus dem Zimmer.  
Floh vor diesen Augen, die ihn das erste mal so voller Zorn angesehen hatten. Zorn, und anderen darin verborgenen Dingen, die zu unbeschreiblich waren, als dass man sie in Worte, oder auch nur in Gedanken näher betrachten wollte. Dingen, die niemals zuvor ihm selbst gegolten hatten.

Bis eben.

Er floh, bis er sich an einer Türe wieder fand, die er erst Stunden zuvor verlassen hatte. Eine Türe, von der er wusste, was dahinter lag. Oder es zumindest erahnen konnte. Zumindest wusste er, konnte er sich sicher sein, wer ihn in dem dahinter liegenden Zimmer erwartete.

Sein Meister wäre dort …

Und Berry ….

Sicherheit …

Langsam drückte Sasch die Türklinge nach unten, drückte sich durch den entstehenden Spalt in das dunkle Zimmer hinein, schloss die Türe ebenso lautlos, wie er sie geöffnet hatte, und verharrte kurz, ehe er in Richtung des großen Bettes zu schleichen begann.

Macnair lag im Bett und schlief. Das hatte er sich nach einem ziemlich anstrengenden Tag ja auch verdient. In seinen Armen, so dicht angekuschelt, wie es überhaupt möglich war, lag sein blonder Sklave.

Eine Hand hatte der Junge an die Brust seines Meisters gelegt und auch sein Kopf ruhte dort. Es sah fast so aus, als würde er sichergehen wollen, dass der Herzschlag seines Meisters gleich blieb.

Dass sie nicht mehr allein im Zimmer waren, bemerkten die beiden vorerst nicht.

Sasch konnte nicht viel erkennen, es war einfach zu dunkel. Doch kannte er sich mittlerweile gut genug in dem Zimmer seines Meisters aus, um zum Beispiel dem Tisch der zwischen dem Bett und der Türe stand, auszuweichen.

Die regelmäßigen Atemzüge, die aus dem Bett kamen, verrieten ihm, dass sowohl der Meister als auch Berry schliefen und dass er sie nicht geweckt hatte. Zugleich jedoch ließen sie in ihm die Sehnsucht erwachen, selbst dort zu sein.

Mit den Gedanken an das was nicht war, er sich aber so sehr ersehnte, jetzt noch mehr als an einem Tag zuvor, stolperte Sasch plötzlich über etwas, das er an dieser Stelle nicht erwartet hatte. Es war nicht fiel und auch nicht besonders groß – doch reichte es aus, um ihn umknicken und zu Boden stürzen zu lassen.

Schmerz schoss durch seinen rechten Fuß in den Knöchel und fast bis hoch in sein Knie. So sehr, dass es ihm die Tränen erneut in die Augen trieb und er ein schmerzerfülltes Aufkeuchen nur schwer unterdrücken konnte. Es gelang ihm nur, weil er in den letzten Wochen bereits weitaus Schlimmeres erfahren hatte.

Nicht näher nachsehend, was es war, über das er da gestürzt war, kroch Sasch die letzten Meter zum Fuß des Bettes seines Meisters und rollte sich dort, die Hände um das langsam anschwellende rechte Fußgelenk gelegt, zu einer Kugel zusammen.

-------------

TBC


	46. Kapitel 45 Sehnsucht nach dem Vergessen

Reply zu Taipan:

Also hier mal die Erklärungen zu einigen Fragen, die du in deinen Reviews gestellt hast und die eigentlich schon in vorherigen Kapiteln beantwortet wurden °:

Cyril ist Herzkrank. Das stand ganz am Anfang, als er eingeführt wurde einmal mit da. Deswegen geht er nicht zur Schule, sondern wird zu Hause unterrichtet.

Dass ihre Mutter tot ist, merken alle in dem Moment, als sich Mortimers Kleidung und Haare zurück verwandeln. Der Zauber hebt sich im Moment des Todes des Sprechers (also der Mutter) auf.

Das mit Saschs Augen ist keine magische Krankheit. Sowas gibt es tatsächlich...

Wegen Berry: Eigentlich stand das schon in Kapitel 10: Der erste Diener, dass er Lucius' Neffe ist (wenn auch nicht explizit...) Recht weit unten, wo kurz beschrieben wird, wie die Familie Malfoy insgesamt zu Voldy kam (Lucius war ja von Anfang an dabei...)

Und nochwas zu deiner letzten Antwort auf meine Reviewantwort :

Macnair verändert sich nicht unbedingt... aber da Sasch nun langsam lernt, sich richtig zu benehmen, kann auch Macnair hin und wieder die Strenge etwas vergessen. Es wird später noch deutlicher rauskommen, aber für ihn ist diese Art Erziehung wirklich die einzig richtige und deswegen tut er es mit aller Härte, aber auch hin und wieder mit Zärtlichkeit. Immerhin will er, dass die beiden sich an ihn, ihre einzige Bezugsperson, hängen, wie an einen Rettungsanker.

Charles Odgen und der andere gefangene Todesser haben auf Befehl Selbstmord begangen. Derjenige, der ihnen die Messer zugesteckt hat, musste ja erstmal wieder verschwinden, damit er nicht unter Verdacht gerät. Für Charles gab es sowieso keine Möglichkeit... selbst wenn Voldy ihn hätte befreien lassen, hat er Verrat begangen und da gibt es nunmal kein Pardon.

Und jetzt mal ein großes Lob an dich. Es haut mich richtig um, dass du immer sooo viele Reviews schreibst. Da muss Morti doch glatt sofort das näcshte Kap hochladen... sie hat ja jetzt wieder jede Menge gebetate von mir bekommen... - mazipaan

An den Gat mit dem geilen Review - Mich hats hir fast vom Stuhl gehauen wegen deinem genialen langen und vor allem zutreffendem Review! Ich habs bestimmt schon 5x gelesen und werd es auch noch öfter tun. Sowas zu bekommen tut einfach nur unglaublich gut und motiviert unglaublich weiter zu schreiben.

An dieser Stelle vielen, vielen Dank an den Gast mit dem langen Review, an Taipan für ihere fleißigen Kommentare und Elize7 und Minza - ich kann euch sehr gut verstehen. Vor entwickelt sich wirklich nicht zum Besseren. Aber was wundert es, bei dieser Familienumgebung? - Morti

WARNUNG: wie gehabt bei einem Chap mit Macnair und seinen beiden Sklaven

**Kapitel 45 - Sehnsucht nach dem Vergessen**

-------------

Durch das alleinige Geräusch des Sturzes, da Sasch jeden Laut unterdrückt hatte, wurde weder Berry noch der Meister gestört und so bekamen sie beide nicht mit, dass sie nun nicht mehr allein im Zimmer waren.  
Erst am Morgen wachte Macnair auf und streckte sich ein wenig. Dann streichelte er den Jungen neben sich und schmunzelte, als er fast sofort in wache blaue Augen sah.  
"Guten Morgen, Junge..."

"Guten Morgen, Meister.", erwiderte Berry sofort und lächelnd kuschelte er sich dichter an. Es war selten, dass der Meister ihn weckte, während er noch bei ihm im Bett lag. Meist stand er ja allein auf. Mit einem Klaps auf den Hintern wurde ihm angedeutet aufzustehen und kurz darauf verschwand er zusammen mit seinem Meister im Badezimmer.

Gut eine Viertelstunde später kam Macnair angezogen zurück ins Zimmer. Nach wenigen Schritten blieb er allerdings stehen, da er erst jetzt sah, dass noch jemand im Zimmer war. Den nur zu deutlich angeschwollenen rechten Knöchel einen Moment betrachtend kam er näher.  
"Was tust du hier, Kleiner?", verlangte er zu wissen.

Aus vor Schlaf müden Augen, Sasch hatte trotz dem, dass er sich nun sicherer fühlte, nun ob des Schmerzes in seinem Fuß einfach nicht einschlafen können, blinzelte er zu dem vor dem Badezimmereingang stehenden Mann auf.

Dass er nicht gemerkt hatte, wie dieser und wohl auch Berry aufgestanden waren, hieß wohl doch, dass er ein wenig eingenickt sein musste.

Hastig versuchte Sasch sich hinzuknien, was ihm jedoch mehr miss- als gelang. Zu hinderlich war ihm einfach der angeschwollene Fuß, der bei jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung heiße Schmerzwellen sein Bein hinauf zu jagen begann.

Mit vor Tränen verschleiertem Blick sah Sasch zu seinem Meister rauf und versuchte ihm eine Antwort auf die gestellte Frage zu geben, auch wenn er selbst immer noch nicht wusste, wie genau diese denn überhaupt lauten sollte. "Ich … er …", begann er zu stammeln, zwang sich jedoch regelrecht dazu, tief durchzuatmen und erneut anzufangen, da er wusste, dass sein Meister es überhaupt nicht mochte, wenn er derart stotterte, "Vor hat … er hat mich …", Sasch schaffte es einfach nicht ohne zu stocken und verfluchte sich selbst für seine Schwäche, "rausgeworfen."

Endlich, es war heraus. Mit zu Boden gerichtetem Blick und herabhängendem Kopf wartete Sasch auf das, was immer sein Meister nun beschließen wollte.

"Offensichtlich hatte ich also recht... die Lektion war noch nicht gründlich genug.", murmelte Macnair und trat an den Jungen heran. "Sieh mich an!"

Als Sasch gehorcht und den Kopf angehoben hatte, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen, sah er mit kaltem Blick herab.  
"Du wirst ab sofort hier schlafen und du wirst den Sohn des Lords erst dann wieder sehen, wenn du mir bewiesen hast, dass du dich endlich zu benehmen weißt. Ich werde mir durch dich nicht nachsagen lassen, ein Lügner zu sein!"

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen hatte Sasch die Worte seines Meisters gehört. Hatte verstanden, oder glaubte zumindest, dass diese wohl als Strafe gelten sollten, doch – konnte er so einfach nicht empfinden. Nicht nach letzter Nacht. Nicht nach … diesem Blick in Vors Augen, der ihm gegolten hatte.

So konnte der Junge einfach nichts gegen die Erleichterung tun, die plötzlich über ihn hereinzubrechen schien und sich auch deutlich in seinem Gesicht und seinen Augen abzuzeichnen begann.

Hastig wieder seinen Blick senkend flüsterte Sasch mit halb erstickter Stimme heißer: "Danke, Meister … danke!"

Macnair runzelte leicht die Stirn, griff in die Haare des Jungen und zog ihn daran nach oben.  
"Eines Tages wird er dein Herr sein und nicht mehr ich. Und dann wirst du vorbereitet sein.", knurrte er leise, ehe er Sasch wieder los ließ und zum Tisch ging. Wie jeden Morgen drehte er einen der Stühle um und setzte sich. "Jetzt komm her, Kleiner. Heute brauchst du wohl eine längere, ausdrücklichere Erinnerung."

Berry stand in der Tür zum Badezimmer und starrte Sasch an. Dessen hässlich, dunkel angelaufener Knöchel stach so sehr von der aschgrauen Haut ab, dass er den Blick nicht abwenden konnte.

Auch wenn Sasch Angst hatte – oh und er hatte welche – beeilte er sich dennoch, so gut es eben ging, was jedoch nicht besonders schnell war, zu seinem Meister zu krabbeln. Um aufzustehen, dazu fehlte ihm nicht nur die Energie, sondern auch der Wille, seinen Fuß mehr als ohnehin nötig zu belasten. Er fragte sich sowieso schon, wie er so das Frühstück für seinen Meister und Berry holen sollte, entschied sich dann aber dazu, es einfach wie eben, auf allen Vieren zu tun. Wenn er sich ganz vorsichtig bewegte, konnten die Hauselfen das Essen ja auf seinen Rücken stellen, oder er könnte das Tablett mit den Händen vor sich her über den Boden schieben. Irgendwie würde es schon klappen.

Als der Junge endlich neben dem Stuhl kniete, beugte Macnair sich wie jeden Morgen nach unten und öffnete ihm die Hose, um sie nach unten bis in die Kniekehlen zu schieben. Dann griff er Sasch unter die Arme und zog ihn sich quer über die Oberschenkel, sodass der Hintern genau in der richtigen Position war.

Dann fing er wortlos an, mit der flachen Hand auf Saschs Hintern einzuschlagen. Diesmal war es aber nicht zu Ende, als sich der Po des Jungen rot verfärbt hatte. Nein, jetzt ging es erst richtig los.

Sasch der ohnehin die ganze Zeit über bereits mit den Tränen gekämpft und diesen Kampf eh schon verloren hatte, konnte schon bald nichts mehr gegen die über seine Wangen laufende Tränenflut tun, die ihm heiß und feucht übers Gesicht liefen.

Dennoch, so sehr es auch schmerzte, ja sogar nach einiger Zeit, selbst die heißen, qualvollen Stiche die von seinem rechten Knöchel aus gingen zu überlagern begann, machte er nicht einmal den Hauch eines Versuches, sich zu wehren, oder wie früher sich aus der Reichweite der Hände seines Meisters zu begeben.

Er wusste er hatte Strafe verdient.

So drückte er sein Gesicht fest an eines der Beine auf denen er lag und schluchzte leise in den Stoff des Morgenmantels hinein.

Endlich war Macnair zufrieden und streichelte einen Moment über den feuerroten Hintern des Jungen, ehe er ihn langsam nach oben zog und sich auf den Schoß setzte. Dass Sasch dabei weiter Schmerzen hatte, war der Sinn der Sache.

Langsam winkelte er dann das rechte Bein des Jungen an, um den Knöchel zu untersuchen. Nicht, dass es gebrochen war, was bei dem Aussehen durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen lag.  
"Was ist passiert?", wollte er dabei wissen.

Sasch versuchte nicht sich durch ein mögliches Herumrutschen etwas Erleichterung zu verschaffen. Das war auch etwas, das er gelernt hatte, das er am besten zu unterlassen hatte.

Doch als der Meister dann nach seinem rechten Fuß griff und diesen bewegte, waren die Schmerzen in seinem Hintern sowieso vergessen.

Mit sich vor Schmerz weitenden Augen versuchte er sich fester gegen den Oberkörper seines Meisters zu drücken, einfach nur weg von dem Schmerz, der ihn nun doch aufschreien ließ.

"Antworte gefälligst, wenn du gefragt wirst.", zischte Macnair ungehalten. "Was ist passiert!"

Dabei strich er langsam am Knöchel entlang und kam zu dem Schluss, dass es zumindest angebrochen sein musste.

"Ge … gestolpert!", keuchte Sasch mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht.

Nach kurzem Umsehen im Zimmer deutete Macnair auf den Plug, der noch immer in der Nähe des Tisches lag.  
"Säubern und wegräumen, Junge.", murmelte er zu Berry. "Und dann bring mir meinen Zauberstab."

Berry lief sofort los und holte den Zauberstab des Meisters vom Nachtschrank, um ihn diesem zu geben. Dann nahm er den Plug und verschwand wieder im Badezimmer.

Er machte sich schwere Vorwürfe, da er vermutlich Schuld war, dass das Ding auf dem Boden gelandet war.

Mit verschleiertem Blick sah Sasch dem davoneilendem Berry nach, ehe sein Blick wieder zurück wanderte.

"Beiß die Zähne zusammen, Kleiner.", murmelte Macnair und drückte Sasch an sich. Dann drückte er auf den geschwollenen Knöchel, während er einen leisen Spruch murmelte, der den Knochen wieder heilte.

Die Schwellung würde zwar nur langsam zurück gehen, aber die Schmerzen waren nun nicht mehr so stark.

Sasch keuchte, schrie auf und versuchte gleichzeitig eben das zu verhindern. Eiskalter Schweiß brach ihm aus und am ganzen Körper zitternd klammerte er sich an seinen Meister.

"Ist ja gut...", murmelte Macnair nur und stand mit dem Jungen auf den Armen auf. Kurz darauf legte er ihn sanft auf dem Boden neben dem Bett ab und platzierte ein dickes Kissen unter dem geschwollenen Knöchel.  
"Ruh dich aus und lass ihn etwas abschwellen... dann ist der Schmerz fast schon vergessen."

Es war zu gefährlich, dass der Junge sich irgendwie schädigte, wenn er mit dem geschwollenen Knöchel herum lief.

Als Macnair sich herum drehte, stand ihm sein blonder Engel gegenüber und hielt mit gesenktem Kopf den Plug in Händen.  
"Es war meine Schuld, Meister. Ich...", wisperte er leise, kam aber nicht weiter, da Macnair ihm einen Schlag auf den Hintern verpasste. "Geh uns Frühstück besorgen!"

Sasch lag mit tränenverschmiertem Gesicht auf dem Boden vor dem Bett, die unerwartete Kühle des unter seinem Knöchel befindlichen Kissens genießend, als er hörte wie Berry geschickt wurde, die Aufgabe zu erfüllen, die eigentlich er hätte erledigen müssen.

Er wollte schon versuchen sich in entschuldigender Geste hinzuknien, erinnerte sich dann aber daran, dass sein Meister befohlen hatte, dass er sich ausruhen sollte und dass der Knöchel alles andere als abschwellen würde, bewegte er ihn jetzt weiter, war selbst Sasch sonnenklar.

So blickte er schließlich einfach zu dem gerade Berry hinterher sehenden Mann auf und murmelte ein leises: "Es tut mir leid, Meister … ich … ich hätte eher daran denken müssen, in die Küche zu … zu …." Sasch stockte unsicher, denn ‚gehen' konnte er ja wohl kaum sagen.

"Was? kriechen?", murmelte Macnair und drehte sich langsam um. "Wir können das ja mal ausprobieren.", murmelte er leise drohend, bevor er ins Badezimmer verschwand.

Nur einige Augenblicke später kam er mit einem kalten, feuchten Tuch zurück und legte es um den Knöchel des Jungen.  
"Was hast du angestellt, dass er dich rausgeworfen hat?", wollte er dabei wissen.

Mit einer Mischung aus Angst und Verwirrung hatte Sasch das Verhalten des Meisters verfolgt, da er einfach nicht schlau aus diesem wurde, so sehr er sich auch bemühte. Er überlegte gerade, ob die Bemerkung, dass er das Kriechen versuchen sollte, nun eine Anweisung gewesen sein konnte, als dieser auch schon zurückkam und ihm ein kühles, ihm unwillkürlich ein erleichtertes Aufseufzen entlockendes Tuch auf den Knöchel legte.

Als er dann jedoch die an ihn gestellte Frage hörte, verkrampfte sich alles in ihm.

Mit durch die plötzliche Röte in seinem Gesicht noch dunklerer Haut als sonst schon üblich, begann Sasch von den Ereignissen der letzten Nacht zu erzählen, dabei nichts auslassend. Schließlich wusste er nicht, was sein Meister als wichtig, oder unwichtig ansehen würde und da wollte er lieber nicht etwas weglassen, nur weil er glaubte, es könnte seinen Meister nicht interessieren.

Als er schließlich bei den orange glühenden Augen angekommen war und dem Rauswurf, blickte Sasch mit vor Erinnerung immer noch verstörter Miene zu dem Erwachsenen auf. Er verstand einfach immer noch nicht, was er falsch gemacht haben konnte, das Vor derart gegen ihn aufgebracht haben könnte.

Macnair hatte sich bei Saschs Erzählung auf die Bettkante gesetzt und auf den Jungen herab gesehen.  
"Es war mehr als anmaßend einfach anzunehmen, dass du in seinem Bett schlafen darfst... und du hättest ihn nicht wecken dürfen.", murmelte er nur und beugte sich herab, um Sasch durch die wirren Haare zu streichen.  
"Die Zeit wird kommen, wo du das verstehst... und die Fehler nicht wiederholst."

In dem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Berry kam mit einem Tablett herein, auf dem allerlei Leckeres zum Frühstück stand. Vorsichtig ging er zum Tisch und stellte es ab, deckte auch gleich für eine Person.

Sasch nickte, auch wenn er nicht verstand. Doch glaubte er ohne den geringsten Zweifel daran, dass er irgendwann verstehen würde, wenn sein Meister davon überzeugt war, dass er dies konnte.

"Vielleicht …", flüsterte er leise, "wird es dann leichter, wenn ich … begreifen kann. Ich …", sich der durch seine Haare streichelnden Hand unbewusst entgegenlehnend, sinnierte er leise weiter, " … wünsche es mir, endlich zu verstehen. Keine Fehler mehr zu machen."

"Das du irgendwann gar keine Fehler mehr machst, bezweifle ich etwas... Schau dir ihn an. Er ist schon so lange bei mir und macht immer noch Fehler.", murmelte Macnair und sah zu dem Blonden hinüber, der neben dem Tisch kniend wartete und nun rot anlief.

"Aber du wirst es verstehen. Dir muss endlich wirklich klar werden, dass du ein Sklave bist... und zwar nicht nur mir und dem dunklen Lord gegenüber, sondern wirklich jedem gegenüber, der selbst kein Sklave ist. Wenn du das verinnerlicht hast, werden die Fehler weniger werden."

Der Todesser stand auf und ging zum Tisch hinüber, um zu frühstücken.

Sasch seufzte leise. Irgendwie klang das, was sein Meister ihm da gesagt hatte, äußerst beruhigend und wenn schon alleine die Worte einen solchen Effekt auf ihn hatten, wie viel mehr musste es dann erst die Realität sein, wenn er wirklich ‚annahm' wie sein Meister sich ausgedrückt hatte?

In diesem Moment entschloss sich Sasch, den Lektionen noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu widmen. Er wollte wirklich lernen.

Wenn er schon nichts Anderes mehr sein konnte, dann wollte er zumindest ein guter Sklave sein. Auch wenn ihm dieses Wort an sich eisige Schauder über den Rücken jagte und sich eine Gänsehaut auf seinem Körper bildete, so war das Leben, das er nun hatte, im Vergleich zu dem, was er vorher gehabt hatte, doch nun wirklich alles andere als schlechter.

Ein Sklave zu sein, konnte daher doch nun auch nicht schlecht sein.

Macnair frühstückte in aller Ruhe und ignorierte diesmal sogar den neben ihm knienden Sklaven.

Als auch nach zehn Minuten keine Hand vor seinem Gesicht erschien, schluckte Berry heftig. Sollte das jetzt die Strafe sein, dass er den Plug mit einer unbedachten Bewegung zu Boden befördert hatte und somit Schuld an Saschs Verletzung war? Bekam er deswegen nichts zu essen? Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass etwas Hunger eine Strafe darstellte.

Aber er war wirklich mehr als hungrig, da der Meister am Abend zuvor nach der Strafe für Sasch nicht noch mal etwas zu essen hatte bringen oder holen lassen. Somit hatten beide Sklaven kein Abendessen erhalten und nun auch noch auf das Frühstück verzichten zu müssen, ließ den Löwen, der scheinbar in Berrys Magen eingezogen war, protestierend aufheulen.

Schon legte der Meister sein Besteck zur Seite und trank seinen Kaffee aus. Dann spürte Berry allerdings die Hand des anderen in seinen Haaren und sah sofort auf.  
"Teilt euch den Rest... und sorg dafür, dass er liegen bleibt, Junge, und der Knöchel weiter abschwellen kann.", murmelte Macnair, ehe er sich erhob, sich mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes ankleidete und die beiden Sklaven dann allein im Zimmer zurück ließ.

Ungläubig starrte Berry seinem Meister noch hinterher. Dann sprang er auf, stapelte alles restliche Essen, was sich als wirklich viel herausstellte, auf das Tablett und ging damit zu Sasch hinüber.

Auch Sasch hatte, in Gedanken immer noch mit dem Für und Wider seines neuen Daseins ringend, wobei sich wirklich sehr, sehr wenig dagegen anführen ließ, die letzten Worte des Meisters gehört und sah mit fast ebenso ungläubig staunender Miene zum Tisch und der sich nun schließenden Zimmertüre, wie es Berry wohl gerade tat, der das Essen hastig zusammenräumte.

Langsam, um nur ja nichts zu verschütten, kam Berry zu Sasch hinüber und stellte das Tablett neben ihm ab. Dann setzte er sich lächelnd neben den jüngeren und streichelte ihm kurz über die Brust, ehe er anfing das Essen aufzuteilen.

Dann stand er allerdings erst noch mal auf, nahm vorsichtig das Tuch von Saschs Knöchel und verschwand im Badezimmer, um es erneut mit kaltem Wasser anzufeuchten.

Überrascht sah Sasch Berry nach, glaubte dann aber zu verstehen, was dieser vorhatte.

Mit hungrigem Blick sah er auf das neben ihm stehende Essen, rührte aber nichts davon an. Sicher er hatte auch großen Hunger. Aber er war dieses nagende Gefühl in seinem Magen trotz der letzten Wochen noch immer zu gewohnt, um sich davon überwältigen zu lassen.

Als Berry wieder kam, kniete er sich neben Sasch und legte das Tuch sanft auf dessen verstauchten Knöchel.  
"Es tut mir leid... es ist meine Schuld, dass das Teil da auf dem Boden lag.", murmelte er leise und sah den Jüngeren entschuldigend an.

Dann schob er das Tablett näher zu Sasch. "Essen wir erstmal..."

"Ich hätte einfach besser aufpassen sollen …", tat Sasch die Entschuldigung Berrys ab, noch kurz zögernd, aber dann entschlossen nach einem Stück Brot greifend.

Berry sah Sasch zu. Dann nahm er je eine Scheibe Käse und Wurst und legte sie dem Jungen auf das Stück Brot.  
"Iss richtig.. ", wisperte er sanft und machte sich dann auch über das wirklich reichhaltige Essen her. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob ihr Meister überhaupt etwas gegessen hatte, so viel wie jetzt noch da war. Lächelnd goss er Saft in zwei Gläser.

Sasch hatte gerade in das Brot beißen wollen, als ihm Berry etwas Wurst und Käse darauf legte und ihn darauf hinwies, richtig zu essen.

Zögernd, während der andere Junge etwas Saft in zwei Gläser eingoss, legte Sasch das nun belegte Brot wieder zurück auf das Tablett und sah zum Tisch herüber. "Meinst du … brauch ich … Besteck?", fragte er sichtlich unsicher zwischen dem Brot und dem mitten im Zimmer stehendem Tisch hin und herblickend.

Verdutzt sah Berry auf und starrte Sasch an.  
"Wieso? Wie kommst du jetzt da rauf?", wollte er wissen, ehe es bei ihm klick machte. "Ich meinte nur, dass du kein trockenes Brot essen musst. Nimm dir von allem, was es gibt… ja?", murmelte er leise und streichelte über Saschs Hand.

Erleichtert lächelnd drehte Sasch seine Hand über die Berry gerade strich so, dass er diese kurz festhalten und dankbar drücken konnte. Dann nahm er erneut das bereits belegte Brot und biss herzhaft davon ab.

Schweigend aßen sie weiter, bis nichts Essbares mehr auf dem Tablett lag und auch die Krümel weg waren. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln, was er selten auflegte, sank Berry neben Sasch und strich sich über den Bauch.

Endlich einmal satt... wirklich satt. Natürlich ließ ihr Meister sie nicht hungern, aber so richtig herrlich satt, war zumindest Berry selten.

Sasch grinste in sich hinein, ehe auch er sich mit einem zufriedenem Seufzen auf den Boden zurücksinken ließ, dabei seine rechte Hand ausstreckte und sie auf Berrys Bauch legte: "Wenn wir das öfter machen, dann müssen wir aufpassen nicht dick zu werden.", verkündete er mit einem heiteren Funkeln in seinen dunkelbraunen Augen.

Berry grinste leicht.  
"Ja...", hauchte er nur und drehte sich leicht zur Seite, um seinen Arm sanft um Sasch zu legen. Dass vermutlich genau das der Grund war, weswegen sie nicht so oft so viel zu essen bekamen, sagte er jetzt nicht.

Sasch wollte gerade ein Stück weiter zu Berry hin rutschen, als ihn ein scharfes Stechen das durch seinen Knöchel fuhr, daran erinnerte, warum er hier auf dem Boden lag. Fast hatte er diesen die letzten Minuten über vergessen gehabt.

Kurz zusammenzuckend verzog sich sein Gesicht vor Schmerz, ehe er sich wieder beherrschte und statt sein Vorhaben weiter zu verfolgen, nun ebenfalls seinen Arm um Berry schlang, soweit es ihm möglich war.

"Warte kurz.", wisperte Berry und löste sich erneut von Sasch, um diesem das Tuch zu wechseln. Dann legte er sich wieder zu ihm und rutschte so dicht heran, wie es ging.  
"Sag, wenn es dich stört.", hauchte er leise.

"Tut es nicht …", nuschelte Sasch über das erneute Gefühl der Kühle an seinem rechten Knöchel erleichtert lächelnd, die Nähe Berrys einfach nur genießend. Es tat so gut wieder jemanden zu haben, an den er sich ankuscheln konnte.

Das hatte er bisher immer nur bei Vor tun können.

Vor … unwillkürlich stiegen dem jungen Dunkelhäutigen Tränen in die Augen und ein leichtes Zittern durchlief seinen Körper.

"Sch... was hast du?", wollte Berry wissen, als er das Zittern sofort bemerkte. "Ist doch alles in Ordnung."

"Ist es nicht …", schniefte Sasch leise, sich dabei jedoch noch enger an Berry drückend, "es ist … er hat … ich verstehe es einfach nicht, Berry!", jammerte Sasch leise und die Tränen, die er zuvor noch zurückgehalten hatte, begannen ihm nun ungehindert übers Gesicht zu laufen.

"Was... was verstehst du nicht?", wollte der Blonde nun sanft wissen und fing an Sasch sanft und beruhigend zu streicheln. Allerdings würde er ihm nicht sagen, dass er mit weinen aufhören sollte. Wenn der Meister nicht da war, konnte Sasch das ruhig tun.

"Vor … er … er hat mich angesehen als … als … wäre ich … etwas das … das … ich weiß auch nicht … er … er hat mich niemals zuvor so angesehen.", versuchte Sasch unter der Tränenflut und den langsam zunehmenden Schluchzern zu erklären, was er meinte.

Das Streicheln von Berry wurde stärker.  
"Als wäre es nicht recht... dass du ihn ansprichst, ihn störst... als wärst du ihm nicht ebenbürtig?", wisperte er leise und drückte den Jüngeren an sich.

Mit vor Tränen verklebten Augen sah Sasch zu Berry auf, nur ein stummes, von Schluchzern unterbrochenes Nicken zustande bringend.

"Er ... ist der Sohn des dunklen Lords.", wisperte Berry sanft und sah in Saschs Augen, strich ihm die Tränen von den Wangen.  
"Er lernt, so wie wir, wie er sich zu benehmen hat, denke ich... Er lernt, wie man befiehlt und beherrscht, so wie wir lernen uns zu unterwerfen."

Sasch blinzelte sich weitere Tränen aus seinen Augen, als ihn die Erkenntnis plötzlich wie ein eiskalter Schwall Wasser traf. "Du … du … meinst …", begann er mit vor plötzlichem Erkennen weit aufgerissenen Augen zu stammeln, "das … Vor lernt gar nicht das gleiche wie … wie wir?"

"Nein...natürlich nicht.", murmelte Berry und sah Sasch etwas traurig aber auch überrascht an.  
"Er ist ein Zauberer und kein Sklave... und außerdem ist er zum Herrschen geboren. Verstehst du?"

Sowohl an Saschs Blick als auch seinem Gesicht konnte man deutlich erkennen, dass er eben nicht verstand. "Aber …", versuchte er zu erklären, "wir .. wir haben immer das gleiche gelernt. Ich meine Er und Ich … wir haben immer alles geteilt. Über drei Jahre lang."

"Ja... aber nur, weil ihr nicht wusstet... weil keiner euch sagen konnte, dass ihr nicht gleich seid... dass ihr nicht so zusammen gehört.", wisperte Berry leise. Er wusste nicht, wie er Sasch erklären sollte, was dieser so offensichtlich einfach nicht begreifen wollte.

"Du musst die Vergangenheit vergessen... sie wird dich immer nur verwirren und ... und dir Strafen einbringen.", versuchte der Blonde es anders und merkte dabei nicht einmal, dass eben diese Gedanken und die Worte, die Macnair auch einmal zu ihm gesagt hatte, Schuld waren, dass er sich an fast nichts aus seinem früheren Leben erinnern konnte. Er hatte vergessen wollen, was er nun nicht mehr wusste.

Sasch fühlte sich vollkommen verwirrt. Verwirrt und irgendwie leer. Fast so, als würde ihm etwas entgleiten, das er noch gar nicht so richtig zu fassen bekommen hatte.

Berrys Worte erschienen ihm da fast schon wie ein Rettungsseil, an das er sich halten konnte. Das ihn über Wasser hielt und ihm eine Richtung wies, in die er gehen konnte, ohne noch mehr verwirrt zu werden, oder sich unnötige Strafen einzuhandeln, die er vermeiden könnte, wenn er auf seinen neuen Freund hörte.

"Vielleicht … hast du recht …", wisperte Sasch leise mit zu Boden gerichtetem Blick, "ich … ich wünschte ich könnte einfach vergessen, was früher war."

Erneut tropften heiße Tränen aus seinen Augen. Diesmal jedoch nicht vor Kummer, sondern wegen dem Gefühl der Leere, die sich in seinem Innersten auszubreiten begonnen hatte. Ja, er wollte wirklich vergessen, auch wenn ihn allein der Gedanke daran, die einzig schönen Erlebnisse, die er mit Vor zusammen gehabt hatte, nicht wieder erleben zu dürfen, schier zu zerreißen drohte.

"Sch...ich bin bei dir.", wisperte Berry leise und drückte Sasch fester an sich. "Ich bin bei dir...ich bin dein Freund. Halt dich fest... an mir… wir sind gleich."

Für Berry war es völlig normal so zu reden. Außerdem wusste er nicht, was er sonst sagen oder tun könnte, um dem so endlos jung scheinenden Knaben in seinen Armen zu helfen.

Ohne nachzudenken schlang Sasch seine Arme um Berry und klammerte sich regelrecht an ihn fest. Die Nähe des anderen Jungen und dessen Fürsorge die er spürte, taten ihm einfach unglaublich gut und er sog sie wie ein trockener Schwamm in sich auf.

Ja – Berry war für ihn da. Schon die ganzen letzten Wochen über gewesen. Er war für ihn da, lehrte ihn, zeigte ihm, wenn er etwas falsch machte und, ja – litt auch mit ihm zusammen, wenn sie gemeinsam, oder auch einzeln bestraft wurden. So wie auch Sasch mit Berry litt, wenn dieser mal wieder kaum eine Berührung zu ertragen können schien und nur er, Sasch, ihn trösten und halten konnte.

Ein Gedanke begann sich in ihm zu formen. Eine Idee, die ihm ermöglichen würde, sein neues Leben besser ausfüllen zu können. Doch ehe er es wagen würde seinen Meister zu fragen, wollte er erst einmal Berry fragen, ob das überhaupt möglich war. Auch wenn Sasch mittlerweile glaubte, dass es rein gar nichts gab, was ihr Meister nicht würde tun können.

Langsam nach Minuten des sich gegenseitigen Festhaltens löste sich Sasch schließlich vorsichtig ein Stück weit von Berry, sodass er diesem ins Gesicht sehen konnte und fragte schließlich mit zaghaft gesenkter Stimme: "Meinst du, ob … er … dabei helfen könnte?"

Und da ihm klar war, dass Berry nicht wissen konnte, was er meinte, ja er selbst es nicht gewusst hätte, würde er nur die Worte hören und nicht wissen, was er sich dabei eigentlich gedacht hatte, sprach er nun etwas schneller, aber nicht minder unsicher weiter: "Ich meine … unser Meister … könnte er zu … zu vergessen helfen?"

"Ja... könnte er. Aber dann würdest du alles vergessen... nicht nur deine Vergangenheit, sondern auch, was du hier bereits gelernt hast.", murmelte Berry sanft, obwohl er sich nicht wirklich sicher war. Aber etwas in der Art, hatte der Meister ihm einmal gesagt.

"Wir schaffen es gemeinsam... ich helfe dir... und der Meister wird dir sicher auch helfen. Denk nicht mehr an damals... denk nur noch an deine Aufgabe hier... Nur noch an das, was du jetzt bist und nicht an das, was du einmal warst..."

Wieder wiederholte Berry unbewusst Worte, die er selbst einmal gehört hatte.

"Vielleicht … vielleicht wäre das ganz gut … ich meine … wenn ich alles vergessen würde … von vorne Anfangen könnte …", wisperte Sasch mehr zu sich selbst als an Berry gerichtet, ernsthaft überlegend, den Meister bei nächster Gelegenheit danach zu fragen.

Doch würde dies auch bedeuten, das er Berry vergäße und das war etwas, das Sasch nicht wollte.

Zitternd biss er sich unbewusst auf die bebenden Lippen, so fest, dass sie zu bluten begannen. Doch merkte er dies nicht einmal wirklich. Sein Fuß schmerzte eh wieder mehr als vorher, auch wenn er sich wirklich kaum bewegt hatte.

Berry hob langsam den Kopf und schluckte schwer. Auch er wollte nicht, dass Sasch ihn vergaß. Als er den Blick hob, bemerkte er die blutende Lippe.  
"Nicht... du darfst dich nicht verletzen.", wisperte er leise und strich Sasch sanft über die Wange. "Ich hol noch mal ein kühles Tuch...", setzte er hinzu und drückte Sasch nochmals kurz, ehe er aufstand und schnell im Bad verschwand.

Nach einigen Augenblicken kam er mit einem kalten Tuch und einem Waschlappen zurück, den er als erstes sanft auf Saschs Lippen legte. Dann kümmerte er sich um den Knöchel.

Sasch schluckte krampfhaft. Es kostetet ihn unglaubliche Mühe, nicht weiter auf seiner Unterlippe herumzukauen, einfach aus Unsicherheit, aus Nervosität, aus … Angst.

Als Berry schließlich zurückkam und ihm den nassen Lappen auf seine blutende Lippe legte, sprach Sasch schließlich aus, was ihn bewegte und was er befürchtete. Nein, was er mit absoluter Sicherheit zu wissen glaubte: "Ich … ich werde es nicht schaffen, Berry. Nicht … nicht bei Vor …"

Wieder wollte er sich auf die Unterlippe beißen, hatte sie schon fest zwischen die Zähne gezogen, einfach um irgend etwas außer diesem Schmerz, dieser Leere in seinem Inneren zu spüren.

Als der Knöchel wieder in dem kühlen Tuch eingewickelt war, wobei Berry feststellte, dass es schon etwas abgeschwollen war, setzte er sich nach oben und nahm Sasch in den Arm. Sanft begann er ihm nun mit dem ebenfalls kalten Lappen die Lippe abzutupfen.

"Ich habe es auch geschafft... weißt du noch? Ich hab alles vergessen... und du wirst es auch können. Du siehst den Sohn des Lords so schnell nicht wieder, hat der Meister gesagt...wenn wir nicht mehr von ihm sprechen und... und so... dann kannst du es sicher auch schaffen."

"Aber wenn ich ihn wieder sehe … wird alles wieder da sein!", widersprach Sasch sofort, einfach weil er wusste, dass es so sein würde. Etwas anderes konnte er sich einfach nicht vorstellen. Wie hätte es auch anders sein können? Nicht bei dem, was Vor für ihn getan hatte. Was sie ganze drei Jahre lang miteinander geteilt hatten.

Dann plötzlich wurde ihm etwas anderes bewusst. Etwas das Berry gerade eben gesagt hatte und das Sasch vor Schreck regelrecht erstarren ließ, ehe er sich fast schon abrupt von dem anderen Jungen fort schob und diesen nur voller Schrecken anstarren konnte: "Berry ich … es … es tut mir so leid! Ich … wenn ich gewusst hätte .. du .. du hattest vergessen und ich … ich habe dich wieder erinnert … ich … es tut mir so leid …"

Schluchzend sackte Sasch nun vollends zu einem Häuflein Elend auf dem Boden zusammen, sich dabei unbewusst vor dem anderen Jungen in die dritte Position zusammenkugelnd.

Dass der Lappen dabei von seinem Knöchel fiel nahm er nicht war. Schmerzte dieser ihn im Vergleich zu allem anderen doch ohnehin kaum noch.

Völlig entsetzt starrte Berry auf Sasch herab und zog ihn dann einfach in seine Arme, streichelte ihm über den Rücken.  
"Nicht... mach dir keine Vorwürfe, Sasch... bitte.", wisperte er leise. "Ich hab mich damit abgefunden... es… es wäre wirklich ... sogar in Ordnung, wenn... wenn ich mich erinnern würde.", versuchte er weiter zu erklären. "Ich... weiß, was ich bin... und ich werde mich nicht mehr zurückziehen lassen... ich bin nur traurig, dass ich... ich einiges nicht mehr weiß."

Ihm war nicht einmal mehr wirklich klar gewesen, dass er mit Absicht alles vergessen hatte.

Sasch, der sich einfach nur elend fühlte, konnte im Moment einfach nicht antworten. Er konnte nicht einmal richtig denken. Nur fühlen und das was er fühlte, tat einfach nur so verdammt weh.

Sanft streichelte Berry den Jüngeren weiter und weinte nun leise vor sich hin.  
"Bitte, Sasch...", wisperte er leise. "Bitte bleib bei mir... sag etwas ... du hast nichts falsch gemacht."

Nur langsam drangen die Worte des anderen Jungen zu Sasch durch, der sich regelrecht gefangen in seiner Welt aus Schmerz und Leere und Selbstvorwürfen und Zweifel fühlte.

Nicht in der Lage zu sprechen, schüttelte er nur von weiteren Tränen begleitet seinen Kopf.

"Was geht hier vor?", erklang plötzlich Macnairs Stimme von der Tür her und Berry zuckte heftig zusammen.  
"Meister... wir... ähm...", stammelte der Blonde herum, während er Sasch weiter an sich drückte.

"Kann man euch denn überhaupt nicht mehr allein lassen?"

Sasch, dem die Stimme seines Meisters wie ein plötzlicher Ruck an der Rettungsleine, die Berry für ihn darstellte, plötzlich wieder nach oben riss, starrte mit stark geweiteten und in Tränen schwimmenden Augen zu dem eben herein gekommenen Mann auf, ehe er Berry entschlossen von sich schob und das Stechen in seinem Knöchel ignorierend, auf allen Vieren bis vor die Füße des Meisters kroch und sich sofort vor diesem gleich in der Fünften, der Bestrafungsposition, auf den Boden kniete.

"Es ist alleine meine Schuld, Meister …", stieß er dabei unter weiteren heftigen Schluchzern geschüttelt hervor, "ich … ich habe ihn gefragt … immer wieder und … ich wollte doch nicht … ich wusste doch nicht …", stammelte er weiter, "… wieder vergessen … wünschte mir auch … alles vergessen .."

Macnair beugte sich herab und schlug einmal klatschend auf Saschs Hintern.  
"Hör auf zu stammeln.", knurrte er und trat einen Schritt zur Seite, um zu Berry zu schauen. "Also noch mal...was ist los?", verlangte er zu wissen.

Sasch, der sich an seinen nächsten Worten fast verschluckte, die er nun aber krampfhaft herunterschluckte, schwieg und rührte sich nicht weiter vom Fleck.

"S... Er möchte gern vergessen, was früher war und... und was er für den Sohn des Lords empfunden hat.", murmelte Berry leise und sah unsicher zu seinem Meister auf. "Das... das andere ist nicht so wichtig.", wisperte er noch hinzufügend.

Macnair nickte nur leicht und drehte sich wieder zu Sasch um.  
"Komm her, Kleiner.", verlangte er, während er das Tuch, was Sasch verloren hatte, zu Berry kickte, der auch gleich damit im Bad verschwand, um es wieder anzufeuchten.

Sasch zögerte keinen Augenblick, sondern versuchte sich aufzurappeln und wäre, als er seinen verletzten Knöchel belastete, beinahe wieder umgefallen. Doch gelang es ihm die wenigen Schritte zu seinem Meister zu taumeln und vor diesem wieder auf den Boden zu sinken.

Macnairs Gesicht verdunkelte sich leicht, als Sasch auch noch aufstand und den Fuß belastete. Doch sagte er nichts dazu. Langsam griff er nach dem Kinn des Jungen und hob es an, damit er aufsah.  
"Du wirst vergessen... aber das geht nicht so schnell, wie du es dir wünschst.", murmelte er leise.

Berry kam wieder zurück und näherte sich auf einen Wink des Meisters Sasch, um ihm das Tuch wieder um den Fuß zu wickeln.

"Bitte Meister …", flehte Sasch heiser, seine in Tränen schwimmenden Augen dabei kaum von dem sich deutlich verdüstert habendem Gesicht des über ihm aufragenden Mannes abwendend, "ich … ich kann nicht vergessen … drei Jahre … alles geteilt …", versuchte er zu erklären, sich kaum in der Lage dazu findend, zu widerhohlen, was er Berry bereits erklärt und dieser auch verstanden hatte.

Macnair schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
"Ich will kein Baby, das überhaupt nichts weiß...", murmelte er nur und wischte über Saschs nasse Wangen. "Jetzt leg dich wieder hin und ruh dein Bein aus! Wenn ich dich noch mal erwische, wie du es belastest, gibt es noch eine Tracht..."

"Ja, Meister ..", hauchte Sasch nur, die Enttäuschung, die er empfand nicht verbergen könnend. Er hatte so sehr gehofft, sich so sehr gewünscht.

Nach einem Moment hockte Macnair sich nach unten und streichelte über Saschs Wange, sah ihm weiter in die Augen.  
"Ich weiß, dass du es schaffen wirst, Kleiner... auch wenn du es jetzt noch nicht glaubst. Lass dir Zeit...", murmelte er und streichelte durch die blonden Haare Berrys, der neben ihnen kniete. "Bei ihm hat es auch mehrere Jahre gedauert..."

Zitternd einatmend sah Sasch zwischen Berry und seinem Meister hin und her, ehe er zögernd eine Frage zu stellen wagte: "Ha … hab ich … Jahre zeit … Meister?"

Unsicher ob er nun nicht doch zu weit gegangen war, begann er wieder unbewusst damit, sich auf die Unterlippe zu beißen.

"Es wird so lange dauern, wie es eben braucht.", murmelte Macnair lediglich. "Du wirst mich nicht enttäuschen. Jetzt ruh dich aus... und hör damit auf. Du weißt, ich kann es nicht leiden."  
Bei diesen Worten strich er mit einem Finger über Saschs Unterlippe, die wieder zu bluten begonnen hatte.

"Ent … Entschuldigung, Meister …", murmelte Sasch, sich trotz des Tadels merkwürdig beruhigt fühlend. Schließlich glaubte sein Meister daran, dass er es schaffen würde und wenn sein Meister davon überzeugt war, wer war er dann, dass er es nicht auch war?

"Wenn ich wieder komme, will ich nicht wieder solch ein Chaos finden.", murmelte Macnair dazu nur und stand wieder auf.  
"Leg dich wieder hin und ruhe deinen Fuß aus. Er soll von allein abschwellen. Hol eine Decke aus dem Schrank, Junge und dann bring das Tablett endlich weg."

"Ja, Meister.", erwiderte Berry sofort und stand auf, um zuerst eine Decke für Sasch zu holen. Als er den Jungen zugedeckt hatte, verließ er den Raum, um das Tablett zurück in die Küche zu tragen.

Auch Macnair verließ den Raum, um sich wieder seiner eigentlichen Arbeit zu widmen. Er war nur kurz vorbei gekommen, um nach den beiden zu schauen, was sich auch als durchaus notwendig herausgestellt hatte.

Sasch, der sich seit langer, langer Zeit schon nicht mehr so unendlich erschöpft gefühlt hatte, ließ sich auf den Boden zurücksinken und war kurze Zeit darauf, als ihm die Wärme der über ihm ausgebreiteten Decke schließlich in die Knochen zu sickern begann, tief und fest eingeschlafen.

Einige Minuten später kam Berry aus der Küche zurück und stand dann etwas unschlüssig bei der Tür. Dann lief er erst einmal schnell das Tuch wieder anfeuchten und legte es vorsichtig um den Knöchel des anderen, ehe er sich neben ihn und mit unter die Decke kuschelte.

-----  
TBC


	47. Kapitel 46 Zeitlos

**Wow ihr seit echt Spitze! Bei so tollen Reviews habt ihr euch schon jetzt das nächste Kapitel verdient. :)**

Hier geht es wieder mit Celine weiter. Ich erinnere, das ist diejenige, die bei dem Angriffskapitel von den Todessern gefangen genomemn wurde. Speziell von einem bestimmten Todesser, der ihr in dem späteren Folgekapitel auch unfreiwillig näher gekommen ist, als er es sich gewünscht hätte. Jedenfalls nicht auf diese Art und Weise.

Wer diese noch einmal nachlesen möchte, um besser in diesen Handlungsstrang hinein zu finden, hier die genauen Kapitel: 

Kapitel 26 - Angriff  
Kapitel 33 - Trick oder Wahrheit

WARNUNG: Andeutungen von Missbrauch und Folter, jedoch keine Details, wie wir sie sonst schon geschrieben haben.

**Kapitel 46 - Zeitlos**

Celine wusste nicht wie lange sie bereits in dieser Zelle war. Wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit außerhalb der sie festhaltenden Mauern verstrichen war, während sie selbst hier festsaß. Nur unterbrochen von den Momenten, in denen sie wie zu Anfang zur Belustigung und zum Gebrauch einer Todesserversammlung herausgeholt wurde, oder auch, wenn einige von Voldemorts Anhängern zu ihr kamen, sie entweder an Ort und Stelle schlugen, folterten, oder auch einfach so über sie herfielen, nicht besser als brünstige Tiere es getan hätten.

Sie hatte schon längst aufgehört die Mahlzeiten zu zählen, welche ausschließlich aus pampigem Schleim und anderen Dingen bestanden, über die sie lieber nicht näher nachdenken wollte. Hatte sie doch ohnehin den Eindruck gewonnen, dass diese nicht regelmäßig kamen. Manchmal glaubte sie gerade erst heruntergewürgt zu haben, was in einer Schüssel vor ihr mit einem leisen Klappern erschien, sodass sie es in der Dunkelheit der Zelle auch sicher finden konnte und manchmal glaubte sie nicht auch nur noch einen Atemzug länger aushalten zu können, so großen Hunger hatte sie.

Auch der Durst quälte ihre dauernd ausgetrocknete Kehle. Wenn nicht vom mangelnden Wasser, das ohnehin knapp bemessen war, dann von den Schreien, die sie ob der ihr angetanen Gewalt immer wieder aufs Neue von sich gab, auch wenn sie schon längst geglaubt hatte, keine Stimme mehr zu besitzen, die zu solchen Lauten fähig sein könnte.

Zumindest hatte sie keine weitere Essensration, so unregelmäßig sie auch kamen, mehr verschüttet. Nicht aus Absicht. Oh nein. Sie war einfach unachtsam gewesen, war mit ihrem Fuß gegen das Schälchen gestoßen und so hatte sie, bis zur nächsten Mahlzeit warten müssen. Dieses Missgeschick war ihr noch ein zweites Mal geschehen. Doch hatte sie den Schleim da nicht einfach im Boden versickern oder eintrocknen lassen, sondern hatte sich auf dem Boden gelegt und so viel sie konnte davon aufgeleckt. Dass sie dabei auch einige der mit und wohl mittlerweile auch in ihr hausenden Insekten und sonstiges Ungeziefer gleich mit aufgeschleckt und heruntergeschluckt hatte, kümmerte sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht weiter.

Die Vergewaltigungen waren weiter gegangen, wenn möglich noch brutaler geworden und auch der sonstige Spaß, dem sie einzelnen oder mehreren Todessern zur Verfügung stand, als Belohnung, oder aus anderen, ihr nicht bekannten und ihr eigentlich auch gleichgültig bleiben könnenden Gründen, war weiter gegangen.

Oft glaubte sie, es nicht länger ertragen zu können. Nahm nur noch hin. Ließ alles über sich ergehen, mit einem Körper, von dem sie überzeugt war, dass er außer Schmerz und Qual nichts anderes mehr empfinden konnte und sie sich nur noch wünschte, dass es endlich zu einem Ende kommen würde.

Die Schreie, die sie zu Anfangs in ihre Zelle hatte dringen hören und die sie unter anderem als die Stimmen derer erkannte, die mit ihr im Orden gewesen waren und die wohl ebenso wie sie selbst, gefangen worden waren, hatte sie schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr gehört und sie ging davon aus, dass die Todesser der Anderen entweder überdrüssig geworden waren, oder der Spaß, den sie mit ihren getrieben hatten, zu weit gegangen war und deren Schreie deshalb verstummt waren.

Celine konnte nicht umhin, ihre Kollegen zu beneiden. Wie sehr sie sich wünschte, ebenfalls dem Vergessen anheim fallen zu können. Einfach nur vergessen, schlafen, sich endlich dem Tod überantworten dürfen.

Die einzigen Lichtblicke waren die Momente, in denen Giles zu ihr kam. Selbst wenn er sie unter dem Einfluss des Imperius Fluches brutal zusammenschlug, sie einmal sogar folterte, oder wie die anderen einfach nahm, konnte Celine nicht umhin, sich nach seiner Anwesenheit zu sehnen. Selbst wenn diese noch weiteren Schmerz und weitere Demütigung für sie bedeutete. Wusste sie doch nun mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass er nicht wollte, was er ihr antat. Dass es ihm tief in seinem Innersten bestimmt ebenso schmerzte, wie sie selbst, wenn nicht gar noch mehr, da Er es war, der ihr Gewalt antun musste.

Eine der schlimmsten Erfahrungen dieser Art war gewesen, als Macnair sie wie schon einige Male zuvor aus ihrer Zelle geschleift und in die Folterkammer gebracht hatte. Erst als sie bereits an den ihre Handgelenke fesselnden Ketten von der Decke inmitten des Raumes hing, hatte sie Ihn gesehen. Hatte gehört, wie der Dunkle Lord ihm befahl, sie zu foltern – jetzt vor den Augen seines Herrn. Celines Herz drohte ihr fast zu zerspringen, als er sich geweigert hatte und am liebsten hätte sie ihm zu geschrieen, dass er tun sollte, was von ihm verlangt worden war. Dass sie stark genug war. Dass sie wusste, dass er es nicht wollte.

Doch hatte sie geschwiegen. Aus Furcht ihn bloß zu stellen, zu verraten, dass, was sie für ihn empfand, auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte und sie einfach wusste, dass er genauso für sie fühlte. Wenn nicht sogar noch mehr.

Mit Grauen musste Celine anschließend mit ansehen, was Voldemort von einer solchen Befehlsverweigerung hielt und als Avery sich schließlich wieder von seinen Knien erhoben hatte, belegte der Dunkle Lord ihn mit dem Imperio.

Was danach kam, überstieg alles bisher gewesene. Sie hatte schon vorher gewusst dass er sich aufs Foltern verstand. Hatte sie doch vor Jahren schon selbst mit ansehen müssen, wie er seine Kunst ausübte und tatsächlich war er ein Meister darin, den Schmerz immer mehr ansteigen zu lassen. Immer noch weiter, auch wenn man schon längst glaubte, dass es nicht noch schlimmer werden konnte. Das man den tiefsten Abgrund bereits erblickt hatte.

Das war der Tag an dem der Stolz den sie bisher noch immer wie eine schützende, wenn auch immer weiter ausdünnende und schon einige tiefe Risse habende Schicht um sich getragen hatte, endgültig zusammenbrach. Von ihr abfiel wie etwas, das Tod und bereits am Verwesen im Begriff war.

Sie hatte geschrieen, sie hatte geweint und als sie selbst dazu nicht mehr in der Lage war und er immer noch weiter machte, sich in seiner Folterkunst an ihr auslebte, hatte sie ihn angefleht. Sie hatte darum gebettelt, dass er aufhörte und als dies nichts brachte, schließlich um den Tod selbst zu betteln begonnen.

Irgendwann hatte sie die Besinnung verloren und war erst wieder in ihrer schon längst ihre Sicherheit verloren habende Zelle aufgewacht. Seit dem hatte sie Avery nicht mehr gesehen, war er verschwunden geblieben und die Ungewissheit drohte sie von innen heraus zu zerfressen.

War der Dunkle Lord mit seiner Leistung nicht einverstanden gewesen? Hatte er ihn bestraft? War er überhaupt noch am Leben?

Selbst als sie sich dazu durchgerungen hatte, die Ungewissheit einfach nicht länger ertragen konnte und einen der Todesser, der sich gerade ihres von der Folter kaum verheilten Körpers bediente, nach Giles Avery fragte, hatte sie nur ein Lachen als Antwort erhalten – und Schläge, brutal, aber nicht allzu lang andauernd, da sie es gewagt hatte, während er sich in ihr bewegte, an einen Anderen zu denken.

Celine hatte nicht noch einmal gefragt.

Schritte hallten auf der Treppe zu den Kerkern wider und auch das leiseste Stöhnen in den einzelnen Zellen verstummte abrupt, um nur ja keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Wer auch immer dort kam, würde entweder dafür sorgen, dass sie etwas zu essen bekamen oder sich vergnügen wollen. Während es im ersten Fall egal war, ob man Geräusche machte, da immer etwas zu essen erschien, war es im zweiten mehr als töricht durch auch das winzigste Geräusch darauf hinzuweisen, dass eine bestimmte Zelle besetzt war. Dies würde nur Qual und Demütigung bedeuten.

Die Schritte hatten kurz am Fuß der Treppe inne gehalten, ehe sie langsam den Gang herunter kamen. Eine Zellentür quietschte laut in den rostigen Angeln und es war, wenn man sich genau konzentrierte, ein hörbares Aufatmen aus den Zellen zu vernehmen, deren Tür geschlossen blieb.

Ein Schatten betrat die Dunkelheit von Celines Zelle. Er hatte keine Fackel dabei und musste sich auf seinen Tast- und Geruchsinn verlassen. Es war nicht schwer die zusammen gekrümmte Gestalt in der engen Zelle zu finden und er rümpfte unwillkürlich die Nase. Dennoch nahm er sie sanft in den Arm, hob sie hoch und trug sie aus der Zelle hinaus.

Langsam, als wäre sie aus Glas, trug er die junge Frau durch den Kerkergang und dann die Treppe hinauf, die nun von einer Fackel erhellt war. Blonde Haare blitzten im Licht auf und blaue Augen sahen sie an.

"Wir sehen uns bald wieder, Hure.", zischte Macnair von der Seite neben der Tür, als sie die Treppe erklommen und in die hell erleuchtete Eingangshalle getreten waren. Doch er wurde einfach ignoriert.

Celine schloss die Augen, als sie in das helle Licht der Halle getragen wurde und ein leises Aufstöhnen entrang sich ihrer ausgedörrten Kehle. Sie wandte ihren Kopf ab, in die einzige Richtung die ihr Linderung verschaffen würde und barg so ihr Gesicht in den schwarzen Roben dessen, der sie aus der Zelle geholt hatte. So sah sie das schimmern blonden Haars oder blauer Augen nicht.

Nur flüchtig fragte sie sich, ob sie wieder zur Auflockerung einer Versammlung dienen sollte. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal und Celine wusste, dass es mit Sicherheit auch nicht das letzte Mal sein würde. Sie fühlte nur unendliche Erleichterung, dass sie nach oben und nicht in die andere Richtung – gen Folterkammer – getragen wurde. Wobei der Umstand, dass sie überhaupt_ ‚getragen'_ wurde und nicht einfach gepackt und über den Boden geschleift, oder durch einen Schwebezauber bewegt wurde, sie in doch nicht geringe Verwirrung stürzte.

Schließlich schienen sie an ihrem Ziel angekommen zu sein. An dem Ort an dem sie erneut den auf sie wartenden Todessern zur Verfügung stehen würde. Mit ihrem Körper, ihren Schreien, ihrer Qual. Aber nicht ihrer Lust – nicht mehr. Schon lange nicht mehr.

Nicht einmal der ihr erneut eingeflößte Traumtrank, der ihr abermals die schönsten Momente mit Ihm in Erinnerung gerufen hatte, zeigte noch eine Wirkung auf sie. Alles was sie empfunden hatte, war mit ihrem Stolz gestorben. Alles, bis auf die Sorge, die tief in ihre Gedanken gegraben war, wie es Ihm wohl gehen würde.

Regungslos und vollkommen erschlafft lag sie in den Armen dessen, der sie immer noch hielt und wartete darauf, dass der _‚Spaß'_ seinen Anfang nehmen würde.

Nach kurzem Warten ging er weiter, durch das geräumige Zimmer, mit einem riesigen Bett, einem Tisch mit zwei Stühlen und mehreren Schränken. Rechts befand sich eine Tür, die in ein angrenzendes Badezimmer führte. Es war nicht weniger geräumig als das Zimmer selbst. Eine abgegrenzte Toilette, ein Waschbecken und eine große, bereits mit heißem Wasser und duftenden Ölen angerichtete Wanne warteten auf sie.

Langsam und vorsichtig setzte er die nach einem Monat völlig verdreckte junge Frau in die Wanne. Natürlich war sie hin und wieder durch einen Zauber gereinigt worden, zumindest die, dem zaubernden gerade wichtig erscheinenden Körperbereiche. Aber Celines Haare waren völlig abgestumpft, die Locken verfilzt und sie verbreitete insgesamt einen Geruch, der ihm vor Ekel den Magen umdrehen lassen wollte.

"Wasch dich, Schöne...", murmelte Giles Avery leise und sah in die dunkelblauen, stumpfen Augen. Würde sie ihn überhaupt erkennen?

Als warmes Wasser ihren Körper zu umschmeicheln begann, zugleich aber auch ihre zahlreichen mehr oder minder gut verheilten Wunden berührte, konnte Celine einen leisen von Schmerz zeugenden Aufschrei nicht zurückhalten. Es brannte – und wie es brannte.

Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen und drohten überzulaufen, im selben Maße wie sie tiefer in das warme und so wunderbar gut duftende Badewasser hineingelegt wurde.

Sie war so sehr damit beschäftigt sowohl gegen den Schmerz anzuatmen, als auch so viel dieser ihre Nase umschmeichelnden, wohltuenden Düfte einzufangen, dass sie zwar hörte, wie etwas zu ihr gesagt wurde, aber nicht mitbekam, was, oder gar von wem.

Da ihr aber bewusst war, dass keine Ausrede zählte, wieso sie nicht zugehört hatte und die dafür nun sicherlich kommende Strafe fürchtete, saß sie einfach nur vollkommen erstarrt, sich in Erwartung der Schläge, oder anderes leicht duckend und ihren Kopf von dem Todesser wegdrehend da.

Giles wartete einen Moment lang. doch als sie überhaupt nicht reagierte, sondern nur, wie er merkte, auf eine Strafe wartete, nahm er einen Schwamm und begann sie vorsichtig zu waschen. Immer darauf achtend, dass er nicht zu sehr auf die Wunden und Blutergüsse drückte, die ihren gesamten Körper überzogen.

"Ich konnte den Lord überzeugen, dass du gelernt hast dich zu fügen. Dass du es weiterhin tun wirst.", murmelte er leise und betrachtete die junge Frau von der Seite. Noch immer wartete er darauf, dass sie ihn erkannte, sich an ihn erinnerte.

Das Wasser um sie herum geriet in Bewegung. Zuerst weil sie vor den nach ihr greifenden Händen in einer instinktiven Handlung, die sie sogleich gedanklich verwünschte, zurückzuweichen versuchte und dann, als sie der rauen und dennoch seltsam wohltuenden, ihren Körper fast schon zu massieren scheinenden Behandlung gewahr wurde, die sie statt der erwarteten Schläge erhielt.

Als der Todesser diesmal zu sprechen begann, versuchte Celine sich zumindest jetzt auf dessen Worte zu konzentrieren, um den ihr gegebenen Anweisungen wenn möglich so gut sie es vermochte, zu folgen. Doch auch wenn sie nun die einzelnen Silben die erst zu Worten und dann zu Sätzen wurden verstand, war ihr Geist einfach nicht dazu in der Lage, deren Sinn zu erkennen.

Es musste doch mittlerweile jeder wissen, dass sie sich fügte. Seit jenem Tag, oder jener Nacht, in der sie die letzten Reste ihres bis dahin noch vorhandenen Stolzes verloren und zu einem wimmernden, weinenden, um den Tod bettelnden Bündel Nichts geworden war.

Seit dem hatte sie sich nicht mehr widersetzt. Nicht einmal mehr in Gedanken. Sie hatte getan, was man ihr zu tun befahl, hatte sich umgedreht, aufgesetzt, die Beine gespreizt, ihren Hintern weiter nach oben gehoben, alles – einfach nur funktioniert, soweit ihr geschundener Körper es zuließ.

Einzig der Gedanke, dass es bald enden würde, dass sie doch irgendwann keinen Nutzen mehr haben würde und die Todesser ihres Spielzeuges, das sie in ihr hatten, überdrüssig wurden und sie dann endlich sterben durfte, hatte sie noch geistig bei Verstand gelassen. Zumindest soweit man jemanden, der sich nichts sehnlicher als den Tod wünschte, noch eines klaren Verstandes bezichtigen konnte.

So nickte Celine schließlich nur. Immer noch nicht begreifend, oder gar verstehend. Aber wissend, dass eine Reaktion – irgendeine zumindest – von ihr erwartet wurde. Und sie tat alles, was man von ihr erwartete. Um sich in den Augen ihrer Peiniger, die nur noch eine Puppe vor sich hatten und kein Opfer mehr, das sich wehrte, möglichst langweilig und uninteressant zu machen. Denn wären sie ihr endlich überdrüssig, würden sie sie entweder selbst töten, oder sie einfach nur in ihrer Zelle vergessen. Auch ein Gedanke, der Celine merkwürdig tröstlich erschien.

Weiterhin sanft wusch Giles sie, bis aller Dreck endlich verschwunden war. Auch ihre Haare waren gewaschen und mit so viel Spülung behandelt worden, dass sie sich vielleicht würden kämmen lassen. Einen Moment ließ er Celine allein, um ein großes, vorgewärmtes Handtuch zu holen. Dann hob er sie aus der Wanne und stellte sie daneben auf den Vorleger.  
"Bleib stehen, Schöne...", verlangte er und begann sie auch schon abzutrocknen. Bei jeder Anweisung, die er gab, benutzte er den Kosenamen, den er auch schon früher immer benutzt hatte. Irgendwann würde er zu ihr durchdringen, den geistigen Panzer durchbrechen, dessen war er sich sicher.

Als die junge, deutlich abgemagerte Frau wieder trocken war, nahm Giles sie auf den Arm und trug sie aus dem Badezimmer hinaus und zum Bett hinüber, wo er sie sanft absetzte. Dann holte er eine Salbe aus einem der Schränke, um ihre Haut damit einzureiben.  
Seine Hände fuhren sanft über ihren Körper streichelten, liebkosten und forderten nichts dafür.

Das erste mal, dass Celine merkte, dass hier etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmen konnte, war, als sie erneut hochgehoben und irgendwohin getragen wurde. Bis dahin hatte sie allen an sie gerichteten Anweisungen gehorcht, ohne zu denken, ohne zu fühlen, einfach nur gehorchend.

Doch nun, als sie die Hände spürte, die sie berührten, sie streichelten und fast schon zu liebkosen schienen und sie nicht hart anfassten, oder packten und drückten, oder schlugen und stießen, sondern so sanft und zärtlich über ihren sich einfach nur _sauber_ anfühlenden Körper bewegten, wusste sie definitiv, dass sich etwas ganz Entscheidendes verändert haben musste.

Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen. Nahm ihre Umgebung das erste Mal seit - sie wusste schon gar nicht mehr wie - langer Zeit bewusst war. Sah und spürte, dass sie auf einem weichen Bett lag und erkannte nun wohl auch den Grund, warum sie gewaschen worden war. Sie sollte die schönen, sich so kühl und weich anfühlenden Laken wohl nicht beschmutzen.

Fast hatte sie ihre Augen wieder geschlossen, um wieder zurückzusinken in den Zustand, in dem sie vorher gewesen war. In dem sie funktionierte, aber nicht mehr als unbedingt notwendig fühlen musste, als eine erneute Anweisung sie sich gehorsam auf den Rücken herumrollen ließ. Den dabei entstehenden Schmerz konnte sie ignorieren. Im Moment beherrschten sie ohnehin die Positiven Empfindungen weitaus mehr, als die Negativen zuvor.

Als sie so schließlich auf dem Rücken lag, ihre ungeschützte Vorderseite zeigend und keinen Finger rührend, um sich zu bedecken, da so etwas wie Scham für Celine schon lange zu existieren aufgehört hatte, traf sie eine weitere Erkenntnis mit voller Wucht.

Der Todesser der offenbar seine eigene Art von Spaß mit ihr haben wollte, auf den sie einfach nicht wusste, wie sie zu reagieren hatte, außer das sie tun konnte, was er ihr anwies zu tun, hatte sie _‚Schöne!'_ genannt. Das tat nur Einer – Er.

Die Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Schwall kalten Wassers und schlagartig begann sich ihre Haut zusammenzuziehen, ihre feinen Härchen stellten sich auf und Gänsehaut bildete sich auf ihrem erstarrt daliegenden Körper.

Doch Erkennen lag in ihrem weit geöffneten Blick.

------  
TBC


	48. Kapitel 47 Der lange Weg zurück

Visitkarte: James und Remus konnten nicht anders handeln. Vielleicht kam es aus Celines Erinnerungen bisher nicht so richtig raus. Aber niemand weiß, was ihr bzw. ihrer Familie passiert ist. Sie fing die Ausbildung zur Aurorin an, ohne dass jemand die Wahrheit kannte.. sie wollte sich eben rächen, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, dass sie sich an Giles nie würde rächen können.

Sie wird noch eine weitere Rolle spielen, auch wenn noch nicht gleich... - mazipaan

Auch allen andren treuen Reviewschreibern unseren herzlichsten Dank :) Ihr seit echt fix nd dank eurem Fleiß gibts hier auch schon das nächste Kapitel. - Morti

WARNUNG: Detaillierte Sexuelle Handlungen zwischen Mann und Frau

**Kapitel 47 - Der lange Weg zurück**

So langsam war er schon am Verzweifeln. Hatten sie Celine bereits völlig und unwiederbringlich zerbrochen? Kam sie nie wieder aus diesem Zustand heraus?

Doch dann spürte Giles plötzlich, wie der weiche, bis eben noch willig jede Berührung hinnehmende Körper sich unter seinen Händen versteifte. Sofort hob er den Kopf, um in Celines Augen zu sehen und merkte, dass sie ihn endlich erkannte.  
"Da bist du ja endlich, Schöne...", wisperte er und zog sie langsam, um sie nicht zu erschrecken, in seine Arme, hielt sie einfach nur fest.

Die nächsten Minuten hielt er sie einfach in seinen Armen, streichelte sie sanft und wartete auf eine weitere Reaktion, die dem Erkennen folgen würde.

_‚Giles, er war wieder da! Er war nicht tot! Er war bei ihr! War zu ihr zurückgekommen! Hatte sie nicht vergessen!'_, schoss es ihr immer wieder und wieder durch den Kopf, als sie ihn ansah.

Celine spürte, wie er sie hoch und in seine Arme zog. Spürte wie seine Hände sanft über ihren Rücken strichen. Doch rührte sie sich nicht. Tat nichts, das er nicht von ihr verlangte, oder er sie anwies zu tun.

Fast eine halbe Stunde lang saßen sie so da und Giles hielt Celine einfach nur im Arm. Ließ sie Wärme und Geborgenheit spüren, auch wenn sie das nicht wirklich realisieren würde.

Neben ihr auf dem Bett lag ein enges Kleid aus schwarzer Seide, nach dem er griff und es über ihre Haut gleiten ließ.  
"Zieh das an, Schöne.", wisperte er leise und ließ sie langsam los. "Ich werde uns etwas zu essen kommen lassen. Sicher bist du schon fast am Verhungern."

Celine fragte sich wann er aufhören würde sie zu streicheln, sie zu halten. Sie fragte sich, ob er sie erst schlagen und dann nehmen würde, oder umgekehrt. Oder etwas, an das sie noch gar nicht gedacht hatte.

Doch weder das eine, noch das andere geschah. Stattdessen hielt und streichelte er sie einfach weiter. Eine ihr schier unendlich scheinende Zeitspanne lang.

Dann, als er sie losließ, als sie glaubte, das er nun damit beginnen würde, weswegen er sie hier her gebracht hatte, konnte sie ein verkrampfen ihrer Muskeln nicht verhindern.

Doch wieder enttäuschte er ihre Erwartungen. Statt Schläge, oder Missbrauch, befahl er ihr ein schwarzes, sich wunderbar weich und fließend auf ihrer Haut anfühlendes Kleid anzuziehen, was sie auch sogleich mit aller Vorsicht, zu der sie imstande war, tat. Schließlich wollte sie nicht zerstören, was ihr zu tragen geheißen wurde.

Ob sie auf seinen letzten Kommentar eingehen sollte, wusste Celine nicht. Sie wusste, dass er wissen musste, dass sie ständig an der Grenze gehalten wurde. Weshalb fragte er sie dann? Oder war es nur eine Feststellung, um sich an der Vorstellung einer halb verhungerten Frau zu ergötzen? Unsicher, wie sie reagieren sollte, blickte sie ihn nur an. Nicht direkt – das wollten die meisten nicht – sondern leicht an ihm vorbei. Genug dass sie seine Anweisungen verstehen konnte, aber nicht genug, um ihn auf welche Art auch immer, zu provozieren.

Giles hatte sich umgedreht und klatschte einmal in die Hände, um eine Hauselfe herbei zu rufen. Dieser trug er dann auf, dass sie Abendessen besorgen solle. Danach drehte er sich wieder um und sah in Celines leicht abgewandte Augen.

"Schau mich an, Schöne.", murmelte er und trat wieder näher ans Bett, auf dem sie noch immer saß. Sanft legte er eine Hand an ihr Kinn, um sie zum Aufsehen zu bringen. "Es ist alles in Ordnung."

Hinter ihm wurde der Tisch plötzlich mit Speisen überhäuft, die auch sofort einen herrlichen Duft im ganzen Raum verbreiteten. Duft, den Celine seit vier Wochen nicht mehr hatte wahrnehmen können. Es handelte sich zwar um nichts wirklich Besonderes - eine Suppe, Brot, Käse und gebratenes Fleisch - aber für sie musste es der Himmel sein.

Als das Klatschen, jedoch ohne mit diesem einhergehendem Schmerz vor ihr erklang, zuckte Celine erschrocken zusammen. Wäre da Schmerz gewesen, hätte sie es verstanden. So aber erfüllte es sie mit einer Art von Grauen, den sie nicht einmal ansatzweise zu beschreiben in der Lage gewesen wäre.

Doch dann sah sie wie sich der Tisch deckte, erkannte das flüchtige Aufblitzen der Magie der Hauselfen, die dafür verantwortlich waren und entspannte sich wieder, soweit sie dies überhaupt insgesamt wagen konnte.

Das, was dort auf dem Tisch an Speisen Gestalt annahm und der Geruch, der von diesen ausging und ihre Geruchsnerven zu kitzeln begann, ließ in ihr ein Verlangen aufflammen, das sie mit einer ganz neuen Art des Schmerzes erfüllte.

Fest presste sie ihre Lippen zusammen, um den sich schlagartig gebildet habenden Speichel in und nicht außerhalb ihres Mundes zu halten, als sie Seine Hand an ihrem Kinn spürte und er ihr befahl, ihn anzusehen.

Gehorsam richtete sie ihren Blick nun direkt auf ihn. War froh darum. So musste sie nicht mehr all die Köstlichkeiten auf dem Tisch betrachten. Der Geruch alleine reichte schon aus, um sich ihren Magen in einen schmerzhaften Knoten zusammenziehen zu lassen und ihm ein unmissverständliches und laut im Raum hörbares Rumoren zu entlocken.

Einen Moment streichelte Giles mit zwei Fingern über Celines Wange und sah sie mit einem Lächeln, das nicht ganz seine Augen erreichte, an. Er konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, welcher Tumult in ihr herrschte. Aber sie würde schon noch merken, dass ihr hier erstmal keinerlei Gefahr drohte.

"Lass uns essen... Komm!", murmelte er dann und drehte sich um, ging zum Tisch hinüber und setzte sich auf einen der beiden Stühle.

Celine ging mit, weil er gesagt hatte, das sie kommen sollte. Doch als er sich setzte, blieb sie unsicher stehen. Nicht wissend, was sie tun, wie sie reagieren sollte. Angst schlich sich in ihren immer noch fest auf ihn gerichteten Blick, da sie wusste, das Ungehorsam hart, sehr hart bestraft wurde.

Langsam drehte Giles den Kopf und sah einen Moment abwartend zu ihr auf.  
"Setz dich, Schöne.", verlangte er dann und fügte, um zu verhindern, dass sie sich einfach auf den Boden fallen ließ, hinzu: "Dort... auf den zweiten Stuhl." Dabei deutete er auf die andere Seite des Tisches, wo sich der genannte befand.

Sie nickte nicht. Sie tat nichts – außer das, was er ihr befohlen hatte. So ging Celine um den Tisch herum und setzte sich auf den zweiten Stuhl, ihm gegenüber. Währenddessen und auch jetzt, ließ sie ihren Blick auch nicht für einen noch so kleinen Moment von seinen so wundervollen, blauen Augen weichen.

Ein leichtes Nicken zeigte ihr, dass sie sich richtig verhalten hatte.  
"Und nun iss, Schöne... Aber langsam, damit sich dein Magen daran gewöhnen kann.", erklärte er deutete auf die Speisen und den Teller Suppe, der bereits vor ihr stand. "Lass dir Zeit."

Wieder gehorchte sie, doch diesmal mit leicht zitternden Fingern, als diese sich um den Löffel schlossen, der neben dem Teller lag und sie ihn langsam und vorsichtig in die Suppe eintauchte.

Das Zittern wurde stärker – sie wollte es nicht – sie wollte gehorchen – wollte, dass er zufrieden mit ihr war. Dass sie ihm keinen Grund geben musste, dass er wütend oder enttäuscht war. Dass er sie nicht schlagen musste – nicht jetzt zumindest. Später sicher. Da würde er sie schlagen, sie vergewaltigen, sie .. foltern.

Mit einem leisen Klirren entfiel ihrer wie Espenlaub bebenden Hand der Löffel, spritze die sich im Inneren des kleinen ovalen Endes befindliche Suppe über den Tisch, auf ihr Kleid, das sie seinem Wunsch gemäß zuvor angezogen hatte.

Giles sah das Unglück bereits kommen und zog sofort seinen Zauberstab, um das Malheur zu beseitigen.  
"Beruhige dich, Schöne... es wird dich nicht satt machen, alles zu verschütten.", murmelte er ruhig, aber mit deutlich hörbarem, sanftem Tadel in der Stimme. "Beweis mir, dass du noch wie ein Mensch essen kannst... Ich glaube es nämlich."

Immer noch zitternd, wenn möglich noch stärker als zuvor, als sie den Zauberstab in seiner Hand sah, nickte Celine, auch wenn sie sich innerlich für ihre Schwäche verfluchte. _‚Nun ja vielleicht wird er es ja tatsächlich tun …'_, dachte sie sich noch, mit einem zu ihrem eigenem Erstaunen, Anflug von Sarkasmus, als sie abermals nach dem Löffel griff.

Konzentriert weiter in seine Augen blickend, versuchte sie ihre Hand zu beruhigen – sie versuchte es wirklich. Doch wollte es ihr einfach nicht gelingen.

Langsam runzelte Avery die Stirn. Sie stellte sich wirklich verdammt ungeschickt an und das gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. Eine Weile wartete er noch, dann legte er seinen eigenen Löffel beiseite.  
"Wenn es nicht geht... Steh auf und komm wieder her zu mir.", verlangte er mit nun doch etwas kühlerem, ungehaltenem Ton. Langsam schob er seinen Stuhl etwas zurück und wartete dann, dass sie gehorchte.

Diesmal zuckte sie nicht zusammen. Im Gegenteil, fast schon so etwas wie Erleichterung durchflutete Celine, als sie den Löffel beiseite legte, aufstand, den Stuhl in seine vorherige Position zurückschob und zu ihm ging.

Sie wusste dass sie ihn enttäuscht hatte. Sie sah es an seinem Gesicht, seinen Augen, seinem Verhalten. Spürte es schon beinahe an allem, was er ihr gegenüber ausstrahlte.

Er würde sie bestrafen und es würde wehtun. Vielleicht ja mehr, als alles andere zuvor. Nun gut, nicht alles – sie glaubte nicht, das die Stunden in denen er sie unter dem Einfluss des Imperio gefoltert hatte, noch von irgendetwas übertroffen werden könnten.

Als sie vor ihm stand, hatte sich ihr Zittern gelegt. Ruhig, fast schon entspannt, wartete ihr Körper auf die nun sicherlich kommende Bestrafung.

Einen Moment lang sah er zu ihr auf, als würde er überlegen, was zu tun sei. Dann griff er langsam ihre Hand und zog sie sich auf den Schoß. Mit einer Hand hielt er ihr Handgelenke umfasst, mit der anderen griff er erneut nach dem Löffel.  
"Ich hoffe... du wirst nicht lange so ein Baby bleiben. Weil ich dich so nicht haben will.", murmelte er nur ernst und hielt ihr den gefüllten Löffel vor den Mund. "Mach auf, Schöne!"

Gehorsam öffnete sie den Mund.  
Ihre Augen indessen verloren langsam wieder jedwedes Gefühl, das zuvor darin gestanden hatte, als sie seine Worte hörte. Selbst die Gerüche schienen plötzlich verblasst.

Celine wehrte sich nicht gegen den Griff um ihre Handgelenke. Würde er es ihr brechen – was für ihn sicherlich kein Problem wäre und nichts über das er nachdenken müsste – würde sie wohl vor Schmerz schreien, weil es das war, was ihr Körper in diesem Moment an Reaktion verlangte. Doch mehr auch nicht.

Erst als er ihr seinen ganzen Teller Suppe eingeflößt hatte, legte Giles den Löffel zur Seite und ließ Celines Handgelenke wieder los.  
"Jetzt versuch allein weiter zu essen. Das ist nicht so schwer.", murmelte er wieder sanfter und ließ sie sich aufstehen. "Setz dich wieder auf deinen Platz."

Diesmal ohne ein Nicken erhob Celine sich, ging zum Stuhl ihm gegenüber, setzte sich, nahm den Löffel und begann ruhig und ohne ein einziges Zittern zu essen.

Das Leben das vor Minuten noch in ihren Augen zu sehen gewesen war, fand man nun nicht mehr dort. Sie funktionierte einfach – ohne zu denken, ohne zu fühlen.

Sie aßen nun schweigend weiter und Giles verlangte, dass Celine auch von dem Brot und dem Fleisch aß. Ein Glas Wasser stand an ihrem Platz und sie musste es trinken. Als er glaubte, dass sie satt sein musste, war das Essen erst einmal beendet und die Überreste verschwanden.

Der Todesser stand auf und ging um den Tisch herum, streichelte der jungen Frau, die wieder völlig abgeschaltet hatte, über die Wange.  
"Schöne... Das ist nicht der richtige Weg. Ich will nicht, dass du dich zurück ziehst.", murmelte er leise und zog sie sanft auf die Füße, nahm sie auf den Arm, um sie erneut zum Bett zu tragen.

Kurz darauf lagen sie beide darin, wobei sie immer noch angezogen waren, und Giles begann sanft über Celines Oberkörper zu streicheln.  
"Die Seide fühlt sich sehr gut an, oder Schöne?", wisperte er in ihr Ohr.

Celine schwieg – es war nicht erwünscht, dass sie sprach. Nur dass sie schrie oder stöhnte, oder flehte. Aber nicht, das sie eine Unterhaltung führte. Höchstens, dass sie zu einer Beitrug, aber ihr war klar, dass damit keine sprachliche Konversation gemeint war.

Als überhaupt keine Reaktion kam, entkleidete Giles sich und legte sich dann wieder neben Celine, nachdem er ihr das Kleid auch abgestreift hatte.

Keiner der anderen war je völlig nackt gewesen, sodass sie dieses Gefühl der Wärme - von Haut auf Haut - nicht mit den anderen verbinden konnte. Sanft streichelte er sie weiter und tat sonst nichts. Einfach nur streicheln. Auch wenn es jene Stellen waren, die sie immer sehr erregend gefunden hatte, war er sich klar darüber, dass sie jetzt wohl noch nicht reagieren würde. Auch wenn er es hoffte.

"Komm zurück, Schöne.", murmelte er wieder in Celines Ohr, während sie an seiner Brust lag.

Sie lag einfach nur da. Spürte die Berührungen, spürte die Hitze, die von seinem Körper ausging und langsam auf ihren eigenen überzugreifen schien.

Doch bewegte sie sich nicht.

Auch wenn ein kleiner, ein ganz kleiner Teil in ihr diesen Körperkontakt zu genießen begann.

Egal wie lang es dauern würde, Giles wollte nicht aufgeben. Er wusste, dass sie nur bei ihm so gefühlt hatte, oder glaubte es zumindest. Deswegen würde er sie aus dieser Selbstisolation heraus reißen können. Immer weiter streichelte er sie, strich nun auch mehr nach vorn zu ihren Brüsten. Doch immer waren die Berührungen federleicht und so sanft, als wäre sie aus Glas und würde jeden Moment zerbrechen.

Celine spürte seine sanften, kaum wahrnehmbaren Berührungen, die dennoch immervorhanden schienen.

Sie fragte sich, wie lange er sich damit noch begnügen würde.

"Ich will dich,... Celine.. meine Schöne... keine Puppe.", wisperte Giles leise in ihr Ohr, während er sie weiter streichelte.  
Langsam fuhr seine Hand auch tiefer hinunter, strich über ihre nackten Oberschenkel und dann ganz sanft wieder nach oben.

Ein leichtes, kaum merkliches beben durchlief die Stelle, an der seine Finger entlang strichen.

Etwas, das sie einfach nicht hatte kontrollieren können, als sie seine sanften Worte hörte.

Konnte es wirklich sein? Konnte er wirklich sie wollen?

"Komm heraus... komm zu mir.", wisperte er weiter und legte seine Lippen dann ganz sanft auf ihre, küsste sie zärtlich. Seine Hand strich dabei weiter nach oben und fuhr durch ihr Schamhaar.

Wieder ein Beben, das von seinen Fingerspitzen ausgehend, sich in ihr auszubreiten drohte.

Doch blieb ihr Blick leer, ihre Lippen kalt.

Sanft küsste er weiter, ließ seine Zunge über die reglosen Lippen streichen und fuhr sanft in Celines Mund hinein. Gleichzeitig streichelte er ihr über den flachen Bauch.

Als Celine seine Zunge um und dann zwischen ihren Lippen und an ihrer Zunge spielen und seine Hand über ihren Bauchnabel streichen spürte, durchlief sie ein erneutes beben. Diesmal schon etwas stärker als zuvor und ihre Augen weiteten sich leicht, während in dem zuvor stumpfen Blick ein kurzes, aber eindeutiges Flackern trat.

Die Reaktion, so kurz sie auch gewesen sein mochte, mit einem Lächeln quittierend, machte Giles Avery weiter. Sanft streichelte er immer höher und fuhr über die weichen Brüste, streichelte sie ausführlicher, während er den Kuss weiter vertiefte.

Langsam, ganz langsam – als seine Hände ihre Brüste liebkosten – begann sie für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde seinen Kuss zu erwidern.

Jedoch erstarrte sie daraufhin abermals, ihr Körper verspannte sich, in Erwartung der Strafe für dieses Verhalten. Schließlich sollte nicht sie Lust verspüren, bei dem was man mit ihrem Körper machte.

Aber es kam keine Strafe. Giles machte weiter, unterbrach den Kuss nur kurz, um einzuatmen und erkundete dann weiter Celines Mund, um sie so noch etwas mehr hervor zu locken.  
Seine Hände streichelten weiter, massierten nun auch sanft die Brüste, spielten etwas mit den Brustwarzen.

Ganz langsam schmolz der teilnahmslose Blick aus ihren Augen. Wurde ersetzt durch Unsicherheit – und Angst, wo Giles den Kuss sanft löste und in Celines Augen sah.  
"Keine Angst, Schöne... Es ist alles in Ordnung.", wisperte er leise, während er sie weiter streichelte. Dann küsste er sie erneut sanft und wartete, ob sie ihre Angst überwinden konnte.

Doch die Angst blieb, verstärkte sich sogar noch.

Dennoch erwiderte sie ein weiteres Mal zögernd seinen Kuss, indem sich ihre Lippen bereitwilliger seiner fordernden und zugleich sanften Zunge öffneten. Dabei massierte und streichelte er weiter nach unten, bis seine Finger erneut durch ihr Schamhaar glitten. Diesmal jedoch ging er weiter und streichelte über die Schamlippen.  
Währenddessen küsste er sie erneut, umspielte ihre Zunge mit seiner und versuchte sie hervor zu locken, damit sie sich etwas beteiligte.

Ein scharfes, ungewollt heftiges Einatmen war die Folge, als Celine spürte was er tat.

Tränen begannen sich langsam in ihren Augen zusammeln, auch wenn sie dagegen anzukämpfen versuchte.

Als er die Tränen sah, küsste Giles sanft über Celines Augen, sodass sie verschwanden.  
"Es ist alles gut...", murmelte er leise, ehe er sanft ihr Ohr und ihren Hals verwöhnte. Seine Finger liebkosten sie noch immer, drangen aber nicht in sie ein, streichelten nur sanft und zärtlich.

Celine lag weiter still da. Zumindest so weit wie ihr immer wieder von leichten Schauern ergriffener Körper es zulassen wollte.

In ihren Gedanken jedoch war alles – nur kein Stillstand mehr. Dieser war unter dem Damm, den sie in den letzten Wochen zu errichten erlernt hatte, zwar nicht zusammengebrochen, hatte aber erste, bedenkliche Risse erhalten.

Sie wusste einfach nicht mehr, was sie tun, denken, oder _fühlen_ durfte und was nicht.

Da war Er. Eindeutig – sanft wie früher schon, so zärtlich, dass es ihr den Atem zu nehmen drohte und ein wahres Feuerwerk von kleinen Flammen in ihr auflodern ließ, die sie mit Gewalt hinter die Absperrung in ihren Geist zu drängen versuchte. Nur ab und an entkam ihr ein Funken des Verlangens das sie in Schach zu halten versuchte, niederzudrücken sich bemühte, und ließ ihren Körper leicht unter seinen Berührungen erbeben.

Jede noch so kleine Reaktion zeigte Giles aber, dass er weiter vorankam, dass sie sich langsam wieder öffnete. Er musste es einfach schaffen, sie da wieder heraus zu holen.

Sanft fing er an, seine Lippen über ihre Schulter wandern zu lassen und küsste federleicht ihre Brüste entlang, leckte sanft darüber. Ihr Körper reagierte, wenig zwar, aber doch spürbar.

Langsam, ganz langsam, schloss Celine die Augen, als sie spürte wie seine Lippen weiter an ihr herabwanderten, ihre Brüste berührten, so sanft … so federleicht … und ein Verlangen in ihr entfachten, das noch höher als bisher gegen den Damm in ihrem Kopf anbrandete.

Dann jedoch, als sie sich daran erinnerte, dass er beim Essen befohlen hatte, dass sie ihn ansehen sollte, riss sie ihre Augen gewaltsam wieder auf, beinahe schon vor Schreck aufkeuchend, dass sie sich so hatte hinreißen lassen, seinen Befehl zu missachten.

"Es ist alles in Ordnung..", wisperte er gegen die weiche Haut ihrer Brust, während er sanft darüber leckte. "Lass dich ruhig gehen."

Sanft rieb er sie nun mit zwei Fingern, umkreiste massierend den kleinen Nervenpunkt, der ihr so viel Lust bringen konnte.

Wieder begannen sich ihre Augenlider zu schließen, auch wenn sie dagegen anzukämpfen versuchte. Doch konnte sie gegen das, was Er tat, einfach nicht ankommen. Hatte es schon früher nie gekonnt und wusste, dass sie es auf lange Sicht auch nicht in Zukunft können würde.

Celine hatte das Gefühl innerlich zu schmelzen und ein erneutes Schaudern durchlief ihren Körper. Dieses Mal jedoch eindeutig vor langsam in ihr aufkeimender Erregung und nicht aus Furcht.

Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass Celine langsam erregt wurde und Giles konnte es auch deutlich an der Feuchtigkeit spüren, die seine Finger nun schon berührten. Langsam wanderte er mit seinen Lippen tiefer, umkoste kurz den Bauchnabel, ehe er an der Leiste entlang zum Zentrum ihrer Weiblichkeit vordrang und langsam darüber leckte.

Abermals öffneten sich ihre Augen. Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie sie sie geschlossen hatte. Ihre Finger gruben sich leicht in die Laken, die sie kühl und samten unter sich spürte.

Ganz langsam und sie weiter mit Lippen und Zunge verwöhnend schob Giles ihre Beine leicht auseinander, um besseren Zugang zu haben. Dass das ein Risiko war und sie vielleicht wieder zurück treiben würde, war ihm klar. Aber er musste endlich auch etwas weiter gehen. Immerhin regte sie sich schon unter ihm, wand sich beinahe.

Celine wollte es nicht. Fürchtete seine Reaktion, auch wenn sie langsam wirklich zu glauben begann, dass er meinte, was er gesagt hatte. Dass er wirklich Sie wollte und nicht das, zu dem sie reduziert worden war.

Das schlimmste daran war, dass Celine sich dieses Umstandes sehr wohl bewusst war.

Ein leises Stöhnen entwich ihrer Kehle und ihr Atem beschleunigte sich unwillkürlich.

"So ist gut, Schöne... komm zu mir zurück.", lobte er sofort, als sie endlich auch einen hörbaren Laut von sich gab.  
Sie nun wieder mit den Fingern streichelnd, kam er nach oben und küsste sie wieder voller Zärtlichkeit.

Langsam, zögernd erwiderte sie den Kuss, immer noch Furcht in ihren Augen, aber auch das Verlangen, das sich durch die Ritzen in ihrem Inneren kämpfte, nicht mehr ganz aus ihrem Blick heraushalten könnend.

Wieder wanderten seine Lippen nach unten, verwöhnten sie mit dem Mund. Seine eigene deutliche Erregung, die schmerzhaft zwischen seinen Beinen pochte, ignorierte er vollkommen. Das würde später noch dran sein... sobald Celine sich ihm endlich ganz öffnete und es mit ihm genießen konnte.

Ein abermaliges Stöhnen entwich Celines Lippen, und sie begann sich leicht unter seinen sie verwöhnenden Lippen zu bewegen.

Etwas in ihr schrie sie an, dass es falsch war. Das er sicherlich wütend werden würde. Doch wurde sie von dem übertönt, das in ihr zu lodern begonnen hatte.

"Du machst alles richtig, Schöne... für mich musst du dich öffnen.. wieder heraus kommen. Immer für mich.", wisperte er und streichelte mit einem Finger um die glitschige, feuchte Öffnung, ehe er langsam in sie drang. Zugleich saugte er auch wieder an ihr, verwöhnte sie.

Nur langsam sickerte in ihr Bewusstsein, das er tatsächlich nicht wütend wurde. Er es wirklich so meinte und nicht nur so dahersagte. Ein Gefühl, das sie für lange erloschen gehalten hatte, begann sich in ihrem Verstand zu regen. Doch war es zu fern, um es zu fassen zu kriegen, oder auch nur zu begreifen, was genau es war. Sie wusste nur, dass es nicht wieder verschwinden sollte.

Im nächsten Moment verblassten alle Gedanken und wurden durch den Nebel sich über ihren Verstand legender Begierde hinfort gespült.

Giles merkte deutlich, dass sie bereit war, mehr als bereit. Sie wand sich vor Lust, stöhnte. Langsam rutschte er nach oben und lag nun das erste Mal auf ihr, küsste sie voller Leidenschaft, während er ihre Beine etwas mehr anwinkelte und dann langsam und sanft in sie eindrang.  
Dabei sah er in ihre leicht geöffneten, Lust verhangenen Augen.

Celine dachte nicht mehr daran, dass es falsch sein könnte, was sie da tat. Sie wollte nur, dass er weiter machte. Dass sie ihn noch mehr als bisher spürte und – er erfüllte ihr ihren unausgesprochenen Wunsch. Sie spürte, wie er in sie eindrang und sie konnte sich nun nicht mehr zurückhalten. Schob sich ihm entgegen, während sich ihre Hände noch fester in die Laken krallten.

"So ist es richtig, gib dich mir..", wisperte Giles in ihr Ohr, während er langsam anfing in sie zu stoßen. "Genieße es... mit mir kannst du es immer genießen. Mit mir gefällt es dir... du sehnst dich danach, ich weiß es ... "  
Wieder und wieder wiederholte er diese Worte, während sie sich langsam einem gemeinsamen Höhepunkt näherten.

Celine wusste nicht wann, aber irgendwann hatte sie ihre Arme um seinen Rücken geschlungen, ihre Beine noch weiter zu sich herangezogen und damit begonnen, sich seinem Rhythmus in ihr anzupassen, dabei leise Laute der Lust ausstoßend, die durch ihren Körper jagte.

Mit einem Aufschrei, der tief aus seiner Kehle kam, erreichte Giles seinen Höhepunkt und spürte an den Zuckungen um sein Glied, dass sie ebenfalls einen hatte. Zufrieden grinsend zog er sich aus ihr zurück und zog sie in seine Arme, streichelte ihr über den Rücken.  
"Das hast du sehr gut gemacht, Schöne.", murmelte er leise.

Nun alle Zurückhaltung verlierend, zumindest die, wenn es darum ging, ihre Arme fest um ihn geschlungen zu lassen, drückte sie sich ihm weiter entgegen, sich ganz dem Nachwirkungen des eben erfahrenen Höhepunktes hingebend.

Erstmal sagte er nichts mehr. Giles war sehr zufrieden, dass er es geschafft hatte, Celine aus ihrer Lethargie heraus zu reißen. Sie durfte nicht einfach aufgeben und völlig willenlos werden. Er wollte... er durfte sie nicht verlieren.

Celine wusste nicht wie lange sie so da lagen. Sie in seinen Armen – sie war sich nur eines plötzlich in ihr auftauchenden Gefühls bewusst, das sie sich bei ihm, wenn er da war, in seinen Armen sicher fühlen konnte.

Eine Empfindung, die vollkommen absurd war, hatte er sie doch vor nicht allzu langer Zeit fast zu Grunde gefoltert.

_‚Das war nicht Giles – nicht Er hat das getan … nur sein Körper … aber nicht Er …'_, erklang sogleich eine immer noch von Lust und dem Verlangen die Sicherheit, die sie bei ihm zu empfinden begonnen hatte, nicht verlieren zu wollende Stimme zu flüstern.

Einige Zeit lagen sie einfach so aneinander gekuschelt da, während Giles die junge Frau streichelte.  
"Schlaf jetzt, Schöne... ich bin hier, wenn du aufwachst.", murmelte er leise und sah ihr in die Augen. Sein Blick duldete keinen Widerspruch, auch wenn er weiter sanft auf ihr ruhte.

Gehorsam schloss Celine ihre Augen. Zwang ihren Atem ruhiger, langsamer zu werden. Er hatte gesagt, dass wenn er sie hielt, wenn er mit ihr zusammen war, sie auch sie selbst sein konnte.

Diese Phase schien nun vorüber zu sein und sie war wieder nur Etwas, das zu funktionieren hatte.

Doch seltsamerweise war auch dieser Gedanke nicht beängstigend, sondern hatte eher etwas merkwürdig Tröstliches an sich.

Sich näher an ihn heranschmiegend, sank sie schon bald mit den Gedanken an das, was sie erst kurz zuvor geteilt hatten, in einen tiefen und seit langem das erste Mal willkommenen Schlaf.

Auch Giles schlief nach einiger Zeit, die er Celine beim Schlafen beobachtet hatte, endlich ein. Es war ein verdammt anstrengender Tag gewesen. Doch so, wie eigentlich immer, wachte er sehr früh am nächsten Morgen wieder auf und sah als erstes die schwarzen Locken neben sich auf dem Kissen.  
Schmunzelnd strich er sanft hindurch, ehe seine Hand weiter über Celines Körper wanderte.

-----

TBC


	49. Kapitel 48 Bekanntschaft mit einem Engel

Da Celines Reaktion doch von einigen als zu schnell empfunden wird, hier ne kleine Erläuterung zu. :)

Giles versucht nicht, Celine über das Gewesene hinwegzuhelfen. Er will lediglich, dass sie auf ihn reagiert und... wenn ihr mal genau auf seine Worte achtest, ist es sogar zweifelhaft, was er da tut...

Er versucht... ohne jetzt zu viel verraten zu wollen... ihre Situation auszunutzen, um sie fester an sich zu binden. - mazipaan

Mit Celine geht es jetzt erstmal nicht weiter - da vom zeitlichen Ablauf her einige andere Dinge dazwischen geschehen und die euch nun offenbart werden. Celine kommt in Kapitel 62 wieder, so viel kann ich schon einmal verraten und das sie noch einen langen Weg vor sich hat, der sie in völlig unerwartete Gefilde führen wird.

Jetzt geht es jedoch erst einmal mit der anderen Seite weiter, denn auch diese sind nicht ganz untätig. :-) - Morti

**Kapitel 48 - Bekanntschaft mit einem Engel**

Peter Pettigrew arbeitete seit nun etwas mehr als drei Jahren in einem Londoner Buchladen. Es war einer der größeren seiner Art und beherbergte neben Muggelbüchern auch Literatur für Zauberer. Echte Zauberer, so wie er auch einer war und auch sein Chef. Bei den Zaubererbüchern handelte es sich um kein spezielles Fachgebiet, auch wenn jedem auf den ersten Blick auffiel, dass die meisten aus der dunklen Ecke stammten. Und in Fachkreisen war allen durchaus geläufig, dass sein Chef, alle nannten ihn wirklich nur so, durchaus in der Lage war, Bücher zu beschaffen, an die sonst nur schwer und über die Nokturngasse heran zu kommen war. Doch da die Auroren zur Zeit dort verstärkt aufpassten, lief das Geschäft vom Chef ganz gut.

"Hallo", sprach ihn plötzlich jemand von hinten an und beinahe wäre er von der Leiter gefallen, auf der er gerade stand, um Bücher in die Regale zu räumen. Sich noch von dem Schrecken erholend, drehte er sich um.

Vor ihm Stand ein Engel.

Das war zumindest sein erster Gedanke. Eine blonde Frau, deren Haare ihr in wilden Locken bis auf die Schultern fielen. Ein voller roter Mund, der gerade ein herzliches, amüsiertes Lächeln zeigte. Kastanienbraune Augen, eingerahmt von langen schwarzen Wimpern.

"Tut mir leid. Ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken. Ich suche Ihren Chef. Ist er da?", fragte die Frau, deren Stimme für Peter wie Musik in den Ohren war.

"N…Nein. Kann ich Ihnen vielleicht weiter helfen?", stammelte er und kletterte von der Leiter. Fast schon erleichtert stellte er fest, dass die Frau nur einige Zentimeter größer war als er selbst. "Nun ich wollte ein Buch abholen, das er für mich besorgen wollte. Ein ganz besonderes, Sie verstehen?" Peter nickte nur. Sicher verstand er. Das war das Passwort für die schwarzmagischen Bestellungen.

"Dann geben Sie mir doch bitte den Abholschein. Ich werde mal sehen, ob es schon da ist.", erklärte er ruhig, so wie der Chef es ihm beigebracht hatte. Wenn er nervös wurde, könnte das ihnen beiden große Schwierigkeiten bringen.

Wortlos reichte sie ihm das Stückchen Pergament und folgte ihm ein Stück weiter in den Laden hinein. Er selbst verschwand in ein Hinterzimmer, wo er erst einmal einen Zauber auf das Papier sprach, der den Sicherheitsstempel sichtbar machen würde, den der Chef auf diesen Zetteln anbrachte. Ein rot leuchtender Adler erschien im Hintergrund der Schrift. Alles war also in Ordnung.

‚Vergessene Blutmagie' lautete der Titel des Buches. Da Peter es erst gestern selbst verstaut hatte, wusste er genau, wo es lag. In einem der hinteren Regale, eingeschlagen in ein Leinentuch und versehen mit einem Namen und mehreren Codewörtern, die jetzt noch abgefragt werden mussten. Unauffällig, selbstverständlich. Deswegen hieß es auch, er musste diese bildhübsche Frau in ein Gespräch verwickeln. Und zu seinem Leidwesen waren die Wörter so ausgewählt, dass es nach einem Flirt aussehen würde. Und flirten hatte er noch nie gekonnt. Aber wenn er diese Worte nicht überprüfte und diese junge Frau war ein Auror, dann würde es richtig Probleme geben.

Aus dem Hinterzimmer zurück kehrend, legte er das Buch auf den Tresen, so dass die Frau den Zettel nicht sehen konnte. "Sie sind also Samantha Halliwell?", fragte er leise und bemühte sich ernsthaft darum, dass seine Stimme nicht schwankte.

"Die bin ich", sagte die Frau und zog auch gleich ihren Ausweis hervor. Sie kaufte hier nicht das erste Mal einschlägige Bücher und kannte das Prozedere, das normalerweise der Chef abzog. Doch bei ihm wäre ihr der Flirt, der jetzt kommen würde, ziemlich unangenehm gewesen, denn "Der Chef" war einfach nur ein Ekel. Arrogant, überheblich, eingebildet. Ein Macho, wie er im Buche stand. Sam, wie sie alle nannten, konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie erleichtert war, dass er nicht da war. Und sein vor ihr stehender Angestellter, der gerade sehr gewissenhaft den Ausweis prüfte, war ein ziemlich schnuckeliges Kerlchen. Wirkte zwar etwas unterbelichtet, aber vielleicht war er auch nur schüchtern. _Das zeigt sich wohl gleich_, schmunzelte sie in sich hinein und nahm dann den Ausweis zurück, um ihn einzustecken.

Peter hatte sich Zeit gelassen mit dem Überprüfen. Allerdings nicht, um sicher zu gehen, dass alles echt war, eher um den Mut zu finden, mit diesem Engel zu flirten. Krampfhaft hatte er sich daran zu erinnern versucht, wie James es immer gemacht hatte. Oder einer seiner anderen Freunde.

"Ein… ein schöner Name", stammelte Peter und erinnerte sich an Sirius, der ein Meister war, wenn es darum ging, ein Mädchen zu etwas zu kriegen. "Gerade… richtig für eine so hübsche Frau wie Sie.", fügte er noch schnell hinzu.

Sam schmunzelte verlegen und notierte sich gedanklich einen Volltreffer. Dieser süße Kerl war tatsächlich schüchtern. Aber irgendwie auch total süß dabei. "Danke. Darf ich denn auch erfahren wie Ihr Name ist?", fragte sie dann, um es ihm etwas leichter zu machen. Sie wollte hier keine Stunden verbringen, aber auch nur, um nicht "dem Chef" begegnen zu müssen.

"Peter. Peter Pettigrew", platzte der Rattenanimagus heraus und verschluckte sich dabei beinahe. Am liebsten hätte er sich nun sofort irgendwo versteckt. Er konnte einfach nicht flirten. Das war schon in der Schule so gewesen. Gefiel ihm ein Mädchen, wurde er stumm wie ein Fisch. Und dazu kam, dass Sirius ihm die Mädchen, die ihn interessierten, meist vor der Nase wegschnappte. "Dann musst du eben schneller sein!", hatte er gelacht, als Peter ihm das einmal gesagt hatte. Aber er hatte es nie gewagt, sich mit dem Herzensbrecher von Hogwarts zu messen. Er hatte ihn einfach machen lassen, weil er seiner Meinung nach sowieso keine Chance hatte gegen Sirius anzukommen. Er war klug, reich, attraktiv und reinblütig. Peter dagegen war unbegabt, kam aus mittleren Verhältnissen, was ihm an Größe fehlte, war in der Breite zu viel, und er war ein Halbblut. Also nicht gerade Voraussetzungen, um bei den Mädchen zu landen.

Schnell warf er einen Blick auf den Zettel. Warum musste sein Chef auch so dämliche Passwörter aussuchen? "Ver… verzeihen Sie meine Direktheit, aber... ich würde Sie gern auf einen Drink einladen. Sie dürfen sich auch aussuchen wohin." Am liebsten wäre Peter im Erdboden versunken. So eine plumpe Anmache. So schmiss sich nicht mal ein Sirius Black an ein Mädchen ran.

Sam hätte sich am liebsten weggeschmissen vor lachen. Dieser Junge war einfach zu goldig. Und der Name sagte ihr zudem auch etwas. Er war zwei Jahre unter ihr gewesen und einer der berüchtigten Rumtreiber. Dass er aber so verklemmt war, hatte sie nie bemerkt. Nun gut, als Slytherin beschäftigte man sich grade mal so viel wie nötig mit den Gryffindors. Es war nur gut, dass sie keine Aurorin war, die es darauf abgesehen hatte, den Laden hochgehen zu lassen. "Nun, eigentlich geh ich ja nicht mit Fremden aus, aber Sie gefallen mir, Peter. Also mach ich mal eine Ausnahme. Ich würde gern ins Illusion gehen. Das ist meine Lieblingsbar", erklärte sie und sah das Peter nun tatsächlich rot wurde.

"I… Illusion", stotterte Peter. "G…gern. Sagen wir… heute um… um sieben?" _Bitte. Bitte lass sie jetzt einfach ja sagen_, flehte er stumm. Nicht, dass er wollte, dass sie ging, eher im Gegenteil. Aber er wollte irgendwie dieses erzwungene Gespräch beenden.

"Einverstanden, heute um sieben. Ich hol Sie hier ab", erkläre Samantha lächelnd und zog ihre Geldbörse vor.

Schnell tippte Peter den Betrag in die Kasse und nahm der Frau das Geld ab. Und dann verzählte er sich dreimal beim Wechselgeld. _Merlin ist das peinlich!_ Damit schloss er endlich die Lade der Kasse, steckte das Buch jetzt magisch eingeschlagen in Papier und mit einem Tarnzauber belegt in eine Tasche und reichte diese der Frau.

"Danke, Peter. Und nun, wo wir das geklärt hätten,… ich bin um Punkt sieben hier. Also sehen Sie zu, dass "der Chef", sie pünktlich Feierabend machen lässt." Damit verschwand sie aus dem Laden und ließ einen völlig geschockten Peter zurück, dessen Herz gerade bis in die Kniekehlen gerutscht war.

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachte Peter damit, die neue Buchlieferung einzusortieren. Allerdings musste er das viermal neu machen, hatte er doch vor Nervosität alles durcheinander gebracht, und ständig fielen ihm die Bücher aus der Hand. Sein Boss, der mittlerweile auch wieder da war, guckte ihn zwar des Öfteren irritiert an, sagte aber nichts. Um Punkt Sieben tauchte dann tatsächlich der blonde Engel wieder im Laden auf und Peter sah deutlich, dass sein Chef fast anfing zu sabbern.

Da ihre Verabredung nicht vor dem Laden war, beschloss Sam rein zu gehen, trotz der Tatsache, dass der Boss da war. Sie entdeckte Peter vor einem Regal in der Nähe, das Gebärden des Ladeninhabers nicht beachtend. "Bist du so weit, Peter?", fragte sie freundlich und sah wie der junge Mann zusammenzuckte.

Peter hatte zwar die Ladenglocke gehört, aber nicht damit gerechnet angesprochen zu werden. Mit Knien weich wie Pudding drehte er sich um und wäre beinahe in Ohnmacht gefallen, sah Samantha Halliwell doch jetzt noch umwerfender aus, als am Nachmittag. Fand er zumindest. "S... sicher", stammelte er und sah seinen Chef an. "Ich... ich mach dann Schluss. Bis... M...Morgen", stotterte er und sah das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht seines Bosses. "Deshalb bist du so durch den Wind", grinste er und meinte dann: "Zieh Leine mit dieser Schönheit. Bis Morgen."

Peter war erleichtert, dass sein Chef ihn gehen ließ. Oder war er doch nervös? Wäre er lieber geblieben? Er bemerkte gar nicht, wie die junge Frau sich bei ihm einhakte und ihn mit durch Londons Straßen zog, hin zu einem kleinen Pub.

Drinnen war es angenehm warm. Es herrschte gedämpftes Licht und leise Musik spielte. Die Möblierung bestand aus dunklem Holz. Es wirkte gemütlich. All zu voll war es auch nicht, so dass sie noch freie Platzwahl hatten. "Setzten wir uns nach hinten? Ist mein Lieblingsplatz.", erklärte die Frau und Peter nickte nur.

_Verdammt, jetzt reiß dich doch zusammen, Peter. Sirius taucht hier schon nicht auf und schnappt sie dir weg.,_ rief er sich selbst zur Ordnung.

In den nächsten Stunden spürte Peter auch deutlich, dass er lockerer wurde, je mehr er erfuhr. Samantha war Angestellte in einem großen Kaufhaus. Sie hatte eine kleine Wohnung hier in der Stadt und besuchte regelmäßig ihre Eltern, die etwas außerhalb auf dem Land wohnten. Ihr letzter Freund hatte sie vor rund drei Monaten verlassen, wegen irgendeinem Flittchen aus Irland. Auch Peter erzählte eine Menge über sich und seine Schulzeit. Nur zwei wichtige Details in seinem Leben ließ er aus. Zum einen, dass er ein unregistrierter Animagus war, zum anderen, dass zu seinem Freundeskreis ein Werwolf gehörte. Beides nicht gerade Dinge, die man einer Frau beim ersten Date auf die Nase band und wenn er ehrlich war, waren das eigentlich Dinge, die er lieber ganz für sich behalten würde. Denn als Freund eines Werwolfs, wurden viele gleich misstrauisch. Aber er hatte die Freundschaft zu Remus bisher nie bereut. Er war immer derjenige gewesen, der alle gleich behandelte. Außerdem hatte er Remus im gewissen Sinn seinen Abschluss zu verdanken. Denn Remus hatte viel Zeit geopfert, um ihm Nachhilfe zu geben.

Samantha langweilte sich keineswegs bei der Unterhaltung, erzählte ihr Peter, der sie ganz offensichtlich nicht erkannt hatte, auch das, was hinter den Kulissen gelaufen war. Den Teil, von dem die Slytherins nie etwas gesehen hatten, und eines musste sie neidisch zugeben. Potter und Black waren brillante Köpfe, was die Entwicklung von Streichen anging, ebenso wie die Umsetzung, wenn man denn nun großzügig außer acht ließ, dass sie des Öfteren das Opfer gewesen war.

Es war kurz nach zehn, als Peter mit seiner Begleitung das Lokal verließ. Selbstverständlich hatte er die Rechnung beglichen. Vor der Tür sahen die beiden sich Minuten lang an und Peter fragte sich, wie er sich verabschieden sollte. Und ob er sie überhaupt wieder sehen würde, denn er wurde das Gefühl einfach nicht los, doch etwas übertrieben zu haben. "Soll... soll ich dich nach Hause bringen?", fragte Peter vorsichtig und unsicher darüber, ob er damit nicht zu weit ging. Stumm verfluchte er Sirius mal wieder dafür, dass er ihm immer jedes Mädchen ausgespannt hatte. Sonst hätte er sicher besser gewusst, was man in so einer Situation machte.

Samantha lächelte den jungen Mann an und meinte: "Gern. Mit einem starken Mann an der Seite fühl ich mich gleich viel sicherer." _Auch wenn ich dich wahrscheinlich eher beschützen müsste als du mich.,_ dachte sie bei sich. Aber der Wille zählte ja auch ein Stück, wenn auch nur ein kleines. Und wehrlos war sie ganz sicher nicht.

Peter strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. In seinem Bauch tanzten Schmetterlinge und obwohl es nur ein kurzes Stück war, immerhin apparierten sie, genoss Peter es. Vor der Haustür verabschiedeten sich die zwei dann mit einem Küsschen auf beide Wagen.

"Sehen wir uns wieder?", fragte Samantha ihren Begleiter dann als sie die Haustür aufschloss. Im Schein der flackernden Laterne konnte sie deutlich den Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen sehen. "G- gern. Wie... wie wäre es nächste Woche? Zum... Abendessen? Ich hab Donnerstag frei", schlug Peter spontan vor.

"Gern. Passt dir acht Uhr? Hier?", fragte sie lächelnd sich ehrlich auf den Abend freuend und im Stillen darum betend, dass nichts dazwischen kam. Es gab Menschen, die hatten ein unglaubliches Gespür dafür, den absolut falschen Moment abzupassen.

"J-ja. Wohin möchtest du gern gehen?", erkundigte sich der junge Zauberer immer noch überrascht von Sams Frage nach dem Wiedersehen.

Sam lächelte, auch wenn sie sich stumm fragte, warum Peter plötzlich wieder so eingeschüchtert wirkte. "Wie wäre es mit dem _Blue Moon_?" Es war ein Restaurant in der Stadt das sowohl von Magiern als auch von Muggeln gern besucht wurde. Die Gesellschaft der Nichtmagischen passte ihr zwar nicht sonderlich, aber das köstliche und sehr vielfältige Essen machte das wieder wett. Außerdem war im Restaurant der Bereich der Muggel von dem der Magier abgetrennt.

Peter musste schlucken. Er kannte das Restaurant vom Hörensagen. Und eigentlich überstieg es seine Preisklasse ein wenig, Aber zum Glück hatte er etwas angespart, so dass er diesen Wunsch Samantha nicht abschlagen musste.

"K- Kein. Problem. Ich reserviere uns einen Tisch für... viertel nach acht. Ja?", fragte Peter sich zur Ruhe zwingend. Etwas, was er noch nie gut gekonnt hatte, dabei sollte man doch meinen sieben Jahre mit James und Sirius, die ihm und Remus mehr als genug Aufregung bereitet hatten, hätten ihn abgehärtet.

"Hervorragend. Also. Wir sehen uns Donnerstag", lächelte Sam und gab Peter noch einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange, der ihn tatsächlich rot werden ließ, und verschwand dann in ihre geräumige Wohnung, wo sie sich erst einmal die Schuhe abstreifte und dann das Essen zu recht machte. Selbstverständlich mit einigen Zaubern. Selbst Hand anlegen war einfach nicht ihr Stil.

Peter draußen starrte Samantha noch nach, als sie schon lange im Haus verschwunden war. _Sie hat mich geküsst! Sie hat mich tatsächlich geküsst,_ dachte er dabei immer wieder. Es war ja nicht so, dass er bisher als Einsiedler gelebt hatte. Nur keine seiner Freundinnen hatte ihn bereits nach einem Abend geküsst. Vollkommen durch den Wind davon apparierte er nach Hause, ein Wunder dass er das heil schaffte, und ließ sich auf die alte Couch fallen, um von dort aus per Eule schnell einen Tisch zu reservieren.

Samantha unterdessen saß gemütlich an ihrem Esszimmertisch und machte sich Gedanken darüber, was Peter ihr alles von sich erzählt hatte und notierte sich alles akribisch. Sie hatte durch die Erzählungen schnell bemerkt, dass er leicht zu beeinflussen war. Sehr leicht sogar. Mit ein bisschen Überzeugungskraft wäre es sicher ein Leichtes, ihn auf die Seite des Lords zu ziehen. Und der konnte immer Leute gebrauchen. Selbst Leute wie Peter. Und wenn sie ihm ein wenig unter die Arme griff, konnte aus ihm vielleicht sogar ein ganz passabler Duellant werden. "Das sollte ich vielleicht zuerst machen. Sonst überlebt er nicht lange", murmelte Sam zu sich selbst.

Die nächsten Tage dachte Samantha darüber nach, wie sie Peter still und heimlich etwas beibringen konnte, damit er auch einen Wert für den Lord hatte. Und da kam ihr die Anzeige über den magischen Selbstverteidigungskurs aus dem Tagespropheten gerade recht. "Das ist die Lösung", murmelte sie sich selbst zu und reservierte sofort per Eule zwei Plätze in diesem Kurs. Peter rum zubekommen würde nicht schwer werden. Sie würde wohl nur ihren Charme etwas spielen lassen müssen, das reichte sicherlich schon aus.

Peter dagegen wurde immer nervöser je näher der Donnerstag kam. Schon am Montag begann er sich Kleider rauszusuchen, wurde aber immer unzufriedener. Er fand einfach nichts.

Remus Lupin kam gerade sehr schlecht gelaunt von einer Versammlung des Phönixordens. Man hatte heute beschlossen, ihn von der Suche nach Celine und den anderen auszuschließen. Nur weil dieser alte Kauz Angst hatte, er könnte überlaufen. ER! Er, dessen beste Freunde die schwarze Magie hassten, so wie er es selbst beinahe auch tat. Wie zum Teufel kam man auf so eine idiotische Idee?  
Immerhin hatte er in den vergangenen vier Wochen Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung gesetzt und seinen Arsch riskiert, um die verschwundenen Ordensmitglieder zu finden. Dass es ihm dabei hauptsächlich um Celine ging, wusste allerdings niemand. Er mochte die junge Frau sehr gern. Es war nicht unbedingt Liebe, aber sie hatten sich auf Anhieb verstanden und sie hatte auch absolut keine Scheu gezeigt, als sie erfuhr, dass er ein Werwolf war. Nichts hatte sich nach dieser Offenbarung an ihrem Verhalten ihm gegenüber geändert. Es war, als sei das selbstverständlich für sie. Und von diesem Schlag gab es nur sehr, sehr wenige Menschen. Remus selbst kannte, Celine nicht mit eingerechnet nur drei Menschen. Namentlich James Potter, Sirius Black und Peter Pettigrew. Seine Freunde aus den Schultagen. Und diese hütete er wie ein Schatz. Und da ihm nun einer dieser Schätze gestohlen worden war, fühlte er sich dazu verpflichtet, ihn zurück zu holen. Und genau das war ihm jetzt wegen dieses absurden und viel zu weit hergeholten Verdachts verboten worden.

Etwas zu energisch drückte er auf den Klingelknopf zu Peter Pettigrews Wohnung. Dieser war nicht auf der Sitzung dabei gewesen und Dumbledore hatte ihn gebeten, Peter zu informieren. Vermutlich um ihn aus dem Weg zu haben. Nur Peter schien grade sehr genervt zu sein, wenn er den Blick richtig deutete.

"Remus? Du?", fragte Peter verwundert, als er nach einem aufdringlich langen Klingeln die Tür öffnete.

"Wie man sieht... Darf ich rein kommen, oder stör ich gerade?", fragte Remus zurück, dabei vorsichtig seine Nase ins Haus streckend, ob er vielleicht Frauenparfum riechen konnte. Doch da war nichts.

"Sicher. Komm rein", sagte Peter und ging zurück in sein Schlafzimmer, um seine Kleider wieder in den Schrank zu räumen.

"Warst du am Aufräumen?", fragte der Werwolf verwundert, als er das Chaos sah, nachdem er Peter einfach gefolgt war. Es war eine Selbstverständlichkeit für sie untereinander, dass sie sich in den Häusern und Wohnungen der anderen frei bewegen konnten.

"Nein. Ich hab… eine Verabredung. Find aber nichts Passendes zum Anziehen", murmelte Peter verlegen. Er war sich nicht sicher ob Remus nicht sofort zu Sirius rennen würde, um ihm das zu erzählen.

"Hey, freut mich für dich. Wo geht ihr hin?", erkundigte sich Remus, dankbar dafür, sich zumindest etwas ablenken zu können.

"Blue Moon", antwortete Peter, etwas verschämt und zu Boden blickend.

Remus stieß einen anerkennenden Pfiff aus. "Das muss ja eine Prinzessin sein, die du ausführst.", schmunzelte er und trat dann an den Kleiderschrank seines Freundes heran. "Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen." Prüfend ließ Remus seinen Blick über die Umhänge wandern. Er mochte vielleicht nie genügend Geld haben, sich etwas Anständiges und vor allem Neues zu leisten, aber das hieß nicht, keine Ahnung zu haben, wie man sich gut anzog.

Peter ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. Im Grunde wusste er ja, dass sein Freund ihm nur helfen wollte, aber er wollte auch mal etwas allein machen. "Gibt es einen bestimmten Grund für deinen Besuch?", fragte er deswegen.

Remus kniff kurz die Augen zusammen und drehte sich dann zu Peter um. "Ja. Nichts Neues von den Entführten und Dumbledore hat mir ausdrücklich untersagt, weiter nach Celine zu suchen.", brummte er dann missmutig.

Peter sah überrascht auf. Er wusste, dass Remus dicht dran war. Es gab eine Spur. Wieso zog Dumbledore ihn denn nun ab?

"Warum er mich abzieht?", riet Remus einfach drauf los, als er Peters Gesichtsausdruck sah. "Ganz einfach. Ich komm der Dunklen Seite näher. Zu nah für seinen Geschmack. Er hat mir gerade eben vor zehn Leuten auf den Kopf zugesagt, dass er befürchtet, mich auch zu verlieren." Remus schnaubte missmutig und machte dann seiner Wut Luft "Was bildet dieser… dieser… ER sich eigentlich ein? Vor dem ganzen Orden zu sagen, dass er befürchtet, ich könnte überlaufen? ICH! Der sich sein Leben lang schon von anderen Werwölfen fern hält, um überhaupt einigermaßen vernünftig leben zu können.  
Ich sollte ihn wirklich mal darüber aufklären, wozu ein Werwolf auch nach Vollmond in der Lage ist. Er weiß genau, dass ich mir entsetzliche Sorgen um Celine mache. Er kann dankbar sein, dass ich mich so gut im Griff hab und dass James neben mir gesessen hat."

Peter war leicht schockiert über Remus Ausbruch. So hatte er ihn noch nie erlebt. _Doch. Einmal. Nach Sirius' Streich gegen Severus_, korrigierte er sich selbst sofort. Und wenn er ehrlich war, konnte er die Entscheidung des Schulleiters nicht ganz nachvollziehen. Remus war einer von denen, die niemals die Seiten wechseln würden. Egal unter welchen Umständen auch immer. "Das… tut mir leid.", brachte er dann mitfühlend hervor. "Aber… ich bin sicher, sie werden weiter nach ihr suchen. Und sie bald finden. Sie kennen doch deine Ergebnisse."

Remus schnaubte. "Sicher kennen sie die. Nur in den Kreisen, hat ein Werwolf mehr Spielraum als ein Auror."

Peter schwieg. Er wusste einfach nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Er vertraute seinem ehemaligen Schulleiter und dessen Entscheidungen. Vielleicht war ja doch Ablenkung für Remus das Beste. "Hilfst du mir ein paar Sachen für mein Date zu besorgen?", fragte er deshalb.

Remus warf noch mal einen Blick in den Schrank und nickte dann. _Genau das, was ich jetzt brauche. Ablenkung._, sagte er sich selbst und apparierte einige Minuten später mit Peter in die Winkelgasse.

Ihr erster Weg führte sie zu Gringotts, wo sie beide sich etwas Gold aus ihren Verließen besorgten. Mit einem schweren Seufzen und unter Peters mitleidigen Blicken nahm Remus sich eine kleine Hand voll von dem, was in seinem noch lag. Etwa 70 Galeonen 15 Sikel und 20 Knuts. All zu viel war nicht mehr übrig. Mit Glück würde es noch für zwei Mieten reichen. Dann säße er mal wieder auf der Straße. _Bei dem Rattenloch, nicht wirklich schade._

Wieder zurück an der Oberfläche, machten sie sich dann auf den Weg zu Madam Malkins. Dort gab es die besten Moden und außerdem war sie günstig.

Die Ladenbesitzerin blickte gerade von einer silbernen Stickerei auf, die sie an einer neuen Robe der zukünftigen Lady Malfoy anbringen wollte, welche diese zur Änderung per Eule geschickt hatte, als sich die Ladentüre öffnete und zwei Zauberer eintraten.

Der eine kam ihr seltsam bekannt vor, auch wenn das nicht an den Kleidern, die dieser trug, liegen konnte und der andere, etwas kleiner und rundlicher, war zwar besser, wenn auch nicht allzu modisch gekleidet und weckte in ihr irgendwie das Gefühl, ihre gerade jetzt wieder durch den Laden streifende Katze lieber in einen anderen Raum zu sperren.

So runzelte sich die Stirn der Schneiderin leicht, als sie die Stickerei schließlich zur Seite legte, den aus purem Silber bestehenden Faden aber noch in der Hand behielt und sich den zwei neuen Kunden mit einem leichten Lächeln näherte. "Willkommen in Madam Malkins Moden für Jedermann …", begrüßte sie diese mit ihrem üblichen Neukundenlächeln.

Remus beäugte den Faden, den die Frau in der Hand hielt, mit einem besorgten Blick, verkniff sich aber jedes zurückweichen. "Guten Tag", grüßte er die Frau gezwungen höflich.

Peter sah sich um. Es war eine Weile her, dass er das letzte Mal hier gewesen war. Viel verändert hatte sich aber nicht. Auch er grüßte die Frau höflich, den Faden dabei aber vollkommen außer Acht lassend. Er wusste, dass Remus, wenn sie ihm damit zu Nahe kommen sollte, schon etwas sagen würde, ebenso wie er wusste, dass es sein Freund hasste, wenn man versuchte, ihn in Schutz zu nehmen.

"Haben Sie einen bestimmten Wunsch, oder wollen Sie sich erst einmal umsehen?", erkundigte sich Madam Malkin mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln.

Peter sah sich um und seufzte. "Ich brauch eine Robe und einen Umhang für ein Abendessen. Möglichst was vornehmes.", erklärte er wohlwissend, dass er alleine eh nichts finden würde und Remus sonst sofort eingreifen und um Hilfe bitten würde.

Remus derweil sah sich auch um. Eigentlich könnte er auch etwas Neues gebrauchen, aber dazu fehlte ihm das Geld und sie waren ja auch wegen Peter hier.

"Na dann lassen Sie sich einmal ansehen …", begann die Schneiderhexe und lächelte strahlend, während sie auf den etwas dicklicheren jungen Mann zutrat und sich, wie auf ein geheimes Stichwort hin, mehrere Rollen Messstreifen um ihn zu scharen begannen.

"Wenn Sie sich bitte gerade hinstellen … ja genau so … und nun bitte die Arme zur Seite hin ausstrecken .. gaaanz weit …", begann Madam Malkin das übliche Ritual des An- und Abmessens.

Peter folgte den Anweisungen stumm und beobachtete Remus, wie er sich im Laden umsah. Vor allem die Robe an der die Inhaberin gerade gearbeitet hatte.

Der Werwolf trat neugierig an das gute und verdammt teure Kleidungsstück heran, an dem Madam Malkin gerade arbeitete. Er musterte den Stoff genau und ließ seine Hand penibel darauf achtend, es nicht zu berühren, über die Stickerei wandern. Das Kribbeln in seiner Hand bekundete deutlich die Gefahr, die davon ausging. Es war also wirklich das, für das er es hielt. Silber. Absolut reines Silber. Erst nach etlichen Minuten mit ihren Messungen zufrieden, begann Madam Malkin erst ein, dann zwei und schließlich auch noch ein drittes Mal um den nun auf einem Hocker stehenden Zauberer herumzuwandern, ehe sie schließlich damit begann, ihm einige Stoffe und Schnitte zu zeigen, die allesamt das Kriterium Vornehm erfüllen würden.

Peter seufzte. Seine Mutter hatte ihm oft gesagt, dass er keinen Sinn für Farben hätte.

Remus, dessen überempfindliches Gehöhr Peters Seufzen deutlich aufnahm, trat zu seinem Freund zurück. "Auf keinen Fall grün. Das steht dir gar nicht. Der dunkelblaue, würde ich sagen. Schlicht, aber allein der Stoff lässt es edel aussehen.", schlug er leise vor.

"Ah sie haben ein hervorragendes Auge …", lobte Madam Malkin und zauberte einige Schnittmuster herbei, die auf einer plötzlich wie ihr Kunde aussehenden Puppe Gestalt anzunehmen begannen.

Peter lächelte Remus nur kurz dankbar an und während sie auf den Umhang und die Robe warteten, sahen sich beide im Laden um. "Wirklich Silber?", fragte Peter leise auf die Robe deutend, die sein Freund vorhin bewundert hatte.

"Zu 100", murmelte er zurück und besah sich die einfachen Umhänge für den täglichen Bedarf. Aber eher, um nicht dumm rum zu stehen, als wirklich interessiert zu sein.

Wenige Hexe später wandte sich Madam Malkin wieder den beiden Kunden zu und machte diese mit einem Winken ihres Zauberstabs und einer aufgeregt durch die Luft flatternden silbernen Schnur, die sie immer noch in ihrer rechten Hand hielt, wieder auf sich aufmerksam: "Sehen Sie … dieser Schnitt hier .. er streckt ein wenig um die Hüften herum … und hier … ein bisschen gerafft, wirkt sehr edel … wenn auch nicht jeder Zauberer die Kunst hinter dieser Mode erkannt hat, aber das wird noch kommen, da bin ich mir ganz sicher."

"Eh... also... nein... das... ich hab es nicht so mit Raffungen", stammelte Peter etwas verlegen und auch Remus musterte diesen Schnitt kritisch und beäugte Peter kurz von der Seite. "Ich denke, wir warten darauf, bis es wirklich in Mode kommt und nehmen ihn ohne Raffung.", erklärt er dann diplomatisch.

Kurz ein wenig enttäuscht wirkend – warum sahen die Zauberer denn nicht ein, dass es die perfekte neue Modewelle sein würde, trüge denn überhaupt erst einmal einer ihre neue Erfindung ? – nickte Madam Malkin und entfernte mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs die Raffung wieder. "Vielleicht ein wenig Stickerei … an den Ärmelaufschlägen, oder am Kragen?", bot sie doch bald darauf wieder begeistert an, die silberne Schnur in Richtung der beiden Kunden schwenkend, die sich auch gleich in ihrer ganzen Pracht vor den beiden Männern entrollte und auf sie zuzuschweben begann.

Remus wich hastig einige Schritte zurück, um der sich entrollenden Schnurr nicht zu nahe zu kommen. Eine Berührung würde durchaus unangenehm werden.

"Eh.. Nein. Zumindest kein Silber", bat Peter um Remus zu Hilfe zu kommen. Außerdem wollte er für seinen Freund ja keine Gefahr darstellen, sollte er diese Robe mal in Gegenwart seiner Freunde tragen.

"Dann vielleicht Gold … oder Platin? Beides sehr modische Farben, auch wenn sich Silber wirklich außerordentlich gut auf dieser dunkelblauen Robe machen würde.

Und mit einem schelmischen Zwinkern fügte sie hinzu: "Außerdem gibt es kaum eine junge Hexe, die dieser Kombination widerstehen könnte … Silber wirkt dahingehend immer äußerst ansprechend."

"Und schmerzhaft", fügte Remus hinzu und erklärte: "Aber Platin glänzt fast genau so. Ist aber teurer."

"Eh... wie teuer würde das denn werden und an was hatten sie da überhaupt gedacht?", fragte Peter unsicher.

Ein Strahlen erhellte das Gesicht der Schneiderhexe und sie begann verschiedene Muster an Ärmeln und Kragen zu zeigen, die von einfachsten Stickereien bis hin zu ganzen Tieren, oder Landschaftsmustern reichten, wobei sie sich besonders für einen den linken Ärmel herab fließenden, platinsilbernen Wasserfall erwärmte.

"Also... na ja...", meinte Peter der sich für keine der Stickereien so richtig begeistern konnte.

Remus beobachtete seinen Freund, während er die Stickereien selbst auch begutachtete. "Wenn du mich fragst, die Rauten, eingefasst von den Linien würden ganz gut aussehen. Schlicht aber machen was her.", schlug er vor.

"Was würde das kosten?", fragte Peter, der zwar mehr Geld hatte als Remus, aber auch nicht gerade darin schwamm, wie James oder Sirius.

"Die Anfertigung der Robe als auch der Stickereien und die Materialkosten eingeschlossen … alles zusammen vierzehn Galeonen", gab Madam Malkin zur Antwort, "und wenn Sie es gleich mitnehmen möchten, kostet das eine Galeone extra."

Peter nickte. "Der Preis ist in Ordnung. Aber es reicht, wenn Sie mir die Robe zuschicken. Ich bräuchte sie bis Donnerstag", erkläre er, wahrend Remus sich nun völlig im Hintergrund hielt und Peter das selbst regeln ließ. 14 Galeonen war ne Menge Geld für ihn. Mehr als er für eine Robe je ausgeben würde. _Du gehst aber auch nicht ins Blue Moon essen._, fügte er gedanklich hinzu.

"Selbstverständlich, wenn Sie mir ihre Adresse geben, dann werde ich veranlassen, dass Sie die Robe Donnerstag Mittag per Eulenpost erreicht.", willigte Madam Malkin lächelnd ein.

Peter schrieb seine Adresse auf ein Stück Pergament und bezahlte die Robe, um dann mit Remus den Laden zu verlassen.

Da sie beide noch eine Menge zu tun hatten, trennten sie sich vor dem tropfenden Kessel wieder und jeder apparierte nach Hause.

--------

TBC


	50. Kapitel 49 – Aller Anfang ist schwer

****

Also hier meldet sich mal Imobilus zu Wort, ich bin nämlich für Peter und die anderen Rumtreiber verantwortlich

Ob Peter ein Frauenheld ist, ist eine Gute Frage. Wir wissen ja leider nicht viel über ihn, aber irgendwie sollte er auch mal zu seinem Glück kommen. Wie lang das aber hält?

Remus kann einem tatsächlich leid tun... und was sein Verhältnis mit Dumbledore angeht... das darfst du mal abwarten.

Zu seinem Übertritt sag ich nur so viel... er wird zu lesen sein. Alles andere bleibt mein Geheimnis. - Imobilus

Ich fürchte auch hier sind wieder ein par end. zu viele drinnen. Aber das ist wie mit den Schachtelsätzen. Ich weiß einfach nicht wie anders umschreiben. Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid wenn das so sehr stört im Lesefluss und ich bemühe mich in Zukunft darauf zu achten. Nur ... "räusper" es sind schon viele, viele ... Kapitel zwischen dem was ihr hier lest und dem was aktuell getippt wird. :-) - Morti

**Kapitel 49 – Aller Anfang ist schwer**

Severus Snape war gerade erst am gestrigen Abend in sein kleines Haus, das er von seinem Großvater mütterlicherseits geerbt hatte, zurückgekehrt. Die ersten zwei Monate seines Lehrerdaseins waren vorbei und er hatte sich so gut geschlagen, dass der Direktor Hogwarts ihn tatsächlich für das neue Schuljahr in knapp zwei Monaten fest angestellt hatte.

Doch die Ferien genießen würde er nicht wirklich können. Es war noch früh am Morgen und er war bereits wieder angezogen, hatte schnell gefrühstückt und machte sich zum Apparieren bereit. Ab heute sollte er den Sohn des Dunklen Lords im Brauen von Tränken unterrichten und das die ganzen Ferien über jeden Tag.

Es machte ihm allerdings nicht so viel aus, wie man meinen sollte. Severus hatte in den letzten zwei Monaten gemerkt, dass es ihm durchaus gefiel zu unterrichten, solange die Kinder sich anstrengten ihr Bestes zu geben.

Mit einem Buch für Anfänger apparierte er zum Hauptquartier Voldemorts und machte sich auf den Weg zum Klassenraum, zu dem sein Labor nun geworden war.

Voller Vorfreude wartete Vor, oder 'Vorlost', wie er sich selbst in Gedanken immer wieder verbessern musste, auf seine erste Unterrichtstunde mit Severus Snape, der, wie er von seinem anderen Lehrer gehört hatte, nun die nächsten zwei Monate sein Lehrer in Zaubertränke sein würde.

Da er bisher nur ein wenig die Theorie gelernt hatte, freute er sich umso mehr auf die praktische Anwendung.

Er war gerade damit beschäftigt, die verschiedensten Zutaten, die in die Regale einsortiert waren, zu betrachten, als sich die Türe öffnete und der schwarzhaarige Mann hereinkam, den er bisher nur zweimal gesehen hatte.

Das erste Mal an dem Abend seiner, oder wie er sich gedanklich abermals zurechtweisen musste, ‚ihrer' Ankunft und das zweite Mal, bei dem Abendessen, bei dem er erfahren hatte, dass er keineswegs vaterlos war und dass dieser sich sogar sehr für ihn interessierte. Zumindest hoffte Vor … nein Vorlost dies, da die Aufgaben, die er seit dieser Erkenntnis erhalten hatte, stetig in ihren Anforderungen an ihn wuchsen.

Doch störte ihn das nicht. Im Gegenteil - er fühlte sich herausgefordert und nahm eben diese Herausforderung aus vollem Herzen und voller Begeisterung an.

Gleich nach dem Eintreten blieb Severus stehen und sah Vorlost bei den Regalen stehen.  
"Kennt Ihr Euch schon etwas mit dem aus, was Ihr dort seht, junger Lord?", fragte er ihn leise und mit derselben kühlen Stimme, die er sich auch in Hogwarts angewöhnt hatte.

Dass er so respektvoll mit einem Schüler sprechen musste, fand er nicht wirklich richtig. Aber Lucius hatte mehr als deutlich gemacht, wie Severus sich zu benehmen hatte, und so blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig.

Der Angesprochene überlegte erst, ob er sich der Höflichkeit halber erst umdrehen und den hereingekommenen Lehrer begrüßen, oder zuerst eben aus demselben Grund dessen Frage beantworten sollte. Er entschied sich für Letzteres. Der Reihe nach auf einige der Gläser und Behältnisse deutend, begann er die namentlich zu nennen, von denen er sich sicher war, wie sie hießen und was sie darstellen sollten. Auch fügte er am Ende jeder Zutat die Farbe der diese umgebenden Ausstrahlung hinzu. Das hieß, wenn sie über eine solche verfügten.

Erst dann dreht er sich zu seinem neuen Lehrer um und wartete auf dessen Reaktion.

Dieser hatte genau zugehört und nickte nun leicht.  
"Das war alles richtig. Sehr gut.", murmelte Severus und kam nun zum Tisch hinüber, legte das Buch darauf ab. "Wollen wir einmal sehen, ob Ihr auch praktisch diese Leistungen bestätigen könnt. Dies ist das Lehrbuch für die nächsten Wochen. Ich möchte, dass Ihr es durcharbeitet. Vielleicht kennt Ihr einen Teil bereits, aber es ist dennoch wichtig. Wir beginnen mit dem ersten Trank auf Seite 12..."

Vorlost strahlte, als er das Buch sah und der neue Lehrer ihm erklärte, dass er es sogar ganz durchlesen durfte, ja sogar darauf großen Wert zu legen schien.

Die Faszination, die er immer noch bei jedem auch noch so unscheinbar wirkenden Buch empfand, war ihm geblieben und obwohl er bestimmt schon mehr Bücher gelesen, als er zuvor – außer in Buchhandlungen – angefasst hatte, minderte sich seine Begeisterung nicht im Geringsten.

Sich zur Ruhe zwingend schlug er schließlich Seite 12 auf und blickte abermals zu dem Lehrer hinüber.

Severus stand an der Wand gelehnt da und beobachtete den Jungen, ließ ihm erst einmal Zeit sich das Buch anzusehen. "Als erstes solltet Ihr Euch alles heraus suchen und ordentlich auf dem Tisch ausbreiten, was Ihr für den Trank benötigt.", erklärte er dem Jungen.

Dabei zog er seinen Zauberstab hervor und ließ einen Kupferkessel auf den Tisch über die Feuerstelle schweben. Als nächstes zeichnete er mit dem Zauberstab einen Hocker in die Luft, der sich kurz darauf materialisierte und auf den sich der Junge stellen konnte, um auch richtig am Tisch arbeiten zu können.

Es waren fünf Zutaten, die es insgesamt herauszusuchen gab. Drei davon fand er sofort, da er sowohl deren Namen, als auch deren Aussehen und den richtigen Standort wusste – hatte er sie doch gerade erst selbst aufgezählt.

Bei den letzten beiden jedoch wurde es schwerer. Mit nachdenklich zusammengezogenen Augenbrauchen las sich Vorlost schließlich den unter den Zutaten stehenden Text durch und schon bald seufzte er vor Erleichterung leise auf.

Dank der detaillierten Beschreibung der einzelnen Zutaten konnte er sie nun ebenfalls aus den Regalen herausfinden und wusste nun sogar, wie die dazu passenden Namen lauteten. Beide jedoch strahlten keinerlei Farbe, oder wie er sich nun in Anwesenheit dieses speziellen Lehrers erinnerte, Magie aus. So glaubte der Junge jedenfalls, hatte der Lehrer es damals genannt.

Erst als alle Zutaten ordentlich der richtigen Reihenfolge entsprechend, die er aus der Beschreibung und nicht aus der zuoberst aufgelisteten Zutatenliste entnommen hatte, aufgestellt hatte, sah er sich wieder zu dem Lehrer um.

"Gut..." Severus kam etwas näher heran und holte ein Messer aus dem Messerblock, legte es vorsichtig vor den Jungen. "Ihr müsst vorsichtig sein. Das Messer ist scharf genug, um sich versehentlich einen Finger abzuschneiden und auch wenn man ihn nachwachsen lassen kann, wird das schmerzhaft.", murmelte er und deutete auf die Wurzel, die Vorlost in kleine Stücken schneiden musste.

Vorlost wollte gerade nach dem Messer greifen, das sein Lehrer ihm gerade auf die Arbeitsfläche gelegt hatte, als sein Kopf abrupt zu diesem hochschnellte und er den Schwarzhaarigen mit vor Staunen großen Augen anstarrte: "Nachwachsen? Das funktioniert wirklich?"

Dabei sah er kurz nachdenklich zwischen seiner auf dem Tisch liegenden linken Hand und dem scharfen Messer, als auch dem Lehrer hin und her. _Sollte ich es einfach ausprobieren? Viel mehr schmerzen als ein paar Stockhiebe kann das sicherlich nicht. Oder doch?_

Severus legte seine Hand auf die linke des Jungen und sah ihm in die Augen.  
"Das wäre äußerst unklug, mein junger Lord.", murmelte er leise. Er wollte nicht sagen, dass sie dafür beide bestraft werden würden. "Jetzt kümmert Euch um die Wurzel... und wenn etwas passiert, wird Euer Vater erfahren, dass es Absicht war."

Vorlost, der sich ohnehin nicht sicher gewesen war, ob er das _wirklich_ ausprobieren wollte, auch wenn es ihm ungemein in den Fingern juckte, zu sehen wie ein Körperteil nachwuchs, nickte mit bedauernder Miene, die sich aber, als er sich auf die Wurzel konzentrierte, die er klein zuschneiden hatte, schnell wieder aufhellte und schließlich in Konzentration zusammenzog.

Severus trat einen Schritt zurück und beobachtete jede kleinste Bewegung des Jungen, um eingreifen zu können, wenn er doch noch auf dumme Ideen kommen sollte. Es sah noch sehr ungelenk aus und es war deutlich, dass der Junge erst vor kurzer Zeit überhaupt gelernt hatte, mit einem Messer umzugehen.  
"Haltet Euch genau an die Anweisungen im Rezept.", murmelte er wieder leise.

Durch das plötzliche Murmeln, das durch seine Konzentration brach, abgelenkt und in dem Versuch, zugleich zu seinem Lehrer zu sehen, um zu sagen, dass er das ganz bestimmt machen würde und dennoch weiter an der Wurzel schneiden wollend, rutschte die Messerhand schließlich ab und mit einem leisen Aufschrei, mehr vor Überraschung, als vor wirklichem Schmerz, riss Vorlost seine andere Hand zurück, die bis dahin die Wurzel fest umschlossen gehalten hatte. Ein tiefer Schnitt zierte zwei seiner Finger unterhalb der Kuppen.

Mit einem Hauch von Faszination beobachtete der Albino, wie Blut aus den Schnitten hervorquoll. Erst langsam, dann immer schneller.

Das Messer, das er mit der anderen Hand immer noch fest umklammert hielt und die nun leicht zu zittern begann, hatte er dabei ganz vergessen.

Ein leises Fluchen kam von Severus und er nahm dem Jungen als erstes das Messer weg. Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab und versuchte die Wunden wieder zu schließen. Allerdings funktionierte es nicht.  
"Mist.. der Saft der Wurzel.", murmelte er mehr zu sich selber und zauberte Verbandszeug herbei, mit dem er das Blut wegtupfte und die Finger verband.

"Ihr müsst Euch immer auf das konzentrieren, was Ihr gerade tut, junger Lord. Wenn Ihr abgelenkt werdet, legt das Messer sofort weg.", murmelte er und trotz der respektvollen Wortwahl war der Tadel deutlich hörbar.

Für einen Moment wirklich eingeschüchtert wirkend, nickte Vorlost hastig. "Ich … werde mir das merken!", haspelte er seinen Blick wie hypnotisiert weiter auf die nun verbundenen Finger gerichtet haltend, doch dann, als ihm einfiel, was der Lehrer zuvor gesagt hatte, schnell hinzufügend, "aber das war _wirklich_ keine Absicht … ähm …", rote Flecken tauchten auf seinem ansonsten farblosem Gesicht auf, "wie soll ich Sie eigentlich ansprechen? Mit Mister … oder Sir … oder …"

Severus wusste, dass es nicht mit Absicht gewesen war und stand wieder auf. Allerdings war er etwas unsicher, welche Anrede er verlangen sollte. Dazu hatte Lucius ihm nichts gesagt.  
"In der Schule... sagen die Kinder Professor zu mir.", murmelte er, nachdem er das restliche Verbandszeug hatte verschwinden lassen.

Vorlost lächelte ein wenig unsicher: "Dann werde ich Sie auch Professor nennen, wenn es Sie nicht stört, dass ich noch nicht in … in … der richtigen Schule bin."

"Ihr seid doch in der Schule... jetzt gerade..", erwiderte Severus kühl, sah den Jungen aber nicht mehr ganz so hart an. "Jetzt macht weiter und vorsichtig, damit nicht noch einmal etwas passiert."  
Damit trat der Lehrer zurück und ließ den Jungen an seine Arbeit.

Vorlost nickte nur und konzentrierte sich anschließend wieder auf die Wurzel. Gerade wollte er die Hand mit dem Messer heben, als ihm erst jetzt wirklich bewusst wurde, das er dieses nicht mehr in der Hand hielt. Im ersten Moment verblüfft dreinschauend, zuckte er schließlich nur mit den Schultern, nahm das Messer erneut und sah sich erst einmal nach etwas um, mit dem er es von dem an der Klinge klebenden Blutflecken reinigen konnte.

Vorlost war sich nicht sicher, aber er glaubte nicht, dass es gut wäre, dem Trank diese spezielle Zutat beizufügen.

Nach einem Moment merkte Severus, warum der Junge zögerte und holte ihm einen Lappen unter dem Tisch hervor.  
"Das war sehr gut mitgedacht, junger Lord.", meinte er nur und zog sich wieder zurück, um ihn weiter zu beobachten.

"Danke, Professor.", erwiderte Vorlost, den Lappen nehmend und das Messer sorgfältig damit säubernd. Erst dann wandte er sich wieder der Wurzel zu. Sie kurz betrachtend, schnitt er ein Stück seitlich dessen, wo er sich geschnitten hatte, etwas von ihr ab und beförderte dieses, wie auch das andere mit seinem Blut befleckte Wurzelmaterial beiseite. Er fand den Gedanken einfach widerlich, etwas in den Trank zu tun, wo sein Blut daran klebte.

Anschließend konzentrierte er sich wieder auf seine Aufgabe. Diesmal fest entschlossen, sich nicht erneut ablenken zu lassen.

Der Lehrer sah nun nur noch zu, mischte sich nicht mehr weiter ein. Es war zwar ein recht einfacher Trank, den Vorlost gerade brauen sollte. Aber es würde schon zeigen, ob er Talent hatte oder nicht. Die Erstklässler in Hogwarts ließen sich damit auch recht leicht in talentiert, gut und so weiter eingruppieren.

Die nächste halbe Stunde musste sich Vorlost arg zusammenreißen, um seine Gedanken nicht zu einem der Bücher schweifen zu lassen, die er gerade las. Oder auch nur zu dem Buch, das vor ihm lag, um zu überlegen, was wohl noch alles Interessantes darin stehen mochte. Doch fiel es ihm nicht wirklich schwer, sich zu konzentrieren, da der Schmerz in seinen Fingern ihn stetig daran erinnerte, doch lieber aufmerksam mit dem zu sein, was er tat.

Zuerst hatte er die Wurzel in den Kessel gleiten lassen, die laut Beschreibung für die Zeit, die er für den Rest der Zutaten benötigte, darin kochen sollte.

Er schnitt und zerpflückte Wurzeln, Kräuter und anderes, das in den Trank gehörte, bis er damit fertig war.

Mit aufmerksamem Blick verfolgte Severus, was der Junge machte, und merkte gleich, dass es zu langsam ging. Der Trank würde auf diese Weise nicht besonders gut werden. Aber Vorlost würde schon noch schneller werden. Es war sowieso seltsam, dass es dem Jungen so schwer fiel, mit einem Messer umzugehen.

Mit einem leisem Seufzer legte Vorlost das Messer aus seinen mittlerweile verkrampften Fingern wieder zurück auf die Arbeitsfläche, sich die verspannten Finger unbewusst an der Hose abreibend und als das nichts brachte, ausschüttelnd. Er war Besteck einfach nicht gewohnt. Hatte es bisher so gut wie nie gebraucht. Denn das, was er zu essen hatte, war fast immer mit den Fingern, oder höchstens einem gefundenen Löffel gegessen worden, was er und Sasch schon als Luxus angesehen hatten. Sowohl was das Besteck, als auch das Essen damit betraf.

Und Messer – nun die hatte er nie besonders gemocht. Messer waren da, um zu verletzen, um Wunden zuzufügen, oder an Orte und Dinge zu gelangen, die es nötig hatten, dass man sich mit einem Messer dort Zutritt verschaffte. Einmal hatte er ein rostiges Taschenmesser besessen und sich als er sich damit geschnitten hatte, fast eine Blutvergiftung geholt.

Erst seit er hier war, hatte er langsam gelernt, dass Messer wie anderes Besteck zum Essen verwendet wurden und dennoch, es viel ihm schwer, sich daran zu gewöhnen und nicht einfach alles mit den Fingern zu greifen, zu zerpflücken, oder zerreißen, wenn er schon etwas zerkleinert haben wollte.

"Wir werden häufiger üben müssen, junger Lord.", murmelte Severus lediglich und sah Vorlost von der Seite her an. "Dann werden Eure Hände sich daran gewöhnen... Beim Brauen ist die meiste Arbeit das Zerkleinern der Zutaten."

Vorlosts Miene erhellte sich sichtlich. Er freute sich zwar nicht gerade auf das Zerkleinern, aber auf das häufigere Lernen an sich, freute er sich schon jetzt.

Dann las er sich weiter die Anweisungen durch und folgte diesen Schritt für Schritt. Nur als es hieß, er solle in Gegenrichtung umrühren, hielt er unschlüssig inne, blickte zu dem Lehrer auf und fragte zögernd: "Was bedeutet dies?" Damit zeigte er auf die gemeinte Stelle.

Weder wusste er, was mit Gegenrichtung gemeint war, noch mit was er überhaupt umrühren sollte, da er weder Kochlöffel noch sonstiges Besteck, außer dem Messer auf der Arbeitsfläche liegen sah.

Severus kam näher und sah auf die Stelle, die der Junge meinte.  
"Es bedeutet, dass Ihr den Trank entgegen der Uhrzeigerrichtung umrühren sollt.", erklärte er leise und holte einen Schlegel unter dem Tisch hervor, der ebenfalls aus Zinn bestand. "Ihr wisst doch bereits, in welche Richtung sich die Uhrzeiger drehen, junger Lord?"

Vorlosts Lippen zuckten leicht zu einem halben Lächeln, das sich kurz darauf zu einem regelrechten Grinsen ausweitete, als er erwiderte: "Ich habe zwar nie eine Uhr besessen, aber genug davon an den verschiedensten Plätzen in London gesehen."

Damit steckte er den Schlegel, den er von dem Lehrer entgegen genommen hatte, in den Kessel und begann schwungvoll darin in entgegengesetzter Uhrzeigerrichtung zu rühren.

"Langsamer...", murmelte Severus daraufhin nur, da der Inhalt fast schon heraus schwappte. Vorsorglich zog er schon einmal seinen Zauberstab, da es fast unvermeidlich schien, dass der Trank überkochen oder gar explodieren würde.

Der junge Albino hatte mit immer mehr Begeisterung in dem Kessel gerührt, als ihn die Ermahnung seines Lehrers traf und ihn abrupt in seinem Tun innehalten ließ. Kurz sah er erstaunt zu diesem und als er erkannte, dass der nun seinen Zauberstab in Händen hielt, wurde aus dem kurzen, ein doch etwas längerer Blick, ehe er sich wieder an seine Aufgabe erinnerte und nun langsamer als vorher zu rühren begann und darauf wartete, dass sich der Trank, wie in der Beschreibung angedeutet, ins gelbliche verfärbte.

Doch der Trank wurde nicht gelb sondern eher giftig grün. Im nächsten Moment begann er zu schäumen und nach oben zu kommen. Ehe er jedoch den gesamten Arbeitstisch einsauen konnte, schwenkte Severus seinen Stab und ließ alles verschwinden, sodass der Kessel sauber und unbenutzt auf dem Feuer stand.  
"Ich hoffe, Ihr werdet Euch beim zweiten Versuch mehr konzentrieren, junger Lord."

Sich ein weiteres Aufseufzen verkneifend, nickte Vorlost nur. Er wusste, dass sein Lehrer Recht hatte. So wandte er sich um und begann erneut die selben Zutaten wie zuvor aus den Regalen zu suchen.

Dann fiel sein Blick auf den leeren Kessel und er fragte: "Mit was war er ganz zu Anfang gefüllt? Wie normales Wasser sah das nicht aus."

"Doch... es war normales.. aber destilliertes Wasser. Damit es keine Verunreinigungen enthält. Zusätzlich dazu noch eine Grundsubstanz, die in nahezu jeden Zaubertrank gehört...", erklärte der Lehrer, der nun voll in seinem Element war. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes befand sich wieder die richtige Menge Wasser im Kessel und wurde durch das Feuer darunter langsam erhitzt.  
"Also.. Auf ein Neues, junger Lord."

Bei den Worten ‚destilliertes Wasser' runzelte Vorlost leicht fragend die Stirn, wollte aber nicht erneut aufhalten und begann wie zuvor zuerst die Wurzel zu zerkleinern. Diesmal konzentrierte er sich von Anfang an, sah nicht auf, oder auf das Buch, sondern nur auf die Aufgabe, die vor ihm lag. So gab er die Wurzel diesmal etwas schneller und ohne weitere Schnittverletzungen seinerseits in den Kessel und kümmerte sich anschließend um die restlichen Zutaten.

Auch hier ließ er sich diesmal nicht von seinen immer mal wieder fortwandern wollenden Gedankengängen ablenken, zwang seine Konzentration immer wieder auf das, was er gerade zu tun hatte, und tatsächlich wurde er alleine dadurch auch etwas schneller im Zerkleinern und Vorbereiten der Zutaten.

Abermals warf er sie in den Kessel, wozu er kein zweites Mal in dem Buch nach der richtigen Reihenfolge sehen musste. Er wusste sie noch vom ersten Durchlesen auswendig, so wie er viele Dinge einfach behielt, die er einmal gelesen hatte. Zumindest, wenn er konzentriert gelesen hatte.

Gespannt begann er, gleich von Anfang an langsam umzurühren und wartete auf die erneute Verfärbung. Er hoffte, dass der Kesselinhalt nun wenigstens ein klein wenig in die richtige Farbe umschlagen würde.

Leicht nickend beobachtete Severus, wie der Junge arbeitete. Er lernte wirklich recht schnell und diesmal wurde der Kesselinhalt tatsächlich gelblich.  
"Zwar noch nicht perfekt... aber zumindest gut genug, um zu bestehen.", murmelte er leise.

Vorlost lächelte erfreut, so wie jedes Mal, wenn er ein Lob bekam. "Was bewirkt der Trank?", fragte er schließlich, da dies nicht in der Beschreibung gestanden hatte.

"Es ist ein einfacher Heiltrank... noch nichts besonderes.", murmelte Severus und nahm eine Probe heraus, um sie zu untersuchen, wie er es auch in Hogwarts zu tun gelernt hatte.  
"Er hilft gegen Furunkel..."

Nun konnte Vorlost ein leises Auflachen nicht mehr verhindern und grinsend erklärte er seinen Heiterkeitsausbruch: "Nicht wenige Kumpel auf der Straße würden für so einen ‚nicht besonderen' Trank einiges auf sich nehmen, um ihn zu bekommen."

Langsam hob er eine Augenbraue und betrachtete Vorlost. "Wahrscheinlich...", meinte er dann aber nur, da er von diesen Leuten nichts wusste und auch gar nichts wissen wollte. Konzentriert prüfte Severus den Trank. "Wie ich schon sagte... Annehmbar. Ihr müsst in Zukunft nicht nur darauf achten, die richtige Reihenfolge einzuhalten, sondern auch die Zeitabstände. Jetzt werden wir uns etwas den einzelnen Zutaten zuwenden."

Schlagartig wieder ernst werdend, wie hätte er bei dem Lehrer auch anders gekonnt, wartete Vorlost gespannt auf das, was nun kommen würde. Doch zuerst fiel ihm eine andere, ihm wichtig scheinende Frage ein, die er auch sogleich stellte: "Wie erkenne ich die verschiedenen Zeitabstände? Ich meine … ich habe weder hier noch in den anderen Räumen, die ich betreten habe, eine Uhr gesehen und auch Sie tragen keine, soweit ich das erkennen kann."

"Nun.. dann habt Ihr nicht richtig hingesehen, junger Lord.", murmelte Severus und holte eine kleine Uhr aus seiner Robe. Allerdings war es keine gewöhnliche Muggeluhr. Sie hatte mehrere kleine Stundengläser, an denen man nicht nur die Zeit ablesen konnte, sondern auch andere wichtige Dinge. Als er sie wieder weggesteckt hatte, schwenkte er kurz seinen Zauberstab und Vorlost hatte eine normale Muggeluhr am Handgelenk.  
"Bis Ihr unsere Uhren lesen oder selbst die Uhrzeit auf andere Art herausfinden könnt, nehmt Ihr diese."

Mit staunendem Blick starrte Vorlost auf die Uhr, die plötzlich an seinem rechten Handgelenkt erschienen war. "Das ist …", begann er, stockte dann und sprach schließlich mit vor Ehrfurcht leiser Stimme fort, "unglaublich."

Mit nun leuchtendem Blick wandte er sich an den Lehrer und streckte ihm seine rechte Hand zu einem Handschlag entgegen: "Danke, Professor Snape. Das …", er errötete leicht und sprach ganz schnell weiter, als hätte er Angst der Mann könnte ihn sonst unterbrechen, "das ist das erste Mal, dass ich … also … so was … überhaupt etwas … bekommen habe."

Mit einem Mal öffnete sich die Tür und Lucius schritt in den Raum herein. Ohne jegliche Worte blieb er im Raum stehen und sah sich um. Er lehnte sich an eine Wand und betrachtete das Schauspiel, weiterhin ohne ein Wort zu sagen...

Severus wollte gerade die Hand des Jungen nehmen, obwohl er mehr als erstaunt war. Doch dann wurde die Tür aufgerissen. Sofort zuckte er zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt.  
"Lucius...", murmelte er nur grüßend und eigentlich völlig ruhig.

Auch Vorlost riss seine Hand erschrocken zurück, nicht so sehr wegen dem plötzlich in der Tür stehenden anderen weißblonden Lehrer, sondern viel mehr erschrocken ob der Reaktion des Professors.

Verwirrt sah er zwischen den beiden Erwachsenen hin und her.

Er nickte Severus nur kurz zu. Dann brannte sein Blick auf Vor.  
"So...? Es reicht dir also nicht, dass du beispielsweise ein Dach über den Kopf bekommen hast...? Von dem Unterricht, den du anscheinend so ersehnt hast, mal abgesehen. Denk daran, dass du schon genug geschenkt bekommen hast!"

Vor zuckte heftig zusammen, als er den Mann in der Tür mit vor entsetzt geweiteten Augen anstarrte. "So … so war das doch nicht …", begann er zu stammeln, fast schon Hilfe suchend zu dem schwarzhaarigen Lehrer blickend, "… natürlich bin ich dankbar. Mehr als das .."

Nicht wissend, wie er erklären sollte, dass es einfach ein Unterschied war, ob er nun etwas wirklich eigenes besaß, oder etwas in und mit dem er lebte, das ihn umgab …

Seine Gedanken verwirrten sich immer mehr, so dass er am Ende selbst nicht mehr wusste, was er eigentlich gemeint hatte.

Mit sichtlich unglücklicher Miene sah er zu dem weißblonden Mann auf: "Es … es tut mir leid, Sir. Ich … die Worte waren wohl falsch gewählt."

"Severus, du solltest darauf achten, was dein kleiner Schüler von sich gibt...", sagte Lucius mit einem leicht vorwurfsvollen Ton. "Er sollte zu schätzen wissen, was ihm bisher gewährt wurde." Von Vors Entschuldigung nahm er bis auf weiteres keine Notiz.

"Wenn das auch zu meinen Aufgaben zählt, werde ich auch darauf achten. Allerdings dachte ich, dass die Erziehung des jungen Lords deine Aufgabe ist.", murmelte Severus, ohne zu Vorlost zu schauen. Er hatte absichtlich 'junger Lord' gesagt, um Lucius daran zu erinnern, dass eben er es gewesen war, der auf dieser respektvollen Anrede bestanden hatte.

"Natürlich ist es meine Aufgabe, was nicht heißt, dass du ihm alles durchgehen lassen sollst.", sagte Lucius und ging nun ein wenig durch den Raum. Anscheinend war ihm grad langweilig. "Macht ruhig weiter...", meinte er nur. Was Erziehung anging, würde Lucius sich notfalls einmischen.

Vorlost indessen glaubte vor Scham fast schon im Boden zu versinken. Leider tat ihm dieser den Gefallen nicht. Er wusste wirklich nicht mehr, was er eigentlich gemeint hatte. Nur, dass es furchtbar falsch gewesen sein musste.

Severus hingegen nickte nur leicht und drehte sich wieder zu dem Jungen um.  
"Also weiter. Wir wollten gerade die einzelnen Wirkungsweisen der verschiedenen Zutaten durchgehen.", murmelte er leise und blätterte in dem Buch, das er Vorlost mitgebracht hatte. "Hier sind genaue Bilder und auch Beschreibungen, wo man diese Zutaten sammeln kann..."

Tief durchatmend versuchte sich der Junge auf das vor ihm liegende Buch zu konzentrieren, was ihm mit seinem anderen Lehrer im Rücken nur sehr schwer gelang. Immer wieder zupfte er leicht nervös an dem Verband um seine beiden geschnittenen Finger herum.

Lucius sah eine Weile zu, wie Vor versuchte sich irgendwie auf das Buch zu konzentrieren.  
"Was ist los mit dir?", murrte er. "Es macht fast den Eindruck, als könntest du doch nicht lesen? Lass die Finger von den Verbänden und konzentrier dich!" Er verstand nicht, was daran so schwer war.

Selbst Severus zuckte bei dem Tadel zusammen, sah Lucius aber nur kurz an. Er wusste sehr gut, dass er sich nicht einzumischen hatte und würde es auch nicht tun.

Vorlost erstarrte ob der erteilten Rüge. Wut kochte in ihm hoch, doch unterdrückte er sie fast ebenso schnell, wie sie gekommen war. Nur seine sich zu zwei Fäusten ballenden Hände verrieten seine inneren Gefühle. _‚Ich kann lesen!'_, hätte er am liebsten zurückgegeben. Denn wenn es jemand wusste, dann doch wohl genau dieser Mann, der ihm gerade genau das Gegenteil unterstellt hatte.

_Ich werde es ihm beweisen … ich werde es allen beweisen!_, schwor er sich gedanklich, seine Konzentration nun wieder auf das vor ihm liegende Buch richtend.

Sie arbeiteten unter den strengen Blicken von Lucius noch eine gute Stunde weiter, in der Severus dem Jungen die Wirkungsweisen verschiedener Pflanzen erklärte und sie ihm auch in rohem und vorbereitetem Zustand zeigte. Für einige ließ er Vorlost auch gleich die Vorbereitung - das richtige Zerpflücken, Spalten oder Zermahlen - üben.  
"Ich finde das genügt für heute Morgen, junger Lord.", murmelte Severus schließlich, als es bereits fast zwei Uhr Nachmittags war. "Wir machen nach dem Mittagessen weiter..."  
Bei diesen Worten sah der Lehrer allerdings zu Lucius, ob diesem das auch recht war.

Vor blickte für einen Moment überrascht drein, nickte dann aber. Er hatte sich doch tatsächlich vollkommen in den ihm gestellten Aufgaben verloren und so gar nicht gemerkt, wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war.

Doch als er sah, wohin der Professor blickte, wandte auch er sich um und sah seinen anderen, ersten Lehrer an. Den Mann, den er nicht nur zu respektieren, sondern auch zu fürchten gelernt hatte. Nicht dass er wirklich Angst vor ihm hatte. Nein – aber er fürchtete, ihn zu enttäuschen. Es gab nur einen, den er noch weniger enttäuschen wollte und das war sein Vater. Er wollte, dass dieser Stolz auf ihn sein konnte.

Lucius war regelrecht zufrieden. Allein schon durch die Tatsache, dass Vor ihn vor wenigen Stunden nichts entgegen geschrieen hatte. Lucius hatte sehen können, dass der Junge wirklich mit sich gerungen hatte. Hätte er es doch gewagt, hätte der Junge wohl einen gehörigen Schlag bekommen. Je nachdem was er gesagt hätte, wäre vielleicht sogar eine Tracht Prügel dabei herum gekommen, egal ob Vorlost der Sohn von Voldemort war, oder nicht. "Was guckt ihr mich dabei so an?", fragte Lucius und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ich habe mich nicht um die Lehrweise zu kümmern."

Rasch richtete Vor seinen Blick wieder auf den schwarzhaarigen Erwachsenen. Er hatte Hunger, sicher, aber vor gar nicht so langer Zeit hatte er weit länger als nur ein paar Stunden nichts zu essen gehabt und dann auch nie solch gute Sachen, wie er in den letzten Wochen bekommen hatte.

Gerade wollte er fragen, ob er nicht doch noch etwas weiter üben durfte, als sein Blick auf seine verkrampften Hände fiel, die damit wohl nicht sehr einverstanden wären und sich über eine Pause freuen würden, oder sich zumindest in selbiger wieder entspannen würden. Jedenfalls hoffte Vor dies.

So schwieg er also und sah seinen Zaubertranklehrer einfach nur an.

"Es hätte durchaus sein können, dass du andere Pläne hast.", murmelte Severus lediglich, ehe er zur Tür ging. "Kommt, junger Lord. Mittagspause... Hier im Labor wird nichts gegessen. Niemals."

Irgendwie wusste er nicht so ganz, was Lucius noch hier wollte, wenn er sich nicht einzumischen gedachte. Damit machte er sie nur beide nervös. Aber das war Lucius Malfoy natürlich nicht so wichtig oder wahrscheinlich war es sogar der einzige Grund hierzubleiben.

Vor zögerte nicht lange, sondern folgte dem Professor durch die von diesem aufgehaltene Türe. Das er nichts im Labor essen durfte, nahm er dabei als weitere Lektion entgegen. Denn er hätte ohne zu zögern einfach eine Hauselfe gebeten, ihnen das Essen zu bringen.

Sie begaben sich in einen kleineren Speisesaal, wo Severus dann eine Hauselfe rief und Mittagessen bestellte. Fragend sah er Vorlost an, ob es etwas gab, was er wollte, oder ob er dasselbe nahm.

Mit einem Lächeln erkannte Vor die Hauselfe als diejenige, die ihn als erstes ihrer Art bekannt gemacht worden war und begrüßte sie daher freundlich: "Hallo, Minze."

Lucius war den Beiden nur gefolgt. Nun, beim Essen konnte er selber auch wieder etwas Unterricht walten lassen. Erziehung und Manieren spiegelten sich auch schon erheblich in der Essensweise wieder. Mit Skepsis beobachtete er Vor, wie er freundlich mit der Hauselfe umging.  
Auch wenn Hauselfen es nicht wirklich Wert waren sie zu loben, oder sie freundlich zu behandeln, so konnte man jetzt nichts dagegen sagen...

"Hallo...", erwiderte die Hauselfe leicht irritiert, lächelte Vorlost aber an. "Was kann Minze jungem Master bringen, Sir?", wollte sie dann eifrig wissen.

Auch Severus beobachtete, wie der Junge mit der Elfe sprach. Dabei blickte er auch kurz zu Lucius hinüber, was dieser davon hielt. Immerhin wusste er sehr gut, wie Malfoy zumindest mit seinem eigenen Hauselfen umging.

"Stell einfach etwas zusammen, Minze.", sagte Vor mit einem kleinen Lächeln, da er die Hauselfe einfach mögen musste und er ihr immer noch dankbar war für das, was sie für ihn bei ihrer ersten Begegnung getan hatte.

"Minze verstanden.", erwiderte die Elfe und verschwand auch gleich mit einem leisen Plopp.

Severus wartete einfach nur schweigend auf das Essen. Er wusste einfach nicht, worüber er sich mit Lucius unterhalten sollte. Irgendwie war sein Mentor in letzter Zeit ihm gegenüber etwas abgekühlt.

Einige Minuten später erschien dann zuerst das Essen auf dem Tisch und anschließend kam auch Minze zurück, um nach weiteren Wünschen zu fragen.

Mit glänzenden Augen betrachtete Vor das gebrachte Essen. Auch wenn die letzten Monate mehr als ausreichend Nahrung vorhanden gewesen war und er dennoch kein Gramm zugenommen hatte, konnte er sich einfach immer noch nicht so recht daran gewöhnen, dass es nun selbstverständlich sein sollte, dass er derartige Köstlichkeiten einfach so serviert bekam.

Severus nahm sich etwas auf seinen Teller und machte sich nach einem kurzen Blick in die Runde daran, zu beginnen. Nebenbei bestellte er sich noch ein Glas Traubensaft.

Dass der Junge auch nach zwei Monaten noch immer so aussah, als würde er gerade halb verhungert von der Straße kommen, irritierte den Lehrer etwas. Aber er sagte nichts dazu, da das definitiv Lucius' Aufgabe war und nicht seine.

Auch Vor stürzte sich mit Feuereifer auf das gebrachte Essen, nachdem zumindest einer seiner Lehrer mit selbigem begonnen hatte.

Es kostete ihn immer noch Mühe dabei das Besteck zu benutzen und nicht einfach, alten Gewohnheiten folgend, seine Finger. Doch war ihm diese Lektion äußerst nachdrücklich eingeprägt worden.

Lucius beobachtete eingehend, wie Vor mit dem Besteck umging. Er sah zwar, dass Vor noch immer Probleme hatte, mit dem Besteck umzugehen, aber dabei konnte Lucius ihm nicht wirklich helfen. Bisher klappte es ja. Aber Vor müsste daran weiter arbeiten.  
In der Zeit, die Lucius bei Severus und Vor verbrachte, machte er sich lediglich ein Bild davon, wo Vor noch Unterricht bekommen sollte.

Severus hingegen achtete nicht weiter darauf, wie Vorlost aß. Das war allein Lucius' Angelegenheit. Für ihn zählte im Moment nur, seinen Hunger zu bekämpfen. Immerhin war es schon verdammt lange her, dass er Frühstück zu sich genommen hatte.

Nach fast einer halben Stunde war das Essen schließlich beendet und Vor war sich absolut sicher, nicht auch nur einen weiteren Bissen herunterzubekommen.

Als auch Severus fertig gegessen hatte, verschwanden die restlichen Speisen vom Tisch und der Lehrer lehnte sich zufrieden seufzend und seine Umgebung gar nicht beachtend zurück. Das war wirklich nötig gewesen.

Erst nach einem Moment sah er zu Vorlost hinüber, dem es scheinbar ähnlich ging. "Dann machen wir uns mal an den Nachmittagsunterricht.", murmelte Severus schließlich und stand auf.

Auch Vor erhob sich, nach dieser mehr als guttuenden Pause, in der er neue Kräfte gesammelt hatte – und neuen Mut nicht wieder etwas falsch zu machen – wieder voller Tatendrang. Schweigend, aber mit vor Neugier auf das Kommende leuchtenden Augen folgte er seinem Lehrer nach.

TBC


	51. Kapitel 50 Von Dates und Duellen

**Vielen Dank für eure Reviews :) Ihr seit so gut, da ihr euch wieder ein neues Kapitel verdient habt.  
Danke für das Lob wegen Vor. (rot werd) Es wird noch einige Kapitel in dieser Richtung geben, wenn auch in späteren Teilen.  
Vielen Dank an dieser Stelle auch von Mazipaan für das Lob wegen Severus. Wir haben uns beide riesig darüber gefreut.  
Zu der Frage ob sie Canontreu ist ... hmmm ... es ist eher eine Mischung aus viel AU und Canon, wo immer wir dem treu sein konnten. Auf jeden Fall ist es - anders.  
Dieses Kapitel ist vielleicht ein wenig unübersichtlich wegen der vielen verschiedenen Perspektiven, aber ich hoffe es gefällt trotzdem. - Morti**

**Von Imobilus an Black Zora zum Cap mit Peter:  
Freut mich das er dir so gut gefällt. Deine Meinung über Peter teile ich. Deswegen ist er eben auch so wie ich ihn beschrieben habe. Allerdings ich kann auch Sirius und Remus in Band Drei irgendwie verstehen. Die Beiden waren eben sehr mit James verbunden.  
Und das Sam dir gefällt freut mich auch, ich finde sie nämlich nicht ganz so leicht zu schreiben. **

**Kapitel 50 - Von Dates und Duellen**

In den Tagen bis Donnerstagabend bemühte sich Peter nicht an sein Date zu denken. Das klappte auch ganz gut. Der Buchladen war immer gut besucht, und am Dienstag kam eine große Lieferung an Neuerscheinungen, mit der er bis Donnerstag beschäftigt war sie einzusortieren, denn am Mittwoch war er ganz allein im Laden und hatte mehr mit den Kunden zu tun. Und offen vor Muggeln zaubern, ging nun mal nicht.

Samantha verbrachte die Tage bis Donnerstag in völliger Ausgeglichenheit. Die Anmeldebestätigung für den Kurs hatte sie einen Tag später bekommen, zusammen mit der Uhrzeit, da wegen der regen Beteiligung mehrere Kurse stattfinden würden. Sie hatte sich für diesen Abend ein schwarzes, eng anliegendes Kleid herausgesucht. Der Rock ging ihr grade mal bis über die Knie und es hatte keine Ärmel, dafür gehörten Handschuhe, die bis zu den Ellenbogen reichten, dazu. Eine ziemlich gewagte Kreation. Dazu gehörte aber auch ein schwarzer Umhang ohne Ärmel, der gleichzeitig als Robe fungierte. Am Donnerstag begann sie schon früh, sich fertig zu machen.

Nach einer ausgedehnten Dusche sorgte sie mit einigen Zaubersprüchen dafür, dass sich ihr Haar von selbst hochsteckte. Dezentes Abend Make-up und etwas Schmuck, eine goldene Armbanduhr, ein mit einem Rubin verziertes Medallion und dazu passende Ohrringe sorgten für eine perfekte Abrundung, wie sie fand. Noch ein wenig Parfum und der Abend konnte beginnen. Peter würde sicherlich dahinschmelzen.

In seinem besten Anzug und dem neuen Umhang gekleidet wartete der junge Mann nach dem Klingeln an Samanthas Wohnungstür nervös darauf, eingelassen zu werden. Er hatte peinlich genau darauf geachtet, gut rasiert zu sein, und seine blonden Haare wurden von Gel in Form gehalten.

Aber anstatt in die Wohnung gelassen zu werden, kam Samantha gleich nach draußen. "Ich dachte mir, wir gehen gleich los", schlug sie vor, aber Peter war im ersten Moment unfähig etwas zu sagen, von dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Aber dann fing er sich wieder. "Du siehst wunderschön aus.", brachte er mühsam hervor und hatte das Gefühl neben ihr zu verblassen. Er war nur ein Schatten.

Samantha lächelte ihren Begleiter an. "Danke. Aber du siehst auch gut aus. Die Robe steht dir", erklärte sie und hakte sich bei ihm ein. "Wollen wir dann?"

Peter nickte und übernahm das Apparieren. Im Restaurant war man sehr auf Etikette bedacht, wie Peter sehr schnell feststellte. Zu seinem Glück hatten Sirius und James ihn und Remus vor einem Ball auf Hogwarts ernsthaft in die Benimmregeln der feinen Gesellschaft eingeführt. Und so hatte er wenigstens die Gewissheit, sich heute Abend nicht völlig zu blamieren.

Die Sicherheit, mit der sich Peter hier bewegte, beeindruckte Samantha. Nur einige unscheinbare Kleinigkeiten ließen erkennen, dass er nicht in feinem Hause aufgewachsen war. _Noch ein Pluspunkt_, stellte sie auf ihrer persönlichen Liste fest. Während der Vorspeise und des Hauptgangs unterhielten sie sich über belanglose Dinge bis ihr Gespräch, von Samantha willentlich gelenkt, auf die neusten Nachrichten der Todesser Aktivitäten kam.

Peter genoss die harmlosen Gespräche über ihre Berufe und ihre Träume, die dann aber jäh von den aktuellen Ereignissen zerstört wurden. "Schrecklich", stimmte Peter Samanthas Bemerkung über die Abschlachtung einer Muggelfamilie zu. "Und das Ministerium ist auch überfordert damit.", fügte er noch hinzu.

Sam nickte. "Na ja. Es gibt ja Gerüchte, dass das Ministerium eine Organisation gegründet hat, die sich ausschließlich um diese Bedrohung kümmern. Irgendwas mit Phönix.", bemerkte sie und beobachtete Peter ganz genau, der tatsächlich leicht verschreckt aussah.

"Eh… kann sein… ich weiß nicht so genau", bemerkte der junge Mann nervös. Es war seine Pflicht, das Geheimnis des Ordens zu bewahren. Niemand durfte bestätigt bekommen, dass es ihn gab, zumindest keiner aus der Öffentlichkeit.

"Na ja. Wenn es ihn gibt, dann versteh ich nicht, wieso das Ministerium das nicht einfach sagt. Immerhin würden sie so Erfolgsmeldungen bringen können. Und vor allem die Gemeinschaft beruhigen.", gab Samantha zu bedenken.

"Die haben wahrscheinlich ihre Gründe nichts zu sagen, wenn es so ist. Vielleicht… vielleicht sagen sie ja auch nichts, weil es nicht stimmt, sie aber so tun wollen, als würde es stimmen", meinte Peter hoffend, dass Sam endlich ein anderes Thema aufgriff.

"Egal, wie es ist, die Welt da draußen ist gefährlich. Hast du am Montag die Anzeige gesehen mit dem Selbstverteidigungskurs?", meinte Samantha wohl merkend, dass es Peter unangenehm war, darüber zu sprechen. Er schien tatsächlich mehr zu wissen. _Vielleicht gehört er ja auch zu diesem Verein. Potter ja höchstwahrscheinlich wohl. Vielleicht ja sogar alle ehemaligen Rumtreiber._, überlegte sie.

Peter nickte. Sicher hatte er die Anzeige gesehen. Nur allein wollte er nicht zu so einem Kurs gehen. Und seine Freunde hatten alle genug um die Ohren, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass James so einen Kurs niemals nötig haben würde. Und Sirius und Remus hatten eine Menge von James gelernt. Zwar hatte der auch ihm etliche Flüche gezeigt, aber er schaffte es einfach nicht, sie richtig zu beherrschen.

"Hättest du nicht Lust, mit mir da hinzugehen? Ich mein nur, um mich zu begleiten. Du wirst das sicher nicht nötig haben.", schlug Samantha dann vor und konnte sehen wie Peters Blick sich aufhellte.

"Gern", sagte Peter erfreut, der damit nicht gerechnet hatte. "Aber, da dürfte es eine Menge Andrang geben. Meinst du, wir bekommen da noch einen Platz?", fragte er zweifelnd.

Doch Sam schmunzelte. "Lass mich das mal machen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir noch einen Platz bekommen. Ich hab da einen Freund, der schuldet mir noch was. Und der kennt eine Menge Leute, auch im Ministerium. Und von denen geht der Kurs ja aus.", erklärte sie.

"O.k. Versuchen können wir es ja mal. Schaden wird es sicher nicht.", erklärte Peter lächelnd. Sie saßen noch eine ganze Weile so da, wieder mehr oder weniger belanglose Themen besprechend, bis Peter sie dann um kurz vor zwölf nach Hause brachte und sie abmachten das Samantha schreiben würde, wenn sie etwas wegen dem Kurs hörte.

Als Sam ihre Wohnung betrat, zog sie als erstes ihre Schuhe aus, um sich dann auf die Couch fallen zu lassen. Sie sah sich einen Moment um und fasste dann den Entschluss mit jemandem über Peter zu sprechen. Allein konnte sie das sowieso nicht durchziehen. Sie sah den Lord so gut wie gar nicht und selbst wenn, sie hatte absolut keine Todessehnsucht. Nur die aus dem Innersten Kreis waren alle selbst ziemlich darauf bedacht Lob einzuheimsen. Den einzigen, den sie kannte, der das zu ihren Gunsten erledigen konnte, war Mikes Vater.

_Dann sollte ich mich wohl mal mit Mike treffen_, beschloss Sam und machte sich schnell dran eine kleine Einladung zum Mittagessen, ins Cafe gegenüber von Harrods, zu schreiben, wo sie morgen um halb zehn wieder zu sein hatte. Dabei schlich sich ein Schmunzeln auf ihr Gesicht. Die Muggel waren oft so was von blind gegenüber der Magie. Die merkten es nicht mal, wenn man mitten in der Stadt in einem ihrer luxuriösesten Kaufhäuser eine Etage einzog. Das einzige, was ihnen auffiel, war dann, dass der Aufzug zwischen dem dritten und dem vierten Stock etwas länger brauchte, als zwischen den anderen Stockwerken. Die Zauberer hatten selbstverständlich ihren eigenen, verborgenen Eingang, der sie direkt in das Stockwerk brachte.

_Hey Mike, _

ich hoffe, es geht dir gut.  
Hast du Lust, dich morgen mit mir zu treffen? Im Cafe Bella, gegenüber von Harrods? Wir haben uns lang nicht mehr gesehen und bei mir hat sich ne Menge getan.

Meine Mittagspause fängt um 12.30 Uhr an. Ich warte auf dich an unserem Stammtisch.

Alles Liebe,  
Sam

Noch einmal überflog Samantha die wenigen Zeilen und befand sie für gut. Niemand würde Verdacht schöpfen, und Mike würde garantiert kommen, wenn er Zeit hätte, hatten sie sich doch erst letzen Monat gesehen und das war wirklich alles andere als lang bei dem, was sie wirklich taten. Da kam es durchaus vor, dass man sich mal ein halbes Jahr nicht zu Gesicht bekam. Den Brief brachte sie schnell mit Morpheus, ihrer Schleiereule, auf den Weg und ging dann zu Bett, um am nächsten Morgen ausgeschlafen wieder gutbetuchte Kunden zu bedienen und deren Modewünsche zu erfüllen.

Und diese waren heute sehr ausgefallen. Eine Frau, für die die Bezeichnung vollschlank die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts war, wollte unbedingt einen Umhang haben, der ihr um drei Nummern zu klein war, eine Mutter kaufte für ihren vierjährigen Jungen eine babyrosafarbene Robe und ein Mann, der die 100 wohl schon weit überschritten hatte, wollte einen Anzug in neongrün. Sam erledigte alle diese Wünsche mit der üblichen Freundlichkeit und ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, war aber heillos erleichtert, als sie sich um halb eins an ihren Stammtisch setzte und einen Tee trinken konnte.

Mike - oder um es genau zu sagen Michael Giles Avery Junior - war ein groß gewachsener, hübscher junger Mann, dessen einziger Makel darin bestand, dass seine Augen nicht die gleiche Farbe hatten. Sein linkes Auge war von einem so dunklen Blau, dass man meinen könnte, man schaue in den tiefsten Ozean. Das rechte dagegen leuchtete hellgrün, wie das Auge einer Katze.

Wie immer versteckte Michael Avery seine verschiedenfarbigen Augen hinter einer Sonnenbrille, als er das kleine, sehr edle Café betrat, das er wie seine Westentasche kannte. Er orientierte sich nur kurz und ging dann mit langsamen Schritten in eine der hinteren Ecken. Sein dunkler Umhang sah für die wenigen anwesenden Muggel so aus, als trüge er einen schwarzen Mantel.

"Lange nicht gesehen, Sam.", murmelte er und riss die junge Frau, die nur wenig älter war als er selbst aus ihren Gedanken.

Samantha sah erschrocken auf, war sie doch grade dabei schon stumm zu formulieren, was ihr Anliegen war. Dann aber erhob sie sich lächelnd von ihrem Stuhl und begrüßte Mike mit einem Küsschen links und rechts auf die Wange. "Hi, Mike", schmunzelte sie und sah ihn dann leicht gespielt beleidigt an. "Du weißt, dass ich dir lieber in die Augen sehe, wenn wir miteinander reden. Und hier ist doch niemand außer uns beiden."

Nach einem kurzen Blick durch das tatsächlich fast leere Café, während er sich die rehbraunen Haare, die ihm vorn bis zum Kinn gingen, mehr nach hinten legte, setzte er sich.  
"Dir zu Liebe.", murmelte Mike und nahm tatsächlich die modische Brille ab. "Ich werde wohl nie verstehen, was du an meinen Augen so schön findest. Aber gut..."

Eine Kellnerin kam zu ihm und er bestellte sich erst einmal auch einen Tee, auch wenn ihm ein Drink lieber gewesen wäre.

Samantha schweig zu dem Thema. Sie hatte schon oft versucht, es ihm zu erklären, nie hatte er es wirklich verstanden. "Erzähl erst mal, wie es dir geht und was du so machst", bat sie nachdem die Kellnerin die Bestellung aufgenommen hatte.

"Ach... immer noch das gleiche, wie immer.", murmelte Mike leise und seufzte tief. Er wünschte wirklich er hätte irgendetwas anderes zu tun. Flohnetzwerkaufsicht... etwas langweiligeres gab es doch wirklich nicht.

"Ich habe mich intern beworben, um vielleicht in die Mysterienabteilung versetzt zu werden. Mal sehen, ob das was wird..", erzählte er dann und lächelte etwas. "Was ist mit dir? Was gibt es Neues?"

"Wow.. Mysterienabteilung. Das dürfte aufregend werden, ich drück dir die Daumen, dass du das packst.", lächelte Sam und meinte dann: "Beruflich hat sich bei mir nichts verändert. Immer noch das gleiche und die Kundenwünsche werden immer ausgefallener. Aber privat hab ich das Vergnügen gehabt, Peter Pettigrew näher kennen zu lernen. Er ist der Grund, warum ich mich mit dir treffen wollte.  
Peter wäre vielleicht was für uns. Er ist tatsächlich nicht all zu helle, leicht zu beeinflussen, aber was das Beste ist, er ist noch immer eng mit James Potter, Sirius Black und Remus Lupin befreundet", erklärte Sam und beobachtete Mikes Reaktion genau. Sie wusste, dass er durch seinen Vater näher an den Geschehnissen des Inneren Kreises dran war, als sie selbst. Aber auch sie hatte schon von James Potters Taten gehört. Er war ein überaus eifriger Auror geworden, dem man so schnell nichts vormachen konnte. Und er war ein Freund von diesem Muggelnarr Dumbledore und somit höchstwahrscheinlich ein Mitglied dieses Geierordens. _Ach nein. Phönixorden_, korrigierte sie sich selbst sofort.

Langsam hob der junge Todesser eine Augenbraue. Er hatte wirklich etwas darüber gehört, durfte aber jetzt nicht genauer darüber reden.  
"Ich weiß, dass Potter auf jeden Fall zukünftig auf der Abschussliste steht.", murmelte er nur sehr leise. Wie und warum durfte er nicht sagen. Nicht einmal sein Vater war in alles eingeweiht. Er sollte lediglich helfen diese Frau umzudrehen, wie er erst vor wenigen Tagen erfahren hatte. Wenn sie dann noch einen anderen in der Nähe Potters hätten, wäre das doch mehr als gut.

"Ich werde das auf jeden Fall weiter leiten.", versicherte er und lächelte Sam an. "Wenn du das schaffst... dass er irgendwie von Nutzen ist... das könnte dich ziemlich weit nach oben bringen.", wisperte er leiser und lehnte sich etwas weiter nach vorn.

"Genau das habe ich vor. Dafür zu sorgen, dass er die Seiten wechselt und auch, weiter hoch zu kommen.", flüsterte Sam zurück. "Er braucht aber noch etwas Training. Deswegen mach ich nächste Woche mit ihm einen Selbstverteidigungskurs. Außerdem bin ich lieber vorsichtig. Ich habe kein Interesse daran, bei Potter auf der Abschussliste zu landen. Was ich dir aber jetzt schon sagen kann, ist, dass er etwas über diesen Orden weiß. Er ist nicht sonderlich gut darin zu lügen. Zumindest einer Frau gegenüber nicht. Leider hat er sich nicht verplappert.", fügte sie noch hinzu.

"Vielleicht ist es leichter ihn auszuhorchen, wenn er etwas erschöpft ist.", murmelte Mike und schmunzelte in sich hinein. "Nach dem Kurs... oder nachts. Eigentlich müsste ich ja eifersüchtig sein... all die Jahre hab ich zu hören bekommen, dass ich zwar nett bin und hübsch und faszinierende Augen habe... aber nie mehr als ein Freund sein werde. Und dann kommt dieser Gryffindorbengel..."

Sam lächelte flüchtig. "Genau das ist der Punkt, Mike.", hauchte sie zärtlich und sah ihm tief in die verschiedenfarbigen Augen. "Du bedeutest mir sehr viel mehr als Peter, oder als irgendwer sonst. Aber ich befürchte, sollte eine Beziehung zwischen uns nicht funktionieren, dass ich auch diese Freundschaft verliere. Und der Preis ist mir zu hoch. Da ist es wirklich besser es bleibt so, wie es ist." Dann hauchte sie ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange und wartete ab, wie er reagieren würde.

Lächelnd schloss er ein wenig die Augen und betrachtete sein Gegenüber nachdenklich.  
"Vermutlich hast du recht. Nur ist mein Problem, dass ich jede Frau mit dir vergleiche und keine diesem Vergleich standhalten kann.", murmelte er und seufzte etwas theatralisch auf. "Vielleicht sollte ich mir überlegen, ob ich nicht schwul werde.."

Samantha sah Mike zunächst verdutzt an und fing dann an zu kichern. "Mike, du machst mich verlegen, hör auf damit." Dann beobachtete sie ihr gegenüber ebenfalls einen Moment, ehe sie meinte: "Außerdem wäre es ein großer Verlust für die Frauenwelt, wenn du das Ufer wechselst, Mike. Allein wenn ich daran denke, wie viele Mädchen auf Hogwarts für dich geschwärmt haben, wie zum Beispiel Cassandra Duray aus Ravenlaw, Gwendolin McAllister aus unserem Haus. Sogar Lily Evans, Potters Flamme, hatte mal ein Auge auf dich geworfen. Und das waren nur drei, von mindestens zwei Dutzend. Und dein Vater würde dich wohl auch sofort übers Knie legen, um dir das auszuprügeln. Etwas das viel zu schade ist. Schraub lieber deine Erwartungen etwas runter, auch ich bin nicht perfekt."

"Ach je...ich hatte es schon schwer. Mit all diesen kichernden Dingern hinter mir.", murmelte Mike schmunzelnd. "Und sie waren alle so neidisch auf dich.", setzte er zwinkernd hinzu. Endlich kam sein Tee und er zahlte auch sofort, um dann nicht wieder ewig warten zu müssen, bis die Rechnung gebracht wurde. "Und was meinen Vater angeht... Er hätte sicher andere Möglichkeiten, um mir das wieder auszutreiben, als mich übers Knie zu legen. So gut, wie er im Moment wohl mit dem Lord steht. Wie auch immer... ich werde wohl wirklich lieber hetero bleiben und damit wohl leider auch allein."

Samantha seufzte leicht, nachdem auch sie ihre Rechnung beglichen hatte. "Mike. Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich haben soll, was andere nicht haben. Abgesehen von magischen Kräften." Sie verstand es wirklich nicht. Mike hätte zu seiner Hogwartszeit an jedem Finger eine Frau haben können. Selbst dieses Schlammblut hinter dem Potter so hergewesen war.

"Was soll das denn heißen? Dass ich mich unter den Muggeln bedienen soll? Nein danke. Dafür bringt mein Vater mich garantiert um.", meinte Michael abwehrend. "Mal was anderes... musst du nicht zurück? Auch wenn ich das hier mehr als genossen habe, aber ich will nicht, dass du zu spät zurück zur Arbeit kommst."

Sam schmunzelte leicht. "Ich hab noch etwas Zeit. Und dass dein Vater dich umbringt, wenn du dich mit einem Muggel einlässt, kann ich mir lebhaft vorstellen. Ich wollte sie damit auch ausschließen. Was hab ich was andere Hexen, oder auch andere reinblütige Hexen, nicht haben?", sagte sie und nahm einen Schluck Tee.

"Ich weiß es nicht.. vielleicht liegt es daran, dass ich mich schon fast am ersten Tag, als ich dich gesehen habe, in dich verliebt habe... selbst wenn ich da erst 11 war.", erklärte er zwinkernd.

Dadurch, dass er durch seinen Nachnamen als erster bei der Sortierungszeremonie dran gewesen war, hatte er sich auch neben einen Schüler oder in dem Fall Schülerin aus einer höheren Klasse setzen können.

Samantha konnte kaum verbergen, dass sie davon überrascht war. Sicher hatte sie gemerkt, dass Mike sie oft beobachtet hatte, aber dass er sie seit der Ersten liebte, erstaunte sie sehr.

"Also... ich... weiß nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll.", brachte sie mühsam hervor, sehr wohl merkend, dass sie rot wurde. "Das... du schaffst es, mich immer wieder zu überraschen." _Und nicht nur das. Ich bekomm doch tatsächlich Herzklopfen in deiner Nähe_, gestand sie sich selbst.

"Hast du es nicht gemerkt? Ich bin dir doch schon fast wie ein Hündchen nachgelaufen.", murmelte Mike schmunzelnd, seufzte dann aber auch etwas. "Du bist wunderschön... Welcher Mann mit Verstand würde sich nicht auf den ersten Blick in dich verlieben?"

"Mike", schmunzelte Sam verlegen, die nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass dieses Gespräch so einen Verlauf nehmen würde. Dann hätte sie sich dafür gewappnet. Es erst gar nicht so weit kommen lassen. "Mike, du machst mich ganz verlegen", flüsterte sie und stand dann abrupt auf.  
Sie hatte das ernst gemeint, was sie gesagt hatte. Die Freundschaft zu ihm bedeutete ihr sehr viel. Wahrscheinlich sogar mehr als ihr Leben und der Gedanke daran, dass diese zerbrechen konnte, durch das Scheitern einer Beziehung zwischen ihnen, zerriss ihr das Herz.  
"Ich geh besser, Mike. Sonst passiert noch etwas, was ich bereuen werde. Danke, dass du Zeit hattest und mir hilfst." Schnell gab sie ihm ein Küsschen und eilte dann mit wild schlagendem Herzen aus dem Cafe. _Merlin, was hat dieser Kerl nur plötzlich an sich, dass er mich so aus der Fassung bringt?_, stöhnte sie, ging dann wieder an die Arbeit.

Seufzend sah Mike ihr hinterher und schaute dann wieder in seine Tasse.  
"Vermutlich wirklich hoffnungslos. Nur wieso kann sich mein Herz mit dieser Erkenntnis nicht abfinden?", murmelt er leise vor sich hin. Dann trank er allerdings auch seinen Tee aus und verließ das Café, um zum Ministerium zurück zu apparieren.

Samantha brauchte den Rest des Tages, um sich von dieser Begegnung vollends zu erholen. Ihr wollten Mikes Augen einfach nicht aus dem Kopf gehen. Und das konnte sie nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen. Nicht wenn sie das mit Peter nicht vollkommen vergeigen wollte. Und das hatte sie garantiert nicht vor. Dennoch ließ sie noch das Wochenende verstreichen ehe sie ihm per Eule eine Nachricht schickte, dass sie einen Platz für den kommenden Mittwoch hätten, um 20 Uhr.

Peter hatte das ganze Wochenende ungeduldig auf eine Nachricht von Sam gewartet und sich dabei mehr als einmal gefragt, ob die Frau es wirklich ernst meinte. Als dann endlich der Brief kam, führte er tatsächlich einen kleinen Freudentanz auf. Sofort schrieb er ihr zurück, dass er sie dann um halb acht abholen würde. Sie könnten ja gemeinsam zu der alten Lagerhalle auf dem Flughafen apparieren.

Und genau so machten sie es dann auch, nachdem die Zeit bis zum Mittwoch für Peter nur so dahingekrochen war. Als sie an der leerstehenden Lagerhalle ankamen, war schon eine Menge los und Peter wollte grade fragen, ob Sam wusste, wer denn den Unterricht geben würde, als er jemanden sah, den er hier niemals vermutet hätte. Und er bereute es jetzt schon, hergekommen zu sein.

Frustriert sah James sich um. 25 Leute. Wie hatte er sich nur darauf einlasen können? Wie hatte er sich von Henry dazu überreden lassen können, diesen Blödsinn mitzumachen? Er könnte jetzt zu Hause sitzen, im Garten, sich die untergehende Sonne ins Gesicht scheinen lassen, mit seiner Lily im Arm und über bevorstehende Hochzeiten diskutieren. Aber nein. Er war ja der Blödmann, der immer allen helfen wollte. Und das wusste Henry.

"Herrschaften. Bitte einzutreten", rief James, so laut er konnte, und ließ die Hangartür nahezu lautlos aufgleiten. Henry würde den Rest zum Glück erledigen. Er hatte ihm nur bei den Vorführungen und den praktischen Übungen ein wenig unter die Arme zu greifen. Es war ja nicht so, dass er Angst hatte vor mehr als zwei Personen zu reden. Er war ab der fünften Klasse Kapitän der Quidditchmannschaft von Gryffindor gewesen und in der siebten sogar Schulsprecher. Da hatte er auch schon Reden gehalten. Aber trotzdem konnte er sich für einen lauen Sommerabend wirklich etwas besseres vorstellen, als anderen Zauber beizubringen, mit denen sie Unschuldige schocken konnten, nur weil sie dächten, er oder sie wäre ein Todesser. Für so was waren in seinen Augen eindeutig die Auroren zuständig.

Während Henrys langatmiger Rede, irgendwie kam ihm diese bekannt vor, war der junge Mann doch in seinem Jahrgang Vertrauensschüler von Hufflepuff gewesen und hatte auf den Treffen auch immer so lange geredet, sah er sich um. Er erkannte nur wenige Gesichter. Vier oder fünf Leuten war er schon einmal in der Schule begegnet. Sie waren aber entweder alle unter oder über ihm gewesen. Und nur einer von ihnen auch in Gryffindor. Franklin Farcett. Er hatte in James letztem Jahr den Treiber gespielt. Die anderen Anwesenden waren alle mindestens zehn Jahre älter als er. Bis auf ein Gesicht, das ihm ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte. Lautlos wie eine Katze schlich er sich von hinten an seinen Freund heran, der neben einer bezaubernd aussehenden jungen Frau stand.

"Hallo, Wurmschwanz.", flüsterte er ihm zu und sein Freund drehte sich mit einem Aufschrei zu ihm herum.

Peter, der Henry, den er von der Schule her als einen Streber in Erinnerung hatte und denjenigen der es geschafft hatte, auf der Rangliste der Streber Platz eins zu belegen, zugehört hatte, erschrak fast zu Tode, als James ihn von hinten ansprach. Um sie herum fingen einige Leute an zu kichern und Peter warf seinem Freund einen missmutigen Blick zu. Doch Henry sorgte dafür, dass er nicht dazu kam, James dafür anzufahren.

"... darf ich ihnen meinen Assistenten für den heutigen Abend vorstellen. James Potter."

"Aber nur heute", flüsterte James Peter zu und verschwand dann auf die improvisierte Bühne, wo er Henry ein Lächeln schenkte ebenso wie den Zuschauern, die so begeistert applaudierten, als sei er ein Popstar.

Samantha war ebenfalls erschrocken, als Peter neben ihr angesprochen wurde und beobachtete nun den Mann auf der Bühne, der als James Potter vorgestellt wurde. Gehört hatte sie schon eine Menge von ihm, gesehen hatte sie ihn auch schon, aber nur auf Fotos. Und natürlich in der Schule, wenn er hinter diesem Schlammblut Evans her hechelte wie ein räudiger Köter. Außerdem war er ja auch für 99 aller Streiche gegenüber den Slytherins verantwortlich, wofür ihn nicht wenige verabscheuten. Er war ein Paradebeispiel für jene reinblütigen Zauberer, die nicht viel mehr wert waren als die Muggel.

"Ich hasse es, wenn er das tut.", brummelte Peter neben ihr, während dieser Henry erklärte, wie der Abend ablaufen würde.

Zuerst gab es eine lange Rede, wie man sich selbst am besten verhielt, um einem Kampf aus dem Weg zu gehen und auch Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, die man mit seiner Familie am Besten absprach, wurden erläutert und Fragen beantwortet. Das dauerte fast eine Stunde und Sam lachte sich innerlich schlapp über das, was die Auroren an Maßnahmen erklärten. Erst dann kam es zu richtigen Übungen. Es wurden ihnen ein paar einfache Schildzauber und leichte Angriffszauber gezeigt, die jedoch das, was man in der Schule lernte, überstieg, selbst wenn man den UTZ Kurs besucht hatte.

Wie Peter es vermutet hatte, sorgte James dafür, dass er die Gruppe beaufsichtigte, in der Peter und Sam waren. Aber nicht nur er war mies in diesen Zaubern, es gab tatsächlich Leute, die noch schlechter waren, und um die sich James erst kümmern musste.

"Willst du mich deiner Freundin nicht vorstellen?", erkundigte sich James bei Peter, nachdem er einem zehn Zentnerkerl, der roch, als käme er grade aus der Kneipe, etwa ein Dutzend Mal erklärt hatte, wie man denn nun das Schild richtig beschwor.

_Hatte ich eigentlich noch nicht vor, aber nun muss es ja wohl sein_, dachte Peter und trat mit James auf Sam zu. "Samantha. James Potter. James, Samantha Halliwell."

James musterte die Junge Frau einen Moment. "Ein Jahr über uns. Slytherin. Unscheinbar und still. aber gute Schülerin", sagte er dann.

Sam schenkte ihm ein verzogenes Lächeln. "Gutes Gedächtnis, Mr. Potter. Sie zu vergessen fällt einem auch schwer. Bei dem, was sie und die Rumtreiber immer angestellt haben."

James lachte herzlich. "Genau das war der Grund, warum wir es getan haben. Nie in Vergessenheit zu geraten. Kinderträume, wie ich gestehen muss. Aber... deswegen sind wir ja nicht hier, Nicht wahr? Darf ich die Herrschaften bitten mir einmal die Zauber vorzuführen."

"Sicher", sagte Sam und überlegte tatsächlich kurz, ob sie so tun sollte, als würde sie versehentlich in Potters Richtung zielen. Aber diesen Gedanken verwarf sie sofort wieder. Das war viel zu riskant. Und zu auffällig. Außerdem könnte Peter nervös werden, wenn er auch nur auf die Idee kam, dass sie eine schlechte Schützin wäre. Also griff sie Peter direkt an und er schaffte es sogar den Fluch zu blocken. Zwar etwas schwach, aber er wurde nicht getroffen.

"Hervorragend. Nur etwas mehr Kraft, Peter. Ein Todesser würde deinen Schild mit nur einem Fluch zerfetzten.", mahnte James. Dafür waren Peters Angriffsflüche um einiges besser, wie James lobend feststellte. Etwas das Peter stolz machte, so selten wie er früher von James gelobt worden war.

Draußen in der langsam zunehmenden Dunkelheit bewegten sich die Schatten. Zumindest schien es so, bis man gut ein Dutzend schwarz gekleidete Gestalten erkennen konnte, die sich in den Schatten der anderen Lagerhallen auf die einzig beleuchtete Halle zu bewegten. Alle hatten sie weiße Masken auf und versteckten ihr Haar unter den Kapuzen ihrer schwarzen, bodenlangen Roben.

Auf ein gemeinsames Zeichen hin liefen sie zu den beiden Eingängen, die, kurz bevor sie dort waren, krachend explodierten und die Todesser einließen.

Etwas langsamer folgte eine einzelne, als einziges unmaskierte Gestalt den anderen und betrat die Halle, in der das Chaos herrschte.

James fuhr entsetzt herum, als ein lautes Krachen die gerufenen Flüche übertönte. Zunächst glaubte er an einen fehlgeleiteten Fluch, doch der panische Schrei "TODESSER!" belehrte ihn einen besseren.

Um ihn herum brach alles in Panik aus. Beinahe alles. Einige wenige, darunter Peter behielten mehr oder weniger die Nerven. "RUHE BEWAHREN!", hallte Henrys Ruf durch die Halle, während James sich umsah. _Diese Schweine. Gleich von beiden Seiten, _fluchte er und bahnte sich einen Weg zur Tür. Nur gut, dass Sirius und Remus draußen auf der Lauer gelegen hatte. Der Ort war mehr oder weniger geheim gewesen, wobei das weniger wohl eher zutraf und das Ministerium war einfach zu überlastet, um hier einen hohen Sicherheitsstandard zu garantieren. Deswegen hatte James auch selbst für eine kleine Sicherheit gesorgt.

Peter war das Blut in den Adern gefroren, als ihm klar wurde, was grade geschah. Doch aufgeben würde er nicht. Er wollte vor Samantha keine Schwäche zeigen, die grade weiß wie die Wand geworden war. Allerdings aus anderen Gründen, wie er annahm.

_Bei Morgana, lass ihn nicht kommen. Bitte als ihn nicht kommen. Wenn er mich sieht, bin ich tot!_, war das einzige, woran Sam denken konnte, bis die ersten Flüche an ihr vorbei schossen und Peter sie zu Boden riss.

Remus und Sirius hatten die Umgebung des Hangars abgestreift, als plötzlich der Knall ertönte. Beide waren, so schnell sie konnten, zur Lagerhalle gerannt, aber da Remus schon von weitem erkannt hatte, was los war, holte er sofort Verstärkung aus dem Orden, während Sirius in die Lagerhalle eilte, wo Duelle schon im Gange waren.

Mit gezogenem Zauberstab nahm er sich den erstbesten Todesser vor, den er erreichen konnte, und der eine junge Frau grade in arge Bedrängnis brachte.

Die anwesenden Todesser waren größtenteils aus dem äußeren Kreis. Sie lechzten geradezu danach zu kämpfen und diese Kreaturen fertig zu machen, die so dreist waren, sich gegen den Dunklen Lord verteidigen zu wollen.

Giles Avery, der einzige Innere, hatte seinen Sohn gleich zu Beginn des Kampfes aus den Augen verloren. Aber nach ihm suchen, machte jetzt auch keinen Sinn, zumal er gerade gegen einen der beiden Auroren kämpfte, der diesen Kurs hier geleitet hatte. Wieder und wieder baute er seinen Schild auf und jagte dem anderen schwarzmagische Flüche auf den Hals, die dieser nur mit weißmagischen beantworten konnte.

Voldemort stand mitten im Geschehen, als ginge es ihn nichts an und wäre keine Gefahr für ihn. Langsam sah er sich in der Halle um, da er gleich beim Eintreten etwas gespürt hatte... etwas das sich in Gestalt einer jungen Frau unter einem kleinen, dicklichen Mann verbarg. Langsam näherte er sich den beiden.

Remus riss in dem Moment vollkommen außer Atem die Tür zum Hauptquartier auf, wo Gideon und Fabian Prewett und Benji Fenwick über ein paar Papieren gebeugt saßen und jetzt erschrocken ihre Zauberstäbe auf ihn richteten. "Todesser. James. Flughafen.", keuchte der Werwolf.

Die drei Anwesenden warfen sich nur schell einen Blick zu und sprangen dann auf, um ihrem Freund zu Hilfe zu kommen. Remus blieb keine andere Wahl, als einen Moment länger stehen zu bleiben und sich zu verpusten. Die letzte Verwandlung von vor zwei Tagen, forderte immer noch ihren Tribut.

Sam sah entsetzt, wie ihr Meister auf sie zukam. _Ich bin tot_, stellte sie fest, wagte es nicht, auch nur daran zu denken sich zu wehren.

Peter kam mühsam wieder auf die Füße, um den nächsten Schock seines Lebens zu bekommen. Eine groß gewachsene Gestalt kam langsam auf sie zu und die roten Augen fixierten Samantha, die neben ihm auf dem Boden lag.

James, der grade einen scheinbar jüngeren Todesser geschockt hatte sah sich um und entdeckte Peter, der wie angewachsen dastand, während sich kein anderer als Voldemort selbst ihm näherte. "PETER! SCHAFF SIE RAUS!", schrie er und feuerte sofort darauf mehrere Flüche auf Voldemort ab.

Sirius hatte am anderen Ende der Halle alle Hände voll zu tun, sich gegen drei Todesser zu wehren. Zu seinem Glück waren noch zwei andere junge Männer da, die ihm zwei weitere Gegner vom Hals hielten und so einem Teil der Leute die Flucht ermöglichten.

Von der anderen Tür her stürzten sich dann auch die zu Hilfe geeilten Ordensmitglieder in den Kampf.

Völlig automatisch wehrte Voldemort die auf ihn gerichteten Flüche ab und drehte sich zu dem jungen Mann um, der es gewagt hatte, sie auf ihn zu schleudern. Er sah das Abzeichen und wusste, dass er einen der beiden Auroren vor sich hatte. Sofort jagte er einen heftigen Fluch auf den dunkelhaarigen, wartete einen Moment und ließ einen zweiten folgen.

Gerade noch Mal gut gegangen, dachte sich Michael Avery, als er ganz in der Nähe von Sam gerade einen der Kursteilnehmer tötete und dann gesehen hatte, wie sein Meister auf die junge Frau zuging, die sich nicht sofort an dem Kampf beteiligte, wie es ihre Pflicht gewesen wäre. Als der Dunkle Lord abgelenkt war, sah Mike in ihre Augen – hoffte er zumindest – und bedeutete ihr mit einer kleinen Geste zu verschwinden. Er würde über seinen Vater mit dem Lord sprechen und versuchen es zu erklären.

Giles hatte einen dieser fast schon albernen Flüche abbekommen und unterdrückte ein Lachen, als mit einem für ihn eher leichten Schmerz seine linke Körperhälfte taub wurde. Den Zauberstab in die rechte Hand nehmend, jagte er dem Mann einen weiteren Fluch auf den Hals und rollte sich zur Seite weg. Mit aller Wut jagte er ihm dann einen Avada Kedavra auf den Hals.

Henry war grade noch dem ersten Fluch entkommen, wollte grade kontern, als er dann hörte, wie der Todesfluch gesprochen wurde. Das letzte, was er wahr nahm, war ein grünes Leuchten, das auf ihn zukam.

Am anderen Ende der Halle reagiere Peter sofort und zog Sam auf die Beine, um dann, einen Todesser in der Nähe ablenkend, ihr die Flucht zu ermöglichen. "Verschwinde. Mach, dass du raus kommst.", rief er ihr zu und schob sie Richtung Tür, die unbewacht war. Er selbst verstrickte sich in ein Duell mit dem Todesser. Er wusste, dass er gegen den Unnennbaren keine Chance hatte. Und die Gefahr, dass er James verletzte, wenn er sich einmischte, war ihm zu groß. Er war mit dessen Kampftechnik nicht genug vertraut. Stattdessen hielt er ihm lieber die anderen Angreifer vom Hals.

Michael hätte fast gelacht, als dieser Peter, denn kein anderer konnte es sein, versuchte ihn abzulenken, während Sam floh. Er ließ es auch wirklich so aussehen und griff den Bengel dann mit einem doch recht halbherzigen Fluch an. Wenn sie ihn wirklich auf ihre Seite ziehen konnten, war er als Spion im Orden mehr wert, als tot.

Auf Peters Ruf hin riss sich Sam aus der Starre und machte, dass sie raus kam. Feige zu verschwinden war alle mal besser, als einen der Todesser anzugreifen. Einen ihrer Freunde. Das würde ihr Meister noch weniger verzeihen als die Tatsache, dass sie geflohen war. Doch Peter an der Angel war ein großer Fisch, wenn alles so lief, wie sie es vorhatte. Vorausgesetzt James Potter überlebte auf wundersame Weise das Duell mit ihrem Meister. Ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, wenn er nicht vorhatte, wie die anderen feige zu fliehen.

Über mehrere Leichen hinwegsteigend, ohne ihnen Beachtung zu schenken, sah Samantha einen weiteren jungen Mann heranstürzen, der sich gehetzt umsah und sie trotz des Zauberstabs grob am Arm packte und nach draußen zog. "Bringen Sie sich in Sicherheit. Alarmieren sie die Auroren.", keuchte er und das Gesicht, welches sie kurz im Licht des abnehmenden Mondes gesehen hatte, erkannte sie als jenes von Remus Lupin wieder. Ebenfalls ein Freund von Potter.

Samantha apparierte einfach nach Hause. Sie dachte nicht daran, die Auroren zu informieren. Sie würde ihren Meister nicht verraten und wenn sie einer fragte, konnte sie immer noch sagen, dass sie unter Schock gestanden hatte. Vorausgesetzt sie würde überhaupt so lange leben.

James hatte eines der mächtigsten Schilde beschworen, die er auf Lager hatte, um die Flüche von Voldemort zu blocken. Flüche, von denen er ohne nachzudenken sagen konnte, sie hätten ihn sonst von den Füßen gerissen. Selbst mit den Schilden war er gezwungen, zurück zu weichen.

"IMPEDIMENTA! STUPOR! EXPELLIARUS!", schrie er aus Leibeskräften in der verzweifelten Hoffnung irgendwas ausrichten zu können. Zumindest dieses Monster solang aufhalten zu können, bis alle anderen in Sicherheit waren.

Sirius machte am anderen Ende der Halle gleich zwei Todesser mit einem Fluch platt, wobei platt machen in diesem Fall nur Schocken hieß. Und für den dritten brauchte er dann auch nicht mehr lang, so dass er sich einem Anderen widmen konnte, der eine ältere Dame grade folterte. "HEY DU WEICHEI! VERGREIF DICH GEFÄLLIGST AN JEMANDEM, DER SICH WEHREN KANN!", fauchte er und jagte gleich einen Schockzauber hinter her.

Voldemort konzentrierte sich nun nur noch auf den Mann vor sich, spürte aber, dass um ihn herum mehrere dieser Feiglinge tot waren.  
"Wer bist du, dass du es wagst?", wollte er wissen und lachte höhnisch, als er mit wortlosen Zaubern die Flüche des Auroren abwehrte. Dabei schickte er einen der Flüche auch gleich direkt auf den jungen Mann zurück. Während der andere seinen eigenen Fluch abwehrte, schickte Voldemort einen Sektumsempra hinterher.

Etwas entfernt stellte Giles sich einige Minuten lang tot, bis er seinen Körper wieder richtig unter Kontrolle hatte. Dann erhob er sich und griff die restlichen Kursteilnehmer mit an. Dabei zählte er auch die an den schwarzen Roben deutlich erkennbaren Todesser durch und stellte fest, dass nur zwei fehlten. Und diese waren noch nicht einmal tot. Sie lagen zwar verletzt am Boden, griffen aber noch immer mit an.

James wehrte, wenn auch nicht völlig problemlos, die ungesagten Flüche ab, nur einer streifte ihn an der linken Schulter, zerfetzte dabei seinen Umhang. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er wie Peter ihm einen anderen Todesser vom Hals hielt, und war ihm dafür durchaus dankbar. Gegen Voldemort und einen von dessen Schergen hätte er mit Sicherheit Probleme gehabt. Und die Frage um seine Identität belustige James irgendwie. "Wenn es dich so sehr interessiert, Riddle. Potter. James Potter." Und dann griff auch er mit ungesagter Magie an.

Remus unterdessen nahm sich zwei Todesser vor, die drei Frauen, eine davon scheinbar schwanger, in die Enge getrieben hatten. "Ihr miesen Schweine habt wohl nicht besseres zu tun, als Frauen zu quälen.", fauchte er und begann sie mit allem zu verfluchen, was ihm einfiel und was er hier in Anwesenheit der Ordensmitglieder ohne Ärger verwenden konnte. Es brauchte ja nicht jeder wissen, dass er genau wie Sirius schwarze Magie durchaus beherrschte. Denn nur wenige verstanden, dass der Zweck die Mittel heiligte. Zumindest bei einigen Flüchen.

"Du solltest es besser wissen, als gegen mich zu kämpfen, Potter.", erwiderte Voldemort kalt, da er genau wusste, dass diese Familie reinblütig war. Er konnte die Flüche, die der junge Potter aussprach, nicht vorher in dessen Geist hören, wie er zu seinem Erstaunen feststellte, als er den Geist des anderen mittels Leglimentik bombardierte. Allerdings konnte er dabei einige andere interessante Sachen in Erfahrung bringen.

Immer wieder die Flüche abwehrend und dabei auch einige Male ausweichen müssend, kämpfte Voldemort weiter. Dann hatte er Potter endlich dort, wo er ihn haben wollte. Der nächste Fluch ging mehr nach rechts, der andere nach links und als der Schwarzhaarige zuerst nach rechts, dann nach links abwehrte, feuerte der dunkle Lord einen Crucio ab, der Potter voll traf.

"AUROREN!", schrie plötzlich eine panische, sehr junge Stimme von einem der Tore her. Voldemort sah hinüber und erkannte, dass sie hoffnungslos unterlegen waren. Zumindest in der Anzahl der Kämpfer.  
"Apparation!", befahl er deshalb und mit einem letzten Hass erfüllten Blick auf den sich vor Schmerzen am Boden windenden Mann vor sich, verschwand der Dunkle Lord.

Überall in der Halle waren ploppende Geräusche zu hören und auch er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Aber sein Körper gehorchte nicht. Und so blieb Donald Marcus, durch einen Fluch vollständig gelähmt, als einziger, wie er glaubte, zurück.

James bemerkte sehr wohl, was dieses Scheusal mit ihm vorhatte. Aber er legte sich mit dem Falschen an. Sein Vater hatte ihn tatkräftig unterstützt, die Okklumentik zu lernen und selbst Dumbledore schaffte es nur mit Mühe, in seinen Geist einzudringen. Nur während eines Duells vor allem gegen Voldemort, konzentrierte er sich nur darauf seine Flüche zu schützen. Nicht, dass dieser Bastard sie blockte, ehe sie ihn auch nur ansatzweise erreichten. Doch dass seine Taktik den angeblich mächtigsten Magier aller Zeiten zu ermüden fehl schlug, bemerkte er mehr als deutlich, als es zu spät war. Nachdem er zwei Flüchen ausgewichen war, hatte er die Wand im Rücken und war nicht mehr in der Lage zu reagieren und der Fluch, der ihn erwischte, war so ziemlich der schlimmste der drei Unverzeihlichen.

Nichts, aber auch gar nichts hatte er dem Cruciatus entgegenzusetzen, der ihn traf. Es war als würde er von einer Million stumpfer Nadeln gleichzeitig durchbohrt werden. Er nahm nichts mehr außer diesen entsetzlichen Schmerzen wahr. Und dann ganz plötzlich hörte es wieder auf. Doch er war unfähig sich zu bewegen, sein Körper gehorchte ihm einfach nicht mehr.

Peter konnte nichts tun. Er war viel zu sehr mit dem Todesser beschäftigt, der ihm gegenüberstand und ihn grade mit einem Sectumsempra am Arm erwischt hatte. So sehr es ihn auch quälte, James aufschreien zu hören, er war machtlos dagegen. Und in dem Moment, wo er schon gedacht hatte, das Spiel sei aus, befahl der Unnennbare den Rückzug und Peter ließ sich keuchend gegen die Wand sinken.

Sowohl Sirius, aber vor allem Remus mit seinem überempfindlichen Gehör vernahmen den Fluch, den Voldemort aussprach, und den darauf folgenden markerschütternden Schrei ihres Freundes. "IMPEDIMENTA!", donnerte Remus seinem letzten Duellgegner entgegen und wartete erst gar nicht drauf, ob er getroffen hatte, sondern rannte in James Richtung, während hinter ihm jemand "AUROREN!" brüllte und kurz darauf die Angreifer verschwanden. Zurück blieb ein Schlachtfeld.

Sirius Gegner disapparierte, ehe er ihm noch einen Fluch auf den Hals jagen konnte. "SCHEIßKERL", brüllte Sirius ihm nach, stürzte dann aber genau wie Remus zu seinem Freund, der wie tot am Boden lag.

----------  
TBC


	52. Kapitel 51 Todesängste

**Vielen Dank für eure Reviews :) Nun gehts aber ohne groß weitere Vorrede weiter. - Morti**

**Kapitel 51 - Todesängste**

Remus ließ sich keuchend, seine eigene blutenden Wunden ignorierend, neben James auf die Knie fallen. "Merlin, James. Tu mir das nicht an. Bitte. Ich will Lily das nicht sagen müssen.", flüsterte er, hörte dann aber das stoßweise Atmen des jungen Mannes ebenso wie dessen rasenden Herzschlag.

"Was ist mit ihm?", platze Sirius völlig außer Atem endlich bei James angekommen heraus. Nur flüchtig nahm er den an der Wand lehnenden und sich den blutenden Arm haltenden Peter war. Seine Sorge galt James, der dalag, als sei er tot, auch wenn sich Sirius durchaus im Klaren darüber war, dass der Cruciatus nicht tötete. Nicht im eigentlichen Sinne.

James hörte seine Freunde neben sich, erkannte die Stimmen, konnte sich aber in keinster Weise äußern. Tief im Inneren wusste er, dass das durchaus normal war, vor allem nach so einer heftigen Attacke und dass es nicht hieß, dass er den Verstand verlieren würde. Aber es machte ihm trotzdem Angst. Eine Scheißangst machte es ihm. Und dann durchlief sein Köper erneut eine Welle aus Scherz, die ihn aufkeuchen ließ. Deutlich spürte er wie sich seine Muskeln aufbäumten.

Peter zuckte heftig zusammen, als er sah wie James sich aufbäumte und dabei aufschrie. Er machte sich Vorwürfe. Schwere Vorwürfe, nicht doch eingegriffen zu haben. Er hätte verflucht noch mal nur etwas mutiger sein müssen.

Remus und Sirius griffen sofort nach ihrem Freund, um ihn fest zuhalten, auch wenn sie kaum etwas gegen die Kraft seiner Muskeln, die er nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte, tun konnten. Es war ein Reflex. Das Bedürfnis, dass sie etwas tun konnten. Remus bemerkte nicht mal das Blut, das seinen Arm hinunter lief und James' Umhang tränkte.

Die Welle ließ nach und James versuchte krampfhaft, sich irgendwie bemerkbar zu machen, aber nicht mal seine Augenlider wollten ihm gehorchen. Er war dazu verdammt seinen Freunden zuzuhören. Und zumindest Remus schien, auch etwas abbekommen zu haben.

"Du bist auch verletzt.", sagte Sirius besorgt, nachdem James sich wieder entspannt hatte. Vorerst. Er selbst hatte schon oft genug unter diesem Fluch gestanden, um zu wissen, dass dies erst der Anfang war. Der Anfang einiger verdammt langer Tage. Aber es war ein gutes Zeichen, dass James überhaupt noch einen Laut von sich gab.

"Ist halb so wild.", sagte Remus knapp, zog aber sofort den Arm zurück und ließ das grade einsickernde Blut verschwinden. Er wusste nicht, ob James noch andere Verletzungen hatte, abgesehen von der deutlich sichtbaren Wunde am linken Arm. Und seine Lycantrophie war durchaus durch Blut übertragbar. Er wollte in jedem Fall vermeiden, dass James sich so ansteckte, auch wenn das Virus nach kurzer Zeit an der Luft abstarb.

Hinter sich hörten sie irgendwo den Ruf eines Auroren, der seinen Kollegen mitteilte, einen dieser geschockten Todesser gefunden zu haben, ein anderer hatte schon kurz zuvor den von Remus gelähmten entdeckt und beide wurden sie, zumindest nachdem was Remus' Gehör aufnahm, zum Verhör ins Ministerium geschafft.

---

Es war unfassbar. Gerade als der Fluch scheinbar von ihm abfiel und er sich orientierte, um sich weg apparieren zu können, wurde er entdeckt und kurz darauf tatsächlich appariert. Allerdings nirgendwohin, wo er gern sein wollte. Die Zähne fest zusammen pressend, starrte Donald Marcus die beiden Auroren an, die ihn nun hielten und versuchte sich von ihnen loszureißen. Verbissen kämpfte er, auch wenn er absolut keine Chance hatte.

"Das hat keinen Zweck, Kleiner.", lachte Dennis Jones und packte noch etwas fester zu, während er den Mann hinter sich her in einen Kerker zog und dort einsperrte. "Mach es dir bequem. Es kann ne Weile dauern, bis wir uns um dich kümmern.", schnappte er und ließ den Zauberstab des Todessers in seine Tasche gleiten. "Obwohl... nach dem, was ihr angestellt habt, glaube ich nicht, dass du je wieder eine Zelle verlassen wirst." Damit versiegelte Dennis die Tür und macht sich auf den Weg zurück zum Hangar.

"Verblendeter NARR!", rief er dem Mann noch hinterher. Dann starrte er das kleine magische Licht an, das über der Tür glühte und der Zelle eine schummrige Beleuchtung verlieh. Es gab ein schmales Bett, einen Stuhl und einen kleinen Tisch. "Mehr als in der Zelle des Meisters.", kommentierte er nur und legte sich erst einmal hin, um sich etwas zu erholen.

Auch beim Dunklen Lord hatte er bereits einmal in einer Zelle gelegen und auf eine Bestrafung gewartet. Wenn er es recht bedachte, hatte er Glück gehabt, dass er nicht sein Leben für sein damaliges Versagen verloren hatte und er wollte gar nicht daran denken, was mit ihm passierte, wenn er hier heraus kam. Sein Meister würde garantiert mehr als ungehalten sein, dass er sich hatte fangen lassen. Nun.. damit würde er fertig werden und wenn der Lord diesmal seinen Tod forderte, würde er ihn bereitwillig geben.

---

Lily hatte sich eigentlich auf einen gemütlichen Abend zu Hause gefreut, bewaffnet mit Block und Kuli, um sich Gedanken über ihre Hochzeit zu machen. Gästeliste, das Essen, die Kleidung, magische oder Muggelhochzeit. Sie wollte schon mal ein paar Dinge auflisten, um sie später mit James zu besprechen. Doch um kurz nach neun flammte ihr Kamin auf und ein Zettel flatterte herein, der sie sofort ins St. Mungos rief. Es hatte einen Großangriff gegeben auf einen Hangar am Flughafen, wo grade ein Selbstverteidigungskurs stattgefunden hatte.

Lily war Augenblicklich das Herz in die Kniekehlen gerutscht, wusste sie doch genau, dass James heute Abend dort war, um Henry zu helfen. So schnell sie konnte, apparierte sie zur Arbeit, bekam aber keine Gelegenheit, weiter über James nachzudenken. Es gab genug andere Verletze.

---

Dennis hatte den Nachruf dieses Bastards einfach ignoriert. Wer der Narr sein würde, würde sich noch zeigen. Im Hangar angekommen, sah er sich um und entdeckte an einer Wand vier Gestalten, von denen mindestens einer schwer verletzt sein musste.

Zielstrebig ging er auf sie zu. "Wenn Sie verletzt… Scheiße. James. Was ist passiert?", fragte er entsetzt, als er erkannte, wer dort am Boden lag. Und die beiden Männer, die bei ihm waren, waren ihm ebenso vertraut. Sirius Black und Remus Lupin.

"Cruciatusfluch. Du- du weißt schon wer, - war es selbst", erklärte Peter, wegen der Schmerzen stockend, die ihm langsam aber sicher den Verstand raubten und ihn wohl bald in die Bewusstlosigkeit treiben würden, wenn er nicht irgendetwas dagegen bekam.

Dennis nickte Peter, dem vierten im Bunde zu und beschwor eine Trage. Er wollte noch fragen ob die drei es allein schaffen würden, als James sich plötzlich wieder unter einem Aufschrei wand und beinahe von der Trage gefallen wäre, hätte Sirius nicht geistesgegenwärtig zugepackt.

Kaum dass James gespürt hatte, wie er in die Luft gehoben wurde, liegend auf irgendwas, überrollte ihn eine neue Schmerzwelle, die ihm fast den Verstand raubte und aufschreien ließ. _Wenn ich wenigstens ohnmächtig werden könnte_, dachte er verzweifelt, als es endlich wieder nachgelassen hatte.

Dennis presste fest die Lippen aufeinander, um nicht einen ungehaltenen Fluch auszustoßen. "Ihr kommt allein ins Krankenhaus?", versicherte er sich dann kurz, um nach einem Nickten James auf die Aurorenabteilung zu bringen, wo er sofort versorgt wurde.

James spürte, wie sie ihn untersuchten, seine Wunden heilten. Er hörte, wie sie ihn ansprachen und er versuchte auch, sich bemerkbar zu machen. Nach wie vor vergebens. Sein Körper hatte sich völlig seiner Kontrolle entzogen. Nur die immer und immer wieder über ihn hereinbrechenden Schmerzwellen und sein unmöglich zu unterdrückender Aufschrei zeigten, dass er überhaupt noch auf Reize reagierte. _Gefangen im eigenen Köper. So muss Moony sich auch fühlen_, stellte James dann fest, um sich irgendwie von dem abzulenken, gegen das er machtlos war. Ein Zustand, den er jetzt schon zutiefst verabscheute.

Lily Evans hatte grade eine Frau mit einer sehr heftigen Verbrennung behandelt, als eine Schwester in grünweißer Uniform auftauchte und sie fragte, ob sie einen James Potter kenne.

Lily starrte sie zunächst entsetzt an, ehe sie stammelte: "Er… er ist mein… Verlobter." Vor ihrem geistigen Auge tauchten alle möglichen Horrorszenen auf. Sie hatte gehört, dass Voldemort selbst anwesend gewesen war und das bedeutete nie etwas Gutes.

"Kommen Sie bitte mit.", bat die Schwester, ohne Lily irgendeine weitere Auskunft zu geben, wofür diese sie am Liebsten zum Mond geflucht hätte. Oh das alles war vergessen, als sie die Aurorenstation betrat und eindeutig James' Stimme hörte, die vor Schmerzen aufschrie. Nichts und niemand konnte sie davon abhalten zu ihrem Zukünftigen zu stürzen, der leichenblass und schweißüberströmt im Bett lag, sich vor Schmerzen krümmend.

"Was… was fehlt ihm?", fragte Lily, mühsam die Tränen zurückhaltend, den Heiler, der bei ihm stand. "Er ist mit dem Cruciatus Fluch gefoltert worden, Miss. Evans. Soweit wir wissen vom Unnennbaren selbst. Er reagiert auf keinerlei äußere Einflüsse. Es tut mir leid.", erklärte der Heiler und verschwand, da er von der anderen Seite gerufen wurde.

Lily presste fest die Lippen aufeinander und tupfte James behutsam den Schweiß von der Stirn. "Ich bin es, Liebling.", flüsterte sie leise, darauf hoffend, dass er auf sie reagieren würde. Doch nichts tat sich, außer dass seine Muskeln zuckten.

James hörte Lilys Stimme sehr wohl und hätte sie am liebsten fest in den Arm genommen. Es machte ihn fuchsteufelswild, dass er sich nicht rühren konnte, sich nicht gegen die Schmerzen wehren konnte, von denen sein Körper wieder und wieder erfasst wurde.

Dennis sah sich, nachdem er dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Lily zu James gebracht wurde, nach dessen Freunden um und fand sie in einem der Notfallbehandlungsräume, wo sich Remus grade von Sirius verbinden ließ.

"Das ist doch eigentlich Aufgabe der Schwestern.", stellte er nüchtern fest, auch wenn er wusste, dass Remus ein Werwolf war. Eine Tatsache, aus der James, ein Jahr nach Beginn ihrer Aurorenausbildung kein Geheimnis mehr gemacht hatte. Viele sahen James deswegen oft argwöhnisch an, aber der Name Potter war in gewissem Sinn eine Legende. James' Großvater hatte zusammen mit Dumbledore gegen Grindelwald gekämpft und ihn erledigt. Und auch James' Vater war kein Unbekannter und somit hatte auch James eine gewisse Narrenfreiheit, die er aber nie ausnutzte, soweit er es wusste.

"Ihr war es lieber, wenn ich es selbst mache. Was ist mit James?", fragte Remus, ohne auf das verwunderte Gesicht des jungen Mannes einzugehen. "Ich sag euch das nur, weil ihr seine Freunde seid.", begann Dennis und berichtete kurz, was der Heiler ihm gesagt hatte. Dass es, kurz gesagt, ziemlich mies um James stand.

Peter zuckte heftig zusammen, als er das hörte. "Nur weil er mich schützen wollte. Das darf doch nicht wahr sein.", murmelte er leise vor sich hin. _Lily bringt mich um. Sie reißt mir den Kopf ab_.

"Weiß Lily das schon?", fragte Sirius besorgt um die Freundin, die James wirklich über alles liebte.

"Ich hab dafür gesorgt, dass sie zu ihm gebracht wird.", erklärte Dennis. "Euch kann ich aber nicht rein bringen. Mein Vorgesetzter bringt mich um."

"Schon klar... ein Werwolf, ein Black und nur ein Freund. Verstehen wir.", meinte Remus, während Sirius vor Wut eine Hand zur Faust ballte. Immer wieder stieß er auf Barrieren, die ihm sein Familienname einbrachte. Es war zum Verrückt werden.

Dann trat ein etwas älterer Mann von Hinten an Dennis und die drei Freunde konnten beobachten wie dieser blass wurde. "Diese Schweine!", flüsterte er und sah dann den Mann an. "Weiß Kathrin das schon?" Der Mann schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Gut. Ich sag es ihr selbst. Sie ist im siebten Monat schwanger."  
"Ich sorg dafür", kam es von dem älteren, ehe er verschwand.

"Was ist los?", erkundigte sich Remus vorsichtig und zuckte leicht zurück, als er die wutfunkelnden Augen von Dennis sah. "Eines dieser Schweine hat meinen Bruder umgebracht.", zischte er und stürmte dann aus dem Raum, um seiner Schwägerin diese Hiobsbotschaft zu überbringen.

Remus hinterließ für Lily eine Nachricht mit der Bitte, sie solle sofort Bescheid geben, wenn sich an James' Zustand etwas veränderte, ehe die drei verbliebenen Rumtreiber zu Peters kleinem Häuschen apparierten, um den Schock gemeinsam zu verarbeiten und auch Albus Dumbledore von diesem Vorfall zu informieren. Doch dazu sollte es nicht mehr kommen. Schon als sie das Krankenhaus verlassen hatten, wurde Remus flau im Magen und er fühlte sich benebelt. Kaum dass sie Peters Haus dann erreicht hatten, gaben seine Knie nach und irgendetwas zog ihn mit aller Gewalt in eine tiefe, alles verschluckende Dunkelheit.

---

Lily wagte es nicht, auch nur eine Minute von James' Bett zu weichen, dessen Köper sich immer wieder unter Schmerzen aufbäumte, die ihn aufschreien ließen, bis seine Stimmbänder versagten. Das Schlimmste für sie war, daneben zu sitzen und nichts tun zu können, außer ihm die Hand zu halten, oder den Schweiß von der Stirn zu wischen. Sie wusste nicht, ob er sie verstand, sie überhaupt noch erkannte.

James kämpfte die ganze Nacht gegen die Schmerzen, die seinen Verstand zunehmend vernebelten. Krampfhaft rief er sich seine Schulzeit in Erinnerung. All die schönen Momente mit Sirius, Remus und Peter, seine Versuche, Lily zu erobern. Die Ohrfeigen, die Abfuhren und der Moment, wo sie dann endlich ausgegangen waren. Die letzen Jahre, in denen sie sich mehr und mehr lieben gelernt hatten und ihre jetzige bevorstehende Hochzeit. Er nahm sich fest vor, sie nicht allein zu lassen. Niemals. Er würde nicht aufgeben. Er hatte noch nie klein bei gegeben. Nicht mal der Tod würde ihn von seiner Lily trennen können und dieser Zustand schon gar nicht.

Er wusste nicht, wie viele Stunden er unter diesen Höllenqualen gelitten hatte. Für ihn war es als seien es Wochen gewesen, wahrscheinlicher waren aber wohl nur ein paar Stunden. Das was seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte, war das veränderte Körpergefühl. Irgendwas hatte sich geändert. Vorsichtig versuchte der junge Mann die Augen zu öffnen und tatsächlich, es klappte. Es war mühsam und schmerzhaft, aber es klappte. Nachdem er noch sehr viel mühsamer den Kopf zur Seite gedreht hatte, wo sich grade jemand bewegt hatte, erkannte er seine Verlobte. Sie saß neben ihm auf einem Stuhl, währen ihr Kopf, den sie in beiden Armen vergraben hatte, auf der Matratze ruhte. Ihre leuchtendrote Haarmähne ergoss sich in Wellen über sie und ihren Rücken. Und wenn James nicht alles täuschte, weinte sie leise.

Mühsam, und unter heftigen Schmerzen, verbissen das Aufkeuchen unterdrückend, tastete er nach ihr, um sie zu berühren. Nur um sicher zu gehen, dass sie real war und nicht nur eine Einbildung. Das er doch den Kampf verloren hatte, sein Geist ihm etwas vorspielte.

Lily schreckte hoch. Sie war tatsächlich eingeschlafen. Eingeschlafen während James sie doch so sehr brauchte. Gehetzt sah sie sich einen Moment um, bis ihr Blick auf ihren Verlobten fiel, der sie tatsächlich ansah, sogar versuchte zu lächeln, bis ihn scheinbar eine erneute Schmerzwelle erfasste und stumm aufschreien ließ.

_So war das nicht geplant_, gestand James sich. Er hatte Lily nicht so aus dem Schlaf reißen wollen, aber als ihre Blicke sich trafen, er in die verweinten Augen sah, ging ihm das Herz auf, obwohl es zugleich schmerzte, sie so zu sehen. Die Schmerzen wurden aber kurz darauf derart real, dass er sich einen Aufschrei nicht verkneifen konnte. Zumindest wollte er schreien, doch seine Stimme war nicht mehr als das Krächzen eines kranken Vogels. Aber wenigstens waren die Wellen nicht mehr ganz so stark und die Zeitspannen zwischen ihnen wurden länger.

"James?", fragte Lily leise, nachdem der Köper ihres Verlobten wieder in sich zusammengesunken war.

James wollte ihr antworten, doch allein schon bei dem Versuch brannte seine Kehle wie Feuer. Seine Stimmbänder waren wohl überreizt, außerdem war sein Mund staub trocken. Ihm blieb also keine andere Wahl, als ihr mühsam den Kopf zuzuwenden und sie anzulächeln.

Lily schossen unwillkürlich Tränen in die Augen. James reagierte auf sie. Er reagierte tatsächlich. Es gab also noch Hoffnung. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, was sie James damit antat, zog sie ihn in ihre Arme und drückte ihn fest an sich.

James keuchte entsetzt wegen der plötzlich ruckartigen Bewegung, unter der seine eh schon strapazieren Muskeln protestierten. Zudem fehlte ihm die Kraft, die Umarmung zu erwidern, er konnte Lily nicht mal ansatzweise berühren, weil ihm dazu einfach die Kraft fehlte.

"ER IST MEIN SOHN!" donnerte es plötzlich über die gesamte Krankenstation und Lily ließ James zurück in die Kissen sinken. Es war eindeutig die Stimme ihres Schwiegervaters in spe gewesen.

Kurz darauf tauchte auch dessen zorngerötetes Gesicht am Vorhang auf. "Lily", sagte er aber dennoch mild und nahm sie in den Arm. "Wie geht es ihm? Diese Waschlappen meinten er würde ein Pflegefall bleiben.", erklärte der etwa an die 50 jährige Mann sich schwer auf seinen Gehstock stützend. Er hatte erst in den frühen Morgenstunden eine Eule bekommen, in der er benachrichtigt wurde, dass sich sein einziger Sohn mit Voldemort persönlich angelegt hatte und nun schwer verletzt im Krankenhaus lag.

Lily wollte grade antworten, als James hinter ihr sich erneut aufbäumte und sie dessen Vater, der schlagartig kreide bleich geworden war, stützend zum nächsten Stuhl schob.

Die kräftige Stimme seines Vater hatte James gar nicht entgehen können. Und wäre es ihm besser gegangen, hätte er wahrscheinlich sogar darüber gelacht, wie sehr sein Vater sich aufregte. Doch dazu fühlte er sich im Moment nicht in der Lage, und dann jagte auch schon der nächste heiße Schmerz durch seinen Köper. Mittlerweile war es ein Gefühl, als würde man ihn bei lebendigem Leib häuten.

Lily tupfte James vorsichtig die Stirn ab, nachdem dessen Körper sich beruhigt hatte und sah vorsichtig zu Mathew Potter auf, der aschfahl im Gesicht war. Seine rechte Hand umklammerte fest den Stock, ohne den er nach dem Schlaganfall vor einem halben Jahr kaum zwei Schritte gehen konnte. Seine linke Hand lag in seinem Schoß, verkrampft zu einer Faust, obwohl er auch sie nur wenig bewegen konnte. "Beruhig dich.", bat Lily leise und sah dann James an, der ihr besorgtes Lächeln verkniffen erwiderte. "Gib deinem Dad doch bitte ein Zeichen, dass du mich verstehst, ja?" _Und auch mir, damit ich sicher sein kann, dass ich das nicht träume_, setzte sie in Gedanken dazu.

James verstand die Bitte sehr wohl. Sein Vater war mehr als impulsiv und noch dazu schwer krank. Aufregung war alles andere als gut für ihn. Aber es kostete ihn einiges an Kraft, um auch nur ein wenig den Kopf zu drehen und mit den Lippen ein ‚alles klar' zu Formen. Aber das schien seinem Vater schon zu reichen, dessen Gesicht sich aufhellte und ihm tatsächlich ein paar Tränen auf die Wangen zauberte.

"Junge… jag mir nie wieder so einen Schrecken ein. Nie, nie wieder. Hörst du? Ich will dich nicht auch noch an diese Dreckskerle verlieren.", schniefte Mathew und nahm dankend das Taschentuch entgegen, das ihm Lily reichte.

Die junge Frau legte ihm ruhig eine Hand auf die Schulter. Vor drei Jahren, kurz nachdem James zu Hause ausgezogen war, hatte Mathew seine Frau verloren. Sie waren von einer Feier gekommen und von Todessern überfallen worden. Zwar waren sehr schnell einige Auroren gekommen, aber für Dorea kam jede Hilfe zu spät und Mathew hatte sich entsetzliche Vorwürfe gemacht seine Frau nicht gut genug beschützt zu haben. Er hatte begonnen sich mehr und mehr von allen zurück zu ziehen und im Alkohol zu versinken und je mehr James versucht hatte ihn ins Leben zurück zu holen, desto schlimmer war es geworden bis vor einem halben Jahr. Eine völlig verschreckte Hauselfe war bei ihnen aufgetaucht und hatte sie um Hilfe gerufen, da sie den Hausherren scheinbar leblos in dessen Arbeitszimmer gefunden hatte. James und Lily waren sofort zu ihm geeilt, allerdings hatte der alte Herr sämtliche Schutzzauber um das Haus aktiviert, so dass sie fast fünf Minuten brauchten, um überhaupt in die Einfangshalle gelangen zu können. Und dann war das Arbeitszimmer ebenfalls noch mal mit diversen Schutzflüchen belegt gewesen, die James alle einzeln hatte brechen müssen, was noch mal gute zehn Minuten gedauert hatte.

Als Lily sich dann endlich um den Mann kümmern konnte, war er tatsächlich mehr tot als lebendig gewesen. Er hatte einen schweren Schlaganfall erlitten und war nur knapp mit dem Leben davon gekommen. Man musste aber zugeben, dass er sich seitdem sehr gut erholt hatte. Nur seine linke Hand wies noch Lähmungserscheinungen auf, ebenso wie das linke Bein. Ob er je wieder gesund werden würde, konnte keiner sagen. Doch Mathew selbst kam gut zurecht und hatte seit diesem Vorfall auch keinen Tropfen mehr angefasst.

"Bleib du bei ihm. Ich geh uns was zu trinken holen und mich kurz frisch machen.", sagte Lily und drückte ihm das nasse Tuch in die Hand. Sie musste einfach einen Moment an die Luft, um sich selbst wieder zu beruhigen.

James sah seiner Zukünftigen kurz hinterher und warf dann seinem Vater einen Blick zu, der da saß, als hätte sie ihm gesagt, er solle seinen Sohn umbringen. Mit einem nicht gezeigten Schmunzeln erinnerte sich James daran, dass sein Vater noch nie gut darin gewesen war, ihn zu pflegen. Das hatte er immer seiner Mutter überlassen. Als noch ganz kleiner Junge hatte es ihm immer sehr weh getan, dass sein Dad nicht auch mal an sein Bett gekommen war. Er hatte sogar Angst gehabt, dass sein Vater ihn nicht lieben würde. Aber heute wusste er es besser.

Mathew Potter musterte seinen Sohn nachdenklich und rutschte etwas unbeholfen mit dem Stuhl näher, um mit dem kühlen Tuch das Gesicht seines Sohnes abzuwischen. "Jami, du bringst mich noch ins Grab.", murmelte er. "Dich mit Voldemort selbst anzulegen! Hast du eine Ahnung, wie viele das bisher überlebt haben? Niemand! Niemand hat ein Duell mit ihm überstanden. Er ist noch schlimmer als Grindelwald. "

_Ich schon_, dachte James und schloss erschöpft die Augen. Er war todmüde, aber in ihm pulsierte die Angst, nicht wieder aufzuwachen. Deswegen verbot er es sich einzuschlafen. Etwas das von der nächsten Schmerzwelle hart auf die Probe gestellt wurde.

"James!", keuchte Mathew entsetzt. Es tat ihm in der Seele weh, seinen Sohn leiden zu sehen. Das hatte er noch nie gekonnt. Deswegen hatte er sich auch immer verkrochen, wenn der Junge krank gewesen war. Er hatte dann immer das Gefühl, versagt zu haben. Ihn nicht genug beschützt zu haben.

Lily beeilte sich an James' Bett zu kommen. Sie hatte zwei Becher Kaffee herbeigezaubert und war kurz im Bad gewesen. Mathew saß direkt an James' Bett und hielt behutsam die Hand des schon wieder schwer atmenden, blassen jungen Mannes. Leise trat sie an das Bett und strich James vorsichtig durch das schweißnasse Haar, ehe sie ihren Zauberstab zog und einen Diagnosezauber über ihn sprach, unter den wachsamen Augen ihres zukünftigen Schwiegervaters. Sie schloss kurz die Augen und löschte dann den Zauber, ehe sie James in die rehbraunen Augen sah.

Lilys Blick sprach Bände. Etwas stimmte nicht. James sah es ihr an der süßen Nasenspitze an. Sie hatte irgendwas entdeckt, das ihr Sorgen machte. Und er wollte wissen, was los war. Und er würde es wohl nur von ihr erfahren. Die anderen hielten ihn wohl eh schon für verrückt. Deswegen nahm er auch alle Kraft zusammen, die er aufbringen konnte und konzentrierte sich darauf zu fragen, was los war. Aber seine Stimme gehorchte ihm einfach nicht.

"Sch", machte Lily und legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen. "Nicht sprechen. Das kostet dich zu viel Kraft. Und die brauchst du.", flüsterte sie und hauchte ihm dann einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Versuch etwas zu schlafen. Das wird dir gut tun."

Mathew sah deutlich, dass seine Schweigertochter sich Sorgen machte. Ernsthafte Sorgen. "Sie hat recht, Jami. Ruhe ist das wichtigste. Dann bist du im Handumdrehen wieder auf den Beinen", versuchte er dann aber auch sein Glück und wie es schien, gab James nach.

Bei so viel Überzeugungskraft war es schwer stand zuhalten. Zumal Lilys wärmende Hand, die grade seine Wange streichelte und der Kuss ihn einlullten in purer Glückseligkeit. Er nickte nur leicht, ehe er die Augen schloss und den Kampf gegen die Müdigkeit aufgab.

Mit feuchten Augen beobachtete Lily, wie James davon driftete und sie betete zu allen Göttern, dass es nicht für immer war. So sehr sie ihn früher – zu ihrer Schulzeit – einmal gehasst hatte, so sehr liebte sie ihn heute. Und ihn zu verlieren... nicht einmal ein halbes Jahr vor ihrer Hochzeit, das würde sie nicht ertragen können.

"Lily? Was ist mit ihm?", fragte Mathew, nachdem er einen Moment lang geschwiegen hatte, um sicher zu gehen, dass sein Sohn wirklich schlief.

"Er ist noch lange nicht über den Berg. Die Folgen nehmen nur langsam ab und zehren seinen Körper aus. Jedes Mal spannen sich seine Muskeln bis zum Zerreißen an. Die Nervenenden sind vollkommen überreizt und noch hilft kein Trank. Nicht einmal, um es zu lindern. Ich kann nichts tun.", erklärt die Frau, den Tränen nah.

Mathew schloss kurz die Augen und zog Lily dann zu sich herum und in seine Arme. "Sch… Jami ist hart im Nehmen. Er wird das packen. Geh und leg dich schlafen. Ich bleib hier bei ihm und wenn sich irgendwas tut, weck ich dich. Versprochen."

Lily wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und nickte. Sie wusste, dass sie sich auf Mathew verlassen konnte. Außerdem war sie einfach am Ende. Sie half James nicht, wenn sie die Nerven verlor oder zusammenbrach. Außerdem war nicht weit von hier noch ein Bett frei. Eine der Heilerinnen hatte heute Nacht schon einmal darauf hingewiesen, nur sie hatte James einfach nicht allein lassen wollen.

Mathew sah Lily noch einen Moment nach und setze sich dann wieder auf den Stuhl an James' Bett, dessen Körper sich immer mal wieder heftig anspannte und sein Gesicht zu einer grotesken Maske werden ließ, die nur zu deutlich zeigte, dass er Höllenqualen litt. Es fiel Mathew schwer, das mit anzusehen und nicht sofort raus zulaufen. Aber er riss sich zusammen. Sein Junge brauchte ihn jetzt. Deswegen nahm er auch dessen Hand und redete leise, beruhigend auf ihn ein.

Wieder und wieder erlebte James Schmerzattacken. Spürte wie sein Körper sich aufbäumte, schaffte es aber nicht aufzuwachen, diesem mentalen Gefängnis zu entkommen.

Lilys Schlaf war unruhig und durchzogen von Albträumen in denen James als Pflegefall ans Bett gefesselt war, oder sie gar nicht mehr erkannte. Keuchend erwachte sie nach nur drei Stunden und brauchte einige Minuten, um sich wieder zu beruhigen. Als sie zu James kam, war auch grade ein Heiler anwesend und Mathew beobachtete ihn kritisch, während James selbst aussah, als würde er friedlich schlafen. Nur die Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn, die leichenblasse Gesichtsfarbe und das zerwühlte Bett zeigten, dass er wohl auch eine harte Zeit hinter sich hatte.

"Was ist nun?", fragte Mathew knurrend, da der Heiler für seinen Geschmack schon viel zu lang diese Zahlen und Buchstaben anstarrte.

"Ihr Sohn ist sehr entkräftet.", erklärte der junge Mann, der doch sehr erstaunt darüber war, dass der Patient hier vor ihm überhaupt noch eine Reaktion auf die Schmerzen zeigte, abgesehen von dem Anspannen der Muskeln, das nicht bewusst von ihm ausging. Eine Reaktion, die der Körper in diesem Fall von ganz allein tat. "Ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, ob er es übersteht, und wenn ja, in welchem Zustand.", erklärte er und löschte dann den Diagnosezauber. "Tut mir leid, dass ich Ihnen nicht mehr sagen kann."

Mathew Potter verkniff sich jedweden Kommentar dazu, denn alle hätten in irgendeinem Fluch geendet. Stattdessen nahm er wieder die Hand seines Sohnes, der in diesem Moment die Augen aufschlug.

"James", keuchte Lily erfreut und erschocken zugleich und trat einen Schritt näher an das Bett, aus dem ihr Verlobter sie mit glasigen Augen ansah, ehe sein Körper sich wieder verspannte und er lautlos aufschrie.

Er hatte es geschafft. Er hatte die Grenze zwischen Schlafen und Wachen überwunden, wenn auch nur grade. Und just in diesem Moment musste eine erneute Schmerzwelle seine Kraft auf die Probe stellen und er war fast versucht ihr nachzugeben. Aber nur fast. Der Duft von Lily, und eine Raue Hand, von der er glaubte, sie würde seinem Vater gehören, hielt ihn fest, gab ihm die Kraft nicht sofort wieder einzuschlafen.

Der Heiler sah sich erstaunt um und beobachtete wie der Blick des Auroren ziellos umher irrte. Ein deutliches Anzeichen für einen schweren Cruciatusfluchschaden. Innerlich seufzte er auf.

"Mr. Potter? Können sie mich hören?", fragte er dennoch zurück ans Bett tretend und erneut seinen Zauberstab ziehend.

James hörte den anderen Mann, sah ihn verschwommen, bis ihm seine Brille aufgesetzt wurde. Es war ein Heiler. Er versuchte ihm zu antworten, aber ihm fehlte die Kraft dazu. Stattdessen richtete er seinen Blick auf Lily, die mit zerzausten roten Haaren neben ihm stand und versuchte ihr ein Lächeln zu schenken.

"Schon gut, Liebling.", flüsterte Lily ihm zu und sah zu dem Heiler auf. "Er hat uns gestern Abend schon verstanden und sie sagten doch selbst, er ist entkräftet.", meinte sie und zog dann ihren eigenen Stab um James Kopfteil etwas aufzurichten, ehe sie ein Glas Wasser beschwor, dass sie James vorsichtig an die spröden Lippen hielt.

Gierig, wie ein Ertrinkender, schluckte James etwas von Flüssigkeit und sank anschließend in Lilys stützende Arme.

Der Heiler seufzte und ließ sie allein. Er wusste, dass Lily Evans ebenfalls hier arbeitete und er hatte sehr viel mehr zu tun, als sich eine Endlosdiskussion mit einer sturen Heilerin zu liefern.

"Lily, sei ehrlich. Wie schlecht steht es um ihn?", fragte Mathew mit einem kurzen Seitenblick auf seinen Sohn, den Lily in ihre Arme gezogen hatte.

James genoss diese Wärme, den blumigen Duft von Lilys Haaren. Es gab ihm Kraft. Die Kraft, die er brauchte, um das durchzustehen. Doch die Frage seines Vaters ließ ihn aufsehen. Er klang verzweifelt.

Lily sah etwas erstaunt zu ihrem Schwiegervater in spe auf, sagte aber nichts dazu, da James sich in ihren Armen zusammenkrümmte.

Die Schmerzen ließen ihn keuchen und er gab es auf, sich gegen die Schmerzen zu wehren. Er ließ es einfach geschehen, obwohl es das auch nicht viel erträglicher machte. Als es vorbei war, lag er in Lilys Schoß, zusammengerollt wie eine Katze.

Vorsichtig zog diese James aber wieder hoch und legte ihn zurück in die Kissen, wo sie ihm liebevoll über die Wange strich. "Du lässt mich nicht allein, oder?", fragte sie heiser, mit Tränen in den Augen. "Du bleibst bei mir, du stehst das durch, nicht wahr?"

James schloss für einen Moment die Augen und sammelte Kraft, um dann zu nickten. Eine Geste die Lily zu beruhigen schien.

"Kannst du ihm noch immer nichts geben, das ihm hilft?", erkundigte sich Mathew besorgt, dem es zu viel wurde. Er konnte seinen Sohn nicht mehr leiden sehen.

Lily seufze und zog ihren Zauberstab, um sich selbst auch einmal den Zustand von James anzusehen. Und was sie sah, war erschreckend. Es war in ihren Augen ein Wunder, dass James überhaupt bei Bewusstsein war. Er musste einen enormen Willen aufbringen. "Es wäre gefährlich ihm etwas zu geben. Sein Körper wird kaum mit den Fluchfolgen fertig. Es könnte sein, dass er ins Koma fällt und nie wieder zu sich kommt.", sagte Lily leise und beobachtete ihren Schwiegervater genau. Er sah schlecht aus. Ihn musste das hier sehr mitnehmen. "Geh ruhig, wenn du nicht mehr kannst. Ich bleib hier bei ihm. Ich kann dir ja Bescheid geben, wenn sich etwas ändert.", sagte sie und James schien dem zustimmen zu wollen.

"Nein. Ich bleibe. Er ist alles, was ich noch habe. Ich lass ihn nicht allein.", erklärte Mathew bestimmt aber auch wieder besseren Wissens. Aber er wollte nicht noch einmal versagen. Er hatte schon seiner Frau nicht beistehen können. Er würde hier bei seinem Kind bleiben.

"Na gut. Ich werd uns was zu essen besorgen. Und anschließend legst du dich hin und ruhst dich aus.", erklärte Lily und nutzte auch die Gelegenheit James' Freunden, von denen sie durch die Nachricht von Remus wusste, dass sie bei Peter waren Bescheid zu geben, dass James sie erkannte.

James unterdessen beobachtete seinen Vater genau, nachdem dieser ihm seine Brille wieder auf die Nase geschoben hatte. Er zitterte leicht, und sah aus wie eine Leiche. _Er sollte sich wirklich hinlegen, ehe er auch noch hier liegt_, stellte James nüchtern fest, wusste aber nicht, wie er seinem Vater das mitteilen sollte.

Doch das erübrigte sich, da Lily ziemlich resolut war und ihn, nachdem er etwas, wenn auch nur wenig, gegessen hatte, ins Bett verfrachtete. Als sie dann wieder zu James kam, holte sie eine Phiole aus der Tasche. "Ein einfaches Schmerzmittel, das deinen Körper nur leicht belastet. Das einzige, wozu der Heiler bereit war, ohne Garantie, dass es wirkt.", erklärt sie, ihm sanft über die Wange streichend.

James nickte leicht. _Ein Versuch ist es Wert_. Lily entkorkte das Fläschchen, um es James an die Lippen zu halten. Und der merkte schon nach dem ersten Schluck, dass es half. Nur ein wenig, aber das dumpfe Pochen, welches immer wieder durch seinen Körper jagte, ebbte etwas ab. Das einzige Problem war dabei nur, dass ihn eben genau das davon abgehalten hatte wieder einzuschlafen.

Lily sah, dass James' Anspannung lockerer wurde und ihm immer wieder die Augen zu fielen. Deswegen nahm sie ihm auch behutsam seine Brille ab und kuschelte sich neben ihn. "Schlaf noch eine Weile. Ich bleib hier bei dir. Und wenn du aufwachst, sieht die Welt schon wieder ganz anders aus.", hauchte sie ihm zu, ein Zittern in ihrer Stimme nur mit Mühe unterdrücken könnend. Sie hatte immer noch Angst ihn zu verlieren.

Die Wärme und Lilys weiche Stimme, sowie auch die zarte Hand auf seiner Brust taten ihr übriges dazu, dass James den Kampf gegen Morpheus verlor. Das einzige, was seinen Geist von Zeit zu Zeit wieder etwas lichter werden ließ, waren die Schmerzwellen.

----

TBC

Das nächste Kapitel gibt es entweder wieder nächsten Montag, oooder wie gehabt nach dem 5. Review :)


	53. Kapitel 52 Zum Lord zitiert

**Vielen Dank für eure Reviews - ging ja wieder richtig fix. :) Zu dem Crucio den James abbekommen hat, soll ich ausrichten das dieser mit Voldys ganzer Macht gesprochen wurde und nicht nur ein paar Sekunden hielt. **

**Tadaa ... wer sagts denn. Gerade eben das 5. Review von Taipan erhalten und ... schwupps hier habt ihr euer nächstes Chap auch schon. :) Diesmal wieder mit unser aller geliebtem Lord Voldemort. - Morti (nuja ich lieb ihn jedenfalls grins)**

**Kapitel 52 - Zum Lord zitiert**

Der Saal, in dem normalerweise Treffen mit dem Inneren Kreis stattfanden, war heute fast leer, was ihm fast schon einen gespenstischen Touch gab. Mit den Säulen und den Spiegeln an den Wänden könnte man es fast für einen Ballsaal halten, nur dass es hier noch niemals einen Ball gegeben hatte. Dieser Raum war ausschließlich zu dem einen Zweck erschaffen worden.

Auf einem erhöhten Sessel saß der Dunkle Lord und blickte mit einem kalten Gesichtsausdruck auf die beiden Männer herab, die trotz der unterschiedlichen Haarfarbe deutlich sichtbar Vater und Sohn waren.  
"Und du bist sicher, Junge? Du willst nicht nur deine Flamme retten?", verlangte er zu wissen.

"N-Nein... My Lord. Ich versichere es Euch. Samantha ist treu.", wisperte Michael und senkte den Kopf noch etwas mehr.

"Nun gut... finden wir es heraus. Komm her!", verlangte Voldemort und streckte eine Hand nach dem jungen Mann aus, der auch sofort gehorchte und, wissend was kam, seinen linken Arm entblößte. Das dunkle Mal schien regelrecht darauf zu pulsieren, als der Lord seinen Zauberstab hinein drückte und durch gezielte Gedanken bewirkte, dass das Mal an Sam Halliwells Arm zu brennen begann.

Die Nacht hatte Sam damit verbracht zu warten. Darauf zu warten, dass ihr Mal brannte. Doch nichts geschah. Deswegen ging sie am nächsten Morgen auch ganz normal zur Arbeit. Doch kaum hatte sie vom ersten Kunden abkassiert, entfachte ein Feuer auf ihrem linken Unterarm und nur mühsam konnte sie ein Aufstöhnen unterdrücken.

"Sam?", fragte ihre Kollegin Nathalie, die grade eben angekommen war, leise.

"Kannst du allein übernehmen? Mir ist nicht gut. Ich muss an die Luft.", brachte Sam, teils gespielt, teils sich die Schmerzen zu Nutze machend, hervor.

"Sicher. Geh ruhig.", sagte Nathalie und Sam machte sich zunächst langsam, außer Sichtweite dann schnell auf den Weg nach draußen zu einem Appartionspunkt. Aber zunächst verwandelte sie ihre Jacke in eine Todesserrobe. Dann konzentrierte sie sich auf das brennende Zeichen auf ihrem Arm und landete im nächsten Moment in einem Spiegelsaal, wo auch schon Giles und Mike auf dem Boden knieten. Und auch ihr Meister war anwesend. Deswegen kniete sie sich auch sofort nieder, senkte den Blick zu Boden und fragte unterwürfig und das angstvolle Zittern ihrer Stimme verbergend: "Wie kann ich Euch dienen, My Lord?"

"Wie du mir dienen kannst?", wollte Voldemort wissen und stand von seinem Platz auf, um langsam nach unten zu schreiten und vor den drei knienden Personen stehen zu bleiben. "Du hättest mir letzte Nacht dienen sollen!", zischte er sie an, weil er wissen wollte, wie sie reagierte, wie die anderen beiden reagierten.

Samantha konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie leicht anfing zu zittern. Es war sicherlich kein gutes Zeichen, dass der Lord aufstand. Vor allem nicht bei jemandem aus dem Äußersten Kreis. Sie konnte ja schon froh sein, dass er sie überhaupt anhörte. "My... My Lord", begann Sam leise mit bebender Stimme. "Vergebt mir meine Eigenmächtigkeit, aber... ich... ich war in Begleitung von Peter Pettigrew dort. Es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass er ein Mitglied von diesem Orden ist. Auf jeden Fall ist er ein Freund von James Potter."

Voldemorts linke Hand hielt seinen hellen Zauberstab und spielte damit auf eine Art herum, die Sam unwillkürlich auffallen musste, da es etwa auf ihrer Augenhöhe war.  
"Ein Freund von Potter... und noch dazu im Orden.", murmelte er leise und betrachtete die bebende Frau. "Legilimens.", zischte er dann und holte sich die Informationen einfach aus ihrem willigen, wenn auch etwas geschockten Geist.

Samantha keuchte erschrocken auf. Noch einmal erlebte sie die Bilder von dem ersten Treffen mit Peter, von ihrem Date vor zwei Tagen. Schwer atmend mühte sie sich ab, nicht ganz zu Boden zu gehen. Dennoch verkniff sie sich zunächst jede Rechtfertigung ihrer Tat. Unaufgefordert zu sprechen konnte tödlich enden. Obwohl, wenn der Lord mit ihr nicht übereinstimmte, würde es das so oder so für sie. Ihre Flucht gestern Abend kam dem Hochverrat gleich.

Als er alles erfahren hatte, nahm Voldemort den Zauber von ihr, blieb aber weiter wortlos direkt vor der jungen Frau stehen. Dann legte er seinen Zauberstab an ihr Kinn und hob es langsam an, damit sie ihm in die leicht rot schimmernden Augen schauen musste.  
"Und du glaubst wirklich, dass du ihn mir bringen kannst?", wollte er leise zischend wissen.

Sam hob, geführt von dem Zauberstab, vorsichtig ihren Kopf und sah ihrem Meister direkt in die Augen. Mehrere Schauer jagten ihr dabei über den Rücken. "J-Ja, Meister. ", stammelte sie, wissend dass ihr Leben am seidenen Faden hing. Wenn sie versagte, würde das ihr Ende sein.

"Dann bring ihn... spätestens Ende des Jahres will ich ihn vor mir knien sehen!", befahl der Dunkle Lord und nahm den Stab von Sams Kinn weg, ehe er sich umdrehte und zu seinem Thron zurück ging.  
"Junior ist dein Kontakt... und jetzt verschwinde."  
Plötzlich wirbelte er herum und belegte die beiden jungen Leute zugleich mit dem neuen Schmerzfluch.

Die ganze Zeit über hatte Michael neben seinem Vater gekniet und gehofft, dass Sam nicht sterben würde. Doch nun sank er stöhnend zusammen und wand sich unter der kurzen, aber sehr heftigen Strafe. Er wusste sehr gut, wofür es war. Er hätte dem Lord sofort Bescheid geben müssen.

Sam schrie auf, aber nur kurz. Sie konnte dankbar dafür sein, dass sie überhaupt lebend hier raus kam. Als der Schmerz dann nachließ, bestätigte sie noch mit einem gepressten "Wie ihr wünscht, My Lord" ihren Auftrag und disapparierte dann in ihre Wohnung, wo sie erst einmal zu Boden sank, um die Schmerzen abebben zu lassen.

Als auch Michael bestätigt hatte, dass er seinen Auftrag verstand, verschwand er ebenfalls. In seiner kleinen Wohnung legte er sich aufs Sofa, um seinen Körper ausruhen zu lassen. Er würde sich später für heute krank melden. Immerhin war es nie eine gute Idee mit deutlichen Cruciatus-Schäden im Ministerium zu erscheinen.

Aber das wichtigste war, dass Sam noch lebte. Und er würde sie von jetzt an häufiger sehen. Dieser Gedanke ließ ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erscheinen, das nicht einmal die nächste Schmerzwelle verschwinden ließ.

Sam raffte sich nur mühsam wieder auf, ehe sie zurück in den Laden apparierte. Dort traf sie allerdings auf ihren Chef, der sie sofort wieder nach Hause schickte. Zu ihrer Erleichterung.

_Ich erkundige mich heute Nachmittag nach Peter und... seinen Freunden_, beschloss sie. Jetzt war sie einfach zu erschöpft und sie wollte auch nicht Gefahr laufen, dass Peter erkannte, was ihr geschehen war.

Voldemort hingegen schmiedete seine Pläne für seine Gefangene und weihte nun auch Giles Avery darin ein. Dieser war zwar nicht begeistert, was mit Celine Dumont geschehen sollte, wagte aber nicht einmal irgendeine Anmerkung zu machen. Die Laune des dunklen Lords war dafür im Moment einfach zu schlecht. Außerdem war es nie gut, ihm irgendwie zu widersprechen.

---

TBC


	54. Kapitel 53 Sorge und Erlösung

**Vielen Dank für eure Reviews an alle, die eins geschrieben haben. Visitkarte, (Ich denke schon, dass die Bestrafungen in der Hoch-zeit häufiger gewesen sind... und die Frage nach dem Töten... es genügt ja in den meisten Fällen, die Androhung des Todes... einfach, damit sich die Leute noch mehr anstrengen. Und wenn er dann sagt, dass er denjenigen eigentlich töten sollte für das Versagen, ihn aber nur kräftig foltert, steht er noch als gnädig da... - Mazipaan)  
Taipan, Elize7, (mit Celine geht es in Kapitel 62 so richtig weiter) und auch vielen lieben Dank an Black Zora.(Sam und Peter kommen schon in Kapitel 55 wieder - Morti) **

**Und weiter geht es - mit einem von Imobilus geschriebenen James basiertem Kapitel. **

**Kapitel 53 - Sorge und Erlösung**

Sirius hatte sich ziemlich erschreckt, als Remus neben ihm einfach zu Boden gesackt war, aber er hatte es auf den Vollmond und die vergangenen Ereignisse geschoben und dann noch der Blutverlust, den er erlitten hatte. Kein Wunder, wenn da der Kreislauf nicht mehr mitmachte. Und Peter war auch keine große Hilfe. Er war ein einziges Nervenbündel. Deswegen bestand Sirius auch darauf, dass sein Freund den Schlaftrank nahm, den man ihm mitgegeben hatte. Er würde ihn schon wach bekommen, wenn sich etwas ergeben sollte.

Das war aber nicht der Fall. Die ganze Nacht hatte Sirius auf eine Nachricht gewartet, sich mit dem Lesen irgendwelcher Muggelromane abgelenkt, oder Remus die schweißnasse Stirn abgetupft. Es machte ihn fast wahnsinnig, nicht zu wissen, was los war. Nicht bei seinem besten Freund, seinem fast Bruder sein zu können.

Peter war der erste, der am nächsten Morgen erwachte. Er hatte die ganze Nacht unter Albträumen gelitten. Alpträumen darüber, was Lily mit ihm machte, sollte James das nicht überstehen, ganz zu schweigen von Remus und Sirius. Aber auch die Sorge um Sam ließ ihn nicht los. Und da es auch nichts Neues von James gab, entschied Peter sich, zu Sams Wohnung zu apparieren. Dort war aber niemand, jedoch erfuhr Peter von einer Nachbarin, dass Sam zur Arbeit gegangen war.

_Dann kann es auch nicht so schlimm sein_, schloss Peter, hinterließ ihr aber einen Zettel im Briefkasten, dass er heute Abend noch mal vorbei sehen würde. Wieder zu Hause, saßen ein noch sehr bleicher Remus und Sirius am Küchentisch. "James geht's besser", sagte Remus, der immer noch wackelig auf den Beinen war, aber auf keinen Fall mehr im Bett bleiben wollte. Dort würde er nur durchdrehen. "Er kann zwar nicht sprechen und kämpft immer noch gegen die Schmerzen, aber er erkennt Lily und auch seinen Vater", fügte Sirius noch an, was Peters erste Erleichterung dann doch etwas trübte.

"Aber... er... er schafft es, oder?", fragte der blonde junge Mann zögerlich.

"Wir müssen hoffen und beten.", meinte Remus und massierte sich seinen verwundeten Arm. "Es war dumm von ihm sich mit Voldemort anzulegen. Und wenn ich ihn in die Finger bekomme, werde ich ihn übers Knie legen."

"Ich helfe dir liebend gern dabei. So was wahnsinniges.", knurrte Sirius und Peter sank mehr und mehr in sich zusammen.

"Er wollte mir helfen.", flüsterte er. "Er hat das nur getan, damit... damit ich... ich Sam da raus bringe."

Sowohl Sirius als auch Remus sahen Peter verwundert an, und der Werwolf war der erste, der die Sprache wieder fand. "Sam? Das ist der Name deiner neuen Freundin?", fragte Remus und Peter nickte.

"Ja. Sie meinte, es wäre eine gute Idee so einen Kurs mitzumachen. Ihr wisst, dass ich immer mies war in Verteidigung.", erklärte er stockend.

"Das erklärt wenigstens, warum James so was bescheuertes getan hat.", meinte Sirius. "Wie geht's deiner Freundin?"

"Sie ist auf der Arbeit. Kann also nicht so schlimm sein. Ich hab ihr eine Nachricht dagelassen, dass ich später noch mal vorbeischaue.", sagte Peter und ließ sich neben Remus auf einen Stuhl fallen.

"Musst du gar nicht zur Arbeit?", erkundigte sich Sirius dann verwundert. "Nein. Der Boss war so freundlich und hat mir nach diesem Schock frei gegeben. Er meinte ich würde ihm mit meiner geisterhaften Erscheinung die Kunden vergraulen." Ja, genau das waren seine Worte gewesen, als Peter, ehe er zu Sam appariert war, im Buchladen vorbei gesehen hatte.

So verbrachten die drei Freunde auch den Vormittag mit Warten, da Lily ihnen versprochen hatte, sich noch mal zu melden. Remus sorgte trotz eines ziemlich mager gefüllten Kühlschranks für ein recht üppiges Mittagessen, auf das aber, als es fertig war, keiner so richtig Appetit hatte.

---

Lily wachte die nächsten Stunden ununterbrochen an James Bett. Tupfte ihm immer wieder die Stirn ab, flößte im etwas Wasser ein oder auch einen Nährstofftrank, den eine Schwester brachte. Wenn ihn nicht grade die Fluchfolgen quälten, schlief James seelenruhig wie ein Kleinkind. Gegen Mittag kam dann auch Mathew wieder zu James ans Bett und löste Lily ab, nachdem sie ihn beruhigt hatte, dass es James keineswegs schlechter ging, sondern er nur wieder eingeschlafen war.

Alle Heiler, die James untersuchten, hielten es aber für ein schlechtes Zeichen, dass er schlief und durch nichts wach zu bekommen war. Lily hielt immer vehement dagegen mit der Begründung, James' Gehirnmuster zeige keinerlei Veränderung wie bei anderen Opfern des Cruciatusfluchs. Eine Tatsache, die Mathew Mut machte und die Hoffnung gab, dass bei James das Erbe der Potters und nicht dass der Blacks, das von der Seite seiner Mutter kam, ausgeprägt war. James selbst wusste von dem Erbe nichts. Normalerweise wurden die Kinder mit ihrer Volljährigkeit darin eingewiesen und Mathew war es auch klar, dass mit der Ehe mit einer nicht reinblütigen Frau dieses geschmälert und irgendwann verloren gehen würde. Aber wer war er, dass er seinem Jungen verbot, die Liebe seines Lebens zu heiraten, so wie er es auch getan hatte? Das Glück seines Kindes ging ihm weit über irgendwelche ungeschriebenen Reinblütergesetze. Er hatte noch nie viel darauf gegeben und hatte es auch nicht vor.

Als James die Augen wieder aufschlug, fühlte er sich zwar kein bisschen ausgeruhter, aber auch nicht wirklich schlechter. Er wusste um die Schmerzen, die er durchlitten hatte. Er wusste auch, dass Lily und sein Vater, auf jeden Fall immer einer von ihnen hier gewesen waren. Und flüchtig erinnerte er sich auch an ein oder zwei abscheulich schmeckende Tränke.

Nun war er aber allein mit einem feuchten Tuch auf der Stirn. Auf dem Nachttisch neben ihm stand ein Glas Wasser und seine Brille lag dort. Ganz in der Nähe waren Stimmen zu hören. Aber da er sich sowieso nicht bemerkbar machen konnte, schloss er erneut die Augen, aber ohne wieder einzuschlafen. Lily und sein Vater würden schon wieder auftauchen und nachdem, was sie durchgemacht hatten, gönnte er ihnen diese Ruhe auch. Die Schmerzwelle, die über ihn hereinbrach, ertrug er mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, seine Hände in die Bettdecke verkrallt und einem unterdrückten Stöhnen.

"James?", fragte eine liebliche Stimme leise neben ihm und als der Angesprochene die Augen öffnete, stand Lily mit einem besorgten Lächeln an seinem Bett.

"Ja", hauchte er, selbst erschocken darüber, dass tatsächlich das gemeinte aus seiner Kehle kam, wenn auch nur sehr leise, aber das reichte aus, um Lily die Tränen in die Augen zu treiben und ihm schluchzend um den Hals zu fallen. Bewegen konnte er sich dagegen aber kaum. Doch Lily löste sich auch schnell wieder von ihm und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. "Ich bin gleich wieder da. Ich geh nur deinem Dad Bescheid sagen.", sagte sie und verschwand wieder hinter die Vorhänge von, wo kurz darauf ein kurzer Streit zu hören war, der mit einer ziemlich resoluten Anweisung Lilys endete.

Dann war es für einige Minuten ruhig und James schloss erneut die Augen, um sich so weit es ging zu entspannen. Das einzige Problem dabei war, dass der Schmerztrank aufhörte zu wirken und das dumpfe Pochen zurückkehrte und das stärker als zuvor. Und die erneut über ihn einbrechende Schmerzwelle ließ ihn erneut aufkeuchen.

Lily ging noch schnell James' Freunden Bescheid geben, nachdem sie Mathew gedroht hatte, ihn notfalls ans Bett zu fesseln, wenn er nicht freiwillig liegen bleiben würde, um seinem Körper endlich die Ruhe zu gönnen, die dieser mit einem Zusammenbruch vor einer Stunde eingefordert hatte und als sie dann endlich wieder bei James ankam, hatte der bereits wieder die Augen geschlossen.

Mit zitternden Fingern und der Befürchtung doch vorschnell gehandelt zu haben, berührte sie James' Hand ganz sachte. "Schatz?"

James blinzelte nur kurz in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war. Ohne Brille sah er leider nicht all zu viel. "Schmerzen", hauchte er, sich aber trotzdem zu einem Lächeln zwingend. "Sonst… geht's", fügte er nach einer Pause hinzu.

Lily atmete erleichtert auf und zog ihren Zauberstab, um James einmal zu untersuchen. Es war zu erkennen, dass sein Zustand sich besserte und es waren nach wie vor keine Hirnschäden festzustellen. Dafür aber einige Muskelverletzungen, neben der immer noch stark vorhandenen Nervenreizung, die immer wieder schockartig auftrat. "Ich besorg dir was.", sagte Lily zärtlich und machte sich auf die Suche nach dem Heiler, der für James zuständig war. Und dieser war ziemlich pikiert darüber von einer jüngeren Heilerin durch die Gegend kommandiert zu werden und das für einen Patienten, der wohl bald auf die Geschlossene kommen würde. Um so mehr überraschte es ihn, als er feststellen musste, dass es noch immer keine nachweisbaren Hirnschäden gab und er sogar von James Potter angesprochen wurde; mit dem Kommentar, ob man denn seiner Verlobten nichts zutrauen würde.

Lily konnte nicht anders, als leise zu lachen. Diese humorvolle Art, egal in welcher Lebenslage, liebte sie so sehr an ihrem Verlobten. Allerdings erstaunte es sie, dass er es trotz der Schmerzen fertig brachte, lustig zu sein.

"Ich habe bisher noch nicht mit Miss Evans zusammengearbeitet, Mr. Potter. Also kontrolliere ich lieber alles noch einmal, aber wie ich feststellen muss, hat sie eine hervorragende Diagnose erstellt. Und ich muss gestehen, Sie sind ein Phänomen. Ich arbeite hier seit vier Jahren und mir ist noch keiner untergekommen, der diese Intensität des Cruciatus bei Verstand überstanden hat."

James lächelte gequält. "Sagen… Sie… es keinem.", flüsterte er so laut, wie es seine Stimme zuließ, um kurz danach unter einer erneuten Schmerzwelle aufzustöhnen.

Lily zuckte leicht zusammen und sah den Heiler fast schon flehen an. "Bitte. Geben Sie ihm doch was. Wenigstens einen einfachen Schmerztrank. Der hat heute Morgen auch geholfen."

"Schon gut.", wiegelte James ab, der sich grade wieder entspannen konnte. "Ich werd damit… auch so fertig. Es kann ja nur noch… besser werden."

"Mr. Potter. Wir sind hier keine Foltereinrichtung. Selbstverständlich bekommen Sie etwas gegen die Schmerzen. Nur auf andere Heiltränke verzichten wir lieber noch etwas, bis Sie wieder besser bei Kräften sind.", erklärte der Heiler und wedelte einmal mit dem Stab und auf James Nachttisch erschien eine Phiole. "Schlafen Sie noch eine Weile, wenn sie können. Morgen werden wir sehen, ob wir Ihnen einen Trank gegen die Muskelverletzungen geben können."

James nickte nur und ließ sich dann von der an sein Bett herangetretenen Lily aufhelfen. Sie lächelte dabei zärtlich und strich ihm eine Strähne des schweißnassen Haares aus der Stirn, während sie sich auf die Kante setzte. "Wie wäre es mit einem Kuss," fragt James leise, sie möglichst zärtlich anlächelnd.

Auch Lily lächelte, ehe sie in Tränen ausbrach und sich an James festklammerte. "Schwör mir, dass du das nie wieder tust. Nie, nie wieder. Ich will nie wieder solche Angst um dich haben müssen."

James war leicht zusammengezuckt, ob der festen und wegen seiner gereizten Nerven schmerzhaften Berührung, sagte aber nichts dazu, sondern bemühte sich Lily in den Arm zu nehmen. Ihm gelang es aber nur einen Arm auf ihren Oberschenkeln ruhend um sie zu legen.

"Sch… Beruhig dich mein Engel", flüsterte er, sanft ihre Hüfte streichelnd. "Es ist doch alles in Ordnung. In ein paar Tagen bin ich wieder auf den Beinen, als sei nie etwas gewesen." Doch ausgerechnet dann rollte eine neue Schmerzwelle durch seinen Körper und Lily zuckte entsetzt zurück.

"Merlin, ich werde ihn dafür umbringen. Allein dafür hat dieses Monster es verdient zu sterben.", knurrte Lily mit von Tränen erstickter Stimme und James warf ihr, nachdem die Schmerzen wieder abgeebbt waren, einen besorgten Blick zu. "Er wird seine Strafe schon bekommen, Schatz. Aber erst… der Trank. Bitte."

"Sicher. Entschuldige.", murmelte Lily, entkorkte die Phiole und hielt sie ihrem Verlobten an die Lippen. Er schluckte die bittere Flüssigkeit mit gerümpfter Nase, ehe er behutsam Lilys Hand nahm. "Tut mir leid, dass du dir solche Sorgen machen musstest."

"Warum hast du das überhaupt getan?", fragte Lily, die Mühe hatte, nicht noch einmal in Tränen auszubrechen. Ohne James' Hand loszulassen, zog sie sich den Stuhl heran, um zu verhindern, dass sie sich noch einmal an James festklammerte und ihm so noch mehr Schmerzen bereitete.

Vorsichtig drückte James Lilys Hand noch etwas fester und sagte: "Er wollte auf Peter losgehen… oder auf Peters neue Freundin." Der bittere und auf seiner Zunge prickelnde Nachgeschmack des Trankes ließ ihn leicht husten, was obendrein auch noch heftig in die Rippen stach und nur keuchend brachte er "Durst" über die Lippen.

Lily, die sofort aufgesprungen war, zauberte schnell etwas Wasser herbei und ließ James einige Schlucke trinken. "Geht's?", fragte sie besorgt.

"Ja. Geht schon.", beschwichtigte er erneut und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

"Du hättest dabei umkommen können, weißt du das? Du hättest den Verstand verlieren können.", flüsterte Lily leise. Sie hatte das einfach loswerden müssen. Jetzt. Allein schon, um sich selbst zu beruhigen. Sich selbst einzureden, dass James wusste, wie gefährlich das hätte werden können.

"Hat er aber nicht.", kam es matt von links und Lily drehte sich erschrocken herum, so dass James, der seine Verlobte angeblinzelt hatte nun seinen Vater in einem Krankenhausnachthemd auf seinen Stock gestützt an den Vorhängen stehen sah.

"Ich hab doch gesagt, du sollst im Bett bleiben, Mathew. Oder willst du, dass James sich auch noch Sorgen um dich machen muss?", fauchte Lily plötzlich, aber das schien den alten Herrn nicht zu interessieren.

"Das mach ich eh schon.", sagte James und versuchte sich aus eigener Kraft etwas anders hinzusetzen, aber erfolglos. Er rutschte stattdessen nur noch etwas tiefer, in eine noch unbequemere Position.

Mathew Potter interessierte der anklagende Blick seiner Schwiegertochter nicht weiter, stattdessen trat er ans Bett seines Sohnes und seufzte. "Wenn es dir nicht so mies gehen würde und ich nicht so verdammt erleichtert darüber wäre, dass du noch ansprechbar bist, würde ich dich übers Knie legen, James Mathew Potter. Du würdest die Tracht Prügel deines Lebens bekommen."

James grinste verkniffen. "Dann hab ich ja richtig Glück.", stellte er fest und keuchte im nächsten Moment erneut unter einer Schmerzwelle auf.

TBC


	55. Kapitel 54 Zellengespräche

******Hui schon 5 Reviews zusammen. Na dann gehts auch gleich mal weiter. An dieser Stelle vielen Dank von uns allen für eure lieben Reviews. - all  
********  
Freut mich irrsinnig, dass euch allen mein James so gut gefällt. Ich gebe mir Mühe, dass er so locker bleiben wird. - Imobilus**

******Wann es mit Sasch weiter geht, das dauert noch eine ganze Weile. Der Junge ist ja quasi weiter in seiner Ausbildung bei Macnair und wie diese abläuft, dazu wurde schon einiges geschrieben. Sasch wird ganz sicher wieder auftauchen, da er noch einiges erleben und lernen wird. Doch dies hauptsächlich wenn er älter ist. (also in späteren Teilen) Wir sind schon am überlegen was wir noch zwischenschieben können, damit er früher wieder da ist, aber es soll ja auch nicht langweilig werden, wenn nicht wirklich was Neues geschieht. - Morti**

******Kapitel 54 - Zellengespräche**

**Der Tag nach dem Angriff auf die Duellierstunde – Mittags  
**  
Schon von Weitem war das Fluchen und laute Verwünschungen gegen seine Häscher hinausbrüllende Geschrei eines weiteren Ministeriumsgastes zu hören, mit dem dieser seine Wärter lautstark beschimpfte und in die siebte Hölle wünschte.

Ohne jedes Knirschen – die Zellentüren waren stets gut geölt und blieben niemals lange ungenutzt – öffnete sich die Türe der Zelle, in die bereits eine Nacht zuvor ein neuer Insasse hinein verbracht worden war, und ein junger Zauberer mit schulterlangem, leicht gewelltem und nun äußerst zerzaust wirkendem braunen Haar und graugrünen Augen, um dessen blasse Nasenspitze sich mehrere Sommersprossen verteilt zu haben schienen, wurde mit einem verabschiedenden Schlag in den Magen von seinen zwei Wärtern brutal hineingestoßen.

Dank der immer noch auf dem Rücken gefesselten Handgelenke, gelang es dem in einer dunkel lilafarbenen Robe steckenden Zauberer nicht mehr, sein Gleichgewicht zu halten und er stolperte erst vornüber und stürzte dann mit einem schmerzhaftem Aufschrei auf den kahlen Zellenboden, wo er sich zusammenkrümmend erst einmal liegen blieb.

"Schmutz zu Schmutz! Da wo du hingehörst dreckiger Verräter!", rief einer der Wärter verächtlich auf den am Boden liegenden Mann herabblickend und dann auf selbigen spuckend, ehe er zusammen mit seinem Kollegen die Zelle wieder verließ und ordentlich hinter sich verschloss.

Als er die Schritte draußen hörte, tat der junge Todesser in der Zelle weiter so, als würde er schlafen. Dennoch lauschte er, was geschehen würde und hob langsam eine Augenbraue. Ein Verräter?

Nachdem sich die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte, setzte sich die noch immer in schwarzer Todesserrobe und weißer Knochenmaske verhüllte Gestalt langsam auf, um seinen Zellengenossen zu betrachten, sagte jedoch nichts.

Sich vor Schmerz stöhnend zusammenkrümmend, versuchte der am Boden liegende wieder zu Atem zu kommen, was ihm jedoch nicht so einfach gelingen wollte und schon bald verwandelten sich die leisen Schmerzlaute in ein hilfloses, beinahe schon verzweifelt klingendes nach Atem ringen.

"Wag es nicht hier zu verrecken.", knurrte der junge Todesser und stand auf, um den anderen hoch zuhieven und auf das zweite, eben erschienene Bett zu befördern. "Ich will schließlich nicht noch eines Mordes bezichtigt werden...", fügte er in sich rein grinsend hinzu.

Dann setzte er sich wieder auf sein eigenes Bett und betrachtete den jungen Mann nachdenklich, dessen magische Fesseln sich aufgelöst hatten, kurz nachdem die Tür ins Schloss gefallen und verriegelt worden war.

Sich auf der Pritsche, auf welcher er nun lag, abermals in sich selbst zusammenrollend, brauchte der Neuankömmling etwas, bis er sich wieder dazu in der Lage fand, einigermaßen ruhig zu atmen. Das kurze herum Gezerre an ihm hatte genügt, um den Knoten, der sich in seiner Lunge zu bilden versucht hatte, wieder zu lösen und ihn nun wieder etwas freier Luft holen zu lassen.

Erst nach fast fünf Minuten entspannte sich sein Körper ein wenig und die Hände immer noch auf die schmerzende Körpermitte gedrückt haltend, drehte der junge Zauberer seinen Kopf so, dass er den Mann sehen konnte, der ihm geholfen hatte.

Wieder schien ihm für einen Moment der Atem zu stocken, ehe er erst ein- dann ein zweites Mal tief durchatmete und schließlich ein leises, aber durchaus ehrlich gemeintes "Danke …, hast mir wohl das Leben gerettet." murmelte.

"Ich will deinen Dank nicht.", zischte Donald nur zurück, während er sich an die Wand hinter seinem Bett lehnte und den anderen weiter musterte. "Wie kommt so ein junger Bengel hier her?", wollte er dann aber doch wissen. Der Junge sah aus, als wäre er kaum zwanzig. Der Bartflaum an seinem Kinn reichte kaum aus, um wirklich rasierbedürftig zu sein.

Der Gefragte presste kurz seine Lippen zusammen, ehe er hervorbrachte: "Hast es doch gehört … diese elenden Bastarde haben sich ja wohl deutlich genug ausgelassen."

"Und wen willst du verraten haben? Deine Mami?", wollte der Todesser höhnisch wissen. "Was kannst du schon erzählen, was irgendjemanden interessiert? Das ist absolut lächerlich... und selbst wenn sie dir beweisen wollen, dass du dem Dunklen Lord beigetreten wärst, was noch viel blödsinniger ist.. vergiss es einfach Junge. Mama und Papa holen dich schon hier raus..."

Mit einem unartikuliertem Wutschrei hochfahrend, der sich jedoch beinahe augenblicklich in einen erneuten Schmerzenslaut verwandelte, starrte der Verhöhnte zu dem Todesser auf der anderen Pritsche hinüber. "Ich bin nicht … ich würde niemals …!", fing er an, klappte dann jedoch abrupt seinen Mund wieder zu und sank, als er merkte, mit wem er hier eigentlich in einer Zelle saß, ein ganzes Stück in sich zusammen, barg seinen Kopf in den nun wieder von seiner Magenmitte hervor genommenen Händen und murmelte nur noch ein "Verdammt … verdammt … verdammt …!" vor sich hin.

Donald Marcus lachte kurz schallend, da der Junge wohl offensichtlich gerade erst richtig herübergesehen und in dem schummrigen Licht seinen Gesprächspartner auch erkannt hatte.  
"Du würdest also niemals... wie interessant. Und was sollst du nun verraten haben?", wollte er weiter wissen.

Mit wachsbleichem Gesicht wieder aufblickend, presste der junge Mann hervor: "Gar nichts …!", und als er erkannte, dass diese Auskunft seinem Gegenüber wohl kaum genügen würde, fügte er fast schon verteidigend hinzu: "Ich habe wirklich nichts verraten … ich … ich habe nur hie und da … eine Bemerkung fallen lassen, dass … dass … du … du ... du-weißt-schon-wer mit einigen seiner Ansichten durchaus Recht hat!"

"Und dafür wird man heutzutage schon eingesperrt? Interessant...", lachte Donald weiter. "Aber wenn sie solche Hosenscheißer wie dich schikanieren und einsperren, sind sie zumindest beschäftigt und lassen uns in Ruhe. Das ist wirklich das albernste, was ich je gehört habe..."

"Die sind alle wahnsinnig geworden …", klagte der junge Mann, seinen Kopf nun wieder in seine Hände herabsinken lassend, "… glauben doch tatsächlich, ich hätte den Todessern den Tipp mit dieser blödsinnigen Verteidigungsstunde gegeben …" Gegen Ende hin war seine Stimme immer leiser und auch ein klein wenig verzweifelter geworden.

"Dafür brauchen wir doch keine kleinen Jungs wie dich... wozu gibt es den Tagespropheten... der große Ankündigungen bringt?", meinte der Todesser noch immer lachend. "Glauben diese Spinner wirklich, wir würden auf die Aussagen von Kindern hören?"

Er wusste ja selbst nicht genau, wer an den genauen Ort gekommen war, vermutete aber, dass es einem im Ministerium verstecken Todesser gelungen war es aufzuschnappen.  
"Und du kannst nicht beweisen, dass du es gar nicht wusstest?"

Mit einem fast schon hoffnungslosen Seufzen schüttelte er den Kopf, die erneute Beleidigung – er sei ein Junge und das, wo er doch schon neunzehn Jahre alt war! – herunterschluckend.

"Hm... wie schade für dich..", murmelte Donald nur und zuckte mit den Schultern, ehe er den Kopf gegen die Wand lehnte und die Augen schloss. "Dann heißt es wohl, ab nach Askaban für dich.. wenn dein Papi dich nicht retten kann.."

"Und … und was ist mit dir?", fragte der sichtlich eingeschüchtert wirkende Zauberer zwischen seinen vor dem Gesicht gespreizt liegenden Fingern hindurchsehend, dabei immer noch auf den Zellenboden blickend, "Hast … hast du überhaupt keine Angst?"

"Es gibt genau zwei Möglichkeiten, was mit mir passieren wird.", murmelte der Todesser leise und betrachtete wieder kurz den jungen Mann. "Entweder ich spaziere bald hier heraus, als wäre nichts gewesen... oder ich sterbe. Beides liegt nicht in meiner Hand. Und beides würde ich hinnehmen."

Die Hände in den Schoß sinken lassend, starrte der in seiner lila farbenen doch reichlich deplaziert wirkende junge Mann den Todesser sichtlich ungläubig und ein klein wenig fassungslos an. "Du … du würdest .. Beides einfach so hinnehmen? Ich meine … immerhin droht dir ein Dementorenkuss … Das … das ist das schlimmste, schrecklichte, grausamste Sterben, das es in unserer Welt geben soll und … und dann ist man ja nicht einmal wirklich ganz tot … Jedenfalls wenn man den Gerüchten glauben soll."

Erst dann schien ihm die erste Hälfte dessen bewusst zu werden, was der andere gesagt hatte und seine graugrünen Augen wurden nur noch größer. "Das … das glaubst du wirklich, oder? Ich meine, .. dass .. dass dich hier jemand herausholen könnte. Ausgerechnet hier … mitten aus einer der Zellen des Ministeriums … es .. es gibt hier bis auf … nun ja es gibt hier Apparationsschilde … wie soll das denn überhaupt möglich sein?"

"Habe ich so etwas gesagt?", fragte Donald zurück und lachte unter seiner Maske. "Ich habe niemanden getötet, sondern mich nur verteidigt... ich bin ein zufälliges Opfer und war... unterwegs zu einem Maskenball. Sie können meinen Zauberstab untersuchen, Sir... ich wollte nichts weiter als dort wieder weg." Seine Stimme klang klein und verängstigt, doch dann lachte er wieder und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ich werde garantiert keinem Dementor begegnen.", setzte er noch ruhig werdend hinzu.

"Ein Masken ..?", begann der braunhaarige mit sich halb überschlagender Stimme, schwieg dann jedoch und konnte nun ebenfalls nicht umhin, leise zu lachen, dabei jedoch dem Maskierten einen eindeutig fast schon bewundernden Blick zuwerfend.

"Ich würde zu gern sehen, dass diese Narren dir das abkaufen …und außerdem, wen sollst du denn getötet haben? Wenn es nur ein Muggel war …", verächtlich ließ der junge Mann das Wort ausklingen und schüttelte abermals seinen Kopf, so dass die braunen Halblocken nur so flogen.

"Ich habe niemanden getötet.", erwiderte Donald sofort und betrachtete den jungen Mann scharf. Immerhin könnten sie durchaus abgehört werden und da wollte er zumindest nichts derart verfängliches sagen.  
Außerdem stimmte es sogar, denn er hatte noch bevor er den ersten dieser wimmernden Idioten töten konnte, plötzlich einem anderen gegenüber gestanden, der ihn mit beinahe schwarzen oder zumindest sehr dunkelgrauen Flüchen traktiert hatte und den er irgendwoher zu kennen glaubte. Mit ihm hatte er sich duelliert und das letzte, was er gezaubert hatte, war garantiert ein Schild gewesen, bevor ihn dieser Klammerfluch erwischt hatte.  
"Wie heißt du eigentlich, Kleiner?"

"Eamon …", murmelte der Gefragte leise, schüttelte dann abermals den Kopf und ließ sich wieder tiefer in seine Pritsche sinken.

Nach einiger Zeit, in der er die Stille einfach nicht mehr länger auszuhalten schien, erkundigte er sich erneut: "Glaubst du wirklich, dass sie dich freisprechen? Ich meine … das mit dem Maskenball glaubt in dieser Zeit nun wirklich keiner und niemand wäre so verrückt mit dieser Verkleidung zu einem solchen zu gehen."

"Wenn ich meine Freunde erschrecken wollte?", murmelte Donald nur schmunzelnd. "Aber mal im Ernst, was sollen sie mir anhängen? Gut.. ich war vielleicht dort. Aber ich habe niemanden getötet. Ich habe mich die ganze Zeit gegen so einen Idioten verteidigt, wobei DER die schlimmeren Flüche benutzt hat und nicht ich."

"Wo auch immer zufällig in dieser Verkleidung vorbei zu kommen, ist nun wirklich alles andere als Spaß fördernd …", seufzte der andere leise, konnte aber ein Schmunzeln dennoch nicht unterdrücken.

Dann wurde auch er wieder ernst und fragte rein interessenhalber nach: "Warum hast du den Typen, der dich derart angegangen hat, nicht einfach erledigt? Schließlich war doch klar, dass bei so einer Aktion die Auroren nicht lange auf sich warten lassen würden."

Hinter seiner Maske presste Donald Marcus die Lippen fest zusammen, während seine Augen erbost zu funkeln begannen. Er würde diesem Grünschnabel garantiert nicht auf die Nase binden, wie man einen Menschen tötete... und dass man einen Avada nicht aus dem Stehgreif abfeuern konnte, war man nicht gerade der Dunkle Lord persönlich.

Es war zumindest bei ihm schon immer so gewesen, dass er erst eine Anlaufphase gebraucht hatte, um genug Hass aufzubauen. Man musste wirklich töten wollen und das war nicht unbedingt so leicht, wie sich dieser Bengel das offensichtlich vorstellte.

Wieder verging eine Weile in der das einzige Geräusch in der Ministeriumszelle das Atmen der beiden Gefangenen war. Als sich plötzlich eine unglaubliche Kälte Stück um Stück weiter auszubreiten begann. Erst als die ersten verzweifelten, entsetzten Schreie anderer Gefangener erklangen, richtete sich Eamon mit schockiert weit aufgerissenen Augen auf und krächzte: "D … D … Dementor!"

Auch der Todesser konnte es spüren. Alle Zuversicht hier wieder heraus zu kommen, verschwand aus seinem Bewusstsein und sein Gesicht wurde so bleich, dass es sicher in nichts der weißen Knochenmaske nachstand, die es noch immer verbarg.

Keuchend versuchte er weg zu rutschen, konnte sich aber nicht weiter rühren.

Eamon, der einfach nicht glauben konnte, was da gerade geschah - sie hatten ihm schließlich nie etwas von einem Dementor gesagt - konnte einen entsetzten Aufschrei nun nicht mehr unterdrücken und verkroch sich so weit in die hinterste Ecke der Zelle, wie er es nur irgend schaffte.

"Wenn … wenn … du irgendeinen Weg weißt, wie … wir hier rauskommen … dann … dann solltest du .. du das sch … schnell machen!", stieß er mit vor Grauen weit geöffneten Augen hervor, während er kaum verständliche Worte zwischen seinen unkontrolliert aufeinander schlagenden Zähnen hervorbrachte.

"Was... Was denkst du... denn,... was ich...ich... tun kann?", stammelte nun auch der Todesser fast schon panisch, da es auch für ihn das erste Mal war, dass er mit einem solchen Wesen Kontakt hatte.

Mit sich immer stärker weitenden Augen starrte der junge Mann in der lilafarbenen Robe auf die dünne Eisschicht, die sich langsam unter der Zellentür hindurch auszubreiten begann. "Wie .. w.. wäre es m … mit un … uns hier raus ho… holen? Oder … oder wen … wen immer du h… hast, zu kon… kontaktieren, d… dass der uns h… hier raus b… bringt!"

"Warum so? Warum?.. Ich war treu, My Lord... ich hätte nichts verraten...", rief der Todesser, plötzlich begreifend, was hier passierte - kreischte es schon fast, als sich langsam die Tür öffnete. Das Schloss sprang durch Kälte spröde geworden einfach auseinander. Mit riesigen, vollkommen panischen Augen starrte Donald auf den Dementor, der in diesem Moment in die Zelle schwebte, und krallte seine Hand gleichzeitig in seinen linken Arm.

Sein Dunkles Mal pulsierte. Aber das war kein Ruf seines Meisters... nein.

Es war der Abschied.

Er sollte ein letztes Mal gehorchen!

Und das würde er auch tun. Mit zitternden Händen nahm er sich endlich die weiße Maske ab und enthüllte sein junges Gesicht und die gold-braunen kurzen Locken, als auch die Kapuze herunter fiel.  
Am ganzen Körper bebend, aber doch ohne sich zu wehren, wartete der kaum 25-jährige auf den Kuss und damit seinen Tod – auch wenn sein Körper wahrscheinlich noch weiter leben würde.

Der eigentlich Valdis genannte starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zwischen dem Dementor und dem gefangenen Todesser hin und her.

Das konnte nicht sein, was er soeben gehört hatte und noch viel weniger konnte sein, was er mit eigenen Augen sah.

Langsam – Schritt für Schritt – trat er zwischen den Dementor und dessen Opfer, zwang seine Gedanken wie die unzähligen Male zuvor, wie er es in seinem ein halbes Jahr über gehenden Praktikums in Askabans Tiefen und mit der Zusammenarbeit mit den Dementoren gelernt hatte – zur Ruhe und befahl schließlich mit angespannter, aber nichts desto trotz lauter Stimme: "Fort mit dir! Dieser dort gehört nicht dir!"

Nicht fassen könnend, was er da sah und hörte, starrte der junge Todesser auf den Bengel, der sich jetzt gerade alles andere als ängstlich benahm und den Dementor tatsächlich zum Zögern brachte. Da Donald sich mit seinem Tod bereits abgefunden hatte, gab es somit nichts wirklich schreckliches mehr, vor dem er sich fürchten und das der Dementor ihm zeigen konnte.  
"Dreckskerl!", zischte er nur und sprang den jungen Mann von hinten an, sodass dieser zur Seite, geschleudert wurde. "Ich sterbe, weil mein Meister es... befielt...", hauchte er noch, während sein Henker bereits näher kam und dann fühlte er, wie sich eisige Klauen um sein Herz und seine Seele schlossen. Das Gefühl war schrecklich und doch zugleich irgendwie faszinierend, wie seine Seele aus seinem Körper herausgesaugt wurde. Bis zum Schluss betrachtete Donald es, als würde es jemand anders passieren und nicht ihm selbst.

Zur Seite geschleudert konnte Eamon Valdis nichts anderes mehr tun, als ein entsetztes: "Neiiiiiiiiiin!" hervorzustoßen, doch war es bereits zu spät.

Der Körper des Todessers lag leblos am Boden der Zelle und der Dementor …

… stand über seinem Opfer, sichtlich genährt und erstarkt wirkend.

Ein heftiges Schaudern ergriff Eamon, doch zwang er sich wieder aufzustehen. Zwang sich vor diese Kreatur zu treten und sie nun da sie offenbar getan hatte, wofür sie gekommen war, mit fester Stimme zurück nach Askaban zu befehlen.

Eamon konnte nur hoffen, dass sie zumindest jetzt wieder gehorchte – denn wenn nicht, wäre er verloren, da er, als er beauftragt wurde, einen Kontakt zu dem gefangenen Todesser herzustellen, seinen Zauberstab hatte abgeben müssen.

Der Dementor machte tatsächlich kehrt und schwebte aus der Zelle, hatte aber noch nicht vor, nach Askaban zurück zu kehren. Noch war sein Auftrag nicht beendet.

Auf der Suche nach dem zweiten gefangenen Todesser schwebte er wieder den Gang entlang und brach kurz darauf in eine weitere Zelle ein.

"Verdammt!", fluchte Eamon und stürzte in entgegengesetzter Richtung davon, um Hilfe zu holen. Hilfe, die einen Zauberstab hatte und nicht, wie er selbst, diesem außer Ministeriums - Kontrolle geratenen Ungeheuer hilf- und machtlos gegenüber stand.

Doch noch während er die Treppen nach oben stürzte, an vier vollkommen verängstigten Ministeriumsmitarbeitern vorüber rannte, hörte er die Schreie des zweiten gefangenen Todessers durch die Kerker hallen.

Erst als auch der zweite Mann tot auf dem Boden lag und sich die Seele innerhalb des Dementoren nieder ließ, verschwand die Kreatur ebenso plötzlich, wie sie gekommen war. Zurück blieben entsetzte Gefangene und Ministeriumsangestellte, die sich vor Angst kaum rühren konnten.

---  
TBC


	56. Kapitel 55 Erlösung und Aufträge

**Tadaaa! Es ist Montag und da ich heut schon recht früh aus den Federn und vorm PC bin, gibts das neue Chap schon jetzt. :) Vielen lieben Dank an Diejenigen die ein Review hinterlassen haben. Ich hoffe das Kapitel wird überhaupt bemerkt ... da das liebe ja immer noch nicht funzt mit seinen Mailnachrichten. - Morti**

**Kapitel 55 - Erlösung und Aufträge  
**

Sam wurde am frühen Nachmittag wieder munter und fühlte sich fit genug, um nach dem Essen Peter aufzusuchen. Beim Leeren ihres Briefkastens stellte sie mit einem Lächeln fest, dass er schon da gewesen war, um sich nach ihr zu erkundigen.

"Das Vorbeikommen kannst du dir sparen, Süßer. Das übernehme ich.", stellte sie fest und machte sich dann eine Kleinigkeit zu essen. Anschließend ging sie mit den Gedanken bei ihrem Auftrag duschen. Bis zum Ende des Jahres. Also fünf Monate. "Nicht grade lang, aber es muss reichen.", seufzte sie. Was sie mehr störte, war, dass Mike ihr Kontaktmann sein würde. Das hieß, sie würden sich öfter treffen müssen. Eine Tatsache, die Sam alles andere als recht war, vor allem nun, da sie wusste, was Mike wirklich für sie empfand.

Sich dezent schminkend und leger kleidend, machte sie sich auf den Weg zu Peters Wohnung, wo sie zu ihrem Leidwesen von Remus und auch Sirius Black begrüßt.

"Das ist deine Freundin?", fragte Sirius missmutig, als er erkannte, wen er dort vor sich hatte. Zugegeben eine hübsche Frau, aber eine Slytherin. Die einzigen Damen, die von sich behaupten konnten, immer sicher vor ihm gewesen zu sein.

"Ja", erklärte Peter fest und führte sie dann ins Wohnzimmer. "Haben diese Schweine dir irgendwas getan?", fragte er dann besorgt.

Sam lächelte. "Nein. Ich bin heil davon gekommen. Aber... was ist mit... Potter? War es nicht der Unnennbare, mit dem er sich da angelegt hat?" Ihren Meister beim Namen nennen, konnte sie einfach nicht. Niemals würde sie das wagen. Nur vor diesen drei die Bezeichnung ‚Dunkler Lord' zu benutzen, wäre mehr als töricht. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass ihr Meister das auch so sah.

"Ja", seufzte Peter. "Aber er lebt. Wir wissen nur nicht, wie er es übersteht. Du weißt schon, er hat ihn mit dem Cruciatus belegt. Einem ziemlich heftigen."

"Das... das tut mir leid", sagte Sam sich gedanklich eine Notiz machend. Es würde den Lord sicher interessieren, dass er Potter bereits aus dem Weg geräumt hatte. Nur das war im Bezug auf Peter auch eine eher schlechte Nachricht.

"James ist hart im nehmen. Er wird das schaffen. Und zusammen reißen wir dann diesem möchtegern Lord Voldemort den Arsch auf.", erklärte Sirius fest und Sam konnte nur so grade noch das Zusammenzucken verhindern. "Mit solchen Äußerungen sollte man vorsichtig sein. Man weiß nie wer zuhört.", meinte Sam und sah von einem zum anderen.

"Da sprechen Sie ein wahres Wort.", sagte Remus und ging in die Küche Tee machen, und Sirius tauchte nur kurte Zeit später hinter ihm auf. "Was hältst du von Peters Freundin?", fragte er leise, das Teegeschirr aus dem Schrank holend. "Sie sieht gut aus und ist höflich. Nicht Jeder ehemalige Slytherin ist gleich ein Anhänger. Außerdem gönn ich es Peter, endlich mal eine Freundin zu haben. Und wehe du spannst sie ihm aus. Dann wirst du in der nächsten Vollmondnacht Ärger mit Moony bekommen. Ich finde schon einen Weg, dafür zu sorgen."

Sirius schmunzelte leicht, wusste er doch, dass Remus das nicht wirklich ernst meinte. Aber dennoch sagte er: "Die Mühe spar dir. An der werde ich mich nicht vergreifen. Eher lass ich mir einen Keuschheitsgürtel anlegen."

Der Nachmittag verging wie im Flug. Sam erfuhr kein einziges Detail aus dem Orden, oder auch nur Ansatzweise etwas, das sie für den Lord verwenden konnte. Und als sie grade gehen wollte, sah Peter sich erschocken um und meinte. "Da kommt wer. Alarmzauber."

Sowohl Sirius als auch Remus hatten sofort ihre Zauberstäbe gezogen und Remus zog Sam weg vom Flur zurück ins Wohnzimmer. "Keinen Mucks", zischte er und schloss die Tür, während Sirius sich schon ein Versteck gesucht hatte. Peter stand leicht zitternd im Flur an die Wand gedrückt und wartete darauf, was geschehen würde, während Remus sich einige Treppenstufen nach oben schlich.

Einen festen grauen Mantel, da es trotz der sommerlichen Jahreszeit recht verregnet gewesen war und - praktischerweise - auch seine Robe verdeckte, betrat der alte, weißhaarige Mann das Treppenhaus, dabei den weitkrempigen Hut dicht ins Gesicht gezogen habend, so dass man nicht viel mehr als einen weißen langen Bart erkennen konnte.

"Er kommt.", wisperte Remus, der dank seines Gehörs selbst durch die geschlossene Tür das leise knarren der Stufen und die leichten Schritte hören konnte. "Nur einer", fügte er nach kurzem Lauschen hinzu.

Sirius lachte sich ins Fäustchen. Wenn das ein Todesser war, der würde sein blaues Wunder erleben.

Peter dagegen war angespannt bis zum Zerreißen. Ihm gingen einfach die Bilder von James nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Was wenn Voldemort ihn gefunden hatte, aus welchen Gründen auch immer? Keiner von ihnen hatte eine Chance gegen dieses Monster.

Sam lauschte angespannt an der Wohnzimmertür stehend, ihren Stab ebenfalls in der Hand haltend. Von diesen Schwachköpfen ließ sie sich nichts sagen. Niemals.

Schließlich erreichte der weißbärtige Mann den letzten Treppenabsatz, die rechte Hand wie zufällig in seiner Manteltasche verborgen.

Sirius sah durch das Milchglasfester, dass die Gestalt die Tür erreicht hatte und gab seinen Freunden ein kurzes Handzeichen, ehe er die Tür aufriss, um seinen Stab auf die Gestalt davor zu richten.

Remus spannte jeden Muskel an, wusste er doch, dass sein Freund sich mit dieser Variante in tödliche Gefahr brachte, konnte der erste Fluch des Gegners sehr wohl der Todesfluch sein. _Das überlebt er nur nicht lang_, schwor sich Remus und hob seinen Stab, bereit jeden, aber auch wirklich jeden Fluch zu sprechen.

Peter umklammerte seinen Stab und richtete ihn ebenfalls auf die Tür, die Sirius kurz in dem Moment aufriss. Dass seine Hand zitterte, konnte er nicht verbergen.

Sam hinter der Tür war erstaunt mit welcher Geschicklichkeit die drei hier vorgingen und wie eingespielt sie waren. Und auch über ihre Dummheit.

"Also wirklich ...", kam der Weißbärtige nicht umhin zu bemerken, "das ist eine äußerst ... dumme Taktik. Ich dachte gerade, ihr hättet mehr gelernt ... Besonders nach der letzten Nacht."

"Professor Dumbledore. Grade nach der letzen Nacht sollten Sie daran denken, sich vorher anzukündigen.", knurrte Remus und ließ seinen Stab sinken.

"Wie sicher bist du dir, Moony?", fragte Sirius den Mann vor ihm nicht aus den Augen lassend. Er traute den Todessern alles zu.

"So sicher wie ich auf diese Entfernung rieche, dass dein Bein wieder blutet. Und ich erkenne es an den Zitronenbonbons.", sagte Remus und kam die Treppe runter. "Nette Verkleidung.", kommentierte er dann und sah sich nach Peter um, der erleichtert den Stab hatte sinken lassen und zu Samantha, die irgendwie blass war.

Sam schluckte, als sie die Stimme erkannte. A_lbus Dumbledore. Ich muss hier raus_, das war ihr einziger Gedanke. Der Mann war ihr nicht geheuer. Sie war ihm nicht gewachsen und das konnte sie nicht riskieren. Deswegen trat sie auch zu Peter und wartete die kurze Begrüßung ab, ehe sie sich mit den Worten: "Ich muss los, Peter. Tut mir leid. Meld dich, wenn du was wegen James hörst", verabschiedete und dann den anderen Anwesenden nur zunickend nach draußen trat und disapparierte.

Peter sah ihr noch einen Moment lang verwundert hinterher, wandte sich dann aber seinem neuen Gast zu. "Professor. Kommen Sie doch herein."

"Also wirklich, Lupin ... jeder der mich kennt, weiß von meiner Leidenschaft ... es wäre das einfachste der Welt gerade diese Spezialität ebenfalls einer Verkleidung beizufügen ... außerdem liegt das Geschäft, bei dem ich meine Vorräte aufstocke zufälligerweise in der Gegend.", brummelte der sich aufmerksam umsehende alte Zauberer vor sich hin, ehe er der disapparierten Hexe mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln hinterher blickte. Irgendetwas war an ihr, das ihm nicht so ganz gefallen wollte. Doch was das war, wusste er nicht zu sagen.

"Ich rieche nicht nur Zitronendrops, Sir. jeder Mensch hat seinen ganz eigenen Köpergeruch und noch sind meine Sinne scharf genug, um diesen aufzunehmen. Die Mischung macht es, und die kann nicht mal der Vielsafttrank imitieren. Oder wollen Sie wirklich, dass ich Sie nach ihrer Lieblingsmarmelade frage?", konterte der Werwolf und setzte gleich hinzu: "Verzeihen Sie meinen Sarkasmus."

Sirius biss sich auf die Zunge, um nicht loszulachen. Remus war einfach köstlich in dieser Mondphase und wenn er sagte, der Mann war Dumbledore, dann war er es auch. Deswegen ließ auch er jetzt seinen Zauberstab sinken. "Verzeihen Sie, Professor. Ich bin lieber vorsichtig. Und vielleicht auch etwas dumm."

"Wollen wir das nicht lieber im Wohnzimmer besprechen?", erkundigte sich Peter vorsichtig.

"Das nächste Mal solltest du überlegen, wozu du diesen Holzstecken hast, den du einen Zauberstab nennst, Black ...", schnaubte der Schulleiter von Hogwarts. "Und damit die Türe öffnen und nicht dich selbst als Ziel für einen Fluch darbieten. Das könnte überaus unerfreulich für dich enden."

"Schnell zu reagieren war in meinem zu Hause überlebensnotwenig, Sir", knurrte Sirius und ging dann zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sich seinen Umhang holte. "Ich denke, ich gehe auch, damit ich hier niemanden belästige."

"SIRIUS!", fauchte Remus und packte seinen Freund am Kragen. "Es reicht. Wir alle sind besorgt um James und unsere Nerven liegen blank. Das geht mir nicht anders. Und nun ins Wohnzimmer mit dir und setzen." Dann ließ er seinen Freund los und wandte sich an den Schuleliter. "Würden Sie bitte auch reinkommen, Professor oder wollen wir noch länger über lebensmüde Aktionen auf der Türschwelle diskutieren?" Diesmal war Remus bemüht, höflich zu sein, wenn ihm das auch nicht ganz gelang. Und wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, auch er hätte die Tür so geöffnet.

Kopfschüttelnd betrat Albus Dumbledore den Wohnungsflur und nahm dann, nachdem sich die Wohnungstüre wieder hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, seinen Hut ab.

"Schon etwas Neues von James gehört?", kam er dann gleich zum Punkt seines eigentlichen Kommens, seine Zeit nicht länger mit mehr oder minder höflichem Geplänkel verbringen wollend.

"Wir wissen nur, dass er zumindest Lily und seinen Vater erkennt. Aber die Schmerzen sind wohl ziemlich heftig, was kein Wunder ist, wenn man von Voldemort persönlich mit diesem Fluch belegt wird.", erklärte Remus.

"Professor, wollen wir uns nicht wenigstens setzen?", fragte Peter, dem immer noch leicht die Knie zitterten.

Sirius stieß nur ein Schnauben aus, verbot sich selbst aber einen Kommentar um Remus nicht noch mehr zu reizen, denn so lustig sein Freund auch sein konnte um Vollmond, so aggressiv konnte er auch werden.

Remus warf Sirius nur einen verächtlichen Blick zu. Ihm war klar, dass sein Freund die Gegenwart des Schulleiters mied, da dieser ihn nicht im Orden haben wollte und auch Remus lag das ein oder andere Thema noch auf der Zunge, was törichte Aktionen anging. Aber hier ging es nun mal um James und nicht um Celine oder um Sirius.

Dumbledore, der gerade ins Wohnzimmer hatte eintreten wollen, blieb wie vom Donner gerührt bei Remus' Worten stehen. "Voldemort persönlich war dort?", platzte es vollkommen überrascht aus ihm heraus, ehe er sich wieder fasste und mit scharfer Stimme verlangte: "Was bei Merlin ist eigentlich geschehen? Ich habe nur erfahren, dass James nach einem Todesserüberfall schwer verletzt im St. Mungos liegt."

"Dann setzen Sie sich und hören am besten Peter zu. Er war am dichtesten an James dran.", meinte Remus und betrat das Wohnzimmer, wo er sich, nachdem er allen einen Tee herbeigezaubert hatte, ebenfalls setzte.

Sirius ließ sich auf die Couch fallen damit der Schulleiter auf einem Sessel Platz nehmen konnte. Peter saß neben ihm, sichtlich nervös, was Dumbledore dazu sagen würde, dass einer seiner besten Kämpfer wegen ihm um seinen Verstand kämpfte.

Schweigend und mit sichtlich sorgenvoller Miene setzte sich Albus nach einem knappen Nicken in Blacks Richtung auf den frei gewordenen Sessel.

"Also gut ... dann erzählt einmal.", verlangte er auch gleich darauf.

Peter sah kurz zu seinen Freuden die ihm ebenfalls auffordernd zunickten. "Na ja... wir... die Stunde war schon in vollem Gang und... und wir hatten gerade mit den praktischen Übungen angefangen, als es plötzlich krachte und dann schrie auch schon irgendwer _Todesser_. Und... und dann schossen auch schon Flüche auf uns zu und ich hab Sam... meine... meine fast-Freundin zu Boden gerissen. Und als ich gerade wieder auf den Beinen war, da... Sie wissen schon wer kam auf uns zu... James hat ihn abgelenkt, damit ich Sam rausschaffen kann. Sie... sie ist allein geflohen, während ich... ich hab mich mit einem anderen Todesser duelliert, um ihn James vom Hals zu halten. Viel mehr gesehen hab ich auch nicht. Ich war mit diesem Kerl beschäftigt... und... dann hab ich James plötzlich schreien gehört... kurz bevor die Auroren auftauchten und die Todesser geflohen sind.", erklärte Peter stockend und mit ineinander verschlungenen Händen.

"Sirius und ich waren draußen auf... Patrouille. Wir hatten ein Geräusch gehört und sind nachsehen gegangen, weil ich auch nichts gerochen habe. Wir haben dann nur einen entsetzlichen Knall gehört und Sirius ist sofort hin, während ich Gideon, Fabian und Benji aus dem Hauptquartier dazu geholt habe. Ich hab James in dem Gewühl nicht mal entdeckt und da waren genug andere die Hilfe brauchten.", berichtete Remus kurz, was sich draußen abgespielt hatte.

"Ich bin von hinten in die Halle. Weil die Todesser von beiden Eingängen aus gestürmt haben. Voldemort war Meilen weit weg. Ich hab ihn erst bemerkt, als er den Rückzug befohlen hat. James lag da schon am Boden.", fügte Sirius noch an, auch wenn er davon ausging, dass Dumbledore ihm sehr viel weniger Gehör schenkte, als den beiden Ordensmitgliedern.

Albus schwieg eine Weile, ehe er fragte: "Fehlt irgendetwas, … oder Jemand?"

Remus seufzte. "Alles, was wir bisher wissen, ist, dass es Henry Jones erwischt hat. Er ist tot. Und sie haben zwei Todesser gefangen genommen. Mehr hat uns sein Bruder Dennis nicht gesagt. Dass es unter den Kursteilnehmern Verletze und Tote gegeben hat, ist, denke ich, auch klar. Nur ohne James kommen wir drei an keine Informationen, wer es ist."

In diesem Moment flammte der Kamin grünlich auf und ein Zettel flatterte auf den Wohnzimmertisch. Mit zitternden Händen griff Peter danach und flüsterte heiser. "Von Lily." Er wagte es kaum, die Zeilen zu lesen, die sie schrieb und auch seinen Freunden blieb für einige Sekunden das Herz stehen, bis Peter erleichtert aufkeuchte und sagte: "James geht's besser. Er spricht und wie es aussieht, ist er auch bei Verstand. Hat aber immer noch Schmerzen."

"Merlin sei dank", seufzte Sirius und sank leicht in sich zusammen und auch Remus fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. "Mit den Schmerzen wird er fertig. Das wichtigste ist, dass er klar im Kopf ist.", murmelte er und Sirius stimmte ihm mit einem Nicken zu. Dann straffte Remus sich und sah Dumbledore an. "Was können wir tun und was sollen wir tun?"

Albus, dem die Erleichterung ebenfalls anzusehen war, richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit sofort wieder auf die anstehenden Dinge, die unbedingt einer Klärung bedurften: "Versucht, so viel wie möglich über das ‚Warum' des Angriffs herauszufinden. Es ist nicht normal, dass Voldemort persönlich an etwas teilnimmt, das es seiner Meinung nach nicht auch Wert gewesen wäre. Befragt jeden einzelnen der Kursteilnehmer, zumindest diejenigen, die dazu in der Lage sind und", damit richtete sich des Schuldirektors Blick auf Peter, "damit meine ich auch deine neue Freundin, Peter."

Peter wollte gerade den Mund auf machen, um zu protestieren, schloss ihn jedoch wieder und nickte ergeben. Gegen den Schulleiter hatte er keine Chance.

"In Ordnung, Sir. Wir sehen zu, dass wir an eine Liste der Teilnehmer kommen. Sobald wir etwas haben, geben wir ihnen Bescheid.", sicherte Remus zu. Jetzt wo James außer Gefahr war, konnte er sich wieder auf andere Dinge konzentrieren.

Sirius schwieg zu dem Ganzen. Ihm war klar, dass Remus ihn sicherlich mit einbeziehen würde, doch das war ein Fakt, den Dumbledore nicht zu wissen brauchte.

Sich mit einem unterdrücktem Ächzen aus dem weichen Sessel erhebend und mit einem "Accio Hut …" den grauen breitkrempigen Schlapphut ohne seinen Zauberstab zu sich rufend, wandte sich Albus noch einmal an die Anwesenden, dabei eindeutig auch Black mit in seinen Blick und seine Worte einbeziehend: "Und richtet James aus, dass wenn er so etwas noch einmal versuchen sollte, ich ihm ganz persönlich das Fell über die Ohren ziehen werde!"

Damit wandte Albus Dumbledore sich um und verließ Peter Pettigrews Wohnung.

Nachdem die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war, schnaubte Sirius. "Als wenn sich Krone das sagen lassen würde. Gerade von uns, die das Gleiche für ihn tun würden."

Remus konnte dem nur zustimmen, meinte aber dennoch: "Wir sagen es ihm, ganz abgesehen davon, dass ich mich Albus sogar anschließen würde. Ich fürchte nur, hören wird er nicht auf uns."

"Wir würden das Gleiche für ihn tun, nur das scheint Albus nicht zu wissen, oder begreifen zu wollen.", kommentierte Sirius und erhob sich vom Sofa. "Besorgt ihr die Liste, ich organisier uns zwei schwarze Umhänge und treib zwei Aurorenabzeichen auf. Und dann gehen wir auf Todesserjagd."

Ehe Remus noch etwas sagen konnte, war Sirius auch schon verschwunden. "Peter, sag mir bitte, dass ich mich verhört habe. Er hat nicht wirklich gesagt, dass wir uns als Auroren ausgeben werden, oder?"

"Gesagt nicht aber es klang danach.", antwortete Peter, enttäuscht darüber, dass Sirius ihn nicht mitnehmen würde. Denn dass die beiden Umhänge für ihn und Remus waren, war klar.

"Wenn wir erwischt werden, sind wir es, denen man das Fell über die Ohren zieht. Wir landen in Askaban und sie werfen den Schlüssel weg.", seufzte Remus und raufte sich die Haare, ehe er aufstand und den Kamin entzündete. "Dann wollen wir mal Moody bequatschen, dass er uns ne Kopie der Liste gibt.", murmelte er und trat auch nach draußen, um zum Ministerium zu apparieren und dort dann den Besuchereingang zu nehmen, da es für ihn keinen anderen Weg hinein gab.

Peter derweil seufzte und lehnte sich zurück. James ging es besser. Er würde es schaffen. Tränen der Erleichterung liefen Peter über die Wangen und er rollte sich auf der Couch zusammen.

Unterdessen hatte Samantha in einiger Entfernung darauf gewartet, dass Dumbledore wieder verschwand. Und das verschwinden von Peters Freunden machte es auch sehr viel leichter für sie, zurück zu kehren. Als Vorwand hatte sie ihre Handtasche unauffällig neben der Couch stehen lassen.

Dass ihr ein verheult aussehender Peter allerdings die Tür öffnete, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. _Wer weiß. Vielleicht hat sich Potters Verstand ja doch noch verabschiedet_, hoffte Sam für sich selbst, zeigte aber nach außen hin eine besorgte Mine. "Peter? Himmel, was ist denn los? Ist James was passiert?"

Peter schniefte kurz und nickte dann. "Es geht ihm besser. Er... er... er kann wieder sprechen und... und... hat nicht den Verstand verloren. Merlin, ich bin so froh darüber." Die letzen Worte waren mehr geschluchzt als gesprochen und er brauchte auch ein paar Minuten um sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Sam unterdessen hätte lieber laut losgeflucht. _So eine Scheiße! Das wird den Lord gar nicht freuen. ganz und gar nicht. Aber... um so wichtiger, dass ich Peter auf meine Seite ziehe._ "Das freut mich auch, immerhin hat er mir damit das Leben gerettet.", erklärte sie und Peter nickte, sich erst mal ein Taschentuch nehmend.

"Hast... hast du eigentlich eine Idee, warum Du-weißt-schon-wer was von dir gewollt haben könnte? Ich mein, er kam genau auf uns zu und von mir... da gibt es nichts. Ich besitz nichts, was ihm von Wert ist.", murmelte Peter dann.

Samantha lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, aber die Frage war auch zu erwarten gewesen. Immerhin war Dumbledore nicht dumm. Aber sie hatte selbst auch keine Ahnung, was ihr Meister gewollt haben könnte. Sie hatte die Kursteilnehmer alle genau gemustert, es war kein bekanntes Gesicht darunter gewesen. Niemand, der dem Lord in irgendeiner Weise hätte nützlich sein können. Auf sie war er wahrscheinlich wegen des Mals zugekommen. Er hatte es vermutlich gespürt.

"Von mir? Der... Du-weißt-schon-wer? Das ist... Peter, ich komm aus einfachen Verhältnissen. Wir haben keinen wertvollen Familienbesitz. Weder magisch noch finanziell. Und meine Eltern sind auch keine einflussreichen Leute. Ich... Kann es nicht sein, dass er... er uns einfach so ausgesucht hat? Ich mein... grundlos?. Oder vielleicht hat er jemand anderen gesucht und wir waren ihm einfach nur im Weg.", bemerkte Sam, Peters Mienenspiel genau beobachtend.

Peter nickte leicht. Sicher, das war eine Möglichkeit. Sogar eine sehr plausible. Er hatte jemand anderen gesucht. Das musste es sein. Zufall oder sie waren ihm einfach nur im Weg gewesen. "Tut mir leid, aber... ich... ich hab einfach nur nicht verstanden, warum..."

"Schon o.k. Ich hab mich das auch schon gefragt.", unterbrach Sam und nahm dann Peters Hände. "Ich mach uns erst einmal etwas zu essen und dann trinken wir zusammen einen Tee. Das beruhigt die Nerven.", schlug sie vor und wartete erst gar nicht auf die Zustimmung, sondern ging gleich in die Küche.

_Bei Morgana. Wovon ernährt Peter sich nur, _fragte sie sich stumm, als sie einen Blick in den Kühlschrank warf, in dem nahezu gähnende Leere herrschte.

Ohne etwas daraus zu nehmen, schloss sie ihn wieder und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer. "Ich hab mir grade überlegt, dass wir ja auch zu mir gehen könnten. Und unterwegs nehmen wir uns was vom Italiener mit. Ein Tapetenwechsel tut dir sicher ganz gut. Der bringt einen auf andere Gedanken.

Peter sah sie nachdenklich an und nickte. "O.k. Ich schreib nur schnell einen Zettel für meine Freunde falls sie noch mal herkommen, nicht dass sie noch eine Großfahndung nach mir auslösen."

Sam stimmte dem mit einem Nicken zu und nachdem Peter dann auch das Haus mit diversen, sonst nur von Auroren verwendeten Schutzzaubern versehen hatte, apparierten sie zu Sams Lieblingsitaliener und nahmen sich von dort eine große Pizza und einen Riesensalatteller mit.

Peter gefiel Sams Wohnung auf Anhieb. Sie war viel freundlicher und modischer eingerichtete als das Haus seiner Mutter. Den ganzen Abend über unterhielten sie sich noch über den Angriff und welche Sorgen sie sich gemacht hatten. Sam fiel es nicht schwer, zu behaupten, dass sie sich Sorgen um Peter gemacht hatte. Es war ja wirklich so und was sie am Meisten erstaunte, war, dass Mike Peter außer der Wunde am Arm keine Verletzungen beigebracht hatte. Sie hätte eher darauf gewettet, dass er etwas mehr mit Peter spielte, wenn ihn auch nicht gleich tötete.

TBC


	57. Kapitel 56 Die Liste

**Uuuuund ab ins nächste Kapitel. Bin ab morgen Abend die kommende ganze Woche in Urlaub mit Freund und vier Huskies, die alle schon ganz wild darauf sind, den ersten Schnee in den höheren Lagen begrüßen zu dürfen. :) Daher fällt das Update nächste Woche leider aus. **

**Aber wenn ihr es bis morgen Abend 18:00 Uhr schafft die üblichen 5 Reviews zu posten, gibts dafür gleich morgen das nächste Update. - Morti **

**Kapitel 56 - Die Liste**

**Der Tag nach dem Angriff auf die Duellierstunde – Abends:  
**

Alastor Moody war alles andere als gut gelaunt, als er von seinem Büroschreibtisch aufblickte und Remus Lupin eintreten sah, nachdem dieser kurz zuvor an seine Bürotüre angeklopft hatte. Er hatte gerade alle ihnen bekannten Informationen über die gefangenen Todesser durchgelesen, die ihnen zur Verfügung standen und das Ergebnis war – um es einmal milde auszudrücken – mehr als enttäuschend gewesen.

"Guten Abend, Alastor.", grüßte Remus den Auroren höflich, dessen Blick sieben Tage Regenwetter ankündigte, und schloss die Tür nahezu geräuschlos hinter sich. "Schlechte Nachrichten?", fragte er dann und ließ seinen Blick unauffällig über den Schreibtisch wandern, um zu sehen ob nicht rein zufällig die Kursteilnehmerliste herumlag. Wobei James' nicht gerade ganz ordentlicher Schreibtisch ihm dabei eine Hilfe war, konnte man so doch zumindest auf einen Teil der Blätter sehen. Doch zu Remus' Leidwesen lag die Liste nicht dabei. Zumindest nicht oben auf.

Alastor, der gerade zum wiederholten Male die Namen der an dem Verteidigungskurs teilgenommen habenden Personen durchgegangen war, faltete das Blatt wieder zusammen und legte es zurück auf den säuberlich sortierten Aktenordner, den er für diesen Fall angelegt hatte.

"Nein … eher überhaupt keine Nachrichten trifft es wohl besser …"

Dann seufzte der Auror und sah den Werwolf forschend an: "Du siehst aber auch nicht allzu gut aus. Aber sei's drum, jetzt wo du schon einmal hier bist, kannst du ja auch gleich jetzt deine Aussage zu Protokoll geben und unterschreiben. Dasselbe möchte ich übrigens von Pettigrew und Black. Ganz besonders von Black, da er es, soweit ich bisher erfahren habe, gewesen ist, der James da herausgeholt hat. Oder stimmt etwas an dieser Aussage nicht?"

Remus seufzte. "Ich wünschte einer von uns hätte James da rausholen können. Dann währen ihm die vergangenen vierundzwanzig Stunden erspart geblieben. Aber sowohl Sirius als auch ich waren zu weit weg, um ihm zu helfen und Peter hat ihm einen Todesser vom Hals gehalten und war mit dem mehr als beschäftigt."

Dann ließ er sich in Ermangelung einer anderen Sitzgelegenheit auf James' Stuhl fallen. "Lass uns die Aussage schnell hinter uns bringen. Ich soll für den Boss ein paar Kursteilnehmer zu Hause aufsuchen. Hätte ich eigentlich gestern schon machen sollen. Nur da kam ja dieser nette Angriff dazwischen. Und die Liste muss ich auch noch besorgen."

Remus schenkte Moody noch einen eindringlichen Blick um zu verdeutlichen, dass es wirklich ein Code war. Einer, der für Moody nicht all zu schwer zu knacken sein dürfte. Der Boss war immer Dumbledore und alles andere dürften genug Hinweise gewesen sein. Dann entdeckte Remus aber aus dem Augenwinkel etwas anderes interessantes. James' Schreibtischschublade stand einen Spalt offen und darin lag sein Aurorenabzeichen. _Du nimmst mir das sicher nicht übel, James., _schloss Remus und beobachtete Moody weiter als sei nichts gewesen, dabei das Abzeichen lautlos aus der Schublade in seine Hand schweben lassend. Anschließend wühlte er in seiner Umhangtasche und holte sich ein Taschentuch heraus um die Nase zu putzen, während sich die Schublade schloss.

"Hast du also doch noch einen Job gefunden …?", kam Alastor nicht umhin einen kleinen Seitenkommentar anzubringen, erhob sich und ließ dabei wie nebenbei die Namensliste achtlos auf den Tisch fallend, wo sie wie zufälligerweise aufgefaltet liegen blieb.

"Ich muss eben eine der Zeuginnen erneut befragen, die mir die Fehlinformation gab, dass Sirius James da rausgeholt haben soll … also ich bin in etwa fünf Minuten wieder hier. Du kannst bis dahin ja schon einmal damit beginnen, deine Aussage aufzuschreiben."

Kaum gesprochen verschwand der Auror auch schon aus seinem und James Potters Büro.

Remus schlich ein Grinsen übers Gesicht und in Windeseile hatte er eine Kopie der Liste angefertigt. Handschriftlich natürlich, wollte er doch nicht erwischt werden. Zu Remus Freude standen neben den Adressen auch Angaben über die erlittenen Verletzungen dabei. Und am Ende hatte er auch noch genug Zeit, um schon mal die ersten Zeilen seiner Aussage nieder zu schreiben. Zumindest das, was seine offizielle Aussage war. Denn da nur wenige hohe Tiere vom Orden wussten, war abgesprochen, dass man im Falle einer Aussage eben log. Wobei das bei Remus kaum eine Rolle spielte, denn Aussagen eines Werwolfs hatten kaum bestand bei einer Verhandlung. Und so schrieb er, dass er seinen Freund Peter begleitet hatte, da sie später noch hatten essen gehen wollen und er so in den Überfall mit rein geraten war.

Nach exakt fünf Minuten kehrte Alastor Moody in sein Büro zurück und fand Remus Lupin seine Aussage niederschreibend wieder. Schweigend und diesen bei seinem Tun nicht störend, setzte sich der Auror wieder in seinen Stuhl und griff wie nebenbei nach dem Zettel mit der Namenliste, diese in den Aktenordner zurücklegend.

Remus bemühte sich den Kampf so gut er konnte zu beschreiben, sein Bericht endete an der Stelle wo Dennis zu ihnen gekommen war und er James mitgenommen hatte. Dann reichte er den Zettel Alastor rüber, damit der ihn gegenlesen konnte. Das Pergament mit der Namensliste hatte er schon lange in die Innentasche seines Umhangs verschwinden lassen.

Den ihm gereichten Bericht aufmerksam durchgehend nickte er Auror schließlich: "Gut ... damit wäre zumindest von dieser Seite aus einiges klarer. Ich hasse Aussagen von ungeübten Beobachtern."

Mehr Lob würde niemals unter keinen Umständen über Alastor Moodys Lippen kommen, dass er mehr als zufrieden mit dem ihm gereichten Bericht war und selbst dies war schon eine Seltenheit für sich.

Remus schmunzelte darüber und nickte Moody dann zu. "Ich mach mich dann mal auf den Weg. Der Job ruft, vorher sag ich aber Sirius und Peter noch Bescheid, dass sie herkommen sollen. Oder reicht es dir, wenn sie dir aufschreiben, was sie erlebt haben?", meinte er, sich bereits der Tür zuwendend.

Wenn sich ihre Unterschrift darauf befindet, wird es wohl genügen. Ich kenne ja ihre Handschriften…", stimmte Alastor dem Vorschlag des Werwolfs nach kurzem Überlegen zu, sich dabei in seinen Stuhl zurücklehnend und die Hände auf dem Schoß faltend. .

Erst als der Andere die Türe bereits geöffnet und sich zum Gehen gewandt hatte, erkundigte er sich mit beiläufig ruhiger Stimme: "Was hast du mit James' Abzeichen vor?"

Remus zog verblüfft eine Augenbraue hoch. _Verdammt! Wie hat er das gemerkt? Ich war doch so vorsichtig._ "James' Abzeichen? Ach so… Lily wollte es haben um James Gedächtnis ein wenig nachzuhelfen, falls es nötig tut. Und da ich eh im Krankenhaus vorbei muss, wegen dem Job, dachte ich, ich nehm es gleich mit. Aber deinen wachsamen Augen entgeht ja auch nichts.", meinte Remus, gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machend, und das Abzeichen, das Merlin sei Dank, nur silbern glänzte, aber nicht aus Silber war aus der Tasche holend. "Oder traust du mir etwa zu, dass ich damit Unfug treibe?", setzte er gespielt empört nach.

Moody verzog sein Gesicht leicht zu einer Grimasse, die man beim besten Willen nicht auch nur ansatzweise als humorvoll bezeichnen konnte. "Wäre dein letzter Satz nicht, hätte ich es dir sogar abkaufen können … aber um auf deine Frage eine direkte Antwort geben zu können. Ja das traue ich dir nicht nur zu, ich bin auch davon überzeugt, dass du und – gewisse andere Rumtreiber – mehr als nur dazu in der Lage wären."

Langsam stand er auf und streckte seine Hand nach dem Aurorenabzeichen aus. "Wenn ich bitten darf?", verlangte er mit nun wieder kühler ernster Stimme.

Remus setzte ein ernstes Gesicht auf. "Alastor. Ich bin ein Werwolf. Ich lande in Askaben für eine Amtsanmaßung dieser Größe. Und glaub mir, ich bin wirklich nicht scharf auf eine Begegnung mit einem Dementoren." Dann drückte er ihm das Abzeichen in die Hand. "Aber bitte. Wenn du meinst das ich immer noch ein fünfzehnjähriger Junge bin und kein Erwachsener von zwanzig Jahren, der weiß, worin der Ernst des Lebens besteht."

Damit verließ Remus das Büro seines Freundes. Sie würden auch so an Abzeichen kommen. Notfalls eben aus dem Gedächtnis erschaffen.

"Einen Moment noch, Remus!", rief Alastor Moody, dem Werwolf auf den Gang hinaus folgend und dabei beinahe mit einem der Unsäglichen zusammenstoßend, der gerade aus einem Nebenbüro gekommen war und einen Stapel Papiere bei sich trug, aber gerade noch rechtzeitig ausweichen konnte. Braune Haare und graugrüne Augen waren das Einzige was er sah und kurz runzelte sich seine Stirn, als er erkannte, um wen genau es sich dabei handelte. Doch jetzt hatte er für derlei Angelegenheiten einfach keine Zeit.

Remus nacheilend, holte er ihn schließlich ein und stellte sich diesem halb in den Weg.

"Ich bin mir sicher, das James alles andere, als erfreut darüber wäre, was auch immer im Namen seines Abzeichens geschehen würde." Damit steckte er das ihm zurückgegebene Aurorenemblem in seine Hosentasche und meinte noch: "Da ich sowieso auf dem Weg ins St. Mungo bin, um die dort liegenden Opfer zu befragen, werde ich es bei der Gelegenheit bei James vorbeibringen – und ihm und Lily deine Grüße ausrichten."

Damit streckte er dem Werwolf seine Hand entgegen. "Da Potter ja mit einer halben Muggel zusammenlebt … weiß er einen auf Muggelart überbrachten Händedruck vielleicht ja gebührend zu würdigen."

Sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass, würde dieser den Handschlag erwidern, Lupin einen kleinen Stich in seinem Handballen verspüren würde, lächelte der Auror leicht.

Remus sah sich verwundert um, und runzelte vor allem bei Moodys Worten die Stirn. _Nur gut, dass Sirius so was schon mal machen wollte und Lily das weiß._, dachte Remus und reichte Moody dann die Hand und hätte sie beinahe reflexartig wieder zurück gezogen, wegen des Nadelstichs, doch Moody hielt sie einen Moment fest und er spürte, dass da mehr war, als nur die Nadel. "Lily ist kein halber Muggel sie ist eine Muggelgeborene und eine der mächtigsten Hexen, die ich kenne. Und James wird ganz sicher einen Handschlag zu schätzen wissen.", sagte Remus, seine Hand dann zurückziehend und sich den Blick hinein krampfhaft verkneifend, auch wenn der Stich wehtat.

"Natürlich …", entschuldigte sich Alastor, "Lily Evans ist eine ganz hervorragende Medi-Hexe.

Dann begann er ein wenig neben dem Werwolf in Richtung Atrium einher zuschlendern und erkundigte sich im Plauderton: "Wenn wir schon bei Muggelangewohnheiten sind … kennst du die Geschichte um den Gläsernen Schuh?"

Remus ah Alastor nun ehrlich verblüfft an. "Du kennst dich mit Muggelmärchen aus? Damit hätte ich nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Aber wie kommst du von Lily auf Aschenputtel?"

"Nicht, dass Lily keine Prinzessin sein kann … aber auskennen ist da wohl zu viel gesagt. Mein Neffe mag solche Geschichten und da komme ich nicht drum herum hie und da etwas aufzuschnappen. Aber wie war das noch gleich … sie hatte Zwölf Stunden Zeit bis sich alles was sie zu erreichen hoffte, sich in Nichts auflöste - oder verwechsle ich das jetzt mit einer anderen dieser Muggelgeschichten?"

Remus schmunzelte. "Aschenputtel hat bis Mitternacht Zeit den Ball zu genießen. Dann löst sich der Zauber auf, der über ihren Sachen und dem in eine Kutsche verwandelten Kürbis liegt. Ob das nun aber auch zwölf Stunden sind, kann ich dir aber nicht sagen. Möglich wäre es aber. So ein Ball kann ziemlich lang dauern", erklärte er und ahnte, dass das Märchen irgendwas damit zu tun hatte, was ihn gestochen hatte.

"Nun ja … manchmal ist es auch ganz gut, das nicht alles so läuft wie im Märchen, wo der Zauber bereits um Mitternacht endet. Aber nun muss ich weiter. Ich nehme das Flohnetzwerk – geht schneller." Damit wandte sich der Auror von dem Werwolf ab und ging zurück in Richtung seines Büros.

Er hatte keineswegs vor Lily aufzusuchen, wusste er doch, dass die Geschichte, die Remus ihm da hatte auftischen wollen, erlogen war. Mit einem leichten Schmunzeln legte er James Potters Abzeichen wieder zurück an seinen ursprünglichen Platz, schloss und verriegelte dessen Schreibtisch und machte sich dann auf den Weg in die Zellen, die noch ein gutes Stück unterhalb des Ministeriumsgebäudes lagen.

Remus sah ihm noch kopfschüttelnd hinterher und nahm dann den Fahrstuhl nach unten ins Atrium, von wo aus er durch die Telefonzelle das Ministerium verließ und zurück zu Peter apparierte, blieb aber außerhalb des vom Alarmzauber geschützten Bereichs. Erst dort zog er, was auch immer er in die Hand gedrückt bekommen hatte, aus der Tasche und staunte. Es war tatsächlich ein Aurorenabzeichen und ein kleiner Überprüfungszauber zeigte, dass es ihn sogar tatsächlich als Hilfs-Auroren identifizierte.

_Moody, du hast was gut bei mir.,_ dachte er bei sich und fuhr dann herum, da er ein Rascheln hinter sich hörte, doch sofort darauf nahm er einen Geruch wahr, der ihn Schmunzeln ließ. "Komm her Tatze. Ich bin allein.", meinte er und drehte sich zu dem großen schwarzen Hund um, der mit einem Bündel in der Schnauze auf ihn zugetapst kam.

"Was hast du denn da feines mitgebracht? Du bist je ein braves Hündchen.", meinte Remus mit einer etwas höheren Stimme und kniete sich vor den großen Hund, der ihn auch sofort ansprang und ihm, das Päckchen fallen lassend, durchs Gesicht leckte.

"Iiii! Nein! Tatze lass das! Aus! Pfui! Mach Platz!", platzte Remus sofort heraus, aber erst auf den letzten Befehl reagierte Sirius. Sich mit einem Ärmel übers Gesicht wischend und seinem Freund "Ekel" zuzischend stand er auf und ging mit ihm in eine nahe gelegene Kirche, die zur Zeit menschenleer war. Sirius legte sich flach auf den Boden, während Remus tat als würde er beten.

In Wirklichkeit aber wickelte er das Bündel aus in dem zwei Umhänge lagen, aber nur ein Abzeichen und Sirius stieß ein Winseln aus. "Schon gut, Kleiner.", hauchte er und zeigte Sirius auf der flachen Hand sein eigenes. Dann kramte er die Liste hervor und riss sie in zwei Teile. "Lass dich bloß nicht erwischen. Du landest sonst in Askaban und benimm dich ja anständig."

Wimmernd warf Sirius einen Blick auf Remus Liste und sprang auf die Beine. "Nein. Mach Platz. Ich geh da hin. Und keine Bange ich richte James deine Wünsche aus."

Sirius ließ aber ein leises Knurren hören. "Aus jetzt, oder ich zieh dir eins über. Nein, heißt nein. Und nun komm ich hab nur zwölf Stunden."

Damit erhob Remus sich, das Bündel wieder fest verschnürt nach Draußen tretend. Dort ließ er wie aus versehen das Päckchen fallen und Sirius schnappte es sofort und stürmte dann davon.

"TATZE KOMM HER. BEI FUSS!", schrie Remus ihm noch nach, aber nur falls sie tatsächlich jemand belauschte. "WENN ICH DICH IN DIE FINGER BEKOMME DU VERDAMMTE TÖLE! ICH BENUTZ DICH ALS BETTVORLEGER!" Innerlich kringelte Remus sich jedes Mal vor lachen, wenn sie diese Show abzogen. Den Umhang für sich hatte er zusammengenommen, geschrumpft und selbst eingesteckt. Nun suchte er sich schnell ein ruhiges Plätzchen umgeben von Bäumen, wo er die Umhänge austauschte und das Aurorenabzeichen anbrachte. "Wäre schön, wenn du nicht nur zwölf Stunden Gültigkeit hättest.", murmelte er und apparierte dann ins Krankenhaus.

Womit Eamon auch immer gerechnet hatte, damit was er in den letzten Minuten zu sehen bekommen hatte, hätte er es jedenfalls nicht getan.

Doch dass das angebliche Spiel in Wirklichkeit eine Übergabe war, erkannte er sofort. Nur zu gut wusste er, dass gerade Zauberer und Hexen oft Tiere für ihre Zwecke zu nutzen wussten und so fiel er keinen Augenblick lang auf diese Scharade herein, wenn – und das musste er zugeben – sie auch wirklich sehr gut gemacht war und außerordentlich gut eingespielt wirkte.

Den Abstand wahrend, folgte Eamon dem Verdächtigen weiter. Immer darauf achtend, dass er gegen die Windrichtung lief. Als der junge Zauberer, der sein Interesse bereits in dem Moment geweckt hatte, als er diesen mit seinem Onkel hatte sprechen hören. Eamon war gerade dabei gewesen seine Abschlusspapiere wegen seiner wenige Stunden zuvor bestandenen Abschlussprüfung entgegenzunehmen, als er beinahe mit seinem Onkel zusammengestoßen wäre und dabei mit angehört hatte, über was dieser sich mit dem Fremden unterhielt.

In gebührendem Abstand war er ihnen gefolgt, nah genug, dass er immer noch verstehen konnte, was sie sprachen, aber nicht so nah, dass es auffallen würde und spätestens als sein Onkel die Märchen erwähnte, die er so lieben würde, war für den jungen, frisch gebackenen Unsäglichen klar, dass hier etwas war, das seines Interesses als Unsäglicher wert sein konnte.

Denn wenn er eines immer gehasst hatte, dann waren das Muggelmärchen gewesen.

Nicht wenig erstaunt sah er denselben Zauberer, der zuvor noch mit dem Hund gespielt hatte, kurz darauf als Auror wieder erscheinen und im nächsten Augenblick auch schon disapparieren. Schnell sprach Eamon einen Lokalisierungszauber, wartete noch eine halbe Minute und folgte dann der von ihm festgehaltenen Apparationspur. Jedoch ohne ein Geräusch wie das verräterische Ploppen bei seinem Verschwinden wie auch seiner Ankunft zu hinterlassen.

Dies war schwer, da er zuerst nur einen Teil seines Körpers disapparieren konnte, es quasi eine Abart eines willentlichen Zersplitterns darstellte, aber konnte auch von großem Vorteil sein, wenn er eben ohne ein ihn verratendes Geräusch zu verursachen, am Zielort ankommen konnte. Eine Fähigkeit, die er wie viele andere den Auroren nicht bekannte, in seiner drei Jährigen Ausbildung zum Unsäglichen gemeistert hatte.

------

TBC


	58. Kapitel 57 Aufklärung

**- ins Netz eil und gaanz schnell noch nen Chap onstelle ehe es auf in die Berge geht - **

**Hey freut mich das Moody so gut bei euch ankam! Aber er kann auch ganz anders. Besonders bei gewissen anderen Leuten, rastet er doch auch mal öfter aus. Viel Spaß beim lesen und nun muss ich aber ... bis übernächsten Montag dann! wink ... - Morti**

**Kapitel 57 - Aufklärung**

Zügig betrat Remus das Krankenhaus und machte sich sofort auf den Weg in den dritten Stock, zur Aurorenabteilung. Er musste einfach erst nach James sehen. Alles andere würde seine Konzentration gewaltig stören.

Dort angekommen, erwartete ihn zu seiner Überraschung Joe Summers. "Remus. Ich darf dich nicht durchlassen. Tut mir leid.", hielt er ihn mit ausgestreckter Hand auf.

Joe hatte Remus schon von Weitem erkannt und er wusste auch, dass James hier lag und mit dem Tod, oder besser um seinen Verstand kämpfte. Sein Dienst hatte vor zehn Minuten erst angefangen und er wusste von seinem Kollegen, dass Lily jederzeit rein und raus durfte. Er selbst hatte noch keine Zeit gehabt, nach seinem Kollegen und Freund zu sehen, durfte er seinen Posten doch nicht verlassen. Und Vorschrift war Vorschrift. So sehr er Remus auch verstand, er konnte ihn nicht durchlassen.

Remus sah Joe kurz verwundert an und zupfte dann seinen Umhang zu Recht, der beim Treppensteigen so umgeschlagen war, dass das Aurorenabzeichen verdeckt wurde. "Und wenn ich dir das zeige?", fragte er fasst schon schelmisch.

Joe zog verwundert eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und sprach einen Überprüfungszauber über das Abzeichen. Ein leiser Seufzer entkam seinen Lippen. "Eigentlich nur in Begleitung eines richtigen Auroren, Remus. Die sehen das wirklich nicht gern.", erklärte er.

"Joe. Bitte. Zehn Minuten und ich bin auch mucksmäuschenstill. Ich muss James nur ein, zwei Fragen stellen. Es ist wirklich wichtig.", beschwor Remus den jungen Mann.

"Und du meinst, James kann dir antworten? Soweit ich weiß, hat Du-weißt-schon-wer ihn selbst gefoltert?", erkundigte Joe sich nachdenklich.

"Das entspricht der Wahrheit. Aber ich hab auch von Lily vor etwa einer Stunde eine Nachricht bekommen, dass James bei klarem Verstand ist und auch sprechen kann. Bitte. Ich brauch wirklich nicht lang. Und ich hab auch nicht vor, sonst irgendwen zu belästigen.", erklärte Remus.

"Na gut", seufzte Joe. "Das dritte Bett rechts, aber wirklich nur zehn Minuten. Und wenn einer fragt, dein Begleiter steht an der Tür. Und richte James aus, macht er noch mal so eine Scheiße, reißt ihm das halbe Aurorenbüro den Kopf ab."

"Werde ich ihm ausrichten.", meinte Remus. Dann schlüpfte er durch die Tür und trat auf das Bett zu, aus dem sein empfindliches Gehör erst James Stimme rau und leise vernahm und dann ein heiseres keuchen

Eamon war immer einen gebührenden Abstand einhaltend, dem plötzlich in einem Aurorenumhang gekleideten Mann gefolgt und hatte, so tuend, als würde er eines der aushängenden Blätter genauer in Augenschein nehmen, das Gespräch des wachhabenden Auroren mit dem von ihm Verfolgten mit angehört.

Dieser Fall wurde wirklich immer interessanter und Eamon entschloss sich in diesem Moment, mehr über diesen Remus herauszufinden.

Vorsichtig zog Remus den Vorhang auf und entdeckte seinen Freund, der sich gerade an der Bettdecke festkrallte und sich zusammenkrümmte. Er musste sich auf die Lippe beißen, um leise zu sein. Es tat ihm selbst fast körperlich weh, James derart leiden zu sehen.

Mathew hatte den Eingetretenen als erster entdeckt, da Lily mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand. "Remus. Wie kommst du denn hier rein?", fragte er den jungen Mann, den er schon als kleinen Jungen in seinem Haus beherbergt hatte, trotz der Tatsache, dass er wusste, was Remus Lupin war.

Lily drehte sich abrupt um, als sie hörte, wen Mathew ansprach und lächelte Remus verkniffen entgegen, ehe sie auf ihn zuging und zu James ans Bett zog, der sich gerade wieder entspannt hatte.

James war, nachdem die Schmerzen abgeklungen waren, sichtlich erstaunt, Remus zu sehen. "Bist du das wirklich, Moony, oder verlier ich jetzt doch noch den Verstand?", fragte er matt, aber dennoch grinsend.

Remus konnte nicht anders, als leise zu lachen. Dieser simple Scherz trieb ihm glatt die Freudentränen in die Augen. "Wenn du schon wieder Späße machen kannst, kann es dir ja nicht mehr all zu schlecht gehen.", meinte er, sich übers Gesicht wischend.

Lily legte Remus behutsam eine Hand auf den Arm. "Medizinisch gesehen kommt er wieder auf die Beine. Es wird vielleicht noch etwas dauern, aber das wird wieder."

James zog genau wie sein Vater eine Augenbraue nach oben. "Medizinisch? Was meinst du damit, Lily?", erkundigte sich der ältere Herr besorgt.

"Sie meint wahrscheinlich, dass ich Angst vor einem Duell entwickeln könnte.", überlegte James laut, wobei seine Stimme immer noch ein Flüstern war. "Etwas, dass so schnell nicht der Fall sein wird.", setzte er dann noch hinzu.

Lily schenkte ihrem Verloben nur ein Lächeln. "Ich denke nicht so, weil ich dich kenne, aber du kannst damit rechnen, dass du dich einem Psychologen wirst stellen müssen, wenn du wieder auf den Beinen bist. Und auch einem Eignungstest."

"Entschuldigt… ich hab nicht lang. Joe schiebt Wache, sonst wäre ich wohl gar nicht rein gekommen.", meinte Remus, sich kurz dem Umhang glatt streichend.

"Wow. Da hat sich aber jemand weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt.", schmunzelte James, fasste sich dann aber. "Was gibt's Neues?"

"James Mathew Potter. Du gedenkst doch wohl nicht daran zu arbeiten?", empörte sich Lily. Sie konnte es wirklich kaum glauben.

"Dazu bin ich leider nicht in der Lage, noch nicht. Aber ich würde schon gern wissen, was Sache ist.", verteidigte sich James standhaft.

"Aber…", begann Lily, doch Mathew hielt sie zurück. "Komm, Kleines. Ich denke, es wäre gut, wenn du mich noch mal untersuchst. Ich bekomm auf einmal wieder so ein Stechen in der Brust.", verkündete James' Vater und zog Lily mit sich mit, seinem Sohn aber noch mal zuzwinkernd.

"Also Remus?", fragte dieser, nachdem er erkannt hatte, dass sein Vater die Schmerzen nur als Vorwand angebracht hatte, um Lily mitzunehmen.

"Zuerst einmal soll ich dir von Dumbledore ausrichten, dass er dir das Fell über die Ohren zieht, solltest du so eine Scheiße noch mal machen. Joe meint, das halbe Büro würde dir in diesem Fall den Kopf abreißen und deine Freunde werden sich sicherlich auch eine Strafe für dich ausdenken.", sagte Remus mit der finstersten Miene, die er aufbringen konnte, seufzte dann aber, da James keinerlei Reaktion darauf zeigte. "Sonst wissen wir noch nichts. Ich hab mir ne Liste mit den Teilnehmern besorgt, um herauszufinden, ob unter ihnen jemand ist den Voldemort für so wichtig hält, dass er selbst kommt. Peter können wir da ausschließen. War bei euch sonst noch wer in der Nähe?"

"Nein. Die meisten haben sich nach den ersten Flüchen alle in Sicherheit gebracht und soweit ich mich erinnere, hat Voldemort auch nach niemandem direkt gesucht. Aber… ich kann mich auch irren. Die Erinnerungen sind irgendwie verschwommen.", gestand James erschöpft.

"Schon o.k. Ruh dich aus. Das wird schon.", meinte Remus, seinem Freund kurz die Hand auf den Arm legend. "Ich geh dann mal meinen Job machen. Auch wenn er nur für zwölf Stunden ist."

James nickte und schloss die Augen. "Richte den Anderen bitte einen herzlichen Dank für die Besserungswünsche aus.", schmunzelte er noch, ehe ihn erneut eine Schmerzwelle erfasste, die auch Lily wieder ins Zimmer kommen ließ.

"Wir sehen uns, Lily. Mathew", meinte Remus noch schnell und verschwand, vorsichtig die Vorhänge wieder hinter sich zuziehend. Joe stand lässig gegen die Tür gelehnt da und sah ihn abwartend an. "Das waren genau elf Minuten und dreizehn Sekunden.", erklärte er dann.

"Dann geht deine Uhr wohl etwas zu schnell.", schmunzelte Remus und öffnete die Tür. "Übrigens richtet James euch ein herzliches Dankeschön für die Besserungswünsche aus.", meinte er und verließ die Station, um dann die anderen Patienten zu besuchen. Auf dem Flur vor der Aurorenstation ging er an einem jungen Mann vorbei. Er wäre ihm nicht weiter aufgefallen, wenn er nicht etwas gewittert hätte, das ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. So was hatte er noch nie gerochen. Das erste was Remus wahrnahm, waren braune, lange Haare, die dem anderen über die Schultern fielen. Das graue Hemd und die ebenfalls graue Hose machten ihn zu einem Menschen, den man leicht übersehen konnte. _Bei Merlin. Wo hat der Typ sich nur rum getrieben, _fragte sich Remus stumm, unterließ es aber stehen zu bleiben.

Er beeilte sich lieber, die anderen Verletzten zu befragen. Die sahen ihn zwar anfangs alle ziemlich misstrauisch an, aber da die meisten auf seiner Liste Frauen waren, ließ er seinen sehr wohl vorhandenen Charme ein wenig spielen. Leider konnte ihm keiner etwas zu dem Grund von Voldemorts auftauchen sagen. Alle meinten, es gäbe nichts, was sie hätten, was den Unnennbaren interessieren könnte. Keine einflussreichen Stellen, keine besonderen Fähigkeiten, oder auch nur Geld. Wobei Remus sich sicher war, dass Geld bei Voldemort eher eine untergeordnete Rolle spielte.

Die ganze Befragung hatte fast zwei Stunden in Anspruch genommen und nun brauchte Remus erst mal eine Kleinigkeit zu essen. Vor allem nach den vergangenen vierundzwanzig Stunden, in denen er keinen Bissen runter bekommen hatte und die Tage um den Vollmond waren dieses Mal auch nicht viel besser gewesen. Allein schon beim Geruch von etwas Essbarem war ihm speiübel geworden. Aber nun hing ihm sein Magen in den Kniekehlen und er riskierte lieber nicht, mit einem Kreislaufkollaps auch noch im Krankenhaus zu landen.

Wie zuvor folgte Eamon dem nun das St. Mungo verlassenden Mann, wobei er dort natürlich nicht die ganze Zeit über vor einem Schild gestanden hatte, sondern rein zufällig den ein oder anderen Krankenbesuch absolvierte, indem er sich wie selbstverständlich, als gehöre er dorthin, hie und da eine Krankenakte angesehen hatte und so den ein oder anderen Gesprächsfetzen mitbekam.

Wie es schien, ermittelte der junge Mann, der jedoch, da war sich Eamon sicher, nicht zu den Auroren gehörte – ganz gleich, was dessen zeitbegrenzter Ausweis auch sagen mochte – im Zuge des Todesserüberfalls auf den Verteidigungsleergang.

Blieb die Frage, wieso ermittelte er?

Tat er dies für die Seite der Todesser?

Unwahrscheinlich, da er seinen Onkel gut zu kennen schien, aber dennoch durchaus möglich. Etwas, das er nicht so einfach beiseite schieben sollte.

Wenn es aber nicht die Todesser waren, für die er tätig war, er aber auch nicht für das Ministerium arbeitete, konnte sich Eamon nur eine einzige weitere Organisation vorstellen, die so etwas in diesem Stil tat.

Der ominöse Orden des Phönix.

Sirius war frustriert, als er Remus' Wohnung erreichte. Fast drei Stunden lang hatte er sich den Mund fusselig geredet und erklärt, dass das Ministerium alles in seiner Macht stehende tun würde, um Voldemort zu stoppen. Erfahren hatte er aber nichts. Niemand auf seiner Liste hatte irgendwas in seinem Besitz, das Voldemort interessieren könnte. Und die paar Kaufleute unter ihnen waren zu unbedeutend.

Das Einzige, was blieb, waren die Toten.

Aber Nicht mal die hatten irgendwas, was interessant gewesen wäre, oder gehörten zu Voldemorts üblichen Zielen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Remus mehr herausgefunden hatte.

Sein gefälschtes Aurorenabzeichen hatte er gleich nach dem letzten Besuch rigoros vernichtet. Nicht dass er doch noch erwischt wurde. Wenn es noch was im Namen des Ministeriums zu tun gab, dann müsste Remus das eben allein erledigen.

In dem Abrisshaus gegenüber von Remus' heruntergekommenem Wohnblock sah Sirius kurz eine Gestalt an einem Fester stehen. Da es aber schon dunkel wurde, war von ihr nicht viel zu erkennen und sie interessierte ihn auch nicht weiter. _Sicher irgend so ein Obdachloser, der nen Schlafplatz sucht._, schloss er und ging direkt rauf in Remus' Wohnung.

"Wer da?", fragte Remus alarmiert, nachdem es dreimal geklopft hatte. "Ein grummeliger Bär, der auf der Suche nach roten und weißen Rosen Hunger bekommen hat.", erklang Sirius Stimme von der Wohnungstür her. Remus kicherte kurz. "Soll reinkommen. Hier gibt's warme Suppe.", rief er zurück, einen Öffnungszauber sprechend.

Sirius trat in die Wohnung und warf seinen Umhang über einen Stuhl, um sich zu Remus an den Tisch zu setzen und sich von der Gemüsesuppe aufzuwärmen. "Und? Wie geht's James?", fragte er jedoch, noch ehe er einen Bissen genommen hatte.

"Geht so. Er hat noch ziemliche Schmerzen, aber Lily sorgt dafür, dass er sich Ruhe gönnt. Und sein Vater ist auch bei ihm. Außerdem macht er schon wieder Scherze. Man merkt aber, dass ihn das ziemlich mitgenommen hat. So blass hab ich ihn noch nie gesehen. Er... er wirkte irgendwie verletzlich.", erklärte Remus seufzend.

"Das wichtigste ist, dass er wieder auf die Beine kommt. Mit allem anderen wird er schon fertig. Und wir sind ja auch noch da. Gemeinsam schaffen wir alles.", stellte Sirius ruhig fest, sich aber dennoch Sorgen machend.

"Sicher tun wir das. Aber nun mal raus damit. Was hast du gefunden?", meinte Remus, in der Hoffnung etwas in der Hand zu haben, doch da sollte er sich irren.

"Nichts, Nada, Niente, Nothing. Keiner hat etwas, oder weiß etwas, was Ihm nützlich sein könnte. Nicht mal die Toten. Und du?", seufzte Sirius, sich ein Stück Weißbrot nehmend.

"Das gleiche. Und Geld wird wohl kaum eine Rolle spielen. Dazu hat er seine Vermögenden Handlanger, wie Lucius Malfoy. Es muss Langeweile gewesen sein. Oder Machtdemonstration. Oder weiß Merlin was. Die einzige, die bleibt, ist Samantha. Und das macht am besten Peter. Der bekommt da am ehesten was raus. Vielleicht auch heimlich. So hat er wenigstens ne kleine Aufgabe.", erklärte Remus.

"Seh ich auch so. Du gehst dem Boss Bescheid sagen? Oder soll ich dich begleiten?", meinte Sirius.

"Ich würde dich gern mitnehmen und mir wäre es auch scheißegal, ob er mir dafür den Kopf abreißt, nur ohne Einweihung bringt dir das nichts. Und die kann ich dir nicht geben.", erklärte Remus. "Aber du kannst einen Bericht über den Angriff verfassen und Alastor zukommen lassen. Der braucht eure Aussagen noch. Und tu ihm den Gefallen und halte dich an die Form."

"Na gut.", seufzte Sirius. Er hasste es, solche Dinger zu schreiben. "Ich werd dann auch mal gehen. Muss Morgen wieder zur Arbeit und danke für die Suppe. An dir ist ein Koch verloren gegangen."

"Irgendwann rutscht du noch mal auf deiner eigenen Schleimspur aus, Sirius. Das garantier ich dir.", lachte Remus und umarmte Sirius dann einmal zum Abschied. "Lass dich nicht fangen. Ein Freund in Gefahr reicht."

"Ja, ja. Denk du da lieber selbst dran.", gab Sirius zurück und disapparierte noch aus dem Hausflur.

Eamon lehnte sich mit nachdenklichem Blick zurück an die Fensterwand des heruntergekommenen Hauses, in dem er gegenüber der Wohnung des von ihm Verfolgten Stellung bezogen hatte.

Durch einen Lauschzauber hatte er mitbekommen, was diese miteinander sprachen und das war zugleich weniger und mehr, als er es sich hatte erhoffen können.

Zum Einen wusste er jetzt, dass sein Onkel irgend etwas mit der Sache zu tun hatte, da dieser dem Remus genannten nicht nur das zeitweilig gültige Auroren-Hilfsabzeichen gegeben hatte, sondern auch einen Bericht erwartete und das nicht nur von diesem, sondern auch von dem anderen – Sirius genannten. Der wohl identisch mit dem Mann war, der das Haus kurz vor Beginn der Unterhaltung betreten hatte.

Dann war da noch ein Boss – der offensichtlich jedoch nicht der Unnennbare sein konnte, da sie über diesen alles andere als freundlich gesprochen hatten. Die Möglichkeit, dass es sich dabei also um Todesser handelte, war nun noch unwahrscheinlicher geworden, auch wenn Eamon nie eine solche Loyalität bei wem auch immer vollkommen auszuschließen bereit war. Nun gut – niemandem außer seinem Onkel und Albus Dumbledore, dem Schulleiter von Hogwarts.

Blieb die zweite Erklärung, zu dem auch das Gesagte über die Einweihung passen konnte. Dass es sich bei diesen Leuten – zumindest bei diesem Remus – um Ordensmitglieder handeln konnte.

Mit einem Lächeln beschwor sich Eamon eine warme Decke herauf und wickelte sich in selbige ein. Dabei weiter das gegenüberliegende Haus im Auge behaltend und auch den Lauschzauber nicht wieder auflösend.

Das versprach wirklich mehr als interessant zu werden.

Remus räumte noch schnell die Teller und den Topf bei Seite und warf sich dann wieder den Aurorenumhang über. Er wollte seinen Bericht so schnell wie möglich bei Dumbledore abliefern. Leise ließ er die Tür ins Schloss fallen und disapparierte mit einem leisen Plopp, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass niemand im Flur war, zum Hauptquartier, welches er schnellen Schrittes dann auch betrat. Zu seinem Glück war es erst kurz nach zehn Uhr, so dass er dort tatsächlich den Schulleiter noch antraf. Und auch Gideon Prewett, der ihn mit einem schiefen Grinsen musterte. "Remus, wem hast du das denn geklaut?"

Innerlich verdrehte der Gemeinte die Augen. "Niemandem hab ich das geklaut. Es gibt im Ministerium Menschen, die vertrauen mir genug, um mir so ein Abzeichen vorübergehend zu überlassen. Und zwar so, dass es sogar auf mich eingestimmt ist.", erklärte er und begrüßte dann den Schulleiter höflich.

"Professor."

Auch Dumbledores Augen wanderten erstaunt einige Stufen weiter nach oben, als er Remus' Aufmachung in Augenschein nahm und vor allem, als er dessen Worte hörte. "Nicht dass du dieses Vertrauens nicht würdig wärest, aber … es ist erstaunlich, dass ausgerechnet ein Ministeriumsmitarbeiter so etwas tun sollte. Da es nicht James gewesen sein kann, wer war es dann?", fragte er sichtlich neugierig nach.

Remus lächelte verschmitzt. "Professor, so viele Auroren haben wir doch nun auch nicht im Orden, die auch dazu in der Lage sind mir so ein Abzeichen auszustellen. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass ich es von ihm nicht erwartet hätte." Dann nahm er auf einem Stuhl neben dem Schulleiter Platz.

"Es hat aber nichts gebracht. Keiner von den Verletzten oder Toten hat irgendetwas, das für Voldemort interessant sein könnte. Weder Wissen, noch Können und am Geld wird es nicht liegen. Wenn er will steht ihm das gesamte Malfoyvermögen zur Verfügung und ich gehe jede Wette ein, dass es noch ein paar andere Familien in seinen Kreisen gibt, die ein großes Vermögen haben.

Die Einzige, über die ich noch nichts weiß, ist Samantha Halliwell, Peters neue Freundin. Ich gehe aber auch davon aus, dass Peter sich darum selbst kümmert und wenn es was gibt, wird er sich melden.

Und James ist auch nichts aufgefallen. Voldemort hat sich wohl nicht großartig umgesehen. Allerdings ist er sich auch nicht 100ig sicher.", berichtete Remus dann.

Albus seufzte leise: "Das ist … schlimm. Da uns auch die gefangen genommenen Todesser nichts mehr sagen können, wird dieser erneute Überfall wohl ein weiterer in der Liste der unaufgeklärten Fälle sein." Er verzog missmutig das Gesicht und schüttelte müde den Kopf. Wie er so etwas hasste, nichts zu wissen, oder in Erfahrung bringen zu können.

Remus zog die Stirn in Falten. "Wieso nichts mehr sagen können?" Verdammt, er hätte Moody ausquetschen sollen, was er schon alles wusste.

"Du weißt es noch nicht?", fragte der Schuldirektor und Ordensleiter nach, seine und Remus' Frage dann aber selbst beantwortend: "Ein außer Kontrolle geratener Dementor ist in die Zellen eingedrungen und hat die beiden Todesser … ausgelöscht, ehe sie genauer befragt werden konnten."

Remus seufzte und rieb sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht. Das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein. Wie bescheuert waren die denn, da unten einen Dementoren nicht zu bemerken. Allein schon am Gefühl müsste man ihn doch bemerken und jeder Auror war während seiner Ausbildung doch auf Askaban stationiert. Jeder von denen beherrschte den Patronuszauber im Schlaf. So doof konnte man doch gar nicht sein.

"Wenn wir Glück haben, wollte er nur mal wieder zeigen, wie mächtig er ist. Welche Gelegenheit wäre da besser, als ein groß angekündigter Selbstverteidigungskurs. Und den Ort haben sie wahrscheinlich von ihrem Spitzel.", gab Remus seine Überlegung zum Besten.

"Na, ja … viel Geheimes gab es um den Kurs ja nun wirklich nicht. Jeder der mitmachen wollte, bekam die Adresse per Eule zugeschickt.", entgegnete Dumbledore mit betrübtem Blick. "Und wäre nicht zufällig jemand mit einem der Todesser beschäftigt gewesen … wer weiß, ob es dann nur bei diesen Beiden geblieben wäre? Auch wenn ich den starken Verdacht habe, dass er wirklich nur die zwei Todesser hatte aufsuchen – sollen. Und dieser Gedanke gefällt mir so ganz und gar nicht."

Remus stimmte dem nickend zu. "Wenn Voldemort will, könnte er Askaban sofort unter seine Kontrolle bringen, oder einfach befreien. Nur die Ministerin wird sie wohl kaum einfach abziehen. Es ist echt zum Verrückt werden."

Dann sah er kurz in die Runde, ehe seinen Blick auf dem Leiter ruhen ließ, der müde wirkte. "Haben Sie noch etwas, was als Auror oder Hilfsauror leichter zu erledigen ist? Die Nacht über hab ich dazu noch Zeit.", fragte er dann

"Ich fürchte, das ist eine Aufgabe, die Moody erledigen muss, sobald er wieder etwas Zeit hat, um nach Askaban zu gehen und sich dort nach eventuell fehlenden Dementoren, oder sonstigen Besonderheiten in deren Verhalten zu erkundigen.", sprach Dumbledore zögernd aus, was er dachte.

Remus schluckte leicht und dachte erst gar nicht daran, zu leugnen, dass er Alastor Moody diese Aufgabe liebend gern überließ. Nicht dass er sich nicht zutraute, mit den Dementoren fertig zu werden. Aber die Gefühle, die diese Kreaturen wach riefen, reichten ihm schon vom Hörensagen. _Die Schlimmsten und traurigsten Momente meines Lebens. Nein danke, auf die kann ich gern verzichten._

"Da könnte ich tatsächlich Probleme bekommen.", meinte er laut und erhob sich dann. "Wenn es sonst nichts gibt, was ich tun könnte, geh ich Heim und leg mich schlafen. Die vergangenen vierundzwanzig Stunden waren ziemlich anstrengend. Aber wenn noch etwas sein sollte, sagen Sie Bescheid. Bis um etwa acht hat das Abzeichen noch Gültigkeit."

Langsam erhob sich der alte Zauberer: "Auch ich werde zurück nach Hogwarts gehen. Gib auf dich acht, Remus."

Damit trat Albus Dumbledore zusammen mit dem Werwolf aus dem Hauptquartier heraus und sie beide disapparierten auch schon im nächsten Moment.

Remus war in eine Sackgasse in der Nähe seiner Wohnung appariert. Er verspürte kein Interesse daran, einem seiner Nachbarn das Gedächtnis zu verändern, nur weil der ihn plötzlich hatte auftauchen sehen.

Vor seinem Haus beschlich ihn kurz das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Ein tierischer Instinkt. Doch weit und breit war niemand zu sehen oder zu riechen. Daher schob er es auf seine Erschöpfung, das seine Instinkte ihm einen Streich spielten und legte sich genau aus diesem Grund auch zehn Minuten später sofort auf seine Couch, um den versäumten Schlaf nachzuholen.

Eamon hatte sich schon gedacht, dass der Vogel ausgeflogen war, nachdem er über einen längeren Zeitraum überhaupt gar kein Geräusch mehr aus der Wohnung hatte kommen hören. Da er nicht nah genug war, um einen Verfolgungszauber anzuwenden, blieb ihm – wenn er seinem Interesse weiter nachgehen wollte – wohl kaum eine andere Wahl, als abzuwarten.

So seufzte er leise auf, als er den Remus genannten schließlich zurückkommen sah, sich wundernd, warum dieser nicht auf demselben geheimnisvollen Weg zurückkam, wie er auch zuvor verschwunden war, aber dennoch dankbar, ihn wieder zusehen. Sich die halbe Nacht umsonst um die Ohren zu schlagen, konnte zwar mitunter zu seinen Beschäftigungen zählen, aber erfreuen tat sie ihn deswegen noch lange nicht.

Nachdem die Geräusche verdeutlichten, dass sich der Wohnungsinhaber schlafen gelegt hatte, beschloss auch Eamon fürs Erste zurück nach Hause zu gehen und sich den nach diesem anstrengenden und aufregenden Tag wohlverdienten Schlaf zu gönnen.

-----

TBC


	59. Kapitel 58 Entlassung

**Frisch, frei, fröhlich aus dem Urlaub zurück, freute ich mich riesig über eure Reviews und daher gehts hier auch gleich weiter, mit dem nächsten Rumtreiberchap. :) Eamon wird im späteren Verlauf der Storys noch eine Rolle spielen ... und ja, auch die Unsäglichen tauchen ganz speziell auch mehr auf. - Morti**

**Kapitel 58 - Entlassung**

Die Schmerzen erschöpften ihn noch immer, obwohl sie immer mehr abnahmen. Lily tupfte ihm grade vorsichtig die Stirn ab, nachdem er wieder fast gänzlich lag. "Was ist mit Dad?", fragte er leise.

Lily lächelte verkniffen und setze sich auf die Bettkante. Sie wusste, dass James sowieso nicht eher Ruhe geben würde, bis sie ihm erzählt hatte, was los war. "Ich war kurz im Bad und bei meinem Chef und als ich wieder kam,… er hatte einen Zusammenbruch. Die Aufregung und die Sorge um dich, haben sein Herz ziemlich mitgenommen.  
Du musst dir aber keine Sorgen machen. Es ist halb so schlimm, wie es sich anhört. Er braucht nur etwas Ruhe. Dann ist er im Nu wieder auf den Beinen. Genau wie du."

James musste schon schlucken, als er das hörte. Er hatte nichts davon mitbekommen, dass sein Vater umgekippt war. Und allein der Gedanke, seinen Vater zu verlieren, tat ihm in der Seele weh. Schon der Tod seiner Mutter hatte ihn für Tage völlig aus der Bahn geworfen. Aber ihm war auch klar, dass Lily wusste, was sein Vater ihm bedeutete und sie würde ganz sicher auch ohne seine Bitte dafür sorgen, dass er im Bett blieb.

Sanft strich Lily ihrem Verlobten über die Wange, ehe sie sich vorsichtig neben ihn kuschelte, einen Arm sanft um ihn geschlungen. "Schlaf eine weile, James. Die Ruhe wird dir gut tun.", flüsterte sie ihm leise zu, selbst auch völlig erschöpft.

James nickte nur und hauchte seiner Verloben einen Kuss auf das rote Haar, ehe er die Augen schloss und sich ausschließlich auf ihre Wärme konzentrierte. Eine Methode, die ihm half, sehr schnell einzuschlafen. Allerdings war er schon früh morgens wieder wach. Geweckt von einer Schmerzattacke, die aber bei weitem nicht mehr so heftig ausfiel, wie die vom letzen Abend. Lily schlief immer noch neben ihm und murmelte leise vor sich hin.

Eine ganze Weile beobachtete er sie stumm. Die Aufregung der letzten Stunden war ihr deutlich anzusehen. _Sobald ich wieder auf den Beinen bin, werde ich dich verwöhnen. Das hast du dir redlich verdient_, versprach er sich selbst und zuckte kurz unter der Schmerzwelle zusammen. Diese dauerte aber nur einige Sekunden. Allerdings schien das leider gereicht zu haben, um Lily unruhig werden zu lassen.

Irgendetwas Unverständliches seufzend, drehte sie sich um und zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen schaffte James es, schnell genug zu reagieren, um nach ihr zu greifen. Das einzige, was er dabei nicht bedacht hatte, war, dass ihm die Kraft dazu fehlen würde, Lily und sich dabei im Bett zu halten. Und so landete er ziemlich unsanft und unter Lilys erschrockenem Aufkeuchen auf dem Boden, direkt neben ihr.

Lily wusste nicht, was sie aus ihrem Traum, von einem sie liebenden James, geweckt hatte. Sie wusste nur, dass sie auf keinen Fall jetzt die Augen aufmachen wollte. Sie wollte, das einfach noch genießen. Das Bild der lustvoll glitzernden, rehbraunen Augen in sich aufnehmen und in ihrem Herzen einschließen. Doch ein plötzlicher Lufthauch verbunden mit einem festen Griff und einem sofort darauf folgenden Schmerz ließ sie doch die Augen aufreißen und das erste, was sie entdeckte, war ihr Verlobter, der versuchte, sich stöhnend vom Boden hochzustemmen. "Merlin, James!", keuchte sie entsetzt und zog ihn sofort rum.

"Alles O.k.", stöhnte er vorsichtig und versuchte seine rechte Hand zu bewegen, die bei dem Sturz unter ihm begraben worden war. Es fühlte sich aber alles normal an. Zumindest so normal, wie es sein konnte, nach der Tortour, die er hinter sich hatte.

"Bei Merlin, was ist denn hier los?", platzte eine Schwester herein und starrte sie entsetzt an.

"Ich hatte Lust, mal zu probieren, wie es sich auf dem Boden schläft. Leider war die Schwerkraft etwas stärker als ich.", kommentierte James gelassen, ehe er versuchte irgendwie auf die Beine zu kommen. Doch das gelang ihm erst, als Lily und die Schwester ihm unter die Arme griffen. "Erst 20 und zwei Frauen müssen mir schon aufstehen helfen. Bei Merlin womit hab ich das verdient?", stöhnte er, als er einigermaßen sicher auf dem Bett saß. Doch dann sah er in die verführerischen grünen Augen seiner Verlobten und konnte einfach nicht widerstehen, sie zu sich ran zuziehen und leidenschaftlich zu küssen.

Lily atmete bei James' lustig gemeinten Kommentaren erleichtert auf. Es musste ihm wirklich sehr viel besser gehen. Doch dass er sie so plötzlich, so energisch zu sich ran zog und verschlang, überraschte sie zutiefst. Dennoch ließ sie sich den Kuss gefallen und erlaubte auch der rauen Zunge den Zugang zu ihrer Mundhöhle. Aber nur kurz, da sie dringend Luft brauche.

Genüsslich leckte James sich die trockenen Lippen, nachdem Lily sich von ihm gelöst hatte. "Was muss ich tun, um davon mehr zu bekommen?", fragte er verführerisch.

"Mehr? James ich glaube nicht, dass du dazu in der Lage bist. Du kannst dich ja nicht mal allein auf den Beinen halten. Außerdem garantiere ich dir, dass das verdammt wehtun wird.", meinte Lily schmunzelnd und erleichtert darüber, dass die Krankenschwester einen Heiler holen gegangen war. Sonst würde sie vermutlich jetzt rot anlaufen.

James kicherte leise, ehe er unter einer erneuten Schmerzwelle leicht zusammenzuckte. _Was denkt sie nur von mir. Sex im Krankenhaus. Also wirklich. Als wenn ich auf Zuhörer stehen würde_. "Das meinte ich nun wirklich nicht.", murmelte er, nachdem die Schmerzen nachgelassen hatten. "Damit warten wir lieber noch ein paar Tage. Ich dachte eher an schmusen und so was. Vorzugsweise auch in unserem Bett."

Lily zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch. "Und wie willst du nach Hause kommen? Ohne auch nur einen Schritt ohne Hilfe machen zu können?" _Das meint er nicht ernst. Das kann er einfach nicht ernst meinen_.

"Eine kleine Dosis Stärkungstrank und ein bisschen liebevolle Unterstützung von dir sollten ausreichen, dass ich es bis zu uns schaffe. Schlafen kann ich auch da und deine Schmerztränke sind genau so effektiv, wie die aus dem Labor hier. Außerdem ist unser Bett weicher und breiter. Da fallen wir nicht so schnell raus.", zählte James seine guten Argumente auf, um nicht noch eine Nacht hier verbringen zu müssen.

"Ich denke, ich untersuche Sie zuerst einmal, ehe Sie überhaupt Aufbruchspläne schmieden.", verkündete der Heiler vom Vortag und bat James dann, sich hinzulegen. "Sie sind immer noch sehr geschwächt. Vor allem die Muskeln. Außerdem sind nicht wenige von ihnen durch die starken Krämpfe verletzt.", erklärte er seine Diagnosen. "Hirnschäden kann ich aber keine feststellen. Haben Sie den Eindruck, dass irgendetwas anders ist, als gewöhnlich?"

James überlegte kurz. "Nein. Abgesehen von den Schmerzen ist alles normal.", erklärte er dann. "Spricht aus Ihrer Sicht irgendwas dagegen, dass ich den Rest zu Hause auskuriere?", erkundigte er sich dann mit einem Seitenblick auf Lily, die ihn mit großen Augen ansah.

Lily konnte nicht glauben, dass er das tatsächlich ernst meinte. Nicht, dass sie etwas dagegen gehabt hätte, ihn zu pflegen oder zu umsorgen, aber wenn doch noch Komplikationen auftraten, war er hier definitiv besser aufgehoben. Hier gab es von allen Heiltränken etwas auf Vorrat.

"Ich werde Ihnen erst mal einen Trank geben, der ihre Muskeln heilt und in drei Stunden sehen wir dann mal, wie sie sich fühlen. Nach einem ordentlichen Frühstück.", erklärte der Heiler.

James nickte geschlagen. Eine andere Wahl blieb ihm auch nicht. Ohne Hilfe kam er nicht mal bis zur Tür, geschweige denn aus dem Krankenhaus, oder gar zu sich nach Hause.

Während Lily dem Heiler folgte, tauchte von links plötzlich James' Vater auf und musterte seinen Sohn eingehend, so wie dieser auch ihn. "Du willst gehen?", fragte Mathew Potter, der sich wieder angezogen hatte, ruhig und zog sich einen Stuhl heran.

James grinste verkniffen. "Soweit ich mich erinnere, hast du auch jede Verletzung zu Hause auskuriert. Immer so schnell es ging raus aus dem Krankenhaus. Und ich verstehe es. Das eigene Bett ist sehr viel bequemer als die hier."

"Mir ging es aber nie so schlecht wie dir, Junge. Vielleicht solltest du noch eine Nacht dableiben. Nur um sicher zu gehen.", bemerkte Mathew vorsichtig. Er wusste, dass seine Aussage nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach. Auch er hatte schon die ein oder andere schwerere Verletzung zu Hause auskuriert. Unter Aufsicht seiner Frau natürlich, die immer streng darauf geachtet hatte, dass er sich an die Anweisungen der Ärzte hielt.

Als Lily zurück zu James' Bett kam, glaubte sie nicht richtig zu sehen. "Mathew! Hatte ich nicht gesagt, dass du nicht eher das Bett verlässt, bis es dir jemand erlaubt?", fragte sie empört und auch besorgt, während sie James eine Phiole mit gelber Flüssigkeit reichte.

Der verzog angewidert das Gesicht. _Bei Merlin, allein bei dem Anblick wird einem ja schon schlecht_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Dennoch entkorkte er sie und schnupperte kurz daran. "Igitt. Faule Eier. Schmeckt das Zeug auch so?", fragte er leicht würgend. Er war vieles gewohnt aus seinem Job, hatte auch keine Probleme mit Leichen, egal wie schlimm sie zugerichtet waren, aber Tränke waren für ihn ein Graus.

"Nicht ganz so schlimm, Schatz.", meinte Lily ihn kurz zulächelnd. "Und wenn du wirklich nach Hause willst, würde ich ihn nehmen. Sonst werde ich eiskalt dabei zu sehen, wie du das allein bewerkstelligst.", fügte sie mit zuckersüßer Stimme hinzu.

James seufzte und holte einmal tief Luft, um nicht unnötig den Geruch der Flüssigkeit aufnehmen zu müssen. Der Geschmack war aber noch grausamer. Einfach nicht zu beschreiben und James hatte Mühe, das Zeug überhaupt zu schlucken.

"Bei Merlin. Dad gib mir mal mein Wasserglas.", bat er gepresst, das Würgen unterdrückend. So was Widerliches hatte er noch nie schlucken müssen. Erst, als er fast das ganze Glas leer getrunken hatte, wurde der Geschmack erträglicher.

"Lily, es geht mir gut wirklich.", erklärte Mathew seiner zukünftigen Schwiegertochter, nachdem er James das Glas Wasser gereicht hatte. "Es ist nicht nötig, dass ich noch länger ein Bett belege, das jemand anders nötiger gebrauchen kann."

Lily starrte den Mann entrüstet an, nur kurz einen Seitenblick auf James werfend, wegen seiner Beschwerde über den Trank. "So, so. Jetzt auf einmal weißt du also, was gut für dich ist, ja? Und gestern noch nicht? Irgendwie kann ich das nicht so ganz glauben."

James sah schmunzelnd zwischen den beiden hin und her. So sehr sie sich auch stritten, er wusste, sie hatten einander sehr gern.

"Es ist aber so, Lily. Es geht mir gut und ich werde mich nicht wieder hinlegen. Nicht solang mein Sohn mich braucht.", brummte Mathew und legte demonstrativ seinen Gehstock auf den Boden.

James sah seinen Vater bei diesem Kommentar erstaunt an, war aber gezwungen vorerst jeden Kommentar runter zu schlucken, brannte doch wieder eine Welle brennenden Schmerzes durch seinen Körper, die jedoch sehr schnell wieder nachließ. Sein Vater neben ihm hatte erschrocken aufgekeucht. "Geht schon. Es lässt nach.", murmelte er, sich ein wenig anders hinsetzend. "Und was deine Gesundheit angeht, kannst du ruhig zugeben, dass du gegen deinen Verstand gehandelt hast. Denn ich weiß, dass du sehr gut weißt, was du dir zumuten kannst und was nicht. Deine Angst um mich war nur stärker, als dein Verstand."

Mathew sah seinen Sohn einen Moment lang an und ließ dann ein leises Seufzen vernehmen. "Woher weißt du das so genau?", fragte er schließlich.

James lachte leise. "Weil ich an deiner Stelle nicht anders gehandelt hätte. Ich würde auch nicht eher von deiner Seite weichen, bis ich mir nicht sicher wäre, dass du wieder auf die Beine kommst. Was glaubst du, wie oft ich Lily angefloht habe, als du deinen Schlaganfall hattest? Moody ist fast wahnsinnig geworden. Er wollte sogar ne Alterslinie um den Kamin ziehen."

"Er ist mir richtig auf die Nerven gegangen. Ich dachte, ich hätte den kleinen Schuljungen James Potter wieder vor mir.", meint Lily, die hinter Mathew getreten war und ihm behutsam eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. "Du musst dir aber keine Sorgen mehr um James machen. Das Schlimmste hat er hinter sich. Und da er so sehr drauf besteht, gehen wir auch nachher nach Hause, ehe er noch auf die Idee kommt, es allein zu versuchen."

"Das würde James nicht machen. So unvernünftig ist mein Junge nicht.", meinte Mathew Potter gespielt empört. Immerhin war sein Sohn ja auch unvernünftig genug, um sich mit Voldemort anzulegen.

"Er ist in der Schule auch schon aus dem Krankenflügel abgehauen. Nur nicht all zu weit gekommen, da Madam Pomfrey ihm auf der Treppe entgegen kam.", meinte Lily und kicherte kurz bei James' empörten Blick.

"Musst du hier jetzt alles ausplaudern? Es gibt durchaus Dinge, die Dad noch nicht weiß und auch nie erfahren soll.", meinte er, sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen könnend. In Wirklichkeit gab es nichts, was sein Vater nicht wissen durfte und das Meiste wusste er auch schon. Nur ein paar kleinere Streiche waren noch James' Geheimnis. Selbst, dass er heimlich ein Animagi geworden war, wusste sein Vater. Und er hatte es sogar mit Fassung getragen und daran ändern konnte man ja sowieso nichts mehr. Immerhin wusste er zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon, dass Remus ein Werwolf war und James hatte auch keine Sekunde gezögert, ihm klar zu machen, dass sie es ausschließlich für ihn getan hatten.

"Wir gehen also wirklich?", fragte James hoffnungsvoll, da er schon befürchtet hatte, all seine Überzeugungskunst aufwenden zu müssen, um heute nach Hause zu kommen.

Lily lächelte James zärtlich an und setzte sich zu ihm ans Bett. "Nur wenn du mir versprichst, ein lieber Junge zu sein und auf das zu hören, was ich dir sage. Sonst wirst du schön hier bleiben, bis der Arzt dich für gesund erklärt."

"Lily. Seit wir zusammen sind, war ich fast immer ein braver Junge. Ist dir das noch nie aufgefallen?", meinte James mit einem charmanten Lächeln.

Auch Lily blieb nichts anderes übrig, als zu schmunzeln und James dann einen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken, ehe sie sich zu dessen Vater umdrehte. "Und du kommst jetzt mit mir mit. Wenn du dich schon nicht hier ausruhen willst, dann bei uns zu Hause. Ich muss James eh ein paar frische Sachen holen."

Mathew wollte noch etwas sagen, aber sein Sohn schnitt ihm das Wort ab. "Sie hat Recht, Dad.  
Bleib ein paar Tage bei uns, um dich wieder ganz zu erholen. Mir zu liebe, sonst könnte ich doch noch auf dumme Gedanken kommen." Dazu hatte James den Blick aufgesetzt, den er schon als Kind benutzt hatte, um seinen Willen durchzusetzen. Und selbst jetzt, wo sein Sohn schon 20 war, schmolz Mathew das Herz darunter. Nur selten war es ihm gelungen, seinem Sohn eine Bitte abzuschlagen, wenn er diesen Blick auf gesetzt hatte. "In Ordnung. Aber nur für ein paar Tage. Lily hat genug Arbeit im Haus."

James lächelte erleichtert darüber. So musste er sich wenigstens keine Sorgen um seinen Vater machen und Lily konnte auch beruhigt das Haus verlassen, ohne dass sie Angst haben musste, dass er Dummheiten machte. Wobei, sein Vater würde ihn kaum davon abhalten können, sich hinter dem Haus im Garten niederzulassen, oder sich aus dem Büro ein paar Akten zukommen zu lassen. Und das würde er ganz sicher tun, denn einfach nur rum sitzen, während da draußen die Welt im Chaos versank, konnte er einfach nicht.

Lily hatte das Spiel der beiden still beobachtet und belauscht. Sie wusste nur zu gut, dass James seinen Vater schon überzeugen würde, und trat nun, da Mathew eingewilligt hatte, zu ihm und half ihm auf die Beine. "Dann wollen wir mal. Ich bin spätestens einer halben Stunde zurück. Und wehe dem, du machst Dummheiten.", mahnte sie ihren Verlobten, ehe sie ging.

James schmunzelte leicht darüber, ehe er sich kurz unter einer plötzlich wieder aufwallenden Schmerzwelle verkrampfte.

_Merlin, langsam reicht es auch_, brummte er in sich hinein und versuchte sich in der Zeit, die er allein war, etwas zu entspannen. Nicht dass er das nicht konnte, wenn Lily bei ihm war. Können würde er das dann schon, nur wenn sie bei ihm war, wollte er sie lieber beobachten.

Als Lily eine dreiviertel Stunde später wieder an James' Krankenbett trat, lag er den Kopf leicht in den Nacken gelegt dort. Ruhige tiefe Atemzüge ließen sie vermuten, dass er eingeschlafen war. Nur das plötzliche Verkrampfen seines ganzen Körpers zeugten vom Gegenteil. Nahezu lautlos setze sie sich auf den Stuhl mit den Kleidern auf dem Schoß und beobachtete ihn. Er war immer noch blass, wenn auch nicht mehr ganz so schlimm wie gestern. Dafür klebten ihm die Haare fast am Kopf, außerdem glitzerte seine Stirn vor Schweiß. Nur sie wollte ihn auf keinen Fall irgendwie auf sich aufmerksam machen, wenn er grade einen Weg gefunden hatte die Schmerzen lautlos zu ertragen.

James hatte das Rascheln der Vorhänge gut gehört und die schon bemüht leisen Schritte hatten ihm gezeigt, dass es Lily war, die zurückkam und sich nun zu ihm setze. Stumm ertrug er die Schmerzen und wartete gespannt darauf, was Lily tun würde. Doch sie beobachtete ihn nur. Er spürte förmlich, ihren Blick auf sich ruhen. Ruhig weiter atmend, genoss er das ausnahmsweise für einige Minuten. Doch dann nahm das Verlangen, die grün leuchtenden Augen zu sehen, überhand und er blinzelte sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. "Hilfst du mir beim Anziehen?", fragte er leise, um sie nicht völlig zu erschrecken.

Lily zuckte leicht zusammen, da ihre Gedanken zum vorgestrigen Tag abgedriftet waren. James hatte so verletzlich ausgesehen. Hilflos wie ein Kind, war er ihr vorgekommen und nicht wie der starke Mann, den nichts erschüttern konnte und der jede Situation im Griff hatte. Es hatte ihr erneut gezeigt, dass auch er nur ein Mensch war. Das letzte Mal hatte sie ihn am Grab seiner Mutter so gesehen. Völlig am Boden, kurz vor dem Nervenzusammenbruch. "Willst du damit nicht warten, bis der Heiler dir grünes Licht gibt?", fragte sie schmunzelnd.

"Nein. Ich hab was von Natur aus gegen diese Krankenhaushemden. Die sind mir etwas zu luftig untenherum.", schmunzelte er, sich dann langsam aufsetzend. "Außerdem hat er mir, kurz nachdem du gegangen bist, einen leichten Aufpäppeltrank bringen lassen.", fügte er hinzu.

Lily nickte verstehend. _Daraus schließt er also, dass er gehen darf._ Schließlich erhob sie sich aber und löste die Knoten, die das Hemd zusammenhielten. Die Wunde an der Schulter war noch gut als roter Striemen zu erkennen. Mit einem sanften Lächeln strich sie ihm kurz über die Brust, ehe sie ihm in das Hemd half. Die Hose war dann schon eine etwas kompliziertere Angelegenheit, da James einige Probleme mit dem Gleichgewicht hatte.

"Als sei ich betrunken.", murmelte er, die Augen schließend und sich krampfhaft am Bett festhaltend. Seine Knie fühlten sich an wie Pudding und er konnte nicht leugnen, erleichtert zu sein, als er sich wieder setzen konnte. "Das wird ein weiter weg nach Hause.", seufzte er leise.

"Bevor wir gehen, bekommst du ne kleine Dosis eines stärkeren Tranks. Und das apparieren übernehme ich.", versprach Lily, James sanft ins Bett drückend, damit er sich noch etwas erholte.

Sie sorgte in der Zwischenzeit dafür, dass sie die nächste Woche komplett frei hatte und sagte auch ihren Kollegen Bescheid. Außerdem schrieb sie eine kurze Notiz an Remus mit der Bitte, die Info auch an Sirius und Peter weiter zu geben. Denn die drei würden sicher gern einmal vorbei kommen wollen.

Zurück bei James zeigte er ihr grinsend wie ein Honigkuchenpferd die Entlassungspapiere und kam leicht schwankend auf die Beine. Von Lily gestützt, schaffte er es aber ohne größere Probleme an die frische Luft.

"Zu Hause brauch ich als erstes ein schönes heißes Bad.", seufzte er die Straße entlang schleichend. Er fühlte sich einfach schrecklich so verschwitzt, wie er war. Da halfen auch die frischen Kleider nur mäßig.

"Sollst du bekommen. Apparieren wir von da vorn?", meinte sie auf eine kleine Sackgasse deutend.

"Machen wir.", stimmte James ihr zu und war unendlich dankbar, dass Lily das übernahm. Er zweifelte daran, sich genügend konzentrieren zu können, um sie beide in einem Stück zu Hause ankommen zu lassen.

Nach dem erfrischenden Bad und einer Rasur, die er von Hand erledigte und sich dabei wegen der plötzlichen Schmerzen auch noch Schnitt, verfrachtete Lily ihn ins Bett, wo er erschöpft, aber glücklich wieder in seinen eigenen vier Wänden zu sein, einschlief.

----  
TBC


	60. Kapitel 59 Der schwere Weg der Besseru

**Und weiter gehts ... immer noch mit James, aber diesmal sind es zwei Chaps, damit es beim nächsten Update am kommenden Montag - oder nach 5 Reviews - mit Narzissa und und Lucius weitergehen kann. :) - Morti**

**Kapitel 59 - Der schwere Weg der Besserung**

Als James aufwachte, war es laut der Uhrzeit auf seinem Wecker früher Abend. Wirklich gut geschlafen hatte er immer noch nicht. In den letzten Stunden wollte die Heftigkeit der Schmerzen einfach nicht nachlassen oder es lag einfach daran, dass das Schmerzmittel aufhörte zu wirken. Außerdem hatte er den Eindruck, dass auch sein eigenes Bett furchtbar unbequem wurde. Ein Grund mehr aufzustehen und sich etwas die Beine zu vertreten, neben der Tatsache, dass er dringend einmal ins Bad musste. Dennoch blieb er zunächst auf der Bettkante sitzen, um seinem Kreislauf Zeit zu geben, sich wieder einzupendeln und das Zimmer aufhörte, sich zu drehen. Er hätte zwar ohne Probleme Lily rufen können, sie hatte ihn sogar darum gebeten, dies zu tun, allerdings reichte es ihm mit der Bemutterung langsam.

Um die Schwerkraft zu überwinden und auf die Beine zu kommen, brauchte er trotzdem zwei Anläufe. Schleichend wie eine Katze, sich dabei aber eher fühlend wie ein Graphorn, das auf Eiern lief, begab er sich die Treppen runter, auf der er beinahe das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte. Aber eben nur beinahe. _Gelobt seien die Quidditchreflexe_, lobte er sich selbst lautlos.

Mathew Potter war seit zehn Minuten allein im Haus seines Sohnes. Lily war im nahen Dorf schnell einkaufen gegangen, würde aber bestimmt noch eine halbe Stunde brauchen, konnte sie das Ganze doch nicht mit Magie erledigen. Das Knarren der Treppe hatte ihn hellhörig werden lassen. Und ein Blick um die Ecke der Wohnzimmertür bestätigte seine Vermutung, dass sein Sohn sich grade die Stufen runter quälte. Und er mochte kaum hinsehen. "Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dir hoch helfen kann, wenn du fällst.", meinte er leise und besorgt.

James, der seinen Vater gesehen hatte, im selben Moment als dieser ihn ansprach, sagte nichts dazu, konzentrierte sich mehr darauf einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen, bis er unten war. "Ich hab nicht vor, mich auf die Nase zu legen.", brummte er dann, wieder festen und vor allem ebenen Boden unter den Füßen habend.

"Das hoffe ich für dich, denn Lily reißt dir den Kopf ab, Junge. Allein schon weil du aufgestanden bist.", meinte Mathew, James besorgt musternd.

"Zur Toilette will ich.", erklärte James und nahm den ihm daraufhin gereichten Arm zur Stütze gerne an, auch wenn das eine nicht ganz sichere Angelegenheit war, da seinem Vater einiges an Kraft im linken Arm fehlte. An der Badezimmertür löste sich James dann von ihm. "Danke. Aber das hier schaff ich allein."

"Jami ich hab dir mehr als einmal die Windeln gewechselt und du hast mich dabei mehr als einmal angepieselt. Es gibt also nichts, wovor du dich schämen müsstest.", lachte Mathew, ließ seinen Sohn aber dennoch allein das Bad betreten. Er tat diese Dinge ja auch lieber allein.

Nachdem James sich erleichtert und auch mit etwas kaltem Wasser richtig geweckt hatte, stellte er mit einem Schmunzeln fest, dass sein Vater tatsächlich auf ihn gewartet hatte. Doch er fühlte sich mittlerweile sicher genug auf den Beinen, um es allein ins Wohnzimmer zu schaffen. Deshalb begnügte er sich mit der Wand als Stütze.

"Meinst du, du schaffst die Stufen? Eine große Hilfe werde ich dir dabei nämlich nicht sein können. Ich schaff es selbst mal grade ohne Hilfe nach oben.", meinte Mathew seinen Sohn kritisch von der Seite beobachtend. Er war immer noch bleich und dunkle Augenringe zeugten vom Schlafmangel der letzen Tage.

"Ich bin nicht müde genug, um die Schmerzen zu verschlafen, also wird es kaum was bringen, wenn ich mich hinlege. Außerdem tut es meinem Kreislauf ganz gut, ein wenig auf zu bleiben. Dann fühl ich mich wenigstens nicht mehr, als sei ich uralt.", erklärte James und ließ sich fast im selben Moment in den Sessel fallen, wie erneut eine Welle brennend durch seinen Körper lief. Er war nicht in der Lage zu sagen, was ihn dazu brachte, dieses Mal heftig zu stöhnen. Ob es die Überraschung war, oder die Tatsache, dass er Schmerz wieder intensiver wurde. _Wenigstens kürzer_, dachte er, als er auch schon die Hand seines Vaters auf seinem Arm spürte.

Mathew Potter war leicht zusammengezuckt, als sein Sohn plötzlich wieder aufkeuchte und sich völlig verkrampfte. Dabei hatte er gedacht, dass James einen Weg gefunden hatte, mit den Schmerzen umzugehen. Vorsichtig ließ er sich neben ihm auf dem zweiten Sessel nieder und legte sanft seine Hand auf den Arm seines Sohnes. Ein verzweifelter Versuch seinem Jungen zu zeigen, dass er da war und sich selbst auch das Gefühl zu geben, etwas tun zu können.

"Es geht schon wieder.", murmelte James und straffte sich wieder. Er wollte seinem Vater nicht noch mehr Sorgen bereiten, als dieser sich sowieso schon machte. "Was hältst du von Tee?", fragte er.

"Tee? Du hast doch wohl nicht vor in deinem Zustand Tee zu kochen, so wie Lily das tut?", fragte Mathew entgeistert. Er hatte schon einige Male die Gelegenheit bekommen, Lily dabei zu zusehen, wie man in der Muggelwelt Tee zubereitete und es war auch gewiss nicht so, dass dieser ihm nicht schmeckte, aber James konnte sich ja nun wirklich kaum auf den Beinen halten. Und Tee zu kochen, war mit Arbeit verbunden.

James gluckste leise und angelte sich dann den auf dem Tisch liegenden Zauberstab seins Vaters. Seinen Eigenen hatte er dummerweise auf dem Nachttisch liegen lassen. Kurz sammelte er seine Konzentration und beschwor dann zwei Tassen und eine Kanne herauf, gefüllt mit dampfendem, herrlich duftendem Tee. "Beschworener muss heute reichen. Das Geschirr würde wohl kaum heile hier ankommen.", meinte er, den Stab dann noch zwei Mal schwingend und auf dem Tisch erschien eine blaue Feder und ein Stück Pergament. Kurz an der Feder nuckelnd stellte James sie auf das Stück Papier und diktierte ihr einen kurzen Brief an seinen Partner und Kollegen Alastor Moody, in dem er ihm miteilte, dass er weitestgehend wieder auf den Beinen war und bereits wieder zu Hause. Außerdem legte er die Krankmeldung bei, mit der Bitte sie ihrem Chef, Bartimeus Crouch, zu geben. Mit einem leisen Pfiff rief er Eragon, ihre Eule, zu sich, die unter dem Dach ihr zu Hause hatte. "Hier, mein Guter. Bring das ins Ministerium zu Alastor.", meinte er freundlich, den Waldkauz kurz das Gefieder krauelnd, ehe er zum offenen Fenster hinaus flog. Kaum ein Minute später ging die Tür auf.

Lily glaubte ihren Augen nicht trauen zu können, als sie James im Wohnzimmer entdeckte. "Da geht man mal eine Stunde aus dem Haus, nur um dafür zu sorgen, dass wir nicht verhungern und was machst du?", fragte sie entsetzt. "Du sitzt hier in aller Seelenruhe zum Teetrinken."

James sah Lily einen Moment verblüfft an. Mit so einem Ausbruch hatte er nun nicht grade gerechnet. "Schatz… ich musste mal ins Bad und zum Schlafen war ich auch nicht müde genug. Außerdem sind die Treppen so was wie der Himalaya für Muggel. Nahezu unbezwingbar. Zumindest allein.", erklärte er dann, seine Verlobte herzlich anlächelnd.

"Dann helfe ich dir. Es ist wirklich besser für dich, wenn du im Bett liegst und dich ausruhst. Um so eher bist du wieder auf den Beinen.", erklärte Lily hitzig, nur schnell den Einkauf in die Küche bringend. Allerdings sah James nicht so aus, als sei er damit einverstanden.

"Lily bitte. Ich bin nicht müde. Außerdem sitz ich hier doch nur und trinke Tee. Der übrigens nicht mal gekocht sondern heraufbeschworen ist. Es gibt also keinen Grund sich aufzuregen.", erklärte James, da er auf keinen Fall schon wieder ins Bett wollte. Er fühlte sich grade einigermaßen fit, auch wenn ihm immer noch jeder Muskel von einer grade erst abgeklungenen Schmerzattacke schmerzte.

"James, wir hatten eine Abmachung. Du hast mir versprochen, dass du auf das hörst, was ich sage. Und ich hab dich gebeten, im Bett zu bleiben. Du brauchst die Ruhe.", sagte sie entschieden und wollte ihn auf die Beine ziehen, doch er ließ das nicht zu, sondern schaffte es, sie mit einem gemurmelten und tatsächlich stablosen Spruch auf seinen Schoß zu ziehen.

James tat es nicht gern, aber er musste Lily irgendwie dazu bringen ihm für zwei Minuten ruhig zuzuhören. Also murmelte er einen Stolperfluch und zog sie gleichzeitig auf seinen Schoß. Eine Aktion, für die er in der fünften einmal eine schallende Ohrfeige von ihr und eine gewaltige Standpauke von McGonagall bekommen hatte. "Lily", sagte er ruhig ihre Hände locker festhaltend. "Ich fühl mich hier unten ganz wohl. Ich gebe zu, dass ich Schmerzen habe, aber mit denen werde ich fertig. Und ich renn hier ja auch nicht durch die Gegend, oder schmiede Pläne, wo wir was morgen renovieren könnten. Ich sitz hier in aller Ruhe, wollte mich etwas mit Dad unterhalten und ein paar Ideen für unsere Hochzeit sammeln. Und du hast mein Wort, sollte ich müde werden, werde ich es dir sagen. Allein schaff ich es sowieso nicht nach oben. Ich hab es grade so allein heil runter geschafft."

Lily seufzte. Dass James allein nach unten gekommen war, überging sie einfach. Sie wusste, dass Mathew so grade mal die Treppe allein bewältigen konnte. Sie hatte keineswegs erwartet, dass er James dabei helfen konnte. Sie hatte aber auch nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihr Verlobter aufwachen würde, ehe sie wieder hier war. Vorsichtig strich sie ihm über die Wange und meinte leise: "Ich mach mir doch nur Sorgen um dich und deine Gesundheit. Dein Körper ist völlig ausgezehrt. Du brauchst die Ruhe, James."

Er lehnte sich etwas zurück, um Lily in die Augen sehen zu können, mit dem Wissen es geschafft zu haben. "Ich weiß, Liebes. Aber wenn ich einfach nicht müde genug bin, um zu schlafen, bringt es auch nichts, wenn ich im Bett liege. Das macht es nur noch schlimmer, weil ich entweder krampfhaft versuche einzuschlafen und immer munterer werde, oder doch ständig wegnicke und bei jeder Schmerzwelle hoch schrecke, was wirklich absolut keinen Erholungseffekt hat."

"Ich weiß nicht, wie du es machst, mich ständig zu überzeugen.", brummte Lily und nickte dann. "Aber gut. Du hast Recht. Das bringt beides herzlich wenig. Aber wenn du müde wirst, sagst du was. Versprochen?"

"Versprochen.", meinte James lächelnd und drückte Lily einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange, den diese auch zärtlich erwiderte. Doch dann jagte schon eine erneute Schmerzwelle durch seinen Körper und ließ ihn erneut heftig aufkeuchen.

Lily war entsetzt zurückgezuckt und sofort aufgesprungen als James sich unter ihr verkrampfte. Sie hatte damit nicht gerechnet. Vor allem nicht damit, dass es so schlimm war. Sie hatte eigentlich angenommen, dass er aus dem Gröbsten raus war.  
"Ist es normal, dass es wieder heftiger wird?", fragte Mathew neben ihr, seinen schwer atmenden Sohn beobachtend. Er machte sich immer noch Sorgen um ihn. Ernste Sorgen, wenn auch nicht mehr so schlimm wie vor zwei Tagen.

"Normalerweise nur bei Opfern, die unter diesem Fluch den Verstand verloren haben. Sonst ist das noch bei keinem Opfer passiert.", meinte sie und beobachtete dann James, der den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt hatte, sie aber beobachtete.

"Ich komm damit klar. Es ist unangenehm, aber immer noch erträglich. Und so schnell werde ich schon nicht den Verstand verlieren.", meinte er und setzte sich dann tief durchatmend wieder richtig hin.

"Da sagst du ein wahres Wort.", brummte Mathew und hätte sich am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen, da ihn sowohl Lily als auch sein Sohn nun ziemlich verwundert ansahen.

"Dad?", fragte James nur mit einem gewissen Unterton in der Stimme, der jedem sagte, dass er nicht locker lassen würde, ehe sein Gegenüber nicht ausgepackt hatte.

"Mathew, was soll das heißen? Was meinst du damit? Gestern hast du …", begann sie wurde dann aber von James' Vater unterbrochen.

"Ich weiß. Die letzten zwei Tage hab ich Todesängste um mein Kind ausgestanden. Aber ich werde mir auch einer Tatsache immer sicherer. James ist durch und durch ein Potter. Nicht nur vom Namen her, sondern auch das Familienerbe lebt in ihm weiter.", erklärte er das, was er eigentlich vorgehabt hatte, mit ins Grab zu nehmen.

"Familienerbe?", fragte Lily stirnrunzelnd und sah James an. Aber dessen Blick sprach genau so Bände von Unglauben wie ihr eigener. Sie hatte noch nie von so etwas gehört.

"Familienerbe", bestätigte Mathew und begann dann zu erklären. "Jede durch und durch reinblütige Familie besitzt ein Erbe. Worin es besteht ist höchst unterschiedlich. Wie genau das Erbe nun aussieht, wissen nur die Familienmitglieder selbst. In der Regel ein Elternteil und das erstgeborene Kind. So wird es nämlich vererbt. Verbinden sich zwei reinblütige Familien wie die Blacks und die Malfoys, die jeder ein Erbe haben, kommt es darauf an welches das stärkere ist. Reine genetische Veranlagung.  
Und in meiner Familie ist ein immenser Überlebenswille das Erbe. Um einen Potter zu töten, wendet man am besten gleich den Todesfluch an, oder etwas anderes das sofort tödlich ist.  
Ich war mir bisher nur nie sicher, welches Erbe das Stärkere war. Meines oder das deiner Mutter. Deswegen hab ich nie etwas gesagt und… nun ja, es heißt, dass das Erbe sich abschwächt oder gar ganz verloren geht, heiratet ein Reinblüter eine Muggelgeborene."

Lily schluckte deutlich sichtbar. Mit so einer Offenbarung hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Eigentlich hatte sie immer gedacht, dass James und sein Vater keiner dieser Reinblutfanatiker waren.

James war überrascht von dem, was er da hörte. Seine Eltern hatten ihnen beide dazu erzogen nicht nach der Blutreinheit über einen Zauberer zu urteilen. Nur das stand grade im krassen Gegensatz zu dem, was sein Vater hier grade erzählte. Lilys Nervosität entging ihm aber auch nicht. Vorsichtig zog er sie zurück auf seinen Schoß und nahm sie in den Arm.

Mathew beobachtete leicht verwundert Lilys Reaktion. Er hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass sie sofort wissen wollte, was Sache war und warum er ihre Hochzeit überhaupt zuließ. Und aus James' Augen sprach der pure Trotz. Er würde Lily mit oder ohne den Familiensegen heiraten.

"Kinder. Seit Jahrhunderten heiraten die Potters die Menschen, die sie lieben. Bisher waren das immer reinblütige Hexen oder Zauberer. Nur der Zufall hat es gewollt, dass es dieses Mal anders sein soll. Und mir persönlich ist die Weitergabe des Erbes egal. Völlig egal. Wir sehen ja, wohin uns der Reinblutwahn führt. Mitten in einen Krieg. Und die Liebe ist mächtiges Stück Magie. Ich wäre ein Narr, wenn ich mich dieser in den Weg stellen würde.  
Ihr zwei liebt euch und ich weiß, dass ihr miteinander glücklich werdet. Das ist für mich mehr wert, als die Reinheit unseres Blutes zu erhalten."

"Also… du meinst, dass ich wegen unserem Erbe, von dem ich bisher ja nicht mal etwas wusste, das hier überstanden habe?", fragte James nach, nur um sicher zu gehen. Das Ganze klang dermaßen unglaublich.

"Das würde erklären, warum die Heiler es für ein Wunder halten, dass du noch bei Verstand bist, obwohl du sehr schwer verletzt warst. Aber das Erbe ist keine Garantie. Vorsichtig sein solltest du auf jeden Fall. Und dich nicht noch mal auf so was einlassen. Sonst bekommst du wirklich noch einmal eine Tracht Prügel von mir.", erklärte Mathew Potter ernst.

James nickte nur. _Solang sich dieser Irre von meiner Familie und meinen Freunden fernhält, lege ich mich sicher nicht noch einmal mit ihm an. Aber andernfalls werde ich ihm die Hölle heiß machen,_ schwor er sich aber stumm.

In den nächsten zwei Tagen ging es James dann aber von Stunde zu Stunde besser und er begann sich sehr schnell zu langweilen. Da änderte auch Peters kurzer Besuch nichts dran, zumal sein Freund sich tatsächlich Vorwürfe machte wegen dem, was passiert war. Doch die redete James ihm ganz schnell wieder aus.

Am dritten Tag nach seiner Entlassung waren dann auch endlich die letzen Fluchschmerzen verhallt. Nur ein wahnsinniger Muskelkater an Stellen, von denen er nicht mal gewusst hatte, dass es dort Muskeln gab, machte ihm noch zu schaffen. Sein Vater war am Morgen auch wieder nach Hause gegangen, nachdem James ihm versprochen hatte, am Wochenende vorbei zu kommen und Lily hatte sich davon überzeugen lassen, nicht alle zehn Minuten nach ihm zu sehen.

Nun saß er in seinem Büro, und schrieb die letzen Zeilen seines Berichts über den Angriff. Was besseres war ihm einfach nicht eingefallen, was er tun könnte. Und nachdem er auch seinen Namen schwungvoll darunter gesetzt hatte, rollte er das Stück Pergament auf und ging zu Lily in die Küche. "Ich mach einen kleinen Spaziergang und bin in spätestens einer Stunde wieder zurück.", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, ehe er sie kurz küsste.

"Spaziergang? Hältst du das für klug?", erkundigte sie sich argwöhnisch. Sie wusste, dass James keine Fluchschmerzen mehr hatte, aber die Sorge konnte sie einfach nicht abschütteln. Seit diesem Vorfall war ihr erst klar geworden wie gefährlich sein Job wirklich war.

"Ich bauch einfach etwas Bewegung, sonst dreh ich hier durch. Ich bin zum Essen pünktlich zurück.", versprach er ihr und griff sich von der Garderobe seinen Arbeitsumhang, an dem im Moment nur sein Abzeichen fehlte.

Dann apparierte er direkt ins Ministerium und ging hinauf in sein Büro um Moody den Bericht zu geben und nach dem neusten Ermittlungsstand zu fragen.

Alastor blickte kaum von seinem Aktenstapel auf, der in den letzten Tagen beträchtlich angewachsen war, als die Bürotüre sich öffnete. Erst als der Eindringling fast an seinem Schreibtisch angekommen war, hob er den Kopf und funkelte den Anwesenden kalt an: "Was bei Merlin fällt dir ein hier aufzukreuzen, Potter? Du solltest noch im Bett liegen und dich gefälligst auskurieren, ehe ich noch auf den Gedanken komme, du könntest gesund sein!".

James hob überrascht eine Augenbraue und meinte dann todernst: "Ja, ich hab dich auch lieb, Alastor und danke der Nachfrage. Es geht mir ganz gut."

Mit einem Knall, dass es staubte, schlug der ältere Auror die Aktenmappe zu, in welcher er gerade gelesen hatte und starrte den allen sonstigen Gegebenheiten zum Trotz doch mehr oder minder munter wirkenden Kollegen an: "Soso .. dir geht es also wieder gut.", knurrte er schließlich, dabei jedes einzelne Wort genauestens betonend.

James seufze frustriert auf. _Welche Laus ist dem denn über die Leber gelaufen?  
_"Abgesehen von einem wahnsinnigen Muskelkater fühl ich mich gut. Gut genug, um dir meinen Bericht von dem Angriff vorbei zu bringen und einen Stapel der Akten, die sich hier mehr als offensichtlich türmen mit nach Hause zu nehmen, weil mir dort die Decke auf den Kopf fällt. Und nun hör auf dich aufzuregen. Das ist auf die Dauer nicht gut fürs Herz."

Mit diesen Worten schmiss James ihm das aufgerollte Pergament auf den Schreibtisch und wollte sich sein Abzeichen aus dem Schreibtisch holen, doch zu seiner Verwunderung war die Schublade verschlossen. Etwas, das er für gewöhnlich nie tat. Mit einem kurzen Seitenblick auf seinen Kollegen, eine Frage ersparte er sich, löste er den Zauber und nahm sich das schimmernde Abzeichen heraus.

"Und ich wollte fragen wie es aussieht. Haben wir irgendwen schnappen können? Hat er schon geredet?", fragte er dann.

"Die Einzigen, die hätten reden können, sind tot – von einem zu früh herbei georderten Dementor geküsst worden. Zumindest ist das die offizielle Meinung.", schnaubte der Auror und schüttelte über die Bekanntmachungen des Ministeriums nur den Kopf.

James sah abrupt auf. "Dementor? Sie sind geküsst worden? Bei Merlin welcher Stümper hatte denn da unten Dienst, dass ihm das nicht aufgefallen ist?", fragte er, stutzte dann und versiegelte die Tür mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabs, um sie danach abhörsicher zu machen. "Und was heißt hier, offizielle Ministeriumserklärung. Was ist da wirklich passiert?"

Nur flüchtig verzogen sich Alastors Mundwinkel eine Spur breit nach oben, ehe er murmelte: "Na wenigstens scheinen die wichtigen Gehirnzellen noch zu funktionieren …", ehe er auf die gestellte Frage antwortete: "Wahrscheinlicher trifft wohl eher die Annahme zu, welche das große A und einige andere schon vorher hegten. Nämlich, dass nicht alle Dementoren auch auf unserer Seite sind."

"Dass die Dementoren nicht mehr alle auf unserer Seite stehen, halte ich für maßlos untertrieben. Ich fresse einen Schnatz, wenn auch nur noch einer von denen auf unserer Seite steht. Die warten doch bloß alle auf einen entsprechenden Befehl, um aus Askaban einen seelenlosen Friedhof zu machen.", meinte James und sah Moody dann eine Spur düsterer an. "Und das mit den Gehirnzellen hab ich gehört. Die funktionieren alle tadellos. Jeder Heiler wird dir bestätigen, dass ich kerngesund bin."

"Zumindest letzteres wird noch ausführlich vom Ministerium getestet werden. Du bist also hier um dir einen Termin für deinen psychologischen Eignungstest geben zu lassen? Denn dass du vorher nicht mehr in den aktiven Außendienst kommst, ist dir ja wohl klar."

James raufte sich die Haare. "Ich hab ja wohl keine andere Wahl, denn hinter dem Schreibtisch sitzen bleiben werde ich ganz sicher nicht.", brummte James. "Ne Ahnung wo ich diese Seelenklempner finde?"

Mit vollkommen ernster Stimme erwiderte Moody: "Dort wo sie am meisten gebraucht werden – nur ein wenig unter uns, gleich in der Nähe der hohen Herren und Damen unter uns armem, aktivem Fußvolk."

"Ich freu mich schon riesig.", brummte James missmutig. Es war nicht so, dass er irgendwie Angst davor hatte. Ganz bestimmt nicht. Er war sich seiner Sache sicher. Wenn dieser verdammte Muskelkater nicht wäre, würde er nahezu jeden hier zum sofortigen Duell fordern. Selbst Moody, der mit ihm in der Regel den Boden wischte. Er hielt diesen Kram einfach für den absoluten Schwachsinn.

"Welche Akten darf ich mitnehmen? Denn Lily lässt mich nicht wieder herkommen, ehe diese Krankmeldung abgelaufen ist. Nur ich brauch was zu tun zu Hause. Sonst komm ich noch auf dumme Ideen.", meinte er dann.

"Hätte ich schon früher gewusst, dass dich die Arbeit mit den Akten von dummen Ideen abhält, würdest du unten im Archiv arbeiten und nicht von Du-weiß-schon-wem fast umgebracht werden.", brummelte Alastor vor sich hin, reichte dem Mann dann aber doch die untere Hälfte der bei ihm liegenden Akten herüber.

"Achte darauf, dass wenn du das Bearbeitungsdatum einfügst, es eines ist, an dem du auch offiziell wieder tätig sein darfst, denn im Moment dürftest du nicht einmal eine dieser Akten öffnen, geschweige denn sie durcharbeiten und halt sie um Merlins Willen nicht gleich jedem unter die Nase."

James kicherte kurz und ließ die Akten dann geschrumpft in seinem Umhang verschwinden. "Ich bin ja nicht total bescheuert." Dann wurde sein Blick stahlhart und ernst. "Und was Voldemort angeht, werde ich mich immer mit ihm anlegen, sollte er es wagen in meiner Gegenwart meine Freunde oder meine Familie anzugreifen. Und nichts und niemand wird mich daran hindern."

Dann schenkte er Alastor noch ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und verabschiedete sich mit den Worten: "Also, wir sehen uns in ein paar Tagen."

Mit einem nachdenklichen Blick sah Alastor Moody dem sein Büro verlassenden Mann hinterher. Irgendwie zweifelte er daran, dass dieser auch nur ansatzweise sein Alter erreichen würde. Nein – solche Leute kannte er nur zu gut. Sie lebten für das, was sie taten, ohne Rücksicht auf ihr eigenes Leben, ohne zu begreifen, dass wenn sie wieder zu weit gegangen waren, sie ihren Familien und ihrem Job für den sie sich aufzuopfern bereit waren, überhaupt nichts mehr nutzten, wenn sie tot und begraben waren.

- TBC –


	61. Kapitel 60 Psychologische Tests

**Kapitel 60 - Psychologische Tests **

James bestieg seufzend den Fahrstuhl und fuhr in den dritten Stock. Eigentlich kannte er das Ministerium in und auswendig nur bei den Psychologen war er noch nie gewesen. Den Eignungstest zur Einstellung hatte man bei ihm damals in einem der Gerichtssäle durchgeführt. Wohl als Abschreckung oder Einschüchterung. Er hatte sich davon nicht im Geringsten beeindrucken lassen, sondern sich nur auf die Fragen konzentriert. Ein Kinderspiel.

Im dritten Stock angekommen sah er sich kurz um und musste feststellen, dass sich hier einiges verändert hatte. Scheinbar war hier grade renoviert worden. _Hätte unsere Abteilung auch mal nötig_, stellte er nachdenklich fest, sich den rechten Oberarm kurz massierend, um diesen nervtötenden Muskelkater zu vertreiben.

So lief er seelenruhig durch den Gang, vorbei an verschiedenen Büros und nickte charmant lächelnd zwei jungen Damen zu, die kaum älter als siebzehn waren. Zudem kicherten sie leicht, was James ebenfalls schmunzeln ließ. Es ging vorbei an der Vergissmich-Zentrale. _Das sind die armen Hunde, die hinter uns aufräumen, wenn wir uns vor Muggeln duellieren_, schmunzelte er und bog dann um die Ecke in einen breiten Gang. Links erkannte er schon von weitem die Holztür, über der die Aufschrift "Psychologische Beratungsstelle" schwebte.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen betrat er das kleine Vorzimmer. Links und rechts standen eine Reihe einladend wirkender Stühle. auf der linken Seite saß ein junger Mann, sicherlich nur wenig älter als er selbst, der sich immer wieder nervös umsah und bei jedem lauten Geräusch zusammenzuckte.

Auf der andern Seite dagegen ein stämmiger Kerl, mindestens 40 Jahre alt, der nicht so aussah, als hätte er dringend Hilfe nötig. _Na, na. James. Nicht jedem sieht man seine Probleme an_, mahnte er sich selbst und trat dann an den Empfangsschalter, hinter dem eine etwas ältere Frau saß, die ihn schon seit seinem Eintreten beobachtet hatte.

"Guten Morgen.", grüßte er sie höflich.

"Was kann ich für sie tun, Mr. ...?"

"Potter. James Mathew Potter. Und ich brauche von einem ihrer... Psychologen eine Bescheinigung zur Diensttauglichkeit.", erkläre er mit einem charmanten Lächeln.

Die Frau wandte sich um und durchsuchte kurz ihre Akten. "Da haben wir es ja. Cruciatusfluch, wie?" meinte sie und der junge Mann hinter James keuchte entsetzt auf. Leicht verwundert zog der Auror aber nur eine Augenbraue hoch und wandte sich dann wieder der Frau zu. "Vollkommen korrekt. Kleiner Dienstunfall.", meinte er beiläufig, wobei es nun die Frau war, die ihn verwundert ansah.

"Wenn Sie das sagen. Waren Sie schon mal hier?", fragte die Frau freundlich.

"Nein, war ich noch nie.", antwortete James wahrheitsgetreu und bekam dann sofort drei Bögen Pergament in die Hand gedrückt. "Die füllen Sie bitte aus und einen Termin hätte ich dann... in zwei Wochen für sie frei.", erklärte sie ihm. James wären beinahe die Unterlagen aus der Hand gefallen.

"Zwei Wochen? Gute Frau, es ist vielleicht noch nicht zu Ihnen durchgedrungen, aber wir sind im Krieg. Auf meinem Schreibtisch stapeln sich die Akten fast bis zur Decke und mein Partner weiß schon nicht mehr wohin mit denen, die dazu kommen. Ich hätte also lieber gestern als heute einen Termin. Uhrzeit und bei wem ist mir vollkommen egal. Es muss nur jemand sein, der dazu berechtigt ist, mir meine Diensttauglichkeit zu bestätigen.", erklärte James ruhig aber eindringlich.

Die Frau zog kurz eine Augenbraue hoch und studierte dann einen Terminplaner. "Nun... wenn sie es so eilig haben,... Dr. Bress hätte gleich Zeit für sie.", erklärte sie dann.

"Na also. Perfekt.", erklärte James und setzte sich dann auf einen der freien Stühle, um die Bögen auszufüllen. Der Anfang der Fragen war ja noch leicht. Name, Geburtsdatum, Familienstand, Position im Ministerium, ggf. Rang und Dienstnummer, Grund der Anwesenheit. Nur was dann kam, ging um seine Lebensgeschichte. Kurzer Umriss der Kindheit, Wichtigeste Erlebnisse, Verletzungen aus der Kindheit und deren Ursache. _Na da brauch ich mehr als drei Zeilen_, stellte er fast schon belustigt fest, dabei an seine diversen Quidditchverletzungen denkend. _Bei Merlin, wozu brauchen die den ganzen Mist. Das steht doch auch alles in meiner Personalakte drin_, fragte er sich stumm. Zudem machte ihn die Beobachtung, durch den älteren Mann ihm gegenüber nervös.

Nachdem er auch die letzte Frage wahrheitsgetreu beantwortet hatte, brachte er die Bögen zurück zu der Dame am Empfang, die sich dafür herzlich bedankte. Auf dem Weg zurück zu seinem Platz sah der denn älteren Herrn dann einmal etwas genauer an. Schwarze kurze Haare, eine Narbe auf der linken Wange. Er war ziemlich breit gebaut.

"Ist was?", schnauzte der Mann ihn plötzlich an.

"Nein. Keineswegs. Nur genau wie sie, kenne ich auch gern mein Gegenüber ganz genau.", antwortete James gelassen doch plötzlich stand der Kerl vor ihm und James musste erkennen, dass der auch noch einen halben Kopf größer war.

"Ich seh doch, dass du Ärger willst. Also. Was passt dir nicht, Vierauge?", fauchte er und James verschlug es für einen Moment den Atem. _Eindeutig Feuerwhisky_, stellte er fest.

Doch ehe er antworten konnte, war die Empfangsdame dazwischen gegangen und hatte den Mann mit ein paar Fesseln zurück an einen Stuhl gebunden. "Hier gibt es keine Schlägerei, Mr. Stacks. Und Sie sind besser still, denn Mr. Potter ist Auror und könnte Ihnen noch erheblich mehr Probleme machen, als ihr Chef."

Mr. Stacks sah James noch kurz an und blickte dann demonstrativ zur Seite. James seufzte nur und setzte sich wieder. "A... Auror?", stammelte plötzlich der andere Mann.

"Richtig. Auror. James Potter.", stellte er sich ihm vor und reichte ihm die Hand. Der andere zuckte aber zunächst zurück, doch ergriff diese dann auch zögerlich. Dabei rutschte dann sein Umhang ein Stück hoch und entblößte eine ziemlich böse aussehende Bisswunde und James genügte ein kurzer Blick, um zu wissen, was den armen Kerl angefallen hatte. Ein Werwolf.

Hastig zog der Mann seinen Umhang zurück und blickte verstört auf den Boden, während seine Hände zitterten.

"Auch Arbeitsunfall?", fragte James, darum bemüht locker zu bleiben.

"D...Das interssiert Sie... doch nicht... w... wirklich.", stammelte der Mann verstört, ihn nur vorsichtig ansehend.

"Ich frage immer nur Dinge, die mich wirklich interessieren, Mr...?"

"Mainfield." sagte der Mann. "Und ja... war ein Arbeitsunfall. Vergangenen Vollmond.", sagte er leise.

"Pah. Ein Werwolf. Solche sollte man sowieso gleich abschlachten, bevor sie irgendwas anrichten können. Elendes Gesindel. Verkommenes Pack. Die...", rief Mr. Stacks von der anderen Seite und Mr. Mainfield zuckte heftig zusammen.

"Silencio!", sagte James seinen Zauberstab auf den Mann richtend, ehe die Dame am Empfang auch nur einen Ton sagen konnte.

"Mr. Stacks. Erstens sind Werwölfe auch nur Menschen, mit einem schrecklichen Schicksal. Und solang sie sich an die Gesetze halten hat keiner von ihnen den Tod verdient. Und zweitens sollten Sie jetzt wirklich aufpassen, was Sie sagen. Sonst könnte ich bei einem ungeklärten Mord an einem Werwolf auf die Idee kommen, Sie haben irgendwas damit zu tun. Und dann sprechen wir zwei uns wieder. Aber in meinen Räumlichkeiten eine Etage über uns.", erklärte er gelassen und hob dann den Zauber wieder auf und wandte sich an Mr. Mainfield.

"Es ist halb so schlimm, wie sie denken. Wenn Sie wollen stell ich Ihnen mal einen Freund von mir vor. Er ist auch ein Werwolf. Schon seit Jahren und kommt damit hervorragend zurecht. Er kann Ihnen sicher ein paar..." James sah sich kurz um, um ein gutes Wort dafür zu finden, "sagen wir mal praxisnahe Tipps geben. Nicht, dass ich hier irgendwen Beleidigen möchte, oder Sie verunsichern. Sicher hilft Ihnen, was man Ihnen hier erzählen kann und Sie sollten sich das auch zu Herzen nehmen, vor allem die Sache mit den Gesetzen. Aber in einigen Dingen, liegt zwischen Theorie und Praxis ein himmelweiter Unterschied.", erklärte James dann lächelnd.

Eine Antwort konnte der junge Mann ihm aber nicht mehr geben, da neben ihnen gerade die Tür zu den Behandlungszimmern aufging und eine junge Frau eintrat.

Jennifer Bress kam aus dem Raum geschritten und begab sich zum Empfang, wo sie sich mit der Dame dort unterhielt. Anscheinend war sie grade mit einer Behandlungsstunde fertig. Eine weitere junge Frau kam aus dem Raum heraus, wirkte aber nicht sonderlich erfreut, eher als wenn es ihr richtig mies ging. Jennifer sah noch kurz auf. "Wir sehen uns also nächste Woche wieder, Kathra.", rief sie der jungen Frau nach, die sich missmutig kurz umdrehte und leicht nickte.

"Ihre Depressionen lassen sich einfach nicht abstellen. Bei jedem Anderen muss man nur dieses eine Schlüsselerlebnis finden und auf einmal sind sie ein völlig anderer Mensch, aber bei ihr findet man mindestens ein Dutzend Schlüsselerlebnisse und keiner von ihnen hilft weiter. Schreib doch bitte auf, dass es keine weiteren Veränderungen gab...", bat sie mit heller Stimme, und deutete auf das Pergament, welches anschließend in die Akte kommen sollte.

Jennifer Bress war eine junge Frau im besten Alter und eigentlich würde man ihr nicht ansehen, dass sie etwas wie eine Psychologin war. Unter solchen Frauen stellte man sich klischeehaft streng aussehende Frauen im Alter von mindestens 40 vor, mit Brille und streng gehaltener Kleidung. Aber Jennifer war weder so alt, sondern Mitte 20 - um genau zu sein 26 -, trug lockere Kleidung, so wie ihr die Nase gewachsen war. Nicht viele aus der psychologischen Abteilung waren damit einverstanden, aber Jennifer war es egal.  
Ihre Leistungen waren bestens, wenn nicht sogar eine der Besten überhaupt. Von daher war ihr Terminkalender meist sehr voll und nur selten kam es vor, dass sie zwischen zwei Terminen Zeit für einen dritten hatte.

Sie strich sich die langen, schwarzen Haare hinter die Schulter, band sich einen Zopf und stand weiterhin an den Empfang gelehnt, leicht nach vorne gebeugt. Sie trug ein schlichtes hellblaues Oberteil mit halben Ärmeln. Die Farbe passte zu ihren Augen, die eisblau waren. Dazu trug sie eine schwarze Jeans, welche die schlanken Beine nicht im geringsten kaschierte.  
Die Empfangsdame sah Bress an und lächelte etwas. "Haben Sie sich schon umgezogen, für die Pause, Dr. Bress...?"  
Diese nickte und erwiderte das Lächeln warm. "Ja!"  
"Tut mir leid, aber es ist noch ein Fall dazwischen gekommen."  
Für einen kurzen Moment verfinsterte sich Jennifers Miene. Dabei hatte sie doch Pause... Das hatte diese alte Hexe doch extra gemacht! Wo waren sie denn jetzt gelandet? _Bloß, weil sie mich nicht mag, muss sie mir doch nicht meine Pausen verbauen..._ dachte Jennifer etwas verbittert.

"Worum geht es denn?", fragte sie dann doch wieder zuckersüß.  
"Test auf Diensttauglichkeit.", sagte die Empfangsdame kurzangebunden und drückte Jennifer die Akte in die Hände. "Er sitzt da hinten."  
Jennifer drehte sich um und dann wieder zu der Empfangsdame.  
"Doch nicht etwa dieser... stabil gebaute da?"  
"Nein der Andere. James Potter."  
"Na dann..."

Jennifer drehte sich wieder um und ging auf ihn zu. "So, Mr. Potter. Wenn sie mir dann folgen wollen...?"

James verschluckte sich beinahe, als die junge Frau ihn bat mitzukommen. "Bei Merlin. James du heiratest", flüsterte er sich selbst zu und wühlte kurz in seinem Umhang. "Hier Mr. Mainfield. Melden Sie sich nächste Woche mal bei mir. Ich werde mal sehen, was ich für Sie tun kann.", meinte er und drückte dem Mann das Kärtchen in die Hand, um dann der Ärztin zu folgen.

Das Büro, das sie betraten, war schlicht eingerichtet. Ein großer Schreibtisch, eine Couchgarnitur von dem ein Sofa genau so aussah, wie die, die er dem Fernsehen kannte, wenn es um Psychologenbesuche ging. _Oh Merlin. Das darf nicht wahr sein. Obwohl... darauf lassen sich sicher noch andere Dinge anstellen, als nur reden._, dachte er grinsend, räusperte sich dann aber um selbst wieder zur Vernunft zu kommen. _Das, mein lieber Freund mach mit deiner Lily. Diese Frau studiert nachher nur noch dein Sexualverhalten und diskutiert womöglich noch darüber, warum du was tust_.

"Gemütlich", meinte er dann lächelnd und reichte der Frau die Hand. "James Potter", stellte er sich dann noch mal selbst vor, wie es der Höflichkeit gebührte. "Danke, dass Sie so kurzfristig Zeit haben, Dr. Bress. Ich möchte diese Sache so schnell wie möglich hinter mich bringen."

_Ja, ich hoffe, dass es schnell von dannen geht, sonst verhunger ich im Laufe des Tages noch.,_ dachte Jennifer, auch wenn sie diesen Termin genauso ernst nahm, wie jeden anderen auch.  
"Finden Sie, Mr. Potter...?" Sie lächelte etwas und nahm die Hand, welche sie kurz schüttelte. "Ich finde es eher etwas sehr klischeehaft..."

Sie warf nochmal prüfend einen Blick durch den Raum und bestätigte sich somit die Einstellung. Definitiv zu klischeehaft. "Nur leider ist es mir bisher verwehrt, diesen Raum ganz nach meinen Wünschen einzurichten. Aber wir sind ja nicht hier, um den Raum gedanklich umzudekorieren, nicht wahr?"  
Erneut schenkte sie ihm ein Lächeln und deutete dann auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch. "Dann setzen Sie sich mal."

Jennifer selber ging hinter den Tisch und setzte sich dort auf ihren wesentlich größeren Stuhl.  
"Meinen Namen dürften Sie ja schon mitbekommen haben, nicht wahr? Meine dauerhaften Patienten nennen mich mit der Zeit auch beim Vornamen, das lockert die Stimmung und sie reden auch mehr. Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass wir uns noch öfter begegnen werden, aber Sie können mich gerne auch Jennifer nennen."

James entledigte sich schnell, wenn auch wegen des Muskelkaters etwas unbeholfen seines Umhangs und setze sich. "Jennifer ist ein sehr schöner Name. Sie dürfen mich selbstverständlich auch James nennen.", erklärte er. Dann warf er noch flüchtig einen Blick in die Runde. "Klischeehaft allenfalls, wenn man sich in der Muggelwelt auskennt. Und ob Sie diesem Klischee gerecht werden, ist ja immer noch ihre Sache. Dem klischeehaften Auftreten und Alter entsprechen Sie jedenfalls nicht, was mich mehr als angenehm überrascht."

"In der Muggelwelt muss ich mich wohl oder übel auskennen. Viele meiner Patienten kommen ursprünglich aus Muggelfamilien. Da sollte man sich mit deren vergangenen Umständen auskennen. Muggel sind wirklich ein komisches Volk, manchmal.", gab sie zu verstehen und musste unwillkürlich an einige Situationen denken, die sie eigentlich doch ziemlich witzig fand, es natürlich den Patienten gegenüber nicht offen zugeben durfte.

"Vielen Dank. Ich fasse das mal als Kompliment auf.", sagte Jennifer dann und konnte es geschickt verhindern, einen rötlichen Schimmer auf den Wangen zu bekommen. Einer der Vorteile des Daseins als Metamorphmagus.  
"Na, ja. Also... James.", begann sie und ließ die Akte vor sich auf dem Tisch aufschlagen. "Oh, Sie sind Auror?", fragte sie dann überrascht und sah ihr Gegenüber dann wieder an. Das würde erklären, warum sie das Gefühl hatte, diesen Mann zu kennen. Vielleicht war sie ihm zufällig schon ein paar Mal über den Weg gelaufen.

Sie ließ die Blätter weiterblättern, sah kurz drauf und schien innerhalb dieser kurzen Zeit alles in sich aufgenommen zu haben, was da stand.  
"Auror und Cruciatus Fluch. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass es immer seltener wird, dass diese Verbindung nicht auftritt." Sie lächelte ihn an.

James lächelte ebenfalls herzlich zurück. "Ich denke, es ist kein Geheimnis, dass wir uns im Krieg befinden. Und da die Todesser alles andere als zimperlich in der Wahl ihrer Flüche sind, kann ich mir durchaus vorstellen, dass diese Kombination sehr häufig auftaucht. Die Betrachtung, dass die Muggel ein seltsames Volk sind, beruht auch auf Gegenseitigkeit. Sie finden uns genauso seltsam."

Dann warf er einen kurzen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Muggelarmbanduhr versteht sich. Ein Geschenk von Lily. Und diese zeigte ihm, dass er garantiert zu spät zum Essen kam, wenn sie sich nicht langsam mal beeilten.

"Aber meine Einstellung Muggeln gegenüber dürfte wohl kaum ein Gesprächsthema sein, nicht war?", versuchte er dann das Thema in eine andere Richtung zu lenken.

"Sagen Sie das nicht, James.", meinte Jennifer lächelnd. "Ich mache mir bereits das gesamte Gespräch Anmerkungen über Ihr Verhalten."  
Es war tatsächlich so. Eigentlich sah es so aus, als wenn sie nur Dinge abhakte, aber tatsächlich hatte sie einen Fragebogen vor sich liegen, mit dem sie das Verhalten von ihren Patienten bestimmen konnte.  
Das Gesamte würde anschließen eine komplette Analyse der Zurechnungsfähigkeit ergeben und ob James noch in der Lage wäre, weiterhin als aktiver Auror zu arbeiten.  
"Nun, wo wir uns schon so nett unterhalten... könnten Sie mir ja erzählen, was Sie von Muggeln halten."

James verkniff sich ein Seufzen. _Na Klasse. Das wird also wohl doch länger dauern. Lily, ich bitte dich schon mal im Vorfeld um Verzeihung, dass du dir Sorgen machst, aber das muss jetzt einfach sein._, bat er stumm und konzentrierte sich dann auf die Frage.  
"Was halte ich von Muggeln?", wiederholte er kurz die Fage. "Ich hab kein Problem mit ihnen. Sie leben in ihrer Welt, wir in unserer. Jeder hat seinen Weg gefunden, den Alltag zu meistern. Außerdem ist meine Zukünftige eine Muggelgeborene und ich verstehe mich hervorragend mit meinen zukünftigen Schwiegereltern. Sicher gibt es hier und da mal ein kleines Missverständnis oder wir treten in das ein oder andere Fettnäpfchen, aber das passiert ihnen genau wir mir. Das wird dann aus der Welt geräumt und die Sache ist erledigt. Und ich würde einen Muggel genau wie einen Zauberer gegen einen Angriff eines Todessers verteidigen, mit dem gleichen Einsatz.", erklärte er ruhig aber mit fester Stimme.

Jennifer schrieb eifrig mit. Irgendwann wurde es ihr aber zu viel und sie ließ die Feder alleine schreiben, was natürlich auch um einiges schneller ging.  
"Das freut mich zu hören.", sagte sie wahrheitsgemäß. "Nun. also, Sie wurden durch einen Cruciatus gefoltert, ja? Hat das ihr Leben bis heute irgendwie verändert? Ich meine... haben Sie nun scheu vor irgendwas? Oder reagieren Sie überempfindlich darauf?"

James zog kurz die Augenbraue in die Höhe. "Das ist aber sehr direkt.", stellte er dann schmunzelnd fest, ehe er einen Moment über die Frage nachdachte, wobei ihm einfiel, was Lily ihm gestern Mittag erzählt hatte, in Bezug auf ein erneutes Verfluchen mit diesem Unverzeihlichen.

"Überempfindlich auf den Curiciatus? Meine Liebe, Jeniffer, meine Verlobte hat mir nahegelegt mich in den nächsten zwei Wochen nicht noch einmal damit belegen zu lassen, da es extrem schmerzhaft werden könnte, egal wie lang der Fluch dauert oder wie stark der Zauberer ist, der ihn mir auf den Hals jagt. Das hat medizinische Gründe, und ich bin mir sicher ein Heiler wird Ihnen das sehr viel besser erläutern können.  
Und ob es mein Leben verändert hat? Sicher. Ich werde mich garantiert nicht mehr in eine Ecke oder an eine Wand drängen lassen, sollte ich mich noch einmal gezwungen sehen, mich mit Voldemort anzulegen. Oder mit irgendwem anders, denn Todessehnsucht habe ich ganz bestimmt nicht.  
Und vor einem Duell hab ich garantiert keine Angst. Ich liebe meinen Beruf und in dem ist es zur Zeit leider gang und gäbe in Duelle zu geraten, wenn man nicht grade nur Büroarbeit machen will und auf die Lege ich nur in dem Maße wert, in der sie zwingend erforderlich ist.", ging er Punkt für Punkt, sachlich aber durchaus seine Emotionen zeigend, die ihm gestellten Fragen durch.

"Das hört sich sehr gut an...", gab Jennifer eher zu sich selber, als zu James von sich. Also, dieser Potter schien noch in bester psychischer Verfassung zu sein. zumindest in theoretischer Situation. Aber Praxis und Theorie lagen weit auseinander. "Also James. In diesem Frage-Antwort-Spiel scheinen Sie sehr gut abzuschneiden. Da gibt es keine Bedenken, Sie weiter im aktiven Dienst einzusetzen. Aber wir müssen noch die Praxis durchnehmen... sind Sie dazu bereit?"

James schluckte leicht. "Ein Praxistest?", fragte er verwundert. "Jetzt? Sofort?"

Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch, was irgendwie niedlich aussah. Skeptisch sah sie ihren Patienten an.  
"Oder gibt es noch irgendetwas, worüber Sie reden wollen, James?"

James schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nein. Da gibt es nichts mehr. Ich war nur etwas überrascht.", meinte er. _Ich werd nen Teufel tun und ihr sagen, dass ich noch krank geschrieben bin. Egal wen sie mir vorsetzt, irgendwie werde ich mit ihm schon fertig_, stellte James stumm fest und erhob sich.

Sie nickte und stand ebenfalls auf. "Na, ja..." Jennifer strich sich kurz eine Haarsträhne von der Stirn, "... dass Sie mit einem Werwolf befreundet sind, wird wohl nichts weiteres mit ihrer Gesamtsituation zu tun haben, oder...?", fragte sie wie nebenbei, wobei die Feder weiterhin bereit war, jeglichen Satz von James aufzuschreiben. Dies würde nun, in diesem Moment, eine der ausschlaggebenden Reaktionen sein, die Jennifer als eine der Schlüsselantworten nehmen würde,

James, der grade nach seinem Umhang greifen wollte, zog langsam seine Hand zurück und drehte sich verwundert zu der Frau herum. "Was soll meine Freundschaft zu Remus mit der Gesamtsituation zu tun haben?", fragte er verwundert, der diese Frage nun wirklich nicht verstand. Sicher hatte er schon einige seltsame Blicke bekommen, wenn er sagte, dass ein Werwolf zu seinen Freunden zählte, aber sonst auch nichts weiter.

"Eigentlich nichts. aber Ich kenne kaum jemanden, der einfach so darüber hinweg sieht, wenn jemand mit einem solchen Halbwesen befreundet ist. Kann es nicht vielleicht sein, dass Sie angestarrt werden und abwertend behandelt werden..?", fragte Jennifer frei heraus, ohne irgendwas hinauszuzögern.

James griff sich seinen Umhang und warf ihn sich über die Schulter. "Ich weiß zwar nicht genau, auf was sie hinaus wollen, aber bei uns wird nicht gemobbt.

Sicher bekomm ich von vielen einen seltsamen Blick zugeworfen, aber jeder dort weiß, wo meine Loyalität liegt. Und wenn ich merkte, dass irgendwer ein ernsthaftes Problem damit hat, dass ich mit einem Werwolf befreundet bin, schaff ich das in einem Gespräch unter vier Augen aus der Welt.", erklärte er die Tür öffnend. "Haben Sie schon einen Trainingspartner im Auge? Oder muss ich durch den Hindernissparcour?"

Jennifer musste kichern. Sie hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund.  
"Entschuldige...", sagte sie glucksend. "Das kannst du dir aussuchen. Entweder setze ich dir jemanden vor, oder du nimmst einen Hindernissparcour, und Aufgrund deiner Schwächen und Stärken wird dir am Ende jemand vorgesetzt...", grinste sie, wohlwissend, dass sie ihn duzte.

James zog verwirrt eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ich nehm den Trainingspartner, solang er nicht Alastor Moody heißt. Und... würdest du mir bitte verraten, was so lustig ist, damit ich mitlachen kann?"

"Tut mir leid, James. Ich musste an alte Sachen denken. Ich weiß, das hat nichts mit dem jetzigen zu tun, aber es kam einfach so", kicherte sie weiter. Das war ihr in ihrer Laufbahn noch nie vorgekommen, aber nun konnte Jennifer sich das Lachen einfach nicht verkneifen. Der Grund war ihr schleierhaft, aber es ging einfach nicht anders.

"Wer dein Gegner am Ende ist, kann ich dir nicht sagen. Es kommt ganz auf dein Verhalten an.", meinte sie nach kurzer Zeit, in der sie das Lachen wieder unter Kontrolle gebracht hatte. Daraufhin ließ sie eine Art Tor erscheinen. "Aber wenn du nicht willst, kannst du diese Aufgabe auch verweigern...", sagte Jennifer und sah den anderen ernst an.

James zog verwundert die Augenbraue hoch und schnaubte dann ebenfalls lachend. "Wenn ich diesen Test verweigere, bekomm ich wohl kaum meinen Diensttauglichkeitsnachweis. Und ohne denn lässt mich keiner mehr in den Außendienst und ich steh nicht sonderlich auf Schreibtischarbeit. Also bringen wir es hinter uns."

"Wissen Sie, James. Das macht mir an meinem Job so Spaß. Es ist immer wieder schön mit anzusehen, wenn Leute meinen sie müssten Dinge tun, die sie vielleicht gar nicht tun sollen.  
Jetzt, aus Ihrer Aussage heraus könnte ich sagen, dass Sie gar nicht wirklich Wert darauf legen, weiter zu machen, da sie es einfach nur als Verpflichtung ansehen, als Auror zu arbeiten, dass Sie eigentlich andere Dinge tun wollen.", erklärte Jennifer und musste schmunzeln.  
Ja, das könnte sie, aber allein die Tonlage von James ließ darauf schließen, dass er nicht wirklich so dachte. Dass er es absolut ernst meinte und dass der Job ihm über alles ging.

Am liebsten hätte James sich frustriert die Haare gerauft, doch das verkniff er sich. Sie würde sofort merken, dass er genervt war und wusste Merlin was hineininterpretieren. "Meine Verhöre sind scheinbar nicht viel anders als das, was du tust. Nur dass ich es grundsätzlich gegen die Menschen, die mir gegenüber sitzen, auslege, um das Geständnis für ihre Tat zu bekommen.", stellte er dann ruhig fest, einfach übergehend, dass sie wieder zum Sie gewechselt war.

"Und was deine subtile Frage angeht, ich wüsste nicht, was ich anderes tun sollte, um meine Zeit zu verbringen. Ich bin ein Mensch, der einen gewissen Grad Spannung im Leben braucht. Ich kann mich nicht tagelang hinsetzen und hinter Büchern vergraben.  
Wenn ich diesen Test nicht bestehe, würde ich wahrscheinlich irgendwann wirklich einen Psychiater brauchen, oder einfach das Handtuch werfen und Quidditchprofi werden. Das wäre zwar eine weniger sinnvolle Aufgabe, aber ich hätte wenigstens wieder etwas Aufregung.  
Und ich bin kein Adrenalinjunkie oder größenwahnsinnig. Ich weiß sehr wohl, wo meine Grenzen sind und dass es einfach Irrsinn war, sich mit Voldemort anzulegen. Aber ich habe damit zwei Zivilisten das Leben gerettet und das ist mein Job, den ich von ganzem Herzen liebe. Das einzige, was mir mehr bedeutet, ist meine Familie.  
Und nun erkläre mir kurz und bündig einfach, was ich zu tun habe. Damit du noch was von deiner Pause hast und ich nach Hause an den Mittagstisch komme, ehe meine Verlobte Großalarm auslöst, weil sie denkt ich mache Dummheiten."

Jennifer war baff - und das kam weiß Merlin nicht oft vor -, und sah James anerkennend an. Diese Überzeugung in seiner Stimme war wirklich beeindruckend. Selten gab es jemanden, der so dermaßen noch daran festhielt sich von irgend so einer 'Psychotusse' - so nannte sie sich gerne selber mal - nichts einreden zu lassen. Noch mehr beeindruckte es sie, dass dieser Potter den, dessen Name nicht genannt werden durfte, doch beim Namen nannte.

Sie nickte nur leicht, um ihre überraschte Reaktion nicht vollkommen zu offenbaren.  
"Sie werden sich gleich in einem Raum wiederfinden, in dem sie ihre Fähigkeiten als Auror unter Beweis stellen sollen. Es wird ein Ort sein, der Ihnen lieb und teuer ist und Sie werden das beschützen, was ihnen genauso lieb und teuer ist. Dadurch testen wir, oder besser ich, wie Sie mit Extremsituationen um gehen...", sagte Jennifer vorwarnend und da sie unter den ausdrucksstarken Blick von James Potter wusste, dass es ihn nicht abschrecken würde, ließ sie den Zauber auch schon auftreten und James fand sich, allein, auf dem Hogwarts Gelände wieder.

James sah sich überrascht um. Nun gut. Überrascht war das falsche Wort. Sie hatte ihm nur keine Gelegenheit gegeben, sich kurz Gedanken darüber zu machen, was sein liebster Ort war, denn sonst wäre er ganz sicher auf Hogwarts gekommen. "Und das liebste ist Lily. Gütiger Merlin. So was nenn ich Folter.", murmelte er und schloss einen Moment die Augen, um sich zu sammeln. Egal, was kam, er musste auf jeden Fall rational bleiben und nicht emotional handeln.

"Na gut. Dann wollen wir mal sehen.", sagte er zu sich selbst und lief am Waldrand entlang. Die Geräusche waren dieselben wie in seinen Schuljahren. Sogar die Gerüche waren die gleichen. "Mein Kompliment, Jennifer, das ist tatsächlich eine perfekte Illusion", schmunzelte er. _Wobei mir der Tag und mit einem Besen bewaffnet im Quidditchstadion noch mehr gefallen hätte._, dachte er bei sich. Das war wohl auch der Grund warum er gerade in Richtung eben dieses Stadions lief.

Die gesamte Umgebung lag im Stillen, lediglich einige leichte Windstöße gaben rauschende Geräusche von sich. Nach nicht allzu langer Zeit hatte die Stille einen Tiefpunkt erreicht, aber wenige Sekunden später wurde sie durch ein Geräusch, was sich wie zwei redende Menschen anhörte, unterbrochen. Es wurde lauter, je näher James dem Stadion kam.

Bald konnte er die Stimme von Lily erkennen, als aus den wispernden Stimmen nun doch verständliche Worte geworden waren. Die eine Stimme war definitiv von Lily. die andere... Die von Remus Lupin.  
Dieser klang verärgert und energisch, schien auf Lily einzureden, welche ihrerseits mit beruhigender Stimme auf ihn einredete, aber dies schien ihn noch wütender zu machen...

James verharrte einen Moment. Beide Stimmen erkannte er jederzeit, in völliger Finsternis. _Bei Merlin, Nein. Nein, das hat Jennifer nicht getan. Sie hat gesagt einen Menschen, der mir lieb und teuer ist. Den müsste ich beschützen. Warum vor ausgerechnet dem Menschen, der mir so nah ist, wie ein Bruder,_ fragte er sich und spürte wie sein Puls sich beschleunigte und Angst durch seine Adern kroch. Für einen Moment lehnte er sich an einen Baum, um sich zu fassen. Ihm war scheißegal, was Jennifer von ihm dachte. Er brauchte einfach ein paar Sekunden, um den Kopf wieder klar zu bekommen. Um sich einzureden, dass das hier nichts weiter als ein Test war. Keine Realität.

Drei mal tief durchatmend und dann langsam bis zehn zählend, zwang er sich zur Ruhe und straffte dann die Schultern. Er würde mit Remus fertig werden. Irgendwie würde er mit Remus fertig werden. Leise, darauf achtend keine Geräusche zu machen und sich dafür bedankend, dass der Mond nur als schmale Sichel zu erkennen war. Moony würde ihn so nicht wittern können, schlich er sich noch näher an das Stadion heran, um zu lauschen, worum es bei dieser heftigen Diskussion ging.

Sowie Remus als auch Lily befanden sich im Stadion, relativ am Rand bei den Rängen. Die Diskussion war in vollem Gange. Anscheinend versuchte Lily immer noch auf Remus einzureden.  
"... das ist doch kein Grund, Remus. Du weißt genau, dass es nicht so ist...", sagte sie in einem ruhigen, sachlichen Ton.

"Ich bin doch nicht dumm!", fauchte der Andere, sichtlich in Rage. "Ja, ich bin der dumme Werwolf. Das versteh ich schon, aber glaubst du, ich habe es all die Jahre nicht mitbekommen? James hier, James da! Wollen wir doch mal sehen, wie stark Krone wirklich ist!"

James verharrte erneut einen Moment. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass diese Frau tatsächlich seinen besten Freund gegen ihn kämpfen lassen würde. _Außerdem ist das ein verdammt schlechter Zeitpunkt, Moony, um herauszufinden, was ich tatsächlich drauf habe_, sagte er zu sich selbst, beschloss dann aber sofort in die Offensive zu gehen.

"Moony!", rief er halblaut. "Wir können über alles reden. Ganz in Ruhe. Aber sei doch vernünftig und lass Lily gehen."

Jeder seiner Muskeln war schmerzhaft angespannt, doch das ignorierte er. Er wartete gespannt darauf, wie diese Moony-Kopie reagieren würde. Das Bild, was er gesehen hatte, war perfekt. Genau so sah Remus aus, nur seinen Charakter mussten sie ausgetauscht haben, denn den Moony, den er kannte, hätte allein diesen Satz nicht gesagt, weil Remus wusste, was er konnte, ganz abgesehen davon, dass Remus irgendwie eifersüchtig klang und das war sein Remus ganz bestimmt nicht.

Lupin sah auf, als er James' Stimme hörte und auch Lily hielt inne, als sie grad noch etwas sagen wollte. "Bitte, James... mit Remus stimmt etwas nicht.", gab sie von sich. "Pass auf...", abschätzend sah sie den Werwolf an.  
Dieser hatte James kurz darauf erspäht und mit einem heimtückischen Grinsen begrüßte er seinen Freund. "Hallo, Krone. Ich habe schon gewartet, dass du kommst. Hat ja auch lange genug gedauert, aber ich denke, dieser Besuch bei der Psychologin hat dich aufgehalten, ja?"

James blendete die Tatsache, dass das hier ein bescheuerter Test war, vorübergehend aus. Er würde sich Jennifer zur Brust nehmen, wenn er das hier bestanden hatte, oder auch nicht. In jedem Fall würde er ein ernstes Wort mit ihr darüber wechseln.

"Ich hab sofort alles stehen und liegen lassen, Moony. Nichts und niemand könnte mich daran hindern dir, Lily oder den anderen Rumtreibern zu Hilfe zu kommen.", antwortete er und trat aus dem Schatten der Tribüne raus. "Und hier bin ich, um dir zuzuhören. Was ist dein Problem?"

Remus schnaubte verächtlich. "Da haben wir ihn wieder. Der großherzige James Potter", säuselte er recht übertrieben und beachtete Lily nun nicht mehr weiter, auch wenn sie den beiden entsetzt einige Blicke zu warf. Die meisten galten natürlich ihm, Remus. "Was mein Problem ist? Du bist mein Problem!"

James warf Lily nur einen kurzen Blick zu, mit dem er ihr versuchte klar zu machen, dass sie verschwinden sollte. Er wollte Remus solang ablenken. "Und warum?", fragte er ruhig seinen Zauberstab zwar fest in der Hand haltend aber nicht hebend. "Was habe ich dir getan, Moony, dass ich so plötzlich dein Problem bin?"

Lily lächelte nur kurz und deutete ein Kopfschütteln an, was soviel zu bedeuten hatte wie, dass es ihr gut ging und er sich um sie keine Sorgen machen sollte. Sie sagte nichts, wollte das Wort nun Remus und James überlassen.

Remus gab ein kurzes Lachen von sich, was so ja nun gar nicht zu ihm passte, andererseits aber nur wieder verdeutlichte, dass er sauer war.  
"All die Jahre...", begann er, ließ diesen Teil des Satzes aber unvollständig, "... was glaubst du, denke ich mir dabei, wo du doch der große James Potter bist. Jede auch nur so kleine Aufmerksamkeit kommt dir zu Gute. Du scheinst beinahe schon zu glänzen von all dem Ruhm, den du eingeheimst hast. Alles dreht sich nur um den allseits begabten 'James Potter'." Den Namen sprach er fast schon angeekelt aus.

James konnte nicht umhin zu denken, dass das Ganze einfach albern war. So würde sich Remus niemals aufführen. _Konzentrier dich_, mahnte er sich selbst und schenkte Lily einen kurzen aber eindringlichen Blick. Er war froh, dass es ihr gut ging. Aber das sollte auch so bleiben. Deswegen sollte sie ja auch zusehen, dass sie weg kam.

Dann wandte er sich aber wieder seinem Freund zu. "Remus. Wir alle vier hatten immer die gleiche Aufmerksamkeit und den gleichen Ruhm. Wir sind die Rumtreiber. Ebenso berühmt wie berüchtigt. Niemals wird uns Hogwarts vergessen. Wir waren immer die Könige der Scherze und das was wir geleistet haben, wird uns keiner jemals nachmachen können. Nicht einmal annähernd.  
Und du weißt sehr genau, dass ich mir nie etwas aus der Aufmerksamkeit der Mädchen gemacht habe. Mich hat immer nur eine interessiert und ihre Aufmerksamkeit hab ich erst im siebten Jahr bekommen, weil sie mich vorher für einen arroganten, aufgeblasenen Wichtigtuer gehalten hat. Wo sie ja nicht mal so falsch lag.  
Dich haben genau so viele Mädchen heimlich angehimmelt. Du, der stille, schüchterne, immer hilfsbereite und von uns vieren wohl der Vernünftigste. Der heimliche Schwarm vieler.  
Und allseits begabt bin ich nicht. Wäre das so, hätte ich die letzen vier Tage wohl kaum im Bett verbracht, mich vor Schmerzen windend. Wenn ich wirklich so begabt wäre, dann hätte mich Voldemort nicht erwischt."

Lily richtete sich langsam auf und machte Anstalten, den beiden aus dem Weg zu gehen, aber Remus hielt sie davon ab, indem er ihr einen kurzen aber dennoch prägnanten Blick zu warf. "Du bleibst hier!", knurrte er und sah dann wieder zu seinem Gegenüber.  
"Natürlich" begann er von neu. "Der große James Potter, der auf ihn, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, losgegangen ist. Das ich nicht lache! Das passt doch zu dir, jetzt hast du noch mehr Anerkennung bekommen, als du ohnehin schon hast! Erstickst du nicht irgendwann an diesem ganzen Getue?" Seine Stimmung war noch um einiges mehr gesunken und die Tonlage klang nun auch schon bebend vor Wut.

"Der dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf. Dass ich nicht lache. Voldemort, Remus. Voldemort. Du nennst ihn auch immer beim Namen.  
Außerdem habe ich mich mit ihm angelegt, um Peter den Hals zu retten, wie du weißt. Genau so wie ich es für jeden von euch getan hätte. Einer für alle, alle für einen. Das haben wir in unserer letzten Nacht auf Hogwarts geschworen. Ewigen Zusammenhalt, egal was kommt.  
Und ich pfeiff etwas auf den Ruhm. Es ist nur wichtig, dass Peter heil davon gekommen ist. Mehr zählt für mich nicht.", erwiderte er ruhig aber mit fester Stimme. "Und lass verdammt noch mal Lily gehen. Ich bin doch hier. Das ist es doch, was du wolltest.", setzte er etwas energischer hinterher, keine Sekunde mehr daran denkend, dass dies alles eine Illusion war.

"Komm doch her und hol sie weg!", meinte Remus spöttisch, hatte Lily mittlerweile am Arm festgehalten, damit sie nicht doch verschwinden konnte. "Komm her, James Potter, wenn du doch der große Held bist. Komm her und rette deine Lily, bevor ich ihr die Kehle herausreiße!"  
Lily war entsetzt und versuchte sich von Remus zu befreien, aber dieser hielt sie weiter fest. Sie sah unschlüssig aus, nicht wissend, was sie tun sollte. Schließlich war es doch Remus...

_Was zu weit geht, geht zu weit,_ schloss James. "Lass. Lily. Los. SOFORT!", knurrte er langsam einen Schritt auf ihn zumachend, bereit jederzeit aus dem Weg zu hechten oder ein Schild aufzubauen. "Dann sollst du meinetwegen dein Duell haben. Oder hast du etwa Angst, ich könnte dich besiegen? Musst du dich deswegen hinter einer Frau verstecken? Bist du ein so großer Feigling?", stichelte er dann. Etwas worauf unter diesen Umständen nahezu jeder ansprang.

"Natürlich bin ich so ein großer Feigling, Potter!", rief Remus, ließ Lily dann aber los, um nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen. Sofort im nächsten Moment hatte Remus Expelliarmus gerufen, um James zu entwaffnen.

James blockte den Fluch im selben Moment und konterte mit einem Lähmfluch. "LILY LAUF!", schrie er und schoss sofort darauf einen Schockzauber, um Remus daran zu hindern, ihr nachzusetzen.

Lily zögerte einen Moment, nickte dann aber doch und rief James zu, dass er aufpassen sollte, ehe sie davon lief.

Remus für seinen Teil kam recht schnell wieder auf die Beine, strauchelte ein wenig und machte Anstalten, Lily hinter her zu laufen, dann drehte er sich aber doch wieder zu James herum und schleuderte dann den Cruciatus auf seinen Gegner.

James war erleichtert darüber, dass Lily endlich das tat, was er sagte, und hechtete im nächsten Moment zur Seite, um dem Schmerzfluch zu entkommen. "Hast du sie noch alle! Dafür landest du in Askaban!", brüllte er seinem Gegner entgegen und schickte Remus wortlos einen doppelten Desterio entgegen. _Merlin sei dank ist uns graue Magie im Duell erlaubt.  
_  
"Weißt du wie mir das egal ist, Potter!", fauchte Remus, ehe er zusammenzuckte, als die schwarzen Blitze Wunden in seine Haut rissen und er unter einem schmerzerfüllten Klagelaut zu Boden ging, dabei sogar seinen Zauberstab fallen ließ.  
Grade noch konnte er den Holzstab wieder nehmen, und sprach Impedimenta auf James in der Hoffnung, ihn somit doch noch zu kriegen.

James blockte den Fluch seinerseits und rief schon etwas außer Atem und mit leichtem Seitenstechen: "Expellisarmus! Stupor! Riktusempra! Impedimenta!" Dabei richtete er allerdings nur den ersten direkt auf Remus, die anderen ließ er absichtlich links und rechts an ihm vorbeigehen, falls er sich dazu entschließen sollte zur Seite weg zu rollen.

Ehe noch irgendwas weiteres passieren konnte, ließ Jennifer die Illusion sich in Luft auflösen. James stand wieder in dem Behandlungszimmer, zusammen mit Jennifer, die sich bereits wieder eifrig Notizen machte.  
"Sehr interessant, James. Ich denke, das reicht zur Analyse."

Missmutig drehte er sich zu ihr um und sah sie finster an. "Das war ja wohl unterste Schublade", schnaubte er. Er musste, dass jetzt einfach loswerden. Aufgestaute Wut war ganz und gar nicht gut. Erst recht nicht, wenn es gleich zu Lily nach Hause ging.

"Mich zu testen, indem sie mir meinen Freund als Duellgegner vor die Nase zu setzen. Jemanden, der mir so nahe steht wie ein Bruder. Jemanden, von dem ich weiß, dass er erstens keine schwarze Magie beherrscht, zweitens niemals Freude daran empfindet, jemand anderem Schmerzen zu zufügen, wie es für den Cruciatus erforderlich ist, drittens die Gesetze wohl mehr achtet als sonst irgendwer, viertens meine Zukünftige sehr schätzt und als seine beste Freundin sieht, fünftens immer Abstand von Ruhm und Ansehen genommen hat, es ganz und gar nicht mochte im Mittelpunkt zu stehen und sechstens so eine Scheiße nicht mal zum Spaß auf Hogwarts durchführen würde. Direkt unter der Nase von Albus Dumbledore. Dem mächtigsten Zauberer unserer Zeit, vor dem sich sogar Voldemort fürchtet."

Dann atmete er einmal tief durch und sagte dann ruhig: "Nehmen Sie es nicht persönlich, aber dieses Szenario war schlicht und ergreifend der größte Schwachsinn, den ich je erlebt habe. Sollten wir uns wirklich noch einmal begegnen, nehm ich den Trainingsparcour. Da begegnet mir wenigstens nicht so ein Unsinn. Und ja ich bin zuweilen sehr impulsiv."

"Ja, natürlich.", sagte Jennifer gelassen. "Solche Tests sind immer großer Unsinn. Es ist nicht nur bei Ihnen so. Sie setzen sich aus den Erinnerungen und dem Unmöglichen zusammen. Schließlich soll so eine Illusion auch nicht dazu da sein, Ihnen die Wahrheit zu zeigen, sondern um ihre Reaktion zu testen.", erklärte Jennifer und zeigte sich nicht im geringsten beleidigt oder sonst etwas in der Art.  
"Soll ich ihnen mal etwas ganz im Vertrauen sagen? ... Ich kann diese praktischen Tests nicht im geringsten ausstehen."

James war nun sichtlich verwundert. Damit hätte er nun eigentlich nicht gerechnet. _Und du bist so ausgerastet_. Leicht verlegten fuhr er sich durchs Haar und brachte es damit in eine noch größere Unordnung, als es schon von natur aus war. Eine Unart die er beim besten Willen einfach nicht loswurde.  
"Tut mir leid. Ich bin wohl etwas gereizt von dieser Zwangspause und gewissen anderen Dingen, die einfach unglaublich sind.", entschuldigte James sich. "Aber wenn Sie diese Tests nicht ausstehen können, warum setzen Sie sich nicht einfach mit ihren Kollegen zusammen und entwickeln etwas besseres? Etwas Realistischeres?", fragte er, denn er glaubte kaum, dass die ganzen Psychologen magisch unbegabt waren.

"Ich habe mich bereits beschwert, gleich am Anfang, als ich zum ersten Mal so einen Test durchgeführt habe.", sagte Jennifer und lächelte etwas missmutig. "Aber das einzige, was kommt, ist dann der Satz: Es reicht voll und ganz. Oder: Irgendwann kümmern wir uns drum."  
Jennifer musste lachen.  
"Man könnte meinen die Leute hier haben echt alle Hände voll zu tun. Und anscheinend bin ich auch die einzige, die was gegen diese Tests auszusetzen hat. Die Anderen scheinen ganz zufrieden damit zu sein. Anscheinend mache ich irgendetwas falsch, hier."  
Dann sah sie auf eine Uhr und lächelte James an. "Aber ein Gutes hat es, James. Solange man in diesen Tests steckt macht man keinen Zeitverlust. Allzu spät dürften Sie also nicht zu Hause ankommen."

James warf nachdenklich einen Blick auf die Uhr und sie hatte recht. Her hatte noch genau 2 Minuten um nach Hause zu kommen. Eine Tatsache, die ihn auflachen ließ. "Wenn Sie einen Weg kennen innerhalb von zwei Minuten nach Wales zu kommen, ohne den Kamin zu benutzen, schaff ich das sogar." Doch dann fasste er sich wieder und fragte charmant lächelnd: "Sie haben doch alles eh beobachtet. Verraten sie mir, was mit meiner Diensttauglichkeit ist? Lassen Sie mich wieder auf Todesserjagd oder sollte ich besser schon mal anfangen für eine Quidditchkarrire zu trainieren?"

"Also, ehrlich gesagt: Ich würde Sie viel lieber bei einer Karriere im Quidditch beobachten.", sagte sie Todernst.

James glaubte für einen Moment den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren. Und er musste tatsächlich ein paar Mal tief durchatmen, um sich wieder zur Ruhe zu bringen. Er hatte felsenfest damit gerechnet, dass er diesen Test bestehen würde. _Ruhig, Junge. So ein Test lässt sich wiederholen. In zwei Wochen. Das ist die Grenze. Und bis dahin bist du wieder absolut fit._, redete er sich selbst Mut zu und sah dann Jennifer in die Augen. Allerdings störte sich sein Instinkt an diesem Blick. _Das stinkt zum Himmel. Keine Erklärung, kein Bedauern, keine aufmunternden Worte. Die verarscht dich, Junge und du bist darauf reingefallen._

"Erklären Sie mir auch, woran es lag? Ich habe ganz nach Vorschrift gehandelt. Nicht provoziert und versucht, das Ganze friedlich zu lösen. Zugegeben, es waren persönliche Argumente darin, aber ich hatte es auch mit meinem besten Freund zu tun. Ich hab dabei nicht mal eine Schramme abbekommen.", fragte er dann, sich möglichst ruhig gebend. _Was ein Wunder ist bei dem Muskelkater, den du hast  
_  
Jennifer konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen. "Entschuldigung...", kicherte sie. "Ich wollte diesen Gesichtsausdruck nur zu gerne sehen."  
Sie wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel, welche beim Lachen hervorgetreten war. "Ich würde Sie zwar gerne als Spieler bei einer Weltmeisterschaft sehen, aber ich denke, da werde ich lange drauf warten dürfen. Ich habe nichts dagegen einzuwenden.", sagte sie nach kurzer Zeit, nun wieder zum professionellen Sie wechselnd. "Aber meiner Meinung nach, sind sie topfit und sollten schnell wieder an die Arbeit gehen, damit sie diesen Energieüberschuss loswerden."  
Sie nahm seine Hand und schüttelte sie. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch, James Potter, der Test gilt als bestanden. Ich werde mir alles noch einmal genau ansehen, aber da dürfte es keine Probleme geben. Ich werde Ihnen eine Eule schicken, ja?"

James konnte nicht verhindern, dass er erleichtert aufseufzte. "Meine Liebe Jennifer. Sie können einen wirklich erschrecken. Da bekommt man ja fast einen Herzinfarkt." Dann schüttelte er kurz vor lauter Unglauben mit dem Kopf. "Ich erwarte dann Ihre Eule in den nächsten Tagen. Vielen Dank und... nun auf Wiedersehen hoffe ich allenfalls mal auf dem Flur."

"Ich hoffe doch mal, dass das keine negative Anmerkung an meine Wenigkeit ist...", sagte sie grinsend und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Ich wünsche Ihnen noch viel Erfolg bei ihrem Job."  
Daraufhin begleitete sie ihn noch zur Tür und sah ihm kurz nach, ehe sie dann -endlich- in ihre Pause ging.

TBC


	62. Kapitel 61 Der schönste Tag im Leben

****

Black Zora - und Hinweis für alle: Du hast recht. Remus beherrscht etwas schwarze Magie, es ist aber auch so das James das durchaus weiß, weil Remus ihm mit einem Fluch aus dem Bereich, das Leben gerettet hat

Warum es in diesem Chap anders steht, kann ich mir nur damit erklären, dass es beim Korrekturlesen einfach überlesen wurde.

Dazu vielleicht sollte ich aber auch sagen, das ich die Kapitel nicht in der Reihenfolge geschrieben habe, wie sie jetzt gepostet werden. Da entstand ein Chap das ihr noch gar nicht kennt, durchaus vor dem Chap mit der Duellierstunde. Zwar bin ich davon ausgegangen das ich solche Fehler alles ausgebessert habe, aber irgendwie muss das mir und auch allen anderen entgangen sein.

Peinlich, peinlich und ich kann mich nur für die Verwirrung entschudligen, die ich so gestiftet habe. - Imo

Vielne Dank für eure Reviews! Und nun ... husch husch ins nächste Kapitel, das von mazipaan und Tiyome geschrieben wurde. :) - Morti

**Kapitel 61 – Der schönste Tag im Leben**

Es waren nur noch wenige Tage, bis der Juli endete. Lucius hatte momentan eigentlich nichts anderes im Kopf, als die Hochzeit, die am 31ten Juli stattfinden sollte. Andersrum gesehen hatte er aber auch nicht vor, sich in irgendeiner Weise mit seinen kleinen Gemeinheiten, hin und wieder, zurück zu halten. Außerdem hatte er ja eh noch ein Hühnchen mit Regulus zu rupfen.  
Der junge Black war ihm in letzter Zeit ziemlich oft ausgewichen, hatte es möglichst oft vermieden auf ihn, Lucius, zu treffen.

Ja, das konnte er gut. Verstecken. Und dadurch dass Lucius wirklich andere Dinge im Kopf herum schwirrten, hatte er sich auch nicht besonders tiefgründig damit befasst, Regulus zwischen die Finger zu bekommen. Aber heute hatte der junge Black nicht so viel Glück gehabt.  
"Hallo, Regulus...", meinte Lucius, als der Gesuchte aus einer Tür herauskam.

Lucius hatte die Zeit über, wo Regulus in dem Raum verschwunden war, draußen gewartet. Er legte es darauf an den Jüngeren mehr oder weniger zu erschrecken, da dieser bestimmt nicht damit gerechnet hätte, gleich draußen vor der Tür abgefangen zu werden.

Regulus war eigentlich nur kurz im Hauptquartier gewesen, um sich mit einem Bekannten zu treffen, der auch erst seit Kurzem bei den Todessern war. Immer wieder tauschten sie sich über ihre Erlebnisse und Erfahrungen aus.

Als er nun wieder aus dem Raum kam, blieb er auf der Stelle stocksteif stehen und schluckte erst einmal heftig.  
"S.Sir...", stammelte er leise. "Ich... Was kann ich.. für Euch tun?"

Eigentlich wollte er nichts weiter, als schnellst möglich aus der Reichweite dieses Mannes verschwinden. Doch das konnte er jetzt schlecht.

"Was stotterst du denn auf einmal so...?", fragte Lucius und legte ein scheinheiliges Grinsen auf. "Ich wollte mich nur ein wenig mit meinem zukünftigen Verwandten unterhalten... Oder hast du es eilig...?"

"Ich... ähm...", stammelte Regulus weiter und drehte sich etwas unsicher zur Seite. "Ich wollte eigentlich... sofort.. wieder gehen."

_Verschwinde_, schrie eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf. _Solange du noch kannst._ Doch irgendwie fand er nicht den Mut vor dem ersten Berater des Dunklen Lords zu flüchten.  
"Worüber... wollt Ihr mit mir reden, Sir?"

"Nun ja... vielleicht darüber, dass sich nach der Hochzeit zwischen uns beiden vielleicht auch so einiges ändern könnte...?" Er legte eine kurze Pause ein. "Komm mit, Regulus!"  
Dass dieser grad noch gesagt hatte, dass er gleich wieder gehen wollte, interessierte Lucius nicht die Bohne. Es war ja auch nur eine Anstandsfrage gewesen, so oder so wäre es egal gewesen, ob Regulus Black etwas vorhatte.

"Zwi.Zwischen... uns?", fragte der junge Mann mit unmännlich quiekender Stimme und riesigen Augen. Unschlüssig blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte auf Lucius' Rücken, der sich gerade von ihm entfernte. Doch Regulus konnte seinen Körper nicht dazu bringen, dem Befehl zu folgen. Genauso wenig wie er es schaffte, sich endlich umzudrehen und wegzurennen. Zitternd blieb er, wo er war, und hoffte Irrwitzigerweise, dass Malfoy einfach weiter gehen und ihn vergessen würde.

Doch Lucius blieb natürlich stehen, als er bemerkte, dass Regulus ihm nicht folgte. Langsam drehte er sich um und sah den Anderen auffordernd an. "Bist du im Stehen eingeschlafen, oder hast du Wurzeln geschlagen?" Der Klang in seiner Stimme verhieß nichts Gutes.

Ohne dass er es bewusst wollte oder steuern konnte, setzte sich seine Füße plötzlich in Bewegung und er folgte Malfoy, zu was auch immer dieser sich ausgedacht hatte.  
"Ich... ich hab wirklich... .keine Zeit.", wisperte er, als er neben dem Blonden stand und diesen unsicher ansah.

Irgendwo tief in sich wusste Regulus Black, dass es gerade sein ängstliches Verhalten war, was den anderen reizte. Aber genau das konnte er nicht einfach abstellen.

_So ist brav mein kleines Kätzchen..._  
"Nun, du wirst doch ein wenig Zeit für mich haben, Regulus?", meinte Lucius, führte den Jüngeren zu einer Tür, die er gleich öffnete. Der Raum war schlicht. Es gab nichts besonders prunkvolles darin. Er gab aber auch keinen Aufschluss darüber, was Lucius nun vorhatte und was nicht. "Setz dich, Regulus.", meinte er nur und deutete auf einen Sessel, der sich neben zwei weiteren und einem Tisch in dem Raum befand.

Mit weichen Knien folgte der Jüngere der Aufforderung und ging zu dem Sessel hinüber. Zumindest durfte er diesmal auf einem Sessel sitzen und nicht wie ein Hund auf dem Boden.  
"Ich... was.. kann ich für Euch tun, Sir?", fragte er erneut. Irgendwie schlich sich die Hoffnung in seine Stimme, dass es wirklich etwas harmloses war und nichts mit dem zu tun hatte, was vor knapp einem Monat auf Malfoy Manor geschehen war.

"Du weißt, in ein paar Tagen wird die Hochzeit stattfinden. Nun, es gibt da einige organisatorische Dinge. Na, du weißt schon. Trauzeuge, und so weiter...", begann Lucius recht harmlos. Dieser Blick von Regulus forderte Lucius' Geduld allerdings schon ziemlich heraus. Aber er wollte sich Zeit lassen.  
Erst noch ein wenig Spielen...

"Trau...Trauzeuge?", wisperte Regulus nun doch sehr verblüfft. "Soll das heißen, dass ich...?"

Das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein. Allein die Vorstellung, dass Lucius Malfoy ihn - Regulus Black - zu seinem Trauzeugen machen wollte, war absolut lächerlich. Oder etwa nicht?

"... na, ja und eigentlich hatte ich ja auch an dich gedacht. Du bist schließlich Narzissas Cousin. Aber dann fiel mir ein, dass Katzen schlecht als Trauzeugen fungieren können.", sagte er wie nebenbei. "Und ich glaube Katzen dürfen auch nicht einfach so auf einem Sessel sitzen..."  
Auffordernd sah Lucius den Schwarzhaarigen an.

_Nein... Nein, nein, nein... nicht schon wieder! NEIN!_  
Regulus starrte den Mann vor sich an, als wäre dieser ein Geist. Kein Muskel rührte sich und auch seine Gedanken bewegten sich die ganze Zeit nur im Kreis herum.  
Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein... das konnte nicht wahr sein. Ganz langsam schüttelte er den Kopf.

"Na los, Regi. Jetzt ist deine Cousine noch nicht einmal dabei. Runter auf den Boden!" Ehe Regulus auch nur reagieren konnte, hatte Lucius eine kleine, aber feine Rute in der Hand und verpasste Regulus einen kurzen Schlag in den Nacken.

Bei der Benutzung dieses Spitznamen, den bisher nur seine Cousine benutzt hatte, wollte Regulus schon auffahren, als ihn im nächsten Moment etwas heftig in den Nacken zwickte. Sich schnell die Hand darüber haltend, drehte er sich zu Lucius um und erstarrte beim Anblick der Rute. Im nächsten Moment rutschte er langsam und mit ängstlichem Blick vom Sessel auf den Boden hinunter.  
"Wie...wieso?"

"Wieso? Muss ich mich erst rechtfertigen, bevor ich das kleine Regilein ein wenig erziehen darf? Glaubst du etwa ich habe nicht mitbekommen, wie du die gesamte letzte Zeit versucht hast, vor mir zu flüchten?" Lucius klang nun etwas gereizt.

"Ich... ich wollte nur... also... bitte...", stammelte der junge Mann und sah flehend zu dem viel älteren auf. "Ich... ich will nur nicht... es ... es ist nicht... wegen Euch, Sir. Ich..."  
Er wusste selber nicht, was er da eigentlich sagen wollte. Aber das Wort Erziehung hatte ihn dann doch dermaßen verunsichert, dass er vollkommen fertig mit den Nerven war.

"Du wolltest was? Erzähl es mir, Regulus!", sagte Lucius mit einem doch recht herrischen Tonfall.

"Ich... Ich wollte nicht... dass..." Regulus zog den Kopf in Erwartung weiterer Schläge ein. "Dass noch einmal so etwas passiert... wie... wie vor einem Monat... bei...bei Euch... Sir,... so wie das hier.", vervollständigte er dann doch seine Worte. Tränen sammelten sich schon wieder in seinen Augen, aber er kämpfte sie nieder. Er hatte sich geschworen, nicht wieder so ein Weichei zu sein.

"Und was tust du jetzt, wo es doch soweit gekommen ist...?" Lucius grinste höhnisch. Dieser Black war einfach nur ein Jammerlappen... ein verweichlichtes Stück... Nichts.  
Wie schon so oft fragte er sich, was ausgerechnet er bei den Todessern wollte. Früher oder später würde er eh den Schwanz einziehen. Das wusste Lucius jetzt schon.

"Ich... ich ... weiß.. nicht.", brachte Regulus mühsam hervor. Dann hob er allerdings wieder den Kopf und sah Lucius bittend an.  
"Sir... was immer ich angestellt habe... es tut mir leid. Gibt es keine andere... Strafe?"

Und noch einmal fuhr die Rute herab, diesmal aber etwas kräftiger als vorher noch. "Du willst mir also ernsthaft sagen, du machst dir deine Gedanken, weißt aber nicht, was daraus folgt? Regulus, ich bitte dich. Entweder sagst du es mir von selber. Oder aber ich benutze das hier."  
Lucius hielt ein Fläschchen Veritaserum in der Hand. "Und dann, werd ich alles erfahren..."

So bleich war Regulus schon lange nicht mehr geworden, wie in diesem Moment. Der Schlag hatte wirklich verdammt weh getan, doch das Fläschchen Wahrheitsserum ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Auch wenn er absolut nichts zu verbergen hatte, wollte er nicht, dass Malfoy alles von ihm einfach so erfahren konnte.

"Ich...ich...", fing er wieder an zu stammeln und die mühsam unterdrückten Tränen bahnten sich nun doch ihren Weg. "Ich... .geh...geh...horche."

"Das hört sich doch schon gleich viel besser an...", sagte Lucius und strich Regulus einmal über den Kopf. "So... was mach ich jetzt mit dir Jammerlappen...? Du heulst übrigens wie ein Gryffindor. Hast wohl viel von deinem Bruder, was?"

"Nein...ich hab nichts mit diesem Blutsverräter gemeinsam.", empörte Regulus sich und hob den Kopf, zog ihn unter der streichelnden Hand weg. Das war etwas, das er sich nicht gefallen lassen wollte.  
"Ich habe keinen Bruder!"

"Tatsächlich? Nun... wenn du keinen Bruder hast, dann wirst du wohl der erste in der Familie sein, der stark nach Gryffindor schlägt. Das klingt sehr schön. Regi, die Katze für Gryffindor."  
Dann fing sich Regulus einen weiteren Hieb ein. "Willst du deine Manieren schon wieder vergessen?"

Die Augen des jungen Black sprühten kurz regelrecht Feuer, ehe er allerdings durch den Schlag erneut leise aufschrie und sich dann wieder gen Boden duckte. Er hasste Schläge. ein paar Mal hatte sein Vater zu diesem Erziehungsmittel gegriffen, aber das hatte durchaus gereicht. Zusammen gekauert wartete Regulus, was weiter geschehen sollte. Er ahnte schon nichts Gutes.

Aber da kam nichts. Zumindest fürs erste nicht. "Steh auf, Regulus!", sagte Lucius nach einer Weile. Noch immer klang seine Stimme herrisch. Als Regulus dann wieder auf zwei Beinen stand, zog Lucius ihn nah an sein Gesicht ran. "Wenn ich noch einmal mitbekomme, wie du versuchst mir auszuweichen, dann kannst du dein blaues Wunder erleben, verstanden?"

"Ja, Sir... ich hab verstanden.", versicherte Regulus sofort und senkte den Blick, als Lucius ihn zu lange ansah. "Darf... Darf ich jetzt wieder gehen, Sir?"

"Ja, verschwinde." meinte Lucius und ließ Regulus los. Dann drehte er sich um und kümmerte sich nicht weiter um den jungen Black.

In einem einzigen Wimpernschlag war Regulus Black aus dem Zimmer verschwunden. Und kaum eine Minute später disapparierte er in der Eingangshalle des Hauptquartiers, um so schnell wie möglich so weit es ging von Lucius Malfoy weg zu kommen.

Die nächsten Tage über verbrachte er zu Hause und versuchte seinen Vater zu überzeugen, dass er keinesfalls mit zur Hochzeit seiner Cousine gehen wollte. Aber das Oberhaupt der Black-Familie ließ nicht mit sich reden und Regulus ließ sich dann von einer trotz seines Alters angedrohten Tracht Prügel überzeugen.

Nach den Tagen, in denen Lucius sich nicht anmerken ließ, dass er von Tag zu Tag nervöser wurde, machte sich nun wirklich mental darauf gefasst dieser Heirat entgegen zu treten. Immer wieder ging er auf und ab, noch wenige Stunden, aber er hatte auch noch nicht den Anzug an...

Auch Narzissa Black ging es nicht besser. Nervös lief sie in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab und blieb immer wieder stehen, um ihre kleine Schwester anzusehen, die vor ihr auf dem Bett saß.  
"Bella... ich bin so scheiß nervös.", murmelte sie und sah die jüngere an.

Mit den Beinen übereinander geschlagen saß sie da und betrachtete ihre Schwester.  
"Kann ich mir vorstellen, Zissa...", sagte sie und stand dann auf. "Aber das brauchst du doch gar nicht... du siehst toll aus und hast bald einen Mann mit viel Geld!" Bella grinste und legte ihre Arme um Narzissa.

Diese schlang ihre Arme ebenfalls um ihre Schwester und legte ihren Kopf auf die Schulter der Kleineren.  
"Ja...ich weiß. Und ich finde ihn auch durchaus nett .. auf eine hinterhältige Art.", murmelte sie zwinkernd. "Hilfst du mir bei den Haaren? Sonst komme ich zu meiner eigenen Hochzeit zu spät."

Sie lachte kurz auf. "Das wäre aber dann eine Hochzeit, an die man sich erinnert..." Bella ließ Zissa los und sah sie fragend an. "Wie möchtest du sie denn haben?"

"Hochgesteckt... das findest du doch immer so schön.", murmelte die Braut und setzte sich vorsichtig auf einen Stuhl, um ihr Kleid, das sie bereits seit einer Stunde trug, nicht zu zerknittern. Dann lächelte sie Bellatrix über den Spiegel an. "Hast du eigentlich deinen Süßen mal wieder gesehen, Bella?", wollte sie wissen. "Rudolphus hieß er... richtig?"

"Ja, ich find es sehr schön... aber es ist deine Hochzeit, Zissa."  
Sorgsam strich sie Narzissas Haare nach hinten, hatte einige Spangen zwischen den Lippen. Anstatt auf die Frage ihrer Schwester zu antworten, lächelte Bella. Ihre Augen sprachen Bände. Anscheinend hatte sie.

"Ich hoffe für dich.. für euch, dass es klappt, Schwesterchen.", murmelte sie leise. Einen Moment lang dachte sie darüber nach, was wohl gewesen wäre, wenn sie - so wie Bella - gerade in jemanden verliebt gewesen wäre. Hätte sie Lucius Malfoy dann auch so anziehend gefunden? Hätte sie sich dann auch in diese arrangierte Hochzeit drängen lassen?

Vermutlich schon, beantwortete sie sich ihre Frage selbst.

"Hast du Regi gesehen? Der läuft herum, wie der Tod auf zwei Beinen.", grinste Narzissa dann, um sich von ihren nutzlosen Gedanken abzulenken.

Sie war bereits so weit mit den blonden Haaren, dass sie die Spangen nicht mehr zwischen den Lippen hatte. "Ich danke dir, Schwester...", sagte sie leise. "...so wie er aussieht, hat er von irgendwem nen Tritt in den Hintern bekommen. Ich habe gehört, dass er sich mit seinem Vater angelegt hatte, drum gebettelt hat, nicht mit zu der Hochzeit zu kommen..."

Vorsichtig steckte sie noch eine Spange an, damit die Haare auch wirklich gut saßen.

Narzissa fing an zu kichern. "Willst du wissen, vor wem er so Schiss hat?", wisperte sie verschwörerisch und sah in Bellas fragende Augen. "Lucius... du musst ihn mal beobachten, wenn mein hübscher Fastgatte in der Nähe ist.. Göttlich."

Bella grinste und sah Zissa über den Spiegel an. "Wirklich?" Das machte sie natürlich neugierig. "Das werd ich mir nachher genau ansehen!" Allein beim Gedanken daran fing sie an zu kichern. Bella war heute ziemlich aufgedreht. Schließlich war es die Hochzeit ihrer Schwester. Sie würde wahrscheinlich bald danach selber vor den Altar treten.

"Solltest du, Kleines... Du wirst nicht glauben, was ich unseren Regi schon hab tun sehen, nur weil Lucius es verlangt und ihn etwas böse angesehen hat.", meinte Narzissa und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. "Das sieht wirklich wundervoll aus.. Danke, Schwesterchen."

In dem Moment klopfte es an der Tür und Regulus steckte seinen Kopf herein, und musterte die beiden kurz. Er sah verdammt bleich aus.  
"Ich soll euch Bescheid sagen, dass wir gleich los wollen..."

Sie wollte erst nachfragen, was genau Zissa gesehen hatte, aber die Tür öffnete sich, ehe sie etwas sagen konnte. Allerdings konnte sie sich jetzt beim Anblick ihres Cousins ein leises Aufkichern nicht verkneifen. "Wir sind gleich fertig, Regi.", meinte sie und versuchte das Kichern runterzuschlucken.

Regulus sah erst seine jüngere Cousine an, ehe er der älteren einen giftigen Blick zuwarf.  
"Danke sehr.", zischte er nur und verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Er konnte sich durchaus denken, dass Narzissa ihre große Klappe nicht hatte halten können. Aber er wagte auch nicht, mehr zu sagen aus Angst, dass Lucius es erfahren und ihn dafür bezahlen lassen würde.

"Gehen wir.", murmelte Narzissa auch kichernd. Dann erhob sie sich und sie machten sich auf den Weg nach unten, wo ihr Vater mit einem Portschlüssel wartete.

Ehe sie gingen, warf Bella noch einen Blick auf Zissa.  
"Du siehst wirklich wundervoll aus.", musste sie noch von sich geben und folgte dann ihrer Schwester nach unten.

Als alle da waren – beide Black-Familien hatten sich hier getroffen, jeder in seine beste Garderobe gekleidet, berührten sie alle einen Kamm, der zu einem Portschlüssel gemacht worden war. Nach einigen Sekunden und einem ekligen Gefühl standen sie vor dem Ministerium, wo die offizielle Trauung stattfand, damit es auch vor dem Gesetz bestand hatte.

Gemeinsam betraten sie die sich zu diesem Zweck verbreiternde Telefonzelle.

Lucius hatte sich frühzeitig in der Eingangshalle eingefunden und vertrieb sich seine Zeit, indem er sich ab und an mit jemanden unterhielt, der ihn gerade ansprach. Dann ging er manchmal hin und her und irgendwann erschienen die Blacks.

Lucius warf seinen bis dato recht angespannten Gesichtsausdruck weg und setzte wieder den normalen Ausdruck auf. So musste er feststellen, dass Narzissa mit den hochgesteckten Haaren noch besser aussah, als in seiner Erinnerung.  
Er schritt auf die Anwesenden zu. Begrüßte diese.

Regulus stand etwas abseits, als alle begrüßt wurden. "S.Sir...", murmelte er nur leise zur Begrüßung und neigte den Kopf etwas.

Narzissa lächelte Lucius etwas verlegen an, als sie seine Hand nahm und sich einen Handkuss geben ließ.  
"Hallo, Lucius..."

"Ihr seht wundervoll aus, Narzissa.", sagte Lucius und lächelte charmant. Regulus hatte er vorher nur kurz zugenickt, ebenso wie Bella, die sich kurz verneigt hatte. "Nun, ich denke, es wird Zeit, nicht wahr...?", meinte er kurz darauf.

"Ja... denke ich auch.", murmelte Narzissa leise und sah zu ihren Eltern hinüber. "Also dann... gehen wir."

Regulus war mehr als froh, dass Lucius ihn im Moment ignorierte und hoffte inständig, dass es auch so blieb, solange seine Familie dabei war.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zu der Ministeriumsabteilung, die unter anderem auch Heiraten durchführte.

Lucius blieb an der Tür des zu betretenden Raumes stehen. Er wartete wenige Sekunden, lauschte ob irgendwer schon drinnen war. Er hörte aber nichts und klopfte dann an der Tür, ehe er auf Aufforderung öffnete und die Blacks zuerst eintreten ließ.

Nach ihrer Familie trat Narzissa zusammen mit Lucius ein und ging mit ihm nach vorne zu dem Zauberer, der die Trauung vornehmen würde. Lächelnd sah sie zu Lucius auf. Die Zeremonie war recht schnell vorbei. Sie mussten nur einige vorher festgelegte Sätze aufsagen und dann war Lucius dran, ihr einen Ring anzustecken.

Lucius erwiderte das Lächeln kurz, ehe er den schlichten, aber dennoch hochwertigen Ehering nahm und ihn Narzissa ansteckte. Auf den darauf folgenden Satz küsste Lucius seine frisch angetraute Frau sanft auf die Lippen.  
Oh wie gerne würde er jetzt Regulus' Blick sehen. Aber er wandte seinen Blick nicht in die Richtung des jüngsten Black.

Narzissa schloss die Augen und genoss den Kuss sichtlich. Immerhin war es ja wirklich ihr erster Kuss überhaupt von Lucius. Anschließend betrachtete sie ihn lächelnd.

Regulus Black saß neben seinem Vater und hatte eigentlich während der ganzen Zeit auf seine Hände gestarrt. Er wollte das nicht sehen müssen. Diese Hochzeit bedeutete für ihn nichts als Qual, weil Lucius ganz sicher immer weiter machen, ihn immer weiter demütigen würde.  
Doch als die zwei sich küssen sollten, sah er dann doch auf und hätte am liebsten gekotzt.

Nach Beendigung des Kusses war dieses Ritual abgeschossen. Nun war er, Lucius, also mit Narzissa verheiratet. "Nun darf ich dich also Mrs. Malfoy nennen...", wisperte er, nicht hörbar für die Anderen und lächelte etwas.

"Ja... aber Zissa wäre mir lieber.", wisperte sie zurück und lächelte ihn sanft an. Dann drehte sie sich zusammen mit ihrem Mann zu ihrer Familie um. Nach den Glückwünschen von allen, machten sie sich auf den Weg zu den Ministeriumskaminen, um nach Malfoy Manor zu gelangen. Es tat Narzissa zwar leid um ihr Kleid und ihre Frisur, aber das ließ sich dann schon wieder richten. Nur hierher hatte sie nicht auf diese Weise reisen wollen.

Regulus hatte seiner Cousine lediglich kurz die Hand gegeben, um den Anschein zu wahren und Malfoy nicht wütend zu machen. Gesagt hatte er nichts.

Auch Lucius hatte die Glückwünsche angenommen, hatte immer wieder ein zwei Sätze gesagt.

Als sie dann allesamt im Manor angekommen waren, hatte Dobby bereits die Tür geöffnet und bat alle herein, verbeugte sich dann immer wieder vor Lucius und Narzissa. Beglückwünschte sie immer wieder aufs neue. Auch die Gemälde waren dabei ihre herzlichsten Glückwünsche auszusprechen.

Man fragte sich, wie Dobby es geschafft hatte, aber er hatte unglaublich viele Mahlzeiten zubereitet und an Getränken mangelte es auch nicht.

Es war wirklich eine sehr schöne Feier und Dobby hatte sich offensichtlich viel Mühe gemacht. Dafür dass es von einem einzigen Elf organisiert worden war, war es fantastisch. Narzissa musste daran denken, was Kreacher wohl zustande gebracht hätte.

Die Feier war schon ziemlich weit fortgeschritten, als plötzlich ein deutliches Appariergeräusch ertönte. Irritiert sah Narzissa ihren frisch angetrauten Gatten an.  
"Ich dachte, man kann nicht direkt ins Haus apparieren..", murmelte sie und sah sich um, woher das Geräusch gekommen war.

Lucius hatte nicht wirklich damit gerechnet. "Es stimmt 'man' kann auch nicht direkt in das Haus apparieren. Aber Er kann es.", meinte er und lächelte Zissa an, ehe er dahin ging, woher das Geräusch ertönt war. "Willkommen, My Lord..."

Voldemort, wie immer in die teuersten schwarzen Gewänder gekleidet, sah seinen Berater an und nickte leicht.  
"Ich kann mir ja schlecht deine Hochzeit entgehen lassen.", murmelte er. _Zumal ich sie ja überhaupt erst angestiftet habe._

Die umstehenden Gäste verneigten sich alle leicht, der ein oder andere gab sich gewollt oder nicht als Todesser zu erkennen, indem er nun vor seinem Lord auf die Knie sank. Unter diesen war natürlich auch Regulus Black.

Mit einer Handbewegung bedeutete der Dunkle Lord ihnen, sich wieder zu erheben.

Lucius nickte. Natürlich. eigentlich hätte er es ja wissen müssen. "Wollt Ihr etwas trinken oder essen, My Lord...?", fragte er. Dobby war schon wieder ganz hibbelig und wartete auf einen Auftrag.

"Ein Glas Wein...", erwiderte Voldemort und begab sich mit Lucius durch den Raum, um zu dessen frisch angetrauter Frau zu gelangen, die er bisher nur von Bildern her kannte. Als er vor Narzissa Malfoy stehen blieb, erschien Dobby mit dem Glas Wein.

"My Lord... Schön, dass Ihr es einrichten konntet.", wisperte Narzissa, nun doch sichtlich nervös. Mit dieser Situation hatte sie überhaupt nicht gerechnet. Natürlich wusste sie wie jeder andere, der dunklen Seite nahe stehende, in welcher Beziehung Lucius zum Dunklen Lord stand und dass dieser auf die Heirat gedrängt beziehungsweise sie einfach befohlen hatte. Aber dass er dann auch noch hier erscheinen würde, brachte sie doch etwas aus dem Gleichgewicht.

"Das konnte ich mir doch nicht entgehen lassen... zumal ich Lucius nur ungern jemandem überlasse, den ich nicht kenne.", murmelte Voldemort wie nebenbei, während er an seinem Wein nippte.

Als er sah, dass Zissa anscheinend ziemlich angespannt war, ging Lucius zu ihr und stellte sich neben sie. Mit dem gewohnten Gesichtsausdruck sah Lucius Voldemort an.  
"Ich bitte Euch, My Lord, Ihr habt wirklich keinen Fehler oder dergleichen begangen."

Sofort stellte Narzissa sich etwas dichter neben ihren Mann und versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen. Niemandem hier würde etwas geschehen... hoffte sie zumindest.

"Das freut mich zu hören, Lucius.", erwiderte Voldemort und kurz huschte ein Schmunzeln über sein Gesicht. Er konnte deutlich spüren, dass er von so ziemlich jedem der Anwesenden angestarrt wurde, auch wenn sie es zu verbergen suchten. Es war regelrecht lästig.

Lucius sah Narzissa an. "Willst du dich lieber setzen?", fragte er. Auch Lucius hatte bereits bemerkt, dass der Dunkle Lord angestarrt wurde. Aber so war es ja fast immer. Das lästernde Pack in den Bildern hatte ja auch nicht viel anderes zu tun...

"Es geht schon, mein Lieber..", murmelte Narzissa leise und ließ sich ein Glas Champagner geben.

"Offensichtlich bin ich mehr als störend auf eurer Feier.", murmelte Voldemort und sah einmal in die Runde, langsam jeden anblickend. Diejenigen senkten auch sofort den Blick und drehten sich dann weg, um sich ihren eigenen Angelegenheiten zu widmen.

Lucius schenkte seiner Frau ein kurzes Lächeln, ehe er sich wieder Voldemort zuwandte.  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass Ihr stört, My Lord.", meinte er, "und ich glaube auch nicht, dass irgendjemand hier Wert darauf legt, Euch zu verärgern..."

"Tja...zumindest scheint dem jetzt so zu sein.", murmelte der Lord, der deutlich eine unterschwellige Welle von Angst durch den Raum schwappen spürte. Schmunzelnd drehte er sich wieder dem Brautpaar zu. "Gibt es auch etwas zu essen auf eurer Feier oder ist das eine reine Stehparty?", wollte er dann wissen. Er hatte keinesfalls vor, so schnell wieder zu gehen, auch wenn sich das Unbehagen der Anwesenden deutlich auf die Gesamtstimmung legte.

"Natürlich gibt es auch etwas zu essen.", meinte Lucius rasch und rief Dobby herbei, der eigentlich grad dabei war, irgendeinen der anderen Gäste zu bedienen.  
Der Hauself gab sich sichtlich Mühe nicht ganz so ungeschickt zu sein, wie er manchmal war. Trotzdem stolperte er beinahe, als er zum Hausherrn hastete. Kurz darauf verschwand er und tauchte über und über beladen mit Speisen auf Tellern wieder auf, schwankte bereits gefährlich, und blieb dann mehr oder weniger still vor dem Dunklen Lord stehen.

"Und zu einem Tisch hat es nicht mehr gereicht?", fragte Voldemort den Hauselfen spöttisch, nahm sich dann aber einen der Teller.

Dobby bekam grad mal so eben einige quiekende Laute von sich. Das ganze Tarara war wirklich schwer und er gab sich wirklich alle erdenkliche Mühe, dem Herrn keine Schande zu machen.  
Lucius selber hielt sich entgeistert die Stirn. Dieser Hauself war wirklich zu nichts zu gebrauchen.

Voldemort betrachtete seinen Teller und runzelte die Stirn. "Besorg mir einen Tisch, Lucius... und vor allem Besteck.", murmelte er nun doch etwas ungehalten. Es mochte manchmal angenehm sein, aber das hier - Fleisch und Kartoffelbällchen - würde er nicht mit den Fingern essen.

... und genau deshalb war der Hauself nicht zu gebrauchen. Er machte seine Sache einfach nie richtig.  
"Natürlich, My Lord.", sagte Lucius murmelnd und schenkte Dobby dann einen vernichtenden Blick, welcher den Hauself heftig zusammenzucken ließ. Schwankend verschwand er mit dem restlichen Mahlzeiten wieder und kam dann mit Besteck zurück. Lucius hatte währenddessen einen hohen Tisch erscheinen lassen, auf welchem der Lord nun den Teller abstellen konnte.

Das Besteck fast an sich reißend maß Voldemort den Elfen mit einem vernichtenden Blick.  
"Mach gefälligst ein Buffet! Oder sollen die anderen Gäste deines Herrn hungrig bleiben?", zischte er Dobby an und verpasste ihm einen Schlag, der den zierlichen Elfen zu Boden schickte.

Lucius hatte bisher eigentlich auch das selbe gedacht, aber der Anblick des Elfen, wie er gehetzt von einem Ort zum anderen rannte, war es doch wert gewesen, nichts dergleichen zu sagen. Schließlich war Dobby schon die ganze Zeit hin und her gerannt, bloß um zu fragen, ob irgendwer noch etwas zu essen oder trinken wollte.

Dobby landete mit einem Klatsch am Boden und fiepte wimmernd abertausende von Entschuldigungen. Natürlich wollte er das nicht, beteuerte er immer wieder. "Dobby immer waren zur Stelle, wenn Gäste haben wollen Trinken oder Essen...", wimmerte er.

Auf das klägliche Wimmern reagierte Voldemort aber überhaupt nicht, sondern wandte sich seinem Essen zu, was wider erwarten auch wirklich gut war.

Lucius wollte den Lord beim Essen nicht stören und widmete sich kurz Dobby, welchem er unter Androhungen auftrug, nun endlich alles richtig zu machen. Dobby verbeugte sich immer wieder und verschwand dann kurzzeitig. Daraufhin ging Lucius wieder zu Zissa und fragte sie, ob sie auch etwas essen wollte.

"Gern..", murmelte sie leise und lächelte Lucius an. Wenn er an ihrer Seite war, fühlte sie sich sicherer, auch wenn sie natürlich wusste, dass er sich nie gegen seinen Lord stellen würde, auch nicht für sie.

Mit einer knappen Bewegung hatte Lucius vor Narzissa einen Teller mit Essbarem erscheinen lassen.  
"Habt Ihr sonst noch einen Wunsch, Madam...?", fragte er in einer gespielten übertriebenen Höflichkeit.

Diese Worte brachten sie dann doch wieder zum Lachen und die Anspannung, die sie seit dem Erscheinen des dunklen Lords gespürt hatte, fiel nun von ihr ab. Ganz sicher wollte er nicht, dass die Hochzeit seines Beraters und vielleicht sogar so etwas wie Freundes - falls Voldemort dergleichen zuließ - ruiniert wurde.  
"Vielen Danken, Sir.", erwiderte sie deshalb und lächelte ihren Mann sanft an. Dieser Tag würde nun doch noch eine schöne Erinnerung, dessen war sie sich sicher.

---  
TBC.


	63. Kapitel 62 Der lange Weg zur Erlösung

**Ich hoffe dieses Kapitel kommt an, geht es doch nun endlich weiter mit Celine. Als kurze Erinnerung. Sie wurde von Giles Avery bei dem Angriff der Todesser auf eine Außenstelle des Ordens des Phönix und auf Anweisung Voldemorts entführt, in den Kerker geworfen, gefoltert, vergewaltigt, unter Drogen gesetzt und schließlich von eben den Mann, den sie bereits von früher kennt und dem sie schon damals in gewisser Art und Weise hörig war, gerettet. Nur - ist es wirklich eine Rettung? - Morti**

**Kapitel 62 - Der lange Weg zur Erlösung**

Eine Woche war Celine nun schon bei Ihm. Hatte gelernt wieder vertrauen zu können. War ihre Liebe erneut zu neuen Höhen aufgeflammt. Wusste sie, dass sie bei ihm sicher war, dass er sie vor allem, was dort Draußen war, beschützte.

Mit einem kleinen Lächeln erinnerte sie sich daran, wie lange er dazu gebraucht hatte, dass sie wirklich verstand, dass die Hölle, aus der er sie befreit hatte, nun auch wirklich vorüber war. Er hatte dies zwar nie ausdrücklich gesagt, hatte ihr auch nie etwas versprochen, außer dem, dass sie sich bei ihm immer als sich selbst geben konnte. Aber das war genug – mehr als genug, wie Celine für sich festgestellt hatte.

Sie hatte seine Räume nicht verlassen und kein anderer war gekommen. Fast schon konnte sie sich einreden, dass es ‚die Anderen' nicht gab. Dass sie hier ein gemeinsames Leben mit dem Mann führte, den sie über alles liebte. Über alle Gefühle, über alle Logik, über alle Vernunft hinaus.

Sie hatte das schwarze, enge Kleid angezogen, dass er ihr an ihrem ersten Abend nach ihrer Befreiung geschenkt hatte. Sie wollte ihm gefallen.

Ab und an, wenn er länger weg blieb, begann sich in ihr eine namenlose Furcht aufzubauen, die sie aber jedes Mal wieder erfolgreich zurückdrängte. Schließlich wusste sie, dass er wieder zurück kommen würde. Das hatte er bis jetzt schließlich immer getan.

Draußen vor der Tür, ohne dass Celine es ahnte, stand Giles Avery bereits seit einiger Zeit und starrte auf die schwere, silberne Türklinke, ohne sich dazu bringen zu können, sie hinunter zu drücken. In Gedanken ging er das Gespräch, das er vor einer halben Stunde mit dem Dunklen Lord geführt hatte, nochmals durch.

Hätte er irgendein Argument einbringen können, was diesen umgestimmt hätte?

Nein, stellte er zum wiederholten Male fest. Es hatte Voldemort nicht interessiert, dass sein Diener glaubte, Celine sei noch nicht so weit, dass es noch zu früh wäre. Er hatte es sogar gewagt einmal zu oft zu eindringlich zu sprechen und war dafür bestraft worden.

Seufzend drückte er sich endlich von der Wand weg, zog den Schlüssel aus der Tasche und betrat das Zimmer. Mit einem sanften Lächeln, das aber seine Augen nicht erreichte, betrachtete er die junge Frau.

Ein Strahlen erhellte Celines Gesicht, als sie Giles eintreten sah. Sie schalt sich eine Närrin, auch nur einen Augenblick lang gedacht zu haben, er könnte nicht wieder kommen. Langsam kam er auf die junge Frau zu und zog sie in seine Arme.  
"Hallo, Schöne.", murmelte er leise und küsste sie sanft, während er sie an sich drückte. In den folgenden Minuten überlegte er wieder, wie er das Unvermeidliche sagen sollte.  
"Du gehorchst mir doch... nicht wahr?", fragte er sie nun erst einmal.

Sie hatten in der letzten Woche viel darüber gesprochen. Und er hatte ihr klar gemacht, dass, selbst wenn sie hier recht ungezwungen zusammen lebten, Gehorsam dennoch wichtig war.

Das Vertrauen, das sie in Giles hatte, sowohl in ihrer Stimme als auch in ihren Blick legend erwiderte Celine sofort: "Natürlich, Giles."

"Gut... dann zieh dein Kleid aus, Schöne.", murmelte Avery sofort und streichelte ihr noch mal über die Seite, ehe er einen Schritt zurück trat.

Das Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht als auch in ihren Augen vertiefte sich, als Celine leicht amüsiert erwiderte: "Du hast also keinen Hunger?" Dennoch zögerte sie nicht und zog sich das Kleid über den Kopf.

"Nein... der ist mir leider vergangen.", murmelte Giles lediglich leise und trat an die nun nackte junge Frau heran, streichelte sie sanft. Celines Körper war nun schon fast wieder völlig genesen, nur an wenigen Stellen waren noch einige fast verblasste Flecken zu sehen.

"Gehorche...", wisperte er ihr ins Ohr, während er eine Hand auf ihren unteren Rücken legte und sie Richtung Tür dirigierte. Das echte Entsetzen würde noch früh genug kommen, dachte er sich.

Zu überrascht, um etwas anderes zu tun, als eben das Geforderte, trat Celine auf die Türe zu. Sorge trat in ihren Blick, als sie an Giles' Worte von eben dachte. "Was ist passiert?", fragte sie leise, ihn besorgt musternd, dabei aber dennoch von seiner Hand an ihrem Rücken sacht vorwärts gedrückt, weiter durch die dunklen, menschenleeren Gänge gehend.

Vor einer großen Doppeltür blieb er stehen und drehte sich zu Celine, sah ihr in die Augen.  
"Nichts... und wenn du gehorchst, wird auch nichts geschehen.", murmelte er leise und strich durch die weichen Locken, die ihr Gesicht säumten. "Enttäusch mich nicht." Damit klopfte er laut an die Tür und trat dann mit Celine ein.

Mit weiterhin besorgtem Blick in Giles Richtung, trat sie schließlich in den Raum, zu welchem er ihr die Türe geöffnet hatte. Als Celine sah, wem sie gegenüberstand, erstarrte sie jedoch regelrecht.

Dort saß niemand anderes als der gefürchtetste Mann der Zaubererwelt. Der Mann, den sie geschworen hatte zu bekämpfen. Der Mann, der gelacht hatte, als sie gefangen worden war und …

Hastig die Erinnerungen an ihr erstes Aufeinandertreffen bei der Todesserversammlung zurückdrängend, starrte Celine Lord Voldemort, der in einem Sessel neben dem Kamin saß und zu ihnen herüber sah, mit einer Mischung aus Panik und purem Hass an.

Giles trat mit ihr ein, schloss die Tür und sank sofort auf die Knie. Abwartend sah er vor sich auf den Boden. Zu früh, schrie eine Stimme in ihm. Sie war noch nicht bereit.

Eine Weile sah Voldemort in die Augen der Frau, ließ den Hass auf sich wirken.  
"Auf die Knie, Hure.", murmelte er dann nur leise und stand auf.

"Niemals!", fauchte Celine, ihre Hände zu Fäusten ballend, "niemals freiwillig!"

Noch ehe Giles ein leises aber eindringliches 'Gehorche' wispern konnte, traf sie beide ein Schmerzfluch, der sich gewaschen hatte. Im nächsten Moment merkte Avery wieder einmal spüren, wie sein Geist in einer weichen Wattewolke dahin schwebte und sein Körper Dinge tat, die er gar nicht wollte.

Noch ehe das Imperio des Dunklen Lords richtig verklungen war, wälzte er sich herum und fing an auf die Frau einzuschlagen.

Celine hatte bereits damit gerechnet, dass Voldemort sie verfluchen würde, doch dass er dies auch mit Giles tat, das hätte sie nicht gedacht. Besser, sie hatte nicht mehr daran gedacht. Hatte es verdrängt. Vergessen wollen – bis es ihr mit aller Macht und auf sie hernieder prasselnden Schlägen wieder ins von Schmerz erfüllte Bewusstsein gebracht wurde.

Dennoch versuchte sie wieder aufzustehen. Solange sie noch genügend Kraft hatte, würde sie nicht vor dieser Ausgeburt des Bösen knien.

Als Celine sich wieder hoch rappelte, trat Giles einen Schritt zurück und zog seinen Zauberstab. Ohne jede Emotion stand er da und sah sie aus seinen vernebelten Augen an.

Plötzlich richtete er den Stab auf sich selbst. "Sectumsempra."  
Wie von einem unsichtbaren Messer aufgeschlitzt, spritzte plötzlich Blut aus seinem Brustkorb, ließ seine schwarze Robe feucht schimmern. Keuchend ging er zu Boden.

Celines Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. "Nein!", schrie sie, sprang auf und versuchte Giles seinen Zauberstab zu entwinden.

"Accio, Averys Zauberstab.", murmelte Voldemort und sofort hielt er den Stab in der Hand, den Celine sich gerade schnappen wollte. Mitleidslos sah er dann zu, wie Avery sich mit zitternden Händen über die blutende Brust strich. Der Imperius lag nicht mehr auf ihm und so stöhnte er leise vor sich hin.

"Ich hoffe, du erfreust dich noch lange daran, dass du Schuld an seinem Tod bist, Hure.", murmelte der Dunkle Lord, ehe er nach seinem Kerkermeister rief und Celine wieder in ihre Zelle schleifen ließ.

"Ich sagte doch, wir sehen uns wieder.", höhnte Macnair auf dem Weg in die Kerker nur.

"Neiiiiiiiiin! Giles! Neiiiiin!", drangen ihre vor Entsetzen verzerrten Schreie aus einem Gesicht, das so bleich war wie der Tod, während sie sich gegen den sie festhaltenden und wegschleifenden Todesser zur Wehr zu setzten versuchte.

Trotz der Gegenwehr landete Celine allerdings wieder in der dreckigen kleinen Zelle, wo sie in der Dunkelheit allein gelassen wurde. Einige Zeit später kam der Todesser aber schon zurück und zwang die verzweifelte, noch immer hysterische Frau eine Phiole auszutrinken. Dann verschwand er erneut.

Celine wusste nicht wie lange sie in der Dunkelheit der kalten, feuchten Kerkerzelle gelegen hatte, die nach Dingen roch, von denen sie froh war, sie nicht sehen zu müssen, als plötzlich und trotz der Dunkelheit erkennbar, was an sich schon verwunderlich war, eine Gestalt vor ihr stand.

Nach kurzem Schreck erkannte sie auch wer. "Giles … du lebst!", rief sie unter Tränen, sich aufrappelnd und dem Mann umarmen wollend, der sich selbst unter dem Einfluss des Imperio einen für ihn tödlich endenden Fluch angehext hatte.

Doch gerade als ihre Hände ihn berühren sollten, war da nichts. Sie griff einfach durch ihn hindurch.

Der Klagelaut, der daraufhin durch die Kerker hallte, war lauter und länger als jeder, den sie bisher ausgestoßen hatte. Nun wusste sie, dass er tatsächlich tot war, denn das, was da in ihrer Zelle war und sie heimsuchte, konnte nichts anderes als sein verstorbener Geist sein.

"Warum hast du mir nicht gehorcht?", hallte es leise durch den Raum, ohne dass sich der Mund des Mannes bewegte. "Ich dachte, ich könnte dir vertrauen..."

Zu den Füßen des Geistes zusammenbrechend schluchzte Celine immer wieder: "Es tut mir leid … Giles, es tut mir so leid … es ist alles meine Schuld … ich bin Schuld an … an … deinem Tod … es tut mir so leid …"

Mit einem leichten Flackern verschwand die Gestalt. Sie wurde abgelöst von wirren Fantasien über das, was geschehen war. Immer wieder hallte die Frage nach dem versprochenen, aber nicht gehaltenen Gehorsam durch die Zelle.

Die Wirkung des Tranks hielt einige Tage an, in denen Celine auch nicht gestört wurde. Nur Nahrung erschien in unregelmäßigen Abständen vor ihr.

Doch irgendwann war auch diese trügerische Ruhe vorbei und es kamen wieder Todesser zu ihr, um sich zu vergnügen. Wenn das überhaupt noch ging, war es sogar schlimmer als vorher.

Celine ließ, nachdem der Geist verschwunden war, alles weitere einfach mit sich geschehen. Sie hatte ihn angefleht wieder zurück zu kommen. Sie hatte geschrieen und getobt, gebettelt und geweint, hatte versprochen, ihn nie wieder zu enttäuschen, wenn er nur zu ihr zurückkäme. Doch kam er nicht. Die einzigen die immer wieder kehrten, waren diejenigen, die ihr Vergnügen mit ihr suchten. Sei es durch profane Vergewaltigung, Folter oder in anderer Hinsicht.

Sie stumpfte immer weiter ab. Kehrte zurück zu dem, was sie war, bevor Giles sie für eine Woche, eine wundervolle Woche befreit hatte – und ging schließlich darüber hinaus.

Wie jeden Tag kam Macnair die Treppe hinunter und alles wurde still im Kerker. Doch diesmal war er weder hier, um Essen zu verteilen, noch um jemanden zu quälen. Obwohl das ja vielleicht noch als Bonus kam.

Unten angekommen, schloss er eine der mittleren Türen auf und sah auf das Häufchen Elend, was vor nicht einem Monat zuletzt aus dieser Zelle herausgekommen war.  
"Komm, Hure... Du wirst erwartet.", knurrte der Todesser und griff in die schwarzen, verfilzten Haare. Dann schleifte er Celine aus der Zelle, die Treppe hinauf und genau in das Zimmer, aus dem er sie einen Monat zuvor weggeholt hatte.

Sie wehrte sich nicht. Konnte es nicht mehr. Sie hatte einfach keine Kraft mehr – wollte keine mehr haben, um weiter gegen das anzukämpfen, was ihr selbst verschuldetes Schicksal war.

Erst verspätet erkannte sie, wo Macnair sie hingebracht hatte. Erkannte den Raum wieder, den Ort, wo sie Giles getötet hatte.

Ja – sie hatte ihn getötet. Durch ihre Dummheit, ihren für schon lange erloschen gehaltenen Stolz, ihre Ansichten und Überzeugungen, die hier, an diesem Ort, doch ohnehin nicht mehr von Bedeutung waren. Sie hatte ihn getötet, durch ihren Ungehorsam.

Wie beim letzten Mal auch saß Voldemort in einem Sessel und betrachtete die junge und nun mehr als verdreckte Frau. Eine Weile sah er ihr zu, wie sie sich mit riesigen, in der Vergangenheit hängenden Augen umsah. Dann reinigte er sie mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes, sodass sie bis auf die frischen Wunden wieder so aussah wie an dem Nachmittag vor knapp vier Wochen.

Langsam stand er auf und wartete, wie sie diesmal reagieren würde.

Durch eine Bewegung wurde ihr Blick auf eine Gestalt gerichtet, die sie nur wie durch einen Nebel erkannte. Aber erkennen tat sie die Person schließlich doch. Voldemort – der Mann, der … nein … den sie dazu gebracht hatte, … nein … sie allein … sie allein trug die Verantwortung. Sie hatte Giles getötet, weil sie vor diesem Mann nicht hatte niederknien wollen.

Leicht schwankend und zitternd stand sie da, erinnerte sich daran, was Giles von ihr verlangt hatte, bevor sie ihm den Tod gab. Bebend sank sie schließlich in die Knie. _Für Giles_, waren ihre einzigen klaren Gedanken dabei.

Voldemort trat an Celine heran und sah auf sie herab.  
"Geh zu dem Sessel hinüber... auf allen Vieren... und beug dich über die Lehne.", verlangte er mit leiser, kalter Stimme.

"Gehorche...", wehte eine leise körperlose Stimme durch den Raum, von der sie nicht wusste, ob sie nur in ihrem Kopf existierte oder wirklich da war.

Sie schluchzte erneut auf, aber gehorchte, dabei weinend murmelnd: "Es tut mir so leid … es ist meine Schuld … allein meine Schuld …" .

Voldemort folgte ihr und war bereits durch einen Spruch nackt, als er hinter sie trat und mit seinen Händen über ihren Körper strich.

"Gib dich ihm... reagiere auf ihn. Gehorche...", wehte wieder die Stimme seidig weich durch den Raum.

Langsam drangen zwei Finger des Lords in sie ein.

Sie wäre fast über der Lehne zusammengebrochen. Nicht so sehr wegen dem ‚was' geschah, sondern viel mehr wegen dem ‚wer' dies tat. Doch blieb sie, zitternd, weinend, wieder und wieder hervorbringend, dass es ihr leid tat. "Ich gehorche … ich gehorche … es tut mir leid, Giles .. ich gehorche …so Leid … meine Schuld … Tod … gehorche …"

In das leise Gestammel mischte sich langsam ein wimmerndes Stöhnen, als Voldemort mit dem fortfuhr, was er angefangen hatte.

Auch wenn die Berührungen des Dunklen Lords nicht wirklich sanft oder zärtlich waren, sondern einfach nur fordernd, reagierte Celine weiter und war mehr als nur etwas feucht und erregt, als Voldemort mit einer schnellen Bewegung in sie eindrang.  
"So ist es richtig... kleine Hure.", knurrte er ihr ins Ohr. "Beweg dich mit mir... ich will sehen und hören, wie es dir gefällt."

"Gehorche...", umschmeichelte erneut die körperlose Stimme ihren Geist.

Das, was folgte, war weder vollkommen klar, noch wirklich irreal. Sie begann sich in die sie fordernden Berührungen zu ergeben und sich mit diesen zusammen zu bewegen. Ab und an ein Stöhnen, oder einen anderen, vom Weinen heiseren Laut von sich gebend.

Das zuvor fast ständig hörbare Gestammel war nun vollends verstummt. Zu sehr war sie von dem, was sie fühlte eingenommen. Zu sehr von dem, was sie erfüllte.

Während sich ihre Finger krampfartig in das Polster der Lehne krallten, keuchte sie erneut von ihrer eigenen Erregung ergriffen auf.

Voldemort bewegte sich schnell und heftig, sicher dass sie weiter reagieren würde, weil sie an diesem Punkt gar nicht anders konnte. Ihre Demütigung von ihm zum Orgasmus gebracht zu werden, war sein Triumphschrei, als er kam.

Augenblicke danach saß er wieder angezogen auf dem Sessel und sah auf die junge Frau hinunter, die daneben kniete und weinte.  
"Ich habe die Macht, ihn dir zurück zu geben...", murmelte der Dunkle Lord leise.

Sie fühlte nur noch Scham. Darüber, was sie eben noch empfunden hatte. Darüber, was sie getan hatte, was durch ihre alleinige Schuld geschehen war. Darüber, dass sie nicht schon früher erkannt hatte, dass, egal was sie machte, hoffnungslos war. Darüber, dass sie sich nicht früher schon dem Unvermeidlichen ergeben hatte.

Was brachte schon unnützer Stolz, oder auch nur Hass, so gerecht er auch sein mochte, im Angesicht dessen, der einen in der Hand hatte? Der denen, die man liebte, das Leben nahm, wenn man nicht gehorchte?

Hätte sie von Anfang an gehorcht, wäre all dies nicht geschehen. Wäre sie nicht soeben von dem Mann, der Kreatur genommen worden, die all das darstellte, was sie zu verabscheuen gelernt hatte. Sie fühlte sich so schmutzig. So benutzt – weit schlimmer noch, als von den Todessern zuvor, die teils zu Mehreren über sie hergefallen waren.

Sie spürte immer noch seinen Samen in ihrem Schoß. Glaubte ihn tiefer und tiefer in sich wandern zu fühlen und wurde von einem sie plötzlich ergreifenden, nicht zu verhindernden Ekel diesem Umstand entsprechend geschüttelt.

So hätte sie die Worte, die Er murmelte beinahe nicht gehört. Doch als sie schließlich zu ihr durchdrangen, als sie verstand, ruckte ihr Kopf so schnell nach oben und zu ihm herum, dass sie schon fast befürchtete, sich einige Wirbel verrenkt zu haben.

Sie wagte nicht zu sprechen, nicht zu fragen, nicht einmal zu hoffen. Sie sah Ihn einfach nur an, mit Augen, in denen der Ekel, den sie sich selbst gegenüber empfand, ebenso zu lesen war, wie ein Funken Hoffnung, der ganz kurz darin aufflackerte.

Plötzlich schoss Voldemorts Hand nach vorn und seine Finger verkrallten sich in ihre Haare.  
"Doch warum sollte ich einer kleinen dreckigen Hure ein solches Geschenk machen? Du bist Nichts... Dreck... unnützer Abschaum.", murmelte er, als wären es die schlichtesten Tatsachen überhaupt.

Mit stark geweiteten Augen starrte sie in das Gesicht des dunklen Zauberers. Sie wusste, dass er mit dem, was er über sie sagte, Recht hatte. Wusste es mit absoluter Sicherheit, denn wie sonst hatte sie zulassen können, dass Giles vor ihren Augen starb?

Ihre Lippen öffneten sich, als sie mehr zu sich selbst, als wirklich bewusst seine Worte von dem, was sie war, wiederholte: "Nichts … Dreck …"

Giles, der ihr befahl zu gehorchen.

… ‚_Nichts'_ hatte sie getan …

Giles, der sie als Geist heimsuchte, sie mit dem Wissen quälte, dass sie ihn hätte retten können.

… _‚Dreck'_ … in dem sie gelegen, gebettelt und geschrieen hatte, dass sie es wieder gut machen wollte, dass es ihr leid tat .. so unendlich leid …

… _‚Abschaum'_ … der sie war, ließ sie sich doch von dem Mann nehmen, mit Seinem Samen besudeln, für den sie nichts anderes empfand als … was … Abscheu? Ekel? Hass? … sie wusste es nicht mehr. Sie wusste, sie hatte so empfunden und sie wusste, dass es ein Teil von ihr immer noch tat. Doch war ihr ebenso bewusst, dass diese Gefühle genauso sinn- und zwecklos waren, wie ihr Stolz und ihre Wut zuvor. Was hatten diese Empfindungen ihr denn anderes gebracht, als noch mehr Leid und Schmerz?

Diese Emotionen waren nichts – vollkommen wertlos, außer dass sie noch mehr ins Verderben führten – und mit dieser Erkenntnis begannen sie in ihr zu erlöschen. Nicht auf einmal, nicht sofort, doch das bisherige Ziel, das sie gehabt hatte, war plötzlich nicht mehr vorhanden. Einfach fort – weggerissen von der Klarheit des Begreifens, dass alles, was sie bisher getan hatte, alles, was sie bisher gelebt und erlitten hatte, sie nur an diesen einen Punkt hier hatte bringen müssen.

Mit einem Blick in dem aller Hass und aller Ekel, den sie zuvor empfunden hatte, plötzlich erloschen war, starrte sie den Zauberer an, welcher seine Hand fest in ihrem Haar vergraben hatte und sie zwang ihn anzusehen.

Sie fühlte sich leer – leer und ausgebrannt. Ohne Sinn und ohne Ziel durch ein wirbelndes Nichts treibend.

Vollkommen blank.

Der Blickkontakt blieb weiter bestehen und so konnte Voldemort genau sehen, was er auch in den Gedanken der Frau wahr nahm. Endlich gab sie auf, war gebrochen und würde sich mit einem kleinen Stups in die richtige Richtung mit Freuden unterwerfen.  
"Warum sollte ich ihn zurückholen... wo er doch so offensichtlich seine Aufgaben nicht erfüllen kann?"

"Es war mein Fehler … meine Schuld … mein Stolz … mein Hass … niemals sein Versagen … nie…", flüsterte sie leise, unfähig aus dem sie festhaltenden Blick zu entkommen. Ja, es nicht einmal mehr versuchend.

"Noch einige Gründe, warum ich ihn dir nicht wiederzugeben brauche. Warum sollte ich, wenn du solche Fehler hast...so fühlst?", murmelte Voldemort und wartete weiter ab. Sie sollte von selbst auf die Idee kommen, den nächsten Schritt zu gehen ... ihn freiwillig zu gehen.

"Ich fühle …", begann sie, stockte, suchte nach Worten, um zu beschreiben, was sie erkannt, nun endlich verstanden hatte. Zu spät! Viel zu spät! Dennoch antwortete sie: "… fühle … nichts mehr dergleichen."

"So... tatsächlich.", murmelte der Lord und nahm seine Hand aus ihrem Haar. "Dann sag mir... weshalb ich ihn dir geben sollte? Du bist Nichts für mich... Abschaum, den ich durchfüttern muss."

Ein Zittern durchlief ihren Körper. Nicht aus Furcht, nein – sondern aus … Erwartung? Hoffnung, dass dies alles hier endlich ein Ende haben könnte? Sie wusste es nicht zu sagen.

Auch wenn Er seine Hand von ihr zurückgezogen hatte, verharrte sie weiter in der vorherigen Position. Weiter zu ihm aufblickend, nicht ein einziges Mal blinzelnd.

Sie wusste, dass sie wertlos war, dass sie nichts zu bieten hatte. Nichts – außer ihrem Leben. Aber gehörte es ihm nicht ohnehin schon? Doch war es das Einzige, was sie zu geben hatte und das sagte sie schließlich auch: "Mein Leben für Seines …", bot sie leise an, wohl wissend, dass Voldemort nicht akzeptieren würde. Wieso sollte er auch? Gehörte ihre ganze Existenz doch schon längst Ihm allein.

"Was hätte ich denn vom Tod einer dreckigen, kleinen Hure?", murmelte Voldemort mit einer abfälligen Geste. "Da sollte dir schon etwas Besseres einfallen... Wenn du allerdings gemeint hast, dass dein Leben mir gehören soll..."

Sie verstand nicht. Ihr Leben, alles an ihr, gehörte doch ohnehin schon ihm. Nun doch ihren Blick senkend starrte sie auf ihre zitternden sich ineinander verschlungen habenden Hände: "Ich habe nichts sonst anzubieten … Nichts das für Euch von Wert wäre …"

Voldemort wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als es an der Tür klopfte. "Was?", zischte er nur und sah sich einem deutlich zitternden, jungen Todesser gegenüber. Er erkannte ihn, als Lucius kleines Spielzeug - der jüngste Black. "Was willst du hier?"

Regulus sank auf die Knie und nahm eine ziemlich demütigende Haltung ein. "My Lord.", wisperte er leise. "Verzeiht die Störung...Ich.. habe keine guten Nachrichten. Dieser Orden hat..." Weiter kam er nicht, als ihn auch schon der Schmerzfluch traf und sich der junge Mann wimmernd am Boden wand. Er konnte doch nichts dafür!

Sie konnte einfach nicht anders, als bei den Worten des sich nun vor Schmerzen am Boden windenden Todessers aufzuhorchen und ihren Blick zu dem sich ihr bietendem Schauspiel zu wenden. Leid tat ihr der Mann nicht. Wenn sie genauer darüber nachdachte, empfand sie eigentlich überhaupt nichts, während sie zusah, wie er verflucht wurde.

Nachdem der Fluch geendet hatte, hörte sich Voldemort das ängstliche Gestammel des jungen Mannes an, als dieser versuchte ihm zu erklären, weshalb es ihm nicht gelungen war, seinen Auftrag zu erfüllen.  
"James Potter würde mir niemals über den Weg trauen. Sie haben mich...schon...schon immer gehasst und sie vermuten alle, dass ich mich Euch angeschlossen habe, My Lord... und... und mein Bruder."

Regulus liefen Tränen über die Wangen, weil er damit rechnete jetzt getötet zu werden. Malfoy hatte ihn hierher geschickt, obwohl er dem Lord niemals wieder begegnet war, nachdem dieser ihm sein Zeichen eingebrannt hatte. Vermutlich sollte er die Strafe bekommen, die sonst dem Berater als Überbringer der schlechten Nachricht zugefallen wäre.

"Los verschwinde... Geh mir aus den Augen, räudiger Hund.", zischte er den Jungen an und sah zu, wie dieser bei den Worten wirklich rückwärts aus dem Raum kroch. Er musste Lucius unbedingt mal fragen, was er mit dem Bengel angestellt hatte.

Mit einem kalten Gesichtsausdruck wandte er sich wieder Celine zu und sah sie an. "Wenn du mir nichts geben kannst..."

Sie starrte dem davon gekrochenen Todesser noch lange hinterher, als dieser schon verschwunden war. Ihre Gedanken rasten, von dem angetrieben, was sie gehört hatte.

Potter – James Potter. Er war nicht an ihn heran gekommen. Natürlich nicht. So einfach ließ sich der Auror nicht um den Finger wickeln und erst recht nicht von jemandem, der, wie sie zu verstehen glaubte, bereits unter Verdacht stand, ein Todesser zu sein.

Mehr zu sich selbst murmelte sie leise: "James Potter würde niemals jemandem trauen, der bereits unter Verdacht steht. Selbst seine Frau redet nur mit denen offen, denen sie zu vertrauen glauben kann. Meist Freunde … oder Freunde ihrer Freunde …"

Plötzlich verstummte sie, sich schlagartig ihrer Umgebung wieder bewusst werdend. Ihr Kopf sank wieder herab und sie kauerte sich zusammen. Ängstlich die Strafe für ihr unerhörtes Handeln erwartend. Hoffend, dass es vielleicht diesmal eine endgültige Bestrafung sein würde. Dass sie diesmal zu weit gegangen war – und es zugleich fürchtend.

Voldemorts Hand griff einmal mehr in die schwarzen Locken und riss den Kopf der Frau nach oben.  
"Du kennst Potter, Hure?", wollte er mit leiser, aber nicht weniger schneidender Stimme von ihr wissen. Natürlich wusste er das bereits, hatte ihren Geist, ihre Erinnerungen und Gedanken gleich nach ihrer Ankunft hier in der ersten Nacht, die Celine im Kerker verbracht hatte, gründlich erforscht.

Tränen schossen ihr ungewollt in die Augen, als sie heiser hervorstieß: "Ja – durch seine Frau, sie arbeitet, wie ich es getan habe, im St. Mungos und … und …", sie verstummte, kalkweiß werdend, während ihr plötzlich etwas einfiel, das Voldemort garantiert so wütend machen musste, dass er sie ganz bestimmt ins Jenseits hexte.

So sammelte sie alle ihr noch verbliebenen Kraftreserven, die nicht wirklich viele waren und stieß halb erstickt hervor: "Durch … den Orden des Phönix!"

Mit einem Schlag verließ sie alle bisher noch besessene Stärke und sie sackte – trotz des Umstandes, dass Er sie immer noch an ihren Haaren hielt, aber den Schmerz kaum spürend – zu einem zitternden Häuflein Nichts in sich zusammen.

Sie war sich nur am Rande bewusst, dass sie damit gerade die gesamte Potterfamilie verraten und zu einem Tod durch die Hand der Todesser verdammt hatte.

Das seltsamste daran jedoch war, dass es ihr nichts ausmachte. Nichts machte ihr mehr etwas aus, seit sie Giles durch ihre Schuld verloren hatte.

Doch Voldemort machte keine Anstalten auch nur seinen Zauberstab zu heben, mit dem er noch immer mit der freien Hand spielte.  
"Offenbar hat selbst Dreck wie du noch ein paar halbwegs nutzbare Wissensfragmente.", murmelte er dabei und ließ die junge Frau los, die daraufhin sofort zu Boden sank. "Nur kann ich dir nicht trauen..."

Langsam, ganz langsam hob sie ihren Kopf und sah zu dem, wie es schien, beinahe schon gelangweilt dasitzenden Mann auf. Nein – nicht Mann. Ein Zauberer, mächtiger als alle seiner Zeit. Mächtiger und skrupelloser. Doch war dies wirklich so schlimm? Hatte er ihr nicht bewiesen, dass trotz allen Widerstands, aller Anstrengungen der gesamten Zaubererwelt, des Ministeriums und sogar Albus Dumbledores, der als der weiseste Zauberer überhaupt galt und den Orden des Phönix gegründet hatte und bis heute leitete – dass alle zusammen nicht die geringste Chance gegen einen einzigen Zauberer hatten, der entschlossen genug war, seine Ziele mit allen Mitteln durchzusetzen?

Musste man diesen nicht zumindest dafür respektieren, wenn nicht gar – bewundern? Für die Entschlossenheit, zu tun, was getan werden musste, ohne auf Dinge zu achten, die die Anderen nur schwächten? Waren es nicht die Anderen die falsch lagen, wenn es doch so eindeutig war, wer wirklich die Macht besaß?

Er hatte gesagt, dass sie vielleicht doch noch das ein oder andere an Information hatte, das ihm nützen könnte. Das hatte sie – doch war dies nichts, das ihm nicht sowieso schon gehörte. So wie sie ihm doch schon seit dem Tag gehört hatte, an dem sich ihre Familie damals dazu entschieden hatte, statt einer Zustimmung, ihm zu dienen, aus dem Land zu flüchten.

Hatte er ihr damals nicht schon bewiesen, dass Er die wahre Macht innehatte? Dass Er alleine wusste und entschied, wann sich jemand von ihm löste und wann nicht? War Er es doch, der ihr Giles hinterher geschickt hatte. Giles, der sie betört und verführt und in ihren Untergang geliebt hatte und den sie, wider allem besseren Wissens und allem was Rechtens war, mindestens genauso sehr hasste, wie sie ihn immer noch liebte.

Eine Liebe, die durch die letzten Ereignisse, als er bei ihr war, zu ihr stand, sie gelehrt hatte, dass seine Gefühle für sie niemals geschwunden waren, trotz aller Umstände um sie herum, nur noch weiter angewachsen war. Und hatte er sie denn nicht sogar damals schon verschont? Sicher, man hätte darüber durchaus anderer Meinung sein können, doch war es Fakt, dass er sie niemals anders als zärtlich angerührt hatte. Schon Damals war sie ihm hörig geworden.

Wieder liefen von ihr unbemerkt Tränen über ihr blasses Gesicht, während die Welt, die sie gekannt hatte, nun endgültig ihre Wirklichkeit verlor und nur zwei Dinge zurückblieben. Zwei Tatsachen, an die sie sich festhalten konnte. Die immer Bestand haben würden, weil sie bisher immer Bestand gehabt hatten. Trotz allem, was und wer alles dagegen sprach.

Das Eine war Voldemort und dass sein Sieg nicht nur unausweichlich, sondern überaus notwendig war, ja sein musste, um wieder Ordnung in eine Welt zu bringen, die sich selbst verleumdete, sich ihren Schwächen hingab und sich damit selbst an den Rand der Vernichtung gebracht hatte.

Das Andere waren seine Worte, die er vor einer halben Ewigkeit, wie es ihr schien, ausgesprochen hatte. _Was kann ich ihm bieten, das ihm nicht bereits gehört? Das ihn dazu veranlassen konnte, Giles zurückzubringen?_

Er hatte eindeutiges Interesse an ihren Informationen. Doch war dies, wie sie schon zuvor erkannt hatte, nichts, das ihm nicht bereits gehörte.

Sie kannte die Potters. Lily aus dem Krankenhaus und James unter andrem durch den Orden. Sie kannte den Orden des Phönix und Dumbledore selbst. Sie hatte zu beidem, zu der Organisation, wie auch zu deren Leiter selbst, einen direkten Zugang gehabt, auch wenn sie sich der Tatsache, dass diese ihr wohl kaum mehr vertrauen würden, wohl bewusst war.

Vertrauen … wieso sollte der Orden jemanden wieder vertrauen, der - sie wusste nicht wirklich wie lange Zeit – Gefangener der Todesser gewesen war?

Wieso dachte sie überhaupt darüber nach? Schließlich hatte sie weder einen Grund, noch jemals die Möglichkeit, wieder auf eines der Ordensmitglieder, ganz gleich welches, zu stoßen. Sie war hier. Sie war nichts weiter als Ballast. Als Dreck, Abschaum … ein Nichts, das durchgefüttert werden musste. Nicht wert, sich länger als nötig mit ihr zu befassen, es sei denn, sie hatte etwas zu geben.

Von sich aus zu geben. Freiwillig angeboten.

Die Erkenntnis, die sie wie ein zehnfacher Stupor traf, ließ sie schwindeln und mit schwachen Muskeln gänzlich zu Boden sacken, während ihr Herzschlag und ihr Puls sich schier ins Unermessliche zu steigern schienen.

Nicht fähig mehr als ihre Lippen zu bewegen und Worte hervorzubringen, sah sie zu dem sie beobachtenden Zauberer auf: "Ich biete … mich selbst an. Ich kann ... an die Potters heran kommen und … und somit an den Orden. Ich kann .. für Euch … dort Dinge tun, oder … Informationen sammeln."  
Mit leerem Blick, in dem nichts außer Schwärze zu liegen schien, sah sie zu Lord Voldemort auf.

"Ich soll dich gehen lassen? Dich fliehen lassen? Damit du diesen Würmern erzählst, was hier passiert ist? Was du alles erfahren hast?", fragte Voldemort mit leiser lauernder Stimme. "Wie kann ich einer Hure wie dir glauben?"

Ihre Gedanken waren kein Geheimnis für ihn. Sie war so weit gefallen, dass sie keinerlei Barriere mehr ihm gegenüber hatte, jeder noch so kleine Gedanke war sofort an der Oberfläche und bereit abgeschöpft zu werden.

Ja... sie war so weit. Celine O'Shea würde willig den Schritt tun, den ihre Eltern gefürchtet hatten, vor dem sie in ihre Heimat nach Irland geflüchtet waren.

"Nein!", keuchte sie, von plötzlicher Angst ergriffen, dass sie sich nicht eindeutig genug ausgedrückt hatte und zugleich fürchtend, wenn er es verstünde, was er dann tun würde, "nicht um … um … Euch zu verraten … nur soviel um … um Sie zu täuschen … den Orden … die Auroren … um … ihr … Vertrauen zurück zu erlangen … um … Euch dienen zu können!"

Fast schon flehend versuchte sie sich wieder aufzusetzen, was ihr allerdings nicht gelang. Versuchte sich herumzurollen, was ihr nur halb gelang und schaffte es schließlich, ihren linken Arm in einer halb flehenden, halb bittenden Geste Ihm entgegenzustrecken. "Bitte … habe meine Fehler erkannt … ich bin bereit zu dienen … versichert Euch meiner … vollkommen!"

Einen Moment geschah gar nichts. Der Dunkle Lord sah einfach nur auf die Frau herab, die sich endlich bereitwillig unterwarf. Langsam beugte er sich etwas vor und griff nach Celines Arm. Kurz schwebte der Zauberstab in einer komplizierten Geste über der Stelle, an die das Mal gehörte, während Voldemort einen lautlosen Bann sprach. Dann berührte die Spitze seines Zauberstabes die Haut und Schmerz schoss durch den Arm und den Körper der Frau, während sich schwarze Linien zu dem dunklen Mal verdichteten, das schließlich auf ihrem Arm erschien.

Jeder Mann und jede Frau, die eben dieses Mal trugen, konnte nun kurz spüren, dass ein weiterer Getreuer aufgenommen worden war.

Einige Meter entfernt in der Tür zum Nebenraum hatte eine dunkel gekleidete Person dem Ganzen wortlos zugesehen. Nun, da Celine vor Schmerz halb zusammen gebrochen war, kam er leicht hinkend näher. Ohne etwas zu sagen kniete Giles Avery hinter der noch immer nackten Frau und schlang seine Arme um sie.  
"Danke, Schöne.", hauchte er in ihr Ohr.

-------  
TBC


	64. Kapitel 63 Hochzeitsnacht

**all - **Hi erstmal. :)

(Erklärung von Mazi und mir zu dem Kapitel 63, das doch ziemlich heftig geworden ist)

Das mit Celine und Giles ist keine Liebesbeziehung. Sie war ihm schon vor dem ÜBerfall auf das Ausweichquartier hörig (deswegen konnte sie sich auch nicht gegen ihn wehren) In der Zeit zwischen den beiden Kerkeraufenthalten wurde diese Hörigkeit noch mehr verstärkt. Sie würde alles für Giles Avery tun und im vorliegenden Fall genügt seine Stimme, die Gehorsam verlangt, dass sie sich völlig hingibt... und ihr Körper sieht es nicht als Vergewaltigung, sondern als Gehorsam.. er reagiert ganz automatisch. Ihr Geist, das Entsetzen, und was sie sonst noch fühlt, wird dabei völlig ausgeblendet. Nur Giles zu gehorchen ist wichtig... wenn du willst, hat sie im Prinzip schon längst den Verstand verloren... Das wird in den späteren Teilen noch deutlicher raus kommen...  
-----

So langsam aber sicher neigt sich der erste Teil ja dem Ende zu. Wir hängen zwar noch etwas am Endkapitel, aber das kriegen wir noch hin.

In Teil zwei wird im Gegensatz zu diesem ersten, eher Todesser / Voldemort fixierten Geschichtsstrang, weit mehr auf die angeblich Gute Seite eingegangen und auch die Nachwirkungen von dem was Celine durchmachte, werden sich dann weit deutlicher zeigen.

Mag sein das es manchmal eher hmmm ... zu locker rüberkommt wie wir über gewisse Themen schreiben. Ich kann nur sagen, es ist - auch wenn es so erscheinen mag - nie so gemeint, dazu habe ich selbst zu viele Erfahrungen gesammelt. Aber vielleicht ist es gerade deshalb, das es manchmal zu verhamrlost bei dem Leser ankommen mag.

An einer Vergewaltigung und an Kindesmissbrauch ist mit Sicherheit NICHTS das harmlos. oder auch nur einfach wäre. Die Opfer leiden ihr ganzes Leben unter diesen Zwangserfahrungen, die sie gesammelt haben. Nicht nur wegen der Erinnerungen, die mal verdrängt, mal zu deutlich wieder da sind, sondern auch in ganz anderen, eher normalen Lebensbereichen wie eine spätere mögliche Partnerschaft / Beziehung.

Nur wie gesagt - das mit Celine und Giles ist nichts das auf Liebe basiert, sondern absolute Hörigkeit diesem gegenüber. Sie würde alles für ihn tun - hat es früher vielleicht sogar schon getan - und wurde jetzt quasi wieder extremst zu diesem Punkt zurück/und darüber hinaus geführt.

Es ist mir / uns schon wichtig, das nicht der Eindruck entsteht, ich / wir würden derlei Dinge mit Absicht verharmlosen. Es hat schon alles seinen Hinter(Grund)

Morti / Mazi

**Kapitel 63 - Hochzeitsnacht**

Endlich war auch der letzte Gast gegangen.

Es war wirklich eine lange Feier gewesen, von vormittags an und jetzt war es kurz vor Mitternacht. Narcissa hatte gerade zusammen mit Lucius einen jungen Mann zur Tür begleitet, dessen Namen sie schon wieder vergessen hatte. Aber es war sicherlich verständlich, da sie doch die meisten Personen auf ihrer eigenen Hochzeit nicht gekannt hatte, weil es Bekannte von Lucius waren.

Beim Gedanken daran, dass sie nun zum ersten Mal mit ihrem Ehemann allein in dessen - beziehungsweise nun in ihrem - Haus war, ließ Narzissa eine leichte Gänsehaut über die Arme wandern.

Mit einem schüchternen Lächeln sah sie Lucius in die Augen, während Dobby um sie herum schon mit dem Aufräumen beschäftigt war.

Lucius war selber erleichtert, als endlich wieder Stille im Manor herrschte. So sehr er es auch immer wieder genoss seine Beziehungen, Bekanntschaften und ähnliches auszukosten war auch ihm diese Feier recht lange vorgekommen und er hatte es nun auch wirklich als genug des Guten empfunden.

Den Hauselfen nur einen kurzen Moment beobachtend - Lucius konnte sich einfach immer wieder über die Ungeschicktheit von Dobby aufregen - wandte er seinen Blick wenig später zu Narzissa und bemerkte ihren Blick, der irgendwie zurückhaltend und schüchtern wirkte.

So machte er dann die wenigen Schritte, die zwischen ihnen lagen, auf seine nun offizielle Ehefrau zu und sah mit einem für ihn typischen Blick zu ihr herab, als er nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihr stand. "Das wäre also geschafft...", meinte er murmelnd und deutete ein Lächeln an.

"Ja...", hauchte Narzissa nur und blieb stehen. Sie war plötzlich so furchtbar nervös, weil sie genau wusste, was jetzt kommen würde und plötzlich verfluchte sie sich, dass sie ihr erstes Mal aufgehoben hatte.

Was, wenn Lucius enttäuscht über ihre Naivität war? Wenn er mehr Erfahrung erwartete?

Denn, dass er Erfahrung hatte, wusste sie nur zu gut.

Es war ihr förmlich anzusehen, was in Narzissa vorging. Aber nein, es machte Lucius nicht im geringsten etwas aus. Warum sollte es auch? So war es allenfalls besser und Lucius würde es auskosten und zwar in vollen Zügen. Außerdem war der Gedanke an ein wenig Entspannung nun geradezu verlockend.

So hob er Narzissa, die sich anscheinend kein Stück bewegen wollte, auf seine Arme und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer, wo er sie auf dem Bett absetzte. "Nun Miss Malfoy, willkommen in Ihrem neuen Zuhause..."

Wieder kam nur ein schüchternes Lächeln von Narzissa. Dann atmete sie aber tief durch, um sich wieder etwas einzubekommen.  
"Vielen Dank. Entschuldige, wenn ich mich so anstelle... aber ... also..." _Himmel! Jetzt stammel ich hier wie eine Fünfzehnjährige._, schalt sie sich selbst und wurde leicht rot.

"Das macht doch nichts...", sagte Lucius in einem leisen Ton und hatte sich näher zu Zissa gebeugt. Er hob ihr Kinn leicht an und küsste sie sacht. Irgendwie war es ja... süß.

Mit roten Wangen erwiderte sie den Kuss vorsichtig. Allerdings kannte sie sich dabei doch etwas aus, sodass sie zumindest wusste, wie man so einen Kuss langsam vertiefte. Etwas hektisch atmend löste sie sich dann wieder und lächelte Lucius nicht mehr ganz so unsicher an.  
"Das freut mich... ich fand es wichtig zu warten. Immerhin bist du mein Ehemann und es steht dir zu. Finde ich zumindest.", murmelte sie, während sie eine Hand sanft auf seine Wange legte.

"Das erstaunt mich...", meinte Lucius. Auch wenn er es wirklich lobenswert fand. "Schließlich verhalten sich nicht viele Frauen so..."

Das sollte nicht diskriminierend wirken oder sonst wie, denn das interessierte Lucius so oder so nicht. Aber es war ja nunmal so.

"In reinblütigen Kreisen sollte es weiter selbstverständlich bleiben, finde ich.", erwiderte Narzissa. "Du bist mein Ehemann und als solcher hast du das Recht auf unbeschädigte... Ware. Nein.. das klang jetzt zynischer, als es gemeint war Ich bin mittlerweile mehr als froh über die Wahl des Dunklen Lords. Immerhin hat er mir den schönsten und mächtigsten Mann neben sich ausgesucht."

Mit einem Lächeln setzte sie sich wieder etwas mehr auf und streckte vorsichtig eine Hand nach Lucius aus.

Das klang natürlich wie Musik in Lucius' Ohren. Ja, für Komplimente war er sich natürlich nie zu schade. So ließ er diese Behauptung einfach auf sich einwirken und konnte sich ein undefinierbares Lachen grad so verkneifen.  
"... neben der schönsten Frau...", sagte er wie selbstverständlich, nahm ihre Hand, die sie ihm entgegenstreckte, gab Zissa einen Kuss darauf und beugte sich dann näher zu ihr, über sie. Während er ihre Wangen mit beiden Händen hielt begann Lucius sie erneut zu küssen, ehe eine Hand etwas herunter und an ihrem Hals entlang strich.

Narzissas Augen leuchteten auf, ehe sie den Kuss langsam erwiderte. Sie wollte ihm die Führung lassen. Von seiner Hand an ihrem Hals lief ein Kribbeln scheinbar durch ihren ganzen Körper und die junge Frau seufzte leise in den Kuss. Es fühlte sich wirklich sehr gut an, zumal er so vorsichtig war.

Lucius war der Meinung, dass man mit Frauen um einiges anders vorgehen sollte als mit Männern. Er würde bei Zissa garantiert nicht das Verhalten an den Tag legen, welches er beispielsweise bei Regulus angewandt hatte.  
So küsste er sie dann weiter und fuhr mit der Hand über Zissas Hals herunter zu Seite und dann zum Rücken, wo er den Reisverschluss langsam öffnete.

Still haltend, damit Lucius den Reißverschluss nicht verhakte, wartete Narzissa und genoss die sanften Berührungen, den Kuss zärtlich erwidernd. Als sich dann das Kleid, das keine Träger hatte, langsam von ihr schälte, beobachtete sie ihren Ehemann genau, wie er reagierte, wenn er sie das erste Mal nackt sah. Dabei konnte sie nicht glauben, dass sie nervös wie ein Teenager vor dem ersten Kuss war.

Für einen kurzen Moment betrachtete Lucius seine Frau, als sie entkleidet vor ihm saß. Irgendwo ja merkwürdig, wenn er daran dachte, dass es schon länger her war, dass er eine Frau so gesehen hatte; dass er mit einer Frau Sex gehabt hatte. Aber der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, war nicht zu verachten.  
So zog er sie einfach wieder näher zu sich, strich ihr kurz durch die Haare und forderte sie dann dazu auf, ihn auszuziehen.

Mit einem sanften, fast schüchternen Lächeln gehorchte Narzissa und fing zuerst an, Lucius' Hemd zu öffnen. Langsam strich sie es ihm von den Schultern und bewunderte dabei seinen Körperbau. Einen leichten Kuss auf seine Schulter hauchend, ließ sie ihre Hände zu seiner Hosenfront wandern und versuchte vorsichtig die Knöpfe dort zu öffnen.

Er lächelte und genoss die Berührungen. Ihre Hände waren weich und warm... es war ein wunderbares Gefühl. Nachdem Zissa die Hose geöffnet hatte, beugte er sich über sie und strich ihr über die Schenkel, erst außen und dann über die Innenseite., bis er zwischen ihren Beinen angekommen war und dort weiter machte, sie begann zu stimulieren.

_Das geht aber schnell._ Keuchend drückte Narzissa ihren Rücken durch, während sie weiter in Lucius' graue Augen sah. Bisher hatte sie sich ausschließlich selbst berührt, weswegen es sich jetzt nur um so intensiver anfühlte. Etwas schneller atmend beugte sie sich zu ihm und küsste den Blonden zärtlich.

Er erwiderte den Kuss ebenso, stoppte aber nicht sein Tun zwischen Zissas Beinen. Im Gegenteil: Seine Bewegungen wurden sogar etwas schneller.  
So dauerte es auch nicht mehr lange bis Lucius, wenn auch so vorsichtig, wie es seines Erachtens nach ging, mit einem Finger in sie eindrang und danach auch mit einem zweiten.

Erneut bog Narzissa ihren Körper durch und drängte sich ihm dadurch entgegen.  
"V.Vor..sichtig.", stöhnte sie leise. Immerhin war sie noch Jungfrau und wollte langsam und mit möglichst wenig Schmerzen verbunden ihr erstes Mal erleben.

Er würde acht geben, da bestand kein Zweifel. "Natürlich...", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr. Lucius strich ihr über den Körper, wobei er sacht seine Finger in ihr bewegte, aber darauf achtete, nicht zu tief einzudringen. Nach endlosen Minuten, nach denen er glaubte, dass Zissa vorbereitet genug war, zog er seine Finger dann zurück und begann sie zu küssen, ehe er vorsichtig in sie eindrang. Seine Hose war er schon zuvor schnell losgeworden.

Narzissa hatte den Eindruck, dass ihr ganzer Körper zu prickeln begann, während Lucius sie liebkoste.. Wenn es immer so war, würde sie sicher auf ihre Kosten kommen. Den Kuss erwidernd spreizte sie ihre Beine weiter und nahm ihn langsam in sich auf. Seine Größe und das leichte Brennen des Eindringens steigerten nur ihre Lust.

Doch trotz der Erregung spürte Narzissa plötzlich überdeutlich, wie er gegen einen Widerstand traf und es langsam weh zu tun begann. Instinktiv und ohne es zu wollen, versuchte sie nach oben wegzurutschen, weg von dem Schmerz, der sich langsam in ihr aufbaute.

Lucius keuchte leise, fast nicht hörbar, auf und übersäte Narzissas Haut erneut mit Küssen, um die plötzlich in ihr aufgekommene Unruhe zu besänftigen.  
"Bleib ruhig...", murmelte er in die Küsse hinein. So hielt er sie sanft an den Schultern fest, als sie etwas nach oben wegrutschte. "Wenn es nicht jetzt passiert, dann das nächste mal...", fügte er leise hinzu und bewegte sich weiterhin in ihr.

"Ich... Es tut so weh.", keuchte sie, versuchte aber liegen zu bleiben. Als es schlimmer wurde, klammerte sie sich an Lucius und schrie bei dem reißenden Gefühl auf, ehe sie zitternd liegen blieb.  
"Oh Gott...", schluchzte Narzissa leise.

Beruhigend strich Lucius Zissa über die Wange. Es würde wohl nicht erneut Schmerzen hervorrufen, zumindest nicht wenn es nach ihm ging.  
Dann rang er sich ein leichtes Grinsen ab. "Ich glaube kaum, dass dir da der so genannte Muggelgott helfen kann...", meinte er.

Bei diesen Worten lief Narzissa feuerrot an und wandte den Kopf ab. "Es tut mir leid...", wisperte sie leise. Keinesfalls hatte sie Lucius in irgendeiner Form beleidigen wollen, was der gerade verhallte Ausruf durchaus hätte tun können. Sie wusste nicht einmal, wieso um alles in der Welt sie das gerade gesagt hatte.

"Will ich auch gehofft haben...", meinte Lucius der noch sehr ruhig geblieben war. Dies lag wohl auch daran, dass er es sich jetzt gerade nicht versauen wollte und deshalb reagierte er nicht so aufgebracht darüber, als er es sonst getan hätte.  
Dann drehte er Zissas Kopf aber wieder so, dass sie ihn ansah. Die Röte in ihrem Gesicht wirkte ungemein... anziehend. Ja, so konnte man es bezeichnen.  
"Geht's jetzt wenigstens wieder...?", fragte er mit einem - für ihn untypischen - 'Schwamm-drüber'-Ton.

Die Tränen wegblinzelnd nickte Narzissa langsam.  
"Ja, es geht wieder...", versicherte sie zusätzlich und hob den Kopf, um ihren Mann sanft zu küssen. "Mach weiter." Ihr folgendes Lächeln war echt, wenn auch noch immer von den Schmerzen durchzogen.

Mal abgesehen davon, dass Lucius so oder so weiter gemacht hätte - denn zum Aufhören war er einfach schon zu erregt - nickte er leicht und bewegte sich dann, mit langsamen Stößen, in der jungen Frau. Dabei blieb er über sie gebeugt und als er dann etwas schneller wurde, begann er sie auch wieder zu küssen.

Langsam wanderten ihre Hände über die weiße Haut, strichen über Muskeln und spielten mit Haarsträhnen, während sie den Kuss leidenschaftlich erwiderte. Schnell war auch der Schmerz vergessen und erneut machte sich heftigste Erregung in ihr breit, ließ sie immer wieder aufstöhnen.  
Was mochte er von ihr denken, wenn sie solche Laute von sich gab?

Ihm, für seinen Teil, machte das rein gar nichts aus. Mal abgesehen davon dass er es durchaus als Kompliment sah, dass sie vor Erregung stöhnte. Da er mehr davon hören wollte, stieß er tiefer in sie und auch schneller.

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange und ein Feuerwerk wurde in Narzissa entfacht, was sie so noch nie gespürt hatte. Keuchend klammerte sie sich an Lucius, der weiter auf ihr lag.  
"Das.. das war...", keuchte sie und küsste ihren Mann dann erst einmal leidenschaftlich.

Lucius schenkte ihr eines seiner seltenen, offenen Lächeln ehe er den Kuss erwiderte. Dafür, dass er ja schon ziemlich lange Zeit keinen Sex mehr mit einer Frau gehabt hatte... war es annehmbar gewesen.  
"Das war was...?"

"Unglaublich.", keuchte Narzissa und schmiegte sich in die Arme ihres Gatten. Sie fühlte sich im Moment wirklich erstaunlich wohl, obwohl sie spürte, wie etwas langsam aus ihr heraus floss. "Meinst du... Es hat bereits geklappt?", wollte sie leise wissen und sah ihn mit einem verträumten Lächeln an.

Lucius ließ sich neben sie niedersinken und sah dann zu Decke, wobei sich sein Pulsschlag langsam aber sich wieder beruhigte.  
"Wer weiß?", meinte er dann nach einigen Sekunden Bedenkzeit. Das war irgendwo Sinn und Zweck der Sache, dass die Familie weiter geführt wurde. Auch wenn es jetzt noch nicht geklappt hatte, dann würde es ein anderes Mal klappen.  
"Willst du etwa jetzt schon ein Kind haben?", fragte Lucius und sah Zissa an, die sofort rot wurde.

"Ich... nunja. Du etwa nicht?", fragte sie unsicher zurück. Sie war einfach davon ausgegangen, dass diese Hochzeit genau deswegen arrangiert worden war. Hätte sie vorher fragen sollen? Oder gar einen Trank zur Verhütung nehmen sollen?

Abwehrend hob er die Hände. "Nein, das mein ich damit nicht. Ich frag mich nur, ob du wirklich jetzt schon ein Kind haben willst." Er kannte viele, die sich nicht gerade darum gerissen hatten, endlich Kinder zu bekommen, auch wenn sie mit diesen jetzt so gesehen glücklich waren. Aber es interessierte ihn einfach wie Zissa darüber dachte.

"Es ist.. doch unsere Pflicht, nicht wahr? Die Linie der Malfoys und ihr Erbe weiterzugeben.", murmelte Narzissa und lächelte dann leicht. "Und ja.. ich hätte gern bereits jetzt ein Kind."

Das stimmte wohl. Lucius freute es irgendwo, dass Zissa so dachte und so hatte er wieder einen Punkt, worin er ganz froh darüber war, dass Zissa seine Frau war. Wenn er daran dachte, dass er der ganzen Sache am Anfang recht skeptisch gegenüber gestanden hatte.  
So beugte er sich wieder über sie und küsste sie erneut.

Lächelnd erwiderte Narzissa den Kuss und drängte sich dabei an den warmen, leicht verschwitzten Körper ihres Gatten. Gleichzeitig fragte sie sich, ob sie vorschlagen konnte, nochmals ins Bad zu gehen. Würde Lucius es als ungebührlich auffassen? Andererseits fühlte sie sich klebrig und insgesamt irgendwie unrein, mit dem Zeug, was ihr da zwischen den Beinen heraus lief.

Irgendwie merkte er, dass Zissa etwas auf der Zunge lag und sah sie deshalb fragend an. Er würde nicht nachfragen, wenn sie etwas wollte, dann sollte sie fragen.

"Ich... ich würde gern duschen... begleitest du mich?", hauchte sie schließlich doch. Auf die Art klang es hoffentlich nicht ganz so, als würde sie sich vor den Überresten seiner Leidenschaft ekeln.

"Das fragst du erst...?" Lucius war ein wenig überrascht. Dann musste er aber schmunzeln. "Aber wenn du drauf bestehst, dann kann ich mitkommen.", sagte er schmunzelnd und setzte sich auf.

Narzissa lächelte, während sie sich ebenfalls aufsetzte. "Ich muss erst lernen, dich richtig einzuschätzen.", murmelte sie entschuldigend. "Aber ich würde mich wirklich freuen, wenn du mitkämst."

Lucius stand auf, sagte nichts mehr dazu. Sollte sie ihn besser einschätzen lernen. Das würde sich ja bald legen, dachte er sich so.  
So ging er zum Bad und hielt ihr die Tür auf, damit sie zuerst durchgehen konnte.

Kurz darauf standen sie gemeinsam in dem mehr als luxuriösen Badezimmer und duschten. Nach kurzem Überlegen nahm Narzissa einen Schwamm und begann Lucius damit zu waschen. In ihrem Tun lag erneut sehr viel Zärtlichkeit und die frisch verheiratete Frau lächelte fast schon verträumt vor sich hin.

Es war wirklich nicht so schlimm wie sie damals, vor etwas mehr als einem Monat gedacht hatte, als ihr Vater sie von der Forderung des Dunklen Lords in Kenntnis gesetzt hatte, dass sie Lucius Malfoy heiraten sollte.

Sie brachten noch einige Zeit im Badezimmer zu, bis sie sich dann wieder ins Bett begaben und Narzissa Malfoy sich mit einem doch zufriedenen Lächeln an ihren Gatten schmiegte.

Es war ein wundervoller Tag gewesen und auch die Pflicht der Ehe hatte sich nicht als das Fiasko herausgestellt, das sie im Stillen befürchtet hatte.

Lächelnd schlief sie ein.

-----  
TBC


	65. Kapitel 64 Rumtreiberabend

**Danke für eure Reviews :) sry das das Update erst jetzt kommt, aber ich hatte durch Geburtstag und Schokoladefressende Hunde alle Hände voll zu tun (ging zum Glück gut aus) und hab das Update total verschwitzt gehabt. - Morti**

**Kapitel 64 - Rumtreiberabend**

Die Tage nach dem Überfall waren für Peter eine Qual. Sicher freute er sich, dass es James wieder besser ging, und noch mehr freute er sich, dass sein Freund so schnell wieder das Krankenhaus verlassen hatte, aber er war das reinste Nervenbündel. Jedes mal wenn die Ladenglocke ging zuckte er zusammen und sah sich verschreckt um.

Da hatte auch Sirius ihn nicht beruhigen können, dass so ein Laden wohl kaum für Voldemort persönlich von Interesse war und seine Handlanger wohl kaum den Laden zerstören würden, wo sie ihre Werke noch mehr oder weniger ungesehen kaufen konnten. Ähnliches hatte auch James gesagt, den er zu Hause besucht hatte, um sich für seine Feigheit zu entschuldigen. Das hatte James aber sofort abgeschmettert. Er würde Peter deswegen keinesfalls für feige halten. Nur sehr wenige wagten es, sich mit Voldemort anzulegen, und keiner würde ihm Vorwürfe machen, weil er es nicht getan hätte.

Als Peter dann einige Tage später Sam besuchte, war diese grade in ein Buch über die Dunklen Künste vertieft. Sicher wusste er, dass sie dieses Buch bei seinem Chef erstanden hatte, aber besitzen und lesen war ja doch irgendwo ein Unterschied. "Was willst du denn damit?", fragte er besorgt und auch etwas nervös.

Sam schmunzelte leicht. Sie hatte sich alles genau überlegt. Peter musste erst einmal mit den Dunklen Künsten in Kontakt kommen. Denn sie zweifelte stark daran, dass er jemals auch nur einen kleinen Kontakt dazu gehabt hatte. Und wenn er erst einmal die Macht dieser Magie kennen gelernt hatte, musste man nur noch einen Weg finden, ihn dazu zu bekommen, sie einzusetzen. Vielleicht hatte Mike da ja eine Idee.

"Nach dieser Sache im Hangar hab ich mir überlegt, dass es nicht schlecht sein könnte, auch etwas Magie zu beherrschen, die von den Todessern benutzt wird. Könnte sie ziemlich überraschen, wenn jemand sie plötzlich mit ihren eigenen Waffen angreift", meinte sie, zwei Tassen und eine Kanne Tee herauf beschwörend.

Peter ließ sich leicht geschockt in einen Sessel fallen. "Das ist nicht dein Ernst.", murmelte er. "Schwarze Magie… wenn dich dabei jemand erwischt…"

"Solang du mich nicht an Potter verrätst, wird mich keiner erwischen.", meinte Sam ruhig. "Aber ich will nie wieder so belämmert dastehen und dann feige weglaufen wie neulich. Das geht gegen meinen Stolz, wenn du so willst. Es ist einfach erniedrigend, sich selbst nicht vereidigen zu können.", fügte sie hinzu.

"Aber… aber… aber deswegen gleich schwarze Magie erlernen? Es gibt doch auch genug helle Flüche. Oder auch graue Magie.", meinte Peter beschwörend. "Wenn… ich könnte James fragen, ob er mir eines seiner Bücher leiht. Das macht er bestimmt."

"Und wo hat es Potter hingebracht? Drei Tage Krankenhaus, und er hat verdammtes Glück gehabt, noch bei Verstand zu sein, wenn man den Gerüchten glauben darf, wie stark dieser Fluch sein kann. Und sein Kollege ist tot. Und beide haben sich doch sicher nur mit weißer Magie verteidigt, oder?", erklärte sie ihm.

"James auch mit grauer.", warf Peter sofort ein. Es gefiel ihm nicht, was Samantha da vorhatte. Es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

"Graue Magie. Die ist ein Witz.", schnaubte Sam. "Mit ihr kannst du Schulkinder beeindrucken und Angst machen, die nicht wissen, was schwarze Magie ist, aber die Todesser werden dich wohl nur auslachen." Einen Moment schwieg sie und fragte dann: "Willst du beim nächsten Mal wieder zusehen müssen, wenn Po… James oder einer deiner anderen Freunde gefoltert wird? Oder willst du ihnen helfen können. Richtig helfen."

Peter sah auf. Sicher wollte er helfen. Wirklich helfen, aber ging er damit nicht zu weit? Schwarze Magie erlernen, nur um seinen Freunden helfen zu können? James würde ihn umbringen. Von Sirius ganz zu schweigen, und Remus… der würde ihm vermutlich eine Moralpredigt halten. "Also… ich will ja schon helfen, aber…"

"Peter", meine Sam seine Hand ergreifend. "Meinst du etwa, James interessiert es wirklich, wie du ihm das Leben gerettet hast? Ich denke nicht. Er wird mit dir darüber vielleicht reden, aber nur wer sich mal mit schwarzer Magie beschäftigt, muss ja nicht gleich in ihr versinken. Wir können doch aufeinander aufpassen."

Peter seufzte lautlos. Sam hatte vermutlich Recht. Außerdem war Lily auch noch da. Sie liebte James über alles und hatte ihn, Peter, schon früher oft in Schutz genommen. Und sie würde ihn bestimmt unterstützten. Außerdem war er sich sicher, schwarze Magie nicht mal Ansatzweise beherrschen zu können. Er hatte schon mit weißer Magie als Verteidigung so seine Probleme.

Dieses Mal unterdrückte Sam ein Schmunzeln. Sie konnte Peter ansehen, dass sie ihn genau da hatte, wo sie ihn haben wollte. Also musste sie jetzt vorsichtig sein und langsam vorgehen, um ihn nicht gleich zu verschrecken. Am besten begann sie mit den "harmloseren" Dingen der schwarzen Magie. Die Zauber und Flüche, die einen Menschen zwar verletzten, bei einem richtigen Treffer sicherlich auch schwer, aber wenn man gut zielte konnte man den Schaden immerhin kontrollieren, den man anrichtete. "Wollen wir es versuchen? Vielleicht sind wir ja auch völlig unbegabt...", fragte sie mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln.

Peter nickte leicht. Ein Versuch war es wirklich wert. "Wir sollten uns aber einen verdammt sicheren Platz dafür aussuchen. Nicht, dass uns doch noch jemand erwischt.", fügte er hinzu.

"Da mach dir mal keine Sorgen. Ich denke, ich weiß schon, wo wir das machen. Sagen wir ich hol dich am Wochenende ab. Ja?", schlug Samantha vor und Peter stimmte dem zu, wenn auch mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen.

Zwei Tage später, Peter war grade erst von der Arbeit nach Hause gekommen, tauchte Samantha unerwartet bei ihm auf. "Ich hab einen Platz gefunden.", erklärte sie ihm leise. "Dort wird uns bestimmt niemand entdecken. Komm ich zeig ihn dir."

Peter war von diesem Besuch völlig überrascht, folgte ihr aber vor das Haus. "Ich hab aber nicht viel Zeit.", meinte er leise. "James hat die Rumtreiber zu sich eingeladen zu einem Männerabend.", fügte er noch als Erklärung an.

"Männerabend?", fragte Samantha schmunzelnd. "Und was macht ihr da schönes? Um euch Streiche auszudenken, dazu seid ihr doch wohl wirklich etwas zu alt, oder?"

Peter schmunzelte verlegen. "Wir nutzen das gute Wetter und grillen. Auf Muggelart. Da steht James total drauf. Anschließend wird getrunken und gequatscht, und noch mehr getrunken und Karten gespielt.", erklärte er etwas verlegen. Meist endeten diese Abende für ihn mit einem ziemlich dicken Kopf, vor allem wenn am nächsten Tag Sonntag war. Und dann stellte er die unmöglichsten Dinge an. Er brachte es sogar fertig auf einem Besen einen Looping zu fliegen, obwohl er eigentlich Höhenangst hatte und es grade so schaffte im Laden auf die Leiter zu steigen. Alles was über fünf Meter hinausging, war für ihn eine Qual.

"Grillen? Auf Muggelart?", fragte Samantha, der allein schon bei dem Wort Muggel flau wurde. Und dass Reinblüter irgendwas von diesem niederen Volk übernahmen, ekelte sie an. Aber das war nun mal Potters Art. Seit je her auf der Seite des Lichts und den Muggeln gegenüber immer freundlich. Eine Schande für die Zauberwelt.

"Das ist ganz lustig. Haben wir schon mal gemacht, mit Lily zusammen.", meinte Peter schmunzelnd, erinnerte sich dann aber, warum sie eigentlich gekommen war. "Wo wollten wir denn hin?", fragte er etwas gepresst.

Sam nickte leicht und reichte Peter die Hand. "Ich führe dich, das ist fürs erste Mal einfacher.", erklärte sie und apparierte dann mit Peter an der Hand zu einer alten verlassenen Scheune am Rande von verwilderten Äckern. "Sie hat mal meinen Großeltern gehört. Hier in der Gegend hat die letzte Schlacht gegen Grindelwald stattgefunden. Die Erde pulsiert noch immer vor Magie. Es ist nicht möglich hier schwarze Magie zu orten oder sonst wie festzustellen. Wir sind hier definitiv ungestört.", erklärte sie, warum sie grade hier in der Einöde trainieren würden. Der Lord wusste von diesem Besitz, hatte ihn jedoch noch nie genutzt, soweit Sam das wusste. Sie würde das bald mal mit Mike besprechen. Das war wohl das sicherste. Denn es war wirklich nicht gut, wenn Peter in diesem frühen Stadium schon wieder dem Meister begegnen würde. Das könnte ihn vor allem wegen Potters Leichtsinn, den dieser Scheißkerl tatsächlich überlebt hatte, zu Dummheiten verleiten.

Peter schluckte leicht. Die Magie, die hier waberte, war fast greifbar. Es musste ein grausamer Kampf gewesen sein. Ihr Verteidigungslehrer in der siebten hatte mal erwähnt, dass so was nur vorkam, wenn wirklich sehr viel schwarze und weiße Magie aufeinander prallte. Nur dann konnte man sie körperlich spüren. Aber Albus Dumbledore war ein mächtiger Zauberer. Es war also kein Wunder. Peter sah sich hier noch einen Moment lang um. Vor allem in der Scheune. Das Quieken der Ratten störte ihn nicht im Geringsten. So sehr die Menschen, Muggel wie Zauberer diese Tiere auch als Schädlinge ansahen, seit er ein Animagus war, hatte er zu ihnen einen ganz anderen Bezug entwickelt. Es war nicht ihre Absicht Krankheiten zu überragen, oder irgendwem zu schaden. Sie wollten nur leben wie alle anderen Tiere auch, und dazu ernährten sie sich von Abfällen und Unrat.

Samantha sah sich mit gerümpfter Nase um. Sie würde hier ganz sicher noch ein Ungeziefer Vertreibungszauber sprechen, sobald sie einen passenden gefunden hatte. Dieses Quieken und Quietschen war einfach nur Ekel erregend. Zudem war das Dach etwas undicht und der Wind pfiff durch viele Ritzen. "Was meinst du?", fragte sie. "Sicher muss hier noch etwas getan werden, aber dann sollte es doch reichen, oder?"

Peter sah sie nachdenklich an. Er musste zugeben, er war in den letzen beiden Tagen ihrem Vorschlag etwas zugetaner geworden, wenn er auch noch nicht ganz überzeugt davon war. Aber jetzt, wo es wirklich darauf ankam, war er wieder heillos verunsichert. "Doch", antwortete er dennoch vorsichtig. "Es wird schon reichen." Dann warf Peter einen Blick auf seine Uhr. "Samantha… ich muss los. Ich komm jetzt schon zu spät."

Samantha lächelte flüchtig. "Wann wollen wir uns denn treffen? Ich hab Donnerstag frei und kann hier dann alles in Ordnung bringen.", erklärte sie.

"Eh… Donnerstag…. Ich denke, es lässt sich regeln, dass ich auch frei bekomme. Neue Ware kommt schon Dienstag, da ist dann nicht mehr viel zu tun.", erklärte Peter schon etwas nervös. Seine Freunde würden sicher Fragen stellen, wenn er all zu spät kommen würde. Außerdem hatte er die Sachen zum Grillen noch zu Hause.

"Dann treffen wir uns doch gegen halb zehn hier und machen gemeinsam hier Ordnung.", schlug Samantha vor. Peter stimmte hastig zu und verabschiedete sich dann um nach Hause zu apparieren und dann mit dem Grifffleisch zu James, wo er schon ungeduldig erwartet wurde.

"Himmel, Peter, wir verhungern noch deinetwegen.", meinte Sirius gespielt böse und schnappte sich das Fleisch, um damit sofort den schon durchgeheizten Grill zu belegen. Remus dagegen begrüßte seinen Freund erst mal anständig und meinte: "Sirius hat extra den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen, um jetzt richtig zulangen zu können. Er nervt uns schon seit ner Stunde, dass er was zu essen braucht."

"Tut mir leid. Samantha ist noch überraschend aufgetaucht. Ich wollte sie nicht wieder eulenwendend vor die Tür setzen.", entschuldigte sich der jüngste und kleinste der Rumtreiber und sah dann James fragend an: "Wie geht's?"

James lachte herzhaft. "Bestens, Peter. Alles in Ordnung. Na komm. Lass uns auch mal nach hinten gehen, damit Tatze uns noch was übrig lässt und nicht mit Magie schummelt." Sirius stand aber geduldig vor dem Grill und drehte die gewürzten Koteletts und Würstchen, um sich nicht verbrennen zu lassen. Der Tisch war schon gedeckt, mit buntem Geschirr und zwei große Schüsseln Salate standen auch dabei. Peter ahnte, dass sie von Remus stammen mussten. Er hatte im Gegensatz zu allen anderen ein Händchen für die Küche.

"Die sehen köstlich aus.", meinte Peter und Remus zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Nichts besonders wie immer. Das weißt du doch."

"Du bist fiel zu bescheiden, Moony.", lachte James, Sirius am Grill ablösend. "Für einen Junggesellen bist du ein begnadeter Koch. Die Frauen müssten dir eigentlich reihenweise zu Füße liegen.", fügte der Abgelöste schmunzelnd hinzu. Remus rollte nur mit den Augen und wandte sich dann an Peter. "Erzähl du mal, wie es mit deiner Samantha läuft. Wie habt ihr euch überhaupt kennen gelernt?"

Peter gab sich alle Mühe, sich seine Nervosität nicht anmerken zu lassen. Er wollte Samantha nicht an seine Freunde verraten. Er wusste, wie sie reagieren würden, sollten sie erfahren, dass Sam sich für schwarze Magie interessierte. So ließ er einfach weg, welche Art von Büchern sie gekauft hatte.

Während des Essens wurde sich dann über den Fortschritt der Suche nach den Vermissten Ordensmitgliedern unterhalten, wobei man dabei nicht von Fortschritt reden konnte. Sie waren kaum einen Schritt weiter gekommen. Die drei waren wie vom Erdboden verschwunden und Remus Quelle war ebenfalls abgetaucht. Eine Tatsache über die Remus nur müde lachen konnte. "Ich hab es Albus gesagt.", brummte er. "Ich hab Albus gesagt, dass kein anderer da weiter kommen wird. Diese Leute vertrauen eben nur ihresgleichen. Aber Nein. Albus denkt ja, ich könnte vergessen, wo ich hin gehöre. Könnte entführt und umgedreht werden."

James seufzte leise. "Ich weiß, Remus. Und du weißt auch, dass ich auf deiner Seite stehe und dir vertraue. Aber Albus ist der Boss. Und er wird wissen, was er tut."  
Sirius hustete heftig neben Peter, was aber wohl eher ein überspieltes Lachen sein sollte. Und sie alle wussten genau warum. Keiner konnte nachvollziehen, warum er nicht im Orden war, während Remus mindestens genau so potentiell auf die dunkle Seite wechseln konnte. Etwas, das der Schulleiter ja nun sogar befürchtete.

"Lasst uns das Thema wechseln, sonst sinkt meine Laune noch weiter in den Keller.", grummelte Remus und nahm sich noch eine Grillwurst.  
"Guter Vorschlag. Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir an Vollmond auf Streifzug gehen?", fragte Sirius grinsend in die Runde, sich noch ein Steak schnappend.

"Hmm… Vollmond ist nächste Woche. Siebter, achter und neunter. Da muss ich erst mittags im Büro sein und schon um halb acht gehen, tut auch keinem weh. Die Akten laufen nicht weg und Moody haut eh schon um sechs ab. Von mir aus also gern.", überlegte James laut.

Peter schluckte leicht. Er war sich eigentlich sicher, dass Sam mit ihm nach Feierabend üben wollte. Er müsste sich also entweder etwas für seine Freunde oder für Samantha einfallen lassen.

Remus sah verwundert und besorgt zu gleich von einem zu anderen. "Jungs. Wir sind nicht mehr in der Schule. Wenn mich einer erwischt, bin ich so gut wie tot!", beschwor er sie.  
"Ach was.", meinte James. "Wir sind bei dir und passen auf, dass dir keiner was tut. Außerdem kommen wir doch problemlos vom Dorf in den verbotenen Wald. Und Albus hat den Wald doch schon vor Jahren zum Schutzgebiet erklären lassen. Kein Jäger darf sich darin aufhalten. Ob er nun Hinkepanks oder Werwölfe erlegen will. Und Schüler sind auch keine im Schloss, die sich verbotenerweise da aufhalten könnten. Solang wir uns vom Schloss fern halten, muss nicht mal Albus wissen, was wir anstellen."

"Krone hat Recht, Moony. Nun stell dich nicht so an. Außerdem wird es dir gut tun, dich mal nicht einzukerkern. Und wir sind bei dir und passen auf dich auf.", fügte Sirius noch hinzu, und stieß dann Peter an. "Nun sag doch auch mal was."

Der Angesprochene zuckte leicht zusammen. Er war immer noch am Grübeln gewesen, wem er besser absagen konnte, so dass er kaum zugehört hatte. "Sicher bin ich dabei.", sagte er deswegen schnell, ehe er auch nur noch eine Minute länger nachdenken konnte.

"Das ist schön. Aber es geh eher darum, Moony zu überzeugen. Der will nämlich nicht.", meinte James, dem sehr wohl aufgefallen war, dass Peter nicht so ganz bei der Sache war.  
"Und wenn du lieber mit Sam zusammen sein willst, bei einem lauschigen Mondscheinspaziergang, ist das auch ok. Du musst nicht mitkommen.", fügte er noch hinzu.

"Also… nein ich… eh… ich komm mit. Für Sam fällt mir schon was ein.", lächelte Peter tapfer und sah dann Remus an. "Na komm, Remus." Er wusste ja, dass er noch nie gut im Überzeugen gewesen war und eigentlich dachte er ja auch, dass wenn Remus nicht wollte, sie ihn einfach in Ruhe mit diesem Thema lassen sollten. Aber Sirius und James erwarteten sicher, dass er nun Partei für sie ergriff.

Remus seufze auf und raufte sich einmal die Haare. "Ok ihr Nervensägen. Ihr gebt ja eh keine Ruhe, bis ich ja sage.", gab er schließlich nach, während er innerlich jubelte wie ein kleines Kind. Sein Wolf war bei weitem ruhiger, wenn er mit seinem Rudel zusammen war. Und es würde ihm diesen Monat die vielen Verletzungen ersparen, die er sich selbst sonst zufügte. Auch eine unendliche Erleichterung.

Nach dem Essen und dem dazugehörigen Abwasch, denn Lily würde ausflippen, sollte sie die Küche degradiert zu einem Saustall wieder finden, machten die Vier es sich draußen bequem und begannen Karten zu spielen, während einiges an Alkohol konsumiert wurde. Vor allem Sirius der am nächsten Tag frei hatte, langte ordentlich zu, so dass er kurz vor Mitternacht einfach auf dem Stuhl einschlief.

"Immer diese Exesse.", seufzte James theatralisch, der sich seit Stunden an einem Bier festhielt, da er vormittags wieder im Büro zu sein hatte und einen klaren Kopf brauchte. Remus, der zwar auch einiges getrunken hatte, aber noch weit von Sirius' Zustand entfernt war, schmunzelte leicht. "Das kennst du doch. Sirius hat doch schon immer bei so was über die Stränge geschlagen."

"Ja, ich weiß. Wir müssen aufpassen, dass er nicht noch zum Alkoholiker wird. So wie er zulangt.", seufzte James die Karten auf den Tisch legend. "Lasst uns Schluss machen. Sonst verpenn ich morgen noch und Moody reißt mir den Kopf ab."

"Einverstanden. Ich muss morgen auch arbeiten.", stimmte Peter zu und sah Sirius nachdenklich an. "Soll ich ihn Heim bringen?"

"Ne lass mal. Ich mach das schon. Siri hat seine Wohnung mal wieder gesichert wie eine Festung. Wenn man nicht weiß, in welcher Reihenfolge man die Banne aufheben muss, jagt man womöglich noch alles in die Luft.", meinte Remus und versuchte Sirius zu wecken, was aber nur teilweise gelang. "Vielleicht sollten wir mal seine Entführung simulieren. Denn den weckt jetzt nicht mal Voldemort.", knurrte Remus, seinen Freund mehr tragend, als dass dieser selbst lief.

"Pack ihn doch hier ins Bett, Moony. Ich warn Lily morgen früh schon vor und sie weiß ja, wie sie Sirius zu nehmen hat, wenn er betrunken war.", meinte James, seinen Freund von der anderen Seite stützend. Remus zog kurz die Stirn in Falten, stimmte dem dann aber zu.

Anschließend halfen Peter und Remus James noch den Garten aufzuräumen, während Sirius im Gästezimmer vor sich hin schnarchte.

TBC


	66. Kapitel 65 Was niemand weiß

**Ohh riesen Sorry Leute. War total der Meinung das ich schon geupt hätte die Woche, aber Zora hat mich eines Besseren belehrt. Hier also das nächste Kapitel. Nen riesen Danke für eure Reviews und wir freuen uns immer wieder aufs Neue, von euch zu lesen. :) - Morti**

**Kapitel 65 - Was niemand weiß, macht keinen heiß**

Peter konnte nicht sagen, dass er nicht nervös war, als er kurz vor Sonnenuntergang nach Hogsmeade apparierte. Ganz in die Nähe der heulenden Hütte. Angst hatte er zwar keine vor Remus. Er wusste genau, dass sein Freund nichts von dem, was heute Nacht geschah, absichtlich tun würde, aber dennoch war es immer wieder unheimlich, mit dem Werwolf unterwegs zu sein.

Seine Freunde erwarteten ihn bereits am Waldrand und Remus war nur noch mit einem alten Umhang bekleidet und sah ziemlich gequält aus.

"Da bist du ja.", meinte James, der schon seit Minuten ungeduldig war. Sie wollten eigentlich tief im Wald sein, ehe die Verwandlung begann, um Moony nicht sofort vom Dorf fern halten zu müssen und Remus irgendwie zu verletzen. Seine eigenen Schrammen interessierten ihn dabei herzlich wenig. Außerdem wusste Lily über ihr Abenteuer heute Nacht Bescheid und hatte schon alles Notwenige vorbereitet, um irgendwelche Wunden zu versorgen.

Remus nickte nur und folgte Sirius, der voran lief, weiter in den Wald hinein. Der Mond war nah. Bedrohlich nah und die Bestie in seinem Inneren zerrte an den Ketten, die sie hielten. Und das nicht mehr all zu lang.

"Tut mir leid, ich kam nicht eher aus dem Laden raus.", murmelte Peter entschuldigend, während er seinen Freunden in den Wald hinein folgte, den er als Schüler gründlich erforscht hatte, in dem er sich aber immer noch irgendwie fürchtete. Er wusste, dass es hier keine Werwölfe gab, so wie alle sagten. Abgesehen von heute Nacht. Das Heulen kam von anderen Tieren, die Wölfen sehr ähnlich waren. Aber dennoch war es hier drin unheimlich.

Grade hatten sie eine Kleine Lichtung erreicht, als Remus wie erstart stehen blieb und im nächsten Moment schon in das weiße Licht des Mondes gehüllt wurde. Peter verwandelte sich sofort um Remus auf keinen Fall zu reizen, im Gegensatz zu Sirius und James. Sie waren zwar einige Schritte zurück gewichen von ihrem gemeinsamen Freund, blieben aber Menschen bis die Verwandlung komplett war und der Wolf sich knurrend umdrehte. Sirius' Lachen war kurz zu hören, das zu einem Bellen wurde, und James schien einen Moment lang mit den Augen zu rollen, ehe er zu einem mächtigen Hirschen mit einem prächtigen Geweih wurde. Auch Peter machte sich nun durch leises Rascheln bemerkbar, so dass der Wolf wusste, dass sein ganzes Rudel, wie Remus es mal genannt hatte, bei ihm war. Und das schien den Wolf ungemein zu freuen, da er herum sprang wie ein junger Hund und gar nicht lang brauchte, um sich mit Sirius und James zu balgen.

---

Die Nächte bis zum Donnerstag waren lang, aber auch irgendwie lustig. Es war etwas Vertrautes für Peter. Das einzige bei dem er sich mit seinen Freunden richtig verbunden fühlte.

Samantha wartete schon ungeduldig, am Morgen des 9. August. Peter kam tatsächlich zu spät. Sie glaubte sogar für einen Moment, dass er doch noch kneifen würde, doch dann hörte sie das leise Plopp und im nächsten Moment kam ein verschlafen aussehender Peter in die Scheune.

"Entschuldige. Die Nacht war gestern ziemlich lang. Ein Freund brauchte meine Hilfe und ich hab heute morgen einfach den Wecker überhört.", erklärte er, sie mit einem leichten Kuss auf die Wange begrüßend.

"Schon in Ordnung. Hauptsache du bist jetzt da.", meinte Samantha lächelnd, ehe sie Peter erklärte, was sie vor hatte. Peter gefiel es gar nicht, dass sie die Ratten ausräuchern wollte, aber um das zu verhindern, hätte er ihr sagen müssen, was er war. Und das wollte er vermeiden.

"Was willst du machen?", fragte Samantha, nachdem sie ihre dünne Jacke ausgezogen hatte. "Eh… ich übernehme die Ratten. Mit Dächern hab ich es nicht so.", erklärte er verlegen, aber Samantha nickte und kletterte dann eine Leiter hoch, die an die Scheune gelehnt war. Eigentlich verabscheute sie alles, was nur annähernd mit Muggeln in Verbindung stand, aber das Dach war ihr nicht sicher genug um sich darauf zu stellen und Peter traute sie nicht wirklich zu, dass er sie über dem Dach in der Schwebe hielt. Und was tat man nicht alles, um seinen Meister zu unterstützen. Oben angekommen, musste sie feststellen, dass es wohl eine Weile dauern würde, bis das Dach repariert war.

Peter unterdessen suchte nach dem Nest der Ratten und fand es schließlich in einem riesigen Heustapel. Er betrachtete es kurz und sah sich dann um. Durch ein Fenster konnte er erkennen, dass Sam immer noch auf der Leiter stand und ein Glitzern an einer Stelle im Dach verriet ihm, dass sie beschäftigt war. Und sein Gewissen ließ es einfach nicht zu, dass er den Heuhaufen einfach anzündete. Ratten waren doch auch nur Lebewesen.

"Versuchen wir es mit reden.", beschloss er leise und verwandelte sich. Den Eingang ins Nest hatte er schnell gefunden und er wurde auch sofort freundlich aufgenommen. Ratten waren eben ganz anders als Menschen. Für sie waren sie alle eine große Familie. Aber er brauchte einige Zeit, um die Tiere davon zu überzeugen dass sie weg mussten. Ratten verließen eben nur ungern ihre Heimat. Aber als er ihnen gezeigt hatte, was er war, waren sie wohl überzeugt und sofort wurde das Nest... geräumt, würde man unter den Menschen wohl sagen. In Scharen rannten bestimmt 50 Ratten aus der Scheune und über die Wiese, um sich eine neue Heimat zu suchen. Erst als Peter sich sicher war, dass keine Ratte mehr im Heu war, steckte er ihn an, um vor Sam den Schein zu waren. Auch die anderen Heuhaufen durchsuchte er, aber es gab hier kein weiteres Rattennest. Mit einigen Zaubern sammelte er das Heu in Ballen zusammen und stapelte sie an einer Wand auf, so dass sie ein paar Sitzgelegenheiten ergaben. Die Asche des verkohlten Heus ließ er einfach verschwinden. Anschließend verpasste er der Innenseite der Scheune auch noch einen neuen Anstrich.

Als er fertig war sah es ziemlich gemütlich aus für seinen Geschmack. Auf der einen Seite hatten sie hier viel Platz, auf der anderen gab es auch eine Ecke zum Erholen. Das war zwar nicht so abgesprochen gewesen, aber da er keine Ahnung hatte, was da auf ihn zukam, hielt er es für eine gute Idee.

Samantha war schweißnass, als sie die Leiter wieder herunter stieg. Da oben war es ganz schön heiß geworden. Und solche Dachreparaturzauber waren alles andere als leicht. Aber der Anblick der Scheune entschädigte sie sofort. Peter hatte wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet. Und die Idee mit der Sitzecke aus Stroh war genau das, was sie jetzt brauchte. Eine Pause.

Peter leistete ihr dabei Gesellschaft und sie beschlossen während der Zeit, sich einmal in der Woche für Übungsstunden zu treffen.

TBC


	67. Kapitel 66 Unterweisung

**WARNUNG: Dieses Kapitel enthält Gewalt und Folterszenen. Für Minderjährige nicht geeignet! **

Hallo ihr Lieben, das Ende naht ... nein, nicht soooo ... :) Aber nur noch gaanz wenige Kapitel ... dann geht es in Teil 2 weiter. Jedenfalls sobald das Ende von diesem hier geschrieben ist.

**Kapitel 66 - Unterweisung**

Seit dem zweiten Zusammentreffen Celines mit Lord Voldemort war fast eine Woche vergangen. Erneut hatte sie sich ausschließlich in Giles Zimmer befunden und nur zu ihm Kontakt gehabt.

Seine Augen wanderten über die nackte, junge Frau vor sich. Sie war wirklich wunderschön. Die weiße, weiche Haut war jetzt makellos. Die Haare lagen in dunklen, hübschen Locken um ihr rundes Gesicht. Sogar ihre Augen strahlten hin und wieder, vor allem wenn sie, so wie jetzt, zu ihm aufsah.

Sanft streichelte Giles Avery über Celines Wange, ehe er ihr unter die Arme griff und sie sanft auf seinen Schoß zog, um sie etwas zu streicheln. Er mochte es nicht wirklich, wenn sie vor ihm kniete, aber der Lord hatte auch auf solchen Lektionen bestanden.  
"Was sind Muggel, Schöne?", murmelte er und sah ihr in die Augen.

Sich mit halb geschlossenen Augen an Ihn lehnend, genoss sie wie schon die ganze Woche zuvor jede einzelne seiner Berührungen, auch wenn nicht alle von so viel Sanftheit geprägt gewesen waren, wie diese jetzt.

"Muggel ...", wiederholte sie und musste nicht lange überlegen, um ihre Meinung über diese zu äußern, "sind uns unterlegene Menschen. Ohne jemals hoffen zu können, auch nur einen Funken der um sie herum befindlichen Magie begreifen zu können."

"Ja.. sehr gut... und was bedeutet das, wenn ein Muggel sich dir in den Weg stellt oder auch nur falsch anschaut?", fragte Giles weiter.  
Viele Ansichten Celines waren schon von vornherein sehr gut gewesen und mussten nur noch ein wenig in die richtige Richtung gelenkt werden.

Sie zog verwirrt ihre Augenbrauen zusammen. Was hatten diese Fragen zu bedeuten? Denn dass sie ganz ohne Sinn und Zweck gestellt wurden, daran zweifelte sie irgendwie. Giles – ihr Giles tat nie etwas, ohne dass es einen Grund hatte. Genauso wenig wie der Dunkle Lord.

Ein Schaudern bei dem Gedanken an ihren neuen Gebieter nicht unterdrücken könnend, schlich sich auch etwas der in ihr befindlichen Anspannung in ihre Stimme, als sie schließlich die ihr gestellte Frage beantwortete: "Ich ignoriere sie … Muggel sind es nicht wert, weiter von Unsereins beachtet zu werden."

Wieder nickte Giles leicht, hörte allerdings auch auf, Celine zu streicheln.  
"Das mag in normalen oder auch Undercoversituationen durchaus richtig sein... aber was tust du, wenn sich dir ein Muggel in den Weg stellt und dich an deiner Aufgabe für unseren Lord hindern will?", fragte er weiter und wartete ab.

Sie runzelte die Stirn, zwar wissend, was er hören wollte, aber ebenso gut sich darüber im Klaren seiend, dass sie nicht das zu sagen hatte, was andere glaubten, sondern das, was sie tatsächlich meinte. Das hatte er ihr in der vergangenen Woche immer wieder verdeutlicht. Und auch in der Woche zuvor die zwischen ihren Kerkeraufenthalten lag, die ihr bis auf die Gefühle für Giles nur noch verschwommen in Erinnerung war, in welcher er sie immer wieder und wieder dazu aufgefordert hatte, aus sich heraus zu gehen, weil er sie wollte und nicht etwas, das einer Puppe glich.

Mit einem Gefühl des Verlustes drückte sie sich noch enger an ihn heran, seine zärtliche Berührung vermissend, wollend, dass er sie weiter streichelte und … mehr … viel mehr … dabei jedoch nicht die ihr gestellte Frage außer Acht lassend, die sie schließlich mit nur leichtem Zaudern in der Stimme beantwortete: "Sollten sie so närrisch sein, nicht zu verschwinden, wenn man es ihnen sagt, oder …" Sie stockte kurz, ehe sie aber entschlossen weiter sprach: "...sollten sie etwas gesehen haben, das sie nicht hätten sehen, oder hören sollen, kann ich sie immer noch mit einem Oblivate belegen, oder mit dem Imperius dazu zwingen, noch etwas nützliches zu tun, ehe .. ehe .."

Verwirrt verstummte sie. Konnte sie das wirklich? Nicht den Imperio anzuwenden, damit hatte sie nun wirklich keine Probleme, wenn es nötig sein würde. Jedenfalls glaubte sie, dass es sie nicht stören würde, brächte es sie ihrem Ziel näher. Aber sobald der erste der Unverzeihlichen Flüche nachließ, war die Gefahr gegeben, dass die Muggel sich an das erinnern könnten, oder es ein begabter Auror trotz des Befehles zu vergessen, aus den Schwächsten unter den Muggeln herausholen könnte.

Und waren Muggel denn nicht alle schwach? Da zumindest war sie sich 100 sicher. Das Beste und Sicherste wäre, diese so zu beseitigen, das sie einem hinterher nicht mehr zum Problem werden konnten.

So drehte sie sich schließlich soweit auf dem Schoß ihres Giles herum, dass sie ihm mit entschlossener Miene in die Augen blicken konnte. "In dem von dir genannten Fall wäre es das Vernünftigste, dafür zu sorgen, dass sie niemandem erzählen können, was sie gesehen, oder gehört haben. Sie zu töten wäre das Beste."

Die Gefühle und Gedanken, die durch Celines Kopf rasten, waren fast schon deutlich sichtbar in ihrem Gesicht. Sie rang mit sich und zweifelte noch, aber schließlich kam sie doch zu dem einzig richtigen Ergebnis.

Langsam verzog sich Giles Gesicht nach dieser Antwort zu einem sanften Lächeln und er beugte sich zu Celine, um sie kurz zu küssen.  
"Richtig... niemand und vor allem nicht Muggel haben das Recht, sich uns in den Weg zu stellen.", wisperte er leise und streichelte sie nun wieder als Belohnung für die richtige Antwort.

Mit der Zeit hatte sie sich die richtigen Ansichten zu eigen gemacht und wie auch zwei Wochen zuvor, als sie vor dem Dunklen Lord kniete und sich ihm anbot, geschahen diese Veränderungen immer von ihr ausgehend. Celine entschied sich jeweils, änderte ihre Meinung oder tat, worum er sie bat. Denn befehlen musste Giles ihr normalerweise nichts. Sie erfüllte seine Bitten mit derselben Konsequenz wie andere Leute Befehle.

Mit einem wohligen Seufzen schlangen sich fast automatisch ihre Arme um seinen Oberkörper und seine Schultern, als sie sich seinem Kuss entgegenreckte.

Von dem Gefühl seiner Lippen auf den ihren und seinen in ihrem Verstand widerhallenden Worten, die sich nicht nur einfach nur richtig und rechtens anhörten, sondern auch so anfühlten, lächelte sie ihm mit leicht geöffneten Lippen, jederzeit für einen weiteren Kuss und noch mehr bereit, entgegen, als sie mit vor Entschlossenheit heiserer Stimme erwiderte: "Niemand wird es wagen, sich uns entgegen zu stellen. Niemand würde es überleben, sich dir … oder dem Dunklen Lord in den Weg zu stellen. Ich würde es nicht zulassen!"

Bei diesen Worten streichelten Giles Hände wieder ausführlicher über den weichen Körper in seinen Armen.  
"Gut gesprochen und hoffentlich auch wahr.", murmelte er sanft und sah in Celines Augen. "Wärst du auch bereit es mir zu zeigen?", wollte er leise wissen und legte den Kopf etwas zur Seite.

Hoffentlich war es noch nicht zu früh dafür. Aber eigentlich müsste Celine so weit sein.

Sich fast schon wie eine Katze in seinen Berührungen rekelnd sah sie ihn aus nur einem Spalt weit geöffneten Augen verwirrt an: "Ich werde dich verteidigen, wenn du angegriffen wirst ..", versicherte sie erneut, nur einen Hauch Schärfe in ihre Worte legend, da er selbst es ihr doch beigebracht hatte, nur zu sagen, was sie auch wirklich meinte.

Nach einem sanften Kuss schob Giles die junge Frau neben sich auf den Boden und stand auf.  
"Gut...", murmelte er nur leise und ging zum Schrank, um etwas zum Anziehen für Celine zu holen.

‚_Zu früh!'_, schrie es in seinem Kopf immer wieder. Aber der Dunkle Lord bestand darauf, dass Celine endlich zu ihrem Schwur stand.  
"Komm... wir haben einen Termin."

Sich nicht ganz so geschmeidig, wie sie sich in diesem Moment rein innerlich durchaus fühlte, erhebend, die Nachwirkungen der langen Kerkeraufenthalte waren nicht so schnell zu verdrängen, trat sie zu ihrem Giles und zog ohne lange hinzusehen an, was er ihr reichte.

Es war eine einfache schwarze Robe, in der er sie nun einen Moment lang betrachtete. Dann verließ er wortlos mit ihr den Raum und ging zu einem der kleineren Audienzsäle.  
"Enttäusch mich nicht, Schöne.", wisperte er und fügte nach einem kurzen Kuss leise hinzu: "Greif in deine rechte Tasche..."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er sich um und betrat den Saal, ließ die Tür dabei für Celine offen.

Giles musste sich nicht groß orientieren, da er bereits wusste, was ihn in diesem Raum erwartete. Ihm gegenüber an der Wand war ein Mann gefesselt.

Sicher war er mal durchaus hübsch gewesen. Früher... bevor er hier hergekommen war. Jetzt war er einfach nur dreckig, müde und total abgemagert. Alles an ihm schrie geradezu nach baldigem Tod.

Doch als er den Kopf hob, sprühte blanker Hass aus seinen Augen. Hass auf den Mann vor sich... den Mann, der ihn in den vergangenen Monaten immer wieder gequält hatte. Manchmal grausam, manchmal auch ganz subtil.

Außer sich riss er an den Ketten und knurrte fast wie ein Tier.

Langsam trat sie hinter Giles ein, immer noch nicht so ganz glauben könnend, dass sie wirklich fühlte, was sie fühlte, als sich ihre rechte Hand in ihre Robentasche geschoben hatte.

Fast schon liebevoll strichen ihre Finger um das glatte Holz ihres Zauberstabs, den sie unter Hunderten, unter tausend gleich aussehenden dennoch immer als den Ihren erkannt hätte.

So wurde sie sich des Anblicks, der sich ihr in dem kleinen Saal bot, erst richtig bewusst, als sie das wilde Knurren vor sich hörte und ihr fast schon entrückt wirkender Blick und das Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht nur langsam wich, als sie denjenigen der da vor Giles und ihr hing, mit einem Gefühl eisigen Schreckens erkannte.

"Jeron …", stieß sie vollkommen überrascht hervor, einfach nicht glauben könnend, was und vor allem wen sie da vor sich sah.

Er war einer der Zauberer gewesen, die sich fast ständig im Außenquartier aufgehalten hatten. Einer der Männer, denen sie Bericht erstattet und ja, dem sie auch von dem Wiederauftauchen Giles Averys in ihr Leben berichtet hatte. Wobei sie natürlich nur erwähnte, dass sie diesen speziellen Todesser im St. Mungos erkannt hatte und nicht, dass sie ihn bereits früher hatte kennen lernen dürfen.

"Ist das sein Name, ja?", murmelte Giles und legte seine Robe ab, sodass er offensichtlich unbewaffnet vor dem Gefangenen stand. "Er hat ihn mir nicht nennen wollen. Jeron... war dieses kleine Geheimnis all die Schmerzen wert?"

Giles trug nur noch eine enge schwarze Hose und ein Muskelshirt. Mit einem süffisanten Lächeln betrachtete er den Mann, der noch vor etwas mehr als zwei Monaten Mitglied beim Orden des Phönix gewesen war.

Mit einem Schlag war alle Kraft aus Jeron gewichen und er starrte einfach nur noch auf die junge Frau, die er einmal sehr gut gekannt hatte.  
"Du...du lebst.", murmelte er leise und schrie es ihr dann noch mal entgegen: "DU LEBST... !!" Er wusste sehr gut, dass ihr Hier sein und ihr Aussehen nur eines heißen konnte, auch wenn er es rational noch nicht wirklich glaubte.

Sie wich zurück, taumelte, als würde ihr der Boden unter den Füßen fortgerissen werden, als sie Jerons Schrei und seinen entsetzten, sie anklagenden Blick auf sich ruhen spürte.

Langsam, beinahe abwehrend schüttelte sie ihren Kopf: "Jeron, nein … nicht .."

Mehr brachte sie nicht über ihre zitternden, schlagartig regelrecht blutleer gewordenen Lippen.

"Verräterin.", zischte Jeron nur und starrte Celine voller Verachtung an. "Überläuferin... hast du sie zu uns geführt? HAST DU?"

Giles sah das einen Moment wortlos mit an, ehe er sich langsam zu Celine umdrehte. Er konnte sich denken, wie es ihr nun ging und ihr Aussehen ließ da auch kaum Zweifel.  
"Was ist er?", wollte er von ihr wissen. "Was sollten wir tun?"

"Das habe ich nicht … Jeron … bitte …!", flehte sie, es nicht zu ertragen glaubend, wie er sie ansah, was er sie nannte, was er ihr unterstellte.

Erst Giles' Stimme brachte sie dazu, ihren Blick von dem gefesselten Zauberer ab und ihrem Geliebten zuzuwenden und als sie ihn sah, nur in Hose und einem mehr enthüllenden, als verbergenden Shirt, stockte ihr für einen Augenblick schier der Atem vor in ihr aufflammendem Verlangen, ihn zu berühren, zu streicheln … und von ihm berührt zu werden.

Wie durch einen aus Entsetzen und Begehren gemischten Nebel drangen seine Fragen zu ihr durch. Fragen, die sie gelernt hatte, umgehend und ohne zögern zu beantworten, gleich wie sie sich in diesem Moment gerade fühlte.

"Er … er ist Jeron …", brachte sie stockend hervor, ihren Blick weiterhin auf Giles gerichtet haltend, "ein … Mitglied im Orden des Phönix. Vorsitzender des überfallenen Außenpostens … und direkte Kontaktperson zu … zu Albus Dumbledore, dem Leiter des Ordens."

Auf die zweite Frage wusste sie jedoch keine Antwort. Keine außer: "Lass ihn gehen …", was sie mehr hervorhauchte als wirklich aussprach, da eine Frage nicht zu beantworten, vollkommen unmöglich war.

Ein Stirnrunzeln war die Antwort von Giles auf die letzten Worte.  
"Ich soll ihn gehen lassen? Ihm gestatten Dumbledore zu berichten, was er weiß... was er gerade auch über dich herausgefunden hat?", wollte er wissen und verschränkte in einer abweisenden, kalten Geste die Arme vor der Brust. "Hättest du denn noch einen Wert für den Dunklen Lord, wenn der Orden schon, bevor du einen Fuß hier heraus gesetzt hast, weiß, dass du für uns arbeitest?"

Jeron schrie nahezu hysterisch auf, als er die Bestätigung für seine Vermutung aus den Worten seines Peinigers hörte.

Sie sank in sich zusammen. Zwar immer noch auf ihren eigenen Beinen stehend, aber sich dennoch ganz klein und elend fühlend.

Giles abweisender Ton und dessen Geste ließen ein Gefühl unendlicher Einsamkeit in ihr erstarken, das sie mit einem verzweifeltem Laut, halb Aufschrei, halb flehend in seine Richtung hin ausgestreckter Hände verdeutlichte. Dass sie in der rechten Hand ihren immer noch fest umschlossenen Zauberstab hielt, merkte sie in diesem Moment überhaupt nicht.

Dennoch … er hatte eine Frage gestellt .. eigentlich mehrere, aber eine auf die alle hinausliefen. Mit einem gequältem Aufschluchzen stieß sie hervor: "Keinen … keinen Wert … ich hätte keinen Nutzen mehr … wäre wertlos … Dreck … Abschaum …"

Bei letzteren Worten sanken ihre Arme wieder herab und ihr Blick wurde leicht glasig.

"Ja... aber das kannst du verhindern.", murmelte Giles und trat langsam etwas näher, berührte Celine aber nicht. "Er kämpft gegen uns, versucht unseren Lord und dessen Ideale zu vernichten. Das dürfen wir nicht zulassen... Schöne... schau mich an. Das dürfen wir doch nicht zulassen, nicht wahr?", verlangte er zu wissen.

Gehorsam ihren Blick auf den vor ihr stehenden Mann richtend, brachte sie nicht mehr als ein abgehackt wirkendes Nicken zustande.

"Richtig, Schöne.", wisperte Giles und lächelte sie dafür kurz an. "Was tun wir, um ihn davon abzuhalten...? Wie verhindern wir, dass er entflieht und dich und damit uns alle verrät?"

"HÖR NICHT ... Hör nicht auf ihn! Celine... du hast dem Orden die Treue geschworen... denk an Dumbledore!", versuchte Jeron zu verhindern, was dieser Mistkerl eindeutig vorhatte.

Das Lächeln vor ihr wie eine Ertrinkende den letzten schalen Atemzug in sich aufnehmend, spürte sie wie die Angst, die Verzweiflung und die Leere langsam von ihr abzugleiten begannen und ihr Verstand langsam wieder aus dem Käfig in den sie ihn kurzfristig verloren geglaubt hatte, hervortauchte.

Ihr Vorschlag, Jeron gehen zu lassen, war dumm, das sah sie jetzt selbst ein.

Ohne ihren Blick von Giles zu wendend, wie hatte sie nur jemals an ihm zweifeln können, hatte er doch vollkommen recht mit dem, was er sagte, antwortete sie auf Jerons in ihren Ohren gellenden Rufen: "Meine Treue gilt Ihm – und dem Dunklen Lord, niemandem sonst, Jeron."

"NEIN!", gellte es laut durch den Saal und der so schmächtig und krank wirkende Mann riss an den Ketten, die ihn an der Wand hielten. "CELINE!"

Giles lächelte immer noch.  
"Das tut einem ja in den Ohren weh... bring ihn zum Schweigen, Schöne.", murmelte er leise.

Ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken drehte sie sich um, richtete ihren Zauberstab auf den ihren Namen schreienden Zauberer und flüsterte: "Silencio .."

Dann richtete sie ihren Blick, in dem nun nicht mehr von Jerons Rufen erfüllten Raum, wieder auf Giles. Sah ihn an, bittend, wartend … Hatte sie es richtig gemacht?

So hatte er es zwar nicht gemeint, aber sie hatte die Aufgabe trotzdem so erfüllt, dass er zufrieden sein musste. Vorerst...  
"Gut... aber er kann sich noch immer befreien... uns angreifen oder entkommen und verraten.", murmelte er weiter und sah ihr in die Augen. "Töte ihn!"

Jeron hing in seinen Ketten und versuchte zu schreien, auch wenn es nicht mehr möglich war. Heftig schüttelte er den Kopf.

Sie wollte schon sagen, dass er das nie tun könnte, er war schließlich gefesselt und sie selbst war ja schließlich auch nie entkommen.

Aber Giles letzte Worte ließen ihre Entgegnung bereits im Keim ersticken.

Sie hatte gefürchtet, dass es das gewesen war, das er gemeint hatte, sich aber dennoch dagegen gesträubt, ohne jedoch den ihr gegebenen Befehl in Frage zu stellen.

Sie hatte getan, was er wollte. Jeron zum Schweigen gebracht – durch einen Stillezauber.

Doch ihn töten?

Unsicher flackerte ihr Blick zurück zu dem sich wie wild in seinen Ketten gebärdenden Mann, den sie seit ihrer Zeit im Orden kannte und der nun wild, in einer abwehrenden, verzweifelt wirkenden Geste immer wieder und wieder seinen Kopf schüttelte.

Mit zitternden Fingern hob sie ihre Hand, richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Jeron, dabei bemerkend, dass es nicht nur ihre Hände waren die bebten, sondern ihr ganzer Körper.

Sie öffnete ihren Mund …

… doch kein Laut entkam ihren fast schon aufeinander schlagenden Zähnen.

Einige Augenblicke sah Giles einfach nur zu, wartete, ob Celine allein stark genug sein würde. Wenn er ihr jetzt half, würde das Training unerbittlicher werden. Er würde härter gegen sie sein müssen.

Doch schließlich sah er ein, dass sie es noch nicht allein konnte. Vielleicht hätte es mit irgendeinem Muggel funktioniert, den sie nicht kannte. Aber hier, mit dem Mann, den sie schon lange kannte, offenbar nicht.

Langsam trat Avery hinter die bebende Frau und schlang seine Arme um ihren Körper, hielt sie so aufrecht.  
"Tu es... für mich.", wisperte er und streichelte über Celines Körper, hielt sie und sah über ihre Schulter hinweg zu Jeron, grinste einen Moment kalt.

Beinahe augenblicklich entspannte sich ihr Körper, beruhigten sich ihre Nerven, bis sie schließlich aufhörte zu zittern, wie ein sich im Sturm schüttelnder Baum.

Ihr Kopf sank nach hinten, lehnte sich an seine starke Schulter, während ein Ausdruck absoluter Hingabe in ihr Gesicht trat.

Als er sie dann bat, für ihn zu töten, war da kein Zögern und Zaudern mehr. Sie würde alles für ihn tun. Wenn er wollte, das sie jemanden tötete – warum auch nicht? Und hatte er nicht gesagt, dass Jeron gefährlich war? Dass Jeron versuchen würde, ihn zu töten? War es da nicht selbstverständlich, dass sie alles tat, um ihn zu beschützen.

Ihr immer noch von Verlangen umnebelter Blick wanderte zurück zu dem sich in seinen Ketten windenden Zauberer.

Sah es nicht so aus, als ob er sich gleich aus seinen Fesseln befreien würde?

Waren die Ketten nicht gelockert – konnte er nicht vorspringen, ihr den Zauberstab entreißen, ihn gegen Giles richten und …

_Nein! Ich werde dich nicht noch einmal verlieren!_, schwor sie sich wie viele Male zuvor innerlich, hob abwehrend ihren Zauberstab und rief mit aller in ihr brennender Entschlossenheit, Giles nicht erneut zu verlieren: "Avada Kedavra!"

Als der grüne Lichtstrahl ihren Zauberstab verließ, ließ sie sich vollends in die sie haltenden Arme fallen.

Jeron starrte auf die beiden, sah das hämische Grinsen im Gesicht des Todessers und wusste in dem Moment, dass dieser Celine völlig in der Hand hatte, dass sie alles für ihn tun würde.

Mit einem durch den Silencio noch immer lautlosen Schrei sah er den grünen Lichtblitz fast wie in Zeitlupe auf sich zukommen. Im nächsten Moment existierte nur noch eine grün glühende Schwärze, als sein Bewusstsein von einer Sekunde zur anderen ausgelöscht wurde.

Schlaff hing der ausgemergelte Zauberer in den Ketten.

Sofort, als Celine sich fallen ließ, schlang Giles seine Arme fester um den erschlaffenden Körper und drehte Celine zu sich herum.  
"Das war sehr gut... ich bin stolz auf dich, Schöne.", murmelte er leise und küsste sie sanft.

Mit einem Blick in dem sich Schmerz, Sehnsucht und Verlust widerspiegelten, auch wenn sie nicht wirklich wusste, was sie verloren hatte, sah sie zu Giles auf, dessen Worte ihr ein Gefühl von … Dankbarkeit einflößten.

Dankbarkeit, dass er da war. Dass er für sie da war. Sie hielt und sie stützte. Ihr sagte, was sie zu tun hatte, und ihr somit die Sicherheit gab, das Richtige zu tun.

Eine Weile hielt er sie dann noch genauso fest, streichelte sanft. Dann sah er sie fest an.  
"Jetzt nimm dich wieder zusammen. Wir gehen zurück ins Zimmer und ich will nicht, dass du dabei so durch den Wind bist. Du musst stark sein, Schöne.", erklärte er und ließ sie langsam los.

Sie nickte, sich schließlich aufrappelnd, aber den Körperkontakt zu Giles wo möglich nicht lösend. Kurz noch lehnte sie sich an ihn, ehe sie an seine Worte dachte, dass sie stark sein sollte, trat zurück und zwang sich einige Male tief durchzuatmen, dabei vermeidend, einen Blick hinter sich auf die in den Ketten hängende Leiche zu werfen.

Gemeinsam verließen sie den Saal und diesmal verlangte Giles auch nicht, dass Celine sich noch mal der Leiche zuwandte. Das würde früh genug kommen.

Als sie wieder in seinen Räumen waren und die Tür sich mit einem leisen Klicken ins Schloss begeben hatte, drehte Avery sich zu Celine und sah ihr in die Augen.  
"Knie!", verlangte er.

Ohne zu zögern, in einer fließenden Bewegung aus der sprach, dass sie in letzter Zeit wohl ohnehin mehr gekniet hatte als alles andere, sank sie zu Boden auf ihre Knie, dabei den Blickkontakt zu ihm jedoch nicht abbrechen lassend.

Giles nickte leicht. Wenn er daran dachte, wie Celine zu Anfang gekämpft hatte, um nicht knien zu müssen. Zwar nicht unbedingt durch Taten, aber doch durch Worte und vor allem auch noch lange durch körperlichen Unwillen, den man ihr in jedem Augenblick angemerkt hatte. Jetzt sah es fließend und absolut rein aus.

"Dein Zauberstab!", verlangte er nach einem Moment weiter und streckte auffordernd die Hand aus, wartete darauf, dass Celine ihm den Stab gab.

Sie blinzelte überrascht, während sich ihre Finger kurz fester um das kühle Holz des Stabes schlossen, welchen sie zu ihrem eigenem Erstaunen immer noch in ihrer rechten Hand hielt.

Dann streckte sie ihre Hand aus und legte ihn in die Hand des vor ihr stehenden Mannes. Kurz noch verharrten ihre Fingerspitzen auf ihrem Zauberstab, ehe sie die Hand – ohne den Stab – wieder zurückzog.

Während er den Stab in seiner Robe verschwinden ließ, streichelte Giles mit der anderen Hand über Celines Wange.  
"Wieso hast du es nicht geschafft, selbst zu gehorchen?", wollte er dann von ihr wissen.

"Ich … er ..", sie stockte, blinzelte einige Male, sich dabei selbst fragend, wieso sie so lange gebraucht hatte, um das Offensichtliche zu erkennen, und versuchte sich schließlich in einer Erklärung: "Er war … ein Freund."

"Ein Freund also...", murmelte Giles und sah in Celines Augen. "Der auf der falschen Seite stand... und sich nicht belehren lassen wollte. Sollte das dann noch ein Freund sein? Ist er es wert, dein Freund zu sein, wenn er nicht auf unserer Seite steht?"

Diesmal musste sie nicht lange überlegen, um eine Antwort geben zu können: "Er ist … er war es nicht mehr wert, mein Freund zu sein. Nicht wenn er dich töten wollte."

"Jeder... der nicht für uns sondern für die andere Seite ist, bedroht uns... bedroht mich.", murmelte Giles leise und strich über die Wange der jungen Frau.  
"Deswegen wirst du in Zukunft nicht zögern... nicht wahr?"

Ihren Kopf sacht der Berührung entgegenlehnend seufzte sie leise vor kaum unterdrückter Sehnsucht in ihren Augen auf. "Ich werde nicht mehr zögern, Giles.", versprach sie gegen seine ihre Wange streichelnde Hand flüsternd.

Mit einem sanften Lächeln trat Giles noch etwas an Celine heran und zog sie dann in seine Arme.  
"Sehr gut...", wisperte er nur und küsste sie dann voller Leidenschaft. "Du hast dir eine Nacht verdient."

Der Ausdruck puren Glücks, das auf seinen Kuss und weit mehr in Folge seiner Worte hin ihren ganzen Körper, ja ihr ganzes Sein erfüllte, ließ sie für einen Moment schwindeln, ehe sie ihre Arme fest um seinen Rücken schlang und ihre Finger erst zögernd, dann aber ihr Verlangen, ihre regelrechte Begierde kaum mehr unterdrücken könnend, langsam aber sicher unter sein Shirt wanderten.

Ja sie würde alles für ihn tun. Jeden für ihn töten. Er musste es nur verlangen – und die Belohnung, die sie erhalten würde, wäre jeden auch noch so kleinen möglichen Kummer wert, den sie vielleicht empfinden würde, stünde sie erneut früheren Bekannten gegenüber.

Celine wusste sehr genau, dass sie ihn zufrieden stellen musste, wenn sie mehr wollte, als die Nacht an ihn gekuschelt in seinem Bett zu verbringen. Heute hatte sie wirklich seine Erwartungen übertroffen, auch wenn sie gezögert hatte.

Langsam strich er ihre Robe nach oben und zog sie ihr aus, ehe er sanft über ihren Körper streichelte und nun im Gegensatz zu vor einer knappen Stunde auch die Stellen ihres Körpers berührte, die ihr wahre Lust verschaffen würden.

Giles wusste, wie sehr Celine sich danach sehnte und deswegen bekam sie dies auch nicht so oft.

Ein Stöhnen entrang sich ihrer Kehle, als sie seine Hände auf ihrem Körper spürte, wie eine davon ihre Brüste langsam umschmeichelte und die andere ….

Mit vor Wollust glasigem Blick presste sie sich noch enger an ihn, wollte ihn spüren, fühlen, schmecken – am liebsten alles zugleich.

Die halbe Nacht lang verwöhnte Giles Avery die junge Frau in seinem Bett, streichelte sie, liebkoste sie und liebte sie voller Zärtlichkeit.  
Sie sollte nicht vergessen, dass Gehorsam eine Belohnung brachte, und in diesem speziellen Fall war sie einen wirklich weiten Schritt gegangen.

---

Am nächsten Morgen allerdings ging er wieder zum Alltag über.  
"Wir üben heute den ersten der Flüche, die Weißmagier die Unverzeihlichen nennen.", murmelte er und hielt Celine, die vor ihm am Boden kniete, ihren Zauberstab vor die Nase.

Ein leichtes Zucken umspielte ihre Lippen, als sie den Zauberstab entgegennahm und überlegte, ob sie ihm sagen sollte, das sie diesen und auch andere, bereits zuvor angewendet hatte.

Doch schwieg sie. Er hatte nicht gefragt und von sich aus äußerte sie sich erst einmal nicht dazu.

Einen Moment sah Giles in die dunkelblauen Augen vor sich, dann schnippte er einmal mit den Fingern.

Mit einem leisen Plopp erschien eine recht jung scheinende Hauselfe.  
"Master, Sir. Was kann Lysa tun, Sir?", piepste sie bei einer tiefen Verbeugung. Sie diente Averys Familie seit sie denken konnte und war nun hier im Haus des Lords, weil auch ihr Master hier war.

Avery ignorierte die Elfe und wandte sich an Celine. "Benutz den Imperio an Lysa.", verlangte er.

Immer noch kniend zog sie leicht verwirrt eine Augenbraue hoch, da sie nicht wirklich verstand, wo der Sinn darin liegen mochte, eine Hauselfe, die ohnehin alles tun würde, was man ihr befahl, ausgerechnet mit diesem Fluch zu belegen.

Doch war es nicht an ihr, die ihr gegebenen Anweisungen zu hinterfragen. So richtete sie ihren Zauberstab auf die Hauselfe und sprach: "Imperio …"

Lysas Blick wurde glasig und starr, während sie einfach nur dastand und wartete.

"Jetzt lass sie mit Anlauf gegen die Wand rennen.", verlangte Giles und lehnte sich zurück, beobachtete Celine genau, die noch immer vor ihm kniete.

Ein Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs und die Hauselfe rannte, ohne irgend welche Schutzreaktionen die sie sonst wohl, wenn sie denn bei eigenem Verstand gewesen wäre, instinktiv ergriffen hätte, gegen die nächstgelegene Wand. Der dumpfe Aufprall ließ in ihr ein leichtes Gefühl des Ekels emporsteigen.

Lysa ging zu Boden, gab dabei aber keinen Ton von sich. Mühsam und mit blutender Nase, die logischerweise, da sie sehr weit nach vorn ragte, als erste mit der Wand kollidiert war, rappelte sie sich wieder auf und stand dann erneut wartend da.

"Gut... Gleich noch mal, Schöne... Sie soll dabei tanzen...", verlangte Avery weiter. Offensichtlich machte es Celine nichts aus diese wehrlose Kreatur zu quälen. Mal sehen, wie es bei anderen war.

Nun einfach nur noch verwirrt ließ sie die Hauselfe das gewünschte ausführen.

Es störte sie nicht unbedingt, auch wenn es ihr auch nicht gerade gefiel. Nicht weil ihr diese Kreatur etwas bedeutete, sondern einfach, weil sie darin keinen Sinn erkennen konnte.

"Gut... jetzt den Crutiatus.", murmelte Giles leise, als Lysa sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte.

Wenn Celine weiter so gut mitmachte, würde er sie bald einmal mit nach draußen nehmen und dort etwas üben.

Ein leichtes Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen. Ja, dieser Fluch machte selbst bei einer einfachen Hauselfe mehr Sinn, als der Imperio zuvor.

Ohne zu zögern sprach sie also, den Zauberstab weiter auf die sichtlich lädierte Elfe gerichtet haltend: "Crucio!"

Nickend beobachtete Giles einen Moment lang die sich quiekend am Boden windende Hauselfe, ehe er Celine sanft eine Hand auf den Arm legte.  
"Gut... das genügt.", murmelte er und stand auf, um Celine eine Robe aus dem Schrank zu nehmen.

"Jetzt werden wir an jemandem weiter üben, wo es mehr Sinn macht.", meinte er und wandte sich zur Tür. Er würde Celine in den Kerker bringen und sie an einigen der Gefangenen die beiden Flüche ausführen lassen.

Mit einem fast schon erfreuten Lächeln folgte sie Giles, nachdem sie sich die Robe übergezogen hatte. Gespannt, was er diesmal für sie bereithalten würde.

Doch verschwand dieses schlagartig wieder, als sie merkte, wohin sie gingen.

Immer langsamer wurden ihre Schritte, bis sie schließlich kaum die Hälfte der Halle durchquert hatte, von der aus man unter anderem in die Kerker gelangte, auf die Giles – ihr Giles gerade zuging.

Den Blick starr auf die Tür gerichtet, tat Celine schließlich keinen weiteren Schritt mehr.

Zu sehr war das Grauen, das dicht unter der Oberfläche ihrer sich regelrecht überschlagenden Gedanken herrschte, präsent.

Hatte sie etwas falsch gemacht? Hatte sie Giles enttäuscht? Würde er sie nun wieder dorthin zurückschicken – zurück in die Dunkelheit, in die Kälte, in den Gestank, zum Schmerz, der Angst, der Qual, der Folter, dem Lachen, dem Stöhnen, den nach ihr greifenden Händen …

Sie merkte gar nicht, dass sie erst zu zittern begonnen hatte und dann, mit einem fast schon wimmerndem Laut der Abwehr, aber auch der in ihr auflodernden Angst, auf die Knie sank.

Giles stand bereits in der Tür zum Kerker, hatte sich gerade eine Fackel angezündet. Dann drehte er sich langsam zu Celine um, betrachtete die panische junge Frau einen Moment lang.  
"Du wirst mir gehorchen... Was auch immer ich verlange, richtig?", murmelte er sanft und streckte eine Hand in einer auffordernden Geste nach Celine aus.

Zitternd und ihren Blick nicht von der Tür wenden könnend, nickte Celine fast schon mechanisch auf Seine Worte hin, die sie trotz des Entsetzens, das sich langsam immer weiter in ihr auszubreiten begann, durch das Chaos in ihren Gedanken gehört hatte.

So sah sie auch nicht die Hand, die er ihr entgegenstreckte.

"Dann komm her zu mir.", verlangte er weiter wartend. Seine Stimme war noch immer ruhig und sanft, um durch ihre Panik hindurch weiter zu ihr zu gelangen.

Langsam, zitternd erhob sie sich. Stolperte, stürzte mehr, als das sie diesmal mit Absicht fiel, abermals zu Boden und erhob sich wieder, mit vor Panik geweitetem Blick, bis sie schließlich Ihn erreicht hatte, endlich die ihr entgegengereckte Hand sah und mit vor Angstschweiß feuchten Händen nach dieser griff.

"Was immer ich verlange, Schöne...", wisperte Giles, während er die zitternde Frau kurz an sich zog und fest hielt. "Und wenn ich wünsche, dass du unserem Meister dort unten dienst, wirst du auch dabei gehorchen...nicht wahr?"

Ein heftiges Schaudern ergriff sie und dennoch konnte sie nicht anders als zustimmend ein leises "Das werde ich, Giles ..." flüstern, auch wenn ihre Stimme dabei stark ins Schwanken geriet.

"Gut.. dann komm mit mir, Schöne.", murmelte er daraufhin und löste sich von ihr. Mit der Fackel in der Hand ging Giles voraus in die Dunkelheit, die für Celine so Unglaubliches enthielt.

Am Fuß der Treppe wartete er auf sie und auch Macnair stand schon hier, der immerhin die Zellen aufschließen musste.  
"Komm, Hure... du warst doch gern hier bei mir, oder?", höhnte der hühnenhafte Todesser und grinste in sich hinein. Natürlich wusste er, weswegen sie diesmal hier war, aber etwas Angst einjagen durfte er ihr ja sicher.

Celine wäre fast wieder zurückgewichen, als sie die Worte Macnairs hörte.

Ihr ganzer Körper verkrampfte sich in einer instinktiven Abwehrhaltung und fast wäre sie vor dem hünenartigen Mann auf die Knie gegangen, einfach aus Reflex heraus, um möglichst wenig zu provozieren. Keine weiteren Schläge, oder Misshandlungen als das Unvermeidliche heraufzubeschwören, als ihr Blick auf den bereits unten am Fuß der Treppe stehenden Giles fiel, der mit der Fackel in seiner Hand wie ein Flecken Hoffnung in der Finsternis dastand.

Aus der selben Bewegung heraus in welcher sie fast zu Boden gesunken wäre, stieß sie sich von der Wand ab, an Macnair vorbei und eilte die Treppe hinunter, ihren Blick und ihre Hoffnung einzig auf den unten auf sie wartenden Mann gerichtet haltend.

"Merke dir, dass nur unser Lord von dir verlangen darf, dass du dich jemand anderem hingeben musst.", murmelte Giles und hob Celines Kinn, um ihr in die Augen zu sehen. "Außer mir und unserem Meister hat niemand Gewalt über dich... es sei denn einer von uns verlangt es explizit. Hast du das verstanden, Schöne?"

Eine Erleichterung stieg in ihr auf, die sie niemals an diesem Ort erwartet hätte. Dankbarkeit, vermischt mit einer zutiefst empfundenen Hingabe flammten in ihrem Blick auf, als sie Ihm in die Augen sah: "Danke, Giles … danke …", flüsterte sie, nicht wagend lauter zu sprechen, aus Angst ihre Worte und viel mehr derren Ursache könnten sonst zerplatzen, oder einfach verschwinden, an der sie umgebenden Kälte und Dunkelheit.

Nur dem Dunklen Lord und Giles musste sie gefügig sein. Nur diese durften mit ihr machen, nach was auch immer es diesen verlangte und nur wenn diese es ihr befahlen, musste sie einen anderen Mann ertragen. Das war mehr Glück, als Celine zu fassen imstande war.

Noch einen Moment standen sie so da und Giles strich über Celines Rücken, sodass sie sich vollends beruhigen konnte.

"Ich könnte den Lord immer noch bitten, dass er dich mir gibt, Hure.", knurrte Macnair, der sich diesen kleinen Hieb einfach nicht verkneifen konnte. Doch im nächsten Moment zuckte er kurz ein wenig zurück, als er dem wütenden Blick des anderen, noch vor einigen Monaten eher panisch-ängstlichen Mannes begegnete.

"Kümmer du dich lieber um deine Spielzeuge, Macnair... oder ich lass mir eines von ihnen mal als Belohnung geben.", zischte Avery gefährlich leise, während er Celine an sich drückte. "Jetzt mach die Zelle auf!"

Celine hatte sich bei Macnairs Worten abermals versteift, entspannte sich aber beinahe ebenso schnell wieder, sich in Erinnerung rufend, was Giles ihr gerade erst versichert hatte.

Nur wenn dieser, oder der Lord es ihr befahlen würde sie Macnair wieder zu Diensten sein müssen.

Langsam dreht sie sich in den Armen des sie so sanft, so fest, so sicher haltenden Mannes, wollte einerseits dessen zärtliche Berührungen auf ihrem Rücken nicht missen, aber auch andererseits ihm zeigen, dass sie aus seinen Worten gelernt hatte.

Mit einem Blick in dem alle Verachtung lag die sie für den Hünen empfand, sah sie ihn an, hörte die Worte, die Giles zu ihm sprach und – lächelte.

Nicht vor Freude, sondern aus dem Bewusstsein heraus, dass egal ob dieser Mann wieder die Erlaubnis erhielt, sie zu benutzten, sie selbst dann, niemals wieder so klein, so hilf- und so schutzlos sein würde, wie sie es noch vor kurzem ihm und allen anderen gegenüber, die sie haben wollten, gewesen war.

Mit einem Grummeln und einem mehr als giftigen Blick auf die Frau trat Macnair schließlich an den beiden vorbei und öffnete eine der Türen.

In dieser Zelle befand sich der zweite der Zauberer, die mit Celine zusammen gefangen genommen worden waren. Allerdings war sein Zustand noch weitaus erbärmlicher, als der seines Ordensbruders.

Montgomery Davis drehte aus Reflex den Kopf Richtung Tür, als er hörte, wie diese sich mit einem quietschenden Geräusch öffnete. Es war noch nicht Zeit für das Essen, glaubte er zumindest. Deswegen konnte es eigentlich nur heißen, dass ihn weitere Qualen erwarten würden.

Mit seinen, auf brutalste Weise geblendeten, nicht mehr vorhandenen Augen starrte er dorthin, wo seine Peiniger standen. In Erwartung der Hände, die seinen gebrochenen Körper packen und wegschleifen würden, versteifte er sich, murmelte unverständliches mit seinem eingefallenen, zahnlosen Mund.

Schon lange stellten sie ihm keine Fragen mehr.

Celine blieb stehen, als sie den Zauberer erkannte, der da in der Zelle war. Sah ihn an, öffnete ihren Mund, um etwas zu sagen und schloss ihn unverrichteter Dinge wieder.

Nein – es gab nichts zu sagen.  
Nichts das es wert gewesen wäre, auszusprechen.  
Nicht gegenüber diesem Zauberer, der zwar geschunden und blutend dalag, sichtlich gezeichnet durch seine Gefangenschaft, aber sie nicht mehr – nicht wie der andere zu vor – in ihrem Innersten anrühren konnte. .

_So wie ich selbst es noch vor kurzem gewesen bin …_, erinnerte Celine sich mit Vehemenz, _und immer noch wäre, hätte ich nicht erkannt, dass die einzig richtige Seite diejenige ist, die mir nicht nur die Erfüllung gibt, nach der ich mich nach meiner ersten Begegnung mit Giles Avery sehne, sondern auch das verfolgt, was ich von Anbeginn an hätte unterstützen sollen. _

Eine Weile ließ Avery zu, dass Celine einfach nur auf das Elend starrte, dass da vor ihren Augen lag. Dann legte er eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.  
"Nimm deinen Stab, Schöne... und lass ihn noch etwas mehr leiden.", wisperte er leise.

Er wusste, dass sie nun soweit war, jeden Befehl zu befolgen. Oh ja... Celine O'Shae würde alles tun, ganz egal was er verlangte. Dessen war er sich nun untrüglich sicher und eine grimmige Zufriedenheit mit sich breitete sich in ihm aus.

Die Berührung auf ihrer Schulter, seine Hand, die sie spürte, ließ auf Celines Gesicht ein Lächeln erstrahlen, das auch noch anhielt, als sie ruhig, wie bei der Hauselfe zuvor, ihren Zauberstab hob und mit ruhiger, klarer Stimme sprach:

"Crucio!"

------

TBC

-- auf den Reviewbutton verweist und hofft, das die Leser eins hinterlassen. :)  
Hoffe ihr hattet alle einen Guten Rutsch ins Jahr 2007!


	68. Kapitel 67 – Das letzte Mal

**Hier nun das vorletzte Kapitel vor dem Abschlusszweiteiler. Also noch dieses, dann das nächste, dann die zwei Abschlusskapitel und dann - gehts auch schon mit dem zweiten Teil weiter. :) - Morti**

WARNUNG: Ok, da dieses Kapitel ein wichtiges Schlüsselerlebniss für einen Charakter bzw. dessen spätere Handlungen darstellt, ist es ziemlich heftig geworden. Deswegen eine Warnung vorneweg. Es geht um Misshandlung, Missbrauch und Ausnutzung der Machtstellung gegenüber einem Untergebenen. Wer keine Gewaltszenen lesen möchte, sollte dieses Kapitel auslassen.

**Kapitel 67 – Das letzte Mal **

Lucius hatte, wie so oft, Stunden in der Bibliothek verbracht. Auch wenn man meinen konnte, dass er langsam die Bücher in und auswendig kannte, so hatte er doch immer wieder einen Grund, etwas nachzuschlagen oder er fand ein Buch, was ihm jahrelang nicht aufgefallen war, nun aber sehr interessant wirkte.

So kam er aus Bibliothek des Hauptquartier heraus, sah sich kurz um und schritt dann den Gang entlang, ehe er in einigen Metern Entfernung, eher aus Zufall, die hagere Gestalt von Regulus Black erblickte. In der letzten Zeit hatte Lucius immer mal wieder den jungen Black für seine Gelüste benutzt. Dabei ging es größtenteils darum, dass er sich einfach nur daran erfreute, den Jüngeren unter Qualen wimmernd zu sehen. So hatte Lucius ihn innerlich schon als sein eigenes kleines Spielzeug bezeichnet und ging nun eher uninteressiert auf Regulus zu...

Als dieser merkte, wer da auf ihn zukam, blieb der junge, in den letzten beiden Monaten ziemlich abgemagerte Regulus Black wie angewurzelt stehen. Er hatte lernen müssen, dass es keine gute Idee war, Lucius Malfoy auszuweichen, wenn dieser ihn einmal bemerkt hatte.

Eigentlich war er nur im Hauptquartier um einen eher unbedeutenden Bericht über einen Auroren zu machen, den er beobachtete. Aber jetzt verfluchte er sich selbst für diese dumme Idee. Doch dafür war es wohl zu spät, falls Malfoy es nicht vielleicht doch eilig hatte, irgendwo hin zu kommen.

"S.Sir...", hauchte der junge Mann nur leise, ohne den anderen anzusehen.

"Hallo, Regulus...", sagte Lucius in einem katzenfreundlichen Ton, der an sich nichts Gutes zu verheißen hatte. Ihm war jedes Mal aufs neue aufgefallen, dass Regulus von mal zu mal dünner geworden war und das gefiel Lucius nicht. Diese dürre Gestalt ließ in ihm fast schon so etwas wie Abscheu aufkommen. Aber er wollte Regulus nicht den Gefallen tun und diesen somit in Ruhe lassen. So blieb er vor dem jungen Black stehen und sah diesen abschätzend an.  
"Wie lange ist es her, dass du vernünftig gegessen hast, Regi...?" fragte Lucius, der es sich auch schon ziemlich zur Gewohnheit hatte kommen lassen, den Jüngeren so zu nennen.

Erstaunt zuckte der Blick des Jungen nach oben. "Ich... ähm... heute Morgen hab ich... etwas gefrühstückt.", murmelte er unsicher, weil man ein halbes Brötchen nicht wirklich als vernünftig betrachten konnte. "Ich hatte seither keinen Hunger."

Wieso interessierte sich Malfoy plötzlich dafür? Innerlich unruhig werdend, blieb Regulus weiter stehen, sah aber wieder zu Boden.

"Nun. Es sieht aus, als wenn du eindeutig zu wenig isst, mein lieber Regi", gab Lucius von sich und hob dessen Kinn an, damit Regulus ihn wieder ansah. Oh wie er dieses Gerippe von Statur verabscheute. Eigentlich widerstrebte es Lucius den Jüngeren überhaupt anzufassen.  
"Wie wäre es, wenn du gleich mit mir kommst und mal etwas richtiges isst. Man könnte ja meinen du bekommst zu Hause nichts..."

"Es... ", setzte Regulus zum Protestieren an, verstummte aber wieder. "Wie Sie wünschen, Sir.", wisperte er anschließend und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein Beben durch seinen Körper ging. Es war nie gut mit Lucius Malfoy mitzugehen. Zumindest nicht, wenn man Regulus Black hieß.

Wenig später befanden sie sich in dem Gewölbe, wo Lucius ab und an zu leben gepflegt hatte, wenn er nicht zurück auf das Manor wollte. Manchmal war das große Anwesen doch ziemlich beengend, wenn man alleine seine Zeit dort verbracht hatte. Es klang zwar merkwürdig, aber so war es nun mal und so war es vor seiner Hochzeit nicht gerade selten vorgekommen, dass Lucius auch im Hauptquartier genächtigt hatte. Natürlich beinhaltete diese Wohnung alles, was man brauchte. Eine Art Wohnzimmer, dann der Raum zum Schlafen. Alles ziemlich geräumig und großzügig hergerichtet. Und als ob Lucius von Anfang an schon gewusst hatte, wie dieser Tag laufen würde, beziehungsweise worauf es hinaus lief, war im Wohnraum der Tisch bereits mit allerhand essbaren Sachen gedeckt und das wirklich nicht zu wenig.

Regulus war, so sehr er sich dafür verabscheute, wie ein gehorsames Hündchen hinter dem Blonden hergegangen und sah sich nun etwas neugierig in der kleinen Wohnung um. Er war noch nie hier gewesen, wusste nicht einmal, dass es diese Räume gab. Als er dann das Essen sah, wurde ihm fast schon automatisch schlecht.

"So, Regi. Dann setz dich hin und fang an zu essen. Ich denke, das wird deinem dürren Gerippe recht gut tun.", sprach Lucius freundlich, aber dennoch bestimmend. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und wartete drauf, dass Regulus tat, was ihm 'aufgetragen' wurde.

Heftig schluckend und mit einem kurzen flehenden Blick in Richtung des Blonden, ging der Jüngere zum Tisch und setzte sich hin.  
"Ich... Ich bin wirklich nicht hungrig, Sir.", wisperte er und schloss die Augen.

"Denk an deine Gesundheit, Regi. Ich will doch nicht, dass du mir zusammenklappst.", sagte er lediglich, klang aber schon etwas gereizter.

Mit einem mehr als gequälten Gesichtausdruck sah sich Regulus nun doch an, was alles auf dem Tisch stand. Unsicher nahm er sich etwas Brot und belegte es mit frischem, heißem Fleisch. Dazu griff er nach einem Apfel. Als er abbiss und langsam zu essen begann, hoffte er, dass die Übelkeit ihn nicht vollends übermannen würde.

Eine Weile beobachtete Lucius das Schauspiel, sagte nichts dazu. Aber bald, eigentlich schon die ganze Zeit, bemerkte er diesen leicht angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck in Regulus' Gesicht.  
"Was ist? Schmeckt es dir nicht? Ist dir das Essen nicht gut genug...?", fragte der Blonde, klang dabei aber nicht wirklich so, als sei er besorgt um das Wohl von Regulus.

"Nein, das... das ist es nicht, Sir... ich... es ist sicher sehr gut.. aber... aber... mir geht es nicht gut. Mir ist ..übel.", versuchte Regulus unsicher zu erklären, während er den Apfel aufschnitt und nun diesen erst einmal aß, um seinen Magen von dem Fleisch abzulenken.

"Nun mir wird bei deinem Anblick auch oft genug übel.", sagte Lucius frei heraus, war sich anscheinend dabei auch keiner Schuld bewusst. "Trotzdem kann ich noch essen.", fügte er hinzu und beobachtete Regulus dabei, wie er sich den Apfel hineinwürgte.

Bei diesen Worten wurde der Schwarzhaarige rot und dann bleich. Dennoch aß er weiter, als wäre es keine Beleidigung gewesen. Mittlerweile war er an solche Worte mehr als gewöhnt. Halbverhungerte Hure waren noch die schönsten Kosenamen, die Lucius Malfoy sich für ihn ausdachte.

Als Regulus auch den Apfel gegessen hatte, lehnte er sich zurück und schloss die Augen.

"Was denn? Bist du etwa schon fertig?!", fragte Lucius und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Er saß da und sah Regulus ungehalten an. _Du wirst mehr essen, Black oder ich stopf es dir eigenhändig in dein Maul!_ "Los, Regi, iss oder es verkommt noch. Da hab ich dir schon so ein großes Festmahl bereitet und du lehnst es undankbar ab."

"Ich...ich... bin satt, S.S.Sir...", stammelte der Angesprochene und wurde noch viel bleicher, als er mit großen bettelnden Augen zu Lucius hinüber sah. "Ich...ich kann nicht noch mehr essen... ich..."  
Hastig schloss er den Mund und presste die Lippen aufeinander.

"Hör zu, Black...", knurrte Lucius und zog den Jüngeren zu sich, bis auf wenige Zentimeter an sein Gesicht. "Ich dachte, du hast mittlerweile verstanden, dass du zu tun hast, was ich dir sage..." Lucius Stimme klang drohend. "Also iss gefälligst. Du siehst eh schon aus wie eine kleine, abgemagerte Dreckshure. Mal abgesehen davon, dass du nichts weiter bist, als eine armselige kleine Dreckshure. Aber wenn du glaubst, dass ich dich nicht weiterhin durchvögel, immer und immer wieder, bloß weil du so einen abstoßenden Körper hast, da hast du dich geschnitten. Du wirst jetzt essen, oder ich stopf es dir eigenhändig rein..."

Noch während Lucius sprach, wurde Regulus bedenklich grün um die Nase, griff aber dennoch nach irgendetwas auf dem Tisch und steckte es sich mit zitternden Fingern in den Mund. Darauf kauend wurden seine Augen plötzlich groß und er presste sich hektisch schluckend die Hand vor den Mund.

Wieder und wieder schluckte er, um zu verhindern, dass irgendetwas in die falsche Richtung durch seine Speiseröhre kam. Und da drückte ganz eindeutig etwas. Kalter Schweiß trat ihm aus und er sah den Blonden mit großen Augen an, die immer wieder hektisch, auf der Suche nach einer Badezimmertür, durch den Raum wanderten.

"Wehe dir, du kotzt mir irgendwas hier voll...", knurrte Lucius, sagte aber nicht, dass das Bad gleich hinter der Tür, rechts neben ihm an der Wand war. "ISS!"

Regulus fing am ganzen Körper zu zittern an, während er sich noch immer den Mund zuhielt. Wahllos griff er wieder auf den Tisch und stopfte sich etwas in den Mund. Was die Angelegenheit aber nur noch schlimmer machte.

Tränen schossen ihm nun schon über die Wangen und er versuchte alle Kraft aufzubringen, um sich von Malfoy wegzustoßen, damit er diesen nicht beschmutzte. Leise stöhnende Laute kamen nun von ihm und er würgte immer wieder, als es ihm den Magen umdrehte, schaffte es aber noch durch ständiges Schlucken, alles in sich zu behalten.

Lucius seufzte einmal auf. "Da vorne...", murmelte er und deutete auf die Tür, welche zum Bad führte. Das würde Regulus aber nicht helfen. Er würde weiter essen müssen, wenn er wieder aus dem Bad heraus kam.

Stolpernd fand er den Weg zum Bad und schaffte es auch gerade noch so, sich über die Toilette zu hängen. Würgend verbrachte er die nächsten Minuten, wie so oft in den letzten Wochen.

Als er dann endlich mit zitternden Knien aufstand und sich über dem Waschbecken den Mund ausspülte und das Gesicht wusch, sah er sich auch im Spiegel. Doch schon lange erschrak er nicht mehr über sein eigenes Gesicht, dass schon fast nach einem Totenschädel aussah. Er war mager, seine Augen wirkten eingefallen und seine Lippen waren blass.

Irgendwann zwang er sich dazu, wieder nach draußen zu taumeln und sah Lucius fragend und bettelnd zugleich an.

"So... jetzt wo wieder Platz in deinem Magen ist, kannst du ja getrost weiter essen, Regulus.", waren Lucius' einzige Worte zu dem Ganzen. Abwartend tippte er mit dem Zeigefinger auf der Stuhllehne herum.

Mit einem Aufschluchzen sank der junge Black auf die Knie. "Bitte, Sir, verlangt das nicht...", schluchzte er leise und fügte wider besseren Wissens hinzu: "Alles nur das nicht..."

"Alles, ja? Würde es dir also besser gefallen, wenn ich dir deine kleine verdammte Zunge, die eh keinen anderen Geschmack als Kotze mehr kennt, herausreiße?" Er ging auf Regulus zu und packte ihn an den Haaren, um ihn wieder hoch zu ziehen. Dann stieß er Regulus vorwärts gegen, fast schon auf den Tisch. Einige Schüsseln landeten klirrend auf dem Boden und verschütteten ihren Inhalt dort. "Friss, du verdammtes Stück Scheiße!!!"

Schluchzend krallte Regulus sich mit einer Hand an der Tischkante fest und griff mit der anderen wirklich wieder nach etwas von dem Essen, was er sich in den Mund stopfte. Doch zum Runterschlucken kam er nicht mehr, da er einfach zusammen sackte und bewusstlos zu Boden rutschte.

"Auch das noch...", grummelte Lucius genervt und ließ Regulus los. "So einfach lass ich dich garantiert nicht 'verschwinden'!", murmelte Lucius und zog seinen Zauberstab, ehe er einen Cruciatus auf Regulus schleuderte. "WERD WIEDER WACH, ABGEMAGERTE HURE!"

Erst nach einigen Minuten drang der Schmerz endlich zu Black durch und er fing an zu zucken und zu schreien. Seine Augen flogen auf und er wand sich auf dem Boden, wünschend, dass der Schmerzfluch ebenfalls töten könnte. Aber wenn Lucius ihn lange genug andauern ließ, würde es vielleicht sogar gehen.

Er hielt inne, als Regulus die Augen wieder aufriss. "Da ist er ja wieder", murmelte Lucius und riss Regulus wieder auf die Beine. "Ich habe mir schon ernsthafte Sorgen gemacht.", sprach er zynisch und küsste den Jüngeren kurz darauf auf den Mund.

Noch immer rasten Schmerzen durch den dürren Körper und Regulus musste sich richtiggehend an der Robe des anderen festklammern, um nicht wieder zu Boden zu sinken. Den Kuss ertrug er widerstandslos, öffnete automatisch den Mund. Es brachte einfach nichts, sich Lucius Malfoy zu widersetzen.

Sofort drang er mit der Zunge in Regulus' Mund ein und küsste ihn somit weiter, drängte den Jüngeren in den Stuhl. Mit schnellen Bewegungen begann er Regulus notdürftig zu entkleiden, zog die Hose herunter und drehte ihn dann herum. "Weißt du, eigentlich bist du ja die hässlichste Hure die ich je gehabt habe... aber Huren lassen sich einfach am besten ficken...", murmelte er.

Wie immer in diesem Moment strömten Regulus Tränen über die Wangen. Wie er es hasste... Er konnte es gar nicht wirklich in Worte fassen. Dennoch hielt er sich - nachdem Wochen voller Qualen es ihn gelehrt hatten - an der Lehne des Stuhls fest und spreizte freiwillig die Beine.

Er musste hier weg... bevor er tatsächlich drauf ging. Er würde sterben, weil Lucius Malfoy ihn zu Grunde richtete.

"Das machst du sehr schön, Regi...", schmunzelte Lucius. Vorerst drang er lediglich mit den Fingern in ihn ein. Der Jüngere machte wirklich fast den Eindruck, als würde er jeden Moment auseinander brechen, aber soweit war Lucius das egal. Schließlich hätte er ja vorher essen können, zur Stärkung. Nach, für Regulus wohl quälend langen Minuten drang Lucius dann wirklich in den Jüngeren ein.

Mit einem gequälten Aufschrei senkte Regulus den Kopf und versuchte seine zitternden Beine dazu zu bringen, ihm nicht den Dienst zu versagen.

Er ließ Malfoy einfach machen, weil er sich sicher war, dass er gegen den viel älteren, mächtigeren Zauberer nicht die geringste Chance hatte. Doch das Keuchen hinter sich brachte seinen Magen schon wieder dazu, wilde Kapriolen zu schlagen, was zum Glück jetzt egal war, da sich nichts mehr darin befand.

Das ganze Spektakel dauerte nicht lange. Nach wenigen Minuten war Lucius fertig und ließ Regulus regelrecht ausgenutzt da liegen und zog sich selber wieder an. "Los, zieh dich wieder an!"

"J.Ja, Sir...", hauchte Regulus und erhob sich mit zitternden Knien, während er versuchte seine Tränen zu stoppen. Dass ihm Blut und... anderes, über das er besser nicht nachdenken wollte, die Beine herunter lief, ignorierte er einfach. Die Chance schon jetzt hier zu verschwinden, war einfach zu gut, um sie verstreichen zu lassen.

Lucius bemerkte natürlich, dass Regulus am Heulen war, doch berührte ihn das nicht im Geringsten. Es hatte ihn noch nie gestört. Eigentlich war Regulus immer am Heulen, danach.  
"Du bist wirklich erbärmlich, Regi." knurrte der Blonde.

Nur leicht zusammen zuckend, ignorierte Regulus die Worte größtenteils. Als er fertig angezogen war, neigte er kurz den Kopf vor Lucius, hauchte ein leises "Sir." und drehte sich dann zur Tür, um schnell zu verschwinden. Zumindest so schnell, wie sein wunder Hintern es gestattete.

Lucius ließ Regulus bis knapp zur Tür gehen, dann rief er den Jüngeren aber wieder zurück.  
"Hab ich dir erlaubt zu gehen, Regulus?!" Er ließ den Satz kurz im Raum stehen. "Komm hier her, Regulus!" Lucius saß bereits wieder auf einem Sessel.

Der Junge blieb abrupt stehen, als wäre er gegen eine unsichtbare Wand gelaufen. Sofort wurde er dermaßen bleich, dass es schon krank wirkte und erneut kamen ihm die Tränen. Dennoch zögerte er nicht, sich umzudrehen. Mit langsamen, schlurfenden Schritten ging er zu Lucius hinüber, wirkte dabei, als würde er zu seiner eigenen Beerdigung gehen.  
"S.Sir?", hauchte er nur leise, als er vor dem Blonden angekommen war und sank nach kurzem Zögern mit einem Aufschluchzen auf die Knie.

Ungerührt sah Lucius zu dem Jüngeren herab und hatte nun ein kleines Fläschchen in der Hand, welches bereits geöffnet war. "Hier. Trink das.", meinte er lediglich und zweifelte nicht daran, dass Regulus beim Betrachten der Flüssigkeit eventuell schon wusste, was sich da in der Flasche befand...

"W.W.Was... ist das?", wollte der Schwarzhaarige leise wissen, während er die Phiole in die Hand nahm und die Flüssigkeit genauer ansah. Er hatte ein mehr als ungutes Gefühl dabei und sah Lucius deshalb fragend an, ohne dass er auch nur Anstalten machte, das Zeug zu trinken.

"Nun, das wirst du gleich merken. Keine Angst. Das ist kein Gift. Zumindest keins, was dich umbringt...", gab Lucius schmunzelnd von sich. "Los trink!"

Bei den letzten beiden Worten heftig zusammen zuckend, sodass er fast die Phiole fallen ließ, schluckte Regulus heftig, ehe er dann doch gehorchte und den Trank leerte. Es schmeckte eigentlich... nach nichts, wenn er ehrlich war. Aber das allein genügte schon, um ihm wieder eine Heidenangst einzujagen. Immerhin schmeckten Zaubertränke für gewöhnlich schrecklich.

Schnell atmend sah er zu Lucius auf und wartete, was jetzt geschehen sollte.

Dieser wartete einige Momente, bis man Regulus beinahe schon ansehen konnte, dass der Trank wirkte. Besonders offensichtlich war Regulus' Blick. "Sehr gut gemacht, meine kleine Hure...", murmelte Lucius, grinsend und strich Regulus über den Kopf. "Und jetzt... öffnest du meine Hose und nimmst meinen Schwanz in den Mund...", forderte der Blonde.

Auch das hatte der junge Black schon oft genug machen müssen und er fand es fast so schrecklich, wie die Vergewaltigungen. Andererseits hatte er es auch schon ein oder zwei Mal geschafft, dass Lucius nach so einem Blowjob keinen Sex mehr wollte.

Langsam beugte er sich also etwas nach vorn und nestelte an der Hose des Blonden, stellte sich aber irgendwie ungeschickter an als sonst, was ihn rot werden ließ. Etwas hektischer atmend, aber auch schon wieder gegen Tränen kämpfend beugte er sich schließlich über das noch schlaffe Glied und nahm es vorsichtig in den Mund. Zu deutlich war die Erinnerung an eine Strafe, als Lucius einmal meinte, Zähne gespürt zu haben.

Mit geschlossenen Augen, um nur ja nichts sehen zu müssen, fing Regulus dann an, zu saugen und zu lecken, um es möglichst schnell hinter sich zu bringen. Doch dann... es war einfach unfassbar! Keuchend zog er sich zurück und starrte an sich herunter.

"Was... Was ...?", stammelte er, wobei seine Stimme schon fast quiekte, während er auf die beginnende Beule in seiner Hose starrte.

Schmunzelnd beobachtete Lucius die Reaktion des Jüngeren. "Was ist? Hast du noch nie nen Ständer gehabt oder was...? Und jetzt mach weiter..." Lucius war ungeduldig, was das anging. So packte er Regulus wieder am Kopf, hob diesen wieder an.

"Aber...aber... doch nicht...nicht... hier...nicht... dabei...", stammelte der Junge fast schon hysterisch, während Tränen über seine Wangen liefen. Denn auch das grobe Zupacken an seinem Kopf ließ ihn fast schon wieder aufstöhnen.

Schluchzend, völlig aufgelöst ließ er sich näher ziehen und nahm dann widerstandslos das halb erigierte Glied wieder in den Mund.

"Jetzt hör schon auf zu heulen!!", knurrte Lucius. "Das könnte einen ja fast selber zum Heulen bringen, das ist wirklich armselig.", fauchte er hinzufügend. Er hielt Regulus' Kopf weiterhin fest und dirigierte ihn somit beim richtigen Rhythmus. Erregt stöhnte Lucius dabei auf.

Weiter schluchzend, er konnte einfach nicht aufhören, ließ er Lucius weiter machen, ließ sich auf die demütigendste Art und Weise benutzen. Während des Rhythmus, den der Andere gnadenlos vorgab, konzentrierte Regulus sich darauf, zu atmen und im richtigen Moment seine Zunge zu benutzen oder zu schlucken. Vielleicht würde Malfoy schnell kommen und es wäre vorbei...

Doch die Reaktionen seines Körpers machten den jungen Mann mehr als fertig. Dass es jedoch mit dem Trank zusammen hängen könnte, wurde ihm dabei nicht bewusst. Für diese Erkenntnis war er einfach zu hysterisch.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Lucius ergoss sich unter einem heiseren Aufstöhnen in Regulus' Mund. Schmunzelnd über den Gesichtsausdruck von Regulus - er schien einfach nicht zu wissen, was mit seinem Körper vor sich ging -, zog Lucius dessen Kopf etwas nach hinten, wartete mehr oder weniger geduldig darauf, dass sein kleines Spielzeug geschluckt hatte.  
"Und Regi...? Hat es dir gefallen...?", fragte er scheinheilig.

Wissend, dass er eine heftige Strafe riskierte, sollte auch nur ein Tropfen daneben gehen, schluckte Regulus schnell alles hinunter und leckte sogar die Lippen noch ab.  
"S.Sir?", hauchte er anschließend nur, da er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er auf die Frage antworten sollte. Sagte er 'Ja', war es eine Lüge, für die er bestraft werden konnte. War die Antwort 'Nein', fiel Malfoy sicher etwas anderes ein, für das er ihn bestrafen würde... Undank wahrscheinlich...

Eigentlich wollte er nur noch hier weg. Doch seine Gedanken zogen sich auch zu der nun verdammt engen Situation in seiner Hose und wie er dieses Problem lösen konnte.

Noch war das Ergebnis des Trankes nicht zufriedenstellend. Lucius machte dies ein wenig wütend, denn geduldig war er ja bekanntlich nicht sehr. Dass das 'Ja' eine Lüge war, davon sah er einen Moment ab, denn Regulus' Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände. "Willst du nicht deine Hose aufmachen...? Es sieht ein wenig eng da unten aus...", meinte Lucius langsam.

"Ich...", begann Regulus und wollte eigentlich protestieren. Doch dann fügte er sich geschlagen, öffnete die Knöpfe der Hose und ließ die Erektion frei, die auch sofort steil nach oben heraus ragte. Schluchzend bedeckte der Schwarzhaarige sein Gesicht.

Es schien, als würde die kühlere Luft jetzt noch mehr reizen, als es die enge Hose getan hatte. Es war einfach nur entsetzlich.

Lucius betrachtete die Sache einen Moment, ungerührt. "Ich denke, mit deinen Händen kannst du jetzt im Moment etwas anderes anfangen.", sagte er kurz angebunden und wartete darauf, dass Regulus selber Hand anlegte. Er wollte endlich hören, wie Regulus vor Erregung stöhnte. So sollte er es doch selber machen. Unter seinen Augen.

Langsam und fast schon ungläubig lunschte der Angesprochene zwischen seinen Fingern hervor. Aber natürlich war es kein Scherz. Weiter schluchzend ließ er seine Hände sinken und schloss die Augen, als er seine Hand um die pochende Erektion legte. Feuerrot anlaufend begann er sich zu massieren.

Eine Weile sah Lucius einfach zu. Aber nach kurzer Zeit schien es ihn doch anzuöden. "Na los, schneller und ein paar Emotionen, bitte. Oder soll ich erst nachhelfen?!"

Leise wimmernd öffnete Regulus seine Lippen, die er die ganze Zeit über fest zusammen gepresst hatte, um nur ja keine Geräusche zu machen. Doch nun blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig. Mit einem noch leisen Stöhnen verstärkte er die Massage und obwohl er es nicht wollte, explodierte er schon Sekunden später.

Schluchzend sank er zusammen, wollte einfach verbergen, dass sein Glied auch nach dem Orgasmus noch steinhart blieb.

Aber dadurch, dass Lucius wusste, dass der Trank lang genug halten würde, ließ er sich so nicht täuschen. "Tu nicht so! Setz dich wieder normal hin. Dein Schwanz steht auch weiterhin wie eine eins, also mach weiter!" Lucius stand auf und ging einige Male um Regulus herum, betrachtete den Jungen eingehend...

Innerlich nun mehr als gebrochen richtete dieser sich wieder auf und legte seine Hand erneut an sich, massierte wieder. Diesmal war es auch gleich so fest, wie der Blonde es sehen wollte, und auch die Geräusche unterdrückte Regulus nicht mehr. Stöhnen schallte durch den Raum, während er recht schnell zum zweiten Höhepunkt kam.

Wohlwissend, dass Regulus' Körper immer noch nicht genug hatte, kam er nah an dessen Ohr.  
"na...? und noch mal...? aber diesmal nicht alleine..." wisperte Lucius und drängte Regulus zu Boden, wobei er ihn fast schon zärtlich am Nacken küsste mit einer Hand über dessen Oberkörper strich.  
Er nahm sich diesmal auch alle Zeit Regulus soweit vorzubereiten, dass er nicht unter Schmerzen die Wirkung des Trankes verdrängte.

Bei den Worten inne haltend, erstarrte Regulus nahezu vor Entsetzen bei dem, was er als nächstes spürte. Er hatte immer geglaubt, dass es nicht schlimmer kommen konnte, dass Malfoy, den er mehr hasste als irgendjemanden sonst... sogar mehr als seinen Bruder und dessen Freunde, ihn schon auf die niedrigste mögliche Stufe gedrückt hatte. Doch diese Sanftheit, beinahe schon Zärtlichkeit stieß den jungen Mann noch tiefer hinunter.

Ein leises Schluchzen entrang sich seiner Kehle, das zu seinem eigenen Entsetzen zu einem Stöhnen wurde, als Malfoy, das Monster, das ihn seit Wochen und Monaten mit einer Hingabe quälte und vergewaltigte, die Ihresgleichen wohl nur beim Lord selbst finden würde, ach so sanft in ihn eindrang.  
"Nein...nicht..", wimmerte er nur.

Doch seinen Körper interessierten die seelischen Qualen wenig. Unbewusst drängte er gegen die sanften Stöße, verlangte nach mehr und Regulus stöhnte immer lauter auf.

So begann der Trank nun doch endlich die gewünschte Wirkung zu entfalten. Lucius konnte sich gut vorstellen, was in Regulus' Kopf vor sich ging, umso mehr amüsierte es ihn, wie der Körper des jungen Black förmlich darum bettelte, mehr zu bekommen. Aber Lucius ließ sich Zeit, wollte den abgemagerten Körper noch etwas mehr triezen und in dieser Verfassung behalten. Mit beinahe schon quälend langsamen Stößen ließ er sich alle Zeit der Welt und genoss das Stöhnen, welches Regulus langsam aber sicher den Abgrund näher treiben dürfte, bis hin zum psychischen Wrack...

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange und sein Hirn war genauso von Lust vernebelt wie der Blick seiner jetzt fast schwarzen Augen. Das Entsetzen und der Ekel war in einem kleinen Teil gefangen, wo er nur hilflos zusehen konnte, was geschah und wie er sich benahm. Jetzt konnte Malfoy ihn wirklich zu Recht als Hure bezeichnen, so wie sein Körper ihn verriet.

Stöhnend versuchte er sich schneller gegen die Stöße zu drücken. Aber auf dem Bauch liegend hatte er dazu nicht viel Möglichkeit. Seine Erektion war zwischen seinem Bauch und dem Teppich eingeklemmt und wurde durch die langsamen Stöße nur wenig stimuliert.  
"Mehr...", keuchte er irgendwann endlich, das letzte bisschen Selbstbeherrschung aufgebend. "Bitte."

Lust war das einzige, was seinen Körper noch durchflutete - brennende Lust nach Befriedigung und er konnte sie so nicht bekommen.

Darauf hatte Lucius gewartet, auf diese zwei kleinen Worte, die ihn nun als unangefochtenen Sieger aus diesem Kampf - wenn man es denn so nennen konnte - hervorgehen lassen würden.  
"Sicher...?", wisperte er nah an Regulus' Ohr, die Sache noch ein bisschen mehr auskosten wollend und hielt den jungen Black nun mit einer Hand an der Hüfte fest und mit der anderen am Unterkiefer. So hob er den Kopf von Regulus etwas hoch und fuhr mit der Zunge langsam an der Ohrmuschel entlang. Dabei bewegte er sich bereits etwas schneller in Regulus.

"Ja...ja...", keuchte der junge Mann, ohne nachdenken zu können, und stöhnte auf, als die Stöße schneller wurden. Doch gleichzeitig drückte Malfoy ihn auch fester nach unten, sodass er sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte und seine Erektion noch mehr eingesperrt wurde. Mit einem erregten, leisen Wimmern quittierte er die heiße Zunge an seinem Ohr. Sein ganzer Körper schien in Flammen zu stehen und er wollte einfach nur Erlösung und diesmal hoffentlich endgültig.

Sicher... So hob er Regulus' Becken etwas mehr an, sodass die Erregung des Jungen nun nicht mehr von dieser Enge gequält wurde. Mit einer Hand wanderte Lucius nun zu der besagten Stelle und fing an sie zu massieren, wobei er stärker und tiefer zustieß, dabei ab und an leise stöhnend.

Immer lauter stöhnend, keuchend drängte Regulus sowohl gegen die Stöße, als auch die Hand, die ihn nun das erste Mal so berührte. Ihm hing schon fast die Zunge heraus, so sehr hechelte er vor sich hin, und dann explodierte er endlich so heftig, dass er Sterne sah und zuckend unter Malfoy zusammenbrach. Undeutlich nahm er wahr, dass dieser natürlich nicht aufhörte, sondern weiter in ihn stieß und sein Körper willig sofort wieder reagierte. Wimmernd, schluchzend und bald auch wieder stöhnend lag Regulus völlig gebrochen da und wünschte sich nur, dass man an zu vielen Höhepunkten sterben konnte.

Gleichzeitig nahm er sich vor, dass dies das letzte Mal gewesen war. Sollte er lebend hier heraus kommen, würde er Schluss machen. Es war ihm egal, dass er für die Flucht sterben würde. Aber eigentlich war es sogar genau das, was er wollte. Sterben... die Abscheu, den Ekel, die Scham vergessen...

---  
TBC


	69. Kapitel 68 Männerabende

**Kapitel 68 - Männerabende**

Die letzten drei Wochen waren für alle Rumtreiber stressig gewesen und sie hatten kaum Zeit gehabt, sich zu treffen. Aber das sollte sich heute ändern. Sirius hatte alle zu einer Kneipentour überredet und selbst Remus hatte zugesagt mitzukommen. Und so saßen jetzt alle im Old Baily's Pub beisammen und erzählten sich von ihren Erlebnissen der letzen Wochen.

Bei den Auroren war es zu Verhaftungen von Menschen, die in Verdacht standen, Todesser zu sein, gekommen. Sie wurden immer noch verhört und vernommen, aber James glaubte nicht wirklich daran, dass sie da einen echten dabei hatten.

Peter hatte eine Menge im Laden zu tun gehabt. Sein Chef hatte die Regale umstellen lassen und da immer wieder Muggel in den Laden kamen, war ihr Freund gezwungen gewesen, das alles mit der Hand neu zu ordnen. Und Remus hatte so seine eigenen Probleme gehabt. Er war mal wieder auf der Suche nach einem Job.

Und im Pub in dem Sirius arbeitete, war auch Stress ausgebrochen. Die Frau von seinem Boss hatte einen Herzinfarkt erlitten und ihr ging es wohl ziemlich mies. Sein Chef war deswegen permanent überreizt und eine seiner Kolleginnen hatte auch noch gekündigt, so dass er nur mit Mühe einen freien Tag pro Woche hatte und teilweise Doppelschichten schob.

Peter fühlte sich in der Nähe seiner Freunde irgendwie nervös. Er fürchtete sich davor, was passieren würde, wenn heraus kam, was er und Sam machten, wenn sie sich in der alten Scheune trafen. Viel Erfolg hatte er auch noch nicht gehabt. Zumindest nicht mit der schwarzen Magie. Graue Flüche klappten ganz gut, zumindest die, die er bisher gelernt hatte, aber richtig schwarze Magie schaffte er einfach nicht. Was vielleicht auch daran lag, dass er noch nicht wirklich von dem überzeugt war, was sie vorhatten. Da waren immer noch Zweifel.

Im Laufe der Stunden sprachen sie dann auch noch über Frauen, Sex, Voldemort, Todesser und noch mehr über Frauen und Sex. Vor allem Sirius liebte dieses Thema wie immer. Es war kurz vor elf als James meinte es sei an der Zeit zu gehen. Er hätte zwar erst morgen Nachmittag Schicht, aber der Rausch, der sich auch bei ihm langsam bemerkbar machte, wollte gut ausgeschlafen sein. Außerdem wartete eine liebreizende junge Frau auf ihn.

Remus stimmte dem voll und ganz zu, und er hatte wohl am wenigsten von ihnen getrunken, wie Peter überlegte. Nur zwei Bier in vier Stunden. Eine Meisterleistung der Enthaltsamkeit. Und Sirius konnte kaum grade aus laufen. Was auch absolut üblich für ihre Treffen war.

Sirius in die Mitte nehmend, verließen sie schließlich nach dem Zahlen den Pub und traten in die menschenleere Winkelgasse. Warme Nachtluft wehte ihnen um die Nase. Der Sommer war eindeutig da.

Doch so menschenleer, wie es den Anschein hatte, war die Gasse nicht. In einigen Ecken und dunklen Winkeln, die selbst die Winkelgasse hatte, lauerten Gestalten und beobachteten die vier Freunde, die sich nun nicht wirklich leise auf den Weg zum Apparationspunkt machten.

Doch noch geschah nichts. Nur Augen folgten den Männern, von denen mindestens einer verdammt betrunken zu sein schien.

In der Nähe zum Eingang der Nockturngasse waren plötzlich schnelle Schritte zu hören, als dort eine Gestalt erschien, sich umsah und beim Anblick der Rumtreiber sofort den Zauberstab zog.

Remus fühlte sich beobachtet. Etwas, das ihn in dieser leeren Umgebung nicht grade behagte. Aber andererseits. Die Nockturngasse war nicht mehr weit. Da lungerten überall irgendwelche Gestalten herum, die auf Geld aus waren.

Die schnellen Schritte, das plötzliche Auftauchen und dann der gezogene Stab ließen bei Remus sämtliche Alarmlichter angehen.

Das war nun eindeutig nicht mehr normal für ein Treffen der Rumtreiber.

Seine Hand hatte ebenfalls schon seinen Zauberstab gefunden, genau wie James' auf der anderen Seite neben Sirius. Sein Freund schien trotz der leichten Trunkenheit nun wieder voll bei der Sache zu sein.

Peter bekam einen Riesenschrecken, als so plötzlich jemand mit gezogenem Zauberstab vor ihm auftauchte. Erst im zweiten Moment dachte er daran, seinen eigenen Stab ebenfalls zu ziehen, während Sirius zwischen James und Remus nur verwirrt hin und her sah. In seinem Zustand war das aber auch nicht weiter verwunderlich.

Im selben Moment, als die Weißmagier ihre Stäbe zogen - so sie denn noch dazu in der Lage waren, wurde ein Apparationsschild über der Gasse erzeugt, ehe auch schon der erste Fluch abgefeuert wurde.

Doch war der Todesser keineswegs so wahnsinnig, sich allein mit den Vieren anzulegen. Plötzlich flammten um sie her in den dunkeln Ecken noch dunklere Auren auf und noch acht weitere in schwarze Roben gehüllte Gestallten traten hinzu, um mit anzugreifen.

"SCHEISSE!", fluchte Remus und riss Sirius zur Seite, ebenso wie es James mit Peter getan hatte, um den Flüchen zu entgehen. Die Sinne des Werwolfs explodierten förmlich, als die dunkle Magie wie eine Wand um sie herum aufloderte. Für einen Moment stockte ihm sogar der Atem, während Sirius halb auf dem Boden liegend fragte, was der Scheiß sollte und wer denn hier rumballerte.

"Bleib unten!", erwiderte Remus harsch, wissend, dass sein Freund in dem Zustand eher einen von ihnen verletzen würde, als einen der Todesser.  
"Wir sind eingekreist!", rief er James zu.

James hatte Peter in eine Hausecke gedrängt und suchte die Umgebung ab, was mit seinem leicht eingenebelten Verstand nicht leicht war. Es kostete ihn einiges an Konzentration. Und in der Dunkelheit hier war es noch mal schwerer, obwohl der Mond schon wieder halb voll war. Die Wolken halfen diesen Bastarden ungemein.

Peter zittere am ganzen Köper und suchte verzweifelt nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit. Aber die gab es nicht. Nicht nach Remus Warnruf. Sie mussten kämpfen! Und einmal mehr fühlte er sich nicht dazu in der Lage. Würde er sich denn immer auf seine Freunde verlassen müssen?

Sie schienen weit mehr zu sein, als ihre tatsächliche Anzahl und fast sofort ging der Kampf richtig los.

Aus allen Richtungen flogen Flüche auf die Vier zu, die allerdings oft schlecht gezielt waren und an den umgebenden Häuser abprallten, sodass es auch noch viele Querschläger gab. Doch das schien die Todesser nicht weiter zu stören.

Außerdem hatten sie ja doch recht leichtes Spiel, so angetrunken oder in einem Fall sogar vollkommen betrunken ihre Gegner waren.

"Wasch scholl n der scheiß!", nuschelte Sirius und wollte sich aufrichten.

Doch Remus hielt ihn zurück und zerrte ihn hinter ein paar Kästen, in denen für gewöhnlich Auslagen ihren Platz fanden, in Deckung.  
"Bleib unten und rühr dich nicht!", befahl er erneut.

James duckte sich weg und atmete einige Male tief durch, um seinen Kopf klarer zu bekommen. Dann ging er zum Gegenangriff über. Er würde sich niemals kampflos ergeben. Und bei diesen Stümpern, die ja nicht mal zielen konnten, hätten sie vermutlich noch eine Chance, wenn er seinen Kopf nur dazu bringen konnte, etwas schneller auf seine Umgebung zu reagieren.

Auch Peter fasste sich nun endlich und versuchte einen der Todesser zu treffen, der in seinem Sichtfeld aufgetaucht war. Auch benutzte er nun die Flüche, die er mit Sam geübt hatte und fing kurz James' scheinbar anerkennenden Blick auf.

Auf der anderen Seite tat Remus es seinen Freunden nach und nahm die Todesser aufs Korn, die er mehr spürte als sah. Und darauf verließ er sich. Auf dieses Gespür. Er konzentrierte sich nach einer Weile allein darauf, um so seine Gegner zu finden.

Unbemerkt von den anderen hatte Sirius sich allerdings auf Knien davon geschlichen und befand sich bereits eine Hausecke weiter. Nur das Aufstehen klappte nicht so, wie er sich das gedacht hatte. Kurz taumelte er, konnte sich aber Abfangen. Nur dass er jetzt mitten auf der Straße stand, bekam er nicht mit. Genauso wenig, wie er die ihm um die Ohren fliegenden Flüche zu bemerken schien.

Aber dafür sah James ihn nur zu deutlich. "Sirius! Runter!", brüllte er und ohne weiter nachzudenken auch auf seinen Freund zusprintend und ihn zu Boden reißend, ehe ihn einer der Flüche erwischen konnte.

Einer der Todesser sah, wie Potter losstürmte, um scheinbar zu fliehen. Sofort setzte er ihm nach, ehe er merken konnte, dass dieser nur zu seinem besoffenen Kumpanen wollte.

Potter zu erwischen! Er konnte sich noch gar nicht ausmalen, wie dankbar ihm sein Lord sein würde. Die Belohnung wäre sicher unglaublich!

Sich nieder duckend, feuerte er einen Fluch auf die beiden Gestalten ab, die nun mitten auf der Gasse auf dem Boden lagen.

Die anderen Todesser kümmerten sich weiter um die beiden restlichen.

"JAMES!", schrie nun Remus und jagte dem Urheber des giftgrünen Blitzes ein "Sectumsempra!" entgegen.

James sah erst gar nicht auf, sondern rollte sich sofort mit Sirius zur Seite. So grade eben entging er dem grünen Blitz, der nun krachend in den Boden einschlug und Sirius erschrocken aufkeuchen ließ. Vielleicht war nun endlich auch bei ihm angekommen, was hier vor sich ging. Das hoffte James zumindest.

Peter hatte dem wie entsetzt zugesehen. Er war gelähmt gewesen vor Angst. Schon wieder. Und erneut hatte er seinem Freund nicht helfen können. Und diesmal war es fast noch knapper gewesen, als bei dem Überfall damals. Auch wenn der Todesser hier sicher nicht so gefährlich war, wie Voldemort persönlich.  
_Ich muss endlich richtig lernen._

Schmerz! Er jagte durch seinen Körper, während er hilflos wie in Zeitlupe zusah, wie sein Zauberstab durch die Luft taumelte und einige Meter entfernt zu Boden klapperte. Überall auf seinem Oberkörper öffneten sich Wunden und seine schwarze Robe war innerhalb von Sekunden noch weitaus dunkler und vor Feuchtigkeit schimmernd.

Keuchend sackte der Todesser zu Boden, während sich der Schild, den er vor Beginn des Kampfes über die nähere Umgebung gelegt hatte, auflöste, da er an seine magischen Kräfte gebunden war und er ihn nun, verletzt wie er war, natürlich nicht mehr halten konnte.

"WEG HIER!", rief James, als er spürte, wie sich der Apparationsschild auflöste. Schnell beschwor er sich einen Schild und packe Sirius am Arm, um schon gleich darauf mit ihm zu disapparieren.

Remus und auch Peter taten es ihm sofort nach.

So als hätten sie es abgesprochen, landeten sie vor James' Haus, der sofort reinsauste und Großalarm auslöste. Allerdings bezweifelte er, dass auch nur noch einer der Todesser dort sein würde, wenn seine Kollegen ankamen.

Und tatsächlich.. sobald die Vier weg waren, rannten zwei der Todesser zu ihrem verletzten Kollegen und halfen ihm, indem sie den Gegenspruch zu dem Sectumsempra ausführten.

Es klang fast wie ein Lied.

Als sie fertig waren, befanden sie sich bereits allein in der Gasse, da die anderen Todesser bereits verschwunden waren. Sofort nahmen sie ihren unvorsichtigen Geistesbruder und verschwanden ebenfalls, sodass nur noch ein paar kleine Blutlachen darauf hindeuteten, dass etwas nicht normales in dieser Nacht in der Winkelgasse geschehen war.

Doch was genau geschehen war, wusste keiner der anwesend gewesenen Todesser. Keiner... bis auf einen.

Michael Avery disapparierte als letzter von dem Schauplatz des Überfalls, der eigentlich gar keiner gewesen war. Hoffentlich brachte es auch wirklich etwas ein.

_Sonst haben wir beide bald ein Problem, Sam...  
_  
---

TBC


	70. Kapitel 69 Abschluss Teil 1

**1979.08.29 - Abschluss Teil 1**

Seit dem letzen Mal, das Regulus Black bei Lucius Malfoy gewesen war, waren erst wenige Tage vergangen. Doch sein Entschluss, der in diesen schrecklichen Stunden erwacht war, hatte sich im Nachhinein nur verstärkt. Unter den gegebenen Umständen konnte und wollte er nicht länger dem Dunklen Lord dienen.

Dem jungen Mann war immer klarer geworden, dass es nichts bringen würde, sich bei irgendjemandem zu beschweren. Die einzige Person, die über Malfoy stand und diesem befehlen konnte, war der Dunkle Lord persönlich und dieser würde garantiert nichts tun. Falls er denn einen Todesser des äußeren Kreises, der ihn erst vor kurzem enttäuscht hatte, überhaupt empfing und anhörte. 

Auch seine Cousine konnte er nicht um Hilfe bitten. Selbst in dem unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass sie Mitleid mit ihm hatte, was er nicht wirklich glaubte, so wie sich Narzissa bei ihrem ersten Besuch auf Malfoy Manor benommen hatte, konnte sie doch ihren Ehemann auch nur bitten, aufzuhören. Und das würde Lucius garantiert nicht tun. So viel war Regulus sich sicher.

Nein. Er musste sich irgendwie lösen und das ohne seine Familie mit in die Sache hineinzuziehen. Denn im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder, ging ihm seine Familie über alles. Am besten würde es sein, wenn er aus dem Land verschwand. Möglichst weit weg, wo ihn niemand so schnell fand. Gleichzeitig musste er einfach hoffen, dass er für den Dunklen Lord zu unwichtig war, um eine großangelegte Suche zu beginnen oder ein Mordkommando zu schicken.

Am besten verschwand er so schnell wie möglich, hatte er in der letzten Nacht entschieden und auch schon eine kleine Tasche mit allem Notwendigen gepackt. Doch nun saß der Neunzehnjährige unschlüssig auf seinem Bett im Hause seines Vaters und seine Gedanken kreisten seltsamerweise nicht um die Flucht, sondern um eine junge Frau, die er auch erst vor wenigen Tagen gesehen hatte. Sie hatte nackt, zerschlagen und allgemein vollkommen fertig neben dem Sessel des Dunkeln Lords gelegen und scheinbar auf den Tod gewartet. 

Doch hatte Regulus herausgefunden, dass sie noch nicht tot war und nun fragte er sich, ob er nicht einmal in seinem Leben das richtige tun konnte, indem er versuchte, sie zu retten. Er glaubte sich zu erinnern, kein Mal auf ihrem Arm gesehen zu haben, auch wenn er nicht ganz sicher war.

Aber konnte er sie retten? War er - Regulus Black - überhaupt in der Lage, irgendjemandem zu helfen? Er wusste es nicht.

Doch wollte er sich selbst beweisen, dass er nicht das war, was Malfoy aus ihm gemacht hatte... eine nutzlose Hure... ein Spielzeug für die Gelüste anderer. 

Entschlossen stand er auf, nahm seinen Zauberstab und den Beutel und apparierte dann ins Hauptquartier. Regulus glaubte die Frau zu kennen und wusste ungefähr, wo sie sein sollte.  
In der Wohnung von Giles Avery!

Dorthin schlich er sich jetzt also. Der Rucksack auf dem Rücken war zwar etwas hinderlich, aber er wollte ihn auch nicht irgendwo abstellen und das Risiko eingehen, dass jemand ihn fand und Aufgrund des Inhalts Alarm schlug. Außerdem enthielt er einen warmen Umhang für Celine, die vermutlich noch immer nur sehr leicht bekleidet war, wenn man ihren Status bedachte.

Einige Minuten später, als er um eine Ecke bog, erstarrte er kurz und versteckte sich dann in der Nische hinter einer Statue.

Giles Avery trat gerade aus seinem Zimmer und schloss hinter sich die Tür ab. Zwar bestand nicht mehr die Gefahr, dass Celine versuchte zu fliehen, doch gab ihr die Tatsache, dass niemand einfach so in das Zimmer gelangte, Sicherheit, die er der jungen Frau auch nicht nehmen wollte.

Er selbst war auf dem Weg zu einem Auftrag im Namen des Dunklen Lords, zu dem er Celine nicht mitnehmen wollte. Immerhin sollte sie als Spionin im Orden dienen und das Risiko, dass sie entdeckt wurde, war einfach zu groß.

Als Avery weg war, schlich Regulus sich zu der Tür und klinkte einmal kurz, nur zur Sicherheit, ob auch wirklich abgeschlossen war. Dann griff er seinen Zauberstab fester und wisperte einen Öffnungszauber.Celine saß auf dem großen Bett, in einen dünnen Morgenmantel gehüllt, welchen Giles ihr anzuziehen erlaubt hatte und starrte auf die Stelle unter dem feinen Stoff, an welchem sich das Siegel ihrer Unterwerfung befand.

Das Dunkle Mal.

Das sie kennzeichnete … auswies … sie zu einem Teil eines allumfassenden Plans machte, zu dem auch sie ihren Beitrag zu leisten bereit war. Es war das Einzige, was ihr geblieben war – wollte sie dem Mann, den sie liebte, dem sie, wie ihr selbst nur allzu bewusst war, in gewisser Art und Weise hörig war – nicht auch noch verlieren.

Sie hatte viel gelernt in der Zeit nach ihrer Unterwerfung. Mehr als sie sich als Ordensmitglied je hätte vorstellen können und es zeigte ihr nur abermals, dass der einzige Weg der des Dunklen Lords war. Je eher er siegte, desto eher würde das Blutvergießen enden. 

Davon war sie vollkommen überzeugt.

Eines der Dinge, die sie fast schon perfektioniert hatte, war ihr Mal zu unterdrücken. Niemand sollte spüren, dass sie selbst zu dem geworden war, das sie so erbittert bekämpft hatte. Es war eine unabdingbare Fähigkeit, wollte sie inmitten des Ordens des Phönix überleben.

Als sich die Tür plötzlich wieder öffnete, ließ sie ihren Arm sinken und blickte hinüber, beinahe in derselben Bewegung vom Bett rutschend und in Erwartung von Giles Rückkehr davor niederkniend. Dabei fragte sie sich, was geschehen sein mochte, dass er nun doch nicht fort zu müssen schien.

Lautlos trat Regulus ein und sah sich kurz um, ehe er die Frau entdeckte, die zu retten er gekommen war.  
"Es ist alles in Ordnung.", wisperte er leise und trat vorsichtig näher. "Ich bringe Sie hier weg. Niemand wird Ihnen mehr weh tun.", setzte er hinzu, einfach hoffend, dass Celine sich nicht zu Tode ängstigte, sondern ihm einfach folgte.

Mit was auch immer sie gerechnet hatte – damit gewiss nicht.

Sie retten?  
Sie weg bringen?

Ungläubig hob sie ihren Kopf und sah unter leicht gesenkten Wimpern zu dem Todesser auf, der statt ihres Herrn eingetreten war.

Eingetreten, obwohl kein anderer sie hier finden sollte. Diese Räume der einzige Ort waren, in welchem sie sicher sein konnte, nicht wieder in einer stinkenden und von Ratten heimgesuchten Stelle aufzuwachen.

Panik flammte in ihrem Herzen auf und ehe sie es sich wirklich bewusst war, war sie aufgesprungen und in den von dem anderen Todesser, dem Mann am weitest entferntesten Winkel des Zimmers zurückgewichen. 

"Bitte, Mam.. wir müssen uns beeilen.", wisperte Regulus leise und sah sich kurz hektisch in Richtung Tür um. "Sie werden wieder frei sein... auch wenn wir nicht hier in der Gegend bleiben können.", setzte er hinzu, da er deutlich spürte, dass sein Gegenüber bereits das Dunkle Mal trug. Vermutlich war sie dazu gezwungen worden. 

Langsam, damit seine Bewegungen sie nicht erschreckten, zog er den Umhang aus dem Rucksack.

Auf den nun zum Vorschein kommenden Umhang starrend, drückte sich Celine nur noch enger an die Wand.

Was sollte das?

Konnte es sein, dass dies eine weitere Prüfung war, so wie … wie die, als sie ihren früheren Kollegen von seinen Qualen befreit hatte? 

Zu der Angst mischte sich langsam Zweifel…

Sie wusste, dass sie hier immer sicher sein würde und niemand außer Giles diese Räume betreten sollte. Es sei denn, dieser wollte es so. Davon war Celine überzeugt. Das gab ihr die wenige Sicherheit, die sie brauchte, um an dem festzuhalten, was er ihr gab. 

Es musste ein Test sein. Eine erneute Prüfung.

Konnte es sein, dass es vielleicht schon soweit war, dass sie auf diesem Wege zurück in die Hände des Phönixordens gespielt werden sollte?

Langsam schüttelte sie ihren Kopf: "Ich … ich bin noch nicht bereit dazu ..", begann sie, schwieg dann aber sofort und senkte wieder ihren Kopf. Es stand ihr nicht an, zu hinterfragen, was für sie bestimmt war.

"Wieso nicht?", fragte Regulus und schluckte schwer. "Komm... wir verschwinden in ein anderes Land. Dort kann Er uns niemals finden. Sicher sind wir nicht wichtig genug, dass nach uns gesucht wird.", versuchte er es nochmals.

Wenn Celine sich nicht bald überzeugen ließ, musste er sie entweder zwingen oder zurück lassen.

Nun war sie sich sicher, dass es ein Test sein musste, dem man sie hier erneut unterzog. Um ihre Loyalität zu testen. Um zu sehen, ob sie die erste Möglichkeit, die sich ihr so verlockend zur Flucht bot, auch annehmen würde.

Ob sie Giles erneut im Stich lassen würde.

"Ich … ich darf den Raum nicht verlassen! Nicht ohne … Ihn.", schüttelte sie abwehrend ihren langsam wieder mit schwarzem Haar belockten Kopf. 

Regulus schluckte und traf im gleichen Moment eine fatale Entscheidung. Mit zwei schnellen Schritten war er bei Celine und warf ihr einfach den Umhang über den Kopf. Dann griff er sie und versuchte sie mit sich aus dem Zimmer und in die Eingangshalle zu zerren, von wo aus er mit ihr apparieren konnte.  
"Es ist besser so, glaub mir. Bald wirst du es auch wieder verstehen.", murmelte er dabei.

Zuerst zu geschockt, um weiter zu protestieren, oder überhaupt daran zu denken, sich gegen den sie mit sich zerrenden Todesser zu wehren, war doch die Tatsache allein, dass er war, was er war, schon ausreichend genug, dass sie tun musste, was er von ihr verlangte, stolperte Celine hinterher.

Erst als sie das Zimmer schon verlassen hatte, als sie den harten Teppich des Gangs unter ihren nackten Füßen spürte, begann sich ihr Verstand wieder einzuschalten.

Sie durfte das Zimmer nicht verlassen.

Nicht ohne Ihn. Niemals ohne Giles!

Sie versuchte stehen zubleiben, wurde aber einfach weiter gezerrt.

Sie versuchte sich aus dem Griff heraus zu winden, ohne Erfolg.

Bis sie schließlich erst flehte: "Bitte ich darf nicht … er wird böse sein … bitte … ich will ihn nicht enttäuschen ... nicht wieder … bring mich zurück … ich darf das nicht … bitte!"

Immer verzweifelter wurde ihre Stimme und im selben Maße heftiger ihre Versuche, sich von dem, der sie mit sich zerrte, zu lösen.

Wäre er kräftiger gewesen, hätte sich Regulus die sich wehrende Frau sicherlich einfach über die Schulter geworfen. Doch dazu war er körperlich absolut nicht in der Lage. "Hör doch endlich auf, verdammt!", zischte er Celine schließlich an und stockte dann mitten im nächsten Schritt.

Gerade waren sie an einem Seitengang vorbei gekommen und was der junge Black dort sah, ließ ihn zu zittern beginnen.

Denn kein anderer als Giles Avery, der die immer lauter werdende Stimme Celines durch die Gänge gehört hatte, stand dort und kam nun mit einigen schnellen Schritten auf die beiden zu.

Regulus zog, als er sich aus seiner Starre löste, seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Avery.

Als sie plötzlich stehen blieben, wäre Celine um ein Haar gegen den Todesser geprallt, fing sich aber gerade noch eben so. Doch war es ihr Glück, denn mit dieser abrupten Bewegung rutschte ihr der Umhang vom Kopf und sie konnte endlich wieder sehen, wohin sie gebracht werden sollte. Dass wer spielte dabei nicht wirklich eine Rolle, kannte sie doch kaum alle Todesser beim Namen und dieser hier kam ihr wenig vertraut vor. Nicht einmal aus ihren immer noch andauernden Alpträumen, die sie des Nachts schreiend aufwachen ließen, nur um sich kurz darauf an den Mann neben sich klammernd zu versichern, dass sie doch in Sicherheit war, dass es Wirklichkeit war, dass sie nicht mehr in ihrer Zelle dahinvegetierte und zur Belustigung der Todesser diente.

Dass sie selbst nun eine von Ihnen war.

Dann jedoch verblassten all die in Sekundenschnelle durch ihren Kopf rasenden mit alptraumhaften Erinnerungen behafteten Gedankengänge, als sie nicht nur sah, wer da auf sie zu kam, sondern auch, was derjenige tat, der sie mit sich genommen hatte.

Dass dieser seinen Zauberstab auf Ihn richtete. Auf Giles …!

Nein, das konnte eindeutig keine Prüfung … kein erneuter Test sein … oder vielleicht doch?

Sie wusste es einfach nicht und es war ihr in diesem Moment auch vollkommen egal. Wenn es eine erneute Erprobung ihrer Loyalität war, ihres Gehorsams, dann hatte sie ohnehin schon versagt. Da machte es wirklich nichts mehr aus, wenn sie nun das tat, was sie für notwendig hielt. Was sie einfach tun musste bei dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot. Bei der Bedrohung, die Ihm galt. 

Mit einem wütendem Aufschrei warf sie sich nach vorn und gegen den Mann, der sie immer noch mit einer Hand festhielt, während er mit der anderen, den Zauberstab haltend, auf Giles wies. 

Schwarze Sterne blitzten vor ihren Augen auf, als sie bei dieser Aktion ihr Handgelenk scharf umknickte und ihr ein heißer, stechender Schmerz durch selbiges fuhr. Aber auch das spielte keine Rolle. Einzig zählte, dass sie denjenigen aufhielt, der es wagte, Giles zu bedrohen.

Zu überrascht, hatte er doch mit dem Angriff aus dieser Richtung gar nicht gerechnet, konnte Regulus überhaupt nicht reagieren, als Celine auf ihn losging. Unbeholfen versuchte er sich dennoch zu wehren, verlor dabei aber auch noch seinen Zauberstab.

Dadurch war es für Avery ein Leichtes, den jungen Todesser zu überwältigen. Als eine Ganzkörperklammer Black endlich bewegungslos machte, wandte Giles sich Celine zu und sah sie fragend, aber wortlos an.

Hektisch atmend war Celine mit dem nun Verfluchten zu Boden gestürzt, wo sie erstmal einfach sitzen blieb und zu Giles aufblickte, ihr schmerzendes Handgelenk leicht an sich drückend.

Wieder kam ihr der Gedanke, dass dies alles ein Test gewesen sein könnte. Einer in dem sie ganz offensichtlich wohl versagt hatte und zu dem erlebten Schrecken mischte sich nun auch Angst in ihre weit aufgerissenen, dunkelblauen Augen, als sie an die möglichen Konsequenzen für ihr Versagen dachte.

"Ich …", begann sie, stockte dann aber, ihren Blick beschämt gen Boden richtend. Was brachte es schon, wenn sie sagte, dass sie so gehandelt hatte, weil sie es nicht hatte ertragen können, zu sehen, wie ein Anderer Ihn bedroht hatte? "… es tut mir leid."

"Was tut dir leid?", verlangte der über ihr Stehende zu wissen. _Jetzt sag nicht, dass du mit ihm gehen wolltest?_, hoffte Avery. Alles andere war egal, wenn sie nur nicht hatte fliehen wollen.

"Ich hätte auf ihn hören und einfach mitgehen sollen…", bekannte sie, wie sie meinte, ihren gemachten Fehler, und sank noch mehr in sich zusammen, während der Schmerz, dass sie Ihn erneut enttäuscht hatte, beinahe größer war, als der in ihrem linken Arm, welchen sie immer noch dicht an sich drückte.

Und als sie sich daran erinnerte, dass er wollte, dass sie ihn ansah, wenn sie mit ihm sprach, zwang Celine sich dazu ihren Kopf soweit zu heben, dass sie zu ihm emporblicken konnte und flüsterte mit bebender Stimme nur noch: "Ich war nur so erschrocken, dass … er auf einmal im Zimmer war und…" Heftig blinzelte sie gegen die in ihr aufsteigenden Tränen an, die ihre Sicht verschwimmen ließen. "…ich habe versagt… dich enttäuscht."

"Wie bitte?", wollte Giles kalt wissen. "Du hättest mit diesem Stück Scheiße fliehen sollen?" Grob packte er sie, zog sie hoch und sah ihr in die Augen, aus denen nun Tränen zu fließen begannen. "Was denkst du denn, was das hier war?"

Das erste, was Celine neben dem Gefühl der Scham ,erneut versagt zu haben, bei Giles' Worten empfand, war vollkommenes Unverständnis. "Wie … wieso fliehen?", stammelte sie vollkommen verwirrt und wagte nicht einmal ihren Kopf zu schütteln, um ja nicht den Blickkontakt zu ihm abbrechen zu lassen.

Und dann, als die volle Bedeutung seiner Worte gänzlich zu ihr durchdrang, verlor ihr Gesicht auch noch den letzten Rest an Farbe und das Entsetzen war ihr deutlich anzusehen: "Das… das ist… war doch nur ein Test wie… wie die Anderen auch und keine… kein Fluchtversuch! Ich würde dich niemals verlassen!"

"Wer hat gesagt, dass es ein Test ist? Wie bist du auf die Idee gekommen, dass jemand zu dir darf, um dich irgendwohin mitzunehmen?", verlangte Avery zu wissen, doch seine Wut schmolz so langsam dahin. Offensichtlich war es zumindest nicht absichtlich und freiwillig gewesen.

Celine brauchte einen Moment um ihre Gedanken soweit zu sortieren, dass sie antworten konnte: "Wenn ich das vorher gewusst hätte, wäre es kein…", begann sie, brach dann aber ab, um allen Mut zusammenraffend anders fortzufahren: "…ich nahm es an, als er in deine Räume kam und mich aufforderte mitzukommen. Ich… ich dachte, wir würden zu dir gehen, oder… ich schwöre dir, ich wusste nicht, was er vorhatte."

Mit großen vor Angst geweiteten Augen starrte sie den sie festhaltenden Todesser an und ganz langsam mischte sich ein Funken Hoffnung in ihren dunkelblauen Blick: "Dann… war es kein Fehler mich zu wehren? Ich... hab dich nicht enttäuscht?"

"Nein, du hast mich nicht enttäuscht, Schöne.", murmelte Avery, auch wenn er noch nicht so ganz zufrieden mit der Antwort war. Wieso hatte Celine geglaubt, dass sie zu ihm gebracht werden würde, wo er doch gerade erst gegangen war? "Jetzt komm! Bringen wir diesen Verräter in einen Kerker und informieren den Meister." 

Regulus Black lag noch immer bewegungslos und nun auch starr vor Angst auf dem Boden. Seine Atmung ging mehr als hektisch, wenn auch sehr flach, da sich sein Brustkorb ebenfalls kaum heben konnte. Er wusste sehr gut, dass er so gut wie tot war. Die einzige offene Frage war noch: Wie lange würde er für seinen Verrat zahlen müssen, ehe er sterben durfte?

Die Erleichterung, die sie durchflutete, wurde mit seinen nächsten Worten auch schon wieder davon gespült.

Er wollte mit ihr zum Meister gehen?

Mit ihr?

Entsetzt wich sie zurück und schüttelte nun doch abwehrend ihren Kopf: "Ich muss doch nicht mit… nicht zu Ihm…"

Averys Gesicht wurde kalt und abweisend. "Du widersprichst mir?", fragte er, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend. Abwartend sah er sie an. Eigentlich, so hatte er gehofft, war die Lektion in Gehorsam eindringlich genug gewesen.

Angst umklammerte ihr wild pochendes Herz, das gerade den ein oder anderen Schlag einfach aussetzte, oder gar zu überspringen drohte und entsetzt schloss sie kurz ihre Augen, ehe sie sie wieder aufriss und Ihn ängstlich ansah: "Ich komme mit…", flüsterte sie mit sichtlich schwankender Stimme. 

"Das wollte ich auch meinen, Schöne.", murmelte Giles nun doch wieder etwas besänftigter. Dann packte er den Jungen zu seinen Füßen an den Haaren und sah ihm einen Moment in die Augen. "Ich denke, du wirst freiwillig gehen, oder?"

Regulus konnte nicht nicken, blinkerte aber mit den Augenlidern, was so ziemlich das einzige war, das er im Moment bewegen konnte. Kurz darauf fühlte er die Starre von sich weichen und setzte sich langsam und ein Stöhnen unterdrückend auf.

Celine atmete sichtlich erleichtert auf und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit anschließend ebenfalls auf den sich nun langsam aufsetzenden Zauberer, der sie wie sie nun erst vollends begriff, hatte befreien wollen.

Unbewusst einen Schritt auf diesen zumachend fragte sie: "Warum hast du das getan?", ehe sie sich wieder bewusst wurde, dass ihr ein solches Verhalten und schon gar nicht das Recht, Fragen zu stellen in welcher Form auch immer zustanden. So senkte sie hastig ihren Blick und sah nach vorn, ging es dort doch in Richtung Eingangshalle und … zum Büro des Dunklen Lords.

Als Blacks Arme und Beine genug Gelegenheit gehabt hatten, sich zu reaktivieren, zog Giles ihn auf die Beine und schubste ihn auch gleich in Richtung Kerker. Doch dann überlegte er es sich anders.  
"Komm, Schöne.", meinte er leise, ehe er mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs dafür sorgte, dass sie etwas kleidsameres, als Morgenmantel und Umhang trug.

Regulus ließ sich resigniert in Richtung Eingangshalle schieben. Für einen flüchtigen Moment überlegte er dabei sogar, dass er ja genau in dem Moment fliehen könnte. Sollte er es versuchen? Würde er nach dieser Aktion jemals in Ruhe gelassen werden, selbst wenn er sich am Ende der Welt versteckte?

Celine zögerte nicht der Aufforderung zu folgen, während sie Giles ein dankbares Lächeln schenkte, für die weiche Robe, die sie nun trug.

Giles trat zusammen mit Celine und einem vollkommen stillen Regulus Black in die Eingangshalle und auf die Tür zum Büro des Dunklen Lords zu.

Leise und demütig war Regulus den Befehlen gefolgt, während er auf seine, wahrscheinlich letzte Chance wartete. Als sie dann endlich in der Eingangshalle waren, von wo aus er apparieren könnte, wartete er noch, bis Avery abgelenkt war und versuchte dann zu fliehen.

Doch hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass sein Bewacher genau so etwas erwartet hatte. "Petrificus Totalus!", erscholl in dem Moment, als Black sich konzentrierte und er bemerkte gerade noch, dass ein Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet war, ehe er auch schon steif wie ein Brett zu Boden ging.

"Herein!", drang im gleichen Augenblick auch schon die halblaute Aufforderung durch das dicke Holz der Tür.

Mit einem weiteren Spruch ließ Giles den Abtrünnigen schweben und öffnete dann die Tür. "My Lord.", murmelte er leise, während er kurz auf die Knie sank, sich auf einen leichten Wink seines Meisters aber sogleich wieder erhob.

"Was soll das hier?", verlangte Voldemort zu wissen, während er die drei Todesser musterte, die gerade in sein Büro getreten waren. Oder in einem Fall herein schwebten. 

Auch Celine sank, kaum dass sie das Arbeitszimmer des Dunklen Lords betreten hatte, in die Knie und im Gegensatz zu Giles, verharrte sie weiter so. Hoffend, dass die Aufmerksamkeit des Dunklen Lords nicht zu sehr ihr gelten würde.

Giles nahm den Starrefluch von Regulus und ließ ihn dann einfach aus der Schwebe zu Boden fallen. "Black..." Er sprach den Namen aus, als wäre sein Besitzer irgendetwas zwischen einer Made und einem Schlammblut, was beides nicht wirklich begehrenswert war. "Er hat versucht Celine zu entführen.. oder in seiner Annahme zu befreien!"

Nachdem Regulus sich von dem Schock erholt hatte, rollte er sich herum und sank wimmernd zusammen. "M..My.. Lord...", stammelte er nur und schluckte dann heftig. Denn plötzlich, bereits mit dem ersten heftigen, durch seinen Körper jagenden Schmerz des Legilimens wusste er, dass er sterben würde. Er war nicht in der Lage, irgendetwas vor dem Dunklen Lord zu verbergen und so wusste dieser in Sekunden, was in den letzten Wochen geschehen war, was sein Erster Berater alles getan hatte. Und der junge Black war sich vollkommen sicher, dass Voldemort nichts Falsches am Verhalten oder Tun Malfoys finden würde.

"Du dachtest also, ich würde dich nicht finden, wenn du nur weit genug weg bist.", knurrte der Lord mehr als Feststellung denn als Frage. "Du dachtest.. du könnest eines meiner Lieblingsprojekte stehlen und ich würde dich nicht ans Ende der Welt jagen?"

Black wurde so bleich, dass er fast schon tot wirkte.

Auch Celine wurde blass, sowohl von den Worten, die sie als Projekt bezeichneten, aber vor allem von der Vorstellung, dass der Dunkle Lord annehmen könnte, sie wäre freiwillig mit diesem… diesem... Zauberer mitgegangen. Oder hätte diesen gar irgendwie dazu aufgefordert, ihr zu helfen.

Wobei es keine Hilfe gewesen wäre, hätte er es geschafft, sie von hier fortzubringen.

Nein – ganz und gar nicht.

Es hätte nichts gegeben, wohin sie hätte gehen können. Sicher, der Orden würde sie mit offenen Armen wieder aufnehmen, wenn das erste Misstrauen erst einmal beseitigt wäre, aber Celine hatte genug gelernt, genug erfahren, dass sie die absolute Gewissheit besaß, dass Er sie gefunden und für ihre Flucht zur Rechenschaft gezogen hätte.

Und was vielleicht noch weit schlimmer war, sie hätte Giles verloren und das war etwas, das sie kein zweites Mal zu ertragen bereit war.

Nein, dort Draußen gab es rein gar nichts mehr für sie.

Celine wagte nicht aufzublicken, oder sich sonst wie zu rühren, von dem leichten Zittern, das sie bei dem Gedanken an das, was beinahe geschehen wäre, hätte sie diesem … Verräter geglaubt, oder wäre sie mit ihm gegangen, in der fälschlichen Annahme, es handele sich nur um einen weiteren Test.

Voldemort wandte sich nun aber komplett Celine zu und trat näher zu ihr. Dabei hielt er seinen Zauberstab locker in der Hand und spielte leicht damit. "Schau mich an.", verlangte er mit ruhiger Stimme, die keinerlei Emotion verriet. Er wollte herausbekommen, ob sie treu war oder nicht. Denn wenn nicht, führte ihr nächster Weg sie zurück in die Kerker.

Giles beobachtete diese Entwicklung mit wachsendem Unbehagen, auch wenn er natürlich geahnt hatte, dass der Lord Celine befragen wollte. Nur deswegen hatte er sie auch mit hierher genommen.

Gehorchend hob Celine ihren Kopf, blickte denjenigen an, dem sie vor gut drei Wochen einen Eid geschworen hatte, der weit fester band und tiefer ging als nur bloße Worte. Ein Schwur, der sie, wie sie sehr wohl wusste, mit allem, was sie war, und allem, was sie jemals sein würde, an den Dunklen Lord band.

Dennoch waren Angst und Unsicherheit die vorherrschenden Gefühle, die Angst davor Giles wieder zu verlieren, wieder zurück in die Kerker zu müssen, diesmal für immer und ohne jedwede Hoffnung auf Giles, der sie befreien würde und Unsicherheit, weil sie fürchtete, dass allein schon mit diesem… diesem Verräter mitgegangen zu sein, falsch gewesen war. Auch wenn sie sich gegen ihn gewehrt und dadurch glücklicherweise Giles auf sie Beide aufmerksam gemacht hatte. Doch so sehr sie auch überlegte, wusste Celine einfach nicht, wie sie anders hätte reagieren sollen.

Als Voldemort in die dunkelblauen Augen sah, ließ er sich sofort in Celines Geist tragen. Sie hatte Angst, war beinahe panisch, was auch nur zu verständlich war. Aber deswegen war es für ihn nur umso leichter, in ihre Gedanken einzudringen und zu sehen, was in der letzten halben Stunde genau vorgefallen war.

Anschließend, er war mit den Erkenntnissen tatsächlich zufrieden, wandte der Dunkle Lord sich einfach nur ab und sah Giles an. "Geh! Hole alle zusammen, die das Mal nicht erreichen kann. Ich will den kompletten Inneren, alle höheren Äußeren, sowie meinen Sohn und alle Sklaven und Diener im Saal haben. Jeder soll sehen, was mit solchem Dreck passiert."

Giles folgte der Geste des Lords und sah auf den noch immer am Boden liegenden Regulus Black. Dann neigte er kurz den Kopf und bedeutete Celine ihm zu folgen.

Voldemort selbst konzentrierte sich zuerst auf seinen Ersten Diener.

Celine fuhr aschfahl werdend heftigst zusammen, da sie zuerst glaubte, dass der Lord sie meinen könnte, war sie doch wirklich nicht mehr wert als Dreck und …. Doch ihre entsetzten Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als sie Giles' Geste bemerkte und fast schon fluchtartig verließ sie das Arbeitszimmer des Dunklen Lords, dabei gegen die in ihr aufsteigende Übelkeit ankämpfend.

Draußen zog Giles die panische junge Frau erstmal zu sich. "Bleib ganz ruhig. Er hat nicht von dir geredet.", murmelte er leise. "Wir werden uns jetzt aufteilen. Du gehst zu den Dienern und Sklaven und ich suche einige andere Leute auf. Es muss alles so schnell wie möglich erledigt werden."

Celine nickte leicht abgehackt. Viel mehr noch als Giles' Worte, beruhigten sie seine Berührungen, die ihr ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit und Sicherheit vermittelten. Dann jedoch nahm sie sich zusammen, atmete tief durch und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche, wo sie die meisten Hauselfen antreffen würde. Diese würden wissen, wo sie die Sklaven finden könnte.

Um einiges blasser und weit weniger entschlossen stand Celine einige Zeit später vor einer Tür, die sie zu den beiden Sklaven bringen würde. Zumindest hatten die Hauselfen ihr gesagt, dass sie die beiden Muggel dort finden könnte.

Was sie jedoch zögern ließ, war nicht der Gedanke an die zwei Muggel, sondern an denjenigen, der sich noch in dem Zimmer befinden mochte.

Walden Macnair. 

Ihr Kerkermeister. Was noch gar nicht so lange her gewesen war.

Zitternd schlossen sich Celines Finger zur Faust und sie klopfte ein wenig zu heftig an die geschlossene Türe direkt vor sich.

Drinnen saß Macnair bei einem etwas verspäteten Frühstück und ließ sich, so wie immer in den letzten Wochen, von Sasch servieren. Als es klopfte, hob er irritiert den Kopf und bedeutete dann dem neben ihm knienden Sklaven, die Tür zu öffnen.

Sofort stand Berry auf und ging mit schnellen Schritten, aber ohne zu rennen, zur Tür und öffnete. Irritiert starrte er die schwarzhaarige Frau einen Moment an, ehe er schnell den Kopf senkte.  
"Lady?", fragte er nur leise. 

Celine blickte für einen Moment verblüfft auf den blonden Jungen, der quasi nackt und nur mit einer kaum nennbaren dünnen Hose bekleidet vor ihr stand.

_‚Das ist bestimmt einer der zwei Sklaven ...'_, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, ehe sie sich wieder im Griff hatte und ein wenig lauter sagte: "Der Dunkle Lord wünscht, dass sich ausnahmslos alle versammeln."

Nun stand Macnair auf und kam zur Tür hinüber. "Wenn das so ist, wieso ruft er mich dann nicht selbst?", verlangte er zu wissen, während er Berry mit einer Handbewegung zurück zum Tisch scheuchte.

Celine zuckte zusammen und wich fast schon einen Schritt zurück, auch wenn der Mann, der nun auf sie zugekommen war, keineswegs in der letzten Minute irgendetwas Bedrohliches getan, oder auch nur andeutungsweise gesagt hatte. Bis jetzt jedenfalls noch nicht. "Ich… soll die Diener und… Sklaven zusammenrufen.", brachte sie zum Ende hin immer leiser werdend hervor.

Macnairs Blick verschmälerte sich einen Moment lang, während er gleichzeitig die Angst in der jungen Todesserin genoss, die diese wohl niemals ganz würde ablegen können. Dann nickte er jedoch leicht, drehte sich zu den beiden Sklaven um, die nun wartend neben dem Tisch knieten, und deutete wortlos auf die Tür zur Kleiderkammer.

Berry stand sofort wieder auf, nahm Saschs Hand und zog ihn mit sich, um angemessenere Kleidung herauszusuchen, auch wenn er nicht wusste, was sie erwarten würde.

Saschs Blick flackerte kurz zwischen der gerade eben außer Sicht geratenen jungen Frau und dem Mann, von dessen Wohlwollen sein Leben abhing hin und her, die Angst der Schwarzgekleideten nur zu gut verstehen könnend.

Hastig stand er auf und folgte Berry, dabei seine Finger fest in die des anderen Jungen verkreuzend. 

Celine, die nur zu froh war, diese erste Aufgabe hinter sich gebracht zu haben, hielt sich nicht lange auf, um zu sehen, was weiter geschah, sondern wandte sich um und eilte weiter, um auch noch die Anderen zu informieren. Dabei musste sie sich doch arg zusammennehmen, um nicht zu rennen zu beginnen.

Als sich die Tür hinter ihr wieder geschlossen hatte, drehte Macnair sich um und ging den beiden Jungen hinterher. Sein blonder Sklave hielt ihm dabei eine Tunika entgegen, die er nur abnickte, da er mit der Wahl zufrieden war. Für den anderen suchte er nun selbst etwas heraus.

Eine Minute später bekam Sasch eine enge Lederhose und ein bauchfreies Top gereicht, die Macnair nach dem Anziehen noch hauteng hexen würde, damit es auch wirklich wirken konnte.

Nur kurz starrte Sasch auf die zwei Kleidungsstücke, nahm sie aber sofort und begann erst in die Hose zu schlüpfen, die nicht mehr ganz so locker saß, wie sie es vor etwa drei Monaten noch getan hätte.

Danach zog er das Oberteil an, doch war es viel zu kurz und so machte er Anstalten es sich wieder auszuziehen.

Doch sofort bekam er zwei kräftige Schläge auf die Finger, die das verhindern sollten.

"Was soll das? Das ist genau richtig!", meinte Macnair nur und verengte die Kleidung noch so, dass es wirklich ansprechend aussah.

Sasch öffnete seinen Mund um zu widersprechen, war die Kleidung doch viel zu eng und zu kurz, schloss ihn dann jedoch wieder und senkte betreten seinen Blick. Auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel, so hatte er gelernt, dass es besser war, einfach zu tun, was von ihm verlangt wurde. Vor allem war es weitaus schmerzfreier, woran ihn seine jetzt wieder schmerzenden Finger ebenfalls deutlich erinnerten.

Als der Junge zwar zum Widerspruch ansetzte, es dann aber unterließ, wuschelte Macnair ihm kurz durch die dunklen, wieder fast schulterlangen Haare. "Jetzt hört genau zu. Besonders du.", meinte er dann und griff Sasch an der Schulter, damit dieser aufsah. "Ich weiß nicht, was der Lord mitteilen will. Ihr werdet euch neben mich knien, den Mund halten und aufpassen."

Sasch hatte sich fast schon entspannt, hatte er doch gelernt, dass eine solche Geste, wie das ihm durch die Haar fahren, eher als Lob zu verstehen war. Doch als er dann an der Schulter gegriffen wurde, zuckte er ungewollt heftig zusammen. Er mochte es ganz und gar nicht, derart angepackt zu werden. Es machte ihm Angst.

Dennoch sah er auf, auch wenn er den direkten Augenkontakt mied. Der Blick dieses Mannes allein vermochte es schon, ihn sich ganz klein und elend fühlen zu lassen. Doch die Aussicht diesem Lord wieder zu begegnen, ließ ihn hoffen und zugleich auch fürchten Vor wieder zu sehen und so konnte er die in ihm aufsteigenden Gefühle nicht mehr zurückhalten, ehe sie sich deutlich auf seinem Gesicht abzuzeichnen begann. Würde sein Freund genauso reagieren wie bei ihrem letzten aufeinander Treffen, als dieser ihn davon gejagt hatte?

"Denk daran, was du gelernt hast... WER und WAS Vorlost ist. Ich will diese Lektion nicht nochmals wiederholen müssen.", murmelte Macnair, ehe er sich schon zur Tür wandte und vorausging.

Berry nahm Saschs Hand und drückte sie leicht. "Wir schaffen das.", raunte der blonde, wieder seine Tunika tragende Sklave, bevor er den Jüngeren sanft mit sich zog, damit ihr Meister nicht warten musste.

--------  
TBC


	71. Kapitel 70 Abschluss Teil 2

**Hier nun das Ende des ersten Teils. Danke an alle die uns bis hier her begleitet haben und ich hoffe, das ihr auch den zweiten Teil lesen werdet. **

**Kapitel 70 - Abschluss Teil 2 **

Knapp eine halbe Stunde nach dem missglückten Flucht- und Entführungsversuch standen sämtliche Mitglieder des Inneren Kreises, alle Diener und Sklaven, sowie diejenigen des Äußeren Kreises, die eine Erinnerung bezüglich Loyalität brauchten, im großen Audienzsaal.

Außer den direkt Betroffenen wusste noch keiner, was eigentlich los war und weshalb sie hierher gerufen worden waren.

Der Dunkle Lord erschien wie immer direkt auf seinem Thron und bis auf den Sohn des Lords sanken alle Anwesenden auf die Knie, die schon knienden Sklaven in noch demütigendere Posen.

"Ich habe euch zusammen rufen lassen, weil es ein Exempel zu statuieren gilt!", erklärte Voldemort, ehe er Avery kurz zunickte, der daraufhin in einem Nebenraum verschwand.

Auch wenn Sasch es sich zuvor anders gedacht hatte, so wagte er es nun nicht einmal auch nur kurz aufzublicken. Die Anwesenheit so vieler weiterer Menschen, die alle dazu fähig waren, ihm Dinge zu tun, die er nicht einmal auf sich zukommen sehen würde, versetzte ihn fast schon in Panik. Außerdem, Vor hatte ihm doch das letzte Mal deutlich genug gesagt, dass er ihn nicht mehr sehen wollte… dass er verschwinden sollte, dass er… Schluckend kämpfte der Junge gegen die in ihm aufsteigen wollenden Tränen an, dabei das seinen Körper erfassende Zittern nur am Rande bemerkend.

Auch als sich rings um ihn herum alle wieder erhoben, kehrte Sasch nicht in seine ursprüngliche Position zurück.

Antonin Dolohow stand mit seinen Freunden und Schulkollegen Gideon Rosier, sowie Fenrir Greyback zusammen und relativ nahe dem Thron ihres Lords. Kannten sie ihn doch schon weit länger, als kaum ein anderer hier.

Gorden Travers befand sich ebenfalls im Kreis der anderen anwesenden Todesser des Äußeren Kreises und stand neben einer jungen Frau mit schwarz gelockten Haaren und dunkelblauen Augen, die irgendwie ziemlich eingeschüchtert wirkte. Nicht dass er selbst nicht auch Angst gehabt hätte. Denn Gorden zweifelte keinen Moment daran, dass es einen bestimmten Grund hatte, dass ausgerechnet sie sich hier befanden. Auch wenn er von keiner von ihm begangenen Verfehlung wusste. Jedenfalls wollte ihm keine einfallen.

Einzig ihre Erziehung ließ Celine mit geradem Rücken dastehen. Aufrecht und nach außen hin hoffentlich stolz wirkend, auch wenn sie den musternden Blick des direkt neben ihr stehenden Mannes sehr wohl fühlte und dieser sie am liebsten die Flucht hätte ergreifen lassen. Doch immer wenn sie dachte, in sich zusammensinken zu müssen, oder sich einfach umzudrehen und… glitt ihr Blick zu der Stelle, an welcher Giles soeben verschwunden war.

Neben dem Thron seines Vaters stehend, hielt Vorlost seine Hände fest hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt, um das leichte Zittern zu unterdrücken, das ihn erfasst hatte, seit er immer mehr der Diener seines Vaters hatte kommen sehen. Nicht aus Angst, sondern vor Aufregung, war es doch das erste Mal, dass er mit so vielen in einer offensichtlich offiziellen Angelegenheit aufeinander traf. Dass sich auch Sasch unter den Anwesenden befand, nun… es schien ihm recht gut zu gehen. Er trug sogar bessere Kleidung, als sie es sich früher hätten leisten können, auch wenn das Shirt ein wenig kurz geraten schien. Doch gab es Wichtigeres, mit dem er sich befassen musste.

Was immer sein Vater geplant haben mochte, so wollte er ihn auf keinen Fall durch ungebührliches Benehmen seinerseits blamieren und so erinnerte er sich selbst wieder und wieder an die ihm wieder aufs Neue von seinem neben ihm stehenden Lehrer Lucius Malfoy ins Bewusstsein gerufenen Benimmregeln. Vor allem die, dass er sich, was immer geschähe, nichts von dem anmerken lassen durfte, wie er darüber auch immer empfand. Das war etwas, das Vorlosts innere Anspannung nur noch weiter steigerte und seine Neugier fast ins Unermessliche steigen ließ. So sehr, dass er die Worte seines Vaters fast überhört hätte.

Lucius für seinen Teil war noch immer ziemlich wenig darüber aufgeklärt, weshalb genau er sich ebenfalls zu diesem Zusammentreffen einfinden musste. _Weil es ein Exempel zu statuieren gilt,_ beantwortete er sich selber die Frage, wo er Voldemort dies sagen hörte. Schön und gut, aber welches und warum?  
Lucius hasste es, wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, um was es ging, oder vielmehr hasste er es, wenn er nicht über solche Dinge informiert wurde. Nun ja, offen beschweren wollte er sich jetzt auch nicht, deshalb wandte er seinen Blick kurz zu Vor, der zwar sein bestes Benehmen an den Tag legte, dennoch aber nicht perfekt war. Obendrein wirkte der Junge regelrecht unkonzentriert, nervös und noch einiges negatives mehr.

Oh, wie Lucius das hasste. Was hatte er Vor diese Regeln eigentlich beigebracht, wenn dieser nicht in der Lage war, seine Nervosität zu überspielen. "Reiß dich zusammen!" zischte Lucius leise, aber trotzdem unverkennbar.

Zusammenzuckend senkte Vor kurz seinen Kopf, was nicht gerade half seine Nervosität zu mildern. Im Gegenteil. Dennoch bemühte er sich nun, sich wieder mehr auf seinen Vater zu konzentrieren.

Wenige Augenblicke später betrat Giles Avery erneut den Raum, nur diesmal schleifte er jemanden hinter sich her. Offensichtlich flehte und jammerte die Person, doch war nichts zu hören, da ein Stillezauber benutzt worden war.

Die schwarze Robe wies den Mann eindeutig als Todesser aus und die meisten im Saal kannten ihn auch, selbst wenn nur vom Sehen.

Sasch blickte nicht auf, auch nicht als er hörte wie eine andere Person offensichtlich über den Boden geschleift wurde.

Mit versteinertem Gesicht sah Celines auf den Mann, der sie hatte entführen wollen. Sie wusste, dass, was immer jetzt geschehen würde, nichts war, das er nicht auch verdient hätte.

Und auch Lucius war natürlich mehr als klar, wer da in den Raum gezerrt wurde. Es war einfach unverkennbar. Er konnte nicht vermeiden, dass sich nach dem kurzen, überraschten Aufblitzen in seinen Augen nur wenig später ein regelrecht bösartiges Grinsen in seinem Gesicht breit machte.

Was hatte Regulus nun wieder angestellt? Es schien zumindest nichts Verwerfliches zu sein, soviel stand fest. Lucius kam nicht drum herum ein wenig fragend zu schauen, schließlich interessierte ihn das Geschehen nun um so mehr. Und wieder regte es ihn ein wenig auf, dass man ihm einfach nicht Bescheid gesagt hatte. Nun gut, aber dem großen Showdown durfte er also beiwohnen, wenigstens etwas... "Was hat er wohl angestellt...?", entkam es Lucius dann doch murmelnd.

Nach einem kurzen Blick neben sich beugte Macnair sich nach unten und griff in Saschs Haare. "Wir sind hier, weil wir zusehen sollen.", zischte er leise, während er den Jungen nach oben zog. "Also schau hin, was passiert, wenn jemand den Dunklen Lord hintergeht." Zumindest so viel glaubte er, aus dem bisher Gesehenen ablesen zu können.

Ein Angstwimmern unterdrückend, biss sich Sasch fest auf die Zunge, wollte er doch auf gar keinen Fall einen Grund für weitere Schelte, oder Schlimmeres liefern. So sah er kurz zu Berry, sich vornehmend, so gut es ging, dessen Beispiel zu folgen.

Voldemorts Blick hing auf dem jungen Mann und zwang ihn schließlich nur dadurch, still zu sein. Dann wanderten die roten Augen über die Anwesenden und blieben an Celine hängen. "Tritt vor! Und erkläre, was heute geschehen ist."

Celine wurde wenn möglich noch blasser, doch gehorchte sie und trat vor, auch wenn ihr das alles andere als angenehm war. Mit soviel Aufmerksamkeit konnte sie einfach nicht umgehen. Nicht mehr jedenfalls.

Tief durchatmend und ihren Blick auf Giles konzentrierend, begann sie zu erzählen: "Ich war in... ich habe gewartet, als ein mir unbekannter Todesser in das Zimmer kam und mich aufforderte, ihm zu folgen. Zuerst zögerte ich, weil ich dort bleiben und warten sollte. Doch dann kam ich dennoch mit, weil ich glaubte, dies sei eine... eine weitere Prüfung. Auf dem Weg in den Gängen jedoch wurde es immer offensichtlicher, dass dem nicht so war, und als ich schließlich begriff, dass... er mich, wie er meinte, in Sicherheit bringen wollte, wehrte ich mich und machte Andere auf uns Aufmerksam."

Lucius musste sich mehr als zusammenreißen, um nicht loszulachen. Das Ganze war schier... erbärmlich! Regulus hatte einen Fluchtversuch geplant und war damit gehörig auf die Nase gefallen. Dieser dumme, törrichte Black...

Kurz wandte Lucius seinen Blick von Regulus ab, weil er sonst, bei dessen Anblick, wohl doch losgelacht hätten und sah zu Boden. Dieser dumme Idiot...

Gespannt was als nächstes passierte, wartete Lucius ab.

Mit einem leichten Nicken bestätigte der Dunkle Lord, dass er mit der Zusammenfassung zufrieden war, und ließ Celine wieder zurück treten. Dann sah er langsam von einem zum Anderen und ließ auch die Diener und Sklaven nicht aus, auch wenn die meisten von ihnen schauderten, als sie in die roten Augen blickten. Aber das ging vielen Todessern nicht anders.

"Jeder von euch weiß, was Verrat bedeutet. Und sollte es jemand noch nicht wissen, wird er es jetzt lernen."

Als er ein leichtes Nicken des Lords bekam, drehte Avery sich zu seinem Gefangenen um. Die Augen des jungen Black wirkten mittlerweile schon tot, doch empfand der Foltermeister keinerlei Mitgefühl. Wie könnte er auch?

Regulus Black hatte in den letzten Minuten bereits mit seinem Leben abgeschlossen. So jung hatte er nicht sterben wollen. Wer wollte das schon? Aber er hatte an etwas Großem teilhaben wollen und nur Verachtung, Leid und Demütigung dafür erhalten. Er würde sterben und als er nun in die Augen Averys blickte, wusste er auch, dass es mehr als schmerzhaft werden würde.

Was war sein Leben gewesen? Nichts!

Nachdem sein älterer Bruder verschwunden war, hatte sein Vater seine ganze Strenge ihm zugewandt und trotzdem war er nicht stark genug geworden.

Aber vermutlich war niemand stark genug, um auszuhalten, was Lucius Malfoy sich an sadistischen Spielchen ausdachte.

Plötzlich fühlte er einen kühlen Lufthauch und merkte, dass sein Hemd weg und er selbst an einem von Avery heraufbeschworenen Pfahl gefesselt war. Noch immer lag der Stillezauber auf ihm, sodass er nichts sagen oder sich sonst wie rechtfertigen konnte. Doch das war sowieso nutzlos.

Avery trat einen Schritt zurück, als er den ausgemergelten Oberkörper des gerade einmal Zwanzigjährigen sah. Er wirkte fast schon wie einer der Gefangenen, die in den Kerkern dahinvegetierten.

Celine wusste, dass es falsch war, dennoch kam sie gegen das in ihr aufwallende Mitleid gegenüber dem nun an den Pfahl Geketteten nicht an. Nur, war es wirklich Mitleid für den Verräter, oder nicht viel eher für Giles, der gezwungen war diesen zu foltern?

Am liebsten hätte sie fortgeblickt, doch wusste Celine, dass sie dies nicht durfte. So kämpfte sie gegen die in ihr aufwallen wollenden Ängste an, gegen das Gefühl, das alles nicht nur schon einmal, sondern mehrmals erlebt zu haben, am eigenen Leib.

Als Sasch sah wie der junge Mann an den Pfahl gekettet wurde, als er die wie schon tot wirkenden Augen erblickte, wich er instinktiv schaudernd zurück. Er wollte nicht hier sein. Er wollte nicht wissen, was weiter geschah. Wollte es nicht mit ansehen, oder hören müssen. Sasch wollte in diesem Moment einfach nur eines - so weit weg wie nur irgend möglich.

Vor ging es in diesem Moment nicht viel anders als seinem früheren besten Freund und nur dessen Zurückweichen hinderte ihn daran, dasselbe zu tun. Natürlich wusste er, dass Verrat bestraft werden musste, aber... er musste doch nicht dabei sein.

Als Macnair merkte, dass sich einer seiner Sklaven fortbewegte, war Sasch fast schon einen Meter zurück gerutscht. Langsam drehte er sich um und funkelte den Jungen dermaßen wütend an, dass seine Augen zu blitzen schienen. "Komm wieder her.", zischte er kaum hörbar.

Auch Berry drehte nun den Kopf leicht und starrte Sasch entsetzt an. Verzweifelt versuchte er ihm mit einer Hand zu verdeutlichen, wieder näher zu kommen und sich nicht in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen.

Als Sasch diesen Blick auf sich gerichtet sah, erstarrte er regelrecht. Konnte sich einfach nicht mehr rühren, egal wie sehr er es nun gewollt, oder auch nicht gewollt hätte. Blass und nur noch stärker zitternd kauerte er sich, wo er war, zusammen.

Mit einem schnellen Schritt war Macnair neben ihm und packte das dürre Genick. "Du wirst dir das ansehen und lernen, was Verrat bedeutet.", knurrte er leise.

In diesem Moment wünschte sich Sasch, dass der Heiler nicht gar so gut in seinen Erfolgen gewesen wäre, seine Augen zu heilen. Dann müsste er sich das jetzt gewiss nicht... nein, er wollte nicht. Er konnte nicht, er...

Sich aus dem festen Griff zu winden suchend, flehte er: "Nein.. .bitte... ich will nicht..!"

Aller Augen wandten sich auf den jungen Sklaven, als Macnair ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasste. Anschließend zog er ihn in eine aufrecht kniende Position und ließ Saschs Glieder versteifen. Die Augen waren weit aufgerissen und der Todesser drehte den Jungen dann so, dass er in Richtung des Pfahls blickte, ohne die Möglichkeit zu haben, auch nur zu blinzeln. Die richtige Strafe für das Verhalten würde später folgen.

Sasch war machtlos, vollkommen wehrlos gegen das, was mit ihm geschah. Er hätte geschrieen wenn er es gekonnt hätte. Hätte geweint, gefleht, gebettelt - aber nichts Dergleichen konnte er. Zur Reglosigkeit verflucht, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als zu ertragen zu versuchen, was er nun gezwungen war, mit anzusehen.

Neben den beiden war Berry mehr als bleich geworden und wagte nun ebenfalls nicht mehr, den Blick auch nur einen Moment abzuwenden.

Lucius hatte dem _Spektakel_ eher aus dem Augenwinkel heraus beigewohnt.

Er wusste nicht genau, ob er jetzt lachen oder resignieren sollte. Schließlich hatte er Macnair soweit im Kopf gehabt, dass dieser ziemlich schnell mit seinen _Sklaven_ fertig war und sie auch abgerichtet hatte. Dass dieser... Muggel... - allein bei dem Gedanken an das Wort überkam ihn eine Gänsehaut - anscheinend immer noch nicht diszipliniert genug war... das ließ Lucius doch an Macnairs Fähigkeiten zweifeln.

Auch egal.

Das hatte Lucius nicht zu kümmern, auch wenn er mit dem Gedanken spielte, den anderen vielleicht einmal darauf anzusprechen.

Wie auch immer, der einzige, der jetzt seine Aufmerksamkeit bekam war - neben Voldemort natürlich - Regulus Black und Lucius konnte es sich bestens vorstellen, dass dieser sich in diesem Moment alles andere als das wünschte.

Aber Lucius war sich ja schon immer im Klaren darüber gewesen, dass _Regi_ zu nichts taugte. So war es schon immer gewesen und dass der jetzt auch noch einen Fluchtversuch gestartet hatte, in der Hoffnung noch diese Gespielin von Avery mitzunehmen... törichtes, kleines Insekt.

Die Vorstellung belustigte ihn so sehr, dass er sich ein leises, verhöhnendes Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen konnte. Dennoch musste er mit sich ringen, nicht laut und spottend zu lachen, schließlich würde der Hohn an Regulus viel mehr Spaß machen, wenn er zumindest die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, sich verbal zu verteidigen.

Fast schon schockiert starrte Vor auf seinen Lehrer ob dessen Verhalten, womit er nun überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatte, und es auch ganz und gar nicht verstehen, geschweige denn nachvollziehen konnte.

Als um ihn her schließlich wieder Ruhe einkehrte, trat Giles an den jungen Mann heran, der mit nach oben gestreckten Armen mehr an dem Pfahl hing, als dass er noch selbst stand. "Ich werde den Silencio gleich aufheben. Es bringt nichts jetzt zu betteln. Es würde nur schlimmer werden und länger dauern."

Mit einem leichten Nicken bestätigte Regulus, dass er verstanden hatte. Dabei war er doch überrascht, dass er keinen Hass und keine Verachtung in der Stimme seines Gegenübers feststellen konnte. Für Avery war das einfach seine Arbeit und er würde sie mit derselben Präzision und Ruhe durchführen, wie sonst auch. Irgendwie beruhigte diese Tatsache den jungen Black, auch wenn er gleichzeitig innerlich vor Angst verging. Dieser Mann wurde nicht umsonst von vielen gefürchtet.

Langsam und präzise wie immer begann Giles mit seiner Arbeit. Zuerst nur leichter Schmerz, der sich immer mehr steigerte, bis das Opfer eigentlich permanent schreien würde, wäre die Stimme nicht schon längst zu geschädigt dafür. Es schien ewig zu dauern und Regulus fragte sich, wann ihm endlich gestattet wäre, zu sterben.

Schließlich bedeutete der Dunkle Lord, dass es genug war, und erhob sich von seinem Platz. Langsam schritt er durch den Kreis seiner Anhänger, von denen die meisten geschockt und bleich waren. "Verrat verdient den Tod... gnadenlos.", erklärte er und blieb vor Celine stehen. "Töte ihn!"

Schon längst hatte Celine nicht mehr fortgeblickt, waren ihre Augen wie festgefroren auf den Gefolterten fixiert. Doch war es nicht mehr der dem Tode Geweihte, welchen sie sah, sondern sich selbst, wie sie sich schreiend wand.

Wieder hörte sie ihre eigenen Schreie, sah Giles wie er...

Giles... er hatte es nicht gewollt; hatte ihr versichert, nur gehorcht zu haben, so wie auch sie selbst gehorchen musste.

Gehorchen... wie sollte sie?

Sie war ein Nichts...

Dass ihr Lord vor sie getreten war und ihr einen Befehl erteilt hatte, bekam Celine nicht mit.

Oh ja, das war Dramatik pur. Lucius konnte nicht verleugnen, dass er diese Dramatik liebte. Sollte Regi von derjenigen umgebracht werden, die er versucht hatte zu retten.

Die Sache war genauso amüsant wie sie unterhaltsam war.

Beinahe wirkte es ein wenig kitschig, wie ein Theaterstück, oder eine Oper, oder was auch immer.

Lucius grinste, vor allem als Averys Gespielin den Worten des Lords nicht folgte. Das war wie ein Aparativ, vor dem Hauptgang. die Folterung hatte Lucius genossen wie eine Vorspeise...

Langsam zog Voldemort seinen Zauberstab, während seine Augen zu glühen begann. Wie konnte sie es wagen, nicht sofort zu gehorchen?

Neben Black wurde Avery leicht blass und versuchte Celines Blick einzufangen. Doch sie schien, in einer anderen Welt zu sein, und bemerkte ihn nicht wirklich. Sein Magen verkrampfte sich, als er sah, wie der Dunkle Lord seinen Zauberstab zog und im nächsten Moment wurde auch schon ein Bestrafungsfluch auf die junge Frau geschleudert.

Wie als hätte man einer Marionette die Fäden durchschnitten, mit der man sie lenkte, brach Celine auf dem kalten Boden zusammen. Zum Schreien fehlte ihr schlichtweg der Atem, so groß war der Schmerz, den sie empfand.

Doch war er es auch, der sie wieder zurückriss aus der Starre, in welche sie geistig wie auch körperlich gefallen war.

Fieberhaft suchte sie nach dem Grund, dem Fehler, den sie wieder einmal begangen hatte, einer Anweisung, die sie nicht befolgt hatte. Doch kam sie nicht darauf, schien ihr Denken doch seit dem Moment, wo sie starr auf den nun schlaff da hängenden Körper des Bestraften gestarrt hatte, irgendwie ausgesetzt zu haben.

Noch während sie sich auf dem Boden zusammenkrümmte, schaffte Celine es irgendwie in eine kniende, unterwürfige Haltung.

Hätte Sasch gekonnt, er hätte geschrieen vor Angst und Entsetzen und nicht zum ersten Mal wünschte er sich, dass der Arzt nicht so gute Arbeit geleistet hätte und er nun nicht mehr mit ansehen müsste, zu was er gezwungen war und was ihn schier zu Tode ängstigte.

Die demütige Haltung Celines beeindruckte den Lord überhaupt nicht. Der Schmerzfluch hielt weiter an, bis Celine nur noch röchelnd und zuckend vor ihm lag. Dann wandte er sich einfach ab und sah sich um, wer eher gehorchen würde. Sein Blick ruhte einen Moment lang auf seinem Sohn.

Wäre Vorlost älter, hätte er ihm diese Aufgabe übertragen können. Aber die Zeit würde kommen.

Giles war entsetzt, schlimmer... er war am Boden zerstört. Warum war der Lord so hart zu Celine gewesen?

Hektisch atmend starrte er auf das Häuflein Mensch, das seine... Seine Celine war. Doch als er den Blick wieder hob, sah er in blutrot leuchtende Augen und glaubte fest, im nächsten Moment schon neben ihr zu liegen.

Voldemort spielte mit der Linken mit seinem weißen Zauberstab, während der Hass, die Wut in ihm neue Höhen erreichte. In einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung hob er die Hand, richtete den Stab aus und ... Stille.

Der Dunkle Lord brauchte keine gesprochenen Zauber...

Ein grüner Lichtblitz so grell, dass die Anwesenden anschließend Sternchen vor ihren Augen aufblitzen sahen, schoss aus dem Stab hervor und traf genau sein Ziel.

---

ENDE Teil 1

Weiter geht es gleich in:

**SECRETS OF THE SOUL in denen besonders auch die Rumtreiber eine große Rolle spielen werden. **


End file.
